Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter
by Magouille
Summary: Harry n'est jamais arrivé chez les Dursley et Dumbledore ne l'apprend qu'au dernier moment. Dommage car Harry n'est pas un jeune orphelin perdu. Il est Vladmir Kemenov, un prince la Cour des mirages et un héritier de clan puissant. Il ne se laissera pas manipuler et la bonne société magique anglaise n'a qu'à bien se tenir, car son sang réclame vengeance pour sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mais heuuuu ! Pourquoi le père Noël ne m'a pas amené Harry Potter ? C'était le premier cadeau sur ma liste pourtant…**

**Chapitre 1 : La dernière fois...**

**_Godric Hollow – Octobre 1981_**

Les pupilles émeraude du jeune garçon ne lâchaient pas la masse prostrée au sol. Autour de lui, la poussière retombait lentement après que les murs se soient en partie effondrés. Des échardes de bois s'étaient rependues un peu partout lorsque les meubles avaient explosés. Partout sauf sur le lit et la personne au sol. Le lit de l'enfant et la femme étaient les seules choses épargnées de débris dans la pièce.

Malgré les décombres et l'heure tardive, d'étranges bulles d'énergies luminescentes flottaient dans l'air et faisaient resplendir la chevelure rousse de la femme allongée. La pâleur de son visage figé dans la peur contrastait avec le feu de ses cheveux.

-Ma…

Le babillement de l'enfant raisonna dans le silence, funèbre. Il tendit ses petites mains potelées vers les barreaux et s'y agrippa, les yeux toujours figés sur le corps sans vie de sa mère.

-Ma !

Une nouvelle fois, il l'appela, se redressant tant bien que mal, son équilibre incertain, puis une nouvelle fois et encore une autre, le ton de plus en plus angoissé…

-Mama…

La voix faible du petit se termina par de légers trémolos, alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Il se frotta le nez en reniflant, et supplia à nouveau sa mère puis son esprit de petit enfant compris. Elle dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre, et elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Comme pour sa _granma, _elle était partie ailleurs.

Assis, seul dans son petit lit à barreau, il se mit à pleurer en silence, l'émeraude de ses yeux ne lâchant pas du regard le feu à présent éteint de ses cheveux.

Lentement, les étincelles d'énergie disparurent, plongeant les lieux dans une pénombre angoissante mais de circonstance. La mort venait de s'abattre sur une famille.

L'enfant ne prononça plus un son, se contentant de pleurer en silence. Il ne fit pas un bruit, même quand un rugissement retendit dans la rue et qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs hurla sa douleur avant de partir en criant vengeance… pas même quand la porte se fit défoncée par un géant suivi d'un vieil homme blanc… Il se sentit soulever, puis ferma les yeux, épuisé par ses larmes.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Harry James Potter pleura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mais heuuuu ! Pourquoi le père Noël ne m'a pas amené Harry Potter ? C'était le premier cadeau sur ma liste pourtant…**

**Chapitre 2 : Les Kemenov**

**_Quelque part en Bulgarie –Juillet 1991_**

-Non, pitié, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Youri, c'est Youri qui…

-Tais-toi !

La voix, sèche, claqua et l'homme agenouillé se mit à trembler encore plus fort. De forte corpulence, un savant mélange de graisse à l'arôme d'opulence et de muscles, l'homme porta mécaniquement sa main à sa poche et glapit quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Gregorovitch ?

La voix, jeune, fit tourner la tête à l'homme tremblant qui vit une silhouette petite, un enfant, s'avancer dans la lumière tremblante d'une bougie. Gregorovitch déglutit en croissant le regard d'un vert hypnotique de l'enfant. Le visage était sans expression, d'un froid polaire aussi terrifiant que le mépris dans ses yeux émeraude. Et dans ses mains, une fine baguette pâle tournoyait négligemment.

-Tu sais, j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre pour Poudlard. J'aurais dû venir me fournir dans ton magasin, mais Katya a choisi de le faire partir en fumée.

Un hoquet de stupeur jaillit de la gorge de Gregorovitch, suivi de sanglots déchirants alors que l'homme prenait conscience des paroles cruelles de l'enfant. Des années de travail, de son travail, venait de disparaître en quelques heures.

-Vous ne pouviez pas, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il, un accent des pays de l'est soudain beaucoup plus marqué.

-Pas le droit ? Tu devais plusieurs milliers de gallions à la Cour des Mirages. Ton magasin nous appartenait, de même que ton travail. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, tais-toi !

Un sort fusa et l'homme se tut, le son ne passant plus la barrière de ses lèvres. Il roula des yeux paniqués pendant quelques secondes puis sembla comprendre qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien de lutter.

-Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu de la manière la plus grossière qu'il soit, reprit l'enfant, que j'aurais dû venir dans ton échoppe. Tu es réputé pour être un excellent fabriquant de baguette, mais j'ai choisi d'aller voir chez Ollivander's. Ton meilleur ennemi, me semble-t-il, est plus doué pour les affaires que toi…

Le fabriquant de baguette gesticula.

-Je crois qu'il souhaite parler…

Un autre sort fusa depuis l'obscurité qui masquait un des assaillants et il put à nouveau s'exprimer.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah… nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ? s'amusa la voix de l'ombre. Milles excuses pour notre absence de courtoisie.

L'inconnu s'avança lentement dans la lumière vacillante, dévoilant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et fous et aux yeux noisette.

-Je suis Katya Kemenov, un des chefs de la Cour des Mirages d'Europe de l'Est et voici mon neveu, Vlad.

Igor Gregorovitch regarda avec attention ses deux tortionnaires. Leurs visages lui semblaient terriblement familiers, alors qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Leur air de famille était flagrant. Malgré des cheveux longs, le gamin ressemblait terriblement à sa tante, tant physiquement que dans son attitude. Puis son regard se porta sur une des cicatrices de l'enfant. Là, au milieu de son front, un éclair se détachait.

**_Poudlard – quelques jours après_**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, voulait vraisemblablement creuser une tranchée dans son bureau, à l'humble avis de son ami et collègue, le professeur Severus Rogue.

Depuis hier soir, l'illustre homme était paniqué. Il avait réalisé que les lettres – nombreuses, d'après Minerva – adressées à Harry Potter n'avaient pas donné la moindre réponse. Hagrid avait donc du chercher la famille du morveux Potter. Severus Rogue grogna en songeant que le gamin semblait de la même engeance que son père. Méprisable.

Depuis, ils attendaient le retour du garde-chasse.

Le Maitre des Potions reprit son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, regardant en premier lieu l'auteur de l'article avant de le lire, ignorant le moindre écrit composé par Rita Skeeter ou Alan Gorgonay. Il tourna quelques pages avant d'arriver à la rubrique internationale et frémit au titre.

_**Le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes bulgare retrouvé mort !**_

_Igor Gregorovitch, fournisseur principal de baguettes pour l'Europe Magique de l'Est a été retrouvé mort hier soir sur le parvis de la banque de Gringott's de la rue de la Predka à Minsk en une mise en scène macabre, alors que son magasin était incendié deux jours auparavant. _

_Victime de la Cour des Mirages ! p.1_

_Un homme secret, l'histoire d'Igor Gregorovitch p.3_

_Hommage à Igor Gregorovitch par Garrick Ollivander. p.7_

Le professeur Rogue tiqua à la mention de la Cour des Mirages. Gregorovitch n'était pas si intelligent que ça s'il avait fait des affaires avec la mafia du monde magique. D'ailleurs, ça faisait quelques années que la Cour n'avait pas fait parler d'elle dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Quoi que c'était normal, compte-tenu du torchon qu'elle était devenue.

Il leva la tête, observant quelques instants Albus creusé plus profondément sa tranchée, marmonnant dans sa barbe sans lever les yeux vers lui. Severus haussa les épaules et replongea dans sa lecture.

_**Victime de la Cour des Mirages**_

_Hier matin, les premiers commerçants se pressant sur la rue magique de la Predka à Minsk ont pu voir un sinistre spectacle devant Gringotts. Pendu à la majestueuse entrée de la banque, le torse dénudé abordant la tristement célèbre marque de la Cour gravée à même la peau, Igor Gregorovich a été retrouvé mort, la bouche pleine de gallions d'or et les mains coupées._

Severus porta le regard sur la photo, étrangement fixe pour un cliché sorcier. Elle représentait l'homme pendu, et il frémit en reconnaissant le symbole. Un poignard croisant une baguette sur un cercle. Sous ce tatouage sanglant, il aperçut un second, cette fois à l'encre qui lui fit pousser un grognement méprisant. Igor Gregorovitch avait appartenu à la branche ukrainienne de la mafia magique. Il reprit sa lecture, pestant contre les inconscients.

_Une mort haute en symbolique, comme toujours pour la Cour des Mirages. Igor Gregorovitch était vraisemblablement un ancien membre de la Mirazh, la branche ukrainienne de la mafia magique, qui semble vouloir faire un exemple pour ses collaborateurs et ennemi. Le soudain exil du fabriquant de baguettes durant les années 1950 de l'Ukraine vers la Bulgarie, prend soudain plus de sens. _

_Il faut noter la minutie de la mise en scène. Tout est lié et « justifie » la mise par la Cour. L'argent dans sa bouche et le lieu – la banque Gringotts – placent cette sombre affaire sous le couvert de dettes d'argent. Les mains coupées est une ancienne punition pour les voleurs quant à la pendaison, il s'agit ni plus ni moins que la sentence traditionnelle pour les traîtres. Gregorovitch serait donc aux yeux de la mafia magique un traître et un voleur. _

_De plus, il est important de noter que l'enseigne de Gregorovitch a fait l'objet d'un incendie volontaire qui a tout détruit il y a quelques jours (voir notre article du 30 juillet), après que son propriétaire est mystérieusement disparu. _

_Les aurors bulgares, sous la direction…_

Severus leva la tête de son article quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau directorial. Albus se précipita de donner l'autorisation d'entrée et le professeur de potions serra les dents en voyant le visage défait du géant qui entra.

-Hagrid, rassurez-moi mon ami, sourit affablement le directeur, un masque de vieil homme amical figé sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais les Dursley nient avoir jamais vu leur neveu. J'ai… j'ai pris la liberté de vérifier. Harry Potter n'a jamais habité chez eux.

Le masque d'Albus Dumbledore tomba alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre ses mains, soudain las.

Harry Potter avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Mais heuuuu ! Pourquoi le père Noël ne m'a pas amené Harry Potter ? C'était le premier cadeau sur ma liste pourtant…**

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard-Express

**_King's Cross –Septembre 1991_**

Vlad soupira en fendant la foule, sa tante le suivant de près. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Sergei, fidèle à son rôle de garde du corps, tapis dans l'ombre mais prêt à intervenir si par malheur ni Katya ni lui ne pouvaient venir à bout de la menace.

Et les probabilités étaient faibles, songea avec ironie Vlad avec de grogner en russe contre une jeune fille rousse qui venait de le bousculer. Le quai 93/4 de la gare de King's Cross était bondé à cette heure de la journée, même si le Poudlard-Express ne partait pas avant un bon quart d'heure.

La petite rougit en s'excusant platement, mais Vladmir l'ignora, son masque public mit en place et continua à avancer jusqu'à l'arrière du train. Les gens y étaient moins nombreux, à son grand soulagement. I se tourna vers sa tante et se permit enfin de retirer la capuche de sa robe de sorcier en foudroyant de ses yeux émeraude la foule bruyante d'enfants et de parents.

-**J'aurais préféré aller à Durmstrang**, protesta-t-il pour la forme auprès de sa tante.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, seul signe de son amusement et se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, ébouriffant un peu plus sa tignasse déjà bien désordonnée. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, les mêmes arguments revenants en boucle. Elle savait que Vlad ne voulait pas de la célébrité qu'il aurait à Poudlard, préférant l'ambiance plus sombre de Durmstrang.

**-Tu sais parfaitement qu'Igor est un abruti congénital de la pire espèce doublé d'un lâche, et que la magie étudiée là-bas est ridicule**.

**-Je sais Katya, mais au moins, il y a des cours de magie noire. **

**-Tu n'aurais rien appris que tu ne sais déjà, chaton**, s'amusa Katya, **et puis, tes parents ont étudié à Poudlard. **

Vlad soupira et ronchonna un peu plus pour la forme, alors que le rire de Sergei surgissait derrière lui.

-**Allez chaton, tu sais parfaitement quoi faire à Poudlard, et puis, tu pourras te faire de nombreux contacts et approfondir tes connaissances, après tout…**

**-La connaissance est le pouvoir**, termina Vlad avec amusement en contemplant l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre.

Grand, le teint blafard et les yeux d'un rouge hypnotique, il était fascinant mais dégageait une aura effrayante. Se rendant compte que plusieurs élèves les regardaient, intrigués par leur accent des pays de l'est, le nouveau venu eut un rictus menaçant qui dévoila deux canines acérées. Les plus jeunes pâlirent alors que certains parents sorciers sortaient discrètement leurs baguettes.

**-Sergei, arrête d'effrayer ton monde, saleté de vampire,** sourit Katya.

-**Bien votre majesté,** rit ledit vampire en tournant négligemment le dos aux humains menaçants. **Courage Chaton, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser et manipuler ton monde. J'aimerais juste être une petite souris pour voir leur tête quand ils vont réaliser que tu es leur précieux Survivant-qui-a-disparu Harry Potter.**

**-Et oui, t'es juste une chauve-souris, comme quoi on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, **se moqua Katya. **Plus sérieusement Vlad, si certains te posent des problèmes, rappelle leur qui tu es…**

**-Je sais, je suis Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, lord Potter et prince héritier de Kzerna, **répondit Vlad avec un sourire en coin.

**-Exactement Chaton. Alors ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et au pire, envoie moi Hedwige !**

Un signal retentit dans la gare et le train siffla. Le vampire jura et sortit rapidement un petit paquet de sa poche avant de pointer sa baquette sur l'objet, qui prit la forme d'une lourde malle sorcière. D'un autre geste, il fit apparaitre une cage à hibou où une chouette blanche hululait de protestation contre les secousses.

**-Allez petit prince, courage ! Profite bien de ta vie d'étudiant et surtout ne tue personne, sauf si tu es sur de ne pas te faire prendre ! **

Sur cette dernière recommandation, Katya se pencha pour embrasser le front de son neveu. Elle écarta une mèche rebelle qui dépassait de son catogan et remonta gentiment ses lunettes. Vlad soupira face à ce soudain accès de sentimentalisme et l'étreignit avant de saluer Sergei. Il monta dans son wagon à l'instant où le train se mettait en marche et fit un dernier signe à sa famille. Puis les regarda disparaitre en transplanant alors que de nombreux parents faisaient des signes à leurs enfants, certains en larmes comme cette femme rousse tout en rondeur avec la gamine qui l'avait bousculé.

Son visage à nouveau inexpressif, il se détourna de la fenêtre et jeta un sort à sa valise. Après tout, le Poudlard-Express était une extension de l'école, la magie était donc autorisée ! Vlad partit ensuite à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il en trouva un tout au fond du wagon et se laissa tomber sur la banquette après avoir fit léviter sa malle.

-_Sasha, tu peux sortir,_ murmura Vlad en glissant une main dans sa poche.

Un sifflement de soulagement lui répondit et un petit serpent argenté en sortit.

_-Enfin, j'étouffais moi ! La prochaine fois, je prends ma place habituelle ! _

Vlad glissa un doigt le long du corps de la vipère des glaces, qui soupira de bonheur. Il se souvint de la découverte de son don, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Sasha mortellement blessée par un coup de fourche d'un paysan moldu. Le petit serpent magique agonisait et l'avait supplié de l'achever. Au lieu de ça, malgré sa surprise d'avoir compris le reptile, il l'avait ramené à sa tante en courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes de 5 ans. Il l'avait sauvé et découvert le nom de son don. Fourchelangue.

Il devrait juste être prudent à Poudlard et Sasha savait qu'elle devrait se cacher, si elle voulait l'accompagner. Après tout, seuls les chats, rats, crapauds et hiboux étaient autorisés…

Sacha siffla soudain et s'enroula autour de son poignet, se métamorphosant vivement en un bracelet d'argent en forme de serpent. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un garçon joufflu et paniqué.

-Désolée de te déranger, mais tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

-Non, répondit succinctement Vlad sans la moindre expression.

-Tant pis, soupira la jeune fille, dépitée. On vient de faire tout le train…

Vlad ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil narquois en les dévisageant. Une née-moldue, à en juger au regard surpris qu'elle eut envers sa tenue typiquement sorcière.

-Tu devrais te changer…

-Le train n'arrive que dans plusieurs heures, mais si tu veux rester admirer le spectacle, ricana Vlad.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et sortit de son comportement le plus vite possible, alors que le dénommé Neville fixait son front.

Tiens, c'était intéressant, songea Vlad en contemplant le garçon, il n'a plus rien de paniqué dans son regard. Juste de la curiosité bien maitrisée. Sang-pur, indéniablement, et il joue un excellent rôle, à première vue.

-Neville Frank Londubat, héritier de la Très Noble Famille des Londubat, annonça-t-il lentement en lui tendant la main, le visage impassible.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, lord Potter, répondit Vlad en serrant la main tendue.

-Ainsi, tu es bien en vie. Comment dois-je appeler l'héritier Potter ?

-Mon nom de vie suffira, et tu caches bien ton jeu, lord Londubat.

-Comme tout Héritier qui se respecte, sourit le garçon. Je suis Neville.

-Vlad.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent à nouveau la main avant que Neville ne quitte le compartiment, reprenant son visage inquiet. Le jeune sorcier esquissa un sourire froid en regardant la porte du compartiment.

Sa mère avait raison. La politique commençait à l'école, et son premier contact venait de se faire. Les dés étaient jetés. Vlad Kemenov débarquait à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

Merci pour les reviews ! Ce sont mes toutes premières et j'avoue que ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'une histoire, même si ce n'est que le début, est appréciée et ça me motive pour continuer. Alors elles sont les bienvenues et je répondrais à tous par MP =)

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

**Chapitre 4 : La répartition 1**

**_Poudlard –Septembre 1991_**

Quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard-Express n'arrive à Pré-au-Lard, Vladmir enfila ses robes, observant par la fenêtre le paysage de l'Ecosse. Mécaniquement, il lissa le tissu noir de son uniforme et sa cravate, encore vierge du la moindre couleur. Il était songeur. Vlad savait ce qui l'attendait pour sa répartition, et cela le stressait en même temps que ça l'amusait. Du stress car malgré tout ses efforts, il était indécis sur sa future maison, et amusé car tout ses proches avaient faits des paris sur cette dernière, chacun avec des arguments solides.

D'après Largo, le responsable des jeux de leur section de la Cour, de grosses sommes d'argent avaient d'ailleurs été mises en jeu. Le sourire de Vlad s'accentua. Quelques soient les résultats, il gagnerait ce soir 50% des bénéfices de ces paris sur son nom, les 50% restants étant évidemment pour Largo.

Le train s'arrêta et il attendit que la foule désespérément bruyante descente afin de sortir de son compartiment, sa valise réduite dans sa poche avec la cage d'Hedwige. Cette dernière hulula en ouvrant un œil endormi avant de disparaître dans le puits de tissu, habituée à cet étrange mode de transport.

-Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Vlad jura en russe en voyant un demi-géant entraîner ses futurs camarades de promotion alors qu'il n'était pas encore descendu sur le quai et – sans toutefois courir, Katya l'avait mieux éduqué que ça – augmenta sa foulée. Il rejoignit rapidement la masse d'élèves crapahutant tant bien que mal sur un sentier de pierres. Le jeune garçon eut un micro-sourire quand son regard vert se posa sur Neville qui reniflait pitoyablement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sembla sentir son regard et lui adressa un furtif clin d'œil qui jurait avec son air angoissé. Excellent comédien...

Après une longue marche dans ce que Vlad devinait être une forêt, ils atteignirent une petite plage au bord d'un lac et des exclamations ravies retentirent.

Le russe leva la tête. Il devait avouer que la vue était spectaculaire. Poudlard se détachait dans la nuit, brillant de mille feux, imposant, royal, son reflet miroitant dans l'eau noire du lac. Son regard se posa sur des dizaines de barques solidement attachées à un petit ponton. Après la marche, la baignade...Ô joie !

-Pas plus de quatre par barque ! s'exclama le géant en encourageant les premières années à monter dans les petites embarcations.

Vlad se retrouva ainsi avec l'héritier des Londubat, la née-moldue du Poudlard-Express et un rouquin vêtu de robes de secondes mains mais qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée quand le train, Hermione Granger, s'écria la gamine broussailleuse en lui tendant la main, je viens de découvrir le monde magique et j'ai hâte d'avoir nos premiers cours. J'espère être répartie à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et m'adapter facilement.

-Statistiquement, la moitié des nés-moldus quittent le monde magique quelques années après l'obtention du diplôme suite à des discriminations sociales. Tu peux t'adapter, mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes d'intégration, nuançons les faits. Vlad Kemenov, se présenta le russe en serrant la poignée frêle mais ferme de la fille.

Le visage inexpressif de Vlad et son constat sombre fit frissonner la jeune fille, qui pâlit soudainement quand elle comprit les réelles implications des les paroles du jeune noble.

-N'écoute pas ce sale mangemort, grogna le rouquin, les nés-moldus sont bien acceptés.

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort, et pour ta gouverne, ma mère est née-moldue donc je n'ai aucun préjugé. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

Le garçon roux se tut, son hésitation flagrante entre continuer un débat stérile et faire preuve de bon sens. Au grand soulagement de Vlad, il choisit la seconde option et se présenta sous le nom de Ronald Weasley, bien que la méfiance se lise dans son regard.

Weasley… Weasley… Le jeune Kemenov avait déjà entendu ce nom, vers chez lui, dans les pays de l'Est.

-Weasley comme Charles Weasley, en Roumanie ? demanda-t-il calmement, l'information lui revenant.

-Tu connais mon frère ? s'exclama Ron, sa méfiance remplacée par un grand sourire sur ses lèvres qui le rendait terriblement naïf, avec sa tâche sur le nez.

-De nom seulement, répondit laconiquement Vlad.

Bon, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il connaissait Charlie suite à l'arrivée du dresseur de dragons à l'Umbrire, la Cour des Mirages de Roumanie. Le jeune homme était un excellent contrebandier sur tout ce qui touchait son domaine de prédilection.

Ce dernier commentaire de Vladmir les laissa dans un silence lourd, les quatre enfants se perdant dans la contemplation de l'école de magie qui s'approchait rapidement.

Très rapidement… En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, Vlad se retrouva au pied d'un immense escalier, attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Se glissant dans l'ombre, il put enfin observer ses condisciples et remarqua immédiatement un jeune blond au menton pointu et au visage arrogant.

Un Malefoy, indéniablement, entouré de sa cour.

Sa tante ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de noms, choisissant de le laisser se débrouiller seul dans la jungle politique d'Angleterre, qui se reflétait à une moindre échelle chez les jeunes de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Mais la famille Malefoy en faisait partie. Et pas en bien… Elle avait toutefois émis une réserve sur l'héritier de ce clan. C'était donc à lui de se faire un avis sur le fils d'un des mages noirs d'Angleterre.

Vladmir le regarda observer avec autant d'attention que lui les différents élèves, notant sa moue méprisante pour les élèves nés-moldus, facilement identifiables à leur visage émerveillé, son dégoût visible pour Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat.

Et l'émeraude croisa le gris orageux. Gris orageux qui remonta lentement sur son front, fixant sa cicatrice, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient, seule manifestation de sa surprise. Puis son regard se fit calculateur et il s'approcha.

-C'est donc vrai, on disait qu'Harry Potter était dans le train. Je suis…

-Drago Lucius Malefoy, compléta avec un micro-sourire le russe en se redressant du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour se saisir de sa main tendue et la serrer. Mais tu fais erreur sur la personne, Héritier, je suis Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov.

Le visage encore poupin du blond se tendit mais une étincelle de compréhension surgit dans son regard. Malefoy lui paraissait relativement intelligent, intelligent au courant de certaines vieilles lois sorcières désuètes.

-Appelle-moi Drago, Héritier de la Noble Famille des Potter.

-A l'unique condition que tu m'appelles Vladmir.

-J'ai entendu Londubat et une sang-de-bourbe parler de toi dans le train. Je te conseille de bien faire attention à tes fréquentations, certains sont des gens douteux, Vladmir.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, Malefoy, répondit froidement Vlad, et si tu souhaites que notre entente reste cordiale, n'utilise jamais plus le terme de Sang-de-bourbe devant moi. Je suis fier de mon ascendance.

Le Sang-pur réalisa immédiatement son erreur, mais cette dernière permit à son vis-à-vis d'établir son premier avis. Attentif, intelligent, mais déjà formaté par des préjugés. Un petit tempérament de Griffondor, pensa-t-il narquoisement, à parler sans réfléchir. Tous les livres publiés sur lui mettaient en avant l'héritage moldu de sa mère.

Après des excuses détournées – foutu noble incapable de se rabaisser à s'excuser – et auxquelles il choisit de pardonner, un professeur fit une rapide présentation de l'école avant de les entraîner dans la Grande Salle.

Il entendit de loin le commentaire de Granger sur le plafond magique, mais il était bien plus intéressé par la brochette de professeurs en face de lui, dont un plus particulièrement…

Albus Dumbledore semblait las et particulièrement vieux ce soir et son humeur se répercuter sur ses collègues. Le visage neutre, Vladmir mémorisa l'aura du Directeur, bien qu'intérieurement, sa soif de vengeance se réveilla. Il inspira profondément, refoulant des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir pour le moment, et prit le temps d'observer son environnement et la répartition des autres élèves, jusqu'à que…

-Kemenov, Vladmir.

Le jeune russe s'avança vers le tabouret, son visage parfaitement vierge de la moindre expression, son maintien impeccable. Il nota avec une certaine satisfaction la stupeur sur le visage de Dumbledore qui se redressa à moitié sur son trône dictatorial, la soudaine haine dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et l'intérêt dans celui au turban étrange.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret bancal alors que le Choixpeau était posé sur sa tête. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres. Les paris étaient fermés.

_J'ai décidé d'être légèrement sadique… promis, je publie la suite avant la fin du week-end ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je tiens à signaler que la faute relevée par Philou a été corrigée ! Je n'ai pas de beta, donc quelques erreurs d'inattention de ce type peuvent se glisser ainsi que des fautes d'orthographe. J'espère éviter les trop grosses bourdes, mais je m'excuse des possibles erreurs existantes ou futures._

_Dorénavant, le rythme de parution va diminuer (fin des vacances oblige, snifff) pour passer à un par semaine, surement en fin de week-end._

Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La répartition 2**

**_Poudlard –Septembre 1991_**

_-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça Chaton, soupira Katya en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour passer une main dans les longues mèches de son neveu._

_-Je sais Katya, mais n'y n'arrive pas. D'après Ju-jie, je suis aussi retors que des serpents, Sergei pense à Gryffondor pour mon courage, Olga maintient que je suis si loyal et patient que je ne peux finir qu'à Poufsouffle et Nikolaï me harcèle avec Serdaigle ! _

_La tête dans son oreiller, Vlad ne vit pas le sourire tendre mais amusé de sa tante. Malgré tout, son chaton restait un enfant par bien des aspects._

_Katya bougea pour venir s'installer contre la tête de lit et presque immédiatement, une tête brune vint se nicher sur ses genoux. Elle rit et reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux noirs._

_-Poudlard a choisi de mettre en place autant de maisons que de fondateurs pour réunir les enfants selon leurs capacités et leurs caractères. Je ne dis pas qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle permet de développer des groupes d'études cohérents et, en théorie, une saine concurrence. Durmstrang a opté pour un système de classes par niveau scolaire, génies contre cancres, si tu préfères. C'est encourageant car cela donne un objectif aux élèves : changer de classe en fonction de ses résultats. Tu sais, leurs meilleurs étudiants ont tous commencés dans les « mauvaises » classes pour atteindre les « meilleures » à la fin de leur cursus. Par contre, certains sont découragés à force de rester « mauvais » malgré tous leurs efforts. Quant à la dernière école réputée d'Europe, la France a fait le choix de séparer les filles à Beaubâton, et les garçons à Rochefroide. Si l'internat féminin est célèbre, le collège masculin ne l'est pas et son seul enseignement valable est son option de duels avancés. Les sorciers français sont d'excellents duellistes, magique comme moldu._

_Katya fit une pause et Vlad en profita pour la regarder, ses yeux verts plus surpris qu'inquiets, contrairement au moment où la jeune russe était rentrée._

_-Pourquoi tu me parles des grandes écoles européennes ? _

_-Car elles ont toutes trois leurs qualités et leurs défauts, comme les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et pourtant, chaque élève est fier d'y appartenir, même si ce n'était pas leur choix initial. Un griffon a du courage et une certaine noblesse, à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, mais il est aussi irréfléchi et terriblement susceptible. Un blaireau sera d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et ses amis pourront compter sur lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'agit de la maison la plus régulière de l'école, tant dans ses résultats que ses amitiés. Mais un blaireau reste indécis et prend rarement ses décisions seul. C'est un groupe soudé, mais individuellement, bon nombre d'entre eux paraissent faibles et lâches. Les aigles sont d'une intelligence redoutable et se consacrent aux études. Les petits savants de Poudlard, avec pour QG la bibliothèque. Mais ils ne sortent que rarement le nez de leur livre et sont parfois un peu… déphasés de la réalité de l'école. Quant aux serpents… je crois qu'il s'agit de la maison la plus complexe… Ambitieux, rusés, ils sont aussi les plus stratégiques. Rien n'est irréfléchi dans leurs actes mais du coup, ils paraissent sournois et orgueilleux…_

_-Je… _

_-Tout ça pour te dire que quelle que soit ta maison, Vladmir Vassilievitch, murmura Katya en se penchant sur lui, je serais fière de toi._

_Vlad sentit sa boule d'inquiétude s'évanouir et il soupira de soulagement en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa tante. Inconsciemment, il avait eu peur de l'avis de sa seule famille._

-Harry Potter, le survivant… rit une petite voix, ou devrais-je dire Vladmir Kemenov. Merci jeune héritier, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant amusé !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai adoré la panique du vieux Bubus quand il a découvert que tu avais disparu ! Ça lui fait les pieds, lui qui veut toujours tout régenter.

-Il reste encore quelques surprises, ricana Vlad, tu pourras encore t'amuser un peu.

-Parfait, je viendrais te voir quand il s'en rendra compte, alors ! Au fait, je suis André…

Vlad put presque voir le sourire resplendissant de l'entité magique sur sa tête, alors qu'elle se mettait alors à farfouiller avec un entrain non dissimulé dans son esprit.

-Mazette, ça faisait bien quelques siècles que personne ne s'est présenté à moi avec un esprit aussi bien ordonné, sifflota le Choixpeau en se promenant dans l'immense bibliothèque que formait l'esprit du jeune russe. Voyons voir… Courageux et puissant… Intelligent et réfléchi, rusé et ambitieux, loyal et travailleur ! Voilà qui est bien embêtant…

Vlad sentit le Choixpeau revenir à l'entrée de son esprit, songeur. Curieux, il se matérialisa face à l'entité qui avait l'aspect d'une petite boule de lumière.

-Tu sembles perplexe, Choixpeau.

-André, le reprit immédiatement le Choixpeau. Tu peux être répartit dans n'importe quelle maison, elles te conviennent toutes. Tu as une préférence ?

Vlad se figea, surpris, puis réfléchit, des livres apparaissant puis disparaissant sous les yeux amusés de l'entité magique. C'était toujours fascinant d'observer l'esprit d'un occlumens travailler.

Le jeune garçon, plongé dans ses pensées, se dématérialisa de son esprit, mais sa présence se fit plus forte. André le Choixpeau vit de nouveaux livres se créer alors que la réflexion de Vladmir s'intensifiait. Fasciné, il vit un nouveau livre apparaitre et se glisser dans la catégorie Entités et Objets Magiques. Puis des lignes d'une écriture fluide se tracèrent, formant des mots, des phrases puis une page, et une autre. Son esprit était tellement entraîné que le tri de ses pensées se faisait presque spontanément… Et André n'avait entendu parler que d'un seul homme capable de ce prodige, un sorcier russe de renommée internationale… Gregori Raspoutine.

Vlad ignora l'esprit inquisiteur qui l'observait, se concentrant sur les maisons. Serpentard ? Non… Même si elle lui conviendrait, il connaissait la réputation de cette maison et il ne voulait pas attirer la suspicion. Or, avec Dumbledore surveillant attentivement ses moindres faits et gestes... Et ce n'était pas la meilleure maison pour se faire de nombreux contacts, deux maisons lui fermant probablement les portes. Gryffondor… non plus. Vlad ne voulait pas s'aliéner les serpents. Trop de personnes potentiellement influentes s'y trouvaient. Poufsouffle était une maison intéressante, mais un peu trop… passive pour lui, ou alors il allait y mener une petite révolution. Pas la bonne solution quand on veut rester discret… Il ne restait que Serdaigle… Et après tout, la connaissance est le pouvoir, non ?

-Raisonnement intéressé, Vladmir Vassilievitch, tu iras donc à…

-SERDAIGLE!

Il se redressa en retirant le couvre-chef magique et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-A bientôt mon ami, ricana le Choixpeau. Bubus semble prêt à faire une crise cardiaque.

Le sourire de Vlad se fit carnassier en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs, mais disparut immédiatement pour reprendre un visage neutre. La table des bronze et azur l'applaudissait, mais il prit le temps de saluer d'un discret hochement de tête Albus Dumbledore qui, effectivement, ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Vlad se détourna de la table professorale et marcha jusqu'à une place libre en bout de rangée. Il salua ses nouveaux condisciples et observa la fin de la répartition. Drago atterrit sans surprise à Serpentard, mais il échangea un regard de connivence avec Neville qui se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Etrange, très étrange. L'héritier des Londubat avait soit manipulé le Choixpeau avec brio, soit eu la même opportunité que lui pour le choix de sa maison.

Neville Londubat était une énigme, une énigme passionnante qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de résoudre.

Le russe jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, balayant les rangs. Le type aux cheveux gras le fixait toujours d'un regard menaçant qui ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'homme au turban. Vlad fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils sous la douleur aiguë qui fusa dans sa cicatrice. Tiens, tiens, tiens… Décidément, cette année de serait décidément pas de tout repos, songea-t-il en caressant mécaniquement le petit éclair.

En attendant, le discours barbant et complétement taré de Bubus était fini. Il aimait bien ce petit surnom. Il lui faisait penser à un nain de jardin moldu. Vous savez, ces petites figurines ridicules à longue barbe… Oui oui, un nain de jardin ! Quelle ironie pour le plus grand sorcier britannique. Bref, le discours et cette chanson ridicule étaient enfin finis, même s'il avait apprécié la marche funèbre de deux jumeaux roux de Gryffondor.

Vlad fixa les plats soudain pleins devant lui alors que ses camarades se mettaient à remplir leurs assiettes. Plusieurs choses tournoyaient dans son esprit, formant une liste de questions sans réponses et de constats étranges. Mais il y réfléchirait loin de l'ambiance bruyante de cette première soirée à Poudlard.

Maintenant… A table !

* * *

_Je réponds aux reviews par MP, sauf pour certains, où c'est n'est pas possible. Donc je prends quelques lignes pour y remédier et dans un premier temps les remercier pour les commentaires. Comme je le dis à chaque fois, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Emrys : mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, j'en conviens, et je pense que d'ici quelques chapitres ça devrait s'améliorer. Je ne tiens toutefois pas à faire de gros pavés. Donc les suivants risquent d'être plus conséquents, mais te t'attends pas non plus à quelque chose d'énorme ! _

_Lolita : merci et une bonne année à toi aussi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu apprécies ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira également._

_Rin-chan : oui, j'ai posté d'un coup le début, profitant des vacances et accessoirement de trrrrèèèsss longues heures de train pour avancer mon histoire. =) D'où plusieurs chapitres très rapprochés. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Premier jour**

**_Poudlard –Septembre 1991_**

_Salut ma tatie préférée ! _

_Par curiosité, où en est la côte des paris ? Une petite voix me susurre que je vais augmenter le tas de gallions de mon coffre…_

_En attendant, Poudlard est sympa, mais il y a quelques soucis en perspective… Que sais-tu sur Neville Londubat, Severus Rogue et Qurinus Quirell ? Le premier est élève en première année, les deux autres sont professeurs, respectivement de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal. Neville est le meilleur acteur que j'ai pu voir, Rogue semble me haïr et touche à la magie noire (bien qu'étant un Serpentard, cela ne me surprenne pas) et Quirell a une aura tellement noire qu'elle rivalise avec celle de Raspoutine en personne ! _

_La répartition s'est bien déroulée. Je me suis fait un étrange allié dans Poudlard : André le Choixpeau. Je t'ai mis dans la fiole mon souvenir sur notre discussion… J'aimerais bien ton avis._

_Bubus a demandé à me voir demain après les premiers cours. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mais je te tiens au courant de l'issue. Par contre, il a annoncé quelque chose au repas qui m'intrigue. Dire qu'un couloir est interdit, avec des menaces de mort donne généralement envie aux téméraires d'aller voir, non ? Je soupçonne un objet y être caché. Et en laissant traîner mes oreilles, j'ai entendu une étrange discussion. Hagrid (le gardien de l'école) aurait ramené un paquet de Gringott's et il se pourrait que ce soit lié. J'ai contacté Erkpric mais pourrais-tu voir auprès de tes contacts s'il te plait ? _

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Vlad_

_PS : Serdaigle, ma chère Tante, Maison de l'Intelligence. Quand je te disais que j'étais un petit génie !_

_PS : ma cicatrice made in Voldy l'ectoplasme m'a brûlé. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle réagit si cette face de serpent n'est pas là… D'habitude, elle se contente de m'indiquer les utilisateurs de magie noire…_

Katya soupira en lisant la lettre, inquiète… Elle posa le texte qui se brouilla dès que le parchemin quitta sa main pour devenir illisible. La russe avait oublié la haine légendaire de Rogue pour les Maraudeurs. Haine bien compréhensible au demeurant, mais qui pourrait apporter des ennuis à son neveu. Quant à sa cicatrice, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour lui répondre.

Elle regarda l'heure, puis Hedwige qui dormait après son long trajet, perchée sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Si elle répondait immédiatement, son chaton aurait son message à la première heure demain.

Vlad ouvrit les yeux tôt, comme à son habitude. Il regarda brièvement son réveil moldu et grogna. 5h30. Trop tôt pour se lever, trop tard pour se rendormir. Il tira le rideau de son lit à baldaquin et observa son nouveau colocataire, Kevin Entwhistle. Ce dernier n'avait pas fermé les lourdes tentures et de doux ronflements s'élevaient.

Le jeune russe avait apprécié la fraicheur de ce petit brun aux yeux noisettes d'une curiosité sans fin et doté d'une naïveté touchante. Kévin n'avait pas cherché à fouiner dans ses affaires bien que Vlad ait plusieurs fois sentit son regard curieux dans son dos quand ils s'étaient tous les deux installés, à l'inverse de Michael Corner et Terry Boot. Les dents de Vlad grincèrent au souvenir déplaisant de ses autres condisciples penchés derrière lui alors qu'il rédigeait la lettre pour sa tante. Heureusement que les deux emmerdeurs ne connaissaient pas le russe…

Vlad resta allongé, songeant à sa soirée d'hier. Si son camarade était agréable, il en était de même pour la Maison Serdaigle, que se soient la salle commune ou les chambres. Quand ils avaient passé le tableau gardant l'entrée du nid des aigles, Vladmir était tombé sous le charme de sa nouvelle Maison.

Tout ici lui plaisait et l'ambiance lui rappelait la maison. Chaleureuse et studieuse. La salle commune était séparée en deux espaces distincts à l'image de ses élèves. La partie études, une immense mezzanine avec de grandes bibliothèques, était un lieu à l'ambiance feutrée. Des milliers de grimoires et rouleaux occupaient la moitié des murs, imposants. Le préfet-en-chef leur avait expliqué que ces livres étaient la propriété de Serdaigle et ne pouvaient pas quitter la salle commune et surtout rester secrets. Ils étaient un héritage, issu d'une tradition aussi vieille que Poudlard et ne concernaient que leur Maison. Chaque diplômé de Serdaigle faisait don d'un livre qu'il plaçait dans l'immense bibliothèque leur dernier jour à l'école. Les plus vieux documents étaient écrits de la main même de Rewena Serdaigle ! Quant à la partie détente de la salle commune, aux tons chaleureux, elle s'ouvrait sur une large terrasse donnant sur les toits du château. Deuxième secret jalousement gardé des serdaigles.

Puis il y avait les chambres, réparties sur deux étages, à l'opposé de la salle d'études. Le rez-de-chaussée était le domaine des garçons. La coursive desservant les chambres n'était qu'une succession d'arcades ouvrant directement sur la salle commune. Et l'étage, réservé aux filles, était sur le même modèle, la coursive n'étant un large balcon surplombant la salle commune au même niveau que la salle d'étude. Le préfet-en-chef avait souri en leur annonçant que les garçons ne pouvaient y accéder qu'avec l'accord d'une fille, leur adressant un clin d'œil entendu qui fit rougir plusieurs premières années.

Quant aux dortoirs à proprement parlé – si on pouvait appeler dortoir un espace pour deux – les pièces étaient petites mais confortables, avec une salle de bain commune attribuée à deux chambres. Vraiment, Vlad appréciait la maison Serdaigle et pour le moment, il ne regrettait pas son choix de maison.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était maintenant 5h45. Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et en tira d'un geste souple sa baguette, qu'il agita d'un mouvement souple.

-**Flamme, **souffla-t-il.

Une petite étincelle apparut sur la pointe sa baguette, faible mais suffisante pour l'éclairer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait apprécier la magie de l'Est… moins subtile, mais indéniablement plus efficace. Un sort, plusieurs possibilités… Ensuite, tout était question de volonté… Pourquoi les européens se compliquaient-ils la vie avec quinze sorts différents ? La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce sort, c'était pour allumer la cheminée du salon de sa tante… Vlad, songeur, accueillit la flammèche au creux d'une main alors qu'il attrapait de l'autre ses vêtements et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, il se glissait hors de sa salle commune après avoir salué des élèves d'années supérieures déjà plongés sur d'obscurs devoirs. Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle ne fut pas très long, les préfets ayant pris la liberté de leur indiquer un passage pas-si-secret-que-ça pour relier la tour Serdaigle et le hall d'entrée.

A sa grande surprise, bien que Vladmir n'en montre pas le moindre signe, une silhouette blonde se tenait nonchalamment adossée à l'immense porte dont un des battants était ouvert.

-Drago, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

-Vladmir, répondit ledit Drago en se redressant élégamment pour lui emboiter le pas pour pénétrer avec lui dans la Grande salle.

-Pas de fidèles toutous ce matin ?

-Non, et quand je te rencontrerais, ce sera toujours le cas.

-Donc, tu me proposes une alliance discrète, résuma Vlad, amusé.

-Exact. Un Malefoy ne peut décemment pas être ami à un Potter, trop de questions seraient posées, souffla doucement l'héritier blond.

-J'en conviens, ricana Vladmir, mais qui dit alliance dit également nécessité ou échanges de bons procédés, à l'inverse d'une amitié... Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de toi ?

Le blond prit un air offusqué, alors que le russe esquissait un rictus. Qu'allait donc lui répondre l'héritier des Malefoy ?

-Une introduction dans la noblesse britannique.

Clair et conscrit. Exactement ce que voulait Vlad. Sauf que…

-Comment comptes-tu réaliser cela, si notre alliance est secrète ?

-_Discrète_, pas secrète. Nous affichons en public des relations froides, mais cordiales. Les serdaigles et les serpentards travaillent régulièrement ensembles, cela ne choquera personne, surtout si nous nous retrouvons à la bibliothèque. Mais toi, qu'as-tu à m'offrir ? répondit le blond avec une petite moue hautaine qui insupporta Vladmir.

Il dévisagea longuement Drago Malefoy qui le lui rendit, gris orageux contre vert émeraude, puis Vlad eut sourire sombre alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses poches.

-Des informations…

-Des informations ?

-C'est une excellente monnaie d'échanges. Mais ça, ton père te le dira quand il répondra à ta lettre sur ma famille adoptive, probablement ce matin, d'ailleurs.

Vladmir croisa mentalement les doigts. Cette lettre était un coup de poker. Ca payait ou ça cassait. Et à la réaction du blond… ca payait. Un teint légèrement plus pâle, des lèvres plus pincées… Oui, il avait bien demandé des renseignements à son père. Ils avaient eu la même réaction…

Vladmir pencha la tête de côté, amusé, alors que Drago se recomposait un visage neutre. Un serpentard manipulable… surprenant. Ou alors, le blond se reposait trop sur son nom... beaucoup plus probable.

Puis finalement, Drago hocha la tête, annonça que l'échange était valable et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la table des verts et argents avec cette noblesse hautaine qui le caractérisait. Vlad se tourna vers sa table et s'assit à côté du seul serdaigle présent, lisant un livre. Le préfet qui les avait guidé hier soir. En le voyant, il sourit et referma l'épais volume de métamorphose avancée.

-C'est rare de voir un première année déjà levé à cette heure-là pour les premiers cours.

-Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur, sourit le russe. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

-Exactement, je suis William Bradley, préfet en chef, mais tu le sais déjà, sourit le jeune homme.

-Vladmir Kemenov. Enchanté.

-Moi de même. Tu as un accent marqué mais un anglais parfait…. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Durmstrang ?

-Je suis anglais de naissance et mes parents ont fait leurs études à Poudlard. Ma tante a trouvé cela plus logique que je vienne ici.

-Toutes les écoles ont des avantages et des inconvénients, tu trouveras des choses à Poudlard que Durmstrang n'a pas et inversement, dit Bradley. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Fais donc, répondit Vlad, intrigué par la soudaine gêne du préfet en chef.

-Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton nom de naissance ?

Un sourire sincère s'étira sur les lèvres du russe. Oui, il aimait définitivement les serdaigles.

-Toute la maison est au courant ?

-Quasiment, les serpents doivent l'être aussi, observateurs comme ils sont, mais les poufsouffles… ils ne s'occupent pas des autres maisons et les gryffondors sont un peu trop… bornés. Mais il est vrai que les images te représentant dans les livres sont loin de la vérité.

-J'aurais choisi un autre terme pour les gryffondors, mais tu as raison : je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, donc je ne suis pas Harry Potter. A vrai dire, ma tante m'a recueilli après la mort de mes parents et m'a adopté, d'où le nom et ma nationalité officielle. Et pour ces pseudo-biographies de ma vie… Non, je n'ai pas de lunettes, problème résolu par une potion de myopie. Non, je n'ai pas le nid de poule de mon père mais j'ai les cheveux longs. Oui, j'ai les yeux de ma mère, mais le vert n'est pas une couleur rare, donc ils sont passés inaperçus… Et pour ma cicatrice, les gens peu observateurs voient généralement celle-ci… dit Vladmir en caressant la fine boursoufflure blanchâtre sur sa pommette gauche.

Le préfet-en-chef acquiesça sans chercher plus loin, ce qui rassura Vladmir. Effectivement, il n'était pas la copie conforme de son père que le monde sorcier britannique s'attendait à voir, même si la ressemblance était frappante pour qui connaissait ses parents. Mais plus important encore... D'ici ce soir, l'information sera relayée. Oui, il était bien Harry Potter. Mais la politique des aigles semblait être de le laisser tranquille. Les serpentards… à voir, mais avec Malefoy dans la poche, ils ne l'embêteront pas non plus. Les poufsouffles étant…des poufsouffles, il aurait donc la paix. Par contre, les gryffondors… quelque chose lui disait que certains ne le laisseraient pas en paix.

-M. Potter, le directeur souhaite vous rappeler votre entretien de ce soir.

En parlant de gryffondor… Vlad soupira sans toutefois se retourner et se servit un jus de citrouille avant de prendre des œufs brouillés, observant les yeux ronds de Bradley alors qu'il ignorait le professeur derrière lui.

-M. Potter ! fulmina la voix sèche derrière lui.

-Voyons Minerva, s'exclama une voix fluette, ce jeune homme porte le nom de Kemenov.

Et bien, le professeur Flitwick arrivait à point nommé, songea Vlad en daignant enfin faire face aux deux adultes Il eut un sourire pour le petit professeur avant d'adresser un regard glacial à la directrice de Gryiffondor.

-Je m'appelle en effet Vladmir Kemenov, madame, et non Harry Potter.

-Vos parents…

-Mes parents, madame, la coupa Harry, sont morts et même si j'ai un profond respect pour eux, c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé et je porte avec fierté son nom. Je vous prierais donc de le respecter.

Les yeux de Minerva McGonagall flamboyèrent de colère, mais le petit professeur posa une main apaisante sur son bras et regarda son élève.

-M. Kemenov, n'oubliez pas de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore après les cours. Je vous y attendrais pour vous permettre l'accès au bureau. Voici votre emploi du temps. Vous finissez à 16h, je vous attendrais à 16h30.

-Merci professeur, répondit Harry en regardant le papier alors que Bradley héritait d'une pile énorme à distribuer, grommelant contre les inconvénients des préfets. Son aîné posa l'impressionnant tas à côté de lui et reprit son petit déjeuner en attentant le gros des serdaigles, qui, d'après lui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

McGonagall le foudroya une dernière fois du regard et tourna les talons, les lèvres pincées. Flitwick lui adressa un sourire d'excuses avant de la suivre, croissant au passage Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley.

-Hey Vlad, s'exclama le rouquin en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule, désolé pour hier, je parle souvent trop vite. Puis t'es à Serdaigle, donc tu n'es pas mangemort !

Un sourcil levé, Vlad le regard partir sans attendre de réponse en direction de la table des gryffondors pour s'asseoir à côté de deux copies-conformes rousses surement d'autres Weasley. Quelle drogue avait donc ingéré ce griffon ? Et puis c'était quoi ce stéréotype de merde ? Mangemort = Serpendard obligatoirement ?

-Il est sympa, même s'il peut être obtus, sourit timidement Neville, le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Salut Nev, bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi, comment sont les aigles, pas trop studieux ?

-Quelques-uns, rit Vlad en désignant des septièmes années le nez plongé dans des livres. Dis-moi, je ne te voyais pas réparti à Gryffondor, plutôt Poufsouffle !

Neville esquissa une moue amusée mais discrète quand il vit le regard de Vladmir se poser non pas chez les blaireaux mais à la table des serpentards.

-Le choixpeau a hésité, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, puis après discussion, il a choisi Gryffondor.

Mais oui… C'est le choixpeau qui a choisi, ricana intérieurement Vladmir en regardant pensivement la table des gryiffondors. Les tables s'étaient lentement remplies et alors tous les préfets distribuaient les emplois du temps.

-Je dois y aller, rougit Neville en désignant Ron qui l'appelait à grands cris, des papiers en main et ignorant les regards exaspérés de son entourage.

Vlad le salua et leva la tête alors que les premiers hiboux du courrier du matin entraient par les fenêtres magiques. Il regarda avec attention les serpentards, plus exactement Drago Malefoy, devant lequel un hibou grand-duc venait de déposer une lettre et un paquet. Le blond pâlit à sa lecture puis leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Vlad. Le russe sourit et leva son verre de jus de citrouille en un salut ironique.

Quelques instants après, Vladmir vit une chouette blanche arriver en retard et se poser sur son épaule avec un hululement fatigué. Vlad flatta Hedwige, étonné de voir qu'elle avait fait le trajet jusqu'à St-Pétersbourg dans la nuit et lui tendit un bout de toast avant de s'emparer de sa lettre.

_Mon chaton, _

_J'espère que je suis ta tante préférée, après tout, je suis la seule ! _

_« Bubus » ? Tu as surnommé Albus Dumbledore Bubus ? Sergei a explosé de rire quand je lui ai dis, m'annonça qu'avec ses tenues excentriques, sa barde blanche et ce surnom, il imaginait un nain de jardin ! Depuis hier, dès qu'on parle de ce vieux fou, on le perd… Vous avez tous les deux un esprit tordu._

_Pour parler de choses sérieuses, je vais me renseigner sur tout ce petit monde. Sache juste que tu connais Severus Rogue, mais dans les souvenirs de ton père, c'est Servillus… Il est un excellent maître des Potions, mais il risque de te traiter en ennemi. En cas de problème, tu sais quoi faire._

_Pour ta cicatrice, demande directement à Gregori ou bien à Praskovia. Ils sont les mieux placés pour te répondre._

_Quant au Choixpeau, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Il s'agit d'un artefact de haute magie créé par les fondateurs. La légende dit qu'il s'agit du chapeau de Godric, mais il a toujours eu une volonté propre et excentrique. Et André… Ce nom n'a pas une consonance anglaise, mais française et pas de la période des fondateurs… Tu devrais chercher des réponses de ton coté…_

_Pleins de bisous mon ange, _

_Ta tante préférée._

_PS : la cote était de 4 pour Serpentard. Serdaigle arrivait en deuxième position, avec une cote à 2,5. Je t'ai transféré tes bénéfices sur ton compte étudiant. La prochaine fois que les paris sont ouverts, je veux ma part !_

Vlad eut un soupir en levant la tête vers la table professorale, croisant un regard noir et haineux. Il ne le sentait absolument pas, ce professeur de potions.

Vladmir se tenait adossé contre le mur, sa première journée l'ayant fatiguée plus que prévu.

Par les Ancêtres, les professeurs étaient étranges voir incompétents dans cette école ! Il avait début par Défense contre les forces du mal. Sa matière préférée… du moins, à la maison. Mais Quirell n'avait rien à voir avec Nikolaï et aurait bien faire rire ce dernier. Ce cours sur les vampires, dans une salle empestant l'ail, avec un professeur peureux et bégayant… Affligeant et totalement fictif. Bon sang, son tuteur de défense magique était un vampire, et il ne craignait ni l'ail, ni les potions de foi et encore moins l'eau bénite moldue ! Bref, ce cours allait être une véritable catastrophe.

Puis il avait eu droit à Métamorphoses… Vlad songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû se la mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard et retirer 5 points pour avoir été distrait par son voisin… La directrice des gryffondors l'avait pris en grippe et il allait devoir faire très attention pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute l'année. Vieille femme têtue et coincée !

L'histoire de la Magie était une Blague. Une grande Blague, avec une majuscule s'il vous plait ! Un professeur fantôme passe encore, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort qu'il est inintéressant. Mais Binns… Une voix monotone, un monologue descriptif sans intérêt et un seul thème d'études sur l'année, les gobelins… Vladmir avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Les guerres gobelines n'étaient qu'une petite partie de l'Histoire Magique, mais d'après les élèves de troisième année, c'était quasiment le seul enseignement que les étudiants de Poudlard recevraient.

Le dernier cours avait été le seul intéressant et construit. Botanique. Le seul cours qu'ils partageaient avec les gryffondors également. Vladmir avait retrouvé Neville et Ronald et s'il s'était mis avec Kévin Entwhistle pour les autres cours, il avait abandonné son colocataire pour se mettre avec l'héritier des Londubat. Un bon choix aux vues de ses connaissances poussées en botanique.

Vlad soupira. On disait les sorciers anglais coincés et rétrogrades. A voir l'éducation sorcière qu'ils recevaient, les préjugés ne pouvaient que s'ancrer dans la réalité. Comment être aimable avec un gobelin quand un mort enseigne à les craindres ? Pourquoi faire confiance à un vampire quand on enseignait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre cherchant le sang ?

-M. Kemenov, vous êtes déjà là ?

Vladmir sursauta et regarda son professeur de sortilèges. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver… Il esquissa alors un pâle sourire au petit gobelin, se retenant de lui annoncer que plus vite la torture commençait, plus vite elle se terminait… Mais Flitwick sentit son appréhension et lui tapota l'avant-bras – seule partie accessible pour sa petite taille – en signe de réconfort et d'encouragement.

-Allons mon petit, le directeur ne mord pas. Souhaitez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

-Je vous remercie professeur, mais je doute que votre présence change quoi que ce soit à cette entrevue.

-Comme vous le souhaitez jeune homme, mais n'hésitez-pas à venir me voir, je pense que les préfets vous ont prévenus de ma présence dans mon bureau tous les soirs jusqu'au repas…

-Merci professeur, répondit Vlad.

Flitwick lui jeta un regard perçant indéniablement hérité de son côté gobelin qui rappela au russe son dernier passage à Gringott's. Puis, semblant juger que son élève était prêt, le petit professeur se tourna vers la gargouille.

-Plume en sucre.

La gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial pivota lentement, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Vlad inspira lentement et ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes, se composant un visage glacial avant de monter les premières marches.

Il laissa derrière un gobelin songeur et méfiant. Ainsi, le jeune Potter portait des masques… Pourquoi Vladmir Kemenov par Merlin et les dieux païens revêtait son visage de mort pour un simple entretien avec le directeur ?

* * *

Marie : bonne et heureuse année également ! La cour des Mirages est la mafia du monde magique (cf chap. 1) pour la suite, les réponses arrivent !

Rin-chan : Oui oui, je continue, pas d'inquiétude =) Et pourquoi sidéré ? Le choixpeau est un objet magique étrange, je n'ai fait que lui choisir un nom aussi bizarre que lui (dans l'univers d'HP) ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews =) C'est le meilleur carburant pour continuer la route avec vous.

**Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

§ gobelbabil §

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Entretiens**

Vlad venait de rentrer dans un grand bureau chaleureux. Observant son environnement, il remarqua immédiatement le phénix perché sur une armoire, à côté d'André. A vrai dire, si Vladmir n'avait pas était face au directeur de Poudlard, il aurait ri de bon cœur en voyant un oiseau et un chapeau lui faire un clin d'œil. Voir l'antique relique se tortiller pour lui faire un signe, aidé par une boule de plumes était une scène rare et délicieuse. Mais après tout, il ne s'agissait ni d'un simple volatile ni d'un banal couvre-chef…

Le jeune russe continua son observation minutieuse des lieux. De grandes bibliothèques chargées de grimoires surement inestimables et rares. Des dizaines d'objets magiques hétéroclites dont des détecteurs de magie noire, des glaces d'auras, des miroirs à l'ennemi… Un large bureau sur une estrade, le bois patiné par le temps surchargés de documents. Bureau derrière lequel trônait un homme. Albus Dumbledore.

Les mains croisées sous son menton, le vieux mage le regardait avec bienveillance, ses yeux bleus pétillants de douceur. Une bienveillance qui aurait pu le convaincre s'il n'avait pas senti une présence se faufiler en douce dans son esprit dès qu'il croisa son regard.

Mentalement, Vlad cadenassa les livres de sa bibliothèque mentale et observa un de ses grimoires tenter de mordre un Albus Dumbledore trop fouineur. Le cuir épais le rata de peu et se retrouva à pendouiller à l'extrémité de la vénérable barbe blanche, arrachant un cri de douleur mental à son propriétaire. Vlad entendit un rire amusé et un roucoulement qui l'était tout autant. Il retint un sourire malgré la situation. Deux énergumènes suivaient vraisemblablement leu vieil homme dans sa tête…

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, M. le Directeur, se contenta de dire Vladmir.

-En effet Harry, assieds-toi, je te prie.

Vlad laissa une émotion transparaître. Une émotion autre que de l'amusement… de la colère. Froide. Fulgurante. Qui balaya ses moindres envies de rire… Il se redressa un peu plus et releva le menton. Ses yeux virèrent à un émeraude digne de l'avada alors qu'il foudroyait Dumbledore.

-Premièrement, M. Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble. Je vous prierais donc de conserver une attitude correcte à mon attention. Deuxièmement, puis-je savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous êtes à la tête de plusieurs institutions magiques, mais à ma connaissance, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur l'état civil. Je m'appelle Vladmir Kemenov. K.E.M.E.N.O.V. Et pour finir, non merci, je suis parfaitement bien debout.

Albus Dumbledore, manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des mages et sorciers, président du Magenmagot et directeur de Poudlard resta une fraction de secondes bouche-bée. Il s'était attendu un petit garçon perdu et fasciné avant de le croire perdu quand Hagrid avait annoncé sa disparition. Puis il avait vu arrivé un enfant confiant en lui, élevé dans le monde sorcier des pays de l'Est, célèbres pour leurs « mages polaires » et porteur d'un nom inconnu. Et était rentré dans son bureau le parfait représentant de cette communauté.

Les traits glacés et hautains, celui qui était pour lui Harry Potter, le petit nourrisson de James et Lily, se dressait devant lui et le remettait à sa place avec une verve haineuse digne de ses ennemis ! Un froid polaire semblait animer le bureau, mais Dumbledore prit sur lui et se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, ses yeux pétillants de plus belle sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Trop était en jeu pour le braquer encore plus.

-Bien, je vous prie de m'excuser, M. Kemenov. Mais vous ressemblez tellement à votre père que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis toujours… Vous avez toutefois les yeux de votre mère.

Vlad ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux ayant repris cette teinte métallique et inhumaine qui intriguait tout en terrifiant Dumbledore. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler sa barbe blanche, se souvenant de la douleur psychologique de son agression. Un frisson lui transperça l'échine, mais il s'efforça de conserver son visage de grand-père. Combien de personnes avait-il pu attendrir et pousser à la confession avec son regard étudié ? Conscient de la force de ses yeux pétillants, le directeur de Poudlard se contraint de sourire au mage polaire face à lui, repoussant son malaise grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise des arts de l'esprit.

Face à lui, Vladmir maintenait son visage de mort, s'efforçant d'ignorer deux énergumènes en pleine crise de folie derrière le célèbre mage. Le vénérable choixpeau et le noble phénix essayez d'attirer son attention en gesticulant, André ondulant sa calotte alors que Fumesk battait des ailes le plus silencieusement possible.

'Arrêtez votre cirque tous les deux', pria silencieusement Vladmir en ouvrant cependant son esprit au choixpeau.

-Je vous ai connu enfant, M. Kemenov. Vos parents vous aimez profondément. Je suis sûr que vous… commença Dumbledore.

'Méfie-toi Vlad, il a quelque chose de…'

-…aimeriez les connaitre mieux. Je peux vous raconter leurs années d'école si vous le souhaitez.

-'…prévu si tu lui résistes !' s'exclama André.

_-_Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur, mais je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur mes parents. Et vous dites m'avoir connu enfant ?

'Merci André, je crains le pire.'

-Oui mon garçon. Ah vrai dire, M. Kemenov, je suis également votre tuteur magique.

-…

-M. Kemenov ?

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta immédiatement de jubiler intérieurement suite à son annonce, inquiet de la réaction anormale du jeune adolescent. N'importe qui dans cette école aurait dû être flatté d'être le pupille d'un mage aussi renommé que lui. Alors pourquoi par Merlin Harry Potter lui paraissait tellement furieux ?

Un silence écrasant occupait le bureau. Si les traits de Vladmir étaient toujours figés, deux choses rendaient le russe particulièrement effrayant. Ses yeux luisaient littéralement de fureur et sa magie glaçait l'air du bureau. Il n'était pas son tuteur. Il le savait. Depuis ses 4 ans. Depuis son premier passage à Gringott's.

_Le gobelin, assis à son bureau, fronçait les sourcils. _

_-Comment cela, Albus Dumbledore est le tuteur magique de mon neveu ? _

_Si le tressaillement de la créature magique était imperceptible pour n'importe quel humain, le vampire négligemment adossé contre le mur du fond le nota et son sourit dévoila deux canines pointues. Sergei connaissait depuis longtemps les Kemenov et il assurait la sécurité de Katya et Vlad quand ils sortaient de la Tanière. Mais il était également leur ami, raison de sa présence dans ce bureau._

_-Ne vous inquiétez-pas Maître de forge, Dame Kemenov n'est pas en colère contre vous, mais contre cet anglais. Dumbledore. _

_Vladmir, du haut de ses quatre ans, regardait avec fascination l'être face à lui, perdu dans la contemplation des deux puits noirs qu'étaient les yeux du gobelin. Bien loin des préoccupations de Katya qui s'était redressée pour arpenter avec fureur le tapis du bureau. _

_-Le Magenmagot a déclaré le lendemain de la mort de James Charlus Potter et Liliane Rose Evans-Potter que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore serait tuteur magique du jeune Harry James Potter, aussi connu maintenant sous le nom de Vladmir Vassilievich Kemenov, reprit le gobelin d'une voix anxieuse en regardant la jeune femme furieuse._

_-Le lendemain ? grogna Katya. Le lendemain ? Il n'a même pas attendu que ses parents soient enterré pour…_

_-Tatie... Dis Tatie…_

_Katya baissa les yeux sur son neveu qui tirait sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. Elle s'accroupit pour prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le souleva, mettant leurs visages à la même hauteur. _

_-Oui mon chaton ? _

_-Pourquoi le gentil petit monsieur dit qu'un monsieur que je connais pas est toi ? _

_Un hoquet surpris derrière le bureau fit sourire le vampire dans l'ombre. Le gobelin semblait tétanisé par l'appellation de « gentil monsieur ». _

_-Parce qu'un monsieur a déclaré être comme moi pour pouvoir te surveiller._

_-Pourquoi il veut me surveiller ? _

_Katya eut un sourire triste et caressa l'éclair sur le front de son neveu. _

_-A cause du méchant homme qui a fait partir papa et maman ? _

_La question, d'une naïveté touchante, fit soudain froncer les sourcils du gobelin. _

_-Excusez-moi, Dame Kemenov, mais lord Potter avait-il laissé un testament ? _

_Katya pivota vivement vers le gobelin, ses yeux étincelants de colère. Elle allait répondre quand Vladmir gigota pour être déposé par terre. La jeune femme le laissa descendre avant de reporter son attention sur la créature magique._

_-Je suis surprise de votre question, Maitre Gorkolk. James a déposé son testament un an avant sa mort à votre filiale d'Angleterre. Lily a fait de même._

_-Monsieur, pourquoi mon papa, il a fait un tastement ? _

_Le gobelin eut un sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues qui n'effraya pas le petit garçon debout à ses côtés. Le jeune russe pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux._

_-Un testament, mon garçon, le reprit le gobelin._

_-Tas… Tes...ta...ment…_

_Une étrange lueur passant dans les yeux de Gorkolk alors qu'il le félicitait d'un signe de tête. _

_-Ton papa a fait un testament pour protéger sa famille et ses biens et donner ces dernières volontés avant de partir._

_Le jeune Vladmir acquiesça avec sérieux._

_-Alors pourquoi j'ai pas eu ses derniers mots ? _

_Le gobelin plissa les yeux et son visage se fit aussi froid qu'une statue de glace alors qu'il se dressait devant l'enfant, leur visage à même hauteur._

_-En tant que dirigeant de la filiale russe de Gringott's, je vous assure sur mon honneur que personne n'a jamais eu en sa possession le testament de James Potter ou Lily Evans-Potter. _

_Vladmir hocha la tête avec sérieux, conscient malgré son jeune âge que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Gorkolk se tourna vers Katya et le vampire._

_-Je dois contacter le seigneur gobelin d'Angleterre. Si ce testament existe bien, il y a une grave irrégularité dans la succession des voûtes Potter._

-Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur magique, grogna Vladmir en s'extirpant de ses souvenirs, un son étrange provenant du plus profond de sa poitrine. Je suis adopté devant les lois magiques russes. Katya Kemenov est ma seule et unique tutrice devant la loi et Merlin.

-Non, mon garçon, sourit Dumbledore avec une lueur satisfaite dans le regard qui disparut presque immédiatement. Elle est peut être votre tutrice légale, mais je suis votre tuteur magique. Je vous rassure, M. Kemenov, je ne veux que votre bien, votre plus grand bien.

Vladmir retint la rage qui l'habitait en l'entendant bafouer une fois de plus les dernières volontés de ses parents. Car les gobelins avaient finalement mis la main sur le testament de James Potter. Non ouvert. Caché par un homme. Caché par Dumbledore. Et son tuteur magique, par la volonté de ses parents, était Katya.

Glacial, il se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête et se redressa légèrement.

-Est-ce tout, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Oui mon garçon, mais je pense que nous serons amené à nous rencontrer régulièrement. Je dois t'apprendre plusieurs choses concernant ton héritage… Passe une bonne soirée.

-Vous…

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je _vous_ demande pardon…

La lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore se fit plus forte alors qu'ils pétillaient de joie.

-Mon cher Vladmir, nous allons nous côtoyer régulièrement, et je pense qu'en tant que tuteur, je suis en droit de te témoigner une certaine familiarité…

Vladmir ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient soudain vides de la moindre lueur, brillants juste de ce vert métallique alors que son visage restait glacial et blanc comme la neige. Lentement, il se détourna du directeur de l'école et quitta le bureau, aussi silencieux que la mort.

Il ignora Dumbledore, pâle derrière son bureau, le regardant partir en silence avant de se servir un verre de whisky pur-feu, qu'il descendit d'une gorgée.

Il ignora les élèves qu'il croisa le temps de son retour à sa salle commune, murmurant derrière son passage, effrayés.

Il ignora l'appel de Kévin alors qu'il passait le tableau gardant l'entrée de Serdaigle pour se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

-M. Kemenov…

Vlad s'arrêta sa marche au son de la voix fluette mais ferme avant de pivoter pour observer son directeur de maison.

Ce dernier garda une expression impassible malgré l'absence de vie dans le visage de son nouvel élève. L'entretien s'était visiblement très mal passé… Flitwick regarda les pupilles dilatées et le vert métallique et pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant un pari risqué.

\- § J'espère que vous n'avez pas tué le directeur, M. Kemenov. §

Vladmir pencha la tête à son tour et ses yeux prirent lentement leur couleur naturelle. Le gobelin esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Étonnant… vraiment étonnant.

\- § Non maître de forge. §

-Suivez-moi…

Dans le silence de la salle commune, Vladmir emboîta le pas du gobelin qui se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Sur un signe de son directeur de maison, il s'assit et regarda le petit homme aux cheveux blancs s'affairer autour de lui, pointant successivement sa baguette magique sur les tableaux, les murs et les fenêtres. Les portraits se figèrent et devinrent plus mâtes, alors que les pierres brillèrent brièvement. Puis Flitwick se posa sur un fauteuil aux épais coussins colorés qui lui permettaient d'être à la même hauteur que son vis-à-vis.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Vladmir ne quittait pas des yeux le professeur de Sortilèges. Ce dernier savait que rares étaient les élèves qui soutenaient son regard. Il avait hérité des yeux entièrement noirs des gobelins, mais le jeune russe n'en semblait pas gêné.

-Je viens de lancer des sorts de silence pour empêcher Albus d'entendre cette conversation, commença le petit homme. Et je vous fais le serment que rien de ce qui se dira ou passera ce soir ne sera dévoilé de mon fait.

Le visage de Vladmir se détendit complètement sous le serment empreint de magie et il soupira en se blottissant dans le profond fauteuil qui l'accueillait. Une attitude enfantine qui rappelait que le jeune garçon n'avait que onze ans, malgré son attitude habituelle.

-Peu de sorciers connaissent le gobelbabil, M. Kemenov, commença Flitwick. Mais connaissez-vous également les Trois Visages ?

-« Un visage de vie pour ta famille tu auras.

Un visage parfait pour la société tu aborderas.

Un visage de mort pour les ennemis tu porteras.

Trois Visages tu seras et les nôtres protégeras ».

-M. Kemenov, qui vous a initié ? demanda Flitwick.

L'initiation était le terme qu'utilisaient les gobelins pour définir l'apprentissage des enfants aux mœurs et traditions du monde magique dans sa globalité. Seul un humain initié pouvait connaitre le proverbe des Trois Visages.

-Le Seigneur de Sibérie Gorkolk.

-Un nom prestigieux pour un initié qui l'est tout autant.

-De même que le vôtre, Maître de Forge.

-Laissez tomber les formules traditionnelles mon petit. Etes-vous lié à Katya Kemenov ?

-Il s'agit de ma tante.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage du gobelin alors qu'il se calait confortablement dans ses coussins.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Prince de la cour des Mirages.

Vladmir se redressa, les sourcils froncés, avec de se souvenir du serment magique gobelin. Rien ne sortirait du bureau. Mais comment était-il au courant ?

-Je suis le neveu de Nirseca, et j'appartenais à la cour des Mirages anglaise, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse après la dernière guerre, répondit Flitwick à la question silencieuse. Katya Annapovna Kemenov commençait tout juste à se faire un nom dans la Russie quand la Cour anglaise s'est éteinte.

Vladmir sourit à son tour. Nirseca était une gobeline célèbre en Russie pour ses talents de blanchisseuse. Quelle que soit la provenance des gallions, elle arrivait toujours à les faire disparaître avant de les réintroduire sur le marché économique d'une manière parfaitement légale. Une excellente carte de visite, tout comme le tatouage stylisé que venait de lui montrer le petit professeur, à la base de sa nuque.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les puits noirs du gobelin, qui croisa ses mains devant lui avec gravité.

-M. Kemenov. Que s'est-il passé avec le directeur ?

Flitwick ne savait pas si Vladmir allait se confier, malgré toutes ses précautions et les preuves de bonne foi qu'il venait d'étaler. Le problème entre le directeur et le jeune russe semblait être au-dessus de ceux découlant d'une relation professeur-élève. A sa grande surprise, un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Vladmir, bien que ses yeux restent furieux.

-Il se dit mon tuteur magique, cracha-t-il.

-Je doute que vos parents aient mis Albus Dumbledore en tant que tuteur magique. Même si je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui à ce point… tempéra Flitwick d'une voix calme.

-Vous avez raison. Un homme, Sirius Black, était mon parrain et tuteur. Etant en prison, ses droits sont nuls, Merlin merci. Katya était la seconde nommée sur le testament de mes parents.

-Comment alors le directeur peut-il…

Le sourire de Vladmir se fit glacial.

-En bloquant la lecture des testaments. Il a ensuite demandé ma garde magique et confié la garde légale à ma tante moldue.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas constaté votre disparition ?

-Je ne suis jamais allé chez Pétunia Evans et elle n'a jamais su que cet homme m'a abandonné sur son perron. Et un dicton moldu dit « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ». D'après Katya, la sœur de ma mère hait la magie. Donc elle n'aurait pas gardé de contact avec le monde magique, encore moins avec Dumbledore. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne s'est jamais inquiété.

Flitwick gardait un visage calme, mais intérieurement, il bouillait. Il admirait Albus Dumbledore, qu'il considérait comme un grand homme et un excellent directeur. Mais cette ingérence dans la vie du jeune Harry Potter – ou Vlad Kemenov – était inadmissible. Soudain, son esprit de gobelin nota un détail… important.

-Un tuteur magique a accès à vos voûtes, ne pas recevoir vos relevés de comptes auraient du lui mettre un pitiponk dans la tête.

-Exact. Sauf qu'avec l'accord de Gringott's, il reçoit toujours mes relevés de compte et agit avec mon autorisation dessus. Le seul retrait qu'il effectue de manière régulière est fait au nom de Vernon Dursley.

-Une pension ?

-Probablement. Officiellement, elle est envoyée. Officieusement, l'argent atterrit dans mon compte étudiant, non rattaché aux voûtes Potter.

Le professeur Flitwick acquiesça lentement, compréhensif de la colère du clan Kemenov. Leur rancœur concernant le directeur était fondée. Légalement, un testament prédominait quelque que soit la volonté des institutions morales comme le ministère ou de personnes comme Dumbledore. Les droits fondamentaux de la famille Potter avaient été violés de la pire manière possible. Mais Katya et Vladmir Kemenov avaient admirablement piégés le directeur de Poudlard à son propre jeu. Dumbledore se pensait tout puissant. Il n'avait en réalité aucun poids.

Après quelques minutes, Vladmir prit congés et rejoignit sa chambre. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et un petit serpent argenté se glissa sous sa chemise, le réconfortant de petites chatouilles sur ses côtes.

_-Sasha… tu as été sage ? _

_-Comme toujours, _siffla le serpent en sortant de l'encolure de la chemise pour venir s'enrouler sur sa gorge_. Tu es énervé._

_-Dumbledore… _se contenta de dire Vladmir_._

_-Si tu me laissais le mordre, cela t'épargnerait bien des ennuis._

_-Je vais y réfléchir, _sourit le russe.

_-_Merde alors !

Vlad tourna vivement la tête, croisant les yeux écarquillés de Kévin sur sa petite petite vipère des glaces.

_-_Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu es fourchelangue !

Vladmir se redressa, méfiant, sa baguette à porter de main si son collocataire faisait mine d'ameuter les autres serdaigles. Après tout, les anglais associaient le fourchelangue aux mages noirs, non ?

Les yeux noisette de Kévin pétillèrent alors qu'il se jetait sur le lit de Vlad pour le regarder avec espoir et curiosité.

-Tu peux m'apprendre à le parler ?

Vladmir se détendit et éclata de rire, suivi par Sasha. Il adorait sa Maison.

* * *

Rin-chan : Oui chef, je continue =P ! Sinon, comme tu as pu le lire, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur sur le visage de mort ^^ Quant à Katya... mystère mystère =) Tu auras ta réponse, mais pas tout de suite !


	8. Chapter 8

oO Je crois que je me répète de chapitres en chapitres mais… MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !

**Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. **

Chapitre 8 : De la haine et de l'entraide

Kévin ronchonnait. Dès le petit déjeuner. Sous les regards compatissants des autres années… La raison ? Quatre heures de potions pour démarrer ce mercredi matin. Les échos des cours donnés par Severus Rogue avaient rapidement fait le tour de l'école dès le lundi midi, suite aux cours communs des gryffondors et serpentards.

-Mon frère est en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Il dit que Rogue est exécrable ! s'apitoya le petit serdaigle, la tête posée sur la table en bois.

Vladmir, amusé, but tranquillement son verre de morse. A sa grande joie, il avait découvert que s'il le demandait à haute voix, il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait au petit-déjeuner. Et si n'aimait décidément pas le jus de citrouille traditionnel des anglais, préférant la boisson russe aux baies.

-Arrête de te plaindre, sourit Vlad. Il parait qu'il est moins pire avec nous autres petits aigles.

-Pas sûr, marmonna Michael Corner. Avec toi dans notre classe, il va se donner à cœur-joie.

Vlad fronça les sourcils, alors que Kévin continuait à se lamenter, se promettant de travailler consciencieusement pour avoir de bonnes notes en potions. A côté, Terry Boot grimaçait en regardant successivement les deux garçons. Heureusement, leurs relations étaient cordiales malgré l'incident de la lettre, la première soirée.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? A ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais rencontré cet homme.

Michael lui jeta un regard septique, ignorant le coup de coude peu discret de Terry.

-La haine entre Rogue et ton père était légendaire et je te jure que certains en parlent encore. Des rumeurs disent qu'il risque de reporter cette haine sur toi. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Si, répondit succinctement Vlad, avant que des murmures surpris attirent l'attention des quatre premières années.

-Sérieusement, ils ont réussi ? s'exclamait Padma Patil.

-Oui, mais le coffre était vide, soupira le garçon à côté de Patil, Roger Davies, un troisième année sympathique qui draguait de manière éhontée la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda avec Kévin en redressant la tête, sa curiosité maladive surpassant son apitoiement. En trois jours, sa soif de connaissance était devenue légendaire entre les premières années et faisait rire tout le monde.

-Gringott's a été cambriolé hier ! s'exclama Lisa Turpin en lui tendant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Vlad regarda avec une moue dégoutée le journal passer de main en main. Cette feuille de choux ne servait à rien hormis étaler la propagande du ministère anglais. En parlant de Gringott's… Il toucha distraitement sa poche, s'assurant que la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin était bien là. Erkpric, un de ses amis gobelins travaillant à la banque, lui avait répondit rapidement à sa demande de renseignement… Vladmir eut un sourire discret en pensant à la célèbre banque. Etrangement, leur sacro-sainte politique de confidentialité était très laxiste dès que la Cour des Mirages faisait appel à leur aide. Mais ça, les sorciers ne le savaient pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient retenus des gobelins que deux choses. Les guerres et leur argent… en omettant leurs alliances antiques… comme la cour des Mirages. Et elle n'avait jamais tourné le dos à ce peuple…

D'une oreille distraite, Vlad reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui lisait la Gazette avec attention. Un tic nerveux agitait son sourcil. Le directeur semblait à la fois soulagé et préoccupé, ce qui l'intrigua immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car ses camarades se levèrent. Une des règles propres aux serdaigles étaient la ponctualité. De préférence très en avance…

Repoussant son assiette, il attrapa son sac de cour et traversa la salle aux côtés de Kévin, esquivant des élèves en retard pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Eh Vladmir !

Vlad se tourna pour voir un blond aux cheveux gominés venir vers lui, semant avec un brio issu de l'habitude deux armoires à glace dont le russe n'avait pas cherché à mémoriser le nom. A peine fut-il arrivé devant eux que Vlad le vit jeter un regard méprisant à Kévin.

-Bonjour Drago, salua-il avec nonchalance. Je me permets de te rappeler ma mise en garde concernant certains mots en ma présence.

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris avant qu'acquiescer. Il se rappelait de l'erreur faite le jour de la rentrée.

-Je ne comptais pas me montrer impoli avec tes amis, rétorqua le sang-pur. Après les cours, nous travaillons à la bibliothèque. Ça te dit de venir nous rejoindre ?

-Nous ? releva Vlad en lançant un regard narquois aux deux abrutis qui se dépêchaient de les rejoindre.

-Ils n'oseraient jamais mettre les pieds dans une bibliothèque, ricana Drago de manière à ce que seul Vlad l'entende. Voir autant de livres serait déjà trop d'informations pour leur pauvre cerveau. Ils risqueraient de tomber malades.

-Bien, j'y serais vers 17h, sourit Vlad avant de saluer le blond d'un signe de tête.

Les deux idiots les avaient enfin rattrapé et Malefoy partit, les deux gorilles trottinant derrière lui.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda doucement Kévin.

Vladmir se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-un Malefoy. Il est héritier d'une grande famille de sang-pur.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à cette histoire de sang, grommela le petit brun. Avant de hausser les épaules. En tout cas, il est mignon, avec son air un peu coincé !

-Malefoy… mignon ? rit de bon cœur Vladmir. Je crois qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il t'entendait.

-Pourquoi, c'est un compliment !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Vlad en traversant le grand hall pour rejoindre les escaliers. C'est juste qu'il te dirait probablement quelque chose du genre « un Malefoy n'est pas mignon, il a la beauté et la grâce nécessaire à son rang ».

-Ça fait un peu… pompeux, non ?

-Vois un peu les sang-purs comme la noblesse anglaise. Coincés et rétrogrades. D'ailleurs, les Malefoy sont une famille noble, et pour ta gouverne, leur titre de Lord est valable également dans le monde moldu.

Kévin écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et posa son sac devant une porte noire. Ils parcoururent du regard le couloir. Les lieux étaient plutôt lugubres, éclairaient uniquement avec des torches. Pas la moindre décoration, juste des pierres sombres et humides. Il n'y avait même pas de tableaux dans ce couloir.

-Et tu es ami avec un de ces nobles ? s'étonna finalement Kévin, l'arrachant de sa contemplation.

-Au cas où tu ne l'as pas encore compris, s'amusa Terry en se laissant tomber au sol, notre cher Vlad ici présent fait aussi parti de la noblesse sorcière anglaise. Il n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit en contact avec Malefoy, même si je ne les qualifierais pas d'amis.

Comme prévu, les serdaigles étaient tous arrivés bien avant l'heure, mais aucun poufsouffle n'était encore présent. Kévin les regardaient tous avec de grands yeux ronds. Il était le seul né-moldu parmi les premières années de Serdaigle et ses réactions émerveillées étaient également une source d'amusement de tout le monde.

-Génial ! Vous avez une étiquette et tout et tout ?

-Oui, sourit Padma Patil, mais ne t'inquiète pas Kévin, il y a des bouquins pour en apprendre les grandes lignes de l'éducation sorcière. Et puis on peut tous t'aider.

-Donc les sang-purs sont pour la plupart des nobles ? demanda le petit brun, songeur.

-Non, pas tous. Je suis sang-pure, mais je n'ai aucun titre, Terry non plus. Et certains sang-mêlés sont nobles, comme Vlad.

Kévin ouvrait la bouche pour demander plus de précisions quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Ils se levèrent tous pour rentrer en silence.

Dans la salle de cours, aucun professeur ne les attendait. Malgré les soupiraux, la lumière était pâle et laissait dans la pénombre la pièce au plafond voûté. Des tables sombres de deux places avec de grands tabourets en meublaient le centre alors que les murs étaient tapissés des dizaines d'étagères. De multitudes de fioles et de pots aux contenus soigneusement étiquetés s'y alignaient, aux aspects souvent peu attirants. Et dans le seul rayon de lumière de la salle, un lourd bureau en bois trônait sur une petite estrade, accompagné d'un tableau noir sur le mur.

Vladmir posa son sac vers une table au milieu de la pièce et haussa un sourcil en voyant Kévin s'installer à ses côtés.

-Kev… pour ce cours, il vaudrait mieux me laisser seul.

-A cause de ce que disait Terry au p'tit déj ? Je m'en moque comme de ma première chaussette.

Tous les serdaigles regardèrent le petit brun buté qui s'asseyait à côté de Vladmir alors que les poufsouffles faisaient afin leur apparition, pile à l'instant où la cloche sonnait le début des cours. La porte claqua soudainement, se fermant derrière un homme particulièrement menaçant. Il traversa la pièce, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui alors qu'il faisait face aux élèves. Les serdaigles s'étaient levés dès son entrée, rapidement imités par les blaireaux.

Severus Rogue prit le temps d'observer ses élèves, plusieurs d'entre eux frissonnant sous son regard noir. Puis, finalement, il s'arrêta brièvement sur Vladmir. Le jeune russe sentit les yeux du professeur de potions s'attarder sur sa cicatrice à la joue, puis fixer l'éclair sur son front dégagé.

-Vous n'aurez ni baguettes magiques, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et claire. Les potions sont un art subtil qui nécessite une parfaite connaissance des ingrédients, et je doute que vous en perceviez toute la beauté et la finesse. Toutefois, j'espère voir certains d'entre vous dépasser le statut de veracrasse impotent qui caractérise les cornichons à qui je dispense mes cours.

Vlad nota que le discours était différent de celui qu'il avait sorti aux gryffondors. Mais il restait relativement doué pour les insultes. A ses côtés, Kévin semblait littéralement terrifié par le professeur et son discours.

-M. Potter, notre célébrité… Je pensais vous voir plutôt à Gryffondor comme votre imbécile de père, mais peut être que votre mère a réussi à vous transmettre quelques gènes…

Vlad hésita quelques secondes puis soupira et leva la main pour prendre la parole. Il se sentait soudain très las…

-Oui M. Potter ?

Il crachait son nom avec véhémence, et Vladmir devinait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne m'appelle pas Potter.

-Vous êtes le fils de James Potter, donc vous êtes un Potter par le sang !

Vladmir soupira et secoua la tête de dépit. L'homme était aussi borné que McGonagall, et il n'avait pas envie de subir à nouveau cette discussion.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je tiens à vous signaler que mon nom est Vladmir Kemenov. James Potter est effectivement mon père, mais j'ai été adopté.

-Retenue, M. Potter, et 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle pour répondre à un professeur !

Vladmir se tut et garda un visage neutre alors qu'il regardait le visage haineux mais satisfait de Severus Rogue. Derrière lui, les serdaigles restaient stoïques alors que les poufsouffles murmuraient entre eux, leurs attirant les foudres du maître de potions.

Le reste des quatre heures de cours se révélèrent un carnage. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne satisfaisait le professeur et Kévin, à ses côtés, subissait également ses foudres. Etant un né-moldu, il n'avait jamais découpé le moindre ingrédient et se faisait rabrouer régulièrement car sa potion en était affectée, malgré l'aide de Vlad.

Le jeune russe serrait les dents, supportant les brimades. Rogue tournait autour de lui comme un vautour, surveillant tous ses faits et gestes. Il savait parfaitement qu'à la moindre parole, au moindre défaut, l'espèce de chauve-souris haineuse qui lui servait de professeur allait fondre sur lui. Du coup, il s'efforçait de garder une attitude exemplaire et faire une potion parfaite.

Malgré tout, la leçon se solda par 80 points en moins pour Serdaigle et 30 pour Poufsouffle, avec un Vladmir très énervé et soutenu par ses condisciples outrés.

L'arrivée du petit groupe de premières années dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi était attendue de pied ferme par les autres aigles. Le sablier bleu avait drastiquement diminué, provoquant un tollé général dans leur maison. Patiemment, les nouveaux élèves racontèrent le cours de potions dans les moindres détails.

Les réactions fusèrent. Jusqu'à maintenant, le professeur de potions avait épargné leur maison, mais avec l'arrivée de Vladmir, la donne avait changé. A la surprise du jeune russe, aucun reproche ne lui fut fait. Au contraire, sa maison assura son soutien en proposant une réunion pour la soirée, juste avant le cours d'astronomie. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs aiglons – surnom affectueux que les serdaigles donnaient aux premières années – être pris pour cible par la chauve-souris des cachots.

C'est donc agréablement surpris que Vlad manga rapidement avant de s'éclipser pour profiter des dernières chaleurs de septembre et rester un peu seul. C'est ainsi que, assis sur un banc d'une des cours extérieures du château, il songeait que cette journée allait décidément être la pire de la semaine. Après les potions, la métamorphose…

Soupirant, Vladmir tira la lettre d'Erprick et décacheta le sceaux de Gringott's.

_Lord Potter et héritier Kemenov,_

_C'est un honneur de recevoir des nouvelles d'un prince aussi puissant que vous. Je vous remercie également de votre offre, qui est évidemment acceptée. Elle sera réclamée en temps et en heure, comme il le sied à une dette gobeline. _

_ Je tiens à vous signaler, bien que vous ayez du en avoir eu connaissance à l'heure où vous recevez cette lettre, que le coffre 713 a été cambriolé durant la soirée. Il s'agit du coffre visité par Rubeus Hagrid le 31 juillet. Je n'ai pas su quel était son contenu, ces données n'apparaissant pas dans les archives de Gringott's, en accord avec le code de confidentialité de notre organisme. Toutefois, ce coffre appartient à Albus Dumbledore. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Erkpric ClanNoir, Bureau des Liaisons de Gringott's_

Vlad ferma les yeux, pensif. Il était certain que ce qui était à Gringott's était aujourd'hui à Poudlard, au troisième étage. Mais de quoi pouvait-il s'agir pour que quelqu'un soit prêt à risquer sa vie et celle de toute sa famille en se mettant les gobelins à dos ?

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Je viens du nord de la Russie, Nev, il fait une chaleur d'été pour moi, sourit Vlad sans ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est le cours de potions qui t'a énervé à ce point ?

Vlad ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le gryffondor, tranquillement adossé au mur. Il fixait le lac au loin, détendu et calme. Loin du visage de garçon angoissé qu'il réservait habituellement aux autres habitants du château. Il était aussi le seul à percevoir ses sentiments malgré son masque de vie.

-Tu es empathe ou quoi ? soupira Vlad.

Neville eut un sourire amusé en reportant son attention sur le russe et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et merde !

Vladmir récolta un grand éclat de rire à son commentaire, si contagieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux plusieurs minutes, savourant tous les deux le calme de la petite cour et le soleil.

-Tu sais Vlad, Rogue ne peut pas être pire qu'avec les gryffondors. Mais j'ai entendu parler de votre réunion ce soir. A l'inverse de nous, vous n'allez pas vous laissez faire. J'espère que Flitwick sera compréhensif.

-Je pense que Rogue ne s'attend pas à cette réaction, acquiesça Vlad.

-Ça va être l'heure… Prêt pour l'enfer ?

Vlad soupira en hochant lentement la tête puis se leva. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en métamorphose avec McGonagall, mais il devait bien s'y rendre…

-Au fait Vlad…

Le russe s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Neville, toujours adossé à son mur de pierre. Les yeux verts sombre du griffon se fixèrent dans ceux de son homologue.

-Que penses-tu de Drago Malefoy ?

-Il joue un rôle, comme nous tous. Raciste, mais pas extrémiste. Intelligent et un peu trop spontané pour son personnage public. Mais il doit surtout apprendre à penser avec sa tête et non pas au travers les filtres de son père, répondit immédiatement Vlad.

-Tu as raison, murmura Neville en fixant le lac. Bien plus que tu ne le crois…

-Nev…

Vladmir attendit que le regard de l'héritier des Londubat se pose à nouveau sur lui.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle.

Neville esquissa un sourire sincère et Vladmir se détourna pour rejoindre rapidement la tour Est où avait lieu la métamorphose. Dernier serdaigle, il arriva en même temps que les premiers serpentards et, songeur, il observa Malefoy et sa cour s'installer. Pourquoi Neville semblait s'intéresser au blond ?

-Et Vlad, tu étais passé où ? demanda Kévin en souriant.

-Décompresser.

-Tu m'étonnes, intervient Lisa Turpin en attachant ses longs cheveux auburn. Entre Rogy ce matin et McGo cet après-midi, ce n'est pas sa journée !

-Rogy ? s'amusa Terry.

-Ben quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Les serdaigles sourirent. En trois jours, Lisa avait apporté de la bonne humeur et du rire en choisissant des surnoms à tout le monde. Rien de méchant. Les classiques étaient gardés et d'autres plus originaux avait été trouvés. Terry avec hérité d'un adorable Teddy – enfin, adorable pour Lisa, ce qui avait fait gloussé les deux autres filles de leur année – et Michael d'un Miky affectueux qui l'avait fait grogner qu'il aurait préféré Mika. Vladmir et Kévin avaient eu plus de chance, conservant les Vlad et Kev habituels.

-Rogy… ca fait un peu chienchien, non ? murmura Mandy d'une petite voix timide, déclenchant les rires moqueurs de ses camarades et les regards noirs des serpentards qui laissaient traîner leurs oreilles. Ils n'appréciaient vraisemblablement pas qu'on se moque de leur directeur de Maison.

-Mais c'est comme lui, ma Dydy d'amour, chantonna Lisa, ça aboie beaucoup et ça mord un peu ! Il ne reste plus qu'à lui régler la laisse ce soir et ce sera parfait !

-Miss Turpin, 5 points pour votre manque de respect flagrant envers un membre du corps professoral !

La jeune fille sursauta en rougissant quand elle vit la sévère directrice des lions derrière elle, visiblement furieuse.

-Votre attitude est indigne de votre maison, soyez assurée que votre directeur sera prévenu, continua le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant, entrez et en silence !

Les élèves obtempèrent et le cours fut semblable aux autres. Vladmir, peu porté sur la métamorphose, s'efforça de réussir à changer une brindille de bois en aiguille à tricoter. Déjà qu'il n'avait réussi à métamorphoser l'allumette du dernier cours avec l'aide d'un deuxième année… le lendemain… Il n'aimait décidément ni la matière, ni le professeur qui se fit un plaisir de lui donner des devoirs complémentaires quand il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas réussi sa transformation à la fin de l'heure.

C'est donc passablement énervé une fois de plus qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Drago. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée pour prendre le temps de se recomposer un visage calme et neutre, puis il pénétra dans le saint des saints de Poudlard, saluant d'un signe de tête la sévère Mme Pince.

Après quelques secondes, il constata que Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé et il choisit une table avec vue sur l'entrée. Il venait de sortir ses affaires quand il vit une chevelure blonde dans son angle de vision. Drago Malefoy le cherchait du regard, accompagné de trois personnes. Un grand garçon à la peau mate et aux yeux en amande, une jeune fille aux cheveux de blés souriante et un petit brun aux yeux verts à l'allure décontractée. Leur visage était aussi expressif que le sien à cet instant alors qu'ils se dévisageaient...

D'un geste, Vladmir dégagea un coin de la table en une invitation silencieuse qui fut vite acceptée. Il se leva pour les accueillir.

-Vladmir…

-Drago…

-Je te présente Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, respectivement héritiers de leurs familles, annonça Drago d'un ton relativement solennel. Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter dans les règles Vladmir Kemenov, lord Potter.

Vladmir embrassa galamment la main de la jeune blonde avant d'échanger une poignée de mains ferme avec les deux autres serpentards. Il connaissait la mère de Zabini, à la réputation sulfureuse et le nom de Nott car très lié à la guerre avec Voldemort. Mais les Greengrass ne lui disaient rien.

-Tu ne me présenteras donc pas ta charmante fiancée ? susurra Vladmir, moqueur alors que les quatre serpentards s'asseyaient. Drago réussit à s'étouffer alors que Daphné cachait un rire amusé derrière une petite toux.

-Tu parles de Parkinson ?

-Qui d'autres ? s'amusa Vladmir.

-Je ne savais pas tes possibles fiançailles connues, constata doucement Théodore Nott en jetant un regard perçant au russe.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Drago en fixant Vladmir.

Vladmir esquissa un sourire narquois en attrapant son livre de potions. Il feuilleta le bouquin en cherchant une donnée qui lui serait utile pour son essai sur les propriétés du pus de Barbousse. Les serpentards, après quelques instants à le dévisager, firent de même et se concentrèrent sur leurs devoirs.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque, installant les prémices une entente amicale et échangeant peu mais intelligemment leurs connaissances respectives. Drago et Théodore étaient doués en potions, Vladmir se démarquait en défense contre les forces du mal, Blaise adorait la métamorphose et Daphné connaissait parfaitement les sortilèges. Et tous les cinq maitrisaient les bases des jeux politiques et sociaux de leurs statuts, jouant sur les faux-semblants et les liens antiques entre les familles.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement et ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des professeurs et de certains élèves. Vladmir put ainsi constater la lueur calculatrice qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore et la colère dans ceux de McGonagall. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais après tout, rien de ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait… Il vit aussi le sourire appréciateur de Neville et la grimace de Ronald Weasley, assis à ses côtés.

Après la promesse des serpentards de se retrouver pour l'astronomie dans la soirée, il rejoignit sa table où il se fit harponné par une Lisa survoltée.

-Vladichou ! Tu étais ou pour nous aider en Défense ? s'exclama dramatiquement la première. Nous avons dû nous contenter de Michou et Tony.

Ledit Michou s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille sous le nouveau surnom, protestant à haute voix qu'il préférait l'ancien sous les rires des autres garçons. Antony Glodstein esquissa un petit sourire timide, de même que Mandy.

Kévin, lui, soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, penché sur un livre de potions pour débutant, mangeant distraitement. Il ne vit donc par leur Préfet-en-chef arriver derrière lui avant de se faire retirer le livre.

-Bon sang Entwhistle, pas de livres à table, troisième règle des serdaigles ! grogna Bradley en donnant une tape amicale sur la tête du première année avec le-dit livre.

-Mais j'y comprends rien aux potions, geignit Kévin.

-On abordera le point ce soir, en attendant je garde ceci !

Le préfet partit rejoindre l'autre bout de la table en agitant le livre et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les serdaigles finirent de manger pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Les préfets prirent alors les choses en main. Serdaigle accueillait une soixantaine d'élèves de tous niveaux et tout ce petit monde tenait difficilement dans la salle commune. Mais la magie aida beaucoup et en quelques tours de baguettes des plus doués, le centre fut dégagé. Tous s'installèrent au sol ou sur les fauteuils moelleux, tandis que le professeur Flitwick arrivait d'un pas alerte.

Les rires se ternirent et la salle se fit silencieuse, alors que leur directeur de maison les regardait gravement, debout au centre du cercle d'élèves.

-J'ai été contacté à midi par vos préfets. Miss Deauclaire et M. Bradley m'ont fait part de cette réunion pour aborder certains points liés aux cours avec le professeur Rogue. M. Bradley ?

William se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

-Le premier cours de potions des aiglons était ce matin. On y a perdu 80 points et constaté deux choses : la haine marquée du professeur Rogue pour Vladmir et son absence de pédagogie pour enseigner aux nés-moldus.

-On avait déjà constaté ce point, signala une jeune asiatique de deuxième année. Il n'a pas de pédagogie du tout !

-En effet, Cho, et jusqu'à maintenant, on réglait ce problème en interne, avec des cours de soutien. Ça ne posait pas de problèmes car Rogue restait correct.

Des acquiescements silencieux ponctuèrent l'explication.

-Nous étions tous d'accord ce midi, déclara Pénélope Deauclaire, pour intervenir avant que le professeur Rogue ne fasse une vendetta personnelle.

-Elle a déjà commencé, il n'y a qu'à regarder les points perdus en quatre heures ! Ce n'est pas contre vous, rajouta Roger Davies avec un sourire d'excuse en direction des premières années assis sur les tapis.

-Pas que, il s'en est pris à Kévin pour des raisons ridicules. Justin, de Poufsouffle, faisait pire et il n'a rien eu ! s'exclama Padma, soutenue par Lisa.

-Et il a décidé de s'en prendre à toutes les années ! Jusqu'à maintenant, il était relativement correct avec nous, mais là, on a perdu 40 points en 2 heures ! s'insurgea un troisième année, vite soutenu par les cinquième années qui avaient été également lynchés en fin d'après-midi.

-Oui, acquiesça Davies. 150 points de perdu entre toutes les classes. On est en négatif, pour la première fois en 20 ans !

-Et on a eu que trois jours de cours ! compléta quelqu'un d'autre.

De nombreux murmures parcourus les rangs d'élèves sous le regard fier de leur directeur de Maison. Ses aigles avaient demandé une réunion de leur propre initiative pour protéger la Maison. En retrait, le petit professeur écouta le débat continuer sur des cours de soutien accélérés pour rendre les premières années irréprochables en potions, car les aiglons restaient les principaux concernés. Il donnait son avis quand ses élèves le demandaient, mais sinon, il restait silencieux. Par contre, le cas de Vladmir l'inquiétait plus. Si Severus gardait son attitude bornée, il risquait des ennuis sévères…

Après une bonne heure de débats dans lesquelles passèrent également des remarques plus générales, Flitwick se leva pour conclure cette réunion extraordinaire.

-Avant toutes choses, je suis fier de vous, mes aigles. Vous avez su réagir dès l'apparition de problèmes pour défendre nos aiglons. Vous nous avez aussi prouvé que vous êtes une maison solidaire. Je parlerais au professeur Rogue dès demain pour son attitude. Au moindre problème, vous savez que je suis derrière vous. M. Kemenov, je soulèverais également votre cas et j'espère qu'il sera capable de passer outre votre filiation. D'une manière générale, soyez exemplaire. Ne donnez pas au professeur Rogue l'occasion de remettre en cause votre travail ou votre comportement. Et cela vaut également pour les autres professeurs, n'est-ce pas Miss Turpin ?

Lisa grogna quelque chose sur les chats pleins de puces irritables avant qu'acquiescer sous les rires des serdaigles.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, jeunes gens. Quant aux aiglons, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de vous rendre en astronomie. Le professeur Sinistra est au courant pour votre retard, mais n'exagérez pas.

Les serdaigles sourirent en voyant leurs cadets jurer et se précipiter hors de la salle commune pour tenter d'arriver à l'heure. Il leur restait 5 min pour traverser le château.

Rin-chan : Maieuuu ! C'est quoi cet affreux chantage ? Je veux garder le secret moi. Katya arrivera en fanfare dans quelques chapitres, promis, et tu auras enfin tes réponses ! Pour le choixpeau, j'ai eu une petite phase de délires que j'ai décidé de garder. J'assume complétement =)


	9. Chapter 9

Comme d'hab', Harry ne m'appartient pas…

_Je cherche un(e) bêta pour cette fic ! Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez-moi un MP. Merci =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : De nouvelles amitiés. **

-Vlad ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Neville.

L'infirmerie, malgré ses murs blancs et l'odeur aseptisée, restait accueillante et chaleureuse. Le gryffondor attendait cependant avec impatience son autorisation de sortie. Allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés, vêtu d'un pyjama à carreau, il lisait un livre sur le quidditch à travers les âges, qu'il referma à l'arrivée de son ami. Vladmir s'assit à son chevet et posa un paquet de chocogrenouilles sur les genoux de Neville.

-Et bien, j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait mal en cours de vol et je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

-A part ma fierté personnelle qui a pris un sacré coup pour garder cette image de lourdaud ? Ça va, ricana Neville après avoir vérifié que la sévère infirmière ne laissait pas traîner ses oreilles à proximité de son lit. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-En deux heures, toute l'école était au courant, sourit Vladmir alors que Neville ouvrait tant bien que mal les chocolats d'une main. Les serpentards étaient satisfaits et les gryffondors furieux. Du coup, Padma est allée à la pêche aux informations auprès de sa sœur. Parvati est une vraie commère.

-Pourquoi ? grimaça Neville en observant son poignet bandé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un étudiant tombe en cours de vol pourtant…

-Non, mais après ta chute, Malefoy a fait son intéressant avec ton rappeltout. Tu l'as perdu en tombant et il s'en est servi comme d'un vif d'or, ce qui n'a pas plu à Wealsey. Ça c'est fini en un concours de paons aériens. Franchement… dit le russe en roulant les yeux face à la bêtise du gryffondor.

-Allez Vlad, Ron est un peu… spontané, mais c'est un bon ami. Mon rappeltout ?

-En miette. Et le bon ami a accepté un duel pour te venger, ce soir, à minuit. Lui et Finnegan contre Malefoy et Crabbe.

-Par Merlin, le con ! s'écria Neville en se redressant, attirant l'attention du dragon de l'infirmerie.

-M. Londubat, surveillez votre langage ! Et vous M. Kemenov, si vous êtes là pour perturber mon patient, la porte est derrière vous !

Les pommettes rouges d'indignation, Mme Pomfresh se dressa devant eux, les mains fermement calées sur ses hanches, sa baguette tenue dans son poing fermé. Neville et Vladmir échangèrent un regard et baissèrent la tête.

-Excusez-nous, Madame, murmurèrent en cœur les deux élèves.

-Je passe pour cette fois, mais je ne veux plus entendre le moindre éclat de voix, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

Effectivement, en suivant son regard, ils virent un lit à l'écart où une poufsouffle était endormie. Les deux garçons promirent de rester calmes et Neville reporta son attention sur l'aigle.

-Explications, grogna-t-il, arrachant un sourire à Vladmir.

-Il semblerait qu'après le cours, Ron est pris à parti Malefoy. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est dit et je pense que ton accident est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Après tout, leurs familles sont en conflit depuis des générations et tu es son ami. Bref, au final duel ce soir, dans la salle des trophées.

-Malefoy ne s'y rendra jamais.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Vladmir. Il n'a pas fait de promesse sorcière, il n'y a donc pas de duel officiel.

Neville le regarda, les yeux ronds.

-Mais par le caleçon de Merlin, comment fais-tu pour toujours tout savoir dans ce foutu château ?

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, dit Vlad en haussant les épaules. Granger les a entendus et comme j'étais à côté d'elle alors qu'elle fulminait dans la bibliothèque, je n'ai eu qu'à tendre l'oreille pour avoir les tenants et les aboutissants. Elle est énervée à l'idée de perdre des points s'ils se font attraper.

-Elle n'a pas tort, c'est grâce à elle qu'on remplit notre sablier. Ron et Seamus ont tendance à en faire perdre et ne parlons pas des jumeaux Weasley.

Neville soupira en se frottant le poignet.

-Je vais essayer de l'arrêter ce soir. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veille pas…

-Si tu veux, je vous attendrai à la salle des trophées.

Neville eut un sourire et acquiesça… C'est ainsi que Vlad se retrouva à attendre les gryffondors, tranquillement assis sur une étagère en verre à minuit moins cinq. Il balançait négligemment des jambes, observant les nombreux trophées et médailles de la salle plongée dans la pénombre, quand il vit arriver Ron et Seamus, suivi de Neville et Hermione.

-Bon sang, Kemenov, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Seamus alors qu'il cherchait Drago du regard.

-Baisse d'un ton, l'Irlandais, soupira Vladmir en sautant souplement pour atterrir devant eux. Je suis là pour vous annoncer que Malefoy ne viendra pas.

-Ce foutu fils à papa n'a pas le moindre courage, cracha Ron.

-Non, il est juste malin, soupira Vlad. Neville a du te l'expliquer, mais vous autres gryffondors êtes un peu bornés. Au fait, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas ton genre de violer le règlement… rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille à la crinière de lion.

-Ces deux abrutis n'ont pas voulu écouter. J'ai essayé de les empêcher de sortir, puis on a trouvé Neville à l'extérieur, qui avait oublié le mot-de-passe. Il a essayé de les dissuader à son tour, mais rien à faire, aussi bornés que des mules !On est retrouvé embarqué dans ce bateau contre notre grès !

Vladmir était impressionné par le débit de paroles de la jeune gryffondor. Elle avait sorti son explication sans la moindre pose, en regardant les deux responsables. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Ronald et Seamus seraient morts avant d'avoir pu quitter la salle commune des rouge et or. Finalement, son appartenance à Gryffondor était plus évidente maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi véhémente.

-Putain explique-toi Kemenov ! Où est Malefoy ?

Vladmir tourna un visage froid vers le jeune garçon au sang chaud.

-Ecoute-moi bien Finnigan. Si tu continues à faire autant de bruit qu'un scrout surpris, Rusard va rappliquer plus vite qu'un vif d'or. Donc baisse d'un ton par Merlin ! Et Malefoy est intelligent. Sans promesse de duel, ce combat est caduc. Vous devriez tous les deux le savoir !

-Malefoy n'est donc pas obligé de venir, murmura discrètement Neville. Il peut même…

-Cherche ma belle, cherche…

-… prévenir Rusard, compléta Vladmir en un murmure. Il secoua les deux duellistes et fit signe à Hermione de se reprendre avant d'indiquer la seconde porte de la salle. En silence, ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la pièce, évitant de juste le concierge. Rusard venait de rentrer par l'entrée opposée, encourageant sa chatte, Miss Teigne, à retrouver les fautifs.

D'un pas vif, le petit groupe s'engagea dans un long couloir à l'aspect médiéval où des dizaines d'armures tournaient la tête sur leur passage, les suivants silencieusement de la tête. L'impression était terriblement angoissante et Seamus finit par pousser un cri de terreur lorsqu'une ombre bougea devant lui. Rusard, immédiatement attiré par le bruit, les prit en chasse à travers le château et ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord. Neville partit avec Vlad et Hermione d'un côté tandis que les deux autres gryffondors s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée.

-Les idiots, soupira Neville en les voyant se précipiter directement vers leur salle commune. C'est le premier itinéraire que va regarder Rusard.

Hermione hocha la tête et tira de sa poche un plan de l'école alors qu'ils se glissaient dans une alcôve pour éviter de se retrouver en vue dans le couloir.

Un caquètement sinistre fit écho dans les couloirs, suivi d'un cri à proximité et de rires moqueurs.

-On dirait…

-Peeves, murmura Vladmir. Il a trouvé Ron et Seamus il semblerait. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Les escaliers, murmura Hermione en pointant la carte de sa baguette pour qu'elle affiche l'itinéraire le plus rapide. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous mèneront à l'étage de notre salle commune. Par contre Kemenov, je ne sais pas où est la salle des serdaigles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, sourit Vlad, je me débrouillerais.

Rejoindre rapidement les escaliers ne fut pas un problème… ne pas se faire repérer non plus… par contre, se retrouver sans savoir comment grâce aux escaliers magiques dans un couloir interdit était plus problématique. Et les deux sang-purs, habitués aux alarmes magiques, se tendirent. Les vibrations de l'air étaient caractéristiques, ils venaient d'en déclencher une.

-Il faut filer, et le plus rapidement possible, murmura Neville alors que Vladmir éteignait sa baguette magique pour les plonger dans le noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? gémit Hermione.

-On a allumé une alarme en passant la porte du couloir. Et ce foutu escalier ne veut pas revenir.

Un pas rapide retentit devant eux et la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne apparut à l'angle du couloir. Jurant en silence, Hermione tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte la plus proche d'eux.

-Alohomora !

Un léger déclic et ils poussèrent la porte avant de la refermer de justesse. Collés à la porte, ils entendirent quelqu'un, vraisemblablement Rusard, passer et pester contre sa malchance. Il avait raté les gryffondors suite au déclenchement de l'alarme et maintenant il perdait la trace des intrus… Après quelques secondes, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui essayait d'attirer silencieusement leur attention depuis le début. Et ils se figèrent.

-Un cerbère, gémit Neville. Je hais ces chiens !

Au milieu de la salle, un immense chien à trois têtes les regardaient en montrant des crocs plus qu'impressionnants. Les six yeux de la bête les fixaient avec une lueur affamée et de la bave coulait allègrement de ses museaux.

-Vlad, tu chantes bien ? murmura Neville.

-Comme une sirène hors de l'eau, souffla le russe en restant immobile.

-Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas quel son fait une sirène hors de l'eau, mais je dirais pareil, trembla la jeune lionne en tentant de faire de l'humour alors qu'un grognement menaçant jaillissait des gorges du molosse.

-Que diriez-vous d'un repli stratégique ?

-Maintenant ! s'exclama Vladmir en s'écartant de la porte avec Hermione pour que Neville l'ouvre. Ils fuirent rapidement alors que les aboiements résonnaient dans le couloir. Après une nouvelle course à travers le château, ils atteignirent une intersection bien connue de Vladmir.

-Kemenov, merci, souffla Hermione.

-Je n'ai rien fait, s'étonna Vlad.

-Si. Elle jeta un regard à Neville. Avec toi, Neville est plus… sûr de lui et c'est grâce à vous deux que nous n'avons pas été pris.

Neville eut un petit sourire qui parut timide alors qu'il se retenait de rire de vive voix. Il ne se le permettrait pas avant d'arriver à leur salle commune.

-Au fait, j'ai rêvé, ou il y avait une trappe sous le cerbère ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, je l'ai également vu, soupira Vladmir. Il garde quelque chose…

Et la lueur dans les yeux de la lionne l'amusa. Une lueur de curiosité, une soif de connaissance… Elle était à la fois lionne et aigle. Courage et intelligente. C'est sur cette constatation qu'ils se séparèrent.

Au final, hormis la découverte d'un chien à trois têtes dans le château, le premier mois de cours s'était déroulé sans trop d'accrocs. Enfin, si Vlad oubliait le comportement de Severus Rogue et le mépris de Minerva McGonagall. Heureusement, son directeur de Maison était intervenu et le premier n'enlevait pas de points à tout-va comme il semblait se délecter de faire avec les lions. Il avait également réussi à faire rentrer dans le cerveau obtus du maître de potions son patronyme.

-Tu ne dois pas retrouver Londubat aux serres ? s'étonna Kévin, assis sur son lit. C'était un samedi matin et le château était d'un calme olympien alors que la plupart des élèves paressaient pour se remettre de la semaine de cours.

-Si, mais seulement dans une demi-heure.

Son amitié pour Neville s'était renforcée suite au duel avorté. Il appréciait également Hermione, plus discrète et terriblement intelligente, mais s'en méfiait pour cette même raison. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué le cerbère, mais il se doutait qu'il gardait que ce qui avait disparu de Gringott's. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et pourquoi quelqu'un cherchait à s'en emparer.

Sortant de ses pensées, Vlad regarda avec un sourire amusé Sasha qui sifflait de bonheur sous les doigts experts du petit brun. Elle avait été ravie de voir que Kévin essayait d'apprendre le fourchelangue après avoir promis à Vladmir de garder son don secret. L'apprentissage était laborieux, mais il arrivait maintenant à distinguer les différents sifflements et à prononcer quelques mots maladroits. Laissant son petit serpent à la garde de son ami, Vladmir attrapa son sac.

-Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve à la Grande-Salle ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

-Ok, à tout' !

Depuis le cerbère, Neville et Vladmir cherchaient à avoir une discussion sérieuse, mais avaient été interrompus à chaque fois. Le russe espérait bien la mener à bout aujourd'hui. Il parcourut rapidement le dédale des couloirs du château avant de passer la grande porte pour prendre le chemin des serres. Il observa quelques instants les spectaculaires dômes de verre du royaume de Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique, avant de se diriger vers la plus petite. Vlad y entra vivement, faisant sursauter Neville qui rougit un peu avant de voir de qui il s'agissait. Le petit garçon maladroit et timide se métamorphosa immédiatement, se redressant et relevant la tête avec assurance.

-Salut Vlad, prêt à tailler des Rosiers Sanglants ?

-Heu… non ! répondit Vlad en regardant les rangées de rosiers aux épines acérées et entièrement monochromes, d'un pourpre assez spectaculaire.

-Allez, ô héritier des Potter, montrez votre courage face à dame nature ! ricana Neville.

-Je ne suis qu'un pauvre serdaigle, beaucoup plus porté sur l'observation et la réflexion que l'action irréfléchie propre aux gryffondors ! s'exclama théâtralement Vladmir en lui tendant un sécateur. A vous l'honneur, noble héritier !

Neville haussa un sourcil amusé avant de prendre l'outil de ses mains gantées. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Vladmir s'installa sur un des tabourets de cours pour regarder son ami tailler les rosiers, qui dardaient de longues épines en réponse.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le serdaigle leva sa baquette et murmura quelques mots à la consonance rugueuse, légèrement différente du russe. Son accent, généralement discret, ressortit fortement. Neville, sans le regarder, se figea une fraction de secondes avant de reprendre son occupation de manière décontractée. Mais Vladmir, en rangeant sa baguette magique, pouvait voir la soudaine tension dans ses épaules.

-Tu maîtrises une magie interdite, constata d'une voix neutre Neville. C'est risqué.

-La magie noire est parfaitement légale dans mon pays et étant un ressortissant russe, je suis en droit de la pratiquer. Les détecteurs restent donc silencieux. Et les arts sombres sont beaucoup plus efficaces pour les protections.

-Ils nécessitent toujours un paiement.

-Je sais.

-Quelle est son utilité ? demanda Neville après un long silence.

-Notre discussion restera secrète. Si quelqu'un nous écoute, il n'entendra qu'une discussion sur les plantes. Si quelqu'un nous voit, il ne percevra que toi taillant des rosiers.

-La puissance nécessaire…

-Ton don naturel est la botanique, Neville, soupira Vlad, le mien, la magie noire et le combat, ce que vous appelez vulgairement défense contre les forces du mal.

Neville suspendit son geste et tourna la tête vers le jeune russe. Ses yeux luisaient de colère.

-Je n'aime pas la magie noire, Potter.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques minutes, puis Vladmir quitta son masque de glace, qu'il avait revêtu inconsciemment, et soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais, Neville, mais cette catégorie de magie ne sert pas qu'à faire du mal.

-L'avada kedavra est un sort mortel. Le frigus intenseum. Le mille acus. Le... le doloris..

-L'avada est un sort fait pour tuer, je suis d'accord. Certains sorts sont également faits pour blesser. Mais le frigus inteseum est à l'origine un sort ménager pour conserver indéfiniment les denrées, d'origine scandinave. Le mille aiguille est chinois, prévu pour l'acuponcture traditionnelle. Le doloris… je sais ce que tu as perdu à cause de lui, Nev, mais il était à l'origine prévu pour lutter contre les arrêts cardiaques. Ce n'est pas le sort qui est sombre, c'est l'intention du sorcier.

Neville se tourna vers lui et Vladmir fit mine de ne pas remarquer la brillance soudaine des yeux bleus du jeune garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier baissa son sécateur.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Cela fait parti des choses que nous devions discuter…

Vladmir se tut et le regarda s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir mener à bien cette fameuse discussion.

-On va faire quelque chose, murmura Neville, je pose une question, tu réponds, puis à ton tour.

-Un droit de veto, si nous ne voulons pas répondre, acquiesça Vladmir.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Ma tante s'est renseignée sur toi et ton histoire, malgré les nombreuses zones d'ombre de ta famille. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, Nev, en jouant ce rôle à la perfection. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Neville le regarda, son hésitation visible. Répondre le rendrait vulnérable. Se taire briserait la nouvelle amitié entre eux.

-Ma famille a beaucoup de secrets, comme tu l'as si bien dit, répondit-il finalement. Cette apparence est à la fois une protection et une tactique dans l'échiquier politique britannique. Je vois et j'entends beaucoup de choses car les adultes me pensent naïf et maladroit. Tu connais la chanson. On est jeune, mais on vit dans ce monde depuis notre naissance… Les faux semblants sont ancrés en nous. Qui est ta tante ?

-Katya Annapovna Kemenov. Elle travaille dans le journalisme international et à de nombreux contacts dans la plupart des pays. Elle n'est pas connue car elle s'occupe surtout de trouver les renseignements et les sujets intéressants dans l'ombre.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me mens pas, Vlad.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Neville le regarda puis soupira en s'excusant d'un signe de tête. Il avait mal posé sa question et il sentait que le jeune russe avait répondu la vérité. Ce n'était toutefois pas celle qu'il attendait…

-Tu connais bien Drago Malefoy ?

L'héritier des Londubat fixa son regard sur les mains de Vladmir qui jouaient négligemment dans le tas de terre entre eux. Drago Malefoy…

-Un peu. Je l'ai rencontré lors des bals annuels et des fêtes sang-pures. Mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur son père et je suis curieux de voir s'il va en suivre les traces. Ce n'est pas un bon chemin… Quel est ton lien avec _ce_ signe ?

Neville montrait le délicat motif que le russe traçait dans la terre. Vladmir se contenta de soulever lentement sa chemise, dévoilant deux tatouages sur sa hanche. Un poignard croisant une baguette sur un cercle et, juste en dessous, un flocon de neige stylisé surmonté d'une couronne.

-Je suis un prince la branche d'Europe de l'est.

Neville sourit et se leva à son tour en dénudant son épaule. Sur sa peau, brillant d'un éclat noir, les mêmes poignards et baguettes surplombaient une feuille de chêne. Un sourire identique s'étira sur les lèvres des deux garçons.

-Je croyais la branche britannique morte ? finit par souffler Vladmir.

-C'est complexe, mais… Purée, on ne peut pas être tranquilles une petite heure dans ce château ! grogna soudain Neville alors qu'il en regardait dehors.

Vlad pivota et jura en apercevant le professeur Rogue derrière un Kévin visiblement apeuré qui toquait à la porte. D'un geste, Neville baissa sa manche et attrapa son sécateur. Il retourna à ses rosiers alors que Vladmir effaçait vivement le signe dans la terre, avant d'agiter sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kévin se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi par un professeur de très mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Neville, plongé dans son rôle d'élève terrifié puis grimaça en se tournant vers le serdaigle.

-M. Kemenov, le directeur souhaite vous voir pour des problèmes liés à votre tutorat.

Vladmir hocha la tête, le visage vide de la moindre émotion.

-Bien monsieur. J'irais dès que j'aurais fini ce devoir de Botanique.

Rogue émit un son clairement méprisant avant de quitter la serre dans une volée de capes noires sans rajouter un mot. Il avait accompli sa mission et ne jugeait pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le faillait.

-Décidément, il aime un peu trop le théâtre, soupira Neville en posant son sécateur. Tutorat, Vlad ? Rassure-moi, Dumbledore n'est pas ton tuteur ?

-Malheureusement si. Magique…

Neville afficha un visage désolé, jusqu'à que Vlad sourit narquoisement.

-Du moins, officiellement.

-Euh… c'est quoi cette histoire de tuteur… magique ?

Les deux nobles se tournèrent vers Kévin, qui avait écouté leur petite discussion. Vladmir lui expliqua rapidement. La tutelle légale concernait les questions d'ordre quotidiennes. Le tuteur était responsable de l'éducation et la formation du jeune sorcier. La tutelle magique n'était envisageable que pour les nobles. Le tuteur, de famille noble ou sang-pur, avait la responsabilité des devoirs sorciers associés au statut nobiliaire.

-Dans mon cas, mon tuteur magique gère le siège de la famille Potter au Magenmagot, ainsi que les voûtes familiales. Je n'ai accès qu'à mon compte étudiant.

Neville grimaça à nouveau alors que Kévin les regardait avec stupeur.

-Mais… pourquoi ta tante n'est-elle pas ta tutrice magique ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira Vladmir. Mais au final le directeur est mon tuteur magique. Je pense qu'il veut me voir pour une problématique précise. Il est tenu de m'informer des décisions majeures qu'il prend, même si en raison de mon âge je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Neville roula des yeux discrètement derrière Kévin, franchement amusé. Le gryffondor avait parfaitement compris que Vladmir avait son mot à dire dans les décisions de ses voûtes familiales et probablement sur son siège au Magenmagot. Il avait le titre de Lord, même s'il était considéré comme trop jeune pour intervenir au sein de la vénérable institution magique. Il ne pourrait occuper son siège qu'à ses 15 ans.

-Au fait Neville ! s'exclama le serdaigle en se tournant vers lui, coupant les réflexions du griffon. Pourquoi t'es tellement différent avec Vlad et moi qu'avec les autres ?

Le gryffondor restait bouche-bée devant la question inattendue et pourtant parfaitement compréhensible du serdaigle. Mais que répondre, à part que Kévin était tellement spontané qu'il lui était impossible de conserver son rôle de garçon maladroit et timide à ses côtés ?

-Il est timide et ne se dévoile qu'aux bons amis.

Neville remercia l'intervention de Vlad d'un signe de tête tout en fermant la serre.

-Au fait, j'ai croisé Rogy alors que j'allais prendre le thé chez un ami, vous m'accompagnez ? dit le petit serdaigle en changeant soudain de sujet, les entraînant vers la Forêt Interdite.

-Un ami ?

-Oui, Hagrid, le garde-chasse ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un géant !

-Par sa mère, s'amusa Neville en remontant les allées du parc pour rejoindre la cabane pittoresque en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Vladmir l'avait souvent admiré de loin, appréciant sa beauté rustique en contraste avec l'imposante architecture gothique de l'école. Il lui rappelait dans sa simplicité les maisons paysannes de chez lui. Le géant barbu se tenait devant l'entrée, jouant avec un molosse affable qui aboya vivement dès qu'il les repéra, avant de fuser vers Kévin, sautant autour de lui pour jouer. Le garde-chasse attrapa son chien afin de le calmer et les salua amicalement.

-Je vous présente Neville et...

-Harry !

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Vlad se retrouva collé contre un torse velu à l'odeur suspecte et à moitié écrasé par la puissante étreinte du géant. Il tenta de parler, mais, coincé comme il l'était, aucun son ne passait.

-Heu, Hagrid ? Je crois que vous l'étouffez, constata Neville.

Vladmir se fit relâcher délicatement et prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de soulager Hagrid, visible mortifié et prit de panique à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

-Pas de problème, Monsieur, je suis toujours vivant et en un seul morceau, dit Vlad en souriant.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, soupira le géant. J'avais l'impression de revoir James à ton âge. Bien qu'il n'ait pas les cheveux longs et disciplinés comme les tiens, Harry, compléta-t-il en passant une immense main affectueuse dans les cheveux corbeaux du russe.

Vlad pesta en renouant le lien de cuir qui retenait son catogan et sourit doucement à géant.

-Merci Hagrid, mais par contre, j'ai changé de nom donc…

Le géant lui présenta à nouveau des excuses et Vlad réussit à comprendre qu'il l'avait connu nourrisson et qu'il avait du mal à l'appeler Vladmir quand il le revoyait bébé dans les bras de Lily. Le géant passa ainsi l'heure du thé à leur raconter des anecdotes du temps de leurs parents, à la plus grande joie de Neville et Harry, mais aussi à leur plus grande surprise.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna finalement Hagrid après qu'il leur ait appris que leurs parents respectifs étaient de très bon amis.

-Au courant de quoi ? releva Kévin, le seul à sembler apprécier les biscuits secs du géant, qu'il faisait tremper plusieurs minutes dans son thé avant de les croquer.

-Mais… Alice était la marraine de Vladmir et Lily celle de Neville !

Neville s'étrangla avec son thé, alors que Vladmir restait de marbre, bien qu'en son for intérieur, la phrase repassait en boucle.

-C'est pour ça que je suis si heureux de voir que vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Vous auriez surement été élevés comme des frères si vos parents n'étaient…

-Comment… comment ce fait-il que personne ne soit au courant ?

-Et bien… je pense que c'est lié à la guerre. Les temps n'étaient pas surs et Lily et Alice ont décidé de garder vos liens secrets. Quelques personnes de confiance étaient au courant au cas où ils… Hagrid ne put finir sa phrase à nouveau, peiné.

-Pourquoi alors Vlad n'est pas allé vivre chez Neville à la mort de ses parents ?

La question, portée par la curiosité de Kévin laissa un silence lourd et douloureux. Neville avait les yeux brillants, Vladmir regardait le plafond en soupirant et Hagrid… Hagrid pleurait cette fois à chaudes larmes.

-Mes parents sont à Ste Mangouste. Ils sont en état de mort cérébrale suite à l'usage prolongé d'un sort de torture sur eux, déclara doucement Neville.

Cette annonce plomba l'ambiance et la visite chez Hagrid se termina rapidement avec une promesse de repasser. Sur le chemin du retour, Vladmir se souvient soudain de sa convocation chez le directeur. C'est donc le pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, abandonnant derrière lui Neville et Kévin désolé de sa bourde. Il prit le temps d'arriver devant la gargouille, soupirant en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

-Pourriez-vous signaler au directeur que Vladmir Kemenov est là pour son rendez-vous ?

La gargouille inclina imperceptiblement la tête avant de reprendre sa posture figée. Quelques secondes après, elle pivotait pour dévoiler le fameux escalier en colimaçon. Vladmir soupira à nouveau en arrivant devant la porte. Il ferma les yeux, composant son visage de mort et leva la main pour frapper.

-Entre, Vladmir, lui répondit-on alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré le lourd panneau de bois, qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

Le jeune russe entra, amenant avec lui le froid de son pays et de sa magie. La pièce, chaleureuse, perdit quelques degrés alors qu'il s'asseyait face au directeur pour une deuxième rencontre. Mais, aujourd'hui, aucun choixpeau ou phénix. Juste un directeur et son élève. Un tuteur et son pupille. Les yeux bleus pétillaient comme à son habitude alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Une fois de plus, Vlad sentit son esprit être effleuré, mais il rejeta l'intrus sans la moindre douceur, lui envoyant une claque mentale brutale. Dumbledore sursauta, son visage perdant sa bonhomie habituelle pour se faire plus sombre. Vladmir lui avait déjà donné un premier avertissement, le second venait de tomber.

-La prochaine fois, monsieur le directeur, je ne serais pas aussi gentil, annonça-t-il platement.

Albus Dumbledore croisa lentement ses mains devant lui, renonçant à son visage de gentil grand-père. Ses traits se firent durs et ses yeux pétillèrent, mais qu'une lueur bien différente, plus calculatrice.

-Je t'ai convoqué, Vladmir, car j'ai pris le temps de regarder la tenue de tes comptes. Je suis dans l'obligation de te tenir informer de mes décisions, bien qu'à ton âge, tu sois un peu jeune pour en comprendre la nécessité.

-Je dispose d'une excellente conseillère, monsieur le directeur, qui pourra me dire le bien fondé de vos actions.

-Oui, cette fameuse Katya Kemenov, acquiesça Dumbledore. J'aimerais d'ailleurs la rencontrer pour parler de ton avenir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez la rencontrer, monsieur. Vous gérez deux aspects différents.

-J'ai plusieurs raisons de vouloir rencontrer ta… tante ?

-Dites-les moi, et je les lui communiquerai, répondit Vladmir sans confirmer. Libre à elle d'accepter de vous rencontrer par la suite.

-Bien… Déjà, j'aimerais comprendre comment elle a pu t'adopter alors que je t'ai confié à la garde de ta tante maternelle.

Vladmir haussa un sourcil moqueur, seul signe de son amusement et de sa colère. Il ne considérait pas que déposer un nourrisson au pas d'une porte soit une manière de confier la garde d'un enfant. Surtout si ladite tante haïssait la magie et tout ce qui s'y liait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction en le voyant, avec Katya. Il avait souhaitait la rencontrer – elle faisait après tout parti de sa famille – et en quelques minutes, avait subi plus d'insultes que dans toute sa courte vie. Oui, sa tante le haïssait…

-Je peux répondre à ça, monsieur le Directeur. Vous m'avez confié à ma tante maternelle, qui s'est empressé de me mettre à l'orphelinat avant de m'oublier. J'ai été adopté presque immédiatement par Katya, qui connaissait bien mes parents.

Dumbledore le fusilla du regard, cherchant la vérité. Après quelques minutes, il considéra que cette information était véridique. Après tout, Pétunia avec assurer à Hagrid qu'elle n'avait jamais eu Harry sous sa garde. Vlad eut un sourire mental en le voyant avaler ce semi-mensonge. Katya l'avait récupéré par l'intermédiaire de Sergei à l'instant même où Dumbledore l'avait abandonné devant le perron de Pétunia.

-J'aimerais ensuite la rencontrer pour parler de ton éducation sorcière. Il faut que tu connaisses le monde où tu vis pour être prêt à gérer tes obligations sociales quand tu seras majeur.

Vladmir ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager en silence. Il était pourtant évident qu'il connaissait le monde sorcier. Le directeur semblait vouloir détourner la conversation de son but original.

-Et pour en revenir à mes comptes, monsieur le directeur ?

Dumbledore grimaça discrètement en posant une main sur un dossier épais, probablement ses relevés de comptes.

-J'ai constaté une irrégularité sur tes comptes. Je donnais une pension à tes tuteurs, les Dursley, qui est encaissée tous les mois…

-Oui, par ma tante. Le libellé de la transaction est « tuteur légal ». Il s'agit de Katya, donc elle reçoit cette pension.

Et fini sur mon compte étudiant... compléta mentalement Vladmir sans le préciser au directeur. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conservation, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu.

-Comment ce fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit effrontément Vladmir. Il faut voir avec les gobelins.

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore l'observa avec attention, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge une fois de plus.

-Est-ce tout, Monsieur ?

-Non, Vladmir. Je vais prélever une certaine somme dans la voûte des Potter pour remettre en état un des manoirs de ta famille.

-Pour quelle raison ? Les elfes de maison de ma famille sont parfaitement capables de mener cette tâche, dit Vladmir, suspicieux. De plus, j'ai le temps de voir venir la fin de Poudlard avant de m'installer en Angleterre.

-Effectivement, mais cette demeure sera présente pour t'accueillir si tu souhaites rester pendant tes vacances.

Vladmir ne répondit pas, pensif. Il doutait que cet argent serve remettre à neuf un de ses domaines, où alors, une petite partie. Et pourquoi souhaitait-il le voir en Angleterre ? Il devait contacter sa tante et Gringott's.

-Quelle somme ?

-150 000 gallions.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'insurgea Vladmir. Je peux acheter un manoir dans la banlieue magique de Londres avec cette somme !

-Je suis tenu de te signaler les dépenses faites et les raisons, claqua Dumbledore, mais non de te les justifier.

-Et ce tout, Monsieur ? répéta Vladmir, les mâchoires serrées. Le directeur avait raison, il n'avait pas à justifier ses actions devant lui.

-En effet, Vladmir. Je te souhaite un bon samedi après-midi.

Vladmir retint de se dire qu'à cause de lui il était définitivement pourri. En deux rencontres, il sortait des deux rencontres complètement furieux. Il s'empressa regagner son dortoir pour y rédiger deux lettres. En quelques mots, il récapitula l'entretien et y joint ses souvenirs, avant de foncer vers la volière de l'école.

-Tu as l'air inquiet.

Vladmir sursauta et Hedwige, qui tendait sa patte pour qu'il puisse attacher ses lettres, hulula de mécontentement.

-Bon sang, Neville, ne me fait pas de frayeur comme ça, grogna Vladmir en frottant sa main que sa chouette venait de pincer.

Neville s'adossa sur la porte de la voilière, seul espace vierge de saleté et attendit qu'Hedwige s'envole.

-Alors ?

-Le directeur manigance quelque chose avec mes comptes donc oui, ça m'inquiète… soupira Vladmir. Au fait, que fais-tu pour Halloween ?

* * *

Rin-chan : Heu… oui chef ! J'me relis et je continue ! Et oouuuuiiii, je suis douée pour répondre à moitié, c'est ma vengeance pour ton chantage éhonté ;-) Katya arrive, mais pourquoi, comment, je garde mon secret, tu peux me torturer, je resterais muette comme une tombe =P Sinon je pense avoir remédié à la présence de Neville dans ce chapitre, les vampires… pas encore mais ils sont au programme =). Et je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire d'inspire pleins de délires ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Alors… le cap des 100 reviews et des 10 000 vues de passer. Que dire que je n'ai pas déjà formulé ? Donc, encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre =)

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les gouttes qui font déborder le vase**

Vladmir se réveilla comme toujours bien trop tôt à son goût, avec un poids étrange sur le ventre. Une odeur de citrouille flottait dans l'air, signe qu'Halloween était là, mais cela n'expliquait pas la présence sur lui. Ouvrant un œil discret, il aperçut dans la pénombre de ses rideaux tirés une forme indéterminée.

-Bon sang, Vlad, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

Le russe se redressa soudain en attrapant sa baguette et la masse dégringola sur les genoux avec un petit couinement de surprise. Un tremolo amusé salua la chute de la chose et Vladmir grommela en créant une petite boule de feu flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'être auquel il pensait. Raté…

Sur ses genoux, André se contorsionnait pour se remettre d'aplomb en pestant, sous le regard amusé de son ami phénix, tranquillement perché sur le montant du lit. Vladmir attrapa la calotte et replaça correctement le choixpeau sur ses genoux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu dors, André, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil et tu me réveilles à… 4h ? Je vais te cramer la pointe, grogna Vladmir en tendant la baguette vers le fautif.

-Ehh, protesta vivement André, je viens te prévenir des magouilles de notre bon directeur !

-Je les connais, soupira Vlad. Il veut financer un Q.G pour une organisation illégale dans un de mes manoirs en le dotant des protections maximales et d'un fidelitas. Gringott's à bloquer l'argent à ma demande le temps de Katya monte un bon dossier pour l'envoyer devant le Magenmagot.

-Heureux que tu sois au courant, soupira André, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose…

Vladmir grogna et ajusta ses oreillers pour se caler confortablement. Fumseck vint immédiatement se percher sur son épaule, quémandant des caresses d'un doux piaillement.

-Veux-tu les nouvelles amusantes d'abord ou les désespérantes ? s'enquit l'entité magique.

-Commence par les sympas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les apprécier dans le cas contraire.

-Il a cherché des renseignements sur ta tante. Deux fois. Il a d'abord envoyé un petit escroc du nom de Mondingus Fletcher en Russie. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais apparenté aux tsars…

-Les Kemenov sont une branche cousine des Romanov. A la mort de Nicolas II et de l'ensemble de la famille royale, les Kemenov sont devenus héritiers de la Russie impériale par droit du sang.

-C'est pour ça que ton statut d'héritier des Kemenov est mis en avant à chaque fois ? Par les Fondateurs, tu es « juste » l'héritier de l'Empire de Russie !

Vladmir eut un sourire pâle.

-Pas vraiment. Quelqu'un d'autre est mieux placé que moi dans une hypothétique réhabilitation de la cour impériale et ce malgré mon adoption par le sang.

Le choixpeau resta quelques instants silencieux devant l'énormité de la révélation, son esprit magique surchauffant. Il y avait une différence entre appartenir de loin à une famille impériale et en être un héritier direct. Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov était d'un sang plus noble que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre réunis.

-Dumbledore a compris ce fait ? s'inquiéta soudain Vladmir.

Le jeune russe ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que tenterait le directeur s'il apprenait son ascendance réelle.

-Non, il sait juste que les Kemenov forment une maison sorcière de sang noble. Par contre, il est furieux car Fletcher devait fouiller ta demeure familiale. Il est revenu il y a quelques jours aussi blanc qu'un fantôme avec des histoires de vampires. Un certain… Sergei ?

-Sergei est un peu le chef des gardes de la maison Kemenov.

-Sergei… comme dans Sergei Dimitrovitch Pokhastovine, le chef de clan de St Pétersbourg ?

-Décidément, tu sais beaucoup de choses, pour un chapeau cloîtré à Poudlard, s'étonna Vlad. Oui, c'est lui.

-Allons Vlad, il est cité dans ton livre de Défense contre les forces du mal ! C'est un des plus vieux chefs de clan de Russie quand même...

Vladmir haussa les épaules, se souvenant du passage sur « Sergei le sanglant ». Mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Les images le représentant étaient éloignées de la vérité et il était décrit comme un vampire solitaire. A l'opposé de la réalité. Mais bon, la défense contre les forces du mal enseignée à Poudlard était juste… affligeante.

-Bref, Bubus n'était pas content. Il a donc envoyé des mercenaires peut après Mondingus. Il n'a plus aucune nouvelle depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à St Pétersbourg, reprit la vénérable entité.

-Je doute qu'il en ait, Sergei n'apprécie pas les mercenaires. Ils ont dû finir en casse-croûte et les corps dans la Neva. Elle va bientôt gelée, ils ne réapparaîtront qu'au printemps.

Le Choixpeau frémit à l'idée de corps flottants sous la glace dans le fleuve de St Pétersbourg, bleus de froid, partiellement mangés par des poissons mais malgré tout conservés par les températures glaciales. Les Kemenov gardaient jalousement leurs secrets, et ce de la manière la plus radicale qu'il soit.

-Et les mauvaises nouvelles ? murmura Vladmir après quelques minutes, un air las sur son visage encore juvénile qui fit soupirer l'entité magique.

-Dumbledore demande ta tutelle légale en plus de ta tutelle magique, murmura André.

Vladmir resta quelques secondes immobiles, figé par la surprise. Puis son visage se glaça, ses yeux verts prenant une lueur métallique effrayante. Il serra les dents, ses mâchoires blanchissant sous la pression et ses poings chiffonnèrent les draps.

-Fumseck, puis-je te demander un service mon ami ? demanda-t-il, crispé, sans regarder l'oiseau.

Le phénix acquiesça en frottant son aile sur les joues du jeune russe, qui se leva vivement pour rejoindre à pas de loup son bureau. Malgré sa fureur, Kévin dormait comme un bienheureux, les rideaux ouverts comme toujours, et Vladmir ne souhaitait pas le réveiller. Il s'assit donc en silence et prit un parchemin vierge et une plume. Plume qu'il cassa après la première phrase tant il était en colère et qu'il dut retailler en pestant doucement.

Nous avons un énorme problème. Il semblerait que Bubus devienne plus sûr de lui et veuille prendre ma garde légale.

Vlad

-Peux-tu amener ça à ma tante ? chuchota-t-il à Fumseck qui venait de se poser sur un angle de son bureau. Le phénix se contenta de prendre délicatement le petit bout de parchemin et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

Vladmir, toujours tendu, resta assis. Compte tenu du décalage horaire, Katya devait déjà être levée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Fumesk réapparut en silence quelques minutes après, tenant le même parchemin.

On arrête de jouer et tant pis si nous n'apprenons pas ses motivations. Je lance la plainte contre lui. Fais attention à toi Chaton et à bientôt.

Katya.

Vladmir eut un sourire mauvais. Dumbledore avait titillé Katya et réveillé le dragon en elle. Il allait en baver, dorénavant. C'est donc l'esprit partagé entre une rancœur tenace et une certaine joie mesquine des futures souffrances du directeur qu'il partit prendre son petit déjeuner, après avoir révisé jusqu'à l'heure du lever dans la salle d'étude des serdaigles.

En ce vendredi d'Halloween, l'esprit du château était loin des cours. Le petit déjeuner fut plus bruyant que d'habitude, les élèves en effervescence en prévision du festin. L'annonce surprise d'Albus Dumbledore ne calma pas les ardeurs des élèves, ravis d'avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Mais l'événement de la journée était créé par les poufsouffles. Les blaireaux avaient fait des merveilles en arrivant ensemble à repas du matin… tous entièrement déguisés ! Ce qui déclencha de mémorables cris de fous rires à travers tout le château et lors de leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hannah Abbot avait choisi un costume de vampire aux yeux écarlates et crocs démesurés plus vrais que nature, Justin Finch-Fletchley ressemblait à un loup-garou poilu et ainsi de suite. Des démons se promenaient dans les couloirs accompagnés de montres moldus comme Frankenstein ou Hulk. Et au milieu de tout cas, le professeur Quirell rasait les murs, dégageant une aura de panique face à tous ses costumes. Alors se retrouver face à des pseudo-vampires en cours lui fit perdre ses rares moyens.

-Dites, Cuicui va revenir ? demanda Lisa alors que leur courageux professeur partait au milieu du cours, d'une pâleur de mort.

-On le retrouve à l'infirmerie, s'amusa Michael. Et Hannah ! Tu l'as fait exprès, le coup du vampire ?

La petite poufsouffle rougit en acquiesçant.

-Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! protesta-t-elle.

Les deux maisons rirent de bon cœur alors que le professeur Flitwick rentrait, ses yeux noirs pétillants d'amusement. Il traversa la salle de cours et se dressa devant les deux maisons qui se calmèrent rapidement, malgré les nombreux sourires en coin.

-Votre professeur est dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours pour la matinée…

De nouveaux gloussements coupèrent le petit gobelin, qui attendit que le silence revienne pour reprendre.

-Vous allez donc venir avec moi pour commencer les cours de sortilèges.

Des grognements, mécontents cette fois, retentirent mais les commentaires furent rapidement mis de côté face à la bonne humeur générale du château. Et le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Ils apprirent à faire voler des plumes en sortilèges et un sort mal lancé de Kévin permit au professeur Flitwick de découvrir les lois de l'apesanteur. Vlad manqua de se faire mordre par une Belle-de-Nuit en cours de botanique, se faisant sauver in-extremis d'une blessure très douloureuse par Neville, très amusé de voir les capacités déplorables de son ami dans cette manière. Et même le cours de métamorphose se déroula sans accroche, la sévère directrice de Gryffondor lui offrant même 5 points quand il réussit à changer son eau en vin ! Réussite qui se révéla être un coup de chance, mais que Vlad ignora, trop émerveillé par le soudain miracle d'une Minerva McGonagall lui adressant un sourire pincé.

C'est donc satisfait que Vladmir, Neville et Kévin se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la grande salle pour manger, arrivant avec un peu de retard au festin d'Halloween. Ils observèrent avec surprise la salle décorée. Des citrouilles aminées et grimaçantes flottaient un peu partout, laissant régulièrement échapper des rires effrayants. Les étendards des maisons et de l'école étaient grisâtres et en lambeaux, la pièce plus froide que d'habitude parcourue d'un petit vent qui les faisant bouffer sinistrement. Des chauves-souris tournoyaient un peu partout et à première-vue, les jumeaux Weasley avaient frappés car un couple semblait particulièrement attaché au professeur Rogue. Furieux, il dévisageait les deux copies-conformes qui riaient ouvertement à la table des gryffondors.

La décoration était tout simplement superbe, agrémentée d'une musique d'ambiance très funèbre d'orgue.

Les trois garçons allaient rentrer quand quelqu'un les dépassa vivement, bousculant Kévin au passage. Quelqu'un porteur d'une forte odeur d'ail, d'un turban violet hideux et d'une aura noire.

-Un troll, un troll dans les cachots !

Vlad et Neville échangèrent un regard avant d'émettre un ricanement sinistre en voyant le courageux professeur de Défense s'évanouir au milieu de la Grande Salle alors que des hurlements s'élevaient. Kévin, lui, se relevait en s'époussetant, pestant contre le manque de savoir-vivre des gens.

-Godric avalerait son chapeau en voyant le courage de ses griffons, s'amusa Vlad en observant la table des rouge et or prit de panique.

Ils se glissèrent dans un coin de l'entrée de la grande salle et observèrent la soudaine débandade.

-Sûr. Par contre je pense que Salazar serait fier de ses serpents… dit Neville en désignant la table des vert et argent qui quittaient calmement la salle sous la direction de ses préfets, passant devant eux en les saluant de la tête.

-Dis… il ne manque pas Granger à table ? constata Vladmir en se redressant.

-J'ai entendu dire que les filles de sa classe l'avaient fait pleurer, soupira Kévin.

-D'après Pansy, la sang-de-b… la née-moldue serait planquée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour se lamenter.

-Tiens, salut Draco, sourit Kévin au serpent qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux, les mains dans les poches et décontracté en apparence, même si une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux. Faudrait peut-être prévenir un professeur, reprit le petit serdaigle.

-Vous vous débrouillez, renifla dédaigneusement le blond, j'ai fait ma bonne action pour la journée.

Et il les abandonna là après leur avoir adressé un signe de la main, rejoignant ses gardes du corps et sa fiancée au visage de bouledogue.

-Dites, ça ressemble à quoi, un troll ? demanda finalement Kévin alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à Neville. Le gryffondor semblait décider à chercher sa condisciple au lieu de prévenir les professeurs. Ces derniers étaient visiblement débordés par l'hystérie collective des élèves.

-Un truc moche et verdâtre, grand de 4 à 5m et qui put comme des toilettes qui refoulent. Généralement, on le sent avant de le voir.

-Comme cette odeur immonde ? marmonna Kévin relevant sa cape sur son nez.

-Exactement, s'exclama joyeusement Vladmir.

-Il va vers le deuxième étage, constata Neville en reniflant l'air. L'odeur est plus forte par là.

-Je croyais qu'il était dans les cachots ? Ce n'est pas rapide portant, un troll.

-Une diversion ? émit Kévin d'une petite voix.

Neville et Vladmir échangèrent un regard, pensant tous les deux à la même chose. Le couloir du troisième étage. Ils allaient abandonner le troll quand un hurlement terrifiant retentit. Kévin se glissa derrière le jeune russe.

-Vlad… tu as été initié ? murmura Neville en s'approchant rapidement les toilettes où des bruits de carrelages brisés provenaient.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça veut dire que tu as déjà tué, souffla Neville. Moi, pas.

-Bah, il faut bien un début à tour, rétorqua le russe. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un troll, pas un être pensant.

-Les trolls pensent, s'offusqua le gryffondor.

-Autant qu'un chien à trois têtes.

Les cris recommencèrent et Neville se précipita dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par les deux serdaigles. Et le spectacle qui se dévoila devant leurs yeux était impressionnant.

Les toilettes des filles n'étaient qu'un immense champ de ruine. De l'eau ruisselait de partout et des débris de bois et de porcelaine jonchaient les lieux. Et au milieu de tout ça, Hermione avait vraisemblablement perdu dans les décombres sa baguette magique et se cachait tant bien que mal sous les lavabos en miettes.

Neville grogna en voyant le troll lever sa massue à nouveau en sortant sa baguette magique.

-Et, le truc moche là, ouhouh, par ici !

Kévin sautait à l'entrée, faisant de grands signes de bras pour attirer l'attention du troll.

-Lumos ! cria Neville alors que le troll regardait le petit serdaigle avec un visage hébété. Il rugit en se retrouvant soudain aveuglé et secoua sa massue.

-Mione, recule ! Kév, ne t'approche pas trop de lui !

La lionne obtempéra rapidement et se glissa derrière Neville, alors que Kévin faisait tourner en bourrique le troll, aidé par Vladmir. Rapides, ils bougeaient dans tous les sens pour garder l'attention du troll sur eux, laissant aux deux gryffondors la possibilité de se replier vers la porte. Dès qu'ils furent éloignés, Vlad sortit à son tour sa baguette et la leva, concentré.

-Stupefix, murmura-t-il avant de jurer quand le sort rebondit sur la peau épaisse du troll.

-Il faut le mettre à terre, s'exclama Kévin, le sol est glissant, faut le pousser !

-Accio baguette d'Hermione !

Neville attrapa la baguette qui venait vers lui en fusant et la jeta à sa condisciple.

-Tu connais le repulso ?

-En théorie balbutia Hermione.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit et ils virent Kévin accrocher à la tête du troll, sa baguette profondément enfoncé dans le nez du troll. Comment diable était-il monté là-haut ?

-L'œil aurait été mieux, s'exclama Neville. Saute !

-**Gèle**, souffla Vladmir, utilisant la magie des slaves pour transformer l'eau au sol en une immense surface de glace. Au même instant, Kévin sauta du troll alors que celui-ci perdait son équilibre.

-Wingarduim leviosa, cria Hermione, freinant la chute du petit serdaigle qui les rejoignit immédiatement alors que le troll se relevait laborieusement sur le sol glissant. Vlad, Kévin et Neville échangèrent un regard avant de lever leurs baguettes, imités par Hermione, plus hésitante.

-Repulso ! crièrent-ils. Le troll se prit les quatre sorts en plein torse et fut propulsé à une vitesse folle contre le mur. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva alors que l'ensemble du château semblait trembler sur ses fondations. Puis, comme au ralenti, le troll tomba au sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Sa tête avait pris un angle étrange.

-Il est.. il es… ? bégaya Hermione.

-**Fonds**, soupira Vlad en agitant sa baguette vers le sol, ou la glace redevint immédiatement de l'eau pour leur permettre de se déplacer sans danger. Il s'approcha ensuite du troll et tira la baguette de Kévin avant de l'essuyer sur le pagne sale de la créature.

-Mort, acquiesça-t-il en jetant la baguette à son propriétaire.

Des talons claquèrent dans l'entrée et les trois garçons tendirent leurs baguettes en direction de l'entrée, directement sur les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, puis rapidement de Quirell encore très pâle.

Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes en réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient et échangèrent un regard en voyant le visage furieux de McGo. Vlad retint une grimace. La soudaine gentillesse de l'après-midi semblait déjà envolée…

-Mort, annonça platement Rogue en jetant un regard mauvais aux quatre élèves de première année. La nuque brisée, il semblerait.

Vladmir, gardant son visage contrit d'élève prit en faute, se retint de froncer les sourcils en notant la claudication marquée du professeur de potions. Il entraperçut une plaie à la jambe quand Rogue se releva, vite masqué par un pli de sa cape. Comment diable s'était-il blessé ? Y était-il pour quelque chose dans la diversion avec le troll ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? éclata soudain la directrice des lions. Vous deviez être dans votre dortoir et par Merlin, vous devriez vous estimer chanceux d'être en vie ! Kemenov, vous êtes toujours au mauvais endroit, à croire…

-C'est de ma faute madame, la coupa courageusement Hermione alors que Rogue et McGo fusillaient Vladmir du regard.

-Que… Miss Granger ? s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose.

-Je… je n'étais pas au repas et ils étaient venus me prévenir…

-Le troll était censé être dans les cachots et vous étiez débordés, rajouta Kévin avec aplomb.

-Et sans eux, j'aurais sans doute ressemblé à… ça, compléta Hermione en tendant une main tremblante vers le troll étendu au sol, mort. Ils ont fait diversion pour m'aider à regagner l'entrée et quand le troll s'est dirigé vers nous, on a jeté un sort de répulsion.

Neville esquissa un discret sourire alors que Vladmir la remerciait d'un signe de tête. Le regard de Rogue avait changé, passant de furieux à étrange. Une espèce de curiosité malsaine.

-Un sort de répulsion, répéta-t-il d'une voix traînante. Il n'est pas au programme des premières années.

-Heu, non, répondit Neville en tremblant légèrement. Mais ma grand-mère me l'a enseigné avant d'entrer à Poudlard, pour me défendre, et Hermione est très intelligente…

-Et Kemenov et Entwhistle sont des serdaigles, intervint une petite voix fluette pleine de fierté. Comme tous mes aiglons, ils maîtrisent la base des sorts de deuxième année.

-M. Kemenov, Londubat et Entwhistle, votre conduite déplorable vous vaudra 5 points chacun, finit par dire le professeur de Potions avec un sourire narquois, pour ne pas avoir prévenu les professeurs de votre départ et de l'absence de Miss Granger, qui perd également 5 points pour avoir été absente au repas, pourtant obligatoire.

-Et vous faites gagner 10 points à vos maisons respectives pour avoir battu un troll adulte, contra Flitwick avec un petit sourire moqueur, rétablissant les sabliers. Maintenant, retournez à vos salles communes.

Les quatre élèves se décidèrent de partir vite fait dans les couloirs et ils s'arrêtèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, vide de toute présence.

-Au fait Mione, d'après Parkinson, tu étais… peinée, formula joliment Neville. C'est à cause de Ron ?

-Weasley ? Remarque, avec le tact et la délicatesse légendaire de ce type, soupira Vlad alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête. Ne l'écoute pas Granger, ce type est peut être sympa, mais c'est un vrai butor, borné et idiot.

-Sa seule qualité, acquiesça Neville, c'est qu'il est ouvert.

-Il me reproche d'étaler mon savoir et…

-Tu as des connaissances et tu en fais profiter Gryffondor. Sans toi, on serait la dernière maison au classement.

-Mais…

-Et, ça vous dis un pari ? s'exclama Vladmir en souriant, empêchant la jeune lionne de parler.

-Quel type de pari ? demanda avec méfiance Neville.

-Si Granger tient une semaine sans répondre en cours, on vous doit un gage, un chacun, sourit Kévin.

-Dans la limite du raisonnable, rajouta Vlad en jetant un regard méfiant à Neville.

-Mais… protesta Hermione alors que les garçons se serraient la main pour conclure le pari. Devant les regards suppliants de Kévin et Neville, elle soupira et acquiesça à son tour.

-Tu verras, Granger, Weasley te suppliera de reprendre ton attitude de Je-sais-tout, ricana Vlad. En attendant, bonne soirée et à demain !

Il partit d'un pas vif vers sa tour, perdu dans ses pensées bien loin du pari. Un troll dans Poudlard… et la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Un dragon ?

Katya observa avec attention les grilles de l'immense manoir devant elle. Bâti dans une pierre sombre, l'imposante demeure restait cependant délicate dans les détails de l'architecture, typiquement gothique. La lettre de Vladmir qu'elle avait reçu moins de 2 heures auparavant l'avait décidé à agir. Il était temps de faire jouer ses relations…

-**Je préfère le Palais Kemenov**, soupira Sergei en regardant l'allée devant eux, vierge de toute herbe ou feuille automnale malgré les arbres centenaires aux parures colorées de saison. Les pelouses et les haies des parterres à la française à proximité de l'entrée abordaient la même netteté.

-**La vie à la campagne à ses avantages**, rétorqua la russe en glissant une main le long de sa robe sorcière aux armoiries de sa famille, lisant un pli inexistant sur le tissu bleu nuit immaculé. **Loin de la ville bruyante, pas de pollutions visuelles, sensorielles et autres joyeusetés de la vie citadine.**

-**Tu as le Palais d'Eté pour ça**, ricana le vampire.** On s'annonce** ?

Katya hocha la tête en observant le soleil percer timidement les brumes matinales. Le vampire, insensible au soleil, s'approcha des grilles et les effleura en annonçant à haute voix leurs noms. Immédiatement, les lourdes portes en métal aux armoiries stylisées s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les visiteurs.

La jeune femme s'avança sous l'œil de Sergei qui lui emboîta finalement le pas, prenant un recul protocolaire de deux pas sur sa droite. Ils marchèrent lentement sur l'allée de dalles grises en prenant le temps d'admirer les jardins, sentant le regard de leurs hôtes malgré la distance de la demeure. Les règles protocolaires de la noblesse anglaise régissaient les rencontres officielles, surtout les premières. Ils se devaient donc de les respecter. C'est ainsi qu'ils se firent annoncer à nouveau auprès d'un elfe de maison vêtu de la toge d'intendant qui les guida dans les méandres de l'immense demeure.

Quelques minutes après, les deux russes étaient introduits dans un petit salon où les attendait un couple. L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur une canne d'argent et observait les jardins depuis une grande fenêtre lumineuse. A ses côtés, une femme menue aux cheveux d'un blond pur se tenait avec noblesse au milieu de la pièce et abordait un visage de circonstance. Souriant mais faux. Elle les accueillit d'un signe de tête délicat et attendit que son époux se tourne vers eux. Il pivota presque immédiatement et darda sur ses invités un regard d'un gris d'orage saisissant et hautement calculateur.

-Lady Kemenov, soyez la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, dit-il en s'avançant pour prendre la main gantée de la jeune femme et y déposer un délicat baisemain. Après avoir temps entendu parler de votre illustre famille, je ne peux qu'être ravi de rencontrer enfin une Kemenov. Votre réputation dépasse largement la Russie dans certains milieux.

-Vous me flatter, Lord Malefoy.

-Je suis ravi également de rencontrer un chef de clan aussi puissant, Knyaz Pokhastovine, déclara Lucius Malefoy, utilisant le titre russe du vampire tout en serrant la main froide de Sergei. Il inclina le buste en réponse avant d'adresser un sourire très denté à Narcissa Malefoy.

-Milady, sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle pour s'incliner galamment face à elle, votre beauté légendaire n'est le pâle reflet de la réalité.

-Vos compliments risquent de me faire rougir, Milord, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Sergei adorait mettre mal à l'aise ses vis-à-vis, et la sorcière l'était terriblement, dégagement une odeur effrayée parfaitement perceptible pour les sens aiguisés du vampire, qui plongea ses pupilles sanglantes dans les yeux bleus pâles de la femme.

**-J'adorais vous voir rougir, Milady**, susurra le chef de clan en faisant volontairement ressortir son accent tout en embrassant la main de Narcissa avec sensualité. **Votre sang irriguant votre visage serait un spectacle de toute beauté pour mes yeux. Alléchant.**

**-Sergei. Arrête d'écraser cette femme de ton charme,** soupira Katya.** Et heureusement qu'ils ne comprennent pas le russe ou tu aurais un duel sur les bras**. Excusez-le, reprit-elle pour le couple Malefoy, ses compliments sont typiquement vampires et quelques peu… osés.

Et Sergei savoura la légère rougeur sur les joues de Narcissa, qui se fit délicatement congédier par son mari. Les affaires restaient les affaires et les épouses n'y avaient pas leur place dans la bonne société anglaise traditionnelle.

Lucius Malefoy sourit en s'inclinant légèrement et tendit son bras, sur lequel Katya posa une main légère pour se faire guider jusqu'à un petit canapé. Elle s'y installa, étalant sa robe autour d'elle pour ne pas y laisser de faux-plis d'une manière très subtile. Elle savait toutefois que le lord anglais épiait le moindre de ses gestes.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? demanda le Lord Malefoy après que Sergei ait pris sa place aux côtés de Katya.

-Avec plaisir milord, sourit affablement Katya alors que Sergei acceptait un verre de whisky pur-feu.

-Calsa.

Un petit pop discret retentit et Lucius Malefoy ordonna d'une voix posée à la petite elfe de maison d'apporter un thé pour son invitée. Quelques secondes après, elle revenait avec un service de porcelaine aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy et disparaissait aussi rapidement. Leur hôte se leva et servit lui-même la jeune femme, avant de servir à Sergei et lui-même deux verres d'alcool.

-Que puis-je pour vous Lady Kemenov ? demanda l'homme après que Katya ait pris sa première gorgée de thé. Celle-ci prit le temps de savourer le liquide et acquiesça avec un sourire appréciateur avant de poser sa tasse sur le guéridon à ses côtés et d'observer à son tour son hôte prendre une gorgée de liqueur.

-Vous féliciterez Mme Malefoy de son choix de thé. Il est délicieux. Un thé blanc, surement un bai hao yin zhen…

Lucius Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, que lui rendit Katya sous le regard songeur du vampire, qui notait avec attention les moindres gestes du lord.

-Vos appréciations seront les bienvenues. Mon épouse désespère rencontrer une contemporaine connaisseuse de thés.

Ils prirent une nouvelle gorgée de leurs boissons et le patriarche se cala profondément dans son fauteuil alors que Katya ajustait ses robes.

-Je crois savoir que vous siégez au conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

-En effet.

-Vous êtes donc en capacité de faire rentrer une tierce personne en toute légalité.

-En effet, répéta Lucius.

Katya sourit à nouveau, ce même petit sourire en coin que son hôte, et reprit sa tasse pour boire quelques gorgées supplémentaires. Elle s'abima dans la contemplation du petit salon chaleureux. Les tons étaient neutres, de beiges pâles rehaussés d'un bleu roi.

Après de longues minutes perturbées uniquement par le son de la tasse dans sa coupelle et du liquide ambré tournoyant dans les verres des deux hommes, Lucius Malefoy eut un nouveau sourire, cette fois réel.

-Bien Milady, en quoi ma position peut vous aider ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'aide, Lord Malefoy, mais d'un échange de bons procédés. Je sais de source sûre que vous cherchez une raison pour vous pouvoir vous mêler aux affaires internes de Poudlard.

-Auriez-vous donc des informations sur les manigances d'Albus Dumbledore ?

-Peut être…

Katya prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de se faire galamment resservir par le maitre des lieux. Le même rituel eut lieu et après sa première gorgée, Katya reprit la parole.

-Que pensez-vous du tuteurage magique ?

Le noble sembla un instant déconcerté par la soudaine question et observa Sergei savourer son verre, complètement détaché de la discussion, en apparence du moins.

-Il est malavisé de confier la gérance des biens et devoirs nobiliaires à une personne désignée par le ministère. Heureusement, à ma connaissance, aucun noble n'a laissé ses héritiers sans plusieurs tuteurs magiques désignés par disposition testamentaire.

-Si je vous dis qu'Albus Dumbledore est tuteur magique d'Harry Potter ?

-Cela ne se peut ! Malgré mes nombreux désaccords avec James Potter, je dois concéder qu'il n'était pas idiot. Il n'aurait jamais confié la gestion de ses voûtes et son siège de Lord à Albus Dumbledore. Il ne lui faisait pas autant confiance que l'opinion publique ne le croit.

Katya sourit en voyant le noble sûr de lui et quelque peu offusqué de cette idée. Joueuse, elle attendit qu'il prenne une gorgée de whisky pour se remettre de son petit éclat de voix.

-En effet. Ce n'est pas le cas. James n'a jamais confié la garde magique à cet homme. Il se l'ait approprié par un vote au Magenmagot.

Lucius Malefoy s'étouffa dans son verre et masqua sa quinte de toux par un léger raclement de gorge surpris alors que Sergei cachait son amusement derrière son propre verre.

-Plait -il?

-Par vote du Magenmagot, il a été désigné tuteur magique de Harry James Potter.

-Potter n'aurait jamais laissé son fils unique et héritier sans protection. Je mettrais mon titre en jeu sur la présence d'un testament à Gringott's ! De plus, j'aurais été informé de ce vote !

Katya eut un sourire en voyant la véhémence du noble. Malgré toutes leurs rancœurs et opinons divergentes, James et Lucius avaient toujours eu un certain respect l'un pour l'autre, à la manière discrète de la société des sang-purs.

-Pas si vous vous débattiez pour votre liberté après la chute soudaine de Voldemort, s'amusa Katya en notant le frisson du noble. Et j'ai la preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore a caché la présence du testament de James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter pour s'approprier la garde de leur fils.

* * *

Cathy : Comme tu peux le voir (heuuu… lire ?), la machine est lancée pour contrer Dumby !

Emrys : ouffff ^^

Rin-chan : Merci mon seigneur^^. quel est le nom de la fic avec la grand-mère de Neville empoisonneuse ? elle m'intéresse =) sinon Augusta à bien un rôle à venir, mais elle ne sera pas empoisonneuse, bien que je la vois faire des potions sans problèmes !


	11. Chapter 11

Pfioouu… Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne dans les reviews, sinon, mille excuses à celui ou celle qui est passé à la trappe =) Comme d'hab', les invités, réponse à la fin !

Et un grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta Poudlarienne qui a trouvé du temps à me consacrer =)

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le jour des morts**

Vladmir prenait son petit déjeuner. Pour un samedi matin, la salle était étonnamment pleine. Surement parce qu'en ce lendemain d'Halloween, les professeurs avaient accordé une sortie surprise à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves, excités, avaient donc abandonné l'uniforme classique pour sortir des tenues sorcières, moldues voire d'étonnants mélanges des deux. Vladmir avait opté pour une tenue traditionnelle bien de chez lui. Il avait en effet revêtu une tenue sorcière russe, comprenant une large chemise aux borderies abordant les couleurs de sa famille et serrée à la taille par une large ceinture. Son pantalon ample et ses bottes changeaient également des tenues anglaises près du corps. Et pour compléter l'ensemble, Vlad avait mis sur ses épaules une lourde cape doublée de fourrure.

De nombreuses remarques avaient été faites sur son passage, mais Vladmir s'en moquait. Aujourd'hui, il allait célébrer ses morts et il se devait de porter une tenue traditionnelle pour l'occasion. Plongé dans ses pensées et dans son verre de thé, il sentit soudain un souffle glacé dans son cou.

-**Que la fête commence…** susurra une voix familière.

-**Sergei ?**

Un rire moqueur retentit dans ses oreilles alors que dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle se dessinaient trois silhouettes. Après quelques secondes – le temps que les premiers élèves constatent leur présence – ils rentrèrent lentement et Vladmir put les reconnaitre. Un large sourire fendit son visage et il tourna son attention vers l'estrade, dévisageant Rogue et l'ensemble des professeurs.

Oh oui, que la fête commence… Albus Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement quelque chose d'immonde, une tarte à la mélasse et au citron agrémentée de lard, tout en discutant avec sa directrice adjointe qui savourait un thé. Pomona Chourave était dans un débat animé avec une de ses collègues, le professeur Sinistra. Ce fut Quirell qui, portant un toast à sa bouche, réalisa en premier que des invités arrivaient vers eux. Il se figea en une position grotesque qui alerta Severus Rogue, qui buvait son café, tout en le surveillant, l'air franchement mauvais. Tournant son regard vers les visiteurs, il grogna en se redressant, mais Dumbledore était déjà levé, les yeux écarquillés.

-James ? balbutia le vénérable directeur, alors que des cris de surprise s'élevaient parmi les professeurs.

-Potter, cracha Rogue en se redressant. Ce n'est pas possible. Il est mort et enterré !

Cette fois, des murmures se propagèrent le long des tables des élèves des quatre maisons, surpris par la soudaine pâleur et la véhémence de leur professeur de potions. Le nom de Potter se mit à circuler et des regards se tournèrent vers Vladmir, qui, tranquillement appuyé sur sa main, observait avec délectation le spectacle devant lui. Les regards retournèrent vite vers le centre de la grande salle.

Au centre du trio, le dénommé Potter eut un sourire narquois qui fit briller ses yeux noisette. Vêtu d'un pantalon ample de la meilleure facture qui soit, rentré dans de lourdes bottes en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un large pull en cachemire de même couleur à l'encolure sur la droite, le nouveau venu portait par-dessus une robe de combat fourrée d'un marron sombre et identique à ses yeux et à ses cheveux courts ébouriffés.

À ses côtés, faussement appuyé sur une canne d'argent, d'une beauté pâle, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, Lucius Malefoy avait le même sourire narquois sur le visage. Le dernier homme abordait un rictus amusé, dévoilant deux canines… Sergei, savourant la peur des jeunes autour de lui, balayait de ses yeux rouges les centaines d'élèves terrifiés.

-Lucius, reprit le directeur en faisant signe aux professeurs de baisser leurs baguettes magiques, que certains avaient dégainées en présence du vampire. Que me vaut ta présence en ce beau samedi ? Un problème avec les gouverneurs ? Et comment oses-tu introduire un vampire dans l'école ?

Le sourire satisfait du lord anglais s'étira, arrangeant un frisson d'inquiétude à l'ensemble des professeurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, Poudlard avait été indépendant malgré les tentatives multiples du ministère et du Conseil administratif pour se mêler de l'enseignement dispensé dans l'école. Le visage de Malefoy laissait craindre le pire.

Ce dernier, à leur grande surprise, ne prit pas la parole, mais laissa passer devant lui le sosie parfait de feu James Potter. Enfin, parfait… il paraissait plus délicat, plus fin…

-Albus Dumbledore… ronronna Katya en traversant la grande salle avec une grâce féline, puis-je savoir comment un politicien comme vous avez pu assurer autant de postes sans en négliger aucun ? Ah non, excusez-moi ! Visiblement, assurer la sécurité des élèves est de trop, d'après la débandade d'hier soir.

Albus Dumbledore se dressa de toute sa hauteur alors que l'inconnu arrivait au pied de la table professorale, ses yeux bleus plissés par l'inquiétude mais aussi par la colère. Un doute énorme venait de jaillir sur l'identité de ce sosie de James Potter. Il le regarda de haut, ses lunettes en demi-lune parcourant l'inconnu.

-Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur, pour vous permettre de me critiquer ?

-Un déplorable oubli de ma part, intervient le lord Malefoy en rejoignant à son tour l'estrade. Albus, je vous présente Lady Katya Annapovna Kemenov, matriarche de la famille Potter et tante de Vladmir Kemenov. Et le vampire l'accompagnant est le Knyaz Sergei Dimitrovitch Pokhastovine. En sa qualité de chef de la sécurité des Kemenov, j'ai jugé sa présence acceptable.

Un cri de terreur retentit alors que Quirell reculait dans le fond de sa chaise, se tassant comme pour se dissimuler. Évidemment, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait compris de quel vampire spécifique il s'agissait, tout comme plusieurs autres professeurs, au regard méfiant qu'ils lui lançaient.

-Les familles des élèves ne sont pas acceptées dans l'enceinte de l'école, souleva aigrement Severus Rogue.

-Pas s'ils sont accompagnés d'un membre d'un conseil administratif pour faire part au directeur d'une procédure à l'encontre de Poudlard ou d'un membre du corps enseignant, annonça le Lord Malefoy, son amusement nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Quel est votre lien avec James Potter ? demanda soudain Minerva McGonagall d'une voix blanche.

Katya lui jeta un regard noir, observant minutieusement la femme sévère en face d'elle. Répondre ou ne pas répondre, telle était la question.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Minerva McGonagall… Et je pense qu'une discussion avec vous s'impose également, susurra-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Quel type de plainte ? demanda d'une voix grave Albus Dumbledore.

Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais aller arriver. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Et la question de Minerva était primordiale. La ressemblance était trop importante pour ne pas avoir affaire à une Potter de sang. Mais quel était son lien avec James Potter. Une cousine ? Une sœur ?

-Je pense que vous ne souhaitez pas entendre ses griefs au milieu de la grande salle, s'amusa Lucius Malefoy en observant les élèves autour d'eux, notamment la table des serpentards et des serdaigles qui écoutaient avec attention les discussions de la table des professeurs. Ni les raisons de sa plainte contre vous.

-Je croyais que tu plaisantais, Lucius. Une plainte, contre Albus ? cracha Rogue en se redressant à son tour, vous êtes ridicule, il est le meilleur directeur qu'ait eu Poudlard depuis de longues années !

-Aussi gras que le disait mon frère. Reste tranquille Severus, ton tour viendra rapidement, grogna sourdement Katya, le visage menaçant. Ma plainte ne concerne pas son statut de directeur de Poudlard, mais je vais rapidement changer ce fait aux vues d'un troll dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole !

Le professeur de potions garda un visage neutre malgré ses yeux noirs brillants de fureur, mais Sergei, comme toujours silencieux et attentif, nota le regard en coin qu'il glissa en direction du lord blond, qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête en réponse.

-**Ils se connaissent,** constata tranquillement le vampire alors que Vladmir s'approchait de lui. Le jeune garçon, ouvertement amusé par la scène devant lui, avait décidé de rejoindre son ami.

-**Le prof de potions est le parrain du fils de Malefoy**, annonça doucement Vlad. **Je peux comprendre son attachement au directeur, mais de là à refuser de croire qu'on puisse déposer une plainte contre lui…**

-**Cet homme le vénère et le hait à la fois. C'est très étrange les sentiments qu'il dégage,** répondit Sergei en analysant les auras des professeurs.

Ils sentirent un regard curieux sur eux et tournèrent la tête pour croiser un regard gris sombre. Vladmir adressa une légère courbette à l'homme.

-Lord Malefoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même, Lord Potter, répondit l'aristocrate en inclinant la tête en direction du jeune garçon avant de reporter son attention sur Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait faire une crise cardiaque au milieu de la salle tant son teint était pâle et ses yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, Katya avait lâché sa bombe pendant leur petite discussion, à savoir sa plainte pour usage abusif de ses prérogatives de président directeur du Magenmagot. Et Vladmir connaissait bien sa tante. Elle déposerait rapidement une seconde plainte pour l'incompétence de Dumbledore au poste de directeur de Poudlard.

Vladmir jeta un regard autour de lui. Au nombre de murmures parmi les tables, cette histoire allait vite faire le tour de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre quand les parents s'en mêleraient. Certains devaient déjà s'offusquer de la présence d'un troll dans les couloirs d'un des lieux réputés pour être un des plus sécurisés d'Angleterre et certains risquaient de profiter d'action en justice des Kemenov pour enfoncer un peu plus le directeur.

-Albus, Lady Kemenov souhaite prendre un rendez-vous pour discuter de tout cela au calme. Ce soir, de préférence.

-Pourquoi ce soir ? s'étonna le directeur, reprenant contenance relativement rapidement après l'annonce et réfléchissant à toute vitesse. S'il s'agissait effectivement de la sœur de James Potter, elle ne pouvait être qu'une demi-sœur. Doréa Black-Potter n'avait eu qu'un fils. Oui, c'est cela. Elle devait être née d'une relation extraconjugale du côté de Charlus Potter, d'où la ressemblance flagrante. Elle n'était qu'une bâtarde car Charlus Potter n'avait jamais reconnu de fille. Cette Kemenov n'avait en réalité n'avait aucun droit légal sur Vladmir.

Le soulagement fut visible une fraction de seconde sur le visage du directeur, mais Katya s'en aperçut et s'en inquiéta. Quelle idée tordue avait bien pu traverser l'esprit vicieux du vieil homme ?

-Affaires familiales à régler, finit par répondre la russe. Les directeurs McGonagall et Flitwick sont au courant. Une demande de sortie exceptionnelle pour Neville Londubat et Vladmir Kemenov a été faite et acceptée.

-Mais…

-Mme Kemenov a fait cette demande il y a près d'un mois, intervint Flitwick, je vous en avais parlé et vous aviez accordé une autorisation de sortie.

-Vous avez également agréé la demande d'Augusta, déclara McGonagall avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier. Même si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de la même raison.

-Lady Londubat a fait une demande de sortie de son petit-fils. La raison ne vous concerne en rien, s'offusqua Lucius Malefoy, visiblement énervé par l'ingérence de l'école dans des histoires strictement familiales. Il avait également vu le regard calculateur d'Albus Dumbledore se poser sur Katya et Vladmir et s'inquiétait lui aussi des manigances du vieux fou.

-Pour en revenir à cette rencontre, M. le directeur, ce soir vers 17h, cela vous conviendrait-il ? demanda Katya en haussant un sourcil.

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, ses yeux à nouveau pétillants. Il avait une journée pour prouver que Katya n'était pas légalement apte à s'occuper d'Harry Potter, ou tout autre nom qu'il porte actuellement.

-Professeur Flitwick, Lucius, puis-je compter également sur vous ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes acquiescent à leur tour malgré les regards menaçants du directeur. Katya eut un sourire narquois en direction de celui-ci avant de se diriger vers son neveu, toujours aux côtés de Sergei. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux serdaigles attentifs à côté desquels ils étaient pour constater que les discrets motifs tissés sur les vêtements des trois russes étaient identiques, certifiant leur appartenance à un clan spécifique. Rouge, noir, argent et or… Des couleurs fortes et puissantes pour une famille qui devait l'être tout autant.

**-Chaton, on y va ?**

-**Je n'ai rien à prendre et Neville est prêt aussi.**

En effet, le jeune gryffondor avait également revêtu une robe sorcière classique de bonne facture comme il le seyait à son rang et attendait tranquillement à la table des rouges et or. Il détonait quelque peu au milieu de gryffondors vêtus pour la plupart d'un simple pull et pantalon.

Katya hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table des lions, ignorant les nombreux regards qui la suivaient. Vlad et Sergei prirent quant à eux la direction de la sortie. La russe s'arrêta devant Neville, qui venait de se lever, mal à l'aise.

-Lady Kemenov, sourit timidement le gryffondor en s'inclinant.

Katya eut un rire qui retentit dans l'ensemble de la grande salle et se pencha pour embrasser chaleureusement le jeune garçon sur les deux joues, le faisant rougir.

-Pas de ça, Neville, pour toi, ce sera Katya ou Tya. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui Mad… Katya.

-Alors on est parti !

Katya adressa un sourire à Lucius Malefoy qui avait vraisemblablement trouvé son fils à la table des serpentards puis rejoignit les russes qui les attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils quittèrent les lieux sous les murmures nombreux des élèves et des professeurs et laissant un directeur fébrile.

Katya les entraina rapidement à l'extérieur de Poudlard, ignorant le concierge qui les suivait avec application. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois à l'instant où ils passèrent les grilles du domaine et lui fit un geste plus que vulgaire qui fit hoqueter de surprise Neville et soupirer Vladmir.

-Katya !

-Quoi ? Il a été envoyé pour rapporter tous nos faits, gestes et dires à Dumbledore. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il lui transmette ce délicat message qui correspond parfaitement à mon état d'esprit le concernant.

-Tu aurais dû être diplomate, ricana Sergei avec un accent russe à couper au couteau.

-Je suis diplomate… quand c'est nécessaire ! s'offusqua la jeune femme en sortant de sa poche une vieille clé rouillée. C'est un porteloin, Neville.

Le jeune Londubat hocha la tête, toujours sous le coup de la surprise et se plaça à la droite de Vlad.

-Dans… un… deux… trois !

Ils tendirent tous la main pour effleurer l'objet et sentirent un crochet les saisir au ventre alors que tout se mettait à tournoyer autour d'eux. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur pour les quatre voyageurs, démontrant leur habitude de ce mode de transport.

Neville, curieux, observa les alentours, notant la campagne aux couleurs automnales et le petit village qui se découpait entre les arbres. Des dizaines de cottages anciens aux formes parfois tarabiscotées formaient un petit hameau autour duquel se trouvaient des demeures plus imposantes. Une route goudronnée semblait desservir les lieux et un bus scolaire moldu quitta le village. Un de ceux qui abritaient des sorciers et moldus en parfaite harmonie.

Derrière eux, un haut mur en vieilles pierres claires se découpait, relié au village par un petit sentier pavé et gravé de vieilles runes usées par le temps. Vladmir eut un sourire vers Neville avant de partir en silence vers la vieille grille rouillée qui en marquait l'entrée.

-Bienvenue à Godric Hollow, sourit Katya.

Et ils emboitèrent le pas de Vlad, passant le porche. Il faisait beau, malgré le froid qui commençait à se faire sentir. Enfin, froid… Habitués qu'ils l'étaient au froid des steppes de Sibérie – où Katya avait une résidence secondaire – ce début d'automne paraissait presque chaud aux russes, avec leurs chaudes capes fourrées. Seul Neville semblait légèrement indisposé, mais un sort informulé de Katya le soulagea et le gryffondor la remercia d'un sourire.

En silence, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers une allée discrète tandis que Katya et Sergei s'arrêtaient discuté doucement et ils atteignirent la partie sorcière du cimetière de Godric Hollow. Les granits et marbres typiques se firent soudain propres, entretenus par les sorts éternels elfiques posés sur l'ensemble du domaine. Des fleurs poussaient, certaines magiques, d'autres d'une normalité apaisante. Vlad s'arrêta devant une petite stèle cachée dans un recoin et s'agenouilla doucement devant, balayant de la main les quelques feuilles qui couvraient l'inscription gravée dans le granit blanc.

_James Charlus Potter et Liliane Rose Potter née Evans_

_Famille aimante et parents adorés_

_Puisse la Magie vous accueillir en son sein._

Neville arriva et se posta à quelques mètres en retrait de Vladmir. Une légère gêne le faisait grimacer. Il avait accepté l'invitation de son ami à l'accompagner pour la fête des morts, sans savoir l'importance de cette visite rituelle. Il avait été juste honoré que son seul et unique ami lui fasse une telle demande.

Sa grand-mère, en signant l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard, s'était chargée de lui apprendre les raisons de cette visite en ce jour spécial pour les sorciers russes. Neville avait donc appris que c'était un immense honneur et un privilège pour les russes d'être convié à un repas funéraire d'une lignée sorcière, au cœur de la fête commémorative. Même si les Potter n'étaient pas originaires des pays de l'Est, leur fils l'était d'adoption et respectait les traditions séculaires. Elle l'avait aussi prévenue que la magie en œuvre serait particulière. Presque tribale.

-Salut maman, salut papa, sourit Vlad en longeant du doigt les motifs de cerfs et de lys gravés dans la pierre. Ça faisait longtemps…

Neville observa le jeune russe tirer de sa poche deux fleurs : une d'un jaune lumineux et une seconde d'un rouge écarlate, aux tiges délicatement entrelacées.

-Comme toujours, je vous amène des fleurs. Cette année, j'ai choisi un berbera pour vous dire tout mon amour. Malgré le temps, malgré une seconde famille, vous gardez une place importante dans mon cœur. Je sais que je vous l'ai rarement dit, mais je vous aime.

Vladmir se tut, le temps de reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ses parents sans les souvenirs de Katya. Mais les émotions de son enfance étaient encore présentes et refaisaient parfois surface. Cette tendresse qui l'enveloppait, quand il était triste. Cette odeur de fleurs qui flottait… L'amusement aussi, accompagné d'un rire grave mais léger. Comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

-La seconde, elle est pour toi maman. . J'ai vu ce lys rouge juste avant de venir et ton visage s'est imposé.

Il posa les deux tiges sur les images et effleura le nom de sa mère avec un sourire triste.

-Par contre, j'ai choisi les couleurs pour toi papa. Je veux me faire pardonner, parce que je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé me voir à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle. Mais j'aime ma Maison et j'aime Poudlard, même si le directeur m'exaspère…

Neville sursauta en sentant Katya s'arrêter à ses côtés, tellement pris dans l'histoire de Vladmir qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu les rejoindre. Sergei avait visiblement disparu, sa présence n'étant pas nécessaire. La jeune femme lui sourit en posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de Neville, puis observa les tombes. En silence, ils écoutèrent Vlad reprendre son récit. Le jeune gryffondor était surpris de l'émotion que transmettait le russe, ainsi que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vus. Il l'écouta raconter ses premiers mois à l'école et leur amitié, leurs rires, leurs peurs... Plus Neville l'écoutait, et plus son amitié grandissait, alors qu'il ne pensait plus cela possible.

Mais les paroles de Vlad le renvoyait tellement à sa situation ! Orphelins tous les deux, vivants derrière des masques, réellement eux-mêmes seulement en famille ou avec des amis très proches… Et Vlad le considérait comme sa famille.

-J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un de surprenant, maman, tu le connais, tu sais. Neville… C'est ton filleul. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'apprendre que sa mère était ma marraine et toi la sienne. Katya dit que nous étions prédestinés à nous rencontrer, un peu comme des cousins.

Vlad lui fit signe de venir, et Neville s'approcha avec hésitation pour s'agenouiller à côté du russe. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de parler aux morts comme aux vivants…

-Heu… bonjour Lily, bonjour James, murmura-t-il. Je suis Neville, un ami…

-Le meilleur ami…

-Oui, bon, le meilleur ami de Vlad, rit-il. Je suis à Gryffondor et on s'est rencontré dans le train. J'aurais aimé être dans la même maison que lui, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix…

Et Neville, étrangement, trouva cela réconfortant de parler à cette stèle en pierre, avec l'intime conviction dans sa magie que ses paroles étaient entendues. Après de longues minutes, Vlad et Neville se tournèrent vers Katya, qui attendait derrière eux, stoïque et silencieuse.

Voyant qu'ils avaient fini, elle sourit et s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord de la tombe, pendant que Vladmir fouillait ses poches. Il en sortit un panier ainsi que trois verres qu'il posa sur la dalle avant d'en déballer le contenu. Il répartit lentement différents pains aux céréales ainsi qu'un peu de viande et des légumes sous les yeux intrigués de Neville. Sa grand-mère avait refusé de lui dévoiler les rites précis de la cérémonie, marmonnant juste qu'il était un peu jeune mais qu'il fallait bien apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Katya, elle, tira de sa poche plusieurs bouteilles qu'elle posa au milieu ainsi que quatre bougies. Une très large et trois petites.

-Neville, si tu n'arrives pas à suivre le rituel, sache que ce n'est pas grave et que tu ne dois pas te forcer, d'accord, sourit Katya.

Neville hocha la tête, méfiant. D'abord sa grand-mère et maintenant Katya ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

-À toi l'honneur chaton !

Vlad hocha la tête en attrapant la plus petite bouteille, dont il rependit quelques gouttes sur la tombe cérémonieusement. Prenant ensuite la seconde bouteille, pleine d'un liquide sombre, il renouvela son geste, avant d'être imité par Katya puis par un Neville hésitant.

Les liquides, qui semblaient être de l'huile et du vin, brillèrent une fraction de seconde avant d'être absorbés par la tombe, dégageant une soudaine salve de magie.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de surprise en trébuchant vers l'arrière. Il fut retenu par le bras ferme de Katya. Ce n'était ni la magie de Vlad, ni celle de Katya. Elle semblait jaillir du sol ! De la tombe…

Vlad esquissa un sourire, puis prit la dernière bouteille pour servir trois verres d'un liquide translucide tout en expliquant la cérémonie à son ami. Les quatre bougies étaient pour les ancêtres, sa mère, son père, et les vivants. Si leurs dons étaient acceptés, toutes seraient allumées à la fin de la cérémonie.

-En ce jour des morts et par ce geste, j'honore la mémoire de mes ancêtres. Ensemble, souvenons-nous du passé et préparons l'avenir.

Vlad rependit la moitié de son verre en même temps que Katya et Neville et ils burent cul sec le reste du liquide. Neville recracha le tout en toussant, sous les éclats de rire des deux russes. Charitable, Katya lui tapota le dos, tentant d'étouffer tant bien que mal son rire.

-Par… kof kof kof… Par merlin, c'est quoi ça ?

-Je pensais qu'Augusta t'avait prévenue, s'amusa la russe, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-Non. Kof kof… Elle a juste dit que je verrais…

-Que tu boirais, se moqua Vlad. C'est de la vodka pure glace.

-Pur feu tu veux dire, ça brule ce truc !

-Non, c'est votre whisky, qui est pur feu ! Et tu sais, c'est un fait avéré que le froid brûle.

Neville les regarda, septique, la gorge encore douloureuse.

-C'est fort à quel point ? demanda-t-il prudemment en regardant son verre, et les quantités que les deux russes avaient bus.

-Dans les 55°, un peu plus que vos alcools. À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Katya légèrement amusée.

-Juste… nous n'avons que onze ans. Et Vlad semble habitué.

-Quel est l'alcool noble chez les sangs purs britanniques ?

-Le whisky pur-feu.

-Tu en as déjà bu ?

-Comme tous les enfants nés de parents sorciers. C'est de tradition d'en boire pour la nouvelle année.

-Pour nous, boire de la vodka pure glace fait partie du rituel de commémoration de nos morts, sourit doucement Katya. C'est une des plus vieilles traditions sorcières.

Neville hocha la tête et regarda avec méfiance Katya leur resservir un verre.

-En ce jour des morts, j'honore ta mémoire, James, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ta famille, murmura la russe en versant une partie de son verre, suivi par les garçons.

Neville se força à avaler ce feu liquide et toussa, avant de voir avec effarement le rituel recommencer une nouvelle fois et surtout, les deux russes se tourner vers lui. Vlad prit la parole.

-À toi Nev. Pour ma mère…

-En… En ce jour des mo… morts, bégaya ledit Nev, tétanisé, j'honore vo… votre mémoire, Lily… merci d'avoir donné l'espoir au monde sorcier.

Et ils finirent une dernière fois leurs verres.

Tout l'alcool rependu s'enflamma soudainement, dégageant une nouvelle vague de magie. Dans les flammes, deux visages semblèrent se superposer quelques secondes, celui d'un homme aux lunettes rondes et d'une femme aux yeux verts, souriants et tendres. Puis les flammes s'éteignirent, dévoilant un granit vierge de toute trace de liquide ou de nourriture, sur lesquelles quatre bougies brillaient de mille feux. Leur offrande avait été acceptée par les ancêtres et la magie…

Katya sortit alors avec un sourire une petite fiole de potion, qu'elle tendit à Neville. Ce dernier, tétanisé, restait immobile en regardant la stèle.

-Bois. C'est une potion contre la gueule de bois, elle t'évitera d'être soûl.

Il la remercia avec soulagement et se leva après quelques instants en compagnie des Kemenov. Ils quittèrent finalement le cimetière et Neville réalisa avec surprise que l'après-midi était bien entamé en regardant sa montre. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait si faim…

-On va aller manger un morceau et puis on rentrera à Poudlard, ça vous convient les garçons ?

-Oui chef, rit Vlad, alors que le ventre de Neville émettait un grognement de contentement. Katya leur tendit la main et ils s'y accrochèrent le temps qu'elle les fasse transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse un après l'autre.

En ce début de samedi après-midi, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières se pressaient, profitant du soleil et des températures encore clémentes pour la saison pour faire des achats ou tout simplement flâné sur la principale rue marchande sorcière de Londres. Les enfants étaient toutefois rares, la majorité étant à Poudlard. Seuls les plus jeunes accompagnaient leurs parents.

Vlad eut un rire clair en tirant Neville par la manche.

-Vient Nev, il y a un super petit restaurant dans l'allée des Lunes, on y mange beaucoup mieux qu'au Chaudron Baveur !

Katya sourit en voyant Vladmir tirer son ami hésitant en direction d'une petite ouverture entre Ollivander's et Scribullus, se faufilant au milieu des passants qui les regardaient passer en souriant avec indulgence.

-**Il est rare qu'il montre autant son côté enfantin,** sourit Sergei en apparaissant silencieusement aux côtés de la russe.

-**En effet.** Katya soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, manie qu'elle avait piquée à son frère longtemps auparavant et qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. **J'ai souvent peur que le monde dans lequel je l'ai entrainé n'ait ruiné son enfance. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit à Poudlard. Malgré la présence de Dumbledore, je sais qu'il s'y amuse, qu'il se fait des amis… Il profite un peu de sa jeunesse.**

Sergei observa la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'ils suivaient les deux enfants plus lentement. Il savait ses inquiétudes et l'avait aidé à élever Vladmir quand elle avait choisi de s'occuper de son neveu. Les premiers mois avaient été terribles, tant pour elle que pour tout le clan Kemenov. Fallait-il élever Vladmir comme un enfant ou comme un héritier de clan ? Fallait-il le faire rentrer dans la cour des Mirages dès son enfance ou attendre son adolescence pour lui expliquer et le laisser choisir ? Fallait-il lui révéler la filiation avant Poudlard ou après ? Devait-il savoir pour la mort de ses parents ?

Katya avait fait des choix, certains très difficiles et d'autres tout aussi complexes. Et ils avaient payé. Vladmir s'était révélé un parfait prince de la cour des Mirages, initié à dix ans par Katya en personne. Il savait les tenants et les aboutissants de la guerre avec Voldemort… Il connaissait le terrible secret de sa survie cette nuit d'Halloween…

Sergei connaissait le dilemme de Katya et l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour lui donner malgré tout une enfance heureuse. Le vampire savait aussi l'objectif que s'était fixé la jeune femme et auquel Vlad aspirait également. La vengeance.

Tous deux voulaient venger un frère et une sœur adorés ou un père et une mère perdus à jamais. Tous les deux voulaient venger le nom des Potter.

* * *

Liloo : la confrontation tant attendue arrive =)

Cathy : ça va être dur de lui faire perdre son soutien magique, Dumby est quand-même le vainqueur de Grindewald ! Mais il va avoir quelques ennuis ^^

Rin-chan : arrête de baver sur ton écran ! Et je garde Sergei, c'est mon vampire préféré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le voir plus souvent (promis =) ! Sinon merci pour la fic j'irais y jeter un coup d'œil bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

§…§ gobelbabil

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un testament dévoilé**

Vladmir se tenait debout derrière Katya en compagnie de Sergei. Une attitude plutôt rare chez lui, rester en retrait derrière sa tante. Il se mettait généralement à ses côtés, tout comme le vampire russe d'ailleurs. Lui en tant qu'héritier, Sergei par son statut de second. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas chefs de clan ou princes de la Cour des Mirages. Ils étaient juste Vladmir, élève de Poudlard et Sergei, garde du corps. Ils se devaient de laisser parler la matriarche des Kemenov, assisse tranquillement dans un confortable fauteuil.

Au lieu de ça, un autre homme se tenait à la place habituelle des deux Russes. Tout comme Katya, Lucius Malefoy se tenait droit dans son fauteuil, un visage serein et des yeux gris attentifs dans lesquels on pouvait deviner une étincelle de satisfaction. Le sang-pur se délectait d'avance de la position d'Albus Dumbledore, qui malgré la surprenante alliance face à lui restait aussi jovial que d'habitude. Son rôle de vieillard chaleureux et agréable n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Le directeur regarda de ses yeux pétillants de joie le petit groupe qui lui faisait face, uni contre lui. Mais mentalement, il en était tout autre. Si un jour on lui avait dit que les Potter s'allieraient avec les Malefoy, il aurait ri franchement en traitant de fou l'auteur de cette idée… finalement pas aussi saugrenue que cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Filius, perché sur un haut tabouret un peu à l'écart. Dumbledore se doutait que le petit professeur ne souhaitait pas prendre parti dans la discussion à venir, restant neutre.

Retenant un soupir qu'inquiétude qui aurait juré avec son visage amical, il observa les visages froids de Katya et Vladmir Kemenov, ainsi que celui, inexpressif, du vampire.

-Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Non merci, monsieur le directeur, annonça Katya, nous sommes ici pour discuter d'affaires importantes vous impliquant.

-Une plainte, me semble-t-il, dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce. Ce que je trouve totalement absurde car je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Mme Kemenov.

-Albus, intervint doucement Lucius alors que Sergei laissait échapper un grognement menaçant en dévoilant ses crocs. Je vous conseille fortement de vous adresser correctement à Lady Kemenov, d'autant plus qu'elle s'est adressée à vous selon votre statut.

Tous purent voir Albus Dumbledore tiquer face à la remontrance du noble mais il s'obtempéra et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Katya.

-Je disais, Milady, que vous devez faire erreur. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher en tant que directeur du Magenmagot. Je concède volontiers qu'il y a eu un problème dans les défenses du château qui a abouti à l'introduction malheureuse d'un troll dans l'école. Nous ne déplorons cependant aucun blessé. Par contre, je nie avoir abusé de ma position au sein de la justice magique, comme votre plainte semble le laisser penser.

Katya se contenta de lui adresser un regard polaire. Lentement, elle tira de sa poche une épaisse enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Lucius. Le document était estampillé d'un timbre de cire d'un rouge écarlate aux reliefs ouvragés de runes magiques. Le sceau officiel du ministère de la Justice magique anglaise. Le noble le prit et ouvrit le pli, avant de regarder le directeur. Toujours confiant, ce dernier sourit à nouveau en lisant sa longue barbe blanche avec nonchalance.

-Dépôt de plainte déposée le 31 octobre 1991 par Katya Annopovna Kemenov auprès de Lucy Bones, directrice du ministère de la Justice magique à l'encontre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lut Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil discret au vénérable directeur. Il put ainsi noter la glotte déglutir difficilement à l'énoncer du représentant officiel devant lequel avait été fait le dépôt. Amélia Bones ne se chargeait personnellement que des cas les plus controversés.

-Objet de la plainte, reprit-il, usage abusif de ses prérogatives de président-directeur du Magenmagot. Les faits reprochés sont : d'avoir volontairement dissimulé le testament de James Charlus Potter et Liliane Evans-Potter et d'avoir imposé un vote pour s'approprier la garde magique de Harry James Potter, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov.

Le noble roula le parchemin tout en observant le directeur passer à un joli rouge colérique, contrastant avec sa barbe blanche et sa robe d'un vert suspect.

-Je n'ai jamais eu la connaissance d'un testament rédigé par James Potter ! Si j'ai demandé la garde de Harry ou Vladmir, si vous le préférez, c'est uniquement pour son bien et m'assurer de son avenir !

-Lui assurer son avenir ? En le confiant à Pétunia Dursley dans le monde moldu ? En le coupant de l'éducation nécessaire à un héritier ? demanda calmement Katya en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-La gestion des biens d'une famille aussi importante que les Potter ne devait pas être laissée entre les mains du premier bâtard venu ! rétorqua vivement vieil homme en foudroyant la jeune femme.

Un grognement sourd retentit à nouveau et les regards d'Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy et Filius Flitwick se posèrent sur Sergei, dont les yeux carmin avec virés au noir le plus absolu sous la colère.

**-Laisse, Sergei.**

Le vampire se tut à l'ordre de Katya mais continua à défier du regard le directeur de Poudlard, ses pupilles entièrement noires brillant d'une rage à peine contenue. Le patriarche des Malefoy regardait avec un œil surpris la jeune Russe, alors que Vlad serait les poings de fureur.

-Et depuis quand un aussi illustre personnage politique prend en compte le devenir d'une famille, même noble ?

Le ton de Katya avait, si c'était possible, encore refroidi et des glaçons semblaient enrober le moindre de ses mots, alors que son attitude décontractée contrastait avec la dureté de son visage.

-Depuis que James Potter m'a demandé de m'occuper de son fils en cas de problèmes.

-Étrangement, votre nom n'apparaît pas dans son testament.

-Je vous dis qu'il n'existe pas de testament, rétorqua Albus Dumbledore. Le gobelin responsable des voûtes Potter en aurait informé le Magenmagot. De plus, à qui aurait-il pu confier la garde légale et magique ? À Sirius Black, qui a trahi la confiance de son ami ? À un enfant adultérin inconnu qui débarque dont ne sait où ?

Cette fois, le regard de Katya se fit meurtrier et elle croisa le regard bleu électrique du mage. Elle sentit immédiatement la tentative d'infiltration de son esprit. Furieuse, elle le repoussa brutalement et la pâleur soudaine du directeur la fit sourire froidement. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le professeur Flitwick. Le gobelin abordait un visage impassible et aucun sentiment ne transperçait son masque alors qu'il écoutait avec attention la conversation houleuse. Le directeur des Serdaigles se demandait la raison de sa présence, mais il la comprit en voyant le second document que Katya Kemenov lui présentait. Le fin parchemin portait un sceau tout aussi officiel que le premier, et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le sceau de Gringott's.

-Pouvez-vous lire ceci, Maitre Gobelin ? demanda lentement Katya, soulignant verbalement l'usage de son titre.

Flitwick acquiesça et déroula le parchemin en projetant sa magie avant de se racler la gorge en jetant un regard désolé à Dumbledore.

-Albus, je vous certifie que ce document a bien été rédigé par les gobelins. Leur empreinte magique est présente…

L'inquiétude soudain visible sur son visage, le directeur se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'encourager à lire l'écriture étroite et sèche des gobelins.

-Ceci est mon testament. Moi, James Charlus Potter, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue à…

Vladmir ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux, se souvenant parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce testament, à l'âge de 6 ans.

_Le gobelin adressa une salutation amicale à Vladmir, tranquillement assis sur le tapis à jouer avec un fleureur. L'enfant releva la tête en lui adressant sourire resplendissant. Malgré qu'un an se soit écoulé depuis leur première rencontre, le jeune russe se souvenait du petit être qui lui avait appris le mot « testament ». Ce mot qui allait changer de nombreuses choses dans le futur. Vlad observa le petit gobelin, debout devant son bureau pour faire face à sa tante. Il semblait préoccupé. Le jeune russe tourna la tête vers l'ombre, tentant d'apercevoir Sergei, caché dans la pénombre comme toujours. Le vampire lui expliquait toujours les raisons après lui avoir fait réfléchir sur toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables. Ne le voyant pas, il reporta son attention sur le petit fleureur qui ronronnait dans ses bras._

_-Maitre Gorkolk, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer à nouveau, déclara Katya._

_-Moi de même, Dame Kemenov. Je vous présente le seigneur gobelin d'Angleterre, Klorgin Folblang ainsi que maitre Arius Culligan, notaire rattaché au cabinet juridique Culligan's._

_Vladmir leva la tête pour voir le plus grand gobelin qu'il ait jamais vu aux côtés d'un homme âgé et sévère. Il se leva doucement, son fleureur dans les bras, alors que sa tante saluait les nouveaux venus. Il s'approcha et tira doucement sur la tunique de soie de Klorgin._

_-M'sieur Folblang, pourquoi vous êtes aussi grand si vous êtes un gobelin ?_

_Le grand gobelin le regarda de ses immenses yeux noirs et fit une chose qui fit sursauter les autres présents. La grande créature s'agenouilla devant lui pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de Vladmir. Il avait appris par la suite que cette race de gobelins ne s'inclinait jamais devant un humain._

_-Je suis un hobgobelin, sourit Folblang en dévoilant une série de crocs dangereux, un des seigneurs de ma race. Je dirige la banque d'Angleterre. Et tu es ?_

_Vladmir rougit en baissant les yeux de honte. Il avait oublié de donner son nom._

_-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, monsieur._

_-C'est donc toi… souffla le hobgobelin en posant une main fine sur l'épaule de Vlad. Ne baisse jamais la tête, petit, et ne montre pas tes sentiments. Tu pourras alors faire face à tes ennemis sans qu'ils ne réalisent tes objectifs. Car des ennemis, tu en as… et des puissants._

_Vladmir hocha la tête, bien que perdu, et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Katya, fixant avec fascination le visage neutre du grand gobelin. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bureau, il avait noté différentes tonalités dans la voix du gobelin, mais son visage était vierge de toute expression. Vladmir n'écoutait donc que distraitement la discussion, s'efforçant d'imiter le visage figé de Folblang. Mais il nota que le testament avait été retrouvé dans le coffre secondaire d'un certain Dimblefore, caché par un traitre qui avait depuis été puni par les siens._

_Katya, réalisant sa distraction, adressa un sourire d'excuse au seigneur hobgobelin au centre de l'attention de son neveu et demanda à Vlad de se concentrer pour écouter le petit gobelin._

_« Le 30 juillet 1981 à Grigott's en présence de Liliane Rose Evans-Potter, Maitre Goprictk et Maitre Xanvier Culligan._

_Ceci est mon testament._

_Moi, James Charlus Potter, lègue l'ensemble de mes biens à mon fils et héritier, Harry James Potter. Je t'aime, mon fils._

_Une somme de 50 000 gallions sera attribuée à Remus John Lupin ainsi que la demeure de St Tronham et ses terres associées, dans le Derbyshire. Puisses-tu enfin trouver enfin la paix en ce lieu calme mon ami._

_L'épée de combat de mon père, _Arawn_, est donnée à Sirius Orion Black. Tu l'as toujours admirée, mon frère. Elle est tienne dorénavant._

_En vertu du droit magique et en ma qualité de chef de la noble famille des Potter, je reconnais ma demi-sœur, Katya Annapovna Kemenov, fille de Charlus Andrian Potter et Anna Piotrovna Kemenov comme membre de la famille. Ci-joints les résultats sanguins par potion de paternité, réalisés à ses 17 ans. Petite sœur, tu peux enfin porter le patronyme de notre père. Je t'aime, Katya Charlusievna Kemenov-Potter._

_En cas de décès de Liliane Rose Evans-Potter, je confie la garde légale de Harry James Potter à ma demi-sœur Katya Annapovna Kemenov et la garde magique à Sirius Orion Black. En cas d'impossibilité pour l'un d'eux d'assurer sa charge, le second hérite des gardes conjointes. Le cas échéant où aucun d'eux ne peut assurer ses fonctions, je désigne Frank et Alice Londubat tuteurs légaux et Anatole Mcmillan tuteur magique. Mes amis, je sais que vous prendrez tous soin de mon fils._

_James Charlus Potter »_

_Vladmir leva la tête et toucha la joue de sa tante, surpris par sa brillance. Elle était humide._

_-Tu pleures tatie ?_

_-Ce n'est rien chaton, sourit douloureusement la jeune femme. J'ai mal pour ton père et pour toutes les personnes lésées._

_-Lady Kemenov. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses au nom de mon cabinet, intervint le notaire anglais. Le jour de la mort de votre frère, un incendie important est survenu dans nos locaux et nous y avons perdu Xanvier Culligan, ainsi que de nombreux documents. Nous avons fait la demande auprès de Gringott's et du ministère pour récupérer les copies, mais certains dossiers traités par mon père ont disparu._

_-L'incendie était-il criminel ? demanda d'une voix basse Sergei en sortant de son coin d'ombre, faisant sursauter l'homme âgé._

_-Les causes de l'incendie n'ont jamais été identifiées et nous avions conclu à un accident, avoua le notaire, mais avec les nouveaux éléments apportés par le testament de James Potter, j'ai de sérieux doutes sur la cause réelle._

_-Je vous dois également des excuses, au nom de Gringott's, intervint à son tour le hobgobelin en se levant de son siège. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Katya et Vlad._

_-Le deuxième témoin du testament, Goprickt sans clan, a été corrompu. Il a caché le testament dans le coffre d'un client._

_-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détruit ? demanda Katya avec perplexité. Il n'aurait jamais été découvert ainsi._

_-Les testaments magiques conservés à Gringott's sont protégés par la magie gobeline. Un simple banquier ne peut détruire ce type de document. D'après son interrogatoire, il a toutefois fait croire à son complice que c'était le cas._

_-Est-il mort ? demanda Sergei._

_-Non. Il est en vie en attendant de pouvoir être jugé._

_-A-t-il donné le nom de son complice ?_

_-Albus Dumbledore, dans le coffre duquel était caché le testament._

_Katya se redressa en posant délicatement Vlad sur le sol et se mit à faire les cent pas sur le coûteux tapis du bureau, discutant avec Sergei trop vite et trop bas pour que Vladmir puisse comprendre. Quelques mots ressortaient parfois. Katya finit par revenir vers le bureau et s'y appuya, regardant avec attention les différentes personnes présentes devant eux._

_-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi cet homme tient tant que ça à avoir la garde de Vladmir. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de le laisser croire qu'il est toujours son tuteur magique._

_-Vous voulez le laisser libre ? s'étonna le seigneur gobelin._

_-Oh non ! sourit Katya avec un sourire sinistre. Je vais profiter de ce délai pour rassembler tranquillement les preuves et monter un dossier si solide qu'il aura l'impression de se prendre un mur de granit quand ça lui tombera dessus. Il est dit par chez nous que la vengeance doit se déguster aussi glacée que l'eau de la Neva. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous me soutiendrez…_

Vladmir regarda le visage d'Albus Dumbledore devenir aussi blanc que sa barbe alors qu'il prenait conscience que ses pouvoirs sur le jeune garçon venaient d'être réduits à néant. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et le vieux mage se recomposa très rapidement un visage souriant mais affligé.

-Je suis soulagé de voir que James avait prévu des dispositions pour sa famille. Mais cela n'explique en rien votre dépôt de plainte, Milady.

-Je crois, avant toute chose, intervint Lucius Malefoy d'une voix glaciale, que vous devez des excuses à Lady Kemenov.

Le noble anglais se doutait évidemment de l'appartenance de Katya à la famille Potter, mais de là à l'insulter ouvertement de bâtarde, il y avait un immense pas qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de franchir, surtout en public. Et malgré tous ses défauts, il avait pour principe d'être toujours courtois et poli envers les femmes, la bienséance s'imposant. Le patriarche Malefoy ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer le langage ordurier d'un des soi-disant plus puissants mages d'Angleterre. Et à voir les visages menaçants des deux Russes, si le directeur ne présentait pas ses excuses, il risquait de gros ennuis. Les « mages polaires » laissaient rarement passer ce type d'offense. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent, mais cette fois d'une colère contenue avant de s'obtempérer, à la grande satisfaction des deux autres membres du clan Kemenov.

-Pour en revenir à notre action en justice, elle se base sur votre implication dans la dissimulation de ce testament.

Et Lucius Malefoy eut l'impression que son anniversaire venait d'arriver. Devant lui, le plus influent mage du Magenmagot se liquéfia, bégaya, trembla. Il observa avec admiration la jeune Russe se lever gracieusement et se pencher par-dessus le bureau pour arrêter son visage devenu effrayant de rage à quelques centimètres du directeur.

-Je vais me montrer charitable, Albus Dumbledore. Je dépose cette plainte uniquement avec une demande de destitution de vos titres de président-directeur du tribunal magique et j'abandonne celle contre votre statut de directeur. En contrepartie, vous me dites vos raisons de vouloir vous approprier coûte que coûte la garde de Vladmir.

-Je n'ai aucune raison autre que son bien et le plus grand bien, répondit Dumbledore en se redressant, retrouvant un peu de courage et surtout de rage de se voir clairement menacé.

Il observa les différentes personnes présentes devant lui. Filius semblait tétanisé par l'énormité des révélations, Lucius jubilait littéralement de satisfaction, Katya Kemenov le dévisageait avec une colère visible, le vampire avait un sourire narquois et Vladmir… Vladmir lui adressait un regard vide de toute expression qui lui glaça le sang.

-C'est votre dernier mot ? demanda doucement Katya.

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête et leur indiqua d'un geste la porte de son bureau.

Vladmir se détourna en premier et passa la porte, rapidement suivi de Katya et Flitwick. Malefoy adressa un salut de la tête au directeur avant de partir, accompagné du vampire russe.

-Au fait, vieil homme… Sergei s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. N'attends pas de nouvelles de tes mercenaires. Et si par malheur tu en renvoies en Russie, cette fois, ils ne nourriront pas les poissons. Tu les recevras par petits paquets, soigneusement emballés. Qui sait, peut-être pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Et il quitta définitivement le bureau, rejoignant un sang-pur anglais souriant. Au pied de la gargouille, Filius Flitwick menait une discussion animée avec les deux Kemenov en une langue rugueuse qui surprit Lucius.

-Du gobelbabil ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Vladmir a de nombreux amis dans la nation gobeline. Des amis puissants qui lui ont appris leur langue et leur culture. Si je vous dis Klorgin Folblang ?

-Le seigneur hobgobelin des anciennes provinces celtes ? Par merlin, il connait le plus puissant des gobelins d'Angleterre et de France ?

Sergei se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amusé en réponse. Il était sûr que ces informations allaient rapidement faire le tour de la bonne société anglaise. Avec un peu de chance, cela découragerait même certains de soutenir le directeur de Poudlard. Mais il est vrai que le jeune garçon avait réussi à attendrir plusieurs seigneurs gobelins dans son enfance, avec sa spontanéité et sa fraicheur.

-§ Vous avez mon soutien le plus total, dame Kemenov § disait Flitwick. § En tant que gobelin et même sorcier, je ne peux cautionner les actes d'Albus. Et en tant qu'ancien membre de la cour des Mirages anglaise, je souhaite vous soutenir. §

-§ Votre aide sera la bienvenue, maître de forge, mais pour le moment, nous ne ferons rien. J'espère toujours apprendre les objectifs réels de cet homme. Je vous remercie toutefois du soutien que vous avez amené à mon neveu. §

-§ C'est mon rôle en tant que directeur, dame Kemenov, et certains semblent oublier la raison de notre fonction. §

Katya sourit au petit professeur, ne relevant pas la pique pour ses collègues, et le regarda prendre congés. L'heure du diner s'approchait et le gobelin devait se rendre à la Grande Salle pour encadrer le repas. Katya se tourna alors vers Vladmir et s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer doucement. Son neveu lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte et elle lui embrassa tendrement le front.

-**Chaton, fais attention**, souffla Katya, **j'ai des nouvelles de Quirell. Il manquait une certaine période dans ses antécédents de quelques mois et je sais maintenant pourquoi. Il était en Albanie.**

**-L'Albanie ? Là où se terre l'ectoplasme ?**

**-Oui. Il est probable qu'il soit un mangemort. Donc, prends soin de toi et tiens-le à l'œil.**

**-Katya a raison chaton, sois sur tes gardes. Et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, je t'ai appris plein de petits trucs pour tes ennemis !** compléta le russe en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Puis Sergei passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon, défaisant dans la foulée le lien de son catogan. Vladmir grogna en rajustant ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire doucement le lord blond qui observait la scène pleine de tendresse. Les trois russes le regardèrent avec une interrogation silencieuse dans leurs yeux.

-Excuse-moi, jeune Kemenov, mais mon fils a exactement le même air que toi quand sa mère le décoiffe.

Vladmir acquiesça en notant l'information pour éventuellement pouvoir embêter Drago plus tard. Katya lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux avant de le pousser dans le couloir pour qu'il rejoigne la Grande-Salle et après un dernier signe, le russe quitta sa famille. Tranquillement, les adultes prirent alors la direction de la sortie.

-Au fait, ma chère Katya, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous avez fait pour tromper Albus pendant tout ce temps, dit soudain Lucius.

-J'ai demandé à ce que de faux relevés de comptes soient envoyés régulièrement à Dumbledore. Il n'avait encore rien tenté comme transferts d'argent hormis la pension pour le tuteur jusqu'à cette semaine. Gringott's nous a immédiatement contacté.

-Quelle somme ?

-Trop pour être honnête, répondit évasivement Katya.

Lucius Malefoy prit la réponse pour ce qu'elle était et se tut, laissant de côté les questions qui foisonnaient dans son esprit. Pour l'heure, ils avaient un dîner de courtoisie avec Amélia Bones. La journée était loin d'être finie.

* * *

Rin-chan : mélasse citron-lard... à vieil homme farfelu, repas tordu ! Sinon, je vote pour la corruption de majeurs afin de les détourner d'un russe ténébreux à longues canines ! Et je ne préfère même pas te demander quel bout de Sergei tu souhaites avoir oO Pour répondre à ta question, Vlad est initié à 10 ans, mais il a toujours vécu avec les membres de la cour des Mirages, son comportement n'a pas changé, juste son statut. Pour la publication... désolée, mais je ne suis pas en vacances je travaille donc que 5 semaines par an miss !

Cathy : Pauvre Sergei, il va être débordé entre toi et Rin-chan ! Bubus plus bas que terre ? ça doit pouvoir se faire dans un futur proche =)

Lolita : Que d'enthousiasme ! Merci miss =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : des sports de sorciers**

Une longue semaine s'était passée depuis l'entrée en fanfare de Katya et Sergei dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Une semaine durant laquelle les rumeurs les plus folles avaient couru sur Dumbledore, les Kemenov, les Potter…

Vladmir, imperméable à tous ces commérages, laissait les mots glisser sur lui sans l'atteindre, abordant un sourire innocent quand il se faisait prendre à partie un peu trop vivement par des gryffondors ou encore par des poufsouffles enthousiastes. Les serpentards, eux, attendaient de voir dans quel sens le vent allait tourner et les serdaigles ne se mêlaient pas en public de l'histoire, assurant toutefois leur soutien à leur aiglon dans le secret de leur salle commune.

Ses amis ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos et étaient restés derrière lui en soutien. Neville savait les tenants et les aboutissants réels de la plainte, quant à Kévin et Hermione… en tant que nés-moldus, ils n'en comprenaient pas toutes les subtilités et reconnaissant ce fait, ne s'en mêlaient pas.

-Félicitations Vladmir.

Le russe leva la tête de son livre de potions et haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction de la petite bande de serpentards. La bibliothécaire leur jeta un regard méfiant depuis son poste d'observation. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de hurler dans la bibliothèque, elle disparut entre deux rayonnages. Après tout, avec Neville et Hermione à ses côtés et les tensions entre les deux maisons ennemies, Vlad estimait qu'elle était en droit de se méfier.

-Mon père m'a annoncé que Dumbledore était convoqué devant le Magenmagot et que son statut de directeur-président était suspendu le temps du procès, annonça Drago.

-Ta famille est puissante et a un excellent avocat. Le cabinet des Cullivan's a une réputation d'infaillible, murmura Daphné en s'asseyant aux côtés de Kévin.

-D'après ma mère, plusieurs sièges au Magenmagot ont formé une coalition pour vous soutenir, rajouta Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, constata Neville en prenant doucement la parole. En agissant ainsi, Dumbledore a touché une des cordes sensibles des familles de sang.

-C'est vrai que tu es dans une situation semblable, Londubat, constata Théodore, ta grand-mère est d'ailleurs à la tête de cette coalition avec Lord Malefoy. Le fait que la tante de Vladmir est réussie à convaincre Mme Bones y fait beaucoup également.

-Tu as une famille très retorse, sourit Drago. Mon père m'a écrit son admiration pour ta tante. Annoncer un procès à l'encontre de Dumbledore au milieu de la Grande Salle sans faire un énorme scandale avec, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Toutes les familles sorcières étaient au courant le lendemain et la Gazette en a fait sa une. Elle a semé le doute en une heure et a laissé faire la rumeur.

-Je sais, dit simplement Vlad avec un rictus de satisfaction. Ce matin, votre torchon national publiait que Dumbledore avait volé les trois quarts de la fortune Potter, menacé plusieurs membres éminents du gouvernement et laissait entendre qu'il serait possible qu'il soit en réalité lié à la mort de mes parents. Votre Rita Skeeter a une imagination débordante.

-Du grand art, rit Blaise en tirant ses livres de son sac. Théo, tu as ton manuel de métamorphose ?

Théodore secoua la tête en se créant une place entre Hermione et Kévin.

-Tiens, sourit la lionne en lui tendant le livre, j'ai fini mon essai.

Le serpentard n'hésita pas et prit le bouquin en la remerciant. La table, soudain étroite vu le nombre d'élèves autour, se tut, plongée dans une ferveur studieuse qui détonnait pour un samedi matin.

Kévin mâchouillait pensivement sa plume d'oie, feuilletant distraitement un obscur traité de défense contre les forces du mal conseillé par Vlad. Blaise et Hermione, côte à côté, avaient exactement la même position et le même air concentré sur le visage, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Neville fixait d'un air perdu ses notes de potions, secouant de temps en temps la tête de dépit. Théo, à sa droite, travaillait également les potions et indiquait distraitement au gryffondor des notes sur sa feuille pour l'aider à progresser. Daphné contemplait le parc au travers de la fenêtre tandis que Drago soutenait Vladmir qui peinait dans son devoir de métamorphose.

Le petit groupe hétérogène de premières années attirait indéniablement l'attention. De nombreux murmures se faisaient entendre à la vision de la table rassemblant trois des quatre maisons de Poudlard qui échangeaient de manière courtoise leurs connaissances autour d'un paquet de friandises sorti des poches de Vladmir.

Après un long moment, Drago releva la tête est contempla pensivement les deux lions.

-Granger, tu es malade ? demanda soudain le serpentard.

Tout le monde releva soudainement la tête de son travail pour regarder avec interrogation le garçon blond.

-Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione, surprise que le sang-pur lui adresse la parole autrement que de manière méprisante et insultante.

-Parce que depuis le début de la semaine, tu n'as pas levé une seule fois la main en cours, même quand personne ne répondait, dit simplement Théodore qui avait suivi le cheminement de pensées de son camarade.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune lionne alors qu'elle se souvenait de Ronald Weasley venu s'excuser à genou devant l'ensemble de sa salle commune. Neville avait fait circuler la rumeur qu'elle avait été profondément marquée par les mots grossiers du roux et les lions, furieux de perdre cette source de points, lui avaient fait payer chèrement. Mais elle avait gagné son pari et Vladmir et Kévin leur devait une faveur. Son sourire se renforça, un sourire pas très gryffondor au demeurant, ce que fit remarquer Daphné Greengrass.

-Aurions-nous un serpent sous cette crinière indomptable ? demanda Blaise, amusé.

-Je n'aurais pas donné cette description à Hermione, commenta innocemment Kévin sans lever les yeux de son essai, mais elle correspond aussi.

Tous les serpentards regardèrent le petit aigle plongé dans ses écrits avec scepticisme alors que Neville s'étouffait avec un sucacide. Le russe retint un rire, qui tira enfin Kévin de son travail. Il écarquilla les yeux en se voyant sous le regard croisé de l'ensemble de la table.

-Quoi ?

-De quel lion parles-tu ? demanda innocemment Daphné.

-De nzizvfelf…

Vladmir lui avait mis la main devant la bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le nom tant attendu.

-Kév, certaines choses ne doivent pas être dites à certaines langues de vipère, s'amusa le russe. Je dis cela sans offense, Daphné.

-Je crois que l'ensemble de notre maison correspond à cette métaphore animale, sourit la jeune fille. Mais c'est vrai Granger, pourquoi es-tu si effacée en cours ?

-Pas que cela nous dérange, nous gagnons plus de points, compléta Drago, mais c'est vrai que c'est curieux. Tu es toujours occupée à sauter sur place pour répondre d'habitude.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en même temps que les trois autres parieurs quand une voix retentit au détour des étagères.

-Mione ? Je sais que tu es par-là ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! s'exclama une voix larmoyante. J'ai parlé trop vite et…

-M. Weasley ! Baissez d'un ton ou partez ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, pas sur un terrain de Quidditch.

-Je crois deviner la raison, sourit Blaise en voyant débarquer Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan.

-Que veux-tu Weaslaid ? demanda Drago d'un ton hautain.

Le rouquin prit une intense couleur pourpre alors que derrière lui Seamus portait la main à sa poche. Il n'osa toutefois pas sortir sa baguette quand il remarqua la présence de Mme Pince à quelques mètres de là.

-Mione, que fais-tu avec ces…. Mangemorts en herbe ? grogna Ron.

-Ronald, il se trouve que ces « Mangemorts » se sont montrés plus courtois et aimables en une heure que toi depuis le début de l'année ! rétorqua la jeune lionne avec mépris en se levant pour se dresser devant le garçon roux. Eux comprennent le sens du mot « travail » et « calme », contrairement à toi. Eux ne pensent pas qu'à dormir en cours pour me demander mes notes par la suite.

-Mais ils passent leur temps à t'insulter et te traiter de…

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Ronald Weasley ! Penses-tu que « bêcheuse intellectuelle » « un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là » et j'en passe sont des mots d'amour ?

-Les termes n'étaient peut-être pas les plus…

-Tais-toi Seamus, tu es également fautif ! le coupa sèchement Hermione. Vous êtes tous les deux d'un égoïsme et d'une gaminerie affligeante et…

Les quatre serpentards regardaient avec amusement la discussion s'envenimer. La jeune lionne ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avait vraisemblablement un caractère bien trempé et bien plus intéressant que celui qu'elle dévoilait en cours.

-5 points en moins pour tapage dans la bibliothèque, Mr. Weasley ! grogna soudain une voix doucereuse.

Ron pivota brusquement en palissant alors qu'une ombre se dressait derrière lui.

-Mais…

-Une contestation Mr. Finnigan ? Dois-je vous retirer également 5 points pour apprendre le respect ?

Le professeur Rogue adressa aux deux griffondors incriminés un regard noir avant de leur faire signe de quitter la bibliothèque. Tête basse mais le corps tendu de colère, ils obéirent de mauvaise grâce et quittèrent les lieux. Le maître en potions regarda ensuite de longues minutes la table de premières années. Hermione trouva vite refuge auprès de Blaise, se servant de la grande taille du serpentard comme bouclier face au professeur qui haussa un sourcil au vu de la réaction de la jeune lionne. Le regard sombre balaya lentement les livres et essais étalés dans tous les sens, ponctués ci et là par des encriers et des plumes d'oie, avant d'observer les visages de chaque élève.

Puis, alors que tous s'attendaient à des remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes, un fait étrange arriva et secoua l'ensemble des premières années. Un micro sourire étira les lèvres étroites et pincées du professeur Rogue et il leur adressa un petit hochement de tête avant de se détourner, faisant tournoyer ses robes derrière lui.

-Je veux des essais parfaits sur mon bureau lundi matin, jeunes gens !

La voix rauque s'éleva alors que le professeur disparaissait dans l'angle de l'allée, laissant une table abasourdie derrière lui.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda finalement Vladmir.

Personne ne put lui répondre. C'est donc particulièrement perplexe que Vlad et Neville quittèrent la bibliothèque, abandonnant deux nés-moldus au milieu d'une bande de serpentards réputés intolérants.

-J'espère que Kévin ne dira rien, soupira Neville en tirant de son sac son rappeltout pour jouer négligemment avec. La petite boule, initialement créée pour changer de couleur en cas d'oubli, avait été en réalité trafiquée par sa grand-mère. L'artefact magique était devenu un détecteur qui avertissait le lion de la présence de personnes indésirables à proximité pouvant le voir ou l'entendre. Neville avait juste modifié le sort de manière à ce que Vladmir soit exclus de la liste des intrus grâce à une simple identification magique. Pour l'instant, le rappeltout brillait d'une fumée blanche.

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Il est spontané, mais s'il doit se taire et qu'il le sait, il n'en parlera jamais …

Neville hocha la tête et fit une soudaine grimace de dépit en trébuchant, manquant de faire tomber son rappeltout. La sphère ouvragée venait de passer à un rouge écarlate.

-Oh non, se lamenta-t-il, j'ai encore oublié quelque chose !

-Le livre que tu as prêté à Kévin tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, l'informa avec un sourire narquois le jeune russe tout en jetant un regard discret derrière lui.

Il aperçut immédiatement la silhouette à l'autre bout du couloir. D'un autre côté, comment ne pas apercevoir un géant de 3 m de haut qui leur adressait de grands signes de main ?

-Vlad, Neville ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent d'une même voix les deux garçons. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, j'ai une course urgente à faire pour le directeur mais j'espère que vous passerez bientôt me voir.

-Cet après-midi, après le match de Quidditch ? proposa Neville sans tenir compte de la grimace de Vladmir.

-Avec plaisir, vos amis sont les bienvenus évidemment ! Je vous préparerais ma spécialité. À chaque fois, il n'en reste plus !

Cette fois, les deux élèves grimacèrent de concert en saluant Hagrid. Ils devaient impérativement venir avec Kévin. Il était le seul à pouvoir manger les cailloux que le géant appelait gâteaux… Ils repartirent en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor et après avoir écouté pendant cinq longues minutes les supplications de Neville, Vladmir se laissa entrainer dans la salle, pénétrant pour la première fois dans le Saint des Saints des lions de Poudlard.

Regardant avec curiosité autour de lui, Vladmir découvrit une grande pièce circulaire et chaleureuse, aux couleurs de la maison des lions. En raison du grand soleil à l'extérieur, la pièce était quasiment vide et ils purent s'installer sur de larges poufs rouges situés dans un coin éclairé par un rayon de soleil.

À quelques fauteuils de là, Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan jouaient une partie d'échecs sorciers sous le regard d'un troisième, du nom de Dean Thomas, d'après Neville. Enfin, jouaient… Ron semblait littéralement écraser son ami, alors que Seamus ne semblait pas trop mal se débrouiller, d'après ce que Vladmir pouvait voir. Le rouquin dominait malgré tout le jeu sans se concentrer plus que cela sur la partie…

-Au fait Vlad, pourquoi cette tête à la mention du Quidditch ?

Le russe reporta son attention sur Neville, grommelant sur les amis fouineurs. Il finit par soupirer en constatant que les trois autres gryffondors semblaient également attendre sa réponse. Foutus lions curieux.

-Je n'aime pas ce sport.

-Vous ne le pratiquez pas, en Russie ? s'étonna Weasley en déplaçant sa reine sur l'échiquier, faisant jurer son adversaire.

-Non, il fait trop froid, on gèle sur place, se moqua Vladmir. Bien sûr que le Quidditch existe, on n'est pas arriérés !

-Eh, je ne voulais pas être insultant !

-Réfléchi avant de parler Ron, soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, je te le dis à chaque fois.

-On ne peut pas tous aimer le même sport, soupira Neville, diplomate, mais c'est celui que préfèrent les sorciers anglais.

-Tu aimes quel sport, du coup ? demanda Dean. Personnellement, je suis supporter de West Ham United, une équipe de foot.

-Ils jouent en première ligue anglaise, non ?

-Tu connais ? s'exclama, ravi, le jeune métis.

-Un peu, admit Vlad. Un ami est passionné de football et suit tous les matchs possibles… Mais il supporte un club français.

Vladmir se décala de quelques fauteuils pour observer la fin de la partie d'échecs, vite imité par Neville.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, constata finalement Seamus en déplaçant son roi dans une tentative désespérée de retarder sa défaite. Ron eut un sourire et déplaça un pion.

-Échec et mat !

L'Irlandais renversa son roi, grommelant, avant de regarder Vladmir. Le serdaigle soupira en observant Ron ranger ses pièces.

-Je suis flightracer.

-Par les baloches de Merlin, jura Ron en renversant la boite, faisant hurler au scandale ses pièces. Tu es… quoi ?

-Flightracer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un jeu de courses sur balai en conditions naturelles, souffla Neville, estomaqué. Tu m'avais caché ça, Vlad…

-Bof, pas vraiment, je suis bon mais sans plus.

-« Bon mais sans plus » ? s'étrangla Ron, mais bordel, si tu es vraiment flightracer, tu es juste un dieu sur un balai !

-Tu insinues que je mens, Weasley ? demanda sombrement Vladmir. J'aurais du mentir d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il entre ses dents pour que seul Neville l'entende.

-Attendez, je comprends rien, se plaignit Dean alors que Seamus regardait d'un œil nouveau Vladmir.

-Le flightracing est, comme son nom l'indique, des courses de vol. Un circuit sur terrain généralement accidenté, avec interdiction de voler à plus de 5m du sol. Les obstacles varient en fonction du terrain. Le but est de passer la ligne d'arrivée en vie et de faire le chrono le plus court possible.

-En vie ? s'étonna Dean.

-Le taux de décès annuels des flightracers est de 8%. Dans les ligues juniors, il est moins élevé car des sorts protègent les participants, mais quelques morts sont dénombrés tous les ans. C'est le sport sorcier qui est le plus mortel, avant les courses de dragons et les duels, renseigna Neville. Il est surtout pratiqué en Asie et Europe de l'Est.

-Sérieux ? Il faut piquer un balai à l'équipe de Quidditch ! s'enthousiasma Dean. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !

-Non.

La réponse de Vlad refroidit immédiatement le gryffondor qui le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas mes protections ni mon balai.

-Il n'a pas tort, soupira Ronald, déçu également.

-Mais…

-Dean, tu vois les protections de Quidditch ? Et bien, un flightracer a le même type d'équipement, sauf qu'il est bardé de sorts amortissant et de protections. Et surtout, il ne pilote qu'un balai qu'il connait comme sa poche, un balai qui coute juste la peau des fesses, du type Comète 201 ou… tu cours sur quel type ?

-J'ai un _Stea căzătoare_.

-La crème des balais de l'Est, acquiesça Ron. Mon frère en a un, c'est génial, mais on ne les trouve qu'en Roumanie.

Vladmir eut un sourire en coin. Charlie Weasley avait un _Stea_, effectivement, et il était le tenant en titre du championnat roumain de Flightracing. Mais il était persuadé que sa famille n'en savait rien…

-Bon, mais tu viendras quand même au match ? demanda Neville.

Vladmir acquiesça à contrecœur avant de démarrer une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Ron. Ses pièces, d'abord récalcitrantes devant sa technique, finirent par s'incliner et ils entamèrent une partie serrée qui motiva le rouquin. Vlad finit par se faire battre et renversa son roi avant les derniers coups décisifs.

-Pourquoi t'inclines-tu ? demanda Dean en analysant le jeu.

-Quoi qu'il fasse, je fais échec et mat en trois coups maximum, expliqua Ron avec un grand sourire. Bon sang, Vlad, il faut qu'on joue plus souvent, tu es excellent ! J'ai rarement de bons adversaires à l'école !

Le rouquin commença à ranger ses pièces quand il vit ses frères traverser la salle d'un pas pressé. Ils jetèrent tous un regard à l'horloge et Ron jura.

-Merde, le match commence dans un quart d'heure, on n'aura plus de place !

Il glissa la boite d'échecs dans sa poche et partit quasiment en courant à la suite des jumeaux Weasley avec ses deux amis. Vladmir et Neville échangèrent un regard amusé et quittèrent la salle commune plus lentement pour rejoindre le terrain de quidditch. Ils n'eurent qu'à suivre la cohue qui se pressait en direction du parc pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre.

Arrivé dans le grand stade, Valdmir observa les tribunes attribuées à chaque maison. La quasi-totalité des élèves abordait les couleurs d'une des deux équipes de la journée, formant une marée humaine de vert et rouge. Le Russe se laissa entrainer par Neville en direction des tribunes des gryffondors, où Hermione leur faisait de grands signes. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en bois et atteignirent rapidement le rang de la jeune lionne, constatant avec surprise que Ron était également présent sans les deux autres lions.

-Tu as enfin accepté ses excuses ? souffla Vlad en direction de la jeune fille qui secoua négativement la tête et en jetant un regard noir au rouquin, qui baissa la sienne, penaud. Ron avait probablement profité de l'évènement pour tenter de lui parler. Le Russe retint un sourire en écoutant la lionne grogner contre les inepties des garçons immatures et trop têtus pour reconnaitre leurs torts pendant de longues minutes, faisant se ratatiner sur son siège le principal concerné.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi Granger !

-Ne nous l'énerve pas, Malefoy ! Elle vient de passer une demi-heure à râler contre Ron ! s'exclama Neville en regardant le sang-pur blond qui s'était arrêté à leurs côtés, provoquant des murmures de mécontentements des autres lions qui étaient également présents.

-Ah, il s'agit encore de Weaslaid. Franchement, Granger, ce genre de type n'en vaut pas la peine.

-La ferme espèce de crétin albinos ! s'insurgea Ron. Et d'abord que fais-tu ici, c'est la tribune des gryffondors !

Drago ignora royalement le rouquin aussi rouge que sa chevelure et annonça à Vladmir qu'il aurait préféré le voir chez les serpentards.

-Désolé Drago. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas du tout au match, mais j'ai été séquestré.

-Tu serais donc une pauvre demoiselle en détresse ? ricana le serpentard. Dois-je venir terrasser le dragon qui te tient prisonnier ?

-Je pense me débrouiller seul, sourit Vlad. Mais au pire, je te ferais signe !

Drago eut un petit rire amusé avant de les laisser en leur souhaitant un bon match, non sans prévenir que les rouge et or allaient perdre. Et les premières minutes du match donnèrent raison au serpentard. Malgré de bons joueurs, Gryffondor faisait face à une équipe soudée et extrêmement réactive, jouant à la limite de la légalité mais sans jamais dépasser la ligne.

-Faute, hurla le commentateur alors que Naomie Landburn, la jeune attrapeuse de Gryffondor, était bloquée par le capitaine des vert et argent.

-Joli… commenta Vladmir.

-Joli ? s'étonna Hermione, c'était une faute énorme !

-Les serpentards étaient totalement désorganisés et leur attrapeur trop loin pour espérer avoir le vif. Si la pénalité passe, vous gagnez 10 points mais serpentard en conserve 50 d'avance. Si votre Landburn avait attrapé le vif d'or, ils auraient perdu. C'est stratégique.

-Comme sacrifier un pion pour une reine… murmura Ron.

-Contrairement aux griffondors, qui se basent trop sur leur gardien et négligent des postes pourtant primordiaux, Serpentard travaille sur la cohésion de groupe. Flint, leur capitaine, est très actif, mais surveille l'ensemble du jeu malgré son poste de poursuiveur et ils ont une excellente communication. C'est un bon capitaine.

-Et bien, heureusement que tu n'aimes pas le quidditch, souffla Ron.

-Tu es un excellent stratège, Weasley, il suffit de te voir jouer aux échecs pour le comprendre. Utilise ton esprit d'analyse dans d'autres situations qu'un plateau de cases blanches et noires et tu feras des merveilles.

Vladmir se tourna ensuite vers Neville, tout aussi désintéressé que lui par le jeu, et ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux, leur discussion restant inaudible pour leurs voisins tant les supporters des gryffondors faisaient du tapage. La tribune se mit soudain à trembler et les deux complices se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, baguette magique en main alors que des cris de surprise retentissaient. Quelque chose de mauvais se passait.

Vladmir sentait l'air tourbillonné sinistrement sous eux, dégageant une aura qu'il connaissait bien. De la magie noire. Et à la tête de Neville, le gryffondor avait également compris la cause du mini-séisme.

Il chercha des yeux la tribune des professeurs et croisa le regard de deux d'entre eux, tous deux immobiles et dont les lèvres s'agitaient. Le visage de Quirell était toujours pâle alors que celui de Rogue semblait furieux. Il était persuadé qu'un des deux tentait de maintenir la structure alors que le second voulait la détruire et leur nuire. Mais qui ?

-Nev, tu es bien empathe, non ?

-Oui, grogna le jeune Londubat en s'efforçant de rester debout pour tenter de repérer les responsables. Seuls eux deux restaient droits dans la tourmente qui secouait la tribune, les autres étudiants hurlants en tentant de quitter les lieux, jetant encore plus la confusion dans la petite foule paniquée.

-Sers-toi de ton empathie avec Quirell et Rogue !

Neville tourna vivement la tête vers les deux professeurs, le visage mortellement sérieux, et croisa le regard du professeur Rogue. La vision du gryffondor si concentré et différent du visage qu'il abordait en cours du déstabiliser le sombre professeur de potion car il écarquilla les yeux et perdit sa concentration. En réaction, la tribune commença à basculer dangereusement.

-C'est Quirell !

Vladmir fixa le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et se mit à son tour à murmurer des mots rauques alors que Neville s'efforçait d'aider Rogue à maintenir les lieux. Heureusement, les professeurs avaient enfin réalisé que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et s'étaient redressés. Dans la panique, Quirell fut alors violemment poussé et perdit son contact visuel avec Vladmir.

Le tremblement se suspendit instantanément, alors qu'une soudaine ovation dans les tribunes des serpentards retentissait. Leur équipe avait profité de la confusion générale pour mettre la main sur le vif d'or. Vladmir et Neville croisèrent alors le regard de Severus Rogue… Un regard étrange qui annonçait de sérieuses complications.

-C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, il hait les gryffondors, il n'avait qu'à voir comment il nous fixait !

Vladmir ne dit rien, se contentant de boire son thé épicé, alors que Kévin trempait consciencieusement son gâteau dans le liquide bouillant. Le match à peine fini, Kévin avait rejoint le jeune russe, inquiet, et ils étaient partis avec Ron et Neville en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Pour l'heure, ils écoutaient Ron chercher le responsable. Car il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la soudaine secousse sur la tribune des lions n'était pas naturelle. Toutefois, Vladmir commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. La bonne humeur de sa journée s'était évaporée et il repensait à tous les problèmes depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Après un cerbère et un troll, il avait le droit ni plus ni moins à une tentative de meurtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville et Kévin et constata également leur regard sombre et songeur. Ils réfléchissaient également à toutes ces implications.

-Voyons, Ron, ce n'est pas possible, tempéra le géant.

-Je l'ai vu. Il jetait un sort en marmonnant des formules magiques !

-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Hagrid en se levant pour prendre la théière et les resservir. Non, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Neville releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Une discussion qu'il avait eue il y a quelque temps avec Vladmir et Kévin lui revint à l'esprit. Ils avaient cherché les raisons d'introduire un troll pour créer une diversion, et Vladmir avait alors parlé de la blessure du professeur Rogue. De ça et de la soudaine présence du professeur Quirell hors de l'infirmerie alors qu'il était censé y rester toute la soirée suite à la frayeur provoquée par les déguisements des poufsouffles…

-Pourtant, il a bien tenté de passer devant le cerbère du troisième étage la nuit d'Halloween… Il cherche peut-être ce que garde le chien, lâcha doucement le jeune Londubat.

-Vous avez vu Touffu ?

-Touffu ? Ainsi, cette boule de poils à un nom ? demanda Vlad, donnant un discret coup de pied à Ron pour qu'il se taise et le laisse parler.

-Oui, il est à moi, annonça avec fierté Hagrid. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder…

Vladmir ignora la soudaine hésitation du géant et soupira.

-C'est dommage qu'il doive être enfermé, ces chiens magiques n'aiment que les grands espaces !

-Je sais, soupira Hagrid, mais sa présence est nécessaire dans le château.

-Il semble bien faire son travail, Rogue a été mordu alors qu'il tentait de passer devant ! relança Neville.

-Je l'ai bien dressé… Attendez, je vous ai déjà dit que Rogue n'y est pour rien ! Et il n'a pas de raison de passer devant Touffu, il a aidé aux protections !

Cette fois, ce fut Kévin qui donna un coup à Ron sous la table pour le faire taire avant de lui fourrer un gâteau dans les mains.

-Tais-toi et mange, souffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hagrid. Les cerbères, ce sont bien les chiens qui gardent les enfers, non ? Vous conservez un démon ?

Ron s'étouffa avec son gâteau, choqué, tandis que Neville et Vladmir retenaient un rire amusé face à la tactique du petit serdaigle. Prêcher le faux pour le vrai était très sournois.

-Non ! Un démon, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… marmonna le géant.

-Je sais ! Vous avez découvert une pierre d'immortalité et comme elle contient les âmes défuntes de centaines de personnes, vous l'avez mise sous la protection d'un gardien des enfers ! Après tout, c'est son travail, non, de garder des âmes ? Même sous forme de pierre !

Seul Ron ne vit pas la soudaine pâleur du géant.

-Arrête ces hypothèses sans queue ni tête ! Ce qui est conservé au château ne concerne que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !

-Flamel, demanda Kévin avec un sourire innocent mais satisfait, comme dans Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste français ? Le créateur de la pierre philosophale ?

* * *

Rin-chan : Je me suis mal exprimée la dernière fois... je n'ai que 5 semaines de vacances par an ! Sinon, la clémence et les Kemenov font deux, mais tu verras par la suite. Quant à Lucius... je crois que tu peux passer son statut d'allié potentiel à confirmé =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Russe**

**Chapitre 14 : Des vacances agitées**

Les vacances étaient arrivées à grands pas, distrayant les élèves, semant un vent de liberté. Toutefois, pour Vladmir, elles étaient synonymes d'ennuis. Certes, il allait passer une semaine chez Neville… Mais il avait également droit à un procès à huis clos. La grande joie en perspective, d'autant plus que la Gazette des Sorciers, en la personne de Rita Skeeter, fouinait d'un peu trop près autour des affaires de sa famille en Europe de l'Est. Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie sur les articles calomnieux. Après avoir coulé le directeur de Poudlard, la journaliste s'efforçait maintenant de décrédibiliser le nom des Kemenov. Elle aurait mérité sa place à la rubrique mondaine, et non pas à la politique britannique.

C'est donc peu motivé que Vladmir somnolait contre la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. En face de lui, Neville lisait avec application un traité d'herbologie alors que Kévin s'était avachi sur son sac et dormait comme un bien heureux. D'après ce que Vlad avait compris, à peine arrivé en gare, le serdaigle prendrait un autre train à destination de la côte ouest pour n'arriver chez lui que tard dans la nuit. Sa famille, exclusivement moldue, ne pouvait venir le chercher à Londres. Ils le laissaient donc se reposer et respectaient son sommeil en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Vlad regarda les montagnes enneigées défilées par la fenêtre, ressentant une certaine nostalgie pour son pays. Le froid mordant de l'hiver russe lui manquait. Le manteau de neige dans les rues… le soleil pâle sur les façades colorées de St-Pétersbourg.

-Vlad… Vlad, on est bientôt arrivé, souffla Neville.

Vladmir ouvrit lentement les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était endormi contre la vitre du compartiment. Effectivement, le train ralentissait et les premières maisons de Londres apparaissaient. Le Russe passa une main dans ses cheveux, les trouvant détachés, et rabattit les longues mèches noires en son habituel catogan. Il lissa ensuite le tissu épais de sa tunique et ajusta le col de sa robe de sorcier sous le regard amusé de Neville.

-Tu sais, Vlad, ma grand-mère ne va pas te manger si ta tenue n'est pas parfaite !

-J'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre, mon cher, rétorqua le concerné, faussement hautain. Et une présentation, même officieuse, à la matriarche d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la tienne ne se fait pas dans une tenue débraillée.

-Mince alors, souffla la voix endormie de Kévin.

Les deux sang-purs tournèrent la tête vers le serdaigle. Il abordait une mine piteuse en contemplant ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux en épis suite à son petit somme.

-N'écoute pas cet abruti de Russe, tu es très bien comme ça, le rassura Neville.

Kévin ne répondit pas mais un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant la famille de ses amis… Il réalisa alors que tous les deux riaient gentiment de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de les imiter. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et se pressèrent vers le couloir.

Les couloirs du Poudlard express étaient agités, seulement une petite minorité des élèves restaient à l'école, et l'impatience des fêtes de fin d'année se faisait sentir. Quelques étudiants nés-moldus arboraient fièrement le bonnet rouge à pompon blanc du Père-Noël, sous les regards curieux ou narquois de sang-purs incultes.

-Les sorciers ne connaissent pas le Père-Noël ? s'étonna Kévin en voyant leurs amis serpentards désigner les couvre-chefs avec des rires moqueurs. Tous les élèves attendaient l'arrêt total du train pour s'élancer sur les quais.

-Non, c'est une tradition moldue qui date de quelques siècles. Les sorciers ne croient pas en une divinité supérieure et le Père-Noël est lié à la tradition chrétienne de St Nicholas, le renseigna Vlad en regardant la gare de King's Cross apparaître derrière la fenêtre.

-La tradition sorcière veut qu'on célèbre le solstice d'hiver, qui marque un pic de magie naturelle. Les moldus nous ont apporté quelques nouveautés comme les cadeaux, les guirlandes… compléta Neville.

-Les sapins aussi ? J'ai vu Hagrid en trainer plusieurs…

-Non, les arbres sont le symbole de la renaissance et de la vie. Le sapin, l'épicéa… tous les conifères sont utilisés par marquer la longévité. Il est de coutume de placer un sapin dans l'entrée des demeures sorcières pour la nouvelle année.

Kévin acquiesça, songeur, et suivit la file d'élèves se bousculant dans un joyeux capharnaüm pour quitter le Poudlard-Express. Sur les quais, des cris de joie accompagnaient les retrouvailles familiales et Neville chercha du regard sa grand-mère. Il poussa un soupir en grimaçant.

-Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle porte cet affreux chapeau… marmonna le jeune Londubat en entrainant derrière lui ses deux amis en direction d'une vieille femme à l'allure sévère. Kévin et Vladmir purent voir sur sa tête un épais chapeau d'un vert lumineux agrémenté d'un oiseau empaillé.

-Le summum de la mode, gloussa Vlad.

-Tais-toi, elle l'adore, ce chapeau, grogna Neville. C'est le dernier cadeau que mon grand-père lui ait fait.

Le Russe lui adressa un regard d'excuses et ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la vieille femme.

-Neville ! Par Merlin, regarde-toi, toujours aussi pataud, lâcha la matriarche en regardant son petit-fils avec lassitude alors qu'il trébuchait en arrivant devant elle. Bonjour jeunes gens. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant avoir à faire à Vladmir et Kévin ?

-Non madame, répondit Kévin avec un sourire timide, surpris par l'accueil. Je suis Kévin Entwhistle, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, se présenta Vlad en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

-Augusta Londubat, sourit la matriarche. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin les amis de mon bon à rien de petit-fils ! Bien, les garçons, je crois que nous allons y aller.

D'un geste souple, elle tira sa baguette magique d'un immense sac rouge et la pointa sur les valises des trois garçons.

-Heu… madame ? Je… commença Kévin, incertain, alors que leurs valises rapetissées disparaissaient dans les poches de Mme Londubat.

-Pas de mais, mon garçon ! Je sais que tu as un train à prendre pour rentrer chez toi, donc on va passer au guichet, annuler ton billet et je te raccompagnerai ! ordonna la vieille dame.

C'est ainsi que, trainant un Kévin bouche bée, Augusta Londubat les guida dans la gare moldue sans laisser au petit serdaigle le temps de protester. En quelques minutes, elle régla tout, lui conseillant de prévenir sa famille de son arrivée prochaine avant de lui indiquer un téléphone public.

-Ta grand-mère est effrayante, constata Vladmir en voyant faire la matriarche. Les deux garçons observaient Kévin dans la cabine de téléphone.

-Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut l'arrêter, soupira Neville. Sauf qu'on fait un peu tâche, là…

Effectivement, n'ayant pas prévus de passer du côté moldu, les deux enfants et la vieille dame attiraient les regards avec leurs tenues désuètes typiquement sorcières et le chapeau empaillé. Seul Kévin se fondait dans la masse et encore… Augusta Londubat ne le lâchait pas du regard, le couvant comme une grand-mère excentrique pouvait le faire.

Puis, alors que Kévin revenait avec un sourire contrit, la vieille dame les entraina dans un coin sombre de la gare pour sortir de son fourre-tout un vieux téléphone portable. Les deux garçons expliquèrent au jeune serdaigle le principe des portoloins et ils quittèrent la gare de King's Cross pour atterrir devant une coquette maison dans une large rue. Les passants, tous vêtus de somptueuses robes sorcières, ne tournèrent pas la tête à leur arrivée fracassante.

-Bienvenue sur Old Street ! s'exclama Neville.

-C'est une rue sorcière ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Bien sûr ! Le centre magique de Londres ne se compose pas uniquement du chemin de traverse. C'est le quartier commerçant, mais tu as tout un réseau de rues magiques pour les habitations sorcières. Old Street regroupe la plupart des manoirs londoniens de la noblesse sorcière, expliqua la matriarche en montant les marches du perron.

Kévin et Vlad observèrent les nombreuses demeures aux façades élégantes et parfois étranges, ce que fit remarquer le né-moldu. Une élégante demeure de style victorien était en effet couronnée d'une tour médiévale en son centre, une seconde à l'architecture Renaissance avec un étage bien plus étendu que les deux paliers du dessous sans le poindre pilier, lui conférant un aspect bancal…

-Sortilèges d'architecture. Les maisons sont plus grandes à l'intérieur que ce que tu peux voir, d'où les formes surprenantes, annonça Vlad en rentrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Et les deux serdaigles sourirent face au tableau devant eux. Les masques étaient tombés sitôt la porte passée. Augusta Londubat serrait contre elle son petit-fils en une étreinte tendre.

-Bon retour à la maison, mon petit.

-Merci mamie, soupira le gryffondor en posant la tête contre la poitrine de sa grand-mère.

Kévin réalisa alors l'amour réel qui existait entre les deux Londubat et regarda Vladmir. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait expliqué les jeux de faux semblants, le paraitre et l'être qui différaient totalement et qui régissaient les sang-purs. Ces façades qu'ils entretenaient en public. Le petit serdaigle avait déjà vu la différence entre le Neville maladroit et naïf de Gryffondor et le Neville rusé et sûr de lui qui aurait mérité sa place à Serpentard. Il avait déjà vu la différence entre le Vladmir amical et souriant de Serdaigle et le Russe dangereux et froid… Maintenant, il voyait une vieille femme passer d'autoritaire et méprisante à une grand-mère aimante et chaleureuse. C'est à cet instant que Kévin réalisa pleinement qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un monde totalement différent de son petit village moldu des côtes anglaises.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mon garçon, mais je te raccompagne !

C'est ainsi que leur premier soir de vacances s'était déroulé… Vladmir et Neville avaient regardé disparaitre Kévin après lui avoir promis d'envoyer régulièrement des hiboux postaux. Augusta Londubat, ravie de voir son petit-fils enfin ami avec des jeunes garçons de son âge, était revenue avec des billets de spectacles pour un théâtre sorcier. Elle les avait couvés comme une mère poule les jours suivants, leur trouvant toujours une occupation… Sorties dans le Londres moldu, visite du ministère de la magie, découverte des sites magiques emblématiques anglais… Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Trois jours après le début des vacances, Vladmir et Neville se promenaient dans les rues de la partie sorcière du centre-ville londonien, que Vladmir ne connaissait pas encore, profitant de l'occasion pour acheter les cadeaux de noël. Ils avaient évité le Chemin de Traverse, privilégiant les petites allées marchandes parallèles toutes aussi intéressantes et moins fréquentées, car méconnues des nés-moldus.

Les deux garçons avaient trouvé une série de livres sur les traditions et l'étiquette sorcière pour Kévin. L'édition, vieille et parfaitement conservée, était sublime. Elle se composait de 12 tomes et était à l'origine conçue pour l'apprentissage des jeunes sorciers de familles nobles. Ce n'était pas un livre que les librairies du Chemin de Traverse vendaient… Trop d'idées préconçues sur les nés-moldus s'y trouvaient, mais cette partie était aussi intéressante et passionnait le jeune serdaigle. Non, il fallait faire les librairies de l'Allée de Bolduc, la rue sorcière marchande de luxe.

Après quelques recherches infructueuses, ils avaient également fini par mettre la main sur un bijou gobelin dans une ruelle sinistre réservée aux créatures surnaturelles. Le petit bracelet ouvragé était bardé de sorts de protection et Neville avait laissé au Russe le soin de la négociation. Usant du gobelbabil, Vladmir avait démontré sa parfaite connaissance des coutumes gobelines et assuré qu'à la mort du futur détenteur, le petit bijou reviendrait de droit au clan du forgeron. Satisfait de voir que son œuvre n'allait pas finir dans les mains d'un « sorcier-voleur » qui conserverait son bien comme héritage, le petit être leur fit un prix gobelin et Neville écarquilla les yeux quand il apprit que le bijou leur revenait à 60 gallions. Un sorcier l'aurait payé en temps normal plusieurs milliers de pièces d'or… Vladmir dut lui expliquer qu'en réalité, les sorciers louaient les bijoux aux gobelins, et que chaque descendant devait payer des droits de location ou rendre le bien au forgeron. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ce qui, associé à la demande importante, faisait grimper les prix.

Après le cadeau d'Hermione, les deux garçons se mirent à désespérer. Ils ne trouvaient aucune idée pour leurs tutrices respectives, Vladmir souhaitait trouver également un présent pour Augusta et Neville pour Katya… Et cela faisait des heures qu'ils tournaient en rond.

Ils étaient plongés dans les rayonnages d'une bijouterie sorcière quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta…

-Vladmir, Neville ?

Les deux complices se tournèrent pour voir derrière eux deux copies conformes blondes, si on omettait la différence d'âge.

-Drago, Lord Malefoy, salua Vladmir.

-Jeune Kemenov, Héritier Londubat… Je suis surpris de vous trouver ici.

Les deux interpellés grimacèrent de concert en annonçant chercher des idées de cadeaux pour leur famille, faisant sourire le patriarche des Malefoy.

-Je dois dire que nous sommes ici dans ce même but.

-Mère adore les bijoux, alors c'est plutôt facile de trouver une idée de cadeau, acquiesça Drago en s'avançant vers la vitrine qui retenait l'attention de Vlad et Neville quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je crois me souvenir que votre aïeule appréciait grandement les artefacts de magie runique, du temps où votre père était étudiant, annonça Lucius Malefoy en regardant Neville, qui rougit en balbutiant un remerciement discret. Il ne préféra pas demander comment le Lord avait fait pour avoir cette information, car il ne connaissait en théorie pas son père en dehors des cercles aristocrates… et ce type d'informations n'y circulaient pas…

Sentant qu'ils ne trouveraient rien ici, ni réponses ni idées, Neville et Vlad prirent rapidement congés des deux blonds et quittèrent la boutique.

-Le procès est demain.

Vladmir se figea à l'entrée mais ne se retourna pas, alors que Neville jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir Lucius Malefoy qui les regardait avec attention.

-Je sais.

-Alors à très bientôt, jeune Kemenov.

Vladmir sortit en râlant sous le regard désolé de son ami. Il avait occulté volontairement le procès pour être tranquille, mais ce foutu Malefoy le lui rappelait.

-C'est de ça que tu parlais hier avec grand-mère, constata Neville en se dirigeant vers une petite boutique nichée entre deux librairies.

-Oui. Il débute à 9h et tout sera fait pour qu'il soit terminé dans la journée. Je crois que ce sera particulièrement intensif.

-À huis clos ?

-Bien sûr. Aucun journaliste, aucun curieux autorisé, des barrières anti-animagus, anti-sortilèges…

-Protection maximale ? s'étonna Neville.

-Il s'agit de Dumbledore, pas du premier voleur venu. Il y aura aussi des représentants de la confédération internationale des sorciers…

Sur ces mots, Vladmir entra dans l'échoppe en priant son ami de ne plus parler de ça. Il aurait suffisamment à faire demain. Neville obtempéra. Depuis plus d'un mois, il avait vu son ami entretenir une correspondance soutenue avec sa tante et ses avocats pour se préparer à ce procès. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il souhaite passer une journée au calme avant la tempête…

Le calme avant la tempête… Vladmir soupira en se souvenant de la fin de sa journée d'hier. Ils avaient déniché les cadeaux manquants et avaient occulté toute mention du procès, terminant leurs courses dans la bonne humeur. Mais là, alors qu'il se tenait devant la salle d'audience n°7 du ministère de la justice magique, il commençait à stresser. Katya n'était pas encore arrivée et il se tenait seul dans un couloir plutôt lugubre, un badge d'accréditation au niveau sécurisé du département magique sur le torse.

On lui avait ôté sa baguette magique à l'entrée, et toute la salle serait dans ce cas-là. Du coup, le jeune Russe se sentait mis à nu, vulnérable. Privé de sa baguette, il savait se défendre, mais il ressentait toujours ce manque caractéristique.

-**Prêt chaton** ?

-**Non**, ronchonna le jeune Russe en observant sa tante, apparue soudainement devant lui.

-**Toujours aussi grognon sans sa baguette**, s'amusa la voix grave de Sergei avant de rire sous la réponse vulgaire du jeune garçon.

Katya lui administra une tape sèche sur le crâne en réponse, lui conseillant de surveiller son langage. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit en silence pour laisser apparaître un huissier vêtu de la robe pourpre officielle du Magenmagot.

-Lady Katya Kemenov, Lord Vladmir Kemenov, Chef de Clan Sergei Pokhastovine, appela l'huissier, regardant la brochette de Russes face à la porte.

-**Bien**, sourit Katya à la manière d'un requin particulièrement vicieux… **C'est l'heure…**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit tribunal et firent face immédiatement à une trentaine de personnes alignées sur une estrade surélevée. Vladmir connaissait tous les visages, associant à chacun d'eux un nom de grande famille noble, comme le ministre actuel de la magie, ainsi que quelques sang-mêlé moins connus. Ils avaient été désignés le temps que les détenteurs officiels des sièges atteignent l'âge légal… C'était le cas des sièges des familles Potter et Vongarden.

Le tribunal du Magenmagot s'était réuni au grand complet. Seul un siège était vide, celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et à la place du vieux mage, une femme sévère trônait sur le fauteuil du président de session. Amélia Bones observait avec attention le jeune Russe, qui lui adressa un signe poli de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les autres personnes présentes.

Un rang en dessous des tribunes des membres officiels, quelques personnes attendaient également le début du procès. Deux greffiers, ainsi que les deux avocats et trois témoins. Sergei s'y était installé, et Vladmir constata la présence d'un hobgobelin arborant les armoiries de Gringott's ainsi qu'une jeune médicomage. Enfin, tournant la tête, il vit le principal concerné, seul sur le banc des accusés, seul face au tribunal. Derrière lui, plusieurs aurors attendaient en silence. Albus Dumbledore semblait ennuyé de se retrouver ici, mais arborait un petit sourire confiant qui hérissa Vlad. Le vieux mage était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à des témoins... ou alors il n'en avait pas… Cette pensée apaisa le jeune russe.

Après les présentations officielles, les deux Kemenov rejoignirent les sièges sur la gauche, attribué aux plaignants et Vladmir constata la présence de quatre inconnus sur les bancs d'en face, porteurs d'une robe d'un vert sombre brodée d'un cercle argenté.

**-Des représentants de la CIS,** souffla Katya. **Il s'agit de Sun-Li Zhao, Chinois, d'Abraão Jamèz, Brésilien, Aaish Bensatif, Marocain et Irmhild Vonhelmutten, Allemande.**

Oui, Albus Dumbledore était si sûr de lui et pourtant, la confédération internationale des sorciers avait délégué quatre représentants à son procès… L'attention de toute la salle se porta sur Amélia Bones qui s'était redressée.

-Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour traiter la plainte de Katya Annapovna Kemenov à l'encontre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Les faits reprochés sont présents dans les dossiers qui vous ont été remis. Pour les témoins, je rappelle qu'il s'agit de dissimulation d'un testament et d'appropriation illégale de tutelle magique sur la personne d'Harry James Potter. La parole est à maitre Bulbragon, avocat de l'accusation.

-Merci Juge Bones, déclara l'avocat des Kemenov en se redressant. Mesdames, messieurs, laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Elle commence avec un fait connu. Le 31 octobre 1981, un mange noir tristement célèbre assassine lord Potter, auror, et son épouse, Langue-de-Plomb. Ils laissent derrière eux un fils. Harry James Potter est, de fait, l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles de notre monde et également une des plus riches. Le 1er, à 8h précise, à l'ouverture des bureaux du département magique, Albus Dumbledore demande une session d'urgence et profite de la confusion soudaine pour réclamer la tutelle magique de l'héritier Potter. Elle lui est accordée, lui offrant par la même occasion la main mise sur les comptes familiaux et leur siège au Magenmagot. Personne ne trouve étrange qu'un lord aussi important, en des temps aussi troublés n'ait pas prévu de dispositions pour son unique héritier ? Non. Personne ne trouve étrange qu'Albus Dumbledore laisse un héritier de famille noble sous la tutelle légale de moldus ? Non. Personne ne trouve étrange qu'en 11 ans, ce même Albus Dumbledore n'ait jamais réalisé que son pupille n'avait jamais demeuré chez ces mêmes moldus ? Or il se trouve que Lord Potter avait rédigé un testament. Déposé dans le cabinet Culligan. Cabinet qui a été totalement dévasté par un incendie le 31 au soir, tuant par la même occasion le notaire présent lors de la rédaction du testament.

L'avocat prit le temps de se poser et inspira profondément, satisfait de voir l'ensemble du tribunal suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Ce testament a été retrouvé par les gobelins et les preuves sont accablantes. Albus Dumbledore a soudoyé le gobelin détenteur et a demandé la destruction du document. Les trois témoins sont réduits au silence. Lily Potter est morte. Maitre Xanvier Culligan est mort. Le gobelin Goprictk a trahi sa nation. Les trois témoins en moins, personne ne peut réclamer justice. Au nom de mes clients, je demande la destitution pure et simple de l'ensemble des fonctions officielles d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'une indemnisation à la hauteur de l'outrage.

L'avocat se tut, laissant un silence vibrant d'indignation derrière lui. Tous avaient eu les grandes lignes de l'accusation, mais les détails étaient accablants. Albus Dumbledore avait légèrement pâli car l'accusation laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait également tué pour s'approprier la garde du jeune Potter.

-Maitre Copfields, avocat de la défense, vous êtes appelé à la barre, annonça d'une voix froide la juge.

L'avocat de Dumbledore se leva et salua d'un signe de tête son confrère. Ils se connaissaient bien, ayant déjà travaillés ensemble et ils estimaient tous deux le professionnalisme de l'autre.

-Madame la juge, Représentants du Magenmagot, je me présente à vous en tant qu'avocat d'une personne mortifiée d'avoir pu léser ainsi le clan Potter. Albus Dumbledore, que vous connaissez tous, est un sorcier droit et intègre. Lors de la mort de James Potter et de sa femme, il s'est rendu sur les lieux et y a trouvé le jeune Harry, vivant. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait fait une promesse à ses parents. Celui de protéger leur héritier s'ils venaient à disparaître. Ils étaient menacés, vivaient sous fidélitas et craignaient pour leur vie. C'est pour tenir cette promesse que M. Dumbledore, constatant que Gringott's n'avait pas signalé de testament au département de justice magique, s'est empressé de demander la garde de son pupille. Il n'avait nul autre objectif que la sécurité du jeune Potter, sachant qu'il venait de détruire le plus grand mage noir de notre génération et qu'il allait être la cible de mangemorts furieux de la perte de leur maitre. Mon client nie avoir eu connaissance de tout testament jusqu'au 31 octobre de cette année.

-Merci, Maitre Copfields… conclut Amélia Bones.

Des murmures se propagèrent dans les rangs des imminents membres, tandis que Vladmir et Katya fusillaient le directeur de Poudlard du regard. Trois coups de maillets réduisirent la salle d'audience au silence et la présidente par intérim du Magenmagot réclama les témoignages, tous les plus affligeants les uns que les autres. Après avoir prêté serment de dire uniquement la vérité sous la baguette magique d'un des rares membres armés de la salle, la juge Bones, le hobgobelin dénonçat la traitrise du gobelin chargé des voutes Potter et la découverte du testament dans un des coffres de la famille Dumbledore. Il termina son témoignage avec le contenu du testament. Il apporta des souvenirs pour preuve, souvenirs qui furent dévoilés devant une assemblée de plus en plus révoltée. Sergei fit de même en tant que chef de la sécurité des Kemenov. Ses souvenirs de l'interrogatoire des mercenaires à l'aide de véritaserum fit l'effet d'une bombe. Albus Dumbledore avait attenté à la vie privée de la famille Kemenov. Quant à la jeune médicomage, elle apportait en main propre les résultats de la potion de filiation, permettant de rattacher Katya Kemenov à la famille Potter.

-M. Dumbledore, annonça un membre du Magenmagot, que Vladmir reconnut comme Lucius Malefoy. La loi de protection des enfants sorciers précise dans l'alinéa 7.4 qu'il est interdit de confier la charge d'un sorcier reconnu à une famille moldue. Pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre délit ?

Albus Dumbledore, appelé au centre de la pièce, semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Malgré sa grande taille et sa prestance naturelle, il paraissait vouté devant les accusations successives. D'abord Augusta Londubat, qui, à la lecture du testament de James Potter, l'avait furieusement pris à partie et lui avait demandé des comptes sur les raisons de son intervention. Il avait présenté son avis, comprenant que rien ne servait de mentir dorénavant sur son implication. Ses explications sur la nécessité d'éloigner le jeune Potter du monde magique qui l'adulait n'avaient pas convaincu. Mais il ne voulait pas annoncer la raison réelle de sa motivation devant la cour… pas maintenant… et la question de Lucius Malefoy venait enfoncer un peu plus le vieux mage.

-J'ai envoyé Harry vivre chez sa tante pour la protection de sang qu'elle lui assurait. Toute personne animée de mauvaise intention à l'encontre d'Harry Potter ne pouvait traverser les barrières.

-Mauvaises intentions ? renifla narquoisement Cornelius Fudge, ravi de voir son ennemi personnel dans une situation de faiblesse.

-De nombreux mangemorts couraient en liberté, avides de vengeance !

-La protection de sang est une barrière très forte, concéda Augusta Londubat, mais elle est encore meilleure par une filiation paternelle ! Lady Kemenov est plus à même de l'assurer que cette moldue.

L'avocat des Kemenov se leva et demanda la parole, ce que lui attribua immédiatement la juge.

-Honorables membres, plusieurs questions intéressantes ont été soulevées, mais je souhaite pointer plusieurs points encore flous. D'abord, M. Dumbledore, vous certifiez avoir envoyé M. Kemenov chez sa tante maternelle pour le protéger. Pourquoi ne jamais avoir pris de ses nouvelles ? Vous avez découvert le jour de la rentrée que Vladmir n'avait jamais résidé chez les Dursley, ce qui est soit dit en passant une honte pour un tuteur. Deuxièmement, quelles sont les raisons réelles qui vous ont poussé à demander la garde de mon client ? Ne me sortez pas votre idée de « protection », je n'y crois pas. Les gobelins ont ici une demande de transaction de plusieurs milliers de gallions injustifiés. Pourquoi ? Enfin, avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie du cabinet Culligan's la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ?

Des murmures enflèrent dans les rangs des membres du Magenmagot et plusieurs voix outrées demandèrent à Albus Dumbledore de se justifier une fois de plus. Le vieux mage, tourna la tête vers les deux Kemenov et une lueur de haine traversa ses yeux. Vladmir le contemplait avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, négligemment appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Quant à Katya Kemenov, son sourire était effrayant alors qu'elle contemplait sa chute.

-… véritasérum !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un homme grand et sec, à la peau sombre qui s'était levé. Le procès durait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, la fatigue et l'énervement se faisaient sentir. Vladmir, surpris, reconnut Constantus O'Silver, l'homme placé par Albus Dumbledore à la tête du siège Potter au Magenmagot. C'était un retournement de situation inattendu, et à la tête d'Albus Dumbledore, plus que mauvais pour lui.

-Albus, aussi amis que nous pouvions l'être et malgré tout ce que je te dois, je ne peux tolérer ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui sur tes manigances. Je souhaite, chers confrères, faire usage du véritasérum ! Albus Dumbledore est notre président-directeur, il est responsable de milliers d'enfants, il dirige le plus grand rassemblement de mages et sorcières au monde, dit l'homme en désignant les quatre représentants du CIS. Et il refuse de nous expliquer les raisons de son geste, alors que tout est contre lui et qu'il a violé des dizaines de lois ! Et je rajoute qu'il est suspecté d'avoir tué un notaire pour arriver à ses fins !

-Objection votre honneur ! s'exclama l'avocat de la défense. Mon client ne peut être soumis à la potion de Vérité. Il est insensible à ses effets depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald.

-C'est bien pratique, ironisa soudain Damoclès Rowle, un sang-pur connu pour détester Albus Dumbledore. Avec tout ce qu'il lui est reproché, voilà qu'il est immunisé contre le seul sérum légal !

Amélia Bones frappa plusieurs fois de son maillet pour calmer les tribunes en effervescence et demanda aux membres de prendre une décision. Ils s'isolèrent tous pour discuter et, dans la salle de délibérations, quelques éclats de voix se firent entendre alors que la salle du procès était soudainement vide. Mais le cas fut vite traité, car en moins d'un quart d'heure, les membres du Magenmagot sortirent de la salle et reprirent leurs places.

Amélia Bones resta debout, observant sombrement le sorcier qui lissait avec inquiétude sa longue barbe blanche, ses yeux bleus généralement pétillants brillaient d'appréhension.

-Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes accusé d'avoir violé pas moins de 24 lois magiques. En raison de vos nombreuses contributions à notre société magique, vous ne serez pas emprisonné à Azkaban. Toutefois, compte tenu de votre manque de coopération, vous êtes démis de toutes vos responsabilités ministérielles, à savoir votre statut de président du Magenmagot et d'Enchanteur-en-chef de la ligue nationale. Votre ordre de Merlin première classe est également annulé, de même que votre ordre de Chevalier national. Il revient à nos confrères de la confédération internationale des Sorciers de statufier votre cas, et nous ne pouvons pas intervenir sur votre statut de Directeur de Poudlard. Un avis négatif sera cependant transmis à la CIS et au conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

-Je demande votre attention, Madame la juge, intervint soudain le sorcier chinois de la CIS en se levant avec ses collègues.

-Nous souhaitons tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir accepté notre présence à ce procès, continua l'Allemande avec un accent tranché. Ensuite, nous sommes habilités à prendre une décision.

-Au nom de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers, nous retirons à Albus Dumbledore son statut de Manitou suprême ainsi que son éligibilité au titre.

Katya et Vladmir observèrent avec le même sourire mauvais le directeur de Poudlard qui, en cinq heures de procès, venait de perdre la quasi-totalité de ses fonctions, sous le regard amusé de Sergei. Dire que les Kemenov n'étaient pas rancuniers était une aberration. Ils laissaient une longue laisse à leurs ennemis, leur faisant croire à une fausse liberté, avant de tirer brusquement dessus et de les étrangler brutalement.

-**C'était vraiment parfait**, ronronna Katya à la porte de la salle d'audience.

Les différents membres discutaient encore dans la salle, alors que les trois Russes attendaient que leur avocat sorte. Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui passa le panneau de bois, mais un vieil homme vouté qui venait de tout perdre.

-Vous, cracha Albus Dumbledore en croisant les trois paires d'yeux narquois, à cause de vous j'ai…

Sergei ne laissa pas le temps au directeur de parler et lui décocha un coup de poing brutal dans le nez, coupant la respiration au vieux sorcier alors qu'une gerbe de sang jaillissait, accompagnée d'un craquement sinistre. Immédiatement, deux aurors l'entourèrent, le tentant en joue de leurs baguettes alors que la jeune médicomage qui avait témoigné se pressait vers Dumbledore.

-Ça, vieil homme, c'est pour les offenses de la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre avant, pour ne pas risquer une plainte pour agression. Mais insulte encore une fois Katya ou Vladmir et ton nez sera le moindre de tes soucis, susurra le vampire en ignorant royalement les aurors.

C'est sur l' image satisfaisante d'un Albus Dumbledore à la robe mauve couverte de sang et le nez cassé que les trois Russes quittèrent les lieux et que Vladmir put retourner à ses vacances, enfin en paix. Ils ne furent pas inquiétés des conséquences de l'acte de violence de Sergei après avoir vu le sourire en coin des deux aurors.

Le reste de sa semaine londonienne fut parfaite, en compagnie de Neville. Vladmir appréciait vraiment la grand-mère de son ami et profitait pleinement de ses vacances. Le réveillon arrivant, le Russe eut la surprise de voir arriver sa tante et Sergei, mais aussi un Kévin intimidé par le sombre vampire, une Hermione Granger fascinée et d'une curiosité sans fin et un Drago Malefoy amusé par les réactions des nés-moldus.

-Franchement, Neville, tu aurais pu me dire que tu invitais tout le monde ! s'exclama Vladmir allongé sur le tapis du petit salon. Devant le feu, les cinq enfants digéraient le lourd repas de fête sous le regard des adultes un peu plus loin.

-Ce n'est plus une surprise, rétorqua Drago, narquois.

-Noël est une fête familiale, soupira Hermione, mais c'est toujours plus agréable avec des amis.

-Nan, la coupa Kévin en mâchonnant un bâton de réglisse au sucre. C'est familial pour les moldus, les sorciers passent le solstice entre amis proches.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent avec étonnement le petit serdaigle qui avait répondu ça avec une évidence. Ils n'étaient pas présents dans le Poudlard Express et avaient raté la conversation sur les traditions sorcières de fin d'année. La soirée se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur et les cinq enfants finirent par s'endormirent tous ensemble sur le tapis. Lord Malefoy, venu chercher son fils, choisit finalement de le laisser dormir avec ses amis alors que Katya et Sergei rentraient en Russie, abandonnant tous ces enfants aux bons soins d'Augusta Londubat.

La vieille dame, souriant tendrement face à ce tableau, prit une photo sorcière de la masse endormie d'enfants, tous blottis les uns contre les autres. Puis elle les recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, glissa des oreillers pour leur éviter des courbatures douloureuses au réveil et prit une seconde photo. Elle quitta finalement le petit salon après avoir agité sa baguette pour attirer tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Le matin de Noel fut plein de rires à la découverte des paquets brillants. Kévin sauta de joie en découvrant ses cadeaux, Drago fut surpris de voir un présent de la part de tout le monde et Hermione crut défaillir quand le serpentard lui expliqua la valeur du cadeau de Vlad, Neville et Kévin. Puis l'heure du départ et Augusta Londubat prit le temps de raccompagner tous les enfants les uns après les autres chez eux. Cette veillée de noël avait permis de nouer une amitié solide entre eux cinq, faisant fi des conditions sociales et du statut de sang si cher aux Malefoy.

Vladmir, perdu dans le souvenir de la veillée de Noël, eut un sourire en contemplant l'immense étendue d'eau gelée et inspira profondément l'air piquant et glacial. Il avait quitté Londres pour St-Pétersbourg et la température extérieure avoisinait les -20°C. Mme Londubat l'avait laissé dans le hall de l'antenne du ministère sorcier Russe de St Pétersbourg et il avait pu se promener un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Une épaisse couche de neige fraiche recouvrait les quais de sa ville d'adoption alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison familiale. St Pétersbourg avait revêtu son manteau d'hiver et les seules couleurs provenaient des façades hautes en couleur des palais s'alignant le long de la Neva.

Un soleil timide pointa ses rayons et le jeune Russe observa les hauts murs d'un palais particulier à quelques centaines de mètres du joyau de Saint-Pétersbourg. Si le vert dominait l'impressionnante demeure des tsars de Russie, plus connu depuis sous le nom de Musée de l'Ermitage, le palais Kemenov abordait une façade d'un ocre orange des plus chaleureux.

Vladmir eut un petit rire en rajustant sur son épaule le petit sac qui contenait ses biens. Et gravit les marches du perron de sa maison. Pour le palais Kemenov, nul Fidelitas ou charmes de Repousse-moldu. Il appartenait aux célèbres quais de St Pétersbourg et se devait d'être visible et admiré. Il en avait toujours été ainsi en Russie. C'est donc à la manière moldue que Vlad rentra chez lui, insérant une clé classique dans une serrure quelconque. Toutefois, un sort scanna son aura magique et un carillon sonna quelque part dans la demeure, signalant son arrivée et à peine avait-il passé la porte qu'une enfant blonde comme le blé dévala le somptueux escalier de marbre, glissant le long de la rambarde pour venir lui sauter dans les bras.

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch ! Bon retour à la maison !**

Le jeune garçon éclata d'un rire cristallin qui résonna dans l'immense hall d'entrée et fit tournoyer la petite fille de 4 ans dans les airs, la voix claire de la petite se mêlant à son rire.

-**Natashka, laisse donc Vovka en paix le temps qu'il rentre !**

Une petite femme d'un âge interminable mais d'une grande beauté venait d'apparaître d'une petite porte dissimulée dans le décor doré du hall. Ses traits Sino-Russes étaient délicatement soulignés par un maquillage discret.

**-Je suis ravi de te revoir, petite mère**, sourit Vladmir en posant au sol l'enfant pour venir embrasser les deux joues de la nouvelle venue. La petite Natashka refusa toutefois de le lâcher et il rit en la reprenant dans ses bras.

**-Tu grandis Tashka, je ne pourrais bientôt plus te porter comme ça ! Ju-ie, sais-tu où se trouve Katya ?**

**-Dame Katya rencontre les seigneurs de l'Opbka. Tu dois aller la rejoindre … sans Natashka,** compléta Ju-ie en observant, amusée, la petite enfant blonde fermement accrochée au cou du Russe.

La petite leva des yeux bleus implorants vers son porteur et Vladmir secoua doucement la tête, lui promettant qu'il viendrait la voir dès qu'il aurait salué tout le monde dans le palais. Puis il posa la jeune enfant au sol et monta les escaliers, abandonnant son sac à Ju-ie. Cette dernière le regarda disparaître dans les étages, notant son port soudain plus droit et son visage plus froid. Leur prince était rentré.

* * *

Lord Gryff : Merci milord ^^

Cassie : si si, je t'assure que tu as bien fait de laisser une review ! Ton "génialissime" est juste hyper motivant pour travailler sur la suite donc merci pour ton p'tit mot =)


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal et je suis encore mitigée sur la façon dont j'ai décris les événements... Bonne lecture =)_

§ Gobelbabil $

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations**

Les serdaigles discutaient avec animation de leurs vacances tout en se servant à manger. La bonne humeur était présente, malgré le retour des cours dès le lendemain matin. Enfin, bonne sauf pour Kévin. Le jeune Entwhitle cherchait du regard son ami et colocataire. Il n'avait pas trouvé Vladmir dans le Poudlard Express et il n'était pas présent autour de la table de sa maison. Après quelques minutes, le serdaigle tourna la tête en direction des gryffondors, puis des serpentards, essayant d'apercevoir les longs cheveux noirs du Russe. Aux regards que lui renvoyèrent Neville et Drago, ils ne l'avaient pas vu également et l'inquiétude commença à envahir Kévin.

-Vlad est malade ? demanda Lisa en lui donnant un coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, anxieux.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une guerre en Russie. Il était chez lui, non ? lança Terry.

-Une guerre? répéta Michael.

-C'est pas vraiment ça, soupira un quatrième année qui les écoutait, captant leur attention. Il n'y a pas de guerre à proprement parlé, c'est lié à la politique moldue. Vous avez entendu parler de la Guerre froide, non ? Et bien l'URSS a été dissoute pendant les vacances. Il faut donc adapter leur ministère de la magie, qui englobe encore la plupart des nouveaux pays indépendants comme l'Ukraine, la Biélorussie ou le Kazakhstan. Ça doit être un chantier monstre… continua pensivement le serdaigle plus âgé…

-Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, marmonna Kévin. Pourtant, c'était à la une de tous les journaux pendant les vacances.

-On oublie souvent que les mondes magique et moldu, bien que séparés, sont interdépendants, sourit le quatrième année. Je pense que la famille Kemenov est impliquée de près dans les discussions politiques.

Les aiglons hochèrent tous la tête et se mirent à discuter entre eux avec animation. Terry et Padma, tous deux sang-purs, ne suivaient pas vraiment l'évolution du monde moldu et se firent expliquer les grandes lignes du conflit mondial qui avait opposé les plus grandes puissances.

-Vlad est Russe ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas résident d'une des nouvelles républiques ? demanda Mandy en terminant son dessert.

-Russe. Sa famille est de St-Petersbourg, répondit Kévin.

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problème… soupira Terry en se levant. Enfin, je vous laisse, je dois recopier au propre mon essai de métamorphose.

-C'est pour la semaine prochaine, tu as le temps ! s'exclama Padma, récoltant des regards noirs de toute la table. Hé, me regardez pas comme ça, protesta-t-elle, je rigole !

Kévin et Michael échangèrent un regard amusé. Les devoirs étaient sacrés, chez les serdaigles et il n'était pas très bien vu de s'y prendre au dernier moment.

-Euh… Kévin, as-tu des nouvelles de Vlad ?

Les deux serdaigles se tournèrent pour voir Neville les regarder avec timidité. Michael, qui n'appréciait pas trop le côté mou et passif du gryffondor, les abandonna à son tour. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et quittèrent la grande salle.

-Il pense que tu es un empoté timide…

-C'est un peu le but, répondit Neville en se redressant dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, enfin seul. Tu sais que tu commences à avoir toi aussi un masque ?

Kévin lança au lion un regard interrogatif et Neville eut un sourire narquois.

-Avec Vlad et moi, tu es sûr de toi et quelque peu retors alors que tu fais encore terriblement gamin avec tes amis de Serdaigle. Regarde-toi !

Kévin observa sa posture et celle de Neville. Ils étaient tous les deux adossés contre un mur dans une alcôve sombre, observant les portes de la Grande Salle. Neville avait les bras croisés sur son torse et lui avait ses mains dans ses poches et un pied appuyé contre le mur. En temps normal, il se serait assis au sol, voir allonger avec son sac sous la tête comme oreiller et Neville serait debout et effacé. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, il changeait au contact de ses amis… et le changement était plutôt agréable.

-Pour en revenir à Vlad, tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Neville.

-Non, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui hier, mais il n'y avait rien de spécifique. Il avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, et surtout plein de choses à nous raconter sur nos recherches. Il parait que sa tante a de très bons contacts.

-Ça ne me surprend pas, la Russie est le fief de la magie noire et je dois avouer que ces mages ont un réseau très étendu. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le pays qui a le plus de familles sombres en proportion à sa population et elles forment une vraie toile.

-Famille sombre ?

-Des familles touchant de près ou de loin à la magie noire, annonça une voix laconique. Les Malefoy en font partie, les Londubat sont considérés comme blancs.

-Salut Drago, passé de bonnes vacances ? s'amusa le serdaigle en voyant le serpentard se dresser devant eux. En réponse, l'Héritier Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ressembles à Rogue avec cette expression, constata Neville avec une grimace effrayée.

-Normal, c'est son parrain.

La mâchoire de Neville se décrocha alors que Drago perdait son masque parfaitement maitrisé pour fixer bouche bée le petit serdaigle tranquillement adossé au mur.

-Co… Comment ? bégaya le blond.

-Généralement, c'est Neville qui a des difficultés d'élocution, rit Kévin . Tu l'as appelé « parrain » un jour où j'étais en retenue. Il avait oublié ma présence et tu ne m'as pas vu donc j'ai entendu pas mal de choses intéressantes…

Drago perplexe s'efforça de se souvenir d'une discussion privée avec son parrain et rougit soudain sous le regard entendu de Kévin.

-Il a fallu que tu entendes cette discussion, grogna le sang-pur avec une grimace.

-Seul Vlad est au courant, le rassura Kévin. J'avais des questions sur les mariages arrangés après et il m'a demandé la raison de mon soudain intérêt.

-Je te hais, Entwhitle, rétorqua le blond. Mais où est Vlad ?

Personne ne put lui répondre et le lendemain, le professeur Flitwick annonça à ses aiglons que Vladmir serait absent pour une durée indéterminée…

Le jeune Russe ne revint que deux semaines après. Mais ce fut deux semaines particulièrement lourdes pour Kévin et les jeunes aigles. Car si Vladmir était absent, ce n'était pas le cas d'Albus Dumbledore, dont la condamnation avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans le monde magique anglais, dès le lendemain du procès. Des protestations avaient éclaté et nombreux étaient les sorciers qui avaient menacé la famille Kemenov de représailles pour s'en prendre à un sorcier aussi important que le vieux mage.

Le lundi de la troisième semaine, alors que l'ensemble des élèves prenait leur petit déjeuner, Vladmir fit enfin son apparition. Des murmures se firent entendre lorsqu'il passa devant la table des gryffondors puis des poufsouffles, attirant l'attention de la grande salle sur lui. Le Russe, le visage inexpressif et pâle, boitait. Sa jambe gauche était raide, le forçant à avoir une démarche lente et un bandage couvrait sa main gauche visible, les tissus disparaissant sous sa manche.

Ignorant les discussions dont il savait être le centre d'intérêt, Vladmir s'assit à côté de Kévin.

-Par Merlin, jura Terry, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Accident, souffla Vladmir en leur adressant un regard noir. Les serdaigles n'insistèrent pas, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer la fin des vacances. Le Russe, calme en temps normal, pouvait être effrayant en colère et même si l'excuse ne leur convenait pas, ils comprenaient que certaines choses ne les concernaient pas. Par contre, le Russe soupira en regardant l'air curieux de Kévin et le visage sombre de Neville. Il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire sévère…

Il réussit à éviter habilement les questions de Kévin et esquiva ses amis de gryffondors et de serpentards pendant toute la journée, bénissant la Magie de n'avoir quasiment aucun cours avec eux. Seul bémol des cours, le regard sadique qu'afficha la professeure de métamorphose quand il rentra en boitant dans sa salle. Minerva McGonagall se délectait visiblement de le voir blesser. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle appréciait le directeur, peut-être même au-delà de l'amitié bien qu'aucune preuve n'existe. Elle semblait penser que le destin avait vengé son cher directeur…

Vladmir haïssait cette femme et la matière qu'elle enseignait.

Finalement, à la sortie du cours de botanique, le dernier du lundi et malheureusement commun avec les lions, Neville, Kévin et Hermione le prirent par le bras et le trainèrent en direction d'une petite salle de cours. À sa surprise, Drago les attendait et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Hermione mit un sort de silence tandis que le jeune Londubat sortait son Rappeltout modifié et le plaçait au centre de la pièce.

Vladmir soupira puis, résigné, s'assit, prêt à subir toutes les questions de ses amis. Il était vrai qu'il les avait quittés le lendemain de Noël en bon état, leur avait assuré son retour pour la rentrée puis n'avait plus donné de nouvelles.

Ils s'observèrent donc avec gravité. De près, il était flagrant que Vladmir avait souffert. Outre sa jambe et sa main, il portait une discrète mais indéniable cicatrice sur sa gorge qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, comme si un coup de couteau lui avait lacéré le cou.

-Je croyais que la magie pouvait guérir les blessures, annonça d'une voix faible Hermione.

-Pas tous les sorts de magie noire, grimaça Vladmir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda lentement Drago, mortellement sérieux. Car je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit d'un sort de découpe, de haut niveau et très noir si tu as encore des marques.

-Guerre de clan.

Les deux sang-purs jurèrent et demandèrent plus de détails. Les guerres de clan étaient des sortes de vendetta entre maisons sorcières. Interdites depuis des siècles dans la plupart des pays, quelques sociétés sorcières à forte concentration de mages noirs pratiquaient encore cette tradition.

-Mais c'est… s'exclama Hermione horrifiée que de telles pratiques existent encore.

-Barbare, violent, dangereux ? ricana sombrement Vladmir. C'est comme les duels à mort, sauf que c'est à l'échelle d'une famille et qu'il n'y a aucune règle sauf survivre.

-Même si c'est encore autorisé, c'est rare, souffla Neville. Quelles sont les raisons ?

-L'URSS a éclaté. Normalement, les répercussions sont faibles pour les sorciers. Sauf dans certains cas. Fin de l'histoire, grogna Vladmir en serrant les poings. Il ne voulait pas en parler, ni même se souvenir.

-Vlad, c'est lié à l'influence de ta famille par rapport à ton cercle de connaissance ? demanda lentement Neville, son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure pour connaitre les raisons d'une attaque aussi importante. Il ne voyait qu'un conflit interne à la Cour des Mirages pour provoquer une guerre de clan de cette envergure. Et à vrai dire, il était logique que les changements politiques influent sur l'organisation interne de la maffia magique.

Vladmir hocha lentement la tête, le remerciant silencieusement de ne pas nommer ouvertement la Cour des Mirages.

-Vlad… ta tante… comment… ?

-Katya va bien, murmura le Russe en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Sergei également… Mais il y a eu beaucoup de…

Il ferma les yeux et força ses larmes à refluer. Il ne devait pas penser à la chevelure blonde de Natashka dans une mare de sang... ni le regard vide de Ju-ie après avoir subi trop de sorts de torture… ni la forme ensanglantée de Katya, prostrée au sol, et pleurant sur son grand-père après l'attaque. Il revit un à un les 15 morts de son clan… Ses poings se serrèrent.

-Dumbledore est-il lié à l'attaque ? demanda pensivement Drago, alors que Neville grimaçait légèrement sous la rage qui émanait de son ami. Être empathe n'avait pas que des avantages.

-Non… mais la famille Lergerine est… était soi-disant blanche. Et quelques-uns ont pris plaisir à torturer en son nom. Putain de…

Il se tut soudainement quand deux bras doux entourèrent son torse. Il sentit une odeur de fleur, légère et douce, du muguet… Il ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre Hermione. Drago haussa un sourcil surpris avant d'avoir un petit sourire de soulagement. Il doutait fortement que les deux nés-moldus aient senti la violente vague de magie noire émaner de Vladmir, mais il avait bien vu Neville pâlir en réponse et il devait être dans le même état.

-Tu disais avoir des nouvelles pour la pierre philosophale… lança doucement Kévin, détournant volontairement la conversation. De nombreux morts étaient probablement dénombrés et si ça l'attristait, il comprenait que Vlad souhaite ne pas en parler.

Vladmir soupira et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Hermione, la remerciant d'un pâle sourire.

-Un ami qui connait bien Nicholas Flamel l'a contacté. D'après lui, Dumbledore a mis la pierre en sécurité pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort.

Un lourd silence accueillit la déclaration du jeune Russe.

-Tu as bien dis ce que j'ai cru entendre ? demanda lentement l'Héritier des Malefoy.

-Il est mort ! asséna Neville, sombre.

-Non, souffla Vladmir. Il est réduit actuellement à une forme spectrale, mais son âme est vivante et sa magie existe toujours. Il lui manque juste un corps pour revenir à la vie…

-La pierre philosophale l'aiderait ? Je croyais qu'elle servait à l'immortalité ? s'étonna Hermione. Et puis où est… Ah… le cerbère.

Vladmir eut un sourire en voyant le frisson de la lionne au souvenir du chien à trois têtes. Drago les regardait avec curiosité et les trois principaux concernés échangèrent un regard. Si Kévin avait été mis au parfum de leur aventure de minuit, leur autre ami n'était au courant de rien. Ils expliquèrent donc succinctement les évènements au serpentard et surtout, tout ce qui avait eu lieu d'étrange depuis le début de l'année.

La découverte d'un cerbère gardien dans l'école… Drago pâlit. L'étrange attaque de Quirell et l'aide inopinée de Rogue… Un sourire de fierté se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. C'était après tout son parrain. Le trésor caché qui n'était rien de plus que la pierre philosophale… Les yeux gris brillèrent de convoitise.

-Tout ça pour dire que la pierre philosophale de Flamel est dans Poudlard, qu'un mage noir à l'état d'ectoplasme en a après elle et que Quirell est… un mage noir ?

Drago Malefoy eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Cet épouvantail qui a peur de son ombre, un mage noir ? se moqua-t-il.

-D'après le Registre des Élèves, Quirinus Quirell est un serdaigle sorti major de sa promotion. Il était également capitaine de l'équipe de duel de sa maison quand il y avait encore le club, annonça Hermione. Ça ne colle pas avec son profil actuel.

-Dis-moi Mione, où et quand as-tu pu te renseigner comme ça ? s'étonna Neville avec une lueur admirative dans le regard.

-Bibliothèque, section Poudlard, registre des élèves, consultable par n'importe qui du château, annonça d'une voix plate Kévin. Mais il fallait y penser…

-Et quelle étagère ? railla gentiment Drago.

-Allée 7 étagère 6, 68e livre en partant de la gauche, cote PD706-68, pourquoi ?

Drago regarda Vlad qui venait de lui répondre, avant de laisser son regard passer d'un serdaigle à un autre.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, non ? demanda le serpentard d'une voix blanche.

-Non, s'amusa Vladmir, on a juste une excellente mémoire.

-L'Histoire de Poudlard ? s'exclama Hermione, les yeux également écarquillés de stupeur.

-Section Poudlard, Allée 3, étagère 12, 15e livre, cote PD312-15, répondit immédiatement Kévin.

-L'Herbier Rare de Fouflard ? souffla Neville, également estomaqué.

-Humm… plus dur… réfléchit le jeune Russe. De mémoire, bien que je ne l'ai pas encore consulté…. Section Botanique, Allée 4, étagère 2, 89e livre, cote BO402-89.

-On le trouve aussi à la section Potions, Allée 1, étagère 22, 2e livre, cote PO122-02, informa Kévin. Je m'en suis servi pour le dernier devoir de Rogue.

-Par la barbe de tous les Nains, marmonna Drago. Des encyclopédies ailées, les serdaigles sont des encyclopédies ailées !

-Pour en revenir à notre professeur, relança Hermione. C'est bizarre qu'il soit soudain devenu aussi différent… Les autres années disent qu'il a changé après un voyage en Roumanie pour y étudier les vampires.

-Il était en réalité en Albanie, annonça Vladmir. Et c'est là que se terre également ce qu'il reste de l'autre face de serpent…

-Il serait… un mangemort ?

L'hésitation fut nettement perceptible dans la voix de Drago Malefoy et Neville se plaça discrètement devant les deux nés-moldus, tandis que Vladmir attrapait négligemment sa baguette magique pour jouer distraitement avec, tout en observant le visage soudain expressif du jeune serpentard.

-L'aura de Quirell est noire… très noire… trop même pour un être humain, même un sorcier sombre. Seuls des artefacts de magie noire peuvent causer ça. La marque des ténèbres en fait partie.

Drago regarda lentement Neville, qui se tenait assis devant Kévin et Hermione. Les deux n'avaient pas réalisé que le lion s'était installé là uniquement dans le but de les protéger au cas où la discussion finirait mal. Mais le sang-pur blond pouvait voir une résolution qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le visage devenu dur du jeune Londubat. Un visage qui, il pouvait le deviner, était le vrai Neville. Puis les yeux gris se posèrent sur Vladmir, qui n'abordait aucune expression. Toutefois il pouvait sentir tournoyer autour de lui une magie très déplaisante… Une magie aussi sombre que les ténèbres, une magie qui faisait briller ses yeux émeraude d'un éclat sanglant effrayant. Le regard de Malefoy se fixa sur la fine baguette de bois qui tournoyait dans les mains partiellement bandées du serdaigle. Des mains qui, associées aux yeux froids, lui firent comprendre que Vladmir était peut-être un enfant de son âge, mais qu'ils jouaient pour le moment dans deux cours totalement différentes.

Lentement, il tira sa propre baguette magique qu'il pointa sur sa main tendue.

-Je fais serment sur mon sang de ne pas donner volontairement de renseignements à un mangemort ou une personne connue ou suspectée être affiliée au mouvement mangemort.

Il regarda avec une sincérité qui durcit ses traits les deux nobles tout en faisant un serment de sang… Celui qui venait juste avant le serment inviolable… Celui qui le rendrait fou de douleur à la moindre incartade. Oui, il était sincère. Drago adorait ses parents et il savait parfaitement où devrait aller leur allégeance si le mage noir revenait à la vie… Et ce, malgré leurs réelles volontés, car trahir Voldemort, c'était signer son arrêt de mort.

-Je ne veux pas que Vous-savez-qui revienne, murmura le jeune serpentard en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir mes parents devoir à nouveau souffrir pour survivre…

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il plongea dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, murmura la lionne, mais je crois avoir saisi une chose, Drago… Tu ne nous trahiras pas, car tu veux sauver ta famille… Et la famille, chez les sang-purs, c'est sacré.

Pendant qu'Hermione souriait au serpentard, Vladmir lui, avait le cerveau qui tournait à vive allure, et Neville vit un étrange sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami.

-Vlad ? s'étonna Kévin, attirant l'attention de tout le petit groupe sur le Russe.

-Ton serment, Drago… tu ne peux pas parler de tout ça à ton parrain… Après tout, il me semble qu'il a un joli tatouage sur le bras, non ?

Un juron à faire pâlir d'envie un charretier retentit dans la petite salle de classe, sous les rires des garçons et le hurlement scandalisé d'une jeune lionne.

Ce fut Kévin qui, plusieurs jours après le retour de Vladmir et les révélations surprenantes, ramena le sujet en avant en leur demandant à tous de le rejoindre dans leur petite salle de cours après le repas de midi… Leur salle, oui, car ils avaient demandé l'autorisation conjointe des directeurs de maison pour disposer de la salle désaffectée. Ils avaient usé de toutes les ficelles possibles et inimaginables, mais après tout, il y avait deux serdaigles à l'intelligence redoutable, un serpentard qui pouvait être très retord et deux lions plus que gonflés qui avaient soumis l'idée.

Hermione avait en effet demandé la création d'un groupe de travail à sa directrice de maison, omettant volontairement le nom des futurs membres. Minerva McGonagall avait répondu favorablement à son élève favorite et autorisé le club. La jeune lionne en était la présidente, Neville le vice-président. Mais hormis ces deux élèves, la liste des membres était soumise au secret, grâce à l'intervention du directeur des Serdaigles. Le gobelin s'appuya sur un obscur paragraphe du règlement de Poudlard stipulant que si l'appartenance à un groupe pouvait nuire à l'élève de quelque manière qu'il soit, alors son anonymat pouvait être préservé. Ils avaient surtout agi pour Drago. Malgré le soutien des serpentards de son année, l'héritier des Malefoy commençait à attirer l'attention : après tout, un noble héritier comme lui ne devait pas être vu avec des sang-de-bourbe, non ? Tout le petit groupe s'était donc rassemblé dans la pièce et écoutait dans un silence religieux Kévin et Neville.

-Franchement, Rogue était effrayant ! On ramassait des Eclat-de-Lunes, comme elles ne poussent qu'à la pleine lune, on avait l'autorisation de Chourave à condition de ne pas rentrer dans la Foret interdite !

-On les a vus dans une clairière et on s'est approché. Rogue se disputait violement avec Quirell, intervient Neville qui écoutait avec amusement le serdaigle parler de manière décousue sous l'agitation.

-Oui, et ils ont parlé de la pierre ! Rogy était furieux des « simagrées » comme il l'a dit de Quirell et…

-En fait, Rogue le menaçait ouvertement. On était suffisamment près et il lui demandait de choisir son camp.

-Et il a touché le bras droit du prof de DCFM !

-Donc Quirell est bien un mangemort… murmura Vladmir alors que Drago et Hermione suivaient le discours avec attention.

-C'est pas tout, intervient Neville, mais on a vu aussi quelque chose d'étrange en passant devant la maison de Hagrid en revenant. Je doute fortement qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione alors que Drago marmonnait quelque chose sur l'intelligence des sang-mêlés issus de races incompatibles.

-Il a un dragon.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa le serpendard. Mais l'élevage de dragon est interdit par la convention des Sorciers de 1907, il risque un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban !

-Il n'est pas encore éclos, mais j'étais curieux lorsque j'ai su que les dragons existaient vraiment et je me suis renseigné à la bibliothèque. De cette taille, au milieu d'un feu, ce ne peut être qu'un œuf de dragon. À la forme et à la couleur, j'hésite entre un norvégien à crête et un noir des Hébrides. Ce sont les seuls à avoir une coquille noire. Il faudrait que je regarde de près s'ils ont des reflets bleutés pour savoir la différence.

-Bon sang… murmura Hermione.

-J'ai un ami qui travaille dans une réserve en Roumanie… annonça Vladmir.

-Et je connais bien le dresseur de clan McFusty. Si c'est un Noir des Hébrides, il viendra le chercher, de manière illégale s'il le faut, compléta Drago dans un souffle, visiblement peu content de devoir aider un géant.

-Il faut le convaincre rapidement, soupira Kévin, d'après ce que j'ai lu, une fois éclos, le dragon met seulement quelques semaines à atteindre sa taille adulte. Et aucune des deux races n'est particulièrement petite…

-Au fait, Vlad, ça va ? demanda Hermione alors que le concerné passait une main fatiguée sur son front un peu trop chaud.

Le jeune Russe hocha la tête, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il faisait un peu peur. Il avait du mal à dormir et c'était visible. Balayant l'inquiétude de la jeune lionne d'un sourire rassurant, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver après le repas du soir dans une des petites coures extérieures de l'école.

Vladmir, épuisé, préféra cependant s'y rendre avant le repas, esquivant sans le moindre remord le diner. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de ses amis à sa sortie. Hermione avait raison. Il n'allait pas bien… Le brouhaha continu de la Grande Salle le rendait migraineux. La nourriture lui coupait l'appétit. Il était depuis bien trop longtemps sur les nerfs… L'attaque sur sa famille le rongeait…

Il inspira profondément et, ignorant le froid et la neige, s'allongea sur le banc glacial de la cour où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Cette même cour qui avait vu le début de son amitié avec Neville. Mais sa seule préoccupation, en ce début de soirée, était de dormir. Dormir d'un sommeil profond. Sans rêve. Sans revoir Natashka, sa petite sœur de cœur, baignant dans son sang. Sans revoir le fluide carmin jaillir de la gorge de l'homme qu'il avait égorgé froidement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu de cauchemar lorsqu'il avait passé son initiation à la Cour des Mirages et tuer Gregorovitch ? Surement car il l'avait assassiné par la magie, d'un avada simple et rapide. Il n'avait pas plongé un couteau dans la gorge d'un homme en le regardant dans les yeux…

Un son le tira de ses souvenirs. Le bruit d'un pas dans la neige… Le même qu'il avait entendu dans la cour arrière du palais Kemenov juste avant l'attaque. Près… trop près… Vladmir se redressa brusquement et en moins d'une seconde, se retrouva accroupi derrière le banc en une position défensive, un bouclier irisé brillant autour de lui et une malédiction vicieuse sur le bout des lèvres. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, perdu comme il l'était dans ses souvenirs.

-Maxima protego ! hurla une voix rauque alors qu'un sort de découpe jaillissait de la baguette du jeune Russe. Petrificus totalus !

Le sort, à la limite de la légalité de Vladmir rebondit sur un bouclier et brisa une arcade alors que le jeune Russe faisait une pirouette souple pour esquiver le jet de lumière avant de dessiner un sort complexe de sa baguette.

-Non professeur, attendez ! Baissez-tous vos baguettes, cria une seconde voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait. Vlad… Vladmir… calme toi !

Le sort du jeune serdaigle jaillit et un second bouclier fut dressé, cette fois plus complexe en réponse au sort de la magie noire que Vladmir avait employé.

-Vlad, tu es en sécurité, tu ne crains rien ici ! souffla une voix douce…

Une voix qu'il associait à une odeur de muguet… Hermione… Neville… Lentement, Vladmir quitta le brouillard rouge qui obscurcissait sa vision et pâlit en voyant Severus Rogue se dresser devant ses amis pour les protéger.

Une arcade fumait sinistrement et le professeur pointait toujours sa baguette sur lui, un chatoiement dans l'air indiquant la présence d'un solide bouclier autour du petit groupe. Le maitre des potions regardait avec inquiétude le jeune serdaigle encore accroupi et visiblement à bout de nerfs. Les yeux du jeune Kemenov étaient injectés de sang, sa peau, blafarde. Il choisit d'ignorer pour le moment le sort de magie noir qu'avait utilisé en deuxième attaque le jeune garçon et rassura Drago d'un regard.

-Retournez à vos Salles communes, ordonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur Vladmir. Il pouvait lire une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux hagards… Des prunelles si semblables à celles de sa meilleure et première amie que Rogue sentit une pointe de douleur jaillir.

-Nous aimerions rester, monsieur… intervint lentement Kévin. Vlad est notre ami et…

Rogue observa rapidement les quatre premières années au comportement tellement différent de celui qu'ils avaient en cours. Drago était venu le voir car il s'inquiétait pour un ami. Ami au nom duquel il s'était moqué narquoisement, disant qu'il s'agissait d'un Potter et que son filleul tombait bien bas de côtoyer cette engeance.

-Monsieur Entwhitle, allez chercher votre directeur de maison et guidez-le jusqu'à mon bureau. Messieurs, Miss Granger, suivez-moi…

Il levait sa baguette pour jeter un accio sur celle du jeune Russe encore figé au sol quand une main ferme se posa sur son bras.

-Non professeur, surtout pas, il risque d'avoir une réaction extrême, souffla Neville Londubat en regardant les yeux sombres de Rogue avec une force que le professeur n'avait vu qu'une fois. Lors du match de Quidditch.

Sous le choc, le professeur regarda le lion s'approcher lentement de son ami avec Drago. Ils tenaient leurs mains bien en vue et le professeur se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un soldat en condition de stress post-traumatique. Ces réflexes… cette attitude… Et pourquoi par Merlin ces quatre élèves si disparates avaient demandé son aide… à lui ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose en Russie, murmura Hermione, sentant l'interrogation du professeur de potions. Quelque chose de dramatique… Et vous êtes le plus à même de l'aider, avec votre passé et vos connaissances, sans le juger. C'est ce que s'est dit Drago…

Severus Rogue observa la jeune lionne, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour ne jamais se faire remarquer. Un tel groupe aurait dû faire hurler au scandale tout Poudlard… Restant sans réponse à ses nombreuses questions, il les guida vers son bureau. Les deux garçons encadraient Vladmir, qui avait finalement rangé sa baguette dans un étui camouflé dans sa manche. Détail qui n'avait pas échappé au professeur de Potions et l'avait intrigué. D'autant plus que tout le petit groupe en portait, il semblerait…

-Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La petite voix fluette du professeur de Sortilèges fit sortir l'homme de sa réflexion. Accompagné de Kévin, le gobelin semblait inquiet en dévisageant son élève mal en point. Rogue lui avoua avec un rictus qu'il n'en savait rien et les entraina dans son bureau.

Sauf que rien ne fut facile…

-Non, murmura Vladmir pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois en observant ses amis… Il refusait de parler de ça… pas devant Hermione et Kévin.

-Vlad, je sais que nous sommes des nés-moldus, notre éducation, notre société est totalement différente, mais nous sommes tes amis, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il s'agit de ce que le monde sorcier a de plus sombre, Mione. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, mais je t'assure que tu ne veux pas les détails. Je ne veux pas risquer notre amitié à cause de ça !

Neville regardait ses amis avec lassitude. Une lassitude anormale pour des enfants de onze ans. Severus en était de plus en plus perturbé. Il sentait que la vérité lui échappait, il avait raté quelque chose d'important. De primordial même, expliquant le comportement étrange du petit groupe. Finalement, après une discussion houleuse qui n'aida en rien, seul Neville resta dans la pièce, se tenant en retrait.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement le professeur Flitwick.

Vladmir resta muet et le gryffondor gardait la tête baissée, ce qui agaça profondément le professeur de potions qui aurait usé de légimencie le cas échéant.

-$ Vladmir, si Severus te faisait un serment sorcier, accepterais-tu de te confier ? Le jeune Malefoy a raison, il sera le plus à même pour t'aider $ reprit le gobelin, faisant sursauter Rogue sous l'usage soudain du gobelbabil.

-$ Un serment inviolable, murmura le jeune Russe… Il ne doit pas évoquer ça devant qui que ce soit… ce qui sera révélé. $

Seule la curiosité soudaine piquée de Severus lui fit accepter cette contrainte, après que Filius lui ait apposé les conditions du jeune Kemenov.

-C'est lié à ton absence au retour des vacances ?

Vladmir, toujours silencieux, hocha lentement la tête et ses mâchoires se serrèrent lorsque de nouveau les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Une main ferme et réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et il soupira en se détendant légèrement. Le regard acéré du professeur de potions nota toutefois les perles de sang sur les ongles du russe. Il avait crispé ses poings jusqu'à se faire mal.

-Sa famille a été attaquée, intervint Neville, constatant que Vladmir ne ferait pas le premier pas. Plusieurs personnes sont décédées.

-C'est la vision des morts qui vous perturbe ? demanda doucement Severus, triste qu'à onze ans un enfant ait dû assister à ça. Il pouvait être froid, intransigeant et sarcastique, mais il considérait que ce spectacle devait être vu le plus tard possible, voir jamais. À sa surprise, Vladmir secoua d'abord négativement la tête, avant de hausser les épaules. Mais les larmes contenues dans ses yeux étaient traitresses. Et firent mal aux deux professeurs. Rogue car il regrettait ce fait et Flitwick car il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser un prince de la cour des mirages, même si jeune. L'attaque devait avoir été particulièrement atroce.

-C'était une guerre de clan, rajouta doucement Neville.

Severus Rogue se figea alors que Flitwick hoquetait de stupeur. Une guerre de clan… Si Vladmir était là, c'est que sa famille avait gagné… Et donc que des dizaines de morts s'étaient alignés dans sa demeure familiale. Le clan opposé avait été décimé, c'était la règle. Aucun survivant… Le jeune garçon avait dû combattre pour survivre… Aucune pitié n'avait lieu dans ces conflits. Tuer ou être tué…

-Tu as tué quelqu'un, constata lentement le professeur de potions, c'est ce qui te perturbe autant…

-Non, souffla Vladmir… Tuer, c'est facile… si facile… mais ce sang… tout ce sang…

-Tout ce sang ? Un sortilège de découpe ? dit Rogue, ignorant le commentaire d'avant qui lui donnait sinistrement la chair de poule. Il ne valait mieux pas penser à sa signification. Qu'un enfant de onze ans lui annonce que tuer était facile… Pourquoi avait-il fait un serment déjà ?

-Non… pas de baguette… perdue… sang… trop de sang…

-Somnis, souffla soudain le petit gobelin en pointant sa baguette sur Vladmir. Le jeune Russe s'était mis à osciller dangereusement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Neville eut à peine le temps de soutenir son ami qu'il s'endormait profondément.

-Il allait faire une crise de panique, justifia le professeur. Je pense qu'il est en état de choc post-traumatique.

-Il a tué quelqu'un sans sa baguette. Pour voir du sang, il a dû utiliser une arme blanche…

-Tu as probablement raison, ajouté avec la vision des membres de sa famille morts, il est normal qu'il soit perturbé…

Flitwick jeta un drôle de regard au professeur de potions, qui grimaça douloureusement.

-Il est hors de question que je console ce… cet… cet enfant! s'exclama-t-il.

-Il est un occlumens de génie, protesta le gobelin, mais dans son état il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je te demande juste de l'aider à enfermer ses souvenirs le temps d'accepter le fait qu'il ait tué à main nue quelqu'un.

-Si c'est un occlumens aussi talentueux…

-Il reste un enfant de onze ans traumatisé !

Severus Rogue soupira avant de se laisser convaincre et Flitwick, victorieux, souleva son élève d'un sort et annonça qu'il allait prévenir les Kemenov. Puis il entraîna le serdaigle inconscient dans les couloirs en direction des dortoirs tout en conseillant à Neville de retourner dans sa salle commune.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux un professeur de potions encore plus suspicieux et intrigué par les deux élèves. Un professeur qui n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

-Severus, tous mes détecteurs s'affolent ! Quelqu'un a utilisé un sort de magie noire dans l'école !

* * *

Tompotter12 : merci pour ta review =) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Guest : merci cher inconnu ^^

Moii : mais de rien ami lecteur ! Merci à toi pour ta p'tite review =)


	16. Chapter 16

J'avoue ne pas le dire assez, mais merci à ma bêta Poudlarienne pour son travail long et fastidieux mais important de relecture. Tes conseils sont toujours les bienvenus miss ^^

Un grand merci aussi à Dumdum-chan de Deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune qui m'a demandé l'autorisation de traduire cette fic. Le premier chapitre a été publié cette semaine =)

Et tant que je suis sur les remerciements... un grand merci à vous tous qui laissez des reviews et suivez Vlad dans sa scolarité mouvementée =)

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Retenue**

Severus Rogue buvait lentement un verre de whisky pur feu… Il avait besoin d'un sacré remontant. Albus Dumbledore ne le lâchait plus. Il avait toujours admiré cet homme, un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il découvrait. La perte de ses différents titres prestigieux l'avaient rendu aigri… Si en public, il restait toujours ce vieil homme agréable et un peu grand-père gâteau, dans son cercle proche, il était… différent.

_-Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Vladmir Kemenov ! _

_-Albus, voyons, il s'agit d'un enfant de 11 ans ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit capable de lancer un sort de magie noire ? _

_Severus regarda Pomona Chourave de ses yeux noirs. Si la ronde directrice des poufsouffles connaissait la vérité, elle saurait offusquée. Mais c'était le propre des blaireaux, de voir le bien partout. _

_-Il est de nationalité russe, ce qui explique que le sort n'ait pas été détecté, commenta sournoisement Minerva McGonagall._

_Severus retient un grognement moqueur. Il était beau, l'esprit des lions. Lily et son abruti de mari devaient être offusqué de voir la façon dont été traité leur fils par leur grande amie. _

_-Je me dois de protester, Albus, M. Kemenov est russe, certes, mais vous avez déduit un sort de découpe. Ce sort de magie noir n'est pas illégal. N'importe qui pourrait l'utiliser sans alarmer le ministère. Et la puissance nécessaire est énorme, comme l'a dit Pomona. Je pense que cette attaque est lié à la pierre philosophale._

_Severus regarda avec un respect accru son collègue de Serdaigle. Les aigles étaient peut être plus proches des serpents qu'il ne le pensait… Soudain, il hurla mentalement au scandale en voyant le vieux directeur furieux fixer le petit gobelin dans les yeux, avant de faire de même avec lui. Il sentit immédiatement la pression sur son esprit et bénit son talent pour l'occlumencie et la résistance innée des gobelins avant de repousser violement Albus de son esprit._

Autant dire que le professeur de potions avait perdu tout le respect qu'il avait pour le directeur de Poudlard suite à sa tentative de violation de son esprit. Il n'en avait toutefois rien montré et avait promis de surveiller avec attention Vladmir Kemenov et l'ensemble de ses serpentards. Comme si les autres élèves ne pouvaient pas faire de magie noire… Absurde. Même Dumbledore, en parfait gryffondor, avait pratiqué les arts obscurs durant son liaison avec Grindelwald…

Du coup, plus l'année passait, plus Severus doutait. De nombreuses choses se déroulaient sous son nez. Il le sentait, il le voyait… Mais il ne comprenait pas. Cela l'intriguait et le frustrait au plus haut point. Il s'efforça de rassembler les données dont il disposait.

Le cœur de tout ça était indéniablement Vladmir Kemenov. Comme son père, il était au centre de l'attention… Le maitre des potions retint un soupir de lassitude. Il se savait injuste envers le gamin. Il avait compris rapidement que le Russe n'était pas James Potter, mais il avait la rancune tenace. Il ne pouvait oublier des années de brimades et de farces mesquines en quelques mois.

Le fils Potter appartenait vraisemblable à une famille sombre. La façon dont le Russe avait jeté ce sort noir de manière instinctive montrait qu'il avait baigné dans cette magie depuis sa naissance. Les Kemenov étaient donc une famille dite noire… James Potter devait se retourner dans sa tombe, ricana le professeur de Potion. C'était toutefois la partie la plus cohérente du mystère Kemenov. La Russie et plus généralement l'ancienne URSS était un pays archaïque, haut lieu de magie noire où les clans les plus puissants régnaient, usant aussi bien de la politique que de la force brute. Les guerres de clan en étaient l'illustration parfaite.

Severus porta son verre à ses lèvres et constata que ses mains tremblaient encore après la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. La rencontre avec la famille Kemenov avait été houleuse et particulièrement déplaisante… Se retrouver face au sosie de James Potter au féminin, mais en plus terrifiant, et d'un vampire furieux n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

_-Severus, je ne te présente pas les tuteurs de M. Kemenov. Lady Kemenov, Knyaz Pokhastovine, je vous présente Severus Rogue. Il sera le plus apte à aider Vladmir…_

_Un grognement sourd passa immédiatement les lèvres retroussées du vampire alors qu'il dévoilait ses crocs dans une attitude plus animale que… civilisée. Le professeur Rogue avait une fraction de seconde pensé au terme humain… mais les vampires n'en étaient absolument pas._

_-La haine de Rogue pour les Potter est légendaire, annonça calmement Katya sans faire mine de retenir son ami, qui s'approchait lentement mais surement du sorcier. Et cet homme fait preuve depuis le début de l'année d'une rancœur tenace à l'encontre de mon neveu. En quoi sera-t-il une aide ?_

_Severus fronça les sourcils. La Russe l'ignorait complètement. Il aurait pu ne pas être présent que le comportement de la femme n'aurait pas différé. Profitant de l'absence d'attention – si on omettait le vampire menaçant qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder – il détailla Katya Kemenov, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire le jour de leur rencontre dans la Grande Salle. Une Potter, indéniablement… trait pour trait James, mais plus fin, plus féminin. Son visage était légèrement différent. Plus anguleux, avec les pommettes hautes caractéristiques des Slaves. Elle lui paraissait également plus tendue et plus fatiguée que la première fois… Avant de se souvenir de la guerre de clan. Et une donnée se rajouta dans le dossier mystérieux des Kemenov. Vladmir était marqué par un meurtre à la moldue et par la mort de membre de sa famille. Sa tante, elle, semblait ne rien ressentir de particulier. Soit elle était une occlumens exceptionnelle, soit le meurtre ne lui était pas étranger._

_-Severus s'est tempéré depuis le début de l'année… il reste également un des meilleurs légimens de sa génération, si on omet Dumbledore et Vous-savez-qui…_

_Seule sa parfaite maitrise de son corps et des arts de l'esprit permit au professeur de potions de rester impassible sous la brusque froideur du bureau et la vague de haine qui s'échappa des deux Russes à la mention des deux sorciers. Étrangement, il nota que Filius n'était pas incommodé par la soudaine aura noire dans son bureau._

_-Cet homme a été un fidèle disciple des deux, et son allégeance est toujours sujette à controverse…_

_Severus voulut leur rappeler sa présence, mais un regard noir de son collègue le fit se rétracter. Depuis quand Filius Flitwick pouvait paraitre aussi intimidant, assis sur ses ridicules coussins colorés ?_

La rencontre s'était soldée par des menaces ouvertes des deux Russes à son encontre, sous le regard froid du petit directeur des serdaigles. C'était la première fois que le professeur de potions avait senti un malaise face aux yeux noirs typiquement gobelins de son confrère. Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en plissant les lèvres lorsqu'une nouvelle donnée s'ajouta. Il voulut boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool avant de réaliser que son verre était vide. Filius Flitwick avait discuté en gobelbabil avec Vladmir Kemenov pour qu'il n'entende pas une partie de leur échange. Son collègue n'avait pas bronché face à l'aura sombre de Katya Kemenov ni aux menaces qu'il avait subies… comme si tout cela était normal.

Severus Rogue réalisa alors que le petit gobelin en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et qu'il ne connaissait rien de son passé ni de la culture gobeline.

En soupirant, il posa son verre, ajusta ses robes et regarda l'heure. Il devait rencontrer Vladmir et Filius pour la première séance dans moins d'une heure pour aider le Russe à reconstruire ses défenses en occlumencie. Il avait été clair sur un point, il ne jouerait pas le rôle de thérapeute. Que Pott… Kemenov aille voir Pomfresh ou encore son directeur de maison, il s'en contrebalançait, mais pas lui. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il l'aiderait à fermer son esprit, mais ce serait tout, foi de Severus Rogue !

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans l'esprit du petit serdaigle, Severus se dit finalement qu'un ou deux conseils pourraient se révéler payants. Comme à son habitude, il ne s'était pas embarrassé de simagrées et avait aboyé à l'élève de s'asseoir à peine rentrer dans le bureau du directeur de Serdaigle. Le jeune élève avait obtempéré. Il avait meilleure mine, ses derniers bandages avaient disparu et le Russe avait retrouvé son visage fermé et hautain qui hérissait tant le professeur de potions.

Sans surprise, Severus avait pénétré facilement dans la tête de Vladmir. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la moindre défense mentale. Après tout, s'il était si bon occlumens que lui avait assuré Filius, le gamin n'aurait pas craqué aussi facilement.

Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber sur le fouillis habituel de pensées qui caractérisait l'esprit de la plupart des sorciers, Severus était tombé sur une bibliothèque. Parfaitement rangée, immense, dans laquelle le sorcier devinait de nombreux pièges. Un travail digne d'un maitre… Un travail qui, à l'heure actuelle, le rendait nauséeux. Lui, espion au passé sombre, espion qui avait vu et fait beaucoup de massacres et d'horreur, compris alors le mal-être du serdaigle.

Ce chef-d'œuvre de magie de l'esprit, car il savait reconnaître une œuvre quand il en avait une devant les yeux, était maculé de sang. Les livres, le sol, le bois des étagères… tout était recouvert du fluide carmin, vraisemblablement frais. Severus s'approcha et effleura une couverture de cuir, ramenant une main rouge. Oui, c'était encore frais… d'un côté, le souvenir du combat était récent, c'était donc normal que le sang soit encore fluide.

-M. Kemenov ? appela le professeur de potions. Il devinait que la bibliothèque était immense et que des pièces secrètes existaient. Il ne le trouverait pas sans son aide.

-Ici professeur.

Severus se retourna avant de se figer une fraction de seconde. Il se reprit immédiatement. Entre deux étagères de livres, une petite porte discrète était ouverte. Vladmir se tenait dans l'embrasure, du moins, le Vladmir de cette funeste journée. La tenue slave était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Du sang coulait régulièrement de nombreuses coupures, vraisemblablement liés à des sorts de découpe mais également de dissection, à voir la précision chirurgicale de certaines plaies. Une des jambes du Russe semblait brisée à plusieurs endroits et la chair écrasée. Mais ce qui hypnotisa le professeur de potion, ce fut le bras gauche de son élève pendant, sans vie sur son flan. Celui qui avait était bandé pendant plusieurs semaines. La manche, déchirée, laissait apparaitre une chair à nue et brulée. Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement eu le temps d'immobiliser le Russe et de le torturer un peu…

-Ignis descamatum… murmura Vladmir, faisant sursauter le professeur.

-C'est…

-Un sort de torture mis au point par les sorciers français pour punir les moines de l'Inquisition au XIVème siècle.

-Je le sais bien, murmura Severus Rogue, écœuré d'entendre un enfant de 11 ans connaitre ce sort. J'aillais dire que c'était inhumain.

Vladmir le regarda de ses yeux émeraude et Severus sentit une nouvelle fois ce pincement au cœur en voyant le vide dans les pupilles héritées de sa mère où une lueur de folie commençait à pointer. Il devait impérativement fermer cette porte. Elle était la raison de l'état d'esprit du garçon. C'était là que Vladmir avait tenté de retrancher ce souvenir.

-Puis-je ? demanda calmement le professeur de potions.

Vladmir hésita quelques secondes avant de le laisser accéder au souvenir. Severus entraperçut des flashs de souvenirs et recula immédiatement sur le palier, où il ne ressentait pas les émotions du massacre. Car c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Un massacre.

-Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda le sorcier en regardant sombrement le jeune Russe.

-Fermer la porte.

-Le voulez-vous ?

Vladmir sursauta et Severus sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le réel problème. Vladmir était marqué par le combat, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas oublié. Quelque chose de tellement important que malgré le traumatisme qu'avait engendré cet évènement, il voulait conserver le souvenir vivant. Finalement, le professeur de potion allait devoir jouer au psychologue.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'avez fait que vous défendre, M. Kemenov. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… murmura le Russe en observant l'intérieur de la pièce.

Severus suivit son regard et vit le corps d'une enfant, surement de 4 ou 5 ans. Du sang s'était rependu autour de sa tête, colorant ses mèches blondes d'un rouge carmin. À la couleur de sa peau et aux nombreux angles anormaux de ses membres, le professeur sut qu'elle était morte.

-Elle est morte dans la souffrance. J'avais fait le serment de la protéger.

Aux yeux perdus de l'enfant, Severus sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Il rentra dans la pièce à nouveau, sachant que l'esprit de Vladmir était concentré sur cet instant et qu'il allait donc voir la scène.

-**Vovka**, murmura l'enfant... des larmes silencieuses parcouraient ses joues pâles alors que des sorts filaient au-dessus d'elle. Finalement, un craquement sinistre retentit et Severus vit un homme âgé tombé, la nuque brisée par un sort. Il tourna la tête et vit le jeune Kemenov sortir de l'ombre, baguette levée et méfiant. Son bras était encore vierge et seule sa jambe boitait.

Il se précipita aux côtés de la petite fille et tentant en vain de la soigner avec des sorts médicaux poussés. Il lui parlait en russe, surement pour la réconforter, mais s'arrêta quand la petite se mit à cracher du sang, la respiration sifflante. Pris dans ses soins, il ne vit pas deux hommes arriver derrière lui… Severus se força à garder les yeux ouverts alors que Vladmir recevait plusieurs sorts de torture en essayant de protéger la mystérieuse petite fille. Seule l'intervention d'un vampire lui permit de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le professeur vit l'instant où le Russe réalisa que la petite ne respirait plus. Le souvenir de Vladmir poussa un hurlement de douleur en se laissant tomber auprès de l'enfant.

Severus quitta précipitamment la pièce et observa d'un œil nouveau le jeune élève de Serdaigle.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Elle est morte parce que je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour la protéger.

-Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des morts, Vladmir. Certains sont nécessaires, d'autres sont ce qu'on appelle des dommages collatéraux.

-Elle a souffert ! hurla Vladmir.

Severus pria pour que le jeune Russe ne l'attaque pas à travers son esprit et s'efforça de garder un ton calme et apaisant… pas vraiment sa spécialité… Ni jouer au thérapeute, d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Et elle serait morte quoi que vous fassiez. L'hémorragie interne dont elle souffrait l'aurait tué avant la fin des combats.

-Ne…

-D'après le peu que j'ai vu, le combat à durer plus de huit heures, Vladmir. Même en mettant son corps en stase, vous n'auriez pu gagner que deux ou trois heures…

-Elle…

-A souffert, acquiesçai Severus, mais elle est morte à l'instant où vous avez été attaqué. Tous les soins au monde n'auraient pu empêcher l'inéluctable.

Severus vit l'enfant en face de lui fermer les yeux et des larmes silencieuses glissées sur ses joues marquées de sang et d'autres choses dont le professeur ne voulait absolument pas savoir l'origine.

-Qui était-elle ?

\- Natashka Aleksandrovna. La plus jeune enfant de la famille… elle était le rayon de soleil de tout le clan Kemenov.

Severus nota mentalement la distinction entre famille et clan, importante. La famille de sang était le cœur alors que le clan formait le corps, composé de l'ensemble des alliés et proches de cette famille centrale. La petite avait eu une importance qui dépassait la sphère familiale. Et Vladmir n'avait pas donné de nom de famille…

-Fermez cette porte, Vladmir. Pour elle, pour vous et pour votre clan. Laissez-vous le temps d'accepter sa mort… Vous devez commencer à faire votre deuil.

Avec l'aide du professeur de potions, Vladmir hésita puis finit par fermer la porte. Un sceau lugubre apparut sur le bois, scellant définitivement le souvenir et signalant le côté désagréable du contenu.

Quand Severus regarda autour de lui, il constata que les lieux étaient à nouveau lumineux et propres. Toutefois, l'air restait lourd. Tout n'était pas gagné et Vladmir risquait d'avoir encore des problèmes, notamment la nuit, quand ses défenses seraient au plus bas.

-Merci professeur… vous êtes arrivé à le convaincre. Cela faisait trois nuits que je maintenais cette porte le plus fermé possible pour lui permettre de dormir.

Severus Rogue écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un vieux chapeau incliner sa calotte respectueusement dans sa direction avant d'être éjecté de l'esprit du Russe. Il rêvait ou il venait de voir le Choixpeau de Poudlard dans l'esprit de Vladmir Kemenov ?

Vladmir ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un micro sourire en remerciant d'une voix sans timbre le professeur de potions, qui visiblement était marqué par le passage dans la tête de son élève. Le Russe rassura également d'un signe de tête son directeur de maison qui avait attendu patiemment en corrigeant des copies. Filius Flitwick lui sourit en lui indiquant la sortie sans un mot. Pas besoin de demander comment cela s'était passé. Il suffisait de voir le visage plus détendu de Vladmir pour comprendre que Severus avait réussi à canaliser ses souvenirs.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune Russe se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Il venait de poser la main sur la poignée quand…

-M. Kemenov, demain, venez me voir. Je pense que vos nuits seront agités et il faudra apprendre à accepter ce souvenir. Ma porte vous est ouverte si vous avez de nouveaux problèmes d'ici là… et n'utilisez plus de sorts de magie noire dans l'école. Je sais qu'en tant que Russe, vous n'êtes pas détecté par le ministère, mais le directeur de l'école le peut et cherche activement le responsable… Vous êtes sur sa liste noire, ne lui laissez pas l'occasion de se venger de votre famille par votre expulsion.

-Il a surtout peur que cela soit lié à Voldemort, non ? Après tout, il lui a tendu un beau piège avec la pierre philosophale… Même si me mettre le sort sur le dos lui plairait également.

Le serdaigle quitta le bureau sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant derrière lui un professeur de potions une fois de plus choqué et un gobelin souriant de toutes ses petites dents pointues.

Grâce à l'aide du professeur de potion, Vladmir retrouva rapidement toutes ses capacités et put enfin participer à l'extraction d'un bébé dragon tout juste éclos. Kévin, qui avait vu le jeune dragonnet, avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'un norvégien à crête. Ils avaient donc contacté l'ami de Vladmir, qui allait venir directement à la cabane de Hagrid.

Toute la petite bande attendait donc en regardant un géant de 3m pleurer tristement en serrant contre lui un pauvre dragon qui se débattait faiblement sous l'étreinte du géant.

-Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas encore cracher de feu, marmonna Drago, mal à l'aise, sinon, il aurait déjà été brulé.

-Heu, Hagrid, je crois que vous étouffez Norbert, annonça Hermione en regardant avec inquiétude le reptile, inerte, faisant pouffer Kévin, qui gloussa de plus belle quand Norbert réussit à créer une étincelle, qui mit feu à la barbe du géant.

Le dragon profita de la panique pour se réfugier dans les bras de Neville, qui soupira en laissant la bête grimper sur sa tête pour se percher sur ses cheveux, utilisant ses ailes et sa queue pour conserver son équilibre.

-Et bien, il a déjà l'instinct des dragons, il cherche refuge sur les hauteurs, s'amusa soudain une voix alors que Vladmir, le seul à avoir entendu l'arrivée de nouveaux venus, ouvrait la porte. Tout le monde observa les deux inconnus qui rentraient. Un grand roux aux cheveux courts et aux taches de rousseurs leur sourit, tandis qu'un second homme plus sombre et au visage partiellement brulé restait en retrait. Ils étaient tous les deux solidement bâtis et entièrement habillés de cuir de dragon.

-Je vous présente Charlie Weasley et…

-Ivan Nesklei, se présenta le second.

-Bonjour Charlie, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Hagrid avec un grand sourire alors que Drago soupirait.

-Encore un Weasley, marmonna-t-il, mais ils sont combien ?

Il s'attira des regards sombres mais Charlie préféra ignorer la remarque du jeune Malefoy et se concentra sur le géant. La passion des deux pour les créatures dangereuses les avait fait se rencontrer régulièrement lors de la scolarité du rouquin.

-Bien Hagrid, et vous ?

-Soulagé depuis que je sais que c'est toi qui vas te charger de Norbert !

Le dénommé Ivan s'approcha prudemment de Neville, qui servait toujours de perchoir au petit dragonnet et tendit doucement une main en direction de la petite bête. Enfin, petite, elle faisait malgré tout une bonne dizaine de kilos.

-Tu es costaud, gamin, apprécia le roumain en attrapant délicatement le dragon, soulageant nettement Neville qui s'étira la nuque. Sous le regard de tout le monde, le dragonnier gratouilla efficacement le dragonnet qui couina de plaisir en se tortillant et en profita pour l'examiner.

-Alors ?

-C'est une femelle, chef, grommela Ivan, en bonne santé et en pleine croissance. Les gosses ont bien fait de nous prévenir.

-Amène-la à la cage, on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps.

-D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour passer les barrières ? s'étonna le géant.

-Secret, sourit Charlie.

Il n'allait tout de même pas dire que les défenses du château étaient une vraie passoire et que les sorts de protection au-dessus de la forêt interdite étaient inexistants. Cela l'arrangeait bien pour le moment et il se doutait que cela aiderait beaucoup Vladmir également. Toutefois, il était surpris qu'Albus Dumbledore ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

Hagrid n'insista pas et s'assit lourdement en ressentant déjà l'absence de Norbert. Laissant Hermione et Kévin consoler le garde-chasse, les trois sang-purs accompagnèrent Charlie à l'extérieur.

-Il n'y a aucune protection du côté de la Foret Interdite…

-Je sais, annonça Vladmir. Dumbledore a tendu un piège à quelqu'un et a laissé les défenses baissées pour l'attirer. Pour le moment, ça nous est profitable.

-Il a carrément laissé une faille dans les défenses ? s'étonna Drago. Mais c'est inadmissible pour un directeur !

-Tu n'as pas tort Malefoy, acquiesça Charlie. Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur Dumbledore depuis le procès, et ce n'est pas en sa faveur… Je suis surpris que tu aies laissé passer ça, d'ailleurs.

-Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme au retour de vacances, et c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte…

Charlie acquiesça sombrement, au courant de l'attaque. Ils se dirigeaient vers le potager quand le rouquin sourit doucement.

-Tu es dans la même année que mon frère. Il m'a parlé de toi dans une lettre… Un garçon avec un balai dans le cul et hautain, si je reprends ses mots, mais qui peut être sympa quand il n'est pas agressif.

-Je ne m'amuse pas à insulter les filles de ma maison parce qu'elles sont intelligentes, contrairement à lui… rétorqua Vladmir. Ce que je lui ai fait comprendre le plus aimablement possible.

Charlie fronça les sourcils et demanda plus d'informations avant de soupirer face au comportement de son cadet.

-Ronald n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il est juste…

-Immature, irréfléchi et étroit d'esprit, un pur griffon, ricana Malefoy.

-C'est surtout dommage qu'il n'utilise pas son intelligence, rajouta Vladmir.

-Mais il est loyal, compléta Neville.

Charlie Weasley secoua la tête de dépit mais ne put cacher un sourire d'amusement en voyant les trois premières années cerner si bien son frère cadet.

-Prends soin de toi, Vlad, rajouta avec sérieux le roux alors qu'ils rejoignaient Ivan. Au milieu de deux balais, une cage était solidement arrimée par des câbles en acier. À travers les barreaux, Norbert semblait dormir, roulé en boule.

-Ça va mieux, murmura Vladmir en observant le dragon, je n'ai pas encore fait mon deuil mais…

-Les moldus disent qu'il y a plusieurs étapes. Déni, colère, négociation, dépression, acceptation. Il ne te reste que la dernière étape, Vlad… tu dois accepter la mort de Nataska et vivre avec. Mais tu es fort. Tu y arriveras…

Vladmir hocha la tête et sentit la main ferme du dragonnier sur son épaule.

-En tout cas, j'espère que tu participeras à la grande course d'été.

-Bien sûr, sourit Vlad. Mon objectif est de battre le champion de Roumanie, je te rappelle !

Ledit champion rit doucement et les trois premières années observèrent les deux dragonniers disparaître dans le ciel étoilé avant de rejoindre leurs amis rapidement. L'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépassée, ils devaient donc rentrer rapidement et discrètement…

Ils se glissaient en silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand soudain une lumière apparut devant eux, éclairant le visage sec de la redoutable professeure de métamorphose, accompagnée d'une silhouette noire qui se révéla être le sinistre maître des potions.

-Ouuuppss, murmura ironiquement Kévin. Je crois qu'on est dans la panade.

-La panade ? renifla Drago en s'attirant le regard noir de son parrain, tu as de ces expressions, Entwhilte…

-Monsieur Kemenov… pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard dépité et se firent sermonner par une professeure de Métamorphose légèrement objective sur les bords. Après tout, elle était extrêmement déçue que Neville et Hermione aient été influencés par un bon à rien comme Vladmir. Le comportement de Kévin ne la surprenait pas, car il était après tout le petit chien du Russe, quand à Drago, elle ne se prononçait pas, laissant au professeur Rogue le soin de s'occuper de son élève, laissant sous-entendre qu'il devrait changer ses fréquentations.

Si Vladmir resta indifférent face à la déferlante de haine et les nombreux sous-entendus péjoratifs dont elle attribua ses camarades, la fureur étincelait dans les yeux de ses amis. Même le professeur Rogue semblait étonner du comportement de sa collègue, bien qu'il n'intervienne pas. Il admira toutefois le stoïcisme du petit groupe. Vladmir et Drago au visage de marbre, le jeune Londubat rouge de honte et de gêne, le regard baissé alors qu'il se faisait réprimandé tout comme Hermione Granger, modèle de l'élève plus si parfaite que ça... Le jeune Entwhilte intrigua plus particulièrement le professeur Rogue. Comment ce garçon avait pu apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions si rapidement ? Hormis la lueur de colère et de défi dans son regard, tout semblait faire croire qu'il était honteux de son action…

Les cinq élèves héritèrent ainsi d'une retenue générale pour eux cinq avant de se faire accompagner dans leurs dortoirs, sans oublier les points en moins. Cela allait faire râler beaucoup de monde, mais ils s'en moquaient un peu. Ils avaient aidé un ami et c'était le principal.

Le reste de la semaine fut calme, bien que de nombreuses remarques affluèrent suite à la diminution drastique des points. Les différentes maisons hurlèrent au scandale, d'autant plus que, pour la première fois depuis 100 ans, Poufsouffle prenait la tête de la coupe des quatre maisons ! Cela ne dura toutefois pas longtemps. Gryffondor, grâce à Hermione, rattrapa une partie de son retard et Serdaigle restant Serdaigle, le fossé fut également comblé. Serpentard, étant le seul à avoir perdu seulement 50 points, ne fut pas à la traine.

Une inquiétude les saisit cependant pour leur ami serpentard. À leur grand soulagement, ils apprirent que Drago avait menti avec l'accord de son parrain et directeur de maison. Officiellement, il avait dénoncé le petit groupe, perdant des points pour avoir été présent hors du dortoir même si la raison était valable. Quelques remarques acerbes se firent entendre, mais la plupart des serpents félicitèrent discrètement le Malefoy d'avoir dénoncé des lions.

Le soir de leur retenue commune arriva et ils se retrouvèrent au pied des escaliers, dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'école. Drago discutait tranquillement avec ses amis de Serpentard, tandis que Ronald Weasley avait accompagné Neville et Hermione pour les soutenir mentalement, comme il l'avait annoncé haut et fort à la table de la Grande-Salle. Vladmir et Kévin, eux, finissaient de lire un traité de potions pour le cours de demain, chuchotant entre eux avec l'ensemble de leur année de Serdaigle.

-Il y a autant d'élèves que ça en retenue ? grinça une voix.

Tout le petit monde se tourna vers Rusard, qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais, accompagné de sa chatte. Il tenait une lanterne à la main et était vêtu d'un épais manteau rapiécé. Tous les élèves libres se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux en souhaitant bonne chance au petit groupe de punis.

-Suivez-moi, reprit le concierge en les entraînant à l'extérieur de château. Travailler un peu va vous faire du bien. Ce que je regrette les anciennes punitions … Franchement, bande de morveux, ça vous apprendrait à respecter le règlement. Vous seriez attachés dans les cachots avec quelques coups de fouet et un peu d'eau croupie et de pain sec pendant deux ou trois jours. Vous seriez matés, moi je vous le dis ! J'ai toujours les chaines dans mon bureau, elles sont en parfait état et n'attendent que l'autorisation du directeur.

Les cinq élèves échangèrent un regard affligé en écoutant déblatérer le concierge.

-Et où allons-nous ? demanda doucement Hermione.

-Dans la Forêt Interdite. M'étonnerez que vous en ressortiez entier, mais un orteil ou deux en moins n'a jamais tué personne, ricana l'épouvantail.

-Vous voilà enfin, Rusard, s'exclama une voix bourrue, ça fait un moment que je vous attends et j'ai hâte de commencer !

Hagrid surgit de l'obscurité, son chien à ses côtés et il observa le petit groupe avec un visage fautif. Il était après tout la raison de leur punition et il se sentait coupable que, pour l'avoir aidé, ils se soient fait punir. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas dit le moindre mot sur Norbert.

-Ça va les enfants ?

-Ne soyez pas aimable avec eux, Hagrid. Ils sont punis !

-Et les réprimander ne fait pas parti de vos attributions, tonna le géant. Maintenant, je les prends en charge et ne revenez qu'à l'aube !

Le concierge, le regard mauvais, marmonna quelques mots et insultes avant de déguerpir rapidement quand Crockdur grogna méchamment après Rusard et sa chatte.

-Je n'ai jamais apprécié cet homme, confia le géant en faisant un clin d'œil au petit groupe qui lui sourit. Bien, j'aurais préféré qu'ils vous attribuent autre chose comme retenue, mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne Poudlard.

-Une retenue doit être un travail d'intérêt général, cita Hermione.

-Exactement, sourit Hagrid, mais cette nuit, ce ne sera pas très agréable. Des licornes ont été tuées et on va chercher des traces et des pistes à partir des derniers indices. Quelque chose les attaque… quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être ici… Vladmir, Neville, Drago, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'en tant qu'héritiers de familles nobles, vous connaissez quelques sorts de défense ? Parfait. Vladmir, Drago et Hermione, vous serez ensemble. Neville, Kévin, vous viendrez avec moi. Des questions ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on tombe sur quelque chose de dangereux ? demanda Hermione.

-Des bêtes sont présentes dans la forêt, mais vous prendrez Crockdur. C'est un vrai froussard, mais il forme une excellente avant-garde. S'il s'arrête en tremblant, il y a danger, faites demi-tour immédiatement en tirant des étincelles rouges de votre baguette…

Hagrid leur tendit une lanterne, ainsi qu'une petite arbalète qu'il tira de sa besace et un plan sommaire de la forêt avec les principaux sentiers et points de repère indiqués.

-Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vous amène sur la dernière piste fraiche. Ils obéirent, soudain moins à l'aise et longèrent la lisière. Un vent froid soufflait et agitait la cime des arbres, rendant l'atmosphère lugubre. Ils contemplèrent quelques instants la forêt puis finirent par suivre Hagrid sur un étroit sentier.

Le géant s'arrêta et indiqua de sa lanterne une flaque argentée. Du sang s'étalait dans deux directions, encore frais.

-C'est du sang de licorne. Ses propriétés sont miraculeuses et très rechercher. Une équipe suit une piste, l'autre la seconde. Une des deux arrivera à terme à la licorne blessée. Vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu, elle ne peut pas avoir parcouru beaucoup de distance. Si vous la trouvez, envoyer des étincelles vertes, on fera de même. Vous avez bien compris ?

Les cinq élèves hochèrent lentement la tête et se séparèrent. Vladmir, Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard et se glissèrent entre les arbres, suivant la piste du sang de licorne. Ils avançaient sans bruit, louvoyant entre les troncs noirs et les racines tortueuses. Hermione, attentive à l'environnement, avait hérité de la carte et notait qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt, alors que Drago tenait la lanterne en suivant la piste. Vladmir, lui, tenait fermement sa baguette magique en observant avec méfiance les ombres. Il savait que n'importe quoi pouvait surgir et il écoutait avec attention les moindres bruits nocturnes.

-Des loups-garous pourraient blesser une licorne ? demanda dans un murmure Hermione.

-Non, leur sang est toxique pour les loups-garous, et ce n'est pas la pleine lune, répondit Drago.

Ils atteignirent un ruisseau où les traces de sabots s'emmêlaient. La forêt était plus dense, ici, plus sauvage. Les lieux plus oppressants, également. Une flaque de sang importante attira leur attention.

-Elle a trébuché et…

Drago se tut quand Vladmir leur fit signe. Il éteignit immédiatement la lanterne et tira Hermione vers lui alors qu'ils se glissaient derrière un tronc d'arbre couché. Le silence de la forêt envahit leurs sens. Il manquait les bruits naturels, aucun son d'insectes ou de hululement de chouettes n'étaient perceptibles, juste leur souffle calme…Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Vladmir la bâillonna rapidement et ils entendirent soudain un son étrange… quelque chose rampait… quelque chose de léger et qui semblait suivre également la piste. Quelque chose qui faisait penser à une cape sur les feuilles mortes.

Hermione, angoissée, attrapa le bras de Drago et le serra fortement, arrachant une grimace de douleur au sang-pur qui ne protesta toutefois pas. Ils échangèrent un regard et attendirent que le silence revienne. Les bruits de la forêt se firent à nouveau entendre et ils inspirèrent lentement en sortant de leur cachette.

-Hagrid a raison, quelque chose se promène dans la forêt, murmura Drago. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas ce dont je pense.

-À quoi penses-tu ? souffla Hermione, pâle et tremblante.

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… murmura Vladmir.

-V… hummm !

Dago venait de la bâillonner à son tour.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne l'appelle par son nom, Mione. Il a posé un Tabou lors de la dernière guerre. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit désactivé.

-Mais Vlad…

-Uniquement quand je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas à proximité ou que je suis en sécurité, souffla le serdaigle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre et Hermione frissonna. Elle s'approcha de Drago et resta contre lui alors qu'ils reprenaient la piste. À travers les feuilles d'un vieux chêne, ils aperçurent soudain une lumière pâle… Une forme claire se détachait sur l'épais tapis de feuilles au milieu d'une clairière.

-La licorne, souffla doucement Vladmir en envoyant des étincelles vertes.

Hermione hésita et s'approcha prudemment, quittant le couvert des feuilles vers la forme prostrée au sol. Elle s'agenouilla à côté et effleura l'encolure douce. Celle-ci émit un faible hennissement et regarda l'humaine qui la touchait. Une humaine douce et pure.

-Elle est encore vivante, murmura Hermione en flattant doucement le poil ras de la splendide licorne, triste de voir une aussi belle créature aussi affaiblie. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur la joue de la licorne, qui vint difficilement poser sa tête sur les genoux de la sorcière avant de fermer ses yeux lentement après avoir touché de sa corne le bras d'Hermione.

-Non… pleura Hermione, mais faites quel…

Elle se figea en voyant l'éclat de panique dans le regard de Drago et le visage fermé de Vladmir. Elle tourna la tête et hurla en voyant une silhouette se découper devant elle, à seulement quelques mètres. Une silhouette non humaine mais vêtue d'une cape. Une silhouette qui se précipitait vers elle.

-Recule-toi Hermione ! cria Drago en lançant un sort de protection sur la jeune fille, alors que Vladmir se dressait devant elle.

Il hurla quand la forme sembla le traverser. Sa tête était en feu, il avait l'impression qu'un poignard venait d'être planté dans sa cicatrice. La douleur était si intense qu'il tomba à genou.

-**Repousse** ! hurla-t-il, usant de magie slave plutôt que latine, retrouvant les automatismes de sa formation de défense avec son vampire de professeur.

Un couinement à glacer le sang retentit et un bruit de sabot qui galopait derrière lui. Relevant la tête, il vit un centaure menacer la silhouette et des cris retentirent derrière lui. Il sentit Hagrid arriver à l'instant où le centaure faisait fuir la chose…

-Vlad ! Ça va ? demanda Kévin en se précipitant vers son ami.

-Oui, grogna le Russe en se redressant.

-C'était lui ? souffla discrètement Neville en soutenant Vladmir.

-Oui, répéta-t-il sourdement avant de regarder Hagrid et le… non les centaures. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, caressant mécaniquement la tête de la licorne alors qu'elle tremblait sous le regard croisé des trois créatures magiques.

-Elle a été bénie par la licorne, annonça un des centaures.

-Vénus brille plus que Mars, lâcha le second centaure en contemplant les cieux.

-Les étoiles sont remarquables cette nuit, acquiesça le troisième. Les constellations sont éclatantes…

-Des grands changements arrivent… Tu as bien fait d'intervenir, Firenze.

Vladmir vit les trois centaures se tourner vers lui et s'approcher du petit groupe. Il inclina la tête lentement en signe de respect.

-Que les étoiles brillèrent sur vos vies, salua-t-il.

-Que les cieux te soient favorables, fils Potter, répondit le dénommé Firenze, tu en auras besoin. Sais-tu ce qu'était cette abomination ?

Vladmir observa Hagrid qui s'efforçait de réconforter Hermione, en larmes et hocha lentement la tête.

-Il s'agit d'un fragment d'âme immortelle. Vous le connaissez sous le nom de Voldemort.

* * *

Seigneur Claw : merci pour ton petit mot =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également !


	17. Chapter 17

Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Mais pas de soucis, je reprends la publication habituelle ce week-end !

Par contre, ma bêta étant non disponible pour cette semaine (et je lui ai envoyé un peu trop tard mon doc), ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs d'inattention et d'orthographe. Je me suis relue, mais bon...

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Pierre philosophale**

Sergei se déplaçait rapidement à travers les arbres. Silencieux et invisible, personne ne remarquait son passage. Ni les centaures, attentifs aux moindres variations de la forêt, ni le clan de démonins, qui dormait au plus profond des grottes, ni même les loups garous chassant en cette pleine lune sanglante.

Le vampire finit par atteindre la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et s'arrêta pour observer l'immense château qui se découpait de l'autre côté du lac. La lune se découpait en arrière et malgré l'heure tardive, de nombreuses lumières éclairaient encore les fenêtres. Quelque part, perdu au fond de son lit, Vlad dormait, ou révisait... Les examens de fin d'année commençaient bientôt et Sergei songea que son jeune protégé devait travailler dur, comme tout serdaigle se respectant.

Le vampire entendit un grognement derrière lui mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Le loup-garou n'était pas une menace. Pas pour lui. Le grognement augmenta et Sergei fronça les sourcils en tournant légèrement la tête pour observer la forme sombre à quelques mètres de lui. La bête hésitait à quitter le couvert des arbres mais voulait du sang, comme tous les siens en cette nuit particulière. Le vampire nota le poil luisant et les pattes encore fines. Ce n'était encore qu'un louveteau, probablement sous le coup de sa première transformation. Un jeune loup inconscient de son statut de proie pour un vampire aussi ancien que le chef de clan de St Pétersbourg.

Sergei laissa une fraction de secondes son vrai visage apparaitre. Celui qu'il utilisait avec les autres créatures magiques. Ce visage qui révélait sa nature profonde de créature des ténèbres. Ses yeux écarlates luisirent d'un éclat sinistre, aussi brillants qu'un félin. La peau se couvrit de veines noires créant une toile complexe sur laquelle certains signes se détachaient. Des symboles d'héritage et de sa lignée de sang indiquant à tous son ascendance. Et plus, alors qu'il émettait un grognement sauvage, les lèvres se retroussèrent sur deux canines acérées et démesurées. Ces deux crocs qui fascinaient et terrifiaient les humains.

Le loup-garou émit un couinement terrifié quand l'odeur de mort du vampire l'atteignit et recula, la queue entre les pattes et les oreilles rabattues, pour disparaître entre les feuilles.

Sergei eut un sourire sombre et reprit un visage humain avant de reporter son attention sur le château. Albus Dumbledore avait attiré un mage noir dans le domaine de l'école. Il avait abaissé les barrières de protection, laissant la porte ouverte à toute autre créature sensible à la magie. Il avait eu toutefois l'intelligence – dans sa folie – de créer la brèche du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Poudlard, entité magique en elle-même, ainsi que la présence de centaines d'élèves, faisant de l'école un haut lieu de magie. Autant de pouvoir attirait des créatures peu ragoutantes et dangereuses… Sergei se jura de tuer cet homme du « plus grand bien » qui se permettait de mettre en danger des centaines de jeunes sorciers encore innocents. Des enfants confiés par des familles, envoyés dans un des lieux les plus sûrs d'Angleterre. En théorie…

_Sûr_… Avec la présence de l'ectoplasme, Sergei n'aurait pas dit que Poudlard était en sécurité, au contrainte… Le vampire inspira lentement, l'odeur particulière de la magie noire présente. Vladmir avait raison. Voldemort était déjà sur le domaine…

Les dents serrées, le vampire s'efforça de penser à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Katya. Ne pas tuer le vieux débris croulant qui servait de directeur. Pas tant que Vlad était élève dans l'école. Mais pourquoi diable le conseil d'administration n'avait pas viré Dumbledore ? Probablement car il avait encore de nombreux soutiens, malgré sa déchéance. Avec un peu de chance, Vlad irait à Dumstrang l'année prochaine, songea Sergei.

Mais le vampire n'était pas idiot. Il surveillait de loin Vladmir depuis sa rencontre avec Voldemort dans la forêt. Il ne changerait pas d'école, plus maintenant. Ses amis étaient tous ici. Il resterait avec eux.

Sergei quitta la lisière de la forêt quand le château fut endormi et traversa furtivement le parc. Arriver au pied de la tour de Serdaigle, il entreprit de l'escalader, jouant avec la gravité comme si elle n'existait pas. Les lois de physique ne s'appliquaient pas aux vampires. Il vint se percher sur la fenêtre de la chambre que son filleul partageait avec Kévin Entwhitle et observa l'intérieur.

Comme toutes les nuits, Vlad dormait les rideaux ouverts. Sur son ventre reposait une masse sombre à la forme d'un vieux chapeau sorcier. André. Une silhouette lumineuse surplombait la tête de lui, veillant sur les deux dormeurs. Fumesck. Aux yeux de Sergei, l'ami de plus improbable de Vladmir était incontestablement le Choixpeau de Poudlard. Toutes les nuits, l'entité magique veillait sur le sommeil du russe, secondé par le phénix qui lui servait de moyen de locomotion. Sergei était reconnaissant à l'entité d'avoir protégé les rêves de Vladmir quand il avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de Natashka. Sa capacité à fouiller l'esprit des gens avait été d'une grande aide.

Sergei s'installa tranquillement sur l'appui extérieur de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel, ses pensées focalisées sur son jeune protégé. Le petit groupe qui gravitait autour de Vladmir lui plaisait. Il les avait tous rencontré lors des vacances de Noël et ils lui avaient fait bonne impression. Le vampire avait pu aussi noter des différences entre cette période et aujourd'hui, notamment pour les deux nés-moldus. Kévin pouvait maintenant passer pour un sang-pur, tant ses connaissances du monde magique et son comportement avaient évolués. Son intelligence était redoutable son comportement immature et joueur avec les autres élèves cachaient un jeune garçon aux manières nobles et aristocrates.

La jeune Hermione, quant à elle était celle qui avait le plus changé, bien qu'en apparence elle restait cette gryffondor intelligente et courageuse. Bénie par la plus pure des créatures magiques, personne ne savait encore qu'elle allait développer des dons puissants. Sergei se demanda si le sang de la petite avait pris les caractéristiques des licornes, notamment sa couleur argentée. Il allait devoir le vérifier rapidement car une humaine se devait d'avoir un sang rouge. Hermione risquait d'être traquée si des sorciers mal attentionnés découvraient les propriétés du fluide qui coulait dans ses veines. Hermione était devenue une Dame-à-la-Licorne.

Le vampire soupira en songeant à la future puissance de la petite humaine. Les licorines avaient toujours été des sorcières célèbres auxnoms mythiques. Circé, Marie de Nazareth, Viviane du Lac…

Les deux autres amis de Vladmir intéressaient également le vampire russe. Drago Malefoy se détachait lentement mais surement de l'exemple paternel, ne reproduisant pas les mêmes erreurs. Son esprit s'aiguisait lentement à la réalité du monde sorcier et il commençait à comprendre que la filiation ne faisait pas tout… Il développait sa propre personnalité, qui se révélait d'une fidélité exemplaire pour ses proches et son intelligence serpentarde allait le mener loin.

Mais l'héritier Londubat était celui qui plaisait le plus à Sergei. Il aurait pu avoir été élevé avec Vlad tellement les deux garçons se comprenaient facilement. Neville était était un remarquable acteur, jouant un rôle de faux-semblants qui forçait le respect. Augusta avait éduqué son petit-fils avec brio. Dans quelques années, Neville ferait parti de l'aristocratie anglaise sorcière dirigeante… Celle qui se tenait dans les coulisses de l'état. Celle qui gouvernait le pays depuis l'ombre.

Observant la vie du château, Sergei continua sa mission pendant le mois menant aux examens. Vladmir avait senti sa présence dès le début, mais avait continué sa vie étudiante, ignorant intentionnellement son protecteur. Le vampire était satisfait qu'il comprenne la nécessité de rester discret et suivit donc la vie de Vlad et ses amis.

Il rit des tentatives de Rogue pour découvrir le lien entre les enfants. Le professeur était irascible face au comportement exemplaire d'Hermione, Kévin et Vladmir qui ne lui laissaient aucun motif de retenue et donc aucune possibilité d'intimidation. Il dut se rabattre sur une tentative d'extorsion d'informations sur son filleul. La scène se révéla merveilleuse, du point de vue du russe, et renforça son respect pour les capacités du jeune Malefoy. Drago joua sur le serment de sang, utilisant les sentiments protecteurs de son parrain pour se défiler. Severus Rogue remonta toutefois dans l'estime du vampire. Malgré la frustration grandissante du professeur de potions et son caractère agressif et mauvais, Rogue s'efforça d'aider discrètement Vlad, s'assurant régulièrement de la solidité de ses barrières mentales. Les échanges, secs et froids, étaient un réel soutien pour Vladmir. Sergei savait que son petit appréciait l'absence de pitié ou de condescende chez le directeur des serpentards.

Il grogna intérieurement face à la méchanceté gratuite de la professeure de métamorphose, qui s'efforçait de rabaisser continuellement Vlad. La moindre erreur était sanctionnée et elle refusait de voir le travail fourni. Sergei le voyait réviser durement ses exercices de métamorphose, matière qu'il maîtrisait le moins. Tous les soirs, il y travaillait, aidé des autres élèves de sa Maison. Malgré le peu de résultats et le dénigrement du professeur McGonagall, il ne baissait pas les bras et continuait. Sergei avait pris l'initiative de contacter un membre de son clan pour qu'il prépare des cours de soutien pour l'été. Il était hors de question de laisser cette femme continuer à s'en prendre à Vlad. Sergei finit d'ailleurs par en avoir assez et profita d'une soirée où la faim se faisait sentir pour aller faire une frayeur mémorable à la vieille chouette. Elle se réveilla plusieurs nuits avec l'impression d'un cauchemar effroyable sans toutefois le moindre souvenir. Sergei avait pris un plaisir sadique à infiltrer ses rêves et se nourrir de sa peur… Qui avait dit que les vampires se nourrissaient uniquement de sang ?

Probablement un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal idiot, qui n'avait jamais rencontré de véritables vampires. D'ailleurs, ce professeur en particulier dérangeait Sergei. Quirinus Quirell dégageait quelque chose de malsain. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire tourbillonnait autour de lui.

Il était certain que cet homme était au courant de la présence de Voldemort, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu localiser la forme éthérée du mage noir… Et son instinct de vampire lui hurlait de ne pas approcher le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais l'homme était une monstruosité de la nature. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Du coup, Sergei restait méfiant. Il avait déjà rencontré des mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Igor Karkaroff… mais aucun ne lui avait fait cette impression. Quirell était différent des adeptes habituels.

C'est donc décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire qu'il attendait le petit groupe d'amis. Il se doutait qu'ils viendraient tous dans leur salle attitrée après la fin du dernier examen, Histoire de la Magie. Il tendit soudain l'oreille et sourit.

-…même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric d'Insatiable, disait la voix fluette d'Hermione.

-La question sur la 7ème guerre gobeline était plutôt pointue, j'espère avoir assez développé sur l'implication des seigneurs gobelins.

-On dit hobgobelins.

-Pourquoi on n'apprend pas ça en histoire de la magie ? Franchement, on n'a aucun cours sur la société magique !

-Parce que…

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Vladmir qui se figea sur le palier en voyant le vampire adossé à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Sergei eut un sourire amusé en voyant Hermione rentrer dans le jeune russe soudain immobile.

-Bon sang Vlad que… ? Oh, bonjour Monsieur Pokhastovine !

-Bonjour petite, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sergei, il me semble ?

-Salut Sergei ! s'exclama sans complexe le troisième comparse en bousculant les deux statues. Le vampire répondit à la salutation enjouée du petit serdaigle aux yeux bleus et Vladmir sembla enfin émerger de sa surprise.

**-Tu te décides enfin à te montrer ?**

**-Enfin ? **s'amusa Sergei, bien que surpris de l'agressivité de son jeune protégé.

**-Ça fait deux mois que tu te caches dans le château, donc oui, enfin.**

Cette fois, le vampire fronça les sourcils en perdant son sourire et s'approcha du jeune Kemenov.

**-Ca va chaton ?** demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'Hermione et Kévin s'installaient un peu à l'écart, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

**-Bien sûr, merci de t'en inquiéter**, cracha le russe, laissant son masque convivial tomber. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de quelque chose qui surprit le vampire. De la douleur.

Sergei retint un soupir. Il n'était pas humain. Certaines réactions lui paraissaient étranges et celle de Vladmir à la mort de Natashka en faisait partie. En tant que vampire, il aurait tourné la page. C'était le cours des choses et la mort était une partie intégrante du cycle de la vie. Mais il semblerait que Vladmir est souffert en silence plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait sous-estimé l'affection entre les deux enfants.

Le vampire n'hésita pas et attira contre son torse froid le jeune garçon. Vlad se tendit avant de se laisser aller et Sergei le serra fermement contre lui, apportant son soutien silencieux. Il avait été idiot de croire que tout aller bien, de se fier au visage souriant ou sérieux du jeune Kemenov alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement sa capacité à masquer ses émotions.

-**Je suis désolé, Chaton**, souffla-t-il, **je ne pensais pas que tu avais aussi mal.**

**-La nuit, je fais encore des cauchemars… **murmura Vlad**. Rogue dit que c'est normal, parce que je ne veux pas oublier. Il pense qu'en raison de ma volonté, la porte de mon souvenir n'est pas hermétique malgré tous ses efforts. **

Comment Sergei avait pu rater cette discussion ? Il était sûr d'avoir assisté à toutes les rencontres avec le professeur de potions. Il serra les mâchoires et raffermit sa prise sur les épaules du serdaigle.

**-Ca n'explique pas ta colère.**

**-…**

**-Vladmir Vissielivitch,** menaça Sergei**. **

**-Je refais des rêves sur la mort de mes parents.**

**-tu n'en faisais plus depuis que Gregori t'a enseigné l'occlumencie…**

**-Je sais… et j'ai mal à la tête… ma cicatrice. Voldemort est près et j'ai des migraines.**

Sergei baissa la tête pour observer les cheveux noirs enfouis dans sa tunique. Vladmir acceptait rarement un câlin. Sauf lorsqu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort. Le vampire posa une main pâle sur les mèches sombres et lui caressa les cheveux.

**-La guerre de cet hiver t'a marquée, chaton. Je sais qu'elle a affaibli tes défenses d'occlumencie. Tes souvenirs sont moins canalisés et des brides fuient. Et si Voldemort est présent, il est normal que l'horcruxe se manifeste, ce qui altère d'autant plus tes barrières mentales.**

**-Je suis fatigué, Sergei…**

**-J'appellerais Gregori, il viendra te voir dès ton retour en Russie. Tu leur as parlé de tes migraines et de la raison ? **

**-Ils savent pour les horcruxes… mais pas pour le mien, **marmonna Vlad contre le torse du vampire.

Ce n'était pas le genre de secrets qu'il divulguait, même à ses proches. Il se détacha finalement de Sergei et seul un observateur attentif pouvait noter les yeux rougis. Vladmir sourit pour rassurer ses amis et demanda en anglais ce qu'il faisait dans leur salle.

-Je venais d'avertir que j'allais interroger Quirell. Vous n'avez pas d'informations supplémentaires ?

Hermione secoua la tête alors que Kévin se grattait pensivement le menton, visiblement à la recherche de la moindre différence.

-Il est plus anxieux ces derniers temps.

-Normal, Parrain le harcèle, intervient une fois hautaine.

-Bon sang Malefoy, frappe avant d'entrer, grogna Vladmir.

-Oulà, on se calme, Kemenov ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as raté la métamorphose !

Sergei salua les héritiers Malefoy et Londubat qui, fait rarissime, venaient d'arriver ensemble. Ce que fit remarquer à haute voix Hermione.

-Tous les élèves de notre année fêtent la fin des examens et les autres années sont encore en cours ou en révisions ! On a juste croisé Quirell avec une pile de copies. Je croyais d'ailleurs qu'il était malade, mais bon...

-Il nous a regardés étrangement, constata Neville.

-Il y a de quoi, d'habitude, je passe mon temps à l'insulter, railla le bond en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Vladmir toucha distraitement la cicatrice de son front à l'évocation du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le visage de Sergei se fit sombre, un doute énorme l'envahissant.

**-Rassure moi, Vlad, tes migraines ne sont pas présentes à chaque fois que tu croises cet homme ? **

Vladmir plissa les yeux alors qu'il jurait en plusieurs langues, s'attirant le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

-Il le cache sur lui!

-Attends trente secondes, Vlad. Qui cache quoi ? demanda lentement Kévin en se levant de sa chaise, inquiet de l'éclat soudain du russe.

-Quirell. Son aura due à un acte de magie noire…

-Oui, tu nous en a déjà parlé, coupa Hermione.

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué la raison de la survie de Voldemort…

-Oui. Des horcruxes, frissonna Drago alors que Neville grimaçait.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose dans la bibliothèque, intervint Hermione. Juste une phrase disant que c'était de la haute magie noire.

-Il te faudrait visiter des bibliothèques de grandes lignées dites sombres ou de pays réputés pour leurs mages noirs, annonça Neville. Ces livres ne sont pas adaptés au cadre scolaire.

-Même la Réserve ?

-Même la Réserve, confirma Sergei. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et il y a quelques livres peu recommandables, mais aucun interdit. Et les livres traitant de la magie de l'âme sont interdits.

-La… chose… qu'est devenue Voldemort en buvant du sang de licorne est probablement suffisamment consistante et puissante pour s'adhérer à quelqu'un.

-Comme une sangsue ? s'horrifia Kévin.

-Oui, acquiesça Vladmir. Il est probable que Quirell porte Voldemort sur lui.

Hermione eut un hoquet de dégout en portant une main sur sa bouche.

-Tu es en train de dire que depuis le début de l'année, on fait face à un… non deux mages noirs, souffla Drago.

Vladmir hocha la tête alors que Sergei restait songeur.

-Les enfants, je vais aller discuter avec ce professeur. J'aimerais que vous restiez ici… _tous_, rajouta le vampire en voyant Vlad ouvrit la bouche, surement pour lui proposer de l'accompagner.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et Valdmir, à la surprise de Sergei, ne tenta pas d'argumenter. Sergei ne remarqua pas la lueur dangereuse dans le regard du jeune russe et diisparut subitement, arrachant une nouvelle exclamation stupéfaite à Hermione. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard !

-C'est du déplacement des ombres, Mione, s'amusa Valdmir. Technique vampirique.

-Je suis curieux de voir les protections que Dumbledore a mis sur la pierre philosophale, pas vous ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kévin, qui sourit d'un air innocent.

-Si Sergei s'occupe de Quirell, on n'aura pas de risque de rencontrer un certain mage noir, non ?

-La magie soit maudite, Entwithle, grogna Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Serdaigle ?

Mais malgré le commentaire de Malefoy, le petit serdaigle avait parfaitement résumé les pensées de la plupart d'entre eux. Vladmir sortit sa baguette magique et se mit à jouer négligemment avec.

-Le directeur n'est pas là jusqu'à demain midi, susurra-t-il. S'il y a des alarmes de détection, le temps qu'il rentre, on aura le temps de quitter le couloir interdit.

Leur décision fut rapide, malgré quelques réticences. Les cinq premières années finirent par échanger un regard complice et se levèrent dans un même mouvement.

-Prêts à violer le règlement ? s'amusa Neville.

-On l'a tous déjà fait, ricana Vladmir. Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

-Franchement, vous êtes de très mauvaise influence les garçons, sourit Hermione. Avant de vous connaitre, je n'avais jamais rien fait d'illégal.

-Rien de rien Granger ? Ta vie devait être morne, se moqua gentiment Drago.

-Dis le fils prodige à son papa, compléta Kévin.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, permettant à Hermione, Drago et Kévin d'alléger leur angoisse. Ils allaient à la recherche d'une pierre mythique convoitée par un des mages noirs les plus dangereux quand même ! Les protections devaient être mortelles… Mais ils ressentaient tous les cinq ce petit frisson d'adrénaline qui les motivait.

La peur revint lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du cerbère. Une musique étouffée s'échappait du lourd panneau de bois et rendait l'ensemble plutôt angoissant.

Hermione, le souvenir encore frais de leur dernière rencontre, était la plus stressée, tandis que Vladmir et Neville s'inquiétaient un peu de ce qu'ils allaient trouvés _après_ le chien à trois têtes. Ils n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie, tous deux connaissaient l'effet d'un bon – ou mauvais – morceau de musique sur les cerbères. Un ces plus célèbres contes sorciers évoquait cette race de créature magique... Il ne restait qu'à espérer que la harpe, probablement enchantée, ne se désensorcelle pas. Pour la suite… ils préféraient ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Drago angoissait également… Hermione lui avait communiqué sa panique et ses mains tremblaient. Malgré tout, il restait aussi raide et hautain qu'à son habitude. Ses manières étaient tellement ancrées en lui qu'il affichait son air noble malgré sa crainte. Et Kévin… restait fidèle à lui-même. Aucune peur, juste une curiosité sans fin à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle créature magique et de voir de ses propres yeux le célèbre mage noir qui avait terrorisé le monde magique.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent leurs baguettes avant d'un sort ouvrir la porte précautionneusement. Une harpe jouait une musique douce à côté de l'immense chien à trois têtes. La créature ronflait de ses trois gueules, d'épais filets de bave coulant de ses babines.

-_Suavis cunaria, _souffla Drago en direction de la harpe, s'attirant le regard moqueur des deux autres nobles.

-C'est le sort préféré de ma mère, rougit légèrement l'héritier Malefoy. _Suavis cunaria_ était un sort peu utilisé, hormis par les mères de famille pour bercer leurs enfants.

Vladmir eut un ricanement narquois en réponse mais Neville le remercia. Le sort de berceuse leur assurait une tranquillité d'une heure. Pendant ce temps, Kévin s'était tranquillement, approché de la bête pour caresser la truffe de la tête centrale, souriant.

-Il est mignon, s'extasia le né-moldu.

-On n'a pas la même notion de mignon, soupira Hermione en se faufilant entre les pattes épaisses pour atteindre la trappe. Neville vint l'aider à dégager un membre canin gênant et souleva l'épais panneau de bois. Le cerbère grogna. Tous se figèrent mais le chien se contenta de bouger avant de se remettre à ronfler.

-Hum… On ne voit rien, gémit Hermione. Et je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose dessous !

-Pousse-toi Granger, soupira Drago. _Lumos_.

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina et il la dirigea dans le couloir obscur. Une masse se dessina, ondulante, semblable à d'épaisses tentacules.

-Filet de diable, annonça immédiatement Neville.

-C'est pas plus mal, acquiesça Hermione. Il y a quand même trois ou quatre mètres et elle amortira notre chute. Mais comment la passer ?

-Drago, elle craint la lumière du soleil, peux-tu… ?

Drago hocha la tête à la remarque du spécialiste de botanique et lança un _Lux solaris _puissant. Les lianes de la plante, imitant des tentacules, se rétractèrent pour laisser apparaître des vides entre ses tiges.

-Il y a un couloir, murmura Hermione en plissant les yeux. On descend avec un sort de lévitation ?

Sitôt dis, sitôt fait. Un après l'autre, ils se laissèrent porter par le sort lancé par Vladmir tandis que Drago maintenait la plante en retrait. Hermione prit le relais pour illuminer les lieux une fois le couloir atteint et les deux héritiers purent descendre à leur tour.

-Franchement, grogna Vladmir une fois au sol. Si ce sont les protections de la pierre philosophale, alors je suis surpris que l'ectoplasme ne l'ait pas encore volé ! C'est beaucoup trop facile.

-Tu crois que…

-…c'est un piège ? C'est certain, mais pour qui ? murmura Neville.

-Tu penses qu'une fois atteint la pierre, on se retrouvera coincé ?

-Peut-être, acquiesça Vladmir. Il faudrait qu'un de nous reste pour prévenir les autres si un problème survient.

-Je m'en charge, annonça Kévin. Flitwick ?

-Flitwick, confirma Vladmir. Délai de deux heures.

Le jeune serdaigle regarda ses amis avec gravité et tira de sa poche une vieille montre à gousset. 18h45. Si à 20h45 aucun d'eux n'avaient donné de nouvelles, il avertirait le directeur de sa Maison. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir…

-Je serais dans la bibliothèque, prévint Kévin en observant les deux gryffondors et le serpentard qui ne pourraient pas accéder à la salle commune des aigles. Puis, à l'aide d'un puissant sort de lévitation, Kévin fit le chemin inverse et disparut dans l'ouverture de la trappe.

Les quatre complices restants se dévisagèrent sombrement puis s'engagèrent dans le lugubre couloir, s'enfonçant lentement sous le château. Les lieux étaient sombres et ils se méfiaient, observant avec attention leur environnement. Vladmir, aux réflexes les plus rapides, se tenait en tête, ouvrant la marche, alors que Drago surveillait leurs arrières.

Ils avançaient ainsi avec précaution et arrivèrent sans encombre au bout du couloir. Une porte était entrebâillée, un rai de lumière passant l'embrasure. Un battement d'ailes paresseux se fit entendre et Hermione regarda avec interrogation ses amis.

-Quel genre d'oiseaux risque-t-on de trouver ?

-Les oiseaux sont les cadets de nos soucis, Granger, murmura Drago. Ce ne sont pas les seules créatures à avoir des ailes.

-Hippogriffes, dragons, fées, gargouilles… les oiseaux sont les plus sympathiques, acquiesça Neville alors que Vladmir jetait un coup d'œil furtif dans la salle.

-Ce sont… des clés, murmura le russe. Des clés ailées. Une seule doit ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté…

Il ouvrit la porte lentement et avança dans la pièce, sur ses gardes. Effectivement, des centaines de clés de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes virevoltaient dans la salle.

-A ton avis, on peut l'attraper ? demanda Neville en observant la serrure pour essayer de trouver le métal, la forme et la couleur de la clé. Il avait essayé sans succès un sort d'ouverture.

-Oui… Bon sang, ce que j'aimerais être un vampire pour utiliser le déplacement des ombres. On n'aurait pas besoin de clés ! ragea Vladmir en observant les lieux.

-Sergei peut passer une porte ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Sans le moindre problème. Il ne répond pas aux lois physiques habituelles. On aurait dû l'amener avec nous, il aurait passé toutes les protections en un claquement de doigt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les sorciers pensent pour une grande majorité que les créatures magiques sont des sous-races et les protections d'objets magiques les prennent rarement en compte, lança Neville distraitement. Il nous faut une clé grosse, assez vieille d'apparence, probablement argentée…

-Un _accio_ ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est un peu trop facile, marmonna Drago en tentant toutefois de jeter le sort. En réponse, les clés s'agitèrent et se mirent à voler plus rapidement, créant un tourbillon vif autour de la pièce. L'héritier Malefoy jura et se tourna vers les autres.

-Et maintenant ?

Vladmir observa les objets volants avant de reporter son attention dans la pièce. Rien… elle était vide, aucun balai ou quoi que ce soit pour les aider à attraper la pièce. D'un côté, ce n'était pas surprenant, l'objectif était de protéger la pierre, pas de faire un parcours d'obstacles avec une récompense à la clé…

Il tira lentement sa baguette, faisant un pari risqué. Mais après tout, au point où ils en étaient.

-**Attire**, ordonna-t-il en magie slave en visualisant la clé dans la serrure.

Une vague de magie épaisse se déploya autour de lui, tirant des grimaces surprises de ses amis. La magie des pays de l'est, plus lourde et sobre, pouvait paraitre grossière et étouffante lors de son usage, mais elle était également plus simple. Et Vlad était prêt à parier que, tout comme les défenses ne prenaient pas en compte les créatures magiques, elles n'avaient pas palier aux autres formes de magie.

Une clé s'illumina au niveau du plafond et s'abaissa lentement vers eux, tentant visiblement de résister à l'attraction exercée par le jeune russe. Vlad renouvela son sort, augmentant la puissance magique jusqu'à que Neville puisse attraper l'objet. Rapidement, le lion glissa la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir vivement sous les baguettes dressées de ses amis.

Une nouvelle pièce sombre les attendait, qu'ils illuminent d'un coup de baguette. Devant leurs yeux stupéfaits, un immense échiquier se dévoila, prenant toute la surface des lieux. Les pièces, immenses, d'un marbre brillant, étaient menaçantes.

-Je parie qu'il faut jouer pour accéder à la porte planquée derrière le roi blanc, soupira dramatiquement Drago.

-On n'a pas besoin de jouer, ricana Vlad.

Le russe s'avança au centre de la pièce et posa quelque chose au milieu des dallages noirs et blancs composant le plateau de jeu, alors que les pièces s'animaient pour le suivre du regard.

-Neville, tu connais une formule de croissance instantanée pour les plantes ?

-Oui, mais les végétaux ont une durée de vie limitée si leur développement ou leur croissance est artificiel. Ils ne durent que quelques jours et leurs propriétés, magiques ou ornementales, sont moindres…

-Il vivra le temps de traverser la pièce, non ?

-Il ? Oh, une bouture de filet du diable, s'étonna le botaniste amateur, mais quand…

Neville fouilla ses poches avant de regarder le serdaigle avec des yeux ébahis.

-Vladmir, quand m'as-tu fait les poches ?

-A l'instant, sourit le russe, je t'ai vu ramassé une liane et j'ai pensé que tu voulais en planter une. Autant qu'elle nous serve maintenant, non ?

Le lion grommela sur la capacité d'un voleur à trouver son bonheur dans ses poches sorcières, mais jeta le sort de croissance accélérée sur la petite liane. Le filet de magie, d'un vert printanier, s'accrocha à la plante, qui frissonna. Rapidement, elle commença à prendre de l'ampleur et ses ramifications se développèrent. Le sol se fissura sous l'action des racines, alors les lianes venaient entourer les pièces d'échecs.

Vladmir, qui s'était reculé, sourit en voyant les tentacules effleurer le bas de leur cape après avoir recouverts le plus de surface possible, y compris les pièces. Utilisant un sort de lumière, le petit groupe se déplaça en direction de l'autre porte, rasant les murs pour rester le plus éloigner du nouveau filet du diable.

A l'instant où ils atteignirent le mur du fond, les pièces blanches s'agitèrent soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais la réaction fut surprenante. Sous le soudain mouvement, les lianes qui entouraient les pièces d'échec se resserrèrent vivement et des craquements sinistres retentirent alors que Drago ouvrait la nouvelle porte.

-Tiens, un nouveau troll, s'amusa Neville, vous pensez que celui d'Halloween venait d'ici ?

A ses côtés, Hermione et Drago avaient froncé le nez alors que Vladmir grognait sourdement en voyant la montagne de muscles et de saleté qui s'avançaient vers eux en grognant sinistrement. Derrière eux, un fracas s'éleva et Hermione, qui venait de regarder dans la pièce de l'échiquier, vit de la poussière et des débris voler à l'endroit où se situait auparavant des pièces d'échec animées.

-On n'aura pas de problèmes avec l'épreuve d'avant au retour, dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante en observant le troll face à eux. Et pour celle-là ?

-On assomme le problème, soupira Neville.

-Comment ? couina la jeune lionne, terrifiée.

-Premier cours de sortilèges… _Wigardium Leviosa_ !

Le lion fit voler la lourde massue du troll et la jeta violement sur la tête du troll. Un nouveau craquement retentit et Drago émit un ricanement moqueur.

-Le problème est définitivement réglé, si tu veux mon avis, constata le serpentard.

Neville pensa la tête, songeur, puis acquiesça. Effectivement, le troll semblait un peu trop immobile pour être uniquement endormi.

-Deux trolls au compteur des premières années, souffla Hermione en contournant précautionneusement la masse inanimée. Vous pensez qu'on peut faire mieux ?

-T'inquiète Mione, le prochain défi est pour toi, sourit Neville.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux. La salle suivante, une simple salle avec sept potions, les prit au piège efficacement, arrachant un sourire au russe. Ils avaient enfin une épreuve réelle. Les feux qui gardaient les portes étaient magiques, à l'épreuve de tous types de magie et pas si blancs que ça, si Vladmir ne se trompait pas. Il y descellait une touche de magie noire. Aucun sort n'y fit rien et encore une fois, ils ne disposaient d'aucune aide.

Hermione, la plus douée en potions du groupe, fut la seule à reconnaitre les trois poisons cachés dans les fioles, se basant sur leur odeur, leur texture et leur couleur.

-Franchement, Mione, chapeau, la félicita Neville après qu'elle eut jeté quelques sorts de détection de poisons pour confirmer, avec l'aide de Drago. Elle écarta donc les trois fioles et se concentra sur les quatre restantes.

-Une idée de comment faire ? murmura Drago en observant à son tour les fioles inconnues. Attendez ! Ces deux-là… Ce sont les mêmes. Elles ont une odeur… de plantes ?

Il poussa les deux petits récipients en verre et Neville les prit à son tour et les sentis avec attention.

-Je ne sens qu'une plante. De l'ortie… avec un fond d'alcool peut-être. L'ortie ne rentre dans la composition d'aucune potion référencée.

-Donc il nous reste ces deux fioles… murmura Drago.

La première, petite, contenait un petit fond alors que la seconde, plus volumineuse, était bien remplie. Et une d'elle permettait probablement de continuer alors que la seconde ouvrait la porte du retour. Tous les quatre grimacèrent à l'idée de devoir se reporter au hasard puis Hermione prit la première fiole.

-Franchement, il y a de quoi faire à peine deux gorgées avec celle-là…

Elle la reposa puis observa les trois nobles avec un sourire tremblant.

-Je vais prendre une gorgée de la plus pleine et faire l'essai vers la dernière porte.

-Non Mione ! s'exclama Neville en secouant la tête, c'est trop dangereux ! Ce n'est pas à…

-Elle n'a pas tord, coupa sombrement Vladmir, et c'est la meilleure solution. Si elle a la bonne potion, il y en restera assez pour nous tous. Si c'est la mauvaise, alors elle se brulera et pourra faire demi-tour sans crainte, nous laissant la bonne potion.

-Et si elle s'est trompée ? demanda sombrement Neville.

Vladmir l'observa avec un regard vide de toute expression.

-Alors il y a une forte probabilité qu'elle meure empoisonnée, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Neville et Vladmir se dévisageaient, la tension palpable entre eux, quand Hermione porta vivement la fiole à ses lèvres. Neville sursauta et regarda ave inquiétude la jeune fille. A leur surprise, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte inconnue, elle passa sa main dans les flammes gardant la sortie.

Avec un sourire victorieux, elle leva une main indemne et leur souhaita une bonne chance avant de disparaître vers la salle du troll. Les trois garçons restants s'observèrent puis Drago but une gorgée de la dernière potion et fit le test d'une main tremblante.

Se partageant lentement le reste, Neville et Vladmir suivirent le serpentard à travers les flammes. Tirant leurs baguettes à nouveau, ils se glissèrent lentement entre les colonnes de la nouvelle pièce, se déplaçant silencieusement pour ne pas alerter les personnes déjà présentes.

-Et vous vous dites mage noir ? disait la voix teinté d'accent slave de Sergei. Personnellement, je ne vois qu'un homme misérable.

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vampire, répondit une voix calme.

-Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment, se moqua le russe. Mais j'en sais beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. Quirinus Quirell, mangemort, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Et actuel réceptacle de Lord Voldemort.

-Vous le savez et pourtant vous êtes venu seul… Et vous voilà à ma merci, susurra leur professeur de défense.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard. Sergei avait suivi Quirell, qui se trouvait ici probablement pour voler la pierre philosophale. Se retrouver confronter au mage noir n'était pas prévu… D'un accord tacite, Neville se glissa dans la lumière tandis que ses amis se cachaient dans la pénombre. Sergei était immobilisé contre un mur, de nombreuses plaies marquants son corps. Il était épinglé contre les pierres, de larges pointes d'argent le transperçant, mais discutait sans le moindre signe de douleur. En face de lui, son adversaire était également bien amoché, du sang noir coulant lentement de son flanc et de la large morsure sur son épaule.

-Il n'est pas seul, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je m'attendais à voir, annonça Quirell sans manifester la moindre surprise, en tournant sa baguette sur Neville.

-Peut-être moi alors ?

Drago apparut à son tour, à l'opposé de Sergei et pointa sa baguette sur l'adulte au centre de la pièce.

-Un Malefoy ?

Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil hautain avant d'avoir un sourire moqueur quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil Vlad profiter de l'inattention du professeur pour libérer Sergei, qui atterrit souplement aux côté du russe.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de moi.

Quirell pivota vivement et se figea en voyant Vladmir debout aux côtés de Sergei.

-J'aimerais m'adresser directement à ton maitre, dit le jeune russe d'un ton glacial. Fais-moi donc le plaisir de retirer ce turban ridicule.

Sergei s'appuya légèrement sur son jeune ami, bénissant son intervention. L'argent était vraiment mauvais pour les vampires et l'homme savait visiblement se défendre face à sa race.

Au centre de la pièce, Quirell, professeur d'habitude peureux et bégayant, se tenait droit et fier, ne manifestant pas la moindre inquiétude face aux trois garçons et au vampire. Et pourtant, aucun des jeunes élèves qui l'avaient habilement encerclés paraissaient effrayés ou hésitants. Drago, nonchalamment adossé contre un miroir ancien, abordait un visage moqueur et hautain. Neville, raide et noble, observait l'homme sans la moindre émotion et Vladmir regardait, glacial, son ennemi comme il l'aurait fait pour un cloporte.

-Laisse-moi leur parler face à face.

La voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva soudain, faisant se tendre le professeur de défense.

-Mais Maitre…

-Obéis ! siffla sourdement la voix.

Quirell se crispa puis leva les bras pour défaire lentement son turban, déroulant le tissu qui s'entassa au sol avant de se tourner lentement.

-Harry Potter…

Vladmir resta de marbre et contempla le visage de l'homme. D'une pâleur de craie, des yeux d'un rouge malsain, l'être qui avait détruit sa famille, l'assassin de ses parents, le responsable de la déchéance des Potter se tenait face à lui. Vladmir serra discrètement la mâchoire, son poing se resserrant autour de sa baguette.

-Harry… vois ce que je suis devenu par ta faute. Contraint de partager un corps, de m'abreuver de sang de licorne pour survivre. Ma déchéance t'est due, il est donc logique que tu sois l'investigateur de mon retour. Tu…

-Sergei a raison, le coupa Neville en observant l'être avec intérêt d'un scientifique face à une nouvelle espèce animale, ce n'est qu'un parasite. Mais il parle beaucoup, je trouve.

-Sinistre, le parasite. Mais c'était un bon orateur avant, ricana Drago.

\- Comme tu le dis, _avant_… vous êtes bien loin de votre gloire d'antan, mage noir, déclara lentement l'héritier Londubat.

-Comment...

Voldemort ne put finir sa phrase, atteint par le sort de mutisme lancé par Drago alors que son attention était concentrée sur Neville. Vladmir en profita pour jeter un sort de désarmement rapide et récupéra la baguette magique du mage noir, qu'il brisa d'un geste. Quirell hurla de rage, bien qu'aucun sort de quitta sa bouche et dévisagea avec fureur le jeune russe. Il fit mine de se jeter sur lui, mais Sergei se dressa soudain devant Vladmir, qui eut un sourire mauvais en murmurant quelques mots en russe.

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer des enfants, Voldemort, souffla le vampire en s'avançant lentement, reprenant l'apparence véritable de sa race. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que tout le monde pour avoir côtoyé la noblesse. Les héritiers de nobles maisons ont des connaissances en magie supérieures aux autres élèves de leurs années et ne sont pas terrifiés par des menaces.

Lentement, Sergei s'avança sur un professeur dont le visage était maintenant effrayé tandis que le parasite paraissait furieux et hurlait des malédictions en silence. Avec un sourire, il lui expliqua ses erreurs. Le sorcier avait été tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il n'avait pas paniqué lorsqu'il s'était fait encerclé. Première erreur de débutant. Il n'avait pas relevé la soudaine libération du vampire. Deuxième erreur. Puis il s'était concentré sur une partie des assaillants, ignorant les autres. Troisième erreur. Et enfin, il avait sous-estimé ses adversaires. Quatrième et ultime erreur.

Sergei attrapa soudain le professeur de défense et plongea ses canines dans la gorge pâle pour égorger sauvagement l'homme. Drago et Neville détournèrent le regard, mais Vladmir observa le sang couler. Il vit ainsi la brume noire s'élever du corps agonisant du professeur de potions et disparaitre discrètement entre les pierres du plafond. Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres. Il aurait l'occasion de venger le nom des Potter.

-Finalement, on n'aura pas trouvé la pierre philosophale, soupira Hermione quelques heures après.

Elle avait attendu ses amis à la bibliothèque avec Kévin jusqu'à 20h37. Ils avaient rangé leurs affaires, se préparant à aller voir le professeur Flitwick quand les trois complices étaient revenus. Ils s'étaient vite rendus dans leur salle de réunion pour y retrouver Sergei. Après la mort de Quirell, ils avaient fouillé la pièce de fond en comble sans trouver la moindre trace de la pierre. C'est donc dépité qu'ils avaient rejoint leurs amis à quelques minutes de l'heure convenue.

-On a sauvé les fesses de Sergei, c'est le plus important se moqua Vladmir en ignorant le grognement sourd du vampire en réponse.

Drago esquissa un sourire et posa une pierre rouge sang devant le russe alors que tous s'amusaient aux dépends du vampire.

* * *

Titine-Chan : Merci chère supportrice ;-) J'espère que tu sortiras régulièrement les pompons !

Rin-chan : je suis abonnée aux _x-chan_ dis donc^^ Bon retour miss ! Alors, réponses réponses... Pour le siège des Black, je ne l'ai pas évoqué, mais je te rassure, toutes les familles sang-pures ont un siège, donc les Black également ! C'est juste que je ne les ai pas tous cité. Vlad connait de nombreuses cultures, mais tu découvriras pourquoi bientôt et ce n'est pas lié uniquement à sa famille, d'ailleurs, ce sera dans le même chapitre que la course d'été =)

Madinou : Merci pour ta review ! Les compliments sont toujours agréables à prendre XD Sasha et André seront de retour bientôt, pas le chapitre suivant mais ils ne vont plus tarder ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !


	18. Chapter 18

Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, mais surtout… la course de flightracing tant attendue ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience =) Bonne lecture ^^

**Russe**

'Fourchelangue'

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Retour en Russie**

-Prêt Neville ?

Le jeune Londubat grommela en tirant ses affaires sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Seuls lui et Vladmir avaient des bagages. Ils ne prenaient pas le Poudlard-Express, mais partaient par portoloin directement en Russie. Le gryffondor souffla en posant l'énorme malle et voulut s'asseoir sur celle de son ami quand il fit un bond en arrière, un cri peu glorieux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Par Merlin Vlad, il y a un serpent sur ta valise !

-T'inquiète, s'est Sasha ! s'exclama Kévin en venant gratouiller la petite vipère des glace. '_Sssalut Sasssha'._

-'_Sssalut Kévin', _siffla de plaisir la petite vipère bleutée en s'enroulant autour du poignet du serdaigle, qui entreprit de dorloter affectueusement le reptile.

-Sa… Sasha ? bégaya Neville.

-Mon serpent, s'amusa Vladmir en s'installant confortablement sur sa malle.

-Je croyais que les animaux autres que les chats, hiboux, rats et crapauds étaient interdits ? s'étonna Hermione. Comment ce fait-il qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu ?

-Je doute fortement que Vlad ait demandé l'autorisation, sourit Kévin, mais cette petite coquine a tendance à se promener dans le château la nuit et dormir le jour. Elle vient rarement en cours avec Vlad et quand c'est le cas, elle est sous forme de bracelet magique.

Sous les yeux amusés du russe, Kévin continua à discuter avec Sasha. Les leçons de Fourchelangue avaient porté, et bien que le vocabulaire du jeune né-moldu soit encore limité, il pouvait discuter avec la vipère et d'autres serpents.

-Je croyais que tu étais un né-moldu, finit par déclarer lentement Neville, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es un charmeur de serpent. C'est un don héréditaire _sorcier_, insista le gryffondor.

-Non, intervint Vlad. Tout le monde peut le parler. C'est une langue comme les autres. Mais c'est plus difficile pour ceux qui n'ont pas le don, effectivement.

-Tu devrais éviter d'utiliser le fourchelangue en public, finit par dire Neville après une longue minute de silence. C'est associé aux mages noirs.

-Donc si je…

Kévin se tut et baissa vivement sa manche pour cacher la petite vipère. Hermione et Neville eurent le temps de voir l'éclat argenté d'un bracelet avant que Drago n'arrive, accompagné de ses amis serpentards.

-Tu rentres directement en Russie ? demanda avec un sourire Théodore en notant les deux malles sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

-Oui, ma tante a eu l'autorisation du ministère anglais pour notre départ en portoloin international depuis la gare.

-Il vaut mieux, acquiesça Blaise. Ma mère pense qu'il y aura du grabuge sur le quai de King's Cross. Dumbledore est en probation et son poste de directeur ne tient qu'à un fil, ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde.

Vlad haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Il s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette et Neville sourit discrètement, un sourire qui n'avait rien de timide et tout de narquois. Penser à Albus Dumbledore lui rappelait la tête qu'avait affiché le directeur le lendemain de la mort de Quirell. Trouver le corps froid d'un mangemort et constater la disparition de la pierre philosophale avaient provoqué de l'animation dans le corps professoral. Heureusement, Sergei était parti immédiatement, emportant la précieuse gemme pour la rendre à son propriétaire. Mais ils devaient une fière chandelle à Drago. Le jeune sorcier avait avoué avoir récupérer la pierre par hasard. Adossé contre un vieux miroir pendant leur discussion avec le mage noir, il avait regardé son reflet et s'était vu avec la pierre. Mais il n'avait pas fait forcément attention à la signification de l'image. Jusqu'à leur retour à la bibliothèque…

-Ta fiancée arrive au pas de course, Drago, constata tranquillement Kévin, assis sur la malle de Neville. Un éclat de panique brilla brièvement dans les yeux gris orageux de l'héritier Malefoy avant de se tourner calmement vers la fille qui arrivait, encadrée par deux armoires à glace nommées Crabbe et Goyle. La légère grimace de Drago n'échappa à personne, sauf la principale concernée. Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille au visage carré et aux traits prononcés, s'arrêta devant lui, minaudant après avoir jeté un regard de mépris à ses amis. Il était vrai qu'en dehors des serpentards, ils portaient tous des vêtements moldus, détonnant parmi les tenues sorcières des autres étudiants.

-Dray, que fais-tu avec ces sang-de-bourbes et traîtres à-leur-sang ? Viens, j'ai réservé un compartiment pour nous.

Drago dégagea doucement mais fermement son bras des griffes de Parkinson alors qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils. La jeune née-moldue observa avec mépris la première année blonde se comporter comme une allumeuse. Onze ans et le comportement d'une prostituée, à se frotter contre le jeune héritier, songea Hermione.

-Traînée, souffla-t-elle, faisant rire narquoisement Kévin qui l'avait entendu.

Neville, s'empourprant sous l'effort pour ne pas rire à la remarque de son amie, avait repris son masque de gryffondor hésitant. Son rougissement passait pour de la gêne face à la situation. Kévin, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, caressait quant à lui sa manche, sous laquelle Sasha, pourtant sous sa forme de bracelet, sifflait de mécontentement.

_-'Laissse moi mordre la méprisssante, Kévin. Laissse-moi lui apprendre la politessse !'_ susurra Sasha, arrachant également un sourire moqueur à Vladmir. Le russe observait le couple, tranquillement assis sur sa malle. L'héritier Malefoy secoua la tête.

-Désolé, Pansy, dit-il avec un visage à l'opposé de ses paroles. Mais j'ai promis à mes amis de rentrer avec eux.

Il indiqua la petite bande de serpentards avec un sourire froid et lui ordonna à mots couverts de rejoindre le Poudlard Express avec ses deux molosses. Il dut toutefois lui assurer de passer la voir durant le trajet pour qu'elle daigne le laisser en paix.

-Elle est pire que sa mère, murmura Daphné en levant les yeux, alors que Parkinson s'éloignait en direction du train.

-J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur Annabeth Parkinson, acquiesça Vlad. Si seulement la moitié est vraie, alors je te déconseille cette union, Drago.

-Je sais, je dois en parler avec père pendant les vacances. Il voulait que je la côtoie pendant quelques temps avant de donner mon avis.

-Je doute que les fiançailles tiennent, sourit doucement Théodore.

Un sifflement strident annonça le départ imminent du Poudlard Express et ils se saluèrent, Kévin allant jusqu'à échanger une accolade avec ses amis pour cacher le changement de porteur de la petite vipère. Sasha disparut dans le col du pull de Vlad alors que les élèves rentraient dans les compartiments.

Neville et Vladmir, seuls sur le quai avec leurs deux grosses malles, regardèrent le train s'ébranler en crachant un épais nuage de fumée.

-Ca y est, sourit soudain Neville en se redressant pour s'étirer. Nous sommes enfin en vacances !

Il tira sa baguette magique et d'un petit coup sec sur leurs malles, les fit réduire de taille afin de les glisser dans leurs poches. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu le faire avant, le sort de réduction n'étant pas du niveau d'un 1er année, surtout réputé cracmol comme lui.

Vladmir émit un petit rire face au manège de son ami avant de sortir de sa poche le portoloin officiel envoyé par sa tante et sa montre. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant le déclanchement de l'objet magique.

Neville tendit la main vers le verre et eut un sourire, impatient d'arriver dans le pays de son meilleur ami.

-On va arriver au ministère de la magie russe, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop la pagaille, lança Vlad alors que le Portoloin s'activait.

Ils ressentirent l'habituel crochet au niveau de l'estomac et le paysage changea pour laisser apparaître une grande salle éclairée de torches magiques.

**-Portoloin n°187-RUR-91 en provenance de Pré-au-Lard, arrivée 17h30. Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov. Neville Franck Londubat.**

Vladmir et Neville quittèrent rapidement le cercle de runes gravé dans le sol et s'approchèrent de l'hôte d'accueil. Neville observa Vladmir sortir sa baguette magique et la pointer sur le registre que lui présentait l'homme sec. L'épais livre brilla d'une lueur verte avant de reprendre son aspect neutre. Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, mais se tut.

-**Bon retour en Russie, Prince-héritier Kemenov.**

Neville contemplait pendant ce temps les deux hommes vêtus de cuir de dragons et de capes de combat qui surveillaient les nouveaux arrivants. Un nouveau portoloin venait de déposer un groupe de 10 personnes dans le cercle de runes et ces inconnus étaient examinés avec attention.

Sur un signe de son ami, Neville reporta son attention sur l'homme et tira à son tour sa baguette. Le grimoire s'illumina à nouveau de la couleur émeraude.

-Bienvenue en Russie, Comte Londubat, j'espère que votre séjour se passera bien, annonça le sorcier russe dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent slave.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Neville après qu'ils eurent quitté la salle.

-Contrôles de routine. Pour venir en Russie par portoloin ou transplanage, il faut arriver dans une antenne du ministère. Ils vérifient nos identités par empreinte magique pour être sûr que nous sommes bien les sorciers annoncés. Le cercle de runes aurait signalé l'arrivée d'un clandestin et les aurors présents l'auraient appréhendé.

-Et bien, les russes ne plaisantent pas sur la sécurité. En Angleterre, n'importe qui peut créer un portoloin pour peu qu'il est un pouvoir magique suffisant et il n'y a aucun contrôle sur les arrivées internationales.

Vladmir eut un sourire discret et répondit que c'était différent ici. Tous les transports internationaux étaient surveillés… sauf si on faisait appel à la Cour des Mirages. Mais Vladmir ne prononça pas cette phrase au milieu du ministère de la magie russe. Il tenait un peu trop à sa vie pour ça…

C'est donc suivi d'un jeune sang-pur anglais curieux que Vladmir traversa l'antenne du ministère russe de St-Pétersbourg. Il notait les différences depuis l'année dernière, cherchant les résultats de l'éclatement de l'URSS moldue. Vraisemblablement, rien de significatif n'avait changé dans le fonctionnement du ministère. Il nota toutefois les arrêtés officiels signalant la création des 15 ministères associés aux nouvelles républiques. Son attention fut attirée sur le décret d'indépendance de l'Ukraine et se demanda quel impact cela aurait sur la Mirazh. La branche ukrainienne de la Cour des Mirages avait son territoire étendue sur plusieurs autres nouvelles républiques… Vladmir s'arracha à ses réflexions politiques pour se concentrer sur son ami.

Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs et halls, les deux garçons finirent par quitter le ministère et Neville eut la surprise de sortir d'un immense palais en bordure d'un fleuve. Il se retourna et observa avec stupeur la façade d'un jaune brillant sur laquelle deux choses le choquèrent. Une large plaque se découpait, estampillée du symbole officiel du ministère russe et de lettres en cyrillique et un drapeau flottait, semblable à celui de l'ancienne URSS. Sauf que sur le fond rouge, le marteau était remplacé par une baguette magique et la faucille par une épée courbe.

-C'est un chachka, commenta Vladmir en suivant le regard de son ami. Un sabre traditionnel circassien qui a longtemps fait partie de l'uniforme militaire moldu.

-Les deux aurors en avaient, non ?

-Effectivement, sourit Vlad. Mais les lames sont différentes, forgées par les gobelins et renforcées de sorts. Leurs chachkas peuvent arrêter un sort et tranchent à peu près tout.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit ?

-Ministère de la Magie Russe, district fédéral de St-Pétersbourg.

-district fédéral ?

-C'est l'organisation administrative russe, répondit Vlad avec un sourire contrit, c'est un peu compliqué pour te l'expliquer comme ça. En tout cas, bienvenue en Russie !

Neville regarda alors réellement autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux sous la magnificence de la ville. Les quais de la Neva grouillaient de monde et il comprit soudain pourquoi Vladmir avait insisté pour revêtir une tenue moldue en voyant les masses de touristes se presser autour des sites historiques.

-C'est… le palais de l'Ermitage ? demanda le jeune lion en désignant l'immense palais de l'autre côté du fleuve. Le ministère de la magie est en face d'un des plus grands musées moldus du monde ?

-« Caché dans la lumière est le sorcier car ce qui est flagrant est ignoré », sourit Vlad en citant un proverbe sorcier russe. En Russie, on considère que nous n'avons pas à être cachés. Officiellement, le ministère de St-Pétersbourg est un hôpital réputé et l'entrée du ministère de Moscou est située juste en face du Kremlin sur la Place Rouge. Il a l'apparence d'un opéra. Les moldus peuvent y rentrer mais ils ne verront qu'un hall classique.

Vlad regarda le visage surpris de son ami et rit de bon cœur en lui donnant une accolade et le salut traditionnel de son pays.

**-Bienvenue en Russie, camarade ! **dit-il en embrassant son ami.

Neville rougit réellement sous le contact soudain de Vlad et se laissa traîner en direction d'un passage piéton pour traverser l'avenue bruyante de voitures.

-Tu connais un peu l'histoire de la Russie ? demanda avec amusement Vladmir en voyant un grand homme à la barbe soignée lui faire un signe de tête depuis la rambarde en pierre des quais, les yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes noires. A ses côtés, un grand homme à la chevelure broussailleuse et aux traits prononcés lui parlait en contemplant le Palais d'Hiver.

-Les grandes lignes des siècles précédents, mais pas trop les cinquante dernières années…

Le jeune Londubat aperçut à son tour les deux inconnus, notant la forte stature et la pâleur, ainsi que le maintien rigide du premier et l'aura sombre du second. Ses doutes se firent certitudes quand il vit le nouvel arrivant relever ses lunettes pour leur sourire, dévoilant deux yeux d'un rouge très sombre. Les deux hommes vinrent vers eux, la foule s'écartant instinctivement.

-Neville, permets-moi de te présenter mon arrière grand-oncle, Nikolaï Aleksandrovitch Romanov, aussi connu sous le nom de Nikolaï II de Russie, et son plus proche ami, le mage noir Gregori Efimovitch Raspoutine. Mon oncle, Gregori, voici Neville Frack Londubat.

-Enchanté, mon garçon, déclara d'une voix ensorcelante le mage noir. Vlad nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-J'aimerais vous retourner le compliment, réussit à dire Neville en jetant un regard peu amène à son ami, mais Vlad est quelque peu secret.

Le vampire eut un petit rire amusé et hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes au courant, Neville. Vlad est un vrai tombeau quand il s'agit de certains sujets.

-Comprenez-vous le russe ? demanda soudaine Gregori Raspoutine en observant avec attention l'héritier Londubat.

-Non monsieur, répondit le concerné, légèrement tendu. Cet homme était un mage noir mais d'une trempe bien différente de ceux qui existaient en Angleterre.

-Je suis un mage noir, Neville, mais je ne torture pas mon prochain et je ne cherche pas à dominer mon pays.

Le jeune Londubat rougit un peu avant d'hocher la tête en s'excusant mentalement, arrachant un sourire au mage noir. Foutu légimens…

-Je peux vous apprendre l'occlumencie, petit, s'amusa Raspoutine. Vous avez déjà de bonnes bases et je pense qu'en quelques semaines, vous pourriez devenir excellent.

C'est ainsi que le début des vacances commença pour Neville et Vladmir. Le jeune noble anglais découvrit le palais des Kemenov et les traditions des sorciers russes. Une routine se mit vite en place, la journée des deux jeunes garçons se découpant en trois périodes.

Tous les matins, ils travaillaient. Vlad avait droit à des cours de métamorphose par un vampire sévère mais pédagogue et des cours d'occlumencie, auxquels participait Neville. Le jeune gryffondor découvrit ainsi un mage noir loin des stéréotypes anglais, patient, attentif et surtout très doué dans sa matière. Gregori Raspoutine était le meilleur maître des arts de l'esprit et les progrès de Neville furent fulgurants, tandis que Vladmir consolidait les barrières de son esprit.

Après l'étude suivait la détente. Ils passaient le début de leur après-midi à visiter et se relaxer. Neville découvrit le pays de son meilleur ami, comme il l'avait fait pour Vlad pendant les vacances de Noël. Le jeune russe l'entraîna dans les méandres des rues sorcières de St Pétersbourg, puis de Moscou et Neville ne cessait d'être surpris par les lieux hauts en couleurs, conviviaux et aminés. La plus grande place sorcière de la ville de St-Pétersbourg longeait un des affluents de la Neva. Immense, elle rivalisait avec la place de Trafalgar Square à Londres. Vladmir lui indiqua l'entrée sorcière du ministère russe, ou le même drapeau flottait fièrement, ainsi que la banque de Gringott's. Mais rien ne le prépara à découvrir une immense halle sorcière en pleine ville, regroupant aussi bien des herboristes, apothicaires, artisans…

La population magique était impressionnante pour le jeune noble anglais. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui se pressaient dans les rues, mais aussi beaucoup de créatures magiques.

Il était loin, Chemin de Traverse et les allées secondaires de Londres où seuls les humains se promenaient. En Russie, le jeune Londubat découvrit un monde fier et hétérogène. Là où les sorciers anglais étaient racistes et secrets, les russes étaient accueillants et ouverts. Des dizaines de races se côtoyaient librement dans les quartiers sorciers. Neville aperçut de nombreux vampires et gobelins, mais aussi des espèces plus rares dont peu de sorciers anglais pouvaient se vanter avoir déjà croisés dans un bar. Des nains, généralement enfouis au plus profond des mines, entraient et sortaient de Gringott's pour marchander leurs richesses. Des vélanes s'affichaient ouvertement, le visage découvert et leur magie déployée à faible puissance. Il vit même un elfe noir, pourtant réputés pour ne jamais quitter leurs forêts, et un jeune korrigan, lointain cousin des gobelins. Neville comprit alors les solides connaissances de son ami sur les autres cultures magiques et réalisa à quel point la société anglaise était rétrograde et appauvrie.

Le troisième et dernier moment de leur journée était le plus fastidieux et le plus long pour Neville. N'étant qu'un invité, il ne pouvait pas y participer, juste observer et écouter. Et encore, il s'estimait heureux de pouvoir assister Vladmir, seul le tatouage sur son bras et un serment inviolable ayant permis d'être admis dans les réunions. Car la dernière période de la journée traitait des affaires internes du clan Kemenov.

Pas la famille. Le Clan. La corporation qui rassemblait sous la direction de la matriarche Kemenov – Katya – plusieurs familles sorcières et un clan de vampires. Le clan Kemenov avait un poids important tant dans la politique que l'économie de la Russie occidentale et Vladmir, en tant qu'héritier de la noble et ancienne famille Kemenov, avait de nombreux devoirs. Neville se doutait également que ses obligations avaient un lien avec la Cour des Mirages, mais il n'était pas un initié de la branche d'Europe de l'Est et s'estimait déjà heureux de savoir la vérité. Il se contentait donc d'écouter avec attention les différents problèmes, discutant avec Vladmir des événements en dehors des réunions. Il se prenait également à espérer la réhabilitation de l'Underground, la branche anglaise de la Cour des Mirages.

Les deux semaines de vacances furent instructives pour Neville et il repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait prévu une surprise pour Vladmir, avec la complicité de Katya et Sergei. Le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire du jeune russe, tout le petit groupe se retrouva chez les Londubat pour partir en direction de l'Estonie. Vladmir participait à la course d'été de flightracing et ils allaient l'encourager.

Augusta Londubat, heureuse de voir la joie de son petit-fils, avait été d'une grande aide. La vieille dame, malgré quelques remarques acerbes de son cru, alla chercher Hermione et Kévin chez eux, tandis que Drago arrivait chez les Londubat par cheminette. Lucius Malefoy avait tiqué en entendant l'invitation du jeune gryffondor, avant que son fils, en bon serpendard, mette en avant l'implication du clan Kemenov dans la course.

Les quatre amis, sous la direction de Lady Londubat, avaient alors pris un portoloin en direction de l'Estonie. Nikolaï les attendaient avec un sourire et Neville, reconnaissant l'ancien tsar russe, entreprit de traverser une foule relativement dense pour atteindre le vampire.

Ses amis et sa grand-mère le suivièrent, alors que des milliers de sorciers se pressaient le long d'immenses falaises. Des enfants jouaient sur des mini-balais sur la surveillance attentive de leurs parents. Des acrobates faisaient admirer des tours de magie époustouflants. Des groupes de sorciers discutaient, certains abordant des tenues improbables et colorées. Partout, des cris, des rires et de la joie.

-Bon sang, murmura Drago, c'est aussi animé qu'une coupe du monde de quidditch !

-Les courses sont très appréciées, déclara Nikolaï en guidant le petit groupe vers les tribunes. Il nous reste une heure avant le début, mais je vous propose d'aller s'installer directement pour avoir les meilleures places possibles.

-Les tribunes ? demanda Kévin en regardant avec attention autour de lui, cherchant les sièges du regard.

Mme Londubat eut un sourire et lui désigna le ciel. Tous levèrent la tête avant de pousser des exclamations ravies. A une centaine de mètres d'eux, trois immenses tribunes flottaient dans le ciel, véritables places fortes volantes. En bois sombre, agrémentée d'une vingtaine d'emblèmes différents, elles dominaient le paysage.

-Ce sont les bannières des participants ?

-En effet, sourit le vampire alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans la file d'attente pour accéder aux tribunes. Plusieurs tapis volants faisaient la navette entre les falaises et les plates-formes magiques, sous les yeux fascinés des deux nés-moldus.

-Celle de Vlad est la troisième, non, avec l'or, l'argent, le carmin et le noir ?

Nikolaï jeta un regard appréciateur à la petite humaine et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sergei avait raison, Hermione était prometteuse. Il observa les bannières et sourit en voyant le cerf couleur sanguin sur un fond doré avec neuf étoiles et des bois d'argent. Une maison sang-pure britannique…

-Vous en connaissez une autre, je pense.

Tous prirent le temps d'observer les différents drapeaux et Drago s'étrangla alors que Neville se mettait à rire, un son cristallin qui se répercuta autour d'eux.

-_Weasley ?_ Les Weasley concourent ?

-Un seul… Charlie est un très bon flightracer. Je n'ai jamais vu ses proches assister aux courses, donc je pense qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

-Charlie Weasley était attrapeur de Gryffondor lors de ses études, dit pensivement Augusta Londubat.

-C'est le poste le plus proche des conditions des courses, acquiesça Nikolaï.

-Je n'avais pas vu le blason des comtes de Weasley depuis des décennies, poursuivit la vieille dame avec un sourire ému. Elles ont fière allure.

-Ils sont _comtes_ ? s'étouffa Malefoy.

-Tu n'as pas écouté tes précepteurs, jeune héritier Malefoy, asséna sèchement Lady Londubat. Les Weasley sont peut-être pauvres, mais leur lignée remonte aussi loin que la tienne et de mémoire, ils sont liés aux Malefoy à la troisième génération.

-Toutes les lignées sang-purs ont des titres de noblesse ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, dit Kévin en se souvenant d'une discussion semblable dans les couloirs des cachots en début d'année. Mais les plus anciennes sont quasiment toutes anoblies. De mémoire, les Londubat sont ducs et leur héritier comte, de même pour les Malefoy. Les Weasley sont comtes et l'héritier baron.

-Et les Potter ?

-Leur lignée est un des plus vieilles et des plus anciennes. Seules cinq familles peuvent remonter jusqu'à Merlin en personne avec les Potter. Les Bones, Prince, Nott et Rowle. Ils sont tous princes.

-Mais le titre de prince est réservé à la famille royale, s'étonna Hermione.

-Non. Pas pour les descendants des 4 membres sorciers de la Table-Ronde.

-Il y avait des sorciers ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Des chevaliers-mages, acquiesça Mme Londubat. Un ordre militaire qui a disparu au XIIème siècle. Sur les centaines de chevaliers, vous connaissez le nom de trois des sorciers. Mordred, Galahad et Tristan.

-Tristan ? releva Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le héros du comte moldu _Tristan et Iseult_.

-Et la cinquième lignée ? demanda Kévin, alors qu'ils montaient enfin sur le tapis-volant.

-Il s'agit des descendants d'Artus, aussi connu sous le nom d'Arthur Pendragon.

-De quelle lignée… ?

-Le secret est détenu par les membres des cinq familles. Je pense qu'il s'est perdu dans le temps, sourit Augusta Londubat.

Elle descendit gracieusement du tapis, aidée par Nikolaï qui lui avait tendu son bras avec courtoisie et ils découvrirent un paysage magnifique, sublime et sauvage. Une longue et abrupte falaise surplombait la mer, les vagues se jetant avec fracas sur les roches acérées. Au loin, une rivière jaillissait d'une forêt dense, serpentant en de puissants rapides avant de former une chute gracieuse de plusieurs dizaines terminant dans la mer Baltique.

-Quel est le parcours ? demanda Hermione à la recherche d'une délimitation.

-Ça fait partie du jeu. Personne ne connait le circuit, pas même les concurrents. Des flèches apparaîtront successivement pour indiquer le chemin. Si un concurrent rate une indication, il perd un temps important et donc des points au classement, sourit Nikolaï. De plus, le balisage n'existe que pour le premier tour. Une fois le parcours défini, ils peuvent prendre des raccourcis, mais ils doivent impérativement passer par les points de contrôle, qui seront signalés lors de leur premier passage.

-C'est…

-Technique et rapide, s'émerveilla Kévin.

-et dangereux, compléta une nouvelle voix, connue.

-Lady Kemenov, sourit Augusta en se levant pour venir embrasser la jeune femme. C'est une plaisir de vous revoir. Comment va votre neveu ?

-Bien, concentré. C'est sa deuxième course de l'été et il espère finir dans les 10 premiers.

-Où en sont les paris ? taquina la vieille dame.

-Ils se portent bien, sourit Katya, qui venait justement de contrôler les bookmakers de la Cour des Mirages qui, à l'heure actuelle, clôturaient les paris. Mais la course va commencer. Je vous conseille de vous installer. Tenez…

Katya tendit plusieurs jeux de petites jumelles et expliqua le fonctionnement des multiplettes aux deux nés-moldus. Ces jumelles magiques leur permettaient non seulement de mieux voir, mais aussi de repasser certaines scènes.

-Là ! hurla soudain Hermione, Vlad est là !

En effet, les vingt concurrents venaient d'apparaître, chevauchant des balais de courses légèrement différents de ceux du quidditch, à la ligne plus épurée et aérodynamique.

-Ouah, souffla Drago en observant avec attention les balais, des steas et des comètes de course !

-En quoi sont-ils différents des nimbus et comètes classiques ? demanda Kévin avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Ce sont les balais les plus rapides au monde ! La fine fleur des balais, s'extasia le jeune héritier Malefoy. Ils sont hyper réactifs et sensibles ! En quidditch, seuls les attrapeurs les utilisent et encore !

-Pourquoi, s'ils sont si bons ?

-Car ils sont stables uniquement en position de vol, pas en état stationnaire. On ne joue pas allongé sur les autres postes et le moindre mouvement peut faire virer un stea.

-Donc c'est mort pour les batteurs et les poursuivants… songea Hermione en se rappelant les mouvements brusques des frères Weasley quand ils frappaient un cognard.

-Exact…

Ils regardèrent les tribunes, maintenant pleines, et les différents concurrents alors que le présentateur commençait à annoncer les joueurs. Tous étaient équipés d'épaisses protections tout en laissant la tête et les principales articulations libres. Un casque et des lunettes complétaient l'équipement. Ils avaient également leurs baguettes attachées au poignet.

Vladmir semblait le plus jeune flightracer et se tenait aux côtés d'un grand roux puissamment bâti que les étudiants reconnurent comme Charlie.

-Le suivant, vous le connaissez tous ! Applaudissez tous Charlie Weasley ! Le champion incontesté de Roumanie, 3 fois vainqueur de la course d'été !

Une ovation puissante salua la présentation du rouquin, qui leva la main d'un geste sûr, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-A ses côtés, le prometteur Vladmir Kemenov ! Ne vous fiez pas à son âge, notre star russe est champion junior de Russie et fait cette année ses débuts dans la compétition internationale ! Enfin, la concurrence sera sévère avec le dernier racer… Accueillez Sven Mekisv, notre flightracer estonien national !

Des hurlements d'encouragement retentirent alors que l'estonien faisait un immense sourire. Il était chez lui et souhaitait naturellement gagner.

Et la course fut lancée. Vladmir, concentré, s'élança à pleine puissance, s'arrangeant pour se placer stratégiquement au milieu des autres racers. La première flèche apparut et ils bifurquèrent tous dans un parfait ensemble en direction des falaises.

Le jeune russe prit un peu d'altitude et fit bien car la nouvelle flèche apparut soudainement devant eux, brillant d'un rouge écarlate contrairement à la première. Un point de contrôle… qui indiquait le bas des falaises. Les quelques racers n'ayant pas pris de hauteur eurent des problèmes pour plonger et durent ralentir, alors que Vlad plongeait à toute vitesse le long des rochers, louvoyant entre eux pour rester au maximum à 5 mètres du sol comme le prévoyait le règlement. La nouvelle flèche apparut et ils redressèrent à droite, effleurant le sommet des vagues.

Avec attention, Vladmir s'efforça de surveiller la mer, le roulement des vagues sur les rochers emplissant ses oreilles. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la vague se former sous lui et il jura en redressant soudain, restant le long de la falaise. Il n'entendit pas le hurlement mais vit du coin de l'œil un des derniers concurrents se faire avoir et disparaître, englouti par les fonds marins.

Son inattention lui valut une seconde frayeur quand il fit apparaître au dernier moment la nouvelle flèche, lui indiquant de suivre non pas la falaise et la petite crique, mais de survoler la mer.

Il en profita pour accélérer, misant sur ses réflexes pour bifurquer avant la flèche suivante et rattrapa un des flightracers devant lui, qui tenta de l'empêcher de passer en le bloquant. Sans honte, Vladmir donna un léger coup sur l'arrière de l'homme qui le gênait et le balai, un comète, fit un écart brutal, permettant à Vlad de doubler l'autre inconnu.

Il perçut un juron et fit une pirouette à temps pour esquiver un sort du concurrent dépassé.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit, hurla Hermione dans les tribunes,en voyant Vladmir esquiver les sorts sans perdre de sa vitesse au-dessus de la mer.

-Si, ça fait partie du jeu. Mais généralement, ce n'est pas avant le second tour.

Dans les tribunes, les salves d'encouragement continuaient et ils virent les concurrents tourner à nouveau au niveau d'un point de contrôle. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la cascade et ils remontèrent le long des chutes en un ballet aérien magnifique mais dangereux. Vlad en profita également pour jeter un sort à son adversaire tenace et lui fit perdre quelques mètres ce qui le mit à l'abri de son attaquant.

Ils remontaient maintenant les rapides de la rivière, ralentissant pour slalomer sans danger entre les rochers immenses du cours d'eau. Vladmir était pour le moment 7ème, et il attendait de voir la suite. Charlie, son ami et meilleur adversaire, tenait pour le moment la 3ème position. Il pouvait apercevoir l'éclat orangé de ses cheveux. Une nouvelle balise apparut et Vlad eut un sourire en notant que seuls trois des flightracers devant lui avaient vu la seconde flèche, plus discrète. Il vira brutalement en direction de cette dernière et après quelques minutes entre les arbres, jaillit dans une clairière.

-Mekisv, Wyan-Xi, Weasley et Kemenov ont repéré le raccourci, ils passent en tête, s'exclama le commentateur sous les hurlements de joie de la foule. Les médicomages m'apprennent à l'instant que Pendjab est vivant et n'aura aucune séquelle de sa sortie de course !

Vlad poussa son balai pour prendre de la vitesse comme l'ensemble des pilotes de balais, profitant du bon kilomètre d'espace dégagé. Un cinquième concurrent rejoignit la tête de course et ils se suivirent d'un accord tacite sur les dernières zones de forêt. La balise suivante les mena dans une tourbière sorcière et ils esquivèrent des Feux-dragons, phénomènes semblables aux geysers mais de flammes, dus aux remontées soudaines de gaz à la surface, qui s'enflammait en une explosion brusque au contact de l'air saturé de magie.

-Pourquoi ils ne cherchent pas à se disputer la première place ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est stratégique, murmura Neville. Ils s'entraident sur les zones les plus dangereuses. Les deux autres tours seront plus physiques. Les voilà !

Effectivement, des points jaillirent du couvert végétal et accélèrent en direction de la falaise. Leur vitesse était phénoménale et tous les spectateurs se levèrent lors du passage éclair des flightracers.

-Wyan-Xi en tête pour ce premier tour, s'égosilla le présentateur, suivi de Mekisv, Weasley, Palei, Nokurawa et, ô surprise, le jeune Kemenov ! Mes amis, le groupe de tête est formé ! Les poursuivants ne sont pas loin, composés d'un trio explosif. Vasquez, Gorgol et Danui ont bien remontés et tentent de les rattraper. Leur formation est excellente et très aérodynamique ! Réussiront-ils à la maintenir ?

Vlad, lui, avait plongé sur les falaises et ses amis virent enfin le réel talent des flightracers. S'ils avaient considéré jusqu'à présent que la vitesse était incroyable, la soudaine accélération de la cadence était démente. Ils volaient avec un mélange de techniques et instincts, serrant les virages avec un brio effroyable, rasant les obstacles. A leur vitesse, le moindre choc pouvait être fatal et les tribunes étaient suspendues aux écrans géants qui suivaient les différents flightracers, sous les commentaires exaltés.

Sous leurs yeux, un des concurrents effleura un des troncs dans la partie forestière à la fin du second tour et le simple contact provoqua un écart brutal du flightracer, qui fonça sur un arbre sans réussir à se redresser. Une explosion de magie retentit et de la fumée s'éleva de la forêt, tandis que l'image disparaissait.

-Falcolm a mal négocié son virage, mais ses protections semblent avoir fait effet ! s'exclama le présentateur alors que deux médicomages disparaissaient d'un transplanage rapide. Pendant ce temps, Palei, Nokurawa sont remontés en tête et prennent de la distance avec les quatre suivants. Surprise ! Les poursuivants s'organisent et Mekisv prend la pointe de la flèche !

Drago eut un hurlement de joie en voyant la formation soudaine du groupe de poursuivants auquel appartenait Vlad.

-On dirait une attaque de Golberg !

-Le principe est le même, acquiesça Katya. Mekisv est le plus rapide, il ouvre la voie et entraîne ses coéquipiers. Les deux des ailes forment une protection et le dernier, au centre, n'a aucune contrainte de vent. Il prend le plus de vitesse et… voilà !

Sous les hurlements de la foule, Mekisv, la pointe, et Vlad, le centre, venaient d'échanger leurs positions et le groupe prit encore plus de vitesse, jusqu'à doubler les deux membres de tête.

-Vlad vient d'utiliser sa puissance acquise sans contrainte pour accélérer la vitesse de toute la formation, s'exclama Kévin, c'est génial !

Le troisième tour venait de commencer et les six concurrents de tête se mirent à rivaliser d'ingéniosité et de dangerosité pour se doubler les uns les autres sur toutes les étapes. Des sorts furent lancés sur les espaces ouvertes, mais ne firent pas de dégâts hormis ralentir certains concurrents. Le raccourci de la forêt fut à nouveau efficace et marqua une nouvelle séparation, réduisant les meneurs à un groupe de quatre.

-Aller Vlad ! hurla Hermione, vite suivie de ses amis quand la dernière ligne droite se décida. Tous les concurrents prenaient une vitesse folle, se déployant en une ligne pour passer le premier la ligne d'arrivée.

-Le vainqueur est… Wyan-Xi, suivi de Mekisv, Weasley, Kemenov, Nokurawa, Palei… Gorgol passe, Danui et Vasquez !

Les derniers concurrents franchirent la ligne d'arrivée et Vladmir fonça vers ses amis avant de sauter de son balai en plein vol pour atterrir dans les bras de sa tante. Katya le réceptionna avec un grand éclat de rire pour le faire tourner dans ses bras. Vladmir réalisa alors que ses amis avaient assisté à la course et il eut un immense sourire.

-Bon anniversaire chaton, rit Katya.


	19. Chapter 19

Hum... 300 reviews pile poil... Je vous aime ^^ Merci à tous !

**Russe**

_'fourchelangue'_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une rentrée mouvementée**

-**Fige** ! hurla Vlad en se réveillant en sursaut.

Quelque chose était dans sa chambre. Quelque chose de vivant, de magique… il avait laissé parler son instinct et jeter son sort à l'aveugle. Ses yeux brillant de méfiance, il demanda au palais Kemenov de la lumière alors qu'il se levait lentement. La demeure ancestrale avait en effet sa propre conscience, issue des radiations de magie des nombreuses générations de sorciers de la famille. La pièce éclairée, Vladmir observa avec précaution les lieux familiers qu'étaient ses appartements. Là, au milieu de la grande chambre aux couleurs pastelles, reposant sur le tapis de Perse décoré du blason des Kemenov et des Potter, un elfe de maison était immobilisé.

Vladmir serra les dents et jeta sans la moindre émotion un sort d'endormissement peu tendre sur la créature figée alors que Sasha, menaçante, sifflait sur son torse maigrelet. Depuis son réveil quelques secondes avant Vlad, perturbée par les ondulations de l'air, la petit vipère ondulait, mortelle, ses crochets venimeux prêts à transpercer l'impudent qui avait osé s'infiltrer dans les appartements de son maître.

-'_Non Sasssha, laissse cccet elfe_', siffla Vladmir.

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur la petite créature dont les yeux globuleux roulaient de frayeur. Vladmir savait qu'il avait l'air effrayant au réveil, surtout en sursaut et en colère. Et il l'était, en colère. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, alors que son visage était glacial.

**-Assomme**, grogna-t-il. '_Sasssha, sssurveille le sss'il te plait'_

Après l'accord de la petite vipère et sans adresser le moindre regard à l'elfe inconscient, il attrapa une chemise noire qui traînait et l'enfila sur son pantalon de nuit en soie grise. Il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner son haut et sortit vivement de sa chambre, baguette magique en main.

Il traversa le petit salon de ses appartements et traversa le couloir de l'aile familiale du palais Kemenov. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, il rentra dans le domaine de tante, la trouvant sans surprise réveillée à 3h du matin. Etre insomniaque avait parfois du bon.

-** Chaton** ? s'étonna Katya en levant la tête de son livre.

-**J'ai un elfe de maison dans ma chambre.**

Katya se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de poser plus de questions. Si Vlad était venu la voir, c'est que l'elfe était inconnu et ne portait aucun blason sur ses vêtements. Tout elfe de maison rattachée à une famille sorcière portait l'insigne de sa maison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour qu'un serviteur n'aborde pas la livrée de sa famille. Une attaque sournoise ou une désobéissance du serviteur. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Elle suivit son neveu dans ses appartements et se pencha avec une grimace sur le petit être sans connaissance. Sasha, sur ordre de Vlad, vint tranquillement s'enrouler autour du cou de son ami.

L'elfe, vêtu de ce qui semblait être une vieille taie d'oreiller, avait une odeur suspecte et des traces de maltraitance. Sa peau argileuse était terne, ce qui était un des symptômes les plus marquants sur les elfes de maison. La forme flasque de ses oreilles en était une seconde. Un elfe bien portant avait une peau brillante et des oreilles dressées sur leur tête, souvent décorées de bijoux en os de confection typiquement elfique qui prouvaient leurs attachements à leur famille et leur place dans la maison.

D'un sort informulé, la créature fut ligotée et amenée dans les sous-sols du palais Kemenov. Plusieurs pièces spécifiques y avaient été conçues pour former des cachots particulièrement efficaces. Les salles avaient fait l'objet de sorts complexes. Aucune magie n'était possible, sauf pour trois personnes. Les membres de la famille Kememov, à savoir Vlad et Katya, ainsi que Sergei.

La matriarche ferma la porte et réveilla d'un geste le petit être qui papillonna des yeux, ses oreilles démesurées et pendantes tremblant également. Puis il sembla prendre conscience de sa situation. Il était allongé sur une table, seul mobilier d'une pièce grise et triste, sous le feu croisé de deux yeux effrayants. Les pupilles noires de Katya étaient vides, comme si aucune âme n'existait derrière cette façade, et les yeux de Vladmir étaient aussi froids que l'hiver russe, brillants de méfiance, un serpent menaçant enroulé autour de son cou de manière protectrice.

-Bien, murmura Katya. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

L'elfe voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

-**Vlad, retire ton sort de mutisme**.

Vladmir eut un grognement de dépit mais obéit à sa tante en agitant d'un geste négligeant sa baguette magique.

-Dobby ne voulait pas, dit l'elfe d'une petite voix aigüe et apeurée. Dobby voulait rencontrer le grand Harry Potter !

Cette fois, le regard que jeta Vlad sur la créature magique était furieux et l'elfe de maison se recroquevilla tant bien que mal sur lui, malgré ses liens.

-Dobby s'excuse d'avoir provoqué la colère de Monsieur Harry Potter, couina le dénommé Dobby. Méchant Dobby, méchant.

Katya observa quelques secondes l'elfe de maison réussir à se blesser en frappant sa tête sur la table en inox, le son ricochant dans la pièce de manière lugubre. Elle finit par jeter un sort amortissant sur la surface polie.

-Quel est le motif de ta présence ? demanda lentement Katya.

-Dobby… Dobby est venir vous dire… Dobby est venu avertir Harry Potter…

L'expression de Vladmir à l'appellation de ce nom suffit à faire fondre en larmes le petit être, mais le jeune garçon s'en moquait. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que lui voulait l'elfe de maison, il n'éprouverait aucune compassion. D'autant plus qu'il souhaitait visiblement discuter avec Harry Potter – l'icône – et non pas lui, Vlad Kemenov. Il aimait ses parents… Mais il haïssait son nom de naissance qui avait été glorifié de manière ignoble et utilisé pour la politique et le commerce sorcier.

Les deux Kemenov écoutèrent sans monter le moindre sentiment l'elfe sangloter pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Vlad, comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt, s'approcha de l'elfe. Dobby déglutit en voyant le jeune garçon se pencher sur lui, ses grands yeux globuleux d'un gris clair se figeant dans le vert hypnotique.

-Tu vas me dire, ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit, murmura-t-il. Tu me diras également comment tu as fait pour passer les défenses du palais et à quelle famille tu es rattachée.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent de panique à la dernière demande et tenta de se débattre.

**-Vlad, laisse-moi lui parler, tu le terrorises, **dit Katya en s'avançant à son tour.

Vladmir pouvait être particulièrement terrifiant quand il était fatigué et énervé. Se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit sans café à portée de main, par un inconnu aux intentions douteuses au milieu de ce que son neveu considéré comme son sanctuaire, sa chambre… Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que Vlad soit de très mauvaise humeur. Katya se pencha sur l'elfe de maison et observa quelques instants l'état de l'elfe, notant une fois de plus les traces de maltraitance sur la peau olivâtre de la créature.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Dobby… Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard, s'étrangla l'elfe de maison face à la soudaine gentillesse qu'il percevait dans la voix de la matriarche Kemenov.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il courra un grand danger.

-Pourquoi ? répéta calmement Katya en jetant un coup d'œil à son neveu qui s'était mis dans l'angle mort de l'elfe de maison, parfaitement conscient que sa vision contribuait au mal être de Dobby.

-Des événements terrifiants, murmura Dobby en se mettant à trembler de tout son corps. Harry Potter est précieux. Harry Potter ne doit pas mettre sa vie en péril !

-Quels événements ? demanda Vladmir.

Dobby s'agita, cherchant à voir son interlocuteur. Le jeune russe s'avança dans le champ de vision de la créature magique.

-Provoqués par qui ?

Dobby poussa un gémissement terrifié et se débattit soudain. Il tomba au sol avant que les Kemenov ne puissent réagir et entreprit de frapper son grand front sur les dalles de pierres du sol. Au deuxième coup, du sang grisâtre coula.

-Méchant Dobby… Les Maîtres…

Katya saisit par sa tenue l'elfe et lui jeta un sort pour le coller – littéralement – à la table de métal. Elle jeta ensuite un sort rudimentaire de soin et la plaie au front arrêta de saigner.

**-Ses maîtres sont liés aux futurs problèmes de Poudlard, **grogna Vladmir.

-Je le pense aussi, acquiesça Katya en regardant son neveu. La colère en lui était palpable. Si des problèmes survenaient, Vlad voudrait en priorité protéger ses amis.

-Quels événements ? se répéta Vladmir.

-Dobby… ne peut… Dobby est sous contrat… Dobby voulait juste prévenir Harry Potter… Le grand Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard. La mauvaise magie… Elle…

Vlad et Katya échangèrent un regard sombre alors que le petit elfe se remettait à pleurer. Ils ne pourraient rien tirer rien de plus de l'elfe de maison. Comme tous les membres de sa race affiliés à une maison ou une famille sorcière, il se devait de conserver les secrets de ses maitres.

-Comment es-tu rentré dans le palais ? demanda lentement Vladmir.

-Debby… couina la petite créature.

Les yeux de Katya se plissèrent dangereusement au nom de la jeune elfe de maison des Kemenov. A travers les larmes de la créature, les deux russes comprirent qu'ils étaient liés par le sang, probablement des cousins et que leur signature magique était quasiment identique. Dobby avait pu pénétrer sans contrainte dans la demeure.

Ils sortirent de la pièce plusieurs heures après, renvoyant Dobby chez ses maîtres après avoir jeté des sorts de contrainte. Vlad avait eu un pincement au cœur en constatant que l'elfe avait paru choqué de le voir utiliser des sorts de magie noire, mais il tenait à sa sécurité et à celle du clan. La créature ne pourrait plus jamais évoquer son lien avec Debby ni sa capacité à infiltrer en toute impunité le palais Kemenov.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir quand Vladmir rejoignit enfin sa chambre et il s'étala sur son lit en maugréant. Il avait encore des courbatures suite à la dernière course de l'été et il devait se rendre sur les Quais des Kapas pour trouver ses dernières fournitures scolaires.

-'_Tu ne devrais pas te coucher'_, siffla doucement Sasha en se lovant sur sa clavicule. '_Tu vas te rendormir_…'

Vlad émit un son méprisant, mais écouta la petite vipère et se redressa avant de disparaître une fraction de secondes dans son dressing. Il en revint impeccablement habillé de vêtements sombres mais raffinés, d'un vert sombre. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois laissés libres et cascadaient sur ses épaules, seules les mèches tombant devant ses yeux retenues par une pince en argent. Les traditions voulaient que les héritiers de grandes lignées sorcières portent leurs cheveux libres lorsqu'ils sortaient…

Le russe tendit une main et Sasha s'enroula autour de son poignet pour prendre l'apparence d'un bracelet argenté. C'est ainsi que Vladmir rejoignit le salon bleu, une des pièces familiales, réservée aux derniers membres de famille Kemenov vivants.

L'aile Est appartenait à Katya et Vlad, ainsi que leurs invités personnels. Personne n'y avait accès sauf permission d'un des deux Kemenov. Pourquoi personne ? Il fallait dire qu'en plus d'être immense, le palais familial ne comptait pas moins de 40 habitants réguliers. Répartie sur 6 étages et 3 ailes autour d'un corps central, la demeure accueillait quelques familles du clan, ainsi que des gardes et domestiques. Tous résidaient dans l'aile sud, tandis que l'aile nord était consacrée aux affaires du clan. Le corps central était le lieu de réception, avec les salons de réception, la salle de bal et la bibliothèque.

Katya était déjà présente dans le salon bleu, le nez plongé dans un journal, une tasse de thé noire à ses côtés. Vlad attrapa à son tour un des journaux sur la pile épaisse qui occupait la moitié de la petite table et s'installa face à sa tante.

-**Thé chaton **? demanda la matriarche sans lever sa tête de l'article de _l'Aube Rouge_, le journal sorcier russe.

-**Oui s'il te plait**, répondit Vlad en parcourant distraitement les titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

_Inauguration du nouveau département de l'Education Sorcière._

_De l'importance de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers._

_Journée de dédicaces de Gideroy Lockhart à Fleury &amp; Bott._

-**Tu vas recevoir une invitation d'Amélia Bones**.

-**Que me veut la présidente du Magenmagot ? **s'étonna Vladmir sans quitter sa lecture. Il ne s'offusqua pas sa tante soit au courant. La directrice du département de justice magique avait vraisemblablement respecté l'étiquette sorcière russe, prévenant la matriarche avant de contacter l'héritier.

-**Aucune idée. Elle souhaite te rencontrer lors des vacances de Noël.**

-**Je lui répondrais favorablement quand elle me contactera**, acquiesça Vlad.

Les deux Kemenov se turent, plongés dans leur lecture respective. Le jeune garçon survola rapidement les titres du _Chicaneur_, hebdomadaire anglais, de la _Voix du la République_, périodique français, et de _The_ _Sorcerer Times_, directement importé des Etats-Unis avant de finir sa tasse de thé.

**-L'Abkhazie s'est déclarée indépendante hier**, annonça alors Katya en sirotant sa propre boisson.

Vladmir fronça les sourcils.

**-La partie sorcière ou moldue ? **

Question légitime quand de nombreuses provinces de l'ancienne URSS se proclamaient régulièrement indépendantes et formaient de nouvelles républiques.

-**Moldue. Mais d'après mes sources, le nouveau dirigeant est sous un sort de contrainte anglais. L'****_imperium,_**** me semble-t-il. **

**-Quel intérêt ont les anglais à s'approprier cette partie ? **

**-De nombreux gisements d'opales célestes. **

Vladmir réfléchit quelques secondes et fit une grimace.

-**Mangemorts **? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il était évident que le ministère de la magie anglais actuel était trop incompétent pour se diversifier dans le contrôle géopolitique d'autres contrées. Seuls des groupes puissants et totalement détachés de la loi pouvaient se permettre de recourir à des sorts interdits comme l'_imperium_. Et Vlad n'en connaissait que deux : le courant Mangemort et l'Ordre du Phénix.

**-Non. Les mêmes sources m'ont cité par contre le nom des Malefoy.**

Vladmir ferma les yeux en s'adossant contre son fauteuil. Malefoy. Lucius avait donc des ramifications dans les réseaux illégaux.

**-Je croyais l'Underground disparut**, murmura-t-il en se rappelant les paroles de Neville en début de leur première année, concernant la branche britannique de la Cour des Mirages. « _C'est compliqué_ ».

-**Officiellement, oui,** acquiesça Katya. **Deux des dirigeants de la triade sont morts et n'ont jamais été remplacés. Lucius Malefoy est le seul survivant et il a préféré détruire de l'intérieur la filiale anglaise. Il a agi lorsque Voldemort était actif, plutôt que la mettre sous la coupe du mage noir comme son implication dans les mangemorts l'aurait voulu.**

**-Donc Malefoy père a…**

**-Voldemort n'a jamais eu connaissance du rôle de Lucius. En tant qu'un des trois maîtres de la Triade anglaise, il a fait son possible pour l'empêcher de s'emparer des réseaux anglais. **

**-Drago n'est pas au courant. **

Vladmir faisait une affirmation. Drago n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée du poids politique et économique réel de son père. Si Lucius Malefoy était le dernier membre du trio dirigeant de la mafia anglaise, il avait beaucoup plus de contacts qu'un simple Lord, fusse-t-il sous-directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et mangemort.

-**Quels étaient les deux autres membres **? s'intéressa Vladmir. **Peut-être que les Londubat…**

**-Non. Les deux membres étaient Orion Black et Julius O'Summers. Mais tu n'es pas loin. Franck Londubat était, comme sa mère avant, un des assassins les plus compétents de l'Underground. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Augusta d'apprendre les ficelles du métier de tueur à gage à son petit-fils**, sourit Katya.

Vladmir eut un sourire amusé. Effectivement, Neville avait toutes les capacités pour faire un bon assassin. Sa couverture était déjà créée et était brillante. Il devrait en parler avec lui à la rentrée… Et avec Drago…

L'esprit envahit par ces nouvelles, Vladmir finit de se préparer pour aller chercher ses dernières fournitures scolaires. Quasiment tout était déjà acheté, sauf une série de livres pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et certains ingrédients de potions. Vladmir utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour atteindre _Le Mage Pourpre, _un des bars les plus populaires de la Place des Tsars. Son arrivée passa inaperçue au vu de l'animation de la taverne et le jeune russe fendit la foule pour sortir.

Le temps, maussade, rendait la fréquentation plus faible et Vladmir rabattit la capuche de sa cape pour se protéger de la bruine persistante, masquant ses traits. Il espérait que sa libraire préférée avait réussi à commander les livres demandés.

Il longea la petite rivière et remonta les allées jusqu'à atteindre des quartiers plus calmes et plus sombres de la ville sorcière. Sous sa cape, Vlad ne détonnait pas des autres passants et il repéra rapidement la devanture faiblement éclairée _Des Mots de Pouvoir_. La façade du magasin, étroite, cachait en réalité une immense librairie et la cloche d'entrée teinta avec clarté. L'intérieur était totalement différent de ce que pouvait le laisser deviner l'aspect extérieur. Les rayonnages immenses étaient parfaitement propres, les livres et grimoires rangés de manière minutieuse. Vladmir se dirigea rapidement vers la section moldue et dénicha sans mal les derniers traités internationaux, avant de se rendre dans la salle réservée à la littérature moldue. Katya lui avait demandé de récupérer une des éditions originales du traité de Machiavel _Dell'arte della guerra_ qu'elle avait repéré à la librairie. Il fit aussi un arrêt aux grimoires rares et après de longues réflexions, prit une des premières éditions non corrigée des _Runes de sang. _

Chargé de plusieurs livres, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et aperçut une femme mince aux longs cheveux blonds qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il fronça les sourcils et observa la silhouette. Il avait déjà vu cette femme…

-**Monsieur Kemenov **! s'exclama soudain une jeune femme souriante.

Vladmir fit la femme inconnue se tendre à son nom et se dépêcher de rabattre sa cape avant de passer la porte. Songeur, Vlad se tourna et regarda la propriétaire _Des Mots de Pouvoir._ Ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle étaient fascinants, et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas fixer trop longtemps son regard dans les pupilles d'améthyste de la jeune femme sous peine de finir ensorcelé. Après tout, l'apparence de faisait pas tout, et il fallait se méfier des succubes de plusieurs siècles…

-**Mademoiselle Jealing,** sourit Vladmir en s'inclinant devant la propriétaire, **avez-vous reçu ma commande ?**

**-Bien sûr, jeune homme, **répondit Athéna Jealing avant de froncer son nez en trompette de dégoût en tendant une pile de livres avec réticence. **Etes-vous sur de vouloir de ces torchons ? **

Vladmir esquissa une grimace et hocha la tête.

-**Il s'agit malheureusement de mon futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.**

La succube émit un reniflement moqueur et prit les derniers achats de Vladmir pour les poser sur la pile déjà conséquente. Elle donna un coup de baguette magique et le prix brilla au-dessus des livres. Vlad sortit de sa poche une bourse fine à l'effigie de Gringott's.

**-Connaissez-vous le nom de la femme qui vient de partir ?** demanda tranquillement Vladmir en posant sur le bois une somme de gallions bien supérieure à celle demandée.

La succube plongea son regard violet dans l'émeraude de Vlad, qui redressa ses boucliers d'occlumencie au maximum pour se protéger de l'attraction de la créature magique. Il soutint ainsi son regard et esquissa un sourire froid quand Jeading tendit sa main vers la somme.

Il posa sa paume sur les gallions pour l'empêcher de les prendre et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Une langue trop longue pour être humaine se promena avec avidité sur les lèvres de la succube.

**-L'aristocratie anglaise vient parfois chercher des livres occultes,** murmura Jealing.

Vladmir reprit plusieurs pièces d'or du petit tas.

**-La ****_vieille_**** aristocratie…**

Le jeune Kemenov rangea négligemment plusieurs gallions dans sa bourse, laissant volontairement la succube apercevoir l'éclat doré de l'argent. La cupidité brilla un peu plus dans l'améthyste de la créature magique.

**-Les serviteurs du seigneur serpent en liberté ne sont pas nombreux, Kemenov,** susurra la succube. **La coupe d'argent est remplit de venin par la femme. La magie noire asservit le mari aussi surement que sa propre honte.**

Vladmir resta immobile quelques secondes, alors que son esprit parfaitement ordonné cherchait les indices dans la phrase mystérieuse. La femme blonde d'un chef d'une famille sang-pure et mangemorte… Un patriarche avec la marque et en liberté… Un homme contre Voldemort mais n'osant pas l'affirmer… Une coupe d'argent…. Vlad fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet. Une famille avait le blason décoré d'une coupe blanche sur fond noir. Une famille avait été soupçonné d'être mangemorte mais était toujours en liberté et dont il savait le père tatoué. Une famille avait l'épouse aussi blonde que le reste des siens… les Malefoy.

Il laissa une somme correcte de gallions à Athéna Jealing et lui adressa un sourire avant de faire réduire les livres et de faire disparaître le paquet dans la poche de sa cape.

Il sortit _des Mots de Pouvoir_ et tira sa baguette de son étui de protection au poignet. Vladmir hésita quelques secondes puis s'entailla l'avant-bras avant d'articuler quelques mots rauques. Un filet de magie noire jaillit de sa baguette et se relia à son sang rependu avant de prendre une forme brumeuse de petite sphère opaque semblant absorber la lumière.

**-Objectif : Narcissa Malefoy née Black si présente sur Saint-Pétersbourg**, souffla Vlad. La brume tourbillonna et changea de couleur, passant à un gris argenté.

-'_Tu devrais prévenir Katya'_, siffla Sasha en jailissant de son cou alors que la sphère frémissait, attendant le dernier ordre pour partir à la cherche de sa cible. Narcissa Malefoy était toujours dans la ville, sinon la sphère n'aurait pas changé de couleur. Vladmir hésita puis hocha la tête avant d'invoquer une note magique qu'il enchanta pour transmettre à Katya les nouvelles.

-**Cherche **! ordonna-t-il enfin à la sphère en s'entaillant à nouveau le bras, projetant des gouttes vermeilles sur la brume. Celle-ci tressaillit et se mit à de déplacer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite alors que Vladmir suivait le rythme. Le jeune russe venait d'atteindre la Place des Tsars quand la sphère se figea en reprenant sa couleur noire.

Vlad bouscula une mère de famille en s'arrêtant brusquement, des jurons de dépit sur les lèvres. Il s'attira des regards amènes de la petite famille, composée d'une mère et sa fille, ainsi que de quelques passants. Personne ne chercha cependant à lui demander des comptes quand ils le firent révoquer sa sphère de magie noire.

-**Excusez-moi, **finit par dire Vladmir en se tournant vers la mère de famille, accroupie sur les pavés de la place. Il nota les fruits rependus au sol et se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser son panier. La femme lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

**-Il faut faire attention, petit, **dit-elle alors qu'une petite fille blonde d'accrochait à sa jupe longue. Vladmir ressentit un pincement au cœur en regardant le petit visage rond qui le dévisageait, de l'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux bleus.

La russe, réalisant que le regard du jeune sorcier s'était fixé sur sa fille, observa son visage sans expression. Le garçon était très pâle. Elle vit alors l'écusson brodé sur l'épaule de la cape de Vladmir. Elle sursauta, faisant retomber plusieurs fruits, avant de lui adresser un sourire triste et d'incliner légèrement la tête.

-**Toutes mes condoléances, héritier Kemenov. La guerre de clan qui a touché votre famille a dû être terrible.**

Elle se doutait de la raison de la tristesse visible dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Les premiers à mourir s étaient les enfants. Malgré leur magie instinctive, ils étaient trop faibles pour se protéger et les articles parus suite à l'attaque du clan Kemenov avaient évoqués une dizaine d'enfants morts. Elle se souvenait d'une photo qui l'avait marqué en particulier. Celle d'une petite fille souriante, ressemblant un peu à la sienne…

Vladmir eut un sourire pâle.

**-Merci…**

**-Navrina Felovna Dezovski.**

Vladmir fronça les sourcils au nom d'une des principales familles dites « blanches » de Russie. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Navrina était la troisième et dernière fille d'une fratrie de 12 enfants et son mariage avec un firbolg, créature des ténèbres, avait fait grand bruit. Le regard de Vladmir se fit plus dur à la pensée de son mari.

**-Excusez ma curiosité, mais pourquoi ne portez-vous pas le nom de Karzkern ? Vous êtes bien mariés, il me semble.**

La jeune russe eut un sourire, ne réalisant pas encore que Vladmir était devenu menaçant.

-**Ma compagne est têtue, héritier Kemenov**, dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix grave. Vlad se redressa en même temps que Navrina quand un homme immense à la barbe broussailleuse s'avança vers eux. La petite fille quitta alors les jupes de sa mère pour se précipiter dans les bras du nouveau venu, qui la prit dans ses bras.

Vladmir observa l'homme dont les traits simiesques apparaissaient maintenant qu'il se tenait en face de lui. Les gemmes noires incrustées dans sa peau lui indiquaient un guerrier de haut rang parmi les siens.

**-Guerrier Karzkern,** salua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, les traits figés en une expression sombre.

-**Salutations Héritier Kemenov. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour. Lady Kemenov est assez protectrice à votre égard.**

Vladmir eut un sourire froid en voyant Karzkern pivoter imperceptiblement pour protéger sa fille d'une attaque inattendue. Si Katya ne lui avait jamais rencontré l'homme, c'était pour une excellente raison. Le firborg appartenait au clan Fedovir, qui briguait une place dans la triade de la cour des Mirages. Cela le plaçait automatiquement en ennemi de sa famille… Et quel dommage de le croiser au milieu de la place et non pas dans une ruelle sombre, car Vladmir en aurait bien fait du hachis. Le clan Fedovir était suspecté avoir soutenu les Gorgerine lors la guerre de clan.

**-Bonjour Karz. **

Nikolaï venait d'apparaître soudainement derrière Vlad, une main protectrice sur l'épaule du jeune russe.

Le guerrier firbolg eut un mouvement de recul face au vampire et confia sa fille à Navrina avant de leur demander de l'attendre à la taverne la plus proche. Au même moment, Sergei et un troisième membre du clan arrivèrent derrière eux. Navrina prit immédiatement sa fille dans ses bras et se plaça derrière son époux, l'inquiétude parfaitement visible sur son visage délicat.

Vladmir observa quelques secondes l'homme puis secoua la tête.

-**Laissez, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment,** murmura-t-il en désignant deux aurors fendre la foule dans leur direction.

**-Retiens une chose, Karzkern**, annonça froidement Fredrich, le troisième membre du clan, **si jamais on a la moindre preuve que toi ou ton clan est lié à l'attaque de cet hiver, ce sera œil ou œil, dent pour dent.**

Le regard que le sorcier du clan Kemenov jeta à la jeune enfant du firborg était suffisamment explicite et la jeune russe trembla en serra sa fille contre elle.

**-Tout va bien madame **? demanda un auror en se plaçant entre les deux partis.

-Oui monsieur l'agent, dit Navrina Dezovska d'une voix tremblante.

-Alors veillez circuler je vous prie, déclara le second sorcier en posant une main méfiante sur son sabre.

Vladmir ruminait encore cette rencontre le lendemain, adossé à proximité de l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾ de King's Cross. Sergei était tranquillement assis sur un banc et Katya n'avait pas pu venir, retenue par une réunion importante de la Cour des Mirages.

-Vlad, Sergei ! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Kévin.

-Coucou les garçons !

-Salut tout le monde !

Vladmir eut un sourire en voyant débarquer coup sur coup Kévin, Hermione et Neville, accompagnés chacun de leurs parents respectifs. Vraisemblablement, les deux couples de moldus s'étaient déjà rencontrés car ils discutaient avec animation un peu plus loin avec Augusta Londubat. Sergei se leva pour aller les rejoindre, tandis que les amis se saluaient affectueusement.

-En tout cas, vous avez eu de la chance, s'exclama Neville en observant Kévin et Hermione. Il y a des problèmes avec l'entrée. Elle s'est bloquée !

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de l'accès au quai. Une famille de rouquins se lamentait devant la porte, visiblement séparée de certains de leurs enfants.

-Mais Ronald a combien des frères ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Ils sont sept, je crois. William est l'ainé et la cadette, Ginevra, rentre cette année à Poudlard.

-Sur le lot, les deux ainés sont intéressants, les jumeaux aussi, constata Vlad avec un sourire. Je ne connais pas Perceval ni Ginevra, par contre.

-Ils ont tous des noms… particuliers, marmonna Kévin.

-J'aurais dit sorciers, rit Hermione. Mais Charlie n'est pas très original.

-William, Charles, Perceval, Frédéric, George, Ronald et Ginevra, annonça Neville.

-Je comprends les surnoms, reprit Kévin. _Perceval _? Qui a l'idée d'appeler son fils _Perceval _?

-Tu penses que Drago est coincé également ? demanda Vladmir, qui observait la matriarche Weasley tempêter contre un employé de la gare alors que son mari, un homme dégarni et visiblement fatigué, essayait de la tempérer.

-Je pense. Les cheminées sont également perturbées, acquiesça Neville.

Vladmir grommela de dépit. Il allait devoir attendre pour lui poser ses questions. Le Poudlard Express fut donc particulièrement vide et le trajet relativement silencieux malgré quelques farces provoquées par deux gryfffondors sur les compartiments des serpentards.

L'arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard fut calme et ils sourirent en voyant que les élèves ayant ratés le Poudlard-Express les attendaient sur le quai de la gare. Ils saluèrent de loin Drago, qui discutait avec Daphné, Blaise et Théo, avant de suivre les autres années.

-Vous pensez que pour chaque année on aura une manière d'arriver à Poudlard différente ? demanda Kévin en observant la place devant la gare. Après les barques du lac, on va avoir droit à quoi ? Un dragon ?

-Des sombrals, répondit Vlad en observant les premières calèches arriver.

-Des quoi ? demanda Hermione avec des yeux curieux.

-Des sombrals, répéta Neville en regardant également les créatures.

-Il n'y a rien, constata Kévin. Juste des calèches magiques.

Vladmir haussa un sourcil et sourit. Il s'avança pour flatter la créature la plus proche et caressa le cuir osseux des cheveux sombres.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne les verras jamais, intervint une jeune fille rousse à l'écusson de Poufsouffle. Car ça signifie que tu as côtoyé la mort.

-Susan, salua timidement Neville.

Vladmir, caressant distraitement le sombral, observa avec attention son ami, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi par Merlin Neville semblait _réellement_ mal à l'aise avec la poufsouffle ? Et surtout… pourquoi cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas semblait le regarder avec… _angoisse_ ?

* * *

Je vais bientôt commencer la publication d'une nouvelle fic, intitulée _Evans un jour, Evans toujours_. Je compte sur vous pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Discussion entre amis**

Les serdaigles avaient une ligne de conduite. Les Trois Règles de Bronze des études – _toujours être ponctuel, rendre ses devoirs à temps, s'entraider_ – auxquelles s'ajoutaient les Quatre Règles d'Azur qui régissaient leur comportement lors de la répartition. Toutes les premières années se devaient d'apprendre comment se tenir lors du banquet de la nouvelle année. Il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur pour leur Maison et ils se pliaient tous aux Règles.

_Rester silencieux_. Au moment où les petits nouveaux entraient dans la Grande Salle, tous les aigles devaient se taire et garder un calme à toute épreuve.

_Applaudir poliment_. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas les nouvelles années. Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas une famille particulière. Même s'ils n'étaient pas répartis dans leur Maison. Tous avaient droit à un minimum de respect. Il était hors de question que les aigles s'abaissent à huer ou dénigrer une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

_Afficher un comportement exemplaire_. Pour tous les serdaigles, cela incluait aussi bien le maintien et les expressions. Cette soirée était ce qui donnait la première impression aux nouveaux, les aigles se devaient être parfaits.

_Ne pas participer à la chanson stupide de Poudlard_. Non pas que les serdaigles n'appréciaient pas l'idée. Pour une fois que tous les élèves de Poudlard de toutes Maisons confondues faisaient quelque chose de manière unie... Non, ce qui dérangeait les aigles, c'était juste que les paroles de l'hymne de l'école étaient une aberration et une insulte pour leur intelligence. C'était indéniablement la règle préférée de Vladmir, qui avait été traumatisé en première année par la chanson.

Ces quatre règles de bienvenue étaient responsables de la réputation de coincés des serdaigles, mais également de grande tolérance.

C'est donc parfaitement calme que la table des aigles observait les petits jeunes entrer. Le stoïcisme des serpentards et des serdaigles contre la bonne humeur des poufsouffles et des gryffondors.

Minerva McGonagall; après l'explication standard du tri, se mit à appeler un par un les élèves, une bonne quarantaine cette année. Fidèles à leur règle, les serdaigles applaudirent poliment tous les nouveaux étudiants, réservant cependant une ovation plus forte mais toujours modérée quand les aiglons venaient à leur table.

Vladmir, lui, observait attentivement les nouveaux venus. Trois d'entre eux avaient retenus son attention. Un nain souriant, dont le russe avait vu le regard analyser le moindre centimètre carré de la Grande Salle. Il était persuadé que ce Colin Crivey, nouveau gryffondor et probablement né-moldu, serait capable de lui signaler les moindres faits un peu marquant de la soirée s'il lui demandait. Vladmir ne connaissait que trois personnes avec ce regard perçant. L'un d'eux était un des plus célèbres reporters en free-lance américains, le second était un redoutable espion russe, le troisième était un journaliste anglais le plus fou mais le plus génial qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

La deuxième élève qui l'intéressait avait un regard rêveur et perdu. Mais lorsque Luna Lovegood s'installa à l'extrémité de la table, son regard le transperça au plus profond de son âme. Restant silencieux comme les Règles d'Azur le voulait, Vladmir lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et un hochement de tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, tandis que Kévin lui faisait un clin d'œil amusé en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. La nouvelle serdaigle eut un petit rire cristallin avant d'imiter ses ainés et regarder les derniers élèves.

Vladmir reporta son attention sur la dernière élève qui l'avait intrigué. Une rouquine, la fameuse Ginevra Weasley, petite dernière d'une grande famille. Elle l'avait observé étrangement, ses yeux brillants d'un mélange d'adulation et de méfiance. Ce qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas... Il comprenait la méfiance, mais l'adulation était une marque de fanatisme qui pouvait être problématique. Sans surprise, elle rejoignit ses frères chez les rouge-et-or.

Alors que la salle acclamait la dernière Weasley en date, Vladmir reporta son attention sur la table de Poufsouffle. Susan Bones riait avec une jeune fille blonde, sa meilleure amie, Hannah Abott. Elles discutaient avec animation avec les nouveaux de leur Maison, arrachant de timides sourires aux premières années. Poufsouffle était très accueillant.

Songeur, il se demanda les raisons de son comportement à la gare. La nièce de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avait rougi sous son regard, avant de leur sourire timidement et de rejoindre ses amies. Elle avait semblé elle-même surprise de son intervention et avait presque fui. Mais le mal était fait, il l'avait remarqué. Hannah vit son attention et donner un léger coup de coude à son amie rousse. Susan piqua immédiatement un fard en plongeant dans son jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux verts.

Perplexe, le Russe haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention d'Hannah. Ils se connaissaient peu, n'ayant jamais échangé plus de deux mots courtois lors de leurs cours communs. A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune fille blonde rosit à son tour et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? se demanda Vlad en se servant distraitement du porridge, ignorant les cris émerveillés des nouveaux quand les plats apparurent devant eux. Il songea brièvement que cela avait à voir avec la demande d'Amélia Bones pour le rencontrer… Avant de chasser cette idée. Probablement pas.

-Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de certaines poufsouffles ! s'amusa son préfet préféré qui, comme l'année dernière, avait pris sa place à quelques personnes du petit groupe de deuxième année.

A ses côtés, Kévin s'étouffa dans son verre, recrachant élégamment le tout sur Lisa qui poussa une exclamation dégoûtée en se penchant vivement sous la table. Bien lui prit car elle évita la plupart du jet, alors que de nombreux rires retentissaient à la table des serdaigles. Des nombreux élèves d'autres Maisons les observèrent avec consternation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les si sérieux et coincés aigles avaient des crises de fou rire, surtout lors du banquet de bienvenue !

-Jolis réflexes, complimenta Michael alors que Lisa jetait un coup d'œil de sous la table pour voir si Kévin se riait plus.

-Les Caliganguis ont quitté ton esprit, mais des nargoles virevoltent autour de toi.

_Caliganguis_ ? _Virevoltent_ ? _Nargoles_ ?

Vlad tourna la tête pour voir la jeune fille rêveuse. Luna Lovegood. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu perdu que Vlad devina en réalité nerveux et la vit se tendre légèrement alors que tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu se tournaient vers elle.

-Tu es la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood ? demanda Vlad.

A nouveau, il vit l'imperceptible crispation alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Pensif, il l'observa discuter avec deux filles autour d'elle. Les Lovegood étaient connus pour leur excentricité, et la fille semblait sur le même modèle que les jumeaux. Mais Vlad avait un jour rencontré Amiphilius, l'oncle de Luna. Excentriques… Les Lovegood l'étaient indéniablement. Mais c'était aussi une famille de génies, chacun dans leurs domaines. Les deux jumeaux étaient d'excellents journalistes. Katya lui avait présenté Amiphilius lors d'un congrès journalistique en France. Elle était sa correspondante pour les affaires politiques russes et Katya, quand elle daignait travailler dans le journalisme international, ne collaborait qu'avec les meilleurs, fierté des Kemenov oblige. C'était lui, le journaliste fou qui avait un regard particulier. Vladmir avait également entendu parler d'Elena Rosier-Lovegood, une maitresse de potions originale mais talentueuse, malheureusement décédée lors qu'un accident…

Luna semblait avoir l'habitude des moqueries, à voir la façon dont les nouveaux aiglons se moquaient de la petite blonde sans que ça ne paraisse la toucher plus que ça. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir constaté ce fait.

-Eh Bradley, dit soudain Kévin, attirant l'attention des anciens. Le préfet et les serdaigles les plus proches regardèrent curieusement le jeune aigle, qui fit un léger signe de tête de tête vers Luna. Un rictus déçu apparut immédiatement sur le visage de leurs ainés.

Et, alors que Dumbledore se levait pour faire son discours de bienvenue, Kévin fit un petit signe de tête engageant à Luna, délaissée à l'extrémité de la table.

-Eh miss, viens par-là ! s'exclama avec chaleur le né-moldu en s'écartant de Vlad pour lui faire une petite place entre eux.

Vladmir foudroya le directeur du regard, l'invitant à faire la moindre réflexion alors que Luna, dans le silence de la grande Salle, changeait avec hésitation de place. Il vit Dumbledore serrer les dents, le regard franchement mauvais pendant une fraction de secondes avant de reprendre son air de grand-père.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé… Vlad jeta distraitement un regard à son porridge froid… Je me dois de vous rappeler certaines règles, dont l'interdiction de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Oui, messieurs Weasley, je me répète tous les ans, mais vous êtes plus particulièrement concernés !

A la table des gryffondors, des sifflements moqueurs s'élevèrent, alors que les jumeaux se levaient, un faux-air offusqué sur le visage, clamant leur innocence dans toutes les affaires incriminées. Dumbledore attendit que le calme revienne.

-Je vous rappelle également qu'un couvre-feu existe et que cette année, nous serons plus sévères en cas d'entorse au règlement. Dans un autre registre. L'incident technique de la gare de King's Cross fait l'objet d'une enquête. Vous êtes une trentaine à n'avoir pu prendre le Poudlard Express cette année et vos parents recevront des informations jusqu'à la résolution de l'enquête. Enfin, suite à la disparition regrettée du professeur Quirell…

Regretté ? Ce bâtard n'avait pas osé mentir sur la mort du mangemort, non ? Vladmir jeta un regard glacial sur le directeur, alors que Kévin posait une main sur son bras.

-Calme, Vlad… Ta magie fuit, souffla son ami.

Vladmir inspira lentement et reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait d'être présenté. Il eut une grimace de dégoût, aussi bien pour les élèves, pour le directeur et pour l'homme blond qui souriait avec hypocrisie à la table professorale. Pourquoi toutes les filles – même les premières années - soupiraient de manière énamourées ou gloussaient comme des dindes ? Pourquoi ce foutu directeur avait engagé un écrivain à succès aussi compétent qu'un scrout à pétard ? Pourquoi diable avait-il menti sur la mort de Quirell ?

Par Merlin, même Hermione semblait sous le charme ! réalisa Vlad en échangeant un regard horrifié avec Neville. Il suffisait de voir son sourire niais… Il était décidément maudit.

-La malédiction… murmura rêveusement Luna, faisant sursauter le russe. Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

-Malédiction ? s'exclama Padma en regardant la jeune serdaigle en bout de table. Il n'y avait que 6 nouveaux aiglons cette année. Le chiffre le plus bas depuis 50 ans pour leur Maison.

-Quelle malédiction ? bégaya Lisa.

-Celle qui veut qu'aucun professeur de défense ne reste plus d'un an en poste, murmura Teddy.

-On va pouvoir la modifier. Pas plus d'un an _et_ incompétent, grogna Vladmir. Après le chauve bégayant, la blonde sans cervelle…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Vlad ? J'ai lu tous les livres de Lockhart, il a fait des choses incroyables ! s'extasia Su, une autre fille de son année qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Mandy hocha vigoureusement la tête pour la soutenir.

Vlad eut un rictus moqueur mais ne chercha pas à détromper la fille. Il ne voulait pas se mettre Padma ou Lisa à dos et encore moins Mandy et sa langue acérée.

Finalement, le directeur annonça une chanson – _la_ chanson – et les serdaigles grimacèrent de concert. Les aiglons, surpris d'avoir reçu un petit mot de leurs aînés, virent les élèves de toutes les maisons se lever et commencer à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Enfin… toutes les maisons… Serpentard faisait preuve de bonne volonté pour une fois et leurs lèvres bougeaient vaguement. Mais les lions et les blaireaux comblaient le vide des deux tables, causant autant de boucans que possible sur des rythmes musicaux improbables. Comme sa première année, Vlad sentit pointer un mal de tête sous la véritable cacophonie et ne fut soulagé que la chanson, et accessoirement le banquet, prit fin.

Enfin libre ! Vladmir et Kévin se levèrent rapidement, prêts à retourner dans leur salle commune. Le discours de Bradley et Flitwick aux premières années les attendaient et il risquait d'être intéressant. probablement sur la tolérance, à voir le visage songeur du préfet sur Luna.

-Kemenov, Entwhistle !

-Malefoy, salua distraitement Vlad, alors qu'il regardait passer une Pansy Parkinson en pleurs, accompagnée de Bulstrode. Tu as enfin réglé le problème ? Félicitations.

-Oui, sourit le blond. Nos fiançailles sont annulées, même si mère était plutôt contre. Heureusement que père n'a pas tenu compte de son avis.

Vladmir eut un sourire pour son ami et ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain dans leur salle. Drago se chargeant de prévenir les deux lions. Après tout, il aurait surement un cours commun avec les gryffondors.

Les cours reprirent et avec eux, la routine. Enfin, Vlad le pensait… Tout commença avec la botanique et son côté catastrophique. Il n'avait décidément pas la main verte, heureusement que Neville était là pour le secourir face à un pied tenace de mandragore. Kévin s'était écroulé de rire quand il avait vu la plante mordre sournoisement son meilleur ami qui avait sautillé de partout, son statut de noble aux oubliettes, en suppliant Neville de lui retirer le machin qui le bouffait.

Mais s'il n'avait s'agit que de ça ! A peine arrivé devant les serres, qu'ils aperçurent par malheur Gilderoy Lockhart. Toujours aussi vantard, il affirma conseiller la directrice des Poufsouffles sur les soins à administrer à un des arbres du parc.

Vladmir eut un reniflement moqueur qui passa inaperçu uniquement par le concerné. Qui pensait-il abuser, dans ses robes turquoises immaculées et onéreuses, face au professeur Chourave couverte de terre et visiblement furieuse ? Cela sembla toutefois apaiser la petite femme qui lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Jusqu'à que l'homme demande à discuter avec lui, _Harry Potter_.

La vague de fureur fit exploser plusieurs pots autour du russe et Vlad aurait probablement fait un meurtre si une voix ferme n'était pas intervenue, malgré la présence de Kévin, Neville et Hermione lui suppliant de se calmer.

-M. _Kemenov_ a cours, Gilderoy, dit Chourave avec virulence, insistant sur son patronyme. Si vous souhaitez discuter avec lui, faites-le en dehors de mes heures et de mes serres.

Et sans la moindre gêne, elle poussa l'homme hors de sa salle, laissant une traînée de terre sur les robes turquoise de l'homme. Ce fut au tour de Vlad d'adresser un sourire au professeur alors que Lockhart glapissait devant les salissures sur le tissu, disparaissant dans une envolée de cape ridicule. Comme quoi, on avait la classe ou pas, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas du nouveau professeur.

Il s'ensuivit deux heures de métamorphose avec sa bête noire, l'acariâtre McGonagall. Heureusement, grâce à son travail de l'été, il était légèrement meilleur et il réussit à faire les transfigurations avant la fin de l'heure de cours, récoltant un reniflement face à au bouton encore doté d'antennes de scarabée et de petites pattes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les potions se firent dans un silence lugubre. Severus Rogue était particulièrement en forme après deux heures de cours communs avec les gryffondors et les serpentards de quatrième année, dont deux jumeaux roux. Deux Weasley qui, sembleraient-ils, avaient fait exploser leur chaudron, éclaboussant tous les élèves et rendant leurs peau d'un beau bleu phosphorescent. Il fut donc exécrable et particulièrement odieux, leur réservant un devoir complexe à rendre pour la semaine suivante…

C'est donc sur les nerfs que Vladmir et Kévin se rendirent dans la salle du club de Soutien Scolaire. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu l'espèce de poupée blonde et narcissique qui servait de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Non, c'était réservé au mardi et au vendredi dernière heure, histoire de bien terminer la semaine !

A sa grande surprise, quand ils arrivèrent devant leur salle, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Hermione et Neville étaient déjà présents. Le sang-pur regardait la jeune fille tourner comme une lionne en cage, passant et repassant sur le tapis aux armoiries de Poudlard. Il suffisait de voir les yeux, habituellement noisette d'Hermione, d'un noir effrayant et sa magie faire voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens pour comprendre qu'elle était furieuse. Des dizaines d'objets tournoyaient également autour d'elle. Elle marmonnait des mots acerbes entre ses dents, à la limite d'un sifflement.

-Je ne la pensais pas si puissante, annonça Neville sur le ton de la discussion quand les deux serdaigles s'assirent à ses côtés pour observer le spectacle.

-Qu'est ce qui l'a rendu furieuse ? demanda Kévin en se penchant pour éviter un chandelier, attiré dans le tourbillon autour d'Hermione.

C'est vrai qu'il en fallait beaucoup à leur amie pour s'énerver. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi et c'était vraiment impressionnant. Elle avait déjà détruit la moitié de la pièce et ils s'étaient protégés derrière un bouclier magique juste à temps pour éviter un fauteuil. D'un avis commun, ils conservèrent une protection.

-On va attendre Drago.

Ils observèrent donc en silence leur amie, attendant l'arrivée du dernier comparse qui ne tarda pas, à leur plus grand soulagement. Hermione ne semblait pas se calmer, au contraire. Le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis tremblait, à la limite de rejoindre les objets qui tournoyaient autour d'elle. La table et les chaises avaient depuis un petit moment explosés sous la puissance magique.

-Et bien, je ne savais pas que Granger avait des prédispositions à la magie noire, annonça Drago en s'asseyant à son tour, rentrant dans le dôme de protection. Un sourire amusé avait fleuri sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait noté l'aura sombre de la magie d'Hermione. Qu'est ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? reprit-il.

-McGo.

-Qu'est-ce que cette vielle chèvre a encore fait ? grogna Vlad.

-Elle a dissous notre club. Sur ordre du directeur, semble-t-il, annonça Neville.

-Quoi ? rugit Vlad avant de se lever à son tour. S'en était trop pour lui, aujourd'hui. Sous les yeux moqueurs des autres, il rejoignit Hermione dans sa déambulation, jurant en russe et marmonnant des mots crus et sobres. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille pour capter les phrases des deux furies, pour constater que les idées se rejoignaient.

-Je vais l'étriper lentement, lui faire manger sa barbe…

-…Faire avaler son chignon… foutu chat de merde…

-…Robes de mauvais goût, manipulateur…

-…Maison raciste, intolérante…

Finalement, Kévin n'en put plus et éclata de rire lorsque leur banc, sous la magie conjointe des deux élèves, se mit à léviter, entraînant les trois élèves avec lui.

-Quoi ? crachèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Neville et Drago se joignirent à l'hilarité générale quand les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers un dans un même ensemble. Une fureur identique brillait dans leurs yeux aussi noirs l'un que l'autre.

Après quelques secondes, Vlad et Hermione se calmèrent un peu et ils purent retrouvèrent le sol ferme, alors que tous les objets miraculeusement intacts finissaient par rejoindre leurs places. Quelques tours de baguettes de la part de Drago et Neville, et la pièce avait repris son aspect initial, toutes manifestations de magie disparue.

-Explique nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, Neville, sourit Kévin alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous autour de leur table préférée. Il préférait demander au vice-président car leur pré… ex-présidente semblait encore tempêter intérieurement.

-McGo nous a convoqués à midi. Le directeur a interdit notre club car il regroupe des élèves autres que Gryffondor.

-Il n'a pas le droit ! s'insurgea Kévin. Les règles de l'école sont précises. Il est interdit de former des clubs réservés strictement à une Maison ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

-Parfaitement d'accord. Et il a violé ses devoirs de directeur. Notre club était sous la loi du secret des étudiants. Il n'avait aucun droit d'utiliser nos noms et donc indirectement nos Maisons, cracha Vlad.

-Je l'ai expliqué à McGo, marmonna Hermione, mais le décret est ratifié. Interdiction de reformer un club.

-Et bien, formons une société secrète !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Kévin, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, puisque nous n'avons pas le droit d'exister en tant que club, devenons un groupe interdit, sourit innocemment le né-moldu. Comme les illuminati, ou encore les francs-maçons !

-Tu vas un peu loin, là, Kév, gloussa Hermione. Tu parles de deux des plus grandes sociétés secrètes mondiales.

-Connais pas, déclara d'une voix traînante Draco.

-Sociétés secrètes moldues.

-Ah, c'est pour ça ! sourit le serpentard.

Ni lui, ni Hermione ne virent le regard gêné des deux membres de la Cour des Mirages. Mais il n'échappa pas à Kévin, qui eut une moue triste.

-Mon idée ne vous plait pas, renifla-t-il.

-C'est le statut qui ne nous plait pas, murmura Vlad. Dans le monde magique, ce type d'organisation implique un serment d'appartenance, et nous ne pouvons pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Aucun des deux concernés ne répondit. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas car ils avaient déjà fait un serment exclusif. Ils appartenaient à la Cour des Mirages. Tout autre serment magique pourrait les tuer, sauf s'ils étaient membres d'une triade dirigeante. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas.

Après avoir tenté de leur arracher les raisons, les trois autres finirent par laisser tomber, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse, du moins dans l'immédiat.

-En tout cas, le premier cours avec Lockhart était horrible, soupira Hermione pour relancer la conversation et atténuer le sentiment de gêne qu'ils avaient tous face aux secrets de leurs deux amis. Je pensais que ce serait génial, après tout ce qu'il a fait, mais…

Vlad poussa un grognement moqueur en même temps que Neville.

-Franchement, murmura le gryffondor, Mione, tu as lu ces livres. Compare ses histories de vampires à Sergei. Tu le vois manger de la _salade_ ? La chlorophylle est toxique pour les vampires, c'est dans n'importe quel livre de DCFM ! On voit tout de suite que c'est un imposteur.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Drago.

-Ce type est un usurpateur, confirma Vlad. Sa spécialité ce sont les sorts d'oubli. Dans certains milieux, il est connu pour voler les faits et histoires des autres et ses les accaparer. Il aurait fait un oubliator génial s'il ne courrait pas après la gloire.

-Attendez, comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Kévin avec suspicion.

Neville poussa un juron en se levant, faisant ricaner Vladmir qui le regarda se mettre à tourner en marmonnant, sur le même tapis qui avait vu les déambulations d'Hermione et Vlad.

-Chacun son tour, rit Hermione, vite imitée par les autres.

-Nev…

Les deux héritiers s'observèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder leurs secrets indéfiniment, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà mis plus ou moins les pieds dedans. Soudain grave, ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis, baguette magique en main. Ils n'étaient pas menaçants, mais leur geste fit comprendre à leurs amis que c'était bien plus sérieux qu'ils ne le pensaient auparavant.

-Ce que nous allons vous révéler nécessite un serment sorcier, murmura Vladmir. Jurez sur votre magie que vous ne parlez jamais de vous aller découvrir, de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Sinon ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Neville pointa sa baguette vers sa tête. Il était visible qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais sa main était ferme et son visage, fermé.

-Un sortilège d'oubli.

Drago fut le plus prompte, prouvant sa confiance absolue dans ses amis. Il était habitué aux serments magiques, contrairement aux deux né-moldus, pour en avoir vu de nombreuses fois.

-Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne jamais révéler à une tierce personne les secrets révélés aujourdh'ui 2 septembre 1992 par Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov et Neville Franck Londubat.

Un filet rouge sang se dessina à l'endroit où il avait appliqué sa baguette magique. Des runes apparurent, d'un rouge profond, signe de son serment de sang et virent créer un étrange tatouage autour de son poignet, semblable à un bracelet.

Avec hésitation, Hermione et Kévin firent de même, usant de la même formulation. Les serments accomplis, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour demander des compléments, mais il fut coupé par Neville. Le gryffondor venait de se lever et il se mit à tracer des arabesques complexes avec sa baguette, tournant autour de la salle en murmurant des formules compliquées.

-Que…

-Il jette un sort de _Fidelitas_, sourit Vlad avec surprise et admiration. Et il est doué !

-Le _Fidelitas_… J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, murmura Hermione en observant le lion devenir de plus en plus pale alors qu'il continuait ses incantations.

-Il permet de protéger un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est cachée dans une personne vivante choisie, le Gardien du Secret. Les sorts d'écoute seront inefficaces, comme toute tentative d'espionnage. C'est une magie très poussée… expliqua, ébahi, l'héritier Malefoy alors que Neville finissait de jeter le sort.

Vladmir, qui s'était levé, retint son ami alors qu'il manquait de s'effondrer et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Tu as été inconscient de jeter ce sort, murmura-t-il. Ta puissance…

-C'est bon, répondit Neville de la même manière d'une voix hachée. Je suis juste complètement vidé.

Neville venait effectivement utiliser toute sa magie pour réaliser le sortilège. A cet instant, il tenait plus du cracmol que du sorcier et Neville soupira quand Vladmir posa ses mains sur ses tempes, lui transférant un peu de sa propre magie.

-En tout cas, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, sourit le russe en conjurant un verre d'eau à son ami.

Neville but avidement, le teint toujours pâle et le visage couvert de sueur, avant de poser sa tête sur la table.

-Comment nous appelons-nous, demanda dans un souffle le lion, épuisé, maintenant que le club est dissous ?

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à choisir leur nouveau nom. _L'Alliance_. Simple, concis et à leur image, totalement véridique. Ils alliaient toutes les catégories sociales, noblesse, classe ouvrière avec Kévin et son père mineur et classe moyenne avec les parents dentistes d'Hermione. Ils alliaient tous les échelons de sang, sang pur, sang mêlé, né-moldu. Ils alliaient trois des quatre maisons…

-Le siège de l'Alliance est situé dans la salle 278 du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest de Poudlard, souffla Neville à ses amis, leur transmettant le secret de l'emplacement de la pièce. Ils avaient peut-être été dissous, mais cette salle resterait la leur, quoi qu'il advienne et ils pourraient dorénavant y discuter en toute tranquillité.

Vladmir commença alors à leur révéler la vérité. Sur eux, leur famille, leur appartenance à la mafia magique. Il prit le temps de décrire leur structure hiérarchique et le découpage des différentes cours.

Car la Cour des Mirages était une multitude de cours indépendantes. Toutes étaient dirigées par un trio dirigeant, appelé Triade. Certaines familles, comme les Kemenov ou les Londubat, formaient des Clans et étaient foncièrement fidèles à leur Cour, présentes dans ce monde souterrain depuis des générations. Elles formaient des lignées dites Maitresses, célèbres et respectées dans leurs milieux, avec souvent une fonction spécifique, rattachées généralement aux trois grandes classes. Mercenaires. Contrebandiers. Politiques.

-Quelles sont vos fonctions ? demanda Hermione.

Sous leurs regards curieux et non pas dégoûtés ou horrifiés, Neville prit la relève, toujours à moitié allongé sur la table, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

-Je suis apprenti assassin, comme l'était mon père, ma grand-mère et mon arrière-grand-mère auparavant. Mon statut rendre dans la classe Mercenaire. Vlad… Vlad est un prince de la Cour d'Europe de l'Est. Il est Politique.

-Maintenant, il s'agit uniquement de la Russie, rappela le russe. La Cour d'Europe de l'Est a explosé en même temps que l'URSS.

Ils durent expliquer que certaines personnes étaient formées pour devenir des futurs dirigeants. Ils portaient le titre de princes et étaient initiés très tôt. Initié… Les aspirants à la Cour des Mirages devaient accomplir une mission en rapport avec leurs talents. Vladmir avait tué Gregorovitch et créé la mise en scène pour rafraichir la mémoire sur le sort des traîtres. Neville avait empoisonné un ancien directeur de service du ministère anglais.

-Vous êtes donc des membres de la Cour des Mirages actifs, conclut Drago avec surprise et fascination. Sans le savoir, il répondait à une des interrogations de Vlad. Drago Malefoy n'était pas au courant de l'implication de son père dans _l'Underground,_ Cour des Mirages anglaise.

-C'est… c'est génial, s'extasia Kévin, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Hermione avait un avis plus mitigé, mais elle avoua être intriguée et non pas horrifiée comme elle l'aurait pensé quelques mois auparavant. Elle connaissait Vlad, Sergei, Neville, Mme Londubat… Ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Juste membres d'un monde parallèle, illégal et plus sombre, doté d'une propre organisation. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, Hermione comprenait la différence de comportement entre leur Neville et celui de tous les jours. Elle comprenait le tempérament de Vladmir…

-Mais ça veut dire que Katya… C'est un membre de la Triade Russe, c'est ça ?

Vladmir eut un sourire et acquiesça. C'est alors que Drago, à ses côtés, pâlit.

-Vlad… J'ai entendu mes parents discuter cet été. Mère criait après père, lui reprochant son manque d'implication dans la Triade… Mon père est un membre de la Cour des Mirages ?

-Drago, soupira Vladmir en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça… Mais en parlant de ta mère, je l'ai croisé en Russie. Elle m'a un peu fui, d'ailleurs.

-Ma mère ? Impossible, dit le blond de manière catégorique. Elle était dans la branche française de ma famille, chez les Mauxfoi ! D'ailleurs, ses elfes de maison pourront confirmer. Dobby et Felkis l'accompagnaient.

Vladmir bondit et agrippa la cravate de son ami.

-Dobby, tu as bien dis Dobby ?

-Heu… oui, s'étrangla le jeune Malefoy.

-Un foutu elfe de maison du nom de Dobby, à l'accent anglais, s'est pointé chez moi, dit Vladmir, glacial. Si c'est le même, alors ta mère n'est pas une sainte et à prévu quelque chose de mauvais, très mauvais.

-Pourquoi pas son père ? murmura Kévin. C'est lui, le Mangemort, non ?

Vladmir grogna. Non, il ne pensait pas Lucius Malefoy responsable de dangereux événements sur Poudlard. Pas quand il avait préféré dissoudre _l'Underground_ que la mettre à la botte d'un fou. Pas quand Jealing le mettait en garde contre la femme et non pas le mari. Les succubes étaient des démons, mais ils ne mentaient jamais.

-Je peux l'appeler, si tu veux, siffla Drago, un peu effrayé par le visage sans expression et les yeux noirs de son ami. C'était son masque de guerre qui apparaissait et il n'était pas très engageant.

-Hum… ça va être compliqué, murmura Neville, toujours affalé sur la table, à moitié endormi malgré la situation. L'aura glacial de Vladmir n'était pas très reposante, il devait bien l'avouer. _Fidelitas_…

-On peut sortir, proposa Hermione en regardant l'heure.

-De toute façon, je commence à avoir un peu faim, annonça Kévin.

-C'est une bonne… Mione ? Ça va ?

-Les gars… il est deux heures du matin.

-On est mort, gémit Kévin en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table, imitant Neville.

-Il ne faut pas se faire prendre, c'est tout, sourit narquoisement Vladmir. Après tout, on vient de violer la moitié du règlement de l'école avec le _Fidelitas_. Se faire attraper juste pour une balade hors des dortoirs, ce n'est rien.

* * *

Cajal : Mais de rien très cher, merci à toi d'avoir laisser un petit mot et de lire cette histoire =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Les prémices du réseau poudlarien**

-Dis-moi, Drago, Dobby est bien l'elfe de maison personnel de ta mère ? demanda Vladmir près d'un mois après la rentrée.

L'héritier Malefoy observa son ami, fronçant le nez en une moue discrète mais flagrante quand on connaissait le sang-pur. Vlad n'avait malheureusement pas oublié l'incident de l'elfe de maison. Le bond avait pris soin de ne pas réintroduire le sujet dans leurs discussions, évitant d'aborder les sujets délicats de ce type. Le serpentard avait eu un franchement peur du jeune russe quand il s'était énervé, ce jour-là, mais il craignait surtout les répercussions si c'était bien un elfe de la famille Malefoy…

-Oui, finit-il par dire en observant le lac. Ma mère possède un elfe du nom de Dobby.

-Est-il à son usage exclusif ?

-Pas à ma connaissance… concéda le jeune noble.

Vladmir resta silencieux de longues minutes. Ils se tenaient tranquillement assis sur les rochers d'une petite plage, à l'embouchure de la rivière et du lac. Le site, hors de vue du château était également à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Pas grand monde osait s'aventurer aussi prêt des bois sombres, surtout aussi loin de Poudlard. Mais c'était un des lieux que les deux héritiers préféraient, au calme, face aux eaux noires du lac. Hermione avait ri quand elle avait découvert où ils se cachaient, annonçant que l'environnement était à l'image de Vlad. Mystérieux et sauvage. La lande d'Ecosse, aride, balayée par les vents d'un côté, la Forêt Interdite à l'ambiance pesante de l'autre et le miroir liquide, à la surface aussi sombre que leur magie naturelle au milieu.

-Peux-tu le convoquer s'il te plait ?

Drago reporta lentement son attention sur son ami. Il reconnaissait dans le ton de la voix et le visage du russe l'importance de sa demande et cela l'inquiétait, même s'il ne montrait rien.

-On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, fit remarquer le blond.

Le jeune russe eut un sourire amusé mais qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux émeraude. Toutes comme ses homologues gris, ils étaient froids et sérieux.

-Les elfes de maison n'utilisent pas la même magie que nous, Drago. Poudlard leur ait accessible.

Drago soupira puis appela d'une voix ferme Dobby. A son grand regret, l'elfe de sa mère apparut, vêtu de la livrée de sa famille et s'inclina bien bas, ignorant Vlad qui se tenait dans son dos. Drago observa le regard de l'héritier Kemenov et souffla à nouveau. A la lueur présente dans les yeux du russe, Dobby était indéniablement l'elfe qui avait violé sa demeure familiale à Saint-Petersbourg.

-Dobby, tais-toi et reste immobile.

Vlad fit un petit mouvement de tête pour remercier Drago de son ordre et le vit frissonner en réponse. Il avait repris son masque froid et cela mettait indéniablement le blond mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Dobby, susurra Vladmir en apparaissant devant la créature magique. Tu te souviens de moi ?

L'elfe de maison trembla mais ne prononça pas un mort et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, sous la contrainte de l'ordre de son jeune maître. Toutefois, la terreur transpirait de tout son petit être. Drago eut un rictus peiné. Visiblement, le russe avait fait une forte impression sur Dobby lors de leur première rencontre et cela faisait mal au cœur. Même s'il n'était pas le plus compétent et un peu farfelu sur les bords, l'elfe était un bon serviteur et il faisait partie de sa maison. Il devait intervenir avant que Dobby ne soit traumatisé...

-Laisse-moi l'interroger, s'il te plait, finit par dire Drago, une touche de supplice dans la voix qu'il se maudit de détecter.

Vlad haussa un sourcil en l'observant puis acquiesça lentement avant de se rasseoir. Drago lui adressa un sourire tendu, réalisant qu'il venait de solliciter une faveur que son ami aurait pu la lui refuser. Dobby avait offensé le clan Kemenov en apparaissant sans blason et Vlad aurait pu invoquer le droit d'outrage et demander à s'occuper lui-même du responsable…

-Dobby, murmura le jeune Malefoy. Je te somme de répondre aux questions à mes questions. As-tu compris ?

-Mais… Si la maîtresse…

-Lady Malefoy est l'épouse de Lucius selon les anciennes lois ? le coupa Vlad, songeur.

-Oui, répondit Drago. Mais…

-Alors tes ordres en tant qu'héritier surpassent les siens. Seul ton père ou, s'il s'agissait d'une personne distincte, ton chef de famille te surpassent.

Vlad eut un sourire en voyant Dobby déglutir, mal à l'aise. Drago, lui, se contenta de le regarder avec surprise. Il n'était pas au courant de cette particularité de l'ancienne loi matrimoniale. Son esprit serpentard nota immédiatement tous les avantages que cela pouvait lui apporter et quel meilleur remerciement pour son ami que lui donner ce qu'il chercher ?

-Pourquoi t'es-tu introduit dans la demeure des Kemenov ?

-Je… Dobby a… commença le petit elfe larmoyant.

-J'exige par mon droit d'héritier de savoir la vérité, Dobby. Prends le temps de formuler ta réponse de manière claire et complète.

Vladmir eut une moue appréciatrice. Il se rappelait parfaitement les bégaiements de la créature magique et il ne voulait pas y faire face à nouveau. Ils étaient insupportables. Dobby inspira profondément plusieurs fois puis ouvrit ses yeux immenses et humides pour fixer son jeune maître.

-Lady Malefoy a introduit un artefact de magie noire dans Poudlard. Dobby ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais les ténèbres étaient si présents autour de la maîtresse que ce ne peut être que mauvais. Elle veut la mort de Monsieur Harry Potter-Kemenov.

-Pourquoi souhaite-t-elle ma mort ?

-Réponds aux questions de Vladmir, Dobby, cela vaut mieux pour toi.

A nouveau, l'elfe prit le temps de réfléchir sa phrase puis osa enfin regarder Vladmir dans les yeux, une touche de respect et de méfiance dans les yeux.

-Son maître veut revenir. Vous êtes Harry Potter-Kemenov, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Vlad vit immédiatement Drago pâlir à l'évocation d'un maître alors que lui grimaçait au surnom qui lui avaient donné les journaux anglais. Drago resta droit face à son elfe de maison, la fierté prenant le dessus de la peur qu'il ressentait. Ce nouveau fait ramena un souvenir de sa discussion avec ses amis lors de la rentrée et le serpentard pria intérieurement pour avoir une réponse négative.

-Dobby, mère est-elle allé en Russie cet été ?

-Oui, la maîtresse est partie pendant une semaine dans les pays de l'Est. Elle est allée rendre visite à des amis et a profité de son transit à Saint-Pétersbourg pour faire des achats.

-Quels amis ? demanda d'une voix blanche l'héritier Malefoy.

-Madame a rencontré Lady Dolohov et Lord Darerine.

-Ilyna Saprovna Dolohov et Felix Demetrovitch Darerine ?

Vladmir de plus en plus intéressé, s'était penché en avant, les bras fermement appuyés sur ses cuisses. Dobby se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête, alors que Drago fermait les yeux. Il connaissait vaguement un Dolohov, mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban, mais n'avait jamais entendu les deux noms. Vladmir par contre semblait vraisemblablement savoir qui étaient ces personnes et, à son regard sombre, le serpentard ne souhaitait même pas savoir pourquoi. Abattu, il hésitait à poser une question, _la_ question, mais Vladmir s'en chargea pour lui.

-Lord Malefoy était-il au courant ?

-Non. La maîtresse m'a ordonné de ne rien dire aux maîtres s'ils ne me demandaient pas spécifiquement le lieu de ses vacances et le nom de ses amis.

-As-tu d'autres questions, Vladmir ? demanda faiblement Drago, priant pour que cette discussion prenne rapidement fin. A sa grande horreur, le russe hocha la tête et il se prépara à avoir une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

-Es-tu lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aux problèmes d'accès au quai 9 ¾ ?

-Non. Mais une perturbation magique de grande ampleur a été constatée par toutes les créatures magiques, Monsieur Harry Potter-Kemenov. Elle est la raison probable des dérèglements des transports sorciers.

Vlad observa son ami et fit un petit signe de la tête. Il n'avait plus rien à demander à l'elfe. Drago le congédia après lui avoir interdit de dévoiler à sa mère la teneur de cette discussion. Puis le serpentard perdit les rares couleurs qui lui restaient et s'effondra lourdement sur les pierres de la petite plage, les yeux fixés sur l'eau miroitante.

-Ma mère, Vlad… Qu'a fait ma mère par Merlin ?

Vladmir s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule sur serpentard. Narcissa Malefoy avait rencontré deux des anciens lieutenants de Voldemort dans les pays de l'Est. Vlad devait prévenir sa tante des mouvements des fidèles de Voldemort et surveiller attentivement ce qui se passait dans l'école…

Il était temps de mettre en place son échiquier, mais en attentant, il avait son ami à rassurer. Cela lui prit de temps et il savait aussi que Drago était bien plus marqué que ce qu'il voulait le montrer. La rencontre avec le mage noir l'année dernière était encore fraîche dans la mémoire du blond et même si elle n'avait pas été traumatique, le danger existait vraiment. Le serpentard venait de perdre ses illusions. Seul Lucius était connu pour être mangemort et Drago découvrait que sa mère était bien plus impliquée ce que qu'il croyait.

Une bonne heure après, Drago avait fini par rendre contenance et était parti pour son cours de métamorphose avec les gryffondors tandis que Vlad rejoignait Kévin et sa classe pour deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal.

Son après-midi allait être définitivement pourrie, songea le russe en observant la porte de la salle de cour s'ouvrir. Vladmir serra les dents en rentrant. Il était déjà énervé avant même de rentrer en cours. Les futurs problèmes causés par Narcissa Malefoy, notamment la question de l'artefact de magie noire, tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Heureusement, il aurait le temps d'y penser sans être importuné…

Il avait pris la résolution de rester discret dès sa première rencontre avec Lockhart dans les serres pour éviter le moindre harcèlement. Depuis le début de l'année, il se cachait donc au fond de la salle de classe avec Kévin, aidés d'un sort discret mais efficace qui les faisaient quasiment disparaitre aux yeux du professeur. Grace à ça, il avait pu éviter l'attention flagrante de l'homme sur _Harry Potter_, bien que Flitwick ait eu vraisemblablement des mots durs avec Lockhart sur son nom. Quant à l'éviter dans les couloirs du château… heureusement que Vlad était doué pour se cacher. Dès qu'il apercevait une chevelure blonde ou un sourire éblouissant, il fuyait, couvert par tous ses amis.

C'était soit ça, soit il massacrait l'abruti fini qui leur servait de professeur et c'était d'autant plus vrai pour ce jour là.

Soupirant, Vladmir s'installa lentement aux côtés de Kévin, qui activa le sort d'un mouvement du poignet, soufflant la formule à voix basse. Merlin merci, Lockhart n'avait pas reproduit la catastrophe provoquée avec les gryffondors, et n'amenait plus de créatures magiques, mais cela rendint les cours très théoriques et assommants. A ses côtés, Kévin soupira et sortit l'ancien livre de défense, celui demandé pour les deuxièmes années avant qu'on ne leur demande la biographie complète de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vlad, peu motivé, choisit de fermer les yeux et de se poser. Affalé sur la table, il s'efforça de songer à autre chose que Voldemort et Lady Malefoy et il avait heureusement de quoi faire. Il avait une mission pour la Cour des Mirages.

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée. Un mois durant lequel ses amis avaient pris le temps d'accepter la réalité. Pas qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait à l'instant où ils avaient découvert la Cour des Mirages. Non, mais ils avaient eu besoin de temps de comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Etre membre de la Cour des Mirages était synonyme de devoirs, même si jeunes. Neville et Vladmir étaient des membres actifs, ils avaient donc des missions, devaient respecter une certaine hiérarchie… Toutefois, tant qu'ils étaient scolarisés, leur travail était rare.

Sauf si ça concernait Poudlard.

Et ce matin, Vladmir avait reçu un ordre de mission, conjointement à Neville. Car si _l'Underground_ était officiellement dissous, les anciens membres avaient été rattachés à d'autres Cours. Augusta Londubat avait fait le choix de la _Cour des Miracles, _branche française. Vraisemblablement, Neville avait reçu l'ordre de soutenir Vladmir dans ses démarches. Il n'était pas un politique, du moins pas dans la Cour des Mirages, et il avait reçu pour ordre de se tenir dans l'ombre de Vlad en tant que second, pour l'assister dans ses démarches et la mise en place du futur réseau.

Les deux membres n'étaient pas idiots. Cet ordre de mission ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Les prémices du renouveau de _l'Underground_, soutenu par les autres Cours. D'autres personnes allaient probablement se charger contacter les anciens membres tandis qu'ils rechercheraient au sein de l'école la relève. Et cela commençait par la création d'un réseau de renseignement dans Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe des professeurs. Ce qui arrangeait bien Vlad aux vues des nouvelles apportées par Dobby. Une fois le réseau en place, le moindre fait inhabituel serait détecté.

A la surprise des deux amis et membres de la mafia magique, Hermione, Kévin et Drago avaient proposé immédiatement leur aide, constituant sans réellement le comprendre les prémices du réseau poudlarien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de l'Alliance et les deux garçons avaient expliqués leurs ordres de mission.

-Je ne comprends pas, avait dit Hermione. Si ce réseau sert à terme de base pour un nouvel _Underground_, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Neville qui dirigerait ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas, dans la structure de la Cour des Mirages, un leader. Vlad est un prince de la Cour de Russie, un politique. Il est le plus apte pour ça. Je suis juste un mercenaire, bien que de lignée maîtresse. Les aspirations des Londubat ainsi que les miennes d'ailleurs, ne sont pas d'être une Triade. Je ne peux pas me présenter comme chef d'un réseau si à terme, je disparais dans la masse.

Les explications de Neville et son refus net de prendre la responsabilité de l'ensemble de la structure avaient convaincu leurs amis. Ils avaient commencé à chercher des noms potentiels et des activités intéressantes, comme le réseau de fourniture d'alcools ou certains clubs de l'école. Vlad, à leur surprise, avait alors choisi de commencer par l'abruti qui lui servait de professeur de défense, à la grande surprise de ses amis. Lockhart était peut être incompétent en cours et très narcissique, il avait cependant un talent très recherché et très utile que seul Vlad connaissait.

Alors que Lockart commençait à parler de son sujet préféré, à savoir lui-même, Vladmir réfléchissait donc à comment utiliser cet homme au mieux. Il avait déjà une bonne idée, dont les prémices consistaient simplement à le rencontrer à la fin du cours et dont l'aboutissement était dans sa poche. Vlad écouta d'une oreille distraite Lockhart expliquer comment gérer une colonie d'acromentules en se basant de son expérience professionnelle. D'après lui, il suffisait d'attirer ces charmantes bêtes avec des lapins et les piéger, mais de sa propre expérience, Vlad avait retenu une chose. Ces araignées géantes étaient insensibles à la plupart des sorts et il ne connaissait qu'une solution efficace. La fuite.

A quelques minutes de la fin, Vlad demanda à Kévin de lever son sort. Le jeune serdaigle obtempéra et immédiatement, le regard du professeur se posa sur le visage de Vladmir, notant les deux cicatrices de son visage, bien que son attention soit plus particulièrement concentrée sur celle en forme d'éclair.

-M. Kemenov, restez, s'il vous plait ! l'interpella Lockhart alors que la cloche sonnait. La plupart des serdaigles et poufsouffles lui adressèrent un regard compatissant tout en se dépêchant de fuir la salle, ce qui fit sourire Vlad. Depuis le début, ses camarades de classe avaient pu constater la médiocrité de l'enseignement dispensé et plus aucune fille ne souhaitait la moindre dédicace.

Kévin lui fit un clin d'œil et resta à ses côtés, s'installant tranquillement contre un mur. Lockhart, visiblement fasciné par la présence de Vlad, ne le remarqua même pas sortir sa baguette magique et se mettre à jouer du bout des doigts avec, sans quitter un seul instant l'homme blond des yeux. Il ne remarqua pas plus le sort de silence jeté sur la porte close. Par contre, le russe ne rata pas un seul geste de son ami et un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres. Si, au début, il avait eu des remords à avoir dévoilé le monde souterrain de la Cour des Mirages, ses amis avaient admirablement bien intégrés les manières de son monde. Quoi que Hermione et Kévin avaient développé des traits plutôt serpentards au contact des trois héritiers bien avant tandis que Drago avait dû en voir d'autres dans sa famille…

-Vlad, Vlad, Vlad… sourit l'homme, dévoilant des dents blanches. Quelqu'un aussi important que toi ne devrait pas rester dans l'ombre! Tu as une notoriété et un standing à respecter en tant que célébrité !

Vladmir se contentant de hausser un sourcil narquois qui ne perturba pas plus que ça l'homme narcissique en face de lui. Il ne semblait même pas se poser la question sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué Vlad avant aujourd'hui... Lockhart prit son jeune élève par les épaules, le guidant vers son bureau et un grand portrait de lui-même.

-Regarde-moi, ordre de Merlin et cinq fois lauréat du plus beau sourire ! Tout ça est une question de publicité. Si tu veux, mon jeune ami, je peux te guider et t'aider à assumer ta célébrité, d'initier aux interviews, te…

D'un geste sec, Vlad se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme pour lui faire face.

-Au cas où vous ne le n'aviez pas compris, Lockhart, je ne cherche pas la célébrité. Et comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer à un autre professeur auparavant, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles… Je vous prierais donc de ne pas m'interpeller aussi familièrement.

-Voyons Vlad…

Le sourire de Vladmir suffit à le faire taire. Un sourire froid et sarcastique qui fit reculer le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Lockhart. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais réalisé le moindre exploit. Jeanne Laroche. Matthew Balcrow. Achmed Bensaoud… Ces noms vous disent quelque chose ?

Lockhart avait graduellement perdu son sourire alors que Vlad énonçait les noms. A chacun d'un était rattaché un des faits qu'il s'était attribué. D'un geste vif, extrêmement rapide, sa baguette jaillit de sa manche, mais un _expelliarmus_ jaillit de sa droite.

L'air affolé du professeur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à l'ami de Vladmir fut à lui seul suffisant une source de satisfaction. Même si Lockhart refusait de travailler avec lui, Vlad estimait avoir gagné cette journée. L'homme qui se targuait d'être si bon pour détecter les moindres faits et gestes anormaux autour de lui n'avait jamais remarqué la présence de jeune serdaigle au sourire innocent qui jouait maintenant avec deux baguettes.

-Ferme la bouche, Lockhart, tu vas gober les joncheruines, se moqua le serdaigle faussement innocent… Et Gilderoy écarquilla les yeux en constant qu'il ne se rappelait même pas le nom de cet enfant, ni même l'avoir déjà vu en cours.

-Vous… Vous….

-Nous, oui, s'amusa Vladmir en s'asseyant sur le bureau du professeur. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Quel est-il ? demanda d'une voix faible l'homme sans s'offusquer du soudain tutoiement.

-Tes services d'oubliator, sous serment, contre notre silence pour la source de tes… mérites.

-Comment… ?

-Comment ? Ton véritable nom est Marcus O'Balley, oubliator du département des accidents magiques irlandais. Officiellement disparu il y a 12 ans, tu es sorti major de ta promotion. Tu as changé de visage grâce à un ancien sort de magie noire, qui modifie non seulement ton apparence physique, mais aussi ton aura magique, ce qui fait que personne ne t'a jamais reconnu.

-Comment… répéta-t-il avant de pâlir. Vous êtes des _leurs_. Vous êtes de la cour des mirages.

Le sourire de Vladmir se fit carnassier, alors que Kévin riait doucement. Aucun des deux garçons ne chercha à le détromper, bien que Kévin n'y soit pas rattaché.

-Il n'est pas si idiot qu'il en a l'air, s'amusa Kévin.

-Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, acquiesça Vladmir.

Ils pouvaient clairement voir le cheminement des pensées de Lockhart, bloquant d'abord sur leurs âges, puis leur visage souriant avant de se fixer sur le front du jeune russe. Il hésitait visiblement entre leur rire au nez et les prendre très au sérieux.

Gilderoy Lockhart, de son vrai nom Marcus, avait déjà rencontré des jeunes adolescents élevée par la Cour des Mirages en Irlande. Lorsqu'il avait sollicité la Cour Irlandaise pour changer de nom illégalement, c'était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui l'avait contacté. Même s'il avait en face de lui deux enfants de 12 ans, il avait vite compris que l'âge ne faisait pas tout… Lockhart perdit son sourire et se fit plus grave quand il réalisa la portée des paroles de Vladmir. Il devait des comptes à la Cour Irlandaise et avoir une dette à leur encontre était très mauvais si leurs hommes mettaient la main sur lui. Son seul soulagement était de se savoir à Poudlard. La Cour des Mirages ne tenterait rien dans l'enceinte de l'école.

-Il parait que vous avez essayé d'arnaquer la _Chúirt Ríoga_. Vous connaissez le prix je pense.

Cette fois, le sang quitta le visage du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors que les journaux évoquant la découvert du corps mort de Gregorovitch suspendu à la banque de Gringott's de l'année dernière lui revenait en mémoire. Lentement, Lockart essuya la sueur sur son visage et acquiesça.

-Je… je peux payer mes dettes, murmura-t-il en regardant les deux garçons de Serdaigle.

Seules les rondeurs de l'enfance permettaient de savoir qu'il avait affaire à des enfants. La lueur calculatrice dans le regard de Vladmir l'effrayait mais étrangement, il avait encore plus peur de l'autre… Les yeux bleu clair luisaient de malice et innocence, son sourire était joueur… Mais c'était lui qui s'amusait avec deux baguettes magiques, nonchalamment adossé sur le mur. C'était lui dont le visage ne lui évoquait rien à un point qu'il était persuadé ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Un serdaigle de deuxième année… Ils n'étaient pas nombreux pourtant et il avait vraisemblablement assisté à tous ses cours !

-Comment ? demanda Vlad, coupant les pensées de Lockhart avec un sourire amusé… comme si…

Le sourire du jeune Kemenov s'accentua et le professeur déglutit. Le gosse lisait ses pensées.

-Je…

-Vous avez passé un contrat avec la _Chúirt Ríoga. _Une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle vie contre vos services d'Oubliator. Votre part n'a jamais été respectée.

-Je…

-Voici le nouveau marché que je vous propose, sourit Vladmir, sous contrat magique cette fois. Notre silence contre vos talents d'observateur et d'oubliator.

-Mais c'est…

-Vous préférez peut-être que nous contactions directement la Cour Irlandaise ? demanda Kévin sans le regarder. Le jeune né-moldu était impressionné par le côté serpentard de son ami même s'il ne le montrait pas. Bien qu'aller voir le professeur au culot comme ça faisait plutôt gryffondor… Vlad venait de proposer son silence contre ses services… sans lui assurer la moindre protection contre la Cour Irlandaise. Il se contenterait de ne pas parler de lui à ses contacts de la _Chúirt Ríoga. _Il n'était pas sûr de la signification du contrat magique par contre, mais il aurait le temps de lui demander après.

Vladmir, lui, retint son rire en voyant que son ami avait compris sa démarche alors qu'il ne l'avait pas informer de ses manœuvres au préalable. Kévin était indéniablement un serdaigle, son intelligence était plus que dangereuse et il avait une capacité d'adaptation incroyable.

Lockhart n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il ferma les yeux en se préparant à faire un serment inviolable. Lentement, il tendit la main, mais Vladmir eut un sourire moqueur.

-Oh non mon cher Marcus… Pas un serment inviolable, un _contrat magique_.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin et le lui tendit, ainsi qu'une plume de couleur écarlate.

-Mais c'est…

-Une plume de sang. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un contrat magique se signe avec le sang des signataires, non ?

Lockhart acquiesça faiblement et commença à lire le contrat. Court, il était cependant parfaitement détaillé.

_Contrat magique entre Gilderoy Julius Lockart, né Marcus Garry O'Balley et Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, né Harry James Potter._

_Témoin : Kévin Warren Entwhistle._

_Monsieur G.J. Lockart s'engage à :_

\- _Transmettre tout fait anormal, toute information primordiale liée à la sécurité de l'école et tout comportement suspect d'un élève ou professeur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à V.V. Kemenov, et ce durant toute la durée de son contrat de professeur. _

\- _Répondre à l'appel de V.V. Kemenov en toutes circonstances et dans les plus brefs délais, sauf incapacité physique ou morale grave._

\- _Conserver secrètes les identités de V.V. Kemenov et K.W. Entwhistle et leur implication dans la Cour des Mirages sauf autorisation verbale de V.V. Kemenov._

\- _Ne jamais attenter, de manière directe ou indirecte, à la vie et à la sécurité de V.V. Kemenov et K.W. Entwhistle._

_Monsieur V.V. Kemenov s'engage à :_

\- _Conserver secrète l'identité de naissance de G.J. Lockhart et sa localisation auprès de la Chúirt Ríoga, branche irlandaise de la Cour des Mirages._

-Mais c'est inéquitable ! s'offusqua Lockhart après avoir lu l'unique ligne de Vladmir.

-A combien estimez-vous votre vie ? demanda Kévin qui avait discrètement lu le contrat par derrière l'épaule du professeur.

Ce fut suffisant. L'homme attrapa la plume et signa vivement, criant de douleur lorsque sa signature de grava dans sa main.

Vladmir et Kévin signèrent à leur tour et le rouleau disparut immédiatement, envoyé par magie dans les voûtes de la famille Kemenov de la filiale russe de Gringott's. Puis, sortant une fiole de potions de sa poche, le russe soigna leurs plaies avant d'abandonner un professeur accablé.

A peine furent-ils sortis que Kévin se tourna vers son ami, souriant.

-S'il rompt le contrat, il meure ?

-Il perd sa magie. Mais les changes de survie d'une perte aussi brutale laisse rarement le sorcier indemne.

-Bien… Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réalisé que ta formulation laisse de nombreuses failles en ta faveur…

-Lesquelles ? s'amusa Vladmir.

-Tu ne dois pas le dénoncer directement à la cour irlandaise… par contre rien ne t'interdit d'en parler à Katya par exemple, qui peut le transmettre. Et je ne suis pas cité dans cette phrase. Je dois pouvoir, moi, aller donner son nom et sa localisation. Il était vraiment apeuré et il avait bien raison, rit le serdaigle.

-Tu sais, Kév, ce n'était pas de moi qu'il avait le plus peur.

-Hein ? dit fort élégamment l'interpellé en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

-Tu l'as terrifié. Il était incapable de se souvenir de toi… d'ailleurs tu ne lui as pas rendu sa baguette magique.

Kévin sortit de sa poche la baguette plus claire que la sienne et sourit en se souvenant de quelque chose.

-J'ai lu un article des anciennes lois… Toute baguette retirée de la main de son sorcier par magie devient la propriété de l'attaquant. Il me semble aussi que seules les baguettes des enfants de moins de 17 ans ont la trace…

Vladmir eut un sourire très narquois. Son meilleur ami était un petit génie et un vrai roublard. Lockhart ne pouvait pas venir se plaindre auprès d'eux ni auprès du directeur, car le vieux fouineur demanderait la raison de sa tentative d'agression. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler, en vertu du contrat magique.

-Et bien félicitation Kev. Tu viens de gagner une nouvelle baguette magique.

Le petit serdaigle rangea dans sa manche sa nouvelle baguette, la glissant dans l'étui offert par Vlad, et fit disparaître sa baguette officielle dans la poche de son uniforme comme la plupart des étudiants le faisait. A cet instant, la cloche sonna la fin de la pose de l'après-midi.

-On a quoi, maintenant ?

-Potions.

Kévin grommela mais se laissa entraîner dans les sous-sols du château, pour en ressortir deux heures après encore plus démotivé. Rogue n'était toujours pas pédagogue, même s'il s'était nettement améliorer depuis le début de l'année et il venait de leur demander un exposé conséquent sur les propriétés magiques de 10 plantes.

Les deux serdaigles discutaient avec Terry et Mandy sur le devoir que venait de leur remettre le maître des potions quand Neville, qui les attendaient dans le couloir des cachots, leur fit de grands signes pour attirer leur attention.

-Salut Londubat, sourit Terry. Tu n'es pas avec Hermione ?

Les serdaigles avaient pris l'habitude de voir les deux lions traîner avec Vlad et Kévin, surnommés les Gemini par leur Maison en raison de leur complicité presque fusionnelle qui rappelait deux jumeaux. Ils avaient aussi noté présence régulière d'un serpentard, et pas importe lequel, juste Drago Malefoy, prince des deuxièmes années. A l'inverse des autres maisons, Serdaigle acceptait relativement bien cet étonnant groupe, notant les changements notoires comme la prise d'assurance de Neville, la tolérance grandissante de Drago, l'intégration des mœurs sorcières chez Kévin et Hermione…

-Non, elle aide Ronald pour son devoir de métamorphose, sourit doucement Neville. Elle est trop gentille avec lui.

Mandy acquiesça vivement.

-Parfaitement d'accord ! Il a passé la moitié de l'année dernière à la traiter de je-sais-tout et l'autre à lui demander de l'aide pour les cours. Si j'étais elle, Weasley aurait pris depuis longtemps une claque !

-En parlant de Weasley, vient Vlad, il faut que je te présente les jumeaux !

-A non ! s'écria Lisa en arrivant derrière le petit groupe. La serdaigle secoua la tête, mimant une fausse panique en retenant Vladmir et Kévin par le bras. Ils ne doivent surtout pas rencontrer les jumeaux !

-Pourquoi ? Fred et George sont…

-Je crois qu'elle parle des jumeaux de serdaigle, rit Terry.

-Vous n'avez pas de jumeaux dans votre Maison, s'étonna Neville, un peu perdu, avant de suivre le regard entendu des serdaigles sur Kévin et Vladmir.

-Noonnn ! Vous ?

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard amusé et haussèrent les épaules en un même mouvement.

-Je ne vois absolument pas…

-…de quoi ils parlent.

-Non ! gémit Lisa en s'appuyant, fataliste, sur Terry. Voilà que les Gemini se mettent à compléter mutuellement leurs phrases. On ne va jamais s'en sortir !

Vladmir et Kévin éclatèrent de rire, vite suivis par leurs amis et ne virent pas la silhouette sombre s'approcher d'eux.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que font des serdaigles et un gryffondor encore dans les cachots à cette heure…

La voix laconique les tira de leur hilarité et ils s'excusèrent platement devant Rogue, qui venait de surgir derrière eux, avant de fuir rapidement les lieux sombres. Ils ne virent pas le regard sombre et pensif du professeur posé sur la petite bande.

Neville entraîna d'office ses deux amis dans la salle commune des gryffondors, leur expliquant qu'ils devaient absolument rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley pour leur projet. Les deux aigles, curieux, le suivirent à travers la moitié du château jusqu'à la tour des lions. C'est un peu essoufflés qu'ils atteignirent un tableau représentant une femme toute en rondeur qui chantait horriblement faux jusqu'à que Neville souffle le mot de passe.

Lorsque le panneau pivota, laissant place à l'antre des lions, les deux serdaigles découvrirent une pièce ronde et accueillante, aux couleurs de la maison des gryffondors. De nombreux poufs étaient installés devant une grande cheminée et les fenêtres, alors que le long des murs quelques tables d'études accueillaient des étudiants.

Fred et George Weasley se tenaient à côté d'une de ces tables, penchés au-dessus de leur frère et riaient de bon cœur. Ronald était attablé devant une pile de parchemins conséquente, le visage entièrement rouge, bouillonnant visiblement de colère. C'était probablement dû aux magnifiques oreilles d'âne dont il était affublé. Les trois complices s'approchèrent pour écouter la conversation.

-Allez Ronny, je suis sûr que…

-… tu serais parfait en petit ânon !

-La ferme Fred ! grogna Ron.

L'interpellé posa une main sur son cœur, touché par le commentaire de son frère.

-Ronny, voyons, Fred, c'est moi. Forge !

-Effectivement, mon cher Greg, je suis offusqué que ce manant ne sache nous différencier ! Et monsieur ose se dire notre frère ?

-Rha mais taisez-vous, je travaille !

-Et c'est à marquer…

-D'une croix rouge sur le calendrier ! conclurent les jumeaux Weasley en cœur.

-Ma chère Hermione, si cet abruti fini…

-… te cause encore des ennuis…

-…appelle nous à la rescousse !

-Oui, nous viendrons lui foutre la frousse.

Fred et George finirent à genou devant la jeune fille tels deux preux chevaliers venant de déclamer leur amour, alors qu'Hermione pleurait littéralement de rire, se tenant le ventre. Plusieurs autres lions riaient aussi de bon cœur face aux pitreries des jumeaux.

-Laissez un peu Ronald travailler ! intervint un nouveau rouquin, portant fièrement l'insigne de préfet sur sa robe. Et vous là, que faites-vous dans notre salle commune ?

La question ramena immédiatement l'attention sur les deux serdaigles perdus au milieu d'une marée rouge et or, alors qu'Hermione les saluait en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Neville se plaça devant ses amis, à la grande surpris de la majorité des gryffondors qui étaient habitués à voir Neville comme un jeune garçon timide et empoté.

-C'est moi qui les ai invité, Percy. Je voulais les présenter à Fred et George.

Le préfet hocha sèchement la tête et les jumeaux arrivèrent vers eux.

-Les fameux Gemini de Serdaigle, s'extasia le plus grand des deux en s'inclinant face aux deux aigles.

-Nous sommes enchantés… commença Kévin.

-… de rencontrer les grands….

-… jumeaux Weasley !

Fred eut une petite larme à l'œil devant la coordination parfaite de leurs paroles, ému de voir qu'ils faisaient comme eux, alors que Vlad et Kevin souriaient narquoisement.

-Et que nous voulez-vous ?

-Nous avons des réglisses malices en fabrication ou…

-Nous voulons parler affaire, souffla doucement le russe de manière à ce que personne ne les entende, encore moins Percy le préfet.

Les deux jumeaux jetèrent un regard à Neville, qui les rassura d'un signe de tête et tout en continuant leur discussion sur les réglisses malices, ils entrainèrent les invités dans leur dortoir, tout en rondeur à l'image de leur salle commune, sauf un petit coin. Sur les sept lits des quatrièmes années des lions, trois y étaient installés, en retrait dans un renforcement du mur. C'est dans cette direction que les jumeaux les poussèrent et ils découvrirent qu'un sort de camouflage protégeait le coin. Un bazar monstre y régnait. Des fioles de substances suspectes étaient empilées sur des piles de grimoires et un vieux chaudron bouillonnait tranquillement sous la petite fenêtre, les vagues de fumées orangées s'échappant par l'ouverture.

-Ici, nous serons tranquilles pour parler. Nous avons installés des sorts d'intimité, rassura un des rouquins. Au fait, puisque c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons réellement. Je suis Fred, le vrai, et voici George.

-Vladmir et Kévin, présenta rapidement Neville, même s'ils les connaissaient déjà de nom.

-Vous souhaitez parler affaires ? Qui vous a donné nos noms ?

-Oui, nous souhaitons parler affaires et les serpentards parlent, il suffit d'écouter, sourit Vladmir face à l'air sérieux des jumeaux, plutôt rare. Je sais que vous êtes à la tête du réseau de contrebande de l'école et je vous propose un partenariat.

-Que type ? demanda suspicieusement Fred.

-Je suis en capacité de vous fournir alcool, tabac et potions aux prix du marché. Je ne touche pas aux drogues par contre.

-J'ai bien du mal à te croire, dit lentement George. Aucun revendeur n'accepterait de à un mineur à des prix standards.

-Aucun vendeur _officiel_, sourit Vladmir.

-Mettons que nous acceptons, annonça lentement George après avoir regardé son jumeau, intrigués par l'offre de Vlad. Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerait, aussi bien toi que nous ?

-Beaucoup d'argent... Je sais que vous vendez le litre de pur-feu bas de gamme à 20 mornilles.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. C'était en effet les prix qu'ils proposaient et à la question de Vlad sur le prix d'achat, ils lui répondirent 25 mornilles, loin des 18 habituelles dans les magasins sorciers.

-Dans les grossistes professionnels, le litre est à 5 mornilles, je vous fais grâce des noises. Je peux l'avoir à ce prix, avec 10% pour le transport. En pratiquant les mêmes prix, vous gagnez près de 15 mornilles. En cas d'accord, je vous demanderais 33% du chiffre d'affaires, vu que nous serons trois associés, soit environ 5 mornilles. Vous gagniez sur une bouteille 10 mornilles au lieu de vos 5 actuelles. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

-Que serais-tu capable de nous fournir ? demanda avec curiosité Fred.

-Je l'ai déjà dis, quasiment tout, même des ingrédients de potions illégaux en Angleterre mais autorisés en Russie pour vos petites expériences. Tout, sauf les drogues, quelles qu'elles soient.

-Et à part l'apport financier, que veux-tu ?

Vladmir regarda le jumeau qui venait de parler. Ils n'étaient pas idiots et savaient parfaitement que Vladmir cherchait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

-Je demande deux choses George. Vos informations concernant les potins et les moindres renseignements sur les élèves, professeurs, parents d'élèves, bref, tout le monde. Et…

-Et…

-Et vos talents de potionnistes.

Peu après, Vlad, assis à la table des serdaigles, était plus que satisfait de sa journée. Il connaissait le nom du responsable des futurs problèmes de l'école, avait bâti les prémices du réseau de Poudlard et avait mis les pieds dans le système de contrebande du château quand les jumeaux Weasley avaient accepté son partenariat.

Il discutait donc tranquillement avec Luna du nouvel article du Chicaneur tout en finissant sa part de tarte à la mélasse. Vlad jetait quand même régulièrement des regards à Drago. Le serpentard, entouré de ses amis, restait malgré tout plus pâle que d'habitude ce qui inquiéta le russe. Il allait se lever pour le rejoindre quand la voix d'Albus Dumbledore surplomba le brouhaha général de la Grande Salle.

-Mes enfants, un peu de calme s'il vous plait, il semblerait que nous ayons des visiteurs !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la grande salle où quatre hommes se dressaient, droits et fiers, dont un auror russe et un second anglais, à la robe rouge caractéristique. Vlad pâlit avant de prendre un visage glacial. Que faisait Karzkern ici ?

Le jeune russe se redressa, furieux que le firborg ose amener les affaires de son Clan dans l'école. Il pouvait voir Dumbledore s'arrêter sur l'insigne de mercenaire gravée dans le cuir du plastron de la créature magique, puis sur le sabre de l'auror russe.

-Que faites-vous ici, Karzkern ? demanda froidement Vladmir, sa voix raisonnant dans la salle, quasiment silencieuse.

Le firborg eut un sourire effrayant, dévoilant des dents trop pointues pour être humaines, et se tourna vers la table professorale. Il annonça d'une voix puissante, jubilant de satisfaction, la raison de sa venue.

-Au nom du clan Fedovir, moi, Boris Pietrovitch Karzkern, défie Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, héritier du clan Kemenov et Lord Potter, selon les règles des anciens duels de l'Empire Russe.

* * *

Marie : Trois questions ? Et bien, pour la première, tu le sauras en temps voulue (dsl, mais je garde ça pour plus tard dans l'histoire^^). La seconde, tu dois avoir eu une partie de ta réponse dans ce chapitre et pour la dernière, comme Vlad, Neville a été initié avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Cha910 : Merci pour ton petit mot ^^ J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Moii : De rien, je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis toujours cette fic et que tu laisses un petit mot en passant =)


	22. Chapter 22

_Et oui, je suis légèrement sadique ^^ je l'aurais été complètement, vous n'auriez pas eu de duels dans ce chapitre, mais comme je tiens à ma tête d'auteur, vous y aurez droit =). J'avais aussi promis à certains un petit détour du côté de Katya... Et bien, vous l'aurez aussi ! _

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Duel de magie**

Katya traversa la salle du conseil, inquiète. Sergei venait de lui envoyer une note enchantée pour lui demander de rejoindre au plus vite le palais Kemenov. Codé, le message était estampillé de la mention « urgent ». Ce qui, en soit, était déjà alarmant.

Elle salua d'un mouvement de tête les deux autres membres de la Triade russe après s'être excusée. Elle allait devoir les laisser seuls recevoir les doléances des membres de la Cour des Mirages et les sollicitations extérieures, nombreuses suite à l'éclatement de l'ancienne Triade d'Europe de l'Est. Mais les affaires du Clan Kemenov étaient primordiales. Toutefois, Katya savait qu'en cas de divergence d'opinion, Xi-Mo et Anthrécna, les deux triades restantes, attendraient son retour pour conclure un dossier. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les cours étaient dirigées par un nombre impair.

Elle rabattit sa capuche au moment de passer la porte du conseil, masquant son identité sous la cape noire officielle de la cour des Mirages. Elle conservait l'anonymat des membres par des sorts spécifiques, se contentant d'indiquer la cour d'affiliation du membre par le blason brodé sur le dos. Katya portait sur son dos le symbole de la branche russe surplombé de la couronne à trois diamants la désignant comme Triade. Les liserés des manches et de la capuche étaient aussi une indication. Gris comme la neutralité pour les politiques, rouge comme le sang pour les mercenaires et jaune comme l'or pour les contrebandiers.

Certains se connaissaient, mais la plupart ignorait l'identité de leurs confrères, exception faite de la Triade. Tous les membres étaient connus des dirigeants car il fallait l'accord des trois dirigeants pour accepter un nouveau venu.

Katya parcourut les couloirs sombres du siège du _Sermirrov_, la Cour Russe, répondant distraitement aux salutations qui lui étaient adressées. En quelques minutes, elle avait quitté les lieux, montant une série d'escaliers pour sortir par la porte principale. L'entrée du _Sermirrov_ utilisait une grande auberge conviviale sur la Place Rouge de Moscou comme couverture, située de manière ironique à quelques pas de l'entrée du ministère de la magie russe. L'aire de transplanage officielle du gouvernement, des toilettes publiques fermées sauf pour les porteurs de magie que ce soient des sorciers ou des créatures, était utilisée également par la Cour des Mirages. Katya ouvrit la porte des toilettes et transplana immédiatement.

-**Katya**.

-**Bonjour Nikolaï. Tu sais ce qui se passe ?** demanda la chef de clan sans être surprise par la présence du vampire dans la petite ruelle ou les sorciers se rendant chez les Kemenov arrivaient.

Le vampire hocha la tête mais refusa de dire quoi que ce soit tant que Katya n'était pas rentrée dans leur domaine. Elle eut la surprise de voir Fredrich, un des hommes de Sergei, un humain métissé elfique, sortir de l'ombre à son tour et assurer sa sécurité sur la centaine de mètres séparant l'aire d'arrivée et l'entrée du palais Kemenov.

C'est donc de plus en plus inquiète de Katya entra chez elle et rejoignit son bureau privé, où le vampire en charge de la sécurité du clan l'attendait. La jeune femme claqua la porte vivement après que Nikolaï ait pénétré dans la pièce et s'installa vivement derrière son bureau surchargé de documents, jetant négligemment sa cape sur une méridienne trônant dans un coin.

-**Bien, je répète ma question, qu'est ce qui se passe** ? dit-elle durement en regardant les deux vampires face à elle.

-**Nous avons des nouvelles de Vladmir**.

**-Je suis surprise de ne pas avoir eu de message…**

**-Il l'a envoyé à Sergei directement de peur que tu exploses avant la fin de la lettre**, murmura Nikolaï. **Il y a des bonnes nouvelles, des mauvaises…**

**-Et des très mauvaises,** compléta Sergei.

**-Commencez pas les bonnes, s'il y a des très mauvaises, je ne serais pas en état de les écouter ensuite**, reconnut Katya. Elle connaissait son tempérament et si son neveu était menacé ou avait des problèmes graves, elle aurait pu réagir très mal. Vladmir était prévoyant.

**-Vlad a commencé sa mission avec le soutien de Neville Londubat et ne rencontre aucun problème particulier.**

**-Augusta et Lucius souhaitent tous deux le renouveau de l'Underground,** acquiesça Katya. **J'ai eu des nouvelles récemment, ils ont aussi de bons résultats de leurs côtés. Lucius a contacté les anciens membres et heureusement qu'il était de la triade sinon le réseau aurait été complétement perdu… Vlad a donné des résultats concrets ?**

**-Oui. Il a mis la main sur un paria de la cour irlandaise, Marcus O'Balley. Il t'a envoyé une copie du contrat magique qui les lit et te demande de le dénoncer dès qu'il démissionne ou qu'il est renvoyé de Poudlard. Le contrat est propre, il ne risque rien si tu le vends à la cour irlandaise.**

**-Mais comment a-t-il retrouvé ce type** ? s'étonna Katya. Vlad avait décidément du nez pour trouver les ennuis…

**-Aucune idée. A vrai dire, son visage est totalement différent de celui sur l'affiche de mise à prix, mais c'est normal, ils ont utilisé le sort Reverso identitis.**

**-A combien s'élève la récompense ?**

**-700 gallions**, sourit Nikolaï.

Katya hocha la tête et demanda la suite. Rapidement, Sergei lui expliqua son implication dans la contrebande de Poudlard.

**-Il est leur nouveau fournisseur et te demande de le fournir aux prix du marché chez le grossiste du clan. J'ai pris la liberté de lui répondre favorablement. Il passera probablement les premières commandes d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

**-Bien… les autres bonnes nouvelles ?**

Les deux vampires eurent un sourire contrit en échangeant un regard et Katya soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts et fous. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait absolument pas apprécier la suite. Et quand Sergei commença par lui parler de la rencontre fortuite de Vlad avec Narcissa Malefoy au milieu du quartier magique de St Pétersbourg, elle sentit les ennuis pointer.

Finalement, elle aurait dû accepter que Vlad se rendre à Durmstrang ou mieux… il soit scolarité à la maison. Après tout, elle avait tous les précepteurs nécessaires au sein de son clan… D'une oreille distraite, perdue dans ses pensées, elle capta deux noms.

-**Quoi** ? hurla-t-elle en se redressant. **Malefoy connait Dolohov et Darerine ?**

Les deux vampires tentèrent de l'apaiser, mais Katya ne les écouta pas immédiatement. Les deux sorciers étaient des mages noirs. Si lady Dolohov était douée en magie noire et une très bonne oratrice, capable de rassembler des foules sous sa bannière par sa simple présence, Darerine était le pire. Sa maitrise de la nécromancie était terrifiante et il était capable de matérialiser des corps décomposés depuis des siècles et de les manipuler comme le marionnettiste de génie qu'il était. Si la tombe de Merlin avait été connue, cet homme aurait pu avoir l'humour douteux de ramener l'enveloppe charnelle du sorcier et d'en faire son pantin…

-**Katya !**

La jeune femme observa Sergei qui se tenait devant elle. Elle cligna lentement des yeux et les objets autour d'elle revinrent lentement se poser à leur place en même temps qu'elle retrouvait sa maîtrise. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de sa magie. La matriarche des Kemenov nota le regard inquiet des deux vampires et les rassura doucement.

-**Bien… Narcissa Malefoy a également introduit quelque chose dans Poudlard. Un artefact de magie noire qui appartenait probablement à Voldemort. Vlad n'en sait pas plus, mais il a entendu des voix étranges dans les couloirs.**

Katya ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes puis se leva vivement, les mâchoires serrées, se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa cheminée personnelle.

-**Attends Katya,** s'exclama Sergei en se plaçant devant le foyer froid. Il s'avait exactement ce que voulait faire son chef de clan. **Lucius Malefoy n'est au courant de rien.**

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère** ? grogna Katya. **Narcissa est son épouse selon les anciennes lois !**

**-Il.n' . .rien**, articula lentement Sergei. **L'elfe de maison lui a assuré que sa maîtresse est la seule impliquée.**

Les correspondances se firent immédiatement dans la tête de Katya. L'elfe de maison… il devait s'agir de Dobby… Il était donc rattaché à la famille Malefoy et Vlad avait probablement utilisé le jeune Drago pour avoir ses information,s utilisant le statut d'héritier de son ami pour contourner les ordres de Narcissa. Par contre, elle allait devoir parler rapidement à Lucius…

Katya observa Sergei un moment avant d'acquiescer et de s'asseoir sur son bureau, un signe qui ne trompait jamais. Elle était maintenant de mauvaise humeur et elle sentait que ce n'était que le début.

-**Attends, tu as dit que Vlad entendait des voix ?** souffla-t-elle alors que l'information était enfin traitée par son esprit, une fois la colère un peu apaisée.

Nikolaï hocha la tête et elle soupira en se frottant le front. Ce gosse allait définitivement la rendre folle…

-**Passons**, reprit-elle. **Vous en avez encore beaucoup des nouvelles de ce type ?**

Sergei inspira lentement et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux, noirs, de Katya. Et la jeune femme sentit son ventre se serrer. Il ne lui annonçait que les faits très graves de la manière solennelle vampiriques des yeux de l'âme.

**-Karzkern a défié Vladmir pour le clan Fedovir selon les duels de l'Empire.**

**-…**

Katya explosa.

La moitié des meubles de son bureau volèrent en milliers de morceaux. Les éclats de verre des fenêtres s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, blessants les deux vampires alors la magie de la jeune femme la protégeait instinctivement. Un vent glacial se leva, alors que tout se mettait à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Katya entendit vaguement des cris dans le palais, ses gens probablement alertés par la décharge de magie brute. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose.

Karzkern avait défié son neveu, son chaton…

Un des pires mercenaires de Russie avait défié l'héritier du clan Kemenov.

Un homme de 30 ans d'expérience en magie noire et en duel avait défié un enfant de 12 ans encore en apprentissage selon les règles de l'Empire.

Et Vladmir, en tant qu'héritier, n'avait pu qu'accepter ce duel.

Un duel public, qui interdisait seulement les sorts de morts imminentes. Un duel où toutes les magies et tous les coups étaient permis.

Vladmir risquait de mourir pour l'honneur d'un clan méprisable n'ayant pas les moyens d'assurer une guerre. Katya avait confiance en son neveu et en ses capacités magiques mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il ne soit gravement blessé ou pire...

Quand elle reporta son attention sur Sergei, le vampire ne put retenir un frisson de malaise. Katya avait revêtu son masque de guerre et lorsque sa voix s'éleva, son serment de fidélité le fit s'agenouiller, tout comme Nikolaï et la dizaine de personnes qui observaient le bureau.

-**Moi, Katya Anapovna Kemenov, jure sur ma magie de détruire le clan Fedovir si Vladmir meure durant ce duel**, dit Katya d'une voix d'outre-tombe, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Tous tremblèrent mais ne purent qu'accepter le serment. Les membres du clan Kemenov - hommes, femmes, enfants, soldats ou simples domestiques - sentirent au fond de leur magie que leur chef avait déclaré une guerre de clan.

Puis, Katya se tourna vers le petit attroupement à la porte de son bureau et les fit fuir d'un simple coup d'œil. L'aura de magie noire qui brillait autour d'elle était terrifiante et elle reporta son attention sur les deux vampires, toujours un genou au sol, la tête inclinée en soumission.

**-Quand ?**

**-Demain matin, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Vladmir, selon les lois, a choisi ses juges. Il a désigné le maitre gobelin Filius Flitwick et Lucius Malefoy.**

**-Bien. Nikolaï, convoque Fredrich et Borislav. Tu as une heure. Qu'ils viennent équipés.**

Le vampire disparut immédiatement pour donner ses ordres. Dans une heure, les membres seraient présents et prêts à partir en guerre. Katya observa d'un œil détaché son bureau saccagé et fit signe à Sergei de la suivre.

Le vampire obtempéra et la suivit jusqu'à ses appartements. Il la regarda disparaître quelques minutes dans sa chambre et Katya en ressortit vêtue de sa cape de combat et armée jusqu'aux dents. Quelques secondes après, ils pénétraient dans le domaine de Vladmir et plus exactement son dressing, où la russe ouvrit une armoire isolée. Il attrapa doucement la tenue qui trônait sur l'unique ceinture, ainsi que la robe de combat d'un vert profond impeccablement pliée. D'un geste, elle glissa les tissus en soie d'acromentule et les protections en cuir de dragons dans un sac, avant de se saisir la sacoche suspendue, puis les jeux d'armes blanches. Sergei les connaissaient bien pour les avoir toutes déjà vues lors des entraînements. Stylets et poignards.

Trente minutes plus tard, Katya se tenait dans le hall d'entrée de son palais, la trentaine d'habitants de la demeure Kemenov présents en silence derrière eux. Les enfants se tenaient étroitement cachés dans les robes de leurs mères, effrayés par l'aura de Katya, généralement chaleureuse avec eux et les visages sombres des adultes.

**-Dame Kemenov…**

Katya tourna un visage vide de la moindre expression vers la nouvelle intendante des Kemenov, l'ancienne étant décédée de ses blessures lors de la précédente guerre de Clan.

-**Veillez assurer notre soutien à Vladmir Vassilievitch. Nous sommes tous derrière lui. C'est un jeune garçon fort et puissant, noble et juste. Il mérite de gagner et nous seront derrière lui. Dites-lui que nous l'attendront cet hiver avec un somptueux repas de célébrations pour sa victoire.**

Katya hocha imperceptiblement la tête alors que tous soutenaient vivement la jeune intendante. Elle transmettrait ce souvenir à Vladmir quelques heures avant son duel pour le soutenir mentalement. La matriarche connaissait l'importance de l'appui du clan dans l'esprit et la volonté de vivre de Vladmir. Le Clan entier était derrière lui, croyant en sa victoire. Il ne pouvait plus que gagner pour les remercier de leur confiance.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant la silhouette de Fredrich, Nikolaï et un troisième homme immense et puissamment bâti, aux longs cheveux d'un blanc pur rassemblés en une natte lâche. Tous comme Katya, les deux humains portaient des tenues de combat.

**-Bien. Allons y.**

Katya salua son Clan, délégant ses fonctions à Andreï, son second après Sergei et lui confia un message à transmettre à la Cour des Mirages, annonçant que les problèmes étaient suffisamment grave pour nécessité son absence imprévue. Puis, rejoignant la ruelle sombre derrière le palais, le groupe transplana en direction du ministère de Saint-Pétersbourg.

-**Je me moque de savoir que le prix est astronomique**, déclarait Katya d'une voix glaciale à l'employé des transports internationaux, qui abordait un air fatigué. **Je demande un portoloin international à destination de Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse, pour 5 passagers.**

-**Mais Dame Kemenov…**

-**Cela suffit. Amenez-moi au directeur de ce service**, tonna Katya, exaspérée après dix minutes de discussions infructueuses, envoyant une vague de froid sur les employés alentours qui grimacèrent de gêne. Des chuchotements se firent entendre derrière eux et la matriarche Kemenov se tourna vers trois employés qui les observaient du couloir. Elle les foudroya du regard, menaçante, puis aperçut du coin de l'œil la plaque argentée frappée du symbole international des transports sorciers derrière eux.

Sans plus de façon, elle se détourna du bureau d'accueil et s'avança à grands pas en direction de la porte, suivie par les quatre hommes du Clan qui, dans leur uniforme de combat frappé du blason des Kemenov, paraissaient menaçants et imposants. Les trois employés glapirent en se plaquant contre les murs pour laisser passer la petite troupe.

**-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas !**

Katya ignora la voix paniquée de l'employé des transports internationaux et frappa sèchement à la porte estampillée « Ivan Verkovski, directeur du service des transports internationaux, district fédéral de Saint-Pétersbourg ».

-**Entrez** ! dit une voix grave étouffée par le panneau de bois.

Katya ouvrit la porte et aperçut un homme qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir rencontré dans plusieurs soirées et bals de la haute société russe. En la voyant, Verkovski se leva et contourna son bureau avec un sourire sur les lèvres et posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

**-Katya Annapovna.**

**-Ivan Afonovitch.**

**-Monsieur, je suis sincèrement désolé cette femme…**

Le directeur se tourna pour voir son employé essayer de passer deux des hommes de Katya et fronça les sourcils.

-**Cette femme est la matriarche du clan Kemenov. Je la connais bien et elle peut me déranger quand elle le souhaite, Nanosko.**

Puis, sans plus se préoccuper de son subordonné, le grand russe aux favoris fournis détailla la tenue de Katya, notant les robes de combat et son visage de guerre.

**-Rassurez-moi, Katya Annapovna. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour débuter une guerre de clan ?**

La dernière guerre impliquant les Kemenov avait fait grand bruit dans toute la Russie Magie et les rumeurs avaient dépassé les frontières. L'attaque du clan, imprévu mais remporté par la puissante famille avait suscité aussi bien admiration que colère. Les familles de la vieille noblesse avait félicité chaleureusement les Kemenov, un des seuls clans dirigé d'une main de fer par une femme, tandis que les familles sorcières du peuple avait crié au scandale de découvrir que ces traditions barbares et inhumaines existaient encore.

**-Non. Sauf si mon héritier meure dans le duel déclenché par le clan Fedovir.**

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch a été défié** ? dit d'une voix blanche le directeur des transports internationaux. Il se souvenait d'un jeune garçon de 8 ans timide lors du bal de présentation de l'héritier et il voyait mal cet enfant adorable se battre en duel, même s'il devait avoir aujourd'hui 12 ans et était le neveu d'une des plus redoutables duellistes de Russie.

-**Par Boris Pietrovitch Karzkern.**

**-Vous souhaitez vous rendre sur le lieu du duel**, comprit immédiatement l'homme. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le petit devait étudier soit à Durmstrang soit une autre école de magie européenne. La matriarche Kemenov n'aurait jamais laissé son héritier étudier à Oska, l'école russe classée dans les dernières écoles de magie du monde en termes de résultats.

Il ne fallut que l'adresse d'arrivée du portoloin et un message pour les Porteurs, confrérie particulière dont seuls les membres avaient la magie suffisante et les connaissances nécessaires pour concevoir des portoloins internationaux.

Quelques minutes et remerciements plus tard, les poches allégées de beaucoup de gallions, les cinq sorciers attentaient l'arrivée de leur portoloin dans la salle des départs internationaux. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds les rejoignit, vêtue de la robe pourpre des Porteurs, et leur tendit un petit miroir brisé.

-**Départ urgent programmé dans 5 minutes**, déclara la femme sans adresser la moindre salutation aux personnes présentes.

Le responsable des départs tapota son livre de bout de la baguette et nota les identités des voyageurs, l'heure de départ et leur destination. Il terminait d'inscrire ces données quand le portoloin se déclencha.

Katya, en partant ainsi, ne se doutait pas que leur arrivée allait rester dans les annales de Poudlard. Grace au directeur des transports internationaux, ils apparurent pile devant les grilles de Poudlard. Bien que l'imposant portail de fer forgé fût fermé, Katya se tourna vers les deux vampires qui comprirent sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler. Ils prirent en charge les trois humains et se saisirent de leurs bras avant de se transformer. Reprenant leurs apparences originelles, Nikolaï et Sergei libérèrent leurs pouvoirs vampiriques et les corps se transformèrent en une brume invisible.

Vladmir restait silencieux, assis aux milieux des serdaigles, alors que de nombreux élèves chuchotaient à voix basse dans son dos. Il sentait leurs regards et cela le rendait furieux. La seule chose qui le rendait heureux c'était l'inquiétude sincère de ses amis et de sa maison.

Le jeune russe n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait accepté la demande de duel, hier soir, sauf pour donner le nom de ses témoins. Katya était exclue, tous comme les gens du clan Kemenov pour des raisons évidentes de partialité. Il avait donc fait le choix de son directeur de Maison, un des meilleurs duellistes d'Europe et un allié secret, de même que Lucius Malefoy. Krazkern avait tenté de discrédité Flitwick mais à la surprise de Vladmir, Dumbledore avait pris son parti. Quoi que ça devait bien embêter Dumbledore de voir le Survivant à deux doigts de mourir lors d'un duel…

Bref, Lucius se tenait à la table des professeurs et discutait avec Severus Rogue, qui avait son regard posé sur le jeune russe. Ils discutaient vivement sous couvert d'un sort de silence et voir le professeur de potions aussi virulent contre un serpentard et mangemort reconnu semblait en surprendre plus d'un.

Vladmir avait vaguement noté ce point, jouant avec la purée dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas avalé la moindre bouchée depuis le début du repas. Sa tante ne lui avait pas répondu, ni Sergei, à qui il avait envoyé sa lettre et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Est-ce que le clan Fedovir avait ouvert une guerre ? Perdu dans sa purée et ses questions sans réponses, il sursauta quand des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre.

Il leva la tête et soupira de soulagement. Il se leva et contourna vivement la table pour rejoindre les siens. Katya et ses hommes venaient d'apparaitre brusquement au milieu de la Grande Salle alors qu'il était en théorie impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les visages glacials des cinq arrivants, leurs tenues quasi-militaires et leur armement ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

Faisant fi de toute retenue, Vladmir vint se blottir contre sa tante, qui passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

-**Chaton**, murmura-t-elle. **Il vaut que nous parlions…**

-**Que voulez-vous** ? demanda Dumbledore en attirant l'attention des six sorciers.

-**Cet homme est encore plus stupide que ce que vous aviez dit, prince Vladmir**, annonça lentement Fredrich avec un lourd accent russe.

**-Nous sommes ici pour assister au duel de l'héritier de notre clan**, annonça Sergei en observant les professeurs.

**-Le duel est demain**, constata Minerva McGonagall.

**-Donc, vous autorisez la présence de deux mercenaires, dont un vient de défier un étudiant, mais vous interdiriez la famille ?** grogna Nikolaï.

Effectivement, dans un coin reculé de la grande salle, les deux mercenaires du clan Fedovir mangeaient tranquillement, sous le regard attentif de deux aurors. Albus fronça les sourcils mais son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux revirent. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos à nouveau le clan Kemenov, surtout en présence de Lucius Malefoy qui utilisait tout son pouvoir depuis l'année dernière auprès du conseil d'administration pour le faire renvoyer.

**-Vous êtes les bienvenues, je suis surtout surpris de votre nombre.**

Katya lui jeta un regard noir et lâcha son neveu avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, sous les murmures de l'ensemble des élèves. Ils avaient beaucoup à discuter avant le lendemain matin. Vladmir fit un petit signe réconfortant à ses amis, qui soufflèrent de soulagement en le voyant sourire pour la première fois depuis la vieille.

**-Ou se trouve ta salle commune, chaton ?** demanda Katya en s'arrêtant dans l'immense hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Vlad lui adressa un nouveau sourire et Sergei leva les yeux au ciel en passant une main dans les cheveux attachés du jeune serdaigle.

**-Eh, touche pas** ! grogna le jeune russe.

**-Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait coupé la langue !**

Vladmir ronchonna en se recoiffant et guida le petit groupe en direction de l'aile des serdaigles. Les adultes embrassèrent du regard les lieux avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Vlad.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula trop vite pour le jeune russe. Katya prit le temps de le rassurer et lui murmurer de longues paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il se permettait enfin de montrer sa peur, protégé dans les bras de sa tante. Elle lui montra le souvenir de son départ et la confiance que lui portait le clan en entier fit remonter de nouvelles larmes à son neveu.

La matriarche Kemenov, le cœur serré, rassura et consola son héritier et ne chercha pas à lui poser des questions. Elle devait cependant régler certaines choses avec le directeur de Poudlard, à commencer par leur logement et les règles du duel de demain… C'est donc aussi bien pour Vlad que pour pouvoir rencontrer le directeur en paix qu'elle fit boire à son neveu une fiole de potions sans rêves.

-**Borislav, Nikolaï, surveillez le sommeil de Vlad. Sergei, Fredrich, avec moi.**

La russe quitta la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Kévin, qui caressait distraitement la petite vipère de glace de son ami. Le jeune garçon, assis au sol devant la porte, se leva lentement pour leur faire face. L'inquiétude brillait dans les yeux bleus du serdaigle et Katya lui sourit doucement en lui disant que Vlad dormait. Kévin la remercia d'un signe de tête et rentra dans sa chambre en sifflant doucement des mots en fourchelangue au serpent.

Katya ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle discuta pendant une partie de la soirée avec les deux représentants des aurors anglais et russes sur les restrictions de magie. Vladmir, en tant que ressortissant russe, aurait le droit d'utiliser toutes les magies légales de son pays, dont la magie noire. Le directeur ne pourrait pas lui reprocher l'utilisation. Mais il avait fallu pour cela avoir l'accord écrit du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Katya s'était retrouvée à minuit passée en plein pourparlers avec les 12 membres du conseil. Lucius Malefoy avait été d'une grande aide, ainsi qu'Augusta Londubat. Vraisemblablement, voir les deux sorciers dont l'animosité était légendaire faire front uni avait convaincu l'ensemble des conseillers. Ils avaient également tenté d'interdire la présence des élèves mineurs durant le duel, pour ce voir adresser un refus net. Ce serait un bon exemple, d'après Dumbledore, qui pensait mettre en place un club de duel…

Le lendemain matin, Katya et ses hommes étaient installés sur les meilleures places, sombres et fatigués. La sorcière russe observait les gradins se remplir d'élèves riants et amusés, inconscients de la brutalité future du combat. Le directeur et les professeurs étaient des idiots incompétents, tout comme le conseil d'administration…

Elle adressa un petit sourire aux amis de son neveu. Drago était resté avec sa Maison, tout comme Kévin, et Hermione se tenait aux côté de Neville et d'un rouquin de Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tous semblaient inquiets et plus pales que d'habitude. Eux semblaient se souvenir de l'état de Vladmir après les vacances d'hiver de sa première année. Des dégâts qu'avaient causés, tant sur le point physique que phsychologique, la guerre de clan… Ils avaient peurs de voir leur ami souffrir et mourir.

Les tables avaient été repoussées de longs des murs de la Grande Salle, dégageant une grande arène de duel. Des runes avaient été gravées dans le sol par les professeurs de sortilèges et d'études des runes afin de protéger les spectateurs. Activées, elles formeraient une barrière pour protéger les spectateurs de sorts perdus.

A 9h précise, Karzkern et Vladmir firent leurs apparitions, provoquant des murmures dans la foule. Si Karzkern portait une tenue standard de mercenaire, Vladmir avait revêtu la tenue de combat du clan Kemenov que Katya lui avait ramené. Il abordait un pantalon et des bottes en cuir de dragon noir et une tunique en mailles de skars, un métal gobelin renforcé et magique. Sa cape de combat, en soie d'acromentule d'un vert profond, résistant à plusieurs sorts, abordait les blasons conjoints des Kemenov et des Potter. Si la tenue, impressionnante, intriguait, les membres du clan Kemenov entendirent aussi beaucoup de questions sur la présence d'une ceinture de fioles de potions et de poignards effilés, tout comme l'absence de baguette magique.

Les deux sorciers se mirent face à face et les deux juges, Lucius Malefoy et Filius Flitwick. Ils avaient revêtus pour l'occasion d'une robe conventionnelle d'un noir profond et se placèrent de part et d'autres des duellistes. Leur rôle, dans ce type de duels, était minime, exclusivement basée sur l'observation. Ils avaient pour mission de noter les sorts utilisés afin d'adapter au mieux les traitements médicaux des adversaires à la fin du combat. La seule intervention possible des juges était l'usage de sorts de mort ou l'acharnement sur l'adversaire inconscient. Toutefois, un ordre d'eux équivalait un imperium et les adversaires, contraints par la magie, seraient figés.

Katya serra les dents en observant les gradins. Tout Poudlard était présent et les professeurs s'étaient déployés tout autour de la salle, surveillant leurs élèves. Dumbledore était présent, toujours aussi avenant, plein de sollicitude et d'inquiétude. A ses côtés, un petit homme rond, un chapeau melon dans les mains, était encadré par deux aurors. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Sergei et fit un signe de tête en direction des deux sorciers anglais.

-**Cornélius Fudge**, souffla le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. **Que fait-il ici ? **

-**Je le soupçonne vouloir redorer son image en faisant acte de présence**, grogna Katya en fixant le ministère de la magie anglais.

**-C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas très haut dans les sondages, mais de là à apparaitre à Poudlard…**

**-Vlad reste Harry Potter,** intervint Borislav, **même si ça nous fait royalement chier, il est leur putain Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. **

-**Langage Boris**, grogna Nikolaï, **et après, tu te plains du vocabulaire de Vlad ! **

**-Je m'interroge quand même si sa présence auprès de Dumbledore. Fudge l'a descendu allégrement lors des procès, et le vieux a la rancune tenace, généralement. **

**-Ils ont été trop calmes après les procès, Dumbledore doit préparer quelque chose.**

-**Ne parle pas de malheur, Fredrich**, siffla Katya en foudroyant le vieux mage du regard, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Les manigances du directeur lors du début de la première année de Vladmir s'étaient soudain arrêtées, sans la moindre raison, alors qu'il venait de quasiment tout perdre. Elle glissa une note mentale d'enquêter sur Albus Dumbledore depuis le procès…

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, commença Filius. Un duel selon les règles de l'Empire russe a été lancé et accepté. Le gagnant sera dernier conscient. Aucune durée légale n'est déterminée. Monsieur Karzkern, Monsieur Kemenov, vous vous engagez à combattre dans l'honneur de ce duel ?

Le dernier conscient et non pas le dernier debout… La nuance était faible, mais importante, mais la plupart des élèves ne semblaient pas avoir compris. Certains avaient palis par contre.

-Je le jure, répondirent les deux duellistes, la magie suintant de ces paroles.

-Bien. Messieurs… Combattez !

Pas de salutations protocolaires. Pas de distance initiale. Pas de baguette brandie. Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent longuement et une lourde tension se déploya dans la salle en même temps que leurs magies.

Le premier mouvement fut flou. Le mercenaire jeta quelque chose sur Vladmir, qui roula au sol pour esquiver trois dagues de jet. Elles se fichèrent dans le sol en un bruit mat, transperçant la pierre pourtant renforcée par la magie.

Vladmir se contentant de rester agenouiller au sol alors que Karzkern, d'un geste souple, rappelait ses dagues à lui. Le regard que le garçon posait sur le mercenaire était froid, calculateur. Plus adulte que ce que ses amis n'avait jamais vu.

Il se redressa lentement et fit un mouvement de main quand l'homme se rapprocha prudemment. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent sur le sol et grésillèrent avant de disparaitre et sa baguette jaillit de sa manche.

Ce fut au tour de Karzkern d'éviter l'attaque vivement, mais le deuxième sort lancé par Vlad dans l'ombre du second l'effleura, faisant apparaitre brièvement une surface irisée autour de lui.

Ils se testèrent à coups de plusieurs sorts légers, notant la rapidité, la souplesse et la puissance magique de l'adversaire. Le mercenaire utilisait un bouclier permanent tandis que Vladmir utilisait une protection de sang, moins coûteuse en énergie mais qui ne le soutenait que sur un espace déterminé par application de son sang, d'où les gouttes rependues au sol. Le jeune russe ne voulait pas dépenser trop sur cette première phase d'approche. Son sort, de la magie noire car touchant le sang, fit murmurer les professeurs et certains élèves sang-purs.

Puis le véritable combat débuta. Toute l'expérience et la connaissance contre la puissance et l'agilité. Les deux duellistes glissaient, esquivaient, tournoyaient l'un autour de l'autre, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur le rythme du duel. Si Vladmir était plus petit et plus souple, il était limité par son catalogue de sorts, ne voulant pas utiliser trop de magie noire devant autant de témoins. Et sachant qu'il était mauvais en métamorphose, il se retrouvait limité. Il tentait donc d'épuiser la réserve de magie du mercenaire tout en se réservant pour la fin.

Karzkern, lui, n'avait pas de scrupules. Utilisant de toutes ses connaissances, il enchainait rapidement de nombreux maléfices sombres, tous faits pour blesser l'adversaire. Il devait reconnaitre que son opposant était bon pour son âge, mais il restait un enfant.

-**Brule** !

Vladmir ne put éviter toutes les flammes et si sa tenue encaissa le plus gros des dommages, son poignet, découvert, fut brulé. Une horrible odeur de chair humaine s'éleva alors que de profondes plaies marquaient sa main dominante.

-_Protecto maxima invisibilis_ ! rugit Vladmir en faisant un signe compliquer de son poignet, ignorant la douleur.

Un bouclier puissant activé, il se déplaça vivement et d'un geste, attrapa une fiole pour l'avaler. La douleur reflua et il jeta à son tour une malédiction plutôt mauvaise, suivie d'une seconde qui déchira la cape de son adversaire et fit couler le sang.

-**Et bien, petit Kemenov, tu te décides enfin à être sérieux**, ricana le mercenaire.

Autour d'eux, les élèves virent alors les sorts se succéder, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Des craquements écœurants retentirent lorsque le bouclier de Vladmir vola en éclat. Le jeune russe se protégea instinctivement le visage de sa main droite et la puissance le projeta contre la barrière de runes. Du sang jaillit alors que les os transperçaient son bras, qui venait d'encaisser tout le sort et un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres.

Seule son intuition le sauva quand il se décala d'un pas. Une lame ensorcelée transperça la côte de maille sorcière et son flan alors que le visage narquois du mercenaire apparaissait à quelques centimètres du sien.

De sa main valide, Vlad tira un stylet et le plongea dans le cou de son adversaire. Un geste aussi vif qu'un serpent, visant à tuer. Le mercenaire recula et le stylet pivota dans la main du jeune russe alors qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même pour viser cette fois les reins de son adversaire.

Karzkern prit une certaine distance avec Vlad mais ne put totalement éviter les deux coups. Une large enfilade apparut sur son épaule et sur sa hanche, transperçant les tissus protecteurs. Il leva sa baguette, un sort sur les lèvres, mais Vladmir, malgré le sang qui gouttait, roula sur le sol pour attraper sa baguette de sa main valide et hurla deux sorts successifs, un maléfice de démembrement des plus noirs et un sort d'hémorragie, profitant des deux blessures ouvertes de son adversaire.

-_Caro discerptum, liquosanguis_ ! **Cautérise** !

Il appliqua le dernier sort à lui-même, sous les hurlements horrifiés de ses camarades de classe, la baguette pointée sur la large plaie de son flan. L'odeur de brulé envahie à nouveau la grande salle alors qu'il gémissait de douleur sans pour autant quitter son adversaire des yeux. Karzkern avait réussi à esquiver à temps le second sort mais dont le premier avait touché sa hanche et sa jambe droite, leur donnant une forme étrangee.

-_Endoloris, disectum_ !

Vladmir esquiva les deux sorts et croisa le regard noir de son adversaire. Et il saisit sa chance.

-_Légimens_ !

Karzkern hurla de douleur, les yeux révulsés, lorsque Vladmir envahit son esprit en essayant de saccager au maximum les pensées de l'homme. Dans sa concentration, il ne vit pas le sortilège de découpe que le mercenaire réussit à jeter. Heureusement, sa tenue absorba une fois de plus la plupart de l'attaque, faible compte tenu de l'état du mercenaire, mais cela lui fit perdre sa concentration sur le sort.

D'un geste, il se débarrassa de sa cape en lambeau, dévoilant la gravité de ses blessures aux spectateurs.

L'arène était recouverte d'éclaboussures de sang et une flaque épaisse apparaissait au pied du mercenaire. Le souffle court, ils se dévisagèrent. D'un accord tacite, ils se saisirent chacun d'une fiole de potions qu'ils avalèrent goulument.

-**Je ne te pensais pas si puissant, finit par dire Karzkern… Mais je dois gagner. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix jeune Kemenov, même si je dois utiliser tes peurs les plus profondes**… _Redi, hominem timor nocturnus._

Vladmir, sur ses gardes, fronça les sourcils quand rien ne se passa jusqu'à qu'une silhouette apparaisse lentement devant lui. Et il hurla. Non pas de peur, alors que le sort visait à provoquer pour déstabiliser au maximum l'adversaire. Mais de haine et de tristesse.

Car sous les yeux de toute l'assistance, une jeune enfant blonde venait d'apparaitre, couverte de sang et visiblement mourante. Les russes jurèrent en voyant l'apparition, inquiets pour la réaction de leur protégé. Il avait devant lui son regret le plus profond, son cauchemar personnel…

Vladmir observa quelques secondes la petite fille, le visage torturé. Puis toute expression déserta son visage alors qu'il se redressait, une aura glaciale se dégageant de lui et abaissant la température de manière drastique dans toute la pièce.

-**Fils de pute**, cracha Vladmir, d'une pâleur de mort en observant le mercenaire. T**u n'as donc aucun respect pour les morts ? Natashka avait l'âge de ta fille, salaud !** _Millacus, bombarda maxima_ ! **Déchiquette** !

La jeune enfant se plaça devant les sorts pour protéger le mercenaire, mais le dernier sort, de magie slave, le toucha de plein fouet. Un hurlement jaillit de la gorge du mercenaire et Vladmir le regarda tomber au sol en se tordant de douleur alors que sa peau s'arrachait lentement. La petite ne bougeait plus, immobile.

-_Repulso_ ! **Fige** ! réussit à articuler l'homme. **Morte, protège-moi** !

Si Vladmir esquiva sans problème les deux, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Natashka se jeter sur lui. L'enfant n'était pas qu'une apparition, comprit-il en une fraction de secondes. C'était réellement le corps de Natashka devant lui. Le cœur lourd, il lui jeta un _repulso_ puissant suivit d'un sort d'entrave avant de se tourner vers l'homme, qui l'observait au sol, mal en point. Il voulut lever sa baguette, mais Vlad fut plus rapide.

-_Expeliarmus_. **Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois un nécromancien, Karzkern. Mais tu as invoqué la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas**. L_iquosanguis_, souffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'homme.

Le mercenaire le fixa des yeux lorsque ses plaies se mettaient à saigner de plus en plus fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux juges qui observaient en silence sans faire mine d'intervenir, mais Karzkern savait que Vladmir était dans son droit. Tant qu'il n'était pas inconscient, le jeune garçon pourrait s'acharner sur lui...

-**Je pourrais te laisser mourir**, murmura sourderment Vlad. **Mais pour ta fille et ta femme, je consens à t'épargner, à condition…**

-**Je jure sur ma magie de rester à jamais loin du clan Kemenov**, articula laborieusement le mercenaire, juste avant que l'inconscience de le rattrape.

Vladmir n'entendit pas Flitwick et Malefoy le déclarer gagnant. Il ne vit pas la barrière d'abaisser autour de l'aire du duel. Il n'entendit pas les sanglots étouffer de nombreux élèves face à l'étalage de violence qu'ils avaient vu. Il le réalisa pas que le silence régnait dans la salle, ni que Katya retenaient avec l'aide des membres de son clan ses amis de se précipiter sur lui.

Non… imperméable à tout ça, il s'approcha de la jeune enfant et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La mort avait repris ses droits, après que Karkern l'eut arrachée à son emprise. La chair avait commencé à se décomposer, et Natashka se tenait comme dans ses souvenirs, ses orbites vides tournées vers le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Doucement, il effleura les mèches blondes encore intacte et ramena le corps inerte contre lui. Il enfouissait sa tête dans les cheveux de la morte et l'odeur de pourriture le prit à la gorge, mais il resta immobile.

Les seuls sons qui marquèrent la victoire de Vladmir furent son hurlement de douleur et ses pleurs, alors qu'il faisait enfin le deuil de Natashka.

* * *

Guest :Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, les jumeaux Weasley étaient tout désignés pour faire partie du réseau ^^ Pour Karzkern, et bien, non, Dumbledore n'est pas lié à ça, mais tu as du le comprendre avec ce chapitre =) Mais dark Dumby sera bientôt de retour, promis !

cha910 :Merci =)

Guest : (oui, je sais, vous êtes deux sous cet intitulé…) Merci ^^ Je sais que je suis sadique, j'adore arrêter un chapitre comme ça =P


	23. Chapter 23

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Problèmes en perspective**

Immobile, Vladmir se tenait au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage, les yeux fermés et la respiration calme. Derrière lui, Kévin restait aussi figé que son ami, les paupières plissés. Et, au milieu de tout ça, Neville les regardaient l'un après l'autre, à tour de rôle. Les sourcils froncés, il attendait que ses amis daignent bouger.

-On nous attend pour le repas d'Halloween, soupira l'héritier Longdubat après quelques secondes de silence, habitué au comportement paranoïaque de Vlad depuis le duel.

La méfiance de certains élèves, notamment de gryffondors mais aussi quelques poufsouffles à l'encontre de Vlad lui avait valu quelques attaques sournoises et de nombreuses insultes. Tueur. Assassin. Meurtrier. Mage noir. Mangemort. Disciple de Vous-savez-qui.

Autant les premier termes de dérangeaient pas Vladmir – ils étaient après tout entièrement véridiques – autant évoquer son association présumée avec Voldemort était du suicide pur et simple pour les inconscients qui avaient osé formuler ces pensées. Vlad, devenait haineux et n'encaissait plus les coups, verbaux et physiques, comme il le faisait généralement. Non, il attaquait et plusieurs élèves avaient fini à l'infirmerie, un sort de confusion très simple lui permettant de ne jamais être dénoncé.

Le jeune russe haïssait tout ce qui se rattachait de près ou de loin au mage noir anglais. Ses amis avaient appris que, non seulement ses parents étaient morts de sa main – le monde entier le savait – mais aussi que son parrain, un dénommé Sirius Black, les avait trahis pour le compte de Voldemort, et que ses grands-parents paternels étaient également décédés à cause de lui. Pour faire simple, toute sa famille avait été décimée dans la guerre.

Charlus Potter, un des plus grands aurors de sa génération, avait été attaqué sur le Chemin de Traverse lors de la première guerre. Doréa Potter, chercheuse médicomage de talent, avait péri dans l'explosion de l'ancien hôpital sorcier de St Glascott. Anna Kemenov, matriarche de sa famille russe et mère de Katya, assassinée quelques jours avant Charlus. Ian Potter, cousin de James, avocat… Avant la première guerre, les Potter étaient encore une dizaine dans la lignée directe… maintenant, seuls Katya et Vlad en descendaient.

Bref, la moindre comparaison avec Voldemort suffisait à le mettre hors de lui, ce que ses amis comprenaient parfaitement. Quelques élèves plus téméraires que les autres en avaient donc fait les frais et depuis, Vladmir surveillait les moindres faits et gestes autour de lui. Heureusement, le fait que plusieurs de ses agresseurs aient fini à l'infirmerie dissuadait beaucoup de monde. Mais si ce comportement était habituel chez le russe, Neville ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Kévin.

_-Viens… Viens à moi…_

-Kév… Tu entends ?

_-Viens que je te déchire… viens que je t'écorche._

-Oui…

-Nev' ?

-A part vous ? répondit lentement le gryffondor, maintenant inquiet. Non.

-Fourchelangue, siffla Kévin, faisant hausser un sourcil surpris à Neville sous les intonations reptiliennes du jeune serdaigle.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? grogna-t-il.

-Cette voix… je l'ai déjà entendu, dit Vlad en ouvrant les yeux.

Sasha sortit de sous sa manche et serpenta jusqu'à venir se nicher contre son cou.

-C'est cette fameuse fois où tu évitais encore Lockhart et que tu a entendu quelque chose parler de mort ? marmonna Kévin, ses yeux fouillant les moindres recoins autour d'eux. Cette voix qui a alerté Katya ?

Vladmir se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, alors que la voix se faisait à nouveau entendre.

-_Un Roi,_ dit la petite vipère en dardant sa langue fendue.

-Un serpent ? demanda Neville en notant l'usage du fourchelangue et l'intervention du petit familier du russe.

-Un roi ? répéta Kévin en tendant l'oreille.

-Attends Kev ! les coupa Neville. Tu parles fourchelangue ?

-Ce n'est pas la question, grogna Vlad. Un roi… C'est le titre d'un basilic pour les reptiles.

-Un BASILIC ?!

Neville pâlit en observant les alentours. Tous les sang-purs connaissaient les créatures magiques emblématiques et mythologiques, dont le basilic faisait partie, avec les phénix, sphinx… Et se retrouver face à un basilic était généralement synonyme de mort.

_-si affamé… si longtemps…_

-Vlad ! souffla Kévin en tournant vivement la tête vers le fond du couloir.

-J'ai entendu !

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et suivirent la voix alors que Neville jurait derrière eux en les imitant, soupirant qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir.

La voix, de plus en plus faible, les força à accélérer, mais grâce à l'ouïe exceptionnelle des deux serdaigles et de la petite vipère de glace, ils se déplacèrent vite et silencieusement et réussirent à ne pas la perdre.

Neville avertit rapidement des propriétés mortelles des pupilles du basilic le jeune né-moldu, alors que Vlad jetait rapidement des sorts de détection de mouvement aux moindres angles des couloirs. Ils avançaient avec précaution mais efficacité et ils finirent par émerger des cachots et atteindre l'entrée de la grande salle. Les trois tendirent l'oreille, tentant de percevoir un son au travers la cacophonie qui filtrait à travers la porte de la Grande Salle, où le banquet d'Halloween se déroulait.

-Pars là, indiqua Vladmir en percevant un sifflement.

Il monta une volée de marches, vite suivi de ses amis, mais se figea, incertain à l'intersection des deux couloirs.

_-Je sans l'odeur du sang… l'ODEUR DU SANG !_

-Un mort, souffla Kévin, l'estomac noué.

Sans prêter attention aux regards stupéfaits de Neville, ils traversèrent tout l'étage se figèrent à l'angle du dernier couloir. Les deux sorciers usant du fourchelangue tendirent l'oreille, mais plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre …

-Vous êtes certains que...

Vladmir leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire, et jeta un nouveau sort de détection de mouvement. Constatant que rien de bougeait, il jeta un regard dans l'angle pour confirmer. Ils se passèrent lentement l'angle et se figèrent.

-Regardez, s'exclama Neville.

Quelque chose luisait sinistrement sous la lueur des torches sur le mur en face d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, attentifs aux moindres faits anormaux, et se figèrent face à la scène lugubre. Un pan entier du mur était recouvert d'une inscription sanglante, tracée d'une écriture maladroite, alors que le sol était recouvert d'eau, la surface liquide réfléchissant les flammes et l'écriture. Un forme pendait lamentablement à une torchère sur la droite de l'inscription.

_LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE._

_ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE._

Alors que Neville et Vladmir échangeaient un regard sombre, Kévin, lui s'était agenouillé auprès la forme noire qu'il venait de décrocher délicatement d'une torche. Il tendit une main et effleura délicatement la petite bête à la fourrure tigrée. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est Miss Teigne, constata-t-il en se redressant. Elle est vivante, mais étrangement figée.

Effectivement, la chatte de Rusard était raide, les yeux grands ouverts et vitreux, et ne réagissait pas alors que Kévin caressait doucement la fourrure étrangement douce quand il la comparait à l'image hirsute de Miss Teigne.

-Vlad, c'est du sang ? demanda Neville en désignant les écritures.

Le russe fronça les sourcils et effleura les inscriptions avant de sentir le liquide visqueux puis lécher son doigt maculé de rouge sombre. Le gout âcre et salé le fit grimacer.

-Indéniablement, acquiesça-t-il avant de pointer sa baguette sur les lettres lugubres et de murmurer un sort.

-Du sang animal, rajouta-t-il.

-Neville, peux-tu détecter une trace de magie ?

Le jeune sang-pur fronça les sourcils et tira sa baguette magique en murmurant une flopée de sorts. En quelques instants, il sut qu'aucun sort n'avait été utilisé dans le couloir même.

-Franchement, on devrait prévenir un professeur, finit par annoncer Vladmir. Sinon, ça va finir par nous retomber dessus.

Il fallait avouer que le contexte n'était pas le plus favorable pour le jeune russe. Si le duel avait provoqué la méfiance des autres élèves, il avait eu aussi un écho redoutable dans l'opinion publique anglaise. Découvrir ces inscriptions pouvaient lui valoir une fois de plus des ennuis...

_La Gazette des Sorciers_, journal détesté par Vladmir mais malheureusement principale source d'informations du sorcier anglais lambda, avait titré en première page le lendemain du duel « _Usage de magie noire autorisée dans Poudlard !_ ». Les détails, décrits à grands renforts d'exagérations, faisait part d'un combat violent, digne des plus grands mages noirs et qui avait traumatisé les pauvres élèves spectateurs.

Vlad avait grogné contre la feuille de choux, qui passait sous silence les règles du duel et l'origine des duellistes, qui justifiaient l'usage de magie noire. Il avait alors choisi de montrer à ses amis le journal russe _l'Aube Rouge_. Seul un petit encadré dans la rubrique politique signalait le combat. « _Une guerre de clan évitée_ » expliquait en quelques lignes que le duel avait sauvé indirectement une des deux familles illustres qu'étaient les Kemenov et les Fedovir en évitant une guerre éclaire sanglante. Autant dire que le périodique slave avait rencontré un franc succès chez les serdaigles, mais également chez les serpentards, à la surprise de Vlad. Plusieurs élèves avaient même pris un abonnement, heureux de rencontrer un journal sorcier enfin impartial et couvrant réellement l'actualité politique et sociale.

Toutefois, l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier avait provoqué l'arrivée de nombreuses Beuglantes dans la Grande Salle. Vladmir détruisait par un sort de magie noire toutes les enveloppes qui lui étaient adressés, au grand soulagement des élèves de Serdaigle, mais celles réservées aux membres enseignants étaient croustillantes. Le plus mémorable avait toutefois été l'intervention de l'infirmière de l'école.

Pomona Pomfresh avait fait un scandale au milieu du ministère de la magie, soutenue par plusieurs psychomages de Ste Mangouste. L'infirmière de Poudlard, après avoir fait appel à ses collègues de l'hôpital sorcier pour l'aider dans la gestion de la crise émotionnelle de ses élèves, était arrivée dans le hall d'accueil et avait hurlé sur le ministère de la magie. En un discours bien senti, elle avait expliqué aux centaines de sorciers présents dans le ministère que non seulement la magie noire était autorisée aux ressortissants russes, mais qu'en plus, c'était le ministre et le directeur de Poudlard eux-mêmes qui avaient autorisés un duel public, alors que la famille Kemenov exigeait un combat à huis-clos pour ne pas créer de traumatisme chez les élèves. Le lendemain, la Gazette des Sorciers écrivait un article détaillé sur l'ingérence du ministère et de l'école…

Kévin soupira en observant l'inscription sur le mur en se pinçant le nez. Effectivement, Vlad risquait d'être accusé…

-Et pour le basilic ? demanda-t-il sans conviction. Ils nous croyaient ?

Une grimace des deux nobles suffit à lui donner une réponse. Non. Les professeurs auraient probablement une réaction contraire. Le dernier fourchelangue connu était Voldemort. Ils risquaient même de les accuser de magie noire s'ils savaient qu'ils usaient cette capacité magique associée aux seigneurs des ténèbres... Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux pour avertir un professeur quand un brouhaha s'éleva, raisonnant sur les murs de pierre. Le banquet était terminé.

Ils rangèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes dans leurs étuis, juste à l'instant où des élèves surgissaient des extrémités du couloir.

Le flot se figea et les conversations moururent quand les premiers arrivants remarquèrent les inscriptions et le corps inanimé de la petite chatte, aux côtés de l'élève qu'ils évitaient tous depuis bientôt deux semaines. Sans surprise, la plupart des réactions se catégorisaient en deux grands ensembles, comme les semaines passées.

De nombreux élèves suintaient littéralement de peur, pour la plupart des premières et secondes années. Ces mêmes enfants qui avaient été traumatisés par le duel, terrifiés par l'étalage de violence et de sang qu'avaient démontrés les combattants… qu'avait démontré un enfant de leur âge. Une autre partie des élèves irradiait de la haine. Il s'agissait, sans surprise, de gryffondors hurlant au scandale face à l'utilisation de magie noire.

Heureusement, comme durant les jours précédents, une troisième catégorie se manifesta, minime mais qui soulagea Vladmir. La plupart des serdaigles et serpentards les plus âgés ne semblaient pas prendre parti, chuchotant entre eux. Ils avaient tous félicité à mots couverts le russe sur ses talents de duellistes et ses connaissances en magie noire avant de le remercier d'avoir fait découvrir _l'Aube Rouge_.

Les élèves, bruissant de peur, d'indignation, de colère, restèrent immobiles à observer les trois amis encerclés jusqu'à qu'un petit blond se faufile jusqu'à eux, jouant des coudes.

-_Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_… Franchement Vlad, comment fais-tu pour toujours d'attirer les ennuis ? ricana Drago Malefoy alors que des murmures raisonnaient dans le couloir face à sa soudaine intervention.

-Tu devrais le savoir Dray, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent ! s'offusqua le russe.

Drago Malefoy, prince des serpentards, venait de prendre ouvertement le parti de Vladmir Kemenov après un an d'amitié discrète. Ses yeux gris et froids flamboyaient de colère alors qu'il passait des symboles sombres aux visages pâles de ses condisciples qui le pointaient du doigt.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La foule s'écarta soudain sur le concierge, qui s'arrêta, horrifié, à la vue du corps immobile de sa fidèle compagne. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il se tourna vers Vladmir, qui l'observait avec stoïcisme, les bras croisés sur son torse, son visage parfaitement neutre.

-Vous… Qu'avez-vous fait à ma chatte ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix stridente qui fit grimacer Kévin. Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous avez assassiné ma Miss Teigne ! Je vais vous tuer, misérable…

-Argus !

Le concierge se figea alors qu'il allait empoigner le col de la robe de Vladmir, qui n'avait pas bronché, regardant avec pitié l'homme fou de douleur.

Dumbledore, accompagné de plusieurs professeurs, venait d'arriver.

Immédiatement, McGonagall se pencha sur le corps de la petite bête, alors que le Maitre des Potions et le professeur de Sortilèges renvoyaient les élèves en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seule Hermione n'obéit pas et vint se placer courageusement aux côtés de ses amis, défiant les professeurs de faire le moindre commentaire.

La jeune née-moldue plaçait son amitié au-dessus des règles et des conventions. Elle avait défendu longuement le jeune russe avec Neville dans la salle commune des lions, se dressant face aux insultes de tous et notamment de Ronald Weasley. Les deux gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés isolés des leurs, mais ils supportaient sans broncher cette mise à l'écart, estimant que leur amitié était plus importante que les préjugés de leur Maison.

Le petit groupe, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux, se tenait devant le directeur, attirant sans le savoir des regards fiers de deux directeurs de maison. Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick appréciaient leur solidarité, alors que la directrice adjointe pinçait les lèvres, visiblement déçue des fréquentations de ses deux élèves.

-Messieurs, miss Granger, veuillez me suivre. Argus, venez.

Le concierge prit délicatement dans ses bras la chatte figée et lui caressa tendrement sa fourrure tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses et il reniflait tristement.

-Monsieur le Directeur, si vous le souhaitez, mon bureau est juste à côté, intervint Lockhart.

Albus Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, refusant de quitter des yeux la brochette de jeunes gens en face de lui. Des questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. L'étalage de magie noire du jeune russe, son acoquinement avec le jeune Malefoy… Etait-il un futur seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le souvenir d'un sort de magie noire détecté dans le château l'année dernière lui revient en tête. Etait-il responsable ? Et se pourrait-il que ces enfants soient liés à la disparition de la pierre philosophale ? Nicolas avait brisé publiquement son amitié en apprenant la perte de la gemme, accentuant sa déchéance. A eux cinq, aussi complices malgré ses efforts pour les séparer, Dumbledore devait avouer qu'ils formeraient dans le futur un groupe redoutable…

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils et pour le plus grand bien de tous, tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Drago Malefoy. Il se heurta immédiatement à d'épais murs de pierres, identiques au manoir de la famille sang-pure, qu'il ne tenta pas de passer. Les rumeurs sur les défenses de la demeure des Malefoy étaient effrayantes et si le jeune Drago s'était inspiré de ses protections… Se tournant vers Neville Londubat, il rencontra une grille couverte d'épines noires suintantes d'un liquide malsain, probablement du poison, protégeant une serre en verre sublime. Dumbledore en fit le tour mais ne chercha pas à sa frotter aux longues pointes menaçantes, sachant parfaitement que le poison pouvait le tuer aussi efficacement qu'une substance réelle. Il chercha ensuite dans l'esprit de la jeune Hermione Granger. L'image d'une bibliothèque le fut reculer immédiatement, le souvenir des boucliers du jeune Kemenov encore cuisant. Il se tourna donc vers le dernier, le jeune serdaigle et se projeta vers son esprit.

-SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE MON ESPRIT !

Albus fut brutalement repoussé alors que Kévin pointait sa baguette magique sur le directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

-Monsieur Entwhistle, 50 points pour avoir agresser… commença, offusquée, la directrice des lions.

-Attendez, Minerva, coupa d'une voix soyeuse et menaçante le professeur de potions. « Sortez » ?

-Je suis peut-être un né-moldu, répondit Kévin sans pour autant baisser sa baguette magique ou quitter du regard le professeur Dumbledore, aussi blanc que sa barbe. Mais je connais la loi. L'usage de la légimencie est interdite sur les mineurs. Retirez-moi des points pour avoir défendu ma liberté de citoyen sorcier et je porte plainte contre le directeur et l'école.

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil sarcastique en direction de la directrice de Gryffondor et sourit mentalement en notant le port altier des deux nés-moldus. Il ne connaitrait pas leur ascendance, il jurerait avoir affaire, tant par leur puissance que leur manière, à des héritiers sang-purs. Les amis du jeune Entwhistle n'avaient pas sortir leurs baguettes magiques, mais ils se tenaient tous derrière lui, confiants et légèrement menaçants. Au souvenir des talents de duel du jeune Kemenov, le maitre des potions était certain que sa baguette serait dans sa main bien avant que ses collègues aient faits le moindre geste.

Un marmonnement menaçant le tira de son observation, dans la langue rugueuse des gobelins. A ses côtés, Filius fulminait et le maitre des potions savait que seule la présence des élèves le retenait de hurler sur le directeur de Poudlard. La légimencie était la pire violation de l'intimité personnelle, surtout sur des élèves qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Et Flitwick prenait ses responsabilités très au sérieux.

-Dans le bureau du professeur Lockhart, ordonna le directeur en reprenant un peu de contenance. Les cinq jeunes obéirent et passèrent après le concierge effondré et le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sauf que aucun d'eux ne tourna directement le dos aux autres enseignants…

-Vos baguettes, reprit Albus en tendant la main.

-Pour savoir si nous avons jeté un sort spécifique ? demanda narquoisement Kévin. Sauf votre respect, monsieur, et sachez que je n'en ai plus beaucoup pour vous, je refuse de vous confier ma baguette. Professeur Flitwick ?

-Oui, Monsieur Entwhistle, je comprends parfaitement votre méfiance.

Le petit gobelin fusilla du regard le directeur à ses mots et prit la baguette magique du jeune garçon. Il jeta un _plures prior incanta_, laissant apparaître plusieurs sorts banaux de deuxième année. Le jeune né-moldu avait en réalité utilisé la baguette magique de Lockhart, rendant ses sorts indétectables, détail que seul Vlad connaissait. Le directeur des Serdaigles fit de même avec deux derniers élèves présents sur les lieux de l'incident et les baguettes de Neville et Vladmir alertèrent visiblement Albus Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Kemenov. Vous avez utilisé trois sorts anormaux !

-Parce que vous considérez la magie noire comme anormale, monsieur ? Je suis russe.

En une dernière phrase, Vladmir venait de couper l'herbe sous les pieds du directeur de l'école. Comme il l'avait été clairement expliqué lors du duel, l'usage de sorts de magie noire par le russe ne pouvait pas lui être reproché tant qu'il ne mettait pas en danger la vie de ses camarades. Dumbledore répliqua immédiatement sur l'utilisation des sorts de détections de mouvement, lancés conjointement par Neville et Vladmir.

-Nous parlions de choses qui ne concernent que nous, intervint alors Kévin avec un sourire innocent.

-De quoi…

-Il s'agit de notre vie privée, monsieur, cela ne concerne que nous, répéta lentement le jeune serdaigle, comme s'il s'adressait à une personne sénile, un doux sourire sur son visage. Mais ce concept vous semble étranger. Après tout, utiliser la légimencie sur vos élèves est la pire violation possible.

Severus Rogue, fasciné, observa le jeune serdaigle moucher adroitement le directeur puis le duel de volonté entre les élèves et le directeur jusqu'à que…

-Monsieur le Directeur, je crois que M. Rusard a besoin de votre aide, intervint doucement Hermione en désignant le concierge qui pleurait en silence, berçant sa chatte contre lui.

-Elle est en vie, M. Rusard, dit doucement Kévin, compatissant avec la douleur du vieux cracmol.

Le concierge redressa la tête, une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux. Ce fut aussi suffisant pour qu'Albus Dumbledore reprenne enfin conscience de ses responsabilités et surtout de ses priorités et commença à ausculter la petite chatte. Il la posa sur une des tables de cours et lui jeta plusieurs sorts complexes.

-C'est probablement un sortilège de… non rien…

Seuls Flitwick et Rogue virent le regard noir que jeta Kévin sur le professeur de Défense Contre les forces du mal. Ce fut suffisant pour le faire taire et, à leur grande surprise, ils virent Lockhart se courber et se cacher, littéralement, dans un coin de la salle, surveillé avec attention par le né-moldu.

-Comment saviez-vous que Miss Teigne est en vie ? finit par demander Dumbledore en se redressant.

-Technique moldue, répondit sarcastiquement Kévin. Son cœur bat, son pouls s'entend.

-M. Entwhistle avait raison, Argus, elle n'est pas morte, reprit doucement le vieux mage. Elle a été pétrifiée, mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Demandez-le à Kemenov ! murmura le concierge en désignant Vladmir. C'est un mage noir.

-Je réfute votre affirmation, répondit calmement le russe, fatigué de s'entendre insulter depuis des semaines. Et pour devancer votre question, monsieur le directeur, nous discutions de choses personnelles et nous n'avons pas fait attention à notre destination, jusqu'à tomber sur le couloir.

-On a immédiatement vérifié si Miss Teigne était en vie et… continua Kévin.

-… on a cherché à savoir s'il s'agissait de sang humain, d'où le sort de magie noire… enchaîna Neville.

-… s'il avait s'agit de sang humain, la perte était trop importante pour être anodine et nous aurions couru jusqu'à la salle du banquet vous prévenir… acquiesça Vladmir.

-… ce que nous allions d'ailleurs faire avant de les autres élèves ne nous rattrapent, conclut Kévin.

-Je crois que Monsieur Kemenov et ses amis se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, intervint Rogue avec un sourire narquois. Il avait entendu parler des Gemini et de leur talent exaspérant de finir les phrases de l'autre, mais le jeune Londubat ne semblait pas en reste sur l'entente parfaite entre les deux serdaigles.

-De plus, nous savons qu'en ce soir d'Halloween, M. Kemenov n'a pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la déclaration du directeur des serdaigles, puis hocha la tête. Il avait été prévenu que Vladmir n'assisteraient pas aux cours du lendemain pour des raisons familiales et avait appris qu'il se rendait tous les ans sur la tombe de ses parents le lendemain d'Halloween, pour la fête des morts.

-Innocent tant qu'on a pas prouvé sa culpabilité, assura Flitwick.

-Ma chatte… J'exige un châtiment contre ces... ces…

-Argus, le coupa Dumbledore. Ca suffit. Vous pouvez y aller, reprit-il en direction des 5 élèves.

Le petit groupe ne se fit pas prier et se glissa vivement à l'extérieur du bureau de Lockhart. Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux et alors que Kévin sortait sa baguette sécrète pour jeter un sort de discrétion, quelqu'un les héla.

-Attendez quelques secondes, jeunes gens !

-Professeur Rogue, professeur Flitwick, salua Vladmir en observant le maitre de potions s'approcher d'eux, accompagné du petit gobelin qui trottinait pour se maintenir à niveau des grandes enjambées de l'homme sombre.

-Si vous acceptez de nous accompagner dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick…

La demande de Severus Rogue sonnait plus comme un ordre, alors qu'il observait Neville, pourtant timoré et effrayé en temps normal, le fixer dans les yeux sans la moindre peur.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais nous n'avons pas encore mangé et nous comptions nous rendre dans notre salle commune pour grignoter quelque chose….

Les deux professeurs observèrent avec attention le petit groupe d'élèves qui, comme face au directeur, faisait front uni devant eux. Un gargouillement bruyant retentit soudain, et Kévin rougit en posant une main sur son estomac.

-Je vous que vous ne perdez pas le sens des priorités, dit Rogue avec un micro-sourire alors que les amis du serdaigle se moquaient gentiment de lui. Je tenais à vous dire que si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos barrières d'occlumencie, mon bureau vous est ouvert.

-Que…

Je ne suis pas idiot, jeunes gens, coupa doucement le professeur Rogue en observant son serpentard. Si M. Entwhistle a détecté l'attaque du directeur, un des meilleurs légimens de notre pays, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le monde magique il y a deux ans, alors vous devez avoir des secrets plus importants que ce que vous le laisser penser. M. Kemenov sait que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, de même que le professeur Flitwick.

Les élèves hochèrent lentement la tête et allaient rendre la route, quand le professeur de Potions rajouta quelque chose.

-Je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir assumer votre amitié devant l'ensemble de l'école, M. Malefoy. Votre père serat fier de vous, et sachez que notre Maison entière vous soutient.

Seul un discret écarquillement de ses pupilles indiqua la surprise de Drago et il observa son directeur de maison se détourner dans une envolée de cape théâtrale.

-Je vous dis qu'il s'est entrainé pendant des mois, pour obtenir ce résultat ! dit Kéin

-J'avoue que c'est impressionnant, s'exclama la voix de Neville alors que les deux professeurs s'éloignaient dans le couloir sans se douter que le principal concerné l'entendait encore. Severus Rogue eut un sourire narquois et décida qu'il aimait bien Londubat, malgré son incompétence notoire en potions.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, ricana Vladmir en observant les robes noires disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu l'assassiner du regard en cours de potions, sourit Hermione. Maintenant, que c'est-il réellement passé ?

Drago hocha la tête avec inquiétude.

-Pas ici, la salle de l'Alliance, souffla Neville avant de les entrainer dans un petit escalier en colimaçon à moitié caché derrière une armure. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches et Hermione dégagea la tapisserie qui masquait la sortie, après avoir vérifié le couloir.

-Et bien, Hermione, je ne savais pas…

-… que tu connaissais des passages secrets…

Les cinq membres de l'Alliance pivotèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation, leurs baguettes pointées sur les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient de sortir de l'ombre. Sauf qu'ils n'abordaient pas leur sourire habituel, mais un visage soucieux.

-Il faut qu'on parle, annonça lentement Fred en s'avançant. Sérieusement.

-Un serment magique, répondit immédiatement Drago.

Vladmir hocha lentement la tête en échangeant un regard avec les trois autres membres du petit groupe. Ils avaient déjà discuté de la possibilité d'intégrer les jumeaux dans l'Alliance. Les jumeaux étaient déjà bien impliqués dans leurs histoires, ils dirigeaient après tout la contrebande de Poudlard et ils pouvaient en apprendre un peu plus sous serment. Vladmir et Neville comptaient en profiter pour apprendre le nom de leurs contacts dans les différentes Maisons et se renseigner sur eux.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard et demandèrent quel type de serment était attendu, ce qui fit sourire les trois nobles. Ils étaient intelligents.

-Moi, Frederic Gideon Weasley, jure sur ma magie ne rien dévoiler des affaires liées à l'Alliance et le nom de leurs membres, murmura le premier jumeau en répétant la phrase de Vladmir.

-Moi, George Fabian Weasley, jure sur ma magie ne rien dévoiler des affaires liées à l'Alliance et le nom de leurs membres, déclara également le second jumeau.

Neville, souriant, s'approcha alors d'eux et leur souffla discrètement à l'oreille l'emplacement de leur salle secrète.

-Le siège de l'Alliance se situe dans la salle 278 du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest de Poudlard.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux frères Weasley, une porte apparut au milieu du couloir. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à découvrir un endroit caché par _Fidelitas_… Soucieux et inquiets de découvrir qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans quelque chose d'inconnu et surement illégal, du moins, encore plus illégal que la simple contrebande d'alcools dans l'école, ils suivirent lentement le petit groupe. Les membres de l'Alliance cachaient suffisamment de secrets pour avoir besoin d'un _Fidelitas_ pour se sentir en sécurité.

La pièce que les jumeaux Weasley découvrirent était à l'image de la petite bande. Hétéroclite, surprenante. Les meubles étaient disparates, les couleurs parfaitement assorties malgré la gamme variée. Les murs étaient masqués par des tapisseries et des plans immenses de l'école.

Un geste de Kévin invita les jumeaux à s'installer, alors que Vladmir ôtait ses robes d'école pour se mettre à l'aise, vite imité par Neville et Kévin.

-Bien, que voulez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

Sauf que les jumeaux avaient les yeux figés sur les marques de Vladmir et Neville, le tatouage de leurs Cours respectives se détachant parfaitement sur la peau pâle de leurs avant-bras dénudés volontairement. Fred frissonna en notant la peau rose de l'avant-bras du russe et les cicatrices en relief récentes. Le souvenir des os transperçant la chair et du russe se brûlant lui même pour limiter la perte de sang lui revint en mémoire, alors que Georges fixait Vlad dans les yeux.

-Vous…

Le regard des jumeaux passa sur les cinq élèves autour d'eux. Hermione, affalée dans un fauteuil avec Kévin sur sa droite, tranquillement installé sur l'accoudoir, leur rendit leur regard avec sourire encourageant. Neville et Vladmir, détendus, observaient leurs réactions avec attention et Drago, princier, se tenait à la droite de la jeune lionne, appuyé sur le dos du fauteuil.

-Vous savez tous pour la Cour des Mirages… constata faiblement Fred. C'était encore plus gros que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer et l'arrivée soudaine de Vladmir dans leur réseau de contrebande prenait maintenant une autre dimension.

-D'où le _Fidelitas_, souffla Georges. Ce qui signifie…

-Que nous travaillons indirectement…

-Pour la Cour des Mirages…

-Exactement, sourit Vladmir. Mais vous, comment savez-vous ?

-Charlie, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur. Ils avaient découverts le tatouage de leur frère ainé l'année dernière et le dresseur de dragons leurs avait expliqué la signification après leurs avoir arraché la promesse de conserver secret cette partie de sa vie.

-D'autres personnes de votre famille est au courant, en dehors de Bill ? demanda Vladmir.

Les deux Weasley secouèrent la tête, surpris des connaissances du jeune russe. Bill connaissait l'appartenance de son frère à la Cour des Mirages, travaillant de temps en temps sur des dossiers conjoints de Gringott's et la maffia magique.

-Je suis un prince de la Cour Russe, sourit Vladmir en répondant à leurs interrogations silencieuses. Je connais bien Charlie et les gobelins chantent les louanges de Bill, à leur manière, évidemment.

-Bien… vous voulez arrêter nos affaires ? demanda tranquillement Kévin alors que les jumeaux réalisaient que Vladmir était bien plus qu'un simple mirage et noble russe. Le sauveur du monde anglais était un véritable maitre de l'ombre.

-Non !

Non… Les jumeaux ne voulaient pas devenir de basiques fonctionnaires du ministère de la magie comme leur mère le souhaitait. Ils rêvaient de créer un magasin de farces et d'attrapes et rejoindre Charlie et Bill dans le monde secret de la Cour des Mirages. Ils venaient d'y mettre les pieds de la manière la plus inattendue et ils ne voulaient absolument par arrêter.

-Alors bienvenue dans l'Alliance, sourit Hermione. Mais maintenant…

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, annonça Vladmir en se pencha vers les deux frères Weasley. Fred et Georges soupirèrent de concert.

-Notre sœur, Ginny…

-a un comportement étrange.

-Etrange ? répéta Kévin, les encourageant à approfondir.

-Depuis le début de l'année, elle devient de plus en plus pâle, mange de moins en moins et s'isole, murmura Fred. Ron et Percy minimisent le problème, mais ce n'est plus notre sœur.

Le fait qu'un seul des jumeaux parle était la preuve flagrante de leur inquiétude, tout comme l'absence du pétillement amusé habituel de leurs yeux.

-Développe.

Georges observa Vladmir et soupira lentement.

-Ginny a toujours été joyeuse, pleine de vie. Elle se fait facilement des amis et elle connaissait déjà Helena Dikson, une fille de son dortoir. Sauf qu'elles ne se parlent plus et d'après Helena, Ginny est bizarre depuis la rentrée. On a donc pris le parti de la surveiller de loin.

-Elle est arrivée au repas de ce soir très perturbée, presque en pleurs, finit Fred lentement.

-Juste avant qu'on ne découvre l'inscription, murmura Hermione, pensive.

-Donc, si je récapitule bien, intervint Drago en s'asseyant à la gauche d'Hermione, votre sœur a un changement de comportement important et se renferme sur elle-même. Est-ce qu'elle garde avec elle quelque chose de nouveau ou d'inhabituel ? Un bijou, un vêtement… ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard sombre et le serpentard sut qu'il avait vu juste.

-Oui, Ginny a un journal intime sur lequel elle écrit beaucoup, souffla Georges. Elle nous a dit qu'on lui avait offert.

-Qui ? demanda Vlad.

-Elle a refusé de nous le dire, soupira Fred.

-Drago, Vlad, une idée ? demanda Neville en observant les deux sorciers.

-Ma baguette brisée qu'il s'agit d'une possession, expliqua Vladmir. Est-ce que ce journal était l'artefact de magie noire introduit par Narcissa Malefoy dans l'école ? Drago se posait la même question, inquiet.

-Oui, le journal doit être le catalyseur. Si on le lui retire, elle devrait aller mieux. Le risque c'est que son nouveau propriétaire se face également posséder.

-Fred, Georges, pouvez-vous récupérer ce journal ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Fred. La nuit, elle doit bien le lâcher !

-Et les escaliers ?

-Voyons Mione, tu te doutes que ces escaliers ne nous empêcherons pas de nous rendre dans les dortoirs des filles, ricana Georges, son visage reprenant son expression habituelle maintenant que les jumeaux savaient que des personnes les croyaient.

-Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que vous avez pu faire dans nos dortoirs, grommela Hermione.

-Tu sais, Hermione, les dortoirs des filles à Serpentard sont autorisés aux garçons à condition d'avoir l'autorisation d'une d'entre elles.

-Pareil à Serdaigle, sourit Kévin. J'en déduis que les gryffondors sont des pervers !

Les deux jumeaux protestèrent vivement, mais ils étaient soulagés. Leur propre famille n'avait pas cru leurs inquiétudes, mais eux… Ce petit groupe étranger, solidaire et dangereux prenait leurs craintes en considération…

-Les gars ! Ne laissez surtout pas la moindre parcelle de peau nue toucher le journal, pas tant qu'on se sait pas comment ce journal, si c'est bien lui, a pris possession de votre sœur.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent à l'avertissement de Vladmir et allaient quitter la salle quand Kévin les interpella. Les excellents reflexes liés au quidditch permirent à Fred, le plus proche, d'attraper le petit sac en toile que lui jeta le né-moldu. Un tintement de verre raisonna et quand le rouquin ouvrit le rabat, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les ingrédients qu'avait promis Vladmir se tenaient alignés dans de petites fioles parfaitement étiquetées.

-Bien, maintenant… qu'est ce qui s'est exactement passé dans ce couloir ? demanda Hermione quand les jumeaux refermèrent la porte de la salle, en fixant les trois concernés d'un regard sombre.

* * *

Tompotter12 : Merci =) Je suis contente que le combat t'ait plu !

Jfver : Mais de rien, merci à toi de la lire et de laisser un petit mot ^^

Cristal de glace : Merci pour ta review =) J'espère que les réactions des élèves ont été à la hauteur de tes attentes !


	24. Chapter 24

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

**Chapitre 24 : L'Héritier**

Kévin observait et mémorisait tout. Peu de monde avait compris cet instinct inné qu'avait le jeune né-moldu à enregistrer les moindres faits et gestes de chaque individu, le moindre détail de son environnement. C'était cette faculté et sa capacité à apprendre tout afin de fondre discrètement dans son entourage qui avait valu sa place à Serdaigle.

Kévin n'était pas un génie, mais il avait un don pour l'observation. Et Vladmir, en apprenant à connaitre son ami, avait vite comprit les avantages que cela pouvait apporter à leur petit groupe.

Hermione et Kévin avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans jamais discuter. Tous deux n'avaient jamais eu de vrais amis dans leur enfance, leur mémoire et capacité d'apprentissage les desservants face à de simples enfants avides de jeux et d'histoires. Hermione, jeune fille de bonne famille mais sujette aux moqueries des enfants de son âge, et Kévin, jeune garçon de parents mineurs, né dans le charbon et priant tous les jours pour quitter la ville triste de gueules noires qui l'avait vu naître et où personne, pas même ses parents, ne l'avait compris.

C'est donc naturellement qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à la bibliothèque, sur la table qui, depuis maintenant deux ans, accueillait régulièrement les deux nés-moldus et leurs amis. Les événements de la veille avait titillé leur soif de savoir...

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais s'organisèrent efficacement. Lui fouillait les rayonnages, se servant de sa mémoire incroyable pour retrouver les textes déjà lus et, elle lisait les moindres lignes se reportant à leur sujet de recherche.

Après l'incident de la veille, l'Alliance avait discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, cherchant des réponses à de nombreuses interrogations. La principale question, celle que se posait toute l'école à vrai dire, était la signification du terme Héritier… En découvrant l'identité de cette personne, ils sauraient les raisons de l'attaque et comment l'arrêter. Car le message laissait sous-entendre que cette pétrification ne saurait pas la dernière.

La deuxième question était de savoir si le problème de la jeune Ginevra Weasley était associé à ce mystérieux héritier. Après tout, la possession était une des formes de magies les plus noires qui existent au monde…

La troisième relevait plus de la supposition. Ils cherchaient à connaître l'implication exacte de Narcissa Malefoy dans cette histoire. Drago s'inquiétait fortement sur le lien entre les trois affaires, persuadé qu'elles étaient étroitement liées. Et tous le pensaient également... Le problème était aussi que la plupart des élèves tenaient maintenant Vladmir comme responsable, le considérant comme l'Héritier dangereux qui avait paralysé la pauvre Miss Teigne. Le duel avait marqué durement les esprits…

Kévin passa dans un nouveau rayonnage et sélectionna distraitement deux autres livres, cette fois évoquant la possession de l'âme, avant de reprendre sa réflexion. Vlad était leur ami. Le premier en réalité, pour les deux nés-moldus. C'était le seul qui avait vu en eux autres choses que les machines de travail. Qui avait vu les sentiments sous l'intelligence. Le russe leur avait aussi ouvert le monde de la magie plus surement que l'école, et probablement avec des possibilités d'avenir qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer sans lui. Car Hermione n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Vladmir le jour de la Répartition.

« La moitié des nés-moldus quittent le monde magique quelques années après l'obtention du diplôme ».

Elle l'avait haï au début, ce garçon hautain et arrogant qui prenait plaisir à asséner des mensonges pour blesser les sorciers en herbe issus du monde moldu… Par acquis de conscience, Hermione avait toutefois mené son enquête avant de découvrir la triste vérité. Vladmir Kenenov ne mentait pas…

Kévin, lui avait vite compris la réalité du monde sorcier en observant les relations entre élèves. La barrière entre sang-purs et nés-moldus était trop présente pour qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement seul et il en avait tiré un sordide constat. Le monde sorcier ne leur apporterait rien sans de solides relations avec de vieilles familles… et leurs héritiers ne se mêlaient tout simplement pas aux « sang-de-bourbes », ce qu'ils considéraient comme la fange de leur société. L'avenir d'un né-moldu parmi les sorciers était nul.

Se rapprocher de Vladmir n'avait pas été recherché, mais c'était arrivé et Hermione comme Kévin ne pouvaient qu'en être heureux. Même si les facettes du monde magique qu'ils découvraient étaient plus sombres que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu le rêver, suivre Vladmir, prince de la Cour des Mirages, les rendaient enfin vivants. Ils appartenaient enfin à un groupe d'amis qui les acceptaient tels qu'ils étaient, avec leurs talents comme leurs défauts… Et l'avenir leur semblait radieux, comparé à celui d'avant. Qu'auraient-ils fait, une fois le monde sorcier derrière eux, sans le moindre diplôme, le moindre ami ? Kévin savait... Il aurait fini à la mine, en compagnie de ses 5 frères et sœurs et Hermione... probablement ouvrière dans une usine quelconque, à moins que ses parents ne lui payent de nouvelles études.

Kévin posa une autre pile de vieux livres devant Hermione et observa la série qu'elle avait déjà fini de lire. Il devait avouer qu'elle assimilait des quantités astronomiques de données en un laps de temps infime, parcourant les volumes à une vitesse affolante. Sur le dessus des livres, un petit grimoire se détachait, ouvert à une page bien précise. Il croisa le regard chocolat d'Hermione puis attrapa le volume, observant la couverture avec attention.

_Légendes de Poudlard, _d'Angus Serdaigle, 1534.

Sans s'asseoir, il parcourut le paragraphe qu'Hermione avait pointé d'un coup de crayon gris, un petit rond discret sur la première ligne intéressante qu'elle gommait dès qu'il avait lu les lignes. Des fois, ils se demandaient tous deux pourquoi les sorciers n'utilisaient pas plus que cela les inventions moldues…

_Poudlard est plein de légendes. Chaque fondateur a ajouté ses petites salles secrètes à l'architecture initiale du château, façonnant leur espace privé à leur image. Il est dit que seuls les méritants ou les descendants sont capables de les situer. _

_Rowena créa la Salle sur Demande, pièce mythique ayant la capacité d'invoquer ce dont on a besoin, aussi bien dans un objectif de détente que de recherche. Seuls les initiés peuvent trouver et invoquer cette pièce._

_ Godric installa les Salles de Duels au plus profond des donjons, capables de matérialiser des environnements les plus hostiles pour s'entrainer au combat magique. D'après les rumeurs, seul un puissant guerrier est apte à les trouver._

_Helga fit bâtir des Serres Magiques sous un immense dôme au centre du château. Certains disent qu'elles sont à proximité de la salle commune des poufsouffles, mais l'emplacement de cette Maison est la plus secrète des quatre et nul ne sait la vérité en dehors de ces élèves. _

_Salazar cacha au fond du château une pièce pour ses expériences de potions parfaitement sécuriser pour protéger les élèves de possibles explosions. Les légendes disent qu'il avait un animal de compagnie qui en protégeait l'accès. Ses descendants sont les seuls capables de trouver ses laboratoires._

Kévin leva la tête de sa lecture et observa Hermione, qui lui tendit deux autres livres qu'elle avait mis de côté.

_Salazar Serpentard, vie et œuvre _d'Elizabeth Lawson.

_Lignées sorcières de l'Antiquité à aujourd'hui, _de Myrddin Wyllt.

-Pas l'Histoire de Poudlard ? sourit Kévin.

-Tous empruntés, avec deux semaines d'attente, répondit distraitement Hermione en ouvrant un livre et pointant une page. Regarde ça.

Kévin s'assit sur le bureau et se pencha sur les lignées sorcières. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un livre rare et ensorcelé pour se mettre à jour automatiquement. Il trouva facilement le nom de Serpentard et longea du bout du doigt les dizaines de lignées que formaient ses descendants. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa de la totalité des héritiers de Serpentards étaient morts… sauf une. Et ce ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

-Hermione, tu as lu ce livre ? demanda Kévin.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de sa lecture et repoussa quelques mèches folles derrière son oreille en secouant la tête. Kévin tourna le livre vers elle et Hermione suivit lentement le tracé indiqué par le serdaigle, avant de pâlir brusquement.

-Mais c'est…

-Chut, souffla Kévin en regardant derrière elle. Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass arrivaient en silence suivis par un Blaise Zabini exubérant comme à son habitude. Kévin feuilleta doucement les pages pour perdre dans le flot les lignées intéressante et dénicha sans le vouloir la page des Weasley. Amusé, il la montra à Hermione, qui rit doucement en constatant que c'était une vieille lignée descendante des Malefoy. Et dire que l'animosité de Ronald envers Drago était plus forte de jours en jours, le blond taquinant à outrance le roux… Le gryffondor savait-il qu'ils étaient de lointains parents ?

-Bonjour, sourit Théo tout en lisant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Nous pouvons ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Kévin en récupérant le volume dans ses bras pour continuer à le parcourir tranquillement.

-Tu as déniché un bouquin écrit par Merlin ? dit Blaise, impressionné, en lisant le titre du grimoire tout en poussant une pile plutôt bancale pour se faire un peu de place sur la table.

-Merlin ? s'étonna Kévin, surpris.

Théo eut un petit rire et regarda les deux nés-moldus.

-Vous savez, pas mal de serpentards vous apprécient. Vous acceptez sans problèmes notre maison et vous êtes tellement au courant de nos traditions que nous oublions toujours que vous êtes nés-moldus.

-Vous ne haïssez pas les sang-de-bourbe ? s'interrogea Hermione.

-Non, le principal problème c'est votre manque d'adaptation et d'acceptation des coutumes de notre société. Franchement, regarde ne serait-ce que les réactions face au duel… La plupart des nés-moldus et même quelques sang-mêlés sont dégoûtés. Demande à n'importe quel sang-pur, un duel, surtout réglementé comme il l'était, encadré par des aurors et des arbitres, est parfaitement acceptable, dit doucement Daphné.

-Pour en revenir à la discussion initiale, le vrai nom de Merlin est Myrddin Wyllt, les livres de sa main sont rares, surtout ensorcelés, dit Théo. Vous vous intéressez aux lignées sorcières ?

-On est curieux, répondit de manière évasive Hermione.

-Evidemment, cela n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire d'héritier, sourit Blaise.

-Evidemment, acquiesça Kévin.

-Au fait, Vlad n'était pas en cours de sortilèges, constata Daphné. J'espère qu'il va bien !

-Il a quitté l'école pour la journée. Il avait des affaires de famille à régler, éluda une nouvelle fois Kévin, n'ayant aucune raison d'expliquer aux serpentards les traditions russes pour la fête des morts. Ces derniers n'approfondirent pas la discussion comme l'aurait fait un gryffondor, et se concentrèrent sur leurs devoirs tandis que le serdaigle partait ranger de nombreux volumes. Les Kemenov étaient une des clans les plus influents de Russie et que son héritier devait avoir des obligations familiales fortes…

Et les serpentards tous comme Kévin n'étaient pas éloignés de la réalité. Après avoir passé une partie de la journée a discuté d'affaires de clan avec sa tante, Vladmir se tenait assis sur la tombe de ses parents, accompagné de Katya, Sergei… et Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier, distingué dans sa robe de cérémonie, pinçait les lèvres en buvant son verre de vodka pure glace après la communion avec les défunts. Cette cérémonie l'impressionnait, notamment la salve de magie pure qui avait jailli de la tombe à la fin, mais il ne se semblait pas apprécier la boisson nationale russe autant que les trois slaves.

-Ma chère, dit-il en observant Katya avec attention alors que Vlad rompait le pain et en proposait au sorcier blond. Bien que je sois honoré d'être présent en ce lieu pour un événement aussi important que la célébration des défunts, je doute fortement que cela soit uniquement par amitié. Si le terme amitié puisse définir nos relations…

-Je pense que nous nous considérerons comme alliés dans un premier temps, sourit la matriarche des Kemenov, mais vous n'avez pas tort. Nous nous rencontrons ici pour une raison précise. Ce cimetière a l'avantage d'être à l'abri de n'importe quelles oreilles indiscrètes car on ne peut y pénétrer qu'accompagné par un proche d'une des familles enterrées ici…

-Drago vous a-t-il parlé de notre discussion avec un elfe de votre famille ? demanda Vlad en faisant tourner doucement un fond de vodka dans son verre.

-Oui, se rembrunit Lucius.

Oh oui, son fils l'avait informé de la présence de sa femme en Russie alors qu'elle lui avait assuré demeurer auprès de la branche familiale française des Mauxfoi. Narcissa lui avait délibérément menti, mais il attendait avant de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne trahissait pas un Malefoy.

-Que savez-vous exactement sur…

-Il s'agit d'affaires familiales, coupa le lord.

-Non, intervint doucement Vlad. Lucius le regarda avec surprise siroter doucement le fond de Vodka sans que sa tante ne proteste – les russes étaient définitivement des alcooliques – et croisa le regard émeraude du jeune garçon.

-Drago ne vous a pas tout dis, considérant qu'il était possible que votre femme intercepte votre courrier, déclara Katya en s'adossant à la tombe des Potter.

Lucius resta silencieux, attendant que la jeune femme développe ses dires tout en méditant sur ses paroles. Quelques mois auparavant, Drago n'aurait jamais songé que Narcissa puisse lire le courrier qu'il lui adressait alors qu'elle le faisait régulièrement. Le lord réalisa que son fils commençait lentement mais surement à grandir et ce constat n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Ilyna Saprovna Dolohov et Felix Demetrovitch Darerine**…** connaissez-vous ces noms ?

-Malheureusement, oui, acquiesça Lucius. Felix était le nécromancien de Voldemort durant la guerre. Il lui a fourni la plupart des inferi. Il s'est réfugié en Russie à sa disparition. Quant à Ilyna… Elle était la lieutenante du Lord en Europe de l'Est… Je crois qu'elle a rejoint son château familial en Estonie.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris contact avec des familles slaves, murmura Vladmir pour lui-même. Lucius l'entendit toutefois avant de soupirer et de lui répondre.

-Si. Les slaves ont la plus grande concentration de familles noires et le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à rallier de grandes et puissantes familles. Heureusement, il n'en a pas eu le temps ! Il en était au stade des négociations et Ilyna s'en sortait très bien… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Narcissa. Ne me dites pas qu'elle…

-Elle les a rencontré tous les deux lors de son passage en Russie, annonça Katya.

Lucius ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes pour essayer de garder les idées claires. Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Pourquoi avait-elle rencontré deux des plus puissants mangemorts ? Elle ne portait même pas la marque !

-Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? demanda Vladmir doucement.

Lucius observa le jeune garçon qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts hypnotiques. Drago lui avait caché depuis le début son amitié avec le jeune russe. Il ne l'avait découvert que lors des vacances d'été et il était déjà en contact étroit avec le clan Kemenov… Autant Lucius ne supportait pas James Potter, autant il appréciait étrangement sa sœur, totalement différente en dehors de son physique, et son fils, un vrai noble conscient de ses devoirs d'héritier… Tout l'opposé de James Potter en définitif.

-A la condition que tu m'accordes une question également.

Vlad eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous rester fidèle à Voldemort ? Vous étiez son bras droit, mais vous avez préféré dissoudre _l'Underground_ plutôt que le laisser accéder au réseau…

Lucius se permit un pâle sourire. Personne n'avait osé lui poser franchement cette question, pourtant primordiale si on cherchait à le comprendre.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs… Mais on n'a pas tous droit à une seconde chance. Mon erreur a été de suivre aveuglement mon père et accepter d'être marqué.

Lucius avait eu la Marque des Ténèbres le jour de l'obtention de son diplôme, tout comme plusieurs élèves dont son meilleur ami et confident, Severus Rogue. Mais la réalité était loin d'être aussi belle que ce qu'Abraxas Malefoy l'avait annoncé. Il n'y avait pas d'échanges. Il n'y avait pas de réflexions pour améliorer les choses. Non, il n'y avait qu'un maître et un avis…. Un maître et des esclaves.

C'était ce à quoi les sang-purs étaient réduits. De vulgaires esclaves bons à obéir et à souffrir en cas de déplaisir de leur maitre.

Après le meurtre d'une famille complète de moldus, dont une petite fille de trois ans adorable, Lucius avait concentré son attention dans _l'Underground. _Membre depuis ses quinze ans, introduit dans ce milieu fermé par Severus, dont la branche maternelle des Prince était une famille Maitresse spécialisée sans surprise dans les potions, il avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir une Triade.

Pour rester en vie – on ne quittait pas les mangemorts, sinon les pieds devant – il avait fait mine de travailler pour Voldemort à l'intérieur de la Cour des Mirages. Son double-jeu lui avait également permis de devenir membre du cercle intérieur des Mangemorts, puis bras droit de Voldemort… Jusqu'à qu'il apprenne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne savait comment, avait découvert l'identité des deux autres membres de la Triade et les avait fait exécuter dans l'objectif de le placer seul à la tête de _l'Underground_…

-J'ai utilisé comme excuse deux faits véridiques pour le convaincre que je ne pouvais pas utiliser le réseau pour son compte après la disparition d'Orion Black et de Julius O'Summers. D'abord que l'identité des membres était secrète et que je ne pouvais pas les approcher discrètement, et qu'ensuite, pour être une Cour des Mirages reconnue par le Conseil International des Cours, il fallait nécessairement trois dirigeants.

-C'est vrai que le Conseil International aurait dissous _l'Underground _si vous étiez resté seul à sa tête.

Vlad observait songeusement le Lord anglais. L'ensemble des Triades se regroupaient en un immense Conseil supervisant toutes les Cours du monde de manière discrète. Il n'intervenait qu'en de rares occasions, mais c'était toujours des interventions marquantes... voire choquantes… Lucius avait pu manipuler avec brio le mage noir grâce à ce détail, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Orion Black… Il était de la même famille que votre épouse ?

Lucius crut qu'il se faisait foudroyer sur place. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais associé Narcissa à Voldemort et ne l'avait donc jamais suspecté d'avoir trahi Orion… Mais ce qu'il avait appris récemment changeait beaucoup de choses.

-Les Black formaient une branche Maitresse spécialisée dans l'information, dit le lord d'une voix blanche. Narcissa savait que son oncle était une Triade.

-Et si elle a dénoncé Orion, celui-ci peut avoir avoué le nom d'O'Summers sous la contrainte… Par contre, comment avez-vous fait croire à Voldemort que vous ignorez les noms des deux autres Triades ? demanda Katya.

-J'étais le dernier intronisé et dans certaines Cours, la Triade la plus jeune ignore l'identité des anciens.

-Ça concerne principalement les cours d'Asie, s'étonna Vlad.

-Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le savait pas, sourit narquoisement Lucius.

-Rusé et sournois.

-Serpentard, répliqua le blond, alors que Vlad levait les yeux au ciel. Les Maisons de Poudlard étaient trop importantes pour les sorciers, pire qu'un CV !

-Un brin sentimental, aussi, ricana le jeune garçon, puis-je vous appelez Poufsouffle ?

Le visage offusqué du Lord fit sourire les russes avant que Lucius ne comprenne que Vladmir se moquait de lui. Lucius se fit la réflexion que ce rictus accentuait la fine cicatrice sur la pommette du jeune garçon, celle qui l'intriguait tout autant que Drago depuis qu'ils avaient vu Vladmir torse nu se faire soigner par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures sur les deux duellistes, sauvant in-extremis le mercenaire affaibli par une perte de sang conséquente. Le jeune russe portait plusieurs cicatrices, toutes issues vraisemblablement de sorts de magie noire et assez impressionnantes. Aucune n'était aussi fine et discrète que celle de son visage, qui aurait dû disparaître avec des soins appropriés. Elle était donc probablement qu'elle ait une signification particulière pour lui s'il avait souhaité la conserver.

-Cette cicatrice… d'où vient-elle ?

Vladmir perdit toute expression et caressa distraitement la petite boursouflure, observant le ciel menaçant au-dessus d'eux.

-J'avais 9 ans… j'ai utilisé un instant d'inattention de Ju-ie, ma nourrice, pour partir jouer sur les quais de la Neva. Un homme en a profité pour m'enlever… Un moldu, qui a cru – à raison d'ailleurs – avoir affaire à un riche héritier. Il m'a frappé au visage pour m'assommer et j'ai gardé cette cicatrice et une belle frayeur. Sergei m'a retrouvé en quelques minutes, mais depuis, dès que je fais quelque chose, au moins une personne sait où je vais et qui contacter en cas de problèmes. Et je suis toujours sur mes gardes.

-C'est la seule fois où tu as désobéi, chaton, sourit doucement Katya alors que Sergei, effacé depuis le début de la discussion, s'approchait pour passer une main amusée dans les cheveux noirs du Russe. Mais j'étais ravie que tu comprennes immédiatement les dangers.

Lucius songea à son propre fils. A 9 ans, Drago faisait caprice sur caprice, persuadé que tout lui était du en tant qu'héritier Malefoy. C'était à peu près l'âge auquel il avait réalisé que gâté et surprotégé son fils n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, pas s'il voulait en faire un homme responsable et censé. Il avait mis du temps à rattraper les tors causés mais semblait avoir réussi, aux vues des amitiés que son fils avaient créé à Poudlard.

-Nous avons un autre problème avec votre épouse, soupira Katya. Elle a introduit un artefact de magie noire dans l'école. Quelque chose de suffisamment mauvais pour que Dobby vienne chez moi cet été pour dissuader Vladmir de retourner à Poudlard cette année.

-Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? demanda sombrement Lucius.

-Non, pas encore, avoua Vladmir. Mais mes amis et moi y travaillons dessus. Nous avons toutefois une piste et nous approfondissons.

Lucius Malefoy se leva et épousseta ses robes, imité par les trois russes. Il adressa un signe de tête respectueux à Vlad qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire puis serra la main de Sergei avant d'embrasser galamment la main de Katya.

-Je n'attenterais rien contre Narcissa tant que je ne serais pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Cependant, je m'assurerais dorénavant de ses moindres déplacements et rencontres. Si elle croise un autre mangemort, je vous contacterais.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lucius partit dans un tournoiement de capes qui rappela étrangement celle du professeur de Potions.

Vladmir s'adossa à la tombe et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Katya alors que Sergei s'installait tranquillement devant eux. Les bougies traditionnelles brillaient vivement entre eux et de petits flocons de neige se mirent à tomber. Contrairement à Lucius, qui avait conservé durant toute la conversation sa lourde cape fourrée, les trois russes avaient ôté leurs manteaux depuis le début, habitués au froid. Ils reposaient actuellement sous eux pour les protéger du marbre glacial.

Sergei tendit une main et recueillit quelques flocons qu'il observa de longues minutes avant de les laisser tomber. Sa température corporelle était identique à l'air ambiant et avoisinait les 0° à l'heure actuelle. Il leva la tête et observa avec un sourire les deux Kemenov. Vlad s'était endormi et Katya regardait la neige tomber.

**-La première neige de l'année…**

Sergei acquiesça. La première neige avait une signification importante pour les sorciers slaves. Plus elle arrivait tôt, plus l'hiver serait rude, tant dans le climat que dans les événements sociaux et politiques. Elle n'était toujours pas tombée en Russie, mais elle tombait ici, en Angleterre. Cet hiver promettait de nombreux bouleversements.

**-Chaton…**

Vlad papillonna des cils avant d'ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que Katya le secouait délicatement.

**-La première neige est-elle tombée sur Poudlard ?**

**-Il y a une semaine**, dit Vlad d'une voix ensommeillée.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer,** murmura Sergei alors que la neige tombait plus fortement. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et quittèrent lentement le cimetière, qui se faisait rapidement recouvrir d'un léger manteau immaculé.

Vladmir, encore un peu comateux après sa sieste inopinée et nauséeux par le transplanage d'escorte, eut à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard que Kévin lui sautait dessus.

-_Bon sang Vlad, on a un problème… un gros problème_, siffla le jeune né-moldu à voix basse.

-_Pourquoi fourchelangue_ ? s'étonna le russe.

-Les murs ont des oreilles, grogna Kévin en anglais tout en observant le directeur passer à quelques mètres d'eux. _Foutu legimens_.

-_Il a réussi à passer tes barrières ?_ s'inquiéta Vlad alors que le regard perçant du directeur se posait sur eux deux.

-_Non, mais il a tenté toute la soirée sur Hermione. Il a constaté le vol de quelque chose à la bibliothèque et m'accuse, avec Hermione. Il n'a aucune preuve par contre et Madame Pince l'a fortement réprimandé d'avoir lancé des rumeurs._

Hermione et Kévin étant les élèves préférés de la bibliothécaire, Vlad se doutait bien qu'elle avait pris leur défense, même contre le directeur de l'école.

_-Et es-tu pour quelque chose dans cette disparition ? _

Kévin ne répondit pas et entraîna son ami dans les couloirs, usant de plusieurs détours pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis avant de pousser la porte du QG de l'Alliance.

Hermione, Drago et Neville s'y trouvaient déjà, penché sur un épais grimoire. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé et ils tendirent l'ouvrage devant lui. En lisant le titre, le russe sut qu'il tenait le livre volé à la bibliothèque et pourquoi Dumbledore semblait furieux. Non seulement il s'agissait d'un livre écrit par Merlin, mais il répertoriait toutes les lignées sorcières britanniques. Vladmir observa l'arbre généalogique de Serpentard avec surprise.

-Pourquoi celui de Serpentard ?

-L'usage du terme héritier… Nous sommes dans Poudlard, Vlad. Il s'agit donc forcément d'un descendant des Fondateurs.

-Et comme il s'agit d'un basilic, ce ne peut être que lui, compléta Neville.

Vladmir laissa son regard glisser sur les noms, certains célèbres, d'autres méconnus, jusqu'aux deux derniers. Sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor était relié par droit de conquête le nom de Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov né Potter.

-Qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor ? demanda Hermione après un lourd silence.

-Il est connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, grimaça le russe. Ce foutu ectoplasme me pourrit la vie depuis le début !

Ses amis pâlirent en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était surement lié aux problèmes de Pouldard. Vladmir fulminait, jurant en plusieurs langues des insultes sur le karma pourri qui le poursuivait pour Halloween et la Fête des Morts, évoquant des histoires de mauvais signes et de premières neiges qui laissèrent ses amis interloqués.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé sur la chambre de secrets… finit par murmurer Kévin, ramenant l'attention de son ami sur leurs problèmes actuels. Je pense qu'il faut mettre la main sur un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, c'est le seul endroit où il peut y avoir des renseignements.

-J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à ma mère pour qu'elle m'envoie l'exemplaire de notre bibliothèque, annonça Drago. Il devrait arriver demain matin. Par contre, des rumeurs dans ma salle commune disent qu'elle aurait déjà été ouverte et qu'un élève serait mort. D'après eux, les Sang-de-Bourbes vont être les ennemis prioritaires de l'Héritier.

-Si on se base sur les histoires d'intolérance de Salazar Serpentard, il est possible que son but soit la disparition des nés-moldus de l'école… Mais Miss Teigne ? s'interrogea Vladmir.

-Rusard est un cracmol. Certains considèrent ces personnes comme pire qu'un né-moldu. Il était peut-être visé ? intervint Neville, qui savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il avait fait croire enfant qu'il avait aussi peu de pouvoirs magiques qu'un cracmol et il supportait encore de nombreuses moqueries sur son statut, renforcé par sa pseudo timidité et son manque d'assurance qu'il s'efforçait à conserver en public.

-Hermione, Neville… vous avez Histoire de la Magie, demain ? demanda Kévin.

-Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione, on demandera à Binns s'il sait quelque chose !

-En couplant ce qu'il vous dira, l'Histoire de Poudlard et les rumeurs des serpents, on devrait arriver à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Drago, peux-tu te renseigner sur la date de l'ouverte de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Tu as peur que cela se soit passé durant le passage de Voldemort à Poudlard ? s'inquiéta Neville.

-Oui, il est le dernier héritier légitime et je n'ai pas ouvert cette chambre, je suis prêt à le jurer sur ma magie.

-On te croit, Vlad, soupira Drago. On doit être les seuls d'ailleurs, mais nous avons confiance en toi. Et tes ennemis, tu les massacres en public, pas caché derrière une créature mythique, plaisanta le blond, amenant des sourires sur les visages graves de ses amis.

-Hé ! C'est à moi de détendre l'atmosphère, s'offusqua Kévin, toi, tu es censé la plomber, sinistre Serpent !

Cette fois, ce furent des rires qui jaillirent, alors que Drago, dans un geste très puéril, tirait la langue au serdaigle.

-On sait que Voldemort n'est pas mort l'année dernière, reprit doucement Vladmir. S'il a ouvert la chambre des secrets, alors il peut recommencer… et je ne veux pas voir mes amis mourir.

Pas une fois de plus, songea Vlad en regardant Kévin et Hermione. Les cinq amis se plongèrent dans un silence méditatif qui durant de longues minutes jusqu'à que la porte de la salle claque brutalement, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Bon sang, mais quelle…

-Ambiance sinistre se dégage de…

-Cette salle ! Heureusement que nous…

-Sommes là pour vous remonter le moral !

Les jumeaux Weasley pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'Alliance et se firent une petite place autour de la table, alors qu'Hermione leur souriait.

-Comment va Ginny ? demanda Neville. Elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

-Si vous abordez tous les sujets qui fâchent, je comprends votre état d'esprit, soupira le plus grand des jumeaux, Fred.

-Elle a passé la journée à l'infirmerie, dit George. D'après Percy, elle s'est quasiment évanouie en cours de Potions. J'aurais bien dis que la chauve-souris graisseuse était responsable, mais elle est tellement faible qu'il n'étais pas fautif. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle est juste épuisée.

Vladmir vit avec surprise Neville pâlir un peu et serrer les dents, comme si quelque chose dans ce que venait de dire le jumeau Weasley le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Mais il y a deux points positifs, soupira Fred sans réaliser que Vlad ne l'écoutait plus. Elle a eu une visite, une jeune serdaigle blonde un peu perchée…

-Luna Lovegood ? demanda Kévin. Elle est particulière, mais elle a un don pour cerner les gens. Si elle était avec votre sœur, c'est que Ginny en a besoin.

-Et la seconde ?

-Percy s'est enfin décider à prendre nos avertissements au sérieux. Vous avez raté la Beuglante de Maman tout à l'heure, par hibou express. Pour une voix qu'elle dit que nous aurions dû être écouter !

-On a voulu sauver la beuglante pour immortaliser cet instant, mais on n'a pas réussi, plaisanta son jumeau. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant que Ron est devenue notre sujet d'étude favori depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, il a fait quelques passages à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-On aime bien Hermione et Neville, et notre frère, j'ai honte de l'appeler ainsi dans ce cas là, passe son temps à les insulter et les rabaisser parce qu'ils sont plus ouverts que lui et ne voient pas le monde en noir et blanc. Il a tendance à oublier que la palette de gris entre les deux est immense... Il est temps qu'on mette un peu d'argent gobelin dans sa cervelle au lieu de l'or de farfadet qu'il a.

-Et pour le journal ? finit par dire Vladmir, revenant dans la conversation après que Neville l'ait rassuré d'un geste de la main.

-On va essayer de le prendre demain matin, quand toutes les filles seront parties au petit déjeuner. Ginny passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, sous la garde du Dragon. Elle ne pourra pas retourner le chercher.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Kévin conseilla de venir déposer le journal dans la salle de l'Alliance dès qu'ils l'auraient récupéré. Il serait protégé et Ginny ne pourrait pas y mettre la main dessus. Ils finirent par retourner dans leurs dortoirs, mais Vlad retint son ami gryffondor par la manche et attendit que les autres soient partis pour le regarder.

Neville avait conservé le livre des lignées contre lui, considérablement plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

Nev'… tu vas bien ? Tu as une mauvaise mine.

-Vlad… on croyait la lignée Prince éteinte, murmura Neville.

Il lui tendit le livre de Merlin en ouvrant une page précise.

Le russe écarquilla les yeux en lisant le dernier nom.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant ? souffla Neville.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je pris pour qu'il ne sache rien. Avant tout, il faut aller _lui_ parler.

Sous le nom d'Eileen Prince, brillant d'un jaune doré, signalant que l'héritier de la lignée était vivant, apparaissait un nom. _Severus Tobias Rogue._

* * *

Miss XYZ : Merci =)

Moii : De rien, merci à toi pour ta review !


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou tout le monde ! Pour ce chapitre (le 25ème, ça se fête non ?), je vous ai réserve plein de surprises et des détails antérieurs vont prendre pas mal d'importance !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Histoires de noblesse**

Hermione souriait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pas après la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ronald, bien qu'il se soit un peu calmé depuis quelques jours, - elle devait notamment remercier Fred et Georges pour lui avoir fait comprendre de manière détournée que plus il serait injurieux, plus il leur servirait de cobaye – et bien Ronald avait eu la frayeur de sa vie !

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse, Granger.

Hermione eut un rictus narquois en saluant Drago qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Le jeune sang-pur haussa un unique sourcil, étonné de voir sur le visage de son amie une expression qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude d'observer sur Vladmir ou lui-même. En bon représentant de sa maison, il ne posa toutefois pas de questions, sachant qu'elle finirait par en parler. Il se contenta de lui tendre galamment son bras et Hermione rit de ses manières en se laissant guider jusqu'à la table des serdaigles, la table de la neutralité.

Ils mangeaient régulièrement ensemble, mais le choix de la table avait été une question de survie pour Hermione et Neville. Se rendre chez les gryffondors, où ils étaient déjà traités en paria à cause de leur amitié avec le prince des serpentards, était tout simplement hors de question. Quant à se rendre chez les serpents, cela ne posait pas de problèmes aux verts et argents d'après Drago. Il avait discrètement mené son enquête parmi eux pour savoir si la présence de deux nés-moldus et lions n'offusquait personne. Quelques protestations avaient été émises, mais Drago restait un Malefoy… Et il ne valait mieux pas se mettre l'héritier de la puissante famille à dos. Nul n'avait donc été réellement vindicatif mais Kévin avait simplement lancé que se rendre chez l'ennemi viscéral des lions ne ferait qu'empirer les relations Hermione et Neville avec leur propre Maison… Conclusion, ils avaient fait une croix sur la table des serpentards. Il ne leur restait que celle des serdaigles, étant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment les poufsouffles pour se permettre d'envahir leur espace.

Kévin et Vladmir étaient déjà attablés devant leurs entrées, discutant avec animation avec plusieurs quatrièmes et cinquièmes années sur un obscur sujet de magie ancestrale. Bradley, qui abordait toujours son insigne de préfet, sourit en voyant arrivé les deuxièmes années.

-Et bien, un lion et un serpent qui s'égarent en territoire ennemi ? plaisanta-t-il en s'écartant pour leur laisser un peu de place.

-Je dirais plutôt en territoire neutre, dit une petite voix rêveuse. Puis-je ?

Bradley concentré sur sa discussion, sursauta en réalisant qu'une petite première année blonde se tenait derrière lui. Luna avait encore son sac de cours et un collier en fils multicolores sur lequel un monocle servait de pendentif ornait son cou. Il sourit en se levant pour laisser sa place à la jeune fille.

-Je vous laisse. Vous serez plus à l'aise avec un peu d'espace et non pas serrés comme des sardines !

-"Serrés comme des sardines" ? releva Drago.

-Expression moldue, soupira Hermione. Quand est-ce que tu accepteras d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon monde ?

-Quand les farfadets seront banquiers ! rétorqua Drago. Je suis parfaitement à mon aise dans le monde magique, je n'ai aucune raison de m'aventurer parmi les moldus.

Pendant ce temps, Luna s'était assise aux côtés de Vladmir qui l'observait, immobile, se servir à manger avec un visage vide de toute expression, contrastant avec l'air évaporé de la jeune serdaigle. Luna sembla sentir son regard et leva les yeux, fixant les pupilles cerclées d'émeraudes.

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse, Mione, dit Kévin, reprenant sans le savoir les mots exacts qu'avaient prononcé Drago quelques minutes auparavant. Kévin suivait du coin de l'œil l'échange entre les deux aigles, curieux du comportement de Vladmir, mais le visage extatique d'Hermione et son rictus amusé était suffisamment rare pour ne pas le relever.

-Tu savais que Ronald avait peur des araignées ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Moi oui, glissa Neville en s'asseyant à côté de sa camarade de Gryffondor, couvert de terre suite à son passage dans les serres. Il nous a fait une crise de panique au début de l'année en tombant nez-à-nez à son réveil avec une belle faucheuse innocente. Je ne sais pas qui a eu le plus peur. La pauvre petite bête qui s'est enfuie aussi vite que le pouvaient ses pattes ou lui… Mais sa réaction tout à l'heure n'était pas mal non plus !

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda avidement Drago, qui ne comptait pas perdre une occasion d'effrayer le rouquin. Il passait son temps à taquiner Ronald, qui s'emportait immédiatement à la grande joie des amis serpentards du jeune Malefoy. Hermione leur avait expliqué que d'après Ronald, le différent familial remontait à plusieurs générations, une obscure histoire de mariages mais qui avait provoqué la ruine des Weasley. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Drago qui avait une version très différente. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient cherché à prendre partie dans ces histoires, restant en retrait pour observer les échanges animés.

-Et bien, il nous a fait de magnifiques vocalises tout en faisant le sprint le plus rapide de tout Poudlard, expliqua Neville.

-A cause d'une pauvre araignée ? s'étonna Vladmir.

-Pas une… une petite file indienne d'arachnides de toutes sortes, allant de la petite faucheuse de placard à ces grosses araignées des caves.

-Çà confirme nos suppositions, souffla Kévin.

D'après ses recherches, les araignées fuyaient le basilic le plus vite possible. Cela rejoignait donc les suppositions émisses par Vladmir sur la présence du roi serpent dans le château.

Deux rouquins passèrent à ce moment là derrière eux, faisant des jeux de mots douteux et bousculant Vladmir par un malencontreux hasard. Le Russe eut un sourire en glissant imperceptiblement un billet dans sa poche, billet qui était apparu sous son assiette par quelque tour de magie.

-Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, souffla Luna en observant passer un groupe de septièmes années de Serpentard, visiblement furieux et abordant tous une magnifique crinière pourpre et or, qui se dirigeaient vers les jumeaux. Vlad, le seul à avoir entendu les paroles de Luna, pencha la tête de côté en reprenant le contact visuel avec les prunelles d'un bleu pâle de la jeune fille. Elle arrivait à savoir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas et cela l'intriguait. Son comportement, singulier de sa part, attira immédiatement l'attention de ses amis. Kévin, qui suivait depuis le début l'échange étrange entre Luna et Vlad, s'empressa de détourner l'attention de tous.

-Alors Drago, prêt pour le match de demain ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, soupira blond. C'est le premier match de l'année et c'est le pire pour commencer en tant qu'Attrapeur. Le derby de Poudlard :soit je suis fêté, soit je suis lynché !

-Tu devrais t'en sortir. Tu étais plutôt bon lors des sélections, d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais aussi bien la feinte de Wronski. dit Neville, le seul à avoir réalisé la manœuvre de détournement d'attention de Kévin. Il lui adressa un regard suspicieux auquel le jeune aigle répondit par un sourire angélique. L'héritier Londubat soupira et reporta son attention sur la discussion.

-Vous étiez là lors des sélections ? releva Drago avec une surprise non feinte.

-Oui, même Hermione était là. Et tu connais sa passion pour le quidditch pourtant ! Mais on est tous venu soutenir un ami, déclara Kévin sans se douter que ses quelques paroles venaient de statufier le jeune Malefoy.

-Je ne vous ai pas aperçu, finit par dire Drago avec émotion. Il avait été un peu déçu quand il n'avait vu aucun de ses amis de l'Alliance lors des sélections pour les postes d'attrapeurs et de poursuiveurs. Certes, il y avait une interdiction formelle que les autres Maisons assistent aux essais, mais ils avaient bravé suffisamment de fois le règlement pour qu'une simple interdiction ne les retienne pas.

-Flint nous a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que notre présence déconcentre ses joueurs et qu'on se devait d'être invisible, ou il s'arrangeait avec Rogue pour nous filer des retenues.

Drago regarda ses amis les uns après les autres. Hermione le regardait avec amusement, de même que Kévin, alors que Neville et Vladmir, en bons héritiers qu'ils étaient, se contentaient de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait réellement que c'était plus que de simples camarades avec lesquels il s'entendait particulièrement bien comme s'était le cas avec Théo et Daphné. Non, c'était de vrais amis, qui le soutenaient. Une amitié comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Blaise Zabini.

-Je…

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si surpris, finit par murmurer doucement Luna. Ils sont tes amis, c'est normal qu'ils soient là pour te soutenir.

Drago observa la jeune serdaigle blonde et lui sourit doucement.

-Je sais Lovegood, je n'avais juste jamais réalisé à quel point cette amitié était importante pour moi.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Luna et ses yeux perdirent un peu leur aspect vitreux quand elle vint plonger dans le regard gris de Drago.

-Tu as de la chance, Drago.

-Je sais, ils ne me jugent pas d'après ma réputation, acquiesça Drago avec douceur, connaissant la réputation de folie de la jeune serdaigle. Mais tu trouveras toi aussi des personnes en qui tu auras confiance et qui t'accepterons telle que tu es.

Un silence calme s'installa, qu'ils consacrèrent à remplir leurs assiettes et leurs estomacs. Ils venaient de se servir le dessert quand Drago se fit interpeller.

-Malefoy, n'oublie pas l'entrainement de ce soir !

Drago se tourna pour constater que Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, se tenait derrière eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se contenta d'acquiescer le serpentard quitta la salle en compagnie de plusieurs autres élèves.

-Pourquoi souriait-il autant ? demanda Vlad en finissant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

-Mon père a offert des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe pour fêter ma sélection. Je lui ai dit que c'était un peu exagéré, mais il s'est contenté de me dire que si Serpentard n'en voulait pas, il les offrirait aux autres Maisons. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Ça va jaser, constata Hermione. Beaucoup vont penser que tu as acheté ton poste.

-Je suis habitué à subir les rumeurs, soupira Drago, une de plus ou une de moins, ça ne me touche plus.

-C'est triste, constata Kévin.

-Quoi ?

-D'être aussi blasé alors que nous n'avons que 12 ans. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un vétéran de guerre dire que plus rien ne pourra l'impressionner car il a déjà vu toute l'horreur du monde, expliqua Kévin.

-Tu n'es pas loin, murmura Neville. De nombreuses vieilles familles sont sujettes aux rumeurs et préjugés. Quand tu as passé toute ton enfance à entendre dire que tu es un cracmol, indigne d'un Londubat et probablement un bâtard pour être aussi faible, les insultes finissent par ne plus avoir le moindre effet.

-Papa et oncle Ami sont considérés comme fous, admit Luna d'une petite voix qui fit comprendre qu'elle avait encore du mal avec les nombreuses remarques désobligeantes. Tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca et se moque de moi car je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que vous.

Hermione fit une moue étrange, visiblement prête à discuter de la véracité des créatures de Luna qui allaient à l'encontre de sa rationalité, mais Drago lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes en lui faisant signe de se taire. Les Lovegood étaient considérés comme fous, mais ils étaient des génies et des visionnaires. Seules quelques vieilles familles se souvenaient de leurs dons de prescience, qu'ils conservaient cachés.

-Dois-je faire étalage de mon malheur ? déclara Vlad ouvertement moqueur pour dédramatiser l'ambiance. Je suis un affreux mage noir, un tueur de la pire espèce. Fini le Survivant, maintant, c'est le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Ça à toute de même plus de classe que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ricana Kévin. Ils n'ont pas été très originaux dans le choix des surnoms !

-On devrait demander à Lisa pour te trouver un beau surnom, sourit Neville. Son talent à fait le tour de l'école. C'est vrai qu'elle appelle Rogue « Rogy » ?

-Oui. Et elle s'est prise une retenue et nous a fait perdre 50 points en l'appelant comme ça la semaine dernière en cours de potions. Je n'avais jamais vu un air aussi abruti sur les visages des poufsouffles ni aussi furieux sur le prof' ! se souvint Kévin avec émerveillement.

-Au fait, ca me fait penser que vous êtes tous les quatre invités pour la première semaine des vacances au manoir ! intervint Drago.

-On te parle de Rogue et tu penses aux vacances ? s'horrifia Neville.

-Severus est mon parrain, donc pour moi c'est un membre de la famille. Et qui dit famille dit vacances !

-Nous sommes tous invités ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion.

-Ma mère n'était pas très heureuse, grimaça Drago, mais père l'a imposé. Bref, pensez à prendre une robe de soirée.

-Robe de soirée ? répéta Kévin, palissant. Tu organises une soirée ?

-Le manoir accueille cette année le bal de Saturnalia, pour le Solstice d'Hiver. Toute l'aristocratie et le monde politique sorcier sera présent.

-Hors de question que je vienne, trancha Kévin d'une voix ferme.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Ce sera très instructif.

-Hermione. Je te rappelle d'où je viens, grogna le jeune né-moldu. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bal, et à part la gigue, je ne sais pas danser !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de danser, dit Vlad, et si tu te comportes comme d'habitude, personne n'imaginera que tu n'es pas de l'aristocratie.

-D'où tu viens ? releva Drago avec curiosité.

-Un monde noir, sous terre.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Luna, qui fixait Kévin avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

-Tu as déjà rencontré des Gobmines ? des Charbonniers roux ? s'anima Luna en sautillant sur le banc, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ses cheveux blonds virevoltant dans tous les sens. Tu pourrais me faire visiter les tunnels ? Et…

-Du calme Petit Lutin ! s'exclama Kévin en lavant les mains pour l'apaiser. Et d'abord, comment sais-tu que je viens d'une famille de mineurs ?

A sa grande gêne, Luna fondit en larmes.

-Mais… J'ai rien dit ! se défendit Kévin alors qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard meurtrier tout en consolant tant bien que mal la petite serdaigle. Heureusement, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la Grande Salle, le dîner s'étant fini depuis déjà un petit moment, car ils attiraient l'attention des rares personnes restantes.

-Je… c'est… c'est la première fois… qu'on me donne un surnom aussi gentil, renifla Luna.

Kévin écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait appelé Lutin spontanément en la voyant aussi curieuse et malicieuse, avec son visage fin dont il ne manquait que les grandes oreilles.

-Je… et bien, en temps normal, tu fais plus penser à une fée, avec ton côté rêveur et ta petite taille, mais là, à sauter dans tous les sens, je pensais surtout un à lutin, marmonna Kévin en se passant une main gêné dans les cheveux. Il pâlit soudain. Mais pourquoi continues tu à pleurer ?

Luna venait de refondre en larmes contre Hermione, alors que Vladmir éclatait de rire face à la spontanéité de son ami et son innocence qui, pour une fois, laissait vraiment percevoir son âge.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi maladroit avec les filles, ricana Drago.

-Mais j'ai rien dit ! répéta le né-moldu.

Les trois autres garçons levèrent les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant de concert.

-Si tu ne viens pas pour le bal, je passe chez toi te kidnapper, menaça Drago, revenant au sujet initial. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'ennuyer comme l'année dernière ! Luna, j'espère qu'on te verra aussi.

Luna leva la tête, les yeux rougis, et hocha la tête doucement, son visage ayant repris son air rêveur habituel.

-Papa a reçu l'invitation. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais j'aimerais bien venir avec vous.

-Je dois demander à mes parents, annonça Hermione, vite imité par Kévin qui priait intérieurement pour que ses parents refusent ou lui annoncent qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose.

-Et bien, grand-mère se doutait que j'allais aller soit chez Drago soit chez Vlad, dont je sais déjà que je serais présent, sourit Neville.

-Si tu ne nous avais pas invité, je l'aurais fait, se contenta de dire Vlad. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va venir fouiner chez toi pendant une semaine. Je suis sûr que ton manoir regorge de choses intéressantes.

-Hum hum… Jeunes gens, il est l'heure de quitter la Grande Salle.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir le professeur Flitwick qui se tenait à côté de Luna et regardait avec inquiétude ses joues encore humides de larmes. Ses yeux entièrement noirs laissaient cependant percevoir son plaisir de voir le petit groupe d'élèves prendre sous son aile la jeune fille. Les préfets lui rapportaient régulièrement les incidents dont elle était victime, mais tant qu'elle ne venait pas se plaindre en personne, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Flitwick espérait qu'il Kévin et Vladmir l'aideraient.

-Miss Lovegood, vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune vous reposer. M. Bradley vous accompagnera, rajouta-t-il en désignant le Préfet qui attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Luna hocha doucement la tête et se leva pour quitter la salle. Elle s'arrêta toutefois aux côtés de Kévin et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de partir en sautillant en direction de Bradley, laissant un Kévin rougissant et tétanisé derrière elle. Le serdaigle se faisait encore taquiné quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la salle de l'Alliance.

-Excusez-moi…

Le petit groupe s'arrêta au pied des escaliers et tourna la tête dans un même ensemble en direction de la voix douce qui les avait interrompus. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux nattés et aux grands yeux noisette les observaient avec timidité. Elle portait le blason jaune et noir des poufsouffles et derrière elle se tenait deux membres de sa maison, ainsi que leur professeur d'Astronomie. Ils étaient tous occupés à se demander ce qu'Aurora Sinistra faisait là avec trois élèves de Poufsouffle quand la jeune fille timide prit finalement la parole, d'une voix étrangement ferme.

-Je suis Susan Amélia Bones, héritière de la noble famille des Bones. Je souhaiterais rencontrer l'héritier Potter.

L'usage du nom des Potter surprit Hermione et Kévin surtout que Vladmir ne s'en offusqua pas. La tournure de phrase particulièrement protocolaire titillait aussi leur curiosité, mais ils n'en montrèrent rien. Ils restèrent également de glace quand Drago et Neville se postèrent dans le dos de Vladmir, notant avec attention les placements. Ils se tinrent de part et d'autre du russe, un pas derrière lui, exactement dans la même position que les deux autres poufsouffles, tandis que le professeur Sinistra s'arrêtait entre Vlad et Susan.

-Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la noble famille des Malefoy, est témoin de la demande, dit le blond d'une voix forte.

-Je suis Neville Franck Londubat, héritier de la noble famille des Londubat, second témoin de la demande pour l'héritier Potter.

-En tant que Vladmir Vissilievitch Kemenov, héritier des nobles familles Potter et Kemenov, j'accepte la demande de l'héritière Bones.

-Je suis Cédric Amos Diggory, héritier de la noble famille des Diggory, je prends note de la rencontre, annonça un grand poufsouffle qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans l'équipe de quidditch de la maison des blaireaux.

-Moi, Antoine Wilius Mcmillan, héritier de la noble famille Mcmillan, est témoin de la demande, dit le second, probablement le grand frère Ernie.

-En tant que représentant majeur mandaté par Lady Bones et Lady Kemenov, je note que la demande s'est faite dans les règles et accepte la rencontre, intervint alors le professeur.

Vladmir et Susan s'éloignèrent pour ne plus être à porter de voix sous le regard de quelques élèves présents dans le hall d'entrée. Plusieurs se mirent à discuter et Kévin se pencha vers Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Je pense que Vlad à un contrat de mariage avec Susan Bones, souffla Drago. Tu viens d'assister à une rencontre officielle. En tant que fiancés, ils doivent réaliser une rencontre protocolaire devant quatre témoins de même classe sociale. Diggory et Mcmillan sont tous les deux sang-purs et anoblis.

-Mais ils se sont déjà rencontrés ! s'étonna Hermione.

-Pas selon l'étiquette ! C'est compliqué, soufla Neville quand Kévin le regarda avec interrogation. Mais je pense qu'ils discutent d'une rencontre avec leurs tuteurs magiques.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un mariage arrangé selon les anciennes lois se déroule en plusieurs points pour être en règle. Il est passé à la naissance des enfants. Il s'en suit ensuite une présentation officielle devant quatre témoins et au minimum un adulte majeur qui peut faire partie ou non des témoins et qui représente les tuteurs s'ils sont absence, murmura Drago sans quitter des yeux le couple qui discutait avec animation.

-Après les présentations, une rencontre officielle avec les deux partis est organisée, pour présenter le contrat de mariage et officialiser les fiançailles. Le mariage se fait généralement le jour des 17 ans du plus jeune fiancé.

-Un contrat peut être rompu ?

-Oui. Là aussi, c'est complexe. Si les deux partis sont du même statut…

-Tu parles de statut, c'est-à-dire ? coupa Hermione.

-Les Bones sont princes, expliqua Neville. Les Potter aussi. Leur statut est identique. Les Londubat sont inférieurs dans la hiérarchie nobiliaire, notre statut est donc différent.

-Je disais donc, reprit Drago en fusillant du regard Hermione qui l'avait interrompu dans ses explications, s'ils ont le même statut, il faut un accord des deux tuteurs pour rompre le contrat. Si le statut est différent, seul le plus puissant tuteur à le pouvoir de rompre les fiançailles, sans l'accord de l'autre. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour mon mariage arrangé. Parkinson sont de simples comtes, et heureusement pour moi car le père de Pansy n'aurait jamais accepté !

De longues minutes plus tard, Vladmir revint, décontracté et souriant, alors que Susan partait rejoindre ses deux témoins.

-Je suis invité chez les Bones pour le 26 décembre au midi, annonça-t-il. Je devrais vous abandonné pour la journée.

-Fiancé ? demanda Drago pour avoir confirmation alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la Salle de l'Alliance.

-Oui, jusqu'au 26 décembre, sourit Vlad. Nous sommes d'accord pour rompre le contrat. D'ailleurs, merci de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire !

Kévin et Hermione, auxquels s'adressait la dernière phrase, se contentèrent de balayer d'un geste de main ses remerciements. Ils commençaient à comprendre le monde sorcier et ils savaient quand se taire. Et la première raison était quand l'aspect nobiliaire de la société magique intervenait dans la discussion. Ne maîtrisant pas l'étiquette et toutes les traditions sorcières, ni Kévin ni Hermione ne voulaient porter préjudices à leurs amis. Ils restaient donc en retrait et mémorisaient les termes, les tournures de phrases et les attitudes de chacun pour ensuite se renseigner de manière approfondie.

-Les jumeaux t'ont laissé un message ? interrogea Neville en ouvrant la porte de leur pièce.

Vladmir hocha la tête en tirant de sa poche le message des frères Weasley et le lut rapidement alors qu'ils restaient tous debout autour de la table. Ils étaient ici pour parler tranquillement sans être entendu, mais ils avaient tous des choses à faire dans la soirée. Des devoirs pour être tranquille ce week-end, des recherches, ou encore un entrainement de quidditch pour Drago.

-Le journal a disparu, soupira Vlad. Ils n'ont cherché partout, mais n'ont rien trouvé. Ginny doit avoir trouvé une cachette en dehors du dortoir.

-Tu ne pourrais pas dénicher sa trace ? demanda finalement Drago. Je sais qu'il existe des sorts de magie noire pour détecter les artefacts magiques.

-Je connais quelques sorts, mais ils sont gourmands en énergie et surtout, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que le journal soit réellement un objet magique, bien que ça soit probable. C'est risqué et je ne tenterais rien pour le moment, répondit Vladmir.

Kévin et Hermione soupirèrent puis annoncèrent qu'ils devaient se rendre à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme, voulant continuer les recherches sur la chambre des secrets. Drago leur avait remis son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard ce matin et Hermione avait posé _la_ question en cours d'Histoire à un professeur Binns surpris de l'intérêt soudain des élèves à son cours. Drago les suivit immédiatement et quitta la salle en pestant, en retard pour l'entrainement.

Neville et Vlad, restés seuls dans la Salle de l'Alliance, se dévisagèrent.

-On tente aujourd'hui ? annonça le lion.

-Oui. L'occasion est trop belle, approuva le russe. Surtout qu'il a plein de questions à nous poser.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Il a tenté plusieurs fois de me prendre à part à la fin des cours. Je crois que notre amitié et notre comportement l'intriguent au plus au point.

-Il est vrai qu'on forme un groupe hétéroclite, sourit doucement Neville. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il accepterait de rejoindre l'Alliance ? Après ce que tu m'as raconté de la rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy ?

Car Vladmir avait prit le temps de résumer avec précision l'échange qu'il avait eu sur la tombe de ses parents avec Lucius, minant un peu plus la confiance de Drago envers sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas…

Ils se turent et continuèrent à parcourir les couloirs de plus en plus sombres de l'école jusqu'à atteindre enfin le couloir qu'ils cherchaient.

-A toi l'honneur, sourit Vlad en s'adossant à un mur.

Neville maugréa et s'obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Il s'approcha d'une porte et frappa plusieurs coups secs avant de reculer précautionneusement.

-Présent ou absent ?

-Présent. D'après Drago, il est toujours disponible si on vient le chercher dans son bureau.

-D'un côté, à part les serpentards, personne ne se risquerait à frapper à sa porte, il est donc relativement disponible.

-Tout comme personne ne se risque à frapper à la porte du professeur MacGonagall en dehors de lions, déclara Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse sur le pas de son bureau.

-Qui aurait envie de frapper à la porte de cette vieille chouette ? demanda Vlad en fronçant le nez.

-Pas moi, admit Neville avec un rictus dégoûté. Depuis qu'ils assumaient fièrement leur soutien à Vlad et Drago, les deux gryffondors de l'Alliance n'avaient droit qu'à du mépris de leur directrice de maison, qui considérait leur attitude comme de la traîtrise pure et simple aux valeurs des lions.

-Et dire qu'on dit que ce sont les serpentards les plus rétrogrades, soupira Vlad en secouant la tête.

-Est-ce que vous avez conscience que je suis présent ? finit par les interrompre Rogue, à moitié amusé par les remarques délicieusement désobligeantes des deux élèves envers les gryffondors et à moitié exaspéré d'être complètement ignoré alors qu'ils venaient le déranger en pleine correction de devoirs.

-Professeur Rogue, nous aimerions vous poser une question, déclara Neville en fixant les yeux noirs du maître des potions.

Severus Rogue observa les deux enfants devant lui. Vladmir Kemenov était fidèle à lui-même, détaché et inexpressif, appuyé contre un mur du couloir des cachots. Il connaissait bien le jeune héritier après l'avoir aidé pendant plusieurs séances d'occlumencie et savait reconnaître cette lueur dans le regard émeraude de celui qui, au début, lui paraissait la copie-conforme de James Potter. De la curiosité et une touche d'inquiétude brillaient dans le regard vert hypnotique.

Neville Londubat, par contre, était loin du gryffondor nerveux et maladroit qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. S'il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose, il avait maintenant confirmation. Le lion était en réalité un serpent qui se cachait derrière une crinière rouge et or. Tout dans Neville – que ce soit son maintien, ses expressions et ses intonations – lui rappelaient Augusta Londubat, celle qu'il avait rencontrée dans _l'Underground_. Il était prêt à mettre sa main dans la gueule d'un gryffon que la matriarche lui avait transmis le savoir des assassins qui avaient fait la renommée de cette famille dans la Cour des Mirages.

-J'ose espéré que ce n'est pas en rapport avec les cours, grogna-t-il pour la forme. Et je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez venir dans les cachots sans M. Malefoy.

-Drago ne sait rien de cette rencontre et je peux vous assurer que ça le restera, affirma tranquillement Vladmir.

-Entrez, soupira Severus en se décalant pour laisser passer les deux élèves. Son instinct lui hurlait que cette discussion allait être instructive, mais aussi terriblement fatigante.

-Cette pièce est parfaitement sécurisée, dit Neville après avoir laissé parcourir son regard sur les murs, vierges du moindre tableau sorcier, et le bureau sobre et parfaitement rangé du professeur.

-Je constate qu'il s'agit d'une affirmation et non pas d'une question. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ? demanda Rogue en indiquant d'un geste de main les deux chaises confortables face à lui.

-Pas le moindre tableau sorcier, source de l'omniprésence du directeur, une légère trace de magie noire dans l'air, votre soudaine relaxation à peine la porte fermée et cette de Vlad également, énonça tranquillement Neville.

-Excellente analyse, dit Rogue en notant l'éclair de surprise dans le regard du lion face au compliment, le premier qu'il lui ait jamais adressé. Vous avez raison M. Londubat, cette pièce est sûre. Vous disiez avoir une question à me poser. Puis-je espérer que cela fonctionne dans les deux sens ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors je vous écoute, déclara Rogue en s'appuyant sur son bureau avec satisfaction. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions…

-Nous savons que vous êtes le dernier de la lignée Prince. Que savez-vous de votre héritage ?

-Quel héritage ? demanda calmement Severus Rogue tout en ayant une soudaine inquiétude. Savaient-ils pour son appartenance à la Cour des Mirages ?

-Je ne parle pas de la Cour des Mirages, soupira Vladmir en remontant sa manche pour rassurer l'homme quant à ses intentions. Il dévoila sa marque, alors que Neville faisait de même, arrachant un sourire au sombre professeur. Il avait raison. Augusta avait formé son petit-fils avec brio… et ce qu'il aimerait être là le jour où les sorciers découvriraient que le Sauveur du Monde magique, Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, était un des princes de la mafia russe magique ! James Potter devait d'ailleurs se retourner dans sa tombe…

-Nous savons tous les deux que les Prince sont une famille maîtresse de _l'Underground_, dit l'héritier Londubat.

-Était… coupa Rogue.

-Était ? répéta Neville.

-_L'Underground_ n'existe plus.

-Plus pour longtemps, lâcha Vladmir. Voldemort est disparu et une des Triades est toujours en vie. Elle peut revoir le jour.

-Qui ? demanda avec ébahissement le professeur Rogue, laissant enfin son masque froid et implacable tomber. L'identité des Triades était un des secrets les mieux gardés des Cours des Mirages. Il avait été effondré en apprenant que les Triades avaient été assassinées et que _l'Underground_ disparaissait. Il s'agissait de sa seule famille depuis sa dispute avec Lily Evans, et il était partagé par l'espoir le voir renaître de ses cendres et celle que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Son identité ne vous concerne en rien, dit Vladmir en balayant la question d'un geste de main. Rogue serra les dents mais ne put que s'incliner. Il avait un profond respect pour la hiérarchie des Cours et les rares règles qui en régissaient l'organisation. Le secret des dirigeants en était une et Vladmir était son supérieur hiérarchique en tant que Prince d'une des principales Cours du monde. Il pouvait ne pas lui imposer un ordre. Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il était leur professeur et eux ses élèves et qu'il pouvait jouer de son autorité. Actuellement, ils étaient tous des mirages.

-De quel héritage parlez-vous ? finit-il par demander.

-Un héritage qui n'a rien à voir avec _l'Underground_ et tout à voir avec les Prince. Connaissez-vous l'origine de votre patronyme ?

-Non, répondit Rogue. Il s'agit d'une vieille lignée sorcière mais mes grands-parents m'ont déshérité à ma naissance.

-Ils n'en avaient pas le pouvoir, annonça Vladmir en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis vraiment surpris que personne ne vous ai rien dit.

-Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi vous parler, dit Rogue en commençant à s'énerver.

Il n'aimait pas parler de sa famille maternelle, qui l'avait reniée en raison de son ascendance moldue, qui avait renié sa mère alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin d'aide. Et voilà que deux élèves débarquaient en disant qu'il avait droit à ses titres !

-Attendez, vous ne connaissez pas la légende des Héritiers ? murmura Neville, estomaqué.

-Qui vous a annoncé que vous étiez renié, votre famille ? demanda d'une voix blanche Vlad.

-Le professeur Dumbledore, lorsque mon grand-père est mort.

-Par Merlin, souffla Neville en pâlissant alors que Vladmir restait muet de stupeur. Il n'a pas osé faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ? s'exclama Rogue d'une voix forte, maintenant furieux. Messieurs, je vous conseille fortement de vous expliquer avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

-Parmi les grandes familles de la noblesse sorcière, cinq ont un statut particulier. Toutes les vieilles familles, dont les Dumbledore font parties, sont au courant des règles qui les régissent. Peu de monde sait que vous êtes un Prince, sinon, vous auriez été informé de vos droits... Les héritiers de ces familles ne peuvent pas être reniés, ni déshériter de leurs titres, murmura Neville. Il s'agit des Bones, Prince, Potter, Nott et Rowle. Ils sont tous prince, le plus haut titre de noblesse. Vous êtes en réalité le prince Severus Rogue, Lord Prince, tout comme Vlad et le prince Kemenov, Lord Potter.

-Qu'ont-elles d'exceptionnel ? demanda dans un souffle leur professeur de potions, extrêmement pâle.

-Elles sont les seules à remonter jusqu'à Merlin et descendent des 4 chevaliers-mages de la Table-Ronde.

-Il y a cinq familles, constata faiblement Rogue.

-Oui. La dernière lignée est celle d'Artus. Neville…

L'héritier Londubat soupira. Vladmir avait émis une seule condition à sa présence dans le bureau, une seule condition pour qu'il découvre secret le mieux conservé depuis Merlin. Il tira sa baguette avant de la pointer sur son avant-bras. Le professeur de Potions sentit la magie présente sur la peau du jeune élève et fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur la peau pâle de Neville.

-Je jure sur ma magie ne jamais dévoilé la lignée du descendant d'Artus, aussi connu sous le nom d'Arthur Pendragon.

L'avant-bras de Neville brilla une fraction de secondes et se para brièvement de 7 lignes écarlates, ce qui fit sursauter le professeur de potions.

-Vous les avez vu, constata Neville avec surprise et une certaine gêne.

Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête en lui promettant qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Oui, il avait vu les sept lignes, preuve que le jeune lion avait bien plus de secrets qu'il ne le pensait. Une marque par serment inviolable… C'était le genre de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, pour la sécurité du jeune Londubat.

-Je répète ma question, souffla Vladmir. Connaissez-vous l'origine de votre patronyme ?

Severus Rogue écarquilla les yeux, alors que lentement, son esprit analysait tout ce que lui avaient révélés les deux garçons. Une lignée était la descendante d'Arthur, une lignée possédait l'ancien royaume magique. Un royaume qui n'avait jamais été réellement aboli et qui pouvait, si l'héritier ralliait suffisamment de partisans, pouvait être revendiqué…

-La lignée Prince… La lignée du prince ?

-Vous êtes le dernier descendant du roi Arthur.

* * *

_Alors, ces révélations vous ont-elles plu ? _

Miss XYZ : J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^

Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review !

Renard : Vous ? J'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère ;) Merci pour votre review, Mister Renard !


	26. Chapter 26

_Plus de 500 reviews pour 25 chapitres... Je vous adore tous autant que vous êtes, fidèles réguliers ou simples reviewers passagers. Merci pour tous vos commentaires , ils sont une superbe source de motivation !_

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Deuxième victime**

Vladmir et Neville regardèrent avec attention le visage de Severus Rogue et surtout l'impressionnante palette de sentiments qui s'inscrivaient aussi bien sur son visage que dans ses yeux.

Pour un des hommes les maitres de soi qu'ait jamais vu l'héritier des Kemenov, la myriade d'expressions était surprenante. Le professeur passa d'une surprise légitime, à la curiosité, la colère, puis finalement au déni.

Vladmir ne trouvait pas cette évolution surprenante en soi. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur l'homme.

Le Maitre des Potions avait été une des premières personnes à aiguiser sa curiosité, avec Neville et Quirell, notamment à cause de son caractère partial et quelque peu haineux envers lui. Mais, à l'inverse des deux autres, Vlad n'avait pas demandé des compléments à sa tante, et elle n'en avait pas fait de son côté non plus en dehors des recherches de base que Katya exécutait sur toutes personnes interagissant avec son neveu …

Le jeune héritiéer Kemenov s'était toutefois empressé de rattraper ce qu'il considérait comme une erreur monumentale de sa part. Katya avait également été stupéfaite de ces découvertes, ce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre dans une lettre accompagnant les données rassemblées sur le maitre des potions. Ils étaient tous passés à côté de l'identité réelle de Rogue et c'était inadmissible pour les Cinq Familles.

Ce qu'il avait découvert avait de quoi surprendre. Grâce à leurs contacts avec les gobelins, les Kemenov avaient appris ses états financiers– c'était fou ce que quelques chiffres en apprenaient sur leur propriétaire – mais aussi ses antécédents familiaux et judiciaires grâce à Amélia Bones qui s'était faite une joie de leur répondre.

Héritier des Prince, Severus Rogue avait pourtant des voûtes au contenu relativement modeste étant donné la richesse de sa lignée maternelle. L'homme n'était pas pauvre, loin de là. De nombreux droits sur les potions qu'il avait créées, associés à son salaire de professeur, composaient un pécule plus que respectable. Mais cela ne pouvait être comparé au contenu des voûtes familiales de l'antique lignée des Prince. Les coffres et les avoirs n'avaient jamais été touchés depuis la mort d'Adrius Prince, le grand-père de Rogue, hormis un gros virement probablement lié à un testament. Comme si l'homme n'avait pas connaissance de sa richesse. Vladmir pouvait dire, aux vues des réactions du professeur, que c'était le cas.

La seconde découverte était l'appartenance de Severus Rogue au mouvement mangemort. Il était également un des seconds de Voldemort, membre du Cercle Intérieur, cercle qui abritait tous les plus dangereux et fanatiques mangemorts. Le procès de l'homme à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toutefois permis de dévoiler son rôle d'espion pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore et lui donc avait permis d'être gracié. Grace à leur discussion avec Lucius Malefoy, Katya et Vlad savaient cependant que son entrée dans les mangemorts avait été volontaire, basée sur une soif de reconnaissance qu'un Prince n'aurait jamais du ressentir.

L'historique familial que la matriarche des Kemenov avait réussi à rassembler expliquait une bonne partie de l'origine de cette envie. Elevé par un père haïssant la magie et une mère affaiblie par les mauvais traitements avant de mourir prématurément, Katya, dans le dossier qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir, avait supposé qu'il avait été rabaissé toute son enfance. Son entrée à Serpentard, simple sang mêlé au milieu de sang-purs durant la montée en puissance de Voldemort, n'avait rien arrangé.

Vlad observa l'homme en face de lui avec regret. Pas de pitié, juste du regret. Personne n'avait mis Severus Rogue au courant du prestige de sa famille à cause d'un certain nombre de facteurs ridicules. Son nom typiquement moldu n'avait jamais poussé ses amis serpentards à lui demander la filiation de sa mère et les sang-purs n'avaient jamais pris la peine de lui raconter les nombreuses histoires traditionnelles et orales du monde magique.

-Vous devez faire erreur, grogna finalement Rogue après s'être recomposé un visage neutre. Je suis peut être affilié aux Prince, mais je ne peut pas être le descendant d'Arthur !

-Vous doutez de ma parole.

Vlad énonçait un simple constat qu'il s'attendait depuis le début à poser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville pour cherchait un peu de soutien, mais soupira. Le gryffondor s'était appuyé au dos de sa chaise, marquant symboliquement son retrait dans la discussion. Il n'était qu'un spectateur chanceux d'assister à la révélation de secrets qu'il n'aurait jamais du apprendre.

-Les cinq familles sont les Bones, Nott, Potter, Prince et Rowle. Je doute que Théodore et Susan soient déjà au courant, mais Théodore Nott Senior, tout comme Amélia Bones, connaissent forcement le nom de la lignée héritière. Un mangemort et la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Si les deux vous le disent, alors y croiriez vous ? Je pense que Gwenelle Rowle apprendra aussi la vérité à ses enfants quand ils seront en âge, reprit pensivement Vladmir. Demandez aux trois familles, votre nom sera cité.

-Je n'ai rien d'un prince, s'entêta Severus.

Le jeune russe soupira longtemps puis demanda du thé à un elfe de maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, des tasses fumantes étaient posées devant chacun d'eux, servies par Neville qui prétexta vouloir faire quelque chose d'autre qu'uniquement les écouter parler. Le maitre des potions imita rapidement ses deux élèves et avala une gorgée après avoir savouré le parfum de la boisson chaude. Son corps crispé se détendit immédiatement, alors que ses traits s'apaisaient sensiblement.

-Je n'ai rien vu, et pourtant je vous surveillais… Mais vous avez réussi à glisser une potion calmante dans ma tasse, constata doucement le directeur des serpentards.

-Je suis l'héritier de la Famille Maitresse des Assassins de _l'Underground_, j'espère bien être capable de droguer n'importe quelle boisson devant un public sans me faire prendre, répondit sarcastiquement Neville, alors que Vlad laisser apparaître un sourire narquois en voyant le professeur rester bouche-bée à la répartie du gryffondor. Il était vrai qu'entre la façade du Neville public et le vrai Neville en privé, le fossé était assez conséquent et le changement pouvait être assez déstabilisant quand on n'était pas habitué…

-J'ai l'habitude de voir des masques sur les étudiants de ma Maison, M. Londubat, pas chez ceux de Minerva, dit lentement Severus en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

-Vous auriez du vous en douter pourtant, connaissant son ascendance, souligna Vladmir.

-Il est vrai que j'ai manqué de discernement et je n'ai pas pensé qu'un enfant de onze ans serait déjà prêt à jouer un rôle public, reconnut le professeur avant de pousser un long soupir. Je n'ai rien d'un prince…

-Cela n'a rien à voir, constata Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Mordred n'avait rien d'un prince et pourtant il était le fils d'Arthur et le premier héritier.

-Me compareriez-vous au Grand Traitre ? demanda d'une voix doucereuse Severus en adressant un regard glacial au jeune gryffondor, qui, s'il s'était trouvé dans sa classe avec ses camarades aurait simulé une défaillance. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en cours et qu'il répondit à son professeur par un sourire moqueur.

-D'une certaine manière, vous êtes le Traitre de notre époque, dit-il en faisant référence à son travail d'espion pour les deux camps lors de la guerre. Et Mordred était le seul fils d'Arthur. C'est votre ancêtre.

-Neville a raison, Professeur. Vous êtes l'héritier légitime, et si vous souhaitiez revendiquer le titre, les quatre familles vous suivraient. Mais votre statut d'héritier est plus profond. Il est lié à l'ancienne magie.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. L'ancienne magie est celle dont usait Merlin et les chevaliers-mages de la Table-Ronde, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui provient non pas de notre noyau magique, mais de la maitrise de la magie ambiante ?

Le peu que Rogue connaissait sur l'ancienne magie était tiré de ses nombreuses lectures. Son usage avait quasiment disparu, considéré comme avilissante car c'était celle qu'utilisait entre autres les elfes de maison. Ils piochaient leur magie dans les objets, l'air, les sorciers...

-Exactement, acquiesça Vladmir. Les familles sorcières utilisant cette magie sont de plus en plus rare, à l'inverse de toutes les créatures magiques, mais…

Vladmir fixa ses yeux émeraude sur son ami qui sirotait son thé tout en écoutant avec attention le dialogue entre l'héritier légitime du royaume magique d'Angleterre et celui qui serait probablement un de ses fidèles. Neville était persuadé que Vladmir seconderait efficacement Severus Rogue si ce dernier décidait de prendre le trône. Les Cinq Familles comptaient en tout onze membres des plus influents dans la société magique, que ce soit Katya Kemenov, Amélia Bones ou Lorn Rowle, le chef de file d'un des trois principaux partis politiques siégeant à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. M

-Vlad, quoi que tu dises, finit par dire Neville, je t'ai déjà fait le serment de ne rien révéler. Par contre, je te conseillerais de commencer par les grandes lignées. Le professeur Rogue a l'air un peu perdu… bien qu'il le cache admirablement bien.

Severus se pinça le nez en soupirant. Il regrettait presque le Londubat des cours. Ce dernier était plus simple à comprendre et aussi plus prévisible. Quoi qu'il ne cracherait pas sur un résumé. Comment diable avait-il pu en arriver là ? Lui, héritier de l'ancien royaume magique ?

-Vous en êtes là car quelqu'un vous a caché la vérité, annonça Vladmir d'une voix polaire, alors que le Maitre des Potions réalisait avoir dit sa dernière phrase à haute voix.

Oui, quelqu'un lui avait caché la vérité. Quelqu'un l'avait sciemment séparé des autres lignées. Quelqu'un que Vlad ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui avait profité honteusement de sa position une fois de plus. La question était de savoir ce que savait exactement ce vieux mage fouineur…

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquer tout, des cinq familles à la magie antique…

Valdmir hocha la tête à la demande légitime de Rogue et s'installa confortablement. Il pourrait s'énerver plus tard sur Albus Dumbledore, pour le moment, il devait réaliser ce que sa tante avait fait pour lui quelques années auparavant… Conter l'histoire des Cinq Familles.

-Je vais vous dire la Geste. Il s'agit de l'histoire de nos familles, la raison de notre héritage, telle qu'elle me l'a été conté, murmura Vladmir.

_Ecoute fils, écoute l'histoire de notre pays. Au l'aube de la Magie, le Roi Sorcier, Arthur, naquit, vécut, mourut. Sa geste n'est pas au cœur de notre histoire, mais son héritage. _

_A l'aube de la magie, quand fées et sorciers côtoyaient les êtres vierges, naquit Artus, fils d'Uther et Ygern. Bien qu'illégitime, Artus était destiné à régner tant sur le monde des êtres vierges que sur le monde des êtres magiques. Issu de deux lignées royales, cet homme loyal, puissant et juste, hérita de la charge de son père et gouverna avec noblesse son royaume. Initié aux Arcanes de la Magie par Merwytt, il devint le Roi-Sorcier qui fit sa renommée et dirigea sa cour de chevaliers autour de la Table-Ronde. Artus s'entoura ainsi de valeureux guerriers, mais aussi chevaliers-mages, membres d'un des plus vieil ordre de guerriers sorciers, en les personnes de __ Perceval, Galahad, Gauvin et Tristan. Plus tard s'ajouta Mordred, son fils et héritier. _

_Artus, gouverna donc, juste et bienveillant. Mais la prospérité de son royaume attisa les convoitises et il dut lutter pour maintenir la paix de son pays. Jusqu'à la bataille fatidique de Camlann. Artus, mortellement blessé, fut accompagné jusqu'en Avalon par ses chevaliers-mages et son fils. Il fut mené auprès de Morgann et Viviann, gardiennes de l'Ile Sacrée. Les deux puissantes sorcières l'assistèrent à la veille de sa mort et Artus rendit son dernier souffle de Magie à l'aube. _

-Morgane est responsable de la perte d'Arthur avec Mordred, c'est ce que raconte l'Histoire, fit soudain remarqué Severus, rendu perplexe par le conte de Vladmir qui différait énormément de ce qu'ils apprenaient à Poudlard et dans les livres.

-L'histoire est faite par les vainqueurs, dit doucement le russe. Officiellement, Arthur n'était pas sorcier, Morgane était une mage noire et ce fut Mordred le traitre qui blessa mortellement son père à Calmann.

-Toutes les vieilles familles savent qu'à l'époque, aucune distinction ne faisait la différence entre magie noire et magie blanche car les sacrifices, ce qui définissait à l'initiale la magie noire, était une pratique habituelle, intervint Neville. La magie ancienne se basait sur l'énergie ambiante, présente l'air, le sol, mais aussi dans les autres êtres vivants, plantes, bêtes…

Le jeune Londubat commençait à comprendre le réel problème de Severus Rogue, alors que les connexions se faisaient entre les rumeurs et la réalité. L'école entière était persuadée que le Maitre de Potions était un sang-pur, après tout, il était un ancien mangemort reconnu, avec des manières dignes des plus grandes familles. Mais la vérité était bien différente. Neville découvrait de sévères lacunes dans une partie des traditions magiques, celles qui étaient transmisses uniquement de manière orale, celles qui berçaient les veillées des enfants. Ses lacunes le convainquirent que Rogue était un sang-mêlé élevé dans un environnement principalement moldu.

-Mordred était effectivement le fils d'Arthur et de sa demi-sœur, Morgane. Mais son père l'a reconnu dès l'instant ou il a su sa naissance et l'a élevé comme son héritier. Mordred n'a jamais été un traitre, car il espionnait pour le compte de son père en jouant le jeu du fils haineux dans le camp ennemi. Morgane était la gardienne du secret de l'Ile d'Avalon, une des plus vieilles villes magiques du monde.

Severus resta silencieux, assimilant douloureusement ses nouvelles. Vladmir lui laissa quelques minutes de repos durant laquelle Neville en profita pour les resservir en thé. Finalement, le jeune russe reprit son conte.

_Le roi mourut à l'aube et fut enterré sur les terres de la Magie. Vivane, la Dame du Lac, entra alors en transe et une prophétie fut faite sur la tombe du Roi-Sorcier._

_Lorsque l'Héritier et l'Espion se mêleront à nouveau._

_Lorsque le passé et le futur en un seul sang fusionneront,_

_Lorsque les Ténèbres sur notre monde se répendront,_

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront._

_Gauvin et Galahad seront dualités, les matriarches veillant sur eux._

_Tristan et Perceval seront contraire, bien contre mal, Ténèbres contre Lumière._

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront._

_Autour du Prince les descendants se rassembleront et le Réveil de la Magie se fera._

_La prophétie, sombre et annonçant des temps agités, fut cachée et le deuil du Roi Sorcier commença. Lancelot, traitre à la couronne, profita de la mort du roi et usurpa le trône épousant la reine nouvellement veuve pour consolider sa position. En Avalon demeura donc la lignée royale afin de rester sauve et les quatre chevaliers-mages s'installèrent à ses côtés, puissants gardiens veillant à la sécurité de la cité magique. _

_Tous eurent des descendances et lentement, l'héritage de ces familles se mêla dans la légende, protégeant les princes d'Avalon des convoitises qu'attirait le prestige du nom d'Artus._

_Le temps passa et le Royaume Magique disparu, évoluant avec la société magique et le monde des sans-pouvoirs. Les rôles changèrent et l'héritier devint le gardien d'Avalon et des anciennes magies, le symbole vivant de Magia. _

_Les noms changèrent et les apparences également, cachant les héritiers dans la foule. Seules les anciennes lignées se souvinrent alors des noms des Cinq Familles et du secret qu'elles protégeaient, et la prophétie fut oubliée de tous._

-L'objectif de nos familles et de maintenir l'ancienne magie. Le Royaume Magique n'est que secondaire, soupira Vladmir.

-Comment êtes vous au courant ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Vlad.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Vous n'avez jamais connu votre père et si j'ai bien compris, ce sont les parents qui transmettent ces histoires…

-Avant toutes choses, ce ne sont pas des histoires mais des faits historiques, soupira le jeune russe. Ensuite, Katya est une Potter. Mon Grand-père lui a raconté la prophétie quand elle était encore une enfant et elle me l'a transmisse à son tour le jour de mes dix ans, quand elle a jugé que je serais apte à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de tout cela.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore…

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Vladmir. Il ne devrait pas être au courant de tout ça en détail. Qu'il soit au courant ou non, dans les cas je ne comprends pas l'utilité de vous garder éloigner de votre héritage et de la place importante que vous avez dans notre société. Je vais mener une petite recherche personnelle pour tout ça car ça ne me plait absolument pas...

-Je vais faire de même, dit Rogue dans un souffle, ses yeux luisants d'une lueur menaçante. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Severus Rogue était un ancien membre de _l'Underground_ et que comme toutes les personnes rattachées aux Cours, il était dangereux, ce que Neville semblait avoir oublié…

-Faites attention de ne pas éveiller sa curiosité, prévint doucement le gryffondor en posant sa tasse de thé.

-Vous semblez oublier M. Londubat que mon premier emploi n'est pas professeur de potions. Je suis un espion et un potionniste de la Cour des Mirages, ricana l'homme, récoltant deux rictus amusées de ses élèves et maintenant complices.

-Si vous apprenez quelque chose, pourriez-vous nous tenir au courant ? demanda Neville.

Le regard de Rogue disait tout et Vladmir lui adressa un sourire sombre.

-Ne faites rien d'irréfléchi, par contre.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé chez les serpentards, M. Kemenov. Je crois que vous allez pouvoir rejoindre vos dortoirs messieurs, avant que le couvre-feu n'arrive.

Les deux élèves furent surpris que Rogue ne tente pas d'en apprendre plus sur leur petit groupe et l'étrange amitié qui les liait. A vrai dire, le professeur de potions aurait bien aimé en apprendre plus. Après tout, il avait remarqué de nombreux détails qui pouvaient être dérangeants. La peur manifeste de Lockhart envers Kévin Entwhistle et Vladmir Kemenov. Cette aura qui commençait à apparaître autour de Neville Londubat, typique de l'usage de magie noire. Ce halo étrange et lumineux autour d'Hermione Granger. Ces trop nombreux serments inviolables qu'il avait vu sur le bras de Londubat. L'appartenance à _l'Underground_…

Mais le professeur de potions avait trop à penser avec ces révélations et ses élèves en profitèrent pour partirent rapidement, abandonnant Severus Rogue à ses réflexions. Vladmir, alors que la porte se refermait et qu'il appercevait une dernière fois la silhouette solitaire sur son bureau, songea qu'il pouvait aider Rogue dans ses recherches. Quel meilleur allié et espion qu'un membre déjà présent dans le bureau directorial ?

-Je retourne à la salle commune, soupira Neville, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Je dois parler aux jumeaux.

-S'ils ont besoin de fournitures, qu'ils viennent demain avec une liste, dit Vlad sans demander plus d'informations. Neville avait droit à ses secrets et il lui en parlerait en cas de problèmes.

Ils se séparèrent et Vladmir rejoignit la salle commune de Serdaigle, croisant quelques élèves d'autres maisons. Il donna distraitement la réponse à la traditionnelle énigme du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la Maison de l'Aigle et se glissa dans la salle. La partie conviviale était vide, mais il apercevait de nombreuses têtes dans la salle de travail. Tous étaient studieux, penchés sur des devoirs et Vlad sourit en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Certaines choses étaient immuables... on ne détournerait jamais les aigles du savoir.

Vlad venait d'atteindre le palier de sa chambre quand il s'immobilisa devant sa porte. Il tendit l'oreille, les sourcils froncés, et tira sa baguette de son étui au poignet. Des voix filtraient, des voix qui n'appartenaient pas à Kévin et qu'ils connaissaient. Sasha, avec son accent sifflant, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur la seconde voix.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se détendit immédiatement, adressant un grand sourire à son invité surprise en réalisant que c'était normal de ne pouvoir mettre de visage sur cette voix rauque. Au milieu de son lit, André, choixpeau de son état, discutait sans le moindre problème de communication avec Sasha sous l'œil endormi d'un jeune phénix.

-_Je te disais qu'il allait arrivé, _siffla la petite vipère.

-_Pour une fois que je te ne te prends pas avec moi en cours, tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui discuter ? _s'amusa le russe.

_-André a pleins d'anecdotes très agréables sur le château, _se justifia le serpent, _pour une fois que je parle avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kévin ou toi ! Et il souhaite te parler._

-J'avais le sentiment que tu aurais besoin de moi rapidement, jeune Kemenov, acquiesça André, donc me voici.

-En effet…

Et Vladmir lui expliqua rapidement les évolutions des derniers mois, ainsi que ce qu'il attendait de lui avant de lui demander d'être présent dans deux jours dans le QG de l'Alliance. André lui promis de venir et disparut dans une gerbe de flamme avec Fumseck.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, entre les cours, l'entrainement de quidditch de Drago, les recherches infructieuses sur la chambre des secrets et le basilic, l'inquiétude des jumeaux Weasley pour leur jeune sœur et un Severus Rogue aux abonnés absents pour des raisons de santé, d'après le directeur de Poudlard.

Bref, la semaine avait été mouvementée, mais tout le petit groupe se trouvait maintenant dans les tribunes des serdaigles pour suivre avec attention le premier match de la saison de quidditch, Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

-Et Vlad, le professeur Rogue est de retour ! annonça Hermione en lui désignant la tribune des professeurs.

Effectivement, le maitre des potions était revenu, mais pas seul. A ses côtés se tenait Lucius Malefoy, fier et arrogant.

-Que fait Malefoy ici ? demanda Kévin avec surprise.

-Je pense qu'il vient voir Drago jouer et en temps que membre du conseil d'administration de l'école, il a le droit d'être présent s'il le souhaite, répondit distraitement Hermione, concentrée sur l'arrivée des joueurs.

-C'est toujours l'amour fou entre Flint et Dubois, constata avec amusement Neville quand les deux capitaines se serrèrent, ou plutôt s'écrasèrent les mains, ce qui était visible même à leur distance.

Puis ils se prirent dans le jeu, admirant l'esprit d'équipe des serpentards et encourageant leurs amis. Comme l'année dernière, les verts et argents étaient réactifs et testaient toujours autant les limites de la tricherie, alors que les gryffondors restaient soudés et volontaires, travaillant des stratégies simples mais efficaces.

Drago était plutôt bon et décrivaient pour le moment des cercles paresseux au dessus du stade avec Noémie Landburn, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, cherchant le vif d'or. Jusqu'à qu'il doive éviter une fois de plus un cognard trop collant.

-C'est pas normal, murmura Vladmir, alors que des cris d'inquiétude retentissaient chez les poufsouffles. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'acharnement du cognard sur la personne de Drago. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux batteurs de Serpentards défendirent tant bien que mal leur attrapeur, puis Flint demanda un temps mort à l'arbitre sous les huées des gryffondors.

-Tu penses qu'il est ensorcelé ? demanda à voix base Kévin en se penchant vers Vladmir, alors que les discussions allaient bon train entre Mme Bibine, l'arbitre, et Marcus Flint.

-Certain.

-Mais quel intérêt de s'en prendre à Drago ? demande Hermione.

-Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

Drago venait de leur adresser un geste apaisant de la main, un geste qu'ils avaient choisi quelques mois auparavant, quand ils ne pouvaient pas encore s'afficher ouvertement afin de se rassurer en cas de problèmes.

-Malefoy Père et Rogue n'ont pas l'air heureux.

-Il y a de quoi… bon sang, ce cognard ne le lâche toujours pas !

Des rires s'élevaient dans les gradins, presque exclusivement des gryffondors, alors que Drago exécutaient des figures de plus en plus risquées pour éviter la balle, tout en continuant à chercher le vif d'or. Les serpentards restaient totalement immobiles, les yeux rivés sur leur jeune attrapeur, le stress marqué dans leur teint pâle, alors que les aigles et les blaireaux s'inquiétaient ouvertement.

Le match continua, Gryffondor prenant l'avantage en profitant de la distraction de leurs adversaires. Jusqu'à que Drago fonce sur l'attrapeuse adverse.

-Il a vu le vif, constata Neville.

-Ou ça ? demanda Kévin.

-Derrière Landburn, renseigna Vlad.

Effectivement, la petite balle virevoltait derrière la lionne, qui regardait avec stupeur le serpentard fuser vers elle, ainsi que le cognard. Elle ne chercha pas et s'enfuit à l'instant ou Drago attrapait le vif. Au même moment, le cognard fou le heurta violemment au bras, déséquilibrant le jeune Malefoy. Drago fut éjecté de son balai et chuta que plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement dans un banc de sable.

Ses amis avaient réagir avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Il furent les premiers à sauter la balustrade pour atteindre le terrain, usant de magie pour descendre les trois mètres des tribunes alors que les professeurs réalisaient à peine l'accident grave qu'il venait de se passer.

-Drago attention ! hurla Hermione en utilisant un _sonorus_ alors que le cognard se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le serpentard au sol. Le jeune attrapeur comprit immédiatement le danger et roula au sol, évitant plusieurs impacts dangereux, jusqu'à que les jumeaux Weasley, les plus proches joueurs de lui, frappent simultanément le cognard de leurs battes pour le renvoyer au loin.

-Dégage Malefoy ! C'est toi qu'il vise, hurla Fred alors que la balle revenait immédiatement.

Flint arriva à cet instant et se saisit de son joueur, l'installant derrière lui malgré le gémissement de douleur de Drago. Il vola immédiatement vers la tribune, alors que les batteurs de Serpentard intervenaient à leur tour, aidant les jumeaux à maintenir le cognard occupé dans une entende inédite pour Poudlard. La scène s'était déroulée en seulement une minute et Vlad atteignit enfin le centre du terrain avec Neville.

Le serdaigle attendit une fraction de secondes que la balle soit loin de tout joueur et hurla un maléfice en russe au même moment que Neville jetait un sort de révélation.

-_Magicum possus revelate_ !

-**Détruit** !

Les deux sorts fusèrent sur la pauvre balle enchantée et une silhouette apparut, masquée, alors que le cognard explosait en mille morceaux.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans le stade, la soudaine déflagration calmant la panique qui s'était installée. Dans un silence religieux, les quatre batteurs prirent rapidement les amis de Drago derrière eux pour les amener le plus vite possible au pied de la tribune professorale, où se trouvait Marcus Flint, Drago et plusieurs professeurs.

Leur ami était soutenu par le capitaine de Serpentard, qui fixait avec fureur Lockhart. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tendait sa baguette en direction du bras du jeune blond, qui avait des angles étranges. L'inquiétude des membres de l'Alliance augmenta et un d'eux craqua.

-Eloignez-vous de lui immédiatement.

La voix de Kévin claqua, glaciale, faisant sursauter tout les professeurs alors que Lockhart palissait drastiquement.

-Je ne laisserais pas un professeur aussi incompétent que vous toucher à un ami, intervint Vladmir à l'instant où le reste des enseignants arrivaient. Lockhart, entre temps, s'était reculé précautionneusement derrière Minerva Mcgonagall en avisant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux des deuxièmes années.

-M. Entwhistle, deux heures de retenu et 50 points pour irrespect !

-Vous, taisez-vous ! cracha Hermione. Notre ami a failli mourir et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est d'enlever des points ?

-Oui, vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de la santé de vos élèves. A mais oui, j'oubliais, c'est un serpentard, quantité négligeable, non ? compléta Neville, furieux également de voir le manque d'intérêt flagrant de la directrice adjointe pour Drago.

Minerva Macgonagall resta figée de stupeur devant less attaques aussi agressives qu'inattendus de sa plus brillante élève et du plus timide de ses lions, alors que l'infirmière se précipitait sur Drago, bousculant au passage le professeur de Métamorphose. Pomona Pomfresh, totalement impartiale, jeta immédiatement sur le jeune Melefoy une myriade de sorts et observa avec attention les résultats.

-Oh par Merlin, M. Malefoy, nous allons immédiatement rejoindre l'infirmerie, s'écria Mme Pomfresh en jetant un sort de lévitation sur Drago pour le tenir immobile et le déplacer, ignorant les protestations offusquées de l'élève/

-Qu'a mon fils ? dit Lucius en s'approchant de son fils unique.

L'inquiétude était visible uniquement dans ses yeux anthracites, tout comme chez Severus Rogue.

-Votre fils a plusieurs cotes cassées et une légère commotion suite à sa chute. Son bras souffre également de fractures multiples. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai un patient à soigner !

Lucius observa l'infirmière partir au pas de course avec son fils en lévitation derrière elle et se tourna vers les membres de l'Alliance. Ni lui, ni les professeurs n'avaient eu le temps de réagir à la soudaine chute de Drago. Il avait bien noté l'attaque répétée du cognard, mais avec optimisme, il s'était dis que l'arbitre avait la situation bien en main... Heureusement que son fils avait d'admirables amis...

-Je n'espérais pas vous revoir dans de telles conditions, M. Kemenov.

-J'en suis également navré, dit Vladmir entre ses dents.

-Vous avez détruit la seule preuve que nous…

Albus Dumbledore venait finalement d'arriver, descendant de la tribune professorale essoufflé, les lunettes de travers et le visage empourpré par la colère et s'en prenait soudain à Vladmir et ses amis, étrangement présents aux moindres incidents dans le château.

-M. Dumbledore, je vous déconseille fortement de continuer votre phrase, souffla Lucius Malefoy avec froideur, avant d'ignorer le vieux mage pour reporter son attention sur les quatre élèves. Vladmir, Neville, Hermione, Kévin, je vous remercie d'avoir secouru mon fils avec autant de sang-froid. Messieurs Weasley…

Les deux jumeaux se tendirent, surpris que le lord leur adresse la parole alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy et leur père se haïssaient.

-Merci également. Vous n'avez pas laisser mon fils seul et vous l'avez protéger de ce cognard.

-Je vous remercie également, lança soudain Marcus Flint en regardant les deux batteurs roux de Gryffondor. Sans vous, Malefoh aurait surement eux plus de blessures et nous ne sommes pas les adversaires les plus fairplay...

-Et moi, je me permets de vous faire remarquer que votre comportement est honteux ! s'insurgea Dumbledore qui venait d'avoir un rapide résumé par Minerva. Pour votre manque de respect flagrant envers deux professeurs, vous êtes dans l'interdiction d'aller voir M. Malefoy a l'infirmerie durant toute la durée de son séjour, et vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois !

C'est pour cette raison qu'à minuit, les quatre comparses se tenaient dans un passage secret, guidé par les jumeaux Weasley qui connaissaient comme leur poche le château.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore nous a interdit d'aller voir Drago ? demanda une fois de plus Hermione dans un murmure. Les retenues étaient suffisantes !

-C'est juste pour nous faire chier, grogna Kévin, exaspéré.

-Langage ! soupira Neville en écartant une toile d'araignée.

-Oui mère !

-Mais taisez-vous, on va finir par nous repérer ! s'énerva la seule fille du groupe. Vlad, dis le leur !

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, la voix est libre, dit George, l'amusement nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos disputes, annonça Vlad à ses amis tout en écartant la tapisserie pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. S'est bon, allons-y.

-Merci de la confiance, railla Fred. Mon cher Greg, je crois que notre partenaire ès crimes doute de nous.

-Nous sommes affreusement…

-… Peinés de ce constat, chef !

-Si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes tellement sûrs de vous…

-...Sans même regarder, alors j'aurais un peu plus confiance, sourit Vladmir en finissant la phrase de son ami.

-Terrible, vos camarades ont bien choisi votre surnom, sourit George en regardant les Gemini de Serdaigle.

-On te dira notre secret bientôt, je te le jure sur mon honneur, annonça Fred. Maintenant, allez-y !

Les un après les autres, ils quittèrent l'abri du passage secret et traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'en face, qui s'ouvrit d'un simple _alohomora_ d'Hermione, accompagné d'un maléfice désactivant les sorts d'alarmes posés sur la porte de l'infirmerie par Neville.

A pas feutrés, la petite troupe traversa la grande salle et atteignit le seul lit dont les baldaquins étaient tirés.

Drago, qui somnolait malgré l'heure tardive, sursauta quand quatre personnes se glissèrent sur son lit et jetèrent un sort d'intimité sur les rideaux. Malgré la pénombre, il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux mi-longs et désordonnés de Vlad, la masse touffue d'Hermione, les épis de Kévin et la silhouette volontairement passe partout de Neville.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu plus tôt ?

-Interdiction de venir te voir, on est puni, renifla Kévin. Mione, tu pourrais... ? Merci.

Hermione venait de lever sa baguette pour leur faire un peu de lumière.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement Drago comme ses amis.

Le serpentard avait l'air en bonne forme pour un malade, avec son nez froncé en signe de frustration et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux gris à l'annonce de leur punition.

-Bien sur que je vais bien, s'offusqua le blond. Mais mon père a insisté pour que je reste dormir ici cette nuit. Pitié, dites moi que vous venez me sauver du Dragon !

-Allons, Pomfresh n'est pas si terrible, temporisa Neville qui avait déjà fait quelques séjours à l'infirmerie de l'école.

-Mais j'ai gagné mon premier match ! bouda le serpentard, j'ai le droit à une récompense et s'exige de quitter cet endroit !

-Tu sais Dray, tu es censé avoir passé l'âge de faire un caprice, se moqua Hermione en s'installant confortablement sur le lit.

-On s'en fout. C'est un tyran, mon monstres ! Elle passe toutes les heures vérifier que je vais bien, que je n'ai de problèmes de sommeil !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es réveillé, réalisa avec amusement Vlad.

-Sortez-moi de là, supplia Drago en joignant ses mains en signe de prière.

-Non.

-Traitre !

-Je proteste, le traitre, c'est toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as soutenu Hermione quand elle a voulu venir !

-C'est normal que… chut !

Des bruits se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur et soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit des voix se firent entendre, alors qu'Hermione éteignait sa baguette d'un mouvement de poignet.

"-Allez chercher Mme Pomfresh."

-Dumbledore, articula le plus doucement possible Vladmir alors qu'ils collaient tous leur oreille contre les rideaux.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda la voix endormie de l'infirmière.

"-Une nouvelle agression. Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier."

"-Pétrifié ?"

"-Oui, mais… je frissonne rien que d'y penser… Si je n'étais pas descendu à ce moment-là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu…"

-Mcgonagall, souffla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

"-Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur ?"

Un sifflement soudain les fit sursauter, alors qu'une odeur de plastique brulait s'infiltrait entre les rideaux clôts du lit de Drago.

"-Miséricorde, fondu… La pellicule a entièrement fondu."

"-Qu'est ce que ca signifie Albus ?"

"-Cela signifie que la Chambre des secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois."

Les membres de l'Alliance écarquillèrent les yeux. Ainsi, ils avaient raison. La chambre de secrets avait déjà été ouverte…"

"-Mais, Albus, qui…"

"-La question n'est pas de savoir qui, mais de savoir comment…"

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Kévin passa doucement la tête aux travers les rideaux pour observer l'infirmerie.

-Ils sont partis. Mais le bureau de Pomfresh est allumé.

-Elle ne va pas tardé à passer me voir, prévint Drago. Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous trouve ici.

-Il est temps d'accélérer les choses, soupira Vladmir. Demain, on se retrouve tous dans la salle de l'Alliance. Hermione, préviens les jumeaux, Neville, tu iras chercher Rogue... Drago...

-Je serais là, confirma le serpentard. Quitte à faire le mur !

Et le lendemain soir, Severus Rogue se retrouva dans un couloir isolé au deuxième étage de Poudlard, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait là. Neville Londubat lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ici, en utilisant les codes de l'Underground. Et maintenant, le jeune sang-pur lui demandait ni plus ni moins qu'un serment inviolable... Rogue hésita quelques secondes puis tira sa baguette magique et jura de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'il allait voir, tout en se fustigeant mentalement sur les risques qu'il prenait.

En face de lui, Neville le regardait sans expression, un parfait serpentard à vrai dire, ce qui perturbait d'autant plus le Maitre des Potions qui se demandait de plus en plus dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Finalement, Neville s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher au mieux de l'oreille du professeur malgré sa petite taille.

-Le QG de l'Alliance se trouve dans la salle 278 du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest de Poudlard.

La porte citée se dévoila devant les yeux écarquillés de Rogue alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Un groupe d'élèves avait réussi à créer une pièce protégée par _Fidelitas_ au nez et à la barbe d'un des plus puissants directeurs de l'école !

D'un pas mécanique tant il était stupéfait, il pénétra dans le siège de l'Alliance. Le petit groupe qui l'intriguait depuis longtemps ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient assis tout autour d'une grande table ronde et deux chaises étaient inoccupées. Sur la première était posé un vieux chapeau défraichi et la seconde était vide. Neville l'invita à s'installer sur cette dernière et le maitre des Potions s'installa dans un silence pesant.

-Bienvenue dans l'Alliance, professeur Rogue, un petit groupe qui initialement voulait pouvoir se retrouver en paix sans être harcelé par des professeurs sectaires et qui doucement a évolué…

-… en un réseau affilié à … Le professeur de potions jeta un coup d'œil hésitant aux jumeaux Weasley et aux deux nés-moldus. Etaient-ils au courant ?

-A la Cour des Mirages, acquiesça Vladmir, lui donnant la réponse manquante. Il s'agit de créer un réseau qui assurera le renouveau de _l'Underground_.

-Poser les bases dès l'école est risqué, constata le professeur, qui, étrangement, ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Il aurait du trouver cela complètement fou, de se retrouver à comploter avec des élèves de douze ans dans une pièce secrète de Poudlard, mais non. Les réactions de ces élèves, leurs talents faisaient qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à des étudiants de sixième ou septième années...

-C'est autant risqué qu'espionner Dumbledore …

-…dans son domaine, firent remarquer les jumeaux alors que Rogue se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'Alliance. Des potions interdites ? Après tous, ils étaient plutôt doués quand ils ne faisaient pas de blagues douteuses...

-En parlant d'espionnage. Vlad a proposé votre présence pour deux points. D'abord, que savez-vous de la première ouverture de la chambre des secrets ? demanda Hermione avec sérieux.

-Rien, si ce n'est qu'il y a eu un mort, et qu'un coupable a été trouvé. Dumbledore n'a rien dévoilé de plus au corps enseignant, grimaça Severus, visiblement énervé par l'attitude du directeur de l'école. L'homme cachait trop de choses pour qu'il soit honnête et il lui avait fallu près de quinze ans pour s'en rendre compte...

-Et merde, ronchonna Kévin.

-Langage ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Neville et Rogue.

-Oui mères !

Si Neville ne broncha pas au surnom, le professeur de potions eut un rictus sinistre et aurait tuer de son regard le jeune serdaigle s'il avait pu, ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid au jeune né-moldu qui se contenta de lui sourire innocemment. Finalement, il comprenait un peu la terreur de Lockhart. Cet enfant pouvait être effrayant dans sa fausse apparence angélique...

-Et la deuxième raison ? dit-il lentement en reportant son attention sur Vladmir.

-J'aimerais vous présenter un membre honorifique de l'Alliance, dit Vladmir avec un sourire carnassier terrifiant. Professeur, je pense que vous connaissez déjà André le Choixpeau ?

-Severus Rogue… cela fait longtemps depuis notre dernière discussion. Le jour de votre répartition me semble-t-il… Vladmir m'a dis que vous souhaitiez extorquer des informations à Bubus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

* * *

Cheshire : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a faite vraiment plaisir ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes tes questions pour ne pas te dévoiler la suite, mais je suis ravie de voir que ca t'intrigue ^^ Non, je n'ai pas la suite de prête. J'ai une trame détaillée par année, avec les chapitres définis, mais j'écris au fur et à mesure. Sinon, je fais réécrire uniquement les quatre premiers tomes et après cette fic sera terminée. Mais j'ai encore du boulot, on n'en ai qu'au milieu de la deuxième année ^^

Renard : Merci pour votre petit mot et promis, je ne le répéterais pas ^^

Miss XYZ : Dumbledore est le roi de la manipulation, c'est bien connu ! Et merci pour ton p'tit mot !

Cha910 : Merci merci =) La suite te plait ?

Pour les suivants, c'est plus compliqué, j'ai trois reviews signées "guest". J'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez !

Guest n°1 "fan" : Merci pour ton petit mot =)

Guest n°2 : Et oui, Dumbledore a osé, honte à lui !

Guest n°3 : Bonsoir à toi aussi et merci pour ta longue et super review. En tout cas, que de questions ! Je doit t'avouer pour commencer que j'aime bien arrêter un chapitre sur quelque chose qui donne envie de savoir la suite ou qui laisse du suspense ^^ Pour tes questions, qui sont toutes légitimes, tu auras toutes tes réponses par la suite, certaines rapidement et d'autre dans un peu plus de temps !


	27. Chapter 27

_Coucou tout le monde ! Avant toutes choses, je m'excuse pour le retard =S Désolée pour les fidèles qui attendent avec impatience la suite, et je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ^^ _

_Sinon, je mettrais probablement à jour ce chapitre dans la semaine. J'attends la correction de mon bêta, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire poireauter un peu plus, je publie quand même =) Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Les choses ****s'accélèrent**

Vladmir ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape, malgré les circonstances. Il avait fourni durant la semaine une nouvelle sorte de marchandise aux jumeaux Weasley, arrivée dans la matinée par colis. Caché au milieu des sucreries qu'il recevait depuis le début de l'année, une caisse miniaturisée abritait la centaine de talismans de protection bas de gamme que lui avaient demandé Fred et George.

Les meneurs de la contrebande de Poudlard avaient en effet décidé de se diversifier. La peur rendait les gens idiots et la nouvelle de l'agression du jeune Colin Crivey avait semé un vent de panique sur l'ensemble de l'école. Les deux rouquins en avaient donc profité pour de se lancer dans la vente de grigris. A leur décharge, les talismans avaient de réelles propriétés magiques et ils ne mentaient pas en assurant qu'ils étaient enchantés. Ils se gardaient toutefois de dire qu'on les trouvait dans n'importe quel marché sorcier pour quelques mornilles. Fred et George maniaient avec brio ce que Vladmir appelait le mensonge par omission.

-Franchement, les jumeaux sont géniaux, rit Kévin.

Les cinq amis étaient tranquillement assis sur les premières marches du hall d'entrée et faisaient discrètement le guet pour les deux Weasley. En ce début de samedi après-midi, de nombreux élèves sortaient du repas de midi et passaient devant Fred et George... Ils devaient s'assurer qu'aucun professeur n'arrivait... Deux filles de Gryffondor se chargeaient de la Grande Salle et un ami des rouquins s'occupait du couloir opposé. Un certain Lee Jordan et qui, du point de vue de Vlad, pouvait également se révéler intéressant. Le jeune homme était le complice attitré des jumeaux depuis toujours et ils s'appuyaient sur lui les yeux fermés, contrairement aux deux filles inconnues.

Le russe eut un petit sourire satisfait. Oh oui, Fred et George Weasley étaient les seuls qui pouvaient vendre aussi cher des grigris sans réelle valeur dans une école de sorcellerie, en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, au nez et à la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore de surcroit. Le partenariat qu'ils avaient mis en place était plus que fructueux, aussi bien pour eux que Vlad. Il suffisait au jeune russe de regarder les relevés mensuels de son compte étudiant à Gringott's, ou encore les robes neuves qu'abordaient les deux jumeaux.

-Je sais, répondit-il finalement, ils sont vraiment bons pour la contrebande.

-Leur frère a fait une esclandre dans la salle commune, annonça soudain Neville.

-Lequel?

-Perceval. Ronald a vite suivi, surtout par jalousie.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, étant donné que leurs affaires sont florissantes, ils en ont profité pour s'acheter des robes neuves pour eux et Ginevra. Percy souhaitait savoir d'où provenait l'argent et Ron a fait un caprice d'enfant gâté en hurlant que lui aussi avait le droit à des vêtements neufs. Il se moque totalement de l'origine des gallions, du moment qu'il peut en profiter…

-Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas original. Percy est préfet et à cheval sur les règles, que ce soit les lois ou celles de Poudlard. Quant à Ronald, c'est tout simplement un idiot fini doublé d'un jaloux chronique, constata Drago.

-Pourquoi ont-ils offerts des robes a Ginevra ? questionna Kévin. Pas que cela me dérange, mais c'est surprenant. Ce n'est pas leur style de faire quelque chose de manière désintéressée…

-Ils espèrent la faire sortir de son monde et de lui faire avouer la localisation du journal.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire acheter, ricana Drago.

-Ca traine trop, murmura Vlad. Elle dépérit vraiment…

Ginny Weasley venait en effet de sortir de la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Si la rouquine était, d'après ses frères, pleine de vie avant d'arriver à l'école, elle avait maintenant la peau pâle, presque translucide. Il n'était pas difficile de voir, malgré l'uniforme de Poudlard, qu'elle avait maigri, se déplaçant lentement comme si le moindre effort était douloureux.

-Et le pire est que les professeurs n'ont rien remarqué, grogna Hermione alors qu'elle regardait avec anxiété les yeux ternes de la jeune fille. Mcgonagall est encore passée dans la soirée et elle n'a même pas regardé Ginny !

-Tu as essayé de lui parler ? demanda Kévin en suivant l'avancée de deux premières années à travers le hall. Fred et George observaient aussi avec attention leur sœur tout en continuant leurs affaires avec un poufsouffle de dernière année.

-Oui, et Neville aussi. Elle était tellement timide et craintive qu'on a préféré la laisser seule. L'histoire avec Colin n'a rien arrangé. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait encore l'approcher, avec Lovegood. Ils étaient toujours assis ensemble en cours…

-Luna semble s'inquiéter également.

La petite serdaigle blonde suivait attentivement son amie toute en babillant avec animation. Si son attitude était aussi évaporée que d'habitude, les yeux de Luna avaient perdu leur air rêveur pour se faire attentifs. Elle leva d'ailleurs la tête, comme muée d'un sixième sens, et croisa le regard de Vladmir. Le jeune russe lui sourit doucement tout en hocher la tête pour la rassurer. La veille, la jeune fille était venue dans chambre des garçons pour leur demander s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour la dernière Weasley. D'après elle, les nargoles lui avaient assuré que les deux garçons étaient les seuls aptes à aider son amie pour se débarrasser les multiples joncheruines qui perturbaient l'esprit de Ginny.

-La possession est de plus en plus certaine, marmonna Drago. Elle en présente tous les symptômes. Absences, peau pâle, maigreur... Vraiment, les professeurs sont incompétents… Il faut qu'on trouve ce journal de malheur.

-Si on utilisait un sérum de vérité pour qu'elle nous confie sa cachette ? dit doucement Hermione. Les jumeaux fouillent régulièrement sa chambre et elle n'écrit plus dans la salle commune.

-Lequel ?

-Le plus efficace est le véritaserum, annonça Vlad.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais il est compliqué et long à préparer. Encore plus que le polynectar, c'est pour dire !

-Je rajoute que sa fabrication ainsi que ses ingrédients sont fortement surveillés, constata Neville.

-On a un maitre en potions à notre disposition, un qui l'a inventé. Et pour les ingrédients, je suis capable de dénicher n'importe quoi avec un peu de temps... Et Fred, t'as des potions à réviser, s'exclama soudain Vladmir en faisant disparaître le sort de silence qui les entouraient depuis le début de la discussion.

-Comploteriez-vous une fois de plus messieurs? demanda une voix doucereuse derrière eux. Tous sursautèrent, sauf Vladmir qui adressa un sourire innocent à leur sévère professeur de potions.

-Vous n'égalez pas le talent de M. Enthwistle , constata Rogue avec un rictus narquois.

-Je sais, soupira théâtralement Vladmir, mais que voulez vous, nul l'est parfait. C'est la nature humaine qui est ainsi.

-Et donc vous versez dorénavant dans la philosophie. J'ose espérer que cela vous passera rapidement, que Merlin nous garde dans le cas contraire.

-Vous me blessez, professeur, dit Vlad d'une voix peinée. Moi qui pensait avoir enfin réussi à percer votre carapace de glace et fais de vous un complice…

-Qui aime bien châtie bien, Monsieur Kemenov.

-Alors vous devez m'adorer, Professeur, aux vues des nombreuses punitions que vous m'infligez. Puis-je espérer une déclaration d'amour romantique ? intervint Neville avec de grands yeux implorants.

Une lueur d'effroi traversa les yeux du Maitre des potions, alors qu'il fixait le jeune gryffondor avec stupeur, visiblement choqué par ses paroles. Le doux sourire de Neville s'élargit lentement alors que les secondes passaient, jusqu'à devenir carnassier.

-Et de 30 ! Fred, George, vous me devez 10 gallions, hurla Neville en direction des jumeaux qui discutaient maintenant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les talismans disparus comme par magie.

-Quoi ? rugirent les jumeaux en se précipitant vers eux. Tu as réussi ?

Neville se contenta de désigner le professeur de potions encore bouche bée et de tendre la main sous le regard de plus en plus halluciné de Rogue. Il comprenait lentement qu'il avait fait l'objet d'un pari entre les deuxièmes années et les jumeaux.Décidément, ils aimaient un peu trop rire de lui, songea-t-il. Entre la découverte du Choixpeau qui lui avait valu une photo sorcière, qui, il était sûr, allait ressortir régulièrement, et maintenant ce pari, Rogue se demanda s'il avait bien fait de s'associer à cette bande de cornichons terriblement intelligents et manipulateurs.

-Bon sang professeur, où est votre répartie et votre sarcasme légendaire ? pleurnicha Fred en déposant cinq gallions, imité immédiatement par son frère.

-Oui professeur, qu'avez-vous fait de votre esprit vif et réactif ? renifla George.

Rogue eut à son tour un sourire des plus effrayants et tendit la main en direction de Neville, paume vers le ciel. Il était temps de faire jouer son esprit Serpentard.

-Monsieur Londubat, j'exige 50% de vos gains en temps que principal investigateur de votre réussite.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Neville. J'ai gagné loyalement cet argent !

-Mes cinq gallions, je vous pris, ou ce sera 5 heures de retenues.

-Professeur Rogue… nous comprenons…

-…pourquoi vous êtes le directeur des serpentards, souffla George avec admiration.

-Non seulement vous êtes sarcastique, mais en plus retors, marmonna Neville en donnant ce que Rogue souhaitait, alors que ses amis ricanaient sous cape. Et arrêtez de rigoler, bande de traitres !

-Je ferme les yeux sur vos petites… affaires, susurra Rogue, la moindre des choses est d'acheter mon silence, n'est ce pas, Messieurs Londubat et Weasley ?

-Que vouliez-vous professeur ? demanda finalement Drago, sa respiration encore laborieuse après la crise de fou rire qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Qui te dis que je voulais quelque chose de spécifique Drago ?

Le serpentard blond haussa un sourcil aristocratique et interrogateur. Ses amis avaient vite réaliser que le professeur de potions n'appelait jamais, mais alors jamais, son filleul par son prénom dans les parties publiques de l'école, quand au tutoiement, c'était également extrêmement rare.

-Tes amis savent que je suis ton parrain, soupira Rogue.

\- A non…

-Pas nous !

Les jumeaux Weasley semblaient très intéressés par la nouvelle.

-Ron se plaint continuellement de votre favoritisme, surtout envers Malefoy, expliqua Fred.

-D'un côté, je suppose que, vu le côté insolent et catastrophique de notre frère en cours, c'est votre manière de le supporter.

-C'est vrai qu'il a déjà fait explosé sept chaudrons ? demanda avidement Fred.

-A vrai dire, M. Weasley sixième du nom n'a pas le talent de ses ainés. Autant vous deux êtes bons quand vous vous donnez un peu de peine, Charles et William s'en sortaient très bien et Perceval travaille énormément pour se maintenir à niveau, autant votre frère à fait fondre ou exploser 47 chaudrons depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Plus que vous, Monsieur Londubat, et il bat tous les records.

-Parrain…

-Oui Drago ?

-Es-tu malade ? Non, parce que je m'inquiète un peu pour ton état de santé mentale, précisa le blond en notant l'air surpris de Rogue. Tu viens de complimenté pas moins de cinq gryffondors, et des Weasley de surcroit, en une seule phrase !

L'air effaré de Rogue était admirable et il partit dans un tournoiement de cape magistral, se drapant dans sa dignité de serpentard bafouée. Il prit toutefois le temps de fusiller de son fameux regard noir les élèves un peu trop curieux qui avaient tendu l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre la discussion de la Chauve Souris Graisseuse des Cachots avec la bande mystérieuse de l'Alliance.

Le nom du petit groupe commençait en effet à circuler discrètement, alors que Vladmir était toujours suspecté d'être le fameux héritier de la Chambre. Nombreux justifiaient sa nature avec son acoquinement avec l'héritier Malefoy. Les plus tempérés cependant notaient la présence de deux nés-moldus à leurs côtés ainsi que du jeune Londubat, héritier d'une famille dite Lumineuse…

Toutefois, Vladmir se moquait franchement des rumeurs. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il supportait les remarques désobligeantes des autres élèves et il avait fini par ignorer totalement les murmures qui ponctuaient le moindre de ses déplacements.

Comme toujours, les serdaigles restaient neutres dans cette histoire. Vladmir était un des leurs et ils étaient d'une solidarité exemplaire. Les aigles lui assuraient leur soutien continuellement, par de petits gestes discrets. Un salut des autres années alors que Vlad ne les connaissaient pas, les arguments rationnels qu'ils utilisaient pour le défendre quand d'autres le suspectaient…

Les serpentards… étaient fidèles à eux même. Drago restait leur prince malgré ses relations avec Hermione et Neville, membres de la Maison Ennemie. Aucun serpent ne se permettait donc de rependre les rumeurs, préférant rester dans les bonnes grâces de l'héritier Malefoy. Ils ignoraient tout simplement le russe voire le soutenaient discrètement, comme c'était le cas des amis de Drago, notamment Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'étaient les lions, mais bien les poufsouffles les pires. Tous s'attendaient à subir les attaques des gryffondors, mais deux blaireaux de deuxième année rependaient de nombreuses rumeurs et une atmosphère de peur régnait chez eux…

-Tu es un idiot, Macmillan ! Bon sang, tes parents connaissaient les Potter, tu devrais savoir que Vladmir n'est pas un mage noir !

-Et son duel, c'était de la magie blanche peut être ?

-Ne t'en mêle pas Justin, tu ne connais pas les traditions sorcières !

Un instant de flottement s'installa dans la discussion, alors que le fameux Justin se faisait attaquer visiblement sur son statut de sang.

-Il traine avec des serpentards !

-Et alors,Daphné Greengrass est une excellente amie et tu ne dis rien quand elle s'installe avec moi dans la bibliothèque !

Tous les membres de l'Alliance regardèrent avec surprise une jeune fille rousse de poufsouffle s'en prendre à Ernest Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley, les deux élèves les plus vindicatifs à l'encontre de Vladmir.

Le visage du russe se ferma lentement alors que les poufsouffles continuaient à se disputer au milieu du hall à voix plus basse. Jusqu'à que Susan Bones sorte sa baguette magique et la pointe d'un geste vif sur ses camarades de Maison. Vladmir se leva souplement et se dirigea vers elle en voyant un préfet de Gryffondor partir en courant chercher un professeur. Autant pour le courage des lions... Ernie et Justin pâlirent en le voyant arriver vers eux, mais Susan ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement, continuant à leur parler d'une voix particulièrement énervée.

-Laisse Bones, intervint-il, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te retrouves mise au ban de ta Maison à cause de moi.

Vladmir venait de surgir derrière elle, parfaitement inexpressif et avait posé une main sur son bras armé.

-Pour le moment, Kemenov, nous sommes toujours fiancés, rétorqua Susan sans le regarder, la baguette toujours pointée sur Justin Finch-Fletchley, et ton honneur est le mieux !

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans les rangs des élèves curieux qui s'étaient approchés en voyant trois élèves prêts à se battre, mais aussi de la part du professeur Sinistra, qui venait d'arriver. Les fiançailles sorcières restaient rares et étaient rarement mentionnées par les concernés avant de nombreuses années.

-Tu… tu es fiancée à… à… bégaya Justin. Tu n'as que...

Susan eut un reniflement méprisant digne de n'importe quel serpentard et se détourna d'eux en rangeant sa baguette.

-Je suis fidèle à mes engagements, Kemenov.

-Je sais, acquiesça le jeune russe. Et je t'admire pour ça. Tu es loyale.

-Je suis une poufsouffle, rappela Susan avec un petit sourire.

Vladmir eut un sourire à son tour, relativement doux venant de lui et lui prit galamment le bras avant de se tourner vers les deux autres blaireaux.

-Peut être que pour toi Finch-Fletcley, les fiançailles sorcières selon les anciennes lois ne te disent rien, mais toi, Macmillan, tu connais leur signification. Malmenez ma fiancée, verbalement ou physiquement, et cette fois, c'est contre vous que je serais dans l'arène.

-Que…

Ernie Mcmillan posa soudain une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le visage soudain vert et couvert de sueur. Le professeur Sinistra ne souhaitait visiblement pas intervenir, connaissant parfaitement les droits de Vladmir à défendre l'honneur de sa fiancée.

-Laisse Justin, je ne veux pas un duel d'honneur parce qu'on a insulté Susan.

Le regard des deux poufsouffles se posa sur les amis de Vladmir, toujours assis sur les marches d'escaliers. Kévin et Drago avaient une expression de mépris quasiment identique sur le visage alors qu'ils les regardaient, Hermione pinçait les lèvres pour rester silencieuse, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue et sa magie faisait voltiger ses cheveux en une crinière ébouriffée impressionnante. Neville, lui, restait le même garçon effrayé, aux regards qu'il jetait à Malefoy.

-Et Neville ! Si tu veux, vient avec nous, l'invita Ernie.

Un sourire amusé s'étira soudain sur les lèvres de Neville, avant de disparaître si vite qu'Ernie Macmillan crut avoir rêvé. Le gryffondor secoua vivement la tête et bégaya un remerciement poli, faisant éclater de rire malgré lui Drago et Kévin.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ? s'insurgea Justin. Ils se moquent de toi constamment !

-Ce… ce sont mes… mes amis !

Seuls ses amis, d'ailleurs, pouvaient voir qu'il se retenait également de rire et s'efforçait de conserver son rôle de jeune garçon nerveux et maladroit qu'il souhaitait garder toute sa scolarité. Car Kévin et Drago riaient de lui, effectivement, amusés de le voir aborder un langage corporel et verbal si éloigné de sa véritable personnalité.

Vladmir, toujours aux côtés de Susan, esquissa un rictus narquois et se tourna vers elle.

-Puis-je te raccompagner ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit poliment la jeune Bones.

Ignorant les deux poufsouffles qui s'en prenaient maintenant aux membres de l'Alliance, le couple s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des poufsouffles. Vlad eut le temps d'apercevoir le professeur Sinistra s'approcher des deux blaireaux, avant qu'ils ne tournent à l'angle d'un couloir.

Le trajet se vit dans un silence maladroit, Susan visiblement plongée dans des pensées assez sombres. Vladmir ne chercha pas à meubler le vide instauré. Après tous, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ayant tous deux découverts leur contrat de mariage durant les vacances scolaires, et ils ne se connaitraient surement pas plus après les vacances de Noel, quand le contrat serait rompu.

-Les menaces étaient-elles nécessaires ? demanda dans un souffle Susan alors que Vladmir s'arrêtait devant le couloir où était cachée l'entrée des poufsouffles.

-Peut-être pas, concéda-t-il, mais je suis ainsi. Les sorciers russes ont un sens aigu de l'honneur familial.

-Les fameux mages polaires…

-En effet. Même si nous savons qu'à Noel, nous serrons libres de tout engagement, pour le moment, nous sommes fiancés et ton honneur est le mieux, comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Susan regarda avec douceur Vladmir et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue en un chaste baiser.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as perdu ton enfance, Vlad, mais je trouve ça triste que tu sois si… dur et psychorigide.

-Tu utilises les grands mots, Susan ? Je ne suis pas psychorigide, j'ai une trop grande capacité d'adaptation pour cela.

-Avec toi, les mots simples ne sont pas suffisants, soupira Susan. Tu as l'air de vivre dans un autre monde. Tu peux être aussi arrogant que les sang-purs traditionalistes et en même temps, tu es si loyal aux tiens... je serais curieuse de voir ta famille...

-Je te mets en garde tout de suite, Bones, tu ne veux pas connaitre mon monde. C'est celui des guerres de clan, des duels, de la mort. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis issu d'une famille extrêmement traditionaliste, probablement plus que toutes celles d'Angleterre.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus un enfant ? Pourquoi es-tu si différent des autres élèves de Poudlard ? Même les serpentards sont plus innocents que toi !

-Tu ne veux pas connaitre mon monde, répéta doucement Vladmir en lui effleurant la joue, arrachant un frisson effrayé de Susan.

Non, Susan ne voulait pas connaitre le quotidien du jeune Kemenov. La nuit, des cauchemars la réveillaient encore. Des cauchemars mettant un scène un duel des plus violents. La nièce d'Amélia Bones se souvenait de l'absence de Vladmir durant l'année dernière et son retour, encore blessé alors que la magie pouvait résoudre la plupart des blessures. Elle se souvenait du combat dans la Grande Salle. Sa tante l'avait mise en garde. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas assister au duel, mais elle était trop excitée pour l'écouter… Comme elle le regrettait maintenant, alors qu'elle avait vu la violence et le désir de meurtre dans le regard de son fiancé, puis son désespoir.

-Dans moins d'un mois, tu seras libre de tout engagement envers moi Susan. Bonne nuit.

Susan leva soudain la tête et resta immobile dans le couloir vide, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que les gryffondors et Vladmir, réalisa-t-elle soudain, lui faisait peur. Susan était terrifiée par les différents visages que pouvait afficher le russe. Comment un garçon de 12 ans pouvait devenir aussi... effrayant ?

Susan Bones, en rentrant dans sa salle commune, ne réalisa pas que Vladmir était resté caché dans l'ombre. Il voulait depuis longtemps découvert l'entrée exacte de la salle commune des poufsouffles mais il ne voulait pas être vu ici sans une bonne raison, qu'il avait eu. Il repartit alors que le QG de l'Alliance avec un grand sourire. Il connaissait maintenant la localisation des quatre salles communes.

Quand il regagna enfin le QG, tout le monde l'attendait, jusqu'à Rogue et les jumeaux Weasley et même…

-Qu'est-ce que Luna fait ici ? demanda-t-il en s'installant tranquillement sur la dernière chaise de libre, tout en observant la première année de serdaigle.

-Miss Lovegood a réussi à rentrer malgré le _Fidelitas_, je suis arrivé le premier et elle était déjà présente et Neville assure n'avoir rien dévoilé.

Tous contemplaient la jeune fille qui fixait de son regard rêveur l'immense tapisserie qu'avaient choisi Drago, Neville et Kévin le lendemain de la création de l'Alliance. Ils avaient réussi, Merlin seul savait comment, à convaincre les elfes de maison de fabriquer l'immense œuvre d'art et à l'ensorceler. Différents animaux étaient représentés, autour d'un immense cercle de runes de protection.

Au centre, le blason de l'école était dessiné, surplombé de son dragon protecteur, mais on pouvait voir en cherchant bien les symboles de la Cour des Mirages et de l'emblème de l'Alliance. Ils avaient choisi un simple anneau blanc en signe d'union sur lequel une liane de lierre courait, symbolisant l'amitié et la fidélité, d'après Neville. Mais le plus intéressant sur la tapisserait était les animaux. Chaque membre avec le sien, qui apparaissait magiquement lorsqu'il était inclus dans le sort de Fidelitas et donc dans l'Alliance. Ils personnifiaient les membres et pour le moment, une fouine, une loutre, un lion, un serpent, deux singes, un corbeau, une salamandre et un mouton entouraient le château. Une nouvelle forme apparaissait lentement, entre le mouton et le lion… Un petit oiseau au long bec. Un colibri.

-Et bien Luna, bienvenue.

Rogue en recracha son thé sur André, qui protesta vivement.

-Mais fais donc attention jeune homme ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

Le professeur de potions lança un regard incrédule au vénérable artefact sous son appellation – « jeune homme, lui ? – avant de jeter un coup d'œil septique à Luna.

-Juste comme ça, Kemenov ?

-C'est Luna, répondit de manière sibylline le russe en haussant les épaules. Et puis, elle apparait sur la tapisserie.

Mais Vladmir devait avouer que pour comprendre la jeune fille, il faillait discuter réellement avec elle. On ne réalisait pas immédiatement que Luna avait une intelligence acérée et un don qui pouvait être un excellent atout pour eux, qu'elle cachait derrière une façade de douce folie. Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez à la réponse du russe puis changea de sujet. Il n'aurait vraisemblablement pas plus d'informations que cela de sa part.

-Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous ma présence ?

-Vous nous avez soupçonné de comploter dans l'après-midi.

-Donc j'avais raison, dit fièrement le professeur.

-Nous avons besoin de vos talents en potions.

-Laquelle ? demanda avec suspicion le professeur. A raison d'ailleurs car il recracha une seconde fois son thé sur André lorsqu'il eut le nom de la potion, s'attirant une fois de plus les vives protestations du vénérable couvre-chef. Hermione lui jeta un sort de nettoyage tendis que Rogue s'insurgeait contre eux.

-Du véritasérum ? Mais êtes vous complètement inconscients ? C'est la potion la plus surveillée par le ministère, il faut des habilitations spécifiques, les ingrédients sont très rares et contrôlés… Son usage illégal est passible d'un enfermement simple à Azkaban !

-Vous avez les habilitations, constata Hermione. Vous êtes son concepteur et je suis certaine que tous les ingrédients sont présents dans votre réserve. Au pire, Vlad vous fournira les manquants. Et pour Azkaban, tant que personne ne se doute de son utilisation, nous seront tranquilles.

-Miss Granger, puisque vous semblez à l'initiative de cette demande, je vous prierais de résumer les raisons qui vous poussent à vouloir cette potion contre tous principes de logique.

Hermione soupira puis observa les jumeaux Weasley et Vladmir. Les trois acquiescèrent puis la jeune lionne se lança dans une synthèse rapide et claire des problèmes de Ginevra Weasley, qu'ils pensaient liés à la chambre des secrets. Rogue resta songeur pendant quelques minutes puis finit par soupirer.

-Si elle est réellement possédée, alors l'esprit pourrait refuser cette potion.

-Non, intervint Fred. Le véritasérum est insipide et inodore. On a pris l'habitude de lui apporter le matin un verre de jus de citrouille, étant donné qu'elle ne déjeune plus.

-On pourra le lui glisser dans son verre un matin et la questionner dans la foulée. Elle reste généralement seule dans la salle commune jusqu'aux cours, compléta George.

-Je vous que vous avez pensé à tout… D'accord, je vous aiderais à préparer la potion. Messieurs Weasley, vous êtes les plus âgés, mais aussi des petits génies en potions. Ne dites pas non, je ne vous croirais pas ! La plupart de vos blagues sont issus de potions et des bonnes, si vous voulez mon avis,. Bien que ce soit regrettables que vous ne manifestiez pas plus d'attention en cours et que vous vous bornez à créer des…amusements, renifla Rogue. Vous me seconderez donc. M. Kemenov, avez vous une idée pour le lieu de la réalisation ?

-Le QG. C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de Poudlard pour nous.

-Il n'est équipé de rien.

-Comme toutes les salles possibles de Poudlard, constata Kévin, hormis les salles et les laboratoires des cachots. Et c'est hors de question car ils sont tous surveillés. Mais en temps que Maitre des Potions, vous devez bien avoir un laboratoire privé, non ?

-J'en ai un, mais Dumbledore met souvent son nez dedans.

Les membres de l'Alliance élèves dans le monde magiques froncèrent les sourcils.

-Mais il s'agit de ton laboratoire de maitrise, non ? Il n'est pas censé avoir le droit de rentrer sans invitation, c'est dans la charte des Maitres de Congrégations ! Que tu sois potionniste, enchanteur, botaniste… les recherches menées dans les laboratoires des Maitres sont secrètes, s'offusqua Drago.

-Explique-le au directeur, soupira Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas créé de nouvelle potion depuis des années à cause de cela.

-Mais… mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes un Maitre des Potions avant d'être professeur !

-Et le laboratoire des Prince, tu n'y as pas accès ? s'étonna Drago. Il paraît que du temps d'Adrius Prince, il était à la pointe des technologiques magiques.

Cette simple phrase suffit à ce que Rogue réalise que Vladmir avait raison sur toute la ligne. Même si Lucius avait pris le temps de lui raconter les légendes quand il avait débarqué chez lui, complètement paniqué aux nouvelles que lui avait annoncé Vladmir quelques semaines auparavant, Rogue avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans l'ignorance de son héritage. Le lord Malefoy avait été complètement anéanti quand il avait réalisé que personne n'avait expliqué à Severus que non, il ne pouvait pas être renié et que oui, sa lignée était importante dans le monde sorcier.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis un Prince ? demanda lentement Rogue, et que je ne suis pas déshérité ?

-Père m'a dis que ta mère était la dernière Prince de la lignée. Et cette lignée ne peut pas déshérité un enfant. C'est une des Cinq Familles, répondit Drago avec inquiétude. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Pas avant quelques semaines, avoua Rogue. Et même si je pouvais utiliser le laboratoire des Prince, je ne peux pas quitter l'école, comme tous les professeurs. Nous avons une clause de résidence sur toute la durée de l'année scolaire.

-Et pour votre vie familiale ? demanda avec curiosité Kévin.

-Nous n'en avons pas ou plus, soupira le professeur sans s'étaler, car il tenait à son intimité et ses collègues aussi.

-C'est une des clauses initiales de Poudlard, intervint soudain André. Mais les directeurs ont oublié depuis des siècles de préciser que les familles peuvent s'installer dans Poudlard. L'école compte une trentaine d'appartements familiaux rattachés au réseau de cheminette. Je me souviens du temps ou je contais les légendes de Poudlard au coin de feu à des petits bambins haut comme une pomme… les Maisons s'entraidaient et il faisait bon de vivre…

Le ton mélancolique d'André contenait une pointe de tristesse qui toucha tout le monde. Ils essayèrent tous de s'imaginer un Poudlard convivial, avec des petits courants entre les élèves sous le regard de leurs parents et professeurs…

-Je demanderais à Poudlard de vous créer un laboratoire, inclus dans le _Fidélitas_ de la salle de l'Alliance.

Tous se demandèrent s'ils avaient bien entendu.

-Pardon ?

-Poudlard va créer une salle ?

-Poudlard est une entité magique, dit le choixpeau en souriant. Elle a une conscience et ce qu'elle fait n'est pas sous le contrôle du directeur. Elle est totalement autonome et son autorité supplante celle de Dumbledore. Les fondateurs l'ont conçu pour être capable de contrer un directeur malveillant ou menaçant la sécurité des étudiants.

-Et pour les attaques actuelles ? demanda Hermione, elle ne peut rien faire ?

-Non. Les attaques sont perpétrées par Sasssly. Elle appartient à l'école au même titre que moi même et comme elle est contrôlée par l'héritier de Serpentard, elle ne peut intervenir. Conflit d'intérêts magiques.

-L'héritier de Serpentard ? le dernier à s'être proclamer héritier était… Par Merlin ! cracha Rogue. Il est déjà de retour. Et donc vous pensez que Miss Weasley est possédée par Voldemort…

Tous restèrent silencieux, laissant le temps à Rogue de prendre conscience des problèmes de l'école, jusqu'à qu'il éclate d'un rire quelque peu hystérique. Déjà que le voir sourire était surprenant, le voir rire était inquiétant...

-Que trouvez vous de si hilarant ? demanda avec curiosité Kévin.

-Juste… vous êtes une bande de gamins de 11 à 14 ans, et vous êtes mieux organisés et plus efficaces que l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous avez de plus puissants alliés, en les personnes de trois héritiers des plus grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre et de Poudlard même. C'est juste… délectable, ricana le maitre des potions.

-Quatre, soupira Drago. L'Alliance compte quatre héritiers, parrain. Tu t'oublies dans le compte.

-Au fait…. Qui est Sasssly ? demanda soudain Kévin.

-Le familier de Salazar, répondit Luna. Elle est adorable et très douce.

-Hum... Luna, nous parlons bien du basilic de la chambre des secrets ?

-Les joncheruines te quittent, s'émerveilla la jeune Lovegood en observant Hermione.

-C'est un oui, traduisit Vlad en souriant.

-Vlad, traducteur en langage Lovegood, ricana Kévin. Hermione, tu m'as parlé de quelque chose la semaine dernière, vous que nous sommes tous ensembles, c'est l'occasion d'en parler, non ?

Hermione rougit un peu quand tous la regardèrent puis évoqua son idée. Elle savait que Rogue avait la marque des ténèbres et elle avait pensé que, bien que ce soit de la magie très noire, le principe était vraiment intéressant. Si Rogue grimaça, tous les autres acquiescèrent. L'idée de pouvoir signaler qu'ils avaient besoin des autres pouvait être pratique et plus discret que d'attendre les autres à la fin des cours ou de passer des petits mots entre eux. A terme, ils pouvaient attirer l'attention… Hermione avait fait des recherches pour trouver un moyen de communication. Elle voulait ensorceler un objet simple et usuel de manière à créer une alerte.

-Le but est d'avertir quand nous avons besoin de faire une réunion, mais aussi d'alerter un danger, conclut Kévin, qui avait aidé Hermione dans toutes ses recherches à la bibliothèque.

-Comment comptez vous faire cela, miss Granger ? demanda Rogue, intéressé.

Décidément, ces élèves l'intriguaient vraiment. Ils étaient juste… incroyablement astucieux, loyaux et dangereux. Lentement, un motif d'organisation commençait à apparaître dans l'esprit du maitre de potion, entrainé depuis longtemps à analyser les moindres détails de son environnement à cause de son passé d'espion. Sur les les sept membres déjà intégrés, il ne se comptait pas, ni Luna Lovegood, du moins pas encore... Drago, Neville et Vladmir étaient ce qu'il qualifierait de l'équipe de terrain. Les plus dangereux car maitrisant de nombreux sorts et élevés dans le monde magique. Merlin, il avait encore du mal à considérer Neville comme un sorcier dangereux, mais c'était le cas... Kévin était le renfort, mais en général, il formait le binôme de recherche et de soutien technique avec Hermione. Une équipe qui, pour l'avoir vue travailler à la bibliothèque, était d'une efficacité redoutable…

-Et bien. Je pensais coupler un sort d'échauffement avec un enchantement d'alerte et un portoloin, expliqua Hermione. Il suffit de toucher l'objet avec un mot de passe déclencheur pour que l'objet chauffe, annonça une demande de réunion. Sinon, je pensais intégrer un mot d'alerte, qui provoquerait un refroidissement brutal de l'objet, pour signaler qu'un des membres est en danger. Le portoloin permettrait de rejoindre ce membre par une connexion entre les objets.

-Brillant, Hermione, constata Neville. Mais cela demande une magie poussée et très contrôlée par le ministère.

-Contrôlé ? ricana Vladmir. N'importe qui peut créer un portoloin.

-C'est sûr que comparer à la Russie, il s'agit d'une blague, concéda Neville qui se souvenait de la législation sur l'usage de portoloins dans le pays de Vladmir. Mais cela reste des sorts assez dangereux.

-Et bien, pas vraiment, dit Hermione. L'enchantement d'alerte est utilisé par les parents pour que leurs enfants puissent les joindre facilement. Ils sont en vente dans l'importe quel magasin de sorts.

-Et des portoloins de courte distance sont inclus dans l'enchantement, acquiesça le professeur de potions. C'est extrêmement bien penser, Miss Granger. L'école couvre une superficie de 120 hectares, et les portées moyennes de ce genre de portoloins sont d'une dizaine de kilomètres… C'est plus que suffisant… Mais acheter soudain une dizaine d'enchantements pourrait attirer l'attention.

-Pas si Vladmir fait jouer ses contacts pour nous les fournir.

Vladmir hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait dénicher rapidement ces sorts d'alerte infantiles.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligente que ce que votre comportement en cours le laisse supposer, dit le professeur Rogue. Vous ne vous contentez pas de régurgiter les cours, vous faites également jouer votre esprit.

Hermione eut un petit sourire face à ce compliment déguisez sous une remarque plutôt méprisante et demanda leur avis sur l'objet qui pourrait être utiliser.

-L'or brille.

-Luna a raison, acquiesça Vlad alors que Luna repartait dans sa contemplation des lieux, cette fois l'horloge magique qui indiquer la localisation des membres dans Poudlard. Un gallion, suffisamment commun pour en pas être remarqué et petit pour être discret.

La discussion continua quelques temps, pour mettre au point les différentes modalités. André leur assura que Poudlard créerait dans la nuit le laboratoire de potions, Vlad promit les ingrédients manquant dans la réserve de Rogue pour la fin de la semaine et Hermione leur indiqua qu'elle commencerait à créer les enchantements des gallions avant le weekend.

Soudain, un clarion retentit, provenant de l'horloge magique. Tous sursautèrent et le professeur de Potions demanda la raison de cette alarme en les voyant se lever immédiatement. Kévin avait modifié l'horloge pour qu'elle sonne un quart d'heure avant le couvre feu, leur permettant de rejoindre leurs salles communes sans risquer une punition. Admirablement bien pensé et utile...

-Au faites, jeunes gens, un club de duels va ouvrir, leur annonça Rogue avant de sortir de la pièce. Non pas que vous en ayez besoin, mais je pense que vous pourriez vous amuser. Je l'encadrerais avec le professeur Lockhart.

Autant dire que cette nouvelle les enthousiasma tous et qu'ils attendirent avec impatience d'y assister. L'annonce officielle eut lieu une semaine plus tard, affichée sur les tableaux dans le hall d'entrée. Les gryffondors étaient euphoriques, se pressant tous autour du petit parchemin stipulant la création du club de duels et en une matinée, toute l'école fut au courant que chaque soir de la semaine, une année aurait cours de duel...

Le soir même, ils se retrouvaient, avec la quasi totalité des deuxièmes années de Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle qui avait été réaménagée. La disposition était proche de celle du duel de Vladmir et d'ailleurs, de nombreux élèves murmuraient à son passage, se demandant la raison de sa présence. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre plus, mais Vladmir, comme à son habitude, les ignora.

-Je suis impatient de voir Lochkart, déclara Kévin, avant de sourire en voyant ce dernier apparaître.

-Il aime beaucoup le violet, constata Neville en lorgnant avec un rictus dégoûté l'élégante robe lilas du sorcier.

-Cette robe est esthétique, convint Drago, mais absolument pas pratique, contrairement à Sev.

-Sev ? s'amusa Vlad.

Mais effectivement, Drago avait raison, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue portait de vraies robes de duel, sobres, pratiques et bardées de sorts de défense.

-Il faut mieux être prudent avec cet incapable, finit par dire Neville, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup des lutins de Cornouailles du début de l'année. Il est dangereux dans son idiotie.

-Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entends ?

-Malheureusement, marmonna Kévin, faisant ricaner ses amis.

-Parfait. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres.

-Quel… quel… bégaya Kévin, estomaqué par le toupet de l'homme.

-Opportuniste ? proposa Neville.

-Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue !

Kévin explosa finalement de rire lorsque Lockhart rajouta que le Maitre des potions avait quelques notions de duel et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour lui, car il ne lui jetterait aucun sort handicapant. Le rictus méprisant de Rogue était délectable et vraiment effrayant.

-Lockhart est un idiot. Celui qui risque d'être blessé, c'est lui, constata Drago. Sev a été champion national junior de duel et il s'entraine régulièrement avec Flitwick.

Puis les deux professeurs présentèrent rapidement les règles de duel et s'inclinèrent avant de s'écarter et de prendre des positions réglementaires. Rogue fut sans surprise le plus rapidement et jeta un simple sortilège de désarmement au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui fut projeté contre le mur du fond avant de s'affaler au sol. Les serpentards et les membres de l'Alliance applaudirent avec satisfaction, alors que Lockhart se relevait tant bien que mal, ébouriffé et pâle.

-Excellente démonstration, Professeur Rogue, dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré tout en cherchant sa baguette du regard. Ce sortilège permet de désarmer son adversaire et – merci beaucoup Miss Brown – c'était une excellente idée de leur montrer cela professeur, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête et…

-Monsieur Kemenov, intervint soudain Rogue tant en jetant un regard assassin à Lockhart. Vous êtes indéniablement habitué aux duels. Vos commentaires ?

-Vous êtes sûr professeur ? demanda tranquillement Vlad alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui.

-Si je vous le demande.

-Et bien, il serait bien de préciser que les règles et postures que vous avez présenté sont celle du duel des compétitions internationales, et non pas de règles du duel d'honneur, qui sont propres à chaque pays. Ensuite, au niveau analyse, la façon de saluer est caractéristique d'un duelliste. D'après la votre, vous êtes adepte d'un style sobre et économe, alors que le professeur Lochkart sera plus… enjolivé, voire pompeux, ricana Vladmir.

Lochkart voulut parler, mais Rogue le coupa une nouvelle fois et demanda à Vladmir d'analyser le premier échange.

-Le premier échange permet de voir deux choses aussi bien pour les duellistes que les observateurs. La puissance des adversaires mais aussi l'orientation finale du duel. Vous êtes plus rapide que votre adversaire, et très puissant. Vos chances de gagner sont donc supérieures à votre adversaire. Un expelliarmus jeté par un sorcier commun fait à la rigueur reculer de quelques pas l'adversaire. Vous avez éjecté le votre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je finirais pas dire que le professeur Lochkart ayant quitter l'estrade, selon les règles de compétition internationale, il a perdu.

-Bien, le spectacle est terminé, intervint le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, écarlate de honte mais aussi de colère après s'être tout simplement fait traité d'incapable de manière détournée par un élève de deuxième année. Je vais vous mettre par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider…

Les groupes furent vite formés et les duels s'engagèrent sous l'ordre de Lockhart, avant que Rogue n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Sous les regards effarés de Vlad et Rogue devant l'incompétence flagrante du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, des malédictions se mirent à fuser dans une cacophonie impressionnante. Vlad se baissa à temps pour éviter un sort perdu, qui toucha malheureusement un serdaigle et le transforma en une forme indeternimée, entre le chien et le gnome. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Hermione donner un coup de point violent à une fille de serpentard avant de lui faire une prise étrangleuse pour immobiliser son adversaire. Kévin et Neville observaient avec fascination le nuage vert pestilentiel qui flottait au dessus d'un groupe de poufsouffles et Drago ricanait en voyant Ronald Wealsey cracher des limaces.

-_Finite Incantatem_ ! s'exclama la voix de Rogue.

Son sort se propagea dans toute la salle et annula la plupart des maléfices en cours. Son visage était pâle de fureur alors qu'il tentait de tuer son collègue du regard, tandis que Lockhart passait dans les rangs pour soigner les blessés. Hermione revint vers eux avec un grand sourire mesquin alors que son adversaire continuait à saigner de nez apparemment cassé.

-Bulstrode t'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe, devina Drago.

-Exact. Je lui ai montré que la méthode moldue des duels pouvait faire très mal également.

-Je crois que nous devrions vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts en premier lieu, annonça, fébrile, le professeur Lochkart de retour sur l'estrade. Prenons deux volontaires. Finnegan et Londubat par exemple.

-Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, coupa Rogue. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort et Finnegan a tendance à faire exploser son entourage. Il ne resterait pas grand chose des deux après cela. Pourquoi pas…

-M. Kemenov, peut être pourriez vous faire une démonstration ? demanda Lockhart avec un sourire en coupant son collègue, qui n'apprécia absolument pas.

-J'espère que vous plaisantez, Gilderoy, grogna Rogue. Enthwistle, Malefoy, venez-là tous les deux.

-Excellente idée ! Kévin, quand Drago pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça…

Kévin regarda avec un mépris flagrant qui fit rire les serpentards et les serdaigles son professeur exécuter des gestes compliqués avant de laisser tomber sa baguette par terre, lui arrachant un sourire narquois.

-Si vous espérez que je laisse tomber ma baguette, c'est mal me connaître professeur, dit-il clairement. Et si vous espérez que j'imite votre mauvaise gestuelle d'un bouclier de parade, alors vous êtes vraiment utopique.

Nombreux élèves rirent, alors que certains huèrent le serdaigle pour ses paroles clairement insultantes. Finalement, les deux amis se mirent face à face.

-On a peur Enthwislte ? murmura Drago.

-Ca te plairait bien Malefoy, lança Kévin en devenant sérieux. Les deux se dévisagèrent et se saluèrent avant de se positionner.

-_Stupefix_ !

-_Protego_.

-_Rictusempra_.

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Des murmures choqués retentirent alors que les sorts, clairement de niveaux supérieurs à leur année, fusaient. Drago roula au sol pour éviter le sort de désarmement de son ami et répliqua immédiatement.

-_Serpensortia_ !

Un petite vipère de glace sortit de la baguette du serpentard et regarda autour d'elle avec surprise.

-_Mais bon sssang, on ne peut plus dormir en paix ?_ sifla-t-elle.

-Sasha ? s'étonna Kévin en regardant le familier de Vladmir passablement énervée.

-Ne bougez pas Entwistle, dit tranquillement Rogue. C'est une espèce particulièrement dangereuse. Je vais vous…

-Je m'en occupe !

Lockharte pointa sa baguette sur le serpent et une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit violemment au sol, sifflant de fureur en cherchant le responsable du regard. Elle se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley, le plus prêt d'elle, et découvrit ses crochets.

-_Laisse Sasha, ce n'est pas lui_, soupira Kévin. _Viens_.

Sasha siffla une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de Kévin qui s'était agenouillé, tendant sa main sol.

-Monsieut Enthwislte, il s'agit d'une…

-Vipère des glaces, du nom de Sasha, dit Kévin alors que Sasha s'enroulait autour de son bras pour venir se niveau dans son col, là ou il faisait bien chaud en sifflant de bonheur.

-_Tu es chaud, c'est bien. Je n'aime pas être invoquée ainsi._

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera bientôt aux dortoirs._

-A quoi tu joues ? s 'exclama soudain Justin, furieux et effrayé.

-Je te sauve la vie, abruti, cracha Kévin. Sasha était désorientée, et elle aurait mordu le premier venu. Toi en l'occurrence. Tu serais mort en quelques minutes dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le jeune né-moldu tourna les talents et s'approcha de Vladmir qui soupira.

-Viens, on s'en va.

Les deux serdaigles quittèrent immédiatement la salle, alors que les autres élèves s'écartaient de leur passage avec peur. Tous deux en savaient la raison, et ils entendaient déjà les rumeurs enfler parmi les deuxièmes années. Kévin, né-moldu et fourchelangue ? Impossible.

-Le fourchelangue est une langue comme les autres. Elle peut s'apprendre, avec suffisamment de volonté, lâcha avec force le jeune serdaigle sans adresser un seul regard à ses camarades avant de passer la porte de la Grande Salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kévin observait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Sasha s'était enroulée sur son ventre pour le réconforter et il lui caressait distraitement les écailles. Les rumeurs avaient déjà parcouru tout le château et il se demandait comment allait se passer le lendemain. Mais d'un côté, il s'en moquait un peu…

-Tu sais Vlad, finit-il par dire à haute voix, attirant l'attention de son ami qui rédigeait une lettre pour Katya afin de l'informer des derniers évènements, je me moque de ce que pense les autres.

Vladmir posa sa plume et observa son ami, perdu dans ses pensées. Kévin se redressa lentement, faisant glisser Sasha sur ses genoux. La petite vipère protesta pour la forme avant de se lover sur ses genoux.

-Je sais qu'ils vont me prendre pour un mage noir. Mais les seuls avis qui comptent dans cette foutue école, reprit le jeune né-moldu doucement, ce sont les vôtres, à toi, Hermione, Drago et Neville.

-Et on sera toujours derrière toi, répondit doucement Vladmir. N'en doute jamais.

Ce fut suffisant pour Kévin qui lui sourit doucement avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Matsuyama : Tu as raison dans la définition scientifique d'une drogue. Je partais plutôt du principe commun que sous l'intitulé drogue se regroupent des substances considérées comme illicites. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais du tourner ma phrase différemment... En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et oui oui, Severus héritier d'Arthur ^^

Ary : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il s'agit de ma première fic et en la relisant, il est vrai que mes premiers chapitres sont moins aboutis que les autres, mais je suis ravie de voir que tu ne t'es pas arrêté et que tu as persévéré dans ta lecture =) J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Anonymous : Coucou et merci pour ta review ! Et oui, il faut bien travaillé, j'en sais quelque chose ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite !

Guest : Merci ^^ Normalement, je publie tous les samedis, mais j'ai eu un peu de retard ces dernières semaines =S


	28. Chapter 28

Salut tout le monde ! Et bien, c'est rare, mais j'ai trois choses à vous faire part.

La première est la présence de mon nouveau bêta ! Après quelques chapitres sans correction, cette fois, ca devrait aller mieux au niveau des erreurs d'inattention, d'orthographe… Merci à Kieran Elddir, car vous avez failli avoir un Rumsteck à la place du Fumseck par exemple ^^

La deuxième est que, après 28 chapitres (rien que ça -') j'ai enfin réalisé que quand je paginais mon texte, la mise en gras des passages en russe disparaissait lorsque je postais le chapitre =S Ca m'a fait un peu (beaucoup même) râlé, surtout pour vous...

La dernière concerne une sombre histoire de plagiat qui m'a été rapportée par mon bêta aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que j'ai été consternée d'apprendre qu'une personne s'est permise de voler des centaines de fan-fictions il y a peu et de les mettre en vente sur des sites d'auto-publication dont je tairais les noms. Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer mon indignation face à un acte aussi méprisable et même si ce n'est pas grand chose, je suis de tout coeur avec les auteur(e)s spolié(e)s.

Après cet aparté, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Renvoyé ?

Vladmir devait être maudit. Il ne voyait que cette explication pour justifier la poisse tenace qui le collait à la peau depuis quelques temps. Après avoir déniché Miss Teigne, il fallait que le suivant sur la liste de l'Héritier de Serpentard soit cet élève en particulier.

Le russe jura dans sa langue maternelle en inspirant profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer les corps… enfin, corps… Justin Finch-Fletchley était indéniable figé, un air surpris sur le visage, mais comment par Merlin un fantôme avait pu être touché ? Il était censé déjà être mort et donc non assujetti aux règles magiques de ce monde !

Vladmir se frotta le front. Le plus simple était de fuir, décida-t-il. Il avait proféré des menaces sur Justin devant témoins et était déjà suspecté d'être un mage noir. Il était donc le parfait coupable. Oui, le plus simple était de fuir.

Il allait quitter le couloir quand une voix sournoise se mit à caqueter à proximité de lui, le prenant par surprise.

-Tiens, tu te promènes mon petit Kiki ? Où sont tes laquais ?

Vlad ne chercha pas à comprendre. Entre l'insulte – mais pourquoi Kiki ? – et la proximité de son interlocuteur, il réagit d'instinct et pivota en tirant sa baguette. Sa cible tournoya vivement dans l'air et regarda avec méfiance la trace noire sur le mur, signe de l'impact du sort que le serdaigle venait de jeter.

-Magie Noire, petit Serpent ? susurra l'esprit frappeur. C'est hautement interdit dans l'école. Tu risques le renvoi Kiki Kemenouchet …

-Peeves…

La voix rauque de Vladmir était effrayante. Le russe n'avait rien contre l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'en était jamais pris à lui et Vlad devait avouer qu'il aimait bien voir Peeves s'attaquer aux autres élèves. Mais maintenant que l'esprit venait de se figer en apercevant les deux pétrifiés, les ennuis arrivaient.

Vladmir se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira, prévoyant la suite. Et elle ne tarda pas…

-ATTAQUE, ATTAQUE DANS LES COULOIRS ! NUL VIVANT, NUL FANTOME N'EST A L'ABRI ! ATTAQUE DES LES COULOIRS !

L'esprit frappeur avait la voix qui portait et soudain, il entendit des raclements de chaises étouffées et des portes claquant dans les couloirs alentours. Vladmir tourna les talons et soupira de nouveau en croissant un regard bleu clair pétillant de malveillance. Il était définitivement maudit. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour avoir le karma aussi pourri ?

-Monsieur le Directeur, je conviens que les circonstances semblent contre moi mais…

-Dans mon bureau, M. Kemenov, immédiatement !

Le visage de Vladmir se ferma alors qu'il observait Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall lui faire face, cette dernière clairement menaçante avec sa baguette magique en main. Il se redressa légèrement et jeta un regard glacial aux deux professeurs. Puisqu'ils voulaient le désigner coupable, il allait jouer toutes ses cartes pour ennuyer le plus possible son directeur.

Des élèves commençaient à affluer, ainsi que quelques professeurs. Heureusement, seules quelques classes étaient à portée de voix, mais d'ici le déjeuner, toute l'école serait au courant. Vladmir pencha la tête de côté et fronça les sourcils en observant les deux adultes face à lui. Voyons ce qu'allaient penser ses camarades d'école de cette nouvelle...

-J'ai depuis cet été une ordonnance du Magenmagot vous interdisant de m'approcher en dehors des cours sans ma tutrice ou un représentant désigné par elle, énonça froidement Vladmir.

Une lueur exaspérée passa derrière les lunettes en demi-lunettes du professeur Dumbledore, alors que le professeur de métamorphose pinçait les lèvres. Les murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau parmi les étudiants de Serpentard de cinquième année qui étaient en cours avec le professeur de Runes et les premières années de Serdaigle en métamorphose.  
-Nous allons contacter Madame Kemenov immédiatement, annonça le directeur. Minerva, veuillez demander la présence des quatre directeurs de Maisons.  
Vladmir serra les dents, cachant sa fureur sous son masque alors que la directrice de Gryffondor tournait les talons. Même les yeux du jeune russe ne reflétaient plus aucun sentiment, son masque parfaitement en place. Il leva finalement la tête pour toiser le directeur malgré la différence de taille. Il ne connaissait qu'une situation dans laquelle les directeurs de Maisons et un représentant de l'élève devait être présent.

Un Conseil de Discipline.

Dumbledore se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les yeux glacials du jeune sorcier russe et il musela son instinct, qui lui soufflait que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce regard, il avait perdu tous ses postes ministériels.

-Vlad ! La voix de Neville le fit tourner la tête et ses amis se figèrent, encore essoufflés, suivant une Luna souriante. Elle avait choisi d'aller tous les chercher, devinant que Vladmir allait avoir des ennuis. Tous avaient déjà vu le russe en colère, mais à son absence totale d'expression et ses yeux glacials, il avait atteint le stade supérieur. Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov était hors de lui.

-Veuillez regagner vos salles de cours, ordonna le vieux mage en ignorant le soudain refroidissement du couloir.

-Écoutez-le, je vous tiendrais au courant, dit Vlad d'une voix atone.

Hermione, larmoyante, se jeta dans les bras de son ami et le serra contre elle. Elle semblait avoir deviner que les vrais ennuis allaient commencer pour lui. Vladmir malgré sa colère, retint un sourire et lui rendit son étreinte alors que quelque chose se glissait dans sa poche. Hermione semblait avoir fini les prototypes des gallions...

Kévin quand à lui se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule et adressa un regard mauvais aux deux professeurs, alors que les deux sang-purs lui assuraient son soutien. Derrière Dumbledore, Drago mima le nom de son père et vit un geste plus qu'équivoque en direction du Directeur. Bien que Vlad se doutait que Lucius ne tuerait pas Albus Dumbledore, il allait certainement pourrir la vie du vieux mage du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avec la bénédiction de son fils.

Vladmir suivit donc le directeur de l'école jusqu'à son bureau et haussa un sourcil méprisant au mot de passe « Sorbet citron ». Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, l'année dernière il s'agissait également d'un dessert. Et d'après le Maître des Potions, Albus Dumbledore avait un faible pour toutes les sucreries. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait droit à une de ces maladies moldues type diabète, lui causant une mort rapide par un AVC ou mieux encore, un infarctus…

Un doux tremolo l'accueillit et Fumseck vint se percher sur son épaule, quémandant des caresses. Vlad obtempéra mécaniquement, alors que l'oiseau roucoulait de bonheur et qu'il observait les quatre directeurs de maison, déjà présents dans le bureau. Ils avaient fait vite… Si McGonagall semblait à l'aise, Chourave se demandait visiblement pourquoi une convocation exceptionnelle avait eu lieu, Flitwick paraissait furieux de voir un de ses élèves incriminés, plus particulièrement un de ses protégés et Rogue… Rogue avait haussé un simple sourcil que Vladmir traduit par espèce de cornichon, qu'avez-vous fait cette fois pour vous faire remarquer ?

« -Ne m'oublie pas, veux tu ? »

Vladmir masqua un sourire lorsqu'un vieux chapeau décrépi apparut dans son esprit. Il rechercha la présence d'André sur les étagères et finit par le repère derrière Rogue, faisant de petits mouvements pour signaler sa présence.

« -Sais-tu à quelle sauce il souhaite me manger ? »

« -Oui, mais te connaissant, tu apprécieras. Une semaine de vacances supplémentaire, ça ne se refuse pas, non ? »

Vladmir pouvait presque voir le clin d'œil du choixpeau.

« -Et pour nos affaires, ne t'inquiète pas, Fumseck a donné son accord pour faire la navette entre la Russie et le QG quand tu auras besoin de les voir ou que ta présence sera demandée. »

« -Je vous adore tous les deux. »

Et Vladmir redoubla d'attention sur le phénix qui en roucoula d'aise, pour le remercier indirectement. La professeure de métamorphose jeta un regard surpris au phénix qui, délaissant l'épaule, venait de se vautrer dans les bras du russe en pépiant de joie. Le jeune serdaigle savait visiblement quoi faire, malgré le comportement anormal de l'oiseau, et se mit à grattouiller les plumes duveteuses du poitrail de Fumseck. Elle se reprit en se secouant légèrement la tête.

-Madame Kemenov ne va pas tarder à arriver, annonça-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle, je n'ai jamais été mariée, dit une voix froide en faisant sursauter les directrices des Gryffondors. Devant la massive cheminée, Katya se tenait parfaitement droite, vêtue d'une robe somptueuse affichant sans équivoque son statut social et sa richesse.

-La moindre des politesses est de s'adresser correctement à ses interlocuteurs, rajouta une deuxième personne en sortant de la cheminée, alors que Katya s'écartait légèrement pour laisser passer son accompagnateur.

-Lucius ? Vous n'êtes pas convié à…

-Je suis toujours à la tête du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, Albus, et il se trouve que Lady Kemenov et moi-même étions en rendez-vous d'affaires lors qu'un message nous est arrivé de l'école, grogna le lord avant d'adresser un rapidement signe de têtes à tous. Mesdames, Messieurs.

Le rendez-vous devait être important, car Lucius portait également une tenue d'apparat. Un gala, supposa Vladmir en jetant un œil critique au costume en soie anthracite parfaitement ajusté du Lord sur un veston de brocart et une cape de parade richement ornée, avant de se souvenir d'une réunion importante de la Cour des Mirages.

Le vieux mage se reprit rapidement de la présence inattendue du Lord et fit apparaître un fauteuil supplémentaire. Plusieurs personnes tiquèrent en notant la disposition des places, qui rappelait un peu trop un procès. Albus Dumbledore semblait trôner, dans son fauteuil directorial, entouré de ses directeurs de maisons, et faisait face à Vladmir et Katya. Lucius n'hésita pas et dédaigna le fauteuil pour venir s'installer à la gauche du jeune garçon. Il avait rarement vu le jeune héritier et était admiratif de la parfaite maîtrise des deux Kemenov. Deux statues de glace attendant la tempête…

-Bien, je vous ai demandé votre présence pour discuter du cas de M. Vladmir Kemenov, commença le directeur de l'école. Si les sorts de magie noire dont il fait usage régulièrement ont été tolérés en raison de sa nationalité, nous pouvons nous inquiéter de la présence répétée de M. Kemenov sur les lieux d'attaques inexpliquées.  
-Dois-je en comprendre que vous accusez mon filleul d'avoir agressé ses camarades de classe ? demanda lentement Katya.

-Suspecté, contredit Minerva McGonagall.

-Vous jouez sur les mots, cela revient au même, constata Katya en posant une main sur l'épaule de Vlad.

Le jeune russe ressentit une pression et soupira imperceptiblement en hochant la tête. Katya lui demandait silencieusement de la laisser mener le dialogue et d'intervenir le moins possible.

Katya plongea son regard noir dans celui d'un bleu pétillant du directeur et dressa ses boucliers en sentant une présence effleurer ses défenses. Elle lui donna une gifle mentale fracassante, avant de se tourner vers Lucius, ignorant l'étincelle de colère dans le regard de l'homme qui avait pâli à l'attaque discrète de la matriarche.

-Lucius, vous connaissez mieux les règles de Poudlard que moi. Il s'agit bien d'un conseil de discipline ?

-En effet. Avez-vous des preuves en dehors de la présence inopinée de M. Kemenov ?

-Justin Finch-Fletchley a eu une altercation dans le hall d'entrée avec ce jeune garçon, dit Albus Dumbledore en désignant d'un geste vague de la main Vladmir, qui haussa un sourcil méprisant mais resta silencieux. Cette dispute a eu lieu devant témoins et des menaces ont été clairement énoncées. Je rajouterais que son serpent s'en ait pris à lui lors du club de duels et que, étrangement, le lendemain le jeune Justin est retrouvé figé.

-Je suis au courant de cette histoire, intervint Lucius. M. Kemenov a défendu l'honneur de sa fiancée et cela ne peut lui être reproché.

-Mais les menaces sont répressibles… De plus, seuls les chats, chouettes, rats et crapauds sont autorisés, pas les serpents et encore moins les espèces venimeuses, releva la professeur de Métamorphose. Il s'agit d'une entorse grave aux règles de l'école, avec la mise en danger de ses camarades.

Katya observa Flitwick et Chourave hocher la tête avec mauvaise volonté. Ils semblaient trouvés cette parodie de procès aberrant, mais la présence de Sasha était effectivement interdite. Ce n'était qu'un concours de mauvaises circonstances qui avait dévoilé la présence de la petite vipère de glace... Drago avait jeter un serpensortia, formule qui invoquait le serpent le plus proche du lanceur de sort... Manque de chance, il s'agissait de Sasha...

-Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à Miss Teigne et Colin Crivey, intervint alors Vladmir.

-Allons, M. Kemenov, sourit Albus, la fascination du jeune Colin pour le Sauveur est connue dans toute la tour de Gryffondor. Vos amis vous en ont parlé, cela vous a énervé. D'autant plus qu'il a pris des centaines de photos de voux, depuis le début de l'année.

Vladmir fronça les sourcils, une expression de surprise passant dans ses yeux avant de revenir neutre. Il se souvenait du petit gryffondor lors de la répartition, avec son regard aiguisé, mais il ne l'avait jamais aperçu autour de lui. Il était discret… Il expliqua calmement aux personnes présentes que non, il n'était pas au courant, soulevant encore une fois la raison de Miss Teigne.

-La première victime était un essai, c'est plus facile sur un animal…

-Parlez-vous par expérience ? grogna Katya en dévisageant la vieille femme, ou vous sentiez vous visée car votre animagus est un vulgaire chat ?

La sorcière de Poudlard vira au rouge sous l'insulte et ouvrit la bouche mais Katya leva une main autoritaire, toisant avec dédain la femme.

-Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question, madame. Je n'attends aucune réponse d'une… femme comme vous. Quand à vous, M. Dumbledore, continuez donc votre pseudo conseil de discipline. Aucun de vos raisons n'est pour le moment valable pour incriminer mon neveu, en dehors de la présence de Sasha.

-Mais les soupçons sont présents. De plus, la bibliothèque de Poudlard dispose d'un livre remarquable et unique en son genre. Le livre des lignées de Merlin. Votre neveu est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, par droit de conquête.

Vladmir maudit Hermione, qui avait insisté pour ramener à la bibliothèque le fameux livre dans le but de libérer Kévin des suspicions de vol. Elle avait donné involontairement des arguments au directeur.

-Pour toutes ces raisons, je renvois provisoirement Vladmir Kemenov jusqu'à la découverte de preuves, conclut Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Ou du réel responsable, cingla Lucius. Et si M. Kemenov se révèle innocent, j'espère qu'il sera dédommagé du préjudice social, moral et scolaire que son renvoi va provoquer !  
-Je protège mon école au mieux, Lucius, mais s'il s'avère que M. Kemenov n'est lié en aucun cas à cette affaire, il aura le droit de revenir en cours. En attendant, son renvoi est à effet immédiat.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à décider ! s'offusqua Katya.

-A vrai dire, soupira Lucius, si. Depuis hier, le conseil d'administration a attribué les pleins pouvoirs au directeur pour protéger Poudlard de la menace.

Katya vit rouge en comprenant que son neveu était simplement renvoyé par une décision unilatérale.

Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline avant de se pencher sur le bureau et murmura d'une voix doucereuse à l'attention du vieux sorcier.

-Vous êtes conscient que votre seul poste est encore ce siège ? Parce que, croyez-moi, vous ne le garderez pas longtemps, pseudo-mage.

-Je suis reconnu comme mage depuis de longues années, répondit le directeur avec un sourire. Et vous n'avez pas les pouvoirs pour me destituer. Seul le conseil d'administration le peut.

-Théodore Nott, Amélia Bones et Damoclès Rowle en font partie, de même que les Malefoy et les Londubat, répondit narquoisement Katya. Je vous rappelle que je reste une Potter de sang même si je n'en ai plus le nom, de même que Vladmir. Vous détenez 2 voix sur 15, mais j'en suis déjà à 5. Il suffit de la majorité pour vous renvoyer et je l'aurais.

Katya se redressa et tourna la tête vers Vladmir en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Le jeune russe se contenta de toiser quelques secondes l'homme, avant d'observer les autres directeurs de maison, notant la stupéfaction et l'incrédulité de Flitwick et Chourave.

-Albus, connaissez-vous la différence entre un mage et un sorcier ? demanda doucement Lucius en observant le plus si vénérable que ça directeur de Poudlard après que la porte ait claqué derrière les deux Kemenov.

-La puissance, répondit immédiatement le vieil homme, s'attirant un soupir déçu de la part du lord.

Et dire que les Dumbledore étaient une famille de sang-purs, sans le moindre titre, certes, mais une vieille famille sorcière… Décidément, les traditions et le savoir se perdaient un peu plus à chaque génération.

-La puissance joue un certain rôle, effectivement, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer en quoi vous faites erreur. Un sorcier lambda dispose d'une source de magie intérieure qui lui est propre, mais qu'il ne peut pas utilisé dans sa globalité. A l'inverse, un mage est capable d'utiliser dans son intégralité et à sa convenance sa magie intérieure. Il a atteint ce qu'on appelle la plénitude magique. Cet état permet de nombreuses choses, dont l'absence de contrecoup physiques lorsqu'ils puissent dans toutes leurs réserves, à l'inverser d'un sorcier lambda qui sera fatigué et affaibli après avoir jeter un sort puissant.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le renvoi de M. Kemenov, s'offusqua Minerva McGonagall avant de se faire rabrouée vivement par le professeur Chourave qui écoutait avec intérêt les explications.

-Laissez moi finir Professeur, soupira Lucius Malefoy. Un vrai mage est également un sorcier qui utilise la magie antique. Non seulement il pourra puiser dans sa magie propre, mais aussi dans la magie ambiante. Il dispose donc d'une source de magie inépuissable. Maîtrisez-vous cette ancienne magie ?

Aucun des sorciers présents ne ratèrent le soudain regard du Directeur en direction de Severus à la mention de la magie antique, qui plissa les yeux.  
-Non, dit lentement le vieux mage.

-Pourtant, votre ancien amant, Grindelwald la connaissait et surtout, l'utilisait, de même de Voldemort. Ils avaient le titre de mages noirs à raison, contrairement à vous qui vous complaisez dans votre statut de mage blanc alors que vous ne pouvez utiliser que votre magie intérieure.

Dumbledore donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque et il observa avec une lueur méfiante le Lord.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Les Kemenov sont une famille de mages. Vous vous êtes mis à dos une des lignées les plus puissantes d'Europe.

-Ils n'égalent pas nos Cinq Familles, intervint soudain Minerva.

-Les Cinq Familles ? releva soudain Rogue avec un rictus surpris. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Lucius retint un ricanement narquois et se contentant de sourire légèrement. Sourire qui pouvait passer pour condescend à toute personne ne le connaissant pas. Rogue n'était pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien. Il tenait là une belle occasion de faire parler le vieux sorcier sans paraître pour autant concerner.

-Et bien il s'agit des cinq plus vieilles familles sorcières, la crème de l'aristocratie. Tous princes, de mémoire, dit Minerva songeuse sans réaliser le regard à la fois furieux et suppliant de son ami et directeur.

-Je n'ai pas entendu parler de princes, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, pourtant, de nombreux sang-purs se vantent de leur statut aristocratique.

-Là n'est pas la question, grogna Albus, de plus en plus pâle.

-A vrai dire, si, les Cinq familles sont détentrices de la magie antique et en sont en quelque sorte ses gardiennes, annonça Flitwick qui sentait que quelque chose se passait. Il lui suffit d'un regard à son collègue de potions pour voir que, malgré son visage impassible, l'homme semblait jubiler. Il était occupé à ferrer le directeur pour une quelconque raison et Flitwick, curieux, voulait vraiment en savoir les tenants et les aboutissants.

-Et bien, les Nott, les Bones et les Rowle sont plutôt discrets, les Potter….

-Les Potter vont bien, merci, vous venez de vous en rendre compte, s'amusa Lucius en réponse au regard incertain de McGonagall. Le lord regrettait l'absence de la matriarche des Kemenov mais se promit que lui montrer le souvenir. Elle se délecterait de cette réunion riche en émotions et informations. Rogue piégeait admirablement bien Dumbledore avec la complicité involontaire de la vieille harpie de Gryffondor. C'était une belle journée, au final !

-Quand à la dernière famille, la lignée des Prince est éteinte.

-Prince ? dit Rogue en haussant un sourire interrogateur. Comme Eileen Prince ?

-Oui, acquiesça Minerva avec un long soupir. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun descendant. Même si le nom est perdu, son fils aurait hérité des titres et de la fortune, d'autant plus que personne ne peut déshériter un membre des cinq familles.

-Albus, grogna soudain Rogue d'une voix très menaçante en offrant son meilleur regard noir au directeur, je crois que vous me devez des explications.

-Severus ? interrogea Flitwick, alarmé.

Autant son collègue semblait menaçant, autant il pouvait voir l'étincelle de satisfaction. Son instinct de gobelin hurlait que Rogue allait fondre sur sa proie et lui asséner un coup mortel… Mais en quoi le professeur de Potions était lié à ces histoires des Cinq Familles ?

-Quelles explications Severus ? demanda Pomona, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Ma mère s'appelait Eileen Prince, et le directeur, lors de la mort de mon grand-père, m'a annoncé que j'étais déshérité.

Un lourd silence s'établit puis soudain, Lucius se leva et rajusta sa cape sous l'attention de tous. Il en avait assez entendu et Severus était plus que capable de gérer le directeur seul.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser régler vos petites histoires, sourit le lord. Severus, si tu as des questions sur les Cinq Familles, je te conseille d'en parler avec Lady Kemenov. Ma bibliothèque te sera aussi ouverte.

Lucius tourna les talons et allait passer à son tour la porte quand il jeta un regard aux cinq professeurs.

-J'avoue avoir failli oublier la raison initiale de cette révélation. Sachez toutefois, pour en revenir sur la lignée Kemenov, qu'il s'agit de la lignée impériale russe, les derniers descendants des Romanov. Ce n'est un secret pour personne en Russie, mais étrangement, ces informations ne traversent pas la frontière alors que la moitié des sorciers russes adulent leur famille et l'autre moitié la haïssent. Le titre complet du jeune Vladmir est Tsarévitch Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Prince Potter, Prince héritier de Kzerna et Duc d'Englewton (1). Alors, si, il égale voir dépasse nos Cinq Familles.

Et Lucius les planta sur place, notant avant de partir les regards incrédules. Il se permit d'éclater de rire uniquement arrivé dans une grande salle de réunion vide. Oh oui, il devait montrer ce souvenir à Katya !

Pendant ce temps, Vladmir avait rejoint sa salle commune. Kévin l'attendait assis dans un fauteuil, Sasha enroulée autour de son cou et Luna assise sur le tapis devant lui. Ils avaient une discussion animée sous les regards méfiants des autres Serdaigles. Malgré les circonstances, Vlad sourit doucement, admiratif. Kévin ne s'était pas laisser atteindre par les commentaires mesquins et la peur soudaine de certains élèves de sa propre Maison. Il avait clairement revendiqué son statut de né-moldu, avant d'envoyer paître ceux qui doutaient toujours de sa filiation. L'argument du fourchelangue en tant que don héréditaire était généralement ce qui l'exaspérait le plus.

Depuis, Kévin s'était un peu isolé, mais comme il avait dit, le jeune serdaigle s'en moquait royalement. Il restait en compagnie de ses amis et Luna, ignorant les autres. Les yeux bleus du né-moldu le fixèrent alors qu'il s'approchait, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

-Alors, que te voulais le directeur ?

-Je suis renvoyé provisoirement en tant que principal suspect dans l'affaire du fameux Héritier.

-Quoi ? cracha Kévin en se redressant. Il n'a pas osé faire ça !

-Bah, on va dire que ça m'arrange, j'ai quelques recherches à faire et des affaires à mener.

-Pourquoi restes-tu ?

Vladmir observa quelques instants Luna, qui s'était levée en époussetant ses robes pourtant parfaitement propres. Oui, pourquoi restait-il dans cette école alors que n'importe quel autre établissement lui ouvrirait les portes avec plaisir ? Il soupira en repoussant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la première année.

-Mes amis sont ici, tout simplement.

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage de Luna et elle enserra Vladmir dans une étreinte forte malgré son allure fluette. Le russe, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'amitié, lui tapota maladroitement le dos, réalisant qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus que sa cadette.

-Merci, souffla Luna. Et n'oublie pas demain soir !

Vladmir rit en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner en sautillant. Comment par Merlin pouvait elle savoir qu'André lui avait déniché un moyen de transport indétectable en la présence de Fumseck ? Puis il partit faire ses valises en compagnie de son ami et colocataire.

Autant dire que pour Vladmir, être renvoyé une semaine avant les vacances de Noël tenait plus d'une bonne chose que d'un drame. Comme il l'avait si bien dit à Kévin, de nombreuses choses l'attendaient en Russie. A commencer par une réunion des Triades les plus puissantes d'Europe afin d'aider à la reconstruction de la Cour des Mirages d'Angleterre. Vlad n'aurait pas pu y assister en temps normal, mais étant renvoyé, il pouvait assumer ses responsabilités.

Ni Katya ni Lucius l'auraient avoué lors du conseil de discipline, mais leur rendez-vous d'affaires était tout sauf légal. Ainsi, Vladmir arriva par portoloin quelque part en France, toujours vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard, sa valise réduite dans sa poche. La réunion avait déjà commencé et son arrivée inopinée lui valut de nombreux regards .  
-Veuillez excuser mon retard, annonça-t-il à l'assemblée composée de 7 Triades et 5 héritiers.

Vlad s'installa tranquillement à la droite de sa tante tout en observant avec attention les personnes assises autour de la table. Il reconnut sans peine les représentants des Cours françaises, roumaines, tchèques, portugaises, irlandaises, italiennes et russes. Il s'agissait des Cours des plus puissantes d'Europe, avec les réseaux d'influence et de commerce les plus developpés.

Au milieu de tout ce monde, Lucius Malefoy présentait l'avancement de son projet de manière claire et concise. D'après ce les dernières notes de Katya, le lord anglais avait contacté les douze familles maîtresses, prit les renseignements sur les anciens membres encore en vie et les anciens associés de la Cour. Vladmir, amusé, entendit notamment être évoqué le pub des Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard pour la fourniture d'alcool et une salle de jeu clandestine, mais aussi Florian Fortarôme, célèbre glacier sur le Chemin de Traverse, spécialisé dans le blanchiment d'argent.

-Avez-vous des noms pour les futurs membres de la Triade ? demanda une blonde filiforme à l'accent tchèque marqué.

-Pour le moment, un seul. Severus Rogue. Il est le dernier membre de la famille maîtresse des Prince. Nous en avons discuté longuement il y a quelques semaines et il est d'accord pour prendre la direction de l'Underground à mes côtés.

Vladmir jeta un regard surpris à sa tante, alors que Katya souriait. Elle était au courant depuis quelques temps déjà que Lucius comptait sur l'aide de son vieil ami.  
-Vous nous parlez d'anciens membres, mais nous savons tous que les Cours ont besoin de sang neuf, commenta un homme bedonnant et souriant à l'accent français. Je pense que nous pouvons tous vous envoyer quelques jeunes qui pourraient infiltrer de bons postes et développer le réseau anglais.

-A vrai dire, ce ne sera pas la peine. Un réseau secondaire est actuellement en formation dans l'école de Poudlard, annonça Lucius en observant Vladmir. Il est sous la tutelle de l'Héritier russe Kemenov et se développe correctement. Il a toute ma confiance pour mener le projet à bien.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Vlad qui resta de marbre tout en fulminant contre son professeur de Potions qui avait passé outre le serment inviolable… mais comment ?  
-c'est moi qui lui en ait parlé, chaton, souffla discrètement Katya.

Lorsque Vlad lui avait écrit que Severus Rogue avait été inclus dans l'Alliance, elle avait décidé de parler de ce petit réseau illégal au sein de Poudlard au lord Malefoy. Elle connaissait son neveu, il avait du demander un serment pour protéger l'Alliance et Lucius ignorait donc qu'il avait de futurs membres au sein de Poudlard. Vladmir se contenta de hocher la tête, se concentrant sur la réunion.

-N'avez-vous pas peur d'être dénoncé ? La fin tragique de l'Underground en 1973 ne doit pas être renouvelée. Nos autres filières ont réussi à être protégées, mais des potions ont vu le jour depuis, des potions qui pourraient compromettre la sécurité de toutes nos Cours si la Triade tombait à nouveau entre les mains de sorciers mal intentionnés.  
Les traits de Lucius se durcirent.

-L'identité du traître est certaine. Nous réglerons cette histoire en interne lorsque l'heure sera venue.

Vladmir médita longtemps cette réponse. Narcissa était elle vraiment responsable et si oui, qu'allait faire Lucius ? Il serait le premier suspecté si sa femme mourrait. La réunion prit rapidement fin et Katya fut désignée pour seconder Lucius dans son travail et l'aider à remonter la filiale anglaise.

Au grand regret du jeune Kemenov, Lucius partit immédiatement sitôt la réunion terminée. Il aurait bien voulu en savoir un peu plus sur l'implication de Narcissa Malefoy... Il allait interroger sa tante sur cette affaire quand elle l'abandonna à son tour lâchement avec un sourire d'excuse dans la ruelle à l'arrière du palais Kemenov.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? soupira Vlad dans la ruelle mal éclairée et enneigée de Saint-Pétersbourg.

-Vous êtes là plus tôt que prévu Vladmir Vassilievitch.

Vladmir observa l'homme en poste sortir de l'ombre. Enfin, l'homme… Vladmir sourit à l'elfe de maison entièrement vêtu de noir.

-J'ai été aimablement renvoyé de mon école. Tu montes la garde, maintenant, Ubista ?

Les oreilles de l'elfe de maison s'agitèrent alors que les immenses yeux globuleux le fixaient avec fatalisme.

-Que voulez-vous votre altesse, mon talent n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur.

-Je t'assure que si, Ubista, et je suis persuadé que si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Car le petit elfe de maison était le meilleur tueur à gage du clan Kemenov, et ses talents étaient non seulement reconnus, mais aussi craints dans les clans de Russie. Ubista, aux sonorités si proches du mot russe pour désigné un assassin…

-Vous avez à la fois tord et raison. Je monte bien la garde, mais le Knyaz Pokhastovine pense que des arrivées intempestives pourraient avoir lieu cette nuit. J'ai pour ordre de régler définitivement le problème.

-Et Sergeï a généralement raison pour les questions de sécurité, soupira Suis-je considéré comme une arrivée intempestive ?

-Et bien, dans l'application stricte de l'ordre du Knyaz, vous n'étiez pas prévu, donc vous êtes intempestif. Toutefois, je doute que la Matriarche et le Knyaz apprécient d'apprendre votre disparition suite à mon application zélée et littérale des ordres. Pourquoi avez-vous êtes renvoyé, Altesse ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec les titres, soupira derechef l'Héritier Kemenov. Je suis soupçonné d'avoir agressé des élèves.

-Ils sont encore en vie et en parfaite intégrité physique ? demanda le petit elfe de maison en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Oui.

-Alors vous êtes innocent. Si c'était vous, ils seraient morts ou handicapés à vie. Le mercenaire des Fedovir boite depuis votre duel. D'ailleurs, félicitations pour votre victoire.  
Vladmir s'amusa de la conclusion d'Ubista et haussa les épaules aux félicitations. Il avait eu le temps de se remettre de la souffrance de la mort de Natashka et d'un certain côté, remerciait presque Karzkern d'avoir jeter ce sort. En revoyant la jeune fille, il avait pu faire son deuil.

-Arrivée intempestive, hein ? se moqua soudain Vladmir alors que des claquements secs facilement associés à du transplanage raisonnaient dans la ruelle enneigée. Je vais tuer Sergeï. Immobilis, Stupefix.

Il avait été efficace et les deux inconnus furent immédiatement maîtrisés sans que l'elfe de maison n'ait à intervenir.

-Pourquoi des sorts latins votre altesse ? s'étonna Ubista alors que d'un claquement de doigts, les deux inconnus figés se mettaient soudain à léviter.

-Ils sont slaves. Notre magie réagit étrangement avec la magie européenne si on n'a pas l'habitude, répondit Vlad. Et arrête avec tes altesses !

-Vous êtes le tsarévitch ! s'offusqua l'elfe de maison, je ne fais que respecter l'étiquette !

Vladmir grommela quelque chose mais ne répondit pas franchement. Les elfes de maison avaient l'étiquette et les règles usuelles en adoration. Ubista ne changerait pas d'avis…

Il suivit tranquillement le petit être jusqu'à l'entrée arrière de la maison et sourit en sentant les odeurs sucrées qui s'échappaient de la cuisine.

-Allez voir les cuisinières, votre altesse, il ne fait pas bien chaud.

Vladmir acquiesça et abandonna Ubista et ses deux prisonniers pour rentrer dans la pièce chaleureuse et conviviale qui formait une partie du rez-de-chaussée du palais Kemenov. Avec un regard attendri, il observa l'agitation qui régnait dans l'immense salle. Trois femmes se pressaient au milieu de sept elfes de maison, distribuant des ordres. Quatre hommes, des gardes du clan, mangeaient dans un des coins de la pièce et des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre.

Vladmir se détendit enfin. Il était à la maison.-Bienvenue Vladmir Vassilievitch ! s'écria soudain un des elfes de maison en apparaissant devant lui. Donnez-moi vos affaires !

Vlad sourit et retira sa robe d'école et sortit sa malle de sa poche avant de se faire pousser en direction de la table des gardes.

-Allez vous asseoir Jeune Maître ! ordonna l'elfe en donnant de petits coups dans le dos du garçon. Les quatre gardes sourirent et firent une petite place à l'héritier, qui se retrouva avec une tasse brûlante de chocolat chaud et une montagne de petits gâteaux avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch, comment allez-vous ? commença Fredrich en piquant un gâteau sur la pile devant le jeune garçon après avoir vérifié que les elfes de maison ne les regardaient pas.

-Bien, j'ai une semaine de vacances supplémentaire, sourit le russe.

-Vladmir !

Une étreinte d'ourse le souleva du sol alors qu'une femme corpulente couverte de farine soulevait le jeune garçon et l'embrasait sur les deux joues.

-Nouchka, laisse son altesse respirer, grogna une voix grave, et retourne à tes fourneaux.

La femme bougonna mais obéit, serrant une dernière fois le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Le vampire responsable de la sécurité du palais Kemenov sourit et s'appuya contre la cheminée.

-Sergeï, salua Vlad en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

-Je ne t'avais pas prévu dans les arrivées intempestives, mais Ubista vient de me prévenir. Quoi que j'aurais été rapidement au courant.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à la dénommée Nouchka qui était partie en appelant les elfes de maison, hurlant à travers les couloirs que le jeune héritier était arrivé et qu'il fallait préparer ses appartements.

-Viens, nous…

-Hors de question que le jeune maître parte sans avoir fini sa collation ! protesta soudain une jeune elfe de maison en se dressant devant Sergeï.

Le vampire rit doucement et s'installa finalement aux côtés de Vladmir. Il avait tendance à oublier la nature protectrice qu'avait l'ensemble des domestiques des Kemenov envers Vlad... Et il ne souhaitait pas se les mettre tous à dos... Un verre rempli de sang lui fut amené et une discussion animée commença entre les six hommes. Vlad leur expliqua rapidement les raisons de son renvoi, provoquant des soupirs exaspérés de tous.

-D'un autre côté, conclut Vladmir en finissant son chocolat chaud, cela m'arrange. J'ai pleins de choses en suspend.

-Comme ?

-Et bien, le professeur Rogue ne peut pas quitter Poudlard sans l'avis du directeur. La clause de domiciliation est vraiment spécifique pour les professeurs. Il m'a demandé dans la semaine si, pendant les vacances, je pouvais passer à Gringott's pour me renseigner sur ses avoirs et la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais reçu le moindre document officiel. Il n'a aucune confiance dans Dumbledore et il paraît que Flitwick lui aurait parlé de mes contacts avec les gobelins. Je passerais demain à la banque.

-D'autres choses de prévu ?

-Oui, demain soir je dois être à Poudlard. Lévine, tu as reçu les ingrédients que je t'ai demandé ?

-En effet, acquiesça un des gardes, qui était également le maître des potions des Kemenov. J'ai les écailles de Serpent d'Éthiopie et les plumes de Sirène. Du véritaserum ?  
Vladmir hocha la tête et se leva.

-Jeune Maître, ne prévoyez rien pour mercredi, annonça soudain Fredrich après que Nouchka soit venu lui parler à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien, nous avons prévu de faire un repas pour fêter votre victoire contre Karzkern. Vous nous avez évité une nouvelle guerre de clan. Cela devait être fait plus tard,  
Vlad soupira mais sachant qu'il n'y couperait pas, leur assura sa présence avant de suivre Sergeï jusqu'à ses appartements, prenant rapidement des nouvelles de l'ensemble du clan. Rien de vraiment important ne s'était passé depuis et c'est donc heureux de rentrer chez lui que Vladmir se coucha ce soir là.

Le lendemain matin le trouva frais et reposé, alors qu'il se tenait dans l'impressionnante entrée de la succursale de Gringott's à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir disponible et adressa un salut poli au gobelin, notant au passage le rang du guichetier et son nom sur les discrets ornements sur son veston.

-Que votre or soit prospère, apprenti Karkor, j'aimerais rencontrer le Seigneur Gorkolk, dit-il.

Le gobelin écarquilla en entendant la parfaitement maîtrise de Vladmir en gobelbabil et nota son jeune âge.

-Qui le demande, jeune sorcier ?

-Vladmir Kemenov.

Le jeune gobelin se contenta d'un hochement de tête et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants le temps de voir si le directeur de la banque de Saint-Pétersbourg était disponible. Il revint quelques minutes, visiblement surpris, accompagné par le Seigneur Gorkolk en personne. Il était vrai que le directeur de la banque ne se déplaçait que pour les clients importants, et du haut de ces 12 ans, Vladmir ne paraissait pas très imposant ou important.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, sourit le gobelin en dévoilant ses crocs.

-Merci Maître de Forge, que votre or soit prospère.

-Que la richesse s'installe, répondit le gobelin alors qu'ils s'inclinaient l'un face à l'autre.

Plusieurs sorciers russes observaient les deux protagonistes et finalement, Vladmir sourit en notant le regard un peu perdu du jeune gobelin.

-Conservez votre visage de Vie, Apprenti Karkor, dit-il doucement.

-Le jeune héritier Kemenov est Ami de la Nation Gobeline, prévint le seigneur. Il est initié à nos traditions. Retournez à votre poste.

Immédiatement, le jeune gobelin bafouilla des excuses et s'éloigna alors que Vlad observait avec surprise son ami et mentor. Il lui emboîta le pas, se dirigeant vers les bureaux.

-Ami de la Nation ?

-Oui, depuis deux mois. Le seigneur Folblang et moi même avons jugé que vous méritiez cette reconnaissance. Vous recevrez cet été la reconnaissance de la nation gobeline lors d'une cérémonie. Nous attendions de vous voir en personne pour vous l'annoncer.

-C'est un trop grand honneur.

-Vous le méritez.

Vladmir ne répondit pas, encore surpris. Le dernier humain à avoir reçu le titre d'Ami de la Nation Gobeline était mort plus de deux siècles auparavant. Par cette distinction, il devenait un membre honoraire du peuple gobelin, avec un accès illimité aux terres de ce peuple, cachées dans les profondeurs de la planète. Mais surtout, il devenait un allié officiel des gobelins. S'en prendre à Vladmir revenait à s'en prendre à un gobelin et les lois sorcières ne s'appliquaient plus sur lui dès qu'il rentrait sur leur territoire. Non seulement il s'agissait d'une reconnaissance, mais aussi d'une sorte d'immunité. Vladmir échapperait aux lois magiques dès qu'il poserait un pied dans une banque sorcière.  
-Et bien, Vladmir Vassilievitch, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? demanda finalement le gobelin.

Vladmir observa quelques minutes le gobelin de ses yeux émeraudes.

-Vlad.

Le masque neutre du gobelin se fissura doucement et un sourire cette fois étrange s'étira sur ses lèvres fines, alors que ses yeux entièrement noirs pétillaient. Tous comme les russes, l'usage des noms chez les gobelins indiquaient de nombreuses choses sur les interactions entre les personnes.

-Lorcan.

A son tour, Vladmir sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Jamais un gobelin ne donnait l'autorisation à une personne de l'appelait par son prénom, sauf son cercle proche, amis et famille. Vladmir avait apprit auprès du gobelin toutes les traditions de son peuple, il l'avait initié. Mais jamais, encore, ils n'avaient passé le cap de l'élève mentor. C'était dorénavant fait.

-Connais-tu la lignée Prince ? demanda Vladmir, usant du tutoiement comme l'autorisait l'usage du prénom.

-Oui. Je sais également quelle est l'origine de la lignée et c'est pour ça que nous les surveillons, acquiesça Lorcan Gorkolk. Le descendant d'Arthur s'est fait discret depuis sa naissance.

-Non, soupira Vladmir. Severus Rogue n'était pas au courant de son lignage.

Le gobelin se contenta de froncer les sourcils et leva une main.

-Me permets tu de contacter le Seigneur d'Angleterre ? Cette affaire le concerne en premier lieu.

-Vladmir hocha la tête et observa son mentor sortir un cristal de communication. La discussion fut brève et quelques minutes après, Klorgin Folblang, hobgobelin et seigneur de l'Angleterre, entrait en silence dans la pièce, un volumineux grimoire sous le bras. Le jeune humain adorait le mode de transport des gobelins. Ils utilisaient des sortes de porte de transfert basées sur les runes pour se déplacer. Ils n'avaient plus le droit de transplaner depuis les Grandes Guerres Gobelines mais ils avaient trouvé cette manière pour voyager. Les gobelins échappaient ainsi à la surveillance des sorciers qui notaient avec attention le moindre de leurs déplacements par cheminette. Ils échangèrent les salutations d'usage puis Folblang sourit à Vladmir.

-Cela faisait longtemps, jeune Kemenov. Le Maître de Forge a évoqué un problème avec le dernier héritier des Prince ?

-Oui. Severus Rogue aimerait connaître l'état de ses finances, ainsi que ses biens.

-Pourquoi ne nous fait-il pas la demande en personne ?

-Il est étroitement surveillé par Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme lui a caché son ascendance et il ne lui fait plus aucune confiance.

-Je comprends. Albus Dumbledore a perdu la confiance de Gringott's le jour ou il a été découvert qu'il avait caché le testament de vos parents.

-Erpick ClanNoir m'a dis que la seule sortie d'argent à la mort du dernier Prince était lié à un héritage.

-Il vous a dis cela exactement ? s'étonna le hobgobelin.

-Non, il supposait un héritage. Mais il n'avait pas accès aux livres de compte et n'a pas pu vérifier.

-Ce n'était pas un héritage. Severus Prince n'était pas majeur. Durant les deux mois le séparant à la majorité, Albus Dumbledore, son tuteur magique, a prélevé deux fois les sommes maximales autorisées pour un représentant légal dans les voûtes Prince. Les sommes sont allées sur un compte lui appartenant qu'il réserve exclusivement à l'usage de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est servit dans les voûtes des Prince pour financer la guerre contre Voldemort, résuma Vladmir avec un visage sombre.

-Oui. Toutefois, Lord Prince était rapidement majeur, Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus accès aux coffres.

-Bien, je ferais ce compte rendu au professeur Rogue ce soir, soupira Vladmir. Pourrais-je avoir un document listant ses biens ?

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, j'aimerais rencontrer le Lord Prince. Je sais qu'il ne peut quitter Poudlard, mais quelque chose me dit que vous êtes parfaitement apte à me faire entrer dans l'école, sourit le hobgobelin.

-Vous souhaitez le rencontrer ? répéta Vlad.

-Oui, en raison de leurs origines royales, les voûtes des Prince sont gérées par le Seigneur d'Angleterre. J'exerce ce poste depuis bientôt 200 ans et je suis passablement furieux de n'avoir jamais réalisé que Lord Prince a été spolié.

Vlad retint un sourire. Le hobgobelin paraissait inexpressif, mais il avait prit l'habitude de voir au travers autre chose que le visage les sentiments de gobelins. A sa posture tendue, effectivement, le seigneur d'Angleterre était énervé.

-Le professeur Rogue se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'a jamais reçu le moindre relevé de compte.

-Nous les avons toujours envoyé, d'abord à son domicile de l'impasse du Tisseur, puis à Poudlard. Quelqu'un les a donc intercepter... Comme ce n'est pas rare que les voûtes familiales des vieilles lignées soient intouchées pendant plusieurs années au profit d'un compte courant, cela ne nous a malheureusement pas alerté.

-Je peux vous amener à Poudlard sans vous faire remarquer par les défenses du château, finit par dire Vlad après un instant de silence. Mais je dois d'abord contacter un ami. Je serais honoré si vous faisiez grâce de votre présence au palais Kemenov pour 19h30 ce soir.

L'invitation, faites dans les règles de l'art, fut évidement acceptée et le soir même, le seigneur gobelin se trouvait dans le salon d'apparat du clan Kemenov, attendant avec curiosité leur moyen de transport sous le sourire mystérieux du jeune héritier. Sous les yeux surpris du seigneur gobelin, Fumseck apparut soudain devant eux et Vladrit en caressant le phénix.

-Dis moi mon beau, Neville est-il déjà aux QG ? Bien, peux-tu lui demander l'adresse? J'ai un invité de dernière minute.

Le phénix lança un roucoulement doux et disparut à nouveau. Il réapparut quasiment instantanément, un petit morceau de parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte. Vladmir le tendit au hobgobelin qui eut un rictus amusé en comprenant la nécessité du mot. Sur le parchemin, d'une écriture fluide bien qu'encore enfantine, une adresse se détachait clairement.

-Un sort de Fidélitas, extrêmement ingénieux, reconnut le seigneur gobelin en lisant le papier écrit par le gardien du secret. A peine eut-il fini sa lecture que le parchemin s'enflamma et que Fumseck les entraînaient avec lui.

Ils atterrirent au centre de la pièce et Vladmir apaisa d'un geste de main ses amis et le professeur Rogue, qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur le gobelin.  
-Excusez-moi, dit Hermione en regardant avec surprise l'être grand et mince qui observait les alentours, mais… qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis le seigneur gobelin d'Angleterre, Klorgin Folblang. Mais je pense, mademoiselle, que votre question était plutôt qu'êtes vous,n'est ce pas ? Je suis un hobgobelin.

Le seigneur gobelin regarda avec attention la jeune fille et écarquilla soudain les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle vivement et effleura les cheveux de l'enfant tout en sentant son parfum.

-Et que nous faut votre présence ? demanda Severus avec un froncement de sourcil sous le comportement étrange de l'être, alors qu'Hermione, surprise, ne réagissait pas immédiatement, restant bouche bée devant le geste surprenant de la créature avant de s'écarter vivement.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant une nouvelle porte de la pièce, la baguette toujours en main. Vladmir soupçonna cette nouvelle pièce d'être le laboratoire de potions promit par Poudlard.

-Je suis le Seigneur d'Angleterre, mais le gestionnaire des voûtes de votre famille, Lord Prince, déclara le gobelin sans quitter Hermione des yeux, une lueur émerveillée dans les pupilles entièrement noires. De nombreuses ingérences ont été constatées et je souhaiterais en parler avec vous. Vladmir Vassilievitch m'a assuré que ce lieu était parfaitement sûr et à l'abri des oreilles fouineuses d'un certain sorcier que je ne nommerais pas.

Severus Rogue jeta un regard méfiant à Vladmir, qui se contenta de lui sourire, le rassurant presque immédiatement. Les deux hommes s'isolèrent finalement dans le laboratoire de potions alors que Vlad se faisait sauter dessus par Hermione.

-Bon sang, Vlad, c'est triste sans toi, soupira la jeune fille. Et ton ami est bizarre, rajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Je sais. Comment va votre sœur ? demanda Vladmir en observa les jumeaux Weasley.

-Elle se sent coupable, c'est parfaitement visible. Elle a fondu en larmes quand Hermione a parlé de ton renvoi dans la salle commune. Tu t'es fait viré à cause d'elle et je suis sûr qu'elle réalise qu'elle est responsable des problèmes de l'école…

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, soupira Drago, les possédés sont conscients de ce qui se passe, même s'ils ont l'impression que c'est un rêve.

-Vladmir soupira et regarda Luna, assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle. Sa tête disparaissait complètement sous André et ils étaient plongés dans une discussion télépathie.  
-Dis André, ça donne quoi avec Dumbledore ?

Luna releva partiellement le choixpeau, dégageant son visage pour observer le russe alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur la calotte du vénérable artefact.

-Bubus fulmine, comme toujours ! Il sent que tout lui échappe. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu étais viré et il m'a donné une mauvaise réponse.

-Mauvais réponse ?

-Tu as été appelé Mage Noir. Il a fait un crise d'apoplexie dans je suis ai dis que oui, tu en étais un ! Mais il n'est pas mort étouffé ou d'une crise cardiaque, malheureusement.  
Vladmir hésita à sourire à l'idée du directeur mort étouffé dans son bureau, mais finit par grimacer. Effectivement, il était mage, et il utilisait sans problème la magie dite Noire. Il rentrait dans la catégorie « mage noir »… Ils discutèrent de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à que la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre pour laisser sortir le seigneur gobelin.  
-Lord Prince souhaiterait vous voir, M. Kemenov.

-Vladmir hocha la tête et se leva, abandonnant Neville qui faisait une partie d'échecs contre Drago, Hermione travaillant sur des formules compliquées avec Kévin, Luna en grande discussion avec André et les jumeaux Weasley murmurant entre eux, concoctant visiblement une nouvelle blague. Avant d'entrer, il aperçut le seigneur gobelin observer avec attention Hermione, appuyé contre un mur...

En pénétrant dans la petite pièce, le russe sourit. Les lieux étaient austères, la lumière tamisée. Mais le laboratoire de potions était fonctionnel et équipé de nombreux chaudrons et fioles. Cet endroit était parfait et il était sur que le professeur de Potions allait rapidement s'approprier les lieux. En parlant de professeur... Severus Rogue se tenait adossé contre un mur, bien plus pâle qu'à son habitude et Vladmir sortit doucement de sa poche le paquet contenant les derniers ingrédients de potions. Il les posa sur le plan de travail central, bien en évidence, et reporta son attention sur Rogue.

-Quand je vous ai demandé de vous renseigner auprès des gobelins, je ne pensais pas que le seigneur d'Angleterre viendrait en personne, dit d'une voix blanche l'homme.  
Vladmir observa le sorcier en jetant un sort d'intimité sur la porte. Vraisemblablement, il était à bout. De trop nombreuses révélations avaient été faites en quelques semaines.  
-Je suis un Ami de la Nation Gobeline. C'est récent, mais cela justifie quelques traitements de faveurs. Les gobelins savent aussi qui vous êtes réellement. Pour eux, l'ancienne magie est leur magie usuelle. Vous en êtes le gardien.

-Je… c'est ce que m'a expliqué le gobelin. Il m'a appelé Majesté.

-Vous l'êtes.

-Je ne le souhaite pas.

-Vous l'êtes, répéta doucement Vlad. Pour eux, vous êtes le vrai chef des sorciers. Tout comme l'était votre mère, votre grand-père et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Arthur.

-Il m'a reparlé de la prophétie… D'après les chamans de son peuple, elle se réalisera bientôt.

-Possible. Mais les prophéties sont obscures et il ne faut jamais chercher à les interpréter.

-Vous avez un avis différent d'Albus Dumbledore, ricana le Maître des Potions. Il cherche à tout pris à faire réaliser celle qui vous concerne.

-Celle qui me concerne ? répondit le russe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Merlin…C'est…

-Professeur ? s'inquiéta Vladmir en le voyant pâlir un peu plus, comme si de mauvais souvenirs revenaient en mémoire de Rogue.

-C'est de ma faute, souffla l'homme. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts…

-Qui ?

Vladmir regarda Severus Rogue se laisser glisser au sol. Trop de questions tournaient dans son esprit. De quelle prophétie parlait-il ? Qui était mort ?

-Professeur… Professeur Rogue ? Severus ?

Vladmir s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme qui ne réagissait plus, perdu dans ses pensées et croisa son regard. Il fut immédiatement happé dans l'esprit du sorcier et traversa un immense château, aspiré jusqu'à une pièce sombre. Il aperçut alors plusieurs scènes qui lui firent mal au cœur.

Un entretien d'embauche… une prophétie partiellement entendue… Le regard rouge de Voldemort quand son mangemort lui rapporta les brides entendues. La douleur quand Severus Rogue réalisa qui étaient les cibles… Le revirement de l'homme…

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit lentement Vladmir en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de voir, de ce que lui avait avoué Severus Rogue. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une profonde tristesse et une colère sourde. Dumbledore… Dumbledore était responsable de la douleur du maître de potions. Il l'avait poussé dans les bras de Voldemort en lui cachant la vérité.

-Mes parents sont morts, professeur. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui avait levé la baguette.

-C'est moi qui lui révélé la prophétie.

-Et vous avez provoqué indirectement sa chute. Vous n'êtes pas responsable...

Vladmir ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à la soudaine culpabilité de son professeur, mais une aide apparut inopinément.

-Laisse Vlad, je m'en occupe !

Et André se posa sur la tête du professeur de potions, apparaissant soudain de nul part.

-Va y, le seigneur d'Angleterre t'attends pour repartir. Je me charge de Severus. Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme.

-Prends soin de lui André, murmura Vlad, et tiens moi au courant. S'il le faut, amène le chez moi ou chez Lucius Malefoy.

-T'inquiète petit, il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Tu n'as pas de main.

-Du balai garnement impertinent ! grogna le Choixpeau avant de devenir silencieux.

Vladmir sortit de la pièce et s'approcha de Folblang, qui tourna son regard sur lui.

Vous savez ce qu'elle est, souffla-t-il.

-Oui. Mais elle, non. Pas encore.

-Elle est sacrée. Elle doit savoir.

-Elle se saura suffisamment tôt, murmura Vlad, un pincement au cœur en sachant ce qui attendrait bientôt son amie, pour le moment insouciante et riant avec Kévin, le nez plongé dans ses formules magiques.

* * *

(1) oui, je sais, la ville d'existe pas ^^

Cha910 : Mais de rien, merci à toi pour ta review !

Matsuyama : Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu a tes questions, non ? Ce n'est pas très amusant pour Kévin, le pauvre... La réponse pour l'apparition de Sasha te convient ?

Guest : Merci !

Anedoide : Whaa oO merci du fond du coeur pour toutes tes reviews ! Une par chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

Ary : Merci pour ta review super sympa ! Quand j'ai créé Kévin, je ne pensais pas lui donner autant de place, mais au faire et à mesure, il est devenu un personnage quasiment primordial de l'histoire. J'essaie de rendre tous mes perso crédibles et surtout humains, avec des qualités comme des défauts, et je suis ravie de voir que Kévin plait à autant de monde =)


	29. Chapter 29

_Je me suis vraiment amusée à lire vos reviews, notamment les multiples questions sur la réelle nature d'Hermione. J'ai l'impression d'être terriblement sadique, mais... vous savez déjà la réponse ^^ Je ne sais plus qui m'a fait la remarque il y a un petit moment (désolée pour lui) mais il avait tout à fait raison en supposant que j'en reparlerais quand vous auriez tous oublié et c'est le cas XD _

_Non non non, pas de cris, ni de torture sur l'auteure (range tes outils, Ange démoniaque cherche hache, sinon, tu n'auras pas la suite =P) ! Je ne vais pas vous faciliter les choses, mais je vous donne un indice... "retenue". A vous de vous débrouiller avec ça ! Pour les moins curieux,vous aurez la réponse dans quelques chapitres, promis =) ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

"russe"

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le Bal de Saturnalia**

Le jour des vacances, Vladmir se tenait en compagnie de Katya, Lucius, Augusta et Sergei sur le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross. Les vraies vacances commençaient enfin ! Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa première semaine, mais il avait des responsabilités aussi bien pour la Cour des Mirages de Russie que pour le Clan Kemenov qui pouvaient se révéler fatigantes.

Le jeune héritier essayait d'ignorer les nombreux regards interrogatifs des parents à son encontre. La présence d'un enfant en âge d'aller à Poudlard sur le quai était rare, mais étant donné qu'il discutait en russe avec le vampire et que sa tenue n'était pas anglaise, ils pensaient probablement avoir à faire à des proches du patriarche Malefoy.

-"Je n'ai jamais été si content que Katya ait porté plainte contre les auteurs qui ont utilisé mon nom pour leurs soi-disant biographies", soupira Vlad en observant la foule de parents qui se pressaient autour d'eux, de plus en plus nombreux alors que les minutes s'égrainaient. S'il n'était pas grand amateur de foule, il s'amusait toutefois beaucoup à noter les visages perdus des rares moldus.

-"La Gazette n'a pas publié de photos sans son autorisation", acquiesça Sergei. "Ils ne te reconnaissent donc pas en tant que leur Sauveur… Ils n'ont pas un air de famille avec un des serpentards là… Greengrass ? "

Vladmir suivit le regard du vampire et vit une femme mince et austère accompagnée de trois enfants. De nombreuses familles l'observaient avec une méfiance extrême mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire l'objet d'une attention inamicale. Plusieurs autres familles que Vlad savait de sang pur étaient également dévisagées. Étrangement, il reconnaissait bon nombre d'anciens collègues de Lucius, tous mangemorts innocentés par l'usage du sortilège de l'Imperium. La très bonne blague... Tous les sang-purs étaient entraînés dès leur enfance à y résister, pour ne pas se retrouver contraints à contracter des alliances – politiques ou matrimoniales – voire donner des biens à une personne intéressée. Les enfants incapables de résister se voyaient offerts de puissantes amulettes de protection, très efficaces et incroyablement chères.

-Les enfants ont effectivement un air de famille avec Daphné, finit par répondre Vlad. Lucius, je croyais les Sang-purs anglais adeptes de l'Héritier unique ?

Lucius Malefoy, en pleine discussion avec Katya, tourna la tête vers le jeune russe et suivit son regard. Il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'approchait de son épouse. Comme mué par un sixième sens, l'inconnu sembla sentir leur attention et pivota légèrement pour les avoir dans son champ de vision.

-Si, mais certaines familles ont été durement touchées et sa femme est la dernière héritière d'une vieille et noble famille. Pour éviter la disparition de son nom, Son second fils en héritera. Ils ont eu deux filles avant d'avoir leurs deux héritiers, Daphné et Astoria... Je crois que le petit s'appelle Dorian Helwynn, et non pas Greengrass.

Vladmir hocha la tête sans quitter le regard du père de Daphné qui s'approchaient maintenant d'eux.

-Lord Malefoy, Lady Londubat, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Madame, Messieurs, je suis Dwayne Greengrass.

-Dwayne, salua brièvement Lucius, je te présente Lady Kemenov et son héritier, ainsi que le Knyaz de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Augusta se contenta d'un signe de tête sec et d'un reniflement amusé alors que le regard du patriarche Greengrass restait fixé sur les pupilles rouges du vampire. Son malaise était parfaitement visible, et Vladmir esquissa un vague sourire en inclinant brièvement le buste.

-Monsieur Greengrass…

D'après les présentations de Lucius, non seulement le père de Daphné n'était pas anobli – il n'avait pas utilisé de titre lors des présentations usuelles - mais il n'était pas non plus dans les petits papiers de la famille Malefoy. Il suffisait d'entendre Lucius usé de son simple prénom avec familiarité et le salut froid, même pour un aristocrate…

Alors que les adultes échangeaient des banalités d'usage, Vladmir songea qu'il allait devoir donner un petit cours de l'étiquette et les règles de présentation à Kévin et Hermione avant que le bal de Saturnalia ne commence. La première impression était primordiale dans le monde de l'aristocratie et ils seraient dommage qu'ils jettent involontairement l'opprobre de la communauté sang-pure d'Angleterre sur le patriarche Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy avait pris un énorme risque d'inviter Hermione et Kévin, deux né-moldus. Ils allaient devoir être irréprochables sur tous les points, tant dans le maintien, l'apparence que les discussions et les connaissances politiques. Pour la première et la dernière, Vlad ne se faisait aucun souci. En près de deux ans, ses deux amis avaient pris d'abord involontairement puis sciemment, les manières de l'aristocratie sorcière. Leurs connaissances étaient incroyables et le cadeau de Noël de l'an dernier n'y était pas pour rien… Les 12 tomes de L'Éducation Sorcière étaient passés des mains de Kévin à celle d'Hermione rapidement et ils avaient vite appris les subtilités de base. Maintenant, les règles de la rhétorique allaient devoir être expliquées et mises en application.

Un long sifflet retentit soudain dans la gare, sortant Vladmir de ses réflexions. Les gens, déjà agités, se mirent en mouvement.

Le Poudlard Express arrivait.

Vladmir soupira en se faisant bousculer mais rassura d'un sourire le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années quand il s'excusa. Réalisant que la technique de sa tante était meilleure, il recula pour éviter de se faire piétiner. Il comprenait pourquoi l'année dernière, leurs parents les attendaient sagement alignés contre le mur. C'était l'endroit le plus calme et le moins animé.

Il s'adossa contre la paroi en briques, glissant ses mains dans ses poches tout en regardant la locomotive rouge cracher des panaches de fumée. Ils formaient une belle brochette, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au reste du groupe d'adultes. Katya et Augusta avaient carrément conjurés de grands et confortables fauteuils, alors que Lucius s'était tranquillement assis sur l'accoudoir de la russe. Sergei avait adopté la même position que lui, dos au mur, mais paraissait plus menaçant, comme il le seyait à un garde du corps.

Dans un grincement strident, le train ralentit lentement et le sifflet retentit de nouveau. Les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent immédiatement et ce fut la débandade. Des centaines d'élèves jaillirent des wagons et finalement, une tête blonde sortit d'un des compartiments de tête avant de s'avancer vers eux, accompagné de Théodore Jr., Blaise et Daphné.

-Lady Londubat, Lady Kemenov, Père, Vlad…

Drago conservait les apparences, usant de salutations protocolaires, mais Vlad pouvait voir que son ami Serpentard mourait d'envie de rire ouvertement au spectacle improbable des trois nobles installés sur le quai de la gare comme ils le seraient dans un salon. A la lueur pétillante dans les yeux des trois autres serpents, cette envie était largement partagée.

-Grand… mère…

Neville quant à lui ne conserva rien du tout. Il éclata de rire en arrivant derrière les quatre serpentards alors qu'Augusta se relevait lentement en époussetant ses robes de velours, alors que Katya et Lucius saluaient les quatre serpentards.

-Aïe aïe !

Le rire de Neville s'arrêta dès que la vénérable matriarche des Londubat attrapa l'oreille de son petit-fils et la lui tordit vivement. Ses traits durs surplombés du célèbre chapeau empaillé étaient menaçants, alors qu'elle s'en menaçait son petit-fils des pires tourments pour avoir osé se gausser d'elle.

-Un peu de respect pour les anciens, gamin, sourit Sergei, s'attirant un regard noir de Lucius et Katya sous l'appellation.

Vlad se détourna du spectacle amusant et complètement sur-joué de la famille Londubat – il fallait bien conservé les apparences d'un pauvre Neville persécuté par sa grand-mère autoritaire, non ? – avant de sourire en voyant ses autres amis descendre du train. Ils avaient faits le voyage séparés pour passer un peu de temps avec leurs autres amis, aucun d'eux ne voulaient négliger les autres. Hermione était souriante, sortant avec les jumeaux Weasley et les jumelles Patil, alors que Kévin descendait avec Luna et deux autres Serdaigles de leur année.

Vlad eut un léger pincement au cœur en apercevant son meilleur-ami. Il paraissait fatigué, de larges cernes violacés sous les yeux, bien qu'il discutât tranquillement avec Lisa Turpin. Il nota le regard las qu'il adressa aux autres élèves alors que ces derniers s'écartaient de son chemin avec méfiance. Sans surprise, l'héritier Kemenov vit cette méfiance qui se propager spontanément aux parents présents. Les hommes étaient des loups en certaines occasions...

Ce fut Augusta Londubat qui coupa court à toute l'attention malsaine qui était portée sur le jeune né-moldu. Abandonnant un Neville durement houspillé, la vieille femme s'avança vers Kévin et posa une main sur son épaule. Vladmir réalisa alors que son ami était réellement épuisé quand il sursauta. Jamais Kévin, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble sur les manières que devait avoir tout sang-pur digne de ce nom, jamais il n'avait été pris par surprise. Kévin avait le don de sentir les autres autour de lui et peu de choses lui échappaient. Le jeune serdaigle se reprit vite et adressa une salutation polie à la vieille dame.

-Votre ami a l'air vraiment mal en point, constata doucement Lucius.

-Il m'a bien caché son état quand je l'ai vu hier, murmura Vlad. Il était passé pour apporter un dernier ingrédient nécessaire pour le véritaserum à Rogue et Kévin avait été comme à son habitude, souriant d'une innocence feinte et travaillant dur pour conclure les derniers ajustements sur leurs gallions. Il n'était retourné qu'une seule fois à Poudlard et heureusement, car Hermione l'avait harcelé sur les habitudes des gobelins. Elle avait trouvé le comportement du hobgobelin étrange et Vlad ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité à Poudlard... Il espérait surtout qu'elle avait oublié car les répercussions seraient énormes.

-Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, soupira Drago. Il sait que tu as plein d'obligations, mais les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors ont été particulièrement vicieux avec lui.

-Weasley n°6 ? grogna Vladmir.

Le dernier garçon de la fratrie n'était pas méchant et il se souvenait de son talent aux échecs, qui bien exploité pouvait être redoutable. Il était cependant tellement étroit d'esprit que s'en était affligeant et blessant pour ses amis. Ce qui était vraiment étrange quand il considérait les deux aînés, membres de cours des mirages différentes, le premier travaillant avec les gobelins. Il aurait du être plus tolérant…

-Non, étrangement la belette est restée calme… Je soupçonne Hermione et Neville d'être passés derrière les griffons de leur année. Mais les autres s'en sont donnés à cœur joie !

Augusta revint avec Kévin, la main sur son épaule et Lucius s'avança vers lui pour presser le bras libre du jeune né-moldu en se penchant vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Tous les élèves l'observaient du coin de l'œil et de nombreux se détournèrent immédiatement. Il s'agissait de jeunes étudiants nés et élèves dans le monde sorcier.

Certains gestes ne trompaient pas et Kévin Enthwistle était indéniablement sous la protection des familles Londubat et Malefoy en plus des Kemenov. Il valait mieux le laisser tranquille…

Rapidement, ressentant le besoin que les jeunes avaient de s'éloigner du quai bondé, les quatre adultes attrapèrent chacun un étudiant et transplanèrent immédiatement. Ils s'étaient concertés avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express pour leur destination car ils souhaitaient évoquer le déroulement des vacances de Noël au calme. Ils atterrirent ainsi dans une petite pièce vide mais rendue chaleureuse par les décorations murales et la luminosité tamisée. Ils étaient indéniablement dans le monde sorcier aux vues des tableaux vivants dont s'élevaient des discussions feutrées. Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec surprise, vite imité par Kévin qui, malgré son état, restait d'une curiosité affolante.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la salle d'arrivée du Café Merlin, indiqua Katya en ouvrant la porte qui pivota dans un silence parfaite, alors qu'une petite cloche retentissait. Un doux murmure passa la porte, alors que Neville précisait qu'il s'agissait d'un bar situé sur l'allée de Bolduc, dans le Londres Sorcier.

Le bar était chic et agréable, dans la plus pure tradition anglaise. Les boiseries parfaitement cirées et les tables espacées étaient occupées par de nombreuses personnes et un long comptoir habillait tout un pan du mur. Un serveur arriva dès qu'ils quittèrent le salon, vêtu d'une impeccable tenue de serveur français.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue au café Merlin. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous restent-ils une table pour 8 personnes ? demanda poliment Lucius.

-Bien sur Milord. En salle ou en terrasse ?

Les sourcils des deux-nés moldus se haussèrent mais ils restèrent silencieux. En terrasse ? Alors qu'il neigeait dehors, avec une température frisant les 0°C ?

-En terrasse ? proposa Augusta.

-Excellente idée, sourit Katya.

Ils suivirent le serveur qui ouvrit la porte galamment devant les dames. Hermione suivit rapidement Augusta et Katya, avant que Vlad et Neville ne les suivent, finalement suivis des deux hommes. Le Café Merlin était un lieu réservé à l'aristocratie et à la bourgeoisie sorcière, les convenances se devaient d'être respectées.

La terrasse se dévoila à leurs yeux, sur une petite place couverte d'une neige immaculée. Cette fois, à la question de Kévin, Neville expliqua que les sorciers transplanaient de magasins en magasins pour ne pas marcher dans la neige, d'où l'apparence parfaite des lieux.

Le serveur installa rapidement les dames puis prit leurs commandes, les laissant admirer la place sorcière. La neige tombait toujours, mais semblait disparaître quelques centimètres au dessus d'eux, les laissant au sec et étrangement, au chaud.

-Il s'agit d'une bulle de chaleur, sourit Vlad en notant la fascination d'Hermione. C'est comme si nous étions à l'intérieur du café.

-Comment vas-tu Kévin ? demanda doucement Katya.

Le serdaigle leva la tête et eut une grimace sombre.

-Je suis fatigué Madame, et un peu affligé par le comportement de mes camarades d'école.

Augusta Londubat passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon et lui adressa un sourire éclatant, alors que son délicat visage ridé devenait lumineux.

-Mon petit, si tu as le moindre problème à Poudlard, parle-en à tes amis et si tu hésites encore, laisse-moi te dire que tu peux toujours m'envoyer un hibou. Je suis peut-être âgée, mais je n'en reste pas moins une sorcière redoutable, si je le souhaite.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Lucius, j'ai passé trois jours à l'infirmerie après que Londubat Senior soit allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère.

L'air curieux de Neville n'échappa à personne alors qu'Augusta pointait négligemment sa baguette sur Lucius, qui sursauta, un rictus douloureux sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas agréable, Augusta, ronchonna-t-il en frottant son bras à l'endroit où la baguette de la matriarche des Londubat l'avait touché.

-Sergei a parlé de respect dû aux anciens, je crois que tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler jeune homme, répondit sentencieusement la vieille femme.

Un éclat étrange passa dans le regard de Kévin, alors qu'il regardait la grand-mère de Neville, puis il rit doucement.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une grande famille, souffla-t-il. Merci.

Tous ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux, mais le serveur revint avec leur commande flottant sagement derrière lui. Les boissons chaudes se posèrent devant eux, agrémentées de petits gâteaux et fruits frais. Ce fut Hermione qui posa LA question que tous avaient sur le bord des lèvres.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais une grande famille ? murmura-t-elle.

Kévin se tendit légèrement, mais conserva un visage plutôt neutre qui peina un peu tous les adultes autour de la table. Les manières aristocratiques étaient nécessaires, mais cela faisait toujours de la peine de constater qu'elles se retournaient parfois contre eux. Kévin posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud et contempla la mousse appétissante qui flottait dessus.

-Oui…

Une réponse presque inaudible, mais pour Vladmir comme sa tante, la raison était évidente. Kévin faisait parti des 20%, ces 20% des enfants sorciers qui, après leurs premières manifestations de magie, étaient soit maltraités soit mis à l'écart de leur famille. Ces 20% dont, Vlad était sûr, il aurait fait parti si Katya ne l'avait pas retiré de force de sa tante maternelle. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu sa famille sur les quais de la gare.

-Ta famille est…

-Effrayée par mes pouvoirs, avoua Kévin en baissant les yeux. Je les aime, mais je suis un peu invisible pour eux.

-Ils te négligent ? demanda sourdement Lucius.

La maltraitance, physique ou psychologique des enfants était une chose qu'abhorrait Lucius Malefoy. Les enfants sorciers étaient sacrés dans le monde magique. Leur population n'était pas nombreuse et même si chez les sang-purs les plus traditionalistes l'éducation stricte laissaient peu de place aux sentiments familiaux, les jeunes étaient toujours bien traités et se savaient aimés et désirés.

-Non ! s'exclama Kévin en écarquillant les yeux, comme surpris que le Lord puisse imaginer cela. Non, mais c'est juste que… mes frères et sœurs ne me parlent quasiment plus et mes parents m'évitent un peu quand je rentre à la maison.

-Ton cas n'est pas isolé, lança avec mépris Augusta. Le ministère n'a jamais rien fait pour assurer la protection des jeunes sorciers, alors que certains auraient vraiment besoin d'être retirer de leurs familles pour grandir sereinement.

-Tu peux venir chez moi pour les vacances d'été, proposa soudain Hermione. Mes parents sont vraiment géniaux et ils acceptent la magie. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé !

-Je… je peux venir aussi cet hiver ? demanda faiblement Kévin.

-Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que non, Kévin, tu ne pourras pas te rendre chez Hermione, intervint Lucius avec un sourire amusé malgré la soudaine tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme. Je te rappelle que Drago a lancé des invitations pour toute la durée des vacances et que tu as un bal qui t'attend après-demain.

-Nooonnn !

Et Kévin, toute peine envolée, laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en gémissant.

-Il faut bien que nos leçons de danse te servent à quelque chose, ricana Drago.

-Monde cruel, faux-frère, se lamenta le né-moldu. Je hais danser !

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas si mauvaise partenaire que ça ! protesta Hermione qui avait appris à danser avec lui les danses de salon traditionnelles, allant des classiques communs avec les moldus comme la valse et le tango aux classiques sorciers comme la guigne sorcière.

-Je n'aime pas danser, répéta le serdaigle, s'attirant les rires des parents alors qu'Hermione se mettait à glousser. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir que le jeune garçon retrouvait rapidement sa bonne humeur.

-Les bals ont un impact très important dans le monde aristocratique, et qui dit bal dit forcement danse.

-Pourquoi les bals sont si importants ? demanda Hermione. Je croyais que c'était pour fêter les grands événements.

-Oui, mais ce sont surtout des événements sociaux et politiques, expliqua Katya en finissant sa tasse. Les bals permettent les présentations officielles des héritiers, mais aussi de repérer des alliances matrimoniales, de discuter politique en dehors du ministère. De nombreuses affaires se négocient et se concluent lors de ces événements…

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur la présentation des enfants mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Si je vous ai appris à danser, ce n'est pas pour rien, annonça Drago, je n'ai jamais participé à un bal pour le moment.

-Moi de même, dit Vlad. C'est la tradition de présenter officiellement les enfants lors d'un bal à leurs 12 ans. Nous avons tous eu cet âge cette année et c'est le bal des Malefoy.

-Être présenté lors du bal de ma famille à deux impacts. Un certain prestige car nous sommes une famille influente, mais aussi des jeux d'alliance. Les rumeurs commencent à se rependre que nos trois familles se sont associées, et ce qui s'est passé en gare tout à l'heure en est un parfait exemple. Ce sera une confirmation officielle et vous serez les seuls enfants à faire votre entrée dans le monde.

-Pansy était hystérique, elle comptait malgré la rupture de nos fiançailles être présentée ces vacances, rit Drago. Soit ses parents devront faire un bal chez eux, mais ils auront peu de monde en raison de leur statut social, soit ils doivent négocier une apparition dans un autre bal.

-C'est… complexe, constata Hermione.

-On s'en doutait un peu, marmonna Kévin, toujours affalé sur la table mais à l'écoute. Car sa curiosité prenait toujours le pas, quelques soient les circonstances. Il finit par redresser la tête avec un air satisfait.

-Je ne pourrais pas venir, je n'ai pas de robe de cérémonie !

Les visages complices des quatre adultes ne manqua pas d'alarmer le serdaigle, dont les yeux bleus se plissèrent d'inquiétude.

-Vous avez pallié à ce problème.

C'était un constat et non pas une question et il retourna s'affaler sur la table.

-Bien sûr, dit joyeusement Augusta. Nous avons longuement hésité sur la tenue d'Hermione, mais je pense qu'elle lui ira à ravir. Quand à la tienne, je fais confiance aux gènes Malefoy. La lignée de Lucius a toujours été célèbre pour son bon goût et son élégance. Ils en ont fait une véritable institution !

Drago et Lucius se rengorgèrent avec une moue supérieure parfaitement identique, fiers de leur réputation.

-Ils sont juste des acheteurs de vêtements compulsifs, murmura Neville à l'oreille de Kévin. Lâche les dans un magasin et ils te le dévalisent.

Kévin éclata de rire, s'attirant les sourires de tous. C'était une des qualité du serdaigle, il ne se laissait jamais abattre.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que nous partions, nous sommes attendus, déclara Lucius quelques minutes après d'un silence apaisant alors qu'ils admiraient les flocons de neige tomber de plus en plus fort au dessus d'eux. Il fit un geste discret de sa baguette et le serveur arriva immédiatement.

Le sorcier du Café Merlin tendit au Lord une petite carte délicatement calligraphiée sur laquelle ce dernier pointa sa baguette. Le petit sceau au bas de la note brilla légèrement lorsque la cire fondit puis Lucius y appliqua sa chevalière, empreignant les armoiries des Malefoy sur le billet. C'était l'équivalent d'un chèque moldu, avec son sceau familial imprégné de sa magie comme preuve indéniable.

Ils se levèrent lentement et Augusta disparut avec Kévin pour aller saluer ses parents et expliquer que, comme il leur avait écrit, il était invité pour toute la durée des vacances. Pendant ce temps, Lucius les amena devant la grille de son manoir. La neige ne tombait plus ici, mais avait recouvert tous les alentours d'un épais manteau de neige. Tous sauf l'imposant allée, entièrement déneigée.

-La Maîtresse est présente, Maître, annonça d'une petite voix fluette une elfe de maison en apparaissant dans un petit pop discret.

-Dis lui que nous avons des invités, et que sa présence est demandée, grogna Lucius.

-Père…

L'hésitation de Drago inquiéta Lucius. Il savait parfaitement que son fils se posait de nombreuses questions sur l'implication de Narcissa dans les problèmes actuels de l'école. Ils étaient tous persuadés que le petit journal de Ginevra Weasley était le fameux artefact qu'elle avait introduit dans le château. Cela ne faisait que se rajouter à la longue liste de méfaits qu'il pouvait lui attribuer, avec servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le dos de son époux et trahi les Black et la Cour des Mirages anglaise. Cependant, pour ne pas alerter Narcissa, Lucius n'avait pas encore confronté sa femme. Rassembler les preuves avant, pour asséner un brutal coup de grâce était plus dans les habitudes du patriarche des Malefoy.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à ses accompagnateurs et nota que les trois russes, Hermione et Neville s'étaient écartés discrètement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, commentant le paysage blanc et la demeure qu'ils apercevaient derrière les grilles.

-Narcissa reste ta mère Drago, dit doucement Lucius en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son héritier. Pour le moment, elle ne se doute de rien, alors reste toi même, ce petit garçon hautain et capricieux qu'elle connaît.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me comporter comme à mon habitude père. J'ai… j'ai changé avec Vladmir et les autres et…

-Je ne te demande pas de mentir dans ta manière d'être. Tu grandis, tu mûris, c'est parfaitement normal à ton âge. Je veux juste que tu ne montres pas à ta mère que tu as des doutes à son sujet.

Drago hocha la tête et observa l'immense manoir.

-Bien.

Lucius embrassa le front de son fils, souriant sous sa surprise, et se leva. Il était vrai qu'il montrait rarement son affection de cette manière, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de monter son amour à son fils. Il époussetait ses robes lorsque Augusta revint avec son jeune protégé. Visiblement, au visage soulagé de Kévin, la visite familiale s'était bien passée.

-Narcissa est présente dans le manoir, prévint Lucius.

-Elle a été absence pendant de longs mois et elle revint maintenant ? s'étonna Sergei, se récoltant un coup de coup vicieux de Katya avec un regard d'avertissement.

-Elle a un fils et elle a sûrement envie de le voir, idiot, grogna la matriarche des Kemenov. Il serait temps que tu réapprennes les sentiments humains !

Sergei foudroya la jeune femme du regard alors que Vladmir ricanait sous cape.

-On dirait un vieux couple, constata Augusta avec un sourire amusé.

Les enfants rirent en voyant Katya rougir en se défendant d'avoir la moindre pensée déplacée envers ce vieux vampire décrépi, selon ces propres mots alors que Vladmir, qui connaissait parfaitement sa tante et ses sentiments envers le vampire, haussait un sourcil surpris en notant les réactions de certains. Katya était la deuxième génération de Kemenov que Sergei voyait grandir. Il était plus le grand frère confident que l'amant...

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils parcourut le chemin menant à la monumentale entrée du manoir ancestral des Malefoy. Une femme menue et blonde comme les blés se tenait devant la porte, le port raide et aristocratique alors qu'ils remontaient tranquillement les derniers mètres menant au parvis du manoir.

-Mère, sourit Drago en s'avançant vers Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Un sourire sincère étira les traits de la femme et elle serra brièvement son fils contre elle en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

Lucius avait raison. Narcissa restait la mère de Drago et elle l'aimait. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, ils ne pouvaient lui reprocher ce fait.

-Bienvenue au manoir Malefoy. Lady Londubat, Lady Kemenov, Knyaz Pokhastovine, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Bien que plaisir fut un terme un peu exagéré au regard qu'elle lança aux Londubat. Après tous, ils étaient une famille officiellement lumineuse et elle n'avait jamais fait partie réellement del'Underground, elle ne savait donc pas qu'elle avait à faire à une autre famille maîtresse…

Sergei s'approcha pour baiser galamment la main de la femme, la faisant rougir. Le vampire se souvenait parfaitement de la gêne et de la peur de Narcissa lors de leur première rencontre. Il se complaisait à continuer à l'effrayer, trouvant cela délectable.

-Drago, tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ? sourit Narcissa.

-Si mère, je te présente Hermione Granger, Kévin Enthwistle, Neville Londubat et Vladmir Kemenov.

Les deux né-moldus firent preuve de leurs bonnes connaissances de l'étiquette sorcière en adressant des salutations parfaites pour l'occasion, soit une légère inclinaison du buste et un bref contact visuel avant de baisser les yeux en signe de respect.

-Granger et Enthwistle… Je ne connais pas ces noms, constata doucement Narcissa, alors qu'elle évitait de regarder le jeune héritier Kemenov. Elle se souvenait l'avoir aperçut dans une librairie russe et espérait visiblement que ce ne soit pas son cas… En évitant son regard, elle ne vit pas son intérêt pour la bague qu'elle abordait au majeur, un bague discrète mais remarquable car ornée d'un onyx noir. L'onyx était une pierre masculine, rarement portée par les femmes, ce qui la rendait si remarquable à son doigt. Elle nota toutefois le raidissement de son fils et la lueur d'avertissement dans le regard de son époux.

-Je suis né-moldu, Madame, répondit calmement Kévin.

Narcissa Malefoy écarquilla légèrement les yeux et fusilla du regard son fils. Il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire quand il évoquait ses amis dans ses lettres. Mais elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de les inviter à entrer.

La fin de journée se passa rapidement. Ils furent mené à leurs appartements dans l'aile des invités et se retrouvèrent tous pour le repas du dîner, plutôt convivial malgré la présence silencieuse de Narcissa. Cette dernière les abandonna immédiatement le repas fini sous prétexte qu'il restait de nombreuses choses à préparer pour le bal du lendemain et Lucius sourit tristement quand, dans un pop léger, un des elfes de maison partit à sa suite pour surveiller ses faits et gestes.

-Maintenant que mon épouse est partie, je pense qu'il est temps d'aborder certains points, annonça le maître de maison après avoir jeter des sorts d'intimité sur la salle à manger et demander à un elfe de maison de le prévenir de l'arrivée de sa femme si elle revenait par mégarde.

Les enfants levèrent la tête de leurs tasses de chocolat chaud, assis devant la cheminée du Grand Salon qui les abritaient. Les quatre adultes les observaient avec attention et ils échangèrent un regard en se levant.

-Quels points père ? demanda avec curiosité Drago.

-De ma réelle allégeance, fils, et de ton avenir, d'une certaine façon.

Katya s'installa sur la tapis face à Kévin et sourit doucement alors que Neville pouffait de rire avec Drago en voyant leurs vénérables parents s'installer également. Augusta Londubat et Lucius Malefoy assis sur le sol devant un bon feu de cheminée ? C'était si improbable et pourtant !

-De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

-Vous connaissez tous les soupçons qui pèsent sur Narcissa… Que savez-vous de la Cour des Mirages anglaise ?

-Elle a disparu il y a de nombreuses années, annonça Kévin. Neville porte la marque uniquement parce qu'il vient d'une famille maîtresse.

-Bien, je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez les autres branches maîtresses…

-Non, répondit Neville avec surprise, seuls les Triades les connaissent. Leurs membres portent une marque spécifique sur les manteaux officiels mais comme elles garantissent l'anonymat...

-Les Black forment une branche maîtresse.

-Black… comme dans Narcissa Black ? demanda Augusta en fronçant les sourcils. Et je peux savoir comment tu sais tout ça Lucius ?

Le lord Malefoy eut un sourire amusé et releva sa manche droite. Au dessus de la marque des ténèbres brillait le symbole de l'Underground, surplombé par la couronne des Triades et de leurs Héritiers.

-Tu es…

-Je suis le dernier membre vivant de l'ancienne Triade. Les deux autres étaient Julius O'Summers et Orion Black. Augusta et Neville se figèrent en comprenant immédiatement les implications que sous entendait Lucius.

-Narcissa est la traîtresse ? siffla sourdement la vieille femme avec une lueur mortelle dans les yeux.

-Il est probable que oui. Je suis désolé que tu apprennes cela ainsi, mon fils, rajouta le lord en regardant Drago qui avait pâli drastiquement, les yeux humides. Le Serpentard déglutit et ferma les yeux.

-L'Underground se reforme, Augusta, annonça doucement Lucius. Une nouvelle Triade se met en place et j'aimerais que tu deviennes la dernière, le temps de trouver un héritier à former.

-Qui est la deuxième ?

-Severus Prince, ou anciennement Severus Rogue.

Augusta acquiesça doucement et Lucius expliqua ensuite les attentes qu'il avait pour l'Alliance. La soirée se passa tranquillement et le jour du bal arriva, bien trop vite au goût de certains. La salle de bal du manoir Malefoy avait commencé à se remplir petit à petit à partir de 17h, soit une heure avant de début des festivités. La pièce, une immense salle voûtée et ouverte sur l'extérieure par deux larges terrasses, était éclairée par des milliers de bougies flottantes, alors qu'un petit orchestre jouait doucement dans un angle. Les hommes portaient tous des tenues de soirée sobres et élégantes, alors que les femmes s'affichaient dans de somptueuses toilettes colorées. Des elfes de maison en tenue d'apparat passait entre les invités pour distribuer collations et apéritifs.

A 18h précise, Lucius et Narcissa apparurent en haut des escaliers reliant la salle de bal au reste du manoir et l'attention de la centaine d'invités se tourna vers eux, un silence respectueux installant.

-Bienvenue à tous pour notre bal du solstice d'hiver, annonça le Lord Malefoy, imposant dans sa robe de soie grise aux discrets motifs d'argent et sa canne d'apparat. Narcissa, vêtue d'une robe de soirée fourreau de même couleur, restait légèrement en retrait de son époux.

-Bienvenue en cette soirée de Saturnalia, reprit Lucius. Que les astres veillent sur vous pour l'année à venir et qu'elle vous apporte richesse et prospérité. Je sais que vous avez tous eux le programme avec votre invitation, mais je me permet de faire mon redondant. Après tout, c'est une caractéristique qui se prend avec l'âge et je ne suis plus si jeune !

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la salle.

-La cérémonie du solstice aura lieu à 23h dans les jardins. J'ose espérer que personne n'a omis ses fleurs d'hiver car ma chère épouse tient à ses parterres, évitez donc que cueillir les roses de Noël ou le jasmin ou je ne pourrais malheureusement garantir votre survie à la fin de la soirée.

De nombreux rires retentirent alors que Narcissa fusillait son époux du regard. Lucius se contenta de sourire et leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.

-Je souhaite maintenant vous introduire plusieurs personnes. Plusieurs proches ont vu leurs enfants atteindre l'âge de paraître en société, à commencer par mon fils et héritier. Mesdames, Messieurs, mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter Drago Lucius Malefoy !

Drago apparut, parfaite imitation de son père dans une robe de soirée d'un vert sombre qui mettait en avant sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux gris orage. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, aucune mèche ne s'échappant son maintient était parfait. Il se plaça entre ses parents qui posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules, avant de saluer profondément tous les invités qui avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

De nombreux applaudissements saluèrent la première apparition publique de Drago en tant qu'héritier à un bal mondain. Narcissa et Drago s'écartèrent pour venir sur la droite du patriarche Malefoy.

-En raison de l'amitié qui me lie à leurs familles et qui lie également mon fils avec leurs héritiers, je vous présente Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov et Neville Franck Londubat.

Les deux enfants apparurent avec leurs tutrices respectives. Si Vladmir portait une tenue d'apparat russe d'un pourpre profond rehaussé de fourrure noire, Katya était vêtue une longue robeélisabéthaine lavande agrémentée d'un châle crème qui la rendait admirable. A l'inverse, Neville était habillé d'une robe sorcière noire d'une coupe parfaite remarquable par sa simplicité et Augusta, loin d'aborder ses tenues excentriques, portait une sévère robe de soirée d'un bleu sombre tout aussi épurée que celle de son petit fils.

Des murmures se firent entendre mais les applaudissements furent nourrir alors qu'ils s'inclinaient tous les deux de la même manière que Drago avant de rejoindre l'arc de cercle qui se formait derrière eux. C'était enfin officiel, les Malefoy, Londubat et Kemenov étaient alliés.

-Enfin, laissez-moi vous présenter deux amis de mon fils. Si leur sang n'est pas pur, leur magie est puissante et leurs connaissances de notre monde méritent toute notre admiration. Ils sont la parfaite représentation de ce que notre classe attend des né-moldus, une acceptation pure et simple de nos traditions et de nos valeurs. Je vous prierais donc d'accueillir parmi nous Hermione Jane Granger et Kévin Warren Enthwistle.

Un silence épais se fit à l'entrée des deux né-moldus alors que tous les regards observaient les moindres détails de leur arrivée. Kévin portait une robe d'un bleu plus soutenu que ses yeux et s'avançait avec noblesse, son maintien digne d'un Malefoy, le visage parfaitement figé en un masque neutre. A ses côtés, Hermione se déplaçait avec grâce et légèreté, le dos bien droit et le menton légèrement relevé, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux avaient été domptés en de boucles soyeuses et cascadaient sur sa robe empire rose, d'une teinte pâle que toute fille non mariée se devait de porter, laissant les couleurs vives aux femmes mariées. Sergei, qui les accompagnait, portait la tenue traditionnelle russe.

Kévin exécuta parfaitement sa révérence, tendit qu'Hermione inclinait simplement la nuque de manière élégante et soudain, un applaudissement lent retendit dans le silence. Les uns après les autres, l'ensemble des invités suivirent, même si certains semblaient peu réjoui de ces présentations.

-Je vous remercie de votre attention et maintenant, je déclare le bal de Saturnalia ouvert !

Comme il s'agissait de leur première présentation et qu'Hermione était la seule fille de leur âge, elle fut sollicitée pour danser avec ses amis. Ils devaient impérativement tournoyer sur la piste au moins une fois chacun et après quelques minutes, Vladmir laissa sa place à Kévin pour une valse sorcière. Ce dernier s'en sortait admirablement bien si on songeait qu'il ne pratiquait que depuis un mois cette danse, tout comme Hermione. Le fait qu'ils aient appris à danser ensembles permettait également de palier aux petits défauts qu'ils laissaient transparaître, tant ils se connaissaient bien.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune russe nota l'arrivée de Lucius et de son professeur de potions. Il attrapa un verre de jus de fruits et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Je pense que vous connaissez tous mon ami Severus Prince, annonça d'une voix claire Lucius de manière à ce tout son entourage l'entende.

-La noblesse vous réussit, s'amusa Vladmir. Pas de noir ? Je suis choqué.

Car il devait avouer que Severus Rogue, maintenant Prince, été métamorphosé dans sa robe de soirée d'un bleu profond. Sortir de son laboratoire et de l'école était bénéfique à l'homme. Adieux les cheveux gras, maintenant retenus en un simple catogan et il avait visiblement prit un peu le soleil car il n'était plus d'une pâleur maladive.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, Lucius m'a traîné dans tous les magasins de Londres à la recherche d'une garde-robe digne de mon rang. S'il n'était pas mon ami, je l'aurais depuis longtemps ensorcelé.

-Professeur Rogue ? dit soudain une voix incrédule.

-M. Weasley ? s'étonna également Severus en observant Charlie se tenir devant eux, imposant dans ses vêtements de cérémonie et ses brûlures au visage. Mais que diable faites vous à cette soirée ?

-Oui, M. Weasley, se moqua le rouquin, L'aristocratie anglaise a tendance à oublier que les Weasley sont une famille anoblie et vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire cette remarque. Pour répondre à votre deuxième question, je viens montrer mon soutien à un ami. Lord Malefoy, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier de votre invitation.

-Je vous en pris M. Weasley.

-Serait-ce un reproche envers vos parents que je note dans votre remarque ? Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de se souvenir de votre statut social en les rencontrant.

-Nullement Lord Prince. Mes parents sont, excusez le terme, tous simplement géniaux et j'aime vivre avec eux au Terrier. Nous ne sommes pas riches, loin de là ! Mais certains devraient se souvenir que les Weasley et les Prewett sont des vieilles familles sorcières de sang-purs et que si nous nous réveillions, notre poids politique pourrait être dangereux, en jouant les bonnes alliances.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un Weasley parler politique, s'étonna Lucius en intervenant. Quoi que vos frères m'aient fort surpris cette année.

-Vous n'évoquez pas Ronald tout de même ? interrogea Charlie avec incrédulité.

-Merlin non, rit Lucius, attirant l'attention de ses invités face au son plutôt rare. J'évoquais Frederic et George. Malgré la mésentente entre votre père et moi, ils ont aidés mon fils quand il en avait besoin.

-Ron m'a évoqué un match particulièrement animé, acquiesça Charlie sans préciser que son jeune frère avait regretté que Malefoy fils s'en soit sortit sans plus de dégâts. Toutefois, à la lueur dans le regard de Lucius, le lord n'était pas dupe et se doutait des réelles paroles du cadet.

-Dites moi Charles, en temps que second héritier, prendrez-vous le nom et les titres des Prewett ?

-J'en ai discuté avec la matriarche des Prewett, et elle est favorable, acquiesça Charlie tout en retenant un sourire. Il avait vraiment perdu l'habitude de se faire appeler Charles, sauf par sa mère quand elle était vraiment en colère. Mais pas de surnom dans les hautes sphères, c'était une règle tacite.

-Murielle Prewett est peut-être une sorcière d'un certain âge, elle conserve toute sa tête, intervint Severus. Il est bon de savoir que cette lignée ne s'éteindra pas lorsqu'elle nous quittera.

-Bien, jeunes gens, je vais vous laisser, conclut Lucius. J'ai de nombreux invités à saluer.

Charlie s'éloigna ensuite avec Severus Rogue et Sergei pour discuter au calme, tandis que les cinq enfants s'esquivaient dans un coin pour être en paix et laisser Kévin ronchonner tranquillement sur le cauchemar qu'était un bal. Heureusement, il concéda à la fin que la cérémonie de Saturnalia avait égayé cette soirée. Tous les invités s'étaient rassemblés dans les jardins parfaitement entretenus du manoir, la neige ayant étrangement disparue. Il n'avait pas été difficile de percevoir les puissantes lignes telluriques magiques sur lesquelles le manoir était bâti et qui avaient augmentées avec le solstice. Les fleurs avaient été des offrandes à la Magie, qui les avait acceptées en les faisant disparaître de l'autel antique qui trônait au centre des jardins.

Autant dire qu'Hermione et Kévin avaient été fascinés, sous les regards méfiants mais discrets de Sergei et Vladmir. A leur grand soulagement, Hermione n'avait fait aucune réaction à la soudaine vague de magie pure avait traversé les lieux. Ils auraient bien été embêter pour expliquer le phénomène sans dévoiler la nature magique d'Hermione...

Le bal s'était finalement terminé à minuit, comme il le seyait à la tradition. Certains contes moldus reprenaient cette histoire, et cela avait bien fait rire Hermione, qui avait parlé d'une certaine « Cendrillon ». Fatigué, les deux Kemenov se tenaient dans leur suite du manoir Malefoy, tranquillement installés sur la méridienne du salon.

Ils s'étaient changés et maintenant finissaient leur soirée tranquillement malgré l'heure tardive. C'était les vacances après tout. Katya tenait un livre en main alors que son neveu somnolait allongé en travers la méridienne, la tête sur les genoux en guise d'oreiller. Sergei les avait abandonné, officiellement pour faire un petit tour de garde mais les deux russes le soupçonnaient d'être surtout parti chasser un bon repas. Ce n'était pas les jeunes célibataires qui avaient manqué à cette soirée et bon nombre d'entre eux étaient encore présents, sur le départ. Il n'aurait aucun problème à séduire et mordre une jeune femme ingénue pour lui prendre quelques gouttes de sang… A moins que sa préférence se portât ce soir sur les hommes, ce qui lui arrivait de temps en temps…

"-Dis Katya…"

"-Hum ?"

Vladmir se blottit un peu plus sur les genoux de sa tante, soupirant de bien être quand elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Lucius ?"

La main de la jeune femme se suspendit une fraction de secondes avant de reprendre sa danse dans les cheveux soyeux de son neveu. Vlad ferma les yeux se laissa bercer par le mouvement doux, attendant que sa tante lui réponde.

"-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier ?"

"-Tu as rougi quand Augusta a parlé de Sergei et toi. Comme si tu étais gênée. Et Lucius a réagi. Il était jaloux, je crois."

"-Tu es trop observateur pour ton propre bien chaton", soupira Katya." Il ne se passera rien entre Lucius et moi."

"-Mais vous aimerez bien, non ?"

"-Oui", répondit Katya après de longues minutes de silence. "Mais…"

"-Lucius est marié. Il est fidèle à ses vœux et ce n'est pas tes habitudes de le pousser à les rompre", répondit à sa place Vlad en se pelotant en boule contre les hanches de Katya tout en nichant sa tête contre son ventre. Il pouvait entendre les battements lents de son cœur, apaisants.

-"Exactement."

-"Alors qu'il divorce, murmura Vlad en s'assoupissant lentement. "Vous avez le droit d'être heureux... Il a suffisamment de… raisons… pour…"

Katya eut un sourire tendre en constatant que son neveu s'était endormi contre elle. Une bouffée d'amour pour Vlad gonfla son cœur et elle caressa doucement la petite cicatrice sur sa pommette tout en observant son visage détendu. Il avait grandi depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, son visage s'affinant pour prendre les traits de l'adolescence. Ses cheveux avaient poussé un peu plus, et il les attachait dorénavant en une fine tresse.

Elle se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Vladmir et le souleva tout aussi délicatement. D'un sort informulé, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un autre tira les draps. Elle posa sa charge au milieu du lit et rabattit les couvertures avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-"Dors bien chaton."

-"'nuit… " lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de Vlad.

Katya l'observa quelques secondes avec mélancolie alors qu'il se tournait sur le ventre et glissait ses bras sous l'oreiller. James dormait exactement de la même manière, quand ils étaient adolescents , quand ils étaient adolescents et qu'ils se retrouvaient pendant les vacances en secret… Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et elle lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Cathy : Ne t'inquiète pas, le sort de Dumbledore sera à la hauteur de toutes les crasses qu'il a fait

Guest : Alors, tu as trouvé pour Hermione ?

Ary : Merci beaucoup ! Rogue est un serpentard, il a donc saisi l'opportunité qui lui était présentée.

Adenoide : Pour le moment, le retrait de la marque n'est pas au programme. Ils savent tous que Voldemort n'est pas mort et avoir deux espions est toujours mieux qu'un seul !


	30. Chapter 30

_Félicitations à ceux qui se sont souvenus de la nature d'Hermione ^^ Les grands gagnants sont Dylan Malefoy (qui m'avait fait la fameuse remarque), KuroiUsagi-Chan, ReimaChan, LauraNyra, Loupiote54, SanglanteAlouette et Liliputies ! Pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas et soyez patients, vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Les Cinq Familles**

Lucius Malefoy se sentait enfin apaisé.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce calme intérieur, cette paix en lui. Depuis quelques mois, il revivait enfin, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était contenté de survivre. Survivre uniquement pour son fils. Pour Drago.

Mais la rencontre avec Katya Kemenov avait changé beaucoup de choses. Elle avait chamboulé son monde fade, tant par sa présence que par ce qu'elle représentait. Elle lui avait donné un nouvel espoir.

Le lord fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Il était assis sur la balustrade du balcon de son bureau malgré les températures glaciales qui provoquaient à chacune de ses expirations un épais nuage de buée. Il était tard, très tard même, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors il se tenait là, à de rares flocons de neige tomber à 3h du matin, un whisky pur-feu dans la main qui le réchauffait tant bien que mal.

Lucius posa ses yeux sur ses bras dénudé et effleura les marques sur son avant-bras droit. Deux marques qui, découvertes, pouvaient le conduire droit en prison, chaque pour ses propres raisons. Il avait réussi à cacher la plus importante lors de son procès, des années auparavant. Pas sa marque des Ténèbres, elle n'était pas au cœur de son existence. Certes, il fallait assumer ses erreurs de jeunesse, mais le tatouage primordial à ses yeux le désignait comme un des chefs incontestés d'une des plus puissantes organisations mondiales.

Autant la première l'accablait de honte, autant la seconde lui apportait de la fierté. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Voldemort était réduit à une âme en peine et _l'Underground_ allait revivre…

Enfin, il allait pouvoir venger ses amis. Un sourire sombre étira ses lèvres. Orion et Julius n'avaient pas mérité de mourir dans les atroces souffrances que leur avait réservées le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius se sentit mal en songeant que le responsable de tout ça dormait calmement à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, libre et impuni de ses actes. Il avait fallu 15 ans pour qu'il prenne conscience de la réelle allégeance de sa femme. Narcissa Malefoy était en réalité comme sa tendre et chère sœur Bellatrix, une fervente admiratrice et servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle ne le revendiquait pas avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle… Non, elle était une vraie serpentarde, cachant ses émotions et ses pensées, jouant un rôle parfait à ses côtés.

Lucius avala une gorgée le reste de son verre et le posa à ses côtés, son visage se tournant vers l'aile des invités. Katya dormait à cette heure là, tout comme son neveu. C'était dur, à vrai dire, de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait se tenait chez lui, à portée de main… Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an, mais Lucius admirait cette femme forte et indépendante… Toutefois, si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un enfant de cœur, il avait des principes, un honneur. Il était marié, avait fait vœu de fidélité et de bonheur conjugal et il n'était pas homme à rompre ses engagements.

Bonheur conjugal oui… La seule chose positive sortie de ce mariage arrangé par son père avec Narcissa était son fils. Drago avait été longtemps sa seule source de joie et de fierté, et ce soir, il avait enfin fait son entrée dans le monde. Et quelle entrée !

Cette fois, le sourire qu'il adressa au paysage était satisfait. Il avait mis sens dessus dessous la bonne société anglaise en un bal. Oh oui, cela avait été une soirée fructueuse… Deux né-moldus talentueux présentés et donc officiellement sous sa protection, le retour de la lignée des Prince, une alliance improbable avec les Londubat…. Il attendait avec curiosité et impatience les journaux de demain.

Narcissa avait été furieuse de ses initiatives, et le lui avait bien fait savoir en lui hurlant dessus dans l'intimité de leurs appartements. Heureusement qu'ils faisaient chambres séparées ou il l'aurait tuée ce soir. Il ne supportait plus son acharnement envers les nés-moldus. La naissance ne faisait pas tout, et surtout pas la puissance magique. Il n'avait qu'à observer les fils des familles Grabbe et Goyle et mettre en parallèle les jeunes amis de son fils.

Pour calmer sa furie de femme, Lucius avait finalement dû faire appel à son statut de mari selon les Anciennes Lois et lui avait ordonné de ne jamais plus lui parler ainsi. Le début de sa vengeance, d'une certaine façon.

Un discret grattement à la porte de son bureau perça le silence calme qui l'enveloppait. D'un geste de baguette, pour ne pas parler, il ouvrit à son visiteur nocturne. A sa surprise, ce fut Vladmir Kemenov qui s'avança silencieusement vers lui et qui s'installa lentement à ses côtés après avoir obtenu son accord.

Lucius contempla le jeune héritier des Kemenov et des Potter. La légende des Cinq Familles disait qu'un d'eux était le descendant de Merlin. Il savait que son ami de toujours, Severus, avait connaissance de la famille dans laquelle se cachait le roi de l'Angleterre. Il ne serait pas surpris si un jour il apprenait qu'il s'agissait de Vladmir. Le garçon avait la noblesse, la puissance et l'assurance qui était nécessaire. Il était après tout le tsarévitch de Russie alors pourquoi pas également le Prince du Royaume Magique d'Angleterre ?

Vladmir sembla sentir le regard de Lucius sur lui car il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, plongeant des yeux verts tourmentés dans ceux gris orage de son hôte.

-Tu vas bien Vladmir ? demanda doucement Lucius. Cela faisait seulement 3h que le bal était fini, le garçon aurait du dormir profondément dans sa chambre.

-Oui, un simple cauchemar…

-Un cauchemar qui te tient éveillé.

C'était la seule ouverture qu'était capable de faire Lucius. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réconforter les gens, encore moins les enfants, mais le jeune russe comprit la proposition informulée.

-J'ai revu la mort d'une personne qui m'était chère.

-Votre cousine.

Vladmir leva un sourcil surpris devant l'affirmation et Lucius eut un petit sourire.

-J'étais juge lors de votre duel, je me souviens parfaitement de la jeune mort-vivante invoquée. Il s'agissait de Natashka Aleksandrovna Romanov, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Peut de monde savait que nous étions cousins. Je la voyais plus comme une petite sœur, mais elle était le cœur de notre clan.

-La mort touche sans distinction d'âge, de classe ou de puissance, Vladmir Vassilievitch.

Lucius avait entendu parler de la dernière descendante de la famille Romanov, petite fille de l'archiduchesse Anastasia, dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé (1). Vladmir ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur le paysage. La lune éclairait la compagne rendue lumineuse par la neige et quelques flocons voletaient dans le ciel. C'était beau…

-Je sais, finit par murmurer le jeune russe, attirant l'attention du Lord qui était reparti dans ses pensées sombres. Il ne répondit pas et attendit que l'enfant continue de son plein grès.

-Je sais que vous aimez ma tante. Ça me fait plaisir. De savoir qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepte telle qu'elle est.

Lucius resta silencieux une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas contredire Vladmir. Les femmes de l'aristocratie pouvaient être des femmes de pouvoir, mais elles restaient généralement dans l'ombre de leurs époux. Elles étaient plus à l'aise dans un salon ou une soirée que sur un champ de bataille ou dans un duel. Rares étaient les femmes de la trempe de Katya Kemenov, qui étaient à la tête d'un clan et qui en assumaient pleinement la direction. Il s'agissait d'une guerrière, une femme indépendante et forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais qui était aussi capable d'assurer son statut en société.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda doucement Lucius. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du jeune russe de venir le voir pour un cauchemar, d'après ce que lui avaient raconté aussi bien Katya que Drago.

-Oui… Vous n'allez pas aimer, mais je crois que je peux la comprendre.

-Qu'a encore fait Narcissa ? dit-il d'un ton las. Le « la » ne pouvait concerner que sa tendre et délicate épouse…

-Qui vous dit que j'évoquais votre femme ?

-J'ai un bon instinct, jeune homme. Il se trompe rarement.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque du cognard lors du match de quidditch ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ? grogna le lord. Mon fils a failli y laisser la vie !

-J'ai lancé un sort avant que Neville ne le détruise… commença précautionneusement le jeune russe.

-Oui. J'étais trop loin de la silhouette qui est apparue, et malheureusement, même ton souvenir ne m'a pas aidé…

Vladmir tira de sa poche une petite bague ornée d'un onyx et le tendit à Lucius. Le Lord fronça les sourcils en faisant tourner la bague entre ses doigts.

-C'est…

-La bague que portait Narcissa à notre arrivée hier. J'ai passé la nuit dernière des heures à chercher où j'avais bien pu la voir.

-Sur la silhouette du cognard… souffla le lord. D'un geste de baguette, son verre se remplit et il avala d'une traite son whisky.

-L'alcool n'est pas la meilleure solution à vos problèmes…

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, sourit tristement Lucius en observant son verre gelé par les températures glaciales avant de se souvenir des verres de vodka pure-glace que les Kemenov avaient descendu comme du petit lait lors de la fête des morts. Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Pas vraiment, lui sourit Vladmir. J'ai l'habitude du froid. Vous savez, en Russie, les palais sont tellement grands et l'air extérieur tellement froid que dans la plupart des pièces, les températures avoisinent les 5°C.

Lucius frémit imperceptiblement et Vladmir rit doucement en rajoutant que dans les pièces à vivre, il faisait toutefois plus chaud.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, un silence apaisant et réconfortant. Ils ne bougèrent plus du balcon et admirèrent le ciel s'éclaircir lentement.

-Vous êtes resté toute la nuit ?

Vladmir et Lucius sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Katya, qui leur annonça avec un sourire amusé qu'il était 6h et que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Le Lord fut surpris qu'elle ne réprimande pas son neveu pour avoir découché alors qu'elle les abandonnait après avoir embrasser le front de Vladmir.

Katya Kemenov était vraiment différente de toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait.

Les deux hommes se levèrent finalement et rejoignirent le petit salon où le déjeuner allait être servi.

Les jours suivants se passèrent calmement, entre les jeux des enfants, la bonne humeur générale et les discussions discrètes sur le problème que représentait Narcissa. Lucius était de plus en plus froid avec sa femme, mais il ne voulait pas la confondre pour le moment. Il montait tranquillement son dossier pour la mener devant le Magenmagot et les affaires familiales et il était quasiment fini. Avant la fin des vacances, il pourrait l'interroger sous le couvert des anciennes lois matrimoniales. Notamment pour savoir ce qui attaquait les élèves dans l'école…

Pendant que Lucius, aidé de Rogue et de ses amis de la Cour des Mirages, préparait doucement sa vengeance, le dîner chez Amélia Bones arriva. Les Kemenov se retrouvaient donc dans le quartier résidentiel des grandes familles de Londres, devant une imposante demeure victorienne.

Katya observa son neveu vêtu dans ses plus beaux atouts monter les marches du manoir familial de la puissante famille à ses côtés. Elle se saisit du heurtoir en argent finement ciselé et frappa trois coups secs. Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite elfe de maison vêtue d'une robe immaculée. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant eux et les invita à entrer.

-Mila vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la noble maison des Bones. Veuillez suivre Mila, Mila va vous conduire auprès des maîtresses.

-Nous te remercions Mila, déclara doucement Vladmir alors qu'ils suivaient la petite domestique dans le grand hall d'entrée pour les faire pénétrer dans une bibliothèque ancienne.

Amélia Bones se tenait devant la fenêtre à observer la neige tomber. Grande, ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches grises tombant librement sur son dos, elle avait une prestance certaine. Sa nièce, Susan, se tenait à ses côtés et l'air de famille était flagrant, même si la jeune Poufsouffle était d'un roux lumineux.

Vladmir fronçant discrètement les sourcils en notant la présence de plusieurs autres personnes avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant les implications de leurs présences.

Assis tranquillement devant un épais grimoire, le professeur Severus Prince était plongé dans sa lecture et semblait ne pas avoir pas entendu leur entrée. Semblait, car le raidissement discret de ses épaules était significatif. Dans un coin isolé, une petite famille se tenait assis sur le sol. Damoclès et Gwenelle Rowle jouaient avec leurs deux enfants de 6 et 3 ans et le ventre arrondi de la jeune mère annonçait un troisième en route. Enfin, assis dans un canapé à siroter une tasse de thé, Théodore Nott Senior et Junior se tenaient parfaitement droits, discutant à voix basse.

Après plusieurs générations, les cinq familles étaient réunies…

-Katya, Vladmir, bienvenue dans la noble demeure des Bones, salua Amélia en se retournant vers ses invités.

Katya s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de sourire à Susan qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour jeune fille. Vous êtes ravissante, le portrait vivant de votre mère.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère ? s'étonna Susan alors que Vladmir saluait Amélia en masquant un rictus amusé. Katya avait le don pour détendre les enfants… Il hésita quelques peu puis décida de faire fi de l'étiquette pour aller saluer les autres adultes. La seule personne connue était le professeur Rogue et il aurait du normalement attendre que Katya et Amélia face les présentations.

Katya sourit devant l'initiative de son neveu, qui le choqua personne en dehors de Théodore Jr. alors qu'Amélia attirait l'attention de tous et les invita à s'installer dans le petit salon mitoyen. La russe observa les Rowle confier leurs enfants à une vieille elfe de maison, probablement la nourrice de la famille Bones, puis les Nott. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser du père, mangemort qui n'avait jamais inculpé grâce au statut de leur famille. Mais elle trouvait cela surprenant qu'un membre des cinq familles se soit abaissé à servir un homme comme Voldemort…

-Bien, Susan, Théo, je sais que vous ne savez pas encore de la raison de notre présence ici. Je sais toutefois que nous, et que je dis nous, c'est Théodore et moi, nous vous avons raconté les histoires des cinq familles. Vous avez ou vous aurez tous les deux 12 ans bientôt, l'âge nécessaire pour apprendre la vérité sur ces lignées.

-Quel rapport avec nous, tante Amélia ? demanda doucement Susan.

-Nous sommes les cinq familles ? supposa Théo, s'attirant le sourire de Vladmir. Ils échangèrent un regard et le russe hocha discrètement la tête.

-En effet, acquiesça Damoclès. Je pense que vos parents vous ont parlé de l'héritier, mais aussi de la prophétie ?

-Oui, murmura Susan avant de réciter doucement.

_« Lorsque l'Héritier et l'Espion se mêleront à nouveau._

_Lorsque le passé et le futur en un seul sang fusionneront,_

_Lorsque les Ténèbres sur notre monde se rependront,_

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront._

_Gauvain et Galaad seront dualités, les matriarches veillant sur eux._

_Tristan et Perceval seront contraire, bien contre mal, Ténèbres contre Lumière._

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront._

_Autour du Prince les descendants se rassembleront et le Réveil de la Magie se fera. »_

-Nos familles sont très proches des créatures magiques, murmura Théodore Nott Senior sombrement. C'est un des points que je n'ai jamais accepté lors que je… suivais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as du te rendre compte Théo que je traite excessivement bien mes elfes ?

-Oui père, murmura Théo, je trouvais ça étrange mais…

-Tu n'as jamais osé me faire la moindre remarque. Je sais.

Théo eut une petite grimace contrite et hocha la tête. Il respectait trop son père pour se permettre ce genre de commentaire.

-Les gobelins pensent que la prophétie va se réaliser, annonça Katya. Vladmir est proche de certains de leurs dirigeants et le Seigneur de l'Angleterre pense que c'est pour bientôt.

-Comment ça ? demanda doucement Damoclès Rowle.

-La prophétie a commencé à s'éclaircir, annonça Amélia. L'Héritier et l'Espion ne font qu'un.

-Qui est l'Héritier ?

Susan et Théodore écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils leur fournirent la réponse, alors que Severus souriait narquoisement. C'était vrai qu'il était difficile pour ses élèves de le voir autrement que leur sombre professeur de potions.

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je sortais d'un chaudron ? ricana Severus.

Susan rougit alors que Théodore souriait. Visiblement, pour les poufsouffles, finit elle par avouer, Severus Rogue était une entité surnaturelle attachée au château…

-Et pourquoi à nouveau ? demanda Théo alors qu'il retenait difficilement son rire. Comme tous les serpentards, il s'avait que son professeur de potions et directeur de maison pouvait être humain et avait même un humour piquant tant qu'ils étaient respectueux envers lui

-La lignée des Prince comprend un autre espion. Mordred. C'est la deuxième fois qu'un des descendants d'Arthur endosse ce rôle.

-Et pour le reste de la prophétie ? demanda timidement Susan.

-Les Ténèbres sont associées à la montée en puissance de Voldemort, déclara Katya en ignorant les frissons qui parcoururent la plupart des personnes présentes. Il n'est pas mort et il va revenir.

-Comment ça, il n'est pas mort ? s'inquiéta Nott Sr. Il l'avait trahi d'une manière totalement différente de Severus, en lui supprimant l'accès à sa fortune. Sa femme en avait payé le prix fort et depuis, il haïssait autant qu'il craignait le mage noir.

-Il est immortel, de la pire manière possible. Le passé et le futur en un seul sang fusionneront... Vladmir abrite en lui une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Il avait 1 an à l'époque. Le passé était Voldemort. Le futur, lui… Ce qui explique que les Ténèbres reviendra.

-C'est un peu obscur, constata Damoclès. Pour la tragédie…

-La tragédie… Nos familles ont toutes été touchées par des tragédies, la mort est très présente autour de nous... Ma sœur et mon beau frère, les parents de Vladmir, la femme de Théodore, la mère de Severus, les premiers nés de Damoclès et Gwenelle… Nous avons tous été encore plus durement touché par la disparition d'un héritier des Prince… Jusqu'à que Vladmir, que Merlin te remercie, nous retrouve la réelle identité de Severus. Il est un peu la lumière autour de laquelle nous gravitons, même si tu as encore du mal à te percevoir ainsi, Severus, rajouta Amélia en souriant.

Le concerné émit un grognement suspicieux qui fit sourire tous les adultes de la pièce. Il était évident que Severus Prince, anciennement Rogue, avait encore du mal à se considérer comme une personne importante.

-Personnellement, je ne suis pas sur que les Ténèbres soient liées uniquement à Voldemort, annonça lentement Damoclès, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Celui qui a fait le plus de tord à nos familles pour le moment est Albus Dumbledore. Il faut être deux pour faire la guerre, et Voldemort n'est pas le seul fautif.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis historien, répondit lentement Damoclès, mais je m'intéresse à l'histoire cachée de notre monde. Celle qui, comme pour Mordred et Morgann, a été détournée pour convenir ou manipuler la population. Beaucoup oublient que Dumbledore a été l'amant et le premier partisan de Gellert Grindelwald. Qu'il a été le professeur de celui que nous connaissons sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Je suis… j'étais un de ses amis proches et il est pas aussi magnanime et indulgent qu'il souhaite le faire croire.

-Et pour les chevaliers-mages ? interrogea Gwenelle.

-Gauvain est l'ancêtre des Potter. Galaad celui des Bones. Les matriarches, Katya et Amélia, veillent sur leurs descendants… Tristan et Perceval sont respectivement ceux des Nott et des Rowle. Nott dans la mythologie nordique est la personnification de la nuit, des ténèbres donc. Rowle est dérivé de owl, la chouette, le symbole du savoir dans la mythologie grecque, la lumière de la connaissance… Ténèbres contre Lumières.

Vladmir marmonna quelques mots en russe, admiratif et Katya éclata de rire à ces paroles.

-Vladmir vient de dire que les prophéties sont vraiment obscures et tordues et qu'il faut sacrément l'être pour les interpréter, rit la russe. Il n'a pas tord !

-Il manque l'histoire de dualité entre Gauvain et Galaad, constata soudain Vladmir. Gauvain et Galaad seront dualités, les matriarches veillant sur eux. Je ne vois pas en quoi Susan et moi sommes dualités. A moins que…

Il observa sa tante et celle de Susan.

-La dualité peut nous concerner… acquiesça lentement Katya en observant Amélia qui haussa élégamment un sourcil en rajustant son monocle.

-Et comment ma chère ?

Katya observa longtemps Amélia Bones. Une régle existait entre les cinq familles. Ce qui se disait entre eux restaient entre eux et ce depuis leur vie en Avalon. Ils étaient les dépositaires de nombreux secrets.

-Tu représentes la loi. Je suis chef de la maffia russe. Plus opposé, je ne suis pas sûre que cela existe.

Théodore Nott en recracha son thé alors que Gwenelle s'étouffait avec ses petits gâteaux.

-Tu fais parti de la Cour des Mirages ? dit Amélia avec incrédulité.

-Qu'est ce que la Cour des Miracles ? demanda doucement Susan.

-La Cour des Mirages, reprit distraitement Katya sans quitter des yeux Amélia Bones qui restait figée de surprise.

-Le réseau international et illégal du monde magique. Ils forment le monde souterrain de notre société. Assassinat, contrebande, vol, réseaux de jeux clandestins…

-Vous êtes bien informé, constata Severus Prince de manière totalement impassible en observant Gwenelle qui rougit quelque peu.

-J'ai une formation de légiste, se justifia la jeune mère alors que Damoclès pressait doucement son bras. La Cour des Mirages est le pire fléau de notre monde.

-Méfiez-vous Gwenelle, déclara Katya d'une voix doucereuse. Nous ne sommes pas les pires maux du monde magique.

-Vous regroupez les pires rebuts de notre monde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme d'une lignée aussi prestigieuse que la votre a ait pu adhéré à cette organisation. Je vous pensais dotée d'un minimum de bon sens !

-Gwen… essaya d'intervenir son mari.

-Non, laisse la dire Damoclès, je suis curieuse de savoir quels sont les griefs qu'elle nous reproche.

-Vous êtes à la tête du pire réseau de malfrats du monde ! Les russes sont parmi les plus dangereux et vous êtes à leur tête !

-Très chère, nous sommes une organisation hiérarchisée, toutes nos missions sont validées et autorisées. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, les pires crimes ne sont pas de notre fait.

-Vous.

-Sur les cas jugés en Cour Pénale, seulement 10% sont du fait de la Cour des Mirages, déclara froidement Katya. Les monstres ne sont pas ce que l'on croit, Gwenelle Rowle. Demandez à votre époux, je crois qu'il a de bonnes connaissances sur l'histoire de la Cour des Mirages. Et sachez que ce qui se passe et se dit entre les Cinq Familles reste entre les Cinq Familles. Si j'apprends que mon implication est dévoilée, je saurais de qui il s'agit.

-Gwen, laisse tomber, souffla doucement Damoclès.

-Bien que je sois contre la Cour des Mirages, je dois appuyer les dires de Katya, concéda Amélia, l'organisation régule les crimes d'une manière efficace, un peu comme une police interne. Et ce qui est dit entre nous reste secret, prévint-elle sombrement en direction de Lady Rowle.

-Et comment m'empêcherez vous de…

-Un sort d'oubliette, intervint Théodore Nott. Je n'aurais pas le moindre scrupule madame… Je suis mangemort, reprit-il en ignorant la soudaine pâleur de Gwenelle Rowle et sachez que jamais la Cour des Mirages a travaillé pour le Lord, au contraire, elle faisait parti de la résistance la plus active et la plus efficace ! C'était la bête noire du seigneur des ténèbres, jusqu'à qu'il fasse exécuter leurs dirigeants et qu'elle disparaisse d'Angleterre.

Vladmir observait avec attention les réactions. Sans vraiment de surprise, ses deux camarades étaient perdus, Katya fulminait tout comme son professeur de potions, mais ils le cachaient admirablement bien, Amélia semblait peinée par la nouvelle, Théodore Nott s'amusait et Damoclès Rowle était déçu de l'attaque de sa femme.

-Bienvenue dans les joies des Cinq Familles, ricana Vladmir, s'attirant les regards subjugués et incrédules des autres. Unis envers et contre tous nos idéaux. Si on en revenait à la prophétie ?

-Tout a été dis, non ? dit Gwenelle en fronçant les sourcils.

-En que nous permettra le… réveil de la magie ? s'étonna Théo, visiblement perdu par les tensions entre les parents.

-D'après la légende, le descendant d'Arthur est le gardien de l'ancienne magie. Celle qui nous entoure.

-Le siège, le cœur de la magie, c'est Avalon, murmura Amélia en rajustant son monocle. C'est le cœur du royaume !

-Avalon est un mythe ! s'exclama Théo. Et puis, je croyais que la capitale du roi Arthur était Camelott ?

-Il faudrait revoir vos classiques, Théodore, soupira Katya. Avalon est l'ancienne cité des rois sorciers. Camelott était la partie moldue. Les créatures magiques savent encore la localisation de l'île. Toutes les créatures magiques le savent, mais j'ai peur que jamais plus elles ne confient le secret à un sorcier, même au prince. Pas après les injustices et les chasses qu'elles ont subis.

-Qu'est ce que nous apporterait le retour de l'ancienne magie ? demanda doucement Susan.

-Le monde sorcier d'Angleterre est en train de mourir, commenta doucement Théodore Nott. Le taux de natalité est en baisse. Les né-moldus sont de plus en plus nombreux, mais restent rarement dans notre monde à cause de la discrimination. L'ancienne magie est… c'est la vie. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est la nature même, celle qui nous anime. Son retour permettrait le renouveau de notre civilisation.

-Vous… je ne veux pas devenir roi, prévint doucement Severus.

-Je m'en doute fortement Severus, s'amusa Théodore Sr. Tu n'aimes pas être au centre de l'intérêt, tu ne l'as jamais aimé... Mais le retour de l'ancienne magie ne veut pas forcement dire le retour de la royauté. Juste d'un monde plus juste et un renouveau de notre société.

-Alors il faut trouver Avalon ? demanda son fils.

Seul le silence songeur lui répondit... Les alliances se faisaient doucement entre des personnes si différentes et en même temps si liées. Pour les Cinq Familles, l'ancienne magie était primordiale, elle régissait la nature même des êtres magiques, sorciers, créatures, plantes… C'était l'essence qui animait leur vie. Sa préservation et encore mieux, son retour, était un rêve qui allait se réalisaient s'ils trouvaient l'ancienne cité d'Avalon.

C'était ce à quoi pensait Vladmir, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du bureau de Lucius Malefoy la veille de la rentrée de Janvier. En faisant le bilan de ses vacances, Vlad songea que c'était positif. Les Cinq Familles s'étaient réunies, le contrat de mariage entre lui et Susan était annulé etmaintenant, il était temps de régler certains détails...

Vladmir était quasiment invisible, alors que Katya et Augusta discutaient tranquillement avec le lord. Le patriarche des Malefoy avait refusé la présence de son fils de ses amis en dehors de Vladmir, songeant que l'entretien à venir n'était pas pour eux. Neville aurait pu participé, mais Augusta avait choisi de le laisser à l'écart du problème.

En parlant du problème… La porte s'ouvrit sur l'épouse de Lucius, souriante.

-Tu as demandé à me voir Lu…cius ?

Narcissa se figea en apercevant les deux femmes assises dans les fauteuils du bureau de son mari. Il était rare que Lucius Malefoy accepte des étrangers dans son sanctuaire.

-Oui, entre Cissy, dit doucement son époux et assieds-toi.

La femme s'installa, légèrement tendue.

-Si tu souhaites me parler de mon altercation avec la jeune Granger, je…

-Non, ce n'est pas cela que je souhaite aborder, grogna Lucius, même si ton comportement m'a grandement contrarié.

Voir sa femme insulter à mots couverts la jeune gryffondor sous son toit, alors qu'il avait clairement signifié que les deux né-moldus étaient sous sa protection l'avait rendu furieux et seule la présence de ses invités et la répartie acerbe de Kévin avait sauvé Narcissa de sa colère.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda doucement son épouse.

-De nombreuses choses, répondit son mari, et devant les anciennes lois, je t'ordonne de me répondre.

La magie ambiante crépita alors que le lien qui unissait les deux époux imposait l'ordre de Lucius sur Narcissa. La concernée rougit de fureur et voulut se lever mais Lucius, assit derrière son bureau, lui adressa un regard orageux et terriblement menaçant.

-Assieds-toi.

La voix claqua dans le bureau et Vladmir, jusqu'à là perdu dans la contemplation de son tourna la tête vers les adultes. Lucius abordait son visage public, qu'il ne voyait que rarement, et Narcissa semblait bien frêle face à la prestance et au charisme que dégageaient de son mari.

-Relève ta manche.

Narcissa, cette fois, pâlit mais commença à relever sa manche gauche. Le regard devenu noir de son mari la fit s'arrêter et retrousser le côté droit. La peau, blanche et laiteuse, était immaculée et Lucius en sembla surpris.

-Glamour, commentant Katya, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Narcissa lui adressa un regard meurtrier auquel Katya se contenta de répondre par un sourire glacial en pointant sa baguette magique sur le bras délicat de la femme. Elle gémit quand la marque des ténèbres se dévoila.

-Tu sers donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres, constata froidement Lucius.

-Je rattrape les erreurs que tu as fait auprès du Maître, répondit froidement Narcissa, devenant aussi inpersonnelle et hautaine qu'à son habitude.

-Il n'a jamais été mon maître. C'est manipulateur et orateur de génie, mais il est avant tout un psychopathe doublé d'un meurtrier, dit calmement Lucius en croissant ses mains devant son visage.

-Tu l'as servi pendant des années, contra sa femme.

-Je tiens à la vie, et on ne quitte pas son service.

-Tu lui as juré allégeance !

-Non, j'ai été marqué comme du bétail, un vulgaire esclave pour avoir suivi les conseils d'Abraxas. Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre serment _magique_ me liant à cet être.

-Ton père t'a montré la voie, comme l'a fait le mien.

-Ce n'était pas mon père, juste mon géniteur. La notion de parternalisme demande, si ce n'est de l'amour, au moins du respect. Je ne ressens rien de tel pour Abraxas. Et c'est aussi ton père qui t'a demandé de trahir ta lignée, ton oncle, ton époux ?

-J'ai fait ce que le Maître souhaitait pour te donner la direction exclusive de la Cour des Mirages ! Tu as appuyé le Maître jusqu'à que l'Organisation Internationale radie _l'Underground_ et je t'ai toujours encouragé à reprendre les contacts pour son service.

-A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ai démantelé la branche nangalise pour que cet… être ne puisse pas s'en servir, révéla Lucius.

-Tu… m'as menti toutes ses années ? bégaya Narcissa.

-Parce que tu as toujours été d'une sincérité absolue, ricana Lucius. « Ma place est auprès de mon époux et non dans les rangs du Seigneur ». « Mon fils est mon plus précieux trésor, Lucius ».

-Je n'ai pas menti ! s'écria soudain la mère de Drago.

Tous pouvaient voir que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle, car il était indéniable pour tous qu'elle aimait sincèrement son fils. Mais Lucius était un vrai Serpentard. Il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

-Pourtant tu as tenté de tuer notre fils à Poudlard.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Alors c'était quoi ce cognard meurtrier ? Sans ses amis, notre fils serait mort. Pourquoi as-tu ensorcelé ce cognard ?

La question était directe et parfaitement claire, Narcissa ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

-C'est un jugement ? tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

-Réponds.

-Je voulais qu'il quitte l'école, répondit de mauvaise grâce la femme. En étant blessé, j'aurais pu exiger de le reprendre à la maison et il aurait été protégé.

-Protégé de quoi ?

-De… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, mais cela à pour but le retour du Maître.

-C'est logique. L'Héritier de Serpentard est Voldemort. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le journal ensorcelé ? demanda tranquillement Vladmir sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux. En bas, il pouvait voir ses amis faire une bataille de boules de neige endiablée et Drago bonhomme de neige ensorceler pour aider Drago et Hermione à battre Neville et Kévin, caché derrière un massif. Il pouvait presque les entendre rire, oubliant totalement que deux étages plus haut, le sort de la mère de Drago était en train d'être scellé.

Narcissa Malefoy pâlit un peu plus, si c'était possible compte tenu de sa peau naturellement claire, et jeta un regard de biche traquée aux deux femmes, cherchant un hypothétique soutien de leurs côtés. Jusqu'à qu'elle réalise que sur le bras d'Augusta Londubat de détachait nettement la marque de _l'Underground _et que Katya abordait fièrement un tatouage des Triades Russes.

-Réponds, se répéta Lucius.

-Oui.

-Quel lien avec Voldemort ?

-Je… j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'introduire à Poudlard, mais je n'en sais pas plus !

-L'ordre de qui ? Dolohov et Darerine ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as menti pendant l'été dernier et que tu t'es rendu dans les pays de l'est ? Ne me ment pas, Vladmir t'a reconnu en Russie.

-Oui, dit Narcissa en baissant la tête.

-Ou as-tu trouvé ce journal ?

-Le Lord me l'a remis il y a 15 ans, je l'avais caché au milieu de la section noire de la bibliothèque.

-Voldemort vous a-t-il remis autre chose de semblable ? interrogea Augusta.

-Non.

-A un de vos proches ?

-A ma sœur. Une coupe.

Vladmir et Katya se regardèrent, un énorme doute se glissant dans leur esprit. Vlad était un horcruxe, ils le savaient depuis très longtemps… mais d'après leur ami Raspoutine, il n'aurait jamais pu le devenir si Voldemort n'avait pas déjà fragilisé son âme en la scindant auparavant. Le journal devait être un horcruxe, mais combien d'autres en avait-il fait ?

-A qui va ta loyauté ? demanda lentement Lucius.

-Au Maître.

La réponse avait été faite sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre regret et Lucius ne prit même pas la peine d'en demander plus.

-Je te répudie, Narcissa, déclara nettement le Lord.

-Tu ne peux pas ! hurla soudain la femme. Pense à notre fils, à la réputation des Malefoy !

-Mais je pense en priorité à notre fils, Narcissa, dit froidement Lucius. C'est d'ailleurs uniquement pour lui que je ne réclame pas ton sang en échange de ta trahison.

-Si tu me répudie, je dévoile ton implication dans la Triade devant le Magenmagot !

-Tenterais-tu de me faire du chantage ? s'amusa le lord, nullement effrayé par la menace.

-Ta réputation sera en ruine et je te traînerais dans la boue. Tu as trahi le Maître, tu as trahi ton serment avec cette femme ! Oui, je suis au courant que tu me trompes avec elle !

Katya haussa à son tour un sourcil amusé mais terriblement effrayant.

-Avez-vous déjà réchauffé le lit de Voldemort ? Quelque chose me dit que oui. Après tout, Bellatrix l'a déjà fait, je le sais de source sûre, et je me demandais si c'était votre cas également.

Vladmir observa avec surprise Katya, mais lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il était un peu jeune pour avoir accès à ce type d'informations…

-Narcissa ?

-N… La femme ne put répondre car l'ordre initial l'en empêchait, alors que les yeux de Lucius flamboyaient de colère. Une larme roula sur la joue pâle de la mère de Drago.

-Tu m'accuses d'avoir rompu nos vœux, murmura l'homme. Mais la catin ici présente, c'est toi. J'aime Katya, mais nos relations sont platoniques. Je respecte mon serment de fidélité, contrairement à toi et si Drago ne me ressemblait pas autant, je demanderais une potion de lignage...

Narcissa réagit comme si elle avait reçu une claque. Oh oui, Lucius savait décidemment frapper où sa faisait mal…

-Ose parler de mes relations de travail, et je demanderais l'usage du véritaserum sur tes relations avec ton Maître, annonça le Lord.

-Personne ne croirait un mangemort et membre de la triade, répondit-elle avec verve. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié que d'autres personnes se tenaient dans la pièce, alors qu'elle faisait un véritable duel de regards avec le mari…

-Mais qui suspecterait la vénérable Augusta Londubat ? susurra soudain la grand-mère de Neville avec un sourire mauvais. Tu es responsable de la mort de nombreux membres de ma famille, que ce soit dans la Cour que dans la famille de sang. J'estime personnellement que Lucius est trop indulgent avec vous…

L'actuelle Lady Malefoy tourna la tête vers son époux, un éclat de peur enfin présent dans ses yeux. Sa position ne tenait qu'à son mariage, raison pour laquelle elle cherchait absolument à conserver son statut matrimonial. Son statut chez les mangemorts n'était important que par son lien avec le clan Malefoy.

-Tu es répudiée, Narcissa. J'ai un dossier contre toi, et je n'hésiterais pas à en faire usage si tu me poses des problèmes. Je sais que ton amour que Drago est réel et je t'accorde uniquement pour lui une petite propriété dans la campagne londonienne, ainsi qu'une rente de 500 gallions par mois. Loin de ton train de vie actuel, mais cela reste beaucoup plus que la plupart des sorciers moyens. Rien ne t'empêche de travailler, je t'y encourage même…

-Et… mes relations… mes amis… ?

Lucius regarda sans la moindre compassion sa future ex-femme et lui assena durement qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle même et que si elle avait de vrais amis, ils la soutiendraient quoi qu'elle devienne. Puis il se leva et tira sa baguette de sa canne d'apparat et la pointa sur les liens d'union qui étaient matérialisés par une alliance d'or blanc à son annuaire.

-Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, époux de Narcissa Druella Malefoy née Black, répudie cette dernière devant les anciennes lois. Ainsi soit-il.

Son alliance frémit avant de se délier et tomber lentement au sol en disparaissant en cendre. Narcissa devint livide alors que son alliance disparaissait également et elle s'effondra, en larmes, sous les regards des quatre personnes présentes.

Elle venait de tout perdre… Mais, songea-t-elle en regardant à tour de rôle les témoins de sa déchéance, impassibles devant son malheur, elle l'avait peut être bien cherché…

* * *

_(1) Pour les férus d'Histoire, les doutes ont longtemps existé sur la mort d'Anastasia… J'en profite donc honteusement !_

Cathy : Oui, Hermione était une née-moldue, mais sa nature a complètement changé suite à quelque chose de particulier ^^

Madinou : Pour Hermione, as-tu découvert la réponse ? Sinon, un tout petit peu de patience, tu sauras tout bientôt =) Pour Luna et André, ils seront présents tout le long de la fic, donc tu les reverras dans peu de temps !

La Prof : Oui, André fait un peu tâche dans l'univers d'HP ^^ En respectant les noms, j'aurais pu l'appeler Andrew voire Andrius... Hum.. non, André est très bien. En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies mon histoire au point de la relire =) Bises !

Sarah :Bienvenue à toi dans l'univers de Vladmir et merci pour ta review =) Je publie tous les samedis et j'espère que la suite te plaira !


	31. Chapter 31

_Je suis désolée pour le (petit) retard ordre personnel, surtout que vous êtes nombreux à attendre l'explication sur la nature d'Hermione. Je constate que cette histoire a dépassé le cap des 700 reviews, alors je remercie chaleureusement tout le monde qui laisse un petit mot d'encouragement, régulier ou ponctuel. Vous êtes une excellente source de motivation pour continuer l'écriture de cette fic ! Un merci aussi aux followers (399 ^^ vous n'aimez pas les chiffres ronds). J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Les choses s'accélèrent.**

-_Endoloris _!

-**Protege. **

**-Mais par tous les Clans , t'es qui toi ? **cria Vladmir. **Crame **!

Des flammes brûlantes et quasiment incontrôlées s'échappèrent de la baguette du jeune héritier russe, alors que les rares passants de l'impasse de Loki prenaient soin de partir de plus rapidement possible. L'attaque avait été faite de manière brutale et en plein jour, dans un coin sombre de l'allée, où les habitués ne se mêlaient pas de ce genre d'altercations.

Le brasier de Vladmir fit fondre la neige boueuse qui recouvrait les pavés de la ruelle sinistre du quartier noir de la zone magique de St-Pétersbourg. Le jeune garçon fit un large mouvement circulaire de sa baguette pour former un tourbillon de flammes qu'il dirigea d'une impulsion sur l'inconnu qui venait de l'agresser tout en se concentrant pour ne pas perdre la maitrise de son sort.

A l'instant ou il allait toucher l'homme, ce dernier lui jeta un sort qui pouvait se révéler mortel. Vladmir se jeta au sol et roula dans la fange pour esquiver l'attaque. L'autre était rapide, très rapide, même, songea-t-il alors que la vitrine couverte de crasse d'une des boutiques de la ruelle explosait sous l'impact d'un second sort. Vladmir jura en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son tourbillon de feu et perdit quelques précieuses secondes à annuler ses flammes qui commençaient à lécher joyeusement une des échoppes, le bois craquant sous la chaleur.

Ce fut suffisant pour que son ennemi l'atteigne d'un sort particulièrement vicieux.

Vladmir conjura un _Protego_, simple mais efficace, alors qu'il se mettait à cracher de sang. Il essuya d'un geste sa bouche, respirant avec difficulté et un sort puissant heurta le charme du bouclier, le fissurant légèrement.

**-Et merde** ! jura-t-il en toussant douloureusement. Il sentait le sang s'infiltrer lentement dans ses poumons. Quel que soit ce sort, il déclenchait une hémorragie pulmonaire. s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait l'équivalent d'une mort par noyade… Charmant.

Vlad consolida son bouclier à temps pour éviter qu'il exploser sous l'attaque suivante. Mais ou était passé son garde ?

Fredrich apparut alors derrière l'inconnu et trancha sa gorge d'un geste fluide, déversant un flot de sang sur le sol boueux. Le garde des Kemenov embrassa les lieux du regard tout en lâchant le corps sans vie et se précipita vers Vladmir, qui s'était laissé glissé contre un mur, respirant difficilement.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Vladmir Vassilievitch **? s'inquiéta Fredrich alors qu'il crachait une fois de plus du sang.

-**Hémorragie**, réussit à murmurer Vladmir alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

Fredrich jura en pressant l'emblème du clan Kemenov qu'il portait sur le col de sa robe sorcière, avant d'écarter vivement la cape de Vladmir.

-**Ils m'ont attaqué dans la ruelle et ont cassé ma baguette**, souffla le garde en palpant lentement le torse de Vlad. **Si Sergei n'arrive pas rapidement, je vais devoir faire à l'ancienne.**

Vladmir émit un vague ricanement qu'il arrêta immédiatement quand il cracha du sang.

Fredrich soupira. Réaliser un transplanage avec un blessé grave n'était pas du tout conseillé. Il voulait attendre un peu mais s'il intervenait trop tard, il pouvait tuer Vladmir.. Fredrich écarquilla les yeux quand Vlad lui tendit sa baguette magique. Une baguette magique était très personnelle et ne se laisser jamais manipuler par un sorcier autre que le sien, en temps normal…

-**Fais… ce que… tu… as… à… faire…** articula laborieusement Vladmir.

Fredrich pointa la baguette de Vladmir et se mit à murmurer des sorts de soins complexes. Cela faisait parti des compétences que tous les gardes des Kemenov possédaient. Attaque, défense, soin… A sa surprise, la baguette magique se laissa manipuler sans difficulté, surement parce qu'elle sentait que son sorcier était en danger.

Il draina lentement le sang des poumons du jeune héritier et allait commençait à chercher les causes de l'hémorragie quand il perçut un bruit de transplanage. Fredrich se tourna immédiatement et protégea de son corps le jeune Vladmir tout menaçant de la baguette les nouveaux arrivants.

**-Paix Fredrich. Tashka nous garde.**

Fredrich abaissa son arme et retourna son attention sur Vladmir alors que derrière lui, Sergei et trois autres gardes du clan Kemenov s'approchaient.

-**L'Héritière au ciel veille**, murmura-t-il alors que Sergei donnait des ordres.

Il s'agissait de codes d'identifications auxquels les Kemenov avaient recours en cas d'attaque pour être sûr de l'identité des renforts.

-**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda Sergei alors que Vladmir restait immobile. **Non, pas toi ! Fredrich ?**

Vladmir grimaça quand le vampire l'empêcha de parler et se concentra sur les mouvements de baguette de Fredrich, dont le visage tuméfié commençait lentement mais surement à gonfler.

**-Je suivais Vladmir a quelques mètres de distance, comme d'habitude, quand il a passé l'intersection avec l'allée. J'allais tourner à mon tour quand deux hommes me sont tombés dessus, surement avec du sang de troll dans les veines aux vues de leurs capacités magiques déplorables et de leur force. La première chose qu'ils ont fait et de casser ma baguette. Pendant ce temps, Vlad était attaqué.**

**-D'où une nuque brisée, un coup de couteau en plein cœur et un égorgement,** annonça Borislav en se rapprochant. Les gardes venaient de récupérer les cadavres et Fredrich, ses soins finis, put enfin observer les dégâts causés par leur combat. Outre le sang qui se mêlait à la boue de la ruelle, une boutique d'antiquités avait dorénavant un énorme trou dans sa devanture et une seconde était à moitié incendiée. Aucune trace toutefois des propriétaires. Dans ce quartier, les commerçants fuyaient au moindre signe d'attaque importante.

** -Vladmir Vassilievitch va bien ? **

-**Ca va,** murmura le russe pâle en se redressant, aidé par Sergei.

**-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ?**

**-Non, je lui ai réinjecté ce qui obstruait ses poumons**, annonça Fredrich. **Mais il faut que le médic ou Nikolaï t'examine. C'est de la magie noire et il faut vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une malédiction qui pourrait revenir quand tu t'y attendras le moins.**

-**Qui était-ce **? demanda finalement Vlad alors que les cadavres avaient déjà disparus, emportés par deux des gardes.

Borislav grimaça et tendit une cape tachée de sang. Un blason était cousu, délicatement brodé en fils d'or.

**-Il s'agissait du cadet du clan Fedovir, Ermolai Ivanovitch Fedovir. Etant donné le nombre réduit des agresseurs, je pense qu'il t'a attaqué de manière totalement indépendante de la volonté de son père.**

-**Ca commence à devenir lassant**, souffla Vladmir en récupérant sa baguette magique pour nettoyer ses robes couvertes de boue et de sang.

-**Lassant **? répéta Sergei avec un sourire qui t'atteignit pas ses yeux écarlates de fureur. **C'est la deuxième attaque de front sur ta personne, Vlad. Une peut être tolérée, une deuxième nécessite une réponse et si une troisième arrive…**

**-On déclenchera une guerre de Clan**, acquiesça le jeune héritier des Kemenov.

Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ces agressions impunies sans paraître affaiblis et leur clan ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas sans devenir la cible de tous les autres grandes maisons russes.

**-Anton est allé déposer le corps de Fedovir sur les marches de leur palais, se sera le dernier avertissement qu'ils recevront. Toi, tu rentres et tu vas voir Nikolaï pour te faire soigner correctement. Le médic est occupé ailleurs. Katya est en mission jusqu'à demain, je la préviendrais à son retour. **

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et Fredrich recut l'ordre de l'accompagner pour aller également se faire soigner. La moitié de son visage avait maintenant viré en un camaieu de rouge et violet et son boitement était aussi perceptible. Il avait eu vraisemblablement le droit à quelques petites blessures lui aussi.

Vladmir observa longuement les lieux encore ensanglantés qui allaient être entièrement nettoyés par Sergei et ses hommes, puis attrapa le bras de son garde et ami. Il grimaça sous la sensation désagréable d'aspiration et atterrit dans la ruelle arrière du palais Kemenov. L'homme de garde réagit immédiatement.

**-Bon sang, Vladmir Vassilievitch ! Fredrich ! Appelez Nikolaï !**

Il ne fallut au vampire que quelques secondes pour apparaitre devant eux et les entraîner dans l'infirmerie du clan.

Le jeune héritier marmonna de nombreuses minutes le long du trajet, faisant sourire les deux hommes. Il était de notoriété commune que Vlad ne supporter pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital. Il avait fait trop de passages, malgré son jeune âge. Son seul soulagement était de n'avoir jamais été patient de celle de Poudlard, mais il savait que des paris étaient en cours parmi ses gardes pour savoir le temps qu'il tiendrait avant d'y faire un petit passage.

-**Mais par tous les saints, dans quoi vous vous êtes encore fourrés **? grogna le vampire en allongeant de force ses deux patients qui voulaient rester assis. **Et si vous ne restez pas calme, je vous assomme !**

Immédiatement, les deux se calmèrent et Nikolaï eut un rictus amusé.

**-Comme quoi, avec de bons arguments, vous êtes aussi doux que des agneaux ! Pendant que je fais un bilan complet, racontez-moi ce que Vladmir a encore fait.**

-**Eh, pourquoi moi ?** s'insurgea le jeune garçon en tentant de se redresser.

Nikolaï grogna en dévoilant ses crocs et Vlad se laissa retomber sur le lit en ronchonnant.

La magie du vampire enveloppa les deux blessés et il soupira en écoutant le compte rendu de Fredrich.

**-Ils sont idiots de nous défier, ils sont totalement en infériorité numérique. **

**-Sauf s'ils sont manipulés**, marmonna Vlad.

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Tu l'as dit, sauf s'ils sont idiots. Ivan Fedovir ne l'est pas. Téméraire, oui, comme l'a prouvé le duel, mais pas idiot.**

Vladmir sembla avoir une illumination et s'assit soudain sur le lit.

-**Mais ce n'est pas possible **! ragea Nikolaï.** Reste allongé Vladmir Vassilievitch ou je te jure que je mets ma menace à exécution !**

**-Je dois en parler à Sergei !**

**-Je m'en occuperais, dès que j'aurais fini tes examens. Maintenant, je t'interdis de bouger !**

Vladmir obéit en bougeonnant et resta immobile le temps de faire le bilan. Lorsque les sorts médicaux eurent fini d'analyser les deux patients, Nikolaï pointa sa baguette sur deux parchemins différents et observa avec attention les informations qui s'inscrivaient.

**-Bien…**

Il se leva et se glissa dans la réserve pour en ressortir avec une dizaine de fioles.

**-Frederich, tu n'as rien en dehors d'une côte fêlée, un déchirement musculaire au niveau de la cuisse suite à un coup sévère et quelques hématomes. **

Il lui tendit trois fioles de couleurs vives et nacrées.

**-La potion violette sert à renforcer les os, celle translucide accélère la guérison et la troisième atténue la douleur. Tu risques d'être fatigué, car ton corps va être sollicité par les deux premières potions. Tu retournes dans tes quartiers et tu dors, compris ? **

**-Oui Nikolaï.**

**-Allez, du balai**, le congédia fort élégamment l'ancien tsar de Russie en secouant la main vers la porte.

Fredrich s'obtempéra sans discuter alors que Nikolaï tournait la tête vers son jeune patient, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-**C'est mauvais**, comprit immédiatement Vladmir en buvant docilement les potions que lui tendait le vampire.

**-Oui, et non. **

Vlad haussa un sourcil et Nikolaï soupira.

**-Ce que t'a lancé cet Ermolai Fedovir est une malédiction à deux effets.**

**-Court et long terme,** compléta l'héritier. **Et tu ne sais pas quand se déclenchera la seconde partie, ni ce qui la déclenchera.**

**-Exactement. As-tu entendu son incantation ? **

**-Pas entièrement, c'était du latin et j'étais occupé à maitriser l'incendie que l'ai malencontreusement causé.**

**-Tu peux me donner ce que tu as ? **

Vladmir obéit et écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin. Nikolaï allait faire des recherches et donner les quelques mots à Gregori. Quoi de mieux qu'un mage noir immortel pour trouver une malédiction ?

**-Je peux y aller ?** demanda avec espoir Vladmir.

**-Oui. Fais très attention, reste toujours accompagné d'une personne qui maitrise les sorts de soins élémentaires. Evite aussi la magie noire, c'est un probable déclencheur. Va dormir, je vais aller prévenir Sergei de ton idée concernant les Fedovir.**

Vladmir n'en attendit pas plus et se sauva dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit sa porte et le jeune garçon eut à peine le temps d'entendre un tremolo joyeux qu'il était plongé dans le noir.

-Vladmir. Vladmir, hurla soudain une voix connue.

Le susnommé sentit un poids s'ajouter sur son épaule et soupira. Il sentait les ennuis arriver.

-C'est dramatique ! Une vraie catastrophe !

-Du calme, tempéra Vlad.

-Figé… Raté…

-André, calme-toi ! cria le russe en retirant le choixpeau pour le placer à la hauteur de ses yeux. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'aspect du vénérable couvre-chef.

-Je… ne savais pas que tu pouvais changer de couleur en fonction de tes inquiétudes, constata Vlad alors qu'André avec prit d'étranges reflets verdâtres et qui devinrent soudain rouges.

-Oui, bon, j'étais humain dans ma jeunesse, marmonna André.

-Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Vlad en se promettant de lui poser plus de question sur son passé quand il aurait le temps. André n'était pas censé avoir été _créé_ par les fondateurs ? Fumseck continuait à s'agiter sur son épaule, battant des ailes avec inquiétude.

-Kévin et Hermione ont été attaqués ! La petite n'a rien, mais Kévin est totalement figé. Elle a besoin de te parler immédiatement !

Vladmir jura et courut dans le couloir, André toujours en main et Fumseck s'agrippant tant bien que mal à son épaule en protestant contre le traitement de son perchoir.

Il quitta l'aile familiale du palais, ignorant les portraits offusqués de le voir cavaler dans leur galerie et dévala les escaliers d'honneur. Il ignora les commentaires de membres du clan qu'il croisait et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Sergei. La pièce était lumineuse malgré le temps, lui et Nikolaï plongés en grande discussion. Les deux vampires tournèrent la tête vers Vladmir.

**-Sergei, je dois aller à Poudlard, immédiatement.**

**-Vlad, ce n'est pas conseillé dans ton état, tu pourrais faire…**

**-Nikolaï, merci, mais mes amis ont été attaqués, Hermione n'a rien mais Kévin…**

**-Alors va-y**, soupira Sergei, **mais avant, prends ça…**

Sergei se leva et alla fouiller dans une étagère vitrée protégée par de la magie vampirique. Il en sortit un médaillon délicatement ouvragé aux armes des Kemenov ciselés dans de l'or blanc.

**-Je comptais te le donner car tu te fais trop souvent attaqué. C'est un portoloin international qui t'amenera direction dans le hall d'entrée du palais. Le mot d'activation est Natashka.**

**-Merci…**

**-Katya va rentrer dans la soirée. Je l'avertie immédiatement de l'attaque que tu as subi et celle de Kévin. Même si je suis désolé pour lui, cela t'innocente de tous les soupçons et ta tante surement en profiter pour enfoncer un peu plus le directeur. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, Vladmir. **

-**Oui, pas de magie noire,** acquiesça le russe.

**-Exactement. **

Fumseck, impatient, n'attendit pas plus longtemps et téléporta ses amis dans la salle de l'Alliance. Elle était entièrement vide.

-Il est 18h, tout le monde est au repas.

-Bien, alors raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de la rentrée. Ca fait presque deux semaines…

-Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ? s'étonna André, je croyais que Neville devait te tenir au courant de tout ?

-J'étais en mission pour la Cour des Miracles sur Sakhaline.

Vladmir n'en dit pas plus et André n'insista pas. Sakhaline était une île russe à une centaine de kilomètres du Japon, qui faisait l'objet d'une lutte de pouvoir internationalement connue entre les ministères magiques chinois, japonais et russes. Il n'était pas surprenant que cette même discorde se retrouve au sein des Cours des Mirages.

-Pour faire simple, pas grand chose… Severus doit finir le _véritasérum_ ce soir et les jumeaux en profiteront pour droguer Ginny. Kévin a continué à être pointé du doigt, mais c'était plus discret. Tous les sang-purs ont fait passé le mot qu'il était intouchable. Fred et George ont eu l'idée de créer une forme solide de véritasérum pour l'intégrer à des bonbons, vu qu'ils ont une base parfaite pour travailler dessus. Severus est fou de joie à cette idée et ils s'enferment tous les trois dans le laboratoire dès qu'ils ont un moment de libre. De vrais dingues… Heureusement que Luna passe de temps en temps mettre le bazar là-bas.

Vladmir sourit en imaginant la scène. Luna entrant sans autorisation et fouinant avec son petit air rêveur entre les potions sous les hurlements de Severus Prince et des frères Weasley, s'arrangeant pour suspendre leurs recherches le temps qu'ils se posent un peu avec les autres…

-Ou est Kévin ?

-A l'infirmerie, dans une salle spécifique avec les autres statufiés.

-Quels sont les sorts d'alarme ?

-Aucun.

-Pardon ? répéta Vlad avec incrédulité.

-Aucun sort d'alarme n'est posé sur eux. Pompom voulait en poser de puissants, mais Dumbleodre à refuser.

-Mais si quelqu'un cherche à profiter de leur état pour s'en prendre à eux ? Ce foutu directeur est taré. Et qui est Pompom ?

-Pomona Pompresh, l'infirmière. C'est son surnom. Il n'y a aucun sort l'alarme, mais elle est quelque peu retorse, bien qu'elle soit une poufsouffle d'origine. Elle a demandé à Severus des techniques moldues. Il y a un détecteur de mouvement à l'entrée de la salle.

-La technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, s'étonna Vlad.

-Ce n'est rien d'électronique. Severus a posé quelque chose de simple mais efficace. Des dizaines de fils reliés à une cloche. Les fils sont ensorcelés pour être invisibles et la cloche pour être très bruyante, mais uniquement pour l'infirmière. Ou qu'elle soit dans le château, elle saura si quelque passe la porte.

-Elle est douée, s'amusa Vlad. Fumseck, peux-tu m'amener directement dans la salle mon beau ?

Le phénix roucoula et Vladmir apparut au milieu des statues, allongées sur les lits. Contre la fenêtre, Kévin était figé dans une posture défensive, un bras légèrement en retrait et sa baguette magique en main. Il avait le regard menaçant malgré son état et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Le jeune russe pouvait presque voir la scène… Kévin, reconnaissant du fourchelangue, s'était dressé entre le basilic et Hermione pour la protéger, un sort sur les lèvres. Mais s'il avait croisé son regard, il aurait du être mort.

-Le Baron Sanglant l'a protégé, dit André en devinant le cheminement des pensées du jeune russe.

-Le fantôme de Serpentard ?

-Oui. Lorsque Kévin a protégé Hermione, le Baron est apparu en annonçant qu'il ne pouvait laisser un noble fourchelangue et une jeune licorine pâtir de la folie d'un homme. C'est lui qui, d'après Hermione, a prit de plein fouet le regard du basilic.

-La baguette de Lockhart, souffla soudain Vladmir avec un brin qu'inquiétude. Il devait l'avoir sur lui ! Si ca se trouve, c'était même celle là qu'il brandissait.

-C'était le cas mais Hermione a vraiment la tête froide. Elle a réagit immédiatement et à récupérer la deuxième baguette de Kévin pour la déposer au QG. Personne ne sait que Kévin a deux baguettes magiques dont eu sans la Trace.

-Merlin merci, soupira de soulagement Vlad en caressant distraitement le phénix. Ou en est la préparation de l'antidote ?

-Les mandragores ne sont pas encore arrivées à maturité.

Vladmir hocha la tête et demanda à Fumseck de le ramener au QG de l'Alliance après un dernier regard à Kévin.

-La potion est prête, M. Kemenov.

Vladmir sourit au professeur qui venait de sortir brusquement du laboratoire attentant à la salle et qui le détailler d'un regard sombre et méfiant.

-Vladmir, monsieur. Vous pouvez m'appeler Vladmir.

-Vous êtes recouvert de sang et vous empester la magie noire, Vladmir, comme si… vous aviez été maudit.

-C'est le cas, répondit doucement le jeune russe. Mais éviter d'aborder le sujet en présence de mes amis, s'il vous plait professeur.

-Severus.

Vladmir sourit doucement quand son professeur de potions retourna dans son laboratoire dans un tournoiement de cape.

-Le repas est bientôt fini Vlad.

-Oui, mais je dois parler avec Severus…

Vladmir entra dans le laboratoire et nota le changement qui avait eu lieu depuis que la salle avait été créée. Il reconnaissait la patte de Severus dans l'agencement des lieux, conçus pour être pratiques. Tout était parfaitement rangé, éclairé mais sans lumière directe, mais un petit grain de folie typiquement associé aux jumeaux se détectait facilement. La potion qui bouillonnait en crachotant des petits cœurs multicolores dans un coin, un établi recouvert de bonbons aux couleurs pastels…

Severus Prince se tenait devant le chaudron de véritasérum, occupé à le mettre en fioles.

-Des questions Vladmir ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

Le russe s'assit sur la table et commença à passer les flacons vides au professeur, qui les remplit et les étiqueta au fur et à mesure.

-Comment se passe les négociations avec _l'Underground_ ?

-Ca avance, lentement mais surement. Nous avons repris contact avec une cinquante d'anciens membres dont le serment a été renouvelé. Augusta s'est chargée de la dizaine de membres qui refusaient notre offre.

Autant dire qu'une dizaine de morts inexpliqués avaient été retrouvés dans la Tamise à Londres ou chez eux… Vladmir n'appréciait pas forcement les grands nettoyages qui avaient lieux régulièrement dans les Cours des Mirages, mais c'était une part intégrante de leur façon d'être. Les traitres et les déserteurs étaient supprimés. Passé un certain temps, les sorts d'oubli ne pouvaient plus rien, d'autant plus qu'ils pouvaient être inversés si on y mettait les moyens.

-Un nom pour la troisième Triade ?

-Non. Augusta assure toujours l'intérim.

-Des problèmes avec votre nouveau statut ?

-Si ce n'est que la moitié des serpentards sont devenus obséquieux avec moi ? Non, pas vraiment. De nombreuses invitations pour les bals et autres évènements mondains, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de demandes en mariage, ricana Severus. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme s'intéresse à moi.

-Vous aviez votre charme, lors du bal de Saturnalia.

-Moquez vous jeune homme. D'après Katya, vous avez une demande par mois, en Russie.

-Et elles sont refusées à chaque fois. Avoir un sang royal cause ce genre de désagréments. Et… pour Dumbledore ? demanda précautionneusement Vlad.

La fiole dans le poignet du professeur Rogue explosa sous la soudaine pression.

-Je croyais que vous utilisiez des sorts de protection… dit Vladmir en attrapant la main ensanglantée et en retirant d'un geste de baguette les petits éclats de verre. La potion réagissait au sang et Severus se nettoya la plaie sous l'eau avant de jeter un sort de soins de base.

-Oui. Mais ma magie est un peu… incontrôlable lorsqu'on aborde les sujets qui fâchent.

Vladmir acquiesça et regarda les yeux noirs de Severus Prince.

-Il m'évite depuis notre… confrontation. Je lui ai demandé des réponses. Il m'a lancé ce regard haïssable en disant que c'était pour ma protection. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a évoqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous aviez 16 ans que votre grand-père est mort… Vous n'aviez pas la marque…

-Non, mais je trainais déjà avec Lucius.

-Dumbledore sait-il que vous faisiez parti de la Cour des Mirages à l'époque ?

-Normalement, non. Je suis occlumens depuis mes 10 ans, ma mère s'en ait assurée avant que j'intègre _l'Underground_.

-Eh, Sev' il parait que…

-… tu as fini la potion ?

-Par Merlin, je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Sev ! ronchonna faiblement Severus en direction des jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer en coup de vent. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il leur faisait la remarque et les jumeaux avaient du, faisant tout le contraire, en profiter pour l'asticoter avec.

-Salut Vlad, salua Fred en ignorant leur professeur bourgeonnant.

-Sev ? s'amusa le russe, vous êtes bien devenu proches depuis mon départ.

-Sûr, on lui a déclaré notre flamme éternelle...

-… quand il a accepté de nous aidé dans nos projets ! compléta George avec un sourire lumineux.

-Tenez, grogna Sev en leur donnant une fiole. Allez vous occuper de votre sœur ! Où en étions-nous ?

Vladmir grimaça et prononça le nom du directeur.

-A oui… Bref, d'après lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je deviens mangemort et il ne voulait pas que je donne le nom de l'héritier à Voldemort si je l'apprenais par les Cinq Familles.

-Ca ne l'a jamais effleurer que c'était vous ?

-A priori, non. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il est resté silencieux après mon revirement, il m'a répondu que d'après lui, je n'étais pas capable d'accepter ces vérités. J'ai un peu saccagé son bureau, jeter quelques sorts et posé ma démission pour la rentrée.

-Il n'a pas du apprécier.

-Non, il a cherché tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour me garder ici. , il a même osé me dire qu'il avait besoin de moi comme espion si Voldemort revenait. Comme si j'avais l'intention de retourner me faire torturer quotidiennement auprès d'un psychopathe, renifla Rogue.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes l'héritier d'Arthur ? demanda Vladmir. Son comportement envers vous est vraiment étrange…

-Pas à connaissance, mais c'est vrai que son insistance pour m'avoir à Poudlard est étrange.

-Déposez votre démission auprès du Conseil d'Administration. Il n'aura pas de recours comme ça.

-De toute façon, j'ai de nombreux arguments en ma faveur, mon manque de pédagogie, son interférence dans ma vie et dans mon métier… ricana Severus Prince. J'en ai marre depuis longtemps d'enseigner ici, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Vladmir. Vous êtes un maitre de potions de renommée internationale, vous auriez trouvé du travail.

-J'ai fait des demandes après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun laboratoire de recherche ne voulait de moi et je n'avais pas les moyens pour monter mon entreprise.

Vladmir ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il échangea avec Severus était sans équivoque. Dumbledore était probablement responsable de tous ces refus…

-Je vais le tuer, murmura doucereusement le maitre de potions. D'un poison lent, douloureux et sans antidote…

-Attendez un peu, s'amusa Vladmir.

Il se leva lorsque la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur une Hermione tremblante et pâle.

-Vlad !

Le concerné eut à peine le temps d'attraper Hermione au vol qu'elle s'effondrait en sanglotant sur son épaule. Un peu gauche, Vladmir s'efforça de la consoler tout en essayant de mettre un sens sur les paroles décousues qu'elle baragouinait.

Neville et Drago entrèrent plus tranquillement, suivis de Luna portant une fois de plus André sur sa tête, Fumseck roucoulant de plaisir dans ses bras, son bec nicher contre le cou de la jeune serdaigle.

-Salut Vlad. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour Kévin, murmura Neville en s'installant sur la table à la même place que Vladmir quelques minutes auparavant.

-Oui.

-C'est ma faute, renifla Hermione. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque et…

-Mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Drago s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

-Mais si nous n'étions pas…

-Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta le serpentard en passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés pour les aplanir un peu plus.

La jeune née-moldue renifla à nouveau et essuya ses yeux.

-On serait peut être mieux dans l'autre pièce, non ? dit doucement Neville.

Severus marmonna quelque chose sur des envahisseurs et les chassa quasiment à coups de pieds de son laboratoire, faisant rire les jumeaux Weasley. Il les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans les canapés moelleux du QG, étrangement à l'aise avec cette brochette d'adolescents trop intelligents pour leur propre bien.

-Bien, dites-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, soupira Vladmir.

-Nous… nous rendions à la bibliothèque quand Kévin a entendu une voix parler de… de mort… encore une fois.

Severus fouilla dans sa poche et tira une fiole qu'il tendit à Hermione.

-Buvez, c'est une potion de relaxation. Ca vous fera du bien.

Hermione ne chercha même pas à protester et avala d'une gorgée le liquide bleuté, alors que Neville soufflait qu'elle avait passé le repas du soir au bord de la crise de nerf. La jeune lionne respira profondément et reprit son explication.

-Il a comprit immédiatement que c'était un basilic et… il m'a ordonné de m'arrêter. Pour la première fois, j'ai aussi entendu des sifflements. J'ai a peine eu le temps de réaliser que Kévin se jetait devant moi et que le Baron sanglant apparaissait. Ils ont été figés sur le coup et j'ai aperçu des écailles d'un vert bleuté profond. Je… j'étais tétanisée par la peur et… et…

-Et… ? s'encouragea doucement Neville alors que leur amie se remettait à pleurer.

-Elle a vu l'or de la mort, déclara rêveusement Luna en observant avec admiration Hermione. Les nargoles murmuraient sur la venue de la licorine, mais je n'y croyais pas.

-Tu as croisé le regard du basilic, traduisit Vladmir, arrachant des exclamations surprises des autres.

-Je… le basilic a bougé et… il s'est approché de moi… j'ai… vu ses yeux… jaunes et… il m'a senti… un peu comme le…gobelin… il a juste… juste fait demi-tour après… J'ai… compris que ce n'était pas normal alors… j'ai récupéré la deuxième baguette de Kévin et je me suis enfuie…

-C'est normal, Hermione, annonça Vladmir, s'attirant des regards incrédules de tous.

-Mais… j'aurais du…

-Mourir ? Non. Aucune créature magique ne peut te faire du mal.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle plaintivement.

-Tu te souviens de notre retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, l'année dernière ?

-Oui.

-Tu as aidé une licorne…

-Je… je l'ai juste regardé mourir dans mes bras !

-Les licornes sont les créatures magiques les plus pures, constata Severus. Si la licorne est morte contre vous, c'est que vous êtes indéniablement vierge et pure.

Hermione rougit en baisant les yeux à la mention de sa virginité, ce qui fit soupirer le professeur de potions. A 12 ans, c'était normal qu'elle soit vierge !

-Attendez, Hermione a un fort potentiel en magie noire, intervint Drago. Je croyais que la magie noire et les licornes étaient incompatibles ?

-Non, la magie noire n'est pas mauvaise par essence, même si certains sorts sont particulièrement dangereux et mortels. Ce sont les intentions qui comptent, expliqua Severus en observant avec attention Hermione. La licorne a-t-elle fait quelque chose de spécifique, comme vous toucher de sa corne en mourant ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que le professeur de potions écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Par Merlin… quoi que Circée et Morgane seraient plus adaptés, sourit-il doucement.

-Heu… Parrain, tu vas bien ? demanda Drago en regardant le professeur de potions qui souriait toujours avec un air quelque peu niais.

-Laisse Drago, il a raison, rit Vladmir. Circée et Morgane conviennent mieux car Hermione est comme elles. Mione, les licornes n'acceptent pas le contact des êtres humains en général, sauf de certaines personnes. Tu lui a montré la puissance de son empathie en pleurant pour elle lorsqu'elle mourrait et elle t'a fait un des plus précieux cadeaux du monde magique… Elle t'a bénie.

-Lorsqu'elle m'a touché avec sa corne ? interrogea Hermione.

-Exactement. Tu es ce que l'on appelle une Dame à la Licorne, une licorine.

-Dame à la Licorne ? Mais c'est le nom d'une célèbre tenture française, je les ai vu l'année dernière lorsque nous avons visité le musée de Cluny à Paris avec mes parents, murmura Hermione, complètement perdue.

-Je suis surpris de vos connaissances en matière d'arts français, s'étonna Severus. Mais ces tapisseries sont sorties de la manufacture des Gobelins (1). Cet atelier ne porte pas ce nom pour rien.

-Vous voulez dire que… c'étaient de vrais gobelins qui ont créé cette tapisserie ?

-Oui. Nous autres sorciers avons tendance à oublier que les gobelins ne sont pas seulement des banquiers. Ils sont surtout un peuple d'artisans extrêmement doués que ce soit avec les bijoux ou tout autre. Ils ont représenté un des êtres les plus sacrés de notre société magique, expliqua Severus.

-En te bénissant, la licorne a fait de toi une créature magique à part entière, Hermione. Tu as hérité de nombreux dons en plus de ta magie initiale, ce qui fait que tu auras toujours accès à la magie dite "noire". Tu es sacrée pour la plupart des peuples magiques et aucune créature ne peut te faire de mal. Ton sang guérira les moindres blessures, le basilic ne t'attaquera jamais et ne pourra pas te blesser, tout comme un vampire ne cherchera jamais à boire ton sang, un veela a te charmer…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? souffla Hermione.

-Parce que tu vas être convoité, murmura Neville. Vlad a raison de cacher ta nature a tous. Les Dames à la Licorne sont parmi les plus puissantes magiciennes de tous les temps, comme Morgane ou Circée, et elles sont aussi un trophée.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Hermione, je ne…

-M. Londubat a mal choisi le terme, grogna Severus. Vous n'êtes pas un trophée, mais vous apporterez prestige et protection au peuple de votre futur mari.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, murmura la jeune fille, légèrement pâle à l'idée d'un mariage.

-Tu es encore trop jeune, mais dès que tu auras 16 ans et que ta nature sera dévoilée, tu vas être poursuivie par des prétendants, de toutes les natures possibles, annonça Vladmir. Pour le moment, j'ai fait promettre au Seigneur Gobelin d'Angleterre de ne pas dévoiler ta réelle nature, mais il a négocié son silence jusqu'à la limite légale du mariage. Quant aux vampires du clan Kemenov, ils ne diront rien.

-Mon dieu, gémit Hermione. Pourquoi moi ?

-Grace à ça, tu es en vie, souffla Luna en souriant. C'est le plus beau cadeau de la magie.

Hermione ne répondit pas pas et soupira profondément.

-Pourquoi on se retrouve devant les toilettes des filles et qui plus est, sont totalement inondées et hantées ? grommela Drago quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils observaient tous la porte fermée d'ou d'une flaque d'eau s'écoulait. Il était de mauvaise humeur depuis que Vladmir lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Non, il n'allait pas bien ! Sa mère avait été répudiée, il avait appris qu'en plus, elle avait tenté de le tuer, certes involontairement, mais quand même. Et il demandait s'il allait bien ? Drago était conscient qu'en deux semaines, sa rancoeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter en ne recevant rien de sa mère. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle l'avait laissé sans nouvelles et il se demandait si elle ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé...

-Ginny s'est débarrassée…

-Du journal dans ces…

-Merveilleuses toilettes !

Drago sortit de ses sombres pensées et observa les deux jumeaux.

-Merveilleuses, merveilleuses… Elles sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde !

-Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses, sourit Fred. Tu verras, voir pleurer Mimi est…

-Fascinant, ricana George. C'est comme ça qu'elle inonde tout.

-Donc vous voulez que nous mourions tous noyer, soupira Neville avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Chut ! souffla soudain Vladmir en tendant l'oreille. Vite, entrez !

Un bruit de pas venait de se faire entendre et ils se faufilèrent un silence dans les toilettes avant de caler leur oreille contre le battant de la porte.

_-Pas possible ça. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !_

-Russard n'a pas tord, pouffa Fred.

-Tu as raison, mon cher Greg. Finalement, notre bon vieux concierge a de l'humour.

Deux claques bien senties de la part de Vladmir sur l'arrière du crâne fit taire les jumeaux.

_-R… encore du travail… soirée… suffit… Dumbledore !_

Les pas s'éloignèrent et tous soupirent avant d'observer les lieux. Mimi Geignarde, dont les sanglots se faisaient entendre lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, avait arrêté de pleurer et les regardait avec surprise du dessus de sa cabine habituelle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mimi ? demanda George.

-Vous êtes encore là pour me jeter quelque chose ? renifla le fantôme en voletant vers eux.

-Pourquoi on te jetterait quelque chose ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Pas toi, je sais que tu ne ferais rien, soupira Mimi en faisant rougir Hermione. Mais j'étais tranquille, à m'occuper de mes affaires quand quelqu'un s'est amusé à me lancer un livre à la figure.

-Admire le travail, souffa Fred à l'oreille de Drago avant de reprendre plus fort à l'intention de Mimi. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal quand on te jette quelque chose, ca te traverse, c'est tout !

-C'est ça, jetons tous des livres à Mimi, hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente en éclatant en sanglots. En réponse, des geysers d'eau jaillirent des canalisations et les jumeaux Weasley ricanèrent quand Drago, trempé de la tête aux pieds, leur adressa un regard meurtrier.

-Mimi, où est ce livre ? demanda doucement Hermione en ignorant les pitreries des trois garçons.

-Là-bas, désigna le fantôme.

-Merci.

Vladmir s'approcha du livre caché sous les lavabos et approcha la paume pour en sentir la magie.

-Magie noire, souffla-t-il. Ne le touchez pas à main nue.

Il se servit d'un bout de sa cape pour se saisir de l'objet, préférant ne pas prendre de risque. Vladmir ouvrit délicatement le journal et nota le nom dont l'encre avait légèrement bavé. T.E. Jedusor.

-C'est un horcruxe, constata-t-il.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Tom Elvis Jedusor était son propriétaire.

-Et merde, grogna Neville. Votre sœur est possédée par rien de moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez la poisse, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Les deux jumeaux avaient arrêté leurs singeries, soudain pâles. Ils regardèrent avec espoir Vladmir, priant pour qu'il puisse sauver leur petite soeur. Le russe soupira en notant leur expression suppliante.

-Ecoutez, je rentre chez moi ce soir. Je pense que demain matin, vous me verrez au repas. Eviter de vous faire remarquer. Fred, George, ne perdez pas espoir, on va s'occuper de Ginny et de ce horcruxe.

-Tu le prends avec toi ? demanda Hermione.

-Non. Nous en avons besoin pour savoir où est la chambre des secrets. Je ne tiens pas à devoir démonter pierre par pierre le château afin de dénicher ce basilic.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain matin à 6h30 précise, Vladmir et Katya se tenaient devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, sous le regard de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

-Jeunes gens, votre attention je vous prie, demanda Albus Dumbledore en observant avec bonhommie ses étudiants. Hier, le jeune Kévin Entwhistle a été attaqué à son tour. Vladmir Kemenov, qui était suspecté avoir provoquer ses attaques, est lavé de toutes accusations et est donc libre de revenir à Poudlard. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre table, mon garçon. Concernant vos…

-Hum… Hum…

-Oui ma chère Minerva ? s'étonna Albus d'être coupée par son amie.

La vieille professeure pinça les lèvres en se levant et observa Vladmir et Katya qui n'avaient pas bougé de l'entrée.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Albus. M. Kemenov, au nom de l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard, je vous prierais d'accepter nos plus humbles excuses dans cette affaire. J'ose espérer que le préjudice causer sera moindre. Vous êtes dispensé cette semaine des devoirs demandés afin de rattraper votre retard.

Vladmir acquiesça silencieusement, trop surpris par l'intervention inattendue de la directrice de Gryffondor tout en se délectant de la rougeur soudaine de Dumbldore. Colère ? Honte ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savourait…

-Je disais donc, reprit le directeur après avoir reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, que les pieds de mandragores seront près d'ici quelques semaines, le temps qu'elles arrivent à maturité.

-Excusez-moi, intervint soudain Katya avec un sourire aimable bien plus effrayant qu'un regard noir, mais je suis surprise par un point. Le filtre de mandragore se trouve plutôt facilement dans le commerce. Pourquoi donc n'avez-vous pas fait acquisition auprès de revendeurs agréés ?

-Ce sont des potions fort chères, Lady Kemenov, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire engageant, et nous disposons d'une botaniste émérite et d'un maitre de potion reconnu pour nous préparer ce filtre à moindre coût.

-Compte tenu des frais de scolarité et de l'excellente gestion de l'école, je suis surprise que vous préfériez faire perdre une année d'étude à un enfant pour économiser un peu d'argent plutôt que de dépenser 10 gallions pour une fiole. Mais je ne suis qu'une simple tutrice et non pas directrice de votre institution. Vladmir, passe une bonne fin d'année scolaire.

-Merci ma tante.

Et Vladmir rejoignit la table de Serdaigle, un large sourire aux lèvres alors que de nombreux murmures saluaient la sortie de Katya.

* * *

_(1) toujours pour les férus d'Histoire, je me l'approprie allègrement pour coller à ma fic. En réalité, les 6 tapisseries formant La Dame à la Licorne ont été tissées entre 1485 et 1500 et la manufacture des Gobelins à Paris a été créée un siècle après, en 1601._

Nana22 : Chouette, une petite nouvelle ^^Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je m'efforce de faire quelque chose de cohérent et c'est toujours agréable de voir que ça plait. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien la mener à bout, quitte à y passer un ou deux ans !

Sarah : Merci à toi pour ta review =)

Guest n°1 : Merci !

Cathy : Si si, ca avait bien avoir avec la licorne, la chaleur n'a pas fait fondre ton cerveau ^^

Anne : Tu avais également raison, c'était bien ce chapitre là que j'ai donné en indice :)

Guest n°2 : Et oui, Narcissa est enfin hors-jeu !

Oloon : Merci pour ta longue review et tous tes compliments ! Effectivement, sa nouvelle situation lui donne des capacités puissantes et "blanches" sans toutefois altéré son ancienne magie, d'où la présence de sa magie noire ! Pour la magie fourchelangue, je ne compte pas la faire intervenir dans cette histoire. Ils ont suffisamment d'atouts en mains à eux tous !


	32. Chapter 32

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : La chambre des secrets**

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait devant à son fils, son regard bleu pâle toisant le jeune serpentard avec mépris. Même son visage, généralement inexpressif comme toute sang-pure se devait d'aborder, exprimait sa répulsion pour Drago.

-Tu ne seras jamais bon à rien, mon fils. J'ai honte de t'avoir donner le jour et je regrette sincèrement que ce cognard ne t'ai pas tué !

Drago frémit sous les paroles brutales.

-Ne m'avez-vous jamais aimé, mère ? souffla douloureusement le jeune garçon.

-T'aimer ? ricana Narcissa. J'ai fait mon devoir conjugal et donné un héritier à la noble et puissance famille des Malefoy. Pourquoi t'aimerais-je ? Tu n'es bien pour moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Drago hurla en se redressant et se blottit immédiatement contre sa tête de lit, en pleurs. Il se mit à se balancer inconsciemment, le regard dans le vide, les mots durs de sa mère tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

-Drago ? Eh, Drago, souffla une petite voix à ses côtés.

Drago ne réagit pas vraiment, se contenant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras pour sangloter un peu plus.

Théodore, gêné, essuya de le faire parler puis regarda Blaise à ses côtés. Le hurlement les avaient tous deux réveiller, à l'inverse de Crabbe et Goyle, mais après tout, même une explosion ne les feraient pas bouger. Ce n'était pas une situation auxquels les serpentards étaient habitués, gardant généralement leur peine et leur douleur enfouie au plus profond d'eux.

-Je vais chercher le professeur Prince, soupira Blaise alors que Théo essayait une fois de plus de calmer leur ami à l'aide de gestes maladroits. Le serpentard se glissa en silence hors de son dortoir et traversa le couloir en direction de la salle commune.

Lugubre en cette heure de la nuit, rendue verdâtre par les algues luminescentes du Lac Noir, la pièce était effrayante.

Blaise, habitué à cette ambiance, se dirigea vers un portrait et caressa le cadre vide orné de petits serpentards. Immédiatement, une vieille sorcière à l'allure sévère se présenta, les sourcils froncés.

-Qui a-t-il mon garçon ? demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse surprenante compte tenu de son apparence.

-Drago Malefoy fait une sorte de crise de panique, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Est-ce que le professeur Ro… Excusez-moi, le professeur Prince pourrait venir s'il vous plait ?

-Ne bougez-pas mon petit, je vais le chercher.

Blaise resta devant le portrait et ne s'en écarta que quelques minutes après, quand il grinça pour laisser entrer un Severus Prince parfaitement réveillé, sentant les herbes à potions. Blaise se demanda brièvement s'il lui arrivait de dormir tout en expliquant le problème à son directeur de Maison.

-Bien, Monsieur Zabini, je veux que vous alliez chercher M. Kemenov chez les serdaigles. Dites-lui que Lucius doit venir à Poudlard immédiatement.

-Heu… Monsieur, je ne sais pas où est la salle commune des serdaigles ni comment y entrer. Et... et les parents ne peuvent pas venir sans l'accord du directeur, rajouta après une hésitation Blaise.

Severus, qui allait pénétrer dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années, s'arrêta et observa avec un rictus narquois son élève. Blaise eut un infirme mouvement de recul, sachant que les sourires du professeur de potions n'étaient jamais un bon signe.

-Monsieur Zabini, ce que le directeur ne sait pas ne peut pas faire de mal. L'entrée des Serdaigles se trouve à l'étage au dessus de nous, derrière la statue de l'aigle. Il vous posera une question. Répondez uniquement _Prior Auctoritate._ Le nom de votre camarade sera sur une des portes du couloir sous la coursive de la salle commune. Et M. Zabini… si vous entendez le moindre bruit étrange, restez immobile et ne regardez surtout pas en l'air.

Blaise pâlit en se souvenant du monstre qui rodait dans les couloirs, avant d'acquiescer et de foncer dans la direction indiquée. Trouver la fameuse statue fut facile et il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'aigle tourna la tête vers lui.

-De 4 pattes, je passe à 2 avant d'en avoir 3. Qui suis-je ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est ça le mot de passe pour rentrer chez les serdaigles, répondre à une devinette ? Je n'ai pas le temps, _Prior Auctoritate _!

La statue coulissa pour dévoiler une superbe salle et Blaise resta quelques secondes en admiration devant les lieux, avant de se souvenir la raison de sa présence. La coursive… Il fit immédiatement les arcanes sous lesquelles des dizaines de portes se succédaient. Blaise se glissa dans le couloir ouvert et passa rapidement devant les portes jusqu'à voir le fameux écriteaux.

_Enthwistle - Kemenov_

Blaise frappa à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Vlad, encore vêtu de son uniforme scolaire.

-Zabini ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? s'étonna Valdmir en fronçant les sourcils. Il est 2h du matin.

-Tu ne dors pas.

Une simple constatation, à la vue de ses vêtements de jour, mais Blaise vit le visage du jeune russe se fermer immédiatement.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? répéta-t-il.

-Excellente question. Comment êtes vous rentré M. Zabini ?

Blaise sursauta en regardant le professeur Flitwick derrière lui. Le petit professeur, avec son bonnet de nuit et sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de sa maison aurait pu paraître amusant. Mais son air mortellement sérieux accompagné de sa baguette magique négligemment tenue du bout des doigts et pointée sur lui le dissuadait du moindre rire.

-Le… professeur Prince m'a donné le mot de passe d'urgence pour contacter Vladmir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Drago Malefoy va mal et Vladmir doit contacter M. Malefoy.

-M. Kemenov ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

-C'est bon professeur, je m'en occupe. Zabini, reste là.

Et Vladmir lui claqua la porte au nez, prenant cependant soin que Blaise ne puisse par regarder à l'intérieur. Hors de question qu'il voit le carnet de Jedusor posé sur son bureau, ni l'artefact de magie noire qui stoppait les émanations de magie étaient émises par l'horcruxe.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Kévin où André ronflait doucement, Fumseck profondément endormi dans le petit creux du choixpeau. Pour parfaire ce tableau, Sasha s'était enroulée autour du cou du phénix pour être au chaud.

-Les gars, souffla-t-il doucement en secouant André de manière à ce que Fumseck soit aussi réveiller.

\- K'passe ? marmonna André.

Vladmir caressa doucement les plumes soyeuses de Fumesk qui émit un roucoulement de satisfaction en faisant demi-tour sur le choixpeau, alors que Sasha dardait paresseusement sa langue pour lui demander de se taire et de dormir comme un humain civilisé le ferait à une heure aussi indue de la nuit.

-Je suis un barbare, c'est bien connue ma belle, sourit Vladmir. Fumseck, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-C'heure ? ronchonna le vénérable artefact, soutenu par un trémolo ensommeillé de Fumseck qui ne daigna même pas ouvrir un œil.

-Oui. Drago va mal, j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Lucius s'il te plait. Je te promets un bon massage en échange.

Ce fut suffisant pour le phénix. Vladmir avait découvert que l'oiseau magique adorait se faire dorloter les ailes et ne s'en privait pas pour marchander des faveurs. Fumesk disparut dans un petit jet de flammes et revint immédiatement. Vladmir retint un rire en voyant Lucius Malefoy tomber en grand fracas au sol tandis que le phénix retournait se blottir sur André.

Le Lord se leva en jurant, sa baguette brandit et son oreiller en soie encore dans les bras. Vladmir haussa un sourcil narquois en regardant les longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés, la trace d'oreiller encore sur sa joue et torse nu.

-Ma tante était avec vous ? s'amusa Vladmir.

-Tu es un peu jeune pour ces questions, grogna le Lord en réalisant qu'aucune menace ne l'attendait.

Il se coiffa d'un geste de baguette avant de faire apparaître une chemise en métamorphosant son oreiller, puis son bas de pyjama de soie en un élégant pantalon à pince.

-Que se passe-t-il et où suis-je ?

-Poudlard. Problème avec Drago semblerait-il, répondit laconiquement Vladmir.

Lucius ne chercha pas plus loin. Blaise, que Flitwick avait abandonné pour aller se recoucher, regarda sortir moins de deux minutes après que Vladmir lui ait fermé la porte au nez le père Drago. Bouche-bée, il observa le Lord passer devant lui dans une tenue plus décontractée que jamais, sans la moindre robe ou veston.

-Pas un mot, Zabini, grogna Vlad en suivant Lucius hors de sa chambre, Sacha enroulée autour de son bras sous son apparence de petit bracelet.

-Que… Que faisait Lu… Lucius Malefoy dans ta chambre ? bégaya Blaise, visiblement sous le choc.

Vladmir ne daigna pas répondre et traversa le passage pour suivre Lucius en direction des cachots.

Il allait entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards quand le jeune russe se figea. Sa baguette magique glissa dans sa main alors qu'il reconnaissait le son caractéristique du fourchelangue.

-Rentre, immédiatement, cria-t-il alors que les sifflements furieux augmentaient.

Blaise, figé, restait immobile devant la vision que lui offrait le jeune russe, menaçant.

-Bordel de merde Zabini, bouge !

Et Vlad poussa le serpentard à l'intérieur de sa salle commune et se jeta à sa suite. Il entendit un choc sourd contre le tableau fermé et serra les dents, furieux.

-Vladmir ?

-Retourne te coucher, grogna l'héritier Kemenov.

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit le plus vite possible dans son dortoir, alors que Lucius observait le jeune garçon dont les yeux avaient pratiquement viré au noir sous la fureur.

-Tu l'as effrayé, Vladmir, constata le Lord. Sais-tu que tu transpires littéralement de magie noire ?

Vladmir ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, entièrement tourné vers la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il ne broncha pas le moindre du monde lorsqu'un nouveau choc fit trembler le tableau, à l'inverse de Lucius qui sursauta.

-Allez voir Drago. Je crois qu'il a du mal à accepter la situation de Narcissa…

-Vladmir… qu'est ce qu'i l'extérieur ? demanda le lord Malefoy avec une touche d'inquiétude.

-Un basilic.

-C'est lié à Narcissa ?

-Entre autre…

Vladmir entendit Lucius partir et il fronça les sourcils. Il devait rapidement trouver le moyen de détruire ce foutu horcruxe, dénicher l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et se débarrasser du basilic avant qu'ils n'aient un mort sur les bras. Ils avaient eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle ne durerait pas éternellement.

Le jeune russe ferma les yeux et ouvrit son esprit à la recherche d'une présence spécifique. A force de tâtonnement, il réussit à percevoir André et immédiatement, Fumseck et lui apparurent sur sa tête, comme à leurs habitudes.

-Sassly est à la porte ? s'étonna André alors qu'un nouveau bruit sourd retentissait. Elle va finir par réveiller tout le monde.

-Tu la connais ?

-C'était une bonne amie, avant que la folie ne la gagne, soupira le choixpeau. Elle est née alors que j'étais encore humain et je l'ai regardé grandir. Tu savais que les basilics domestiqués peuvent conserver un regard neutre ?

-Non… Tu as parlé de folie ? demanda Vlad, intrigué.

-Oui. C'est assez récent… 80 ans environ. Avant, elle était en hibernation en attendant un nouveau maitre. Salazar ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule.

-Tu connaissais Serpentard ?

-Bien sur, c'est lui qui m'a transformé, avec l'aide des autres fondateurs.

Vladmir nota une touche de tristesse dans la voix d'André mais ne la releva pas. Il détestait être interrogé sur ses sentiments et il appréciait l'adage moldu consistant « ne pas faire à autrui ce que l'on ne veut pas que l'on nous fasse »…

-On dirait qu'elle en a après toi, constata André alors qu'un nouveau choc ébranlait les murs.

-Fumseck, pourrais-tu m'amener à l'angle du couloir où se trouve le basilic, puis me déplacer comme ça jusqu'à éloigner Sasssly de la salle commune ?

Le phénix s'obtempéra et Vladmir fit quelques bonds dans l'espace afin de sécuriser les cachots, avant de rejoindre la salle commune de Serdaigle et sa chambre.

Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et observa le journal de Jedusor. Il pouvait sentir le lien entre eux, deux morceaux d'une même âme raisonnant ensembles. La sensation était différente de l'année dernière, où il souffrait quand il observait Quirell. Là, l'âme du journal caressait presque ses pensées, comme pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il n'était pas surprenant que Ginny Weasley ait été aussi sensible à son influence si elle n'avait aucune barrière mentale…

-Tu sembles soucieux Vladmir…

Le russe sursauta, ayant complètement oublié la présence d'André sur sa tête.

-Je me demandais… Tu connais Sasssly… sais-tu où se trouve la salle des secrets ?

-Oui.

Vladmir attrapa le choixpeau et le regarda, sombre.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? cracha-t-il.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! protesta André. Et je suis bloqué par certaines règles de Poudlard !

-_« Ses descendants sont les seuls capables de trouver ses laboratoires » _cita Vladmir en se souvenant de l'extrait des Légendes de Poudlard que Kévin et Hermione avaient déniché dans la bibliothèque.

-Exactement ! Je peux faciliter les choses uniquement pour le descendant de Serpentard !

-Je suis son héritier par droit de conquête devant la magie.

-Sérieusement ?

-André…

-Le passage pour Sasssly donne sur les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, soupira le choixpeau. Mais tu ne pourras y entrer que si tu m'as dis la vérité.

-Les toilettes du deuxième étage… celles de Mimi Geignarde ? Attends, certains disent qu'il y a eu un mort lorsque de la première ouverture… C'était elle ?

-Oui. Mimi Warren, une jeune serdaigle intelligente mais persécutée par ses camarades de classe.

-Tu as parler d'un passage pour Sasssly. Donc il y a une autre entrée ?

-Oui. Dans les cachots, la statutede Serpentard.

Vladmir se leva immédiatement et attrapa l'horcruxe d'une main et André de l'autre.

-Tu m'accompagnes !

-Et Malefoy père ? protesta le choixpeau alors que Vladmir sortait en trombe de la maison des serdaigles.

-Il se débrouillera avec Severus !

-Bon sang Vladmir, calme tes ardeurs gryffondoresques et raisonne un peu avec ta tête au lieu de tes tripes ! Je sais que tu veux éviter de nouvelles attaques, mais tu ne peux pas foncer tête baissée devant Sasssly ! Elle ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

Le jeune russe pila au milieu d'un couloir et soupira. Il se glissa dans une alcôve – il était hors de question qu'il se fasse attraper par Rusard, sinon, il serait dans la panade – et prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il s'adossa contre le mur froid et ferma les yeux pour retrouver l'abri provisoire de son esprit et sa bibliothèque parfaitement agencée.

En trouvant la chambre des secrets, il trouvait l'antre du basilic. Mais André avait raison sur un point. Se rendre droit dans la tanière de Sasssly, seul et sans la moindre préparation était suicidaire, surtout si le basilic était fou. Mourir n'aiderait en rien… Fou ?

-André, tu m'as dis que Sasssly avait changé il y a 80 ans ?

-Oui. Elle n'aurait jamais attaqué personne avant ça.

-Ce n'était pas la période à laquelle Voldemort était étudiant à Poudlard ?

-Si, en effet. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Se pourrait-il que Voldemort ait usé d'un lien de contrainte sur le basilic en utilisant son statut d'héritier de Serpentard ?

-C'est certain même.

-En tant qu'héritier, je peux le défaire ?

-Tu aurais été son héritier de sang, non, pas tant qu'il serait vivant. Mais tu es son héritier par droit de conquête, tu peux donc défaire les liens qu'il a créé. Il est probable qu'un simple ordre verbal agisse comme lien et un simple mot de ta part le contrerait.

Vladmir fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant et soudain, il eut une illumination. S'il réussissait à libérer Sasssly, il aurait accès à du venin de basilic ! Et c'était un des poisons les plus mortels au monde, une des seules choses capables de détruire un horcruxe ! Il allait pouvoir se débarrasser définitivement du journal et donc libérer la petite Ginevra de l'influence de Voldemort !

-Merci Dédé ! souffla Vladmir en faisant demi-tour au pas de course. Il pénétra en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Lucius et Severus.

-M. Kemenov, où étiez-vous ? grogna le professeur de potions. J'allais contacter votre directeur de maison concernant votre dispari…

-Pas le temps !

Vladmir l'écarta sans ménagement et jeta un _accio_ sur sa malle alors que Lucius regardait avec des yeux ronds son ami être projeté sur sol. Le petit avait de la force ! Une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide écarlate jaillit des bagages de Vlad et il fit tourner la potion avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

-Rentrez dans vos appartements et n'en bougez pas jusqu'à mon retour Severus !

-Vladmir, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Vous en êtes aux prénoms ? renifla avec une ironie mordante Lucius, c'est charmant !

Vladmir s'arrêta et fusilla le lord du regard d'un regard entièrement noir.

-Comment va Drago ?

Lucius se figea sous le soudain changement de conversation et le ton faussement calme et posé du jeune russe. Il n'était pas idiot et quelque chose de mauvais lui pendait au nez. Il resta silencieux, observant le visage dur de Vladmir. Cet enfant n'avait pas l'air d'avoir 12 ans… Derrière lui, Severus se relever lentement, l'inquiétude clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

_-Comment va Drago ?_ C'est bien ça que vous attendiez de ma part, non ? Que je m'enquière de l'état de votre fils ?

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas à cause de la magie qui tourbillonnait autour de Vladmir. Une magie noire puissante lui retournant les tripes tant la signature était semblable à son ancien maitre.

-Vous avez l'horcruxe sur vous, comprit immédiatement le professeur de potions. Calmez-vous, il exacerbe vos sentiments. Vous y êtes d'autant plus sensible que vous usez régulièrement de magie noire !

Un _horcruxe _? Vladmir avait dans ses poches le journal de Voldemort ? Lucius vit le choixpeau bouger et aller se loger sur la tête de Vladmir… Temps mort, songea le lord. Le Choixpeau ? Par Merlin mais que faisait le Choixpeau dans la chambre du neveu de Katya ?

Vladmir, sous l'impulsion d'André, inspira profondément et ses yeux reprirent enfin leur teinte émeraude habituelle.

-Merci Sev…

Un grognement lui répondit suite à l'usage du surnom, lui arrachant un ricanement sournois. Que faisait ce gosse à Serdaigle ? se demandèrent simultanément les deux anciens serpentards.

-Lucius, Fumseck vous raccompagne chez vous. Peux-tu aussi ramener Severus dans ses appartements ? demanda Vladmir au phénix qui somnolait au pied du lit de Kévin. L'oiseau piailla une réponse affirmative et vola jusqu'à l'épaule de Lucius.

-Ne fais rien de téméraire, Vladmir, prévint Lucius.

-Vous tenez à votre peau, c'est ce pas ? sourit-il faiblement.

-Katya me tuerait si vous aviez un problème après mon passage.

-C'est dur l'amour, se moqua Severus alors que Lucius disparaissait. Mais il a raison. Au moindre problème, venez me voir, moi ou Filius aussi… Je sais que vous êtes puissant, Vladmir et je vous fais confiance. Mais si à 6h30, au petit déjeuner, je ne vous vois pas arriver, je contacte votre tante.

Vladmir hocha la tête, intérieurement satisfait que Severus n'ait pas tenté de le convaincre de les accompagner et observa Severus disparaître à son tour. Fumseck était rapide. Vladmir attendit patiemment le retour du phénix et déposa André, qui avait commencé à ronfler doucement, sur son lit. Lorsque le phénix revint, il lui flatta les plumes en lui soufflant une nouvelle faveur.

Sa nouvelle destination se trouva être un dortoir silencieux, si on omettait les ronflements sourds qui s'élevaient d'un des lits aux baldaquins rouges tirés. Vladmir eut un sourire en notant que le seul élève dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés était celui qu'il venait chercher.

Il jeta des sorts de silence avant de se glisser jusqu'à Neville d'un pas feutré et le secouer doucement. Sans surprise, il se retrouva menacé d'une baguette magique qui était bien différente de celle que Neville utilisait en cours.

-La baguette de ton père ? supposa Vladmir.

-Elle n'a pas la Trace, grogna Neville en se redressant. Par Merlin Vlad, il est 2h du matin ! Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans le dortoir des gryffondors ?

-Je sais où est la chambre des secrets et comment se débarrasser du basilic et du journal.

-Ce soir ?

-Plus vite on s'en charge, moins on aura des risques de découvrir des morts.

-Des adultes sont au courant ?

-Severus se doute de quelque chose mais rien de précis.

-Pourquoi ? Son expérience peut nous être utile, souffla Neville en s'habillant en silence. Et ce serait une bonne idée que quelqu'un sache ce que nous allons faire.

-On va violer la moitié du règlement de Poudlard. Il ne mentira pas en disant ne pas avoir été au courant si on est découvert.

-Il n'en donc vraiment pas au courant ? répéta Neville en fermant sa cape.

-Pas vraiment. Il sait que je trame quelque chose qui a à avoir avec l'horcruxe, mais c'est tout.

-Tu le protèges.

-C'est le rôle des 5 familles, sourit Vladmir en attrapant le bras de son ami.

-C'est vraiment dément toute cette histoire, grogna Neville alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans un autre dortoir. Les 5 familles, des horxcruxes, Tu-sais-Qui, un Basilic. La prochaine fois, se sera quoi ? Un tueur en série psychopathe échappé d'Azkaban ?

Les deux se figèrent sous un frisson de mauvais augure et se dévisagèrent avec scepticisme. Que venait-il de se passer ?

-Lequel est celui d'Hermione à ton avis ? demanda finalement Vlad en observant les trois lits à baldaquins hermétiquement fermés par les lourdes teintures.

-Bonne question… A tout hasard, celui avec les piles de livres ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice et s'approchèrent du lit ou plusieurs piles de livres bancales se trouvaient. Vladmir prit le temps de jeter une nouvelle fois des sorts d'intimité sur les lits avant de faire signe à Neville qu'il pouvait y aller.

-Gagné ! Mione ? Mione, réveillez-toi, murmura le gryffondor en agitant les rideaux.

-Nev ? Par tous les enchanteurs, tu sais quelle heure il est ? ronchonna une voix endormie alors qu'une main souleva un coin de rideau, dévoilant un regard meurtrier.

-2h, j'ai posé la même question à Vlad quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione tira son lit et pointa sa baguette sur les rideaux de ses colocataires. Les deux garçons reconnurent un sort de silence, bien au dessus du niveau théorique d'une deuxième année...

-Déjà fait, ricana Vlad.

-J'attends vos explications, fulmina la lionne en tapant du pied, les bras croisés. Que faites-vous dans le dortoir des filles ? Et je n'ose même pas poser la question sur la façon dont vous vous êtes pris pour monter…

-On va s'occuper du basilic se soir et...

-Tu as besoin de mes dons de licorine ?

Hermione avait eu le temps d'accepter son don, en une semaine de recherches plus ou moins fructueuses à la bibliothèque ,heureusement compensées par la science de ses amis et de son professeur de potions.

-Même si tu n'étais pas une licorine, nous serions venu te chercher, sourit doucement Neville.

Hermione poussa un soupir profond tout en lui rendant son sourire.

-Il aurait mieux valu pour vous, sinon, vous aurez tâter de ma baguette !

Elle attrapa un pull épais qu'elle enfila par dessus son vieux t-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et se saisit d'un jeans. Elle réalisa alors la présence du phénix sur sa pile de livres, détaillant avec curiosité les titres dorés.

-Fumseck ? Je comprends mieux comment vous avez fait pour venir ici…

L'oiseau de feu roucoula et voleta jusqu'à eux. Vladmir prit les bras de ses amis le temps que Fumseck les transporta dans leur destination suivante et ils atterrirent dans une pièce noire.

-_Lumos_. L'infirmerie ?

-Bien sur Mione, grogna Vladmir. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais laissé mon meilleur ami dans cet état ? Ne vous approchez pas à la porte, il y a des alarmes.

Hermione, intriguée par les cloches et les fils qui encadraient ladite porte, se figea et eut un haussement de sourcil tout en observant avec attention le mécanisme très moldu.

-Tu as commandé la potion ?

-Oui.

-C'est bizarre que les parents n'aient pas protestés après l'annonce de ta tante, déclara Neville alors que Vladmir s'approchaient de Kévin, toujours aussi figé. Il venait de sortir de sa poche une fiole de potions rouge vif.

-Rusard est idiot, il adulte Dumbledore et si Dieu dit qu'il peut guérir Miss Teigne, pourquoi le remettre en question ? marmonna Hermione. C'est juste brillant et sournois ce système !

Vladmir leva la tête de sa tâche pour regarder Hermione. Il venait de verser la potion sur les lèvres de Kévin pour leur rendre leur souplesse et il devait maintenant attendre qu'elle agisse. Ensuite, il pourrait faire couler le reste de la potion dans le corps de son ami.

-Finch-Fletchley est né-moldu. Tout comme Colin Crivey. Leurs parents ne savent pas que la potion est en vente libre et je doute que le directeur le leur ait dit… Tu connais mal la société sorcière... Tant que ce ne sont que des nés-moldus, c'est secondaire. Quant aux fantômes… Ils ont toujours été quantité négligeable et comme e sont ceux de Poudlard, ils ne concernent que l'école.

-C'est honteux, cracha Hermione.

Vladmir glissa la potion dans la bouche enfin libérée de Kévin. Hermione et Neville s'approchèrent en silence ils observèrent avec attention les résultats. Lentement, la peau de Kévin reprit un aspect souple et vivant et soudain, son corps fut pris de spasmes. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kévin ouvrit les yeux et roula sur le côté pour vomir le reste de potion, toussant violemment.

-Merde, grogna le jeune serdaigle d'une voix rauque. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une voiture ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as été pétrifié par le basilic.

-M'en souvient. Sacrée bête… Hermione ? Le fantôme ? Comment...

-Ca va, je n'ai rien, par contre, le Baron Sanglant a été pétrifié, comme toi.

-Sérieusement, j'ai été sauvé par le fantôme de Serpentard ? s'étonna Kévin en tâtonnant ses vêtements à la recherche de ses baguettes magiques. Il se figea soudain et observa avec suspicion ses amis, le phénix tranquillement perché sur l'épaule d'Hermione et le ciel noir par la fenêtre.

-Combien de temps c'est écoulé ?

-Pas longtemps, une bonne semaine.

-Je pensais que les filtres de mandragores ne devaient pas être prêts avant la fin de l'année ?

-Disons que Vladmir a déclaré que c'était stupide d'attendre, étant donné que la potion se trouve en vente libre dans n'importe quel apothicaire.

Kévin marmonna sur l'imbécillité et l'incompétence de la direction de l'école tout en se levant. Il s'étira lentement sous les regards attentifs de ses amis et grimaça quand son dos craqua sinistrement.

-Tu te sens en forme ? demanda Hermione.

-Ca va… Je crois que mes muscles sont un peu tendus mais ca va. Je suis en état pour aller botter les fesses d'un basilic… Enfin, façon de parler. Tu as l'air… différente.

-On te parlera de tout ça plus tard, sourit la jeune lionne. Pour le moment, on a du pain sur la planche. L'opération basilic peut commencé !

-Tu as trop regardé de films Mione, ricana Kévin face à l'enthousiasme de son amie, alors que Vladmir lui rendait ses baguettes. Il glissa celle de Lockhart dans son holster et la sienne dans sa poche alors que Neville lui jetait un regard étrange.

-Des fimes ?

-Films, reprit Kévin. Un truc moldu sans importance. On va libérer qui des crocs du basilic et d'un méchant morceau d'esprit ?

-Ginny et tous les nés-moldus de l'école.

-Elle est bien possédée ?

-Oui. On a le journal, la localisation de l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et la manière de battre le basilic.

-C'est à dire ?

Et Vladmir leur expliqua tout. Il reprit pour Kévin les découvertes des semaines précédentes, notamment sur la nature d'Hermione, puis la découverte et la nature exacte du journal de Tom Jedusor, la contrainte établie sur le basilic… Kévin écouta en silence, attentif, son esprit en ébullition.

-Tu comptes donc forcer le basilic à t'obéir… si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-J'interviendrais, soupira Hermione.

-Tu es née-moldue. Ses ordres, si j'ai bien compris, sont de te tuer, non ?

-Mais je ne suis plus humaine, enfin, d'après Vlad…

-Donc tu dois être immunisée… C'est moi qu'il visait ?

-Probablement.

-Question idiote, mais où est Drago ?

-Il a d'autres soucis en tête, expliqua Vladmir. J'ai du aller chercher Lucius pour le réconforter, tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à accepter le fait que sa mère et son père se soient séparer, dit pensivement Kévin.

-Tu manies l'euphémisme avec brio, s'amusa Vladmir. Il est complètement dévasté…

-Donc, on va dans les cachots ?

Le jeune serdaigle nota le regard hésitant de son ami et lui sourit en lui annonçant que s'il l'avait réveillé de son sommeil de pierre pour le laisser derrière, il se mettait sa baguette dans l'œil.

-Oui, soupira le russe. Fumseck, pourrais-tu… ? Par Merlin, mais où est-il passé ?

-J'ose pas y croire, vous êtes parti sans moi ! protesta André en apparaissant soudainement sur la tête de Vladmir.

-Tu es lourd à débarquer à chaque fois sur ma tête, soupira le russe sous les rires de ses amis.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Kévin ! s'exclama le choixpeau sans pour autant descendre de la tête de Vlad.

Un trille moqueur salua les paroles d'André.

-Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je vais regretté le lit, marmonna le choixpeau.

-On dirait un vieux couple, sourit Hermione.

-Tu restes le bienvenue, rit Kévin.

-Des avances jeune homme ? plaisanta l'antique couvre-chef, faisant rougir le pauvre serdaigle.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que le noyau dur de l'Alliance partit en direction des cachots de Poudlard, guidés par deux figures emblématiques de l'école. Le phénix les déposa dans un cul-de-sac, au pied d'une discrète statue nichée dans une alcôve. L'homme représenté, de grande stature, avait un visage sec, comme découpé à la serpe. Il semblait mince et nerveux, mais l'artiste avait donné à sa sculpture une certaine douceur. L'homme tenait dans sa main un serpent et un livre, signes de connaissance.

-Salazar Serpentard, constata doucement Vladmir.

-Ca n'a pas l'air très fréquenté, constata Neville en notant la couche de poussière qui recouvraient les dalles du couloir.

-Nous sommes dans une partie des cachots désaffectées, expliqua André. Personne ne vient plus par ici.

-Comment ouvrir ? souffla Vladmir.

-Toi seul le sais. Seul l'héritier peut trouver les laboratoires de Serpentard et la chambre des secrets.

-_Sssalasssard Ssserpentard,_ siffla soudain Kévin.

La statut s'anima et une étincelle de vie éclaira les yeux de pierre.

_-Qui êtes-vous, parleur ?_

_-Le nom importe peu, Fondateur, ssseule la lignée compte, _annonça Vladmir.

_-Héritier ? _

_-Par droit de conquête_, acquiesça Vladmir.

_-Et vous ? _

Kévin serra les dents et redressa fièrement la tête.

_-Nul sssang sssorcier ne coule en moi. Je sssuis né-moldu._

_-Sssela ne ssse peut, pour aucun de vous, _cracha la statue du fondateur. _Ssseule ma lignée Parle !_

_-Alors nous sssommes de votre lignée,_ tempéra Vladmir.

_-Persssonne n'est entré ici depuis des sssiècles. Sssoyez les bienvenus, dessscendants !_

La statue pivota lentement, comme rouillée par le temps et Hermione les regarda.

-Vous savez que vous avez parler dans le vide ? Le fourchelangue était la clé ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu la statue nous répondre ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Non, elle est restée immobile, annonça lentement Neville en observant les deux fourchelangues avec curiosité.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, soupira Vladmir. **Brule**.

La torche qui se trouvait à l'entrée du passage secret s'enflamma et Neville l'attrapa. Par précaution, tous sortirent leur baguette avant de se glisser dans l'entrée sombre. Passé un étroit couloir, ils tombèrent sur un majestueux escalier qui bougea lentement pour les mener dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Les marches s'arrêtèrent devant une porte massive et Neville observa les inscriptions.

-Magica factum es veritas, sangis es magicum.

-La magie est dans le sang ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Le sang contient de nombreuses propriétés magiques. Bien que je sois contre la discrimination faite par beaucoup de sangs-purs, elle se base sur une certaine vérité. La vérité du sang.

Vladmir n'écouta pas les explications de Neville et s'entailla profondément le bras pour projeter son sang sur la porte. Cette dernière l'absorba sous le regard sombre du lion qui marmonna contre l'usage de la magie noire dans l'école. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur la chambre des Secrets.

-Incroyable ! C'est...

Kévin et Hermione se précipitèrent à moitié dans l'immense salle. Entre l'impressionnante bibliothèque et le bureau, les lieux avaient effectivement de quoi fasciner les deux nés-moldus, d'une curiosité et d'une avidité de connaissance sans fin.

-C'est… immaculé !

-Comme si Salazar n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, murmura André avec mélancolie.

Vladmir, le vénérable choixpeau toujours sur la tête, nota une fois de plus son ton triste et se promit de demander quel était son lien avec le fondateur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait pas son prénom s'il se souvenait bien.

-Vlad ! Nev ! Venez-voir, j'ai trouvé les laboratoires !

-Je doute que le basilic soit ici, constata Neville après avoir jeter un coup d'œil aux fameux laboratoires de Serpentard. Comme la bibliothèque, la pièce était propre, parfaitement nettoyée.

-A ton avis, les elfes des maisons de Poudlard y sont pour quelque chose ? demanda Vladmir en passant un doigt sur un miroir sans tain. Hermione et Kévin étaient déjà partis fouiner dans les grimoires, faisant toutefois attention de ne pas déclencher de pièges.

-Surement. Les familles des elfes servant à Poudlard doivent remonter du temps des Fondateurs.

-Elfe !

Un petit pop discret retentit à l'ordre de Vladmir et un petit elfe de maison portant la livrée de Poudlard vint s'incliner profondément devant lui.

-Le Maitre a appeler Silasss ?

Silasss… Le serviteur en fourchelangue… Un nom adapté...

-Est-ce toi qui t'occupe de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Oui Jeune Maitre. La famille de Silasss a cet honneur depuis le Premier Maitre.

-Le directeur ne t'a jamais demandé l'emplacement ? demanda par curiosité Neville.

-Non. Les Directeurs ne sont pas au courant. Le Premier Maitre a spécifiquement mentionné que seuls les héritiers et ses invités peuvent donner des ordres à Silasss et les siens.

-Chaque fondateur avait ses elfes, supposa Hermione en s'approchant avec curiosité de la petite créature. Silasss la regarda avec admiration et s'inclina devant elle.

-Dame Licorne est prodigieuse. Dame Licorne a raison. Silass sert les descendants de Serpentard tout comme d'autres servent les descendants de Dame Rowene, Dame Poufsouffle et Sieur Godric. C'est un miracle, reprit quelques secondes le petit elfe en fondant en larmes. Une Dame Licorne.

-Stupéfiant, souffla Kévin en observant Silasss tétanisé devant une Hermione éclarate de gêne. Pourquoi ne s'en sont-ils pas aperçu avant ?

-Ils ne rencontrent jamais les élèves, normalement. C'est en voyant l'aura d'Hermione que les créatures magiques comprennent. Bien que le cas de Fumseck m'intrigue... Il n'a pas réagi, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Silasss, je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione aux tiens, annonça Vladmir en observant l'elfe.

La créature eut une expression peinée mais hocha la tête.

-Où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre du basilic ? demanda finalement Kévin.

-Le Jeune Maitre se tient devant.

Vladmir observa le miroir sans tain et posa une main dessus avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-De la magie gobeline, murmura-t-il, estomaqué. Serpentard a créé un portail de transfert gobelin !

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que seuls les gobelins pouvaient en fabriquer ?

-Il devait avoir des amis parmi eux… De puissants amis. Merci Silasss.

Le petit elfe s'inclina à nouveau et disparut dans un petit craquement, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil émerveillé à Hermione.

-C'est horrible, gémit-elle. Ils ne vont pas tous être ainsi j'espère !

-Si, probablement, grimaça Neville alors que Vladmir détaillait le miroir.

-Je crois savoir comment il fonctionne…

-Et ?

-_Chambre du basilic, _articula Vladmir, une main sur la vitre froide.

Il sentit une aspiration et sourit en observant les lieux autour de lui. Contrairement aux laboratoires, les lieux étaient froids, humides et sombres. L'atmosphère était lourde, donnant à la longue pièce un aspect lugubre renforcé par les dizaines de statues de serpents sur les piliers. Il avait bien trouvé la chambre du basilic.

Vladmir se retrouva vers le mur vierge ou seul de légères gravures indiquaient la présence du portail.

_-Laboratoires de Ssserpentard._

Vladmir fronça les sourcils quand rien ne se passa.

-C'est pas très rassurant…

Le jeune russe sursauta, ayant complètement oublié André qui était toujours posé sur sa tête.

-Ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça, grogna le jeune héritier Kemenov.

-Essaie en anglais.

-Laboratoire de Serpentard, tenta sans trop y croire Vladmir avant de se retrouver devant ses amis inquiets.

-Alors ?

Vlad jeta un regard incrédule à Neville.

-Il faut parler en anglais, de l'autre côté.

Neville et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils à leur tour, alors qu'André murmuraient qu'ils côtoyaient trop un certain professeur de potions pour reprendre ses expressions faciales.

-C'est logique. De notre côté, seul un fourchelangue peut passé, mais de l'autre, pour que le basilic ne s'échappe pas, il faut parler en anglais.

-Je me suis demandé si ta place n'était pas à Serpentard quand je t'ai réparti, sourit André, mais tu es indéniablement un serdaigle, Kévin.

-Tu as vu le basilic ?

-Pas une trace. Il doit avoir un nid quelque part.

André changea de tête et se reposa sur les cheveux touffus de Neville avant que la petite troupe passe le miroir. Une fois dans la chambre du basilic, que Neville supposa être sous le lac en dénichant des algues phosphorescentes typiques des lochs écossais, trouver le nid fut plus facile que prévu.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un appela le basilic.

-Je croyais que tu avais le journal, que c'était lui qui possédait Ginevra et que le basilic était déjà allé se promener cette nuit ? souffla Kévin en désignant la petite silhouette frêle qui caressait l'énorme basilic.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, conscients que le moindre mouvement attirerait l'attention du reptile. Ils avaient été pris par surprise, mais avaient eu le temps de se cacher derrière les piliers de la salle. Hermione et Neville, de l'autre côté de l'immense pièce, étaient silencieux.

-Oui... Mais le journal à du réussir à imprégner une partie de son âme en elle.

-C'est possible ?

-Chut !

-_Je crois que nous avons des visiteurs ma belle_, susurra la voix anormalement rauque de Ginny Weasley. _Tu vas pouvoir manger plus tôt que prévu._

-Kévin, ne bouge surtout pas d'ici et garde bien les yeux fermés, souffla Vladmir avant de sortir de sa cachette en s'efforçant de ne pas fixer les yeux de l'immense serpent.

_-Ne m'attaque pas._

L'ordre, à la grande surprise de Ginny, ou plutôt de l'être la possédant, fut respecté et le basilic siffla en se roulant en boule. Son hésitation était perceptible, même pour les trois spectateurs invisibles qui se rongeaient les sangs pour leur ami.

_-Qui es-tu ? _

_-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, ssseule la lignée compte…_

Certaines phrases étaient importantes, dans le monde des sangs-purs. Et celle-ci en faisait partie. La personne en elle même n'avait pas d'interêt. C'était le nom, son ascendance, qui était primordiale. C'était le cas de Serpentard, mais aussi des 5 familles.

_-Je sssuis le ssseul héritier ! _

_-Tu es Tom Elvisss Jedusor. Tu es Lord Voldemort._

_-Comment…_

_-Sasssly, en tant qu'héritier par droit de conquête de Sssalazar Ssserpentard, ton Premier Maitre, , je t'ordonne de sssesser tes attaques sssur le château ! _

_-NON ! Tue-le ! Tue cet usurpateur !_

Vladmir perçut la contrainte dans la voix de Voldemort, mais le basilic était une créature magique. Comme toutes les créatures, il ressentait instinctivement les liens magiques. Et l'être dans le corps de Ginny n'était plus son maitre.

Furieux, Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique dans l'intention de jeter un sort au russe. Il fut rapide, mais Vladmir le maitrisa sans le moindre problème. Si le mage noir avait une puissance magique énorme et de solide connaissance dans son état normal, le corps qui lui servait de réceptacle ne l'était pas. Il ne fit pas le poids face au jeune russe, entrainé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Une fois Voldemort solidement attaché et dépouillé de sa baguette, Vladmir tira le journal de sa poche pour l'observer. Les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille possédée suivaient avec inquiétude les doigts fins du russe jouer sur la couverture noire.

_-Sasssly, ferme tes yeux et n'attaque pas les autres. Ce sssont mes amis. _

_-Oui maitre._

-J'ai une petite question, Jedusor, annonça lentement Vlad alors que Neville, Hermione et Kévin sortaient des ombres, baguette toujours en main, attentifs au moindre danger.

-Quelle est-elle ? répondit le mage noir, intrigué par ce garçon qui savait son nom. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas énerver cet enfant, qui, malgré son jeune âge, suintait de magie noire.

-Combien as-tu fait de horcruxes ?

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un horcruxe ?

-J'appartiens à une famille sombre, répondit tranquillement Vladmir. Mais je suis surpris que tu aies pu posséder si facilement quelqu'un.

-Elle m'a ouvert son cœur, donné toutes ses peines, ses amours dérisoires, ricana Voldemort. Cela a été si facile de transfert mon âme en elle une fois qu'elle a abaissé ses misérables barrières.

-Je répète ma question. Combien as-tu fait de horcruxes ?

Un silence pesant retentit, avant d'un étrange son vienne faire trembler les murs. Vladmir retint un sourire en observant Kévin caresser le museau du basilic tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il n'y avait que lui pour ignorer un des plus grands mages noirs de leur décennie. Visiblement, le reptile était sous le charme d'Hermione, probablement a cause de son sang mais la jeune lionne ne semblait pas très motivée pour caresser la peau écailleuse. Neville lui, restait concentré sur le problème et dévisagea avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux Voldemort.

Vladmir n'avait pas quitté non plus son ennemi des yeux, mais celui-ci resta silencieux jusqu'à que…

-Qui es-tu ? Personne ne m'a jamais vaincu et le basilic n'aurais pas du te reconnaître comme mon héritier par droit de conquête.

-Ce basilic a un nom. Elle s'appelle Sasssly. Et pour répondre à ta question, le morceau d'âme auquel je parle n'a effectivement pas connu ma victoire. Je ne sais pas quand tu as été créé, mais je t'ai vaincu en 1991. Je m'appelle Vladmir Kemenov.

-Vassili n'a pas d'intérêt à s'opposer à moi. Les Kemenov sont une des plus vieilles familles sombres de Russie ! Au contraire, tu aurais tellement à gagner en me rejoignant. Ta puissance et ma connaissance, ensemble, nous ferions de grandes choses !

-On appelle cela la mégalomanie, soupira Hermione, arrachant un rictus amusé à Neville.

-Tu connais donc mon clan… Mais mon nom de naissance n'est pas Kemenov. Je suis né Harry Potter, je suppose que Ginevra t'a parlé de mes faits d'armes ? ricana Vladmir alors que Voldemort crachait sa haine et son mépris en réponse.

-Vlad, l'heure tourne, annonça Kévin en observant Voldemort saucissonné au sol, furieux de s'être fait – à nouveau – avoir par _Harry Potter_.

-Bien… _Sasssly, peux-tu mordre là dedans ? _

-_C'est mort Jeune Maitre_, grogna de dégoût le basilic en observant le journal que Vladmir tenait à bout de bras. Hermione, qui avait marre des hurlements de Voldemort et de ses vaines tentatives de libération, lui jeta un _immobilis_ bien placé qui le réduisit au silence.

_-Sss'il te plait._

Le basilic se figea puis observa avec attention Vladmir de ses yeux verts non mortels.

_-Tu es le premier à te montrer poli avec moi depuis le Premier Maitre, Jeune Maitre. _

Et sa gueule fusa sur le bras de Vladmir, se refermant sur l'horcruxe.

Le hurlement qui déchira le silence de la chambre du basilic fut atroce, provenant à la fois du journal et de la jeune Ginny. Des litres d'encre se déversèrent sur les dalles sales et soudain, le corps de la jeune Weasley s'affaissa.

_-Infect. Je hais la viande morte et les herbes, _souffla le basilic en observant le journal en lambeaux.

-Tu devrais la ramener dans son dortoir avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle, annonça André alors que Neville occultait rapidement Ginny. Je pense qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien.

-Fumseck, tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plait ?

Le phénix pépia avec exaspération et embarqua non seulement Ginny, mais aussi Hermione et Neville, André toujours sur sa tête.

-Pourquoi a-t-il pris tous les gryffondors d'un coup ?

-Je pense qu'il en a assez de faire le taxi cette nuit, grimaça Vladmir en caressant enfin le basilic.

_-Sasssly, n'attaque plus d'humains. _

_-Puis-je quitter à nouveau le château ? _

_-Ou allais-tu avant ?_ s'intéressa Kévin.

_-Dans la Forêt Interdite._

_-Alors oui, si tu es dissscrète_, sourit Vladmir.

_-Essst ccce que vous passserez-me voir ? _

_-Bien sssur ! _s'écria Kévin.

_-SSSe ssserait une honte de laissser ssses laboratoires inoccupés. Nous connaisssons quelqu'un qui sera ravi de pouvoir sss'en ssservir_, sourit le russe en imaginant d'avance la tête de Severus quand il découvrirait la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard.

_-Mersssi Jeune Maitre._

Une heure plus tard, Kévin était retourné à l'infirmerie finir sa nuit et faire une surprise à l'infirmière tandis que Vladmir, dans sa chambre, caressait Fumseck, endormi sur son ventre.

-Dis-moi André, j'aurais deux petites questions à te poser…

-Fais donc Vlad, répondit le choixpeau d'une voix endormie.

-Dumbledore n'a pas remarqué votre absence ? surtout Fumseck ?

-Bubus n'a jamais été le vrai maitre de Fumseck. C'était Gellert Grindelwald. Quand à moi, je prends généralement la poussière pendant une longue année, relégué au fin fond d'un placard.

Il n'était pas difficile de noter l'amertume forte dans les paroles du vénérable artefact de Poudlard. Du temps des Fondateurs, André enseignait les arts de l'esprit à ses élèves et pendant des siècles, il avait continué, même transformé en choixpeau. Il avait apprécié sa nouvelle vie, jusqu'à que le ministère considère ce type de magie comme dangereuse et la réglemente.

-Je suis un artefact magique. Je ne suis pas apte à enseigner.

-Binns est un fantôme ! s'offusqua Vladmir, peiné par la voix douloureuse du choixpeau.

-Je sais. Mais le ministère n'a jamais été connu pour être un modèle d'équité…

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Vladmir songea à un détail.

-Fumseck était lié à Grindelwald ?

-Oui. Les sorciers ont tendance à oublier que lui et Dumbledore étaient des amis.

-Intimes, même, à ce qu'on dit.

-Je vois que tu t'es renseigné.

-On dit qu'il faut connaître ses amis, et encore plus ses ennemis. Dumbledore est entré dans cette case le jour ou Katya a découvert qu'il s'était déclaré tuteur et m'avait abandonné chez les Dursley. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Fumseck reste auprès de Dumbledore.

-Il en a fait la promesse à Gellert, avant qu'il ne meure en prison. Depuis, il attend son prochain maitre. Tu avais une deuxième question ?

-Oui. Tu connais admirablement bien Poudlard et tu étais humain… Qui étais-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas dis mon nom depuis… des siècles. Personne ne m'a connu depuis suffisamment pour savoir que j'étais humain… Je m'appelais Andrade Serpentard, mais mon frère m'a toujours appelé André.

* * *

Cathy : Je te rassure, Vlad survivra à sa malédiction ^^

Sarah : Effectivement, ça fait pensé à un commentaire de copie, mais généralement, une bonne note y est associée donc merci beaucoup =)

Guest : C'est le cas de le dire :p

Ary : Et oui, vous savez tout sur Hermione maintenant ! Tu vas découvrir petit à petit ses sentiments par rapport à sa nature.

La Prof : Effectivement, Minerva commence à réaliser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Mais c'est encore loin de la bataille de Poudlard ^^ Il m'arrive de poster avec un jour de retard mais c'est rare, promis !

Gabe.92 : Merci =)

Cheshire : Pourtant, ils ne sont pas courts, mes chapitres =p oui oui, Severus sourit _niaisement ^^_ et tu as relever la potion à petits coeurs oO

Nana22 : on avance surement même ! la fin de cette année scolaire se dessine, en tout cas !


	33. Chapter 33

_Et bien, j'ai choqué beaucoup de monde avec André en frère de Serpentard :) Ce chapitre sera plutôt calme, mais je vous promets de l'action pour bientôt. Bonne lecture !_

_J'ai pris en note les quelques commentaires sur les fautes d'orthographe. Mon bêta était en vacances et il se charge des corrections. Je posterais les derniers chapitres corrigés bientôt !_

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Fin de deuxième année**

Personne n'avait réalisé ce que l'Alliance avait réalisé durant une obscure nuit du mois de janvier, et le petit groupe ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Après tout, ils étaient une branche parallèle de la Cour des Mirages et comme tous bons membres, ils se devaient d'être discrets et efficaces.

Ils avaient donc repris leur petite routine habituelle, découvrant en Kévin un menteur incroyable doublé, d'après Severus, d'un occlumens naturel. Il avait après tout résisté à l'interrogatoire en règle que lui avait fait subir le directeur. Le vieux homme n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que le serdaigle se réveille inopinément et surtout, qu'il soit le seul parmi les cinq victimes à ouvrir les yeux.

Le mensonge était venu facilement. Kévin s'était contenté d'expliquer qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans sa chambre à l'infirmerie, complément perdu et qu'ayant constaté sa présence à l'infirmerie, avait attendu le passage de Madame Pomfresh. Les analyses sanguines qu'avait réalisé l'infirmière avaient dévoilé la présence de filtre de mandragore mais aucun indice n'avait été découvert dans sa chambre.

Autant dire que le directeur n'avait aucune explication cohérente et qu'il était quelque peu furieux, à la grande satisfaction de tous les membres de l'Alliance. Transplaner à Poudlard était impossible, les alarmes posées par Pomfresh ne s'étaient pas déclenchées et le vénérable directeur ne suspectait pas l'implication de son phénix.

Bref, non seulement Kévin était de retour dans le monde des vivants, mais ils avaient une fois de plus fait tourner Albus Dumbledore en bourrique. Ils avaient également remis en cause une nouvelle règle tacite du monde sorcier, à la plus grande stupeur d'André. Après avoir démontrer que le fourchelangue pouvait être appris, le jeune né-moldu venait de démontrer que les arts de l'esprit pouvaient également être innés chez les sorciers issus de familles moldues.

-C'est un don magique, tout comme le Fourchelangue, expliqua André aux jeunes de l'Alliance, alors que Severus brassait une potion de lignage pour Kévin pour confirmer son ascendance. Du moins, c'est ce que le monde sorcier pensait jusqu'à maintenant. L'occlumencie peut s'apprendre, tout comme la légimencie, mais les naturels sont rares et uniquement détectés dans ces familles sang-pures !

La potion de lignage avait démontré que la suprématie sang-pure n'était pas valable, car Kévin Entwhistle était bien ce qu'il était, un né-moldu sans le moindre ancêtre sorcier sur les 5 siècles précédents.

Puis les semaines s'étaient enchainées dans une routine quotidienne. Les cours se succédèrent rapidement, ponctués par quelques blagues des jumeaux Weasley, de plus en plus originales. Vladmir et Neville suspectaient l'implication d'un certain professeur de potions, ce que le concerné démentait vivement. Kévin et Hermione, plus tempérés, attribuaient ces nouvelles farces aux merveilleux laboratoires de Serpentard et à la réserve d'ingrédients rares attenantes. Jusqu'à que les deux Gemini de Serdaigle mettent la main sur le laboratoire secret de Severus, étrangement bordélique comme pouvaient l'être seulement les jumeaux...

En parlant de laboratoire... La découverte de la Chambre des Secrets avait émerveillé Severus et Drago lorsque Vlad leur avait fait découvrir les appartements de Serpentards. Les lieux mythiques étaient un rêve pour tous les serpentards qui avaient un jour foulé le sol de Poudlard et lire les ouvrages rares de la bibliothèque avait détourné le jeune héritier Malefoy de ses sombres pensées.

Malgré les cauchemars qui réveillaient encore régulièrement Drago, ils n'étaient que ce qu'ils étaient… L'écho de ses angoisses et de ses peurs. Narcissa nouvellement Black, malgré les inquiétudes de son fils, lui écrivait régulièrement. Son amour pour lui transpirait chaque lettre et Drago avait prévu d'aller visiter sa mère lors des vacances d'été dans son nouveau cottage de la campagne profonde anglaise. L'ancienne épouse Malefoy était dorénavant seule, ses amis et connaissances s'étant détournés d'elle suite à sa déchéance. On ne côtoyait pas une femme répudiée, dans la bonne société sang-pure, c'était comme embrasser un pestiféré… Drago, qui connaissait sa mère, savait qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais était d'accord avec ses amis... Elle l'avait bien cherché.

Drago avait donc finalement retrouvé sa bonne humeur et l'Alliance s'était remise en activité sous l'impulsion de son chef officieux, Vladmir.

Une nouvelle fois, André avait sollicité le château, avec l'autorisation de l'héritier légitime du fondateur. Ses liens avec Serpentard expliquait enfin pourquoi il pouvait communiquer si facilement avec Poudlard. Un passage entre la Chambre des secrets et le QG avait vu le jour, à la grande satisfaction de Severus et des jumeaux pour les laboratoires et d'Hermione, Drago et Kévin pour la bibliothèque. Autant dire que le QG de l'Alliance était passé d'une petite salle à de véritables appartements.

Les jours passaient donc, jusqu'à qu'une mauvaise blague leur tombe dessus. Vladmir et Kévin, comme toujours parmi les premiers levés, descendaient dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner quand ils tombèrent sur une vision… surprenante.

Si Vladmir exprima sa surprise par un simple haussement de sourcils, Kévin, lui, eut une grimace de dégoût marquée. L'investigateur de cette mauvaise blague était facilement identifiable et déglutit discrètement en notant le regard noir du jeune né-moldu. L'homme s'était fait discret depuis qu'il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par l'Alliance, mais visiblement, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle mise au point concernant ses excentricités… Et qui était mieux placé que Kévin Entwhistle ?

Le jeune né-moldu s'approcha de Lockhart et lui adressa un sourire d'une innocence feinte qui leurra les rares élèves déjà présents dans la salle. Toutefois, ses yeux bleus étaient glacials et il détailla avec un mépris teinté de moquerie la somptueuse robe rose fuchsia de l'homme. Une robe en accord avec la décoration de toute la Grande Salle, de la vaisselle aux étendards des quatre Maisons. Autant dire que voir les animaux emblématiques se détacher d'un rose du plus mauvais gout sur leurs couleurs habituelles avait de quoi écœurer n'importe qui, même les tolérants blaireaux.

-Bonjour professeur ! Cette décoration est merveilleuse, j'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu d'autre ? lança Kévin avec une ironie mordante.

Un petit gloussement amusé se fit entendre à la table des serdaigles et Vladmir salua d'un signe de tête Luna.

-Tu n'attends pas Ginevra ce matin ? demanda-t-il, laissant Kévin se charger de leur pseudo-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sous couvert d'une discussion calme. Vlad s'installa devant elle et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Elle me rejoint tout à l'heure pour les premiers cours.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Les joncheruines volent autour d'elle.

-Elle ne fait pas de cauchemars ?

-Quelques nargoles lui grignotent les rêves.

-Régulièrement ?

-Le bleu lui sied à merveille.

Vladmir soupira et se demanda s'il devait proposer aux jumeaux de glisser une potion de paix dans le verre de citrouille de leur sœur. Fred et George n'avaient pas arrêté leur petite habitude du soir et lui apportaient toujours son verre. Si Ginny faisait autant de cauchemars que cela, cela pourrait l'aider à se reposer.

-Merci pour elle.

Vladmir sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.

-Encore en mode traducteur de Lovegood ? s'amusa Kévin en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Salut miss !

-Kévin, il ne faut pas terroriser nos professeurs ainsi, le gronda la petite serdaigle, un sourire démentant ses paroles.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est abruti en plus d'être incompétent !

-Qui est incompétent ? grogna Neville en s'installant à côté de Vlad. J'ai mal aux yeux avec tout ce rose… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Je parie que c'est un coup de Lockhart, soupira Hermione en s'installant. Et c'est la Saint Valentin, Neville.

-La Saint-Quoi ? demanda Vladmir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une fête moldue pour les amoureux.

-Ca existe réellement ?

-Oui.

-C'est une fête moldue, annonça Drago en passant derrière eux, alors pourquoi on en subit les conséquences ?

-Aucune idée. Salut Blaise !

-Mais c'est génial au contraire Dray ! s'exclama avec humour le serpentard noir en donnant une petite tape sur le dos de son ami blond. Songe que tu vas peut-être recevoir de sublimes déclarations d'amour !

-Merci bien, mais je suis un peu trop jeune, grogna le concerné en jetant un regard vers Pansy Parkison.

-Voyons Dray ! Tu es célibataire depuis peu, profite en !

-J'ai toujours été célibataire !

-Tu as été fiancé, constata Neville en se servant une portion d'œufs brouillés et quelques toasts.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, soupira Drago. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai faim !

Drago et Blaise rejoignirent la table des serpentards et Kévin se frotta le menton pensivement en les regardant s'installer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je te parie qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé que les bannières ont été transformées.

-Je ne parie pas si une évidence, sourit Hermione. Il aurait hurlé au scandale, à la sang-pure évidemment.

-_A la sang-pure _? releva Neville avec un sourire.

-Oui, il aurait haussé un sourcil et aurait fait une ou deux remarques désobligeantes d'un ton méprisant.

-C'est un serpent.

-Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que nous réserve Lockhart pour la suite ? Parce que je suis certain que ce n'est que le début, s'apitoya Hermione.

-Tant qu'il ne nous envoie pas d'angelots déclamer des poèmes à tout va, je m'en moque, grogna Vladmir en se frottant douloureusement le torse.

-Vlad, ça va ?

-Oui, répondit-il distraitement en observant la Grande Salle se remplir petit à petit tout en grimaçant de douleur. Les expressions des élèves étaient justes délectables, oscillant entre l'amusement, la surprise, la répulsion et le dégoût. Les deux derniers touchaient plus les serpentards et il crut que Severus allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la fière bannière de sa maison rendue ridicule par les couleurs tape-à-l'œil de son emblème. A sa grande surprise, même Minerva McGonagall exprima son désaccord en observant le lion de sa maison d'un rose douteux. Il put également lire une certaine déception dans le regard de la fière directrice de Gryffondor quand elle posa ses yeux sur Albus Dumbledore qui abordait également une robe rose de mauvais goût, agrémenté de petits cœurs blancs.

-C'est possible d'avoir plus mauvais goût ? grogna Neville.

-Je ne pensais pas après avoir vu Lockhart, mais je m'étais trompé, soupira Kévin.

-Hermione, appelle Madame Pomfresh, annonça soudain Luna d'une voix pour la première fois claire et forte, le ton dénudé de toute rêverie.

Hermione, bien que surprise, se redressa immédiatement et se précipita vers la table des professeurs, Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un se mettre à tousser et alerta l'infirmière. Mme Pomfresh avait cependant réagi à la brutale quitte de toux, parfaitement audible malgré le boucan de la Grande Salle.

Vladmir venait de s'effondrer au sol, plié en deux, sous les regards paniqués de ses amis. Une de ses mains était crispée sur sa poitrine tandis que de l'autre, il essuyait de retenir le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, toussant de plus en plus fortement. Neville, inquiet, se pencha vers lui, alors que certains se rapprochaient par curiosité.

-Par Merlin ! Ecartez-vous, immédiatement ! tonna l'infirmière en accourant vers le serdaigle.

Vladmir tenta de se redresser, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le força à se courber à nouveau et cette fois, une gerbe de sang jaillit, faisant hurler plusieurs personnes. Kévin et Neville, furieux de voir leur ami relégué au rang de bête de foire, s'efforcèrent de repousser quelques jeunes curieux de poufsouffles et gryffondors, vite soutenus par les autres serdaigles.

-M. Kemenov ? M. Kemenov, restez avec moi ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

Malgré les sollicitations de l'infirmière, Vladmir palissait de plus en plus, au bord de l'évanouissement et elle pointa sa baguette magique sur le jeune garçon pour lancer un sort de diagnostic. Le résultat la fit également pâlir.

-Severus ! J'ai besoin de votre expérience ! Il est touché par un sort de magie noire !

Immédiatement, le professeur de potions se leva de la table professorale pour rejoindre Pomfresh, tandis que les amis de Vladmir retenaient les curieux de plus en plus nombreux et les empêchaient de s'approcher, leur laissant de l'espace pour travailler. Le fait qu'il soit touché par un sort sombre semblaient rentre les élèves quelque peu frénétiques.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune russe respirait de plus en plus difficilement, le sang continuant à couler de sa bouche. Il s'efforçait de conserver ses poumons partiellement vides, mais Vladmir sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Qu'est ce qui avait déclenché la malédiction ? Pourquoi l'hémorragie était-elle plus violente que la première phase ?

Severus arriva immédiatement à ses côtés, après avoir apperçut le professeur de Sortilèges quitter en courant le plus vite possible la Grande Salle. Il espérait qu'il contacterait rapidement Katya... Puis Severus lança à son tour des sorts de diagnostic et observa avec inquiétude les résultats s'afficher sur un parchemin.

-Albus, mais par les Fondateurs, réagissez ! s'écria soudain le professeur de métamorphose en regardant le vénérable directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard observer avec fascination un de ses élèves mourir devant ses yeux. Le vieil homme papillonna des yeux et Minerva McGonagall plissa les lèvres avant de prendre en charge la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que ses élèves regardaient avec une curiosité morbide quelqu'un souffrir.

-_Sonorus_. Que les préfets ramènent les étudiants dans leurs salles communes. La première heure de cours est annulée !

Pendant quelques instants, ce fut un véritable champ de bataille, puis la Grande Salle commença à se vider sous la direction des préfets.

-Il s'agit d'une malédiction, Severus, soupira Pomfresh en jetant un sort de soin. Mais je ne sais pas exactement quels sont ses effets. Pour le moment, il a une hémorragie pulmonaire massive. _Repurgat saguineum ex pulmonis_.

Severus tira une fiole de sa poche et porta aux lèvres de Vladmir, qui cracha du sang avant de déglutir pour avaler la potion.

-_Repurgat saguineum ex pulmonis_, répéta l'infirmière. Savez-vous de quelle malédiction il s'agit, M. Kemenov ?

-Non… magie… noire… latine… répondit laborieusement Vladmir, à moitié inconscient.

-Il est plus au fait des sorts de magie noire russe, comprit Severus. Avez-vous entendu le sort ?

Tout en continuant à purger régulièrement les poumons de Vladmir, l'infirmière jetait des sorts pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Heureusement qu'il avait pu absorber une potion de réservation sanguine car à la vitesse à laquelle il perdait son sang, Vladmir n'en avait que pour une dizaine de minutes.

-Je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Cau… cautérisez, articula faiblement Vladmir.

-Vous êtes fou mon garçon ! s'écria l'infirmière.

-Non, il a raison. En cautérisant une partie, l'hémorragie diminuera d'intensité, souffla Severus qui aurait préféré oublié les souvenirs que le mot ramenait à la surface. Des souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Vladmir et de son combat. La cautérisation était une des méthodes les plus efficaces durant les guerres de clan pour soigner temporairement une plaie. Une méthode dont Vladmir était bien trop habitué, du point de vue du professeur de potions.

-Mais il ne pourra plus respirer ! paniqua l'infirmière, inquiéte pour le jeune serdaigle.

-Cautérisez 30% de sa surface pulmonaire, cela diminuera d'autant la perte de sang et lui laissera une marge de respiration importante si vous continuer à purger le sang de ses poumons.

-Dites moi que vous connaissez cette malédiction…

Severus ne répondit pas et l'infirmière ferma les yeux en jetant le sort de brûlure. Vladmir hurla de douleur, emprisonnant le bras de Severus dans une poigne de fer. Heureusement, seuls quelques professeurs étaient restés dans la salle et plus aucun élève, en dehors des amis de Vladmir, n'étaient présents.

-Ecartez-vous !

Severus et l'infirmière furent poussé sans ménagement et le professeur de potions écarquilla les yeux en observant l'homme qui venait de s'installer aux côtés du jeune russe. Derrière lui, Katya et un vampire au visage familier observaient un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer de toute sa vie, tandis que Minerva abordait son air pincé habituel. Elle avait contacté immédiatement la tante de Vladmir et en quelques minutes, elle avait rejoint Poudlard avec de l'aide.

**-Tu as le don de t'attirer les ennuis, Vladmir Vassilievitch**, grogna l'homme.

**-Gregori Efimovitch…**

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous à mon patient ? paniqua Mme Pomfresh alors que l'homme découpait rapidement les robes de Vladmir pour le laisser torse nu et palper tranquillement la peau bleuâtre.

Severus la retint par le bras.

-Laissez-le faire, Pompom, il s'agit de Gregori Raspoutine. Je pense qu'il est le plus a même de connaître la malédiction de M. Kemenov.

-Ra…raspoutine ? bégaya la pauvre infirmière perdue alors qu'un nouveau hurlement de douleur retentissait. Comme… comme le mage noir ?

M. Pomfresh commença à se débattre quand il acquiesça en réponse, cherchant à retourner vers son élève. Severus, sur un regard de Katya, attrapa plus fermement la femme et la priva de baguette magique tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Le maitre des potions devait avouer que voir un sorcier ouvrir lentement le torse d'un homme sans anesthésie pouvait être choquant… Il regarda les amis du jeune russe. Kévin observait la scène avec un visage vierge de toute expression, tout comme Neville. Severus était d'ailleurs surpris que Drago ne soit pas dans ce cas, mais il avait détourné le regard, plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Hermione et Luna avaient fait de même, mal à l'aise.

-Gregori sait ce qu'il fait, madame, annonça le vampire inconnu d'une voix teintée d'un fort accent russe. Mon neveu ne craint rien avec lui.

-Votre neveu ? Mais je croyais que Katya n'avait pas de…

Severus se tut puis écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il venait de mettre en relation deux détails importants concernant la famille des Kemenov.

-Vous êtes Nicolas II de Russie ! Je me disais bien que votre visage m'était familier, s'exclama Severus, récoltant un sourire amusé.

-En effet, mais je préfère Nikolaï.

A côté, Raspoutine sortait lentement quelque chose du torse de Vladmir. Le mage noir tirait une substance noire et visqueuse des poumons du jeune russe, inconscient. Il avait du jeter des sorts particuliers, car aucun sang ne coulait de la plaie béante. Et ce n'était pas plus mal compte tenu de la quantité de sang déjà importante que le jeune garçon avait déjà perdu.

La substance noire finit de couler et le mage noir l'enveloppa d'une sphère de magie pure avant de la faire léviter vers Katya.

-**Je ne sais pas qui l'a enseigné aux Fedovir, mais c'est une vieille malédiction d'origine française, très peu connue et encore moins en Russie. **

**-Donc les Fedovir sont bien dirigés par quelqu'un d'autre. **

Katya attrapa la sphère de magie et l'observa avec attention avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Elle allait l'étudier avec attention afin de pouvoir s'en servir et surtout, lutter contre.

**-Vous avez le choix entre Voldemort et Dumbledore**, soupira Raspoutine en observant le Directeur de Poudlard d'un air songeur. **Il a de puissants boucliers d'occlumencie. Je ne pourrais pas les passer sans qu'il s'en rende compte.**

**-Temps pis, on aura quand même tenté cette manière là…** soupira Katya en jetant un regard mauvais au vieil homme qui discutait à voix basse avec la professeur de métamorphose et le professeur Flitwick. Ils semblaient tous les deux contre lui, visiblement furieux de son attitude.

-Severus, est-ce vrai ? grogna Katya en écoutant la discussion. Il n'a pas réagi quand la malédiction s'est déclenchée ?

-Oui. Il est resté immobile à observer Vladmir se vider de son sang, dit précautionneusement le maitre des potions.

Tout comme il était resté en retrait quand ils avaient soigné l'héritier des Kemenov… La brusque aura de magie noire qui envahit le Grande Salle était de mauvaise augure. Visiblement, Katya en avait plus qu'assez des manigances de l'homme. Les trois professeurs sursautèrent en sentant la soudaine vague de magie mais seul Albus Dumbledore tira sa baguette magique. En réponse, les deux directeurs de maison menacèrent de la leur le vieux sorcier.

-Osez jeter un sort à cette femme, Albus, et je témoigne contre vous devant le conseil d'administration. Vous avez regardé son neveu mourir devant vous et toute la Grande Salle sans même réagir ! C'est inadmissible et j'ai honte pour l'école. Il est temps de vous ressaisir, Albus !

La colère de Katya s'amplifia aux paroles de la professeur de métamorphose et elle s'approcha lentement des trois professeurs, son visage figé dans une expression de colère froide.

-**Calme-toi Tatie, **souffla une voix faible.

Katya tourna lentement la tête vers Vladmir, qui observait la large cicatrice qui barrait désormais son torse. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire et accepta l'aide de Gregori pour se redresser.

-**Merci, Gregori Efimovitch.**

-M. Kemenov, que pensez-vous faire ? grogna soudain Mme Pomfresh en libérant son bras, toujours maintenu par le professeur de potions.

Vlamdir la regarda avec incompréhension, arrêtant de réparer ses vêtements.

-Vous ne songez tout de même pas à aller vous promener ? A l'infirmerie, immédiatement !

Un rire grave se fit entendre et Nikolaï s'approcha de Vladmir.

-**Et bien, tu es entre de bonnes mains, je dirais,** ricana le vampire en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune Kemenov.

**-Elle est pire que toi, il parait**, grogna le concerné en se sentant soulever par magie. Je peux marcher Madame !

-Bien sûr, et je suis ministre de la magie ! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie pour vous faire un bilan complet. N'espérez pas y couper, jeune homme !

Et sous le regard amusé de Raspoutine et Nikolaï, Vladmir fut entrainé de force en direction de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Katya, elle, observait toujours Albus Dumbledore d'un regard effrayant.

-Cette fois, Dumbledore, s'en est trop. Je vous promets que vous allez incessamment entendre parler de moi ! Je vais traquer le moindre de vos faits et gestes, et le plus petit écart à vos devoirs de directeur sera noté. Je vous assure un procès mémorable. Et priez pour que je ne découvre aucun lien entre vous et le clan Fedovir ou je ne donne pas cher à votre peau !

La menace était parfaitement claire. Si par le plus grand des hasards, Albus Dumbledore était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux attaques contre leur clan, alors les représailles seraient sévères et surtout, mortelles. Aujourd'hui, le directeur de Poudlard venait de signer son arrêt de mort…

Katya se détourna de l'homme et observa Severus avec attention.

-Où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

-Suis-moi.

Le tutoiement sembla surprendre les autres professeurs de Poudlard, mais tout comme Lucius, Severus passait de nombreuses heures en compagnie de la chef de Clan et triade pour réorganiser _l'Underground_. Katya était devenue une des rares personnes que le maitre des potions pouvaient considérer comme amie.

Arrivé la porte de la Grande Salle, Katya se retourna et sourit à la petite bande d'élèves malade d'inquiétude pour leurs amis.

-Venez, je pense que Vladmir sera content de vous voir. Il a une sainte horreur des hôpitaux ou tout ce qui s'en approche.

Les cinq étudiants de Poudlard ne se firent pas priés et les rejoignirent rapidement avant de partir dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Depuis combien de temps cette vieille animagus chat à changer d'avis ? demanda Katya alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Elle n'avait rien changé dans ses manières de faire ou d'être.

-D'un autre côté, elle est toujours comme ça, nota Drago. Elle est un peu le pendant de parrain chez les gryffondors, même si elle donne quelques points par ci par là aux autres maisons.

-Et qu'elle n'en retire pas avec des arguments aussi fallacieux que certains…

-Fallacieux ? s'offusqua Severus en fusillant Kévin du regard.

-Je me souviens de notre première année, professeur. Je crois que Vladmir a pris 5 points pour avoir éternuer en cours !

-Il préparait une potion délicate et le moindre souffle pouvait la faire exploser, rétorqua de mauvaise foi le maitre des potions.

-Bien sur, la potion contre les furoncles est délicate, ricana le serdaigle en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie et de la tenir pour ses amis.

Il ne vit pas le regard amusé de Severus et fier de Drago. Son ami s'était déjà imprégné des manières nobles. Tout comme Hermione, il faisait certaines choses spontanément. Des choses qui ne paraissaient pas évidantes, même pour la plupart des sorciers. La galanterie et la politesse en faisaient partie.

Le spectacle qui les attendait fallait son pesant d'or. Vladmir avait été ligoté à son lit et une infirmière fulminante tournait autour de lui en jetant des sorts de diagnostic.

-…Jamais eu un aussi mauvais patient… Fuite… rageait la vieille femme.

-Je dois vous avouer, Madame, que mon neveu hait les infirmeries. Il y a fait trop de passages pour apprécier un séjour, annonça Katya.

Madame Pomfresh grommela en même temps que Vladmir et ils se regorgèrent en se dévisageant comme deux chiens en faillance.

-Bon, en dehors d'une sévère anémie, je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ait encore la force de râler, Monsieur Kemenov n'a rien. Il ne reste pas la moindre trace de la malédiction !

-Parfait, une potion de régénération sanguine, et je vous dis adieu Madame !

-Oh non jeune homme, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, ricana l'infirmière. Je vous garde en observation jusqu'à demain matin ! Et au calme, rajouta-t-elle en désignant ses amis.

-Tortionnaire.

-Tout a fait !

-Je crois que nous sommes de trop, sourit Kévin. Si Vlad peut protester autant, c'est qu'il est en bonne santé.

-Faux frère !

-C'est pour ton bien, rit Kévin en entrainant ses amis à sa suite. Et puis, nous avons cours, nous !

Vladmir grommela et finit par prendre les potions de régénération sanguine et de sommeil sans rêve que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il ne fit donc pas le regard tendre que lui jeta Mme Pomfresh alors qu'elle le libérait de ses liens et le couchait comme il faut.

-Sous votre apparence de Dragon, vous avez un cœur d'or, je me trompe ? demanda doucement Katya en s'approchant pour caresser les cheveux de son neveu.

-Et lui, sous son allure de dur à cuire, il reste un petit garçon, soupira l'infirmière. Je me suis renseignée sur la société russe, je sais qu'il se doit être plus mature que nos élèves pour survivre, mais…

-Il reste un enfant, je sais, soupira Katya. J'ai longuement j'ai hésité avant de récupérer sa garde, car notre société est dure et impitoyable, mais… je ne voulais pas laisser mon neveu chez ces horribles moldus. Des fois, je regrette l'avoir entrainé dans le monde des clans sorciers russes, comme aujourd'hui…

-Lui ne regrette rien, annonça doucement Severus. Il est heureux avec la vie qu'il a. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être avec Pétunia et son mari.

-Tu la connaissais ? s'étonna Katya sans quitter son neveu des yeux.

-J'étais l'ami de Lily, enfant, et je vivais à côté de chez elle. Si sa sœur n'a pas changée, tu as bien fait de ne pas le laisser chez eux. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu chez eux...

Katya eut l'autorisation de rester pendant la journée à l'infirmerie auprès de son neveu. Elle veilla Vladmir avec attention tout en préparant sa vengeance sur Albus Dumbledore et le clan Fedovir. Elle fut aussi surprise du nombre d'élèves qui passèrent voir l'infirmière. D'accord, Poudlard était une grande école, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant d'accidents magiques dans des cours encadrés. Entre les accidents de potions, les sortilèges mal exécutés et les petites maladies habituelles, le passage était constant et cette pauvre madame Pomfresh, complètement dépassée.

Elle eut une autre surprise, mauvaise, cette fois, alors qu'elle buvait le thé avec la sévère infirmière. Un espèce d'affreux gnome volant apparut dans l'infirmerie et se mit à déclamer d'horribles vers. Après avoir entendu une douteuse métaphore sur les yeux d'un vert crapaud de son neveu favori, le gnome se retrouva stupéfixé et ligoté.

-Mme Pomfresh… qu'est ce que cet… cette… chose, fais dans l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

Un regard méprisant se posa sur la créature affublée d'une ridicule houppette d'un rose vif immonde et d'un arc donc les flèches formaient des cœurs.

-Une idée de Gilderoy Lockhart, validée par Albus, soupira l'infirmière. Il a voulu fêter la Saint-Valentin.

-Cette fête moldue ridicule ? dit Katya en plissant les yeux. Autant certains de leurs évènements ne me déplaisent pas, autant celle-ci me hérisse le poil. Et il a autorisé cette mascarade ?

-Je dois dire que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle, acquiesça Pomfresh, mais bon… enfin, ces gnomes sont censés être des angelots ?

Katya s'étouffa à moitié avec son thé et reposa sa tasse.

-_Un angelot _? A-t-il déjà pénétrer dans une église pour voir les représentations moldues traditionnelles ?

-Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, je plains les élèves qui se feront déclamer des poèmes écrits par des soupirants inconnus…

Madame Pomfresh avait raison. De nombreux élèves furent victimes de ces gnomes et s'en sortirent honteux ou rougissants de gêne. Drago Malefoy fut le plus sollicité, mais après le troisième gnome stupéfixié, les petites créatures ne cherchèrent plus à l'approcher. Par contre, le fait qu'il sache utiliser un sort de 4ème année le rendit encore plus populaire, à sa plus grande horreur. Kévin, à sa propre surprise, eut également du succès, mais pour la même raison que Drago, il fut finalement laisser tranquille. Hermione, Neville et Luna, chanceux, ne furent pas importunés. La première à cause de sa réputation de je-sais-tout, le deuxième suite à son rôle de garçon joufflu, timide et à la limite de la cromolitude et Luna grâce à sa touche de folie.

Le temps passa rapidement. Pâques arriva et la semaine de vacances également. Enfin, du point de vue de Vladmir, rester à Poudlard, même sans les cours, n'était pas vraiment des vacances mais il ne s'en plaignait pas trop.

Par contre, il suivait avec attention deux dossiers particuliers dont il avait des nouvelles par Katya. Les recherches de la Cour des Mirages sur le clan Fedovir, car après tout, il s'en était pris à un de ses Prince, et le dossier que montait tranquillement Katya sur le directeur de Poudlard. On aurait pu croire que la menace de la matriarche des Kemenov aurait motivé Albus Dumbledore pour libérer les nés-moldus, mais il n'en fit rien.

Autant dire que lorsque Vladmir apprit que sa tante avait contacté les parents des élèves pour leur annoncer que leurs enfants auraient pu être libéré depuis longtemps, il rit de bon cœur. Lucius avait demandé une convocation devant le Conseil d'Administration pour le 31 Juin, date de la fin des cours. Il était gentiment convié, de même que Kévin, Katya et Drago et de nombreuses autres personnes. Cela promettait d'être mémorable.

Une chose par contre n'avait pas été prévue… Alors que, la semaine après les vacances de Pâques, ils quittaient la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les cours de métamorphose, ils eurent la surprise de tomber sur ni plus ni moins que le ministère de la magie anglaise.

-Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Quelle joie de vous rencontrer enfin mon garçon ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama un homme petit et luisant de sueur en lui tendant une main moite, ses yeux fixés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se détachait clairement sur son front. Vladmir regarda derrière lui, puis adressa un sourire poli à l'homme.

-A qui ai-je à faire ?

Le violent rougissement de Cornélius Fudge et le discret sourire satisfait de Lucius Malefoy ainsi des deux aurors derrière le ministère indiqua son manque de popularité. Quelques rires discrets retentirent également dans les rangs des élèves qui s'aglutinaient autour d'eux. Vladmir venait de déclarer publiquement son mépris envers l'homme en refusant sa main tendue. Il aurait pu incliner brièvement la tête pour indiquer qu'il connaissait l'homme et reconnaissait son statut, si accpeter une poignée de main, acte très symbolique pour marquer une reconnaissance et un statut égalitaire, lui était impossible. Mais là, Vladmir venait d'insulter Cornélius Fudge en lui refusant son titre de noble, ainsi que son titre de ministre.

-Voyons Harry, je suis sur que tu as déjà entendu parlé de moi ! Je suis Cornélius Fudge, ministère de la magie anglaise.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Lord Potter, Héritier Kemenov et tsarévitch de Russie, se présenta Vlad en refusant une nouvelle fois la main tenue. Je mentirais en disant qu'il s'agit d'un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Le ministre de la magie anglais pâlit considérablement sous l'insulte, cette fois ouverte, alors que des hoquets de surprise parcouraient aussi bien les élèves que les deux aurors du ministère. Vladmir eut un sourire indulgent qui aurait pu paraître déplacé sur un élève de 12 ans s'il n'avait pas écrasé littéralement l'homme sous sa puissance magique, foncièrement noire.

Un jeu de pouvoir était clairement en train de se passer devant l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, et le ministre anglais n'en était pas le gagnant.

-Vladmir, peut-être devrais-tu laisser respirer ce cher Cornélius ? intervint Lucius, indiquant clairement de quel côté allait sa loyauté.

Vladmir ne répondit pas mais il atténua son aura pour laisser l'homme reprendre son souffle.

-Pour mettre les choses au point, Cornélius, ronronna Vladmir avec un sourire gourmand semblable à un félin jouant avec sa proie. Je ne suis pas votre garçon, ni un citoyen anglais. Je vous prierais donc de cesser toute forme de familiarité avec moi. Je doute que vous souhaitiez un incident diplomatique avec la Russie, n'est-ce pas ?

-L'empire russe n'est plus ! s'écria le ministre anglais en s'épongeant le front de son mouchoir.

-Je vous déconseille de jouer cette carte, Cornélius, soupira Lucius. La société sorcière russe est très attachée à l'ancien empire. Contrairement aux anglais, tous les russes savent que les Kemenov abritent les derniers descendants de la lignée impériale.

-Après cette mise au point, sourit Vladmir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Lucius, quand à vous, Monsieur le Ministre, laissez-moi vous dire qu'avant d'apostropher qui que ce soit devant témoins, vous devriez vous renseigner au préalable pour vous éviter de mauvaises surprises. Mais c'est un simple conseil…

Vladmir allait rejoindre ses cours quand une voix connue s'éleva.

-M. Kemenov ! Présentez immédiatement des excuses au ministre de la magie !

Le jeune russe se tourna vers la professeur de métamorphose qui, les lèvres pincées, l'observait du haut des escaliers. Le professeur Sinistra monta rapidement les marches et se pencha lui souffler quelques mots. Et, alors que Vlad aurait pensé que c'était impossible, les lèvres fines de la vieille sorcière se pincèrent un peu plus et son regard se fit noir, non pas sur Vlad, mais sur le ministère de la magie.

-M. Kemenov, retournez en cours. Jeunes gens, allez-y !

La foule se dispersa rapidement et le jeune russe jeta un regard méfiant à McGonagall. Qu'avait dis le professeur d'Astronomie pour causer ce soudain revirement ? En temps normal, il aurait hérité au minimum d'une retenue pour irrespect…

Rejoignant Kévin, ils firent mine de partir rejoindre leur cours de sortilèges avec les poufsouffles mais s'arrêtèrent à l'angle du couloir.

-Bonjour Minerva, comment allez-vous ma chère ?

-J'irais bien, Cornélius, si vous ne tentiez pas de manipuler mes élèves !

-Je…

-Monsieur Kemenov est un Lord, et héritier de deux des plus vieilles familles de sang-purs d'Angleterre et de Russie. Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il aurait noté le manquement flagrant à l'étiquette que vous avez fait dans l'objectif de paraître comme un proche de son clan, et qui peut être considéré comme une insulte ? éleva la voix de Lucius.

-Je…

-Evitez ce genre de comportement à l'avenir, Cornélius, claqua la voix de Minerva. Pour vous, comme pour l'image du gouvernement.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants…

Un long silence s'éleva, si long que les deux serdaigles crurent que les professeurs étaient partis.

-Je crois que vous faites erreur, monsieur le Ministre, articula lentement une voix grave inconnue de Vladmir. Votre faux pas sera sur toutes les lèvres demain.

-L'auror noir, souffla Kévin.

-Qu'en savez vous Kingsley ?

-Des lettres vont probablement être envoyées dans la journée pour relater l'incident. Ces « enfants » comme vous le dites si bien sont pour certains parfaitement au fait de l'étiquette.

Les voix décrurent lentement jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement. Vladmir échangea un regard avec Kévin, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-J'adore quand tu mets le bazar dans l'école, Vlad, mais là, tu es passé à l'étape supérieure ! Le ministre, rien que ça ?

-Je n'ai fait que répondre à son manque de savoir-vivre, ricana Vladmir. Il n'avait qu'à se présenter plutôt que de se considérer comme en terrain conquis.

-C'est vrai que l'usage de ton prénom était déplacé, tout comme le fait qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de se présenter… Mais si j'ai bien compris, cet homme est un politicien plutôt véreux qui ne doit son poste qu'à des pots de vin…

-Tu t'es bien renseigné dis-moi, s'amusa Vladmir.

-Bah, tu me connais, j'aime comprendre ce qui m'entoure.

Vladmir rit alors que son ami l'entrainait en direction des cours et leur routine recommença.

Ils profitèrent du calme de la fin d'année pour choisir leurs options, qui, si cela faisait débat ces certains, fut plutôt rapide chez les membres de l'Allliance. Autant dire qu'ils prirent tous d'un même avis les cours d'Arithmancie et d'Etudes des Runes, quoi qu'Hermione, d'après Neville, leur faisait des n'arrivait toutefois pas à la faire parler.

Puis le dernier mois arriva. Les semaines devinrent des jours et finalement, la dernière heure de cours arriva. Ils allaient sortir de métamorphose, qui clôturait l'année scolaire, quand leur professeur les interpella.

-M. Kemenov, restez je vous prie.

Vladmir s'arrêta et plissa les yeux, méfiant une fois de plus. Il rassura d'un signe de tête Kévin avant de poser son sac sur sa table et de s'approcher du bureau.

Il resta debout et observa le professeur MacGonagall fermer la porte d'un geste de la main, avant de se lever pour regarder par la fenêtre. De nombreux élèves se détendaient dans le parc, profitant des beaux jours et de leur dernier après midi de cours avant de partir.

-Je m'interroge de plus en plus, M. Kemenov, sur les réelles motivations du professeur Dumbledore. J'aimerais rencontrer votre tante pour en discuter.

-Que nous faut ce soudain revirement ? demanda froidement Vladmir.

Une interrogation sincère brilla dans les yeux clairs de la sorcière, adoucissant ses traits sévères alors qu'elle quittait des yeux le spectacle du parc.

-Vous m'avez allègrement pourri ma première année, professeur, et cette année n'est pas meilleure. Je ne suis pas brillant en métamorphose, je le sais. Mais je travaille des heures tous les soirs pour essayer d'obtenir des résultats. Demandez à mes camarades de Maison si vous en doutez. Malgré tous mes efforts, je suis mauvais et vous m'avez littéralement ensevelie sous les reproches et les devoirs supplémentaires, comme si je ne voulais pas travailler.

-Je… votre père et votre mère…

-Mes parents étaient tous les deux excellents. Mon père était un génie en métamorphose et ma mère décroché un Effort Exceptionnel, je le sais, Katya m'a parlé d'eux et même montrer leurs notes aux ASPIC. Alors je vais vous répéter ce que je me tue à dire depuis le début. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Mon. Père. J'ai mes points forts, mes points faibles. La métamorphose est ma bête noire, et vous n'avez jamais cherché à m'aider. Pourquoi devrais-je maintenant vous faciliter la tâche, alors que vous avez passé votre temps à me rabaisser en cours ?

Vladmir avait vu la sorcière pâlir de plus en plus sous son discours, déclamé d'une voix atone.

-Je…

-N'osez pas dire que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte. Après le procès de Dumbledore, vous êtes devenue encore pire.

-Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse valable à vous présenter. J'ai toujours eu confiance en Albus et…

-Et il est temps que vous retirez vos œillères, professeur. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congés, aller préparer ma malle et rejoindre mes amis dans le parc.

Vladmir lui adressa un signe de tête sec et se dirigea vers la porte. A l'instant de quitter la salle de métamorphose, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Une dernière chose professeur. Je ne suis pas un hibou, si vous souhaitez parler à ma tante, contacter la directement.

* * *

Sarah : Merci pour ta super review =) Je te promets que pour le chapitre suivant, tu auras droit à un résumé ^^ C'est vrai que le nombre de chapitres commencent à être conséquents...

Cheshire : J'apprécie que tu relèves ces petits détails ^^

Nana22 : Merci pour ton petit mot ! Je suis contente d'avoir surprise avec André =)

Cathy : Et bien, tu sauras tout sur André dans quelques chapitres =)

Menelwen : Wouah oO merci pour le compliment ! Je suis touchée que tu prennes le temps de me laisser des petits mots, surtout si tu en mets rarement ! Et je t'encourage à m'encourager avec de petits mots :p

Morane : Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point oO Je suis vraiment flattée de tous tes compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question, pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de petit(e) ami(e) pour Vladmir, mais sur, ce ne sera pas une greluche ^^

Matsuyama : Merci pour ta review ^^

Oloon : Pour l'action, ce sera le chapitre suivant, je t'en promets plein =), avec en prime une nouvelle bourde de Bubus ^^

Guest : Merci merci =)


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou tout le monde ! On m'a demandé un résumé de tout ce que ce pauvre Vladmir a traversé depuis le début, alors je me suis mise à la tâche pour vous faire un petit récapitulatif… Enfin, petit…il est un peu long, car j'ai développé de nombreux aspects dans cette fic, avec plusieurs lignes parallèles… J'ai mis les points les plus importants en passant sous silence certains. __Par la suite, je le condenserais pour rappeler uniquement les derniers évènements. J'espère que vous trouverez ce résumé assez complet malgré tout =)_

**_1_****_ère_****_ année. Lorsque de Dumbledore envoie Hagrid chercher Harry Potter chez les Dursley, il apprend que ce dernier n'a jamais mis les pieds chez sa tante. Toutefois, il le retrouve à Poudlard sous le nom de Vladmir Kemenov, héritier d'un puissant clan de sorciers de Russie et membre de la maffia magique, la Cour des Mirages._**

**_Vlad est réparti à Serdaigle et se lit avec Neville Londubat, qui joue un habile jeu de faux semblants et n'est pas ce qu'il parait être, Drago Malefoy, qui lui propose une discrète alliance entre héritiers et Kévin, un jeune né-moldu de sa Maison d'une curiosité sans fin. Petit à petit, Hermione Granger s'associe avec eux également, ainsi que deux alliés inattendus. André le Choixpeau magique, et Fumseck, le phénix._**

**_Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore cherche à prendre Vladmir sous sa coupe, usant de son pouvoir et de son statut de tuteur magique. Il se heurte à un mur en Katya Kemenov, demi-sœur de James Potter et accessoirement un des chefs de la maffia russe. Elle a mis à la main sur le testament de son frère, caché par Dumbledore avec l'aide de certains gobelins et peu démontrer que Dumbledore a abusé de sa position pour manipuler l'avenir de son neveu._**

**_Vladmir est aussi confronté à plusieurs problèmes tout au long de l'année, dont l'animosité du professeur Rogue, pénalisante pour l'ensemble de sa maison, celle du professeur McGonagall, le vol à Gringotts, qui l'intrigue et des événements plus personnels comme l'attaque de son Clan durant l'hiver._**

**_Tout cela aboutit en fin d'année à la récupération de la pierre philosophale au nez et à la barbe de Dumbleodre ainsi que le procès du directeur de Poudlard suite à ses nombreux recours illégaux pour s'approprier la garde de Vladmir. Il y perd tous ses titres et ne conserve que son statut que directeur de Poudlard._**

**_Lors de la deuxième année, Vladmir apprend que Narcissa Malefoy joue un double jeu dans le dos de son mari grâce à Dobby. Il forme avec ses amis un groupe secret, l'Alliance, afin qu'ils puissent tous continuer à se rassembler en dehors de cours sans être surveillé par Dumbledore._**

**_Alors qu'il pensait que cette année serait plus calme, il se retrouve défié en duel par un sorcier russe et gagne. Il s'attire cependant la méfiance de ses camarades de classe après l'usage de la magie noire, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouve principal coupable de l'agression de miss Teigne._**

**_Suite à cela, les jumeaux Wealsey viennent l'informer de leur inquiétude concernant Ginny et l'Alliance mène des recherches sur la chambre des Secrets et de l'Héritier, qui se révèle être Vladmir, par droit de conquête sur Tom Jedusor, connu aussi sous le nom de Voldemort. Les soupçons de l'Alliance se portent donc sur le mage noir._**

**_En parallèle, Lucius, ancienne Triade de la mafia anglaise, commence doucement à rétablir l'ancienne Cour. Il a le soutien des autres mafias européennes, ainsi que de l'Alliance, qui forme le réseau d'informations et de contrebandes de l'école, ainsi qu'une base recrutement pour les futurs membres de la Cour anglaise._**

**_Vladmir qui continue à chercher les responsables des attaques avec ses amis, tombe alors sur une étrange information. La lignée Prince a un descendant en Severus Rogue. Il appartient aux 5 familles descendantes des chevaliers de la table ronde et se révèle être l'héritier d'Arthur. Severus apprend aussi une prophétie qui les lis tous et finit par rencontrer les autres représentants des 5 familles : les Bones, les Rowle, les Potter et les Nott._**

**_A Poudlard, les choses se corsent. Kévin se dévoile en tant que Fourchelangue lors du club de duel, et une deuxième attaque à lieu. Vladmir, suspecté, est renvoyé pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à que Kévin soit à son tour statufié par le basilic. _****_Tout s'accélère alors. il passe donc à l'action avec ses amis, sauf Drago qui reste secoué par la répudiation de sa mère, instigatrice des attaques après avoir donné le journal à Ginny._**

**_L'Alliance découvre finalement l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et se débarrasse de l'horcruxe, libère le basilic des contraintes posées par Voldemort et s'approprient les lieux pour leurs affaires illégales._**

**_Lors du dernier chapitre, Vladmir et ses amis ont repris leurs petites occupations habituelles et le jour de la St Valentin, Vladmir se retrouve touché par la malédiction que lui avait lancé le clan Fedovir. Seule l'intervention de Gregori Raspoutine le sauve et il finit à l'infirmerie. Pour finir l'année en beauté, il mouche adroitement_****_ le ministre anglais en visite à Poudlard et McGonagall prend enfin conscience des agissements étranges d'Albus Dumbledore.._**

_Pffff… résumé fini =) passons maintenant au nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^_

_-_**Russe**

_-Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Chasse à l'homme**

Katya se tenait aux côtés de Sergei dans un des lieux les plus incroyables du monde magique. Vêtue d'une tenue d'apparat, elle était l'image même de la fierté et de la vieille noblesse sorcière.

Ils se trouvaient dans la grotte principale du monde souterrain gobelin pour assister à une cérémonie rare et impressionnante. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son héritier et neveu devenait le premier Ami de la Nation Gobeline depuis 200 ans.

Le mois de Juillet était passé rapidement. Les amis de Vladmir avaient été invités durant les deux premières semaines de vacances pour assister à la grande course d'été de flightracing. Elle s'était déroulée en Espagne et ils avaient logé dans une villa appartenant aux Londubat dans les Asturies. Ils avaient pu fêter la troisième place de Vladmir, ex æquo avec Charlie Wealsey. Après le repos, ils avaient repris le travail. Les petites missions pour la Cour des Mirages s'étaient enchainées, et Katya avait été débordée avec la préparation du procès d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, s'assurant de le couler au mieux et de le faire dégager à jamais du poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Son maque de réaction lors du déclanchement de la malédiction de Vladmir était plutôt mal passé... surtout qu'il lui avait reproché par la suite d'avoir introduit un mage noir dans l'école. Mais visiblement, cela avait enfin secoué la professeur de métamorphose, qui l'avait contacté…

Katya n'avait pas répondu… pas encore. La sorcière soupira et reporta son attention sur son neveu. Pas de mauvaises pensées, songea-t-elle. En ce début du mois d'août, ils étaient les spectateurs d'une cérémonie particulière, au beau milieu du royaume gobelin et devaient profiter de l'immense honneur qui était fait à Vladmir...

La matriarche des Kemenov laissa son regard errer sur la ville. La grotte était immense et abritait une véritable cité souterraine. Les humains étaient rarement admis alors les descriptions de ce monde étaient rares et en dessous de la vérité. Contrairement aux préjugés, le monde gobelin était vert. Incroyablement verdoyant, même. Les plantes étaient nombreuses, ressemblant à d'énormes fougères arborescentes et phosphorescentes, reposant entre les roches et les stalagmites, sur les balcons ou encore les petites terrasses.

Les maisons, toutes en courbes et en rondeurs, ne s'élevaient que sur quelques étages, hormis de rares bâtiments plus impressionnants réservés aux installations publiques. Les sorciers n'imaginaient pas que les gobelins puissent avoir des écoles, des immenses halles commerçantes ou même un système administratif des plus pointus.

Sans compter les impressionnants complexes militaires, songea Katya en observant l'immense cité légèrement en retrait de la ville gobeline, à l'architecture radicalement différente des autres maisons. Dire que le service militaire était obligatoire pendant 20 ans chez les gobelins… Certains sorciers mériteraient d'apprendre la discipline avec eux…

La russe reporta son attention sur l'immense terrasse du palais du hobgobelin Klorgin Folblan. Vladmir s'y trouvait, accompagné du dirigeant de l'Angleterre et l'ensemble des seigneurs de la société gobeline.

Son jeune hérité discutait tranquillement avec les onze dirigeants qui se partageaient le monde souterrain. La cérémonie avait été discrète et Vladmir avait été présenté pendant quelques minutes au peuple gobelin. Des milliers de créatures magiques l'avaient vu aux côtés de leurs dirigeants et la nouvelle ferait rapidement le tour de cette petite race de guerriers et artisans si dénigrés par les sorciers.

Pour le moment, Vladmir discutait avec le directeur de la filiale anglaise de Gringott's, un gobelin du nom de Ragnok. Katya était persuadée, le connaissant, qu'il profitait de sa nouvelle position pour se renseigner sur Albus Dumbledore.

**-Tu penses que les gobelins nous aideront pour le procès ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. J'ai transmis le dossier à Amélia pour qu'elle prenne conscience de nos dernières trouvailles, répondit Katya.**

**-Toutes ? **

**-Non, pas toutes. Certaines sont du ressort des Cinq Familles, je les aborderais plus tard avec eux. Evoquer ce détail devant le Magenmagot serait comme mettre un agneau sur l'autel… L'Héritier ne doit pas être dévoilé. **

**-Je pense que Gwenelle Rowle les prendra plutôt mal, tout comme Amélia Bones...**

**-Pas forcément, Amélia sait que Dumbledore n'est pas tout blanc. Par contre, Gwennelle…**

**-Elle vient d'une famille pro-moldue, **soupira Sergei.** Le vieux directeur est son modèle et le leader charismatique de la première guerre… Elle ne va pas du tout apprécier tes révélations.**

**-Je m'en doute.**

Sergei resta silencieux alors que Katya se plongeait dans ses pensées. Finalement, il lui donna un discret coup de coupe pour la tirer de son état méditatif. Vladmir, souriant, s'approchait d'eux. Un sourire qui n'était en rien amical.

-Ma tante, voici le gobelin Ragnok « Pattes-de-poule » Rocdor Folblan, directeur de Gringott's Angleterre. Directeur, laissez-moi vous présenter ma tante, Lady Katya Annapovna Kemenov, matriarche du Clan Kemenov.

-Votre nom est connu parmi les gobelins pour être un modèle d'équité, Lady Kemenov, salua la petite créature. Que votre or soit prospère.

-Et que la richesse s'installe, maitre gobelin, répondit tranquillement Katya en s'inclinant devant le directeur de la prestigieuse banque anglaise.

-J'ai ouï dire d'un ami de Russie que les Kemenov ne sont pas des clients fidèles à Gringott's, sourit le petit gobelin avec un air de requin. J'ai donc été très surpris d'apprendre le nouveau statut de votre héritier.

Le rictus de Katya se fit narquois, alors que l'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux.

-Il est déconseillé de mettre ses œufs dans un même panier, Directeur, dit tranquillement Vladmir. J'admets que votre peuple a un talent inégalable dans la gestion des biens, mais l'on n'est jamais trop prudent. Le Maitre de Sibérie Gorkolk est parfaitement au fait de notre avis.

-Et vous avez raison, répondit le gobelin avec un air appréciateur. Les sorciers européens tendent à oublier que nous tenons toutes leurs richesses et que nous avons ainsi la main mise sur l'économie. Si vous permettez ma curiosité… en pourcentage, combien avez-vous placé hors nos filiales, qu'elles soient immobilières, boursières ou simplement les coffres de Gringott's ?

-Une question bien indiscrète, maitre gobelin, qui nécessite une contrepartie.

-Cela va de soit, Milady, sourit le gobelin.

-Exactement la moitié de la fortune des Kemenov.

-Vous êtes prévoyante, madame, la félicita Ragnok. Quelle question souhaitiez-vous me poser ?

-Elle concerne votre nom complet. Une partie de sa signification est obscure pour les sorciers que nous sommes, alors qu'en Angleterre, vous êtes connu de tous, sourit Katya, s'attirant un regard flatté du gobelin.

-Il est rare qu'on nous demande la signification de nos faits d'armes, concéda finalement Ragnok, surtout de la part de sorciers, qui ont plutôt tendance à les tourner en dérision. Je suis connu parmi les miens pour briser les jambes de mes adversaires, comme nous le faisons avec les pattes de poule pour notre soupe traditionnelle.

-Pourquoi portez vous le même nom que le seigneur hobgobelin d'Angleterre ?

-Parce que justement, j'appartiens au clan gobelin dont il est le chef depuis des siècles. Le nom d'un gobelin désigne son appartenance. Je suis Ragnok, de la lignée Rocdor, du clan Folblang.

-Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous un lien avec Nirseca Rocdor ?

-En effet, il s'agit de ma soeur.

-Puis-je poser une autre question, Maitre Gobelin ? demanda lentement Vladmir, un détail lui revenant en mémoire.

-Bien sur, Ami des Gobelins.

-Quel est votre lien exact avec Filius Flitwick ?

-Il s'agit de mon fils, murmura le petit gobelin en le regardant avec attention. Mais par les esprits sacrés des grottes, comment le savez-vous ?

A la demande express de tous, surpris de cette rélévation, Vladmir avait patiemment expliqué que le professeur de Sortilèges de Poudlard lui avait avoué être le neveu de la célèbre blanchisseuse d'argent gobeline, lors de sa première année. Faire le lien était relativement facile dès lors que Ragnok avait avoué son affiliation avec Nirseca.

Finalement, alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, Katya eut un rictus de satisfaction. Elle avait eu raison. Vladmir avait utilisé son nouveau statut pour récolter des renseignements sur Albus Dumbledore. Les banquiers du monde sorcier avaient accepté de leurs fournir le récapitulatif détaillé des comptes du directeur de Poudlard, à l'unique condition que leur implication ne soit jamais dévoilée lors du procès. Katya avait fait un serment inviolable pour leur assurer le secret de ses sources.

Les trois membres du clan Kemenov sortaient de la banque de Saint-Pétersbourg, satisfaits de leur journée, quand un homme grand, entièrement dissimulé sous une lourde cape noire, s'approcha de Katya. Sergei le laissa passer, reconnaissant le discret emblème du _Sermirrov_, la Cour russe. L'inconnu se pencha vers la matriarche des Kemenov pour lui souffler quelques mots avant de se volatiliser presque immédiatement dans la foule qui profitait du beau temps.

Valdmir observa sa tante et sut immédiatement que les choses allaient enfin bouger. La matriarche de son clan n'affichait cet air que très rarement… Cet air qui vous glaçait le sang à l'instant ou son regard noir se posait sur vous. Cet air qui pouvait tétaniser un homme dès le moment ou elle tournait la tête vers lui.

**-Chaton… Tu as ta cape de voyage et tes armes ?** annonça calmement Katya.

**-Oui, pourquoi ? **

-**Parce que je t'invite à une partie de chasse. **

Vladmir haussa un sourcil puis lentement, un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait.

**-Les Fedovir,** ronronna-t-il.

**-Sergei, rentre au palais, dis leur que nous ne seront pas là de la soirée et peut être même de plusieurs jours.**

**-Et pour…**

**-Affaire de clan urgente. **

Sergei se contenta d'hocher la tête et disparut en utilisant le déplacement spécifique aux vampires. Vladmir leva la tête vers le ciel.

**-Une chasse à l'homme ?** demanda-t-il tranquillement en observant les nuages qui se découpaient sur le bleu éclatant du ciel estival.

**-Ivan Fedovir. Felix Darerine et Ilyna Dolohov. Comme par hasard, ils sont tous les trois dans le manoir anglais des Dolohov.**

**-Si l'on chasse sur le territoire de ****_l'Underground_****, tu devrais peut-être prévenir Lucius.**

**-Non. Cela n'a pas de lien direct avec la Cour des Mirages, même si le ****_Sermirrov_**** y est pour beaucoup dans les renseignements… C'est une affaire de Clan.**

Le sourire de Vladmir se fit carnassier et sa baguette magique tournoya lentement dans sa main alors qu'il croisait le regard de sa tante.

**-Quand partons-nous ? **

**-Maintenant. Je crois que nous allons accepter l'invitation du Seigneur Ragnok d'utiliser leurs miroirs pour t'amener en Angleterre.**

Autant dire que lorsque les gobelins apprirent la raison de leur soudain changement de destination, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se retrouver dans le grand hall d'entrée de la filiale anglaise de Gringott's.

Ils rabattirent tous deux les capuches de leurs capes et sortirent tranquillement de la banque. Contrairement à la place des Tsars, envahie par les sorciers de St-Pétersbourg, le Chemin de Traverse était peu fréquenté en cette fin du mois de juillet, probablement à cause de la pluie fine et glaciale qui tombait en continu.

Katya hésita quelques secondes puis s'entailla l'avant-bras avant d'articuler quelques mots à la consonance rugueuse, vite suivi du nom des trois cibles.

**-Tiens tiens, on dirait qu'un de nos amis n'est pas très loin d'ici,** dit Katya d'une voix amusée. **Darerine est visiblement quelque part dans le quartier sorcier**.

Immédiatement, Vladmir laissa son regard courir sur les rares passants. Une famille de rouquins, les Weasley, s'il ne se trompait pas, un coupe de vieux sorciers avoisinants probablement les 200 ans à leur démarche fatiguée, un vendeur à la sauvette, deux aurors en patrouille, facilement identifiables à leurs robes, quelques personnes seules et pressées…

**-Quelle direction ? **

-**Est**, répondit distraitement Katya, déjà occupée à ratisser du regard les lieux.

Vladmir plissa les yeux et jura tout bas, alors qu'un étrange sifflement sortait de sa poche. Il en tira une petite toupie écarlate qui tournoyait vivement dans sa paume en émettant un bruit strident.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un scrutoscope de poche **? s'étonna Katya.

**-Cadeau de Nikolaï pour mon anniversaire. Les aurors nous dévisagent et je mettrais ma baguette au feu que ce sont eux qui le font réagir... **

Katya tourna la tête et jura alors que les deux sorciers du ministère se dirigeaient vers eux. Vladmir tapota du bout de sa baguette magique le petit objet ensorcelé pour le désactiver, avant de le glisser dans sa cape.

**-Fait chier… Alastor Maugrey, **grogna Katya**. Une vraie plaie, comme type. Il sent la magie noire à des lieux à la ronde et déteste tout ce qui y touche. Autant dire que notre nom nous vaudra un aller direct au poste des aurors… On file.**

Vladmir tourna les talons après avoir gravé le visage de l'homme dans son esprit. Il savait reconnaître des cicatrices liées à la magie noire et l'homme en était recouvert, des ciatrices très caractéristiques. Sortilèges de lacération, éclatement nasal… rien ne lui avait été épargné, visiblement. Quant à son œil magique… Il était aussi connu que lui.

Les deux Kemenov se glissèrent dans une allée sombre, aux nombreux recoins inhospitaliers. Vlad nota le nom de la ruelle, l'Allée des Embrumes, puis suivit Katya qui parcourait d'un pas ferme et décidé les pavés irréguliers. ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans les allées secondaires, surveillant leurs arrières.

-**Ils nous suivent toujours,** lâcha finalement Vladmir après quelques minutes à serpenter dans le labyrinthe de rues étroites.

-**Si nous voulons coincer Darerine, il faut absolument qu'ils nous lâchent. **

Vladmir grogna en laissant sa baguette glisser de son holster et venir se nicher dans sa main.

**-Je me charge des aurors.**

**-Fais attention, Maugrey est puissant et très doué,** souffla Katya.

Vladmir hocha la tête et se glissa dans le maigre espace entre deux magasins. Il ignora les rats qui grouillaient autours de lui et l'odeur de pourriture qui régnait dans le renfoncement et attendit quelques instants avant de les voir apparaître.

Les deux aurors étaient sur leurs gardes, le quartier n'étant pas des plus sûr pour eux. Le premier, le fameux Maugrey, avait son œil magique d'un bleu électrique qui volait dans tous les sens, surveillant tous les alentours. Le second, un grand noir au visage sévère, se tenait près à réagir.

-Sors de là gamin, grogna soudain la voix bourrue du dénommé Maugrey en tournant la tête vers lui.

Vladmir obéit, gardant sa baguette fermement pointée sur le sol en un signe international de non agression.

-Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ?

-Pourquoi nous fuyez-vous ?

-Vous avez du répondant, Auror Maugrey. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Et toi, une attitude étrange pour un enfant de 11 ou 12 ans. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Comptez-vous éluder toutes mes questions ?

-Comptes-tu répondre aux miennes ?

Vladmir eut un sourire froid que l'auror sembla deviner puis qu'il leva un peu plus sa baguette magique.

-Je vous le déconseille, annonça tranquillement Vladmir en jouant avec sa baguette, tic qu'il avait emprunté à son meilleur ami. Voir Kévin le faire à longueur de journée avait finalement déteint sur lui… Son attitude décontractée sembla mettre mal à l'aise le deuxième auror.

-Es-tu sûr que ce soit un enfant ? souffla-t-il à son collègue.

-Certain. Et rien qu'à la voix, cela se devine.

-Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je vais vous laisser, sourit Vladmir.

-Minute gamin, le retint le vieil auror aux nombreuses cicatrices. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. A ton accent et ta tenue, je dirais que toi et ta mère êtes russes.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, railla le Kemenov en faisant ressortir son accès volontairement.

-L'Angleterre n'est pas la destination préférée des sorciers russes. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Affaires familiales, répondit vaguement le russe.

-Quels sont les sorts posés sur vos capes ?

Vladmir sourit narquoisement. Ainsi, les sorts d'anonymat posés sur les capes de la Cour des Mirages arrivaient à berner le célèbre œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey ? Il connaissait quelques sorciers qui allaient en être ravi.

Puis, lentement, sans quitter les deux aurors des yeux, il commença à reculer vers un petit passage.

-Att…

Vladmir se glissa en arrière et lévita par un sort bien lancé jusqu'aux toits. Il esquiva un sort rouge, probablement un _stupefix_, et disparut de la vue des deux aurors. Il fut surpris de ne pas être poursuivi et au lieu de s'enfuir loin, il resta à proximité de voix, protégé du foutu œil magique par un mur épais.

Les deux aurors semblaient se disputer à son sujet.

-Mais ca ne va pas Alastor ? Tu as attaqué ce gamin !

-Il transpirait la magie noire, comme sa mère !

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous avons ordre de ne tirer qu'à condition d'être attaqué ! Il serait tombé du toit et se serait brisé la nuque suite à ton sort, tu aurais été dans la merde !

-Ces deux russes sont suspects !

-Comme les trois-quarts des sorciers habitants dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Aucunes conventions internationales ou lois nationales n'interdissent l'arrivée de ressortissants russes sur le sol anglais, Alastor. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la magie noire étant autorisée chez eux, ils sont en droit de la pratiquer chez nous !

-Ce gosse…

-Et étrange, je suis d'accord. Mais, on ne peut rien contre lui.

-Refus d'obtempérer.

-Pardon ?

-Si je le crois à nouveau, je l'embarque pour refus d'obtempérer.

Vladmir sourit et s'éloigna furtivement des deux aurors. Le jour où des sorciers le rattraperaient sans utiliser la magie noire, il pleuvra des fées…

-**Alors **? souffla Katya quand Vladmir s'installa à ses côtés dans un bar miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un verre de bierraubeurre l'attendait tranquillement, dans un verre dont il ne voulait pas surtout pas savoir la provenance et la date du dernier lavage.

**-Maugrey est un con borné à la rancune tendance, mais j'admets qu'il a un sacré instinct.**

Katya sourit et avala d'une longue gorgée son verre de Whisky pur-feu.

**-Darerine est dans l'angle. Je ne sais pas avec qui il parle, mais c'est animé.**

**-Attends…**

Vladmir effleura son poignet et le bracelet qui l'ornait. Sasha siffla doucement en se réveillant.

_-Oui ?_

_-Peux-tu aller écouter leur discussssion sss'il te plait ma belle ? _

Sasha darda sa langue en direction des deux hommes attablés autour d'une grande bouteille et hocha la tête en se faufilant sous les tables.

**-Elle comprend l'anglais ? **

**-Oui. J'ai passé des nuits entières à lui apprendre à ressentir les ondes sonores, puis les décrypter pour en faire des mots. **

**-Elle est intelligente…**

**-Normal, c'est mon familier,** ricana Vladmir en buvant sa bièrraubeurre après avoir nettoyer le bord de son verre à l'aide de sa manche.

Katya leva les yeux vers le plafond, souriant malgré elle de l'orgueil de son neveu. Ils discutèrent tranquillement en russe, alors que Sasha espionnait les sorciers. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure avant que Darerine ne se retrouve seul à nouveau, perdu dans la contemplation de son verre.

Sasha revint immédiatement leur faire part de la discussion plutôt intéressante. Visiblement, l'homme qu'avait rencontré Darerine était un dénommé Walden Macnair, bourreau pour le département de régulation des créatures magiques et mangemort notoire.

Après un regard, Katya et Vladmir se levèrent d'un même ensemble et traversèrent la salle sale et sombre pour venir s'installer à la table de Félix Darerine, nécromancien de génie et fidèle de Voldemort.

-**Que**… sursauta l'homme quand Katya se glissa à ses côtés.

-**Tais-toi, Félix**, susurra-t-elle en plongeant sa baguette magique entre ses côtes, tandis que Vladmir, assis en face de lui, posait un poignard sur la table. La lame, aiguisée et mortelle, était visible uniquement par le mangemort, qui pâlit légèrement mais resta fier. La baguette magique du sorcier changea discrètement de poche, atterrissant dans la robe noire de Vladmir après un discret _accio_.

-**Qui êtes vous ?** murmura le mangemort d'une voix dure.

**-Si je te dis que nous venons régler nos petites histoires de clan, cela libère tes oreilles des veracrasses ?**

-**Vous êtes des Kemenov**, siffla le sorcier en palissant un peu plus.

**-Exactement. Nous savons de source sûre que tu es lié aux attaques sur leur héritier, **

dit tranquillement Vladmir. **Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ?**

Le sorcier resta silencieux, jusqu'à que craquement sinistre retentisse. Katya bâillonna l'homme alors qu'il hurlait, ne laissant passer qu'un gémissement inaudible. Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux, mais rapidement, les clients du bar reprirent leurs occupations initiales. C'était l'Allée des Embrumes, personne ne voulait regarder de trop prêt les ennuis des autres pour ne pas se retrouver mêlés aux problèmes.

**-Réponds, ou je te brise chaque os de tes doigts, **menaça la matriarche.** Puis, si tu n'as toujours pas parlé, on te fera visiter les geôles des Kemenov et tous tes os seront broyés, les un après les autres, plusieurs fois pour les plus longs.**

Le nécromancien déglutit.

**-Les tortures de Voldemort ne sont rien comparées à celles des vampires du clan de St-Pétersbourg ou encore Ubista. **

Les sursauts de frayeur du mangemort ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Le nom de Voldemort était toujours craint, même parmi ses plus fidèles serviteurs. La renommée des vampires de Sergei n'était plus à faire dans le monde des mercenaires. Quant au nom d'Ubista, il circulait sur toutes les lèvres, ombre dont jamais personne n'avait réellement vu le visage en dehors des membres du clan Kemenov, mais dont la réputation suffisait à faire trembler n'importe qui. Le Clan Kemenov était un des clans les plus puissants de Russie et ce n'était pas pour rien.

**-Je… Ce n'est pas le clan qui était visé, mais uniquement Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov. Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… et nous…**

**-Et vous comptiez m'offrir en cadeau à votre Maitre lors de sa résurrection ?** susurra Vladmir en se démasquant le temps que Felix Darerine réalise qui se tenait devant lui, son visage mortellement sérieux. **C'est vous qui avez enseigné au mercenaire des Fedovir la formule de résurrection des corps ?**

**-Je ne sais pas de…**

**-Félix, je te déconseille de me mentir… Je sais parfaitement que ton talent réside dans la nécromancie et que tu es lié aux attaques du clan Fedovir contre moi. Je ne répéterais pas une troisième fois ma question. As tu enseigné la résurrection des corps à Karzkern ? **

**-Oui. Nous savions que la mort de la petite russe vous aviez secoué et ahhhhh !**

Le hurlement de douleur retentit dans tout le bar, faisait taire toutes des discussions.

-**Chaton… Tu as sali la table**, soupira Katya alors que le nécromancien gémissait, sa main épinglée à la table par le poignard de Vlad. Le jeune russe ne répondit pas mais tourna vicieusement la lame dans la plaie.

-**Manque de chance pour toi, Darerine,** souffla Vlad, ses yeux verts tirant vers la teinte exacte du sort de mort en attirant le mangemort vers lui par sa lavandière, **j'abhorre les nécromanciens. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, te voir crever comme le chien que tu es, son sang se rependant lentement à mes pieds. Je suis en chasse, et tu vas être ma première proie.**

-**Vladmir**, prévint la matriarche des Kemenov qui avait deviné les intentions de son neveu. **Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ? Tu entacheras définitivement ton âme…**

**-Natashka ne méritait pas de mourir, mais je l'ai accepté,** souffle le jeune garçon sans pour autant quitter des yeux le nécromancien.** Mais qu'on utilise son corps pour lutter… Qu'on utilise n'importe quel corps pour se défendre… C'est la pire des lâchetés. **

Vladmir, montrant une force surprenante pour son âge et sa stature, jeta le nécromancien par dessus la table. Le mangemort s'effondra au sol, sa main blessée repliée contre son torse, haletant sourdement. Terrorisé par l'aura sombre du russe, il avait souillé ses vêtements et l'odeur acre se mêlait à celle, ferreuse, de son sang.

**-Cours, Darerine. Cours le plus loin possible et surtout… Cours le plus vite possible.**

Félix Darerine ne se fit pas prié et son visage se congestionna, alors que Vladmir éclatait de rire.

-**Non Darerine, le transplanage serait trop facile, n'est ce pas ?** J'en appelle à la Chasse Sauvage ! Démons de l'ancien temps, Faes immortels, Sidhes éternels, je vous offre une âme. Traquer Félix Darerine ! hurla Vladmir en vieil anglais.

Des bourrasques de vent s'élevèrent dans le bar alors que des hurlements retentissaient. La voix de Vladmir s'était élevée, claire et puissante, brûlante d'une magie des plus noires au monde. Il venait de faire appel à l'une des premières et ancestrales malédictions du monde sorcier. Il avait invoqué la Chasse Sauvage et son immortel seigneur.

Ni Katya ni Vladmir ne cherchèrent à suivre Darerine quand il s'enfuit. Mais tous purent voir les ombres mystérieuses qui jaillirent des recoins et qui serpentèrent à la suite du nécromancien, alors que des cristaux de glace se formaient un peu partout dans le bar et que de sinistres aboiements et hennissements se faisaient entendre.

Les deux russes, debout au centre de la pièce, échangèrent un regard sombre, ignorant les regards paniqués des rares sorciers encore présents.

**-Et maintenant ? **

**-Maintenant ? J'ai deux personnes à traquer, puis à tuer pour avoir toucher à mon neveu,** déclara froidement Katya.

**-Une idée de leur localisation ? **

Katya recommença son sort de localisation et fronça les sourcils.

**-Manoir Dolohov. **

**-Il risque d'être protégé.**

**-Oui. Il faut les faire sortir de là. Laisse moi réfléchir quelques minutes à un moyen de les tirer de leur abri.**

**-Et si on retourner les protections contre eux ? **

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Regarde la manière dont nos protections touchent les indésirables. Je pense que le manoir Dolohov en a des assez semblables. Si on les utilise contre eux ? **

**-Je ne suis pas très bien ton raisonnement, Chaton,** soupira Katya. **Viens, je t'offre un verre en attendant. Un vrai verre, rajouta-t-elle à la tête surprise de Vladmir.**

Puis, sans un regard en arrière pour les clients terrifiés du bar lugubre, ils rejoignirent tranquillement le Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'installèrent à une table à une table vide cette fois à visage découvert pour ne pas attirer l'attention et commandèrent leurs boissons.

-**Bien, expliqua toi,** exigea Katya alors que le barman revenait avec deux choppes de bièrraubeurre.

**-Si les protections ne reconnaissent plus Dolohov comme invitée, mais comme indésirable, de même que ses deux amis, que se passeraient-ils ?** demanda Vlad.

**-Les protections se retourneraient contre eux. Et comme ils sont déjà à l'intérieur, ils… brillant Vlad, tout simplement brillant. Rien ne nous incriminerait en plus. Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment tu comptes réaliser ce prodige…**

Vladmir eut un sourire torve en s'adossa à la moelleuse banquette du bar pour observer les clients. Il fit un discret signe de tête aux jumeaux Weasley, attablés avec leur famille à quelques mètres d'eux, qui semblèrent comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de venir le saluer.

**-Je suis peut-être une catastrophe ambulante en métamorphose, mais je suis bon dans un autre domaine, grâce à Raspoutine. Les protections sont souvent écrites avec des runes. Si je déniche une des pierres sur lesquelles elles sont gravées, alors ce sera suffisant. **

**-Je doute que l'on puisse s'approcher de leur manoir aussi facilement, surtout des fondations de leurs défenses magiques.**

Vladmir fit la moue, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient pas arriver aussi près des runes fondatrices des protections de la maison sans déclencher des sorts d'alarme. Le jeune russe et sa tante réfléchirent longuement.

Vlad avait provoqué une chasse sauvage sur un des sorciers les plus dangereux d'Europe. Il l'avait fait sur un coup de tête, mais cela restait finement joué. La chasse était composée de spectres, des âmes déchues. Le nécromancien n'avait aucune prise magique sur eux et son sort était scellé.

Sauf que maintenant, le fait que la chasse ait été lancée allait vite faire le tour de la société magique anglaise, avec le nom du maudit. Les deux autres allaient se méfier.

**-Tu as encore de la puissance magique ?** demanda doucement Katya en voyant Vladmir soupirer avec lassitude. La malédiction ne pouvait être jeté que par un sorcier puissant, ce que son neveu était indéniablement. Mais il restait encore jeune, bien trop jeune… le contrecoup serait douloureux… Jusqu'à qu'elle le voit se redresser.

**-Oui. Dis moi tatie, pourquoi n'appelons simplement pas Ubista ? Si les Dolohov sont aussi vaniteux qu'on le dit, ils n'auront pas penser à protéger le domaine contre les elfes de maison.**

**-Tu es en forme, chaton,** ronronna Katya avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Ils mirent au point leur nouveau plan d'attaque.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi et étrangement, le beau temps était revenu, faisant sortir les familles sorcières. Usant de discrets sorts, dressa une carte du Londres Moldu. Etrangement, les Dolohov, pourtant pro-sorciers, demeuraient dans la partie moldue de la ville. Il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre certaines incohérences chez les sang-purs traditionnalistes…

Une fois que Katya eut fini sa carte, elle se redressa et jeta quelques mornilles sur la table pour les deux bièrraubeurres avant de rabattre sa capuche et de quitter rapidement le Chaudron Baveur. Ils se glissèrent du côté moldu, ignorant les regards perplexes des passants sous leurs tenues assez excentriques. En quelques minutes, ils avaient dénichés une contre-allée obscure pour commencer leurs projets.

**-Ubista, **appela Katya d'une voix ferme.

Le petit elfe de maison des Kemenov apparut sans un bruit et s'inclina devant eux, vêtu de son éternel ensemble noir.

**-Matriarche, votre Altesse, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Prends ton autre apparence, on va discuter tout en marchant. **

Ubista acquiesça et sa silhouette se brouilla pour laisser place à un elfe de taille moyenne, proche de celle de Vladmir. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur aspect proéminant pour devenir deux billes d'un noir de jais effrayants, alors que sa peau grisâtre avait viré à un ton mate plus soutenu.

Vlad posa sur sa tête toujours chauve une casquette moldue, qui masqua également les oreilles bien trop pointues pour être humaine et couvertes d'ornements en os polis.

**-Parfait**, sourit Vladmir. **Allons-y.**

**-Excusez-moi Altesse, mais vous n'êtes pas de toute discrétion. Permettez…**

D'un claquement de doigt, Katya et Vladmir se retrouvèrent vêtus de pantalons en toile grossière, d'un bleu soutenu, parfaitement ajustée sur Katya et plutôt lâche sur Vladmir.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça **? maugréa Vladmir en touchant le tissu épais, alors que leurs capes d'été étaient remplacées par de légers blousons de toiles d'un vert printanier à la coupe sobre et élégante pour la matriarche et noir pour son neveu.

Ubista ne répondit pas immédiatement, détaillant leurs tenues. Il sembla se satisfaire des chemises blanches de ses maitres avant de sourire.

**-Des jeans denim. C'est très à la mode chez les moldus. J'en conviens que la toile est grossière, mais elle a l'avantage d'être extrêmement résistante.**

Vladmir ronchonna un peu plus, mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements qui lui irritaient la peau. Puis les trois sorciers sortirent de la ruelle sombre qui les avaient abrités.

**-Maintenant Madame, vous allons-nous, si je puis me mettre ? **

**-Le manoir Dolohov. Il se trouve en plein centre du Londres moldu, à quelques pas du palais de Buckingham. Je te demanderais de faire sortir deux des résidents en toute discrétion. **

**-Un enlèvement donc. Qui? **

**-Ilyana Dolohov et Anton Fedovir. **

-**Celui qui a tenté par deux fois de s'en prendre au jeune Maitre **? demanda sourdement l'elfe en marchant aux côtés de Vladmir. Ils traversaient un quartier plutôt commerçant et ne détonnaient pas le moins du monde parmi la foule. Ils passaient pour une petite famille, invisible parmi les centaines d'autres.

**-En effet.**

Katya allait rajouter autre chose lorsqu'un enfant en surpoids la heurta sans la moindre gêne pour aller se coller à la vitre d'un magasin, bousculant au passage Vladmir qui le fusilla du regard.

-Pousse-toi toi, grogna le jeune garçon obèse. Maman, je veux la nouvelle console de jeu !

-Bien sûr mon chéri, tu as tellement bien travaillé cette année, sourit tendrement une femme maigre, alors que son mari, aussi épais que son fils, discutait avec une femme bien trop ronde pour sa santé.

**-Comme quoi, le facteur génétique rendre dans les cause d'obésité… et de débilité congénitale aussi, **grogna Vladmir en s'approchant vers le gamin pour lui dire sa manière de penser. Excusez-moi…

-Cela ne vous dérange pas de bousculer ainsi les gens ? demanda Ubista.

-Petit mal-élevé, s'exclama la femme boudinée, mon neveu s'est excusé, je l'ai vu !

Vladmir ne répondit pas, outré par tant de mauvaise foi, se contentant de regarder d'un air hautain la petite famille de moldue.

-Pourrais-je savoir à qui nous avons à faire ? demanda plus calmement Katya, même si son regard en disait long.

-Oh mon… gémit la femme, les yeux fixés sur elle, alors que son mari bombait fièrement le torse, nullement impressionné par les yeux menaçants de Katya. Ubista ricana quand Vladmir marmonna que la stupidité se rajoutait à leurs problèmes génétiques. Le moldu était idiot de ne pas prendre en considération la colère parfaitement visible de sa tante.

-Je suis Vernon Dursley, directeur de la Grunning's Entreprise. Voici ma femme, Pétunia, ma sœur Marge et mon fils.

**-Barge aurait mieux convenu**, soupira Vladmir.

-Katya Annapovna Kemenov-Potter, Duchesse de Sibérie Occidentale. Je vous passe mes autres titres. Mon fils, lord Potter, ainsi que notre garde du corps, se présenta Katya en essayant de ne pas rire des commentaires désobligeants de son neveu.

-Po… Potter ? bégaya la femme. Comme… James… et Li…Lily ?

-En effet. James était mon frère. Je suis plus que ravie que mon neveu n'ait jamais mis les pieds chez vous, quand on voit la façon donc vous élevez votre fils.

Katya jeta un regard empli de pitié au gosse qui continuait à crier à tord et à travers qu'il voulait avoir la fameuse console, complétement ignorant de la discussion d'adultes qui se passait à ses côtés. Le contraste entre le gamin pourri-gâté et son propre neveu, pourtant du même âge, était incroyable.

-Vous êtes un de ces… de ces monstres ? s'époumona Dursley. Une de ces bons à rien qui empoissonnent notre existence ? Nous sommes d'honnêtes citoyens.

Katya plissa les yeux, menaçante. Elle nota du coin de l'œil qu'un des commerçants faisait signe à deux personnes en uniforme, postés à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

-Bon à rien ? Au cas où vous n'aviez pas encore compris, Dursley, je suis pair du royaume.

-Et moi je suis….

-Un problème, messieurs dames ? le coupa poliment un moldu que les sorciers identifièrent rapidement comme un policier, l'équivalent de leurs aurors. Ils avaient décidé d'intervenir pour éviter une dispute à quelques pâtés de maison du palais royal après l'appel silencieux du commerçant.

-En effet, annonça tranquillement Katya avec un sourire froid. Ces personnes… viennent de nous insulter. Je souhaiterais parler à votre supérieur. Il est inadmissible que des pairs du royaume se fassent insulter en tout impunité.

-La Lady a raison, acquiesça le commerçant, un rouquin débonnaire et avenant, qui écoutait depuis le début l'altercation. Leur gamin l'a bousculé et au lieu de s'excuser, les parents ont commencé à les insulter. J'suis pas une lumière, mais je connais quelques pairs de la Chambre des Lords, dont les Potter. Ils aimaient bien mes babioles. Le vieux Potter était un bon client, un peu excentrique, mais sympa pour un Duc, son fils était aussi un bon gars.

Les Dursley semblèrent s'étouffer de surprise, alors que Vladmir observait avec curiosité la façade de l'échoppe. Hum… un sort de dissimulation pour les moldus cachait le nom entier de la boutique. Visiblement, il s'agissait un magasin sorcier, _Oward's Technologies &amp; Sorcelerie_…

-Un Duc ? Il était au chômage ! s'égosilla la femme boudinée. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien d'ivrogne qui s'est tué en voiture avec sa femme.

Valdmir la fusilla du regard alors que Katya rempliquait avec un regard mauvais qu'en tant que duc, il n'avait pas à travailler en dehors de la gestion de ses biens. Seul Ubista réalisa que la femme dénommée Marge commençait lentement mais surement à gonfler.

-**Vladmir Vassilievitch, ce n'est pas raisonnable,** s'amusa l'elfe de maison avant de nuancer**. Pas devant tous ces moldus.**

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, mais la femme s'arrêta de gonfler. Ce n'était pas la bonne journée pour énerver le jeune héritier Kemenov et Ubista se promit de surveiller l'héritier de près pour qu'il ne fasse pas une nouvelle fois de la magie accidentelle sous la colère.

Finalement, alors que les Dursley s'énervaient de plus en plus, ils finirent par être tous emmener au poste de police, avec les excuses des policiers. Katya les rassura d'un sourire, leur expliquant qu'ils n'étaient en rien responsables de l'attitude de la famille de sa belle-sœur, qui n'avaient jamais compris quel homme avait épousé la jeune Lily.

-Il valait peut-être mieux, madame, sourit le policier, un homme d'âge mûr à la moustache imposante. Je pense que ces gens auraient été du genre à profiter de l'influence de votre nom.

Les trois russes regardèrent les Dursley être embarqué par les policiers alors qu'ils hurlaient au scandale, et un sourire sombre s'étira sur les lèvres de Vladmir alors qu'il observait un des impressionnants hôtels particuliers de l'avenue.

**-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? **

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Ubista passe les défenses de la maison et assomme proprement les deux cibles des Kemenov, alors que Katya et Vladmir transplanaient discrètement sur une des terres du clan. Ils n'allaient pas rester en Angleterre pour ce qu'ils comptaient faire…

Lorsque les deux sorciers s'éveillèrent, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu de la toundra sibérienne. Privés de leurs baguettes magiques et ligotés, ils ne purent de constater la présence de trois personnes dont ils avaient espérer ne jamais croisés : Vladmir et Katya Kemenov, ainsi qu'un elfe de maison étrange dont le nom s'imposa malgré eux. Ubista l'assassin.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius Malefoy se leva comme à son habitude vers les 6h et descendit s'installer dans le petit salon pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il eut la surprise de croiser son fils, qui, en période de vacances, avait plutôt tendance à faire la marmotte jusqu'à 11h.

Assez inquiet par l'attitude de Drago, qui semblait à la fois nerveux et apeuré, il prit toutefois le temps de se servir son thé avant d'ouvrir son journal matinal directement à la page 8, comme le conseillait son fils. Il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu inventé Rita Skeeter comme sujet ridicule à déblatérer mais qui inquiétait tant Drago. Il venait à peine d'avaler sa première gorgée de thé qu'il la recracha en lisant les titres de l'article.

**_Une chasse sauvage déclenchée au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes._**

_Cela faisait des siècles que cette malédiction n'avait plus été invoquée en plein cœur du Londres Sorcier. Hier, en début d'après-midi, dans le bar des Sept Dragons Noirs, les habitués ont pu voir une rixe dégénérer. _

_Sous les yeux de Mondigus Fletcher, client régulier de ce bar depuis des années, un homme de petit taille et entièrement masqué a jeté au travers de la salle son adversaire. _

_« J'vous jure, lorsqu'jai entendu le nom d'l'homme, j'ai su qu'nous allions avoir du spectacle, et pas du beau, j'disais. Darerine, qu'il s'agissait » témoigne M. Fletcher. _

_Felix Demetrovitch Darerine était un nécromancien russe tristement connu des services du ministère pour avoir soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa chute. Il aurait fourni la plupart des Inferi lors de la guerre._

_La Chasse Sauvage, invoquée à 13h45, s'est élancée à travers l'Allée des Embrumes puis le Chemin de Traverse. La Proie étant soumise aux Lois Primitives de la magie, elle n'a pas pu transplaner pour s'échapper. La Chasse l'a finalement ravi une heure plus tard, devant le pallier de la banque de Gringott's, où Felix Darerine avait tenté de trouver refuge. _

_Cette malédiction, parmi les plus vieilles de notre monde et les plus mortelles, n'est pourtant pas illégale. Son invocation étant tombé dans l'oubli, le Ministère de la magie n'a jamais pris la peine de l'interdire. Cela risque toutefois de changer rapidement._

_Le meurtre de Felix Darerine au milieu du Chemin de Traverse donne lieu à une enquête pour homicide avec préméditation. Les aurors recherchent deux russes, une mère et son fils, repérés un peu plus tôt dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

_« Ces deux russes sont invités à se rendre au bureau des aurors afin que nous puissions leurs poser quelques questions », annonce le célèbre capitaine Alastor Maugrey, présent sur le site quelques minutes après le déclanchement de la malédiction._

_Felix Darerine n'est pas le seul russe à trouver la mort d'une manière effroyable ces dernières 24 heures (voir article en page 13 )._

_Les Lois Primitives – page 10_

_Les vieux malédictions sorcières encore autorisées, mais pour combien de temps ? – page 11_

Lucius tourna immédiatement les pages et grogna. Les responsables étaient tout trouvés. Qu'est-ce qui avait amené Katya et Vladmir à amener leur guerre de Clan sur le sol anglais par Merlin ? Ce n'était pourtant pas leur genre de chasser leurs proies en territoire étranger sans avertir au préalable la Cour souveraine.

**_Assassinat de ressortissants russes sur le sol anglais. _**

_Deux citoyens russes, Ilyana Saprovna Dolohov, tante du tristement célèbre mangemort Antonin Dolohov, ainsi qu'Ivan Borislavitch Fedovir, chef du clan de même nom, ont été découverts froidement assassinés au manoir Dolohov de Londres. Ces deux morts s'ajoutent à celle de Felix Demetrovitch Darerine au milieu du Chemin de Traverse (voir page 8)._

_Les circonstances exactes de leur mort sont encore inexpliquées, mais d'après les médicomages légistes appelés sur le cas, elle aurait été pour eux deux extrêmement douloureuses. La torture des deux morts auraient duré des heures et a été réalisé pour extorquer des renseignements._

_« La façon méthodique dont l'acte a été perpétré est caractéristique d'un interrogatoire » explique un auror. « Le meurtrier dispose de bonnes connaissances du corps humain et de la magie noire pour atteindre le résultat que nous avons constaté sur les corps »._

_« La mort de Madame Dolohov et Monsieur Fedovir sont consécutives à un arrêt cardiaque. Cet arrêt peut être liés à deux causes particulières. Un emballement du myocarde suite une la torture extrême qu'on subit les deux victimes ou à un sort de mort. Les émanations importantes de magie noire détectées sur les corps sont trop importantes pour détecter la signature spécifique de l'Avada Kedavra » explique le médicomage Pedgins._

_Les aurors chargés de l'enquête orientent leurs suppositions sur la famille de Lady Dolohov. Les briseurs de sort appelés sur les protections du manoir affirment en effet que personne n'aurait pu pénétrer sans autorisation les défenses de la demeure. Les questions sur les secrets de Lady Dolohov et du Seigneur Fedovir restent un mystère. _

Lucius arrêta sa lecture et tourna d'autres pages, survolant la bourse et la rubrique économie. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas regardé les titres du journal et soupira. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que trois morts aussi atroces ?

**_Sirius Black échappé d'Azkaban._**

_Sirius Black, prétendant au titre du pire criminel de notre siècle, a réussi cette nuit l'incroyable prouesse de s'évader de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Les aurors ne savent pas encore comment Black a pu quitter sa cellule, située dans la zone de protection maximale mais recommandent la plus grande prudence. _

_Rappelons que Black a non seulement tué 13 personnes en un seul sort, mais à aussi trahi ses plus proches amis, les Potter, en les livrant à Vous-Savez-Qui. Son état, déjà instable lors de sa capture, a empiré sous l'effet des détraqueurs et nous invitons les sorciers et sorcières à signaler le moindre évènement suspect pouvant aider nos enquêteurs à arrêter Sirius Black._

_Sirius Orion Black – Histoire d'un traître et criminel – page 2_

_Les 10 prisons les plus sécurisées d'Europe – page 5_

Le Lord jura fort peu élégamment, faisant sursauter son fils, peu habitué à un langage si châtié dans la bouche du très respecté Lucius Malefoy. Il y allait avoir une autre chasse russe sur le territoire anglais…

-Père… Sirius Black, c'est bien le cousin de mère ? demanda d'une petite voix Drago.

-En effet. C'était aussi le parrain de Vladmir avant que…

Lucius se tut. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pensé au cousin de Narcissa. Mais, alors qu'à l'époque, il n'avait jamais remis en cause l'arrestation de Sirius Black, il se souvenait de deux choses, enfin, il ne se souvenait pas de deux choses, pour être plus précis.

D'abord, il n'avait jamais vu Black à Little Hangleton, le fief du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il était le bras droit du Maitre. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il ne rencontre jamais un nouveau mangemort, mais cela restait surprenant…

Ensuite, il ne se rappelait pas avoir participé au procès de Black. Certes, il était occupé à sauver la face pour éviter un emprisonnement, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la moindre convocation… Il allait devoir fouiller dans ses archives et dans celles du ministère.

Enfin, il avait toujours suspecté Sirius d'avoir dénoncé son père, Orion Black, chef de la Triade, surtout après avoir appris sa trahison. Mais il savait maintenant que c'était Narcissa...

Lucius songeur, embrassa son fils avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il y avait beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres sur le cas Sirius Black. Il devait contacté Katya, peut être qu'elle pourrait l'éclairer un peu.

Lucius soupira en s'asseyant devant sa table de travail, parfaitement rangée. La fin des vacances promettait d'être mouvementée. La chasse des Kemenov allait recommencer…

Il n'avait pas du tout tord. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune russe prenait également son petit déjeuner en lisant _l'Aube Rouge_. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne leva pas la tête, reconnaissant le pas feutré de Sergei.

**-Sirius Black s'est évadé.**

Vladmir leva la tête si brutalement que ses vertèbres émirent un craquement sinistre, alors que ses yeux se plissaient.

-**Evadé **? répéta-t-il lentement. **Ce chien s'est échappé d'une des meilleures prisons d'Europe ? **

**-Katya te donne le feu vert et un laissez-passer pour toutes les Cours. J'ai ordre de t'accompagner, **expliqua le vampire. **Ta présence ne sera nécessaire que pour le procès de Dumbledore. Le reste est consacré à la traque de Black.**

Oui. La fin des vacances promettait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

_Petit classement des Cours des Mirages en terme de puissance et d'influence pour Elwyll :) Sur les 37 Cours mondiales, je vais mettre les 5 premières et le rang de celles déjà cités, avec les noms spécifiques entre parenthèse._

_1\. Japon (Yakuza) 2. Italie (Fraternitate) 3. Chine (Triades chinoises) 4. Russie (Sermirrov , anciennement 2ème, avant que l'URSS n'explose en 1991) 5. Argentine (Pueblos)._

_8ème, Irlande (Chúirt Ríoga) 10ème Ukraine (Mirazh), quand à la Cour Anglaise (Underground), elle n'était pas trop influente, mais comme elle a disparu, la nouvelle cour est tout au bas de la liste maintenant)._

RAR :

Cathy : Merci :) Je n'allais tout de même pas tuer notre héros national avec la malédiction, je me serais fait lynché sur place ^^

Cheshire : exactement, il en vaut bien de temps en temps =) Et puis, s'il y avait trop d'action, nos petits étudiants seraient épuisés les pauvres ^^ pour Luna, les explications sont simples, sa famille dissimule depuis longtemps leur don héréditaire de prescience sous leur aspect complètement décalé.

Relire le chapitre précédent... j'avoue, je fais pareil ^^

Matsuyama : j'avoue, j'ai trouvé que cette phrase sonnait bien, à cette étape de la discussion ^^

Sarah : Merci :)

Nana22 : Le procès sera pour la semaine prochaine =) Bises !

Guest : Fudge a toujours et sera toujours un idiot congénital, c'est sa marque de fabrique ;) Et je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais pas de duel entre Katya et Bubus, juste un bon procès ^^


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou tout le monde. J'ai longuement hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux parties distinctes. Mais j'ai choisi de vous le laisser entier. Savourez, vous aurez rarement des chapitres aussi longs ^^ Je vous annonce aussi que je prends un peu de vacances donc rendez-vous le 29 août !_

* * *

Lucius soupira et tendit le bras pour n'y rencontrer que le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et observa la pénombre de sa chambre.

La petite horloge trônant au-dessus de l'imposante cheminée sonna les 3 heures du matin et le Lord se redressa, cherchant du regard Katya. Il finit par voir la fine silhouette qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, drapée dans un drap, ses courts cheveux encadrant follement sa tête. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement. Les jardins du manoir Malefoy brillaient sous la pâle lumière de la lune.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas…

-Tu t'inquiètes.

Un simple constat, énoncé calmement.

-Ça fait une semaine, Lucius.

-Sergei t'aurait prévenu s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, murmura le Lord en posant sa tête sur les cheveux fins de Katya. La jeune femme avait refusé que le vampire la tienne au courant des avancées de Vladmir. Elle lui avait juste demandé de le retenir avant de tuer Black. Depuis, Vlad n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles et Katya regrettait sa décision.

-Le procès…

-Il sera présent demain, j'en suis sûr, la réconforta Lucius.

-C'est…

-C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît sans te donner de ses nouvelles ?

-Je m'inquiète surtout qu'il tue Black malgré Sergei.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ne fasse. J'ai lu le rapport d'autopsie de Dolohov et Fedovir. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il prévoir pour Black, je ne trompe ? Des jours de tortures ?

-Probablement… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'il parte à sa poursuite, répéta Katya. Et avec du recul je crains le pire si Sergei se met en travers ses plans.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne as jamais vu Vladmir en colère. Vraiment, rajouta Katya en sentant la surprise du blond, qui se souvenait des histoires que lui racontaient son fils sur les rares éclats de rage de son ami à Poudlard.

Et Vladmir était justement en colère… A des kilomètres du manoir Malefoy, il observait avec attention la maison des Dursley. Pourquoi diable Black serait-il venu ici ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le localiser, même avec la magie noire ? Pourquoi Katya lui avait demandé de le ramener au palais Kemenov sans lui faire de mal ?

Il grogna de frustration en s'asseyant sur le petit muret du 4 Privet Drive et observa les ombres, amplifiées par les lumières artificielles des lampadaires. Par Merlin, que ces maisons toutes identiques étaient immondes !

Sergei sortit à ce moment là des ombres et s'installa à son tour sur le muret.

-**Encore raté,** constata le vampire.

-**Le traqueur a repéré son empreinte magique. Mais pourquoi ici ?**

**-Il sait peut être que tu aurais dû être confié aux Dursley après la mort de tes parents.**

**-Comment l'aurait-il su ?**

**-Ça chaton, je t'en sais rien…**

Vladmir jura avant de s'allonger sur le muret pour regarder le ciel, puis soupira. A cause des nombreuses lumières, il était incapable d'apercevoir la moindre étoile. Il jura de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Soudain, un étrange animal cornu apparut, brillant d'un éclat argenté puissant, et s'inclina devant eux. Vladmir ouvrit un œil en sentant la présence magique.

**-Knyaz Pokhastovine, votre présence est demandée immédiatement dans les Catacombes. Immédiatement dans les Catacombes…**

La voix, féminine, s'estompa en même temps que la silhouette.

**-C'était l'ibex de Steva ?** souffla Vladmir en se redressant sur un coude.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fabriqué cette folle ?** soupira Sergei en se levant.

Vladmir sourit en songeant au lieutenant vampire du clan de Sergei. Complètement loufoque et décalée, continuellement vêtue à la moldue, ses cheveux généralement teints en un rouge sanglante parsemés de mèches blanches, Steva Pokhastovine était un vrai phénomène à part entière. Mais malgré ses extravagances, son talent pour trouver les informations était inégalable.

**-Tu...**

**-Rejoins-la. Elle n'appelle jamais sans une bonne raison.**

Sergei regarda avec attention le jeune héritier des Kemenov. Il hésitait à le laisser seul au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il traquait un homme. Malgré la demande de Katya, il n'était pas sûr que Vladmir se retienne, s'il tombait nez-à-nez avec Sirius Black. Il pouvait voir la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux émeraude son jeune seigneur.

Vladmir, conscient des inquiétudes du vampire, lui promit de rentrer rapidement dans le Londres sorcier et de l'attendre au Chaudron Baveur.

**-Mais si à 7h, tu n'es pas là Sergei,** lança Vladmir alors que le vampire s'apprêtait à partir, **je continue mes recherches.**

**-Et le procès ?**

**-Il débute à 14h. Soit à l'heure, Sergei, ou Katya perdra son garde-fou.**

Sergei observa le regard déterminé de Vladmir. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il le suivait dans tous ses déplacements. Ce n'était pas pour le protéger, mais pour protéger les autres du jeune russe et surtout, Black... Il pesta contre la nature têtue des Potter et des Kemenov avant de disparaître.

Vladmir observa quelques secondes la ruelle vide puis il tourna lentement la tête vers les fourrés qui encadraient l'accès à un petit parc. Lentement, il se leva du muret et leva sa baguette magique.

-Sort de ton trou, Black, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide, ses yeux luisants de haine.

Seul le silence lui répondit et son visage se fit glacial alors qu'il approchait lentement du petit parc plongé dans le noir.

-Tu n'as pas envie de je viens te chercher, sale traître, susurra le russe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Katya te veut en vie, mais si tu ne te montres pas immédiatement, je ne garantie pas l'état dans lequel tu seras à l'arrivée.

Un bruissement retentit dans les fourrés et Vladmir leva sa baguette.

-_Lumos_.

Vladmir eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette massive et canine, avant que cette dernière de prenne la fuite. Sous le coup de la surprise, Vlad perdit de précieuses secondes avant de réagir.

-**Lacère** !

Le sort, d'un bleu profond, fusa à travers les fourrés et un glapissement de douleur retentit. Vladmir écarta les buissons et jura en entendant le claquement sec d'un transplanage. Il fixa avec rage la flaque de sang au sol et jura en s'accroupissant.

-**Animagus**…

Vlad resta quelques secondes immobile, puis invoqua une petite fiole de verre pour prélever du sang. Ainsi, Sirius Black était un animagus non déclaré. Cela expliquait tous les problèmes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant pour le localiser. Sous forme animale, l'empreinte magique se transformait. Légèrement, mais c'était suffisant pour fausser tous les sorts de localisation du monde, quel que soit le type de magie… Vlad secoua légèrement la fiole et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Si le sang était celui de Black sous sa forme animagus, il ne pourrait plus lui échapper…

Vladmir se releva et rejoignit la rue, agita sa baguette magique et monta tranquillement dans le bus magique qui venait d'apparaître. Il ne vit pas l'homme le suivre du regard, une lueur douloureuse brillant dans ses yeux gris alors qu'il compressait tant bien que mal la profonde enfilade qui barrait son torse.

-Harry… pourquoi ?

Le concerné, ignorant le baratin habituel du contrôleur sur le Magicobus, lui tendit la somme pour un aller simple au Chaudron Baveur, Londres. Il ignora également toute les questions du dénommé Stan Rocade sur son nom, sa présence dans les rues à une heure aussi matinale. Rocade finit cependant par comprendre que Vlad ne répondrait lorsque le russe lui adressa un regard particulièrement noir.

Vlad eut la satisfaction de voir l'homme déglutir, visiblement effrayé, avant de le laisser en paix. Il put donc s'installer sur un lit et, ignorant les secousses brusques du bus magique, il laissa enfin son esprit vagabonder.

Une semaine… une semaine qu'il traquait cet homme, visitant tous les lieux où l'empreinte magique de Sirius Black avait été détectée par son Traqueur. Le sort de magie noire était d'une efficacité redoutable mais le maintenir activé pendant plusieurs jours consécutifs était fatiguant. Vladmir avait ainsi parcouru Godric Hollow de long en large, furieux de découvrir que le traître était venu voir la tombe de ses parents, puis l'Allée des Embrumes, Liverpool, de Derbyshire… jusqu'à aboutir à ce quartier moldu déprimant de Little Whining dans le Surrey.

Dire qu'il l'avait laissé s'échapper. Vladmir posa sa tête contre la vitre à la propreté douteuse du magicobus et observa le bus défilé à grande vitesse. Il écouta le babillage incessant de la tête réduite, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Combien de sorciers anglais savaient que cette petite tête pouvait valoir Azkaban aux fameux Ernie et Stan ? Ce type d'enchantement n'était pas très blanc… Après tout, il nécessitait un joli cadavre bien frais auquel on coupait la tête avant de la drainer de toute matière en dehors des couches de l'épiderme… Le russe se demanda vaguement s'il ne pourrait pas réserver le même sort à son traître de parrain. Il irait parfaitement bien dans la salle des trophées du palais Kemenov...

Le seul point positif de la chasse de cette nuit était la découverte de la forme animagus de Black. Un foutu clébard… Vlad comprenait mieux les surnoms que lui attribuait son père dans les souvenirs qu'il avait pu visionner, ainsi que les nombreuses allusions canines dont ses amis usaient en désignant cet homme…

Alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, Vlad nota que la densité des habitations augmentait et il s'accrocha en prévision d'un arrêt mouvementé. Cela ne rata pas. Dans un dérapage brutal, le magicobus se gara devant un bar d'aspect miteux et les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, 5h37. Passez une bonne journée monsieur !

Vlad observa avec amusement la main tendue du contrôleur et avisa son regard suppliant.

-Vous devriez cacher cette petite tête, Stan, dit Vladmir avec froideur. Ce serait dommage que votre activité coule en raison de la présence d'un objet magique de catégorie 3, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Vladmir le planta là pour se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il venait à peine de passer la porte du pub lorsqu'il entendit une cheminée s'activer. Avec précaution, il posa la main sur sa baguette magique et fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître Cornélius Fudge, escorté d'Alastor Maugrey et de l'auror noir qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'allée des Embrumes et à Poudlard.

-Monsieur Kemenov ! Quel soulagement de…

Vladmir l'ignora et s'approcha de l'aubergiste. L'homme le reconnut rapidement et lui adressa un sourire édenté.

-M. Kemenov, comme d'habitude je suppose ?

-Oui Tom.

Il récupéra la clé, notant le numéro familier et paya en liquide. Cela faisait une semaine que l'auberge était devenue son repère. Tous les jours, il venait à des heures plus ou moins aléatoires et prenait une chambre pour une durée de 6 heures, le temps de dormir un peu, se rafraîchir et manger un morceau avant de repartir.

-Lord Potter vous…

-Que me voulez-vous, Monsieur le Ministre ? grogna Vladmir en daignant enfin s'intéresser au ministre de la magie anglais, perturbé par son comportement. Vlad se demanda brièvement s'il n'allait pas lui faire une crise cardiaque au milieu du Chaudron Baveur en notant sa rougeur, la transpiration qui ruisselait sur les temps de l'homme et les légers tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

-Je… nous… le monde sorcier… nous…

-Vous ? l'encouragea ironiquement le russe, faisant se recroqueviller un peu plus le ministre anglais. **Poule mouillée,** rajouta-t-il.

Maugrey camoufla un petit rire derrière une quinte de toux et Vladmir haussa un sourcil surpris. L'auror comprenait le russe ?

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Cornélius Fudge avait réalisé qu'il était au centre de l'attention des quelques habitués du Chaudron Baveur. Il était encore tôt, mais les premiers clients commençaient à faire leurs apparitions.

-Je m'inquiétais pour votre sécurité, Monsieur Kemenov.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez posé une alarme sur la porte du Chaudron Baveur… constata Vladmir en plissant les yeux, alors que des murmures naissaient parmi les rares clients. C'est une mesure illégale car aucunes charges judiciaires ne pèsent sur moi, monsieur le Ministre. Vous outrepassez vos droits.

-Je… C'est… Vous…

-Certes… Vous ? Moi ?

Quelques rires se firent ouvertement entendre, alors que les aurors retentaient visiblement un sourire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être pendant leur service auprès du ministre. Rire de son supérieur n'était jamais une bonne idée.

-Vous êtes en danger.

-Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau, monsieur le ministre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais me reposer.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Sirius Black est a votre poursuite ! s'écria le petit homme. Vous êtes en danger !

Vladmir fit volte-face et observa avec un visage froid Fudge. Puis, calmement, il retroussa ses manches pour dévoiler une large cicatrice sur tout son bras droit.

-Je suis l'Héritier du clan Kemenov, monsieur le ministre, un des clans les plus influents de Russie. Je suis toujours en danger. Ceci est un souvenir d'un duel qui a eu lieu dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Vos aurors étaient présents car il était officiel. Ceci, dit Vladmir en pointant une autre cicatrice sur sa clavicule qu'il venait de dégager, c'est un petit remerciement d'un clan ennemi de ma famille quand il a attaqué la résidence des Kemenov et ceci…

Des murmures étouffés retentirent lorsqu'une large entaille encore rose, à hauteur du cœur fut dévoilée.

-Ceci, c'est le dernier souvenir en date, monsieur le ministre. Une bonne vieille malédiction anglaise dont je dois la survie à un excellent ami.

Vladmir nota que l'œil magique de Maugrey s'attardait sur la plaie, surement car il pouvait sentir la magie noire qui s'en dégageait toujours, même plusieurs mois après.

-Le souffle rouge… souffla l'auror.

-Exactement, acquiesça Vladmir en abaissant sa chemise. Je suis continuellement la cible d'attaques, Monsieur le Ministre. Ce n'est pas un homme affaibli par 12 ans de prison qui me fera peur.

Et Vladmir planta le ministre pour monter se coucher. Il était épuisé et cet abruti de ministre lui avait déclenché un sévère mal de crâne… Il poussa la porte de sa tanière et sourit. La chambre, toujours la même, lui plaisait bien. D'un confort et d'une propreté correcte, la fenêtre donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse et était abaissante. Vladmir s'étira et retira sa cape, puis sa chemise, effleurant lentement la large enfilade qui barrait son torse.

Les responsables de sa malédiction étaient tous morts, mais il ne savait pas encore quelle était la cause de son déclenchement. Ce qui avait inquiété Raspoutine, d'ailleurs. D'après lui, quelques fils magiques de la malédiction, implantés trop près du cœur, n'avaient pas pu être retirés. Il était trop affaibli à ce moment-là pour que le mage noir s'amuse à risquer sa vie. Une rechute était donc possible, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée du facteur déterminant…

Soudain, Vladmir se tendit et attrapa qu'un geste sa baguette magique ainsi qu'un poignard avant de se tourner vers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, qu'un frappait. Qui ? Sergei ne serait jamais passé par la porte. Trop de risque de se faire voir et pas assez amusant. Il préférait la fenêtre voire la cheminée…

-M. Kemenov, je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez, je souhaite juste vous parler.

Cette fois Vladmir fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix et jeta un sort contre la porte. Celle-ci prit un aspect irisé et les silhouettes des deux aurors de ministère se détachèrent.

Vlad ragea et glissa son poignard dans l'étui à l'arrière de sa ceinture, généralement caché par sa cape avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sous le nez quasi inexistant d'Alastor Maugrey.

-Vigilance constante ! rugit l'auror en éclatant de rire, alors que Vladmir se contenait de plisser les yeux. Le ministre s'inquiète, mais entre tes deux baguettes magiques et tes couteaux mon garçon, je doute fortement que qui que ce soit te fasse du mal.

-Deux… ? hummm !

-Recommencez ça une nouvelle fois, auror Maugrey, et je vous énuclée votre œil restant, susurra Vladmir. Il ne supportait pas qu'on révèle ses petits secrets dans des lieux non sécurisés et le couloir du Chaudron Baveur en faisait indéniablement parti.

-Énucléer ? Tu as du vocabulaire, petit. Quelque chose me dit que les termes chirurgicaux de cet acabit te sont familiers, sourit l'auror alors que son coéquipier fulminait, rendu muet par Vladmir et s'exprimait à grands renforts de gestes. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser facilement des deux énergumènes, leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Peux-tu… ? commença Maugrey en désignant son collègue de la tête. Merci. Je te présente Kingsley Shacklebolt, je crois que tu sais déjà qui je suis…

Vladmir se contenant d'hocher sèchement la tête et s'adosser contre le mur le plus proche, son arme toujours pointée sur lui.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? commença d'un ton badin le plus vieil auror. Cette malédiction ne t'a pas trop épuisé ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été utilisée que personne se souvient le prix exact à payer.

-Alastor…

-C'est le gamin de l'allée des Embrumes, expliqua tranquillement Maugrey. La main de l'auror noir bondit, mais il se prit soudain un sort et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa baguette magique soudain dans les mains du jeune russe.

-Harry Potter… ou devrais-je dire maintenant Vladmir Kemenov ? J'aimerais comprendre comment un fils d'une aussi grande famille peut autant puer la magie noire.

-Puer ? Un terme péjoratif qui démontre bien votre étroitesse d'esprit, claqua Vladmir. La magie n'est ni noire, ni blanche, seul ce qu'on en fait importe.

-Donc jeter une malédiction en plein cœur de Londres n'est pas noir ?

-Quelle malédiction ? demanda Vladmir avec un air surpris et innocent sur le visage, ce qui arracha une grimace aux deux aurors.

\- Vu que tu nous menaces de tes armes, tes mimiques ne s'accordent pas à l'ensemble, dit Shacklebolt.

-Tiens, il parle celui-là ! s'extasia avec une ironie Vladmir. Dernière fois que je le répète… Que voulez-vous ?

-Je venais vérifier si mon intuition était bonne. Celle que je pensais être ta mère est Katya Kemenov, n'est-ce pas ?

Vladmir ne répondit pas et Alastor Maugrey prit enfin le temps d'observer le gamin. Albus Dumbledore était à la fois fasciné et terrifié par ce gosse. Une fascination malsaine, d'après lui, et une peur compréhensible. Le fils de James et Lily Potter avait un charisme incroyable. Il se doutait qu'en temps normal, le jeune Kemenov le cachait, mais actuellement, il transpirait la puissance et la confiance en soi… ainsi que la magie noire.

-Tu sais que ta tante et le père de ton meilleur ami ont une liaison ? Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort reconnut, elle devrait…

-En quoi la vie privée de la matriarche des Kemenov et de Lord Malefoy vous concerne-t-elle ?

Alastor pencha la tête sur le côté. D'accord, il n'aborderait pas le sujet de la tante. Le gosse venait d'insister lourdement sur les titres, leur rappelant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se le mettre à dos car il venait d'une famille puissance, avec des alliés tout aussi puissants.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un sort l'effleura. L'auror Sacklebolt n'eut pas cette chance et se prit un autre sort de plein fouet.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend gamin ? grogna Alastor. Il n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette magique. Il n'était pas là pour se battre et il se déplaça lentement vers son collègue. Stupéfixé.

-Je vous avez prévenu. Dernière chance. Que... voulez... vous ?

-J'ai deux questions. Pourquoi avoir tué Darerine, Dolohov et Fedovir ? Je te fais le serment sur ma magie que je ne te dénoncerais pas.

-On ne touche pas à un membre du clan Kemenov, ni à la mémoire des morts. Ils étaient en Angleterre, on a donc frappé en Angleterre, lâcha Vlad après avoir vu Shacklebolt imiter avec une mauvaise foi évidente Maugrey.

Le vieil auror jura à mi-voix. Les fameuses guerres de clan russes… Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait les défunts, deux mangemorts et un de leurs complices, c'était toujours de la vermine en moins. Mais cela faisait tâche sur le tableau de chasse des aurors. Il sentait que cela allait devenir trois meurtres irrésolus.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé ma présence ?

-Tu restes Harry Potter le Survivant, même sous un autre nom. Et puis, personnellement, je ne considère pas la disparition de trois mages noirs comme un drame national.

Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres de Vladmir.

-Je suis un mage noir. Selon les anciennes dénominations, je m'entends.

Alastor Maugrey crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse.

-Une malédiction comme…

-Elle aurait été impossible pour un sorcier moyen, acquiesça Vladmir. Et je ne considère pas que mon nom de naissance soit une raison valable.

-Tu empestes la magie noire, expliqua Maugrey avec un soupire en fixant son regard aussi glacial que le pôle nord. Mais j'ai un très bon instinct gamin. Et il me hurle que tu es intouchable. Les rares fois où je ne l'ai pas écouté, cela a mal fini.

-Votre deuxième question ?

-Pouvez-vous… annuler le procès ?

Les yeux de Vladmir se plissèrent et Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se prit un sort lancé conjointement par les deux baguettes magiques et heurta violemment le mur, avant de s'y retrouver attaché.

-Dumbledore payera pour ses crimes, auror Maugrey. Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que je vous aiderais à sauver ce foutu manipulateur !

Alastor écarquilla les yeux quand une baguette fut pointée sur son front et il soupira de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

Il fulminait toujours alors qu'il se tenait dans la tribune de la salle d'audience n°7 du Magenmagot. Se retrouver inconscient devant l'entrée du ministère avait donné un sacré coup à sa fierté et celle de son collègue. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? _« Nous nous sommes faits avoir par un gamin de tout juste 13 ans »_ ?

Ils avaient pris le parti d'y aller en dehors de leurs horaires de travail, pour essayer d'aider leur chef de file et ami. Bien que depuis quelques temps, Alastor et de nombreux autres anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix doutaient de Dumbledore, il n'en restait pas moins un personnage emblématique et le leader de la Lumière…

Maugrey jura dans sa barbe en voyant le gosse entrer dans la salle et lui jeter un regard, souriant. Il n'avait jamais vu Katya Kemenov et sa ressemblance avec James Potter le frappa de plein fouet.

Un pincement au cœur le saisit, alors qu'il revoyait le défunt et Sirius Black continuer leurs blagues durant ses cours à l'Ecole de Préparation des Aurors. Cette femme était le portrait craché de son frère…

Il grimaça quelque peu quand Lucius Malefoy s'approcha d'eux puis, étrangement, Augusta Londubat. Il nota aussi que Vladmir se dirigeait vers une bande de jeunes aux visages sérieux, probablement tous des sang-purs à en juger leurs ports altiers et les tenues sombres mais raffinées. Il y reconnut les fils Malefoy et Londubat – cette association lui donnait des frissons étranges, quelques soient la génération – puis, à sa plus grande surprise les jumeaux d'Arthur Weasley s'approchèrent d'eux et commencèrent à discuter à voix basse.

-Mesdames, Messieurs… Je vous prie de vous installer, la session débutera dans quelques minutes.

Alastor observa avec stupeur deux des sang-purs du groupe se diriger vers le banc des témoins ou plusieurs familles d'étudiants né-moldus s'étaient rassemblés. Cette jeune fille à l'aura apaisante et ce gamin irradiant de force tranquille étaient des nés-moldus ?

-Kévin Entwhistle et Hermione Granger, serdaigle et gryffondor, tous les deux nés-moldus, bien qu'ils ne le paraissent pas. Présentés lors du bal des Malefoy.

Alastor sursauta avant de sourire.

-Bonjour Minnie. Comment savais-tu à quoi je pensais ?

-J'ai suivi ton regard Aly, tout simplement, rit la concernée.

L'auror se décala pour laisser sa vieille amie et professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard s'installer à ses côtés. Une fois ses sévères robes d'enseignantes et son chignon strict disparus, Minerva McGonagall perdait bien 20 ans d'âge, surtout quand elle souriait.

-Tu ne témoignes pas ?

-Non. Albus m'a caché trop de choses pour que je puisse le défendre en toute objectivité, soupira Minerva en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle rabattit une mèche grise rebelle derrière son oreille, son attention fixé sur les Kemenov.

-C'est donc eux… souffla finalement Maugrey.

-Hum ?

-Les rumeurs comme quoi Lucius Malefoy aurait présenté 4 enfants aux Saturnalia cet hiver disaient qu'il avait présenté des nés-moldus. Les sang-purs présents n'ont rien confirmé et la presse a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût pour tenir la réputation des Malefoy.

-Nullement, Auror Maugrey. Professeur McGonagall…

-M. Malefoy, saluèrent de concert les deux.

-Je n'ai aucun regret d'avoir présenté Miss Granger et M. Entwhistle lors du bal du solstice d'Hiver. Ce sont tous deux des enfants parfaitement aux faits de nos traditions et ils sont le parfait excellent de ce que devrait être l'éducation sorcière des nés-moldus.

Et Lucius Malefoy les planta sur ces dernières paroles pour rejoindre son siège de Lord alors que le vieil auror en restait bouche-bée. Minerva, bien que réfléchissant aux paroles du sang-pur, regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne s'intéressait à eux.

-Tu penses qu'Albus va être démis de ses fonctions ? interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude. Elle n'aperçut pas les yeux verts émeraude songeurs posés sur elle.

**-Pensif Chaton ?**

**-Je me demande de quoi parle la vieille McGo.**

**-Un peu de respect pour l'âge jeune homme,** souffla Sergei en tendant l'oreille pour les deux Kemenov. **L'auror est persuadé que Bubus est fini et ça fait peur au chat.**

**-Arrête avec ce surnom**, souffla Katya avant de marmonner pour elle-même qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants.

**-On a un pari au palais**, sourit Sergei.

Katya ferma les yeux en se demandant ce que ses gardes avaient mis en jeu cette fois en lien avec Poudard. Le dernier en date avait porté sur le temps que mettrait Vladmir à faire un séjour à l'infirmerie. Elle avait gagné en pariant un an. Elle était la plus proche, tous les autres avaient misé sur moins. Il y avait eu aussi celui sur la Maison de l'Héritier, sur la probabilité qu'il joue au quidditch, qu'il finisse attaqué par le basilic… Bref, le clan Kemenov s'en donnait à cœur joie. Et généralement, Vlad s'enrichissait.

**-Quel pari ?** finit-elle par demander, curieuse.

Sergei se pencha vers elle de manière à ce que seule Katya l'entende.

**-Que Vlad l'appelle Bubus devant tout le Magenmagot.**

Katya leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant profondément. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir sa baguette magique pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de son second, mais elles étaient confisquées à l'entrée… D'ailleurs, elle pouvait sentir la nervosité de Vladmir même s'il n'en montrait rien… Il ne supportait pas être désarmé.

Le jeune russe tâta sa robe et sentit la forme caractéristique d'un poignard qui avait passé les contrôles grâce à des sorts de camouflages poussés, avant d'observer la pièce. A l'inverse du premier procès, d'ordre privé et donc à huis-clos, celui-ci était public et une foule de journalistes et curieux se pressaient.

Tous les membres du Magenmagot étaient présents hormis Dumbledore. Vladmir avait délégué son siège à Damoclès Rowle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comme l'année dernière, Dumbledore il ne se faisait pas représenter. C'était une injustice, mais si un des membres du Magenmagot était dans l'impossibilité d'être présent, il pouvait être remplacé par procuration, même s'il était sur le banc des accusés. Un des avantages des anciennes familles dont Vladmir avait immédiatement profité.

Il échangea un discret signe de tête avec Amélia Bones, Théodore Nott et Severus Prince, qui siégeait pour sa première fois avant de parcourir les rangs. Outre plusieurs familles de Poudlard, Vladmir reconnut les trois représentants de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers de l'année dernière. Ainsi que les 5 membres du Conseil d'Administration qui ne disposaient pas de sièges au Magenmagot. C'était intéressant…

Vladmir se pencha vers Sergei et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil aux vieux sorciers du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et secoua la tête.

**-Non, c'est sûr que c'est déjà fait.**

Vlad haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation. Les greffiers, les trois avocats, la vingtaine de témoins… Il y avait du monde.

Amélia Bones se leva alors et donna trois coups secs de maillet. Le silence se fit immédiatement, rompu par quelques flashs des journalistes.

-Aujourd'hui, nous traitons la plainte de Katya Annapovna Kemenov à l'encontre de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et son directeur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ainsi que les plaines associées. Les chefs d'accusation portent sur la mise en danger des étudiants placés, la négligence prononcée envers l'origine moldue des étudiants et des abus de confiance. Messieurs les membres du tribunal, les plaintes sont détaillés dans les dossiers qui vous ont été remis.

Un bruissement de papiers se fit, alors que les membres du Magenmagot feuilletaient les documents.

-Les plaintes secondaires traitées simultanément, conformément à l'article 178.2 du code pénal, concernent les familles Kemenov, Finch-Fletchley, Entwhistle et Crivey. Elles se constituent partie civile contre Poudlard. Enfin, Poudlard porte plainte contre Albus Dumbledore.

Des murmures étonnés se firent entendre, jusqu'à qu'Amélia Bones demande le silence. Il était rare qu'une institution s'attaque à un de ses représentants de manière aussi publique.

-Greffier, prenez note. La parole est à maitre Bulbragon, avocat de la partie civile.

-Merci Juge Bones, déclara l'avocat des Kemenov, et pour l'occasion de la partie civile, en se plaçant au centre de la salle. Mesdames, messieurs… Je me doute que a plupart d'entre vous ont des enfants ou des proches qui étudient à Poudlard. Vous-même avez certainement été diplômé dans cette prestigieuse école. Pendant 7 ans, Poudlard est une maison accueillante pour nos enfants. Ils y apprennent la magie, mais aussi la vie en société, l'amitié, l'amour… C'est un monde de découvertes, d'adaptation. Poudlard est un foyer. Nous avons tous à cœur de le sauvegarder pour le transmettre aux générations futures afin qu'elles y vivent leurs plus belles années. C'est pour sauver notre foyer que nous là aujourd'hui.

Albus Dumbledore est devenu directeur de Poudlard en 1956. Depuis bientôt 40 ans, il gère admirablement bien cette école, mais cela va faire 2 ans que des dangers importants guettent l'avenir du Monde Sorcier ! Oui, Mesdames. Oui Messieurs, vous avez bien entendu. L'avenir du Monde Sorcier. Ça c'est ce que sont ces enfants qui étudient dans merveilleuse école. Le futur !

"Quels dangers" me diriez-vous ! Monsieur Lovegood. Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Diggory. Madame Londubat. Vous avez des proches scolarisés, me semble-t-il ?

Les quatre interpellés hochèrent lentement alors que des murmurent s'élevaient. L'avocat avait volontairement pris à parti des grandes familles emblématiques à chaque Maison et connues pour leur poids politique.

-Si en premier je vous disais… préjugés ? Que me répondrez-vous ?

-Objection votre honneur ! tonnèrent simultanément les avocats de l'Ecole et de Dumbledore.

-Acceptée. Maitre Bulbragon, vous êtes autorisé à prendre à parti seulement le public.

-Cela me convient également votre Honneur. Disons… Le sorcier chargé de l'accusation prit le temps de réfléchir puis un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Disons Monsieur Frédéric Weasley, Monsieur Lovegood, Madame Chourave et pour Serpentard… Monsieur Greengrass. A préjugés, que me répondez-vous ?

-Gryffondor et Serpentard, répondit immédiatement Fred Wealsey.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquez plus en détail ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Objection ! intervint l'avocat de Poudlard.

-Refusée. Monsieur Weasley, en répondant vous devenez un témoin, en êtes-vous conscient ? prévint Cornélius Fudge.

-Oui monsieur le Ministre.

Un bref halo entoura le rouquin lors du serment magique informulé et Fred se redressa.

-Quasi unanimement, les gryffndors haïssent les serpentards et les serpentards nous le rendent bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée. On dit que les serpentards sont tous des mages noirs, des magemorts. C'est ancré dès notre première année et donne lieu à de nombreuses discordes, insultes et j'en passe. Tous ceux qui ont étudié à Poudlard savent de quoi je parle.

De nombreuses personnes hochèrent la tête dans le public et même parmi le Magenmagot, tandis que Dumbledore s'entretenait à voix basse avec son avocat.

-Que répondez-vous à ça, Monsieur Greengrass, vous qui êtes un ancien serpentard ? interpella Bulbragon.

L'homme se leva et le même halo de magie l'entoura en sa qualité de témoin.

-Monsieur Weasley a bien résumé la situation. Pour nous autres serpentards, les gryffons sont des idiots immatures, incapable de réfléchir. Ils passent leurs temps à nous discriminer et nous rabaisser. Sale serpent, mangemort-en-herbe… les insultes sont monnaie courante et nous y répondons souvent de manière indirecte.

-Notez mesdames et messieurs l'usage du « on dit » de M. Weasley et le « les gryffons sont » de M. Greengrass. Madame Chourave, Monsieur Lovegood, que pensez-vous de ces affirmations ?

-Elles sont malheureusement exacte, soupira le professeur Chourave, soutenue par le directeur du Chicaneur. Les poufsouffles sont considérés comme de faibles étudiants sujets à la moquerie…

La petite femme replète se tut, un air de tristesse sur son visage.

-Nous envoyons nous enfants dans une école pour qu'ils y apprennent la vie en société, la tolérance, le respect de soi et des autres. Les maisons ont été créées dans l'objectif d'une concurrence saine. Mais le constat est affligent ! De la haine ! Des préjugés ! Du mépris ! martela l'avocat. Qu'a fait le directeur pour tempéré cela ? Il met les maisons ennemies ensembles en cours et ce le plus souvent possible. Depuis 40 ans, les trois quarts des cours communs des Serpentards se déroulent avec les Gryffondors. Depuis 40 ans, cela ne fonctionne pas et ne fait que renfoncer les rancœurs. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réfléchir à une autre solution ? Préjugés, donc, et concurrence malsaine ! Vous trouverez dans cette fiole quelques discussions intéressantes entre élèves de Poudlard. Je demande à ce que seul le jury est connaissance de ces témoignages, afin de protéger l'anonymat des étudiants. En raison de ces faits, je demande la démission immédiate d'Albus Dumbledore du poste de Directeur de Poudlard.

-La cour note votre doléance et en prendra connaissance des souvenirs à huis-clos, stipula Amélia Bones en envoyant un greffier récupérer la petite fiole de souvenirs. Poursuivez Maitre.

-Merci Juge Bones. Je vais en venir à la question de négligence, fortement liée à nos précédents problèmes d'objectivité. Cette année scolaire a vu certain nombres d'accidents. Trois nés-moldus ont été pétrifiés. Nous en verrons la cause plus tard, éluda l'avocat avant que les questions ne tombent. La solution pour les libérer était très simple. Un filtre de mandragore. Coup à l'achat chez un apothicaire d'une fiole… 23 gallions. Pour les moldus présents, cela revient à une soixantaine de de livres sterling. Une potion onéreuse, mais qui est ridicule compte tenu des frais de scolarité. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a refusé la proposition de Madame Pomsfresh, l'infirmière de Pouldard et médicomage de renom ! Il argua que Poudlard avait toujours préparé ses potions de soins et qu'il disposait d'un maitre de potions des plus compétents. Je ne remets pas en cause le talent du Lord Prince, ses nombreuses créations ont fait grandement avancée la science, mais le manque de volonté du professeur Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh, pouvez-vous me jurer que toutes les potions de l'école proviennent des laboratoires de Severus Prince ?

-Non Maitre. Une dizaine de nos potions, très longues et fastidieuses à préparer, sont achetées. Severus… Le professeur Prince n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper avec ses cours et ses vacances sont libres, déclara l'infirmière avec gêne en jetant un regard à son directeur.

-L'argument du directeur est donc réfuté. Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi avoir refusé l'achat de cette potion alors que vous saviez que M. Crivey, puis M. Finch-Fletcley et M. Entwhistle allaient perdre une année complète de cours ? Vous avez clairement mis en danger l'année scolaire de ces enfants pour une économie de 69 gallions ?

-Vous…

-Silence M. Dumbleodre ! intervint Lucius alors que le directeur, le visage pourpre de fureur, venait de se redresser. Votre temps de paroles n'est pas venu ! Continuez Maitre, votre discours m'interpelle.

-Merci Lord Malefoy. Je disais donc que Monsieur Dumbledore a simplement détruit l'année scolaire de ces enfants. Les parents auraient payés les potions s'ils avaient été au courant du traitement. Cependant, ils sont tous du monde moldu et n'ont aucune connaissance dans le domaine de la médicomagie et l'école s'est bien gardée de les avertir. Un mensonge par omission qui nous montre le mépris du directeur pour ses élèves. Pour le préjudice causé aux familles et aux étudiants, je demande une indemnisation de 5000 gallions chacun !

-Nous prenons note de votre demande, déclara Cornélius Fudge. Poursuivez Maitre.

-Passons au dernier point. Je ne me charge pas de l'abus de confiance, laissant ce point à mon confrère Maitre Owells, représentant Poudlard. Je me concentrerais sur un problème rédhibitoire depuis deux ans. La sécurité de l'école. L'année dernière, la pierre philosophale a été cachée à Poudlard ! Cette année, un basilic a semé la terreur dans l'école ! Pourquoi le Conseil d'Administration et les parents d'élèves n'étaient pas au courant des dangers ?

-Veuillez développer, Maitre, demanda Théodore Nott alors que de nombreux chuchotements se faisaient entendre et de des huées s'élevaient en direction du directeur de l'école. Vous parlez bien de la mythique pierre philosophale ? Et un basilic ?

L'avocat prit le temps de se poser et avala une gorgée d'eau, satisfait de voir l'ensemble du tribunal suspendu à ses lèvres une fois de plus avant de désigner la tribune du public avec un sourire narquois.

-Monsieur Flamel ici présent pourra confirmer qu'il a confié la pierre à son ami Albus Dumbledore pour la mettre en sécurité à Poudlard.

Des cris de surprises retentirent alors qu'un couple tranquillement installé au fond de la salle et jusque-là ignoré se faisait mitrailler par les flashs. Nicolas Flamel et sa femme n'étaient que peu sortis depuis le début du dernier siècle. Leur présence était rare et terriblement mauvaise pour Dumbledore.

-La pierre était gardée par un cerbère. Ce même cerbère caché dans un couloir du troisième étage. Quelles étaient les paroles déjà ? « Le couloir du troisième étage est strictement interdit sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces circonstances ». Exactement ce qu'il faut dire à de élèves à la curiosité acérée pour qu'ils y aillent ! Je passerais rapidement l'épisode du Troll, Monsieur Malefoy ayant déposé une plainte l'année dernière et me contenterais de signaler que le directeur, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la créature se trouvait dans les cachots, renvoya les étudiants de Serpentard dans leur salle commune ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, leur salle commune se trouve dans ces fameux cachots.

Cette fois, des cris de colère s'élevèrent et l'avocat attendit patiemment que le calme revienne, sous la menace d'un procès reporté.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous expliquer les dangers d'un basilic dans l'école, un basilic lié aux héritiers de Serpentard. Héritier dont Tom Jedusor fait partie. Monsieur Dumbledore, pour la mise en danger des élèves confiés à votre charge, je demande une fois de plus votre renvoi immédiat et aimerais vous poser une dernière question…

-Objection ! cria l'avocat du directeur.

-Refusé, lança Damoclès Rowle. Posez votre question, Maitre.

Alister Bulbragon se tourna vers le vieux sorcier et lui adressa un sourire terrifiant, identique à celui qui ornait les lèvres des membres du clan Kemenov.

-Professeur… Pourquoi n'avez pas signalé la présence de Lord Voldemort deux années d'affilée dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

La bombe était lâchée.

Des hurlements de peur retentirent alors que d'autres criaient de déni. L'avocat fut hué et traité de fou et de menteur, mais il resta stoïque face aux agressions verbales et attendit que le Magenmagot intervienne.

La séance fut suspendue le temps de renvoyer le public. Finalement, seuls les témoins ainsi que les représentants du CIS et deux journalistes furent autorisés à rester. Vladmir et Kévin furent les seuls élvèes de l'Alliance à être présents.

-Reprenons, annonça avec lassitude Amélia Bones. Maitre Bulbragon les preuves de vos accusions sont notées. Mais sur quoi avancez-vous la présence de Vous-savez-Quoi ? Il est mort il y a maintenant 12 ans.

-Non Madame le Jude. Monsieur Kemenov ?

Vladmir se leva et observa avec attention les membres du jury.

-J'ai rencontré une fois Voldemort. Cette année.

-Sauriez-vous prêt à témoigner sous véritasérum ? demanda l'avocat de Dumbledore.

-Oui.

-Nous prenons en compte votre accord. Maitre Owells, veuillez-vous avancer à la barre pour représenter Poudlard.

L'avocat de l'école, un homme petit et nerveux, s'approcha.

-Madame le Juge, Membres du Magenmagot. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que contrairement à mon estimé confrère, je ne vous ferais pas de longs discours, ni de si spectaculaires révélations.

Quelques rires discrets retentirent en réponse à la tentative d'humour de l'avocat.

-Je me contenterais de deux points. Le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard avait toute confiance en Albus Dumbledore. Comme l'a souligné Maitre Bulbragon, il occupe le poste de directeur depuis 40 ans et a parfaitement accompli son travail jusqu'à peu. Mes clients concèdent qu'ils lui ont accordé une confiance aveugle des plus mal avisées qui a abouti à des résultats désastreux. Des mesures ont été prises. La radiation d'Albus Dumbleodre du corps professoral de Pouldard a d'ores et déjà été notifiée et un article stipule que le Conseil d'Administration réalisera un audit de l'ensemble du corps enseignant et encadrant avant la rentrée scolaire et tous les 5 ans par la suite.

Vladmir ricana discrètement en notant le visage soudain blanc de l'ancien directeur. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été informé de son licenciement. Au sourire de Lucius, il n'était pas pour rien dans cette décision, d'ailleurs… Et le visage soucieux de l'avocat de Dumbledore était du meilleur augure…

-Poudlard est fautif de manière passive, nous en convenons, continua Maitre Owells, pour cette raison, nous accusons Albus Dumbledore d'abus de confiance et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Nous demandons une peine de prison d'une durée de 10 ans ainsi qu'un dédommagement de 10 000 gallions qui sera employé à la création d'une nouvelle matière et l'embauche d'un professeur d'Education Sorcière.

-Votre demande a été prise en compte Maitre. Maitre Copfields, avocat de la défense, vous êtes appelé à la barre, annonça d'une voix froide la Juge Bones.

L'avocat de Dumbledore se leva, perturbé par la soudaine déclaration du Conseil d'Administration puis dit une chose des plus inattendues.

-Je refuse de défendre Monsieur Dumbledore.

Les journalistes écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits par l'annonce, tout comme l'ensemble de la salle.

-Je… je vous demande pardon ? bégaya Amélia Bones.

-Je suis Serpentard, Madame. Et contrairement aux préjugés, je hais Vous-Savez-Qui. Savoir que mon ancien client n'a pas averti les autorités compétentes, a menti consciemment et mis en danger des centaines d'enfants et le monde sorcier de manière général… J'ai une éthique, Madame la Juge, et je me refuse de représenter cet homme !

-La survie de Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas encore avérée, signala Lady Londubat.

-Si Monsieur Kemenov accepte le véritasérum, c'est la meilleure des preuves de mon point de vue.

Bien, Maitre Copfields… je vous invite alors à rejoindre les bancs du public, annonça la Présidente du Magenmagot, sous le choc.

Les murmures dans les rangs des imminents membres de la justice sorcière et du public persistèrent quelques minutes, puis, Cornélius Fudge demanda à Albus de présenter sa défense. Malheureusement pour lui, elle fut minime. La soudaine défection de son avocat l'avait visiblement secoué et il justifia ses actions tant bien que mal. Savoir que même après quarante ans, il espérait toujours un développement d'amitié entre Maisons avait fait rire beaucoup de monde. Savoir qu'il avait refusé la potion aux étudiants figés car il n'avait plus de fonds pour les potions firent bondir les membres du Conseil d'Administration. Seule sa protestation sur le basilic sembla cohérente.

-Un basilic tue, il ne statufie pas ! Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que cette créature magique se promenait dans l'école ?

-Bien… Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, Monsieur Dumbledore. Nous allons consulter les preuves puis nous passerons aux questions.

La séance fut suspendue pendant une longue heure le temps que les membres du Magenmagot prennent connaissance de toutes les preuves puis le procès se poursuivit.

-Commençons par les accusations de sécurité. Monsieur Flamel, acceptez-vous l'administration de véritasérum ?

-Oui Madame le Juge.

Après avoir posé la même question à tous, Amélia Bones invita l'alchimiste à la barre des témoins et une dose de potions lui fut administrée sous l'œil attentif d'un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste du nom de Matthew McCallum. Après quelques questions de vérification, l'interrogatoire débuta.

Nicholas Flamel confirma la présence de la pierre philosophale dans l'école. Il certifia que le directeur lui avait demandé l'autorisation de l'étudier. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble dessus dans le passé et il souhaitait reprendre ses recherches.

-Où est la pierre maintenant ?

-Quelqu'un l'a volé alors qu'elle était sous sa garde et me l'a envoyé avec un souvenir me démontrant que Voldemort a essayé de la voler. Le souvenir complet me montre qu'Albus avait mis en place un piège pour le mage noir. Il m'a menti et j'ai donc coupé tous liens avec lui.

-Merci monsieur Flamel. Monsieur Valvett, en tant que représentant du Conseil d'Administration, aviez-vous connaissance de la présence de la pierre ?

La réponse fut négative et sous véritasérum. Il en fut de même sur la connaissance d'un basilic.

-Vous saviez tout de même que des élèves étaient statufiés ? interrogea un membre du Magenmagot.

-Oui. Mais pas la cause exacte. Dumbledore nous a parlé d'une gorgone, avec le témoignage de Monsieur Lochkart.

Dans le banc des témoins, s'en fut trop pour Kévin qui éclata d'un rire moqueur, s'attirant des regards courroucés. Il se leva à la demande du Magenmagot et expliqua la raison de son hilarité.

-Excusez-moi, mais je doute fortement de la véracité du témoignage de M. Lockart, où devrais-je dire Marcus O'Balley, sachant que tous ces hauts-faits ne sont que des vols.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? demanda Lucius en se retenant de ne pas rire malgré sa surprise. La cour irlandaise allait être ravie…

-Une connaissance dont je suis sûr et dont je ne peux révéler le nom me l'a dit. M. O'Balley me l'a confirmé et a tenté de m'oublietter par la suite.

-Et vous ne l'avez pas été ? s'étonna Augusta Londubat. Vous étiez en deuxième année et il est professeur !

-Je cours très vite, répondit sérieusement Kévin, faisait rire certains spectateurs. Il réitéra ses dires sous véritasérum et une enquête fut lancé sur le professeur de Défens contre les forces du mal.

-Revenons-en à notre sujet, dit Théodore Nott. Monsieur Valvett, qu'a motivé la création de cette nouvelle matière ?

-L'intégration en société de Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Kévin Entwhistle. Leurs parfaites connaissances de notre monde, constaté par la plupart d'entre nous au bal de Lord Malefoy, nous a montré l'importance de l'enseignement de nos traditions.

-Que comptez-vous faire pour les étudiants et les nombreux préjugés ?

-Nous pensons créer des groupes de travail. Un étudiant par Maison. L'effet de groupe étant un des principaux problèmes, le fait que les élèves se retrouvèrent séparés pendant quelques heures de leurs camarades pourrait être bénéfique. Nous mettrons en place cette mesure dès l'année prochaine, expliqua Valvett.

-Et pour les élèves lésés par leur statufication ?

-Un redoublement sera proposé à Justin Finch-Fletchley et Colin Crivey.

-J'ai une question pour Monsieur Entwhistle, pourquoi avez-vous repris connaissance plus tôt ? D'après le rapport, vous êtes retourné en cours moins de trois semaines après votre attaque.

-Mon meilleur ami est également une personne riche. Il a commandé une fiole de filtre et me l'a administré en cachette. Je ne sais pas comment.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment et ne donnait aucun nom, biaisant parfaitement la potion de vérité. Puis lorsque Vladmir fut appelé à son tour, il ingéra la gorgée de véritasérum et s'installa devant la cour qui commença la partie vraiment intéressante.

-Oui, j'ai lutté contre Lord Voldemort l'année dernière. Il a pris possession d'une élève.

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était lui ?

-Il est fourchelangue.

-Vous comprenez le fourchelangue ?

-Kévin le comprend, annonça Vladmir d'une voix rendue atone par la potion. Il fait chaud.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité écarquillèrent les yeux, Vladmir venait tout de même de ne pas répondre à une question directe alors qu'il était sous véritasérum, tandis que les membres du Magenmagot notaient avec inquiétude la dernière phrase.

-Monsieur Kemenov, il faut plutôt frais dans cette pièce. Médicomage, pourriez-vous voir le témoin ? Il est étrangement pâle.

McCallum s'approcha du russe et effleura son front d'une main tout en jetant un sort de soin. Il eut à peine le temps de rattraper Vladmir, qui s'effondra en crachant de sang.

-Encore ? hurla Katya en bondissant en direction de son neveu sans se préoccuper des autres. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa le médicomage agir. Dans les rangs, les deux journalistes mitraillaient la scène tandis que les amis de Vlad contenaient les moldus effrayés et que les membres du Magenmagot appelaient la sécurité.

-C'est le souffle rouge, annonça d'une voix hachée le médicomage. Il jeta un sort et pâlit avant de se mettre à psalmodier en latin. Le sang qui coulait de la bouche de Vlad se tarit alors qu'il reprenait douloureusement sa respiration.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-Je l'amène immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, annonça le médicomage. Cet enfant vient d'être victime d'une malédiction extrêmement dangereuse.

-Non, grogna Vladmir en se redressant, aidé par sa tante. Ça va. La dernière fois était bien pire.

_-La dernière fois_ ? releva le médicomage. La dernière fois aurait dû vous tuer !

Les membres du Magenmagot, tout comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience 7 écoutaient dans un silence religieux la discussion. Cinq aurors se tenaient devant la porte, prêts à intervenir en cas de problèmes, donc Alastor Maugrey.

-J'ai d'excellents amis. Qu'est ce qui peut avoir déclenché… le véritasérum !

-Pardon ? demanda Katya.

-La dernière fois, je venais de boire du jus de pommes.

-Et là, c'était du véritasérum. La pomme a l'avantage de ne pas altéré la potion, à l'inverse du jus de morse.

-Effectivement… Permettez…

Le médicomage marmonna une formule et un fin filament noir jaillit du sang au sol. Il attrapa une des fioles de potions et fit glisser le fragment de maléfice matérialisé dans le liquide translucide. L'homme eut à peine le temps de le lâcher qu'il explosait.

**-Il savait que tu boirais du véritasérum lors du procès,** grogna Katya.

**-Dommage qu'il soit déjà mort,** siffla Sergei en dévoilant ses crocs, faisant reculer involontairement Matthew McCallum.

-Qui a lancé cette malédiction ? demanda alors Lucius. Il s'agit d'un maléfice de classe 5, strictement interdit. Son usage est passable du Baiser de Détraqueur.

-Pas en Russie, articula Vladmir en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil des accusés. Les chaines frémirent mais ne bougèrent pas plus.

-La question est de savoir comment du véritasérum a bien pu atterrir dans votre verre, déclara Severus en observa Dumbledore.

-C'est pour ça, cracha soudain Kévin. Espèce de….

-Kévin ! s'exclama une petite femme aux mêmes yeux bleus que son fils.

Le jeune sorcier se dégagea de sa main et s'avança lentement vers Dumbledore, sa colère irradiant froidement de tous ses pores. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui et faisait trembler les meubles.

-Lorsque la malédiction a été déclenchée, vous êtes resté immobile… surpris. Parce que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela. Vous pensiez pouvoir l'interroger, non ? Mais pas devoir le conduire en urgence à l'infirmerie !

-Kév…

Vladmir posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du vieil homme.

-Désolé mais ça…

-… t'énerve royalement. Je sais, mais…

-… calme et maîtrise sont les maîtres mots. Désolé, répéta Kévin.

La complicité entre les deux garçons était évidente et il fut évident pour tous que celui qui avait libéré rapidement le jeune né-moldu de son immobilité forcée était Vladmir. Après une rapide enquête auprès des elfes de Poudlard, il s'avéra que Dumbledore avait en effet tenté d'administrer la potion à Vladmir. Il le suspectait toujours d'être lié aux attaques et voulait en savoir plus. L'usage de la potion sans accord du ministère était prohibé et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa déchéance.

-Monsieur Kemenov. Bien que n'étant plus sous l'emprise du véritasérum, acceptez-vous de répondre à nos autres questions ?

-Oui Madame le Juge.

Le sujet revint donc sur Voldemort. Vladmir expliqua que l'année précédente, il avait aidé une élève possédée par un homme du nom de Tom Jedusor, fourchelangue. Il connaissait bien les arts noirs et s'était lui-même présenté en tant que Lord Voldemort. Il passa uniquement sous silence la présence de horcruxes.

-Etiez-vous au courant pour la pierre philosophale et le professeur Quirell ?

-Oui Madame. Je savais que la pierre était présente dans l'école et que le professeur Quirell était possédé.

-Etes-vous celui qui a rendu la pierre philosophale à Monsieur Flamel ? demanda Griselda Marchebank avec curiosité.

-Oui, avoua Vladmir sans chercher à mentir. Je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir référé à des autorités compétentes ? s'exclama Fudge.

-J'avais 11 ans, monsieur le Ministre, personne ne m'aurait cru. Quant au professeur Dumbledore, je n'avais aucune envie de le rencontrer.

Le rappel voilé du procès de l'année dernière fut d'une grande aide. Après quelques questions complémentaires, il put retourner s'asseoir et le Magenmagot s'éloigna pour délibérer. Albus Dumbledore était effondré. Tout s'était retourné contre lui et il réalisait qu'il allait tout perdre.

-Poudlard se voit contraint de verser 8000 gallions à chaque étudiant attaqué par le basilic durant l'année scolaire, annonça Amélia Bones une bonne heure plus tard. La création d'une nouvelle matière et la mise en place des groupes d'études seront suivi avec attention par Griselda Marchebank. Monsieur Dumbledore, étant d'ores et déjà licencié de votre poste de Directeur, vous devrez verser 10 000 gallions à l'Ecole de Poudlard pour abus de confiance et mise en danger des élèves confiés à votre charge. Vous êtes également condamné à 1 an de prison avec sursis. Pour la présence de Sous-Savez-Qui dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le Ministère a pris connaissance du risque mais cela nécessite des recherches plus poussées. Une équipe d'aurors sera chargée d'enquêter sur sa survie. En attendant, nous sommes d'avis que la nouvelle soit modérée pour ne pas affoler le monde sorcier. La séance est levée !

Albus Dumbleodre ne chercha pas à protester et quitta immédiatement les lieux pour fuir la foule de journalistes et sorciers en colère qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Les trois familles moldues, guidées par un auror, suivirent plus calmement après que Kévin soit venu saluer son ami.

Les trois Kemenov, peu surpris de la décision du ministère concernant Voldemort, attendirent encore quelques minutes que la salle se vide et si Matthew McCallum resta naturellement à leurs côtés, ils virent avec surprise Alastor Maugrey s'avancer vers eux.

\- Tu es bien pâle, mon garçon.

-Malédiction, soupira Vladmir avant d'expliquer en quelques mots succincts le problème. Katya et Sergei observaient avec méfiance l'auror, jusqu'à que Vlad les rassure.

-Il va falloir y aller Monsieur Kemenov, il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir sans un scan médical complet, annonça le médicomage alors que Katya s'entretenait avec leur avocat. Elle revint rapidement et ils récupèrent leurs baguettes magiques à la sortie de la salle d'audience. Au bout du couloir, une foule de journalistes interviewait le Ministre de la Magie.

-... ne peut être en vie, arguait un Cornélius Fudge très pâle devant les journalistes. Nous sommes d'avis qu'un de ses partisans aient pu mettre la main sur une fiole de cette rare et puissante potion de _Serpens Lingua_ et prit possession par magie noire de...

Vladmir secoua la tête de dépit avant de se laisser entraîner par le médicomage en direction de Sainte Mangouste. Il n'entendit pas la fin du discours de Fudge,, mais c'était certain que ce serait dans le journal de demain…

* * *

_Alors, ce deuxième procès ?_

Cathy : Pour Sirius, tu as un début de réponse, non ? Et je t'ai mis un petit passage avec Lucius/Katya en prime ^^

Champ : Merci :) je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, c'est un peu le but ;)

Blackblindor : ahahah ^^ je sais, j'ai fait une boulette que je devais rattraper la semaine dernière mais j'ai pas eu le temps :s

Menelwen : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir convaincu de faire un Dumby bashing (j'adore ça ^^)

Guest n°1 (1/08) : Merci ! Mais je te rassure, Sirius restera vivant (entier, c'est moi sur :p)

Guest n°2 (4/04) : il est arrivé ^^ j'espère qu'il t'a plu !

Guest n°3 (5/08) : Merci =)


	36. Chapter 36

_Résumé des derniers chapitres..._

_La deuxième année s'est terminée sans le moindre mort. Le journal de Jedusor a été détruit et l'Alliance a découvert dans la Chambre des Secrets le bureau et les laboratoires de Salazar Serpentard. _

_Pendant les vacances d'été, Vladmir et Katya sont partis à la chasse aux mages russes pour rétablir l'autorité du clan Kemenov, mis à mal par les Fedovir. Peu après, Vlad apprend l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'homme qui a trahi sa famille. Il se lance à sa poursuite et Katya lui apprend pendant sa traque qu'il ne doit le ramener vivant. Vladmir finit par le croiser et le blesse, apprenant au passage qu'il est un animagus. Mais Black réussit à s'enfuir._

_Le deuxième procès de Dumbledore arrive au milieu du mois d'août. A son terme, le vieux sorcier n'est plus directeur de Poudlard et l'école doit mettre en place certaines mesures pour retrouver l'équité et la bonne entente entre Maisons…_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Une nouvelle année.**

Hermione jeta un regard angoissé à l'immense horloge qui dominait le quai 9 ¾ avant de regarder ses amis. Elle caressa distraitement l'impressionnant chat à la fourrure rousse qui trônait sur ses épaules tout en se mordillant ses lèvres d'inquiétude. Après deux autres coups d'œil nerveux au cadran, elle vit les élèves commencer à monter dans les wagons rouges du Poudlard-Express.

-Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Vlad ? finit-elle par demander alors que la plupart des élèves avaient disparu à l'intérieur du train.

-Aucune, répondit d'un ton neutre Drago en jetant un regard à son père. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux gris de du patriarche des Malefoy. Et s'il analysait bien le comportement d'Augusta Londubat, la façon dont elle triturait son affreux chapeau empaillé pour soi-disant remettre son couvre-chef d'aplomb était également un signe de nervosité.

-Pas depuis le procès, soupira Neville qui avait également noté l'inquiétude de sa grand-mère.

Pas depuis le procès... Neville grimaça en se souvenant des titres des journaux au lendemain du jugement. "_Albus Dumbledore, directeur Partial", "Ingérence dans la vie des étudiants de Poudlard". "Pourdlard, école la plus sûre d'Angleterre ? Pas pour les nés-moldus", "Renvoi et réformes pour Poudlard_" étaient quelques titres chocs qui avaient fait la une pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement, Valdmir avait disparu, évitant les attaques acides d'une journaliste particulièrement virulente du nom de Rita Skeeter. Katya était passée par là entre temps car du jour au lendemain, la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier avait arrêté ses insinuations. Mais le mal était fait...

-Il sera là, soupira finalement Kévin en tendant la main pour venir flatter le flan du chat d'Hermione. C'est un Fléreur ?

-A moitié, répondit distraitement Hermione. Mes parents me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire, avec un peu d'avance.

-C'est vrai que c'est bientôt… Ce sont des bêtes très intelligentes, sourit Kévin. Elles sont surtout loyales.

-Ils ont juste tendance à mettre des poils partout. Que ta bestiole ne m'approche pas, grogna Drago. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver mes robes couvertes de cette couleur immonde.

-C'est joli, le roux ! protesta Hermione.

-Je pense que ça lui rappelle un peu trop Weasley et les gryffondors, rit Neville en échangeant un clin d'œil à Kévin. Le né-moldu avait réussi à détendre légèrement l'atmosphère pesante, alors qu'Hermione et Drago se disputaient gentiment.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Pattenrond. D'après la vendeuse, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était à l'animalerie.

-Tu m'étonnes, renifla Drago. Tu as vu son museau ? Il a du se prendre un mur !

Pattenrond lui jeta un regard dédaigneux tendis qu'Hermione pinçait les lèvres, ses yeux noisettes foudroyant le jeune noble sur place.

Sous les regards amusés de Neville et Kévin, les deux protagonistes recommencèrent à s'envoyer des piques acides. Le serdaigle fronça les sourcils lorsque le sifflet du train retentit, annonçant le départ imminent du Pouldard-Express. Mais ou était Vlad ?

Une cheminée s'activa alors que les derniers parents d'élèves embrassaient leurs enfants et deux personnes en sortirent. Aucun des étudiants ni des parents ne voulurent faire remarquer leur retard et leur inquiétude aux deux Kemenov. Pas après avoir vu leur humeur.

Katya serrait si fortement les dents que ses mâchoires en étaient blanches et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis que Vladmir avait revêtu son visage de mage polaire. La température diminua de quelques degrés alors que le russe se contentait de saluer d'un signe de tête tout le monde. Il n'adressa pas le moindre signe à sa tante avant de monter dans le train, l'ignorant tout simplement.

Ses amis, surpris, s'élancèrent à sa suite, juste à temps. A peine Kévin monta sur le marchepied que le Poudlard Express se mit en mouvement. Le petit groupe d'amis se retint aux parois du wagon pour ne pas tomber sous la première secousse. Kévin, alors qu'il allait entrer définitivement dans le train, jeta un dernier regard aux parents de ses amis et aperçut une larme sur la joue de Katya.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de mauvais chez les Kemenov.

Rapidement, le Poudlard Express prit de la vitesse alors que le noyau dur de l'Alliance observait Vladmir. Le jeune russe n'avait pas toujours pas desserré les dents, adossé contre le mur, et n'avait pas répondu à leurs salutations.

Après quelques minutes, le temps que le train prenne son rythme de croisière, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Passant rapidement dans les couloirs, ils jetaient un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de chaque porte. Malheureusement, étant montés en dernier, ils ne réussirent pas à en trouver un de vide. Ils se rabattirent finalement sur le seul qui n'avait qu'un seul occupant.

Vladmir, toujours silencieux, s'assit contre la fenêtre et entreprit de ruminer de sombres pensées. A l'inverse, ses amis regardait l'inconnu. C'était le premier adulte qu'ils voyaient dans le Poudlard Express et cela aiguisait la curiosité de tout le monde.

-Qui est-ce à votre avis ? chuchota Neville en refermant la porte du compartiment.

-Notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soupçonna Drago en observant avec curiosité l'homme endormi. Il fronça son nez en une grimace dédaigneuse en notant les robes rapiécées et le teint pâle de l'homme mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Il s'agit du professeur R.J. Lupin, souffla Hermione en désignant la vieille valise qui trônait dans les filets à bagages.

-Lupin ? grogna Vladmir en daignant enfin ouvrir la bouche. Il plissa les yeux en observant avec méfiance l'homme.

-Vlad. Tu vas bien ? demanda précautionneusement Kévin, heureux de le voir enfin desserrer les dents. Même si son silence avait duré moins d'un quart d'heure, son état d'esprit était contagieux et rendait l'ambiance pesante.

Le russe haussa les épaules tout en continuant son observation minutieuse du professeur Lupin.

-Il a pris un coup de vieux, finit par répondre Vladmir en désignant leur futur enseignant.

-Tu le connais ?

-C'était un des amis de mon père. Mais il n'avait pas de cheveux blancs et ne semblait pas à l'article de la mort dans les souvenirs de Katya...

-Il est malade.

Drago énonçait un constat. Il fallait avouer que le teint cadavérique de l'homme associé aux larges poches sous ses yeux fermés étaient de bons indices sur son état de santé.

-Semblerait, répondit succinctement le russe.

Un silence lourd s'installa à nouveau dans la cabine jusqu'à qu'un long ronronnement apaisant se fasse entendre. Tous baissèrent les yeux sur l'impressionnante boule de poils qui siégeait sur les genoux d'Hermione. L'animal semblait aussi heureux qu'un pacha à se faire grattouiller le ventre par les deux nés-moldus.

-C'est par rapport à Black ? demanda Kévin sans quitter du regard le semi-Fléreur de son amie.

-Oui, soupira Vladmir après quelques secondes de silence et un sort d'intimité en direction du futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Katya m'a dit qu'il était peut-être innocent, reprit-il. D'après elle, il n'aurait pas eu de procès. Et Lucius dit qu'il ne l'a jamais vu dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

-Ce ne serait pas surprenant. Mon père était le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais s'il connaissait la plupart des fidèles, les traîtres et espions n'étaient connus que du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père savait juste pour Severus.

-Et notre professeur de potions préféré saurait-il qui étaient ses inestimables confrères de trahison ? demanda avec une touche d'humour Neville.

Drago émit un grognement en réponse. Vladmir, le front collé contre la vitre, regardait la pluie tombait de plus en plus fortement.

-Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? demanda précautionneusement Hermione.

-Je veux venger mes parents, murmura Vladmir sans quitter le paysage triste et aride. Je le veux depuis que Katya m'a expliqué les circonstances de leur mort. Black était leur gardien des secrets. Si Voldemort les a trouvé, c'est qu'il les a trahi. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu mes seuls parents et sans Katya…

Sans Katya, il aurait fini chez Pétunia Dursley et son horrible mari. Sans Katya, il n'aurait jamais été informé du monde sorcier avant sa onzième année, connaissant sa tante maternelle. Sans Katya, il aurait été à la merci de Dumbledore… Mais surtout, sans Sirius Black, ses parents seraient en vie et c'étaient eux, qui auraient été sur le quai du Poudlard Express avec lui… Vladmir se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses larmes. Sous la colère, il avait dit des choses… des choses que Katya ne méritait pas… Ils s'étaient violemment disputé, juste avant de rejoindre la gare, et Valdmir regrettait beaucoup de ses paroles.

Ses amis ne cherchèrent pas à approfondir la question et le laissèrent tranquille. Hermione ouvrit un livre sur les anciennes traditions sorcières tandis que les garçons sortaient un jeu de stratégie sorcier intitulé "Guerres et Trahisons". La jeune lionne, intéressée, laissa rapidement tomber son livre pour observer le plateau. Magique, celui-ci s'était développé pour former un immense terrain dont le paysage s'était créer de manière aléatoire. En regardant sur l'épaule de Drago, elle nota que les cartes qu'ils tenaient en mains lui donnaient des potions de guerre et la possibilité d'apprendre une information sur les forces de Kévin grâce à une carte intitulé « traître ».

Pris dans la partie, ils ne virent pas la vendeuse passer avec son chariot, ni quelques élèves passer la tête par la porte à la cherche de leurs amis. Une chose les fit cependant quitter le jeu… L'arrivée de deux jumeaux roux abordant fièrement l'emblème des Gryffondor sur leurs robes d'école.

-On demanda asile ! s'exclama Fred en s'asseyant aux côtés de Drago.

-Bon sang Weasley, vous devriez apprendre tous deux les bonnes manières !

-_Heretem _Malefoy, accepteriez-vous de nous accueillir dans votre cercle très fermé le temps de fuir notre frère ainé ? s'enquit George en exécutant une révérence parfaite qui surprit Drago. Connaissant les Weasley, il était surpris de les voir connaitre aussi bien l'étiquette. Il oubliait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une famille anoblie en voyant la famille...

-Cela se peut, _Minorem_ Weasley. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

-_Heretem_, _Minorem_ ? releva Kévin.

-Ces termes indiquent le rang dans une fratrie noble, expliqua Neville alors que George rejoignait son jumeau. Ils commençaient à être un peu à l'étroit, d'autant plus qu'ils essayaient de ne pas empiéter sur l'espace de leur futur professeur.

-L'aîné est l'Héritier, plus rarement appeler _Heretem_. Le deuxième garçon d'une fratrie, qui peut hériter d'un titre secondaire, a pour titre _Seniorem_. Les autres sont des _Minorem_. Le dernier ou la dernière est un _Minem_, déclara doctement Hermione avec un sourire.

-Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? s'étonna Kévin.

Hermione lui montra le livre qu'elle lisait avant de suivre la partie de "Guerres et Trahisons".

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Fred en désignant Lupin.

-Un prof ? supposa son jumeau.

-Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Vlad a jeté un sort de silence sur lui. Vous fuyiez Percy ? interrogea Neville.

-Oui ! Il n'a pas arrêté depuis qu'il sait qu'il est préfet en chef. Tu te rends compte…

-Qu'il a pris son badge…

-Avec lui en Egypte ?

-Et vous ne l'avez pas enfermé dans une pyramide ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

-On a essayé mais…

-…maman s'en ait aperçu et…

-… Bill l'a sorti avant…

-… qu'il ne soit momifié…

-… malheureusement ! conclut George avec un soupir dramatique.

-Et il vous court après pour vous dissuader de faire des blagues cette année, comprit Kévin.

-Manque de chance…

-… il sera le premier…

-… sur notre liste !

Drago, qui surveillait l'extérieur du compartiment, leur annonça alors que la voie était libre après avoir vu passé le nouveau préfet-en-chef. Avec un soupir de soulagement, les jumeaux Weasley se redressèrent.

-Vlad, demain soir au QG ? demanda Fred avec sérieux sur le pas de la porte.

Vladmir, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Et les gars... Amenez-le.

Georges se tourna vers le russe et l'observa avec attention avant d'hocher la tête.

Le petit groupe, devinant que Vladmir ne répondrait pas à leurs questions, se contenta de reprendre le jeu. Cette foi, Vladmir scruta avec attention le jeu jusqu'à qu'un sifflement strident les perturbe. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers la valise de Vladmir, d'ou le bruit provenait. Le russe se leva pour fouiller rapidement dans sa malle et en sortir le scrutoscope de poche que lui avait offert Sergei pour son anniversaire. S'il s'était s'animé en présence de Maugrey Fol Œil sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était maintenant clairement en mode alerte. Il tournoyait en brillant dans le creux de sa main.

-C'est un vrai ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

Ce fut suffisant pour que les deux sang-purs se tendent. Les scrutoscopes ne réagissaient pas pour rien.

-Bizarre… murmura le russe pour lui-même en repliant ses doigts sur le petit objet magique. Kévin, habitué depuis maintenant deux longues années de vie commune à Serdaigle à noter le moindre commentaire de son ami, l'entendit.

-Qui a-t-il Vlad ? demanda-t-il en notant la posture raide du russe et son regard attentif.

Vladmir tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et observa le paysage défiler. Le temps était de plus en plus mauvais et l'atmosphère sentait…

-**La peur. L'air empeste la peur…** marmonna Vladmir en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose approche… rajouta-t-il pour ses amis.

-Vlad ? souffla Hermione alors que Kévin imitait Drago et Neville, se crispant inconsciemment. Ils pouvaient maintenant tous sentir l'angoisse leur tordre le vendre. Oui, quelque chose de mauvais arrivait.

Leurs baguettes quittèrent leurs étuis pour glisser dans leurs mains, mais pas leurs baguettes officielles... Kévin tenait fermement l'ancienne baguette de Gilderoy Lockart, qui n'en avait plus besoin depuis que son corps avait été retrouvé dans la Tamise avec les salutations de la Cour Irlandaise.

Neville, bougea légèrement son poignet pour adapter sa main à la baguette plus longue et plus rigide de son père. Quant à Drago, il avait visiblement mis à la main sur la célèbre baguette de Lumière des Malefoy. L'artefact avait appartenu à son ancêtre et se transmettait de pères en fils depuis des siècles, sa famille s'amusant du nom de l'objet magique pour une lignée généralement associée aux Ténèbres.

Même Hermione avait réussi à se glisser dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour s'offrir une baguette qui ne portait pas la Trace afin de s'exercer pendant l'été.

La lumière du compartiment se mit à clignoter lugubrement et un froid désagréable s'installa alors que le train décélérait lentement. Quelques minutes après, le Pouldard-Express s'immobilisa dans un dernier grincement d'essieux.

Les quatre membres de l'Alliance se levèrent, inquiets, et Hermione conjura une flamme puissante pour palier au manque de luminosité. Ils hésitaient à sortir dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait quand Drago vit la brume se lever et les vitres se geler.

-Des détraqueurs ! comprit-il en pâlissant.

-Tu en es sûr ? grinça Neville.

-Je crois qu'on va vite le savoir, murmura Vladmir en désignant la silhouette immense qui se dressait devant la porte. Tous ressentirent un frisson de peur.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le froid se fit plus mordant alors qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se présentait devant eux. Toute couleur quitta le visage de Vladmir. Mais il ne fut pas le seul touché. Tout le petit groupe se sentit vider de leurs moindres pensées positives alors que le froid les glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Vlad sentit son esprit s'engourdir. Des cris terrifiés ainsi que des pleurs enfantins résonnèrent dans sa tête. Des pleurs qu'il avait déjà entendu et qui l'amenait bien trop loin dans ses souvenirs. Il sentit tout son corps se tétaniser sous l'effroi et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

-…mir…

Vladmir ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas réaliser avoir fermés. Il ne s'était pas senti tombé non plus, et il était pourtant par terre. Hermione, à genoux devant lui, venait de lui prendre la main. A sa plus grande surprise, alors que la plupart des personnes devenaient glacées à proximité des Détraqueurs, Vlad réalisa que la peau de son amie était chaude. Il lui sourit faiblement pour la rassurer et Hermione se redressa pour se poster courageusement devant les gardiens de la plus grande des prisons sorcières d'Europe. Comme insensibilisée à leurs effets, la jeune licorine protégeait ses amis des effets négatifs de la créature.

-Sortez, tonna soudain une voix rauque. Personne ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape.

Le professeur Lupin s'était enfin réveillé et semblait en forme, si on faisait abstraction de ses énormes cernes violacées. Le détraqueur ne sembla pas entendre, son attention concentrée sur Hermione. Une main décharnée se leva pour toucher la joue de la jeune fille avec une tendresse étrange. Leur nouveau professeur murmura quelques mots à mi-voix et une impressionnante boule de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette magique. Cette dernière força la créature à quitter le compartiment et rapidement, la lumière et la chaleur revinrent.

-Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'était que ça, professeur Lupin ? demanda Kévin avec curiosité après quelques secondes de silence.

L'homme lui jeta un regard étrange. Il semblait désarçonné par la curiosité du jeune serdaigle mais lui répondit, fixant Kévin de ses yeux ambrés.

-Un détraqueur, dit l'homme.

-Non, ça, je le sais, balaya d'un geste de main désinvolte Kévin. Je parlais de votre sort.

-Patronus, répondirent simultanément Neville, Drago et Vladmir d'une voix étouffée.

L'homme jeta un regard méfiant aux trois étudiants. Vladmir, toujours au sol, gardait sa tête entre les genoux pour éviter de s'évanouir, Hermione a ses côtés.

-En quelle année êtes vous ? demanda-t-il. Et comment savez mon nom, par Merlin ?

-Quelqu'un a du chocolat ? demanda faiblement Vlad en ignorant la question.

Lupin eut un pale sourire en voyant les regards navrés des jeunes et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une plaquette de chocolat. Il commença à la casser en petits morceaux qu'il répartit entre les différents étudiants présents.

-J'avais prévu ce chocolat pour le professeur McGonagall, mais vous en avez plus besoin qu'elle. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprit-il après quelques minutes, le temps que le chocolat fasse son effet.

-Nous rentrons tous en troisième année et pour votre nom…

-… c'est simplement…

-… marqué sur votre valise… compléta Vladmir en se redressant légèrement, en meilleure forme. Il fit un clin d'œil à Kévin, s'attirant des soupirs théâtraux de ses amis.

-Arrêtez les Gimini, demanda Drago avec une fausse lassitude alors qu'il riait intérieurement du visage perplexe de leur futur professeur. Attendez au moins que nous soyons à Poudlard pour vous amusez ainsi.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas notre faute si…

-cette la réponse à…

-Cette question était…

-tellement évidente !

-Nous faisons juste marché notre logique, nous autres petits aigles !

-Eh ! Je tiens à faire remarquer que c'est Hermione qui a vu la valise ! lança Drago.

Vladmir fronça les sourcils en notant la soudaine réaction de Lupin. L'homme n'avait jusqu'à là prêté aucune attention à Hermione. Elle était toujours la plus effacée de leur groupe, alors qu'elle était en réalité la plus puissante par son statut de créature magique. Mais lorsque les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur elle, Vlad vit les pupilles de Lupin se rétrécirent sous la surprise et l'entendit renifler discrètement l'air.

Remus Lupin était une créature magique, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les souvenirs de son père. Restait à savoir laquelle…

-Comment connaissez-vous les Détraqueurs et le sort du Patronus ? demanda l'homme après quelques secondes de silence. C'est au programme de la septième année.

-Nous sommes des sang-purs professeurs, renifla avec suffisance Drago. Nous somme savons à quoi ressemble un détraqueur contrairement au nés-moldus et sang-mêlés.

Le professeur Lupin fronça les sourcils face au le mépris évident du jeune Drago pour les sang « impurs ». Il l'observa avec attention.

Le garçon était la copie conforme de son père et Lupin ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son identité. Il réalisa alors que la jeune lionne aux cheveux ébouriffés et le serdaigle aux yeux bleus perçants devaient être des sang-purs également. D'un autre côté, c'était évident que l'Héritier Malefoy ne s'accoquinerait pas avec de simples nés-moldus.

Poursuivant son observation, il vit que Neville Londubat avait baissé légèrement les yeux. Lui aussi ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Franck avait été aussi joufflu dans sa jeunesse… Visiblement, le jeune Neville ne partageait pas l'idéologique de Drago Malefoy mais n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour défendre son opinion...

Jamais Remus Lupin ne réalisa que Drago avait utilisé le terme « né-moldu » au lieu du classique « sang-de-bourbe ». Ce qui le choqua cependant fut l'absence de réaction du fils de son meilleur-ami défunt. Harry Potter n'avait pas tiqué aux remarques désobligeantes de Malefoy et se considérait visiblement comme un sang-pur.

Lupin se demanda qui avait pu l'élever ainsi. C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il annonça aux élèves qu'il allait voir le machiniste et qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes.

-Il nous a tous jugé, grogna soudain Neville alors que la porte se refermait derrière leur futur professeur.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, tu as repris ton rôle de griffon timide, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Certes, mais je pense qu'il vous a pris pour des sangs-purs et le regard qu'il a adressé à Vlad…

-Pourquoi des sang-purs? s'étonna Kévin.

-Quel regard ? demanda en même temps Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent puis…

-Notre manque de réactivité aux propos de Drago, commença la jeune lionne. N'importe quel né-moldu ou sang-mêlé aurait protesté en réponse à ses paroles discriminatoires.

-Et il a regardé Vlad avec déception, compléta Kévin.

Les trois autres étudiants les regardèrent avec un sourire.

-J'étais un sang-mêlé, expliqua Vlad. Mais depuis que Katya a fait une adoption de sang, je suis un sang-pur.

-Mais les adoptions de sang conservent une partie des gênes de la mère, la preuve, tes yeux ! dit Hermione. Comment peux-tu être un sang-pur si…

-En fait, techniquement, j'ai ¾ de sang dit "pur" entre les Potter et les Kemenov. Mon dernier quart est né-moldu. C'est comme si ma mère était sang-mêlé en fait. Dans ces cas là, le sang est considéré comme pur.

-En fait, si les grands-parents sont nés-moldus, tu es un sang-pur ?

-Pas exactement, soupira Neville. C'est un peu compliqué… Pour être considéré comme sang-pur, il au minium un parent de lignée sorcière et un parent sang-mêle. Si tes deux parents sont sang-mêlés, tu resteras considéré comme sang-mêlé.

-Donc, si Vlad épouse…

-Si Vlad épouse un sang-mêlé, leurs enfants seront dit "purs".

-Donc Lupin semble pensé qu'Harry est un sang-mêlé se considérant comme pur. Ce n'est pas mal vu ?

-Si. Mais il n'est plus un sang-mêlé.

Après quelques minutes de débats sur les statuts de sang, ils firent une pose dans pour se changer. Ils arriveraient dans moins d'une heure à Poudlard... Hermione sortit le temps qu'ils se changent puis les quatre garçons attendirent à leur tour dans le couloir que la jeune fille revête ses robes d'école. Alors qu'ils repartaient sur les contrats matrimoniaux, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Vlad ! hurla une jeune fille frêle et blonde comme les blés se jeta dans les bras du russe qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal.

-Luna ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna Kévin alors que la serdaigle reniflait tristement dans le cou de Vlad à la recherche de réconfort. Raide, le russe tentait de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La jeune fille finit par se détacher de Vladmir et blottit entre ses deux camarades de Maison en essuyant ses yeux humides. Hermione comprit en regardant la pâleur de la jeune fille les raisons de son malaise. Elle lui tendit son morceau de chocolat et lui prit la main le temps qu'elle se calme, lui communiquant un peu de réconfort.

-Merci, soupira Luna en croquant délicatement dans la sucrerie. Elle reprit quelques couleurs avant de poser ses jambes en travers les cuisses de Vladmir et d'utiliser l'épaule de Kévin comme oreiller. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir sous les regards amusés des troisièmes années.

-Et bien c'est…

-C'est Luna, sourit doucement Neville.

-Elle doit avoir revu la mort de sa mère, soupira Drago en retirant sa cape pour recouvrir les jambes des Luna. Étrangement, elle était venue pieds nus, ses jambes fines uniquement couvertes par sa jupe d'uniforme.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Ça a fait la une de la Gazette il y a quelques années. Je m'en souviens car ma mère faisait des potions et que j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

-Accident de potions ?

-Oui. Un méchant. La moitié de leur maison est partie en fumée. Le manoir des Lovegood est abandonné, depuis, souffla Neville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Lupin revint dans le compartiment et observa avec attention le petit groupe. La surprise se peignit sur ses traits quand il vit Luna endormit sur ses camarades de classe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pas plus qu'il ne se permit la moindre remarque après avoir observé leurs écussons de Maison. Il s'assit à sa place et leur adressa un petit sourire en notant qu'ils avaient tous mangé leur morceau de chocolat.

-Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans dix minutes. Tu vas bien, Harry ? rajouta-t-il après une petite hésitation.

-C'est Vladmir, professeur, le reprit calmement le jeune homme sans être surpris par l'usage de son ancien prénom. Mais oui, je vais bien. Juste quelques mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés brusquement.

L'homme eut un sourire gêné.

-Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter ? Ma tante m'a adopté.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu as un sacré accent slave. Tu portes donc le nom de Kemenov…

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, acquiesça le russe. Et je ne savais pas que mon accent était si prononcé.

-Tu le perds un peu pendant l'année, mais il revient dès que tu rentres en Russie, lui dit Neville.

-J'ai déjà rencontré Vassili… Le grand-père de Katya était un homme dur, mais un excellent politicien. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu t'appellerais Vladmir Yakovich.

-Yakovitch ? releva Drago.

-Yakov est l'équivalent russe de James, expliqua Vlad. Chez les nobles anglais, le deuxième prénom, celui du père ou de la mère, ne sert jamais. En Russie, si. Katya a choisi de rompre totalement avec mon ancien nom. Vous avez une bonne connaissance de la société russe.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé, éluda Lupin. Si Katya t'a élevé, je pense que tu sais qui je suis…

-Un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Et j'espère sincèrement pour vous que vous n'entrez pas dans la même catégorie d'amis que Black car ils sont du genre à finir 6 pieds sous terre.

Lupin réagit comme si Vladmir l'avait giflé. Le jeune homme venait de le menacer à mots couverts et à son visage froid et effrayant, il était plus que sérieux.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, l'Alliance prit le temps d'aller chercher les affaires de Luna dans un compartiment voisin avant de rejoindre le château, se serrant tant bien que mal dans une seule calèche. Le trajet fut calme sauf lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles d'entrée de l'école. Des détraqueurs en gardaient l'entrée et seule la présence d'Hermione apaisa les tremblements de Luna et évita à Vladmir de s'évanouir.

Ils se séparèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Ils étaient arrivés les derniers et la Grande Salle était déjà pleine. A la surprise de tous, le siège du Directeur était encore vide et quatre personnes inconnues étaient installées à la table professorale. La présence de Rubéus Hagrid était également surprenante. Kévin et Vlad échangèrent un regard surpris en s'asseyant avec leurs amis de Serdaigle. Que faisait le Garde-Chasse au banquet ?

Tout le monde savait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été viré. Certains avaient même chuchoté des mots durs en désignant Vladmir lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa table. Le russe, impassible, les avait ignoré. Après l'année dernière, quand il avait été suspecté d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard – et pas à tort, d'ailleurs – il avait pris l'habitude des murmures désagréables. Toutefois, la présence d'autant d'inconnus dans les professeurs était surprenante... Les discussions ne durèrent pas longtemps car le professeur Prince demanda sèchement le silence.

Les serdaigles, impassibles comme l'exigeaient les quatre règles d'Azur de la répartition, virent les premières années entrer sous la direction de Minerva McGonagall. Ce n'était donc pas elle le nouveau directeur…

Après de longues minutes, les nouveaux étudiants - d'Andrews Victoire, poufsouffle, à Zabini Cladius, serpentard comme son grand frère - furent tous répartis.

Ce fut Severus Prince qui prit la parole une nouvelle fois tandis que le professeur McGonagall rejoignait sa chaise.

-Bonsoir à tous, commença le professeur de potions, et bienvenue à nos nouveaux étudiants. Maintenant que vous avez été répartis dans vos Maisons, plusieurs points doivent être abordés avant que le banquet ne commence. Cette nouvelle année voit de nombreux changements dans le corps enseignant, mais aussi dans les programmes scolaires. Je vais laisser notre nouvelle Directrice vous présenter ces nouveautés. Veillez accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Londubat.

Kévin se retint de recracher son jus de citrouille alors que Vladmir coulait un regard surpris en direction de Neville. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur en réponse, tout en applaudissant sa sévère grand-mère qui venait d'apparaître entre les portes de la Grande Salle.

La matriarche des Londubat s'avança tranquillement entre les tables, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son sempiternel château empaillé avait disparu, laissant ses longs cheveux longs d'un blanc pur rassemblés en une longue tresse impeccable. Ses robes guindées étaient remplacées par des robes d'enseignant d'un bleu profond rehaussé de discrètes runes argentées. Elle était l'image même de l'autorité tranquille.

A la surprise de beaucoup, ce furent les serpentards qui applaudirent les premiers. Augusta Londubat était une femme respectée et admirée dans les cercles sang-purs. Même s'il était connu dans ces milieux qu'elle était une ancienne gryffondor, elle avait toujours été neutre et parfaitement impartiale dans les conflits du Magenmagot. Visiblement, la plupart des autres étudiants ne connaissaient pas la grand-mère de Neville mais ils applaudirent tous poliment leur nouvelle Directrice.

Vladmir eut un sourire. Le Conseil d'Administration avait choisi une femme respectée non par un quelconque acte héroïque comme Albus Dumbledore, mais pour son équité incontestable. S'ils voulaient rétablir les liens entre toutes les Maisons, ils ne pouvaient pas mieux choisir.

Augusta adressa un petit signe de tête à Minerva McGonagall et prit place devant le siège directorial. Adieu les dorures et le trône qu'affectionnaient tant Albus Dumbledore, réalisèrent alors tous les élèves. Le fauteuil de la nouvelle Directrice était maintenant identique à ceux des autres professeurs.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait être enseignant pour devenir Directeur, souffla Kévin en s'efforçant de respecter les règles ancestrales de la répartition des serdaigles.

-C'est le cas. Augusta a été professeur de Botanique pendant 10 ans. Elle a démissionné pour élever son fils, murmura Vladmir sans quitter les yeux la nouvelle directrice.

Augusta attendit patiemment que le calme revienne dans les rangs, notamment la table des gryffondors, puis adressa un sourire aux étudiants. Il était chaleureux et en même temps, toute en retenue.

-Bonsoir à tous. Comme l'a déjà dit le professeur Prince, bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, mais aussi à nos anciens. Je suis le professeur Augusta Londubat. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour avoir été mes élèves, mais certains de vos parents ont usé les bancs de ma salle de classe lorsque j'enseignais la botanique.

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre alors que d'autres élèves la regardaient avec méfiance.

-Nous avons a abordé ce soir plusieurs points. Autant les régler maintenant, avant que le repas ne vous dissipe. Je vais commencer par une annonce des plus sérieuses. Suite à l'évasion d'un criminel de la prison d'Azkaban, le Ministre de la Magie a jugé nécessaire la surveillance l'école.

N'importe quel sang-pur élevé dans les traditions sorcières pouvait percevoir la note de mépris que mit la nouvelle Directrice en évoquant Cornélius Fudge. Les serpentards et les serdaigles se firent extrêmement attentifs aux intonations et à la physionomie d'Augusta Londubat.

-Malgré les protections importantes de l'école, des Détraqueurs seront postés à chaque entrée du domaine. Bien qu'il soit rigoureusement interdit dans le règlement de quitter l'école, nous avons toujours un ou deux téméraires pour tenter une visite de Pré-au-Lard. Cette année, je vous déconseille vivement la moindre tentative d'école buissonnière. En tant normal, cela vous vaudrait un renvoi temporaire. Toutefois, les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou tout autre ruse de votre invention et la pitié de fait pas partie de leur vocabulaire. Je ne tiens pas à devoir contacter vos parents pour annoncer votre décès au lieu de votre renvoi.

Quelques murmures retentirent et la Directrice fixa une jeune fille à la table des poufsouffles à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Oui Miss Bluestock, en effet, les Détraqueurs ne tuent pas. Ils se nourrissent de votre âme. Tentez de tromper un détraqueur et vous ne serez qu'une coquille vide. Un corps vivant mais sans la moindre conscience. Vous serez déclarée cliniquement morte.

La jeune fille, une sixième ou septième année, pâlie alors que certains élèves, dont l'Alliance, applaudissaient mentalement la sorcière. En quelques mots, elle venait de dire que le ministère faisait de menaçait l'autonomie de Poudlard, qu'elle connaissait tous les élèves même si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés et qu'elle ne mâcherait pas ses mots.

-Maintenant, passons aux changements de programme. Suite à différents problèmes soulevés lors du procès de mon prédécesseur, de nombreuses modification ont eu lieu avec l'aval du ministère de l'éducation sorcière ainsi que le conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Vos parents ont été informés de l'introduction de nouvelles matières scolaires et la modification de certaines.

Le silence dans la salle se fit pesant et Augusta fit signe à une grande femme au port aristocrate, à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Vladmir ne voyait pas les yeux de la femme, mais il était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient gris et qu'il s'agissait d'une Black.

-Le professeur Burbage a pris sa retraite et l'Etude des Moldus a fait l'objet de nombreuses modifications. Veuillez accueillir le professeur Tonks qui enseignera les cours d''Initiation à la Civilisation Moldue.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent alors que la sorcière leur adressait un sourire lumineux et un petit signe de la main. Alors qu'elle se rasseyait, certains élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? murmura Kévin en désignant les serpentards étrangement agités.

-Il s'agit de la sœur de Narcissa Black, Androméda. Elle a été reniée pour avoir épousé un sorcier né-moldu. C'est une sang-pure. Les serpentards risquent d'être hésitant sur le comportement à adopter, expliqua Vlad.

Et c'était finement jouer de la part d'Augusta Londubat. Bien que reniée, son sang faisait partie des plus anciens et le professeur Tonks avait l'éducation nécessaire pour faire face à une classe de serpentards hostiles. Surtout qu'elle était probablement une ancienne serpentarde, comme tous les Black hormis Sirius.

-Ensuite, je vous présente le professeur Selwyn, qui enseignera une nouvelle matière intitulée Initiation à la Civilisation Sorcière.

-Un autre sang-pur, souffla Kévin en regardant un homme d'âge mur à la barbe parfaitement rasée. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond foncé étaient parfaitement attachés comme il le sciait à l'aristocratie sorcière et son profit d'aigle était impassible. Il se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête sec avant de reprendre sa place.

Vladmir cherchait rapidement de quel Selwyn il s'agissait. Cette lignée était étendue, avec pas moins de trois branches. Par élimination, il devait s'agir de Marcus Selwyn, de la branche mineure. Elle était réputée pour ces précepteurs et cela était parfait pour initier les nés-moldus. Les membres de cette branche de la ligne Selwyn étaient pédagogues, malgré une apparence froide, et extrêmement intelligents.

-Le programme a été validé tant par le Conseil d'Administration que le par le Ministère de l'Enseignement, continua Augusta Londubat.

Pour tous les élèves habitués à lire le langage corporel, il était évident qu'elle était tendue et que l'annonce suivante allait faire des étincelles.

-Les cours sur le monde Sorcier seront obligatoires pour les étudiants élevés dans le monde moldu durant les deux premières années. Inversement, les élèves ayant grandi dans le monde magique auront des cours sur les moldus. Ces études pourront être poursuivies à partir de la troisième année comme option. De plus, tous les niveaux auront cours cette année en fonction de leurs origines.

La Grande Salle explosa. Tous les étudiants se mirent à discuter entre eux, certains tempêtant, d'autres curieux. Certains notèrent toutefois que la nouvelle directrice n'appréciait pas cette interruption.

-_SONORUS_ ! J'aimerais le calme jeunes gens !

La voix glaciale de la Directrice eut l'effet d'un véritable sceau d'eau sur les discussions. Nombreux élèves baissèrent la tête sous son regard percçant, alors que quelques professeurs esquissaient des sourires narquois.

-_Sourdinam_. Merci. J'ose espère que ce sera la dernière fois que vous interromprez de façon aussi grossière un professeur.

Augsuta attendit quelques instants. Le contraste entre Dumbledore et son attitude de grand-père et Londubat avec sa sévérité était impressionnante à ce moment-là. Les plus anciens savaient que Dumbledore les auraient laissés discutés jusqu'à que les murmures s'amenuisent naturellement. Ce n'était pas le cas de la nouvelle directrice.

-Ces cours ne sont pas une option. La mésentente qui existe dans notre société, la perte de nos traditions, tout cela est du à une incompréhension et le chocs des cultures. Les nés-moldus ne connaissent pas la culture sorcière car personne n'a jamais pris la peine de leur expliquer cet héritage. A partir de maintenant, ce ne sera plus le cas. Yule, la fête des morts, les Saturnalia… Qui n'a jamais entendu ces mots ?

Près de la moitié de l'école leva une main timide.

-Ce sont les fêtes traditionnelles sorcières. Celles que les moldus ont imité et appelés Noel, Halloween et bien d'autres. Elles ont toutes des incidences sur notre monde, sur nos pouvoirs de sorcier. Il est temps que vous appreniez la vraie Magie, pas les sorts, mais l'essence même de notre culture.

Un silence accueillit les dernières paroles de la nouvelle Directrice, puis doucement, Kévin se leva et applaudit. Vladmir eut un sourire et se leva à son tour, alors qu'Hermione, Neville, les jumeaux Weasley et Drago faisaient de même. Susan Bones et Théodore Nott furent les suivant avant d'être imités par tous.

La Directrice eut un sourire alors que la Grande Salle applaudissait avec un sérieux rare et elle adressa un petit signe de tête à Kévin pour le remercier de son intervention.

-Afin de permettre une bonne entende entre Maison, un devoir commun sera demandé. Il se fera par groupe de 8 et portera sur un sujet de votre choix. Demain matin, les listes seront affichées dans le Hall d'entrée, avec vos professeurs référents. Ces groupes ne seront pas modifiables et vous disposerez de un mois pour proposer votre sujet. Vos directeurs de Maison vous expliqueront cela en détail par la suite.

Quelques commentaires furent encore une fois faits. Cette fois, la Directrice attendit que le calme revienne pour présenter le professeur suivant. Lupin se leva, toujours aussi fatigué mais visiblement heureux d'être dans l'enceinte de l'école.

-Le professeur Lupin a accepté de prendre en charge les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il enseignera également une nouvelle matière. Jeunes gens, je vous annonce qu'après 200 ans d'absence, le Duel a été réintroduit dans les programmes scolaires !

De nouveaux murmures enthousiasmes se firent attendre, mais les étudiants avaient compris la leçon et le calme revint presque immédiatement.

-Cette nouvelle matière sera dispensée en septième année, conjointement à un autre cours. Les Cours de Médicomagie sont restaurés également et assurés par Mme Pomfresh.

Kévin et Vladmir retinrent un rire en voyant Hermione sautiller de joie sur sa chaise. Pour tous ses amis, c'était évident que la voie de la jeune lionne était dans les soins. Par sa nature de licorine, elle était une puissante Guérisseuse.

-Enfin, le professeur Tourdesac enseignera dorénavant l'Histoire de la Magie tandis que le professeur Hagrid est nommé au poste de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Vladmir ricana en murmurant qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi Fleury et Botts avaient des livres ayant du mordant dans ses rayonnages, tandis que des applaudissements s'élevaient pour saluer la jeune femme souriante et le géant hirsute qui s'étaient levés.

-Sur ce, je ne vous affame pas plus. Bon appétit à tout !

-J'aime bien Hagrid, grogna Kévin alors que les plats apparaissaient, mais est-ce qu'il est le plus qualifié pour ce poste ?

Vladmir observa le garde-chasse souriant au teinte écarlate tout en se servant à manger.

-On verra bien. J'aie entendu Lisa dire que son livre l'avait mordu. Rien que pour ça, je suis satisfait d'avoir pris Runes et Arithmancie.

-Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Lisa. Ce livre ne m'a pas mordu, il m'a quasiment arraché le doigt ! Ce foutu libraire a oublié de me dire qu'il fallait caresser la tranche avant de le prendre dans ses mains !

Vlad observa la main de sa camarade de classe et nota l'impressionnant pansement autour de son index. Visiblement, c'était une belle blessure. Il lui conseilla de passer voir l'infirmière.

-Vous pensez que Tourdesac a un lien avec Bathilda Tourdesac ? s'enquit soudain Mandy qui avait passé tout ce temps à observer la jeune professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Arrière-petite-fille, si ma mémoire est bonne, souffla Kévin.

-Le jour où tu oublieras quelque chose, Kév, ce sera la fin du monde, rit Michael. Quel livre ?

-_Lignées sorcières._

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, bien que Vladmir réfléchit pendant de nombreuses heures la tournure d'une lettre d'excuses pour sa tante.

Le lendemain matin fut synonyme d'emploi du temps et surtout, de curiosité. La veille, le professeur Flitwick avait expliqué l'importance des exposés dans leurs examens de fin d'année. Les serdaigles étaient donc les premiers à se présenter devant l'immense tableau d'annonce du Grand Hall, avant même d'aller prendre leur déjeuner.

Des rires, des soupirs, de grognements… les réactions étaient variées parmi les aigles en découvrant les groupes. Certains voyaient des noms inconnus, notamment les premières et deuxièmes années. D'autres imaginaient avec impatience la tête des lions et des serpents. Franchement, qui aurait eu l'idée de mettre Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois dans un même groupe ? C'était suicidaire ! Pénélope Deauclair, la préfète-en-chef des Serdaigles, en groupe avec eux, s'arrachait déjà les cheveux avant même de les rencontrer.

-Vlad, on est là ! s'exclama soudain Kévin.

Le russe laissa ses observations de côté et rejoignit son ami devant une feuille.

_3__ème__ ANNEE _GROUPE 3

_Professeur encadrant : S. Prince_

_Gryffondor : _

\- _Granger, Hermione J._

\- _Londubat, Neville F._

_Poufsouffle : _

\- _Bones, Susan E._

\- _Abbot, Hannah K. _

_Serdaigle : _

\- _Entwhistle, Kevin W._

\- _Kemenov, Vladmir V._

_Serpentard : _

\- _Malefoy, Drago L._

\- _Nott, Théodore Jr._

-On est gâté, contrairement à d'autres, s'amusa Kévin en désignant un autre groupe. Regarde les associations Serpentard/Gryffondor, c'est vraiment hilarant.

Vlad jeta un coup d'œil aux autres groupes et ricana. Blaise récupérait Lavande Brown, Ron Weasley et Grégory Goyle tandis que Daphné se retrouvait avec Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnegan et Padma Patil.

Par curiosité, il observa les groupes des jumeaux Weasley et réalisa qu'ils avaient été séparés. Fred et George allaient faire une esclandre... Il ne connaissait pas les autres étudiants, mais quelques noms lui étaient familiers. Luna était également sous la tutelle de Severus et il sourit en notant qu'elle se retrouvait avec Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey.

-Allez, à table !

Vladmir, plongé dans l'étude des groupes, se fit embarqué de force par Kévin et Antony et traîné dans la Grande Salle.

-Ici, les mollusques !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers Lisa et Mandy, alors que Michael ronchonnait quelques remarques sur les surnoms attribués par la jeune serdaigle. A ses côtés, Padma rit.

-Vous avez passé un bon quart d'heure sur les tableaux. Franchement, après avoir vu mes futurs camarades de recherches, je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder !

Quelques serpentards arrivaient lentement et ils purent voir les différentes réactions, allant de la joie à l'horreur la plus absolue. Le petit déjeuner fut ainsi bien animé. Hermione et Neville passèrent, heureux de leur groupe et Drago suivit avec Théodore et Blaise.

-Bande de petits veinards, soupira le jeune étudiant noir en direction de Kévin. Vous vous retrouvez entre amis ! Vous me permettez d'enlever Théo au moins ?

-N'y songe même pas, Zabini protesta Hermione. Théo reste avec nous ! Dire qu'on aurait pu hériter de Pansy…

-Ou Vincent… ou Goyle… se lamenta Kévin en voyant Blaise ronchonner. Le serpentard grogna quelque chose d'indéterminé avant de rejoindre la table des vert-et-argents.

-Vous me l'avez énervé, soupira Théodore. Il va être insupportable maintenant !

-Pauvre Théochounet…

Théo sembla avoir avalé un citron acide au surnom de Lisa et lui jeta un regard noir avant de rejoindre un Blaise maussade à la table des serpentards. Drago soupira en voyant l'humeur de ses amis.

-Merci Lisou...

-De rien Dray ! rit la jeune serdaigle. Professeur ! Vous nous amenez les emplois du temps ?

-Effectivement Miss Turpin. Monieur Malefoy, je vous conseille de rejoindre vos amis, le professeur Prince va vous distribuer les vôtres sous peu.

-Bien professeur.

Vlad récupéra son emploi du temps alors que Drago partait à la table de Serpentard. Premier cours, Civilisation Moldue en commun avec les Serpentards… A ses côtés, Kévin souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Yes, Cours de Civilisation Sorcière toutes Maisons confondues !

-Tu es bien enthousiasme.

-On a rarement cours avec les gryffondors et puis, ce sera plutôt facile.

-Parle pour toi, marmonna Michael. Mon père est un sorcier, mais c'est ma mère qui dirige. Pour les traditions sorcières, j'ai que la théorie.

Kévin lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant et se saisit d'un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Et on enchaîne avec deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Après-midi… Runes et Projet encadré. A part l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est une bonne journée, constata Terry.

-Attends de voir ! Je pense qu'avec un vrai professeur, ça sera intéressant, tempéra Lisa.

-Par contre, le mercredi… ça sera génial, marmonna ironiquement Vladmir. Histoire de la Magie, Culture Moldue, Métamorphose… Heureusement qu'il y a de l'Arithmancie pour relever le niveau !

-C'est chargé, comme emploi du temps… marmonna Michael.

-Avec deux cours obligatoires et les deux options, c'est normal.

-Vous allez être en retard si vous traînez trop…

Les troisièmes années sursautèrent et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers encore à table. La nouvelle préfète des Serdaigles leur adressa un petit sourire amusé en notant leur soudaine panique et secoua à la tête.

-Il vous reste dix minutes. La culture moldue est dans la tour Sud et la culture sorcière dans l'aile Est.

-Merci Penny ! cria Lisa en se précipitant vers la sortie avec Mandy et Padma. Les garçons les suivirent plus lentement.

Qulques minutes plus tard, Vladmir se retrouvait avec l'ensemble des Serpentards ainsi que Padma, Mandy et Terry pour leur premier cours de Civilisation Moldue. Ils attendaient en silence et après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Tonks.

La femme les observa avec calme avant de les inviter à entrer et les observa s'installer. Adieu les bougies, les pupitres de bois et le tableau à craie. La salle de cours était devenue identique à l'importe qu'elle salle de cours d'un lycée moldu, des ampoules électriques jusqu'au tableau blanc en passant par le projecteur et même un ordinateur. Le cadre était posé…

Quelques étages plus loin, Kévin observait ses amis discutaient vivement devant la porte du professeur Selwyn. Visiblement, ils ne réalisaient pas que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas le silence, ils ne seraient jamais autorisés à s'installer dans la salle de cours.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione et Kévin se regardèrent.

-Si vous continuez ainsi, nous ne rentrerons jamais, constata Hermione sans réaliser que leur professeur d'Initiation à la Culture Sorcière venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

-Exactement Miss Granger. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Mais je suis surpris de vous voir, ainsi que M. Enthwistle.

Ni Hermione ni Kévin ne répondirent, s'attirant un sourire satisfait du professeur.

-Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? s'étonna Dean Thomas, un gryffondor.

-M. Entwhistle ?

-Ce n'était pas une question. Il n'y a donc aucune réponse à donner.

-5 points pour Serdaigle. J'attends de vous deux un comportement digne de votre rang. Lord Malefoy a mis en jeu sa réputation lors de votre introduction et je suis heureux de voir qu'il pourrait avoir eu raison. Entrez.

Quelques élèves murmurent entre eux en observant les deux étudiants, surpris par les paroles sibyllines. Un regard du professeur les fit taire.

-Restez debout à côté de vos chaises, souffla Kévin à ses camarades de Maison.

-Un prof à l'ancienne ?

Les poufsouffles et la plupart des gryffondors s'installèrent. Ils firent perdre chacun 5 points à leur Maison.

-Vous attendrez dorénavant l'autorisation pour vous asseoir, annonça calmement Marcus Selwyn. Je ne vous demanderais pas le comportement que j'attends de Miss Granger et M. Entwhistle, ils sont tous deux des cas particuliers. Mais j'attends de vous un minimum de respect et de savoir vivre !

Justin Finch-Fletchley leva une main hésitante.

-Oui Monsieur… ?

-Justin… Justin Finch-Fletchley, rajouta rapidement le poufsouffle. Pourquoi Hermione et Kévin auront droit à un traitement spécifique ?

-Vous…

Le professeur désigna un étudiant de serdaigle.

-Michael Corner, Professeur.

-M. Corner, pourquoi êtes vous resté debout à côté de votre pupitre ?

-Parce que Kévin m'a averti, avoua Michael.

-Parfaitement. Ces deux jeunes gens ont un traitement spécifique car ce que je vais vous apprendre, ils le connaissent déjà. Leurs connaissances du monde magique sont celles que devrait avoir tout étudiant sorcier, quelque soient son origine. Mais ils ont quelque chose de plus que vous n'aurait jamais à la fin de votre scolarité. Une connaissance de l'étiquette sang-pure et des traditions qui leurs ont permis d'être introduits dans les hautes sphères de notre société. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous rabaisser. A vrai dire, je n'ose imaginer le temps d'apprentissage qu'ils ont consacré à leurs études pour réussir à rattraper en un an et demi l'éducation d'un jeune héritier. C'est pour cela qu'ils seront vos modèles au niveau comportemental. Je vous instruirais sur la culture sorcière, nos lois, nos traditions. Ils vous initieront à la bienséance et l'étiquette.

Une fois de plus, le cadre était posé. Cette année promettait de nombreux changements.

* * *

Menelwen : merci =) et comme tu as pu le voir, l'interrogatoire de Black n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et Vlad, en passant à Ste Mangouste, a été complétement soigné des restes de la malédiction. Bises !

Nana22 : Je m'y efforce =) ! Sans rebondissements, ce serait triste, non ?

Cathy : mais de rien =) merci à toi !

Wares42 : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot !

La Prof : Au secours ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir lu un commentaire de ma prof de français de lycée (ca commence à dater un peu mais bon ^^ tu es vraiment enseignante ? sinon, je file relire tout ca) Pour la phrase qui te pose problème, le morse est une boisson russe, pas la charmante bête qu'on trouve dans la mer =)

Guest n°1 : Mille merci pour ta superbe review :) Elle m'a vraiment touchée ! Pour d'autres fanfictions, je t'avoue en avoir pleins en tête, mais je me consacre pour le moment sur les deux en cours ^^ Pour Sirius, non, il ne sera pas méchant, mais tu verras ce que je lui réserve =)

Guest n°2 : Je voulais absolument mettre une rencontre avec les Dursley ! C'est une part importante du canon et il me semblait nécessaire qu'ils fassent une apparition, même minime =) Pour Sirius, non, il ne mourra pas, mais il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure ^^


	37. Chapter 37

_Coucou tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, je vous annonce que je vais ralentir le rythme de parution à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, en alternance avec Evans un jour, Evans toujours ! Donc la semaine prochaine se sera les Evans, pour ceux qui la suivent également ^^_

_Ensuite... bon sang, le cap des 1000 reviews passées oO Je suis émue et je remercie tout le monde, encore une fois, de laisser un petit mot. Certains sont fidèles (je les adore =), d'autres sont ponctuels, mais merci de prendre le temps de mettre un petit commentaire. C'est une merveille source de motivation pour écrire =D_

_Pour continuer, merci à Kieran Elddir et LunaSkyBlue pour les corrections ^^ j'espère que tu ne verras rien de choquant, NVJM XD_

_Mon cher Balu009, je suis désolée que ce chapitre soit tout aussi court que le précédent =P_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Les vacances suivant la deuxième année se terminent par le procès de Dumbledore et l'évasion de Sirius Black, qui croise la route de Vladmir et finit blessé. Il réussit à s'enfuir mais Vlad découvre sa nature d'animagus. _

_La rentrée arrive, avec le retard des Kemenov suite à une dispute entre Katya et Vladmir sur Black. Dans le train, l'attaque des Détraqueurs force le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à intervenir. Remus Lupin reconnait Harry Potter en Vladmir et est déçu par son éducation._

_Le jour de la répartition, le nouveau directeur est dévoilé. Il s'agit Augusta Londubat et elle a mis en place de nombreux changements comme convenu lors du procès, mais aussi de sa propre initiative._

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Innocent**

Drago, Kévin et Vladmir venaient de finir leur cours de Runes. Ils trouvaient cette matière fascinante et avaient acquis toutes les bases nécessaires. Un travail acharné depuis la rentrée leur avait donné le niveau de quatrième année, à la grande surprise du professeur Babblings.

Car si les deux premières années de cours d'Etudes de Runes devaient normalement être uniquement constituées d'apprentissage théorique, l'amical professeur les avait surpris durant son cours à composer un simple cercle de runes mais parfaitement fonctionnel. Ce qui n'était pas possible normalement avant la sixième année.

Cette ancienne magie, utilisée principalement pour les protections défensives des bâtiments et la consolidation des sorts sur le long terme, passait en effet par un long apprentissage des runes et des techniques de liages avant de pouvoir être utilisée. Découvrir que certains de ses nouveaux élèves étaient naturellement doués dans cette discipline l'avait emballé au plus haut point. Depuis, le professeur Babblings leur demandait les mêmes devoirs que les autres, mais ils seraient notés sur des devoirs pratiques et non pas théoriques, qu'ils menaient de front avec le reste.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Où est Hermione ? demanda Drago, surpris de voir Neville les rejoindre, seul.

-Ici ! On a Projet Encadré maintenant ?

Neville, qui allait répondre, resta figé avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant surgir d'un couloir, essoufflée.

-Comment fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en les rejoignant.

-Tu étais juste derrière moi et la seconde d'après, tu surgis d'un autre couloir !

-Tu te trompes, nia la jeune lionne. Je t'ai quitté en sortant du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour chercher mon livre.

Neville ne répondit pas, regardant avec suspicion la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour le mensonge…

-Venez, on va être en retard !

Et Hermione partit en direction de la salle de classe qui leur servait pour les travaux de groupe, esquivant les interrogations de son ami. Chaque équipe de travail s'était vue attribuer un espace individuel dont ils pouvaient user à leur guise. La préparation des potions étaient même autorisées à l'unique condition de prévenir leur professeur encadrant ! Avec l'aide du professeur Prince, ils posaient alors des protections spécifiques.

Les autres membres les attendaient déjà et ils pénétrèrent lentement dans leur salle attitrée, comme le témoignait les noms affichés sur un panneau de bois et le mot de passe demandé par la poignée de porte.

-Cela me paraît toujours aussi étrange de venir ici, soupira Kévin en jetant son sac sur la table.

-Qu'est ce qui te paraît étrange ? demanda Hannah Abbot en posant ses affaires avec plus de délicatesse que le jeune né-moldu.

-Les autres années, on se retrouvait principalement à la bibliothèque, répondit Neville en donnant un discret coup de pied, sous la table, à son ami pour son lapsus.

Kévin retint une grimace en encaissant le coup, alors que Théo et Susan les rejoignaient avec un manque de motivation flagrant.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils se retrouvaient pour les projets encadrés…

Deux semaines qu'ils cherchaient un sujet à présenter…

Deux semaines qu'ils se chamaillaient pour défendre leurs idées…

Deux semaines que Théodore, Susan et Hannah avaient l'impression d'être de trop au milieu du petit groupe.

Il fallait, en effet, être aveugle pour rater la complicité qui unissait les cinq étudiants, ou alors simple d'esprit, comme certains serpentards de la connaissance de Drago. Mais ce n'était ni le cas de Théo, que le jeune Malefoy avait qualifié de plus grand observateur de toute l'école, ni de Susan, habituée depuis sa plus tendre enfance à percevoir la vérité sous les faux-semblants, ni même d'Hannah, dont la timidité était compensée par un grand sens de l'analyse.

Il était donc facile de comprendre que, si la petite bande pouvait passer la plupart du temps pour de simples amis, ils étaient en réalité aussi proches qu'une famille.

-Vous allez à la bibliothèque depuis que le professeur McGonagall a dissous votre club, c'est ça ? demanda Théo en observant Kévin sortir une pile de parchemins.

Curieux, il tira un papier et fixa avec surprise l'écriture calligraphiée incroyablement régulière.

-En effet, acquiesça Drago. Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

-Tu parles à la Commère de Serpentard, dit simplement Théo sans quitter les courbes délicates de l'écriture de Kévin.

-C'est un peu péjoratif ça, intervint Vladmir en entrant à son tour dans la salle de classe avec Hermione. Il repéra immédiatement que sa place préférée était libre et alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hermione, qui visait la même place, poussa légèrement ses jambes pour se nicher contre la vitre.

Susan et Théo se regardèrent. Aucun des membres de l'Alliance ne faisait mine de vouloir afficher la retenue qu'ils avaient manifestée jusqu'à maintenant en leur présence.

-Tu vas bien Hannah ? demanda tranquillement Neville, laissant enfin transparaitre sa véritable personnalité sous le masque du timide lion. Car comme l'avait si bien constaté les deux membres des Cinq Familles, toute l'Alliance avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer aux faux semblants. Ils allaient passer l'année avec eux, de manière bien plus proche que n'importe quel autre élève. Leurs activités extra-scolaires resteraient secrètes, mais pas les signes de leur étroite amitié.

La jeune femme blonde rougit en réponse à la question de Neville ainsi qu'à la surprise de sa nouvelle aura calme et réconfortante, mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Pas vraiment, lança alors Théo. Elle a reçu quelques remarques désobligeantes. C'est quoi cette plume ?

Kévin, surpris, releva la tête de ses notes et regarda avec perplexité le serpentard.

-Un porte-plume, l'ancêtre du stylo moldu. Un sacré avantage par rapport aux plumes d'oie, si tu veux mon avis ! Aucune taille de la pointe et une meilleure réserve d'encre, répondit Kévin en trempant sa plume dans l'encre noire. Et même validé par le professeur Selwyn, c'est pour te dire. Qu'entends-tu par remarques désobligeantes, Hannah ?

Le soudain changement de sujet sembla choquer les trois Invités, comme les ont surnommés entre eux le noyau dur de l'Alliance.

-Tu as eu des ennuis ? s'étonna Susan. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Certains… certains disent que vous êtes tous ensemble parce que vous êtes les amis de Neville. Et comme Vladmir est là, ils ont voulu mettre les Cinq Familles ensemble… Bones, Potter et Nott. Le professeur Prince est même notre encadrant… Ils disent… ils disent que je suis juste là pour… pour combler le vide, renifla la jeune fille.

Elle s'efforçait visiblement de retenir ses larmes, prenant mal ces remarques avilissantes.

-Qui ?

Hannah sursauta quand Hermione posa cette question d'une voix ferme. Le genre de voix irradiant d'autorité calme et réconfortante. La jeune née-moldue n'avait pas levé la tête de son livre, comme désintéressée, mais il était évident qu'elle attendait une réponse.

-Pardon ?

-Qui t'a dit cela ? répéta Hermione en quittant finalement son livre des yeux.

Ni Susan, ni Hannah et encore moins Théo n'avaient jamais imaginé que le visage de la lionne pouvait révéler un masque de froideur aussi parfait, digne du meilleur serpentard. Ce dernier eut une pensée fugace et ne put s'empêcher de la formuler à haute et intelligible voix.

-Tu sais que le professeur Lupin est persuadé de ton statut de sang ?

Théodore aperçut une lumière d'amusement furtive chez la lionne. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la pensait sang-pure.

-Tout comme Kévin.

Théo haussa un sourcil surpris et jeta un regard au Serdaigle qui lui adressa un sourire des plus moqueurs.

-L'animateur vedette de Radio Serpy ne sait pas tout, semblerait-il.

Théo eut à son tour un sourire, appréciant ce petit surnom beaucoup plus que la Commère de Serpentard, avant de regarder Hannah.

-Alors, qui ?

-Weasley… Justin aussi… et Parkinson…

-Ne tiens pas compte de leur avis, ce sont tous des idiots, marmonna Hermione. Elle avait eu une dispute virulente avec Ronald Weasley concernant la Divination le lendemain de la rentrée, et avait encore en travers de la gorge les réflexions qu'il avait faites.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Hannah, je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas beau la jalousie, ricana Vlad, déclenchant le rire clair d'Hermione ainsi qu'une exclamation amusée de Drago.

-Je vais te dire la vérité, continua plus sérieusement le russe. Oui, nous sommes ensemble car nous sommes le premier groupe officiellement ami et inter-Maison qu'ait Poudlard depuis près de deux siècles. Oui, Susan et Théo sont deux membres des Cinq Familles et il est probable que le Conseil d'Administration ait choisi de nous mettre ensemble pour ressouder les liens distendus depuis des siècles. Et non, tu n'es pas là parce que tu es le cinquième sombral du carrosse. Tu es ici parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Susan. Parce que, comme vous le remarquez, nous sommes tous unis et que si Théo nous connaissait déjà avant, Susan est seule.

-L'amitié est sacrée chez les sorciers, intervint doucement Kévin, le nez dans son devoir de Potions. Si tu regardes, chaque membre des groupes constitués a au moins un ami avec eux, ou une connaissance. Ils ne sont pas fous au point de nous larguer seuls dans la fosse aux lions et aux serpents.

Une fois de plus, le Serdaigle aux yeux bleus se retrouva sous le feu croisé des regards des trois invités.

-Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était à ce point… murmura Susan. Es-tu sûr que… ?

Kévin releva la tête et le regard qui leur adressa était incroyablement sarcastique.

-Oui, je suis né-moldu. Oui, j'ai les mêmes connaissances du monde sorcier que n'importe quel natif et non, Selwyn n'a pas dit à Lupin à propos d'Hermione et moi. Les paris sont d'ailleurs lancés sur la date de sa découverte.

-Les paris ?

-Allons Suze ! Les frères Weasley sont de vrais petits génies du crime organisé, annonça Théo en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les serpentards savent qu'il faut s'adresser à eux pour avoir les paris en cours et les cotes.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait aller voir Diggory ? murmura Hannah.

-Diggory n'est que leur intermédiaire chez les poufsouffles, tout comme ils ont un serpentard et un serdaigle dans leur manche. Je serais même prêt à parier qu'ils ont des contacts parmi les professeurs…

Vladmir, tourné vers la fenêtre, esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de la tête de Cédric Diggory, honorable Poufsouffle, respecté par l'ensemble de sa Maison, quand il avait découvert l'identité de l'Alliance et surtout, la présence du professeur Prince parmi eux.

Il fallait dire qu'il était tombé un bon jour… Severus était sorti en coup de vent des Laboratoires de Salazar, vêtu d'un simple pantalon à pince et d'une vieille chemise salie par les travaux manuels, protestant contre la présence d'un basilic endormi autour de sa potion. Il avait jeté un vague coup d'œil à Cédric, marmonné un vague « bienvenue dans l'Alliance» avant d'embarquer Kévin et les jumeaux. Le premier avait visiblement pour mission de le débarrasser de Sasssly et les seconds de finir leur potion pour la crème Canari. Severus en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les petits oiseaux piailler dans le chaudron bouillonnant des jumeaux Weasley.

Dire que Cédric avait été choqué de l'apparence du professeur, à mille lieues de l'impressionnante chauve-souris des cachots et de sa célèbre cape, ainsi que par son attitude, était l'euphémisme du siècle.

Mais une fois sa surprise passée, Cédric se révélait être un excellent ajout à leur petite bande, le parfait intermédiaire pour les jumeaux. Fred et George hésitaient encore à introduire Lee Jordan, leur meilleur ami et complice de Gryffondor, inquiets de sa réaction face à leurs cachoteries, ainsi que Marius Flint, frère cadet de Marcus Flint, qui était leur complice à Serpentard.

-Et si nous en revenions à notre projet ? demanda Drago, tirant tout le monde de leurs pensées.

-Bonne idée… dit Kévin en tirant un nouveau parchemin de la pile de livres devant lui. Le professeur Prince nous a dit qu'il voulait notre projet pour la fin de la semaine. Heureusement que nous avons limité nos choix à deux possibilités !

-Je serais bien partante sur l'idée d'Hermione, annonça d'une petite voix Hannah. Je veux dire… Entre elle et Kévin qui ont les connaissances, c'est comme si nous étions entre sang-purs. Et d'après Kévin, les créatures magiques ne seront pas abordées au programme cette année des cours d'initiation sorcière.

-C'est un boulot monstre, prévint Drago en relisant les deux propositions.

_« Ecriture d'un livret présentatif des principales créatures magiques pensantes interagissant avec les sorciers »,_ la proposition d'Hermione.

_« Exposé sur la distinction entre la magie noire et la magie blanche »,_ proposé par Théo.

-Le second a l'inconvénient d'être un sujet très sensible, même si c'est Harry Potter le Survivant qui le présente. Aïïeeeuuhh !

Kévin se frotta la tête en réponse à la claque sournoise que venait de lui administrer Vladmir. Le sujet de son statut de sauveur était toujours aussi délicat…

-Personnellement, le second me plaît bien plus, annonça le russe. Mais la première serait aussi très intéressante.

Finalement, ils finirent par voter et à leur plus grande horreur, Théo, Vladmir, Drago et Kévin choisirent le premier, tandis qu'Hermione, Susan, Neville et Hannah optaient pour le second.

-Pas possible, ronchonna Kévin. Pas encore une fois !

Finalement, ce fut Severus qui, passant les voir, les sortit de leur pétrin.

-Pourquoi vous embêtez-vous ? Le professeur Londubat a prévu de renouveler ces travaux de groupe tous les ans. Choisissez un sujet et faites le second l'année prochaine.

Ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour présenter cette année le sujet sur la magie noire et commencèrent à rassembler les premières idées.

-Enfin le week-end, s'exclama Fred en s'affalant sur un des fauteuils du QG, quelques heures plus tard. Tous les membres avaient reçu l'annonce de la réunion grâce aux gallions ensorcelés d'Hermione.

-Juste dormir… rajouta une masse blonde en s'affalant sur les jumeaux.

-Hé Luna, nous ne sommes pas…

-… des oreillers ! protesta George en secouant la jeune Serdaigle. Mais rien à faire, cette dernière s'était déjà endormie comme une masse.

-Diantre, elle s'endort toujours aussi vite ? demanda Cédric en s'installant sur le canapé. Le Poufsouffle aux yeux gris venait juste de découvrir la vérité, mais il s'était parfaitement intégré aux étranges coutumes.

-Toujours, surtout lorsqu'elle est perturbée, acquiesça Hermione. Et toujours sur quelqu'un.

Cédric observa la jeune lionne jeter un sort de locomotion à Luna pour l'installer plus confortablement sur un canapé. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au professeur Prince, tranquillement occupé à corriger ses copies sur un bureau de l'immense bibliothèque de Serpentard.

Apprendre que derrière Fred et George, avec qui Cédric travaillait discrètement depuis bientôt deux ans, existait en réalité une petite organisation l'avait estomaqué. Il avait ainsi découvert que les paris, la contrebande, mais aussi le discret mais en pleine expansion marché des devoirs rémunérés étaient sous la coupe, non pas des jumeaux, mais de Vladmir Kemenov.

Cédric, en cinquième année, n'était pas un idiot. Vladmir était le chef incontesté de ce petit groupe hétéroclite. Bien que les jumeaux Weasley étaient les gestionnaires de la bande, mettant en place la plupart des méfaits, Cédric pouvait voir que Kévin était le discret second qui assurait la sécurité.

Non seulement le né-moldu était un des plus puissants étudiants de son année, mais il était aussi le plus sournois. Sous son apparence innocente se cachait un garçon effrayant et le pire, c'était que tous ceux présents dans cette pièce avaient parfaitement conscience de cela… Cédric se souvenait du lendemain de sa présentation à l'Alliance… Il avait vu Kévin sourire à un élève de Serpentard qui l'avait insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe… Il frissonnait encore sous la froideur de ses yeux bleus à l'opposé total de son sourire indulgent. Ce même élève avait eu un _accident_ la semaine suivante l'envoyant directement à l'infirmerie… Et parmi les sang-purs, une rumeur courait. Constantin Loydd avait reçu un bouquet de fleurs. Composé de branches de saule, symbole de deuil, de fleurs de digitale, poison mortel, et de glaïeuls, signe d'une mort assurée, le message était plus que clair. Pour lui, l'expéditeur était évident…

En réalité, Cédric était admiratif devant l'organisation mise en place par le groupe d'adolescents. Là où la plupart s'inquiétait pour le Quidditch, la coupe des Quatre Maisons ou les cours, eux avaient mis en place une structure organisée, dont les recettes étaient incroyables, au sein d'une école. Tous y avaient un rôle établi.

Le Poufsouffle jeta un coup d'œil à l'impressionnante tapisserie qui représentait l'Alliance. Il avait ri en découvrant que son animal totem était un chien, symbole de la fidélité, tout en se demandant pourquoi certains symboles lui semblaient familiers.

Il avait également réussi à associer à chaque membre la bête représentée autour des signes, mais il hésitait encore entre le corbeau, le serpent et la salamandre, pour Severus Prince, Kévin et Vladmir. Quant au mouton, il était encore perdu. Ils ne lui avaient pas présenté le dernier membre, un dénommé André.

-Kévin, tu pourrais aller voir Ronald Weasley tout à l'heure ? demanda le russe alors que Severus s'installait avec eux, sur le canapé qui accueillait Luna, arrachant Cédric de sa contemplation.

-Pour lui faire la tête au carré après les insultes à Mione et Hannah ? demanda Kévin avec un doux sourire.

-Non, pas de blessures physiques, rit Vladmir. Juste lui dire qu'Hannah a notre soutien et que ce serait bien qu'il la laisse en paix.

-Ronny a encore fait des siennes ? soupira Fred. Ce n'est pas possible, à se demander…

-… si c'est bien notre frère !

-Mais il va bientôt comprendre sa douleur ! Nos crèmes canari…

-… sont enfin au point !

-Merlin merci, compléta Severus avec un rictus.

-Hé ! On n'a pas fait sauté le labo…

-… cette fois ! précisa George.

-Certes, mais vos volatiles commençaient à me rendre fou.

-La folle peut être douce, marmonna Luna.

Sous les yeux effarés de Cédric, pas encore habitué au sans gêne de la jeune fille et au caractère étrangement doux de Severus, Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule du sombre professeur de potions et se rendormit sous les grommellements peu convainquant de l'homme.

-Cela mériterait une photo, Sev' !

-André, cela faisait longtemps ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Salut Adrade !

-Kévin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?! André… é ! rouspéta le Choixpeau. Tiens, si ce n'est pas le jeune Diggory ? Poufsouffle te sied toujours ?

Cédric, bouche bée, ne put que regarder l'antique artefact magique de Poudlard, tranquillement installé sur la tête du professeur de potions. Le mouton prenait enfin sens. André était probablement fait en cuir de mouton…

-Que nous vaut ta présence ? Le bureau directorial est trop ennuyeux ?

-Non ! Augusta a changé toute la décoration ! C'est cent fois mieux et puis, Fumseck est toujours là ! Par contre, je venais voir Vlad. Tu dois passer voir la Directrice.

-Maintenant ?

-Non, quand tu auras le temps. Augusta m'a dit qu'elle savait parfaitement que tu étais un étudiant occupé.

Cédric se demanda ce que savait la nouvelle Directrice sur les activités de l'Alliance pour faire un tel sous-entendu.

-Au fait Hermione, c'est vrai à propos de la petite fleur que t'a fait le ministère pour tes cours ? demanda André alors que Fumseck apparaissait pour venir le déplacer jusqu'à la tête du pauvre Cédric complétement perdu. Que faisait le célèbre phénix de Dumbledore ici ? N'était-il pas censé rester avec son Maître ? A moins que l'ancien Directeur n'ait jamais été son propriétaire légitime…

Hermione soupira lorsque Vlad attrapa la petite chaîne à son cou qu'elle avait sorti et le regardait avec curiosité.

-Un collier de protection ? demanda Vladmir. Je sens sa magie.

Hermione eut un sourire contrit et acquiesça tout en glissant tranquillement le bijou à sa place, sous sa chemise.

-Qu'entends-tu par collier de protection ? demanda Kévin avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Tu te rappelles les recherches d'Hermione pour nos gallions d'alerte ? On avait parlé de sorts de localisation pour les enfants.

Kévin hocha la tête, se demandant où voulait en venir le russe.

-Et bien, ces sorts d'alerte sont généralement situés dans des colliers de protection. Tous les enfants russes en portent et je crois savoir que c'est aussi le cas en Angleterre. En fonction des besoins et des moyens des familles, d'autres sorts sont inclus. Sorts de détection de maléfices, portoloins d'urgence à longue portée…

Vladmir, pour illustrer ses dires, tira de sous sa chemise une fine lanière de cuir noir. Un pendentif en argent frappé de l'emblème des Kemenov y était pendu, ainsi qu'un second aux armoiries des Potter.

-Celui des Potter est mon collier de petite enfance. Je le garde en souvenir, mais celui qui me protège est celui-ci.

Vlad désigna l'emblème des Kemenov, un serpent noir entourant un couteau d'argent. Il expliqua que l'argent était un catalyseur de magie et que les pierres qui décoraient les yeux du serpent étaient des saphirs, sa pierre de naissance. Il montra le revers de médaille. De fines runes étaient tracées et il tapota dessus avec sa baguette.

Plusieurs mots apparurent dans l'air.

_Tsarévitch Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Prince Potter, prince Héritier de Kzerna._

_Groupe sanguin : AB-_

_Antécédents médicaux notoires : Malédiction du Souffle Rouge, Possession._

-Depuis toujours, celui des Kemenov détecte les sources de poisons à moins d'un mètre de moi. Et depuis la mésaventure avec Dumbledore, il m'alerte aussi en cas de sérums de vérité.

-Katya peut te localiser ?

-Non. A cause de nos statuts dans… Vladmir se tut en dévisageant Cédric, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

-A cause de nos statuts dans la Cour des Mirages, c'est trop dangereux que quelqu'un puisse savoir n'importe quand ma localisation précise, même ma famille.

Cédric s'étrangla à moitié. La Cour des Mirages ? _La Maffia magique_? Par tous les mages du monde, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver impliqué auprès d'une des organisations criminelles les plus importantes du monde sorcier. Mais d'un autre côté, cela expliquait le soudain développement du commerce des frères Weasley depuis l'arrivée du russe. S'ils étaient approvisionnés par les Cours, ce n'était pas les mêmes moyens. Il allait demander plus de renseignements sur l'implication de la Cour des Mirages dans l'Alliance, mais il fut pris de vitesse.

-Vous avez les mêmes ? demanda Hermione à la cantonade avec curiosité.

Drago et Neville sortirent de sous leurs chemises des médaillons ouvragés. Argent avec une pierre d'émeraude pour Drago, or et onyx pour Neville.

_Nom : Drago Lucius Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, Comte de Mondsfey._

_Groupe sanguin : O+_

_Antécédents médicaux notoires : risques de dragoncelle._

_Nom : Neville Franck Londubat, Héritier Londubat, Comte de Dollstohm._

_Groupe sanguin : A-_

_Antécédents médicaux notoires : empoisonnements à l'arsenic, à la datura... Développement d'une immunité totale à ces produits et leurs dérivés._

La liste des poisons s'étendait sur plusieurs lignes, sous l'œil intéressé de tous et celui, effaré, de Cédric. Neville lui jeta un petit coup d'œil mais finit par expliquer.

-Ligne maitresse spécialisée en poisons, justifia Neville avec un petit sourire contrit. Je suis immunisé contre tous.

-Maman ne voulait pas nous donner de colliers de protection, annonça alors Fred.

-Mais papa a considéré que c'était important alors…

Les jumeaux tirèrent non pas un collier mais un discret bracelet portant le blason des Weasley.

-Etrange de la part de Molly. J'aurais pensé l'inverse. Elle a plus d'ambition qu'Arthur et elle est quelque peu mère poule, dit Severus en se penchant en avant.

-J'adore maman, mais…

-… elle considère ça comme désuet. C'est papa qui nous a appris toutes les traditions sorcières. Il est pro-moldu, mais il ne veut pas perdre notre identité sorcière…

-Vous savez que Charles était présent au bal de Saturnalia cet hiver ?

-Oui, il l'a annoncé à tout le monde sauf à Maman, Ron et Ginny. Nos petits frères ont pris un peu trop le tempérament de notre mère.

-Eh, j'ai deux mots à dire à Ron, compléta Vladmir. Kévin, tu pourrais te charger de Parkinson et de Finch-Fletcher ?

-Pas de problèmes, sourit tranquillement Kévin en jouant avec sa baguette magique. C'était une des choses qu'avait également remarqué Cédric. Aucun d'eux n'utilisait la même baguette dans ces appartements secrets qu'en cours. Pour éviter la Trace, ils utilisaient une seconde arme.

-Juste une grosse frayeur ? s'enquit le né-moldu.

-Oui. Avec de la magie noire, de préférence. Les Serpentards te savent déjà derrière l'accident de Loydd, ils y penseront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à Hannah. Mione, tu devrais aller avec lui pour voir Finch-Fletcher.

-Je n'interviendrais pas pour Parkinson. Ce n'est pas la peine d'augmenter les tensions avec les Serpentards pour ça, mais je me chargerais avec plaisir de Justin, acquiesça Hermione.

-Drago, reste neutre dans cette histoire. Tu es toujours le prince des Serpentards et cette position nous est bien utile. Cédric, pourrais-tu montrer qu'Hannah et Susan sont sous ta protection ?

-C'était déjà le cas depuis que j'étais le témoin de Susan à votre présentation officielle. Mais pas assez, semblerait-il. J'irais les voir ce soir, annonça le Poufsouffle.

-On commence par Ron ? demanda Neville.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Drago avec un sourire impatient.

-Ohh, un serpentard dans la salle des Gryffondors ? jubila Fred.

-Je peux venir ? demanda tranquillement Cédric. J'ai toujours voulu découvrir les autres salles communes.

-Eh bien, je compte sur vous pour me transmettre vos souvenirs, déclara Severus qui avait suivi toute la discussion avec attention. Au moindre problème, faites-moi signe, notamment avec Minerva. Elle peut être teigneuse quand on s'en prend à ses étudiants.

Il secoua doucement Luna qui papillonna les yeux avant de sourire, le regard rêveur.

-Pour le p'tit loup ? demanda-t-elle.

-Effectivement, potion Tue-Loup, acquiesça Severus en se levant pour se diriger vers les laboratoires de Salazar Serpentard.

Augusta avait connaissance de ses nouveaux laboratoires et Poudlard avait gentiment créé une porte entre son bureau et la Chambre des Secrets à sa demande.

-Au fait, Miss Granger, rajouta le professeur de potions avant de quitter la bibliothèque. L'idée des devoirs est excellente, surtout compte tenu de la rémunération que vous et M. Entwhistle pratiquez. Mais faites attention, si vous avez imité à la perfection l'écriture de Miss Edgecombe, j'ai cependant reconnu votre style dans son devoir. Mais je dois en convenir que vous avez un vrai don pour la contrefaçon sans magie, Miss Granger. Vous devriez vous exercer sur autre chose, comme des œuvres d'art. C'est un marché peu développé et pourtant très demandé dans les Cours.

Sur ces paroles, Severus retourna à ses recherches, laissant une Hermione songeuse avant que toute l'Alliance décide de partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Après le mot de passe, donné par Neville à une Grosse Dame chantant affreusement faux, l'Alliance pénétra dans la bonne humeur dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Les discussions animées de la vingtaine d'élèves présents s'amenuisèrent au fur et à mesure que les étudiants des autres Maisons entraient dans la pièce, jusqu'à se taire totalement lorsque Drago passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame en discutant avec Hermione.

-Franchement, Hippogriffe ? Vous vous êtes inspirés du premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? J'ai entendu dire que Goyle avait été blessé par cette bête ! Son père a porté l'affaire devant le Conseil d'Administration.

La voix hautaine du serpentard raisonna dans la pièce soudain silencieuse et il observa avec un dégoût visible les couleurs criardes de la pièce. Derrière lui, Cédric semblait trouver, à l'inverse, la pièce plutôt à son goût, promenant son regard sur les murs et tableaux.

-Eh Mione ! Que fait ce sale serpent ici ? cracha Ronald Weasley en s'avançant avec Dean et Seamus. Vlad, je sais que tu t'entends bien avec lui, mais il n'est pas le bienvenu !

-Alors Ronny chéri, il paraît que tu colportes des rumeurs et dénigres une de tes camarades ? déclara avec une fausse joie Fred en le prenant par les épaules, tout comme George.

Ils l'empêchèrent par la même occasion de s'approcher du jeune Malefoy qui lui répondit par un regard imperturbable.

-Tu sais qu'on aime bien Vlad et ses amis ! Evite de faire des commentaires négatifs sur eux, surtout en notre présence Ronny chéri !

Les Gryffondors se rassemblèrent lentement derrière les rouquins, regardant avec méfiance les étudiants des autres Maisons.

-On n'est pas ici pour vous embêter, déclara Kévin. On aimerait juste que Ron et ses amis arrêtent de dénigrer Hannah Abbot. Elle est vraiment mal à cause de ce que tu racontes derrière elle.

-Je ne répète rien de plus que ce que les rumeurs disent.

-Et qui propage ces rumeurs ? demanda Vlad. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Ron. Tu es le meilleur stratège de notre année, tu dois forcement savoir l'impact de ce genre de racontars.

-Je ne sais pas qui a lancé ces histoires, soupira Ron après quelques secondes de silence. Mais je suis désolé si elle se sent mal. Je pense que des excuses sont de mise ? rajouta-t-il.

-Oh ! Tu as un peu de plomb dans la cervelle finalement ? railla George en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet.

-J'ai compris ma douleur la dernière fois, ronchonna son jeune frère. Je ne veux plus subir vos blagues pendant un mois complet. Mais je suis toujours contre la présence d'un serpentard ici !

-Désolé Weasley, mais j'avais envie de voir ta salle commune. Comment vous pouvez vivre avec autant de couleurs criardes ? Cela donne une migraine pas possible !

S'attirant immédiatement les foudres de la vingtaine de Gryffondors présents, il eut une moue amusée. C'était si facile de titiller les lions !

-Dray… soupira Hermione.

Le jeune blond se tut en pinçant les lèvres, mais jeta un regard narquois aux Gryffondors.

-Eh bien, je peux comprendre la présence de Malefoy, Loufoca et…

-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? grogna soudain Kévin qui avait noté l'éclat de douleur dans les yeux de son amie.

-Quoi ?

-Comment as-tu appelé Luna ? répéta le Serdaigle en s'approchant de Dean.

-C'est le surnom que tout le monde lui donne ! se défendit le Gryffondor.

Kévin attrapa brutalement la robe de l'étudiant et s'approcha de lui.

-Appelles la encore une fois ainsi, susurra-t-il, et tu découvriras que je ne suis pas aussi gentil que je peux l'être.

-Espèce de…

Dean sortit sa baguette, mais Kévin le saisit par le poignet et d'une torsion rapide, le lui tordit douloureusement avant de prendre sa baguette alors que Dean gémissait de douleur.

-Luna est une très bonne amie, elle est également la meilleure amie de la sœur de Ron, asséna durement Kévin. Et comme tout le monde, elle a des sentiments. Vous croyez que colporter des rumeurs, attribuer des surnoms dégradants ne blessent pas les gens visés ? Hannah a quasiment fondu en larmes parce qu'elle se sentait inférieure à nous en raison de vos histoires. Luna tremble à chaque fois que ce surnom lui est donné ! Il est beau, le courage des lions. Ce qu'il faut être brave pour colporter des rumeurs !

-Monsieur Entwhistle ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Il m'a attaqué, Professeur ! gémit Dean, s'attirant un regard méprisant non pas de Kévin, mais bien du Professeur McGonagall.

-Je m'attends à un peu plus de force et d'honnêteté de mes lions, M. Thomas. Je suis ici depuis que vos camarades de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard sont ici et je sais parfaitement que vous avez tenté de lui jeter un sort. Vous perdez donc 5 points pour cela et 5 autres pour manque de respect envers votre camarade de classe.

Quant à vous cinq… Je ne suis pas surprise par la présence de messieurs Entwhistle et Kemenov, qui sont déjà venus de nombreuses fois. Mais vous, M. Diggory, et surtout vous, M. Malefoy, êtes plus qu'inattendu. Chercheriez-vous à espionner les tactiques de jeux de mes lions pour espérer remporter la coupe de Quidditch ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Quelques rires discrets retentirent alors que les Gryffondors repartaient s'installer tranquillement, apaisés par la présence de leur Directrice de Maison.

-J'étais curieux de découvrir la salle commune des Gryffondors, admit honnêtement Cédric. Je discutais avec Fred et George lorsqu'ils ont appris que certains élèves avaient tendance à discréditer une jeune fille de Poufouffle. J'ai donc suivi.

-Et Hannah fait partie de mon groupe d'études, répondit Drago avec une petite touche hautaine. Même si c'est une Poufsouffle, elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée ainsi.

-Donc vous êtes venus ici pour régler vos affaires… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir ?

-Sauf votre respect, Professeur, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

Minerva McGonagall frémit imperceptiblement au ton froid du jeune Kemenov mais ne put qu'acquiescer sous la douloureuse vérité. Sa méfiance était parfaitement compréhensible, et visiblement partagée par sa tante qui n'avait toujours pas daigné répondre à sa lettre après deux mois…

-Et surtout, malgré son caractère déplorable, j'apprécie bien Ronald.

Le jeune rouquin émit un son entre protestation et satisfaction, l'insulte étant compensée par le compliment.

-Et bien Ronny, Vlad apprécie tes talents…

-…de stratège, semblerait-il ! Evite donc…

-… de te le mettre à dos en parlant plus vite…

-… que ta pensée !

La soirée se termina rapidement dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour une poignée de personnes. La première étant Pansy.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin et que les Serpentards rentraient, Pansy Parkinson eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver attaquée dans un des couloirs sombres des cachots avec ses deux camarades et gardes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que trois rayons rouges fusèrent sur eux, les stupéfixant efficacement.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, rien ne bougea autour d'elle, mais lentement, les ombres commencèrent à bouger. Les trois serpentards sentaient la panique monter, alors qu'un souffle discret s'élevait dans la pénombre, tournant lentement autour d'eux à la manière d'un prédateur. L'inconnu ne se dévoila pas et soudain, Pansy sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle aurait crié si elle avait pu lorsqu'une main douce écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux, puis un souffle caressa son oreille.

-Alors comme ça, Pansy, tu es l'investigatrice du harcèlement d'Hannah Abbot, susurra une voix glaciale dans son oreille.

Pansy retint un frisson de peur. Elle était à la merci d'un inconnu, surement un étudiant… mais qui ?

Kévin, dans le dos de ses cibles, observa la goutte de sueur couler le long de la nuque de Pansy Parkinson et doucement, d'un doigt léger, suivit le chemin parcouru par la petite goutte.

-As-tu peur, Pansy ? demanda-t-il calmement. Ni Vincent, et encore moins Grégory ne peuvent d'aider. Tu es à ma merci…

Kévin observa avec un sourire le nouveau frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune serpentarde alors qu'il laissait sa main descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il savait exactement comment l'effrayer. Certaines choses étaient si évidentes dans le monde des sang-purs…

-Je pourrais te faire tellement de choses pour avoir osé t'en prendre à Hannah, tu n'es pas si laide, Pansy... Ou alors, j'appellerais un ami aux méthodes plus radicales… Ton camarade Loydd le connaît pour avoir déjà eu à faire à lui. Mais moi, je suis bien pire…

La jeune Parkinson trembla à nouveau alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais été la victime, toujours le bourreau… Et ce que sous-entendait son agresseur… Sa main sur ses reins, flattant lentement ses hanches… Elle préférait presque faire face à Entwhistle. Au moins, elle souffrirait, mais pas dans son honneur, juste dans sa fierté.

-Retiens bien ceci, Pansy, reprit son agresseur avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Hannah et Susan sont chasse gardée. Ne tente rien contre elles, tu t'en mordrais les doigts.

Et soudain, plus personne n'était présent dans le couloir.

Lorsque les trois étudiants rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago, en pleine discussion avec Théo et Blaise, vit le visage bouleversé de Pansy et la peur de ses deux gardes du corps. Kévin avait parfaitement réussi son coup.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Théo.

-Rien. Juste une bonne nouvelle…

La deuxième personne qui n'apprécia pas sa soirée fut Vladmir. Tout allait bien jusqu'à qu'il entre dans le bureau directorial. Katya, Lucius et Augusta étaient ici, assis dans un petit coin détente créé par la nouvelle Directrice.

-Vladmir, viens t'asseoir, soupira Augusta.

-Je dois vous appeler Directrice ou Madame Londubat ? s'enquit Vladmir, guindé.

-Augusta, Vladmir.

-Black ?

-Oui, soupira Katya.

Vladmir regarda sa tante avec méfiance et inquiétude. La matriarche des Kemenov soupira et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Chaton. J'étais inquiète pour toi et tu étais furieux pour cette histoire.**

**-Je suis désolé Tatie. Je… Je t'ai dit des choses…**

**-Que tu ne pensais pas, je sais, **souffla Katya**. Tu me l'as dit dans ta lettre. Et tu vas être en colère encore une fois…**

**-Black…**

**-Oui. **Assieds-toi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Vladmir en s'installant.

-J'ai fini par mettre la main sur le dossier de Sirius Black, annonça Lucius. Il a été mis sous scellé par Dumbledore, et j'ai mis près d'un mois à le trouver. Il n'a pas eu de procès, maintenant, c'est certain.

-Pas de procès ? murmura Vladmir avec colère. Ce n'est pas un drame.

-Vladmir, soupira Katya. Les gobelins ont des traces de tous les sorts de Fidélitas posés sur une demeure appartenant à un patrimoine géré par eux. C'est un secret bien gardé connu uniquement par les Triades afin de retrouver d'éventuels fuyards recherchés par eux.

Vladmir connaissait cet échange de bon procédé entre les gobelins et la Cour des Mirages, issu des siècles d'alliances entre eux.

-Et alors ? grogna le russe.

-Alors le patrimoine des Potter est géré par les gobelins depuis des siècles, et Godric's Hollow en fait partie. Ils connaissent donc le gardien du secret, mais aussi le lanceur de sort. Albus Dumbledore a placé un Fidelitas sur tes parents et Peter Pettigrow était le gardien des secrets.

Vladmir se gela. Il nota brièvement que Dumbledore avait toujours su la vérité, mais ce n'est pas ça qui retenait son attention. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Black passait et repassait devant ses yeux. Il l'avait revu quasiment toutes les nuits dans ses rêves, mais aussi dans la journée avec une pression parfaite grâce à son occlumencie. Et Vlad se souvenait du bref instant où il avait rencontré le regard du chien. La douleur qu'il y avait vue…

-Il n'est pas…

-Il est innocent, annonça doucement Lucius.

-Je… Vladmir déglutit, de plus en plus mal. Les trois Triades regardèrent Vladmir pâlir lentement mais sûrement.

-J'ai croisé Black… finit par avouer le Serdaigle.

-Quand ?

-Pendant les vacances. Juste avant le procès… Et…

Katya ne chercha pas à le presser. Elle connaissait son neveu et il était clairement perturbé par cette rencontre.

-Et je l'ai blessé, souffla Vladmir, mortifié. J'ai blessé un innocent...

* * *

Cathy : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira tout autant !

Jasios : Et oui, c'est l'heure des changements à Poudlard, et cela va modifier pas mal de choses ^^Merci pour ta review !

Melu49 : Merci =)

LucilleSpoon : Tout d'une traite oO ? Ouaw, chapeau ^^ Merci pour ton petit mot et pour ta question, je poste toutes les deux semaines =)

Ostrum73 : Effectivement, j'ai une vie à côté, même très prenante, avec le travail ^^. Mais la suite est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu =)

Ary : Et oui, Augusta est directrice ! et elle met sa patte sur l'école =) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !


	38. Chapter 38

_Coucou tout le monde ! Avant de vous laisser lire en paix ce nouveau chapitre, on m'a demandé quelques détails sur les Cours des Mirages…_

_Chaque Cour à une Triade à sa tête. Chacun des trois dirigeant porte le titre de Triade. Un Héritier est désigné dans chaque Cour, formé pour remplacer une Triade en cas de sa disparition pour conserver un trio dirigeant. _

_Les membres des Cours peuvent être appelés des Mirages. Certaines familles sont présentes depuis des générations, on parle alors de Familles ou Lignées Maîtresses. Les Prince, les Black et les Londubat en font parti. _

_Au niveau de l'organisation interne, les membres se divisent en trois groupes, en fonction de leurs activités : Politique, Mercenaire, Contrebandier. Vladmir, Katya et Lucius, dirigeants et Lords, avec un rôle important dans le monde sorcier, sont des Politiques. Neville et Augusta, spécialisés dans les empoisonnements, sont des Mercenaires. Severus est un Contrebandier, spécialisé dans la fabrication et la vente de potions._

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Présenter des excuses**

La vie dans le château de Poudlard poursuivait son cour. Les journées se succédaient, rythmées par les études, les groupes de travail et les discrets trafics de l'Alliance. Le seul point négatif pour le petit groupe était Vladmir… Dire que le Serdaigle broyait du noir était un euphémisme.

Vladmir Vissilievitch Kemenov se sentait coupable car, comme tous les Mirages, il avait une certaine éthique. On ne s'en prenait pas aux innocents. Certes, tout le monde pouvait devenir une source de chantage afin de faire pression sur certaines personnes, mais aucun mal ne leur était fait malgré les menaces. C'était le crédo universel de toutes les Cours des Mirages à travers le Monde. La règle qui protégeait depuis tout ce temps le monde souterrain de la Mafia Magique.

Et Vladmir avait rompu cette règle… Il avait donc le moral à zéro et cela se ressentait…

Quelques jours après la nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius Black, alors que Vlad s'enfonçait dans le remord, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards eurent finalement le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tant attendu. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient raconté leur journée face à un Epouvantard et ils attendaient avec impatience ce cours.

Toutes les Maisons devaient convenir d'une chose : le professeur Lupin était le meilleur enseignant qu'ils aient eu depuis… au moins 7 ans, d'après les dernières années. Même les Serpentards étaient de cet avis, bien qu'ils maintenaient officiellement une façade hautaine et méprisante envers le professeur. Un homme représentant l'autorité se devait de respecter certains codes vestimentaires, d'après Drago, soutenu par son parrain et professeur de Potions, et Remus Lupin, avec son teint maladif et ses robes rapiécées ne rentrait pas dans les critères des Serpentards.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se révéla aussi génial qu'annoncé par les autres Maisons. Durant les deux heures, les rires fusèrent. Cela commença dès l'annonce de la formule magique _Ridikulus_ou comment faire de sa peur une source de rire. La bonne humeur ne fut gâchée que par quelques cris de frayeur, quand les étudiants passèrent tour à tour devant l'Epouvantard.

Toutefois, si la plupart des élèves prenaient ce cours comme un jeu, d'autres observaient avec attention les peurs des étudiants. Après tout, cela pouvait toujours servir à manipuler les autres, mais aussi révéler également des bribes de passé. Kévin, tranquillement au fond de la file, ne perdait pas une miette des informations dévoilées.

Ainsi, Drago était effrayé par les clowns, une expérience malheureuse lors d'une de ses rares sorties dans le monde moldu, quant à Théodore, il était terrifié pas explosions brutales. Kévin, intrigué, se promit d'approfondir la question car c'était une peur étrange, sûrement issue d'un mauvais souvenir...

D'autres étudiants passèrent lorsque Lupin appela une nouvelle élève de Serpentard. Kévin étouffa un rire amusé alors que Drago lui jetait un regard entendu. La plus grande peur de Pansy Parkinson était… lui-même !

L'Epouvantard avait en effet pris l'aspect d'une ombre terrifiante à la voix doucereuse qui avait susurré des choses plutôt avilissantes à la jeune femme. En larmes, Pansy n'avait pas pu se défendre contre la créature, sous les rires narquois de Drago et ses amis. Visiblement, même les Serpentards n'appréciaient pas la jeune Parkinson. Le seul bémol fut le regard sombre du professeur Lupin, qui demanda à Pansy de rester à la fin du cours.

Kévin perdit toutefois toute envie de rire quand il se retrouva confronté à sa propre peur. Comme Hermione, il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis et sa propre famille l'évitait… Alors voir ses amis lui tourner le dos le glaça sur place... Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Drago et Vladmir.

Inspirant profondément, Kévin esquissa un petit sourire et se redressa dans toute sa splendeur, fixant les faux Drago, Neville, Hermione et Vladmir.

-Jamais ils ne se détourneront de moi, déclara-t-il avec conviction.

L'Epouvantard trembla légèrement, mais le visage de Drago se fit moqueur alors qu'Hermione se contentait de se détourner de lui.

-Jamais je ne renierais mon amitié, déclara le vrai héritier Malefoy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kévin. Il était hors de question pour le Serpentard que son ami ait peur de leur rejet…

L'Epouvantard frémit à nouveau et son apparence hésita entre un clown et les amis de Kévin, avant de conserver uniquement l'apparence de Vladmir.

-Jamais je ne te tournerais le dos, Kév, rajouta Vladmir. Et je sais que c'est le cas également de Neville et d'Hermione… Tu sais ce que nous sommes, une Alliance comme la nôtre ne peut être brisée.

Les paroles de Vladmir prenaient tout leur sens aux oreilles du Serdaigle. Ils étaient tous unis par des liens qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Ils étaient une grande famille, unie envers et contre tous.

L'Epouvartard, perturbé, se fixa sur Vlad et soudain, il commença à changer alors qu'il laissait en lui les propres frayeurs. L'air se chargea d'une odeur ferreuse caractéristique. L'odeur du sang... Mais avant que le Russe n'ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette et que l'Epouvantard prenne l'apparence de sa plus grande peur, quelqu'un interféra.

-Ici !

Le faux Vladmir se concentra sur le professeur Lupin et il se transforma vivement en une sphère argentée, flottant à quelques centimètres du visage émacié.

Le Russe, déjà silencieux et renfrogné depuis l'annonce de l'innocence de Sirius, observa avec une lueur de colère le professeur. Totalement inconscient du regard noir de Vladmir, Lupin jeta le sort et la lune devint un ballon qui se dégonfla bruyamment.

-Allez M. Malefoy, finissez-en lui !

Drago jeta un regard inquiet à Kévin et s'avança vers le clown ricanant. Seul ce dernier vit Vladmir sortir silencieusement de la salle de cours et il jura tout bas, croisant les doigts pour que le cours finisse rapidement.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard et le Serdaigle fut le premier à quitter le cours, partant à la recherche de son ami. Il finit par trouver Vladmir dans la pièce d'études de leur Salle Commune, travaillant en silence sur son devoir de Métamorphose. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kévin ne réussit pas à lui faire desserrer les dents et il abandonna. Les Kemenov étaient têtus et Vladmir pouvait être un véritable mur de fer quand il ne voulait pas parler...

Kévin sortit donc ses affaires et s'attela à ses devoirs. Il était hors de question d'abandonner son ami. Il ne le laisserait pas seul dans cet état mêlant colère et douleur. Et visiblement, il ne fut pas le seul quand Luna vint les rejoindre. Kévin l'observa serrer brièvement le bras du Russe dans un geste de réconfort avant de s'installer en silence avec eux.

Le lendemain matin, Vlad n'avait toujours pas desserrer les dents et son meilleur ami fut forcer d'intervenir. Kévin glissa un mot à Neville et Hermione avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, surpris de trouver la lionne dans le même état d'esprit que le Russe. Il pouvait sentir les ondes de Magie Noire irradiées du corps d'Hermione. Elle était furieuse, mâchant avec hargne un pauvre toast qui ne lui avait rien demandé tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Dispute avec Ron, expliqua Neville avant que Kévin ne lui pose la question. Pattenrond a tenté de croquer un bout de son rat.

-C'est un fléreur, quoi de plus normal ?

-Visiblement, Ronald a du mal à comprendre cela ! Comment va Vlad ?

Neville regarda le Russe en posant la question, seul dans un coin de la table des Serdaigles, ruminant ses pensées avec un visage sombre.

-Ca ne s'améliore pas. Il a très mal pris le fait que Lupin l'ait empêché d'affronter l'Epouvantard en cours. Sa fierté en a pris en coup.

-Il est né pour se battre et diriger, soupira Neville. Il…

-Dites les gars, vous avez lu les nouvelles ?

Hermione leur désignait la Gazette des Sorciers, légèrement pâle. Neville secoua la tête et leur tendit le papier.

Il se saisit du journal et fronça les sourcils en lisant la une.

_**Le dangereux meurtrier Sirius Black armé !**_

_Hier soir, tard dans la soirée, Sirius Black a été une fois de plus repéré en Ecosse. Après Pré-au-Lard, il a été vu à Saint-Dewl, petit village sorcier dans les Highlands._

_Poursuivi par des inconnus, un violent échange de sorts a eu lieu entre Black et deux sorciers masqués, alertant les habitants. Malgré l'arrivée rapide des Aurors, Black, tout comme ses adversaires, avait déjà disparu._

_D'après les témoins, Black serait grièvement blessé et armé d'une baguette magique ainsi que d'un poignard. _

_Afin d'avoir de plus amples renseignements, le Ministère de la Magie recherche les deux inconnus. Tous deux d'1m80 environ, le seul signe distinctif est une cape sombre portant un motif sur le dos.__Si…_

Neville leva la tête pour voir Vladmir. Le Russe avait les yeux figés sur le journal et il leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Ce que vit Neville le rendit mal à l'aise. Les yeux du jeune russe étaient totalement inexpressifs. Il avait déjà vu cette absence de lueur... C'était ce même regard qu'avait eu Vlad lorsque Nataskha était morte. Ce même regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était entré dans l'aire de duel…

-Je vais voir le professeur Flitwick, murmura Kévin. Et je pense qu'il va falloir prévenir Katya.

-Réunion ce midi, compléta Neville en effleurant son gallion enchanté.

C'est pour cela que quelques heures plus tard, toute l'Alliance se retrouvait installée dans la Chambre des Secrets à débattre du cas Kemenov. Mais un invité s'était joint à la discussion et observait avec incrédulité le basilic de Serpentard tranquillement enroulé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, sifflant dans son sommeil.

-Excusez-moi Professeur, mais… pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Cédric en contemplant Filius Flitwick, tranquillement assis au côté de Luna. Le malaise du Poufsouffle était flagrant. Savoir qu'un professeur soutenait la contrebande dans l'école était déjà choquant, mais savoir que Severus Prince n'était pas le seul était encore plus traumatisant.

Le petit gobelin sourit en retroussant sa manche, dévoilant le tatouage de l'Underground.

-Je suis un ancien de l'Underground et je suis un des premiers à être revenu lors de sa reconstruction récente…

Severus ne dit rien mais ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. Dire que Filius avait été choqué de découvrir le nouveau statut de Severus dans la Cour des Mirages était ironique. Le gobelin avait manqué de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait rencontré les trois Triades.

-Comment va Vladmir ? demanda André en apparaissant sur les genoux de Luna, qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Il fait peur à voir, soupira Neville.

-Peur ? releva Cédric. Il fout les jetons, oui ! Bon sang, aucun Poufsouffle n'ose l'approcher à moins de 2 mètres tellement il envoie des ondes sinistres ! Il fait le même effet que les Détraqueurs !

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là ? demanda Severus tout en appelant son elfe de maison. Une petite créature apparut, portant un plateau couvert de petites pâtisseries et d'une énorme théière. Elle servit tout le monde avant de disparaître dans un pop inaudible, tandis que Severus glissait quelques gouttes de potion relaxante de sa propre composition dans chaque tasse.

-Non, il n'exagère pas vraiment, soupira Kévin en distribuant les tasses. Il jette des regards noirs à tout le monde et il a les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'ai cru qu'il allait ensorceler Lupin hier. Avoir blessé un innocent le ronge, littéralement, surtout qu'il s'agit d'un membre de sa propre famille.

-Il a revêtu son masque de guerre. Il est en conflit avec lui-même, expliqua doucement Filius. Je suis prêt à parier que le fait qu'il l'ait laissé pendant douze ans à Azkaban joue également sur son état.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il se sente coupable de cela, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non, mais ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il ait des regrets quand même.

Severus Prince soupira et leur expliqua doucement la règle primordiale des Cours des Mirages. Protéger les innocents était un point sur lequel la mafia magique était intransigeante. Que son propre parrain, surtout un ancien membre des Cours issu d'une vieille lignée Maîtresse, ait subi ces injustices devait effectivement le miner moralement.

-Je suis passé le voir hier soir, mais il a de nouveau enfermé tous ses sentiments dans la pièce secrète de son esprit, annonça André, ce qui fit grimacer le professeur de potions. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois et il ne voulait pas retourner fouiller dans les souvenirs de Vladmir. Les placards fermés de la mémoire du sedaigle l'étaient pour une bonne raison.

-Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis hier, rajouta Kévin.

-Savez-vous si Katya lui a dit qu'ils traquaient Black avec acharnement ?

Aux yeux surpris de tous, il comprit que non. Pourtant, la Triade de l'Underground avait fait de la recherche de Sirius Black la principale mission. Il comprenait mieux la soudaine métamorphose du Russe au petit déjeuner. Apprendre par le torchon national que l'Underground traquait son parrain devait être un choc, pour un Prince de la Cour Russe. Son statut aurait dû l'assurer d'avoir ce genre d'informations.

-Le seul point positif, annonça Drago, c'est que nous savons que Black est en vie.

-Je vais me renseigner sur l'état exact de Black, soupira Severus en se levant. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Au fait, Miss Lovegood, j'ai entendu une étrange rumeur… vous auriez fait un pacte avec Peeves ?

Severus retint un rire en voyant les jumeaux Weasley sourirent. Peeves était un de leur complice dans les nombreuses farces qu'ils faisaient, bien que l'implication de l'esprit frappeur soit un secret jalousement gardé par l'Alliance. Luna leva la tête du Chicaneur, eut un sourire lumineux et hocha la tête.

-Il virevolte dans les recoins du château.

-Intéressant. Il vous a dévoilé de nouveaux passages secrets ?

-Pré-au-Lard.

-On le connaît déjà ! dirent en cœur les jumeaux Weasley.

Severus esquissa un sourire. Evidemment qu'ils le connaissaient, c'était par là que toutes les marchandises de contrebande circulaient. Restait à savoir quels étaient les autres tunnels qu'ils avaient découverts...

Après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient tous avalé leur thé, le professeur de potions leur conseilla de rejoindre les cours et disparut dans son tournoiement de cape habituel. Il devait voir Lucius et surtout, Katya.

-Bon… Et maintenant ? demanda Kévin en attrapant ses affaires.

-Maintenant… cours d'Initiation aux Moldus, ronchonna Drago.

-Qu'étudiez-vous ? demanda avec curiosité Hermione en se levant.

-L'électricité, soupira Fred.

-Papa est fou depuis qu'il a appris les nouveaux cours, acquiesça George. Il envisage même de s'inscrire aux cours en candidat libre, tu y crois ?

-Même si je ne suis toujours pas un grand adorateur des moldus, c'est fascinant de voir comment ils ont pallié le manque de magie, avoua Drago en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, enjambant au passage une queue de serpent géante.

-La voie est libre, annonça la porte magique du QG de l'Alliance.

Kévin caressa tendrement le flan de Sasssly avant de sortir en toute tranquillité. Ils avaient raté le repas du midi, mais leur ami était plus important qu'un repas dans la Grande Salle, quoi qu'en disent les autres étudiants.

Les troisièmes années se séparèrent des autres membres de l'Alliance alors que chacun rejoignait ses classes et ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de cours. Après avoir pris les immenses escaliers magiques, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez au détour d'un couloir avec Vladmir, qui se joignit à eux en silence.

-Vous avez bien discuté de mon cas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone après quelques minutes de marche.

Hermione rougit légèrement puis soupira avec résignation.

-On s'inquiète pour toi, Vlad.

-J'irais bien le jour où j'aurais Black devant moi, vivant et que je pourrais lui présenter mes excuses.

-Ils le cherchent, l'avertit Neville.

-Je le sais depuis la lecture de la Gazette et je m'en doutais. J'aurais toutefois préféré qu'ils me le disent, surtout que j'ai du sang de Black dans une fiole, ce qui pourrait les aider.

-Tu leur en veux parce que tu aimerais être avec eux pour le chercher, réalisa Hermione.

Vladmir pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas.

-Jeunes gens, les cours vont bientôt commencer et vous savez que nous ne tolérons pas les retards...

Les cinq étudiants se tournèrent vers les professeurs Tonks, Selwyn et Lupin qui venaient visiblement de la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu d'un couloir.

-Miss Granger, avez-vous eu le temps de préparer votre exposé ? demanda Selwyn.

-Oui Monsieur, sourit Hermione.

-Vous avez cours d'Initiation à la Civilisation Sorcière ? s'étonna le professeur Lupin.

-En effet Monsieur, je suis née-moldue, de même que Kévin.

-Mais…

-Ce sont eux dont je t'ai parlé, Remus, sourit Selwyn en voyant Vladmir tendre la main en direction de Neville. Le Gryffondor soupira en déposant dans la paume du Russe quelques galions.

-Mais… répéta Lupin.

-Quoi ? Surpris que des sang-purs puissent s'acoquiner avec des sang-de-bourbes ? grogna Vladmir en glissant l'argent dans sa poche.

-Vlad ! s'écria, outrée, Hermione, tandis que Drago et Neville l'observaient avec stupeur et réprobation.

-Quoi ? répéta avec hargne son ami. Il nous a jugés en quelques minutes dans le train, sans rien savoir sur nous.

-**Vladmir Vassilievitch...** souffla Kévin. **Garde ton rang.**

**-Qu'il aille au diable,**cracha Vladmir.

-Monsieur Kemenov, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir avec moi à 18h, annonça calmement le professeur Lupin. J'ose espérer ne plus jamais entendre un tel langage venant de vous.

Vladmir se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête et partit rejoindre la salle de cours d'Initiation à la Culture Moldue sous les regards surpris de tout le monde. Il fut vite rattrapé par ses amis des Cours d'Initiations à la Civilisation Sorcière.

-Depuis quand parles-tu le Russe ? souffla Hermione en partant dans la direction opposé avec Kévin, suivis plus lentement par le professeur Selwyn.

-J'ai déniché un sort dans la bibliothèque pour l'apprentissage des langues. J'ai pu approfondir le Fourchelangue avec l'aide de Sasha et surtout, j'ai pu maîtriser le Russe. C'est pratique, étant donné qu'on passe pas mal de temps chez Vlad.

-Quel sort ? demanda avec des yeux émerveillés Hermione.

-Je te le montrerais, rit Kévin.

-Vlad, garde ton rang, murmura au même moment Neville alors qu'ils s'asseyaient devant leurs tables moldues, reprenant sans le savoir les mêmes paroles que Kévin quelques minutes plus tôt. En réponse, Vladmir se contenta d'émettre un reniflement rageur. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de conserver la façade bien propre d'un héritier sang-pur, pour le moment...

Ignorant l'état d'esprit d'un de ses élèves, le professeur Tonks fit l'appel rapidement et leur sourit.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, après deux semaines à vous présenter l'importance de l'électricité et ses multiples usages, nous allons passer aux systèmes de transport moldus. Nous autres sorciers utilisons principalement le transplanage. Ce mode de transport représente 67% de nos déplacements, suivi la cheminette pour 25% dès que les distances sont trop importantes ou encore pour pallier aux zones anti-transplanage comme le Ministère de la Magie. Les 8% restants sont les transports par balai ou tapis. Les moldus ne peuvent pas se déplacer de manière semblable. Ils ont donc trouver des techniques alternatives basées sur les règles physiques et la science. Je vais vous présenter 5 types de transports moldus. Quelqu'un peut me citer un exemple ? M. Malefoy ? s'étonna Androméda Tonks en voyant son neveu lever la main.

-La voiture.

-Exactement. Il s'agit du principal mode de déplacement. Une idée de son pourcentage d'utilisation ?

-80%, supposa l'héritier Malefoy.

-Un peu moins. Les transports routiers constituent 75% des déplacements. Cela comprend les voitures individuelles, les autocars, les camions…

Tout en donnant les noms, le professeur Tonks montrait à l'aide d'un projecteur et de petites voitures pour enfants les différents types de véhicules.

-Une autre proposition ? Miss Abbot ?

-Le train, annonça la Poufsouffle.

-Effectivement. Le Poudlard Express est un exemple, bien qu'il roule au charbon. De nos jours, les locomotives sont principalement alimentées par le gasoil ou encore l'électricité. Ensuite ? Oui Miss Patil ?

-L'a… L'arion ? annonça la Serdaigle.

-L'avion, reprit le professeur Tonks. M. Kemenov, si mon cours ne vous convient pas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Vladmir, qui regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, tourna lentement la tête vers la professeur d'Initiation à la Culture Moldue. La ressemblance frappante entre Androméda Tonks et Sirius Black le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il se souvenait qu'ils étaient cousins et il se leva lentement, jetant son sac sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Kemenov que croyez-vous faire ? demanda d'une voix glaciale le professeur.

-Je quitte votre cours, Madame, déclara calmement Vladmir en s'avançant vers la porte. Il vit un sort passer devant lui et d'un geste de la main, désactiva l'enchantement qui venait de verrouiller la porte.

Il entendit à peine les points déduits à Serdaigle et partit se réfugier au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie afin de se retrouver seul.

Malgré le froid de cette fin de Septembre, il avait chaud et était énervé... Vladmir quitta donc sa robe d'école et desserra sa cravate en s'installant sur les remparts de la tour.

Songeur, il observa le vent souffler dans les feuilles des chênes centenaires de la Forêt Interdite. Les premières couleurs automnales apparaissaient déjà… Cette vue l'apaisa rapidement et il put enfin réaliser ses derniers actes.

Il savait qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler à Lupin ainsi. L'homme ne le méritait pas, pas plus que le professeur Tonks… Il aurait encore des excuses à présenter… Et ses amis… ses amis l'avaient soutenu discrètement… Eux aussi avaient le droit à son mea culpa.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était restait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Vladmir ? demanda une voix douce. Ce n'est pas ton genre de quitter un cours ou de t'en prendre à un professeur…

Vladmir tourna la tête vers la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Augusta s'installa tranquillement à ses côtés, ses jambes couvertes de sa robe de sorcière pendant négligemment dans le vide.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ?

-Les directeurs ont accès à certaines ressources pour surveiller une aussi grande école, sourit la matriarche des Londubat.

-Les tableaux ?

-Entre autres, éluda la vieille femme. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… j'aimerais prendre part à la recherche de Black, souffla le Russe.

-Non.

Le ton était doux, mais irrévocable. Augusta le regarda avec sérieux, sachant parfaitement que le souhait le plus profond de l'adolescent face à elle était de retrouver Black. Heureusement, sa motivation avait changé.

-On sait que Sirius veut te voir. En restant ici, il est probable qu'il tente de te joindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je…

-Tu lui présenteras tes excuses quand on l'aura retrouvé. En attendant, tu as une retenue dans moins d'un quart d'heure jeune homme. Le professeur Tonks t'en a également donné une pour demain soir.

-Et concernant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Katya…

-J'ai prévenu Katya de tes problèmes. Elle n'a pas voulu te punir pour cela. Tu pourras y aller ce week-end.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, Vladmir. Mais tu le sais, annonça doucement Augusta. Maintenant, va rejoindre le professeur Lupin avant d'être en retard.

Vladmir se leva lentement et récupéra sa robe avant d'aider la Directrice à se lever.

-Merci, je ne suis plus toute jeune.

Vladmir se contenta d'un pâle sourire avant de descendre lentement les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie tandis qu'Augusta le suivait des yeux. Il parcourut le dédale de couloirs menant au domaine de Lupin et finit par s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il inspira lentement et frappa.

-Entrez ! Ah, M. Kemenov, entrez !

Remus Lupin était assis à son bureau, derrière une pile impressionnante de copies. Vladmir entra lentement, observant les lieux discrètement. Des dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres couvraient les murs de la pièce. Quelques objets magiques trônaient également, dans un étrange bazar ordonné. Il reconnaissait une glace à l'ennemi, un scrutoscope de bureau, une antenne de magie noire…Cela changeait du bureau de Lockhart, tout en luxe ostentatoire et narcissisme.

-Asseyez-vous, soupira l'homme, le tirant de sa contemplation.

Vladmir pinça les lèvres et s'installa devant le bureau de l'homme, dans un fauteuil moelleux qui venait d'apparaître.

-Avant toute chose, Professeur, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de cet après-midi, dit doucement le Serdaigle en se tenant bien droit dans son siège.

Remus Lupin lui jeta un regard songeur et Vladmir pensa encore une fois que la couleur ambrée de ses iris était surprenante. Il pouvait presque sentir une note… animale derrière. La nature exacte du professeur commença lentement à se dessiner dans son esprit.

-Je vous excuse. La Directrice nous a prévenus en début de semaine que vous aviez subi une dure épreuve, bien qu'elle n'ait pas précisé sa nature exacte. Ses propres mots étaient que vous alliez probablement développer un comportement distant et effacé, mais une sensibilité à fleur de peau…

-Que dois-je faire ? demanda Vladmir après quelques instants de silence gênant. Pour ma retenue, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interloqué de Lupin.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Vladmir, surpris, se contenta d'acquiescer. Le professeur Lupin agita sa baguette et dégagea un espace sur le bureau avant de faire apparaître un service à thé.

-Il est à la bergamote, annonça Lupin en lui tendant une tasse.

Vladmir la prit et en huma le parfum qui lui rappela ses soirées avec Katya dans la bibliothèque du palais Kemenov. Le thé à la bergamote était le préféré de sa tante. Le professeur le savait-il ?

-Merci. Mais…

-Je ne vous ferais pas copier des lignes, ni récurer des chaudrons. Je veux juste discuter avec vous.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que vous voulez.

Ce qu'il voulait ? Vladmir songea à ses interrogations concernant les yeux ambrés de l'homme. La lueur animale, sa réaction face à Hermione, le reniflement intempestif, l'Epouvantard…

-Etes-vous un loup-garou ?

Lupin manqua de recracher son thé et se tamponna délicatement les lèvres avec un mouchoir. Vladmir admira sa maîtrise, surprenante s'il ne s'était pas trompé de créature magique. Pas aussi près de la pleine lune.

-En effet. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? Votre tante ? supposa le professeur de Défense.

-Non.

-J'aurais pensé qu'elle vous parlerait de tout ça, hasarda Lupin.

-Elle m'a effectivement parlé de nombreuses choses sur ma famille et les années d'études à Poudlard de mes parents. Je sais que vous étiez un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Que vous avez été préfet avec ma mère. Que vous avez été témoin à leur mariage. Que si j'avais eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur, vous auriez été son parrain…

Lupin sembla étonné et touché par cette dernière information. Vladmir esquissa un petit sourire.

-Mais elle ne m'a jamais dit que vous étiez un loup-garou… reprit-il.

-Alors comment avez-vous deviné par Merlin ? s'exclama Lupin. La première pleine lune n'est pas encore arrivée !

-Statistiquement, les yeux ambrés comme les vôtres sont plutôt rares, moins de 10% de la population. Parmi ces 10%, 90% sont des loups-garous. Vous avez aussi reniflé Hermione, dans le train, un comportement plutôt canin. Et votre pire peur est la pleine lune…

-Vous êtes bien un Serdaigle, sourit Lupin en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Maintenant, pourquoi avez-vous réagi si… vivement cet après-midi ?

-Sauf votre respect, Professeur, vous nous avez jugés en un clin d'œil, dans le Poudlard Express. Nous avons tous remarqué votre mépris pour Drago, votre déception à mon écart…

-Vous n'avez pas repris Monsieur Malefoy alors qu'il venait de faire preuve d'un manque de respect flagrant envers vos amis. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre mère était une née-moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'a jamais utilisé de termes injurieux et énonçait un constat. Hermione et Kévin sont des exceptions. Ils connaissent l'étiquette quasiment sur le bout des doigts, tout comme nos traditions. Ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des nés-moldus, même après être entré dans la vie active.

-Donc la rumeur disant que les deux étudiants introduits l'année dernière aux Saturnalia étaient des nés-moldus est véridique ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé affronter l'Epouvantard ? demanda Vlad en changeant soudainement de sujet.

-Et bien, dit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai supposé que face à vous, il aurait pris l'apparence de Voldemort.

Vladmir haussa un sourcil sous le nom du Mage Noir, récoltant un regard gêné du professeur.

-Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Voulez-vous vous confronter à lui ?

Lupin désigna la caisse qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle trembla comme si l'Epouvantard enfermé à l'intérieur sentait leur attention, soulevant un nuage de pousière.

-Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il prendra l'apparence de Natashka ou Black.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de Black.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, j'ai peur pour lui…

Lupin fronça les sourcils et allait parler quand il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Severus entra, un gobelet fumant à la main.

-M. Kemenov… J'ai ouï dire de votre comportement surprenant… Lupin…

-Merci beaucoup, Severus. Voulez-vous bien le mettre sur mon bureau ?

Vladmir fronça le nez sous l'odeur écœurante de la potion que venait de poser Severus devant le professeur de Défense.

-Potion Tue-Loup ?

-En effet, répondit Severus sans être surpris des connaissances de Vladmir. Vous devriez boire cela immédiatement Lupin.

-Ce que je vais faire, dit le concerné en joignant le geste à la parole, grimaçant sous le goût de la décoction.

Vladmir, habitué aux expressions faciales du ténébreux professeur de potions, nota la lueur de colère refoulée envers l'homme dans les yeux noirs. Il le suivit des yeux lorsque Severus les quitta et demanda à Lupin les raisons de sa colère envers lui.

-Je suis surpris de voir qu'il reste cordial avec vous, Vladmir, tenta d'éluder l'homme. Severus avait une dent contre James et connaissant son caractère, j'aurais pensé qu'il vous aurait haï.

-Alors vous le connaissez mal. Et je sais que le Professeur Prince n'est pas du genre à détester une personne pour une broutille.

Lupin soupira et croisa les mains devant lui, son visage se creusant sous un mauvais souvenir.

-C'est lié à une mauvaise blague lors de notre scolarité. Vous connaissez bien le Professeur R… Prince ?

Vladmir sourit en se levant.

-Passez une bonne soirée Professeur !

Et le Russe se rua hors du bureau, laissant en plan un professeur surpris qui fixa son horloge murale. L'heure de retenue était finie, à la seconde près. Et cette discussion le laissait avec plus qu'interrogations qu'au début. Que savait le jeune Vladmir Kemenov de Sirius Black ? Comment avait-il pu suffisamment connaître Severus Prince pour savoir détecter ses expressions pourtant très discrètes ?

Remus Lupin soupira. Son instinct lui disait que cette année serait mouvementée…

Le lendemain matin, Vladmir présenta à ses amis des excuses pour son comportement, excuses qu'il enchaîna avec le professeur Tonks.

-Je les accepte, mais cela ne vous dispense pas de venir ce soir en retenue Monsieur Kemenov, annonça Androméda Tonks avec sévérité. Votre attitude était inadmissible, surtout pour un héritier de votre rang.

Vladmir soupira, acceptant la remontrance en silence, avant de retourner en cours. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à 19h le soir même devant un écran d'ordinateur, à fixer, hébété, la surface totalement opaque avec Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être ici ? demanda finalement Vladmir à son ami.

-Une dispute assez animée avec Parkinson. Sev se charge de son cas…. J'aurais préféré récurer des chaudrons, rajouta Drago en fixant avec angoisse l'étrange boîte sombre et le pavé rattaché.

-Allons Messieurs, rit le professeur Tonks. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué et estimez-vous heureux ! Vous êtes les premiers à découvrir les joies de l'ordinateur et d'internet ! Maintenant, attrapez cette souris !

Drago et Vladmir échangèrent un regard désespéré, avant d'obéir. Ils réussirent à allumer l'ordinateur et à utiliser la souris et le clavier, avant de réaliser tout le sadisme d'Adroméda Tonks née Black.

Ils se retrouvèrent à faire des lignes sur un logiciel de traitement de texte. « Apprendre à maîtriser mon sale caractère, je suis sang-Pur et bien éduqué» pour Vladmir et « Ne pas insulter une fille même si elle le mérite, je suis un Malefoy par Merlin » pour Drago. Des phrases toutes en ironie mordante... Autant dire qu'en une heure, ils remplirent chacun une simple page sous les rires légers de leur professeur, occupée à noter leurs devoirs.

Leur histoire faisait encore les choux gras de l'Alliance alors qu'ils sortaient tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant. Vladmir avait eu quelques moments de morosité, mais à chaque fois, ses amis lui rappelaient les lignes sur l'ordinateur, lui redonnant le sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard après une bonne demi-heure de marche depuis le château, Hermione et Kévin découvrirent un des rares villages sorciers d'Angleterre. La rue centrale, commerçante et animée, rappelait le Chemin de Traverse mais en version rurale. Les pavages de la rue centrale étaient un peu boueux et Neville avait ri quand une poule avait jailli sous le nez d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter. Cette bonne humeur fit disparaitre les derniers vestiges du malaise qui les avait tous saissi en passant l'entrée du château, gardée par deux Détraqueurs,

-C'est… commença Kévin en regardant le village.

-Pittoresque, sourit Hermione. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au XVIIIème siècle !

-On va faire les magasins ? demanda Cédric.

-Tu ne voulais pas y aller avec tes amis ? s'étonna Neville.

-Oui, trainez avec des troisièmes et cinquièmes années est mauvais pour ton image de parfait Poufsouffle, rit Fred.

-J'évite Chang. Elle me colle un peu trop.

-Elle crie partout qu'elle sera ta prochaine petite amie, ricana George.

-Elle ? Pitié, non ! s'horrifia Cédric.

-Alors qui ? taquina Neville.

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour Eleonara Ogden.

-Tu vises haut ! Il paraît que Lord Ogden surveille de près les prétendants de sa fille.

-Mon père est en négociation pour un contrat de mariage… Zonko en premier ?

Les regards narquois que récolta Cédric sous son esquive flagrante le firent soupirer. Il se fit ainsi taquiner toute la matinée alors qu'ils visitaient d'abord Zonko, où les jumeaux firent le plein, avant de les quitter rejoindre leur ami Lee Jordan. Ils enchainèrent ensuite sur une petite libraire avant d'être abandonnés par Luna, partie chez Gaichiffon rejoindre la cadette Weasley. Cédric fut le dernier à abandonner les troisièmes années, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Ce fut Kévin qui repéra la belle Serpentarde d'un roux flamboyant qui l'attendait.

-Eleanora Ogden, sourit Drago. Sang-pure d'une vielle lignée écossaise, sa famille a fait fortune dans le négoce d'alcool.

-Attends… Ogden, comme les Whisky Ogden's ? demanda Kévin.

-Exact. Elle est la cadette. Son frère aîné est milliardaire et sa dot sera… phénoménale. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son père est attentif à ses soupirants !

Après un passage chez La Magie Vivante, magasin spécialisé en plantes et animaux magiques où Neville, Hermione et Vladmir trouvèrent leur bonheur en plantes et douceur pour leurs animaux respectifs, ils finirent par s'installer à une table des Trois Balais.

Le pub, bondé d'élèves, était chaleureux et conviviale et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une personne vienne les voir. Après une commande de 5 bierraubeurres auprès de la patronne, une femme accueillante, ils sortirent un jeu de Bataille explosive. Vladmir menait la partie d'une main de maître quand il vit un groupe de quatre personnes s'arrêter à l'entrée des Trois Balais.

\- Et merde… jura-t-il.

-Vlad !

C'était tellement rare de l'entendre jurer qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers la source de sa surprise. Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'entrée, royal, Katya à ses côtés. Le russe sourit en notant leur proximité. Ils se tenaient de telle manière que leur relation était flagrante même si aucun geste n'était déplacé et il ne pouvait en être qu'heureux pour elle. Augusta discutait avec sa tante, tandis que le Lord discutait avec son meilleur ami, Severus Prince.

Vladmir et Neville furent les seuls à apercevoir les trois gardes du corps derrière eux, se dissimulant parmi les élèves. Après tout, quatre Triades se trouvaient dans le bar des Trois Balais, c'était plutôt rare...

Les quatre adultes s'approchèrent d'eux et Katya enlaça son neveu tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

**-Comment vas-tu Chaton ?**

**-Bien.**

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch**, soupira Katya en s'asseyant à ses côtés, remerciant d'un signe de tête Kévin qui venait de lui laisser sa place. Lucius s'assit à ses côtés et sourit à son fils, tandis qu'Augusta prenait place entre son petit fils et Kévin.

**-Je me sens mal, mais tu le sais déjà…**

**-J'ai eu en effet des échos de ton comportement de cette semaine.**

**-Je me suis déjà excusé et…**

**-Tu as été puni pour cela… je le sais également. Je suis fière que tu aies pris l'initiative de présenter tes excuses à tes professeurs et tes amis.**

Une tension que Vladmir n'avait pas devinée quitta ses épaules sous les paroles rassurantes de sa tante. Il avait inconsciemment eu peur de la décevoir et il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

-Des nouvelles de Black ? demanda Drago en sirotant sa bierraubeurre alors que Madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire, se déplaçait en personne pour apporter le thé, les deux whisky et la vodka des nouveaux arrivants.

-Merci très chère, sourit Augusta en lui donnant l'appoint avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

-Oui. Black est autour de Pré-au-Lard. Les hommes de Keller sont sur sa piste. Un des vampires de Sergei les aide à la traque… expliqua tranquillement Severus après le départ de Madame Rosmerta.

Keller était le nouveau responsable des mercenaires de _l'Underground,_qui avait vécu la chute de la première Cour des Mirages anglaise. Vladmir connaissait de nom l'homme, une petite légende dans le monde de la mafia magique. Un des plus dangereux mercenaires d'Europe spécialisé dans la traque.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

-Je voulais voir mon neveu favori, sourit Katya en passant une main dans les cheveux longs de Valdmir. Il rouspéta en rattachant correctement son catogan, alors qu'Augusta et Lucius riaient discrètement.

-Je venais également vous inviter tous les quatre à la fête des morts. Je te rassure, Neville, cette année, nous amènerons des alcools plus légers pour vous, rit Katya alors que le Gryffondor pâlissait en se souvenant de l'expérience.

-A vrai dire, nous espérons que Black et Lupin pourront se joindre à nous, expliqua Lucius.

-S'il est en vie… soupira Vladmir.

-On l'espère… D'après les hommes qui l'ont croisé, tu l'as salement amoché, soupira Katya.

Vladmir baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise en se souvenant de la quantité de sang qu'il avait répendu dans le petit parc du Surrey lors de sa rencontre avec le fugitif. Soupirant, Katya changea de sujet et ramena la bonne humeur autour de la tablée. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures ensemble avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

Lorsque la petite bande d'amis rentrèrent de Pré-au-Lard en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient épuisés. Ils regagnèrent donc avec joie leur salle commune pour se réchauffer et se changer. Cependant, le calme fut de courte durée. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le professeur Flitwick se présenta chez les Serdaigles, annonçant que tous les Serdaigles devaient rejoindre immédiatement la Grande Salle.

Un peu désorienté, ils rejoignirent en chemin les Poufsouffles avant de réaliser que toute l'école était rassemblée dans la Grande Salle.

-Messieurs Enthwistle et Kemenov, suivez-moi je vous prie, les interpella discrètement le professeur Flitwick après les avoir retenu à l'arrière de leur Maison.

Surpris, les deux Serdaigles quittèrent les rangs sous les regards curieux de leurs amis de Maison avant d'être escortés dans une petite pièce. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione, Drago et Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-La Grosse Dame, la peinture qui garde l'entrée de notre Salle Commune, a été agressée, expliqua Neville. Il s'agirait de Sirius Black.

-Tout le monde est rassemblé pendant qu'ils font des fouilles dans tout le château, continua Hermione. D'après McGo, ils font faire venir les Détraqueurs dans le bâtiment et pour nous protéger, nous sommes tous confiner dans la Grande Salle.

La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit vivement, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Père ? s'étonna Drago. Pourquoi es-tu présent ?

Effectivement, Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sa cape et sa canne d'ornement disparues. Il paraissait bien plus imposant dans sa robe de combat, bien loin de l'aspect sophistiqué qu'il abordait habituellement. Son visage était plus soucieux également.

-Augusta s'occupe des étudiants. Hermione, Vladmir, vous venez avec moi. Neville, Drago, Kévin, vous êtes présents car on sait pertinemment que s'ils avaient tous deux disparus sans préavis, vous seriez parti à leur recherche.

-Vous allez chercher Black, comprit Kévin.

-Oui. Il est sur le domaine de l'école. Vlad, tu as la fiole contenant son sang ? demanda soudain une voix grave.

Sergei, qui venait d'apparaître soudainement devant eux, fixait avec attention le jeune Kemenov. Celui-ci avait avoué avoir du sang de Sirius à portée de main durant la discussion aux Trois Balais, et c'était tout ce qu'avait besoin le vampire pour le repérer. Si l'Animagus était à moins de 5 km, Sergei le sentirait.

-Pourquoi Hermione doit venir ? s'inquiéta Vladmir pour son amie. Elle n'était pas formée au combat, malgré son talent pour la Magie.

-Je ne sais pas dans quel état sera Black. Son sang pourra être primordial pour le sauver.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour passer les Détraqueurs ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Surement grâce à sa forme Animagus, soupira le vampire. Et c'est pour cela que vous n'allez pas me quitter d'une semelle. Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les Détraqueurs face à toi, Hermione. D'après Drago, celui du Poudlard Express a réagi de manière positive. Je doute qu'ils t'agressent, mais ils pourraient être attirés et cela peut être mauvais pour nous autres…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à suivre le vampire à travers le château, accompagnés de Lucius et Katya. Ils laissaient le soin à Augusta de fouiller le bâtiment avec les autres professeurs pour brouiller les pistes et leur laisser le champ libre pour dénicher Sirius Black. Sergei, après avoir senti longuement la petite fiole dans laquelle Vladmir avait conservé le sang de l'Animagus, avait rapidement trouvé sa piste.

Ils étaient partis du tableau de la Grosse Dame et avaient parcouru les couloirs avant de traverser le parc, jusqu'à s'approcher de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione et Vladmir se dévisagèrent avec une certaine appréhension avant de pénétrer dans le sous-bois. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt Interdite, ils avaient croisé un certain Voldemort. Ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs…

Comme lors de leur dernier passage, les lieux étaient lugubres. Le froid était mordant et l'air, terriblement humide. Heureusement, ils n'attirèrent pas le moindre Détraqueur, peut-être grâce aux deux _patronus_ qui les accompagnaient. Un guépard ronronnait tranquillement aux côtés de Lucius tandis qu'un aigle bicéphale s'était posé sur l'épaule de Katya, aiguisant la curiosité d'Hermione.

-_C'est_ le symbole des Tsars de Russie. Tous les Kemenov ont un aigle bicéphale en patronus, expliqua Vladmir pour combattre son angoisse. Et si Black avait succombé à ses blessures ? Il faisait froid et avec les Détraqueurs, qui savait dans quel état il serait ? Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Black s'était précipité dans la gueule du Dragon ?

**-Vladmir, calme-toi.**

**-Désolé…**marmonna une fois de plus le Russe.

**-Et arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champs,** soupira Katya en enjambant un tronc d'arbre.

-Il n'est pas loin… Son odeur est plus forte, annonça soudain Sergei.

-Il fait plus froid, non ? demanda doucement Hermione.

-Détraqueurs ? pâlit Vlad.

-Probable, Sergei, vas-y ! ordonna Katya en lançant son patronus à la suite du vampire qui venait de disparaître en usant de sa rapidité surnaturelle.

Ils partirent rapidement à la suite de Sergei, suivant les traînées de lumière laissées par leurs patronus.

Après quelques minutes de course entre les arbres, à trébucher sur les racines sinueuses, ils finirent par tomber au bord d'un bras mort du lac. Une forme humaine était prostrée au sol, au milieu d'une place de galets, soutenue par le vampire. Les deux _patronus_ protégeaient Sergei et Sirius Black, entourés par une dizaine de Détraqueurs.

-Il est inconscient, prévint le vampire alors que Katya et Lucius relançaient leur _patronus_ pour éloigner les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Hermione, sous une soudaine impulsion, leur cria de rejoindre leur poste initial et une vague de magie s'étendit hors d'elle. Elle effleura les Détraqueurs et ces derniers frissonnèrent avant de disparaître lentement, obéissants à son ordre.

-Je… je crois que tu les as renvoyé aux entrées du château, constata avec surprise Lucius.

-Peut-être même à Askaban, rajouta Katya, songeuse en observant le lac.

-Mais ce... Mais.. ce... ce... n'est pas possible ! bégaya Hermione avant de se souvenir du Détraqueur du train. Sous le choc, elle tituba et Katya dut la soutenir. Elle la réconforta doucement, lui expliquant elle avait un don sur les créatures magiques, quelques qu'elles soient…

Pendant ce temps, Vladmir s'était agenouillé au côté de son parrain et avait retiré la chemise en lambeau, découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. Le corps squelettique et marqué par les années de privation était lacéré par de larges plaies purulentes.

-Tu as utilisé quel sort ? demanda Sergei en effleurant le front du fugitif. Il est brûlant.

-Un sort de découpe imprégné de Magie Noire pour qu'il ne puisse pas se soigner seul, murmura Vladmir en jetant un sort de soin qui n'eut aucun effet. **Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?**

-Septicémie et anémie, sans compter une fatigue chronique et de graves carences, diagnostiqua Lucius à l'aide d'un rapide sort. Il lui faut un médicomage et des soins rapides. Hermione, tu sais comment faire ?

-Non, murmura la jeune fille en s'essayant au côté de Vladmir, toujours soutenue par Katya.

-Il doit boire un peu de ton sang, expliqua calmement Lucius.

-Mais il est inconscient !

-_Enervatum_, souffla Katya en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme.

Vladmir observa le visage creusé par les épreuves de son parrain. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Les pupilles de Sirius Black, d'un gris profond, étaient voilées par la fièvre et se fixèrent laborieusement sur les pupilles ensanglantées de Sergei.

-Que…

Dans une faible tentative de défense, Black se débattit, mais Sergei le maîtrisa le plus doucement possible.

-Calmez-vous Black, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant… Hermione !

La jeune licorine laissa Lucius lui entailler le poignet d'un sort et le poser contre les lèvres de l'homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son sang prendre une délicate teinte dorée alors qu'il coulait sur le menton de Black.

-Buvez, grogna Sergei, ses yeux rouges brillants de faim alors que l'odeur envoûtante du sang de la jeune fille envahissait ses sens. Il combattit ses instincts et massa doucement la gorge du fugitif pour l'aider à déglutir.

Sirius Black, la bouche envahie par un liquide épais, se força à avaler et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Quelques secondes après, il sentit l'inconscience le rattraper, mais il entendit trois petits mots. Trois petits mots venant d'une voix qu'il connaissait…

-Je suis désolé.

Il eut à peine le temps de croiser deux yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Un vert qu'il avait déjà croisé peu de temps auparavant. Mais ils n'y avaient plus de haine en eux…

-Harry…

* * *

Namyothis : Trois nuits blanches ? oO Diantre, tu étais bien motivé ! Mais je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié cette histoire =) Pour les coquilles, j'espère que tu n'en verras plus dans les nouveaux chapitres !

Hippocampe : J'adore ton pseudo ! Et mille mercis pour ta review =)


	39. Chapter 39

_Le cap des 50 reviews passé avec le dernier chapitre… Je vous adore =) Merci de lire les aventures de Vladmir et de laisser autant de commentaires ! Ca ne fait que me motiver encore plus pour écrire !_

_Je vous laisse maintenant lire, sachant que vous êtes nombreux à attendre Sirius ^^ _

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Le pardon et l'impardonnable**

Sirius Black souffrait. Il souffrait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, mais son âme hurlait également de douleur.

Certes, il avait de graves blessures, infectées même, mais le pire était la souffrance psychique. Sirius revoyait encore et encore ce visage si semblable à celui de James aux yeux aussi verts que Lily… Mais ce n'était pas de l'amusement ou de l'amour qu'il pouvait y voir, mais bien un éclat de pure haine, rendant ses yeux aussi meurtriers que l'_Avada Kedavra_. C'était un masque de froideur figeant ces traits si familiers, gelant son cœur.

Son esprit repassait en boucle la scène : cette main qui se levait, baguette en main, puis ce mot étranger, suintant de Magie Noire. Et la douleur qui explose... Ces lacérations physiques, et surtout mentales, qui l'avaient touché.

Lentement, Sirius revint à la réalité. Il réalisa que son corps était moins douloureux. Sa migraine ne lui donnait plus autant envie de se fracasser le front sur le sol pour la soulager. Son torse ne brûlait plus de mille feux. Ses muscles, faibles et atrophiés par des années d'enfermement et de mauvais traitements, n'étaient plus aussi courbaturés. Quant au froid… ce froid qui lui rongeait l'âme et le cœur, ravivant ses pires souvenirs, ce froid qui torturait son corps… le froid avait disparu.

Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Surtout qu'il se sentait presque bien, chose des plus surprenantes…

Sirius prit alors conscience qu'il était emmitouflé dans quelque chose de moelleux. Les yeux toujours fermés, il réalisa que la douceur et la chaleur étaient dues à l'épaisse couette sur lui, l'oreiller doux sous sa tête… Merlin lui avait enfin accordé son plus ancien vœu… Il lui avait accordé le repos… Il était enfin mort.

-Réveillé, Black ?

Ou pas, songea Sirius. Cette voix, teintée de sarcasme, lui était familière et en même tant, si ancienne ! Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il tomba immédiatement dans deux orbes d'un noir profond, soulignant un visage mince et pâle des plus connus.

-Ser…

Sirius hésita quelques secondes et retint sa langue. Il avait grandi et malgré tout, il se souvenait de sa promesse, faite en prison. Il y avait trop subi les brimades des gardes pour continuer son attitude puérile envers Severus Rogue…

-Rogue ? reprit-t-il lentement, toujours incertain. C'était peut-être son esprit perturbé qui imaginait la présence de son ancien souffre-douleur à ses côtés. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il hallucinait, et sûrement pas la dernière.

-Prince, maintenant, corrigea Severus en refermant soigneusement le livre, qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, pour le poser sur le petit guéridon à ses côtés.

L'homme semblait l'avoir veillé, aux vues de ses robes d'un bleu profond froissées et de ses yeux fatigués. Il était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil à ses côtés, ses cheveux attachés en un catogan épais…

Sirius marqua une pause dans l'analyse de son ancien souffre douleur. Robes bleues ? Catogan épais ? Où était passé le Servillus graisseux, vêtu de ses éternelles tenues noires ? Sirius grimaça en voyant le livre de potions mais ravala ses propos acerbes. Oui, il n'était pas dans une dimension parallèle. Peut-être un de ses délires, qu'il avait régulièrement, où les souvenirs se mêlaient aux cauchemars… Rogue en faisait régulièrement parti… Nouveau temps mort. Ce n'était plus Rogue mais Prince ? Comme dans « Prince, Nott, Potter, Bones et Rowle » ?

-Oui, ces Prince là.

Sirius grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il devait faire attention, maintenant qu'il avait quitté Azkaban. Tous les prisonniers prenaient l'habitude de se parler à eux-mêmes pour entendre autre chose que le vent et les hurlements des fous, pour conserver une once d'humanité… Il trembla sous l'afflux des souvenirs, affreux, des cellules sombres et sales. De la vermine dans les paillasses et de l'humidité constante… Des Détraqueurs…

-Harry… gémit-il soudain en cherchant des yeux son filleul, à la fois inquiet et impatient. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu lorsque les Détraqueurs ont… Il a du souffrir et…

-Calme-toi Black, claqua sèchement Severus. Maintenant, il s'appelle Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, rajouta-t-il plus doucement pour ne pas choquer l'homme.

Sirius semblait maintenant paniquer à l'idée que son filleul ait pu souffrir par sa faute. Black avait la mémoire courte, s'il pensait que Vladmir ne pouvait pas se défendre…

Kemenov ? Lentement, les connections se firent dans la tête de Sirius. La joie durant la deuxième année de James, mais aussi la tristesse… Son meilleur ami s'était découvert une sœur, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère. Mais c'était une demi-sœur bâtarde, née d'une liaison extraconjugale de son père, liaison qui avait duré près de 10 ans... James avait alors pris conscience que ses parents n'étaient pas si heureux en ménage qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Pire, il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Charlus Potter avait eu la bénédiction de son épouse pour cette liaison, et que Doréa Black-Potter accueillait avec chaleur la jeune Katya et la véritable compagne de son père, Anna Kemenov. Car les deux femmes avaient été de véritables amies…

Sirius se souvenait qu'il avait ri lorsque son ami, traumatisé, lui avait raconté l'arrivée de sa demi-sœur un soir et de la joie de sa mère à voir la maitresse de son père... James avait découvert, ce jour-là, que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas si rare dans les mariages arrangés. Le couple donnait jour à un héritier, puis faisait sa vie chacun de son côté, gardant seulement les apparences pour le reste du monde. Cependant les enfants nés hors-unions étaient rarement aussi bien acceptés par le conjoint que l'avait été Katya par Doréa.

-Black ?

Sirius nota la discrète touche d'inquiétude bien que Ro… Prince conservait un masque de marbre. Pourquoi semblait-il soucieux ?

-Kemenov comme Katya, la sœur de James ? finit par demander le fugitif.

-Exactement. C'est elle qui l'a élevé et non, les Dursley.

-Heureusement, par tous les Mages ! cracha soudain Sirius avec véhémence. Cette petite conne de Pétunia et sa baleine de mari si…

Il dut interrompre sa phrase haineuse lorsqu'il ressentit une brutale douleur au torse.

-Espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle, reste allongé ! tonna Severus en le repoussant sans douceur sur le matelas, marmonnant contre les sales clébards stupides.

Le blessé resta silencieux le temps que Severus retire le bandage de son torse. Sirius put ainsi constater les énormes cicatrices qui le barraient dorénavant, un fin tissu cicatriciel d'un rose pâle soulignant les marques. La douleur provenait de son flan, où l'une d'elles s'était légèrement ré-ouverte. Il ne put que rester silencieux, le regard fixé sur le fin filet de sang suintant.

Les lèvres pincées, Severus essuya la plaie et la recouvrit d'une pommade d'une couleur surprenante. Aussi rouge que le sang, elle avait des reflets dorés fascinants.

-Une potion gryffondore ? sourit douloureusement Sirius.

Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Une potion à base de sang de licorne.

Sirius pâlit alors que Severus retournait à sa tâche, satisfait de sa demi-vérité. Il clouait le bec du convalescent tout en ne mentant pas sur l'origine du sang… pas vraiment. Le jour, où Sirius apprendra la vérité, il devrait remercier Hermione pour son don de sang qui lui avait sauvé la vie…

Après avoir solidement rattaché le bandage, Sirius accepta sans broncher la potion qu'il lui tendit, sans savoir qu'elle contenait également un soupçon du sang d'Hermione, qu'il lui administrait depuis trois jours… depuis ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard désastreux.

Severus s'essuya les mains en observant le torse pâle du convalescent, marqué par les privations et les blessures d'un certain adolescent de treize ans avide de vengeance. Vladmir ne faisait pas les choses à moitié quand ça le tenait à cœur. Son sort était si vicieux que les soins classiques étaient inopérants et la Magie Noire contenue dans les plaies, particulièrement virulente...

Sans Hermione et son sang incroyable, jamais Sirius n'aurait survécu, à moins d'avoir un phénix sous la main. Quoi que Vlad en avait un à disposition également. Ce gosse était décidément plein de surprise…

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda finalement Sirius, tirant le Maître des Potions de ses pensées.

-En lieu sûr, répondit, sibyllin, Severus.

Il se demandait comment réagirait l'ancien Maraudeur lorsqu'il réaliserait qui étaient ses hôtes. Mais, pour le moment, il était assez perturbé pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche. Severus se demanda s'il devait lui donner également une fiole de potion de _Sommeil-sans-rêve_…

La preuve la plus fragrante de l'état d'esprit de Black était ses absences répétées. Le convalescent en avait déjà eu trois depuis son réveil. Voir le regard gris de l'homme se voiler en fixant le vide alors qu'il se réfugiait dans ses pensées était assez angoissant. A cela se rajoutait ses fluctuations émotionnelles. Severus l'avait vu sourire, puis pleurer, être en colère… tout cela en une dizaine de minutes.

Il devait demander à Katya de faire venir un spécialiste pour s'occuper du Lord Black. La prison avait fait de sérieux dégâts psychologiques et il n'était pas le mieux placé pour l'aider à ce niveau là.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus le regarda avec attention puis se réinstalla dans le fauteuil moelleux qui avait accueilli sa longue nuit.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts sous son menton sans quitter le blessé des yeux.

-J'ai voulu… entrer dans la Salle Commune, mais la Grosse Dame a refusé. Elle s'est mise à hurler alors je me suis enfui et… froid… si froid… les Détraqueurs…

Severus haussa un sourcil quand le fugitif se transforma spontanément en chien. Il avait du passer un certain temps sous sa forme Animagus pour que cette dernière soit sa première réaction lorsqu'il ressentait la moindre peur ou insécurité. Mais il avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant…

Le Maître des Potions observa la forme tremblotante de l'impressionnant lévrier irlandais caché sous les draps. Un léger tic agita son sourcil, seul signe extérieur de son énervement. Il aurait du s'en douter, l'animal était l'image même de Back. Fidèle et dévoué comme tous les chiens, d'allure noble et négligée à la fois. Il eut un rictus en se souvenant que le lévrier irlandais était le compagnon de chasse de son ancêtre Artus. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en faire part à l'homme sans que cela ne soulève des questions embarrassantes.

-Tu ne crains rien ici, Black, finit par lancer Severus en se levant. Tu es libre de sortir de ta chambre, mais je te déconseille de t'enfuir. Le Maître des lieux a reconfiguré les défenses du manoir pour te retenir. Certaines choses doivent être mises au clair avant que tu ne puisses partir. Je crois d'ailleurs que Katya a contacté Amélia Bones pour te donner enfin un procès sous Véritasérum… Mais pour le moment, tu restes un fugitif.

Alors que le Maître des Potions allait fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard au lit, croisant les yeux d'un gris profond et implorants d'un chien pas si canin que cela. Peut-être qu'une dernière information méritait d'être dite…

-Et Katya n'a pas ma patience, Black. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière ta forme Animagus.

Satisfait, Severus disparut dans un tournoiement de cape rejoindre Poudlard. Il avait des cours à déléguer et surtout, une bande d'adolescents à rapatrier au manoir Malefoy. La veille, Halloween s'était déroulée en paix, pour une fois, et Vladmir avait invité ses amis en Russie pour la Fête des Morts, avec la bénédiction des professeurs…

Dire que les directeurs avaient oublié cette règle depuis des siècles… Les étudiants pouvaient quitter l'école pour les fêtes sorcières, mais étrangement, plus aucun élève n'avait pu y assister depuis… depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore au poste de Directeur, en fait.

Severus grimaça au souvenir de l'homme qu'il avait, pendant des années, considéré comme un mentor et un ami.

-Alors ? demanda soudain la voix de Vladmir, le tirant de ses pensées. Le professeur de Potions réalisa qu'il était apparu dans la bibliothèque de la Chambre des Secrets et, perplexe, chercha le garçon. Il leva finalement la tête et l'observa, juché sur le dos de Sasssly, la petite Sasha en pleine discussion avec l'impressionnant basilic. Il se fit la réflexion que la petite Vipère des Glaces était peu présente ces derniers temps.

-Severus ?

-Il est en enfin réveillé et très confus, soupira Severus en revenant à la réalité.

Il observa la pièce, vide, se demandant où se trouvaient les autres membres de l'Alliance. C'était rare de voir Vlad sans Kévin ou encore Neville…

-Kévin m'a parlé d'une discussion avec Théo sur une histoire d'explosions, Neville bichonne sa nouvelle acquisition dans les serres de l'école, Luna est partie rejoindre la sœur de Ronald, Hermione aide Cédric à boucler un devoir à faire en catastrophe pour demain, les jumeaux marchandent avec Flint la part de ses gains dans la contrebande de sa Maison, Drago joue au Prince des Serpentards sur le dos de Parkinson, André est en plein débat avec Augusta sur l'importance de rétablir les cours d'Occlumencie et Filius prépare ses cours, énuméra tranquillement Vladmir.

Severus esquissa un sourire. Katya l'avait bien formé. Il était prêt à parier que la plupart des membres de l'Alliance n'avaient pas prévenu le Russe de leurs activités. Mais ce dernier le savait.

-J'aimerais profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls, pour aborder un détail qui m'embête un peu, annonça soudain le jeune Russe.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et s'installa dans un fauteuil alors que Vlad glissait du cou de Sassly pour s'asseoir par terre, sa petite vipère blottie sur ses genoux.

-Où était Sasha depuis tout ce temps ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus.

Vladmir lui adressa un merveilleux sourire et siffla quelques mots en Fourchelangue à la petite vipère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se retrouva avec une dizaine de serpenteaux sur les genoux, venant de nulle part.

-Elle couvait ? s'étrangla le sombre sorcier.

Il appréciait les serpents, après tout, il n'était pas directeur de la Maison Serpentard pour rien, mais de là, à se retrouver avec autant de petits d'une des espèces les plus mortelles de serpents magiques, il y avait un grand pas ! Et Severus n'était pas ravi de l'avoir franchi…

-Oui, siffla, extatique, Vladmir, en caressant les anneaux de Sasha. Elle voulait me faire la surprise ! Comme elle est vivipare, elle s'est caché avec Sasssly pour ne pas que je remarque son tour de taille.

-Hum… Quelle question voulais-tu me poser ? demanda l'homme en enlevant avec précaution les serpenteaux de ses genoux, les poussant doucement en direction de leur mère. En quelques secondes, Vlad se retrouva couvert de serpents somnolents, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger. Severus s'interrogea brièvement sur la légende de Médusa. La Gorgone de la mythologie grecque était peut-être une sorcière fourchelangue… Les petits serpents se nichaient dans les cheveux du Russe, veinant d'argent les mèches noires.

-Sirius Black faisait-il parti de _l'Underground _?

Severus frémit légèrement. Les intonations involontaires de Fourchelangue dans les paroles de Vladmir lui faisait se remémorer quelques mauvais souvenirs du temps de Voldemort. Il repoussa dans son esprit les flashbacks, usant de son occlumencie, avant de répondre.

-Non. Il était en désaccord avec sa famille et les traditions sang-pures. Les Black, étant de père en fils des Mirages, il a tourné le dos à la Cour. Dans sa tête, _l'Underground_ était le « Mal », comme sa famille, tandis que les Potter, Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix représentaient le « Bien », ricana Severus. Quand on regarde leur chef de fil, on se demande s'il ne s'est pas trompé de camp…

-Il doit savoir maintenant pour Bubus. C'est lui qui l'a enfermé à Azkaban sans procès, dit pensivement Vlad.

-Je ne sais pas, il est très perturbé.

-Tu l'as laissé seul avec Katya et Lucius ?

-Oui. Inquiet ? ricana Severus.

-Pas vraiment, Katya a son franc-parler et Lucius… Il est toujours poli, mais ses vérités sont d'autant plus dures. Je pense que cela le forcera à reprendre pied dans la réalité, déclara doucement Vlad.

Severus n'en était pas si sûr, mais ne chercha pas à le détromper. Le futur lui donna toutefois raison.

Le lendemain matin, le noyau dur de l'Alliance se retrouva de bonne heure dans le bureau d'Augusta. Ils partaient en compagnie de Severus et de la Directrice rejoindre le manoir des Malefoy, leur unique étape avant de pouvoir rejoindre le palais Kemenov pour célébrer la Fête des Morts.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin, soupira Katya.

D'une élégance rare dans une chaude robe d'un rouge profond, la sorcière russe semblait étrangement lasse. La raison de son état ne tarda pas à être évidente. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans les étages.

Hermione pinça les lèvres tandis que Drago réalisait avec surprise que c'était la voix de son père qu'il entendait. Dans ses souvenirs, le patriarche Malefoy n'avait jamais haussé le ton de cette manière. Un Malefoy devait rester digne en toutes circonstances.

-Sirius et Lucius, soupira la jeune femme. Je crois que ce n'est pas prudent de les laisser seuls, même pour quelques heures.

-Black a tendance à exaspérer son entourage, persiffla avec un rire mauvais Severus, alors que tout le monde avait la tête levée vers les étages.

Katya grimaça quand le silence s'installa quelques minutes plus tard dans le manoir et elle s'étira avec lassitude. Elle, qui avait espéré présenter officiellement Lucius Malefoy à son clan en cette journée de célébrations, elle devrait attendre un peu. Il refusait de laisser Black chez lui sans être présent, et de son point de vue, il était hors de question qu'ils restent seuls tous les deux. Mais, foi de Kemenov, les deux anglais allaient lui payer cette journée qui démarrait vraiment très mal.

Dès que Lucius avait appris que son cousin était réveillé, il avait tenu à le voir. Trois mots… En trois mots, cela avait complétement dégénéré… Depuis hier soir, c'était une véritable guerre verbale entre les deux hommes. Les sous-entendus fusaient, les insultes franches. Seule sa présence les avait empêchés d'en venir aux mains. A les entendre, Katya n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un d'eux était convalescent et surtout qu'ils étaient adultes. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils se cherchaient volontairement, comme deux gamins en compétition.

-Vladmir, va les voir, je pense que Sirius doit être épuisé par toutes ces… émotions, dit finalement Katya avec une touche de sarcasme.

Le Russe lui jeta un regard songeur avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille, puis l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de disparaitre dans les étages. Il n'avait qu'à suivre les voix animées…

Augusta et Severus se dévisagèrent, puis conseillèrent aux enfants de s'asseoir. Finalement, ils n'allaient pas partir immédiatement. Katya fit appel à un des elfes de maison des Malefoy pour qu'ils aient des boissons chaudes, avant de se diriger vers une petite étagère. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit devant la réserve de Lucius.

-Augusta, Severus ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta le Maître des Potions en prenant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, tandis qu'Augusta refusait, restant sur un thé. Il n'était que 9h du matin, et c'était un peu tôt, pour boire un verre d'alcool. Mais elle devait concéder qu'à voir les traits tendus de son amie russe, elle avait bien besoin d'un remontant.

Pendant que tout le monde attendait avec impatience de partir en Russie et ce, pour diverses raisons, Vladmir était guidé par la discussion véhémente entre les deux Lords anglais.

-… putain de Mangemort ! crachait une voix rauque.

-Ta gueule, le clébard ! Tu restes un invité et…

Vladmir poussa la porte et observa Lucius, qui se tut immédiatement. Il ne voyait pas Sirius Black, caché par le canapé du petit salon où les deux hommes s'écharpaient, mais visiblement, sa présence suffisait à les calmer. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette colère sur le visage de Lucius était lorsqu'il avait répudié Narcissa… D'ailleurs, son cas allait devoir faire l'objet d'une discussion concernant l'ancienne Malefoy et Vladmir ne voulait surtout pas être présent s'ils s'hurlaient déjà dessus sans aucune raison.

-Lucius, puis-je parler à Black seul à seul ?

-Fais donc, Vladmir, grinça le Lord en passant devant lui.

Vladmir soupira et contourna le canapé. Il nota immédiatement la présence du superbe lévrier irlandais allongé devant la cheminée, qui le regardait avancer avec inquiétude et méfiance. Vlad n'avait pas vu la forme Animagus de son parrain lorsqu'il l'avait blessé et la trouvait… apaisante… Comme s'il l'avait déjà croisé dans sa petite enfance…

Voir l'imperceptible mouvement de recul de la bête alors qu'il s'approchait le blessa, même s'il comprenait parfaitement… Leur seule rencontre s'était quelque peu mal passée.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le tapis, à côté de la bête, tout en lui laissant un peu d'espace vital pour ne pas l'effrayer. A sa surprise, Sirius posa immédiatement sa tête sur la cuisse du Russe, qui sourit doucement en caressant les oreilles soyeuses du chien. Il avait la fourrure douce et luisante, signe qu'il reprenait enfin du poil de la bête, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Vlad sentit toutefois les côtes saillantes sous l'épais pelage.

-Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, Lord Black, dit-il lentement.

Le chien leva son museau vers lui et Vlad croisa deux yeux gris emplis de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait la main enfouie dans une chevelure noire et ondulée, parsemée de quelques mèches grises.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Vladmir Vassilievitch, déclara d'une voix rauque l'homme en serrant le Russe contre lui. Et par pitié, pas de Lord Black ! Pour toi, c'est Sirius ou Patmol…

Vladmir, bien que surpris que l'homme ait réalisé que son nom n'était plus Harry, n'hésita pas et rendit doucement son étreinte à l'homme, faisant attention aux blessures qu'il savait présentes sous la chemise.

-C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses… reprit Sirius. Pardonne-moi P'tit Cornedrue... Si je n'avais pas désigné Peter comme Gardien des Secrets, jamais tes parents et toi…

Vlad repoussa doucement l'homme pour le faire taire. Il nota sa douleur lorsqu'il le rejeta indirectement.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Sirius. Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Vladmir se redressa et tendit lentement la main pour aider son parrain à se relever. Sirius accepta et Vlad pinça les lèvres en remarquant la main squelettique et le poignet fin. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé et s'agenouilla devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Vous êtes en mauvais état, et c'est en partie de ma faute…

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

-Ma santé était déjà catastrophique lorsque je me suis échappé, Vladmir. Et deux mois de cavale n'ont pas aidé à me remettre d'Azkaban.

-Mais…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, P'tit Cornedrue, souffla le sorcier en passant une main tremblante dans les mèches mi longues de Vladmir. Tu as les cheveux de ton père. C'est une bonne idée de les laisser pousser pour les discipliner.

-Je vous ai blessé et je voulais vous tuer.

-Tu pensais que j'étais l'assassin de ta famille. Mais je te fais le serment que jamais je ne vous aurais trahi, toi, James et Lily.

Vladmir esquissa un pâle sourire en sentant la faible magie de l'homme scellé son aveu, puis fronça les yeux en voyant le teint soudain plus pâle de Sirius.

-Vous n'êtes pas état de faire de la magie, le rabroua-t-il doucement tout en le fusillant des yeux. Il récolta en réponse un petit rire.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère, ainsi. Tu…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sirius se tut lorsque Lucius entra, accompagné de Severus. Vladmir soupira en voyant le regard noir que les deux Lord échangèrent alors que le Maître des Potions arborait un rictus narquois.

-Un problème Lucius ? soupira Vlad.

-Non Vladmir, mais tout le monde t'attend. La connexion au réseau international va prendre fin dans un petit quart d'heure.

Vladmir hocha la tête.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda dans un souffle Sirius en lui jetant un regard douloureux. Vladmir sentit un pincement au cœur en notant les yeux suppliants. Bon sang… Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner !

-En Russie, c'est la Fête des Morts, et cette année, on va sur la tombe de la mère de Katya…

Un air hanté passa dans les yeux gris de Sirius.

-Es… Es-tu déjà allé à…

-A Godric Hollow ? Tous les ans, depuis que j'ai un an, sourit Vladmir. Severus, Augusta reste-t-elle avec vous deux ?

-Oui. Elle dit qu'il vaut mieux quelqu'un pour arbitrer le match, vu que je serais trop partial.

Vladmir rit doucement en murmurant que c'était évident. Il s'approcha de la porte et observa les trois hommes. Sirius s'était redressé et visiblement, même s'il avait lutté toute sa vie contre les traditions, elles étaient solidement ancrées en lui, à voir sa posture fière et aristocratique alors qu'il fixait le patriarche Malefoy avec mépris.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, les enfants, ricana-t-il. Et Lucius, un petit conseil. Fais très attention, tu n'as jamais vraiment vu Katya en colère, mais elle n'est pas loin d'exploser…

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison quand le lord Malefoy eut une légère grimace avant d'acquiescer sous les regards railleurs de Severus. Alors que Vladmir partait, il capta tout de même la réponse de Lucius. Et surtout, le rire proche d'un aboiement qui accompagna cette remarque.

-J'attends de voir le jour où tu trouveras ta moitié !

Il retrouva Hermione, Neville, Drago et Kévin plongés dans une partie endiablée de bataille explosive, qui prit fin lorsque la pile de Neville sauta dans un bruit effroyable, masquant son juron.

-Il n'y a pas eu de morts ? demanda avec amusement Hermione.

-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé Sirius dans une mare de sang, Severus faisant la danse de la joie autour, tandis que Lucius tentait un sort vaudou pour s'assurer que son fantôme ne s'ancrerait pas au Manoir pour le hanter.

-Donc tout va bien, traduisit Neville.

-Prêts pour le froid de l'hiver russe ? sourit Katya.

-Bah, je pense que Sergei aura prévu de quoi nous réchauffer, se désola Neville, le souvenir de sa première et dernière expérience à base de Vodka Pure Glace encore à l'esprit.

Katya eut un rire cristallin, soudain beaucoup plus détendue, et tendit une poignée de poudre de cheminette d'un violet surprenant.

-C'est quoi cette couleur ? s'étonna Drago.

-Une poudre pas très légale, rit Kévin. Elle est internationale et non homologuée par les autorités, sinon, elle serait rouge.

-Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? demanda avec surprise Hermione. Kévin se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et attrapa une poignée de poudre.

-Palais Kemenov !

Les cheminées connectées au réseau international défilèrent devant son regard et il aperçut, après quelques secondes, la lumière plus claire de son arrivée. Il prépara son atterrissage et jaillit hors du feu devant un vampire familier.

-Sergei.

**-Kévin… tu es le premier. Comment vas-tu ? **demanda le vampire sans faire attention à l'usage de sa langue natale.

**-Eh bien, beaucoup mieux depuis que mon colocataire a retrouvé le sourire**, rit Kévin en s'écartant alors que Drago sortait à son tour du foyer, époussetant une suie inexistante de sa veste de brocard.

**-Depuis quand parles-tu russe** ? réalisa soudain avec un sourire le vampire, tout en rattrapant Hermione qui s'était prise les pieds sur le rebord de la cheminée, lui évitant une chute douloureuse.

**-C'est fou ce que la magie peut faire ! **

Le vampire éclata de rire et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux châtains clairs du Serdaigle tout en stabilisant de l'autre la jeune Licorine. Les deux mains prises, Sergei ne put que regarder Vladmir s'affaler au sol, couvert de suie.

-J'avais oublié ta prédisposition aux chutes, Chaton, rit Katya en sortant à son tour tandis que le Russe pestait en se redressant sous le rire de toute la petite bande d'amis.

Katya observa les cinq enfants aux visages pleins de vie, aux liens si étroits que c'en était effrayant... Elle nota soudain le léger frisson d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait discrètement du feu.

-Il fait un peu frais dans le Palais, l'hiver… concéda-t-telle. Ne bougez-pas…

D'un coup de baguette, les vêtements d'Hermione se métamorphosèrent en une épaisse cape de laine bordée de fourrure d'un blanc clair, tandis que les manteaux de Kévin et de Drago prenaient un aspect plus raide, aux reflets écailleux.

-Pourquoi du cuir pour nous et pas sur la cape d'Hermione ? demanda, curieux, le jeune Serpentard tout en savourant la soudaine chaleur.

-Traditionnellement en Russie, les capes des femmes de tous les jours sont en laine de Meugleurs, celles des hommes en cuir de Dragon, expliqua Vladmir. La seule exception autorisée est pour les tenues d'apparats, où les hommes portent des capes en laine.

Drago hocha la tête alors qu'ils suivaient Sergei et Katya à travers le palais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les membres de l'Alliance étaient invités, mais les lieux étaient immenses et tortueux. D'après les explications de Vlad, ce labyrinthe de couloirs était un des nombreux mécanismes de défense de la demeure des Kemenov. C'était donc extrêmement facile de s'y perdre…

Ils finirent par rejoindre l'immense hall d'entrée et le majestueux escalier d'honneur, puis passèrent la porte d'entrée du palais Kemenov. Le froid piquant les assaillit immédiatement.

-J'avais oublié qu'il faisait si froid, rouspéta Kévin en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape. Les températures du palais paraissaient presque chaudes, en comparaison.

-Et encore, ce n'est pas vraiment l'hiver, rit Sergei en sortant vêtu d'une simple chemise, un des avantages de sa condition de vampire.

-Bon, direction le cimetière… Restez bien avec nous jusqu'au quartier sorcier. J'ai dressé un sort de Repousse-Moldu mais son périmètre est étroit, prévint Katya.

Quelques flocons de neige tombaient, rendant l'ambiance feutrée alors que la petite troupe de sorciers rejoignaient la place des Tsars. Le cimetière sorcier de la ville de St-Petersbourg se trouvait en contre-bas de l'immense cœur du quartier magique, sur les bords de la Neva.

Les passants moldus étaient nombreux le long des prestigieuses avenues entourant le palais de l'Hermitage, et Drago put observer enfin les voitures. Il fronça le nez sous l'odeur écœurante de l'air, mais resta silencieux alors qu'ils approchaient rapidement de l'entrée du monde secret de la Magie. Il avait une excellente question à poser au professeur Tonks et se demanda même s'il aurait le temps de prendre une photo pour son devoir sur les modes de transport moldus.

Puis il réalisa que les sorciers, qu'ils croisaient un peu partout, portaient des vêtements de fête aux couleurs vives. Les visages étaient détendus et amicaux. Des vendeurs ambulants proposaient de nombreuses bougies aux couleurs et aux formes variées, des fruits et des légumes, des statuettes en bois, de la viande séchée, des fleurs…

Seul, Neville, qui avait déjà participé à la cérémonie, s'avait vaguement à quoi s'attendre. Mais pas à ce point là…

-Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda Kévin en désignant d'un geste de la main les chalands et les vendeurs.

-Pour faire des offrandes sur les tombes, expliqua Katya. On arrive, tu vas vite comprendre !

L'entrée du cimetière de St-Pétersbourg était marquée par deux chapelles aux coupoles rondes dorées. Des Runes y étaient gravées ainsi que des écritures cyrilliques et deux statues en gardaient l'entrée. Magia et Gaïa, les deux gardiennes des sorciers, veillaient les Morts.

En passant entre les deux chapelles, Neville et Kévin échangèrent un regard avant de baisser le regard au sol. Sous leurs pieds, de fines lignes de runes longeaient les portes et suivaient les murs.

-Runes de protection. Personne ne peut entrer sur ce domaine avec de mauvaises intentions et les personnes enterrées ici sont protégées de toutes tentatives d'appropriation.

-Tentative d'appropriation ? répéta avec surprise Hermione. Ca n'existe pas en Angleterre !

-En effet, acquiesça Drago. Mais ca permet d'empêcher le vol de cadavres par la Magie Noire ou encore le rappel de l'âme. Il n'y a presque pas de cimetières gardés par Magia et Gaïa chez nous.

-Deux seulement : celui de Godric Hollow et les catacombes de Trafalgar Square, compléta Sergei.

-Il y a des catacombes sous Trafalgar Square ? grimaça Kévin.

-Oui, c'est le cimetière sorcier de Londres. Mais le nôtre est différent.

Effectivement, le cimetière sorcier de St-Petersbourg n'avait rien à voir avec des souterrains… Il longeait, sur plusieurs kilomètres, la Neva, des milliers de tombes s'élevant vers le ciel floconneux. Un immense alignement de caveaux, le long du mur de soutènement, semblaient veiller l'ensemble.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus les anglais fut l'animation et ils durent presque être poussés par les trois Russes pour avancer. Des familles entières festoyaient sur les tombes, des milliers de bougies brillaient sur les croix de pierre blanche, alors que les rares bouleaux qui poussaient entre les pierres tombales se dressaient vers les cieux, couverts de rubans multicolores, chacun étant un message pour la Mère Magie.

-Par Merlin, souffla Drago, le premier à retrouver sa voix alors qu'ils traversaient le cimetière en longeant les caveaux des grandes familles sang-pures russes. C'est…

-Les traditions russes, sourit doucement Katya. Venez, nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

Elle les guida en direction d'un petit mausolée recouvert d'or. Etrangement, les badauds et festifs devenaient silencieux et respectueux le temps de passer devant la grille. Certains, même, prenaient le temps d'effleurer avec dévotion les noms gravés en cyrillique sur les pierres.

-C'est un mémorial ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

-Non… C'est la tombe de la famille Kemenov, expliqua doucement Sergei. Le caveau de la branche sorcière de la famille impériale de Russie.

La jeune fille rougit alors que Drago pinçait les lèvres et que Neville esquissait une petite grimace d'excuses. C'était si facile d'oublier que leur meilleur ami était l'héritier légitime du Trône de Russie. Si facile d'oublier qu'il était peut-être même le Prince Héritier du Trône d'Angleterre par son affiliation aux Cinq Familles.

Kévin fut le seul à ne pas réagir et il inclina légèrement le torse en direction de la pénombre qui caractérisait l'entrée du caveau.

**-Votre Majesté.**

**-Tu t'es mis au russe, jeune Kévin ? **sourit Nikolaï en sortant de l'ombre.

**-Il faut bien, Vladmir passe son temps à ronchonner dans cette langue !**

L'ancien Tsar de toutes les Russies Nikolaï Alexandrovitch Romanov éclata de rire et salua les nouveaux arrivants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Serdaigle aux yeux bleus.

-Je suis surpris que tu m'aies aperçu dans la pénombre, petit. Mais d'après ce que j'entends sur toi par mon Héritier et mon Sire, je ne devrais peut-être pas l'être autant.

Kévin eut un sourire lumineux en tournant la tête vers les deux concernés. Vladmir secoua la tête et Sergei se contenta d'un petit rire amusé. Nikolaï leur fit signe de s'approcher pour enfin entrer dans le mausolée des Kemenov.

Drago fut le premier à passer la porte, euphorique de découvrir un peu plus une culture louée dans le monde sorcier pour son traditionalisme. Les mages polaires étaient ceux qui avaient le moins perdu, refusant de mêler la culture moldue à la leur. D'après ce qu'il savait, les Russes ne fêtaient pas Noël, Halloween ou encore la Saint-Valentin. Ils avaient conservé les traditions sorcières.

Neville suivit, légèrement inquiet. Si l'Héritier Londubat appréciait l'honneur d'être invité, il appréhendait avec inquiétude les futures célébrations. Même deux ans après, il se souvenait de la brûlure de la Vodka Pure-Glace.

Alors qu'Hermione, la curiosité illuminant ses yeux chocolat, passait devant Nikolaï, ce dernier lui toucha doucement les cheveux, comme hypnotisé.

**\- Dame Licorne… **

Hermione rougit sous le geste inattendu et instinctivement, se rapprocha de Sergei. A l'inverse de Neville et Kévin, elle n'avait jamais rencontré réellement l'ancien Tsar de Russie. Elle l'avait seulement aperçu l'année dernière alors qu'il accompagnait le Mage Noir Raspoutine, venu sauver Vladmir de sa malédiction…

Le vampire n'était pas effrayant, mais son geste la dérangeait. Nikolaï se recula immédiatement pour apaiser la jeune fille, conscient de sa gêne alors que Sergei riait.

-Nikolaï ne mord pas, Hermione. Mon vassal te montrait juste le respect qui est du à ton sang.

-En touchant mes cheveux ? marmonna la jeune fille, touchant mécaniquement sa crinière un peu folle.

Sergei émit un petit ricanement et lissa doucement les mèches rebelles de l'enfant à ses côtés.

-Il est encore un jeune vampire, dit-il, tu l'attires comme le miel attire les abeilles.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, ma Dame, soupira Nikolaï. Je m'excuse pour cela…

Kévin, qui avait observé la scène en silence, s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit galamment le bras. La jeune fille glissa sa main sur la manche, rassurée par la présence familière du Serdaigle, et se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur. Sergei, Katya et Vladmir fusillèrent l'Ancien Tsar qui leur adressa une grimace penaude avant de rentrer à la suite des enfants.

-Prêts pour une bonne petite cuite, jeunes gens? demanda Sergei à tue-tête, arrachant les enfants à la contemplation hébétée des lieux. Car le caveau des Kemenov était immense, bien loin du splendide mais petit mausolée extérieur. La galerie géante abritait de chaque côté des dizaines d'alcôves. Une statue et une urne y trônaient. Les cendres du sorcier et sa représentation…

Aux paroles du vampire, Neville pâlit et Drago haussa un sourcil surpris pour masquer son inquiétude. Sergei éclata de rire. Visiblement, le jeune Londubat avait partagé son expérience avec ses amis.

-N'écoutez pas ses bêtises, soupira Vladmir.

-Sergei se moque de vous, rajouta Katya. A se demander s'il s'agit bien d'un vieux vampire de près d'un millier d'années et d'un célèbre chef de clan…

-Vénérable, très chère, je suis un vénérable vampire d'un millier d'années !

Katya lui tira puérilement la langue avant de les guider vers un autel trônant au centre de la gigantesque pièce. Une simple vasque en pierre vide s'y trouvait et elle posa à côté une bougie dorée décorée d'arabesques délicates, qu'elle agrémenta de quelques fleurs achetées dans les rues en venant.

-Accepte cette offrande, Mère Magia, au nom de la lignée des Kemenov.

La flamme s'alluma dans un crépitement de Magie brute et Hermione retint une exclamation de surprise. Katya sourit en posant une nouvelle bougie, cette fois d'un argent soutenu gravé des symboles élémentaires, qu'elle compléta d'un petit pain et d'un fruit.

-Acceptez cette offrande, Mère Gaïa, au nom de la lignée des Kemenov.

A nouveau, la magie se manifesta et la seconde bougie s'enflamma. Katya sortit alors un couteau et s'égratigna la main pour laisser tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans la vasque solitaire de l'autel, imitée par Vladmir et Nikolaï.

-Acceptez cette offrande, ancêtres de la lignée Kemenov, au nom de vos descendants.

Un sifflement se fit entendre alors que le sang des trois derniers membres de la famille Kemenov grésillait. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu, laissant la vasque aussi blanche et vide qu'à leur arrivée.

-Pourquoi vos paroles étaient différentes ? demanda Neville en se souvenant de la cérémonie sur la tombe de James et Lily Potter.

-Parce que ce que c'était une tombe individuelle. Nous sommes dans un mausolée. Les dépouilles et cendres de quelques cinquante Kemenov reposent ici, les phrases rituelles ne sont donc pas les mêmes. Nous honorons la lignée, et non pas une personne. Seul le patriarche, ou la matriarche, dans mon cas, peut réaliser la cérémonie.

-Et maintenant, honorons nos Morts, s'amusa Sergei en sortant une énorme bouteille de Vodka de sous sa cape.

-Sergei !

Et après que Katya ait ensorcelé le vampire, Drago, Hermione et Kévin découvrirent enfin les joies des traditions sorcières slaves pour la Fête des Morts. Hermione fut horrifiée de voir les quantités d'alcool que les quatre sorciers - ou vampires - russes pouvaient engloutirent, surtout son ami… Quant à Drago, il fit l'erreur de tenter de suivre le rythme sous le regard sarcastique de Neville. Il fut heureusement sauvé par Nikolaï qui le força à avaler une potion contre l'ivresse juste avant qu'ils ne mangent.

Alors que l'après-midi était bien entamée et qu'ils venaient de participer à la procession des Morts ainsi qu'à l'immense repas commun sur la place des Tsars, Vladmir s'isola dans un coin du caveau avec une bougie.

-Que fait-il ? demanda Neville en désignant son ami.

-Il rend hommage à Natashka…

Vladmir s'agenouilla devant l'urne et la statue représentant une jeune fille blonde. Ses amis reconnurent le visage de la défunte, apparue lors du duel avec le mercenaire russe l'année précédente.

Une chanson douce s'éleva des lèvres de Vladmir, reprise lentement par Katya, puis Sergei et Nikolaï. Kévin, le seul à comprendre le russe, ferma les yeux en écoutant les paroles. Elles parlaient d'amour et de résignation, de joie de savoir que l'essence avait enfin quitter un monde dur pour devenir Magia, tandis que le corps revenait à Gaïa.

Ce fut leur dernière action dans le mausolée. Ils rejoignirent le palais Kemenov, usés par le froid et l'animation de la journée. Car célébrer les Morts en profitant de la vie était…Fatiguant.

Augusta avait accepté de leur laisser la matinée du lendemain, libre et ce malgré les cours, usant des anciennes règles de l'école. Katya avait donc fait préparer des chambres pour tous… Malheureusement pour Kévin, épuisé par sa journée, Vladmir n'était pas de cet avis. Le Russe l'avait relevé au beau milieu de la nuit…

-Où allons-nous Vlad ? marmonna Kévin, encore endormi, en suivant son ami le long des quais de la Neva. Il avait froid et la neige tombait lentement mais sûrement, recouvrant le sol d'une fine couche poudreuse.

-A un rendez-vous !

-A cette heure-là ?

-Parle en russe, grogna son ami.

-**Vladmir**, s'exaspéra le jeune Serdaigle, j**e tiens à la vie, alors donne-moi une bonne raison de faire le mur sous le nez de ta tante !**

**-On va à Moscou. **

-**A…? Vladmir Vassilievitch, si tu ne m'expliques pas dans la seconde pourquoi on doit se rendre à Moscou au milieu de la nuit et en cachette, je te fais le serment de rameuter tout le palais !**

Vladmir se figea quelques secondes sur les quais avant de sourire sous le regard glacial de son ami. Les yeux bleus de Kévin pouvaient être aussi froid que la glace qui recouvrait le fleuve de St-Pétersbourg.

**-Cela a à voir avec les Cinq Familles. J'ai une piste à creuser pour la prophétie et…**

**-C'est ça que tu fais discrètement lorsque je dors ? **

**-Comment le sais-tu ? **

**-Vlad… Ça va faire trois ans qu'on partage la même chambre. Trois ans que je te supporte et que je connais tes petits secrets, **se moqua Kévin**. Je sais quand tu essayes de cacher des choses ! **

**-… tu es pire que Katya et Sergei réunis** ! soupira Vlad.

Dire qu'il admirait son sens de l'observation incroyable... Kévin émit un ricanement moqueur et tapota distraitement du pied, impatient.

**-Alors ? **

-Je dois voir une amie au siège du _Sermirrov_. Katya ne sait pas que je fais ces recherches et j'ai confiance en toi pour garder mes arrières.

**-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un membre de la Cour des Mirages ? **

**-Je sais…**

**-Il n'y a pas une règle du genre… Toute personne étrangère au service sera froidement abattue ? **

Vladmir leva les yeux et soupira.

**-Non. Tu es avec l'Héritier des Triades. Franchement, personne ne t'embêtera. Et puis j'ai une cape pour toi.**

En disant cela, le Russe sortit de sa poche un paquet sombre qu'il déplia. Kévin fronça les sourcils en notant la bordure rouge du manteau.

**-Pourquoi la tienne est grise ? **

**-Tu es observateur,** s'amusa Vlad. **Rouge pour les Mercenaires.**

**-Donc, gris pour les Politiques… et les Contrebandiers ? **

**-Or. **

**-Logique, **marmonna Kévin en enfila la cape. **Ils n'aiment que les pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes !**

Il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête et Vladmir tapota son dos de sa baguette.

**-Je dissimule l'emblème de la Cour, **expliqua Vlad.** Dès que nous serons au Siège, il réapparaitra. **

**-J'ai quel emblème ? **

**-Anglais. **

Kévin soupira et dut suivre son ami jusqu'à une auberge de la place des Tsars, se demandant dans quel pétrin l'avait encore fourré Vlad. Puis il l'imita lorsqu'il utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour rejoindre une autre auberge, cette fois à Moscou.

-Maintenant, tu restes derrière moi, souffla Vlad en le poussant vers une porte dissimulée.

-Présentation ! s'insurgea une voix du néant alors qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés dans une petite antichambre.

**-Eclair Vert et Serpent de Bronze, de _l'Underground_, **annonça Vladmir en laissant pulser une onde magique pour que la salle l'identifie.

**-Bienvenue, Héritier. Salutation, Confrère. **

Et à la grande surprise de Kévin, la porte s'ouvrit.

**-Je te l'avais dit,** déclara avec suffisance Vladmir.

Kévin se contenta de soupirer et suivit son ami, songeant aux surnoms donnés par Vlad... C'était logique d'ailleurs… Les Mirages ne se connaissaient pas entre eux, alors les noms de code étaient nécessaires. Mais il n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention…

Les couloirs du siège de la Cour Russe étaient vides à cette heure là. Trop tard dans la nuit, mais trop tôt pour le matin… Vlad avait parfaitement bien choisi son heure et il conduisit son ami en direction d'un bureau faiblement éclairé sans croiser la moindre âme.

**-Que ton or soit prospère, Guerrier Jorgl.**

**-Que la richesse s'installe, Ami de la Nation. Et qu'elle touche ton ami également,** rajouta la petite personne encapuchonnée dans une robe agrémentée d'or.

Kévin sourit doucement et entra dans la pièce. Aussi petite et avec de telles formulations, même un simple d'esprit saurait voir qu'il avait à faire à un Gobelin. Il observa la porte se fermer derrière eux et nota le champ de magie soudain actif. Comme si le Gobelin attendait cette soudaine protection, il retira son masque, dévoilant le sourire aux dents dangereusement acérées de sa race.

Kévin imita son ami et se dévoila. Il se laissa silencieusement observer par le Gobelin et retint un soupir quand les deux membres de la Cour Russe commencèrent à parler en gobelbabil. Tranquillement, il s'adossa contre le mur, à proximité de la porte, et commença à jouer nonchalamment avec sa baguette magique, notant les moindres détails du bureau. Son regard attentif alerta le Gobelin.

-$ Est-il de confiance ? $

-$ Il ne me seconderait pas si ce n'était pas le cas $ annonça froidement Vladmir. Il arborait le visage glacial qui faisait la réputation des mages polaires.

-$ Il n'est qu'un enfant $

-$ Que suis-je ? $

-$ Un Prince. Un Tsar. Un Héritier... Un Ami de la Nation $.

-$ Alors vous savez que mon jugement est bon $ dit Vladmir, usant de son statut particulier.

-_Vladmir. Si tu ne m'as amené ici que pour t'écouter parler en gobelbabil, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer de retour à Poudlard_, siffla soudain Kévin, faisant sursauter le Gobelin.

**-Un Fourchelangue ? **

Et Kévin était sûr que si le petit guerrier avait pu pâlir, il l'aurait fait. Un sourire doux et amical s'étira sur son visage alors que ses yeux disaient tout autre chose, foudroyant sur place le Gobelin.

_-Rassure-toi, Kévin, il me fait confiance et donc, cela s'étend à toi… _soupira Vladmir_. _**Guerrier Jorgl, je te présente mon frère d'armes, Serpent de Bronze. Mon frère, voici Jorgl Dignir Beldor.**

Kévin nota l'accentuation de Vladmir sur les termes de _frère d'armes_ et il se promit de demander par la suite de plus amples informations. Cela semblait être un point important dans la présentation.

**-Un nom puissant pour un si jeune enfant, mais ô combien révélateur,** souffla le Gobelin.

**-Le vôtre l'est tout autant, Maître Gobelin**, répondit poliment Kévin en se redressant pour faire face à la créature. Il nota le sourire en coin de son ami et la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux de Jorgl et il sut qu'il venait de marquer un point.

**-Vous connaissez donc mon clan…**

**-Même parmi les sorciers, Beldor est synonyme de richesse. Les Mines d'Or de Sibérie ont une place primordiale dans l'économie du monde magique. **

Et Kévin remerciait Augusta pour avoir enfin un professeur d'Histoire de la Magie compétant en la personne de Tourdesac. Ce n'était pas Binns et ses éternelles guerres qui auraient pu l'aider à appréhender la réelle raison de la Troisième Guerre Gobeline, tout comme il remerciait le professeur Selwyn sur les bases de l'économie sorcière et le système monétaire.

**-Jorgl est un des meilleurs Fouineurs du _Sermirrov_,** expliqua rapidement Vladmir **et je lui ai demandé une faveur en tant qu'Ami de la Nation.**

**-Même si vous n'aviez pas ce statut, Prince Potter, je vous aurais aidé. Les Cinq Familles sont primordiales pour le renouveau de la Magie, et ce que vous avez soulevé est… horrible. Je remercie tous les Anciens que vous aillez autant de flair.**

Le Gobelin lui tendit une liasse de parchemins que Vladmir s'empressa de feuilleter. Kévin l'observa avec attention et nota immédiatement les signes de colère, même si le visage ne bougea pas d'un poil. Les yeux d'émeraude du Russe pouvaient être extrêmement expressifs, si on savait où chercher, même s'il portait un de ces fameux masques.

**-Merci, Jorgl. J'aurais besoin d'un dernier renseignement.**

**-Sa localisation ? **

**-En effet.**

**-Il s'est volatilisé… Mais ses rares comptes sont bloqués et nous le cherchons activement. **

Vladmir le remercia et quitta rapidement le siège du _Sermirrov_, bouillonnant d'une colère difficilement contenue. Finalement, il explosa sur les quais de la Neva, alors qu'ils remontaient le cours du fleuve pour rejoindre le palais Kemenov.

**-Le fils de pute, cracha-t-il. Ce salopard, il a osé ! **

Kévin resta silencieux et jeta un discret sort de dissimulation autour d'eux. Quelques moldus passaient malgré l'heure tardive et il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention.

**-Qui ?**

**-Dumbledore ! S'il a le malheur de refaire surface, je le tuerais ! L'enflure ! Ce misérable arriviste !**

**-Qu'a-t-il fait ? **

**-Il a trahi la Magie ! **hurla Vladmir**. Il s'en est pris aux Cinq Familles ! Je jure sur ma Magie qu'il paiera ! Ce connard de…**

Kévin, toujours calme, se demanda si son sort allait tenir face à la fureur de son ami et si les objets autour d'eux allaient s'en sortir indemnes. Il pouvait déjà voir des fine fissures apparaître sur la balustrade en béton.

**-Calme-toi, Vladmir Vissilievitch, **articula froidement le Serdaigle aux yeux bleus. **Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. **

Vladmir lui jeta un regard terrifiant et Kévin retint un frémissement. Il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami, ni cette froideur sur ses traits aristocratiques. C'était au-delà de la haine. En regardant ces yeux, ce n'était plus un enfant de treize ans, mais un tuteur dans toute sa puissance qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Kévin savait ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore pour le pouvoir et l'argent. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Il savait aussi que quoi que fasse Vlad, il le soutiendrait…

**-Tu auras ta vengeance, Vladmir, je te fais le serment de te suivre où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. Mais par Circée, calme-toi !**

A peine Kévin eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il ressentit un choc sourd dans le cœur. Sous la surprise et la douleur, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant son ami. Il agrippa ses robes au niveau du cœur, le souffle court.

**-Qu'as-tu fait Kév** ? gémit soudain la voix de Vladmir.

Kévin retint un cri quand la douleur se fit lancinante. Il vit entre ses larmes de douleur son ami poser un genou au sol devant lui et l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

**-J'accepte ton serment, Chevalier-Mage Kévin Warren Entwhitsle-Potter, que la Magie en soit témoin,** murmura Vladmir. Immédiatement, la douleur reflua et Kévin put enfin relever la tête. **Abruti**…

**-Que… Que vient–il de se passer** ? gémit Kévin.

**-Tu as réuni toutes les conditions nécessaires à un serment de vassalité,** souffla Vladmir, le front toujours coller contre celui de son ami.** La fidélité… L'honnête de ta déclaration… L'amitié… Et les paroles… **

**-Je ne... je… **bégaya Kévin.

**-Je suis un descendant des Chevaliers-Mages et un Prince de la cour du Roi d'Angleterre, Kévin, même si elle n'est pas officielle… Je peux nommer des hommes au statut de Chevalier s'ils me prêtent Serment de Vassalité. **

Kévin releva la tête, pâle et croisa les yeux verts de son ami. La fureur avait disparue, remplacée par l'incrédulité et l'inquiétude.

**-Je suis ton vassal ? **

**-Devant la Magie. Je te dois protection, et en échange, tu te dois de répondre à mon appel en cas de levée d'armes. **

**-Comme au Moyen-Âge…**

**-Effectivement… Les sorciers ont quelques siècles de retard à ce niveau-là**, se moqua Vladmir en se relevant. Il tendit la main à son ami qui l'accepta.

**-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? **

**-Chevalier-Mage Entwhistle-Potter. Tu es le vassal de l'Ancienne Famille Potter, mon nom t'apporte protection… **

**-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ces trucs** ? soupira Kévin en observant son bras qui le brûlait… **Euh Vlad… C'est normal, ça ?**

Kévin releva sa manche pour dévoiler son avant-bras. Sur sa peau pâle se détachait d'un noir sombre le blason des Potter et surtout, le symbole de la famille royale anglaise.

**-Oui. Désolé, mais c'est la marque de ta… servitude.**

Kévin sourit devant la gêne de son ami puis songea que les Mangemorts étaient marqués de manière semblable. Il était prêt à parier que Voldemort avait voulu les considérés comme ses vassaux…

**-Vlad, ne sois pas désolé ! Tu as dit que seuls les amis honnêtes et sincères pouvaient faire ce serment. Je considère cela comme un honneur. **

**-Et c'en est un ! Mais par contre, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez plusieurs choses, jeunes gens… A commencer par votre sortie à 3h du matin, les capes, la vague de Magie Noire qui a affolé tous les détecteurs du palais et surtout, comment Kévin s'est retrouvé à faire un Serment de Vassalité ! **

Les deux Serdaigles échangèrent un regard. Katya Annapovna Kemenov n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout de bonne humeur…

Après s'être fait passé un savon mémorable pour avoir disparu au beau milieu de la nuit, Katya s'en prit aussi vertement à son neveu pour lui avoir caché des choses. Elle n'apprécia pas plus qu'il continue à se taire, se contentant de lui demander de préparer une réunion des Cinq Familles.

Ses hurlements sur les deux garçons intriguèrent Sergei, qui passa la tête dans l'embrasure du bureau privé de la matriarche des Kemenov.

**-As-tu encore fait des tiens, Chaton ? Oh, tu deviens intéressant, mon petit Kévin ! **rajouta le vampire en apercevant la marque sur le bras du Serdaigle.

**-Ne les encourage pas ! **hurla Katya.

Sergei fronça les sourcils mais s'inclina face à la Matriarche du clan Kemenov, furieuse. Finalement, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à faire face à une autre personne plus que remontée, mais pour une autre raison. Forcément, Katya n'avait pas caché le nouveau statut de Kévin au principal concerné et Severus, réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle.

-Comment ça, un vassal ? Mais je ne veux pas d'une Cour par Morgan ! tempêtait Severus dans le bureau de Katya. Un vassal ! Et tu l'as nommé Chevalier-Mage, rien que ça ! Et comment s'est arrivé, d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai besoin que tu t'asseyes, Severus, pour cela, soupira Vladmir, alors que Kévin restait tranquillement dans un coin.

Le Maître des Potions hésita puis finit par obtempérer, alors que Katya s'installait derrière son bureau.

-Explications ! grogna Severus, faisant frissonner aussi bien les deux Kemenov que Kévin sous la magie imprégnée dans son ordre.

-Le roi a parlé, marmonna vaguement Kévin pour lui même. Le sorcier l'entendit toutefois et pâlit en réalisant l'importance de ses mots sur les deux Russes et le jeune Serdaigle.

-Vous vous souvenez de la réunion des Cinq Familles ? demanda doucement Vladmir, brisant le silence.

Severus hocha lentement la tête tout comme Katya. Comment pouvaient-ils l'oublier ? C'était la première fois en un siècle que leurs lignées étaient enfin rassemblées.

-Quelque chose m'a gêné. Un commentaire de Damoclès sur Dumbledore, disant qu'il était également responsable de nos problèmes.

Severus resta silencieux, se demandant où voulait en venir le jeune Russe tandis que Katya crispait le poing. Elle sentait une fois de plus que l'homme allait causer des soucis…

Vlad caressait songeusement Sasha, qui venait d'apparaître autour de son poignet, puis il leva les yeux vers le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier pâlit en croisant deux yeux d'un vert profond des plus inexpressifs sur un visage aussi froid que la Sibérie.

-J'ai mené une petite enquête. Nous savons parfaitement qu'il a caché ta filiation. Mais j'ai aussi découvert que son nom ressortait lors de l'accident des jumeaux de Damoclès, mais aussi de celui des parents de Susan.

-Développe.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que soudain, alors que le monde sorcier a presque oublié nos familles, nous sommes touchés par des vagues de « tragédies », pour reprendre la prophétie ?

-Pas vraiment, il y a eu la guerre, les morts ont été nombreuses… tenta Severus.

Toutefois, Katya était des plus méfiantes. Vladmir ne s'aventurerait pas sur ce terrain s'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons et probablement même des preuves, qu'il avait dû aller chercher cette nuit à la Cour des Mirages.

Vladmir exposa lentement ses idées. Outre le cas de Severus, dont la mère était morte avant qu'il n'ait appris la vérité sur les Cinq Familles, dont Dumbledore avait soigneusement évité le sujet alors qu'il était son tuteur, les Rowle avaient subi une perte importante. Viviane et Mélusine Rowle étaient les aînées du couple. Elles étaient nées en 1983 et avaient péri deux ans plus tard dans un accident de cheminette avec leur tante. Gwenelle Rowle était tombée subitement malade et son mari l'avait veillée, confiant ses deux filles à leur tante pour aller rejoindre leur grand-mère.

-Damoclès et Gwen auraient du mourir ce jour-là. Ils avaient acheté la poudre la veille chez un apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse.

-Si tu parles de l'apothicaire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non ? interrogea lentement Katya, enregistrant les moindres détails donnés par son neveu.

-Dans le mille… Le magasin appartient à un certain Percy Felton. Qui se trouve être un neveu de Dumbledore…

Puis il parla des autres. Les parents de Susan faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre de ses échanges épistolaires avec Amélia Bones, ils avaient reçu un message de l'Ordre du Phénix pour signaler une attaque de Mangemorts. Sauf que seuls leurs corps avaient été retrouvés et qu'aucune trace d'un quelconque soutien n'avait été descellée. D'après les preuves, ils avaient été deux contre toute une équipe de Mangemorts. Et étrangement, qui était le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait le pouvoir de les envoyer sur place ?

-Et mes parents, Katya… Albus Dumbledore était leur Gardien des Secrets ! Je trouve que cela fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences.

-Je ne vois pas ce que gagnerait Dumbledore a supprimé les connaissances internes à nos familles…

-Je ne sais pas, Severus, mais il est impliqué dans quatre de nos familles. C'est comme s'il voulait avoir les descendants sous sa tutelle ! Amélia a failli y passer une semaine après son frère et sa femme. Susan aurait été orpheline, comme toi, comme moi !

-Et Théo ? demanda pensivement Katya. Tout était cohérent, sauf que les Nott n'étaient pas cité.

-Sa mère est morte dans une explosion, déclara soudain Kévin d'une voix trainante.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, ayant complètement oublié sa présence. Il leur adressa un sourire moqueur et rejoignit l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Vladmir pour s'y installer.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-J'étais intrigué par la peur de Théo… L'explosion est liée à un accident de potions, qui a tué sa mère. D'après Théo, elle devait réaliser une potion de fertilité avec son mari, pour avoir un autre enfant. Nott Père avait un peu de retard et Théo était curieux et content d'avoir un petit frère. Il a regardé sa mère faire la potion et le tout a sauté quand sa mère a rajouté un ingrédient. Devinez quel était leur fournisseur ?

-Felton, cracha Vladmir en se tournant vers Katya. Tu penses toujours qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence ?

Les deux adultes secouèrent lentement la tête. Vladmir avait raison, c'était bien trop important pour être un simple concours de circonstance. Mais pourquoi personne n'avait jamais réalisé cela ?

-Je ne comprends toujours pas le but de Dumbledore…

-C'est pourtant évident, annonça Kévin en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'attira trois regards curieux.

-C'est évident qu'il cherche le pouvoir. Directeur de Poudlard. Président du Magenmagot. Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et tout le tintouin… C'est beaucoup de pouvoir politique pour un seul homme, il ne lui manquait que le statut de Ministre de la Magie. Le seul risque dans son ascension au pouvoir, c'était l'apparition du vrai dirigeant de l'Angleterre Sorcière. En brisant les Cinq Familles et leurs liens, il faisait disparaître le véritable Roi-Sorcier.

Kévin se tut et les observa en silence. Katya bouillonnait à nouveau de rage, tandis que Severus, étrangement, restait calme, tout comme Vladmir…

-Et où est-il maintenant ? demanda dangereusement la Matriarche des Kemenov.

-Il a disparu.

* * *

_Question... voulez-vous en début de chapitre un résumé des deux ou trois chapitres précédents ?_

Ary : Désolée je finis souvent des chapitres avec sadisme et le celui là ne change pas trop d'habitude ^^ J'espère que la rencontre Sirius/Vlad t'a plu =)

Guest n°1 (le flemmard XD) : alors comme ça, la flemme de se connecter ? Par contre, j'voulais pas te faire pleurer oO Pour la fin, c'est dans un long moment, il te faudra un peu de patience =) Et pour les reviews, c'est toi qui voit ^^

Guest n°2 : Je n'aurais pas tué Sirius voyons, mais j'ai bien faire souffrir certains personnages ^^ Sadique ? Mais non :p

Elisabeth : ma chère Elisabeth, il n'y a pas d'âge pour lire du HP ou des fics HP ;) Merci pour ta review !

Namyothis : je peux te comprendre ^^ un livre qui me plait est lu au pire dans la semaine, au mieux dans la journée si c'est le week-end =p J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Jasios : si tu as trouvé la fin du chapitre précédent presque sadique, alors que penses-tu de celle là ? Et tu as enfin eu ta rencontre ^^

Shira : interdiction de faire les yeux du chat potté, c'est si dur d'y résister ^^ est ce que ces deux semaines d'attente en valaient le coup ? Pour les couples, diantre, ils ont le temps ! Et ils ont un emploi de temps chargé les pauvres, ou veux-tu qu'ils trouvent le temps ^^ Plus sérieusement, je n'en ai pas prévu pour le moment, enfin, si, un seul, mais tu ne l'auras que dans l'épilogue XD Dans tous les cas, ne t'attends pas à voir beaucoup de romance, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre :s Et mes bêtas auront droit à des coups de fouet si tu trouves une autre faute ^^


	40. Chapter 40

_Horreur (et nous sommes le 31 octobre XD) ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos merveilleuses et encourageantes reviews Je m'en excuse platement… _

_Et double horreur, je suis en reeetaaaarrrd ! La faute à un certain vampire de ma connaissance. Pour les réclamations, contactez Jay-Werdraght XD_

_ Mais merci à : Alex (je te répondrais plus tard), Aruthla (ta petite Voix personnelle m'avait manqué), Marya, Dess, YsuranII, Nera Lupa (et non pour ta question), Yuuyako, Mini Yuya, Triskelle sparrow, Cyrielle 13, Cilandra, Ary (oui, je suis sadique ), NimboCumulus, Nicky XYZ, Wispers-Write, Muirgheal, Soln96, Luffynette¸Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache, Seigneur Claw, Alaude, HimeNoAria (pour toutes tes questions, tu verras bientôt), Guest, Aurelie Malefoy, Nightofmoon221, Jasios, Shenendoahcalyssa Hathor2, Shira (promis, ils auront leurs coups de fouet), Nimyr, Mayawene, Hp-drago, Black Jo, I gemeli del piacere, Karozthor the Necromagus (yep, tête mise à prix), Irinaya (nan, pas un Kévin/Hermione), Tsumy-malnewca, NVJM, LunaBlueSky, TeZuKa j, Yami Shino, Tenshihouou, Aldagon72, Jay-Werdraght, Elodidine (comme tu le verras, oui, son statut aura une importance), STL87, ReimaChan, Kimykymi, Brigitte26, Rose-Eliade et Lune Pourpre !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Au retour du week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Sirius Black tente de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. L'alerte donnée, la Directrice, Augusta Londubat, rassemble les élèves afin de donner le champ libre à Vladmir et sa famille pour mettre la main sur le fugitif. Seule la présence d'Hermione sauve Sirius Black des Détraqueurs. Alors que ce dernier se remet de sa captivité et des blessures au manoir Malefoy, la bande de troisièmes années part en Russie pour la Fête des Morts. Malgré ces célébrations, la bonne humeur est de courte durée quand Vlad découvre que les machinations de Dumbledore touchent également les Cinq Familles._

* * *

**Russe**

**Chapitre 40 : Fugitifs.**

La Salle des Professeurs de Poudlard était un espace convivial, organisé non pas pour le travail, mais pour le repos. Composée d'un immense salon de détente, agrémenté d'une imposante cheminée, des tapis colorés rendaient l'ensemble chaleureux. Une grande table permettait toutefois d'accueillir les réunions du personnel et trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il fallait dire que la plupart des enseignants de Poudlard corrigeaient leurs devoirs et préparaient leurs cours sur ce bureau commun, patiné par des centaines de professeurs.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire selon laquelle ils s'isolaient dans leurs bureaux, l'ensemble du corps professoral aimait vraiment se retrouver tous ensembles pour avoir de la compagnie. Ils vivaient près de dix mois au château et la Salle des Professeurs était leur Salle Commune personnelle.

Les seuls points qui différaient avec les Salles Communes des élèves étaient les tableaux et la porte menant directement à la bibliothèque.

Cette dernière était une prérogative des enseignants. Ils pouvaient y accéder à volonté depuis que la nouvelle Directrice avait pris ses fonctions. Augusta avait, dès le lendemain de sa nomination, demandé à Poudlard de créer une porte entre les deux pièces, pourtant deux espaces totalement opposés dans le château. D'après elle, pour que ses enseignants puissent rester les meilleurs, ils se devaient d'actualiser régulièrement leurs cours. Et pour rester à jour, ils devaient avoir un accès illimité à la bibliothèque sans devoir traverser tout Poudlard.

Quant aux tableaux, ils avaient une double fonction, primordiales toutes deux. Couvrant un mur complet, ils permettaient de suivre le compte – ou le décompte – des points des Maisons, avec les punitions actuelles, le nom des élèves et les classements scolaires.

Sans vraiment de surprise, les jumeaux Weasley étaient en tête des punitions et les points perdus toutes Maisons et toutes années confondues, mais d'autres détonnaient, comme Pénélope Deauclaire et Percy Weasley, deux préfets qui avaient pris une retenue pour comportement indécent dans les couloirs.

Mais la fonction principale de ces grands tableaux était le système d'annonces. Un tableau nominatif à chaque professeur leur signalait la présence d'élèves devant la porte de leur bureau. En quelques secondes, ils pouvaient rejoindre leur pièce respective par le réseau interne de cheminette. Toutefois, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall et Prince avaient une double alerte. Un tableau dans chaque Salle Commune permettait aux étudiants de demander la présence de leur directeur de Maison, et en cas de problème, dans leur Salle Commune respective, des alarmes magiques s'activaient.

Un samedi matin comme les autres, les professeurs Selwyn, Prince et Sinistra étaient occupés respectivement à corriger des devoirs, lire la dernière revue du « Potionniste International » et préparer la carte du ciel du mois prochain. En dehors du ronronnement du feu dans la cheminée, seuls les grattements de plume sur le parchemin et les bruissements de pages tournées troublaient la quiétude de la Salle des Professeurs.

Marcus Selwyn avait sous le nez les copies de deux perles rares. Le sang-pur se définissait lui-même comme un traditionnaliste, rattaché aux Conservateurs, un des mouvements politiques sorciers les plus importants au Magenmagot, et avait un avis plutôt tranché sur les nés-moldus. Il ne les appréciait pas pour une simple et bonne raison. Ils ne connaissaient pas le monde sorcier et surtout, ne cherchaient pas à le connaître.

Depuis des générations, la branche mineure des Selwyn était spécialisée dans l'enseignement. Ils avaient donc une douloureuse conscience de ce qui n'allait pas dans le monde sorcier. Et le principal défaut résidait dans l'éducation. Mais la mainmise de certains sur l'école rendait toute tentative de changement très fastidieux.

Ainsi, lorsque Lord Malefoy avait présenté deux jeunes inconnus aux Saturnalia, Marcus Selwyn avait été surpris. Il faisait partie des trois représentants de la famille Selwyn, un membre par branche, et il avait été inquiet, tant des réactions des siens que pour l'avenir des deux enfants. Autant la branche principale, d'orientation Conservatrice voire Mangemorte, avait très mal pris l'introduction de deux enfants sortis de nulle part dans la société sang-pure, autant la lignée maîtresse, totalement neutre, avait été plutôt favorable.

Marcus Selwyn avait alors senti comme un vent annonciateur de changements en réalisant que ces deux enfants, présentés aux côtés des futurs seigneurs Potter, Malefoy et Londubat, étaient de simples nés-moldus. Alors quand Augusta Londubat avait contacté son chef de famille pour reprendre en main l'enseignement des générations futures au sein de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, il s'était proposé pour le poste de professeur d'Initiation à la Culture Sorcière sans hésiter.

Et il avait réalisé que les deux enfants prometteurs allaient bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Hermione Granger et Kévin Entwhistle étaient de vrais joyaux. Leurs connaissances étaient équivalentes à celles de certains sang-purs, voire bien supérieures. Marcus Selwyn eut une pensée pour les manières déplorables du plus jeune Weasley mâle et songea que les matriarches des deux nobles familles, la très conservatrice Comtesse Cedrella Weasley, née Black et la sévère Baronne Murielle Prewett devaient être bien déçues des cadets. Heureusement que les aînés d'Arthur étaient bien éduqués et prêts à prendre le flambeau pour les deux comtés…

Mais plus que tout, le professeur Selwyn avait remarqué un détail primordial, tout récent. Il était sûr que la plupart des étudiants ne connaissaient pas la signification du tatouage sur l'avant-bras du jeune Entwhistle. Le jeune garçon ne le cachait pas mais restait discret et humble, ce qui faisait que seul un œil averti repérait le motif complexe, incrusté dans sa peau. La signification de ses symboles ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir et avait ravi le patriarche de la lignée Selwyn quand Marcus lui avait rapporté l'information.

Kévin Entwhistle avait été anobli. Il était devenu le premier Chevalier-Mage depuis Merlin, rattaché, sans surprise, au service du Prince Potter. Le temps des Cinq Familles semblait enfin arriver.

Marcus Selwyn regarda sa collègue d'Astronomie, plongée sur ses cartes, puis son ami de Potions, concentré sur sa lecture.

-Lord Prince ?

Severus, qui lisait tranquillement sa revue, bien loin des préoccupations de son collègue, leva la tête avec méfiance.

-Seigneur Selwyn, répondit-il de manière protocolaire en s'efforçant de cacher sa curiosité. Il était rare que Marcus, qu'il avait appris à bien connaître depuis son arrivée, soit aussi respectueux des rangs entre eux.

-J'ai noté l'apparition d'un Chevalier-Mage affilié à la Seigneurie Potter. Devons-nous nous attendre au retour de la Royauté ?

Sur la table, le professeur Sinistra émit un petit son de stupeur. Mais elle resta silencieuse, fixant Severus de ses yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité.

Le Maitre de Potions referma tranquillement sa revue et se leva, adressant un sourire à ses collègues. Il vint tranquillement s'asseoir en bout de table et les observa avec intensité.

-Le Chevalier Entwhistle-Potter a prêté serment, en effet. Mais je doute que cela soit la seule raison de votre questionnement.

Marcus esquissa à son tour un rictus amusé. Pourtant, la raison était évidente. Il connaissait de réputation le ténébreux et taciturne Severus Tobias Rogue. Asocial, renfermé… Il savait également qu'il était le fils d'Eileen Prince. Comme beaucoup, il avait pensé que l'homme avait honte de son sang mêlé et n'avait pas repris le nom de sa lignée. Maintenant, il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus délicat là-dessous. On ne changeait pas de manière aussi drastique en seulement deux ans comme l'avait fait Severus Prince.

Le professeur d'Initiation à la Culture Sorcière émit un petit rire et le désigna d'un geste ample.

-Regarde-toi Severus ! Tu n'es plus l'homme taciturne et asocial, ni même un professeur ou un Maitre de Potions. Tu es un vrai Lord, un Prince des Cinq Familles. Tu n'es plus passif ou complétement écrasé par…

Marcus se tut et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant soudain la vérité.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? souffla-t-il.

-Non. Mon Tuteur Magique a omis de me parler de ce léger détail.

-Léger ? souffla le professeur Sinistra. Mais les Cinq Familles… C'est… C'est l'Héritage de Merlin !

-La personne responsable était-elle Albus Dumbledore ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ? demanda tranquillement Severus.

-Depuis toujours, il manipule son monde. Il ment, trahit et utilise sa renommée pour parvenir à ses fins. Et ses fins sont évidentes…

-Le pouvoir, souffla Aurora Sinistra.

-Exactement, le pouvoir, acquiesça Severus.

-Et avec tout ce qu'il avait, le seul danger était les Cinq Familles, déclara sombrement Marcus. Le risque de voir revenir la royauté devait être trop inquiétant pour lui… Pourtant, quand je vois où il en est maintenant…

-Il s'est tout simplement mis à dos la mauvaise famille, rit Severus. Il a essayé de manipuler un Kemenov.

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur cette famille… déclara pensivement Selwyn. Les Kemenov sont ni plus ni moins les descendants de la famille impériale de Russie. Et les russes reconnaissaient leur pouvoir de manière indirecte.

-Les Kemenov sont aussi le clan le plus puissant de la Russie Sorcière. Il faut savoir qu'ils dirigent l'équivalent de notre Magenmagot, acquiesça Severus.

-Et les rumeurs disent qu'ils ont aussi des liens très forts avec les Cours, soupira Marcus Selwyn.

-Les Cours ? Comme les Cours des Mirages ? s'étonna Aurora.

Severus retint un sourire amusé et s'adossa un peu plus contre le fauteuil, croisant tranquillement les mains devant lui.

-Oui, les Cours des Mirages. Albus, en touchant à Vladmir, s'est mis à dos la famille la plus influente et dangereuse de Russie, ainsi que les Cinq Familles.

-C'est donc vrai que les Cinq Familles émergent ? demanda avec précaution le professeur d'Astronomie en coulant un regard interrogateur en direction de Severus.

-Oui, s'amusa Severus.

-Et le roi demandera son trône ?

Severus fut surpris de voir l'espoir briller dans les yeux de sa collègue. Il ne pensait pas que les sorciers souhaitaient le renouveau de la monarchie sorcière. Mais en y réfléchissant, l'Angleterre était depuis toujours un pays dominé par la royauté. Les Moldus avaient toujours une reine à la tête de l'état et il savait, maintenant qu'il fréquentait un peu les cercles sang-purs, que l'espoir régnait toujours. Il suffisait de constater que les titres nobiliaires avaient toujours un poids important dans la société sorcière.

-Non, répondit-il prudemment.

Mais la tristesse que le Maître des Potions vit dans les yeux de sa collègue l'interpella. Il y pensa durant toute le reste de la discussion qui suivit, bien que plus léger, et il y pensait encore lors qu'il rejoignit la Chambre des Secrets. Le repas du soir venait de se finir, mais il savait que Cédric, Vladmir et les jumeaux étaient déjà présents.

Sans surprise, les quatre étudiants étaient installés autour du bureau du QG de l'Alliance, une pile de gallions plus que conséquente devant eux. Il effleura doucement en passant les reptiles qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce et qui avaient élu domicile dans la Chambre des Secrets. La progéniture de Sasha était calme et il avait été surpris de voir à quel point les sifflements des serpents étaient apaisants.

Cédric, plume en main, montrait différentes lignes d'écriture aux trois autres membres de l'Alliance. Le Poufsouffle s'était révélé très doué pour la comptabilité et les trois chefs de la contrebande de Poudlard lui avaient confié les comptes de leur petite mais fructueuse organisation. Il avait ainsi réussi à faire fructifier les fonds de l'Alliance par des placements spécifiques, créant l'Alliance P. Company, une petite société de négoces qui comprenait étrangement dix associés et dont les comptes indépendants se trouvaient tous à Gringotts sous le statut du secret. Vladmir avait fait jouer son titre d'Ami des Gobelins et maintenant, l'Alliance disposait d'un compte protégé dans le royaume gobelin, ainsi que les dix membres vivants la composant. Par contre, si Severus savait que les quatre membres seraient présents, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Kévin, André et Hermione discrètement assis dans un coin. Curieux, il s'approcha des deux nés-moldus et de l'Entité Magique de Poudlard, mais Kévin leva la tête des piles de parchemins qu'ils consultaient tout en lui faisant familièrement le geste de rejoindre les autres. Severus ne s'en offusqua pas. Deux ans auparavant, Kévin aurait souffert, mais il considérait maintenant tous ces enfants un peu trop intelligents pour leur âge comme sa famille. Il tourna donc les talons, alors que le Choixpeau lui faisait son étrange clin d'œil. Le professeur de Potions ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en secouant la tête, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient encore manigancer.

La dernière fois que Kévin et Hermione avaient fait des cachoteries, ils avaient créé les gallions d'appel, y incluant un portoloin, un système d'alarme individuel et d'autres petites merveilles d'enchantements. Un véritable travail de génie pour deux enfants de seulement douze ans.

-Que manigancent Hermione et Kévin ? demanda-t-il en observant le livre de compte codé de Cédric.

-Aucune idée, soupira Fred.

-Par contre, je trouve que Kévin est différent aujourd'hui… non ? constata George.

-Mélancolique, je dirais, acquiesça Vlad. Même s'il le cache bien.

Les quatre étudiants échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Mais... nous allons…

-le dérider ! chantonna Fred. Et puis…

-… la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

-Cédric, tu t'en sortiras…

-… avec Vlad et Severus ?

-Je devrais m'en sortir, rit le Poufsouffle en observant les pitreries des frères Weasley tandis que Vladmir levait les yeux au ciel.

-Viens Forge, allons voir ce que nous réserve nos petits génies !

-Je te suis Gred, sourit son jumeau.

Les deux copies conformes s'approchèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous de Kévin et d'Hermione et se penchèrent sur les piles de parchemins, souriant des tentatives de dissimulation qu'ils mirent en place.

-Alors ?

-Que fabriquez-vous…

-… petits génies ?

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard tandis qu'André se mettait à rire.

-Ils devraient bien aider, lança le vénérable artefact. Ils connaissent le château comme leur poche !

Kévin lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Pour les moldus, l'expression est valable, mais je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'on peut trouver dans leurs poches à eux ! désigna-t-il Fred et George qui arborèrent en retour un air innocent.

-Kévin est bien plus doué pour paraître angélique, rit Hermione en s'écartant finalement pour leur faire une petite place sur le canapé.

Les deux rouquins s'installèrent et se penchèrent sur les documents devant eux. Des plans du château, des sorts d'enchantements semblables à la Trace qui étaient sur leur baguette magique jusqu'à leur dix-sept ans, le registre des élèves de Poudlard…

-Le registre des élèves de Poudlard ? s'étrangla Fred.

-Depuis le temps qu'on cherche à le feuilleter, rajouta George en tendant la main. Aïeuh, Mione !

-Pas touche, Monsieur Weasley, grogna la jeune fille. Augusta nous l'a confié à la seule condition que vous n'y touchiez pas !

-Que cherchez-vous à faire ? demanda Fred tandis que son jumeau boudait exagérément pour manifester son mécontentement. Il notait toutefois que Kévin restait plus silencieux qu'à son habitude.

-Une carte de Poudlard avec la localisation de tous les élèves… Ce serait génial de trouver le moyen de faire une immense carte du château, rêva Hermione. Et puis, Vladmir passe son temps à râler qu'il ne sait pas où nous sommes tous.

-Le petit menteur, ricana Fred. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille, mais il sait parfaitement où nous sommes à la moindre seconde. Et la plupart du temps, il sait même ce qu'on fait !

-Oui, la dernière fois, on préparait une blague avec Peeves et quand on est revenu… il a demandé tranquillement comment allait l'Esprit Frappeur de Poudlard et si notre blague serait au point pour le soir même, se lamenta George.

-Vous êtes idiot, s'amusa Kévin. C'est pourtant évident et d'une logique imparable.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne vais pas vous le dire, rit le né-moldu, il m'a fait promettre le secret quand j'ai compris sa technique ! Vous pouvez nous aider pour la carte ?

Les deux rouquins échangèrent un regard, satisfait de voir que Kévin semblait à nouveau lui-même. Puis d'un geste majestueux, Fred tira de sa cape un vieux parchemin carré et abîmé, geste quelque peu raté quand un étrange bonbon mou et gluant tomba au sol.

-Quand je disais que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs poches, railla Kévin sous les rires de George et d'André.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse, en tournant le papier dans tous les sens pour constater qu'il était vierge et surtout, plus grand que ce qu'il paraissait.

-Ceci est le secret de notre réussite, répondit George en tapotant avec possessivité le vieux parchemin.

-On vous la prête pour une durée illimitée.

-Mais elle s'appelle « Reviens », rajouta son jumeau avec un petit rire.

-Bah, de toute façon, on la connait par cœur mon cher Forge.

-Exact, mon très estimé Greg.

-Et à quoi sert de vieux bout de parchemin ? demanda Kévin en l'effleurant.

-« Vieux bout de parchemin » !? Sacrilège, s'exclama Fred en portant une main à son cœur. George !

-Ne parle pas de Reviens ainsi, vil mécréant, bougonna George en récupérant la carte.

-Vous savez que ce n'est qu'un objet et que vous parlez d'un morceau de parchemin au féminin ? fit remarquer Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas rire des pitreries des deux jumeaux.

-Normal, c'est une perle rare, une perfection, un concentré de malice pur.

-Accélérez les garçons, ricana André. Vlad a l'air intrigué et nous voulons faire une surprise !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le bureau pour tomber sur deux émeraudes curieuses qui ne les quittaient pas du regard. Cédric continuait de parler avec Severus, mais le chef de l'Alliance ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

-Il sait lire sur les lèvres ? s'inquiéta soudain George.

Les yeux verts de Vlad se firent malicieux alors qu'un rictus amusé s'affichait sur ses lèvres et le Russe hocha la tête.

-Noonnn !

Fred et George se retournèrent d'un coup pour lui tourner le dos et un éclat de rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

-Vous le saviez ? s'offusqua le premier Weasley.

-Bien sûr, ricana Hermione.

-Par Merlin, notre douce et innocente Mione devient une vraie petite sournoise ! Kévin, arrête de la dévergonder !

-C'est pas moi, rit Kévin en lui adressant un regard des plus innocents.

-Rahhh, on lui donnerait du Merlin sans condition, râla Fred. Dire qu'au début, je ne comprenais pas ce que vous faisiez, associés avec un sorcier de la trempe de Vladmir…

-Oui, vous êtes même pire, s'amusa George, parce qu'on ne s'y attend pas du tout.

-Tu n'as pas vu la magie noire que dégage Hermione en colère, intervint André. Le jour où elle comprendra toute la subtilité de la Magie, vous aurez à faire à une bande de Mages Noirs vraiment sympathiques.

-Heu… des Mages Noirs ? s'inquiéta Fred.

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard angoissé qui n'échappa à personne. Pour la majorité des anglais, Magie Noire était synonyme de mal, mort et douleur. Ce qui était très loin du compte en réalité.

-Bon sang, toute une éducation à refaire, ronchonna le Choixpeau. Magie Noire, Magie Blanche… Il n'y a pas vraiment de différence en dehors de la puissance et de l'intention du sorcier. Tu peux faire souffrir avec un sort classé blanc.

-La Magie Blanche utilise uniquement la magie du sorcier ou, pour les Mages, celle de la nature environnante mais de manière douce. La Magie Noire nécessite un paiement, constata Kévin. Vie, sang, âme… elle s'approche déjà beaucoup plus de la magie antique quand elle fait appel à des sacrifices extérieurs.

-Sacrifices extérieurs ? releva Fred. Comment peut-on faire un sacrifice soi-même ?

Kévin tendit la main et se piqua le doigt avec la pointe de sa plume.

-**Brûle.**

Le sang s'enflamma immédiatement, dégageant une impressionnante vague de chaleur.

-Tu peux aussi utiliser peau, cheveux, ongles… même un doigt pour les plus gros et dangereux sorts.

-Charmant, grommela George.

-Et pour revenir à l'explication du terme « Mage », dans son vrai sens, il s'agit d'un sorcier capable d'utiliser la magie ambiante, présente toute autour de nous, soupira André.

-Et pour en revenir à ça? demanda Hermione en tapotant le parchemin avec avidité.

-On a déniché « Reviens » dans le bureau de Rusard…

-D'ailleurs… Pourquoi la Directrice ne l'a pas encore renvoyé ? soupira Fred.

-…Il était glissé dans un tiroir intitulé « Objets Dangereux Confisqués »…

-Tu sais que quand c'est marqué dangereux, on est curieux, compléta Fred.

-Et on a réussi à piquer ça sous son nez… termina George.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une petite merveille d'enchantements sorciers.

Aucun des trois curieux ne releva l'aspect décrépi de l'objet. C'était évident qu'un artefact puissant pour réaliser des méfaits se devait d'être discret.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, annonça soigneusement George en pointant sa baguette magique sur le parchemin.

Sous leurs yeux attentifs, le parchemin vierge se para de petits traits d'encre, qui s'étendirent lentement pour former des couloirs, des escaliers, dévoilant au final un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant, ainsi que ce qu'ils reconnurent comme une identification des êtres vivants du château.

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialistes en assistance_

_Aux maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_La Carte du Maraudeur_

-C'est juste… merveilleux, souffla Hermione alors que de minuscules points bougeaient ici et là, accompagnés de noms griffonnés d'une écriture souple.

Sous leurs yeux, le bureau de la Directrice était occupé par Augusta, mais aussi par Rusard et Miss Teigne, ce qui a arracha un grognement de satisfaction des jumeaux. Il allait peut-être enfin disparaitre de l'école !

-C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Kévin. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?

-C'est vous les petits génies en enchantements, soupira Fred. Nous sommes beaucoup plus doués en potions. Mais ces quatre types là, Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue… c'était des bons. On leur doit beaucoup !

-C'étaient des hommes bien, plein de noblesse qui ont travaillé pour aider les autres générations à violer le règlement, sourit George.

-Par contre, on vous prête « Reviens » mais n'oubliez pas de l'effacer après chaque usage sinon…

-Tout le monde pourra la lire, avertit Fred.

-Il vous suffit de dire « Méfait accompli ».

Hermione, André et Kévin étaient déjà penchés sur la carte à marmonner entre eux, ce qui fit sourire les jumeaux. Ils allaient prévenir que les trois autres membres s'approchaient avec curiosité quand…

-Tiens, je ne me souviens pas d'un Gryffondor appelé Pettigrow, lâcha soudain Hermione avant de trembler sous la vague de magie qui fusa dans le QG de l'Alliance.

-Pettigrow ? lâcha Severus avec un éclat de haine dans les yeux.

-Comme Peter Pettigrow ? cracha Vladmir, le responsable de l'étalage de magie.

-Oui, souffla Hermione.

-Où est-il ?

-Je…

-Vlad, les Maraudeurs étaient tous Animagus, lâcha Severus.

-Mot de passe ? ragea le Russe entre ses dents. Hermione ne chercha même pas à lui demander des explications. Pas quand son ami était si furieux, elle tenait un minimum à la vie.

_-Vil maraud. _

-Kev ?

-Je te suis, déclara le Serdaigle en se levant en tapotant sa robe pour vérifier mécaniquement la présence de ses deux baguettes magiques.

-Severus, peux-tu aller voir Augusta ?

-Tout de suite. Mais avant…

Severus se pencha sur la table où les piles de parchemins des deux nés-moldus s'étendaient et griffonna un mot, qu'il tendit à Vlad.

-Dès que tu rentreras dans la Salle Commune, Minerva le saura. Si je ne suis pas là à temps avec Augusta, donne-lui cette note.

-Cédric, tu restes ici. Fred, George, aussi. Ce serait dommage que vous ayez des ennuis avec les membres de votre Maison. Hermione… quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu le décortiques et que tu me trouves les sorts associés. Filius t'aidera quand on l'aura mis au courant.

Vlad désignait « Reviens », aussi appelée la carte des Maraudeurs, qui affichait toujours les noms des personnes présentes dans le château. Il avait compris le principe de la carte et voulait savoir s'il pouvait l'adapter à une échelle différente comme une ville ou un pays…

\- Et n'oubliez pas pour ce soir !

Tous hochèrent la tête et Vladmir quitta en coup de vent le QG de l'Alliance, suivi par son meilleur ami.

**-Vlad. Qui est Pettigrow ? **demanda finalement Kévin alors qu'ils grimpaient rapidement les escaliers géants de l'école pour atteindre l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Vlad tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer, puis esquissa un pâle sourire. Il entendait rarement Kévin parler russe, sauf quand il ne voulait pas être compris des autres étudiants. Il salua d'un signe de tête quelques élèves qui étaient sur leur chemin.

**-Le vrai traître. Celui qui a réussi à tromper tout le monde, de ma famille au monde sorcier. **

Kévin hocha la tête. Il avait compris depuis un moment que Sirius Black n'étant pas le traitre, alors quelqu'un d'autre était concerné. Il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom sur l'inconnu.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? **

Vladmir esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Ils grimpèrent rapidement en direction de la tour de Gryffondor et à leur surprise, Luna les attendait devant l'entrée de la salle, babillant avec Ginevra Weasley et un affreux tableau représentant un chevalier sur son gros poney gris.

-Hola, Vils Marauds, qui diantre ose s'aventurer sur les terres du Hardi Gryffondor sans en porter les émaux ? En garde, mécréants !

-Ah, Vlad, sourit Luna en ignorant la vindicte du Chevalier du Catogan. Il est parti.

-Certaine ? grogna Vladmir, ignorant la peur qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la jeune Ginny et les tentatives continues du tableau pour attirer son attention.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le frère de Ginevra, qui pestait entre ses dents. Kévin esquissa un sourire amusé malgré la situation en réalisant que sa robe noire était couverte de poils roux.

-Ah Ginny, tu n'as pas vu Mione ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Son foutu chat a bouffé Croûtard ! Il a disparu !

-Ton rat ?

-Ouais, mon rat, ça te pose un problème Vladmir ? grogna Ronald.

Au même moment, un feu follet passa entre les jambes de Ron et de Vladmir pour sauter dans les bras de Kévin. Le Serdaigle réceptionna habilement le semi-fleureur et lui flatta les oreilles tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu as mangé le rat ? demanda-t-il tranquillement à Pattenrond.

En réponse, le chat feula et crachota, tandis que Kévin continuer à poser des questions sans queue ni tête au fleureur d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Ron continuait à tempêter contre le chat et Kévin par la même occasion, ce qui énerva rapidement Vladmir, jusqu'à ce que…

-Ton pote est taré, tu le sais, Vlad ?

-Un gueux atteint de folesse ? Par les Anciens…

**-Kévin, ton tatouage, **grogna Vladmir, exaspéré par les cris du Chevalier et de Ron.

Kévin, sans lâcher Pattenrond, releva distraitement sa manche. Le chevalier, fièrement installé sur le dos de son poney, blasphéma affreusement en tombant à la renverse. Il récolta les rires de Ron et Ginny, mais Luna se contenta de sourire doucement.

-Morbleu ! Quémande le pardon du Chevalier ! s'insurgea le tableau en pointant Ron de sa lance, menaçant. Car ce chevalier, d'après la croyance populaire, était un des membres de la cour d'Arthur et en temps que tel, la signification du tatouage était évidente à ses yeux.

-Qui, moi ? s'étonna Ron surpris du soudain revirement du Chevalier du Catogan.

-Qu'ouïs-je, jeune effronté, tu ne daignes t'escondire (1) auprès du Seigneur ? Par les Anciens, le faut est grave !

-Mais quel seigneur, par Merlin !? pesta Ron.

-Le Chevalier-Mage, rattaché à la lignée Potter !

-Laissez, Chevalier, sourit Kévin alors que Ron restait interloqué, visiblement sans comprendre la référence. Les traditions se perdent. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous ouvrir ?

-Je le puis, avec le mot de passe, Chevalier.

-_Vil Maraud. _

**-Magie Noire, Vlad ? **demanda distraitement Kévin alors que le tableau pivotait.

**-Non, s'il est sous sa forme Animagus, il ne sera pas retrouver, même avec la Magie Noire. **

**-Et un truc tout simple du genre « Pointe Peter Pettigrow » ?**

**-Que s'il se trouve à moins de 1km et sous forme humaine. **

Kévin grimaça tout en serrant Pattenrond contre lui et pénétra dans la Salle Commune pour tomber sur les professeurs Prince, Mcgonagall et Londubat. Tous les élèves avaient disparu dans les dortoirs, laissant la pièce libre.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, s'étonna Augusta.

-J'en suis désolé, Madame la Directrice, mais nous avons rencontré un léger contretemps à l'entrée.

** -Leger ? S'il continue à s'empiffrer aux repas, il ne sera plus très léger,** souffla Kévin à Pattenrond, qui ronronna en réponse, arrachant un rictus amusé à Vladmir.

-Il n'est plus là, soupira Vladmir.

Augusta Londubat ne chercha pas à savoir qui était la personne concernée. Severus l'avait rapidement mis au courant de la présence de l'ancien Gryffondor et traître dans les dortoirs de la Maison des Lions. Elle faisait confiance au Maître des Potions et accessoirement troisième Triade. Elle ne doutait donc pas de sa parole quand il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance sur ses sources. Cependant, la tête de Maison des Lions semblait plus surprise.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Vladmir laissa imperceptiblement son regard glisser vers la chevelure pâle de Luna, ce qui rendit la Directrice songeuse.

-Monsieur Weasley. Je crois savoir que vous êtes le seul à avoir un animal de compagnie autre qu'un chat ou une chouette…

-Neville a un crapaud.

-Je connais le familier de mon petit-fils, jeune homme.

-Ou… oui, bien… bien sûr, bégaya Ron, intimidé par le visage sévère d'Augusta et les lèvres pincées de sa directrice de Maison. J'ai… j'avais un rat, mais ce foutu chat l'a bouffé !

-Langage, Monsieur Weasley ! s'offusqua la sévère directrice des Gryffondors.

-Severus, un rat lui correspondrait ?

-Un rat, une araignée…

-Une araignée ? pâlit Ron.

-Ron, ton rat, il ne lui manquait pas un doigt à la patte gauche ?

-Si, mais comment…

Vladmir l'ignora et se tourna vers Augusta.

-La seule chose qu'ils ont retrouvée de lui est un doigt.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il dans ta famille ? demanda à son tour Kévin, déstabilisant Ron.

-Il était à Percy avant… Je dirais bientôt treize ans…

-C'est long, pour un rat, même magique, constata Kévin en caressant Pattenrond.

-On prend soin de lui et il était en fin de vie ! Il était tremblant, ne mangeait plus…

-Depuis cet été ? demanda sèchement Severus en le coupant, faisant pâlir le jeune lion. Derrière lui, Luna et Ginny restaient silencieuses.

-Oui, mais…

Une fois de plus, Ron se fit ignorer et Severus se tourna vers la Directrice de Poudlard.

-Quand Black s'est évadé.

-Donc on a un second fugitif dans la nature, marmonna Augusta. Monsieur et Mademoiselle Weasley, veuillez regagner vos dortoirs respectifs.

Les deux rouquins se dévisagèrent et voulurent protester mais ils obéirent immédiatement en croisant le regard de la Directrice de Poudlard, peu amène. Car bien qu'Augusta soit une figure très maternelle et protectrice dans l'intimité de sa famille et de ses proches, elle avait vite acquis une réputation d'intransigeance et d'égalité au sein de l'école. Plus personne ne cherchait à contester les nouvelles matières, faire du favoritisme éhonté ou encore des discriminations entre Maisons.

Ils disparurent sous le regard sombre des cinq sorciers restants.

-Miss Lovegood, un détail utile à nous faire partager ? demanda finalement le professeur Prince.

-Les belmagiles parlent des traîtres, babilla Luna en jouant avec les moustaches de Pattenrond. Le hibou dans l'ombre, le rongeur dans les ténèbres.

Ni Vlad et Kévin ne furent perturbés par les paroles sibyllines de la jeune Serdaigle tandis que Minerva McGonagall fronçait les sourcils. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une ligne mince et elle semblait furieuse. Severus lui adressa un regard sévère pour la faire taire.

-Le hibou ? finit par demander doucement Augusta.

Luna lui adressa un sourire énigmatique avant de retourner tirer les moustaches de Pattenrond, qui se mit à ronronner avec enthousiasme.

-Dumbledore, traduisit Kévin.

-Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour en parler... annonça doucement la Directrice. Suivez-moi. Minerva, veuillez rendre leur liberté aux étudiants. Il n'y a aucun risque.

-Augusta, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as alerté en catastrophe ! explosa enfin Minerva McGoganall en émettant un son proche d'un feulement. Pourquoi tu as-tu renvoyer les étudiants dans les dortoirs !

-Il se peut que notre fugitif soit un Animagus et qu'il ait visité à nouveau les dortoirs des gryffondors, éluda avec brio Severus sans préciser quel fugitif. Immédiatement, la professeure de Métamorphose pensa donc à Sirius Black.

-Un… un Animagus ? Mais…

-Les Maraudeurs étaient tous capables de se transformer, soupira Augusta.

-Mais…

Vladmir lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il n'appréciait toujours pas la vieille chouette qui enseignait la Métamorphose, même si elle faisait des efforts depuis le début de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur les deux premières années de cours, où elle l'avait enfoncé alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à s'en sortir dans sa matière. Lui et la Mavaient toujours fait deux…

-Maintenant, Minerva, occupe-toi de tes étudiants. Messieurs, mademoiselle Lovegood, venez avec moi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de la Directrice, autour d'une tasse de thé en attendant que Sergei fasse son apparition. Katya ne pouvait pas venir, une sombre histoire de gardiennage d'enfants nécessitant sa présence ailleurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Chaton ? se moqua le vampire en sortant de la cheminée.

-Pettigrow est en vie.

-Je sais, Black et Lucius ont eu une petite discussion hier, soupira le vampire. Les elfes de Maison des Malefoy ont dû appeler Katya en catastrophe avant que l'ensemble du manoir explose sous les sorts offensifs qu'ils utilisaient.

-Qui est le couillon qui a donné une baguette à Black ? s'étonna Kévin, récoltant de nombreux regards amusés. Quoi ? Franchement, ce type est complètement perturbé par la prison et il réagit comme moi ou Vlad. C'est un vrai gamin !

-Non. Vous avez plus de retenue et de maîtrise que lui, rit Sergei. Il est incapable de ne pas réagir à la provocation.

-C'est un foutu clébard abruti…

-Tu n'es absolument pas parti pris, Sev, s'amusa Augusta en sirotant une tasse de thé.

-Non, du tout, ricana le Maître des Potions. Mais je crois qu'il a réussi à mettre la main sur une des baguettes d'entraînement du manoir Malefoy. Ca fait mal à dire, mais il est suffisamment puissant pour lancer des sorts offensifs et dangereux même avec une baguette pour enfants.

-Et il sait que Pettigrow est en vie ?

-Oui. D'après Sirius, c'est Pettigrow, qui a fait exploser la rue pour s'échapper.

-Un sacrifice, une vie… rêvassa Luna.

-Elle n'a pas tort, c'est un des principes de la Magie Noire. Les sacrifices sont primordiaux pour atteindre un objectif particulier. Et Pettigrow n'a eu jamais la puissance magique nécessaire pour jeter un sort aussi puissant tout seul.

-La priorité reste toutefois Albus Dumbledore, annonça Sergei. Chercher Pettigrow n'est qu'un détail.

Vladmir grogna, peu d'accord, mais ne se manifesta pas plus. Il savait qu'à terme, tous les responsables finiraient six pieds sous terre mais pour le moment, il laisserait courir le rat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Keller se charge d'Albus, sourit lugubrement Augusta. Et sa tête est mise à prix, il pointe le bout de sa barbe et tous les chasseurs de prime seront à sa poursuite...

-Keller ?

-Le meilleur traqueur de l'Underground, répondit Severus à la question curieuse de Kévin. Il pouvait voir également dans les yeux de Vladmir la même interrogation. Il se charge de fouiner dans toutes les demeures de la famille Dumbledore, mais aussi les lieux où il pourrait trouver refuge.

-Les Flamel ? demanda doucement Augusta. Il avait des liens très forts avec Nicholas et ils ont réussi à garder secret leur lieu de résidence pendant plusieurs siècles.

-Pas depuis qu'il a mystérieusement perdu la pierre philosophale, ricana Sergei en observant Vladmir.

-J'y suis pour rien, rit doucement le concerné. Il faut que tu te renseignes auprès de Drago.

-Qu'a fait mon fils cette fois ?

Tous sursautèrent en réalisant que Lucius Malefoy venait d'apparaitre dans la cheminée, un sublime œil-au-beurre noir marquant son visage généralement immaculé.

-Black ? hasarda Severus avec incrédulité. Il n'avait jamais vu la moindre blessure sur le visage parfait de son meilleur ami, même s'il le soupçonnait parfois d'user de glamour pour cacher les dégâts.

-Non, ma chère tatie, je dirais, ricana Vladmir. Elle a un coup de poing particulier et elle est gauchère.

Lucius grimaça et effleura sa pommette.

-Elle a une sacrée gauche, convint-il. La seule chose qui me soulage, c'est que Sirius a eu droit au même traitement de faveur.

-Et encore, elle a été gentille, s'amusa Sergei. Généralement, elle préfère casser le nez ou quelques dents.

-Pour en revenir à Drago, il a juste piqué la Pierre Philosophale sous la barbe de Dumbledore, rit Vladmir.

Une lueur d'avidité éclaira les yeux gris du patriarche des Malefoy.

-Et où se trouve ma merveille de fils ? susurra-t-il.

-Dans un geste de bonté inégalé, il l'a rendu à ses légitimes propriétaires, dramatisa Kévin, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Mon fils est déshérité, grogna Lucius en s'installant dans un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaitre, alors que les rires redoublaient.

-Et si vous demandiez de l'aide aux Gobelins ? intervint soudain le Serdaigle.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Augusta, un peu perdue par le changement soudain de sujet.

-Eh bien, la quasi-totalité des sorciers ont un compte dans la banque sorcière et tous les biens y sont répertoriés. Les Dumbledore ne font pas exception à la règle et toutes leurs demeures y sont référencées…

-… Y compris celles sous Fidélitas, réalisa Vlad. Tu es un vrai…

-Génie ? Je sais, répondit modestement le concerné.

-J'allais dire Serdaigle, ricana Vlad.

-Faux frère !

-Mais Kévin a tort sur un point, déclara Lucius. Les gobelins ne donneront jamais ce genre de renseignements. Ils sont trop fiers de leur clause de confidentialité, que même le Ministère ne peut outrepasser, et Merlin sait combien de fois Fudge a manigancé pour passer outre !

Lucius en savait quelque chose pour avoir été le conseiller personnel de Fudge et avoir supporté ses jérémiades pendant de longues heures…

-Sauf que Vladmir a le statut d'Ami de la Nation. Il est un Gobelin d'honneur et en plus il est un membre de la Cour des Mirages Russe. Les Gobelins ne lui refuseront rien.

Lucius resta silencieux le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, tout comme Severus. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu connaissance du statut particulier du Serdaigle et c'était incroyable.

-Tu sais que tu es… commença Severus.

-Le premier sorcier depuis…

-Deux siècles ? compléta Kévin. Oui, il le sait.

Les deux Serdaigles échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'Augusta soupirait.

-Vous savez que Minerva s'arrache les cheveux avec vous ? soupira la Directrice. Les Giminis, si je me souviens bien.

-Pourtant, son chignon est toujours parfait, se désola Vlad. Ce serait sympa de la voir un peu moins… coincée.

-Et puis, on ne l'apprécie pas, rétorqua Kévin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être exemplaire en cours avec cette vieille…

-Kévin !

-Vielle chouette ? Vielle peau ? proposa Vladmir alors que la vénérable matriarche des Londubat semblait avoir avalé un citron.

-Vladmir ! s'insurgea la Directrice en observant les deux garçons avec des yeux ronds.

Les étudiants se regardèrent avec complicité, tandis que les quatre adultes riaient doucement. C'était rare de les voir échanger de telles gamineries et d'avoir des réactions aussi puériles. Mais c'était rafraichissant, d'une certaine manière. Ils restaient des enfants.

-Au fait, Lucius, avais-tu un problème ? s'étonna Severus.

-A part une furie au Manoir ? soupira le Lord.

-Si Sirius et vous vous disputiez moins, elle serait plus conciliante, s'amusa Sergei. Savez-vous où je peux trouver Keller ?

-Au _Tube_.

Sergei acquiesça. Le _Tube_ était l'équivalent pour la Cour Anglaise de la _Semirrov_. Le QG de l'Underground se trouvait en plein cœur de la célèbre station de métro londonien de Piccadilly Circus. Les accès se faisaient par un bar sombre et miteux, côté Londres Sorcier et par la station de métro, côté moldu. Les réseaux du métro étaient un véritable terrain de jeu pour les créatures magiques de l'Underground et formaient leur royaume. Contrairement à la Russie ou encore à l'Irlande et la France, vampires, loup-garous, métamorphes et autres créatures plus rares n'étaient pas les bienvenus et la plupart se regroupaient dans le métro londonien.

-Je passerais voir la meute de Jack. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ils sont du côté de la station de Backer Street… Ils me doivent un service et leur odorat est très fin. Si Pettigrow traine dans Londres, ils le sentiront, quel que soit sa forme, sourit Sergei.

-Fais attention, je crois que Valérius n'est pas très motivé pour t'accueillir.

Sergei eut un rictus menaçant, dévoilant ses canines. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Chef du Clan de Londres, ils s'étaient battus pour des histoires de dominance. Et sans surprise, le Russe avait gagné. Il n'était plus tout jeune et les vampires gagnaient en puissance avec l'âge.

-Jack, comme Jack Ripper, l'Alpha de la meute de Londres ? demanda tranquillement Vlad. Lorsque Severus a remplacé le professeur Lupin durant le premier mois, il avait fait un cours approfondi sur les loup-garous. Et il avait cité quelques noms connus.

-Oui, acquiesça Vlad.

-C'est vraiment Jack l'Eventreur ? s'enthousiasma Kévin. J'ai lu dans un vieil article que c'était à cause de lui que les loups garous ont perdu beaucoup de leurs droits en Angleterre !

-Oui et non. Jack est le petit-fils de son homonyme. . Jack avait un problème avec un… certain corps de métier féminin, précisa-t-il en s'attirant quelques ricanements et comme tous les loups, il lacérait en attaquant. Ce n'est jamais joli à voir, une attaque de loups... Jack est aussi violent, mais entre Fenrir Greyback, l'autre Alpha dominant d'Angleterre et lui, il vaut mieux avoir affaire à Jack, prévint Sergei. Fenrir aime la chair humaine, de préférence celle des enfants.

-Charmant… renifla Kévin.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, annonça soudain Vladmir, mais on a des recherches à faire.

-Lesquelles ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Pour ce que nous ont légué les jumeaux et pour le travail de groupe.

-Merde, j'avais oublié ! jura Kévin en s'attirant une tape sur la tête de la part de Lucius.

-Langage, expliqua le Lord.

Kévin fit une petite moue adorable, récoltant des ronchonnements marqués des adultes. Comment un enfant pouvait être aussi diabolique et aussi angélique d'apparence ?

-C'est de ça dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? comprit Kévin alors que Vladmir se levait.

-Oui ! Bon, on vous laisse ! trancha Vladmir en tirant son ami hors du bureau alors que Luna sautillait joyeusement derrière eux en chantonnant.

-Mais… ce n'est pas la direction de la Bibliothèque ! réalisa soudain Kévin alors qu'il se faisait trainer en direction de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle avec Neville et Luna.

-On est en retard, rit Luna.

-Mais en retard pour quoi ? ragea Kévin alors que Vladmir ouvrait l'accès à leur Salle Commune.

-Pour ça, rit Neville en surgissant devant lui pour le pousser à l'intérieur avec Hermione et Drago.

Kévin se figea en voyant tous ses amis rassemblés autour d'un énorme gâteau en lui souriant.

-**Bon anniversaire, mon frère**, souffla Vladmir.

Le jeune Serdaigle ferma les yeux et déglutit. Ca faisait deux ans que personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire… Il avait trouvé sa vraie famille.

* * *

(1) Escondire : ancien français pour s'excuser ^^


	41. Chapter 41

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Alors que les cours se poursuivaient, le nouveau statut de Chevalier-Mage de Kévin n'échappa pas à certaines personnes, qui avaient l'espoir de voir revenir le vrai Roi de l'Angleterre Sorcière._

_Mais les préoccupations des principaux concernés étaient bien loin de la politique. Vlad avait en effet découvert durant la Fête des Morts que les machinations de Dumbledore touchaient également les Cinq Familles et qu'il aurait été responsable de nombreuses morts en leur sein. Mais ce dernier s'était volatilisé et l'Underground mettait en place une traque pour le retrouver. _

_Et alors qu'ils pensaient avoir à se concentrer uniquement sur lui, Hermione tomba par hasard sur un nom, apparaissant sur « Reviens », aussi appelée Carte des Maraudeurs… Peter Pettigrow était dans le château._

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Le retour des Cinq Familles.**

-Deuxième sortie, toute aussi épuisante que la première, soupira Drago en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle de Serdaigle. Ignorant les regards outrés de plusieurs aigles face au culot du Serpentard, il s'installa confortablement en travers et fronça les sourcils en observant le plafond de la Salle Commune. Un aigle bicéphale ?

Une tête blonde se pencha sur lui par-dessus le dossier et Drago se retrouva enfermer dans une prison de cheveux soyeux.

Louchant légèrement à la vision de ce visage inversé, il vit deux yeux rieurs, un petit nez mutin et deux boucles d'oreille en pâquerettes.

-Je peux ? demanda Luna.

-Bien sûr !

-Chouette !

-Non, pas comme… hufff…

Drago renifla lorsque la petite Serdaigle blonde s'installa tranquillement sur ses genoux, babillant avec une des créatures invisibles comme à son habitude. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et observa l'aigle gravé dans au plafond.

-Ils arrivent.

-Qui ? répondit distraitement le Serpentard.

-Les Princes et Rois de notre Monde.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Drago alors que Luna resplendissait.

-Vous faites un joli tableau tous les deux, taquina Kévin en entrant dans la pièce, suivi par les autres membres de l'Alliance. Permettez que je me joigne à vous…

Et sans attendre la réponse, il s'assit sur Drago et Luna.

-Ne m'oubliez pas ! protesta Hermione en s'installant sur les genoux de Drago.

-Eh ! Vous êtes lourds ! s'époumona le Serpentard.

-Attendez mooooiiii !

-Non, Neville ! hurla de rire Hermione alors que le Gryffondor se jetait à travers les genoux de tout ce petit monde.

-Ca va Drago ? demanda narquoisement Vladmir en se penchant sur la tête blonde écarlate qui dépassait de tout cet amas de personnes.

-Dis… leur… de… dégager !

-Je vais y penser, Dray mais avant….

Vladmir passa une main dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son ami, récoltant un hurlement indigné. A cet instant, un flash lumineux les surpris et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Lisa, une des Serdaigles de l'année de Vladmir et de Kévin.

-Désolée, mais… C'est juste magique… hoqueta-t-elle en leur tendant la photo sorcière qu'elle venait de prendre à l'instant.

Neville, toujours affalé au milieu des autres, attrapa la photo et éclata de rire avant de la faire circuler à ses amis.

Sur le cliché animé, un Drago furieux et quelque peu écrasé sous la masse hurlait sur Vladmir, qui le décoiffait avec un sourire sadique. Neville était plié de rire, chatouillé par Luna et Hermione, tandis que Kévin observait avec amusement l'ensemble tout en maintenant les bras du Gryffondor pour l'empêcher de se défendre.

-Ca résume bien le tout, renifla Kévin.

-Que tu es un sadique ? ironisa Neville. Je le savais déjà et… nooonn !

BOOUM…

Le lion tomba sur les tapis moelleux de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle après avoir été poussé par le jeune né-moldu. Des éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la pièce alors que Neville prenait à partie les spectateurs sur le sadisme du Serdaigle. La petite bande d'amis était devenu un incontournable de la Salle Commune. Même si Drago était toléré chez les Lions, ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour, et l'inverse, à savoir des Gryffondors chez les Serpents… c'était encore plus tendu…

-J'allais demander ce qui pouvait bien créer autant d'agitations dans ma Maison, pourtant calme en temps normal… Mais j'ai ma réponse, s'exclama la fois fluette du professeur de Sortilèges, ses yeux entièrement noirs de Gobelin, pétillants d'amusement. Les Envahisseurs, retournez à vos Salles Communes respectives ! Il me semble que vous avez tous des valises à préparer pour demain matin.

-Oui, Monsieur ! sourit Hermione en se redressant.

-Oui, Professeur, déclara Drago en réussissant à se dégager. Il jeta un regard à ses vêtements froissés et poussa un reniflement dépité avant de sortir sa baguette pour ajuster sa tenue.

-On est obligé ? protesta Neville, toujours au sol.

-Si tu veux rester à Poudlard, Nev, libre à toi !

-Et rater la course de Sibérie ? Jamais !

Et l'héritier Londubat se redressa d'un bond avant de filer, entrainant Hermione à sa suite.

-Vous courrez pendant les vacances ? s'étonna le petit Gobelin.

-Course caritative de Sibérie ! s'enthousiasma Vladmir. C'est demain !

Le Professeur de Sortilèges eut un petit sourire en coin. Il connaissait de réputation cette course de Flightracing. Il s'agissait de la plus célèbre au monde, car elle rassemblait les coureurs, mais aussi les attrapeurs de toutes les équipes participantes à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle avait donc lieu tous les quatre ans, toujours peu avant Noël. C'était une véritable tradition, et les ventes des places étaient reversées aux rares associations sorcières d'entraide existant à travers le monde. Foyers d'Accueils aux Créatures Magiques, Orphelinats Sorciers...

-C'est la première fois que vous y participez, je pense ?

Vladmir était bien trop jeune pour avoir participé à la précédente, mais il y avait assisté et c'était ce qui lui avait donné envie de se lancer à son tour dans la compétition.

-Oui, Katya m'a annoncé que j'étais sélectionné la semaine dernière !

Comme toujours, les participants, que des semi-professionnels pour ne pas trop pénaliser les joueurs de Quidditch, n'étaient connus qu'au dernier moment. Ils étaient choisis de manière aléatoire par la Fédération Internationale de Flightracing, plus communément appelée FIF.

Filius Flitwick ne put retenir un rire discret et lui souhaita bonne chance pour la course.

Le lendemain, alors que toute la petite bande sortait du Poudlard Express, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Katya et un impressionnant lévrier irlandais. Ce dernier aboya en voulant se jeter sur Vladmir, mais la matriarche des Kemenov l'attrapa par le collier.

-Couché, Patmol ! grogna la sorcière.

Un gémissement plaintif et des yeux de cockers lui répondirent. Vladmir esquissa un sourire alors que Kévin s'agenouillait devant la bête.

-Salut, toi, sourit le né-moldu en caressant affectueusement la tête soyeuse. Le lévrier aboya et posa ses pattes avant sur les épaules de Kévin, qui rit.

-Salut, Black, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Je ne sais pas si Vlad a déjà fait les présentations, mais moi, c'est Kévin. La petite blonde, c'est Luna. Chez les Gryffondors, tu as Hermione et Neville et le Serpentard, c'est Drago.

L'Animagus aboya de nouveau avant de pousser un grognement dépité en direction de Drago. Visiblement, ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou entre les Black et les Malefoy. Il finit cependant par lécher la joue du Serdaigle.

-On part directement ? demanda avec curiosité Neville.

-Oui. Augusta et Lucius nous attendent déjà à Oudatchny.

-C'est là-bas qu'aura lieu la course ?

-Oui. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié vos affaires d'hiver, c'est à la limite du cercle polaire, prévint Katya. On va dire qu'il ne fait pas très chaud en cette saison.

Toutefois, tous les étudiants de Poudlard avaient pris soins de s'habiller chaudement et étaient emmitouflés dans de chaudes capes. Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare de King's Cross menant directement au chemin de Traverse. Pour des raisons de sécurité et ce, depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, il était impossible de transplaner ou de venir par Portoloin.

-Mais il ne fait pas nuit au niveau du cercle polaire, en cette saison ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Disons que tu n'auras pas de soleil, mais on y verra suffisamment pour courir, s'amusa Vladmir.

-Avant de partir, j'ai ceci à te remettre, Vlad. C'est ton cadeau de Noël, avec un peu d'avance.

Katya venait de s'arrêter dans un des coins de l'Allée de la Gare, et tendait un paquet à la forme caractéristique, tout en longueur.

-Un balai ? s'étonna Vladmir.

-Ton _Stea_ n'était plus tout jeune et ta dernière chute l'a un peu endommagé. Je sais que ce n'est pas conseillé de faire une course sur un balai inconnu mais… Ton parrain et moi avons pensé que cela serait mieux.

-Bon sang, ouvre-le Vlad, souffla Drago, les yeux fixés sur le paquet cadeau.

-Oui, va-y ! l'encouragea Neville.

Kévin leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant sur les fous de Quidditch alors que Vladmir déchirait le papier, ignorant les regards curieux de nombreux élèves autour d'eux qui passaient avec leur famille.

Lentement, un bois argenté se dévoila, aux courbes dynamiques et déliées. Vladmir en resta bouche bée, reconnaissant immédiatement le fin éclair gris, terminé par une étoile de glace.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas présenté dans le numéro spécial sur les balais des Sports Sorciers…

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'un journal britannique, s'amusa Katya. Il s'agit du meilleur balai sur le marché international dans la catégorie Flightracing. C'est un…

-… un Eclair de Glace, souffla Vladmir en caressant lentement le bois. Accélération de 0 à 240 km en 10 secondes, capacité de virage à pleine puissance de 180° en 2m…

-Il s'agit du modèle Flightracer de la compagnie Bolt &amp; Co. Leur balai haut de gamme, l'Eclair de Feu, est plus connu chez vous.

-L'Eclair de Feu ? Plusieurs équipes de Quidditch l'ont choisi comme balai officiel, nota Drago. C'est le balai le plus rapide au monde.

-Ouais, mais les Anglais ont choisi de rester sur des Nimbus 2002, déclara Kévin en s'attirant une fois de plus des regards suspicieux. Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup au Quidditch que je ne lis pas la presse.

-Espèce de Serdaigle, renifla Neville avec un sourire moqueur. Mais c'est logique que les anglais restent sur un bon vieux Nimbus, la Nimbus Corportation est une société anglaise. Bolt &amp; Co est américaine.

-Et les Comètes ?

-Comète Entreprise est une société en réalité lituanienne. Ils couvrent le marché européen avec des balais de qualité mais abordable, expliqua Katya. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des étudiants ont des comètes. Ils ont aussi quelques balais plus spécifiques, produit par leur filiale roumaine. Les _Stea_ en sont une bonne représentation.

-Et les pays d'Asie, ils n'ont pas de compagnie ?

-Oh si. Ils font aussi d'excellents balais de courses, mais ils les exportent peu…

-En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les entreprises de balais auraient développé une gamme pour le Flightracing. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait des modèles spéciaux pour les Flightracers.

-Ils servent aussi pour les attrapeurs. De mémoire, l'équipe d'Angleterre a équipé son attrapeur d'un _Stea, _dit Katya.

Vladmir, qui n'avait quasiment pas écouté la discussion, s'agenouilla au sol pour serrer le lévrier contre lui.

-Merci, Sirius. C'est un cadeau formidable, murmura-t-il avant de se faire renverser au sol par le chien.

Katya râla en empêchant l'Animagus de lécher joyeusement le visage de son neveu et l'éloigna.

-Ca suffit, le cabot !

Et sans douceur, elle le tira en arrière avant de prévenir tout le monde que c'était bientôt l'heure de prendre leur Portoloin international.

-Accrochez-vous, annonça Katya en tirant de sa poche une vieille assiette ébréchée.

Comme toujours, le déplacement fut instantané et désagréable. Ils atterrirent dans une petite salle lambrissée, aux couleurs chaleureuses et conviviales.

-Portoloin n°951-RUR-91 en provenance de Londres, Allée de la Gare, arrivée 12h30.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le cercle de runes de sécurité gravé dans le sol pour empêcher l'arrivée sur le territoire russe de manière clandestine et s'approchèrent de l'hôte d'accueil.

-Bienvenue en Russie, annonça un homme barbu avec un accent slave à couper au couteau, vêtu de la traditionnelle chapka. Noms ?

-Katya Annapovna Kemenov, Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Hermione Granger, Kevin Entwhistle, Drago Malefoy et Neville Longdubat.

-**Bien… Bienvenue en Mère Patrie, vos Altesses**, bégaya le Russe en s'inclinant bien bas face aux deux ressortissants russes alors que Katya finissait les présentations. **Et que la Magie vous garde pour la Course, Tsarévitch Vladmir.**

-**Merci, Fonctionnaire.**

Ils quittèrent vite la petite salle, passant devant un fonctionnaire russe toujours courbé en deux et tombèrent immédiatement sur Lucius, Severus et Augusta qui les attendaient sur place.

-La course commence dans un peu moins de trois heures, annonça Severus alors qu'ils sortaient de la petite antenne officielle de la République Fédérale de Sakha. Tu auras le temps de te préparer ?

-Surtout de m'échauffer un peu, acquiesça Vladmir.

-C'est beau ! souffla soudain Neville en s'arrêtant devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

-Bienvenue dans la nuit polaire, rit Katya.

Devant eux, le paysage entièrement nu était couvert de neige, teintée d'un bleu crépusculaire. Le ciel, sombre et piqueté d'étoiles.

-Excusez-moi ? Je cherche le site de la course de Flightracing…

Le petit groupe se tourna pour voir derrière eux une flopée de rouquins, donc certains leur étaient familiers.

-Ronald.

-Vladmir.

-Weasley, salua froidement Lucius.

-Malefoy, répondit de même le patriarche des Weasley.

-Tu es venu en famille ? demanda avec surprise Hermione.

-Ouais, répondit Fred.

-Salut les gars, rajouta son jumeau avec un immense sourire.

-Arthur Weasley ! s'écria une femme rondouillette et souriante, les joues rougies par les froids, tu oublies tes bonnes manières. Nous ne sommes pas au Ministère, M. Malefoy n'est pas là pour t'asticoter ! Enchantées Mesdames, je suis Molly Weasley, la mère de cette petite tribu.

Les deux Ladies échangèrent un regard, amusées par la bonhommie de la mère de famille.

-Katya Annapovna Kemenov, représenta Katya. Mon neveu, Vladmir, et ses amis, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Kévin Entwhistle et Drago Malefoy. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Mme Londubat et M. Malefoy ?

-De réputation seulement, sourit doucement Molly Weasley. Je vous présente Arthur, mon mari et mes fils, William, Perceval, Frédéric et George, Ronald et enfin, ma petite dernière, Ginevra.

-Vous venez encourager l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, les enfants ? demanda Arthur.

-Pas vraiment, Monsieur, sourit Hermione. Vladmir coure, c'est lui qu'on va encourager.

-Alors tu vas rencontrer mon fils ainé, sourit fièrement le père du clan Weasley. Il m'avait caché son loisir ce petit cachotier, mais je suis ravi qu'il ait une autre passion que ses dragons.

-Cela reste un sport dangereux, s'inquiéta la mère de famille, ignorant les regards exaspérés des deux Lords Malefoy et Prince face à ces détails.

-Je connais déjà Charlie, Monsieur, sourit le Russe. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois aller me préparer !

C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, toute la petite bande de l'Alliance, accompagnée d'une famille Weasley, gênée de se retrouver en aussi illustre compagnie – on ne parlait pas moins que des Prince, Londubat, Kemenov et, cerise sur le gâteau, des Malefoy – et de Lords frustrés – Lord Malefoy, associé aux Weasley ? – se tenaient au plus haut des tribunes, avec une vue directe sur l'ensemble du circuit.

-Bon sang, c'est…

-Immense ! s'exclamèrent successivement Fred et George, les seuls avec leur frère William à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise avec les autres.

En effet, alors que les précédentes courses étaient très suivies, là, les tribunes étaient juste… immenses. Disposées en arc de cercle autour d'un immense cratère, elles accueillaient des milliers de sorciers venant des quatre coins du monde.

-Regarde m'an, c'est Avery Hawksworth ! hurla soudain Ginny.

-Qui est Hawksworth ? souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Neville.

-Le capitaine et poursuiveur des Roses des Lawlands, l'équipe d'Angleterre. Tu vois ces tribunes là-bas ? en désignant les deux grandes tribunes un peu séparées et ornées de drapeaux multicolores, drapeaux de pays qui se retrouvaient aux côtés des bannières de Flightracers participants.

-Oui.

-Il y a les six joueurs sélectionnés et leurs trois remplaçants de chaque équipe.

-Elles sont écartées pour qu'ils ne soient pas harcelés ? devina Hermione.

-Pourquoi six ? s'étonna Percy Weasley qui écoutait la discussion, avant de rajouter d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Les équipes de Quidditch sont composées de sept membres.

-Le 7ème membre participe à la course…

-…abruti, compléta George avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Frédéric Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley ! hurla leur mère alors qu'Arthur Weasley se contentait d'un petit sourire en coin sous le regard approbateur de leur ainé.

-Bon sang, ça fait plaisir, souffla Fred à Kévin. Généralement, c'est lui qui nous prend de haut…

-Eh, les gars !

-Cédric ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? hurla soudain George en voyant le Pousfouffle jouer des coudes pour les rejoindre, trainant un homme de taille moyenne et partiellement dégarni derrière lui.

-Dans mes bras, mon frère ! s'époumona à son tour Fred.

Et le dit Cédric se retrouva avec un condisciple aussi grand que lui dans ses bras, tandis que l'homme, d'un âge certain, souriait de manière crispée aux adultes présents.

-M. Diggory, salua Arthur Weasley.

L'homme esquissa un rictus qui se voulait chaleureux et répondit à tous. Mais c'était flagrant qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil son fils, en pleine discussion crapuleuse avec les jumeaux. Il ne semblait pas ravi de voir les liens forts qui unissaient Cédric aux deux Weasley farceurs.

-Amos, permets-moi de te présenter ma compagne, Katya Kemenov-Potter.

Plusieurs personnes esquissèrent un sourire alors que la concernée donnait un discret mais efficace coup de coude dans les côtes de Lord Malefoy à la mention de son nom complet. C'était rare qu'elle mette en avant son lien avec la famille Potter, malgré sa ressemblance incroyable avec James Potter. Et Lucius savait exactement ce qu'il faisait car soudain, le visage d'Amos Diggory devait affable et s'orna d'un sourire des plus hypocrites, se concentrant sur la matriarche des Kemenov.

-Madame, c'est un honneur de rencontrer une jeune femme aussi charmante, déclara mielleusement l'homme en embrassant galamment la main de la sorcière, tandis que son fils grimaçait, gêné par son attitude.

Après quelques échanges, Amos Diggory s'efforça d'éloigner son fils de tout ce petit monde le plus rapidement possible en prétextant qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur place.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'intéresser de manière plus approfondie sur l'étrange comportement du père de Cédric, un homme lévita devant les tribunes maintenant remplies. Les emplacements étaient éclairés par des centaines de lampions ensorcelés, mais le site de la course restait indéterminé en raison de la nuit polaire.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Bienvenue à cette 422ème course caritative de Flightracing ! Nous avons sur la piste dix-huit attrapeurs internationaux et douze flightracers. Dois-je vous les présenter ?

Des hurlements de délire s'élevèrent dans la foule lorsque les dix-huit attrapeurs des équipes nationales de la Coupe du Monde firent leur apparition sur une immense estrade, suivis par les douze flightracers sélectionnés.

Ils étaient tous bardés de protections et les attrapeurs semblaient un peu maladroits avec des couches qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de porter.

-Bon sang, c'est…

-Immense ! souffla Hermione alors que le départ de la course s'éclairait. Les tribunes formaient un arc de cercle autour d'une gigantesque mine à ciel ouverte. Le gouffre de la mine d'Oudatchnaïa, large de près d'un kilomètre, était une des premières mines officiellement gérée par des moldus mais en réalité possédé par les Gobelins. L'immense cratère était en pleine exploitation et s'enfonçait sur plus de 600m.

Toutefois, le plus surprenant était les immenses camions qui serpentaient le long du chemin en spirale, leurs phares puissants transperçant la nuit polaire.

-Mais… ils ne nous voient pas ? s'étonna Ginny en se serrant contre Madame Weasley, visiblement peu à l'aise devant l'impressionnante ouverture.

-Sorts d'invisibilité à grande échelle, déclara le patriarche Weasley. Regardez ! Charlie est là !

-Et Vladmir trois rangs derrière lui ! rajouta Fred.

Vladmir, qui entrait derrière un flightracer congolais, gelé jusqu'à la moelle, respira à plein poumons l'air glacial et sourit doucement en attrapant son tout nouvel Eclair de Glace.

La foule hurlait son approbation, attendant le nom des participants. Le présentateur obtempéra de bonne grâce et à chaque nouveau nom, une partie des spectateurs encourageait le représentant de son équipe de Quidditch.

-Et maintenant que le tour de piste est fait pour les attrapeurs, je vais vous présenter nos petits prodiges de Flightracing ! Ils sont tous semi-professionnels, mais il faudra se méfier d'eux, Messieurs. A commencer par… l'Anglais Roumanisé, Charlie Weasley ! Une fusée sur son Stea qui a gagné le championnat de Roumanie deux fois !

Le représentant des Weasley fit un petit sourire quand les écrans géants se centrèrent sur lui.

-Nous avons aussi la délicieuse Dona Alvarez, dont les prouesses ne sont plus à démontrer !

Les présentations se poursuivirent, rapides, jusqu'à…

-Et enfin, le cadet de la course, le jeune Vladmir Kemenov, qui volera sur le tout nouveau Eclair de Glace ! Ne vous fiez pas à son âge, il a fini au pied du podium lors de la dernière course du championnat russe ! Et maintenant… place à la course ! Flightracers, en place !

Les attrapeurs et flightracers décollèrent d'un même ensemble pour se placer sur une ligne de départ, et le sort habituel marqua le début de la course.

-Ils sont rapides, constata Fred, alors que les trente concurrents accéléraient. Les nouveaux Eclairs de Feu firent immédiatement la différence, la dizaine d'attrapeurs et Vladmir prenant la tête. Ils foncèrent tout droit, survolant l'immense cratère et soudain, la première flèche directionnelle apparut… plongeant droit vers le cœur inondé de la mine.

Les onze concurrents plongèrent dans un bel ensemble, vite suivi pas les restants. La descente en piquet fut rapide. A près de 200km/h, parcourrir 600m était une bagatelle… Ne pas recevoir le moindre signal d'arrêt ou de changement de direction en était une autre…

Arrivés à 50m de la surface de l'eau, aussi dure que du diamant à cette vitesse, la plupart des attrapeurs redressèrent sous les sifflets de la foule, laissant Vladmir, suivi par plusieurs Flightracers, en tête de la course.

A quelques secondes de l'impact, un large tourbillon apparut, décalé d'un mètre. Vladmir vira in extremis, mais il eut le temps d'entendre la chute d'un des autres concurrents et les cris de la foule.

Il s'enfonça dans l'étrange tunnel d'eau, qui laissa vite place à une galerie souterraine. Slalomant entre les roches, il aperçut au loin un éclat de lumière et accéléra. Mal lui en prit…

Plusieurs personnes hurlèrent dans la foule quand ils virent la sortie du tunnel de la course soudain bouchée par le passage d'un des monstrueux camions d'exploitations miniers, source de la lumière.

Car si la course avait bien lieu, les moldus, sous l'effet de puissants sorts de confusion, ne réalisaient pas la présence des sorciers… et continuaient donc à travailler.

-Et bien, le jeune Kemenov a échappé de peu à une brutale rencontre avec les camions moldus !

Vladmir, forcé de se poser, perdit plusieurs places. Jurant, il se relança dans la course et remonta rapidement dans le classement, utilisant toute la puissance de son Eclair de Glace.

Après être ressorti des tunnels, la course se poursuivait le long de l'impressionnant chemin d'exploitation qui remontait en spirale jusqu'à la sortie. Le seul danger de cette partie était la présence des engins de chantier, véritables monstres d'exploitation qui, couplés aux limites de la piste de course, avaient déjà causé la disqualification de deux attrapeurs peu habitués à l'étroitesse des pistes.

La surface atteinte, les flèches les guidèrent vers la petite ville minière d'Oudatchny. Protégés par les sorts, les flightracers traversèrent une partie de la ville avant de découvrir les joies des immenses bâtiments. Traversant les couloirs et même certains logements, ils furent forcés de redoubler d'attention pour éviter moldus, murs, portes battantes…

-C'est une vraie vacherie, la course de cette année, ricana Lucius en observant les pirouettes incessantes réalisées par les concurrents.

-Mais c'est dangereux, bégaya Hermione. Si jamais ils entrent en collision avec un moldu et…

Les hurlements retentirent dans la course, mêlant rires et peurs. Un attrapeur slave venait d'embarquer une poussette, apparue soudainement devant lui. Il se retrouvait donc avec un bébé dans les bras et l'obligation de faire demi-tour pour remettre le petit bout dans son landau.

-Mais…

-Toute la course a fait l'objet d'enchantements spécifiques. Les moldus sont tous protégés par de très puissants sortilèges de boucliers. Même un immeuble s'écroulant sur eux ne les blesserait pas, expliqua Katya. Ca a demandé un travail monstrueux pour les organisateurs.

-Où est Vlad ? s'étonna soudain Kévin.

-Là-bas ! s'exclama Drago en pointant une forêt. Et il a réussi à avoir le raccourci !

-Ho ho ! s'exclama de commentateur. Le jeune Kemenov a été le seul à voir le raccourci dans la forêt ! Après sa perte de temps dans les tunnels, il réussit à rejoindre la tête de course ! Nous avons donc Krum, Wzanzi et Ashawilaya, Weasley, Kemenov et Lian-Tu qui bataillent durent pour la première position ! hurla l'homme alors qu'ils passaient la ligne d'arrivée du premier tour. Parkin, Smith et Flemings, Arikawa et Ramirez suivent de près !

Les autres courraient par deux ou trois, visant non pas une place sur le podium, les jeux étaient faits sur le premier tour, mais surtout réussir à finir la course.

-Nous rappelons que nous avons déjà trois abandons ! On me dit à l'instant de Wu-zu va bien et sera en état de représenter la Chine lors des prochains matchs de la Coupe du Monde !

Des murmures de soulagement se firent entendre dans les tribunes. La majeure partie des spectateurs s'était fait du souci après avoir vu la poursuiveuse de l'Equipe Nationale de la République Sorcière de Chine heurter violemment la surface du petit lac de la mine.

-Regardez Vlad ! s'écria soudain Kévin.

Le jeune flightracer avait formé un duo avec Charlie Weasley relativement efficace, bien que peu orthodoxe.

-Ca, c'est bien….

-… notre grand frère ! se félicitèrent Fred et Gorge en voyant la manœuvre des plus douteuses du rouquin pour ralentir un adversaire alors que Vladmir, avec la puissance de son balai, créait un trou d'aspiration pour entrainer Charlie dans son sillage. Un ouvrait la voie, l'autre assurait efficacement les arrières.

-Weasley et Kemenov remontent lentement la course ! rugit le commentateur. Combien de temps tiendront-ils ? Le cadet est efficace, mais maintenir un rythme aussi soutenu est épuisant ! Et dommage pour notre attrapeur Translyvanien, il n'a pas réussi à esquiver le piège de Weasley !

Des murmures se firent entendre lorsque les sorciers, présents dans les tribunes, réalisèrent que Charlie, entrainé par Vladmir, pouvait moins se concentrer sur la course… et donc jeter des sorts… Son illusion avait été suffisante pour induire en erreur leur premier poursuiveur.

Leur binôme fonctionnant bien, les deux sorciers réussirent à garder la tête de course jusqu'à la dernière ligne droite.

-Kemenov sera-t-il fair-play ? hurla le commentateur. Eh oui ! Il attend que notre champion de Roumanie soit à la même hauteur… Quelle accélération mes amis ! Kemenov garde une légère avance, favorisée par la puissance de son balai et son poids léger, mais Weasley a une meilleure aérodynamique. Il ne se laisse pas distancer et grappille centimètre par centimètre… Ils sont au coude à coude, Messieurs ! A moins de 1 km de l'arrivée ! Ils ne se laissent pas passer et oh, c'est vache, Monsieur Weasley ! Mais il prend la tête de la course avec un petit mètre d'avance... Kemenov est épuisé d'avoir ouvert la route sur toute la deuxième boucle, il n'arrive pas à rattraper son retard et… WEASLEY GAGNE LA COURSE ! Kemenov prend une belle deuxième position, suivi par Parkin !

Charlie s'arrêta devant le présentateur et accepta la claque amicale du jeune Russe, tandis que Parkin, le troisième de la course, les rejoignait. Ils exécutèrent ensemble une pirouette pour la foule en délire avant de se diriger vers les tribunes. Le jeune attrapeur des Roses des Lawlands fusa vers ses coéquipiers et fut soulevé sous leurs acclamations. Charlie Weasley, lui, atterrit dans les bras de ses deux terreurs de frères jumeaux, alors que Molly Weasley, visiblement sous le choc, pleurait de toutes ses larmes sur l'épaule de son mari.

Hermione, terre à terre, prit une dizaine de photos du Russe, d'abord fonçant sur eux, puis se faisant écraser dans une étreinte d'ourse par sa tante avant d'être noyé sous les embrassades de Drago et Neville, puis des jumeaux.

Car il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois que le jeune Russe finissait sur le podium d'une course…

Rapidement, les deux gagnants les abandonnèrent pour rejoindre le présentateur, où les trois vainqueurs reçurent leur médaille symbolique. Alors que la foule se pressait vers les stands et buvettes, apparues soudain tout autour des tribunes, la petite bande de l'Alliance réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur ami, avec en prime Cédric qui avait réussi à semer son père dans la foule.

Vladmir discutait avec plusieurs personnes, qui se révélèrent être les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, ainsi que leur entraîneur, une figure mythique du Quidditch anglais.

-… êtes à Poudlard ? demandait Blythe Parkin, qui se révéla être un jeune homme mince et souriant sans les protections de Flightracing, et qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur.

-Eh Vlad, tu es en bonne compagnie dis-moi, sourit Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules du Russe.

-J'en suis presque jaloux, rajouta son jumeau en faisant un clin d'œil à la seule membre féminine de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

-Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint la concernée, c'est pourquoi un Russe est inscrit à Poudlard.

-Pas eu le choix, grogna Vladmir. Mais je ne le regrette pas ! rajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire lumineux à ses amis.

-Et tu joues au Quidditch ? demanda le capitaine des anglais.

-Pas vraiment, rit Vladmir.

-Mais moi, oui ! s'exclama Fred.

-Et moi aussi, s'amusa George.

-Laissez-moi deviner… Batteurs ? demanda le sorcier le plus âgé, au visage ridé mais au corps dynamique.

-Exactement ! répondirent en chœur les concernés.

-Et nous avons également deux attrapeurs ! déclara Neville en passant un bras autour du cou de Drago tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-De deux Maisons différentes ? interrogea un homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous avez un problème avec une amitié inter-maison ? déclara froidement Cédric en se redressant.

Mine de rien, le Poufsouffle de seize ans pouvait être très impressionnant quand il se redressait de toute sa stature et qu'il jetait un regard menaçant. Les huit représentants du Quidditch anglais se dévisagèrent, mal à l'aise face aux visages soudain sombres de la bande de huit adolescents. Le sujet de leur amitié était sensible…

-Nullement, intervint la jeune batteuse des Roses des Lawlands en jetant un regard sombre à l'homme qui venait de parler. C'est juste… surprenant.

-J'espère bien. Je suis Cédric Diggory et je joue pour Poufsouffle, annonça Cédric. Mon meilleur concurrent, Drago Malefoy, est l'attrapeur de Serpendard. Quand à Fred et George Weasley, ils sont ni plus ni moins que les meilleurs batteurs qu'aient connu Gryffondor depuis… très longtemps.

-C'est bien de voir que l'amitié existe à travers les Maisons, tempéra un des poursuiveurs. Les valeurs d'entraide ont été longuement oubliées… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, Cédric mais j'étais le tuteur de ton ami Félix McBells.

-Le 7ème année complétement ravagé qui préférait courir après toutes les filles que de travailler ? se souvint Cédric avec un froncement de sourcils, récoltant un rire gêné et un visage penaud.

-C'est vrai que j'étais un étudiant très turbulent.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement et lentement, la nuit, présente depuis le début de l'épreuve, s'épaissit. Katya apparut derrière les étudiants et les joueurs de Quidditch, accompagnée sans surprise de Lucius, Augusta et Severus.

-Il est temps de rentrer. Tiens, qui avons-nous là ? Bonsoir, Léonard…

-Lady Kemenov, pâlit drastiquement l'entraineur des Roses des Lawlands tandis que discrètement, Lucius disparaissait. Le dénommé Léonard ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé à dévisager avec crainte Katya.

-J'espère que vous allez bien, sourit la jeune femme, un sourire que les membres de l'Alliance avaient appris à redouter. Celui qui leur donnait des frissons désagréables dans le dos, provoquait une chair de poule brutale et leur tordait le ventre de la pire des manières. Celui qui annonçait un carnage imminent…

Et visiblement, le dénommé Léonard avait bien compris qu'il était en danger…

-Que puis-je pour vous très chère ?

-Il me semblait que vous étiez _persona non grata_ dans le monde du Quidditch international, mon cher Fields.

-Je…

-Vous devez vous tromper, Madame, intervint timidement une des poursuiveuses. Mais Léo s'appelle Sanfleid.

-Léonard Fields, Léo Sanfleid… Un simple anagramme ? Tu me déçois Léonard, je t'ai connu plus inventif, surtout quand tu truquais les paris. Je pense que tu avais prévu de faire perdre l'équipe d'Angleterre face à… peut être les transylvaniens… La différence de niveau est très importante et la défaite est en théorie impossible.

Cette fois, l'homme n'était plus pâle, mais translucide. Les joueurs des Lawlands, méfiants, s'étaient écartés de leur entraineur, qui visiblement ne faisait pas l'unanimité parmi ses propres joueurs. Il était donc dans la ligne de mire de la sorcière, qui se tenait prête à dégainer sa baguette magique.

-Excusez-moi, mais pour qui vous… osa intervenir le gardien des Roses des Lawlands, un grand blond costaud.

-Je me prends pour l'ancienne responsable des Aurors russes, déclara froidement Katya. Et j'ai arrêté Léonard Fields, il y a déjà dix ans de ça.

**-Les Aurors russes ?** souffla Kévin de manière à ce que personne d'autre que Vladmir le comprenne.

**-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle connait les ¾ des fonctionnaires du Ministère**, murmura le Russe. **Maintenant, elle se contente de siéger à la Cour des Nobles mais avant, elle faisait partie de la section des Aurors. **

**-C'est un comble, non** ? souffla Kévin.

-**Elle avait accès à toutes les données sensibles. C'était plutôt pratique. Ils n'ont jamais réalisé que certaines données filtraient**, ricana Vlad.

A cet instant, trois hommes se présentèrent à la suite de Lord Malefoy. Fields tenta un repli stratégique, pour se retrouver face à ses joueurs.

-Vous aviez prévu de nous faire perdre ? demanda avec un visage dénudé de toute expression Hawksworth, le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Je… Non… Vous… Cette femme est une vraie manipulatrice !

Le coup de poing que lui réserva le poursuiveur était impressionnant et Fields, malgré sa corpulence, tituba en arrière. Il fut soutenu par une personne et il allait la remercier quand il tomba dans deux yeux orageux.

-Ma chère ?

-Fais donc Lucius, sourit Katya en croisant tranquillement les bras, tandis que le Lord donnait une petite secousse sèche, entrainant Fields au sol. Les trois Aurors russes, portant le traditionnel chachka, restèrent immobile, prêts à intervenir.

-Maintenant, misérable petit vermisseau, apprends que tu as insulté non seulement la matriarche des Kemenov, mais aussi la matriarche de la lignée Potter et accessoirement, ma compagne donc…

Lucius frappa d'un coup sec et le nez de Fields se brisa dans une gerbe de sang.

-Il est à vous, sourit le Lord en poussant l'homme gémissant vers les trois Aurors.

-Merci. Léonard Fields, nous vous arrêtons pour falsification d'identité et pratique illégale du métier d'entraineur sportif, énonça le chef d'escouade.

La tentative de fuite de l'homme, suivie de son arrestation par une bande d'étudiants de Poudlard amusés, choqua les membres des Roses des Lawlands et fit rire leurs parents, puis ils finirent leur soirée tranquillement dans l'immense palais des Kemenov.

Le lendemain, les adolescents furent autorisés à aller patiner sur la Neva, et Vladmir les abandonna pendant quelques heures le temps de se rendre dans un bar de Londres pour prendre contact avec une personne en particulier.

Katya, avec la Triade de l'Underground, avait décidé d'impliquer le Russe dans la traque d'Albus Dumbledore. Il se tenait donc en ce 24 décembre au matin devant un bar, vêtu d'un jeans des plus classiques, de vieilles converses trempées par la neige et d'un épais manteau en laine dont il avait remonté le col pour se tenir au chaud. Une vieille sacoche de cuir pendait autour de sa taille quand il entra dans l'Ohara's Pub.

Vladmir, en s'approchant du bar, observa l'homme tranquillement accoudé au comptoir du petit pub moldu. Il ne connaissait que de nom l'homme qu'il venait rencontrer ce soir. Le fameux Keller… Le meilleur traqueur de _l'Underground_. Il se doutait des raisons pour laquelle Katya et la Triade anglaise l'avaient envoyé lui et non pas un des intermédiaires classiques. Ils voulaient qu'il soit au courant des avancées – ou de l'absence d'avancée – afin qu'il ne cherche pas de son côté à traquer l'un des hommes les plus recherchés et les plus mis à prix du monde.

L'homme était d'une banalité affligeante. De taille moyenne, des yeux hésitants entre le vert et le noisette, des cheveux d'un châtain clair passe-partout... Seule sa musculature nerveuse, plutôt rare chez les sorciers, était marquante. Une musculature qui, d'après ce que lui avait dit Severus, était des plus efficaces.

Vladmir s'approcha et retira sa veste avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sortit tranquillement un carnet de notes et un livre sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale qu'il se mit à potasser en attendant le serveur.

-Bonjour, mon garçon ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Un coca, s'il vous plait, demanda Vladmir tout en retroussant les manches de son pull, dévoilant son tatouage de la Cour russe.

-Joli tatouage, sourit Keller en avalant une gorgée de whisky.

-Merci, un cadeau de ma tante, lui répondit de même Vladmir.

-Initiation familiale ?

Le sous-entendu aux lignées maitresses était évident pour deux membres des Cours des Mirages.

\- On va dire ça. Merci, dit Vladmir lorsque le barman posa devant lui un coca. Il sortit l'appoint de sa poche et paya.

-Toi, tu n'es pas d'ici, constata le barman.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'étudie dans le coin, rit Vladmir. Il avait tendance à oublier que son accent slave était assez prononcé, tout comme ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de l'entendre.

-Russie ? demanda tranquillement Keller, bien que le tatouage l'ait déjà renseigné sur la Cour d'appartenance du jeune qu'il avait devant lui.

Dans l'esprit de Keller, les connections se faisaient rapidement. Entre les on-dit et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, il n'était pas difficile de discerner le vrai du faux.

Les rumeurs de l'Underground racontaient l'aide importante de la _Semirrov_ dans le renouveau de la Cour anglaise. Voir ce jeune homme à ses côtés, portant la marque de la Cour Russe sur le bras, ne faisait que confirmer cette rumeur. Et ce jeune homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Ce visage et cette cicatrice était des plus connues dans tout le monde sorcier anglais. Harry Potter, ou Vladmir Kemenov, étudiant à Poudlard, était en réalité un membre de la Cour des Mirages. Et un Prince, à voir la couronne qui ornait son tatouage, ni plus ni moins qu'un futur dirigeant des Cours

Il avait également bien noté le sous-entendu et cela faisait écho à une autre rumeur. D'après les murmures, une petite cellule œuvrait au sein même de Poudlard. Et en voyant qui s'y trouvait, ce n'était pas surprenant, au final… La relève était assurée.

-Vous vous y connaissez en Deuxième Guerre Mondiale ? finit par demander le Russe en grimaçant.

Keller esquissa un sourire et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky en observant le jeune Russe. Pour un gosse élevé dans le monde sorcier, il se glissait sans problème au milieu du monde moldu. Il avait même aperçu un walkman dans la poche de sa veste. Mais il se demandait où il pouvait bien cacher sa baguette magique, du coup…

-Un peu sur Hitler et son copain là, Gellert… soupira le traqueur. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne et les données sur le second sont minces.

-Et sur le cercle d'influence de Gellert ?

-Aucunes nouvelles. Son principal soutien n'est pas réapparu. Mais d'après les histoires qui circulent dans les cercles financiers, plusieurs de ses propriétés seraient suspectées. Elles doivent encore être fouillées par les agents de Sécurité.

Les cercles financiers… Les Gobelins avaient déclaré que trois propriétés des Dumbledore devaient être fouillées, car encore officiellement sous Fidelitas. Ils avaient donc mis trois équipes de Briseurs de Sort sur l'affaire. Les liens qui unissaient les Cours des Mirages et la Nation Gobeline étaient des plus forts, et il était évident que Vladmir, en tant qu'Ami des Gobelins, avait aussi des avantages. Et la plupart des Gobelins de son cercle d'influence avaient connaissance de ses envies de vengeance.

-Dès que vous en savez plus, informez-en la Triade.

Keller hocha la tête. Dumbledore avait dû faire quelque chose de vraiment mauvais pour avoir une telle somme sur sa tête, ainsi que deux Cours sur son dos. Entre les dix mille gallions, la Russie et l'Angleterre, l'homme était vraiment dans une très mauvaise passe…

-Et des nouvelles des rats qui ont quitté le navire ? finit par demander le jeune Russe, arrachant Keller de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant les relations entre un rat et les affaires en cours et comprit soudain. Peter Pettigrow… Même lui, s'il mettait la main sur l'Animagus, lui réserverait un traitement spécial. Keller avait été un Gryffondor, Maison du courage. Et la trahison était, de son point de vue, la pire des lâchetés.

-Non, finit-il par avouer. Il n'est pas réapparu.

Alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de son verre, le Traqueur aperçut un mouvement de poignet du jeune Russe, si fluide et rapide qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il note le regard vitreux du barman.

-Il écoutait d'un peu trop près, expliqua succinctement Vladmir avec un sourire avant de faire un autre mouvement de poignet. Keller entraperçut un éclat de bois et le barman partit vers les tables du fond.

-Des choses intéressantes ?

Keller esquissa un rictus amusé et sortit un dossier de sa poche, qu'il poussa vers le Russe. Ce dernier le regarda à peine et fit disparaitre l'épaisse pochette sous son livre d'histoire.

-Ce sera tout, conclut le Traqueur.

-Parfait. Alors passez une bonne soirée…

-Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi, gamin, déclara finalement le Traqueur en avalant d'une gorgée le reste de son whisky.

Vladmir acquiesça et sourit en effleurant l'épais dossier alors que Keller quittait le bar. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le sceau de la Cour des Mirages. Finalement, il allait peut être avoir des données intéressantes dans le document. Mais pour le moment, il devait rentrer rapidement. Il était invité à une fête et il devait être présent…

Car mes Cinq Familles avaient décidé de faire une apparition lors du bal des Saturnalia.

Le bal avait lieu ni plus ni moins que chez les Londubat. Cela faisait des années que la vénérable matriarche s'était retirée de la vie mondaine et n'avait donc pas organisé le moindre bal. Depuis l'internement de son fils de de sa brut à Ste Mangouste, pour tout dire.

Mais un vent nouveau s'était fait sentir quand elle avait accepté de venir la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Certains avaient jasé, la considérant comme trop âgée ou trop retirée du monde sorcier pour être compétente. Elle avait méthodiquement détruit tous ces racontars par une gestion excellente et des résultats parfaits. Et pour asseoir sa position, elle avait utilisé toutes ses relations pour organiser le bal chez elle.

Vladmir esquissa un sourire en observant la salle de bal. Ils se tenaient tous sur le haut des escaliers d'honneur du manoir des Londubat et lentement, les corversations se tarrirent alors que toute la haute société sorcière prenait conscience de leur présence.

Théodore Nott Sr se tenait fier et droit malgré son statut de Mangemort, une main posée sur l'épaule de son Héritier. Et il tenait galamment le bras à ni plus ni moins que la sévère Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones dont la nièce, Susan, était accompagnée par son ex-fiancé, le jeune Lord Potter. A ses côtés, le jeune Kevin Entwhistle, vêtu d'une robe dévoilant l'impressionnant tatouage des Chevaliers-Mages, discutant tranquillement avec la matriarche des Potter et Severus Prince, tandis que Damoclès Rowle et son épouse écoutaient avec attention les paroles du jeune garçon.

Il s'agissait d'une scène à laquelle personne n'avait jamais pensé assister de leur vivant. Lentement, Lady Londubat, au bras de Lord Malefoy, leurs héritiers respectifs sur leurs pas, rejoignirent les Cinq Familles et les liens entre eux étaient des plus évidents.

Mais plus que tout, la vision d'une jeune fille aux immenses yeux noisettes et à l'aura puissante accompagnant Drago Malefoy ainsi que celle du tatouage des Chevaliers-Mages sur le bras d'un élégant garçon aux yeux d'un bleu vif dérangeant fit murmurer les sang-purs. Hermione Granger et Kévin Entwhistle, des sang-de-bourbes, de vulgaires nés-moldus, osaient se tenir aux côtés des Cinq Familles.

Les choses bougeaient dans le Monde Sorcier. Et seuls les idiots ne voyaient pas la puissante coalition politique qui se formait devant leurs yeux.

* * *

Namyothis : lol tu t'en sors avec ta tablette ? Mais merci pour ta review ^^

Guest n°1 : Merci ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant :) et je te rassure, je compte bien la mener à terme !

Guest n°2 : Surtout que Vlad choppe le rat, ce sera marrant ^^

Ary : Si tu aimes cette amitié entre l'Alliance, la petite scène de la salle des Serdaigles à du te plaire ^^ et oui, on peut être anobli quelque soit son statut initial, mais c'est plutôt rare et seuls les membres de 5 familles peuvent le faire...

Shira : bon, j'ai bien astiqué mon fouet ^^ et non, on ne résiste pas à Katya, on s'étale au sol en implorant sa pitié XD et si Croutard avait été mangé par Pattenrond, ce n'aurait pas été marrant ^^ Il s'est juste carapaté :p

Adenoide : merci pour toutes tes reviews ^^


	42. Chapter 42

_Un chapitre de transition, court et plutôt différent des autres. J'ai hésité et je me suis dis... pourquoi pas le présenter ainsi ? A vous de me dire si cette approche vous plait =) _

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Après la disparition suspecte de Dumbledore et la découverte que Peter Pettigrow est en vie, mais s'est enfui, la vie continue à Poudlard. Les vacances de Noël arrivent, avec la course de Flightracing la plus connue du monde, qui voit participer tous les attrapeurs sélectionnés pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. _

_Après avoir fini la course, Vladmir se voit confier une mission et récupère des dossiers auprès de Keller dans un bar moldu avant de se rendre au bal de Saturnalia. _

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Le retour de la Royauté ?**

Théodore Nott Sr ne se considérait pas comme un bon sorcier… ni même un être aimable et agréable à côtoyer. Tout son entourage et ses relations vous le diraient. Enfin, si… quelques personnes avaient déjà eu connaissance de sa capacité à aimer et à être tout simplement humain : sa défunte femme, son fils, et maintenant, les rares membres restants des Cinq Familles.

En dehors de ces rares personnes, Lord Nott n'était qu'un être froid, distant et intransigeant, un politicien des plus dangereux comptant parmi les Conservateurs. Il avait longtemps été considéré comme un des plus extrémistes à ses débuts, mais le monde sorcier actuel ne lui convenait pas. Conserver leurs traditions ancestrales, oui, conserver leur mode de vie archaïque, non. Peu savaient qu'il travaillait sur la création d'un nouveau parti.

En se tenant ainsi, aux côtés de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique sous les regards croisés de l'ensemble de la Haute Société Sorcière, Théodore Nott Sr se demanda ce qu'il allait devenir et si son idéal allait pouvoir voir le jour.

Il savait que beaucoup de monde murmurerait dans son dos pour sa présence, à lui et Severus. Ils avaient suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres par idéologique, prônant pour la conservation des valeurs sorcières qui lentement disparaissaient. Et bien que les visées de Lord Voldemort aient changées, Lord Nott savait une chose. On ne tournait jamais le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait donc continué à le servir contre son gré mais sans non plus chercher à le trahir, à l'inverse de Severus. Lui se rappelait que trop bien du sort du jeune Regulus Black pour ne serait ce qu'envisager de le trahir.

Théodore Nott Sr n'avait plus le choix, dorénavant. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aurait pardonné son passage dans un mouvement plus tempéré que les Conservateurs, il entrait, avec ce bal des Saturnalia, officiellement dans la catégorie « Traître » aux yeux de Voldemort pour ses nouvelles fréquentations. Amélia Bones, Harry Potter et des Sang-de-Bourbes n'étaient que des opposants et des déchets dont, s'il avait suivi la ligne directrice de son ancien seigneur, il aurait fallu se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

Mais d'un autre côté, Lord Nott ne choisissait pas n'importe quelle alliance. Il retournait à ses origines. Aux origines de sa famille… Aux origines même de la Magie et du Monde Sorcier.

Il était un Prince du Royaume Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Il était un des êtres les plus puissants de ce royaume, tant au niveau de l'influence qu'au niveau du prestige et de la capacité magique. Le statut d'Héritier d'un Fondateur de Lord Voldemort n'était rien comparé à la généalogie de Lord Nott. De plus, contrairement aux autres sang-purs dont la consanguinité avait affaibli la puissance, les Nott avaient toujours soigneusement choisi leurs époux ou épouses. Aucune affiliation directe ne devait existait les deux mariés. Et pour cela, sa famille avait pris dans la noblesse étrangère. Feu son épouse était elle-même une suédoise d'une prestigieuse et riche famille, qui avait donné son teint pâle et ses yeux bleus à son héritier.

Et si Voldemort avait pris le temps d'apprendre tous les méandres des traditions sorcières comme il aurait du le faire en prétendant au titre d'Héritier de Serpentard, jamais il ne pourrait lui reprocher ce changement d'alliance. Après tout, en s'affirmant ainsi, les Cinq Familles faisaient miroiter quelque chose au monde sorcier… Le retour de la Royauté. Le retour des traditions sorcières et de l'Ancienne Magie…

Théodore Nott était un ancien Mangemort, il le savait qu'il aurait à justifier continuellement le moindre de ses gestes, mais il suivrait la ligne des Cinq Familles.

Il suivrait la ligne des Cinq Familles, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, car c'était pour l'avenir des sorciers.

* * *

Amélia Bones se tenait faussement nonchalante au bras de Théodore Nott Sr. Même si elle avait, après moult discussions avec le Lord, apprit les raisons de son allégeance au Mage Noir, il n'en restait pas moins un Mangemort. Autant elle acceptait son idéologie traditionnaliste – tous les membres des Cinq Familles l'étaient foncièrement, bien que par forcément rattachés aux Conservateurs – autant elle ne pouvait cautionner les actes de barbaries que tous les Mangemorts avaient fait. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'étaient-ils, comparé au statut prestigieux des Cinq Familles ?

Ils étaient un symbole puissant pour le monde sorcier. Un signe de changement imminent, de ralliement non pas entre différents camps tels la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Non, les Cinq Familles étaient un symbole de rassemblement sous la bannière du Roi-Sorcier d'Angleterre.

Amélia offrit un sourire chaleureux, un vrai sourire, à son cavalier. Mangemort, Auror, Juriste, Mirage… toutes leurs différences quand à la légalité de leurs professions disparaissaient quand ils se rassemblaient autour de Severus Prince. Ils étaient non pas des ennemis, mais des alliés, des conseillers pour leur Roi… Même si ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre parler de trône.

C'était une des missions qu'elle s'était attribuée. Convaincre le taciturne Maitre de Potions d'accepter sa place dans le Monde Magique. Trop de corruptions et de décadence avaient envahi le pouvoir directionnel des sorciers.

Lady Bones était aux premières loges pour voir les réelles manœuvres politiques, les réelles têtes au pouvoir. Et Cornélius Fudge n'était qu'une simple marionnette entre les mains des autres sang-purs. D'abord sous la coupe de Dumbledore, bien que le ministre démette toute influence du vieux sorcier, puis sous celle de Lucius Malefoy et, surprise, d'Amos Diggory.

Toutes ces lois qui avaient été passées malgré toutes ses tentatives, toutes ces lois qui donnaient tellement d'avantages aux politiciens, toutes ces lois qui donnaient tellement d'avantages aux sang-purs, toutes ces lois qui donnaient tellement d'avantages aux sorciers, toutes ces lois qui brimaient les Créatures

Amélia en avait assez de se démettre pour rien, pour voir un monde s'enliser sans pouvoir rien faire. Il fallait au monde magique anglais un vrai dirigeant, une vraie loi sur laquelle s'appuyer, un vrai peuple à gouverner, égalitaire en droits et en devoirs quelques soient leurs rangs. Les anglais avaient oubliés la vraie place des Créatures Magiques et la vraie nature de la Magie… Il fallait le retour d'un roi sur le trône.

Il fallait le retour d'un roi sur le trône, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, car c'était pour l'avenir des sorciers.

* * *

Damoclès Rowle regrettait tellement l'absence de ses enfants à ses côtés mais ils étaient bien trop jeunes. Et puis, son dernier-né était si jeune qu'il n'aurait pas pu être ici. Il poussa un soupir et ignora le regard noir de sa femme.

Pour son plus grand désespoir, Lord Rowle avait du recourir aux Anciennes Lois maritales pour faire taire sa femme. Il aimait Gwenelle plus que tout au monde, mais son devoir passait avec son amour. Et son devoir, c'était les Cinq Familles. C'était servir leur roi.

Gwen n'avait pu accepter la présence d'une Mirage, ni même d'anciens Mangemorts au sein des descendants des premiers Chevaliers-Mages d'Arthur, arguant leur approche « noire » de la magie.

Au plus grand désespoir de Damoclès, sa femme s'était révélée avoir une vision étriquée de la Magie, pervertie par des siècles d'enseignement fallacieux, dont l'aboutissement avait été l'intronisation d'Albus Dumbledore au poste de Directeur. Blanche, Noire, de Sang, Runique… Rien de tout cela n'était important, seules les intentions comptaient. Et ça, les Anglais l'avaient oublié depuis trop longtemps.

Elle allait se dresser contre lui, contre les Cinq Familles… Et pour protéger l'Héritier d'Artus, Lord Rowle avait du la contraindre au silence grâce aux liens magiques de leur union. La tradition était ancrée chez les vieilles familles sang-pures de souscrire à une Union Sorcière Ancienne, donnant tout droit à l'époux sur sa femme. Gwen n'avait jamais été contrainte par son époux, comme la majeure partie des sorcières sous ce type d'union. Les liens magiques n'étaient quasiment jamais utilisés, mais elle avait compris ce à quoi elle s'opposait…

Damoclès haïssait Dumbledore de toute son âme. Responsable du manque de connaissances des générations actuelles et des futures générations, mais surtout, responsable de la mort de ses deux jumeaux. L'homme s'en était pris aux Cinq Familles pour poursuivre son avilissement de la Mère Magie et satisfaire sa soif de conquête.

Le retour d'un roi sur le trône d'Angleterre permettrait enfin de rétablir la vérité sur la Magie. Damoclès priait pour le rétablissement de la monarchie. car quoi qu'il lui en coute, car c'était pour l'avenir des sorciers.

Le rétablissement de la monarchie devait avoir lien, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, car c'était pour l'avenir des sorciers.

* * *

Katya n'était pas une vraie Potter. James, son frère, l'avait certes reconnue, mais elle restait née hors mariage. En vertu des Anciennes Lois, cette naissance illégitime rendait le nom des Potter intransmissible par son sang, à l'inverse de la jeune Susan qui transmettrait le nom des Bones à ses enfants s'ils naissaient dans le cadre d'une union sorcière. Vladmir était, à l'inverse d'elle, un héritier de naissance, qui pourrait prendre l'ensemble de ses fonctions à ses 16 ans.

Pour le moment, il disposait du statut de Lord, mais ne pouvait siéger en raison de son jeune âge. Damoclès s'en chargeait à sa place. Un bon compromis car l'homme était officiellement neutre. Lady Kemenov avait fait ce choix avec attention. Donner un siège à une autre personne qu'un des chefs des Cinq familles aurait était lui donner un poids politique phénoménal... Quoi que Augusta Londubat aurait pu se charger du siège des Potter... Lucius était bien trop catalogué comme Noir pour cela.

La russe sourit discrètement alors que l'attention se centrait sur eux. Les Cinq Familles apparaissaient unies pour la première depuis longtemps et nombreux se doutaient qu'un vent de changement soufflait.

Katya Annapovna Kemenov n'avait rien contre la démocratie... Si elle n'était pas un vulgaire simulacre comme ce l'était depuis bien trop longtemps en Angleterre... Les lois, le gouvernement... L'ensemble était dirigé par une minorité raciste et sang-pure. Le Parti Conservateur était au pouvoir depuis des décennies alors que l'alternance politique était une des clés pour le maintien de la démocratie. Les Démocrates, les vrais, ceux qui prônaient pour une égalité de droits, avaient quasiment disparus des rangs, préférant se cacher sous un statut de neutralité… Quelques-uns résistaient, comme les Lovegood ou encore les Sandwells, mas ils étaient rares. Quant aux Libérateurs… Les défenseurs de l'égalité interraciale avaient disparus de la scène politique depuis longtemps.

Katya voulait juste offrir le meilleur à son neveu. Et cela passait par un pays sain et une Magie forte. Et les deux nécessitaient par une rupture totale avec le présent. Elle était du même avis que Lady Bones, pour rétablir l'ordre et l'égalité dans le monde sorcier anglais, elle soutiendrait le renouveau de la monarchie.

Katya soutiendrait le renouveau de la monarchie, quoi que celui lui coûte, car c'était pour l'avenir des sorciers.

* * *

Severus Prince observait avec attention les réactions qu'il constatait sur les visages des différents sang-purs. Le bal de Saturnalia était un événement primordial pour les célébrations du nouvel an chez les sorciers et chaque année, les familles nobles jouaient un jeu de pouvoir entre elles pour choisir qui aurait l'insigne honneur d'organiser le bal et surtout de présider la cérémonie magique qui le clôturait. Une cérémonie d'Ancienne Magie, une des seules encore pratiquée dans le monde sorcier anglais.

Cette année, c'était Augusta qui avait réussi à remporter les concourent d'influence... Mais le fait que la vénérable matriarche des Londubat soit sortie de sa si longue retraite de la Haute Société avait beaucoup influencé sur son choix. Des rumeurs mesquines avaient circulé, arguant qu'elle avait enfin fait son deuil de son légume de fils pour se concentrer enfin sur son empoté de petit-fils, mais elle avait ignoré ces vils racontars pour se concentrer sur l'organisation du bal, la direction de la Cour des Mirages et la gestion de Poudlard.

Comme quoi, la façade des Londubat était bien rodée, songea Severus en retenant un soupir. Mais il était difficile de voir en la maîtresse des lieux de ce soir l'habituelle Augusta Londubat, virulence, têtue et surtout excentrique.

L'héritier d'Artus Pendrdagon, dernier roi sorcier de l'Angleterre sorcière, laissa son égard parcourir les rangs qui se pressaient autour de l'escalier.

Encore une fois, il pouvait voir dans les yeux des sorciers face à lui briller l'espoir. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de voir la résolution qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux des quatre autres chefs des Cinq Familles. Damoclès Rowle, Théodore Nott, Katya Kemenov-Potter et Amelia Bones avaient un regard fier et empli de défi.

Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre précisément ce qu'attendaient les sorciers du retour de la royauté, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était effrayé.

_Lorsque l'héritier et l'espion se mêleront à nouveau,_

_Lorsque le passé et le futur en un seul sang fusionneront,_

_Lorsque les ténèbres sur notre monde se rependront,_

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront._

_Gauvain et Galaad seront dualité, les patriarches veillant sur eux._

_Tristan et Perceval seront contraire, bien contre mal, ténèbres contre lumière._

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront._

_Autour du Prince les descendants se rassembleront et le réveil de la Magie se fera._

La prophétie tournait en boucle dans sa tête, lui murmurant sans cesse qu'il était un lord maintenant et surtout un Prince et qu'il avait des devoirs envers les autres...

Mais il ne voulait pas de ce poids. Et c'était là qu'il maudissait Dumbledore de lui avoir caché son ascendance exacte. Lui avoir caché le rôle précis des Cinq Familles et surtout son héritage...

Severus Prince avait l'impression de raté quelque chose de primordial concernant l'importance du la monarchie. Quelque chose que tous les autres avaient compris par leurs connaissances du monde sorcier. Il regarda malgré lui Kevin, vêtu d'un ensemble de robes extrêmement rares et surtout plus portées depuis les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Les robes des Chevaliers-Mages... D'un pourpre profond qui avait été à l'origine des robes des Aurors, elles se caractérisaient par une absence de manches, dévoilant l'impressionnant tatouage, symbole de sa fonction. Le jeune serdaigle portait sa tenue avec noblesse.

Severus était certain que Kevin et Hermione, qu'il apercevait plus loin au bras de Drago, savaient plus de choses que lui sur le monde sorcier traditionaliste... Il vaudrait qu'il demande des renseignements Marcus Selwyn...

En attendant, Lucius, Augusta et les enfants se dirigeaient vers eux... Severus retint un gémissement de désespoir, se préparant à subir une véritable mascarade politique mise en place par ses chers et inestimables princes des Cinq Familles avec la complicité de Lucius et Augusta...

Severus avait toujours haï les événements mondains, mal à l'aise avec la foule. Mais l'espoir qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de nombreux sorciers était vraiment dérangeant. Pour le peuple sorcier, Severus acceptait de faire un petit effort et assumerait son rang.

Il assumerait son statut, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, car il sentait inconsciemment que c'était pour l'avenir des sorciers.

* * *

Vladmir n'avait aucune raison d'apprécier les sorciers anglais. Imbus d'eux même, rétrogrades, racistes… Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour eux. Et pourtant… Après que Katya l'ait l'obliger à se rendre à Poudlard, il avait compris que tous n'étaient pas ainsi. Il suffisait de voir Kévin, Hermione ou même Neville !

Pour Drago, cela avait été bien plus délicat. Il était à la base un de ces sang-purs coincés que Vladmir détestait, s'engorgeant de titres dérisoires tout en n'ayant aucune conscience de la vraie noblesse.

A l'opposé, il était l'Héritier d'une des plus grandes lignées dites « Noire » de Russie, mais aussi du clan associé, Héritier d'une grande lignée « Blanche » d'Angleterre, Tsarévitch de Russie par la lignée maternelle de Katya et Prince de l'Angleterre par sa lignée paternelle, sans compter son statut de la _Semirrov_, la Cour des Mirages Russe. Il avait conscience de l'énormité de ces tritres… Et pourtant, il ne les étalait pas… Et il doutait fortement que la plupart des sorciers anglais aient connaissance de la dimension impériale de son sang.

Il n'appréciait pas les sorciers anglais, au contraire, Vladmir avait une certaine haine envers la plupart d'entre eux. A commencer par les politiciens véreux du ministère. Une haine ancrée au plus profond de son cœur. Une haine pour des hommes et des femmes qui n'avaient pas réellement joué leur rôle de protecteurs du monde magique, qui avaient failli à défendre la paix et l'unité, qui se complaisaient dans des lois immorales conçues pour leur propre avantage et non pas pour l'égalité de tous. Une haine pour une société qui avait acclamé un manipulateur pendant des décennies, se retranchant derrière lui pour diriger, lui offrant sur un plateau ses plus sombres ambitions.

Et surtout, Vladmir avait une haine énorme pour Albus Dumbledore, un homme qui avait manipulé le monde pour que l'Angleterre sorcière soit son vaste terrain de jeu…

Dans l'esprit du jeune russe, Albus Dumbledore et le Ministère de la Magie étaient responsables de la mort de ses parents, mais aussi de l'aliénation des parents de Neville, de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort… Tant de maux qui auraient pu être évités si des personnes compétentes, de la trempe d'Amélia Bones, dirigeaient intégralement le ministère.

En réalité, Vladmir voulait une chose. Une chose que la plupart du temps, même son entourage oubliait. Il voulait venger ses parents. Venger deux êtres qui auraient pu lui donner tellement et qui étaient morts par la faute d'incompétents. Des incompétents qui n'avaient pas pris conscience ou s'étaient voilés la face devant l'émergence d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Car même s'il ne les avait pas vraiment connu, il avait quelques souvenirs qu'il gardait précieusement dans une pièce secrète au fond de son esprit. L'odeur de sa mère. Le rire de son père. Le soyeux d'une mèche rousse, une paire de lunettes rondes surplombant des yeux noisette rieurs alors que des bulles de savon l'entouraient. De maigres souvenirs, qu'il avait chéri, élevé dans un clan où la famille était au centre des choses.

Quelle meilleure vengeance pour le monde sorcier de place au pouvoir un homme désintéressé, sévère mais juste, ni sang-pur, ni né-sorcier, un sang-mêlé ? Un homme qui rétablisse enfin l'égalité et la liberté dans un monde désabusé et en déclin ? Quelle meilleure vengeance que de souffler sous le nez de Dumbledore le réel pouvoir, de le destituer définitivement ?

Vladmir voulait se venger, Il en allait de sa fierté, de l'honneur de sa famille. Et pour cela, il placerait Severus Prince sur le trône d'Angleterre.

Severus Prince deviendrait roi, quoi qu'il lui en coute, pour qu'il puisse enfin se venger de Dumbledore.

* * *

Kévin Entwhistle observait du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami et seigneur. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait faire, c'était observer. Le jeune né-moldu notait tout, enregistrait le moindre détail et surtout, analysait toutes les données récoltées. Vlad disait de lui qu'il était le parfait serdaigle.

Meilleur élève de sa promotion, suivi de près par Hermione, puis Drago, il ne tirait aucune fierté de cela et restait discret. Il préférait se dissimuler dans l'ombre pour n'intervenir qu'en cas de nécessité. Vladmir, dans les 10 premiers malgré des résultats quelques peu bancals en métamorphose, savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Pour le moment, Kévin pouvait voir la lueur de haine et de colère dans ses yeux. Il suffisait de suivre son regard pour le voir se poser sur la petite bande de dirigeants du Ministère de la Magie. Etrangement, Cornélius Fudge n'était pas présent, alors qu'il était persuadé l'avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Laissant son regard se promener dans la salle, Kévin prit le temps de mémoriser les personnes présentes, les groupes constitués et surtout, il observa les yeux des gens. Car si un visage pouvait être neutre, Kévin avait depuis très longtemps compris que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme et qu'il était très difficile d'y masquer ses sentiments.

Il avait suffisamment vu la peur dans le visage pourtant souriant de sa mère, la haine dans ceux de ses frères alors qu'ils s'adressaient avec inquiétude à lui… Les seules personnes qui savaient maitriser les sentiments dans leurs yeux se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Katya et Vladmir Kemenov, Severus Prince et Filius Flitwick. Pour le dernier, il s'avait que c'était dû à la culture gobeline. Pour les trois sorciers, c'était dû à un mode de vie. Etre un Mirage n'était pas de tout repos et surtout, un statut sécuritaire. Combien de sorciers étaient morts pour avoir porté le tatouage des Cours ?

Kévin, jeune chevalier-mage affilié à la lignée Potter, arrêta son regard quelques minutes sur un chien tranquillement allongé dans l'ombre, puis finit par poser les yeux sur son amie et égale, dont les yeux reflétaient calme, puissance et fierté.

Hermione était comme lui. Une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe au milieu d'une réception sang-pure. Une tâche dans la perfection de la soirée. Mais comme lui, elle emmerdait son monde et s'affichait fièrement au bras de Drago, usant de ses manières impeccables issues de deux ans de pratique et de centaines d'heures d'entrainement.

Pour elle, pour lui, il voulait un monde égalitaire. Lui, que Vladmir et certains membres de la société avaient accepté sans la moindre hésitation alors que d'autres le rabaissaient. Lui, qui avait enfin trouvé une famille chez les sorciers.

Pour garder sa famille, pour aider les nés-moldus incompris et rejetés comme lui, il aiderait Vladmir à réaliser ses rêves de vengeance et de pouvoir. Il l'aiderait à bâtir un nouveau monde sorcier. Il aiderait à ramener la monarchie.

Il aiderait à ramener la monarchie, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, pour soutenir ses amis et sa famille sorcière.

* * *

Hermione Granger était une jeune sorcière dotée d'une intelligence aiguë. Elle ne pouvait plus se considérer née-moldue, comme l'avait bassiné un certain chef de clan vampire hyper-protecteur. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins considérée comme telle par la totalité du monde sorcier, son état de Créature Magique toujours sous le sceau du secret.

Alors qu'elle regardait les Cinq Familles dominées le bal, elle ressentit une certaine forme de fierté pour réussir à se comporter de manière satisfaisante ne pas porter préjudice à son prestigieux cavalier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kévin. Il le lui retourna avant de tourner la tête vers Severus Prince. Elle fit de même et sa fierté se changea en curiosité.

Toute sa nature profonde de Licorine lui hurlait de rétablir la monarchie, de soutenir l'arrivée du Roi-Sorcier. Les Dame-à-la-Licorne avaient, de tout temps, soutenues les rois du monde. Circée, puissante sorcière des Ténèbres et épouse de roi (1) le soutient jusqu'à qu'il meure empoisonné par un de ses fils. Morgane et Viviane, entourant Artus…

Quant à sa nature d'anglaise, elle ne pouvait être que d'accord avec sa nature de Licorine. L'Angleterre moldue avait toujours été un pays dirigé par un monarque, même s'il s'agissait d'une monarchie constitutionnelle, avec une séparation des pouvoirs pour éviter une hégémonie royale. Elle y était fermement attachée et avait été choquée d'apprendre que le monde sorcier n'était pas sous la direction de la reine d'Angleterre, mais d'un Ministre de la Magie élu par le peuple.

Bien que personne ne lui ait avoué l'identité du descendant d'Artus, c'était évident pour une Dame-à-la-Licorne. Severus Prince était le futur roi. D'un air distrait, elle nota que Kévin s'éloignait vers un coin, trop prise dans ses réflexions.

Hermione ne pouvait que soutenir ce qu'elle devinait se profiler sous cette apparition de la cour du Roi-Sorcier. Elle soutiendrait la monarchie, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, par conviction politique.

* * *

Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, somnolait dans un coin de la salle de bal. Autant il adorait les soirées mondaines, autant y assister sous son aspect canin n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il émit un soupir à fendre l'âme et observa d'un œil distrait les environs tout en se retenant de gratter cet affreux collier vert dont l'avait affublé Severus.

Une bande d'anciens camarades de classe papotaient entre eux. Il reconnaissait quelques serdaigles auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé… En fait, jamais, quand il y réfléchissait. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, il avait quelques cours avec eux mais pourquoi… A oui, ces histoires de Maisons. Les aigles étaient trop… snobs et coincés pour attirer l'attention des Gryffondors. Pourtant, aux vues de leurs fréquentations, cela avait changé. Sully McMillan discutait avec un homme de taille moyenne mais incroyablement charismatique…. Son mari probablement, à voir l'intimité avec laquelle il lui tenait la taille, et il s'agissait d'un ancien Serpentard…

Sirius soupira alors qu'un flash de sa cavale lui revenait en tête. Il traversait le Londres moldu et un couple d'amoureux lui avait abandonné un morceau de sandwich quand il en avait eu besoin… Et soudain, et haleta alors qu'un parallèle hasardeux se faisait dans son esprit…

La foule présente dans l'immense ville de Londres… L'énorme école primaire qu'il avait vu… Et qui regroupait à elle seule les sept années de Poudlard.

Le poil de Sirius Black s'ébouriffa sous la peur, réaction plus féline que canine mais qui correspondait mieux à sa chair de poule. Les sorciers étaient si peu nombreux ? Etaient-ils si dévastés par les précédentes guerres ? Les souvenirs du nombre de ses amis morts durant la dernière guerre l'envahie. Dans sa promotion, sur les 15 gryffondors, Alice et Frank Londubat n'étaient plus, ni James et Lily Potter. Mary et Sarah étaient mortes durant leur dernière année massacrées avec le reste de leur famille par les hommes de Voldemort. Et dire que ce fou tuait même les siens…

Combien, en trois générations, le monde sorcier avait perdu de familles ? D'après ses grands-parents, Poudlard, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, était à sa pleine contenance. Quand il y était, la moitié du château était inoccupé… et maintenant… les trois quart ?

Le monde sorcier anglais mourrait rapidement, si rapidement !

-Chut Black…

Sirius retint un sursaut et sentit une main caresser doucement sa tête. Il reconnut le jeune né-moldu et meilleur ami de son filleul, Kévin, si sa mémoire était bonne. Gémissant, le chien posa sa tête sur l'avant-bras marqué du tatouage des chevaliers-mages et observa les Cinq Familles enfin réunies. Puis, entrainé par le garçon, il rejoignit les escaliers et les sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre.

Les vieilles histoires de son horrible mère avaient peut-être un fond de vérité. Les Cinq Familles étaient l'espoir du monde sorcier. Quoi il lui en coute, il verrait tout pour le sauver… Même rétablir la monarchie s'il le fallait.

* * *

Perdu dans la masse des sorciers, Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, discutait avec ceux qu'il appelait mentalement larbins. Que des lèches bottes qui le payaient grassement pour faire passer une loi par ci et une loi par là. Il leur faisait plaisir de temps en temps, mais appréciait énormément avec une forte tête et la trempe dAmelia Bones en face de lui. Lorsque les demandes associées aux pots-de-vin ne lui convenaient pas, il évoquait alors cette terrible Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique qui une fois de plus lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues...

Le Ministre Fudge racontait la dernière blague entendue durant une des petites soirées organisée par son épouse lorsque des murmures se firent entendre. Pestant mentalement contre les abrutis qui osaient l'interrompre dans sa tirade, il eut la surprise, très mauvaise surprise soit dit en passant, de voir un spectacle auquel il n'avait jamais voulu assister...

Les Cinq Familles, réunies au sommet de l'escalier d'honneur, les surplombait avec fierté et noblesse. Si seulement il avait pu savoir qui était l'héritier dans cette brochette, il aurait tenté de s'en débarrasser rapidement. C'est qu'il tenait à son siège, Cornelius Fudge.

Le Ministre grinça des dents en apercevant un jeune étudiant de Poudlard. Il était prêt à parier que c'était lui, l'Héritier, ce foutu Vladmir Kemenov. Oui, il avait une certaine dent contre le jeune russe… Celui-ci avait osé le rabaisser plus bas que terre et ce, devant témoins ! Que cela ne tienne, Cornélius tenait peut-être une certaine forme de vengeance, alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête.

-Tssss, souffla-il imperceptiblement sachant parfaitement que quelqu'un allait l'entendre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur le ministre ? S'inquiétant sa secrétaire.

Le ministre retint un discret sourire empli de satisfaction et adressa un sourire contrit à la femme replète au sourire de crapaud. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas cette femme. Mais Dolorès Ombrage était si servile et si avide de pouvoir qu'elle fermait les yeux sur ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir de compromettant dans les papiers qui passaient sur son bureau de Secrétaire du Ministre.

-cette vision me fait mal au cœur très chère...

-Il s'agit es Cinq Familles Cornelius ! s'insurgea le directeur du département de la santé et d la recherche magique, un des meilleurs médicomages de sa génération.

-Vous interprétez mal mes paroles, soupira faussement peiné le Ministre de la Magie. Ce qui me fait mal au coeur, c'est de voir aux côtés d'Amelia deux Mangemorts reconnus et une sorcière d'une lignée ouvertement pour la Magie Noire !

Des murmures se firent attendre autour de lui et Cornelius Fudge avala avec satisfaction une gorgée d'un excellent champagne. Il avait oublié à quel point Augusta savait recevoir. Le champagne était de la meilleure qualité, les amuse-bouche tout simplement divins. Quant au cadre… Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que plus personne n'avait pu admirer la salle de bal du manoir ancestral des Londubat, mais elle était aussi imposante et magnifiquement parée que dans ses souvenirs.

Cornélius Fudge sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant que ses paroles avaient perturbé certains sorciers autour de lui et il ravala son rictus pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Qu'il était simple de manipuler le son monde…

-Que…

-Regardez… C'est…

-Par Merlin !

Le Ministre de la Magie fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et se tourna vers l'escalier, source de toute cette soudaine agitation. Seules ses manières parfaitement maitrisées malgré son air maladroit et ses nombreux faux-pas, plus que volontaires, l'empêchèrent de recracher la gorgée de champagne millésimé qu'il venait de prendre.

Augusta Londubat se tenait au bras de Lucius Malefoy et une née-moldue accompagnait le jeune Drago ! Alors que les deux clans rejoignaient les Cinq Familles, les lèvres de Cornélius se pincèrent. A quoi jouait Lucius ? Il avait toujours été persuadé que le Lord tentait de se servir de lui pour asseoir le pouvoir des sang-purs, but qu'il partageait. C'était pour cela que Lucius Malefoy le considérait, comme la majeure partie des sorciers, comme un simple pantin, car il disait amen à toutes ses remarques...

Il s'excusa et s'éloigna légèrement de ses colaborateurs, prétextant un besoin naturel et des plus humains. Il finit par s'isoler entre deux colonnes et son sourire se fit mauvais.

Beaucoup oubliaient que Cornélius Fudge avait été, de son temps, un Serpentard, Préfet-en-chef et surtout, à la tête de sa Maison comme l'avait été Lucius Malefoy quelques décennies plus tard, ou encore son fils. Beaucoup oubliaient que derrière une façade de pantin jouait un homme des plus retors.

Le sourire d'abordait le Ministre de la Magie était son vrai visage. Caché entre deux statues, il observait l'immense échiquier du pouvoir dont les multiples pièces s'organisaient en coalisations. Anciens Mangemorts, Conservateurs, Démocrates, Libérateurs… la plupart se réunissaient par partis politiques, dévoilant leurs allégeances, mais maintenant, Fudge pouvait rajouter un nouveau camp… Les Royalistes. Et il comptait bien mêler son nez dans les affaires de ces derniers. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et prit une résolution avant de rejoindre son petit groupe.

Il se dresserait contre les Cinq Familles, quoi qu'il lui en coute, car c'était pour protéger ses intérêts.

* * *

Sergei avait observé les moindres réactions des humains – ainsi que les quelques créatures habilement mêlées aux sorciers pour éviter d'être chassées. Il s'était caché derrière une série de statues, usant de ses dons de vampire pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre.

Avec fierté, il avait observé Vladmir et Katya se dresser avec les autres membres de Cinq Familles. Ce que cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il prenait lentement leur place dans le monde anglais.

Sergei Dimitrovitch Pokhastovine était un des plus puissants vampires de Russie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le chef du clan de St-Petersbourg, la ville des Tsars. Et il était depuis déjà trois générations associé aux clans des Kemenov. Le grand-père de Kaya était un grand homme et un grand chef de clan. Katya, en prenant sa relève, s'était révélée aussi charismatique et forte que lui et le jeune Vladmir se dévoilait un futur dirigeant des plus charismatiques.

Par contre ce qui le titillait, c'était l'homme juste à côté de lui. Sergei connaissait parfaitement de nom et de réputation cet homme. Cornélius Fudge était soi-disant un pantin. Mais le sourire et le regard manipulateur qu'affichaient l'homme alertèrent le vampire.

Il n'avait pas de contact visuel pour entrer dans son esprit comme il aurait aimé le faire. Pas sans se dévoiler. Mais Sergei connaissait déjà ce type de personnes. Des manipulateurs de génies, il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient toujours un aspect et un don pour paraitre idiots. Pour se dévoiler ainsi, la nouvelle des Cinq Familles devait l'avoir vraiment chamboulé.

Sergei resta immobile pendant que l'homme reprenait son visage d'abruti et rejoignait ses collaborateurs.

Le russe sortit de sa cachette et se faufila discrètement avant de se figer soudainement, ses sens en alerte. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte de la salle de bal. Amos Diggory s'y tenait aux côtés de deux personnes. Sergei serra les mâchoires, ses yeux virant aux rouges sous la soudaine colère qu'il ressentait.

La matriarche des Londubat n'avait pas osé ? Elle n'avait pas osé convier Valérius Dominis ? Le chef de Clan de Londres était un grand vampire d'un blond platine, aussi blond que Lucius Malefoy et ils se dévisagèrent. Sergei put voir la haine dans les yeux de son homologue d'Angleterre et il tourna la tête vers le dernier homme. Grand, des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus d'un pétillement agaçant très familier.

Sergei cligna les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'homme avait disparu. Le vampire russe serra les dents et se pressa vers l'alliance royaliste qui s'est créée devant leurs yeux.

Il allait devoir prévenir ses amis que non seulement, les Cinq Familles se battaient contre Dumbledore et qu'il était sur de l'avoir vu ce soir. Mais aussi qu'ils avaient un nouvel ennemi en la personne de Cornélius Fudge.

Fendant la foule, le vampire refit mentalement le serment d'allégeance qu'il avait fait à Vassili et Katya Kemenov. Il protégerait Katya et le clan des Kemenov, et par extension, les Cinq Familles, quoi que celui lui en coûte.

* * *

_(1) Mythologie grecque un peu modifiée à ma sauce ;) Fille du dieu Hélios et d'une Océanide, puissante magicienne portée sur les poisons et la métamorphose, elle épouse un roi qu'elle assassine par la suite._

_Comme j'ai déjà prévenu (pour ceux qui lisent Evans un jour, Evans toujours !), je fais une pause jusqu'en janvier ^^ Je n'ai aucune avance sur mes deux fics, donc je vais prendre un mois histoire d'avoir quelques chapitres tout prêts ! Je vous retrouve donc le 9 janvier pour la suite :)_

* * *

Nyx: Waouh, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ^^

Leia22 :Merci =) C'est vrai que Vlad fait super-puissant et du coup de temps en temps, une petite scène ou il n'est pas le meilleur tombe ^^

Marie la Petite : Merci pour ta review ^^

Guest n°1 : Merci pour ton petit mot !

Shira : Et bien, si Croutard finissait dans l'estomac d'un chat, cela gâcherait pas mal de choses, non ? Et comment as tu trouvé ce bal ? Je pense que c'est bien différent de ce que tu attendais ;)

Guest n°2 : Ravie que cette scène t'ait plu XD Pour ta question, tu as du avoir ta réponse, non ? Mais oui, un bal par an ^^

Namyothis : Et oui, Katya a pas mal de bouteille derrière elle, mine de rien, et son travail d'Auror est une des facettes de ce passé. Et ta tablette est un cas XD

Hathor2 : Merci, comme toujours :)

Esyram inushkuew : J'espère

Lutin de C : Et moi, j'adore tes reviews ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	43. Chapter 43

Bonne année à tout le monde :) J'espère que vous allez tous bien en cette nouvelle année ! Déjà un an, un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, un an que certains d'entre vous me suivez... Merci à tout le monde pour lire, suivre et commenter les aventures de Vladmir Kemenov :)

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Dumbledore a disparu, Peter Pettigrow s'est enfui et les vacances de Noël se sont révélées animées. Après une course de Flightracing mouvementée, les Cinq Familles font leur entrée officielle dans le monde politique lors du bal de Saturnalia, organisée cette année par les Londubat. Et tous ont le même objectif, restaurer la royauté._

**Russe **

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Trahison**

Vladmir poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'efforça de rester silencieux, bien que ce ne soit pas forcément sa spécialité. Quand quelque chose l'énervait, il avait tendance à le dire haut et fort.

Entendre McGo déblatérer sur les dangers de la métamorphose humaine n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Ni même son verre de vodka. Encore moins un élixir de joie. Comment dire… Vladmir et la Métamoprhose… Deux contraires. Deux notions que tout opposait. Et c'était bien la raison de son soupir désespéré.

Il ruminait une nouvelle depuis bientôt un mois. Pour une fois qu'il apprenait un truc nouveau sur son père, un truc que Katya ne savait pas ! Pour une fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose sur son père, il fallait que ce soit lié à la métamorphose ! James Potter était un foutu _Animagus_ !

Kévin ricana en voyant son meilleur ami laisser sa tête tomber sur son cahier de notes, déprimé. Il savait exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête et cela l'amusait. Surtout quand il croisa le regard de la sévère professeure de Métamorphose. Même si elle s'était légèrement améliorée dans son comportement, elle n'arrivait pas à se comporter avec les deux étudiants comme avec les autres.

-La vieille te fusille du regard, constata tranquillement le né-moldu.

-M. Kemenov ! Veuillez écouter en cours, je vous prie, ou sinon, sortez ! soupira la Directrice des Gryffondors.

Vladmir haussa un sourcil sarcastique alors qu'un rictus narquois se dessinait sur les lèvres de Kévin. Décidément, elle n'apprendrait jamais. Tranquillement, le Russe se redressa et fit son sac sous les yeux éberlués de la sorcière, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-M. Kemenov ! s'horrifia le professeur McGonagall. La Directrice sera avisée de votre manque d'assiduité !

-Avisez, avisez, ricana dans un murmure Kévin, mais l'ouïe de félin de la professeure fut suffisante.

-M. Entwhistle ! Veuillez surveiller vos paroles ou…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Kévin se levait à son tour pour ranger ses affaires, sous les rires des Serdaigles de leur classe et les mines amusées des Serpentards. Drago, Théo et Blaise leur mimèrent même des applaudissements silencieux dans le dos de McGonagall.

La porte se referma sur les Gemini alors qu'un tonitruant « 40 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! CHACUN » s'élevait et les deux adolescents échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé avant de dévaler les escaliers en direction des serres.

Esquivant le nouveau surveillant – Merlin soit loué, la Directrice avait enfin mis à la porte l'affreux Rusard et l'avait remplacé par deux surveillants avec un faucon de compagnie et un garde-chasse – Kévin et Vladmir se faufilèrent par les passages secrets de l'école pour rejoindre Neville et Hermione qui œuvraient sur un devoir en Botanique.

-Salut, Mione ! s'exclama Kévin en se penchant par-dessus une bouture de pois pleureur pour coller un baiser sur la joue de la concernée.

-Salut, Hermione ! renchérit Vladmir en imitant son ami pour embrasser l'autre joue de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière suspendit son geste et les regarda avec suspicion de la tête aux pieds.

-Vous, vous devriez être en Métamorphose. Qu'avez-vous encore fait à notre pauvre directrice pour être aussi joyeux et qu'elle vous mette à la porte ?

-Rien, sourit innocemment Kévin. Ohhhh, ma mignonne petite Sasha ! _Viens ma belle, j'ai une quesssstion à te posssser ! _

-Et nous n'avons pas été mis à la porte, on est parti avant qu'elle ne le fasse, rit Vladmir alors que la petite vipère, qui se prélassait avec trois de ses serpenteaux, plus si petits que ça, redressa paresseusement la tête à l'appel de Kévin. Elle se laissa soulever par un Serdaigle euphorique.

-Bon, ok les gars, soupira Neville en apparaissant de sous une table couvert de terreau, une liane se tortillant énergiquement dans sa main. Vous avez bu ?

-Non ! s'offusqua Kévin tout en discutant à mi-voix avec Sasha et ses petits.

-Fumé ? tenta Hermione avant de rajouter devant le regard noir de Vladmir. Ok, j'ai rien dit !

-Avalé une potion d'euphorie ? supposa Neville.

-Pris une quelconque substance illicite ? rajouta Hermione en agitant un sécateur sous le nez de Kévin qui éloigna l'arme de son visage.

-Non ! répliquèrent en cœur les deux Serdaigles.

-Quel coup fourré avez-vous encore préparé ? demanda finalement Neville avec un regard soupçonneux.

Avec le printemps, les deux étudiants de Serdaigle étaient devenus intenables et franchement, seuls leurs excellents résultats scolaires leur évitaient des ennuis plus sérieux. Quelques personnes trouvaient cela amusant, dont un certain professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, même s'il s'en défendait, ainsi qu'un professeur de Potions qui aurait préféré avaler une fiole entière de poison plutôt que de l'admettre. Quant à Augusta, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

Elle savait que le dossier de Keller avait profondément touché Vladmir. Les données que le Traqueur de _l'Underground_ avait rassemblées étaient venues en complément de ce que le Fouineur du _Sermirrov_ avait déniché.

Résultat, ils avaient les détails de l'implication d'Albus Dumbledore dans les meurtres de Cassandra Nott, James et Lily Potter, Damius et Remus Rowle, Eileen Prince, Sarah et John Bones… Tous les détails étaient associés à des preuves. Souvenirs, documents compromettants… Ils pouvaient enfin monter un dossier contre lui de manière officielle, ce que faisaient depuis maintenant un mois les Cinq Familles.

Sauf que l'homme était toujours porté disparu. Le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas encore annoncé la fuite de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, mais la Coalition Royaliste, nom donné au rassemblement des Cinq Familles, associée aux prestigieuses lignées des Londubat, des Malefoy et, de manière surprenante, des Greengrass, faisait pression sur le Magenmagot.

Il était temps que le Monde Sorcier découvre les réels objectifs du vieil homme manipulateur qu'ils avaient adulé durant des décennies.

Il en résultait que Vladmir, sur les nerfs et avide de vengeance, tournait en rond dans Poudlard comme un hippogriffe en cage.

L'Alliance avait tout fait pour le tenir occupé. Kévin s'arrangeait pour lui souffler des idées de blagues sur les professeurs ou les autres élèves qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, McGonagall en tête.

Luna l'avait transformé en professeur de Russe et elle se révélait une excellente élève.

Neville, à l'inverse, s'était mis en tête de lui donner des cours de soutien en Botanique, deuxième matière honnie de Vladmir.

Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient embauché pour préparer leur futur en dehors de l'école, une histoire de magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Drago, lui, l'avait envoyé aider Hagrid à gérer des hippogriffes, surtout que l'ancien garde-chasse s'inquiétait pour un de ces petits protégés. Vladmir volait beaucoup avec un des animaux magiques, prénommé affreusement Buck, ce qui avait le don de le détendre. Et cet hippogriffe lui avait donné une autre distraction. Gregory Goyle avait été blessé par la créature magique en début d'année et Vladmir faisait maintenant jouer ses relations pour éviter des ennuis à Hagrid.

Quant à Hermione, c'était celle qui, inconsciemment, avait le plus détourné l'attention de Vladmir. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour une recherche en Runes, mais aussi en Arithmancie. Ce qui avait intrigué les Gemini qui butaient sur un problème des plus simples. Les cours de Runes Magiques et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient lieu à la même heure à deux endroits opposés dans le château. Or, la jeune fille était avec eux en cours, mais d'après Parvati Patil, sœur jumelle un peu simplette et Gryffondor de Padma, elle était également avec eux en cours.

Tout ca pour dire que le mystère Hermione intriguait les Gemini.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? finit par demander la principale concernée en fronçant les sourcils. Kévin esquissa un sourire.

-Non, mais on a une question pour toi.

-Dédoublement de personnalité ?

-Je ne suis pas schizophrène !

-Schizophrène ? répéta Vlad.

-Maladie moldue, expliqua succinctement Kévin. Non, dédoublement du genre… clone ?

-Vous avez du prendre quelque chose à votre insu, marmonna Neville en posant une main sur le front de Kévin.

Kevin écarta distraitement la main chaude sur son front sans quitter un instant des yeux Hermione.

-Tu paies quelqu'un pour qu'elle prenne ton apparence ? enchaîna Vladmir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'horrifia la jeune fille.

-A moins que ce ne soit un de ces dons de licorine, déclara Kevin en posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes, songeur.

-Mais, par le sang de merlin, de quoi parlez-vous ? Ragea Neuville en fusillant les Geminis des yeux.

-On parle du comment elle arrive à suivre à la fois les cours de Culture Sorcière, de Runes, d'Arithmancie et même de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sans jamais rater un seul cours...

-... Et de sa capacité à être présente à deux cours en même temps, du coup, rajouta Kevin.

-C'était ça vos soi-disant recherches ultra confidentielles ? bégaya Hermione.

-Entre autres, ricana Kévin, mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à la question !

-Vous… vous… articula difficilement la jeune femme avant de rougir sous le regard inquisiteur des deux Serdaigles. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

-Donc, c'est illégal ? s'amusa Vladmir en prenant la même position que Kévin, le menton posé dans sa paume de main.

-Non ! protesta la jeune femme. J'ai l'autorisation du Mi…

Hermione se tut immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés, consciente qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit face aux deux Serdaigles, d'une intelligence redoutable. Avec angoisse, elle observa Kévin sortir un petit parchemin et barrer plusieurs lignes d'une sorte de liste. Neville, curieux, se pencha derrière lui pour lire à haute voix :

-_Duos corpus_… Polynectar… Un truc en russe… _Spiritus possessionem_, c'est pas de la magie noire, ça ? Catalyseur de… hein ? Retourneur de temps…

-Tu as un Retourneur de temps ? souffla soudain Vladmir, qui observait avec attention les expressions d'Hermione.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas reculer devant le regard aussi noir que les ténèbres que lui lança le Russe.

-La Directrice m'a interdite de t'en parler lorsque Pettigrow s'est enfui mais je ne l'avais pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le Russe quittait la serre en coup de vent. Les trois étudiants se dévisagèrent et se précipitèrent à sa suite. Ils dépassèrent Drago et ses amis de Serpentard, qui les regardèrent passer avec surprise. Il était rare de voir la petite bande aussi pressée. L'Héritier Malefoy jura, sentant pointer les ennuis.

-Nev… Nev ! Neville ! hurla Drago.

-Pas le temps, Dray ! répondit le concerné en s'arrêtant une fraction de secondes à l'angle du couloir.

Et Drago vit l'inquiétude dans le regard du Gryffondor. Après avoir entraperçu Vlad et sentit sa fureur, il se doutait maintenant de sa destination. La tour de la Directrice. Et ce devait être grave, si Neville était aussi effrayé pour sa grand-mère.

Vladmir, pendant ce temps, n'avait pas pris la peine de les attendre et fonça vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se dressa face à l'impressionnante statue de pierre et usa de son héritage magique.

-_Ouvre-toi devant l'héritier de Ssserpentard_, siffla-t-il.

La gargouille obtempéra immédiatement et Vladmir gravit les marches en colimaçon quatre par quatre, alors que la statue gardienne se refermait derrière lui. Ses amis jurèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent bloquer à l'entrée du bureau d'Augusta.

La vielle femme était occupée à lire le dernier compte rendu de la réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration. Elle pesta à haute voix contre les quelques conservateurs qui l'ennuyaient avec les nouvelles options proposées, près de six mois après sa prise de position. Visiblement, certains n'appréciaient pas que les étudiants apprennent la politique, l'histoire magique ou encore la défense et la médicomagie. L'éducation avait l'avantage de donner des cartes aux jeunes pour comprendre la société et développer un esprit critique, ce que quelques vieux sorciers avides de pouvoir ne voulaient surtout pas voir arriver. Un peuple sorcier capable de penser ? Surtout pas !

Ce qui embêtait Augusta à l'heure actuelle, c'était l'implication de Donald Verkins. Le sang-pur, d'une famille sang-pure mineure et membre du Conseil d'Administration, était connu dans les milieux souterrains comme l'Underground pour ne prendre des décisions que s'il était payé. Quelqu'un mettait des bâtons dans les roues de Poudlard. Mais qui ?

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un dans ses escaliers, l'arrachant à ses réflexions, et fronça les sourcils. Personne ne pouvait entrer si facilement dans le domaine du Directeur de l'Ecole, à part Minerva McGonagall en tant que directrice-adjointe.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les violentes vagues de magie noire, elle comprit immédiatement qui se présentait. Seul un jeune Russe de sa connaissance pouvait avoir de si puissantes émanations de magie pure. Et son statut d'héritier de Serpentard pouvait probablement lui ouvrir toutes les portes de l'école. Elle hésita à contacter la matriarche des Kemenov, mais n'eut pas le temps de bouger que la porte s'ouvrit violement.

Augusta fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion de Vladmir Kemenov, dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat glacial. Elle aurait dû appeler Katya…

-Vous le saviez ! murmura Vlad.

-Je savais quoi, Vladmir ? demanda-t-elle calmement en croisant tranquillement ses mains devant elle.

-Hermione a un Retourneur de temps, vous le saviez et vous avez laissé Pettigrow s'enfuir alors qu'il aurait pu être arrêté !

-C'est plus compliqué que cela, tenta de tempérer Augusta.

-Il n'y avait rien de compliquer ! déclara Vladmir en haussant lentement la voix. Vous auriez pu le capturer et vous n'avez rien fait !

Augusta frémit sous le froid qui envahissait son bureau. Elle avait entendu parler du don de Vladmir. Comme tout vrai Mage, il était capable d'utiliser la magie présente dans son environnement. Les Mages Russes avaient tendance à prélever la chaleur ambiante pour nourrir leur magie, ce qui faisait baisser drastiquement les températures ambiantes. Leur surnom n'était pas uniquement dû à un pays froid.

-Tu es aveuglé par ton envie de vengeance Vladmir, essaya-t-elle de le calmer. Pettigrow ne devait pas être tué. Pas avant d'avoir été jugé.

-Il suffisait de me le dire ! **Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à me cacher des choses, Katya et vous ! **hurla cette fois franchement le Russe, faisant grimacer la vieille femme. Le Russe commençait à muer et sa voix était très grave, presque effrayante, comparée à son visage encore enfantin. Et s'il utilisait le russe, alors il avait dépassé le stade de la fureur.

-L'aurais-tu laissé en vie ?

-Oui ! Je ne suis pas un abruti, je sais qu'il faut qu'il soit vivant pour libérer Sirius. **Vous m'avez trahi !** Vous m'avez tous trahi !

Augusta sentit sa gorge se nouer. La pression de la magie de Vladmir était puissante et effrayante. Si le Russe ne se calmait pas, d'autres professeurs allaient la sentir. Et visiblement, il n'allait pas s'apaiser immédiatement. Elle choisit, à contrecœur, d'user de la méthode forte. Alors que Vladmir continuait à lui faire part de sa rancœur vertement, elle fit un petit geste de la main.

Vlad se tut immédiatement en portant une main à son cou alors qu'il sentait une piqûre. La compréhension fut soudaine et il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que la Directrice venait de lui injecter quelque chose. Puis son regard se fit vitreux et Augusta Londubat le regarda tituber. D'un geste, elle fit s'avancer un des fauteuils en observant avec attention les gestes du Russe, de plus en plus hésitant.

Visiblement, elle avait mal dosé son poison, puisque le jeune Russe était encore debout. Elle se leva pour le soutenir, mais il recula devant elle en direction de la cheminée, ses yeux entièrement noirs sous la fureur. Alors qu'il s'adossait au manteau de la cheminée, la Directrice vit dans son regard la colère se muer en douleur, dévoilant une autre émotion : la stupéfaction. Elle ne réalisa que bien trop tard l'intention du jeune homme.

Dans un murmure qui ne lui permit pas d'entendre sa destination, Vladmir disparut.

Sergei lisait tranquillement un vieux traité philosophique dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il s'efforçait de se calmer. Rencontrer le Seigneur Vampire de l'Angleterre au bal des Saturnalia avait attisé de vieilles rancœurs entre les clans de vampires d'Europe. Le vampire russe haïssait de tout son cœur son homologue blond qui régnait sur l'Angleterre et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il comprenait qu'Augusta l'ait invité. Valérius Dominius était un membre de la Cour Anglaise à part entière mais... il aurait préféré le savoir à l'avance pour préparer les complications entre leurs clans... Et le pire c'était son accompagnateur. L'homme roux inconnu et en même temps, familier... Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu pourtant, à part lui...

Une petite cloche sonna dans l'air et il fronça les sourcils. Elle annonçait l'arrivée d'un invité dans son salon. Marmonnant contre les visiteurs impromptus, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Ce qu'il y trouva l'inquiéta.

Vladmir, portant les robes scolaires de Poudlard, se tenait allongé sur son tapis, respirant faiblement. D'une vitesse toute vampirique, Sergei se précipita à ses côtés et nota avec soulagement qu'il était encore conscient, bien que son regard soit vitreux.

-**Vladmir Vassilievitch, tu m'entends ? **

**-Ser…gei… Pas… Katya…**

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et réalisa que son petit protégé se tenait encore le cou. Il écarta doucement sa main et aperçut la minuscule goutte de sang. Sergei avait suffisamment vu ce genre de blessure microscopique. Il avait été empoisonné.

**-Qui ? **

**-Au…gu…sta…**

Se penchant sur le cou de Vladmir, Sergei sentit puis lécha doucement la petite perle carmin, détectant les principaux composés.

**-Goutte du Mort vivant améliorée, souffla-t-il. Tu vas seulement dormir. Arrête de lutter, Vlad**, rajouta-t-il en réalisant que seule la volonté de fer et sa magie maintenaient le jeune homme encore éveillé, et que cette même volonté l'épuisait rapidement.

**-Promesse…**

**-Laquelle ?** s'inquiéta Sergei, tant sur la demande que devant l'obstination du Kemenov. Il épuisait sa magie en luttant contre le poison et il s'inquiétait en voyant la peau cadavérique.

**-Préviens… personne.**

**-Non Vlad, je…**

La magie de Vladmir pulsa et Sergei serra les dents en voyant ses plantes commencer doucement à dépérir. Le jeune homme résistait…. Tétanisé, Sergei vit Vlad se redresser légèrement et comprit avec stupeur qu'il préférait partir plutôt que rester dans un endroit sûr mais sans la promesse. Que s'était-il passé à Poudlard par les fantômes des tsars ?

**-Je te promets de ne prévenir personne jusqu'à ton réveil.**

Une lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux émeraudes avant que Vladmir ne s'arrête de lutter contre le poison.

Sergei jura quand Vladmir s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Inquiet, il prit rapidement son pouls, notant le rythme lent mais régulier de ses battements de cœur, puis jugea rapidement sa température, légèrement élevée. La version améliorée de la Goutte du Mort vivant que lui avait injecté Augusta Londubat, Maîtresse assassin de _l'Underground_, était bien dosé pour qu'il n'en meure pas, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait voulu le jeter dans le coma.

Doucement, il souleva Vladmir et hésita avant de partir en direction de son Antre, dont la porte s'ouvrit instantanément devant lui. Le vampire soupira en allongeant le jeune garçon dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où il savait que personne n'entrait, pas même ses amantes.

L'Antre d'un vampire, c'était son jardin secret, son lieu de vie. Même Sergei ne dormait plus en raison de sa nature vampirique, comme tous les siens il passait dans des phases de catatonie où son cerveau et ses sens, sollicités en tout lieu et à toute heure, se reposaient.

Le Vampire prit le temps d'observer Vladmir, allongé sur son lit. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne le voyait que de temps en temps et son jeune protégé avait changé ! Il n'était plus vraiment le petit garçon qu'il connaissait, mais il devenait doucement un adolescent.

Effleurant doucement la fine cicatrice sur la pommette du Russe, Vladmir se souvint des raisons de la marque, afin de se souvenir d'avoir voulu faire le mur. Puis il songea aux quelques cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps.

Sergei posa une main froide sur le torse de Vladmir, se souvenant de la malédiction qui l'avait touché l'année dernière, puis le bras, marqué de coups de couteaux suite à son combat avec le mercenaire durant sa première année. Deux ans, deux cicatrices. Cette année par contre, Sergei était persuadé que ses blessures seraient morales... Après avoir blessé son parrain, Augusta Londubat, une des femmes en laquelle Vladmir avait le plus confiance après Katya, venait apparemment de le trahir. Car connaissant son jeune protégé, il prendrait ça comme une trahison. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qui avait provoqué cela.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à sa porte et il se leva pour ouvrir au nouveau venu, prenant soin de cacher son invité par son corps.

**-Que veux-tu Nikolaï ?**

L'ancien tsar de toutes les Russies était inquiet, la peau naturellement pâle des vampires d'une teinte maintenant cadavérique.

**-J'ai senti l'odeur de Vlad dans ton salon,** expliqua Nikolaï**, et Katya vient d'appeler pour signaler que Vlad avait fui Poudlard.**

**-Et ?**

**-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas ici, et que je te préviendrais une fois que tu serais sorti de ton Antre.**

Nikolaï était peut être un des ancêtres des Kemenov, mais il était également un membre du clan de St-Pétersbourg et l'Enfant de Sergei. Ce dernier l'avait transformé et la fidélité de Nikolaï allait en premier lieu à ce dernier. Si Sergei n'avait rien dit sur la présence du jeune héritier dans le palais du clan, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

**-Tu as bien fait.**

**-Vladmir va bien ?** finit par demander Nikolaï après quelques instants de silence.

**-Poison, dosé pour seulement le plonger dans un sommeil très profond.**

Nikolaï se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais pénétrer dans l'Antre de son Sire, avant de repartir à ses occupations.

Vladmir se réveilla trois heures plus tard, d'une pâleur de mort qui fit se soucier Sergei. Le vampire avait récupéré son livre et s'était installé à ses côtés après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine.

**-Comment vas-tu ?** demanda-t-il en lui tendant un de ses gâteaux préférés.

-**Engourdi et nauséeux**, marmonna Vlad d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant laborieusement. **Ou…**

**-Mon Antre.**

Vladmir écarquilla les yeux et regarda avec curiosité autour de lui, notant les murs sombres et le lit confortable.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **

**-Londubat m'a en quelque sorte trahi**, se rembrunit Vladmir.

Sergei l'écouta en silence raconter sa découverte et la rencontre avec Augusta.

Hermione, qui disposait d'un Retourneur de temps.

Augusta, qui le lui avait confié à la rentrée scolaire afin qu'elle puisse suivre toutes ses matières scolaires.

Et surtout, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas proposé de s'en servir lorsque Pettigrow leur avait filé sous le nez, sa fuite ne se jouant à même pas quinze minutes.

**-Tu sais, Vladmir, même si je reproche le fait qu'Augusta t'ait caché ce détail…**

**-Détail ?** s'offusqua le jeune homme.

**-Oui, ce détail,** reprit calmement Sergei en le fusillant du regard pour l'avoir coupé. **C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait rien dit, mais d'un autre côté, si tu avais mis la main sur Peter Pettigrow, l'aurais-tu laissé indemne ?**

-**Oui, je l'aurais laissé en vie**, cracha Vladmir. **Il a trahi mes parents, c'est comme si c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort, je ne l'aurais pas juste arrêté ! **

**-Et Sirius Black ? **

**-Comment ça, Sirius ? **

**-La seule carte lui permettant de sortir de l'illégalité, la seule carte lui permettant de retrouver l'ensemble de ses droits, c'est la présence de Pettigrow. Je te connais Vlad, tu l'aurais tué.**

**\- Et le véritasérum ? **lâcha Vladmir sans chercher à démentir l'affirmation du vampire.

**-Tu sais parfaitement que le véritasérum ne peut pas être utilisé sur certaines personnes. Notamment les prisonniers d'Azkaban, pas si on veut intenter un procès sans laisser la moindre possibilité de recours. **

Utiliser un sérum de vérité aussi puissant sur un homme instable mentalement – car toute personne passant plus de deux ans dans la prison sorcière avait de sérieux troubles psychologiques – pouvait être contesté.

Vladmir se renfrogna. Il était d'accord sur la forme, mais il restait persuadé qu'il leur aurait suffi qu'ils le préviennent avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Même furieux, il entendait les remarques constructives.

**-Par contre, je suis contre l'utilisation d'un poison comme l'a fait Augusta**, continua Sergei.

Vladmir ne répondit pas et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Katya allait lui passer un savon magistral, mais il était reconnaissant à Sergei pour ne pas avoir dévoilé sa présence dans le domaine vampirique de St-Pétersbourg.

Sergei, connaissant le caractère de son jeune protégé, le laissa seul dans sa réflexion tout en grignotant ses petits gâteaux.

Vladmir resta toute la journée dans l'immense palais qui abritait le clan de Sergei. Les vampires le connaissaient tous, au moins de réputation, et ils le laissèrent tranquillement le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il passa la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque, à réfléchir à de nombreuses choses, notamment sur un dossier particulier.

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré le document de Keller, le Traqueur de _l'Underground_, un fait particulier tourmentait le jeune Russe. Il profita donc de sa solitude pour dresser un bilan de ce qu'il savait sur la mort de ses parents, et l'implication de Dumbledore dans ce crime.

Le vieux sorcier avait décimé la moitié des Cinq Familles. Keller avait fait une supposition en conclusion des rapports. Une supposition pas si erronée que cela. Seuls les parents étaient initialement visés. Albus Dumbledore avait parfaitement réussi son coup avec les parents de Susan et la mère de Severus. Il avait fait la moitié du travail avec la mère de Théodore, Nott Sr étant miraculeusement absent ce jour-là suite à une urgence au Magenmagot. Il s'était franchement raté en ne touchant que les enfants aînés des Rowle, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas prévus au programme du voyage, d'après ce qu'avait annoncé Damoclès.

Et ses parents dans tout cela ? C'était ce détail qui le tourmentait. Le dossier de Keller rejoignait en réalité celui qu'il avait récupéré en Russie auprès de Jorgl, son contact gobelin. Mais comme pour le premier, un point n'avait pas d'éclaircissement… Comment avait-il pu aiguiller Voldemort sur sa famille ? Il savait que Peter Pettigrow était le Gardien des Secrets, étant donné qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été l'enchanteur. Mais comment avait-il su que Pettigrow était le traitre ? A moins que Voldemort et Dumbledore soient associés… Mais c'était improbable.

Vladmir n'arrivait pas à faire le lien. Et surtout, il lui manquait la raison. Il était d'accord que le pouvoir pouvait faire de nombreuses choses, mais quand Dumbledore avait commencé à décimer leurs familles, elles se contentaient de vivre dans leur coin, s'ignorant au mieux, s'haïssant ouvertement au pire, comme les Potter et les Nott.

Il lui manquait des données. Trop de données…

Vladmir passa sa journée à ressasser et lorsque la nuit tomba, Sergei l'arracha à ses réflexions sinistres pour le raccompagner à Poudlard.

Devant les grilles, les deux hommes se figèrent. Les portes du domaine de Poudlard étaient fermées la majeure partie du temps, à l'inverse du temps où Albus Dumbledore était Directeur. Fatiguée de gérer un moulin, Augusta Londubat avait réactivé l'ensemble des anciennes fonctions du Gardien des Lieux et des Clés de l'Ecole. Jamais Rubéus Hagrid, l'ancien garde-chasse, n'avait pu utiliser les sceaux de transplanage de sa fonction, ni même utiliser la magie de communication interne à l'école, mais c'était le cas du nouveau Garde-chasse.

Par contre, les grilles étaient gardées… Sergei serra les dents et fit passer Vladmir derrière lui alors que le jeune Russe palissait drastiquement sous l'influence des Détraqueurs. Immobiles, deux gardiens d'Askaban se tenaient de part et d'autres de l'entrée. Un froid glacial émanait d'eux et Vladmir, particulièrement sensible à leur effet néfaste, se mit à respirer difficilement.

Ce fut Sergei qui tendit la main pour tirer l'impressionnante cloche à l'entrée, tout en maintenant Vladmir derrière lui pour le protéger au mieux des Détraqueurs.

**-Je reste avec toi**, le rassura le vampire en posant une main sur l'épaule de Vlad, alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée du Garde-Chasse de Poudlard.

**-Katya va t'en vouloir**, souffla le jeune Russe.

**-Je m'en doute, mais j'assume mes actes. Je t'ai accueilli en toute connaissance de cause, Vladmir Vassilievitch.**

Et il n'était pas un serviteur des Kemenov, uniquement un allié. Sergei n'avait donc aucun compte à rendre envers la matriarche du clan. La sorcière le savait et ne pourrait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Un petit éclair lumineux annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu à l'intérieur du domaine de l'école et le froid produit par les Détraqueurs diminua. Sans que les grilles ne s'ouvrent, un homme à la peau aussi noire que la nuit et au visage attentif s'avança vers eux jusqu'aux épaisses portes en fer forgé. Il était suivi d'un Pititponk dressé et s'appuyait sur un bâton de marche, deux corbeaux sur chaque épaule, dont un d'un argent lumineux.

-Vous êtes ?

-Pressés et fatigués, grogna Sergei en montrant ses canines. Nous voulons voir la directrice Londubat.

-La Directrice a d'autres flereurs à fouetter qu'un vampire à l'heure actuelle, déclara l'homme.

-Si vous ne nous annoncez pas, je vous assure qu'à la fin de la journée, vous n'aurez plus de travail.

Le Gardien se figea et observa avec attention le vampire et le jeune homme aux traits fatigués et au teint pâle qu'il tenait contre lui de manière protectrice.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ? demanda finalement l'homme en sortant sa baguette magique pour activer une correspondance directe avec la Directrice.

\- Sergei Pokhastovine et Vladmir Kemenov.

L'homme discuta quelques secondes avec son correspondant puis d'un geste de main de sa part, les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux.

-La Directrice vous attend, annonça le Gardien. J'ai pour ordre de vous amener directement à son bureau.

-Nous connaissons le chemin, déclara Sergei, son accent russe renforcé par l'appréhension. Et sans plus attendre, il usa du déplacement vampirique pour emmener son protégé dans le bureau d'Augusta.

A peine apparurent-ils dans le bureau circulaire que les différentes personnes, au nombre de cinq, réagirent.

-Vladmir !

Un sort fusa et Sirius Black se retrouva ligoté à sa chaise par Severus qui trouvait son attitude un peu trop exubérante.

-Bon sang, Vlad que…

_Clac_ !

La giffle que Katya administra à son neveu retentit dans le silence soudain, juste avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser dans une étreinte étouffante.

-**Ne recommence jamais ça,** souffla la sorcière russe avant de réaliser que Vladmir était plus que tendu dans ses bras. Elle l'observa avec attention, notant son teint pâle, les minuscules gouttes de transpiration qui faisaient brillait sa peau et surtout, ses yeux verts brillants d'un éclat maladif.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Augusta en s'avançant vers lui.

Mécaniquement, Vladmir recula d'un pas pour éviter le moindre contact et adressa un regard dénudé de toute émotion à la vieille sorcière. Sergei montra ses crocs, son vrai visage commençant doucement à apparaitre alors qu'il attirait le Russe contre lui, protecteur.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Madame la Directrice.

L'ensemble des sorciers présents se tendirent. Le vampire avait abandonné tout ce qui le rendait à peu près humain, sa peau d'un blanc translucide veiné de bleu dérangeant et il menaçait ouvertement Augusta. Katya fronça les sourcils alors que Lucius s'approchait d'elle et Severus jeta un nouveau sort en direction de Sirius, un sort de mutisme informulé.

-Augusta… Je suppose que tu ne nous as pas tous raconté, dit lentement le Maitre des Potions en jetant un regard noir à la Directrice.

-Je pense qu'elle a omis de vous dire qu'elle a empoisonné Vladmir, cracha Sergei d'une manière totalement inhumaine.

Katya pivota violement, sa baguette en main. La température chuta brutalement de plusieurs degrés alors qu'elle dévisageait son homologue de _l'Underground_.

-Tu as fait quoi ? siffla-t-elle, son arme pointée sur la Directrice.

-J'ai dû le calmer avant qu'il ne saccage le bureau, se défendit la sorcière, restant droite et fière malgré la menace.

-Il est resté trois heures dans le coma ! ragea Sergei.

-Tu as empoisonné Vladmir ? répéta Lucius, incapable de réaliser le tout, alors que Severus s'approchait du jeune Russe afin de l'ausculter rapidement.

-Augusta…

La matriarche des Londubat soupira et observa Vladmir. Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée, mais son poison avait eu un effet un peu violent sur l'enfant. Et la façon dont il s'était écarté... Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle, visiblement.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle s'assit à son bureau et observa les sorciers présents. Sergei, protecteur tout comme Lucius, Severus, méfiant et attentif, Sirius, ligoté et offusqué, si elle ne se trompait pas sur l'émotion qui jaillissait de ses yeux gris et de ses vaines tentatives pour se manifester.

-Il a appris qu'Hermione a depuis le début de l'année un Retourneur de Temps.

-Alors Pettigrow aurait pu… commença Katya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'expliquer car Vladmir a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, mais lorsque c'est arrivé, pendant le week-end de Pré-au-Lard, le Retourneur de Temps était au Ministère de la Magie pour une révision mensuelle. Les Langues-de-Plomb pourront éventuellement en attester.

-On règlera cela plus tard, siffla Katya toujours menaçante avant de se tourner vers Vladmir. Quand à toi, on va discuter un peu. **Maintenant** !

Vladmir se contenta d'hocher la tête et Sergei pressa son épaule den signe d'encouragement. Autant dire que le jeune Russe se fit passer un savon mémorable, surtout quand il refusa, tout comme Sergei, de dire où il avait trouvé refuge. Mais elle finit par apprendre que Vladmir avait encore eu à faire avec les Détraqueurs et un sourire menaçant s'étira ses lèvres. Elle avait trouvé la punition parfaite et elle lui énonça tranquillement qu'il devait apprendre à maitriser un sort avant la fin de l'année. Mais pas n'importe quel sort…

-J'en ai marre, ronchonna ainsi une semaine plus tard Vladmir en se laissant tomber sur le banc aux côtés de Kévin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Padma.

-Tu as l'air crevé mon vieux, constata Michael.

-Collé, marmonna Vlad.

-Encore ?

Vladmir observa d'un œil éteint Terry et acquiesça, tandis que Lisa lui remplissait son assiette. D'après la jeune Serdaigle, manger lui remonterait le moral en plus de lui assurer une bonne santé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle mit exclusivement du sucré au milieu du poulet… Dans son esprit, le sucre était le meilleur remontant.

Le Russe jeta un regard suspicieux au plat devant lui, puis à ses camarades de Maison avant de soupirer et de manger. Personne chez les Serdaigles ne voulait contrarier Lisa Turpin. Pas même les Gemini…

-Tu étais avec McGo ? s'inquiéta Mandy.

-Non, Lupin. Il me fait travailler un sort à la demande de ma tante, ronchonna Vladmir.

Et le sort était juste impossible à maîtriser pour lui. Le Patronus était un sort principalement utilisé par les mages « blancs ». Et la magie de Vladmir était foncièrement noire. Résultat, après trois retenues, il n'arrivait même pas à produire une brume blanche, à la plus grande frustration de son professeur. Et Katya lui avait mis l'ultimatum de réussir un patronus corporel avant la fin de l'année scolaire sinon il était privé de flighracing.

-_Sasssha, qu'esssst cccce que tu fais là ?_ siffla soudain Kévin de manière la plus discrète possible en voyant une queue argentée et écailleuse se promener sous un plat. Vladmir, qui avait entendu le sifflement caractéristique du Fourchelangue, redressa la tête et sourit vaguement en avalant un morceau de poulet trainant dans une crème anglaise. Sasha se trouvait à sa place, autour de son poignet, sous sa forme de bracelet. Lequel de ses petits se baladaient encore dans l'école ?

Vif, le Serdaigle aux yeux bleus déplaça un des immenses saladiers de manière à cacher la petite vipère de glace qui venait de se faufiler au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

Le serpent se glissa jusqu'à lui et s'enroula doucement autour de son poignet. Kévin observa avec attention les imperceptibles motifs blancs qui se détachaient sur les écailles. Il avait fait une erreur. Ce n'était pas Sasha, mais un de ses petits vipereaux. Mais Vladmir avait annoncé que tous les serpenteaux de Sasha avaient quitté le château pour s'installer dans la Foret Interdite ?

-_Qui es-tu ?_

Un ronflement, sonore pour un serpent, lui répondit, faisant ricaner Vladmir malgré le plat affreux qu'il s'efforçait de manger.

-_C'est Cassson_, dit Sasha en laissant pointer le bout de son nez écailleux de sous la manche de Vladmir. Quelques Serdaigles virent enfin le serpent, mais personne ne s'alarma. C'était de notoriété chez les Serdaigles que Vladmir et Kévin étaient des Fourchelangues. La petite vipère de glace se promenait depuis bientôt deux ans en toute tranquillité dans la Salle Commune, même si la plupart des étudiants ne la voyait jamais.

-Son petit dernier, rajouta Vlad. Un petit flemmard.

Kévin leva son poignet devant son nez pour observer le bracelet et le caressa doucement.

-_Cassson_ ?

Un autre ronflement s'éleva et Vladmir dut retenir un petit rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre museau écailleux pointe son nez, aux motifs identiques.

-_Et Casssa, sssa ssssœur_, siffla avec fierté Sasha.

Sans hésitation, la seconde vipère se faufila vers le poignet libre et s'installa. Au même moment, Kévin pâlit en jurant à mi-voix lorsqu'il sentit deux douleurs simultanées.

-Ils… m'ont mordu ?

-**Merde les cons**, jura Vladmir de manière à ce que seul Kévin le comprenne. **Viens, il faut aller au QG avant que leur venin ne fasse effet. **

**-Non, tu ne peux pas entrer dans le QG pour le moment**, souffla Kévin en se redressant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Surprise, sourit Kévin en sortant de la Grande Salle.

-Eh bien, surprise ou pas, tu vas délirer pendant une bonne heure le temps que ton corps accepte le venin. Alors direction le QG…

-Non, protesta Kévin. On travaille dessus depuis bientôt un mois et…

Kévin se tut lorsqu'il tituba et Vladmir du le soutenir alors qu'ils rejoignaient finalement le couloir menant à la tour des Serdaigles.

-Pourquoi ils…

_-Tu es leur sssorcccier_, siffla Sasha sans laisser le temps à Kévin de finir. _Ils t'ont choissssi._

-Familier ? murmura Kévin alors que Vladmir ouvrait la porte de la Salle Commune et le guidait en direction de leur chambre.

-Exactement. Maintenant, allonge-toi et dors, grogna Vlad en le poussant vers le lit.

-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? gémit Kévin d'une voix faible. D'abord Chevalier-Mage… et maintenant…

Le jeune Russe observa son ami d'une pâleur de mort s'évanouir quelques minutes après et réalisa avec ironie que c'était son tour de veiller un malade.

Kévin était son meilleur ami, mais quand il l'avait rencontré, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir affaire à un sorcier aussi… charismatique et dangereux. Kévin n'avait pas la puissance d'Hermione, ni même celle de Neville. Il était un sorcier moyen au niveau de son pouvoir. Mais c'était une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus ouvertes qu'il connaissait, avec une capacité d'adaptation incroyable. Au lieu de hurler après la morsure de ses nouvelles vipères, il avait immédiatement compris les implications. En le mordant, les deux petites vipères se liaient à lui d'une manière définitive…

En attendant…. De quelle surprise parlait Kévin ? C'était pour cela que plus personne ne pouvait se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Et ce ne fut que la semaine suivante que toute l'Alliance fut enfin autorisée à rejoindre leur QG. Sasssly les attendait, les trois vipères de glace tranquillement installées sur le basilic.

-Regarde, on a fini ta surprise, s'amusa Kévin en désignant un immense pan du mur du QG de l'Alliance masqué par un drap d'une taille démesurée.

-Ca devrait te plaire, s'amusa André, tranquillement posé sur la tête du Russe. Je dois dire que nos deux petits génies ont bien bossé !

-Et nous ?

-On a également…

-Participé ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-A vrai dire, c'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu créer le prototype, rit Hermione.

-C'est juste merveilleusement bien fait, énonça André avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Cédric en observant la tapisserie avec curiosité.

-Vas-y, encouragea Hermione en poussant le Russe vers le mur.

Vladmir observa tout le monde. Les quatre dans la confidence étaient souriants et confiants. Les autres étaient curieux, même Severus, bien qu'il se cacha derrière ses corrections de devoir dans un coin de la bibliothèque de Serpentard.

Finalement, il s'approcha et tira doucement le drap, qui glissa au sol, dévoilant une surprise incroyable. Bouche bée, il regarda l'impressionnante œuvre. C'était juste une merveille de génie magique. De l'art pur et dur. Neville, Drago et Cédric avaient les yeux fixés sur le résultat de deux mois de travail acharné et même Severus était sans voix devant l'œuvre.

Sur un mur complet de l'Alliance, Kévin et Hermione avaient reproduit la carte des Maraudeurs dans ses moindres détails et jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard, mais en approfondi. Les moindres espaces apparaissaient grâce aux plans de l'école trouvés dans la bibliothèque de la Chambre des Secrets. De nouveaux passages dérobés apparaissaient, les moindres tunnels de Serpentard se dévoilaient sous leurs yeux.

Les étiquettes, calligraphiées avec l'écriture parfaite de Kévin, se déplaçaient lentement au rythme des personnes. Les mots-de-passe se détachaient dans une autre écriture et leur donnait l'accès à l'ensemble du château, jusqu'aux appartements des professeurs.

-Par Morgan, souffla finalement Drago. Mais comment vous avez réussi cette…

-Magie ? rit doucement Hermione. On a juste récupéré les plans des Fondateurs et utilisé le livre des élèves et du personnel.

-Comment diable avez-vous eu accès aux... André.

Severus jeta un regard au Choixpeau qui se redressa fièrement, heureux d'avoir pu apporter sa modeste contribution au projet en chapardant les deux grimoires dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Fumseck piailla joyeusement en se posant sur l'épaule d'Hermione, quémandant des caresses à la Licorine, qui obtempéra de bonne grâce.

-Ce n'est pas le phénix de Dumbledore ? demanda soudain Cédric avec un regard suspicieux.

Les autres membres sourirent. C'était vrai que le phénix apparaissait rarement, préférant rester tranquillement installé dans le bureau de la Directrice. Le Poufsouffle ne l'avait ainsi jamais vu. Rapidement, Drago se chargea de lui expliquer le fait que le phénix n'était absolument pas lié à Dumbledore. L'oiseau légendaire attendait son véritable Maître.

-Alors pourquoi est-il resté avec Dumbledore ? s'étonna Cédric.

-Les phénix ont des sortes de rêves prémonitoires. Fumseck savait qu'il devait se trouver à Poudlard, mais pas quand exactement il rencontrera son sorcier, expliqua André en ronchonnant.

Le phénix avait donc attendu dans le bureau directorial et Dumbledore avait profité de la situation pour déclarer qu'il était sien. Fumseck l'avait laissé dire, à la plus grande contrariété du Choixpeau.

-Vladmir… C'est quoi, ça ? grogna soudain Severus, qui n'avait pas quitté la carte des yeux, observant avec fascination les lieux.

Les yeux du jeune Russe se plissèrent. Là, à la limite de la carte, trois noms se découpaient, trois noms connus. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black…

… Et Peter Pettigrow.

* * *

RAR (j'espère d'ailleurs que je n'ai oublié personne, aussi bien dans les reviewers inscrits que dans les anonymes ) :

Anedoide : Charlie s'est enfin décidé à leur avouer son passe-temps et comme c'est une course mythique, il a invité sa famille XD

Guest : J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite :)

Ary : Après les différents échos, dont le tien, je pense réutiliser de temps en temps ce style d'écriture, mais se sera plutôt rare ^^ Pour Hermione, comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle différent légèrement du canon :p

Elizabeth : Merci pour ta review :)

Shira : Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle, si je l'étais, j'aurais posté un chapitre avec de l'action, et surtout, je l'aurais fini sur un suspense XD Et oui, les ennemis poussent comme des Pâquerettes (Mulan, si je ne me trompe pas, avec une citation d'un petit léz... dragon ^^)

Menelwen : Effectivement, c'était un chapitre plus politique, mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire :)

Lutin de C : hahaha c'est sur qu'apprécier le Dudley du canon c'est... difficile XD

Leia22 : J'espère que tu as survécu pendant ce mois et tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre !


	44. Chapter 44

_Salut à tous ! Quelques-uns d'entre vous ont relevé une incohérence que, j'avoue, j'ai raté… J'ai rectifié le détail (présent dans le chapitre 37) sur le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione. Merci de me l'avoir signalé !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Après les vacances de Noël, les semaines s'écoulent tranquillement sur Poudlard, alors que Vladmir reste difficilement calme. Ses amis le distraient tant bien que mal mais finalement, le jeune Russe craque en apprenant qu'Hermione leur a caché la présence d'un Retourneur de Temps. Après s'en être pris à Augusta, qui le drogue pour éviter une explosion de Magie, il trouve refuge auprès de Sergei. Une fois calmée, il finit par rejoindre Poudlard… Quelques temps après, Hermione et Kévin fissent la surprise de Vladmir : une Carte des Maraudeurs géante sur un des murs… sauf qu'un nom spécial s'affiche sur la carte._

_A si, on m'a demandé un récapitulatif des membres de l'Alliance : Vladmir, Kévin, Drago, Neville, Hermione forment le « noyau dur », la tête. Fred et George sont les spécialistes de la contrebande. Cédric se charge des comptes. Luna, André et Fumesk sont les êtres étranges qui hantent le QG. Severus se retrouve au milieu de ce petit monde sans trop savoir comment il y est arrivé XD_

* * *

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : La fin d'une cavale**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur l'impressionnante carte des Maraudeurs créée sur le mur. Silence de mort dû à la fois à la présence de ce nom tant honni par Vladmir que par l'impression de haine étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, provenant une fois de plus du jeune Russe.

Sergei fut le premier à apparaître dans la pièce, appelé en catastrophe par Kévin, arraché d'un instant de repos bien mérité. Katya fut la suivante, vêtue de sa cape de la Cour des Mirages, tiré d'une réunion importante des Triades Russes. Et Lucius suivit, vêtu de la robe traditionnelle du Magenmagot, abordant fièrement les écussons des Malefoy dans son dos, venant aussi vite que possible d'une session de l'illustre tribunal magique.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers Severus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa table, essuyant sa plume rouge sur un buvard pour la énième fois, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les lettres de la carte.

-Que se passe-t-il ? souffla Katya en remarquant la chape de Magie Noire étouffant l'air de la pièce.

Sans un mot, Vladmir désigna le nom qui se découpait sur le mur. La réaction des deux autres fut brutale. La magie de Katya se joignit à celle de son neveu, alors qu'elle murmurait des malédictions envers le traître. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Vladmir et soupira.

-Vas-y, Vlad. Je te le laisse, souffla-t-elle. Mais ne le tue pas, il…

\- nous le faut vivant, je sais… Kév ?

-Je te suis, mon Prince, sourit le jeune sorcier en sortant sa baguette magique, celle qu'il avait volé l'année dernière et qu'il n'avait jamais restitué.

-Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, déclara tranquillement Neville en se levant, un rictus sur les lèvres, et puis, c'est un intrus sur notre domaine, non ?

-Il n'a pas tort, ricana Drago. Personne ne se promène sur le territoire de l'Alliance sans en informer un des responsables.

-Et il est hors de question que vous vous promeniez un soir de pleine lune sans moi dans les parages, soupira Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir hurler à la lune par la suite.

-Il y a des loups garous dans l'école ? s'étonna Cédric.

-Un, mais il doit avoir pris la Tue-Loup, soupira Severus. Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.

En quelques minutes, le Maître des Potions avait fait l'aller-retour jusqu'au bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-On a un problème… Lupin n'a pas pris sa potion et j'ai trouvé ça sur son bureau… lâcha le sorcier en jetant sur une des tables un vieux parchemin. Ils l'avaient tous suffisamment vu pour reconnaître instantanément l'aspect parcheminé d'un trésor de l'Alliance.

-Que faisait la Carte des Maraudeurs sur le bureau de Lupin ? s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley, qui eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés.

-On a comme qui dirait…

-… voulu faire une blague à notre petit frère…

-… mais Lupin nous a surpris et a…

-… confisqué la Carte…

-Il n'aurait pas dû savoir s'en servir ! se défendirent en chœur les deux rouquins.

-Lupin est un des Maraudeurs, soupira Severus. Bien sûr qu'il sait s'en servir, je suis même certain qu'il est responsable de la plupart des enchantements !

Les yeux bleus des jumeaux pétillèrent d'intérêt, mais ils ne dirent rien, tandis que le noyau dur de l'Alliance se préparait à sortir de leur QG. Neville récupéra la carte d'un coup de baguette, avant de sourire aux quatre adultes.

-Allez peut-être prévenir Grand-mère…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, rit Katya, on s'en est déjà occupé. Et puis, en tant que Directrice, elle a accès à plusieurs informations que nous n'avons pas, n'est-ce pas André ?

-C'est la Directrice, soupira le Choixpeau. Elle est au courant de beaucoup de choses grâce à son lien avec l'école. Heureusement, elle n'en abuse pas comme Dumbledore pouvait le faire. Le château et les tableaux l'informent uniquement si les élèves sont en danger.

-Vlad ! Fais attention et n'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin, déclara Katya en observant son neveu et Héritier passer la porte de la Chambre des Secrets, un énorme basilic sur les talons en plus de ses amis.

Il se faisait tard et l'ensemble des élèves de l'école étaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. C'est pour cela que personne ne vit la petite bande d'amis se glisser en silence par la grande porte afin de rejoindre le parc, tandis que les Jumeaux, Cédric et Luna partaient manger.

En silence, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à s'éloigner de l'entrée. Le nouveau concierge, un dénommé Mr. Gregori, était bien plus doué que son prédécesseur et il avait le don de trouver les contrevenants au règlement intérieur. Quant au nouveau Gardien des Clés et des Lieux, appelé Mr. Sawlings dont son familier, un corbeau sinistre, était un redoutable complice. A eux deux, ils mettaient de sacrés bâtons dans les rouages parfaitement huilés de l'Alliance. Mais les jumeaux, responsables de la Contrebande, appréciaient cette nouvelle contrainte, joueurs qu'ils étaient…

Toutefois, lors de ces sorties nocturnes, ils devaient faire attention de ne pas se faire repérer, surtout que pour une fois, Sasssly avait tenu à les accompagner et qu'ils n'étaient donc pas des plus discrets.

-Où est l'entrée du passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante ? demanda Hermione en observant l'immense parc de l'école, plongé dans le noir. Le ciel était couvert, cachant la pleine lune et donc toute la lumière naturelle de la nuit.

Sa question, murmurée, se perdit dans le vent, alors qu'ils observaient avec attention les lieux. Sasssly s'enroula sur elle-même, incommodée par le souffle frais du temps en cette fin de mois de mai.

-Sous le Saule Cogneur. De toute façon, à cause des Détraqueurs, la Forêt Interdite est déconseillée…

Ils eurent tous un frisson avec le souvenir des affreux gardiens d'Azkaban hormis Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Elle était bien la seule que ces créatures n'incommodaient pas.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que les membres de l'Alliance se dirigèrent vers l'arbre solitaire qui trônait au centre du parc. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Sasssly siffla doucement en direction de Vladmir et Kévin, qui échangèrent un regard avant de plisser les yeux, recherchant ce que venait de leur signaler le basilic.

-Dis Mione, ce n'est pas ton Fléreur ? dit soudain Neville en désignant la forme orange tranquillement installée sous les branches étrangement calmes du Saule Cogneur.

-Pattenrond ! Par Merlin mais où étais-tu passé ? s'écria la jeune sorcière en se précipitant vers son familier, ignorant les avertissements de ses amis, alarmés par les mouvements lents des branches.

Pattenrond émit un ronronnement bruyant et sauta dans les bras de sa maîtresse alors que celle-ci s'adossait à l'arbre pour observer l'étrange creux entre les racines de l'arbre.

Ses amis se figèrent à quelques mètres d'elle et elle leur jeta un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas réalisé, Mione, dit sarcastiquement Drago, l'arbre ne nous apprécie pas autant que toi.

Hermione rougit en réalisant que si le Saule Cogneur de l'attaquait pas, il en allait différemment pour ses amis. Pattenrond gigota entre ses bras et elle le laissa sauter au sol. Le chat ronronna en posant sa patte sur un nœud entre deux racines et soudain, l'arbre arrêta de bouger. Alors que tout le monde regardait avec surprise le Saule Cogneur, Hermione les apostropha.

-Vite, je ne suis pas sûre que cela tienne bien longtemps !

Rapidement, ils se glissèrent dans l'étroit boyau de terre et Kévin sentit une branche lui effleurer les cheveux à l'instant où il disparaissait sous terre. Neville, qui fermait la marche, eut moins de chance et grogna de douleur lorsqu'une branche claqua sèchement sur son épaule, évitant de peu son cou.

-Pffiou, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, se moqua Kévin en tirant sa baguette magique. _Lumos_.

-Parle pour toi, marmonna le Gryffondor en bougeant son épaule avant d'imiter le Serdaigle.

-**Brûle**.

Une flamme apparut dans la paume de Vladmir et ils observèrent les lieux.

-Vous pensez que ce boyau est long ? murmura Drago en tendant l'oreille. Au loin, des sons étranges se faisaient entendre.

-Ca se bat plus loin, souffla Vladmir en sortant de sa poche la Carte des Maraudeurs. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ **Et merde.**

**-Quoi ? **

-La carte initiale ne va pas jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante…

-Ah oui, désolé, dit Kévin, penaud. On n'a pas réussi à briser les protections pour la modifier donc pour le moment, seule notre carte géante indique la Cabane Hurlante et Pré-au-Lard. Faudrait mettre la main sur ces Maraudeurs… si jamais ils nous sont contemporains…

-C'est pas grave. _Sasssly, passe devant_, siffla doucement Vladmir avant de rajouter, alors que le Basilic passait devant lui, _mais fais attention à tes yeux, ma belle…_

Ils se serrèrent tous contre les parois taillées dans la roche pour laisser passer l'impressionnante bête magique. La peau de basilic était un des meilleurs cuirs magiques qui existait à travers le monde, en raison de son incroyable résistance aux différentes magies. La gardienne de la Chambre des Secrets les protégerait des sorts perdus le temps de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la maison à proprement parler, les éclats de voix étaient presque audibles, mais les déflagrations causés par des sorts, eux, étaient facilement identifiables.

-Nox, murmura Kévin, vite imité par les autres.

-Je croyais que la Cabane Hurlante était hantée ? souffla Hermione.

-Le mobilier a été détruit et ça, c'est des traces de griffures, dit Neville en désignant une chaise dont il manquait plusieurs pieds aux côtés d'un guéridon en miettes dont le plateau semblait avoir été rongé. Les traces de crocs étaient parfaitement visibles dans les couches de poussière.

-Des crocs de loup, analysa lentement Vladmir en essuyant légèrement le plateau pour observer les marques. Et au vue de la dentition, un loup-garou.

-Merde… C'est la cachette d'un loup ? murmura Drago. C'est la pleine lune, ce soir !

-Dray… réfléchis un peu, soupira Hermione.

-Ho, ça va, marmonna le blond en observant cependant les lieux. Bon, d'accord, c'est des vieilles traces, mais je vous rappelle que Lupin est dans les parages et que lui, c'en est un !

-Dray…

-Je t'adore Hermione et je sais que tes pouvoirs de Licorine ont des particularités sur les Détraqueurs, mais tu pourrais calmer un loup-garou enragé ?

Kévin jeta un regard à Neville et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Neville s'avança, mais à leur surprise, Hermione fut la plus rapide. Sans hésitation, la jeune femme inspira et gifla violemment Drago. Ce dernier, stupéfait, tituba en portant sa main à sa joue.

-Mais…

-Sérieusement Drago Malefoy, siffla Hermione en pointant son doigt dans le torse du jeune homme. Reprends-toi ! Tu es ridicule à paniquer maintenant ! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir, rassemble toute ton arrogance habituelle et va fièrement auprès de Vladmir, Héritier Malefoy !

Drago resta quelques secondes immobile puis éclata de rire en touchant sa joue, un rire quelques peu hystérique.

-Merci, Mione, hoqueta-t-il. J'ai un peu paniqué…

-Tu as rencontré Voldy l'Ectoplasme deux fois et tu n'as pourtant pas paniqué, constata Neville.

Drago haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire d'excuses aux autres avant de glisser sa baguette magique habituelle dans son holster pour reprendre la relique ancestrale des Malefoy.

Derrière lui, Neville ricana et sortit la baguette magique de son père.

-On a du rat sur la planche, souffla Kévin avec amusement.

Et lentement, précautionneusement, ils parcoururent les pièces délabrées de la Cabane Hurlante. Pas un son n'indiquait leur progression, le parquet pourtant vermoulu restant muet sous leurs pas. Même le déplacement de Sasssly devant eux, traçant un chemin sinueux dans la poussière, ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Et les éclats de voix se firent alors distincts…

-Non, Moony, je te jure que je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily ! hurlait la voix facilement identifiable de Sirius Black.

-Menteur ! rugit une voix qui les surprit tant elle était rauque et enrouée. Tu les as trahis, et tu as tué Peter !

-Jamais ! Je t'en fais le serment sur ma magie !

A l'instant où ils atteignaient la porte, les mots durs de Remus Lupin se turent soudain.

-Eh bien, si on avait su qu'il ne fallait que cela, soupira Kévin en enjambant la queue de Sasssly pour entrer dans la pièce... Les deux hommes face à face, salement amochés par leur dispute et leur combat, sursautèrent simultanément en voyant le jeune étudiant de Serdaigle surgir comme si de rien n'était devant eux.

-Kévin ? s'étonna Sirius.

Kévin ne répondit pas à l'évidence et laissa son regard survoler l'ancienne chambre complétement délabrée. Ses yeux bleus se glacèrent en s'arrêtant sur un petit rat dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié caché par une vieille commode bancale.

-Mr Entwhistle ? Comment ça, _Kévin_ ? s'étouffa leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ses yeux ambrés plus animaux qu'humains écarquillés sous la surprise faisant des aller-retours entre le fugitif et le Serdaigle qui semblaient se connaître.

-Je pensais que les loup-garous avaient une meilleure ouïe ? s'étonna Hermione en apparaissant à son tour.

-Bien le bonsoir, très cher Cousin, ricana Drago en surgissant à son tour.

-Abruti de Parrain, grogna Vladmir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Lucius m'a averti, grogna le fugitif. Où est-il ?

-_Stupéfix_ ! soupira Neville en pointant sa baguette vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Pourquoi c'est moi qui me récolte le sale boulot ?

Vladmir empêcha son Parrain de se précipiter immédiatement vers le rat immobilisé et lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Que faites-vous ici ? bégaya Remus. Vous violez…

-Très exactement 17 règles du si précieux règlement de Poudlard, acquiesça doctement Hermione tandis que Pattenrond, qui les avait tranquillement suivi, partait chercher dans le coin de la pièce un rat maigrelet stupéfixé.

-Mais vous avez légèrement oublié votre Potion Tue-Loup, soupira Kévin. Et Severus…

-… vous fait dire que la prochaine fois, il vous découpe en ingrédients de Potion, continua Vlad.

-Buvez, grogna Drago en désignant une fiole de Potion tendue par Hermione. Je ne veux pas avoir un loup-garou fou sur le dos…

Les deux adultes ne purent que regarder bouche-bée les cinq étudiants devant eux. Hermione, qui tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette magique et de l'autre une fiole de Potion que le professeur Lupin identifia sans problème. Vladmir, tranquillement adossé sur ni plus ni moins qu'une gigantesque tête de serpent, qui les regardait avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Kévin, qui caressait un énorme chat ronronnant avec un sourire satisfait, sourire que partageait le Fléreur, image des plus dérangeante pour les deux sorciers. Drago, qui essuyait avec un grognement désespéré un coin de sa cape noire couvert de poussière. Et Neville, tendant avec un dégoût manifeste un vieux rat supéfixé qu'il venait de récupérer d'entre les griffes de Pattenrond.

-Comment ça, _Stupéfix_ ? réagit enfin le professeur Lupin.

-35 secondes de réaction… dur, soupira Drago en se redressant.

-Comment, par Merlin, avez-vous su ? souffla Sirius avant d'apercevoir la Carte des Maraudeurs entre les mains de Vladmir.

-J'ai rien dit. C'est vrai qu'à vous cinq, vous êtes pires que James et nous, gloussa l'évadé d'Azkaban.

-Ne parle pas de James ! hurla soudain le professeur Lupin. Tu l'as trahi espèce de salaud !

-Bon sang, Lunard ! Les butés, c'étaient James et moi, pas toi ! Je t'ai fait le serment sur ma magie que je n'ai pas trahi James !

-Alors qui ?! Qui les a trahi ?

-A ton avis ?

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Tu l'as tué…

-La seule chose qu'on a retrouvé de lui était un doigt, déclara tranquillement Vladmir. Et c'est plutôt facile de se trancher un doigt.

-Comment… pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton procès ? Ce simple serment aurait suffi à…

-Quel procès ? souffla sombrement Sirius. Je n'ai jamais eu de procès. Qui t'a fait croire cette ineptie ?

-Albus…

-Le co... marmonna Vlad en promettant mille maux au vieux sorcier quand il lui mettrait la main dessus.

-Vladmir !

-Il est prévu, cet été, annonça Drago avec un sourire alors que Remus Lupin se laissait tomber sur le lit, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Sous les yeux de l'Alliance, l'homme posa sa tête entre ses mains et un sanglot s'éleva.

-C'est pas un Alpha, déclara doucement Kévin.

-Certain. Pas même un Bêta, acquiesça Neville.

-Mais il est dominant, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu sans meute… soupira Hermione en s'agenouillant devant le loup-garou. Presque immédiatement, Lupin releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme, tétanisé par le sentiment de paix qui venait de le saisir.

-Qu'êtes-vous ? souffla-t-il finalement.

-Je suis surprise que vous ne m'ayez pas posé la question plus tôt, mais c'est à vous de trouver la réponse à cette question.

Remus Lupin observa avec attention la couleur noisette chaleureuse des yeux de la jeune Gryffondor, se souvenant des rares fois où il avait ressenti cette sensation d'apaisement en sa présence. En attendant, Sirius observait avec une haine viscérale le rat que tenait du bout des doigts Neville.

-Tiens Vlad, il est à toi, finit par dire le Gryffondor en lui jetant le rat.

-_Endoloris_…

La courbe que dessinait le rat dans les airs se figea soudain et il tomba lourdement sous le sort de Magie Noire jeté par Vladmir, dont les yeux devenus noirs sous la haine brûlaient d'un feu glacial. Le regard de Neville se fit hanté alors qu'il palissait et le Russe s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

A la plus grande surprise de Remus Lupin, ce fut la jeune Hermione Granger qui, toujours devant lui, l'empêcha d'arrêter cet acte de violence gratuite qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir de la part du fils de James et Lily Potter. Par la Magie, il utilisait un des Impardonnables ! Et ce qui faisait le plus froid à Remus, c'était qu'à voir le visage de Sirius, ce n'était pas surprenant. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'avait des russes et des clans, voir que Vladmir était si familier à la Magie Noire et surtout, qu'il avait suffisamment de sentiments négatifs pour jeter ce maléfice…

-Désolé Nev, grogna Vladmir en levant le sort.

-Je comprends ta haine, murmura Neville, mais tu as le choix en maléfice, choisies-en un autre.

-Attendez quelques minutes, les gars, soupira Drago. Je crois que Sirius à quelques questions à poser à notre traître national.

-Exact. Lunard ?

-Ensemble… souffla Sirius… A trois… un… deux… trois !

Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques en direction du rat engourdi au sol qui se mit à convulser. Puis, extrêmement rapidement, une tête apparut, des bras suivirent puis des pieds… En quelques secondes, un homme se tenait agenouillé devant eux, à l'endroit exact où l'ancien rat des Weasley se trouvait.

-Un vrai rat, constata Drago en plissant le nez de dégoût devant l'aspect sale et terne de l'homme.

-Peter…

-Si… Sirius… Re… Remus…

Cette fois, ce fut Kévin qui eut une grimace en écoutant la petite voix couinnante. Mais personne ne manqua le regard qu'il jeta à la porte.

-Mes amis…

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon terme, constata Neville.

-Nous avons eu une petite discussion, Peter, mais il me semble que tu y as assisté… déclara sombrement Remus. As-tu des choses à rajouter autre que « tu as trahi James et Lily » ?

-Harry… tenta l'Animagus rat en se tournant vers les jeunes étudiants. Je… je n'ai rien fait !

-Après trois ans passés à côtoyer les Gryffondors, tu n'as pas appris que mon nom est Vladmir ? ricana le Russe. Allons, Peter… Et si tu es si innocent que cela, pourquoi t'es-tu caché pendant 12 longues années ?

-Je… Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait, qu'il voudrait me retrouver !

-Vous saviez qu'il s'évaderait ? releva Kévin. Alors que personne n'a jamais pu s'échapper d'Askaban ?

-Il connait des procédés de Magie Noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! s'écria Pettigrow.

-On parle de Sirius Black là, s'amusa Drago. L'homme qui s'est enfui de chez lui pour échapper à l'influence « sombre » de sa famille.

-C'est bien la dernière personne qui aurait rejoint Voldemort, acquiesça Hermione.

Si Remus Lupin et Sirius Black frémirent au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la réaction de l'homme devant eux fut beaucoup plus surprenante. Le gémissement de frayeur aurait pu les toucher. S'il n'avait pas été responsable de la mort des parents de Vladmir.

-Peur d'entendre le nom de ton Maître ? dit Sirius. D'un autre côté, je ne peux que te comprendre. Ses charmants suivants ne doivent pas de te vouer un amour immodéré…

-Je… Pettigrow se lécha les lèvres en observant les fenêtres puis la porte. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sirius…

-Tu sais Peter, j'ai passé 12 ans à Askaban, sourit Sirius. Je sais que ce n'est pas de moi que tu te caches, mais des autres Mangemorts. De leur point de vue, tu les as trahis car tu es responsable de la déchéance de leur Maître… Pauvre Peter, quel dommage que de nombreux Mangemorts ne soient pas allés en prison !

Remus Lupin assistait avec stupeur aux échanges. Lui qui avait vu le nom de Sirius Black apparaitre brièvement sur la carte des Maraudeurs avant de disparaitre dans le tunnel. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et son sentiment de colère avait pris le pas sur sa logique et il était parti à la recherche du meurtrier de ses amis. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce retournement de situation.

-Je…, commença Peter.

-Tsss… Un peu plus et il fait dans son pantalon, se moqua Kévin. _Sasssly, tu as faim ?_

Le hurlement de terreur de Pettigrow fut mémorable lorsqu'il entendit le Serdaigle parler à l'immense serpent endormi qui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en l'entendant. Et mêmes les deux autres adultes déglutirent. Remus avait entendu parler du don du jeune Entwhistle par les autres professeurs, surtout qu'il était un né-moldu, ce qui défiait toutes les conventions établies concernant l'hérédité du Fourchelangue. Mais entre savoir et voir, il y avait une énorme différence. Quant à Sirius, lui n'était même pas au courant et il plissa les yeux, méfiant. Le Fourchelangue était un don héréditaire, le gosse ne pouvait pas être un né-moldu !

-_J'aime pas les ssssouris_, répondit le basilic. Et l'impressionnant serpent repartit tranquillement rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets, tous dangers écartés.

-Il… il... bégaya l'Animagus rat tomba au sol en voulant s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il heurta Hermione qui lui adressa un regard tout aussi froid.

-Ne me touche pas, dit-elle en le repoussant du pied, une attitude des plus hautaines qui surprit une nouvelle fois Remus Lupin.

-Tu as trahi les Potter, murmura Kévin en lui adressant un sourire affable, les sonorités sifflantes du Fourchelangue dans sa voix. S'approchant lentement devant lui, il s'agenouilla devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui, luisant de transpiration, de Pettigrow. Tu étais leur Gardien des Secrets, reprit-il. L'homme qui tenait leurs vies entre ses mains.

-N… non…

-Tu empestes le mensonge, souffla Kévin. Et j'ai _horreur_ des menteurs.

L'homme, à la plus grande horreur de tout le monde, fondit en larmes devant eux, un spectacle désolant et pitoyable.

-Aucune fierté, marmonna Drago.

-Aucun courage, soupira Neville.

Hermione fut la seule à voir le nouveau danger qui arriva de l'extérieur. Le rayon de lune qui venait d'apparaitre avait traversé les vieilles planches qui obstruaient légèrement les fenêtres pour venir frapper Remus Lupin en plein visage. Celui-ci se mit à trembler.

-Partez ! hurla soudain Hermione. Il n'a toujours pas bu sa potion ! Il va devenir dangereux !

Vladmir et Sirius jurèrent lorsque sous leurs yeux, Peter Pettigrow profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir.

-Sirius, reste avec Lupin ! Mione, toi aussi ! ordonna Vladmir.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, fuis Hermione ! grogna le fugitif alors que la tête de leur professeur de Défense s'allongeait et que des craquements sinistres retentissaient. A l'instant où le loup finissait d'émerger, Sirius se transforma et lui sauta au cou pour l'éloigner d'Hermione, tétanisée par la peur.

-Dray, Nev, rentrez vite au château le temps qu'il le retienne, prévenez Katya. Hermione, Kévin !

Les étudiants de Poudlard ne cherchèrent même pas à discuter les ordres de leur ami, alors que l'Animagus et le Loup-garou commençaient à se battre. Neville et Drago partirent en courant rejoindre le château tandis qu'Hermione et Kévin partaient à la poursuite du rat en compagnie de Vladmir.

Derrière eux, les grognements et les bruits de combat s'atténuèrent lentement et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la sortie de la Cabane Hurlante, Vladmir hurla de rage.

En contrebas, le village de Pré-au-Lard était faiblement éclairé et il était juste impossible de retrouver Pettigrow.

-Hermione, tu as bien ton Retourneur de temps sur toi ?

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-Si on l'utilise maintenant, on peut attraper Pettigrow à l'instant où il quitte la Cabane Hurlante, non ?

-Oui, répéta Hermione en sortant de sous son chemisier un petit sablier.

-Dites, souffla soudain Kévin en observant la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu froid pour un mois de juin ?

-Détraqueurs, siffla immédiatement Vladmir en reconnaissant cette sensation de froid glacial qui lui prenait aux tripes et à ce brouillard qui engourdissait ses sens.

-Mais ils sont censés garder les abords de l'école !

-La Cabane Hurlante est à la limite du domaine, grimaça Vladmir en devenant de plus en plus pâle alors que des souvenirs commençaient à resurgir dans sa mémoire, malgré ses puissantes barrières d'Occlumencie. Là ! Par Merlin, comment sont-ils arrivés si vite ?

Les trois étudiants se tournèrent en direction du point indiqué et ils aperçurent immédiatement la dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui s'avançaient vers eux.

-C'est quoi ça ? murmura Kévin, tout aussi pâle que son ami. Pourquoi il y en a autant ?

-J'en sais rien, souffla Hermione, la seule non incommodée par la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban. Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes et s'avança vers eux en sortant sa baguette magique, la formule magique qu'apprenait Vladmir avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal bien en tête.

-_Spero patronum_ ! scanda Vladmir en essayant de penser à la joie qu'il avait eu en arrivant deuxième à la course de Fligtracing cet hiver.

Il avait réussi à produire une brume dense avec Lupin mais là, seul un vague brouillard sortit de sa baguette magique. Il s'accrocha à son souvenir, mais lentement, ce dernier s'effilochait, remplacer par du sang sur des cheveux blonds, un corps affreusement mutilé, des cris de femme, une lumière verte…

-_Spero patronum_ ! cria Hermione, un fin filet de brume apparaissant devant elle. A sa plus grande horreur, les Détraqueurs l'ignorèrent tout simplement et passèrent à ses côtés.

-Pense à un souvenir heureux ! cria le Russe à Kévin avant de gémir, vaincu par ses propres souvenirs. Il se laissa tomber au sol, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues alors que les pires moments de sa vie resurgissaient en force.

Kévin se plaça devant son ami, ses yeux luisants de détermination. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Vladmir, la façon dont il l'avait accepté. La joie d'être invité pour la première fois de sa vie lorsqu'il était allé à Saint-Pétersbourg… Il leva sa baguette magique, le sourire de fierté qu'avait affiché Vlad lorsqu'il avait réussi à parler pour la première fois à Sasha en tête.

-_Spero patronum !_

Un brouillard opaque apparut devant eux, les séparant des Détraqueurs. Mais ce brouillard ne pouvait lui cachait la vision d'horreur. Les Détraqueurs continuaient d'avancer et il vit ce qui formait le visage de la Créature. A la vision de cette peau nécrosée, de cette respiration rauque, des orbites vides, la concentration du Serdaigle disparut et son sort de Patronus disparut dans un souffle.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains alors que des souvenirs de l'ignorance de ses parents lui revenaient en mémoire, des coups de son oncle, du mépris de ses frères…. Pas Vlad… S'il vous plaît, pas lui. Pas Vladmir !

-Spero patronum ! hurla à nouveau la jeune Gryffondor, terrifiée lorsqu'elle vit Kévin, tremblant et pâle comme la mort, se redresser pour protéger Vladmir. Noonnn !

Sous son regard impuissant, la dizaine de Détraqueurs encerclèrent ses deux amis. Vladmir était sur le point de s'évanouir et elle pouvait voir que Kévin n'en était pas loin non plus, malgré toute sa détermination.

-Non !

Elle courut en direction de ses amis, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais produire un Patronus, pas sans expérience, et se jetant sur ses amis, les recouvrant de son corps.

-Partez ! hurla-t-elle en fixant les Détraqueurs.

Sous son ordre, les gardiens d'Azkaban se figèrent une fraction de secondes, avant de recommencer à s'approcher.

-LAISSEZ-LES !

A l'instant où un des Détraqueurs tendait une main couverte de croûtes vers elle, un sentiment de paix l'envahit et bouche-bée, elle vit apparaître deux serpents lumineux de petite taille. Des serpents familiers...

Les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent vivement, chassés par les deux reptiles qui n'hésitèrent pas à mordre violement ou à étrangler les Créatures.

-Vlad, Kev ? murmura Hermione en secouant doucement ses deux amis toujours prostrés.

Voyant qu'ils restaient sans réactions, la jeune sorcière fouilla ses poches pour en sortir du chocolat puis, sans scrupule, gifla les deux Serdaigles. A sa grande satisfaction, ils réagirent et alors qu'ils ouvraient tous les deux la bouche pour protester contre ses manières, elle leur tendit un morceau de chocolat chacun.

-Mangez, on a un rat à attraper !

-Tu as réussi ?

-Pas moi, répondit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire énigmatique. Mais vous verrez !

Vladmir se redressa, toujours d'une pâleur impressionnante, suivi plus lentement par Kévin. Sans hésiter, ce dernier prit Hermione dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Que… ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Chuttt Mione, marmonna le Serdaigle. Ta présence a quelque chose de réconfortante…

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi et lorsqu'il libéra enfin la lionne, cette dernière ne put que constater qu'effectivement, il avait une bien meilleure mine. Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers Vlad et attrapa la chaine du Retourneur de temps.

-Venez ici tous les deux, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, Ô Maîtresse du temps ! plaisanta Kévin en la laissant glisser la chaîne en or autour de son cou, vite imité par Vlad.

-Prêts ? Ca va être un peu désagréable, mais c'est normal, prévint-elle avant de faire tourner le sablier une fois.

Effectivement, les deux Serdaigles eurent l'impression que le sol disparaissait sous leurs pieds et qu'ils volaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était un étrange mélange entre une sensation de Portoloin et de Cheminette, avec les couleurs qui défilaient devant leurs yeux.

Résultat, lorsque tout prit fin, Kévin dut se retenir à Vladmir pour ne pas tomber tandis que ce dernier titubait.

-On a 15 minutes avant que Pettigrow ne sorte de là, murmura Hermione en désignant la porte d'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante.

Quinze minutes qu'ils passèrent à attendre avec attention tout en essayant de ne pas penser aux Détraqueurs qui débarqueraient en nombre. Pour lutter contre l'angoisse sourde qui les touchait, ils s'exercèrent au sort du Patronus, en cherchant notamment leurs meilleurs souvenirs.

_-Dis Vlad, tu penses que les trois serpents étaient nos Patronus ? _demanda finalement Kévin.

_-Probablement._

_-Pourquoi Mione n'a pas réussi à créer un Patronus_ ? demanda finalement Kévin en s'installant tranquillement sur une pierre. Il avait ainsi une vue parfaite sur l'entrée, sans compter les sorts de détection qu'avait installé Vladmir.

_-Sa magie est foncièrement noire._

_-C'est une Licorine_.

_-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Morgane était un vrai Mage Noir, qui travaillait à base de sacrifices d'animaux. Circée n'était pas mieux._

_-Je croyais que la bénédiction touchait les femmes les plus pures et les plus blanches._

_-Pures oui. D'âme, de cœur et de corps. Mais pas blanches. Pas forcément…_

_-Je…_

Vladmir regarda Hermione qui soupirait en tentant une nouvelle fois de jeter le sort. Son seul résultat était une vague brume et visiblement, cela commençait à l'énerver.

_-Hermione n'a jamais eu d'intentions meurtrières. Elle n'a jamais connu de haine véritable. Elle s'énerve, oui. Elle a un foutu caractère quand elle le veut, oui. Elle peut fomenter une vengeance, oui. Mais jamais, elle n'a jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle pardonne toujours quelques heures plus tard, le temps de se calmer et de penser rationnellement._

_-D'où la pureté d'âme et de cœur… Et le corps ?_

Vladmir esquissa un sourire narquois et Kévin rougit légèrement en regardant leur amie. Au même instant, les alarmes posées par les Geminis retentirent discrètement.

Immédiatement, ils se redressèrent tous et Kévin repéra immédiatement le rat émacié.

-_Stupéfix_ !

_-Accio _Pettigrow_ !_

Le rat, touché par le rayon d'un rouge sombre, sursauta avant d'être attiré vers Hermione. Vladmir l'attrapa au vol et le glissa dans sa poche.

-Vite, cachez-vous ! souffla soudain la jeune femme en poussant vivement ses amis.

-Mais…

-Que…

-Chut ! grogna-t-elle en leur jetant un sort de mutisme. Elle récolta ainsi deux regards noirs mais Hermione se contenta de poser son doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur faire signe de rester silencieux. Les deux Serdaigles suivirent la direction qu'elle leur indiquait entre les feuilles, l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante.

-Règle n°1 dans l'usage des Retourneurs de Temps… ne jamais être vu de soi-même !

En effet, leurs eux du passé venaient de surgir de la maison en ruines. Kévin retint un gloussement moqueur en voyant la tête incrédule de Vladmir lorsqu'il se vit hurler de rage.

-Oui, tu fais peur, souffla Hermione. Mais tu le sais déjà !

Tout comme dans leurs souvenirs, l'effet négatif des Détraqueurs ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et Vladmir jura lorsqu'il s'entendit s'interroger sur la rapidité d'action des gardiens d'Azkaban.

-C'est nous qui les avons attirés, murmura-t-il. On est là depuis 15min. Largement le temps pour qu'ils nous détectent.

-Pourquoi ne s'en prennent-ils pas à nous ? gémit Hermione alors que le Kévin du passé se mit à gémir et à s'efforcer de protéger Vladmir.

-Ils sont des cibles plus faciles d'accès, à découvert, alors que nous sommes partiellement protégés par les fourrés, souffla le Russe.

Cela expliquait également pourquoi ils ne se sentaient pas aussi mal que lors de la première rencontre.

-Merlin, Vlad on… ils sont mal…

Hermione hurlait aux Détraqueurs de partir, protégeant ses amis de sa personne, mais à part marquer une légère hésitation, les créatures magiques ne réagissaient pas et continuaient d'avancer lentement vers leurs proies.

Kévin jura et sortit sa baguette magique. Il ferma les yeux, songeant à l'apaisement qu'il avait ressentien formulant son serment. La douleur, puis la joie de se savoir lié magiquement à son frère de cœur…

-_Spero patronum_, souffla-t-il.

Deux serpents sortirent de la pointe de sa baguette magique, d'un blanc lumineux. Deux serpents si semblables à ses deux familiers que Kévin, bouche-bée, ne put qu'observer avec émerveillement Cassson et Casssa s'attaquer aux Détraqueurs et les sauver _in-extremis_ d'un baiser fatal.

-Waouh…

-Merci Mione, ricana Kévin en entendant l'interjection de son amie. Vladmir se contenta d'hocher la tête, du même avis que la lionne. Voir les Détraqueurs s'enfuir comme s'ils avaient Merlin même aux trousses était d'une satisfaction totale.

Alors que les deux Patronus disparaissaient, Vladmir se tourna vers ses amis.

-Où allons-nous, maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-Qu'as-tu prévu pour lui ? renchérit Kévin en désignant les poches de l'uniforme de Vlad.

-Poser quelques questions à un traître, susurra le Russe d'une voix froide quelque peu dérangeante.

-Direction l'école, s'enthousiasma Kévin en se dirigeant vers la Cabane Hurlante après s'être assuré que leurs doubles avaient bien disparu.

-Kév…

Le Serdaigle s'arrêta, le pied sur la seule marche non vermoulue, et lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Oui, Mione ?

-Tu te souviens qu'il y a un Loup-garou enfermé dans la Cabane ?

Kévin observa Mione, puis la poignée de porte qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis à nouveau ses amis.

-Hermione pourrait essayer de le calmer, mais évitons ce genre d'expérience maintenant, continua Vlad.

-J'avais oublié, marmonna-t-il, gêné, en redescendant vers Vladmir et Hermione. Le premier ricana en réponse tandis que la seconde levait les yeux vers les étoiles, priant Merlin sur la soi-disant intelligence des Serdaigles.

Après avoir consulté la carte des Maraudeurs, ils furent surpris de voir que si le passage vers la Cabane Hurlante n'était pas complet, un autre était dans le même cas mais indiquait précisément où se trouvait la sortie… Honeydukes…

En silence, les trois étudiants se faufilèrent donc en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard, dont quelques lanternes indiquaient la présence dans la nuit claire de la pleine-lune, dans l'idée de s'introduire illégalement dans le magasin de friandises en tout genre pour retourner à l'école.

Dans cette entreprise assez périlleuse quand même – ils allaient ni plus ni moins forcer la porte d'une maison sorcière, chose peu recommandée si on tenait à sa liberté voire à sa vie – les trois étudiants avaient deux avantages… D'un, aucun sorcier ne se promènerait de nuit, pas alors que c'était la nuit des loups. De deux, Vladmir était avec eux. Même s'il n'était pas un spécialiste dans les cambriolages, le jeune Russe en avait quelques bases, comme tous les sorciers de la Cour des Mirages.

La première chose dans leur plan d'attaque fut de se désillusionner. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque qu'un quelconque sorcier insomniaque puisse les voir et par la suite les identifier.

La deuxième chose fut de trouver l'entrée de service, celle qui donnait sur les allées secondaires et pas la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Pour la même raison, surtout que la magie qu'ils allaient faire produirait des lumières révélatrices. Il fallait éviter de se faire repérer pour ne pas être renvoyés.

La troisième chose, et non des moindres, fut de désactiver l'ensemble des alarmes magiques posées sur la porte. Heureusement que Vladmir connaissait la plupart des sorts de détection ainsi qu'un certain nombre de sortilèges peu recommandables pour contrer les alarmes.

C'est donc relativement facilement qu'ils traversèrent l'échoppe pour rejoindre la cave de Honeydukes_._

-Kévin, repose-ça ! siffla soudainement Hermione.

Le né-moldu haussa un sourcil et lui tira la langue tout en avalant une Chocogrenouille.

-J'ai mis une Mornille dans la caisse, Mione, soupira le Serdaigle alors que la jeune fille le fusillait du regard.

-Il n'y avait pas d'alarme ? s'étonna Vladmir en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

-Semblerait que… ooouuupppssss !

Vladmir jura alors qu'une alarme résonnait au-dessus d'eux. Quelque chose tomba presque immédiatement et une lumière s'éclaira en haut des escaliers.

-Bravo, abruti ! grogna Hermione en mettant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Kévin.

-Idiot, ragea Vladmir en faisant de même.

_-Accio_ cheveux d'Hermione Granger, Vladmir Kemenov et Kévin Entwhistle, soupira le concerné en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. _Incendio_ !

Il détruisit rapidement les preuves que pourraient trouver les Aurors. Vladmir leur avait expliqué que si certaines techniques moldues n'étaient pas utilisées, comme les empreintes digitales et l'ADN, les sorciers s'amusaient parfois à récolter les cheveux ou autres bouts organiques afin de les tester avec du Polynectar. Le but était d'identifier les individus présents sur les lieux, avant de les interroger sous Véritasérum. C'était rarement utilisé dans un simple vol, surtout dans un lieu aussi fréquenté qu'un magasin de confiseries à quelques pas de l'école de Sorcellerie, mais on ne savait jamais…

-Bien rattrapé, soupira Vlad en poussant les deux nés-moldus vers la cave. Juste à temps car à l'instant où il refermait la porte, il put entendre le propriétaire descendre vivement les escaliers.

Il était plus rapide que la moyenne, songea le Russe tout en observant les lieux avec attention. En moyenne, un voleur avait cinq minutes pour quitter les lieux après le déclanchement d'une alarme. Flume, le propriétaire de la boutique, avait réagi en trois…

-Là ! indiqua soudain Kévin, désignant une zone où la poussière était moins épaisse. En quelques secondes, Vladmir avait dégagé la trappe menant au passage secret et les trois étudiants avaient disparu, tandis que Flume contactait les Aurors à l'étage.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par rejoindre le QG, après avoir esquivé le nouveau concierge, ce fut pour retrouver l'Alliance au complet, ainsi que Katya, Lucius et Sergei.

-Sirius n'est pas rentré ? s'étonna Vladmir en se laissant tomber dans un coussin alors que Katya leur jetait à tous un sort de nettoyage, enlevant les toiles d'araignée et la poussière qui les recouvraient.

-Sirius Black est ici ? releva Cédric. C'est risqué…

-Le lévrier voulait croquer le rongeur, rêva Luna. Il s'est fait croquer à la place.

-Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Lucius.

-Tu te soucies de Black, maintenant ? s'étonna Severus en levant la tête de ses sempiternelles copies.

En réponse, Lord Malefoy marmonna quelque chose sur les sales cabots aux manières désastreuses.

-Il pleure, rajouta Luna avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Bien fait pour lui, tiens, marmonna Vladmir. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, d'abord ! Non mais quelle idée vraiment !

-Tu as Pettigrow ?

En réponse, Vladmir tira de sa poche le rat inconscient, le tenant par le bout de la queue avec un dégoût manifeste. Les yeux de Katya se firent aussi glaciaux que la banquise et instinctivement, tout le monde s'éloigna des deux sorciers russes.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de découvrir les cachots de Poudlard, non ? ricana Severus en se frottant les mains. Il avait toujours haï Petigrow, avec autant d'intensité, si ce n'est plus, que les autres Maraudeurs. Au moins, James, Sirius et Remus avaient un certain panache et un culot à toute épreuve mais Peter… c'était un lâche de la plus belle eau, tout ce que détestait le Maître des Potions.

-Il y a des cachots dans l'école ? Des vrais ? s'étonna Neville.

-Il y a même des Oubliettes et des Catacombes, acquiesça le chef de la Maison Serpentard.

Les sourires du Maitre de Potions et du vampire étaient similaires et les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard, se demandant si finalement le professeur Prince n'avait pas quelques gènes vampiriques dans le sang, comme plusieurs rumeurs en attestaient.

-Attendez… commença George.

-… des Catacombes ? continua son frère avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Où croyez-vous que sont enterrés les Fondateurs ? demanda Severus avec un sourire amusé.

-J'aurais pensé à un cimetière, avoua Drago qui jusqu'à présent s'était contenté de regarder avec méfiance le rat dans les mains de Vladmir.

-Non, ils sont dans la Crypte des Fondateurs, sous la Grande Salle.

-Je croyais que sous la Grande Salle, c'était les cuisines ? releva Cédric, vite soutenu par les jumeaux Weasley, des habitués des lieux.

-Non, encore en dessous.

-Mais pourquoi ces pièces n'apparaissent pas sur les plans de l'école ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle se souvenait avec précision des plans de l'école qui leur avaient servi, à Kévin et elle, à concevoir la Carte géante du QG.

-Par sécurité…

La présence des étages inférieurs était un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'école de Magie. Poudlard n'avait pas toujours était un lieu de savoir. Pendant des décennies, l'immense château avait été également un fief seigneurial avant que les Fondateurs ne rachètent le domaine pour en faire une école. Mais même par la suite, alors que le temps passait, Poudlard avait retrouvé périodiquement sa fonction militaire, lors des nombreux conflits qui ponctuèrent les siècles.

C'était pour cela que Poudlard était une des écoles les plus sûres du monde. Ses défenses magiques avaient eu un millénaire pour se développer et se perfectionner. Sous la tutelle d'un directeur compétent, capable de déclencher à bon escient les protections, l'école était véritablement imprenable.

Et dans le cas, plus qu'hypothétique, où l'école finirait par tomber un jour, les sous-sols du château pouvaient abriter près d'un millier de personnes et leur permettre de fuir par les grottes adjacentes pendant que la colère des Fondateurs les protégerait.

Car la devise de l'école n'était pas des mots en l'air. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_… La crypte des Fondateurs abritait non seulement les dépouilles des célèbres créateurs de l'école, mais aussi la dépouille de Poudlard. Poudlard, le familier protecteur des Fondateurs. Poudlard, le dragon qui dormait d'un sommeil enchanté sous leurs pieds. Poudlard, qu'un Directeur ou son adjoint pouvait appeler en échange de sa vie pour protéger les étudiants, comme il en avait fait serment en prenant ses fonctions…

C'est ainsi que quelques étages plus bas et quelques minutes plus tard, un petit comité se chargeait d'investir les cachots véritables de Poudlard, toujours dans l'ignorance de la présence du dragon endormi.

-Pourquoi as-tu trahi mes parents et Sirius ? demanda lentement Vladmir alors que le traître, attaché solidement à une table de métal, tremblait sous les regards croisés de Katya, Lucius et Vladmir.

Peter Pettigrow gémit et secoua la tête négativement. Sergei sortit de l'ombre, sous son apparence la plus inhumaine possible. Il esquissa un sourire amusé lorsque Petigrow hurla de terreur et lentement, il sortit ses griffes pour venir suivre les bords de la Marque des Ténèbres, tatouée sur le bras droit de Pettigrow. Il enfonçait suffisamment ses griffes sur la peau pour faire hurler de douleur leur prisonnier, mais pas assez pour trancher autre chose que l'épiderme.

-Je te conseille de répondre, soupira Katya.

-Oui, Sergei a un don incroyable pour la torture, dit Lucius avec une fausse tristesse. Même Voldemort fait grise mine à côté. Mais bon, Sergei a quelques siècles d'expérience en plus.

-Et c'est lui qui a tout appris à Vlad. Non, Vlad Tepes, aussi connu sous le nom de Dracula, rajouta Katya avec un rictus des plus sadiques quand Peter observa Vladmir.

-Tu sais quel est le meilleur ? demanda tranquillement Sergei en se penchant sur l'homme en pleurs. Lors du procès, tu ne pourras pas parler de notre petite… réunion.

-Pro… procès ? gémit Pettigrow.

-Bien sûr, vois-tu, mon parrain doit être blanchi, déclara froidement Vladmir. Je t'aurais bien laissé te vider de ton sang, tes tripes à l'air, après t'avoir torturé de la pire des manières… Mais pour qu'il soit enfin libre, j'ai besoin de toi, vivant. Alors… pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ?

-Tu… il est… impossible de…

-Impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Voldemort ? Sirius l'a fait, Peter. Mon père l'a fait, je l'ai fait également, il y a deux ans… et je suis toujours en vie !

-C'est un lâche, voilà tout, murmura Sergei avec dédain tout en lacérant tranquillement le bras de l'homme. Il cherche l'être le plus puissant d'un clan pour se protéger et être en sécurité. A Poudlard, c'étaient les Maraudeurs. Ensuite, les Mangemorts.

-Evite de le dépecer, constata Lucius, il faudra le soigner sinon…

Sergei, qui jouait distraitement avec un bout de peau tout en se délectant des petits cris de douleur du prisonnier, grimaça de dépit mais obéit.

Pour Lucius, les différences entre le Sergei social et celui devant lui étaient évidentes mais peu choquantes. Il savait que le vampire, le vrai, était celui qui se complaisait de la souffrance des autres, savourait les cris de douleur comme maintenant. C'était une chose normale… Les vampires étaient des créatures des Ténèbres, qui affichaient une façade civilisée auprès des sorciers, mais ils restaient foncièrement dangereux et mesquins avec leurs ennemis.

Se tournant vers Vladmir, il constata que ce dernier affichait un visage sombre. Le Serdaigle n'éprouvait plus que du dégoût pour le lâche devant lui. Tellement de dégoût que toute envie de vengeance l'avait quitté. Sa vraie cible était Voldemort, pas le misérable rat devant lui. Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Alors que Sergei se redressait, le jeune homme se pencha vers Petigrow, qui frémit sous les iris terrifiants de l'étudiant.

-Sais-tu où est Albus Dumbledore ?

-N… Attends ! Ne fais pas... Il se cache, hurla Petigrow alors que Vladmir approchait sa baguette de son ventre. Il se cache, c'est… c'est tout ce que je sais !

-On le sait, ma question est… où ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est un sorcier puissant, depuis toujours ! Il parait que même jeune, avec Grindelwald…

Jeune… Le cerveau de Sergei se déconnecta alors qu'il se souvenait d'une personne, présente au bal des Saturnalia.

-Lucius… A quoi ressemblait Dumbledore, jeune ?

Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy se détourna du spectacle désolant pour se concentrer sur le vampire soucieux.

-Un rouquin aux yeux bleus pétillants…

Lucius se tut alors qu'une image d'Albus Dumbledore jeune apparaissait devant lui, issu d'un souvenir du vampire.

-Lui ?

-Oui.

Sergei se tourna vers Katya. La sorcière attendait que son ami s'explique, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle connaissait suffisamment le vampire pour reconnaitre les moindres de ses expressions et à l'inquiétude se mêlait visiblement la colère.

**-****Katya… il était au bal d'Augusta, cet hiver… Avec Valérius Dominius...**

L'explosion de magie les prit par surprise et seuls les réflexes fulgurants de Sergei évita à Peter Pettigrow une mort certes méritée mais indésirable pour le moment… Pas tant qu'il n'était pas jugé.

**-****Vladmir Vassilievitch !** siffla Katya, menaçante.

-**Désolé**, marmonna le concerné avant de reprendre avec plus de virulence. Ce fils de pute était aux Saturnalia ?

**-Avec Valérius**, grogna Sergei.

Katya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La nuit était loin d'être finie. Connaissant l'animosité entre deux chefs de Clan Vampires et la haine de Vladmir envers Dumbledore, ils allaient prévoir un plan tordu dont ils avaient le secret. Mais avant de s'occuper de sa petite famille, elle avait un paquet à livrer.

-Lucius ?

Katya esquissa un sourire en voyant son amant observer avec amusement les deux Russes marmonner de concert des insultes slaves, tenant un conciliabule, probablement sur les meilleures tortures à réserver à leurs ennemis respectifs. Mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux gris une certaine inquiétude malgré tout, qu'il manifesta en passant doucement un bras sur ses épaules.

-Oui, ma chère ? finit par dire le Lord.

-Tu pourrais déposer Pettigrow dans le bureau d'Amélia ?

* * *

Leia22 : Mais non, Vlad ne sera pas en colère contre le monde entier, juste deux ou trois personnes XD

Shira : Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ! Et chutttt pour le rouquin XD

Guest : Merci pour ta review et je t'ai mis le récapitulatif, comme demandé J Bises !

Syttaa : Yes, tu as pensé à mettre ton nom ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review et ton constat. Effectivement, je me suis trompée (comme quoi, quand on ne note pas tout, on oublie des détails ).

Cicin : Merci pour ta review et non, l'incohérence est due à MA mémoire défaillante. Alzheimer à mon âge, dur… Du coup, j'ai vite modifié (légèrement) le chapitre concerné :)

Ary : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire ressentir les émotions des personnages :) Et je te rappelle qu'Augusta est 1) membre de la Triade anglaise 2) spécialisée dans les empoisonnements XD


	45. Chapter 45

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors certes, une semaine de retard, mais j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire, celui-ci ! Faut dire qu'il est long, que j'avais pleins d'idées et que je ne savais pas comment les enchaîner XD Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps donc... bonne lecture =)_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Après avoir vu sur la carte du QG de l'Alliance le nom de Peter Pettigrow, la petite bande de l'Alliance part à sa poursuite, surtout que Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se trouvent également sur Poudlard. Sauf que c'est la nuit de la pleine lune et que Lupin finit par se transformer, permettant à Pettigrow de s'échapper. Grâce à Hermione et son Retourneur de Temps, Kévin, Vladmir et la jeune fille remontent dans le passé. Ils capturent à temps le traître, qui, après quelques questions, est remis aux autorités compétentes…_

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

$ Gobelbabil $

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Rencontres entre Créatures Magiques**

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous prenons tous ensemble le Poudlard-Express, constata Hermione en se calant confortablement contre Drago. Ce dernier, pour être plus à l'aise, passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille tout en déplaçant sa Tour sur l'échiquier trônant sur les genoux d'Hannah Abott. Son geste lui attira quelques sourires narquois de la part de ses amis, sourires qu'il ignora avec un flegme très Malefoyen.

-C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le train du retour, Vladmir, déclara tranquillement Théodore en grignotant une Chocogrenouille. Luna Lovegood était à moitié allongée sur lui et Kévin, lisant le Chicaneur à l'envers, une paire de lunettes affreuses sur le bout de son nez. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'entassaient à 12 dans un compartiment prévu pour moitié moins de monde. Heureusement qu'ils savaient tous ensorceler leur malle…

Le compartiment 5 du wagon 9 du Poudlard-Express était surchargé et pourtant, il y régnait un calme apaisant et une ambiance calme malgré le mélange des Maisons. Les Projets Tuteurés avaient admirablement bien fonctionnés et en un an, les relations inter-maisons n'étaient plus vues aussi négativement.

-C'est la première fois que je reste en Angleterre en début de vacances, expliqua tranquillement le Russe, assis au sol en observant ses cartes et le jeu devant lui. Tapis.

-C'est pas possible, tu triches, grogna Neville en s'adossant aux jambes de Susan, qui rosit légèrement mais ne protesta pas. A l'inverse, Hannah, qui avait été invitée à venir dans leur compartiment, rougissait franchement au sans-gêne de l'Héritier Londubat, pourtant censé être d'une timidité maladive. Daphné Greengrass marmonna qu'il avait des cartes de Farfadets dans ses mains et d'un ton dépité annonça qu'elle se couchait, alors que Blaise, souriant, se contentait de suivre.

-Tu vas perdre, le prévint Cédric, qui avait une vue splendide sur la quinte flush du Serdaigle.

-J'en doute, ricana le Serpentard aussi noir que la nuit.

-Qu'as-tu Zabini ?

-Montre ton jeu, Kemenov ! rétorqua le sus-nommé.

-Honneur au futur ruiné !

-Carré d'as !

-Quinte flush ! dévoila le Serdaigle avec un rictus satisfait. A moi la richesse !

Et d'un geste ample, il récupéra la pile de galions qui trônait au sol devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna une voix facilement identifiable.

-Nous jouons à un jeu de cartes, Professeur, répondit avec un sourire Vladmir en direction du professeur de Sortilèges.

Les yeux entièrement noirs du Gobelin se plissèrent puis il eut un sourire qui dévoila ses dents légèrement trop pointues pour un humain.

-Or de Farfadet, Monsieur Kemenov ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur, mentit de manière éhontée le Serdaigle tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était i.m.p.o.s.s.i.b.l.e. de tromper un Gobelin sur de l'or véritable.

-Alors permettez que je me joigne à vous…

Tranquillement, en ignorant la stupeur de la moitié du wagon, moitié qui n'avait aucune idée de son implication dans la Cour des Mirages, Filius Flitwick se fit une place au milieu des élèves de 2èmes et 3èmes années. Il invoqua de l'or de Farfadet pour jouer avec un rictus amusé et entreprit de plumer consciencieusement les quatre étudiants.

$-Vous êtes un vrai voleur $, grogna Vladmir, récoltant un sourire narquois alors que leur professeur de Sortilèges empochait leurs vraies pièces, pour une valeur de 500 Gallions.

$-Non, mon cher, je suis un Gobelin $. Nous arrivons dans 15 minutes, soyez prêts !

Et, enrichi de 500 Gallions, le professeur de Sortilèges sortit tout aussi tranquillement qu'à son arrivée, sous les regards ébahis de toute la compagnie.

-Il vient de…

-Rafler 500 Gallions ? Ouais, ronchonna Blaise.

-Il était au courant que c'était de vrais Gallions, n'est-ce pas Vlad ? demanda Neville.

-Bien sûr, c'est un Gobelin, soupira le concerné.

-C'est ce que j'appelle se faire plumer, rit Drago.

-Et comme Vladmir a annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'or de Farfadet, vous ne pouvez rien dire, renchérit Hermione.

-A ce stade là, ce n'est plus se faire plumer, c'est se faire enc… hummm !

Hermione venait de bâillonner Kévin, l'empêchant de dire la vulgarité qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche.

-C'est bizarre quand même qu'il soit venu jouer avec vous, constata timidement Hannah.

-Pas vraiment, expliqua Kévin. Le professeur Flitwick passe au moins une heure tous les soirs dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle et généralement, il discute ou participe à des jeux de société. C'est sa manière à lui de s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes dans la Maison et surtout, de se rendre abordable.

-Vous avez bien de la chance, soupira Hermione. Nous, McGo est bien, mais elle ne passe quasiment jamais dans la Salle Commune. Il faut toujours lui courir après dans les couloirs ou se rendre à son bureau…

-Pareil pour le Professeur Prince, mais la porte de son bureau donne directement sur la Salle Commune et il suffit d'aller frapper pour qu'il nous accueille sans problèmes.

-Et chez les Poufsouffles ? demanda avec curiosité Daphné, faisant rougir les deux concernées, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler avec d'autres Maisons, en dehors de leur groupe de travail un peu particulier.

-Le professeur Chourave passe au moins une fois par semaine dans les Serres et…

-Alors votre Salle Commune se trouve dans les Serres ? s'émerveilla Neville. Je pourrais venir visiter ? Cédric a toujours refusé !

Hannah et Susan, écarlates, ne savaient plus où se mettre alors que le Gryffondor se tenait agenouillé devant eux, mains jointes et suppliant. Il était bien loin le Neville timide qu'elles avaient l'habitude de voir, mais visiblement, il était bien plus décontracté avec ses amis… Un instant de flottement passa, puis tout le compartiment éclata de rire.

C'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant et surtout, la promesse arrachée aux deux Poufsouffles d'avoir accès la leur Salle Commune, qu'ils atteignirent la gare de King's Cross.

Là, tranquillement installés dans un coin de la gare se trouvaient rassembler un certain nombre de personnalités qui attiraient l'attention. Les Lords et Ladies Malefoy, Greengrass, Nott, Londubat, Bones et la matriarche Kemenov attendaient tranquillement leur héritier tout en discutant entre eux. Deux familles connues pour être de la Lumière et trois familles dites « Noires »…

Alors que la petite troupe du compartiment 5 du wagon 9 sortait, Hannah Abott, Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood furent tirés en direction des membres de la Noblesse sorcière par leurs amis.

-Père, commença tranquillement Drago, je sais que tu connais déjà Blaise, mais permets-moi de te présenter Hannah Abott, _Seniorem_ de la noble et ancienne famille Abott, ainsi que l'Héritière Luna Lovegood.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, jeunes gens, déclara avec un fin sourire le patriarche des Malefoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par mon fils et ses amis.

Et sous les regards stupéfaits de beaucoup de curieux, les présentations officielles continuèrent avec chaque parent, tandis que les familles des trois concernés s'approchaient avec incrédulité ou, pour un homme blond et rêveur, avec un sourire doux. La mère d'Hannah, tout comme la mère et le père de Blaise paraissaient quelque peu déboussolés par les illustres sorciers auxquels leurs enfants étaient présentés.

Alors que tout ce petit monde discutait de la future fête d'anniversaire de Vladmir, Hermione cherchait du regard ses parents. C'était bien la première fois que les Granger étaient en retard, mais elle fut vite rassurée par Augusta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ils ont juste quelques minutes de retard suite à un petit imprévu.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, le couple Granger faisait son apparition, aux côtés d'un homme inconnu et d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années.

-Qui sont ces gens ? demanda par curiosité Hermione en désignant un grand homme aux traits maladifs aux côtés de sa mère.

-Mon père, pâlit drastiquement Kévin alors que la mère d'Hermione faisait de grands signes à toute la bande d'amis de sa fille unique. Elle les avait tous invités pour le début des vacances dans la maison de banlieue des Granger. Le Dr. Jane Granger était ravie de faire enfin la connaissance des premiers véritables amis de sa merveilleuse fille, autrement qu'autour d'un thé ou d'une Biérraubeurre dans le quartier magique.

-C'est ta sœur ? demanda Hermione en apercevant les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, qui contrairement à ceux de son frère, étaient tout sauf effrayants. Au contraire, ils pouvaient y voir de la curiosité et une chaleur douce.

-Oui, Mary-Ann, acquiesça Kévin alors que dans sa tête, il songeait aux diverses possibilités de leurs présences aujourd'hui.

-Ton père et ta sœur, hein ? renifla Drago en détaillant avec attention les vêtements élimés de Warren Entwhislte. Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais il ressemble à Lupin un lendemain de pleine-lune.

Et pour avoir vu leur Loup-garou de professeur quelques heures après sa transformation, ce n'était pas bien glorieux.

Presque immédiatement, alors que le moldu jetait des regards paniqués autour de lui, il finit par poser des yeux délavés sur son fils. L'éclat étrange dans ses yeux rendit immédiatement tous ses amis méfiants. Neville, Hermione, Drago et Vladmir se postèrent aux côtés du jeune Serdaigle en soutien. En quelques pas, Warren Entwhistle se présenta devant eux, trainant une Mary-Ann curieuse mais également apeurée. Toutefois, un éclair de bonheur brilla lorsqu'elle vit son frère.

-Kévin…

-Papa.

L'homme ne savait pas quoi dire et était extrêmement gêné, au vue de son léger rougissement et de la façon dont il n'arrivait pas à fixer son fils. Mme Granger embrassa sa fille avant de rejoindre les autres parents, laissant Warren Entwhistle faire face à l'Alliance.

-Je… J'aimerais…

Kévin resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Mary-Ann s'approche doucement de lui et tire doucement sur la robe de sorcier qu'il portait. Le Serdaigle se détourna de son père et s'agenouilla devant sa sœur.

-Tu as encore fait apparaître des papillons ? demanda-t-il doucement. Mary-Ann se contenta de hocher la tête avec timidité en lui tendant une lettre en parchemin. Le sceau de Poudlard, déchiré, était facilement identifiable.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ta sœur était une sorcière, sourit Hermione.

Warren, ignoré, paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie tandis que tout le monde félicitait la petite fille de ses dons. La deuxième sorcière de la famille Entwhislte.

-Tu… Je…

Kévin lui jeta un regard perçant et fit signe à Neville et Vladmir de le suivre. Presque immédiatement Drago et Hermione distrayaient la jeune fille pendant les trois sorciers embarquaient le père un peu à l'écart.

-Tu lui as fait du mal ? grogna sourdement Kévin.

-Quoi ?! Non !

-Gordon s'est approché d'elle ?

-Non, souffla Warren. Ecoute Kévin, je suis…

-Je me moque de tes excuses, papa. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment ton fils, trop « bizarre », « étrange »… « L'intellectuel solitaire de Doncaster », si je me souviens bien. Sans surprise, mes merveilleux grands frères ont toujours imité leur génialissime père. La seule qui m'ait accepté, c'est Mary-Ann. Alors je ne me répéterais pas… Quelqu'un a fait du mal à ma petite sœur !?

Ni Neville ni Vladmir ne bronchèrent. Ils savaient que tout n'était pas rose chez les Entwhistle, mais voir le père et le fils aussi éloignés était douloureux, surtout qu'eux n'avaient jamais réellement connus leur père respectif.

-Non, finit par dire le Moldu. Ecoute, j'aimerais m'e…

-Tais-toi !

Le sifflement typique du Fourchelangue fit sursauter Warren, tandis que certains sorciers autour d'eux se reculaient imperceptiblement, mal à l'aise par la magie qui tourbillonnait.

-Ne prononce même pas le mot « désolé » ou encore « je m'excuse » ! Tu…

-Kévin, calme-moi, tu es à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de ta magie, dit doucement Neville en posant une main sur son épaule.

-_Resssspire mon frère_, siffla doucement Vladmir. Le Serdaigle obéit et inspira doucement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi froid que la glace.

-Il a été à la bonne école, ricana Lucius, qui observait du coin de l'œil l'altercation verbale entre les deux Entwhistle, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago faisaient visiter le Poudlard-Express à la jeune sœur.

-Tu disais très cher ?

Katya n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait raconté son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Celui-ci se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – un minimum de retenue et de savoir vivre en public, par Merlin – mais il ne put retenir un soupir amusé et désigna les deux Entwhistle.

-On pourrait presque en faire un Russe d'honneur, apprécia Katya en tendant discrètement l'oreille.

-Tu m'as toujours ignoré, papa ! articulait sans émotion le Serdaigle. Jamais un compliment, pas même une critique. Juste de l'ignorance. Je suis venu seul ici pour ma première année. Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de venir me chercher, de t'enquérir de mes résultats. Tu étais satisfait lorsque McGonagall est venue vous dire que j'allais disparaître de la maison 10 mois sur 12, tu n'en étais que euphorique et…

-Kévin…

-Non, tais-toi ! répéta-t-il ! Tu veux que je prenne soin de Mary-Ann, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je le ferais. Comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis sa naissance. Maintenant, je t'annonce que je ne viendrais pas à la maison pendant les vacances. J'ai vu la seule personne qui me manquait et surtout, je vais la voir pendant les trois quart de l'année à partir de maintenant donc…. Au revoir !

Et Kévin, sans plus de cérémonie, se détourna de son père pour rejoindre sa petite sœur.

-Ah si, rajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant une fraction de secondes pour fusiller Warren Entwhistle du regard. Si j'apprends que tu as laissé « Oncle Gordy » s'approcher d'elle, et je le saurai, sois en sûr, je tue cet homme !

-Pourquoi… pourquoi Gordon ? bégaya l'homme en regardant son fils partir vers les autres.

-Pourquoi ? demanda tranquillement Neville en regardant avec attention le père de Kévin. Je sais peu de choses sur vous M. Entwhistle, mais je sais que si Kévin n'était pas heureux, au moins, vous et ses frères ne lui avaient jamais fait le moindre mal… même après avoir appris sa nature.

Et Neville partit à son tour rejoindre les autres qui discutaient joyeusement, même si tous gardaient un œil attentif sur le moldu, resté dorénavant seul avec un des étudiants les plus dangereux de Poudlard.

-Vous n'avez jamais touché Kévin… contrairement à son oncle, déclara Vladmir. Et si par hasard, je croise ce fameux… Gordon… je le tuerais. On ne touche pas un pair du royaume magique impunément.

-Un… un pair ? bégaya l'homme, récoltant un sourire de Vladmir. Un sourire qui lui amena des frissons désagréables le long de l'échine.

-Vladmir Kemenov, Lord Potter, Prince de l'Ancien Royaume Magique, se présenta avec ce même sourire effrayant Vladmir. Et le Chevalier Kévin Entwhistle-Potter est intouchable. Souvenez-vous en…

-Ah, une dernière chose, annonça Vlad. On passera chercher Mary-Ann le 1 aout pour aller chercher ses fournitures scolaires.

Pendant que Vladmir clôturait cette charmante discussion avec le père de Kévin, Drago et Hermione riaient en voyant la grimace sur les lèvres de Mary-Ann.

-Alors, quel goût ? demanda Kévin en venant s'agenouiller aux côtés de sa sœur. Cette dernière se blottit contre son grand frère et lui chuchota quelque chose.

-Banane ?!

Kévin rit en expliquant aux autres qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ce fruit.

**-Elle ne parle qu'à toi, **dit doucement Vladmir de manière à ce que la jeune Mary-Ann ne le comprenne pas tout en étant moins effrayant que le Fourchelangue.

**-Elle est d'une timidité maladive avec les étrangers,** murmura Kévin. Eh, chaton, tu vas rentrer avec papa à la maison, d'accord ?

Les yeux identiques de la jeune enfant rencontrèrent ceux de son frère et il lui caressa doucement le visage alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

-Allez, chaton, on se verra à la rentrée, au premier septembre.

-A vrai dire, non, on passera te chercher pour une journée d'initiation au monde sorcier, sourit Vladmir en se penchant vers Mary-Ann. Le 1 aout, rajouta-t-il en voyant ses yeux interrogatifs, qui tournèrent immédiatement à la joie.

A la surprise des deux Serdaigles, Mary-Ann embrassa timidement la joue de Vlad avant de partir en courant vers son père.

-Que…

-Le 1er août est sa date d'anniversaire, sourit Kévin. Tu viens de lui faire un magnifique cadeau. Depuis qu'elle sait que la magie existe, elle rêve de m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle a lu tous mes livres traitant du monde magique, même les bouquins sur l'étiquette sorcière, c'est pour te dire !

Tous rirent, sachant que ces livres étaient ennuyeux et fastidieux à lire et c'est donc dans une bonne humeur relative que se passa la première semaine de vacances, alors qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience le procès de Peter Pettigrow. Le seul point négatif était les disparitions fréquentes de Vladmir. Ce dernier se faufilait régulièrement au _Tube_, la planque de _l'Underground _qui était cachée dans les sous-sols du métro londonien. Il espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur la localisation précise de Dumbledore, mais personne n'en savait rien… Personne sauf Sergei et, par extension, Katya.

C'est ainsi que, malgré les absences répétées de Vlad, tout le petit noyau dur de l'Alliance attendait avec impatience de rejoindre le domicile des Granger à la fin de la première semaine de congés, tout en prévoyant déjà les plannings complets pour les vacances. Car elles étaient plus que chargées, cette année. Non seulement ils avaient un procès, mais également la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'anniversaire de Vladmir et Neville, la sortie sur le chemin de Traverse avec Mary-Ann, sans compter les nombreuses invitations chez les Bones, Nott, et amis variés.

Ils étaient donc tous rassemblés dans le grand salon de jeu de l'aile des enfants du manoir Malefoy, leur résidence pour ces premiers jours de vacances.

-Comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons tous invités à autant d'endroits différents ? ronchonnait Neville, allongé sur le tapis. Il était peu habitué à devoir participer à autant de mondanités, et surtout de constater qu'elles étaient si variées. Il observait avec horreur les nombreuses collations et même un bal qui ponctuaient leurs vacances chez de nombreuses personnalités du monde sorcier. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa fausse timidité lui avait évité de trop sociabiliser avec les autres enfants et donc d'échapper à ces événements. Il n'avait dorénavant plus le choix et ces invitations respectaient de nombreuses règles spécifiques à l'étiquette sang-pure.

-Mon cher Neville, bienvenue dans le monde des Sang-purs, ricana Drago parfaitement à l'aise sur son fauteuil, Hermione assise dans la confortable bergère à ses côtés.

-Quelqu'un sait où est encore passé Vladmir ? finit par demander Kévin en soulevant le livre qui lui couvrait le visage, ce qui lui permettait de faire une petite sieste au beau milieu de l'après-midi sur le canapé d'un vert profond de la pièce, ses familiers enroulés sur son ventre.

-Sergei est passé le prendre il y a quelques minutes, quand tu ronflais comme un sonneur, sourit Drago avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

-Je ne ronfle pas !

-Si !

-Non !

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et fit un petit bruit de bouche, bruit qu'avait appris ses amis à reconnaitre parfaitement car ils se turent, évitant un débat stérile. Ses maléfices cuisants étaient ravageurs et, comme le nom l'indiquait, très douloureux…

-Il doit avoir des choses à préparer pour le procès.

-Ou traquer Dumbledore, soupira Kévin.

Et il avait parfaitement raison car à vrai dire, Vladmir n'était plus dans le manoir Malefoy, mais à Londres, en compagnie de Sergei. Vêtus de tenues moldues, ils venaient de s'engouffrer dans une des bouches de métro sur Piccadilly Circus. Alors qu'ils suivaient le flot des londoniens pressés, ils atteignirent vite les quais de la station, bondés.

**-Où allons-nous** ? demanda Vladmir dans un grognement exaspéré en poussant un jeune homme couvert de piercings qui refusait de bouger malgré ses demandes polies.

-**Dans les tunnels**, répondit le Vampire. **Tu vas devoir faire de la magie**.

Vladmir obtempéra et agita discrètement sa baguette magique, formant l'équivalent russe du sort de repousse-moldu. Immédiatement, les personnes présentes autour de lui se mirent à regarder partout sauf dans sa direction et il sauta sur les rails.

**-Fais gaffe, le rail central est électrique !**

**-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis** ? ronchonna le sorcier en évitant le dit-rail, s'attirant un rire narquois du Vampire.

Ils commencèrent donc à avancer lentement dans les tunnels obscurs, longeant les murs pour éviter de se faire heurter par les rames de métro qui circulaient à pleine vitesse. Malgré le danger, Vladmir observait avec curiosité l'endroit. Sombre, humide et surtout, très sale, il pouvait toutefois sentir la magie qui trainait dans les lieux. Parmi les graffitis aux couleurs passées, il discernait sur certains endroits des runes magiques gravées dans le béton. Et les petits êtres qui se terraient dans les recoins n'étaient certainement pas des rats. Les sous-sols de Londres regorgeaient de bêtes magiques variées.

De mémoire, un seul clan habitait dans les profondeurs du métro londonien au niveau de Piccadilly Circus. Un clan que Vladmir n'était pourtant pas pressé de rencontrer. Alors qu'une odeur d'urine le prenait à la gorge, Sergei bifurqua soudain vers un petit passage à moitié masqué par des cartons et vieilles bâches. Les traces de griffures, cinq lignes parallèles d'un bleu électrique au-dessus de l'entrée, étaient significatives. Sergei l'emmenait dans la tanière des loups…

-Que fait un Mort-Marcheur sur les terres des Loups de Londres ? grogna soudain une voix menaçante.

-Salut Jack, sourit Sergei en apparaissant dans la lumière. Tes gardes ont fait vite pour t'annoncer ma venue.

-Tiens tiens tiens, le Knyaz de St-Pétersbourg, rien que ça… Et mes loups me signalent les moindres mouvements dans mes tunnels. Que font un Vampire et un humain par ici ? A moins que tu ne me ramènes de la chair fraîche ? demanda l'homme en reniflant en direction de Vladmir.

-Essaie juste pour voir, Riper.

-Tu montres les dents, Louveteau ? ricana l'homme en avançant dans la faible lumière artificielle, dévoilant des yeux ambrés sauvages et une crinière fauve plus proche du lion que du loup.

-Tu ne veux pas le croquer, je te l'assure, déclara Sergei.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est le Prince Potter.

-Le _Prince_ ?

Jack Riper se pencha vers Vladmir et l'observa avec attention, notant ses yeux verts et la tignasse partiellement maitrisée par la longueur de ces cheveux.

-Un Potter… _Le_ Potter, celui qui a survécu… avec un accent russe ?!

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, se présenta-t-il.

-Jack Riper… Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas le vrai prince. Tu es un alpha, petit, mais tu ne sens pas la royauté. Mais je ne tiens pas à me mettre le roi à dos en tuant un de ses principaux sujets, rajouta avec un rictus Jack.

Vladmir ne répondit pas mais il ricanait mentalement. Le Roi… Severus allait faire une vraie syncope quand il lui raconterait cela.

-Suivez-moi…

Deux hommes apparurent soudain derrière eux, leur empêchant toute possibilité de retrait et ils remontèrent lentement le tunnel à la suite de Jack.

**-S'il te tourne le dos, c'est qu'il ne te craint pas ?** demanda avec suspicion Vladmir. Et il n'avait pas tort. Les Loup-garous, surtout un Alpha comme l'était Jack Riper, le chef de la plus puissante meute d'Angleterre, ne tournaient jamais le dos à un ennemi ou une personne potentiellement dangereuse.

**-Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi, contrairement à Valérius. Et il te sous-estime probablement, mais même s'il avait jugé ta puissance correctement, comme tu es venu avec moi, il te considère comme fiable. **

**-J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les Créatures Magiques…**

**-On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre, Chaton**, sourit Sergei en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Vladmir sous le regard en coin de Jack Riper qui observait avec attention les agissements de ses deux invités. Le Loup-garou connaissait bien le Vampire, notamment après que ce dernier ait prouvé au Chef de Clan Vampire de Londres qu'il était plus puissant que lui. S'il venait le voir, ce n'était pas pour rien et il était curieux de connaitre la raison de sa visite, surtout avec un des descendants des Chevaliers-Mages.

Finalement, ils atteignirent une immense pièce sous Londres, de la taille d'un parc. Des dizaines de cabanes de fortune se dressaient dans l'espace dédié. Faites à partir de toiles, cartons ou encore de tôles, elles étaient petites et tarabiscotées mais ils en dégageaient une certaine chaleur. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour d'un feu, portant des vêtements mêlant mode moldue et sorcière, et au loin, Vladmir pouvait voir des enfants riants autour d'un ballon de football.

-Bienvenue au village de la meute Riper, déclara le Loup-garou avant de rassurer du regard le groupe de loups autour du feu de camp, puis un homme légèrement à l'écart. Mon second, Karl.

-Votre Beta ? demanda Vladmir en observant avec attention l'homme, qui dégageait une aura sauvage comme son Alpha.

Jack jeta un regard perçant au jeune homme, puis observa Sergei.

-Les Russes ont une meilleure acceptation des races magiques.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu, déclara Jack en les guidant vers une des petites cabanes. J'ai longtemps hésité à amener ma meute à l'étranger après les lois de répression contre ma race.

Sergei et Vladmir entrèrent pour découvrir non pas une cabane mais une vraie maison. Malgré leurs statuts de parias, les Loup-garous avaient accès à suffisamment de magie pour construire des maisons sorcières.

-L'aspect extérieur est pour les moldus si par hasard l'un d'eux arrivait à passer les runes de confinement, expliqua Riper en notant le regard attentif de Vlad. Ils penseraient tomber sur un simple campement de sans-abris.

-Ingénieux, acquiesça Vladmir.

-Thé ?

-Avec plaisir.

Le Loup-garou prépara rapidement le thé et Vladmir constata que la magie n'était pas utilisée uniquement pour leurs maisons, Jack usait d'une étrange magie instinctive pour l'aider dans la vie. Alors que les deux russes acceptaient une tasse, l'Alpha du camp entra et s'assit à proximité, dardant un regard sauvage sur eux.

-Bien, que me vaut le plaisir douteux de votre présence ?

-Savoir si tu connais d'identité d'un des invités de Valérius et savoir si nous avons ton soutien quand nous irons lui rendre visite.

Un grognement menaçant sortit de la poitrine de Jack alors qu'il montrait les dents et Vladmir observa la réaction avec attention. Contrairement à Lupin qui n'avait aucune manifestation physique de Lycanthropie en dehors de ses yeux ambrés, Jack Riper, tout comme l'autre loup, possédait également des dents plus acérées que la moyenne et surtout, des mains plus griffues que la normale.

-Pourquoi connaitrais-je les invités de ce connard de romain ?

-Parce que, non seulement, vous vous haïssez, mais parce que tu le fais surveiller étroitement par les Elfes de Maison qu'il emploie.

-Et pourquoi te donnerais-je ces informations ?

-Parce qu'un de ces fameux invités est probablement Albus Dumbledore.

La réaction de Jack Riper fut bien plus violente que ce à quoi s'était attendu Vladmir. Le loup non seulement balança les tasses et ravagea la moitié de la pièce par une explosion de magie, mais il se transforma également en un immense loup qui se mit à mordre et lacéré sauvagement le canapé. Sergei repoussa le jeune sorcier dans un coin et se plaça devant lui, protecteur.

-**Pourquoi la transformation est-elle différente** ? demanda soudain Vladmir, fasciné par l'aspect naturel du loup, bien loin de la bête dénaturée qu'il avait entraperçu à Poudlard. **Et surtout, possible en dehors de la pleine-lune ?**

**-Il est issu d'une lignée. Il a appris à accepter son loup depuis longtemps… Et merde !**

Le fait qu'ils parlent avait attiré l'attention de la Créature Magique, qui s'avança vers eux en grognant. Sergei se prépara à sauter mais soudain, le loup s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux et renifla curieusement l'air avant de s'asseoir et de pencher la tête sur le côté, silencieux.

**-Que…**

-Alpha…

L'homme que Jack avait appelé Karl, qui était restait immobile jusqu'à présent, fit signe aux deux invités de ne pas bouger et entreprit de s'avancer précautionneusement vers son chef.

-Alpha ?

Mais Jack l'ignora et rampa légèrement vers Vladmir. Sergei, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse, le laissa approcher du jeune sorcier. Le loup, qui arrivait au niveau de l'épaule de Vladmir, renifla les vêtements du jeune Russe avant de reprendre son apparence humaine.

-Alpha ? répéta une fois de plus son second.

-Ca va, Karl, répondit d'une voix enrouée le chef des Loup-garous. Occupe-toi du mobilier.

Le Beta de la meute acquiesça et fit un spectaculaire usage de magie sans baguette pour que les meubles se réparent. Jack se redressa et grimaça en voyant ses affaires en lambeau. Il poussa un grognement mécontent et se glissa dans une des autres pièces de la demeure, laissant derrière lui deux Russes surpris.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement Vladmir.

-Ton odeur a calmé Jack, humain. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas mais sinon, tu aurais pu te faire mordre. Jack a un tempérament assez…

-Colérique, Karl, ne cherche pas un autre mot.

Vladmir tourna la tête vers l'Alpha qui entrait dans la pièce, portant un vieux jeans et une chemise typiquement moldus. D'un coup d'œil, Jack vérifia que son second avait bien remis le tout en état et lui fit signe de se retirer, ce que fit Karl avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante, peu motivé pour laisser son Alpha seul avec deux étrangers, deux sorciers de surcroit.

-Valérius a actuellement trois invités humains, finit par dire le Loup-garou en se rasseyant. La première est une humaine qui vise la transformation. Une noble blonde et hautaine, répudiée, si j'ai bien compris. Elle appartient à la haute-société magique.

Vladmir fronça les sourcils et tapota la table pour faire apparaitre un visage sur la surface. Le visage de Narcissa Black.

-Elle ?

-Oui. Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? demanda l'Alpha. Vladmir ne chercha pas à cacher ses données. Il s'agissait d'un échange d'informations après tout.

-Narcissa Black, anciennement Malefoy. Elle est responsable de la chute de _l'Underground_.

-Alors mes hommes recevront l'ordre de la tuer à vue s'ils la croisent.

Même si Jack n'appartenait pas à la Cour des Mirages, il avait suffisamment de respect pour cette immense toile qu'avaient tissé receleurs, voleurs et autres rebus de la société magique. Il tenait à elle d'une certaine manière, sachant que ses loups avaient toujours pu trouver un refuge sûr dans une des trois tavernes magiques sous le sceaux de l'Underground, et même par la suite. La chute de l'Underground avait causé de sérieux ennuis à la meute Riper. Car outre les zones neutres que continuaient les tavernes sorcières liées aux Cours, la plupart des meutes du monde avaient tissées des liens importants avec la Cour des Mirages pour assurer leurs survies. Cela était d'autant plus vraie pour les meutes d'Angleterre, où les Loup-garous étaient persécutés et mis au ban de la société.

-Le deuxième est un sorcier français. Il put la mort et d'après mes gars, il sert de nourriture de manière régulière.

-Un calice ?

-Non, un simple donneur.

-Il ne nous intéresse pas, déclara Sergei.

-Et le dernier est un homme roux aux yeux bleus.

-Dumbledore.

-Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour être ce vieux bâtard sénile.

-Glamour. Tous les sorciers le voient comme un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche, alors s'il prend le visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il était jeune, pas grand monde ne peut le reconnaitre, déclara lentement Vladmir. Pourquoi avez-vous si mal réagi à son nom ?

-Il est responsable de la moitié des lois contre les Loup-garous et nous a interdit l'éducation à Poudlard.

-Les Loup-garous n'ont jamais été acceptés à Poudlard, dit Vlad en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh si, ricana sans véritable joie le Loup-garou. Tous les sorciers mordus et les sorciers nés loups pouvaient y aller à l'unique condition de se maitriser. Depuis qu'il est devenu enseignant, Dumbledore a systématiquement refusé l'accès à notre race. Durmstrang nous accepte toujours, tout comme Rochefroide. La seule exception est un louveteau de Greyback, qu'il a admirablement manipulé… rajouta pour lui-même le Loup-garou.

-Acceptes-tu maintenant de nous couvrir lors de notre rencontre avec Valérius ? demanda finalement Sergei.

-Mieux, je vais vous accompagner, sourit sournoisement Jack. Je veux la tête de Valérius. Si cet humain méprisable qui s'autoproclame chef de la Lumière est vraiment présent, c'est une raison suffisante pour le tuer.

-Parfait, sourit Vladmir en se redressant.

-Avant d'aller botter les fesses froides de Valérius, j'ai une question pour toi, Louveteau.

Vladmir et Sergei échangèrent un regard discret et le Serdaigle hocha lentement la tête en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil qui l'avait accueilli. Mal à l'aise, mais concevant un visage impénétrable, son visage de vie, comme l'appelaient les Gobelins, il observa l'Alpha se lever et venir le renifler avec attention.

-Tu as une odeur particulière sur toi. Une odeur extrêmement apaisante. Une odeur que les Loup-garous de naissance comme moi connaissons bien... Une odeur qui est incrustée sur toi et tes vêtements, ce qui me fait dire que tu la connais bien…

-La ?

-Les Dames-à-la-Licorne sont toujours des femmes, déclara calmement Jack, les yeux ambrés luisants à une petite dizaine de centimètres du visage de Vladmir.

-Elle est trop jeune, intervint doucement Sergei. Elle a seulement 14 ans.

-C'est un âge suffisant.

-Pas pour qu'elle puisse choisir en toute connaissance de cause. Veux-tu qu'elle regrette son choix le restant de sa vie ?

Le Loup-garou et le Vampire se dévisagèrent puis Jack secoua doucement la tête.

-Non. Mais je tiens à ce qu'elle rencontre un des loups de mon clan, qu'elle se fasse une idée de ce qu'est réellement un Loup-garou.

-Je veux un serment que tu n'iras pas crier auprès de toutes les Créatures Magiques la présence d'une Licorine.

-Il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour ou l'autre, se défendit le Loup-garou en tournant enfin la tête vers Sergei.

-Mais pas comme ça. Elle se dévoilera quand elle sera prête, déclara lentement Vladmir.

Le Loup-garou recula légèrement et croisa volontairement le regard de l'adolescent, notant la froide résolution dans les yeux émeraude. Jack Riper se demanda brièvement si ce Russe faisait partie de la Cour des Mirages ou s'il s'agissait uniquement d'un pupille de Sergei. Le Vampire russe avait toujours apprécié la présence des humains, contrairement à la plupart des Vampires, et il savait qu'il se liait régulièrement à des familles sorcières assez particulières. Il ne connaissait pas les Kemenov, mais pour que le Knyaz de St-Pétersbourg soit aussi attaché à l'enfant, il devait soit leur être lié par le sang soit par le cœur. Et dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas se faire un ennemi du Vampire russe, qui que soient ces Kemenov.

-Katya Annapovna Kemenov est une ancienne Auror et une chef de clan redoutable, qui est accessoirement la compagne actuelle de Lucius Malefoy, déclara Sergei, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'Alpha. Et ce dernier se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas, à voir son petit sourire narquois.

-C'est pas son épouse qui crèche chez les Suceurs-de-Sang ? marmonna le Loup-garou.

-Si, ricana Vladmir. Mais il s'agit de son ancienne épouse… Et elle sera bientôt reniée de la famille Black également.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi, petit ? renifla Jack en se redressant pour aller chercher une boisson. Visiblement, le thé n'était pas de mise aux négociations des créatures magiques, elles préféraient les alcools plus forts, comme le Whisky-Pur-Feu. Vladmir accepta le verre et le leva légèrement.

-**Santé,** **camarade**.

Avant de descendre d'une longue gorgée le verre plein sous le regard éberlué du Loup-garou. Après quelques secondes à s'assurer que ce n'était pas une bravade, qu'il n'allait pas tousser, s'effondrer, ou tourner de l'œil sous la brûlure de l'alcool, Jack éclata de rire et lui tapa vivement dans le dos.

-Tu me plais, Louveteau ! Tous les Russes savent boire comme toi ?

-Il faut bien se réchauffer durant l'hiver, ricana Vlad avant de devenir plus sérieux. Avons-nous votre serment pour la Licorine ?

-Ai-je la confirmation que vous allez affaiblir Valérius ? contra le loup en leur réservant un second verre.

-Nous avons donc un marché, sourit Sergei en tirant de sa botte un petit couteau dont il se servit pour s'entailler la paume. Jack fit de même, mais pas Vladmir. Il n'était pas suicidaire. La transformation involontaire par contamination sanguine ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il se contenta donc de boire son second verre d'alcool avec la même fluidité que le premier.

-Quand voulez-vous rencontrer Valérius ?

-Aujourd'hui, ricana Sergei, qui avait patiemment attendu que le Loup-garou boive son verre. Sans surprise, ce dernier avala de travers et toussa violement, insultant sans fin le Vampire sur sa bêtise typiquement humaine qu'il avait dû conserver malgré son âge vénérable.

Et c'est donc avec un Loup-garou marmonnant des insanités que les deux Russes traversèrent tranquillement Londres, usant du très pratique métro londonien pour rejoindre un des immenses palais situés à quelques mètres de Buckingham Palace. Jack Riper avait confié sa meute à son second, mais un autre de ses loups dominants, une femelle du nom de Mattie, les suivaient lentement, aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe.

-Franchement, les Vampires ont toujours eu des goûts de luxe, marmonna Jack en observant l'impressionnante demeure victorienne. Tu habites un palais, j'en suis sûr ! accusa-t-il Sergei. Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire très acéré tout en remontant négligemment les lunettes noires qui cachaient ses yeux inhumains aux moldus.

-Bien sûr. Il est situé juste en face du Palais de l'Hermitage ! Un de mes fils est Nicholas II de Russie, quand même !

-Tsss, tu entends ça, jeune homme ? Monsieur est de la haute ! railla le Loup-garou.

-Vladmir est mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas, Tsarévitch Vladmir Vassilievitch ?

-Tais-toi, Sergei, soupira Vladmir tout en étant secrètement amusé par les chamailleries bon enfant des deux hommes. Ils avaient passé le trajet dans le métro à se taquiner vivement sous son regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sergei aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que son clan et le clan Kemenov…

-Tsarévitch ? Comme le titre donné au futur Tsar de Russie ?

-Eh oui, notre jeune garçon, ici présent, est le descendant de la branche sorcière des Romanov, s'amusa Sergei en passant une main dans les mèches longues de sa jeune charge, qui grogna sourdement en se dégageant.

-Tsss… En plus d'être un des Princes des Cinq Familles, môsieur est une Altesse impériale, renifla Jack en adressant toutefois un sourire moqueur. Le peu qu'il avait vu de Vladmir lui plaisait. Une forte volonté, une magie puissante et surtout, une ouverture d'esprit qui différait radicalement de la plupart de la noblesse sorcière anglaise.

-Et maintenant, qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Jack alors que Sergei les faisait s'arrêter au milieu de l'allée des jardins richement aménagés.

-Nos propres escortes, Valérius aime le décorum, déclara Vladmir en désignant les jardins alentours. Tu peux être sûr qu'il sera présent en force et nous allons donc éviter de nous présenter affaiblis face à lui.

-Le fait que nous soyons tous accompagnés d'une personne est primordiale pour les rencontres officielles entre Vampires de haut-rang, tout comme les tenues, le maintien…

-Je ne vois pas le décorum, marmonna Mattie en les désignant d'un geste de main, notamment les simples jeans que portaient les deux Russes.

Jack plissa les yeux et ricana en réalisant enfin que l'odeur de cuir qui flottait très légèrement autour d'eux provenait de leurs véritables vêtements, et pas de l'illusion puissante qui les entouraient. Il marmonna toutefois qu'ils auraient pu les prévenir au préalable pour qu'ils puissent se préparer un minimum. A la surprise des deux loups, Sergei désigna d'un geste de main Vladmir, qui sortit sa baguette magique afin de métamorphoser le banal pantalon de toile beige de Mattie en une sublime robe empire de même teinte, qu'il agrémenta d'une cape de sorcière d'un pourpre profond qu'il frappa de la marque de la meute Riper, cinq griffures en biais d'un bleu vif sur un fond aussi noir que la nuit.

Alors que la louve commençait à râler sur le manque de mouvement causé par ce type de robe, Vladmir soupira et agita sa baguette. Une longue fente apparut depuis sa cuisse jusqu'à la base de la robe et la louve lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement avant d'ajuster son arme, apparut autour de sa cuisse grâce à la magie du jeune Serdaigle.

Puis, sur les recommandations de l'Alpha, Vladmir revêtit Jack d'un pantalon en laine noire et d'une simple chemise grise, qu'il recouvrit d'une robe sorcière d'un bleu vif de la teinte exacte des griffures ornant la marque de sa meute.

-Et vous ? demanda Mattie en jetant un regard aux deux Russes, qui laissèrent tomber leurs glamours. Les robes traditionnelles russes, richement parées de velours et de fourrures étaient accompagnées de robe sorcière en cuir pour le jeune Kemenov et d'une cape de fourrure pour Sergei avec leurs blasons respectifs… Qui étaient plutôt chargés pour Vladmir.

**-Vous avez la classe**, déclara soudain un nouveau venu en émergeant de l'ombre, vêtu également d'une tenue russe d'apparat.

-**Nikolaï** ! s'écria Vladmir en sautant dans les bras du Vampire qui rit en lui frottant la tête. **Anton ?**

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch, vous semblez en forme,** sourit le grand blond, portant l'uniforme des gardes des Kemenov.

-Jack, voici mon second, Nikolaï, et un des gardes du clan Kemenov, Anton, présenta Sergei. Et voici Jack et une de ses louves, Mattie.

-Enchanté, sourit Nikolaï avec son accent slave à couper au couteau tandis qu'Anton, qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, se contenta de les saluer d'un signe de tête. On y va ?

Jack observa Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov se redresser pour prendre une posture beaucoup plus imposante, son visage n'arborant plus aucune expression. Il paraissait soudain avoir pris une dizaine d'années, ses yeux émeraude ayant virés à un noir lugubre. Les deux Loup-garous surent à cet instant que cet enfant avait tué, et de sang-froid. Outre son apparence peu engageante, le jeune Russe dégageait une aura qui faisait froid dans le dos et Anton, le garde de sa famille, vint tranquillement se poster sur sa droite, à quelques centimètres de retrait.

Sergei modifia également son maintien et les Loup-garous grognèrent légèrement quand, sans chercher à se cacher, les Vampires prirent leurs réelles apparences. La peau cadavérique, les veines bleues, les crocs acérés… Ils puaient la mort et la désolation et en réaction à la présence dévoilée de leurs ennemis héréditaires, les deux lycanthropes laissèrent ressortir quelques traits inhumains. Des oreilles velues et pointues apparurent tandis que le blanc de leurs yeux virait totalement à l'ambre, leurs iris disparaissant pour ne conserver que la pupille d'un noir soutenu, mais ils n'en conservaient pas moins une apparence sauvage et fascinante qui caractérisaient les nés loups.

Et ils partirent enfin à la traque au sorcier. Tranquillement, la petite bande s'avança jusqu'au porche qui, sans surprise, s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper. Le clan des Vampires de Londres avait dû suivre leurs moindres mouvements dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans les jardins du palais.

-Le Maître vous attend, déclara un jeune Vampire qui observa avec attention Vladmir et Anton, avant de froncer le nez de manière hautaine lorsque les deux Loup-garous passèrent devant lui. Jack se contenta de l'ignorer et Mattie cala son attitude sur celle de son Alpha, même s'il était flagrant qu'elle bouillait d'en découdre avec le Vampire.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient guider dans l'impressionnante entrée et les escaliers interminables, les yeux des six invités parcouraient le moindre centimètre carré découvert, sentaient les odeurs qui s'accumulaient dans les lieux, s'imprégnaient du moindre détail intéressant qui pourraient éventuellement les aider. L'odeur de sang était discrète, mais présente dans toute la demeure. Une autre odeur, plus âcre, dérangeait les quatre Créatures Magiques. Un mélange de peur, de sexe et d'urine. Une odeur qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, un symbole de la décadence de certains Vampires, qui se prélassaient dans la luxure et le meurtre.

Quelques minutes après avoir accédé au palais de Valérius, ils furent guidés dans un grand salon, Sergei en tête. Là, le maître des lieux, un Vampire aux longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien, un sourire avenant sur le visage, se prélassait aux côtés d'une jeune Vélane, aussi blonde que lui. Si la pièce était meublée avec goût, la lumière du jour était occultée par de lourds rideaux et un feu éclairait faiblement la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et pesante en ce début de juillet. Les odeurs aussi étaient bien plus prononcées dans ce salon, rendant Sergei, Nikolaï, Jack et Mattie mal à l'aise. Et surtout, rajoutant à leur malaise, ils pouvaient tous deviner la présence de plusieurs Vampires derrière Valérius Dominius, chef du clan de Vampire régnant sur toute l'Angleterre, cachés dans les ombres de la pièce.

-Maître Valérius, le Knyaz Pokhastovine, l'Alpha Riper et l'Héritier Kemenov, annonça leur guide. Valérius releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sergei avant de se concentrer sur Vladmir, puis Jack. Sans surprise, il ne tint pas compte de la présence des accompagnateurs, mais ils savaient parfaitement qu'il leur aurait reproché leurs absences le cas échéant. Les expressions furent parfaitement visibles sur le visage de Valérius, tandis que la jeune Vélane restait immobile, allongée sur la bergère.

D'abord ce fut de la méfiance… Sergei et Valérius ne s'appréciaient pas et ce dernier vouait une rancune tenace au Vampire russe pour l'avoir battu et humilié en public alors qu'il était plus jeune et donc théoriquement plus faible. Valérius, de son nom complet Valérius Aelius Augustus Dominius, était un contemporain et un membre de la famille de Hadrien, empereur romain du II ème siècle. Il approchait donc de son deuxième millénaire. L'âge de Sergei Pohkastovine était un secret des mieux gardés, mais il ne pouvait être que plus jeune que lui. Valérius faisait partie des plus anciens Vampires et connaissait tous les Vampires les plus âgés. Sa défaite avait énormément réduit son prestige et initiée de nombreuses railleries à son égard, surtout que Sergei lui avait laissé la vie, le forçant dans une dette de sang…

Puis ce fut de la haine... Voir deux cabots dans sa demeure, même s'il pouvait apprécier le pouvoir et la sauvagerie qui se dégageaient des deux dominants, déclenchait en lui une haine viscérale. Romain avant tout, les loups étaient sa pire haine. Romus et Romulus, fondateurs de Rome, étaient des Créatures Magiques… Les premiers Loup-garous connus, et Rome avait toujours était la terre des lycanthropes… Jusqu'à que la République s'instaure avec l'arrivée des Vampires. De nombreuses guerres avaient découlées de cette invasion et était la principale raison de l'animosité entre les deux races. Les deux camps avaient perdu des milliers de membres suite à ces conflits continus depuis des millénaires…

Enfin, ce fut de la curiosité et de la mélancolie… Voir un jeune humain se tenir sans peur aux côtés des Vampires et des Loup-garous était rafraichissant. Valérius vivait en Angleterre depuis sa transformation et avait suivi l'évolution des mœurs sorcières. Les humains étaient de tout temps terrifiés par eux mais étrangement, cet enfant ne semblait pas ressentir d'émotions… Un excellent masque et une parfaite maîtrise de soi qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer… et faire remonter de vieux souvenirs… si vieux qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'images, justes des émotions… Joie, amour… Valérius se souvenait en particulier d'une femme, une humaine… une des filles d'un des premiers rois de ce qui deviendrait l'Angleterre. Par respect et amour, il ne l'avait pas transformé, l'accompagnant dans sa vieillesse…

Un léger raclement de gorge tira Valérius de ses pensées et il adressa un sourire contrit à ses invités, notant le regard amusé de Sergei, celui, sans émotion, du jeune Kemenov et surtout, la suspicion des deux lycanthropes.

-Sergei… dit affablement le Vampire sans prendre la peine de se lever, que me vaut ta présence ?

-Il a réalisé que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est devant lui ? souffla soudain Mattie.

-L'inconvénient de l'âge, ma petite, déclara Valérius en essayant de refreiner sa haine et sa colère, alors que les souvenirs des massacres et des guerres incessantes qu'il avait vécu avec cette race revenaient.

-Les vieux Vampires ont énormément de souvenirs et ils se perdent parfois dans ces derniers, expliqua d'une voix atone Vladmir, même si intérieurement il riait encore de l'absence du Vampire millénaire. Voir un vieux Vampire, les yeux dans le vide, bavant presque devant eux, était très amusant…

-Génial, un fou… marmonna Mattie sans faire attention au grognement d'avertissement de son Alpha.

Elle ne vit pas le danger arriver. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, des crocs lacérant sa gorge et une poigne de fer l'empêchant de parler et surtout, de respirer. La douleur était atroce alors qu'elle hurlait. Aussi soudainement qu'était venue l'attaque, elle s'arrêta, son agresseur violement jeté à travers la pièce par Nikolaï.

Sans ménagement, Jack la ramena au centre de la pièce, devant Valérius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours souriant. Mais ses yeux brûlaient de haine et ses traits vampiriques étaient apparus. D'un coup de pied, l'Alpha de la meute Riper la fit tomber au sol, agenouillée et surtout soumise, alors qu'elle tentait d'endiguer le sang qui coulait de sa gorge.

-Je vous prie de l'excuser, Primat Valérius, déclara Jack en usant du titre du chef d'un clan Vampire anglais, l'équivalent du Knyaz russe, même si celui lui écorchait la bouche.

-Surveillez votre chienne ou la prochaine fois, je lui arrache la langue, déclara le Vampire, concentré sur le jeune sorcier Russe.

Jack plissa les yeux en notant que Vladmir n'avait même pas bronché lors de l'attaque, pas plus que Sergei. Toutefois, il adressa un signe de tête au Knyaz pour le remercier d'avoir envoyé son second l'aider. Dans un murmure imperceptible, il reprit sa louve, lui ordonna de ne plus bouger et de se taire si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'étripe devant Valérius pour montrer sa bonne foi. Jack n'aimait pas arriver à de telles extrémités mais entre un sacrifice et une guerre qu'il était sûr de perdre et déclenchée à cause d'une insulte, il préférait perdre une louve que toute sa meute.

-Je pense que vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'insulter, alors que me faut votre présence ?

-Pas un verre à offrir ? renifla faussement déçu Sergei.

-Pas après votre introduction, répondit Valérius en se levant enfin. Il fit signe à la jeune Vélane de disparaître et s'approcha de la louve toujours au sol. Jack se glissa devant elle, faisant face au Vampire qui se contenta de sourire une fois de plus.

-Je ne veux pas d'une guerre, loup, grogna le Vampire, rentre les crocs !

La formulation était une aubaine que Vladmir ne pouvait pas manquer. Tranquillement, il fit un pas en avant, attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'ensemble des Créatures Magiques présentes dans la pièce.

-Nous aimerions que vous nous offriez un de vos invités en preuve de bonne foi, déclara-t-il sans élever la voix.

-Ma bonne foi ?

-En preuve de votre sincérité.

-Les êtres présents dans mon domaine m'ont demandé asile, contra le Vampire en faisant appel à une des premières règles tacites chez les Créatures Magiques. Le droit d'Asile était une des premières lois qui avaient sauvé bon nombre de créatures durant les siècles de chasse.

-Ces lois ne s'appliquent pas aux humains. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Albus Dumbledore est humain.

-Dumbledore… En quoi le chef de la Lumière vous importe-t-il ?

-S'il était si « lumineux » que ce qu'il dit, jamais il n'aurait fui et surtout, tenté de tuer Vladmir, ici présent.

-C'est un des rares sorciers à prendre le parti des Créatures Magiques.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois ces insanités ? ricana Sergei.

-Cet homme, cracha Jack, est le responsable de toutes les lois restrictives à l'encontre des Créatures Magiques mises en place ces cinquante dernières années.

Valérius observa les yeux meurtriers du Loup-garou, puis ceux, glacials, de Vladmir et enfin ceux, amusés, de Sergei. Pour la première fois, il porta vraiment attention aux personnes qui les accompagnaient. Le jeune Vampire de Sergei lui paraissait familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. La femelle de Riper avait la langue acérée, quant à l'humain des Kemenov, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire garde. Mais une chose réunissait les six êtres devant lui. Ils pensaient tous Dumbledore coupable. Avaient-ils raison ? Etait-il si mauvais que cela ? L'homme était charismatique, bien différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, et inspirait une confiance aveugle. S'était-il trompé ?

-Allons, Valérius, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à une alliance regroupant les clans Kemenov et Pokhastovine, la meute Riper et les Cinq Familles, déclara doucement Sergei. Livre-nous Dumbledore. Nous avons tous des comptes à régler avec lui.

Le Vampire millénaire cracha sourdement, tout sourire et amabilité envolée. Malgré lui, Vladmir ne put que trouver le Vampire terrifiant. Cachant sa peur sous son masque d'impassibilité, le jeune Russe observa avec une certaine fascination Sergei se redresser un peu plus, un sourire narquois sur ces lèvres, et faire face à un Valérius clairement furieux.

-Tu oses me menacer chez moi ? rugit le Primat d'Angleterre.

-J'ose. Dois-je te rappeler qui était le vainqueur de notre dernier affrontement ?

Vladmir eut à peine le temps de faire reculer Anton et de dresser un puissant bouclier magique que Valérius se jetait sur Sergei. Le choc des deux Vampires contre le mur provoqua son effondrement. En réponse à l'attaque soudaine de leur Maître, les Vampires présents s'en prirent aux autres invités et le jeune Russe étendit son bouclier physique aux deux Lycanthropes, usant de magie noire et de son propre sang pour le consolider et le rendre incassable.

Seul le bouclier les protégeait, tandis que le sang de Vlad l'alimentait. Anton, qui maintenait également un bouclier, cette fois pour lutter contre les différentes attaques magiques, regarda le sang couler au sol…

-**Prenez mon sang, il faut tenir jusqu'à ce que Sergei le batte**, murmura Anton en tendant sa paume vers le sorcier. **Je supporterais mieux une perte de sang, compte tenu de ma stature. **

Le Russe croisa le regard vert de son garde et ne put qu'acquiescer. Entre ses 45 kg et le quintal d'Anton, ce dernier pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de sang que lui. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur la main tendue et une entaille apparut, faisant presque immédiatement couler du sang.

A l'abri sous les deux boucliers combinés, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre la fin du combat en espérant qu'ils tiendraient le coup. Vladmir et Anton savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de lutter contre une dizaine de Vampires, sans compter que les autres allez vite arriver, rameutés par les bruits de combat.

-Sergei mène le combat, annonça doucement Jack, qui bouillait de devoir rester immobile alors qu'un bon combat avait lieu devant lui. Contrairement aux deux humains, les Loup-garous suivaient les échanges sans difficulté, avec attention pour Jack et avec surprise pour Mattie. Voir des Vampires lutter n'était pas un beau spectacle, même pour une race connue pour sa sauvagerie. Sergei dominait sans contestation possible son ennemi, le laissant se fatiguer en se contentant d'esquiver et de parer les coups de griffes et les tentatives de morsure. Les attaques de Valérius étaient sournoises, brutales et meurtrières et Sergei attendait tranquillement son heure, cherchant une faille dans la défense du Primat d'Angleterre.

Elle se présenta rapidement. Excédé de ne pouvoir toucher son adversaire, le Vampire millénaire commença à perdre patience et surtout, sa concentration. Sergei, usant des déplacements spécifiques aux Vampires, se glissa sous sa garde et plongea ses griffes dans le ventre exposé de Valérius. Dans un bruit de succion écœurant, il enfonça sa main dans ses entrailles, cherchant son estomac à sang, l'organe qui permettait de filtrer les différents éléments présents dans les fluides avalés par les Vampires.

Il le trouva presque immédiatement et le lacéra sans état d'âme, arrachant un hurlement strident à Valérius, qui dans un mouvement désespéré tenta de lacérer le cou de Sergei. Mais ce dernier se tenait derrière lui, les parties vitales d'un Vampire, soit le ventre et son cou, rendu inaccessibles aux tentatives grâce à sa main libre. Ignorant les griffes de Valérius qui mettaient à nu les os de son bras, il plongea ses crocs dans la gorge du Primat d'Angleterre et se mit à drainer l'homme de son sang.

Immédiatement les Vampires présents autour d'eux, qui attaquaient les boucliers de Vladmir et Anton, se figèrent et observèrent avec attention la scène. Sergei ne relâcha Valérius que lorsqu'il l'eut pratiquement vidé de son sang et le Vampire millénaire s'affala au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Maître !

Sergei attrapa la jeune Vélane alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui et observa la femme se transformer en une harpie hurlante alors qu'elle se débattait pour rejoindre le Vampire au sol. Les Vélanes étaient des femmes sublimes, mais elles se révélaient affreuses dans la contrariété et la peur.

-Tais-toi ou il mourra, ordonna-t-il.

La Vélane se calma instantanément, reprenant une apparence douce et délicate et Vladmir laissa tomber son bouclier pour s'approcher de Sergei, observant avec attention le bras droit entièrement lacéré de son ami et chef de la sécurité des Kemenov. Il savait parfaitement que Valérius vaincu, aucun de ses Vampires ne porteraient la main sur lui sans l'autorisation de Sergei.

-Où est Dumbledore ? demanda Vladmir sans toutefois s'approcher trop de Valérius. Bien lui en prit car le Vampire siffla et tenta de l'attaquer. Mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes et Sergei, même encombré d'une Vélane protectrice, put l'arrêter. D'un geste, il arracha le bras qui avait tenté d'étrangler Vlad et le jeta dans les flammes.

-Tu vas mourir si tu ne me réponds pas, Valérius, déclara froidement le jeune Russe. Sergei a peu de patience te concernant, et je suis sûr que cela ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid de t'achever maintenant, devant ta maîtresse.

-Va en enfer, Kemenov ! cracha Valérius pendant que la Vélane se débattait de nouveau entre les bras de Sergei, le sang de ce dernier maculant sa sublime robe bleue. Toutefois, il ne portait quasiment plus aucune blessure, le sang qu'il avait ingurgité lui permettant de régénérer presque immédiatement ses blessures.

-Je l'ai déjà traversé, sourit doucement Vlad en tirant un couteau. Mais toi, es-tu prêt à t'y rendre ? Tu as déjà perdu un bras, ton estomac est en miette, et si tu tardes trop, personne ne pourra te sauver, pas même le sang magique de ta Vélane. Tes hommes ne te sauveront pas tant que Sergei ne leur en donnera pas l'ordre et tu vas crever comme une sirène hors de l'eau. Où est Dumbledore ?

-Dans… l'homme cracha du sang. Même si la respiration des Vampires était quasiment inexistante, ils avaient toujours des poumons, nécessaires pour parler. Après tout, les cordes vocales vibraient sous l'effet des mouvements d'air et les griffes de Sergei avaient dû altérer en partie ses poumons en plus de son système digestif.

-_Anapneo_, murmura Vladmir pour dégager les bronches encombrées de sang. Valérius prit une respiration sifflante.

-Il est à Hawkstone Hall, dans le Derbyshire.

Sergei relâcha la Vélane qui se précipita vers Valérius, prête à lui donner son sang pour essayer de le sauver. Au dernier moment, Nikolaï l'attrapa et fusilla le Vampire deux fois millénaire du regard.

-Votre promesse que vous ou votre clan ne chercherez pas à attaque de nouveau le Knyaz Pokhastovine ou la meute de Riper, dit froidement l'ancien Tsar de toutes les Russies.

-Vous l'avez, siffla douloureusement. Sur mon âme, moi ou mes Vampires ne nous prendrons jamais plus au Knyaz Pokhastovine ou à son clan. Je fais aussi le serment que moi ou mes Vampires, ne toucheront jamais à la meute de Riper tant qu'ils ne nous agressent pas.

L'idée que les siens puissent attaquer sans raison valable les Vampires fut perçu comme une insulte par Jack, mais il se força à rester silencieux et fit taire Mattie qui était tout aussi offusquée.

-Votre serment qu'il n'y a pas de _Fidelitas_ ou autres barrières sur le domaine de Hawkstone Hall, déclara à son tour Vladmir, récoltant un regard peu amène de Valérius.

-Ma… ma bague… finit-il par désigner un anneau doré qui brillait à son doigt.

Sergei s'approcha et retira l'anneau, frappé du blason du clan de Valérius. Il sentit immédiatement toute la magie qui l'imprégnait et il sourit à Vladmir sous son excellente intuition. Avec cette bague, ils pourraient en réalité accéder à toutes les demeures du clan d'Angleterre. C'était un véritable laisser-passer qu'il venait de leur confier.

-Ramenez… la…

-**Relâche-la**, ordonna Sergei en désignant la femme prisonnière de l'ancien Tsar.

Nikolaï libéra la Vélane en pleurs qui se précipita vers son Maître. Alors que Valérius mordait avidement dans le poignet frêle de la jeune femme, les six « invités » s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec des dizaines de Vampires. Que ce soit suite aux nouvelles de la victoire de Sergei sur leur Maître ou à la bague que le Vampire russe affichait à la main, les créatures de la nuit s'écartèrent lentement de leur chemin, certains souriants, d'autres sombres. Valérius aurait certainement à faire face à de nombreuses insubordinations dans ses rangs durant quelques décennies, mais cela, ce n'était plus de leur ressort. Et surtout, ils avaient tenu leur serment d'affaiblir Valérius auprès de Jack Riper.

-Bon, direction le Derbyshire, soupira Sergei.

-On vous accompagne, annonça Jack.

**-Je vais chercher Lady Kemenov et Lord Malefoy,** annonça Anton qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de leur mission.

-**Reste au manoir Malefoy**, ordonna Vladmir. **Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. **

**-Bien, Altesse**.

Anton s'inclina et disparut dans un craquement typique sous les yeux suspicieux des deux Loup-garous.

-Où est-il allé ?

-Chercher des renforts, annonça tranquillement Sergei.

Et quels renforts… car non seulement Anton avait passé le message aux deux concernés, mais Severus Prince et Augusta Londubat devaient être présents car ils arrivèrent également… cachés tous sous leurs capes de Triade.

Jack fut le premier à réaliser qui étaient les quatre personnes devant eux, portant les impressionnantes capes grises des Cours des Mirages. Les liserés or, rouge et argenté des capes étaient des plus significatifs, mais ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux, ce fut les impressionnants blasons dans leurs dos.

-Par Merlin… Vous êtes...

-Triade de _l'Underground_, acquiesça doucement celle que Vladmir savait être Augusta, facilement reconnaissable à sa stature. La matriarche des Londubat était la plus petite des quatre. Les voix étaient toujours déformées pour des questions de sureté mais sans cela, il aurait reconnue aux bandes rouges de sa cape, la maîtresse des poisons de _l'Underground_, la spécialiste de l'assassinat direct. Severus et Lucius avaient exactement la même stature mais heureusement, le premier, en tant que Maître de Potions, était un Contrebandier, avec son liseré doré, et Lucius était un Politique.

-Pourquoi la Cour Russe est-elle présente ? demanda faiblement Jack.

-Raisons internes à la Cour, répondit d'une voix atone Katya alors qu'autour d'eux, des dizaines de sorciers apparaissaient, vêtus sans surprise de la même cape. Les Triades ne faisaient pas d'apparitions publiques sans escorte.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov. En raison de votre statut d'étudiant de Poudlard, vous êtes prié de rejoindre votre demeure.

Vladmir écarquilla les yeux et voulut protester vivement, mais sa tante l'en empêcha.

**-C'est un ordre, Vladmir ! Riper n'a pas à savoir que tu es un des nôtres et personne ne doit suspecter que tu as des liens étroits avec la Cour des Mirages. C'est la première apparition de _l'Underground_ depuis vingt ans, cela va faire du bruit et tu ne dois pas y être associé ! **

Vladmir ne put que s'incliner et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il rentra au manoir Malefoy. Malgré l'inquiétude de ses amis, il resta silencieux toute la soirée et surtout, ne dormit pratiquement pas. Il attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de la traque et Lucius ne fit son apparition qu'au petit matin, fatigué et blessé, alors que toute l'Alliance dormait encore.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda lentement Vladmir, surpris et surtout inquiet de le voir revenir seul.

-Il s'est enfui, déclara platement Lucius en attirant à lui une dizaine de potions qu'il avala les unes après les autres en grimaçant sous les goûts affreux. Vladmir attendit en silence que les premières potions fassent effet, constatant que certaines blessures étaient plutôt mauvaises.

-Il avait un allié. Un allié puissant et surtout, c'était un Mage Noir, continua Lucius.

-Voldemort ? siffla Vladmir.

-Non, ce n'était pas sa signature magique. Katya a une piste, mais elle n'a pas voulu me donner de renseignements. Elle semblait assez inquiète. Suffisamment pour demander à Raspoutine de venir passer quelques jours ici pour parler avec toi et avec Pravoskia.

Lucius frotta son front avec lassitude, maculant quelques mèches blondes libérées de son catogan de son sang, puis fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en sortir un parchemin dont le cachet de cire avait disparu.

-Au fait, hier, un hibou a livré ceci. Katya s'est permis de l'ouvrir, dit le Lord en lui tendant le papier.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda Vladmir en observant avec attention les expressions de l'homme, dont les lèvres pincées formaient une simple ligne dure sur son visage.

-Une invitation du Ministre de la Magie pour la soirée d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde, dans une semaine.

-D'habitude, les invitations des enfants sont associées à celles des parents, dit Vladmir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais Katya n'est pas conviée. Seulement toi, en tant que Prince Potter.

-Et les autres ?

-Oui, mais tu as une invitation spécifique, à la table du Ministre, ce que n'ont pas les autres.

Vladmir plissa les paupières et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le compte du Ministre de la Magie. Peut-être n'était-il pas si abruti que ça…

Ary : Merci pour ta review :) je t'avoue que j'ai hésité XD Et ne blâme pas Remus le pauvre Apprendre comme ça la vérité, ça doit être dur ! Quant à l'Alliance, je m'amuse bien à décrire les réactions des adultes et même des autres élèves face à leur comportement XD

Anedoide : la prise de potions a été perturbée (dans le canon et Vlad Kemenov) par la soudaine apparition de Sirius. Savoir que le traître se trouvait à quelques pas de lui a de quoi perturber n'importe qui alors un Loup-garou… et l'envie de vengeance a complétement mis à la remise le bon sens ^^

Shira : Hum… je ne sais plus si tu as déjà déclamé ton amour pour Sergei, mais tu n'auras pas de combat entre clans ^^ et pour le retour de Voldy, moi, prévoir quelque chose ? bien sûr XD


	46. Chapter 46

_Coucou tout le monde ! Certains m'ont demandé si, étant donné que j'avais fini mon autre fic, j'aillais reprendre une publication hebdomadaire. Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que je prépare la suite de Evans un jour, Evans toujours ! et que je travaille également sur une autre histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Les vacances s'annoncent chargées pour l'Alliance. Après une première semaine, Vladmir, aidé de Sergei et de la Cour des Mirages, part à la recherche de Dumbledore. Protégé par le Primat d'Angleterre, le vampire Valérius, ce dernier donne la localisation de l'homme après un combat entre vampires. Mais Albus Dumbledore réussit à s'échapper avec la complicité d'un Mage Noir non identifié. Alors que Katya suit une piste concernant ce Mage Noir et qu'il s'apprête à partir chez les Granger, Vladmir reçoit une invitation de la part du Ministre de la Magie._

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Procès et rencontres**

Cornélius Fudge se tenait devant la fenêtre de son bureau, observant l'agitation dans l'immense Atrium, l'entrée officielle du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé pendant une bonne heure et il en avait profité pour se servir un verre de cet excellent Whisky Pur-Feu de 50 ans d'âge qu'il gardait caché dans son bureau. Il sirotait cette petite merveille adossé au cadran de la vitre, songeant aux derniers changements – et pas des moindres – qu'avait subi le monde sorcier anglais ces dernières années.

Contrairement aux apparences, Cornélius Fudge n'était pas un idiot. Encore moins un abruti et une vulgaire marionnette. Serpentard, ancien Préfet-en-Chef, Directeur de la Coopération Internationale… Il se trouvait juste qu'en raison de son apparence, la plupart des personnes de son entourage politique oubliaient qu'il n'était pas arrivé au poste de Ministre de la Magie en souriant niaisement.

Cornélius avait un physique ingrat dont il se servait pour endormir la méfiance de ses opposants. C'était, de son point de vue, une des plus belles réussites de sa carrière. Faire croire au monde sorcier qu'il n'était qu'un faible, un pantin vulgaire manipulé par Dumbledore, Malefoy, Avery, Diggory… Dire que Dumbledore avait été Directeur de Poudlard et l'avait personnellement nommé à son poste de préfet, la sénilité le touchait depuis longtemps. Dire qu'Avery junior avait fait partie de sa promotion à Serpentard, la consanguinité, probablement…

L'homme était particulièrement fier de ce travail minutieux, de cette immense mascarade politique qu'il avait créé. Chacune de ses apparitions publiques, chacune de ses fautes et erreurs étaient soigneusement calculées. Ses bégayements lors de cocktails ministériels ? Une blague de mauvais goût. Ses faux pas vestimentaires ? Une farce amusante. Sa méconnaissance de l'étiquette sang-pure ? De l'autodérision, car qui se souvenait que les Fudge avaient un sang aussi pur que les Malefoy ? Personne. Qui se rappelait que Mathilda Fudge avait été une des premières sorcières à la tête d'un département magique ? Personne. Qui avait réalisé que Cornélius Fudge était un maitre de la manipulation ? Personne.

Cornélius avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et sourit. Pas ce sourire idiot qu'il abordait normalement, mais un rictus narquois et satisfait alors qu'il pensait à ces dernières années et aux changements survenus.

Dumbledore avait été écarté en beauté par la famille Kemenov. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de glisser son grain de sel en laissant trainer quelques preuves accablantes ! Le vieux fou s'était coulé tout seul, en se frottant à bien plus dangereux que lui. Les Kemenov avaient réussi en deux ans à faire ce qu'il préparait depuis cinq ans, mais le vieux fou devait être sénile pour s'en prendre à un clan aussi puissant qu'eux, les héritiers des Tsars, le clan dont la matriarche était une des membres les plus influentes du Ministère de l'Ex-URSS, une ancienne Auror de renom ainsi qu'un Mage Noir reconnu… Les Kemenov l'avaient trainé dans la boue le temps de dire _dzorovi_ ( _NA : santé en russe_).

Malefoy s'était retiré des manipulations à grandes échelles. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'influence de Lady Kemenov, à la disparition de Narcissa Black de l'équitation familiale ou tout simplement parce qu'il en avait assez de dépenser des fortunes en pot-de-vin, mais la fin de l'empire Malefoy était agréable pour lui et ses lois. Même si maintenant, il n'avait plus de soutien officieux pour faire passer certaines d'entre elles, il avait encore quelques atouts dans sa manche notamment au travers de l'électorat sorcier et surtout, son dernier pseudo-manipulateur, Amis Diggory. Qui aurait pensé que ce Poufsouffle serait un politicien aussi doué ? Comme quoi, les Maisons de Poudlard n'étaient pas si omnipotentes que cela…

Enfin, outre Diggory, Cornélius Fudge pouvait principalement s'assurer le soutien des Conservateurs… Le premier parti politique d'Angleterre composait la plupart de son électorat. Il pouvait compter sur leur soutien, notamment sur certains domaines spécifiques comme l'économie ou encore le droit des Créatures Magiques. Quoi qu'il doutait légèrement sur la fidélité des Modérés… Car les Conservateurs se découlaient en deux courants. Les Traditionnalistes, principalement des vieilles familles sang-pures dirigée par Lord Malefoy, et les Modérés, plus ouverts sur certaines questions sociétaires, sous la houlette de Théodore Nott.

Fudge pouvait également compter sur quelques membres des Démocrates, bien que ces derniers n'aient pas apprécié son refus d'accorder un siège au Magenmagot à un représentant des Créatures Magiques. Sous la main de fer de Lady Prewett, les Démocrates pouvaient se révéler très dangereux, avec quelques vieilles familles présentes dans leurs rangs.

Quant aux Libérateurs… il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de ce parti. Principalement composé des rares nés-moldus restés dans le monde sorcier, bon nombre de sang-mêlés ainsi que de quelques rares sorciers sang-purs comme la famille Weasley, ce parti avait sérieusement été affaibli après la disparition de Lily Potter, leur chef de file. Enfin, les Weasley… Cornélius était persuadé que le père était plutôt un Modéré, malgré son amour inconditionnel des moldus. Le fait que Charles Weasley ait été présent au bal des Saturalias de cet hiver en tant qu'Héritier Prewett était la preuve qu'Arthur connaissait les traditions et surtout, les appliquait. Molly Weasley, elle, était une vraie Libératrice… et une folle, du point de vue de Fudge.

Mais ce qui alarmait énormément Conérlius Fudge, et qui était la raison de ses profondes réflexions, c'était qu'un quatrième parti était en train d'émerger… Des Royalistes. Sous l'impulsion des Cinq Familles, la plus haute noblesse sorcière se rassemblait discrètement mais surement, créant des Alliances surprenantes et très dangereuses. Voir les Malefoy et les Londubat marcher ensemble en direction des Cinq Familles, elles-mêmes composées de familles foncièrement divergentes, était plus qu'inquiétant. Surtout quand Harry Potter, ou plutôt Valdmir Kemenov, en était un des membres.

Le Ministre de la Magie avala son verre et son regard fut attiré vers un petit groupe d'adolescents qui se pressait à l'entrée de l'Atrium, passant le classique test des baguettes, lui rappelant le groupe d'amis qui gravitait autour de lui. Vladmir Kemenov avait un pouvoir énorme, tant sur le plan magique que sur le plan politique, il fallait être complétement idiot pour ne pas le réaliser. C'était lui qui dirigeait la bande d'élèves à Poudlard. C'était lui qui avait survécu au Souffle Rouge au milieu de la salle d'audience. C'était lui qui avait lancé la Chasse Sauvage en plein Londres l'année dernière. C'était lui qui avait permis l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow et initié le procès, sous le couvert de sa tante.

En raison de ce pouvoir, Cornélius avait décidé dans un premier temps de laisser le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu tranquille. Il s'avait ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore pour l'enfant. Du moins, il s'en doutait. Confié le Héros de l'Angleterre seul dans une famille moldue, sans aucune connaissance du monde sorcier, était un excellent moyen de l'amener à aduler Dumbledore et le considéré comme un mentor lors de son introduction dans le monde magique. Un moyen pour le Directeur de Poudlard de s'assurer à la fois un certain prestige mais aussi de surveiller l'enfant. Fudge avait laissé couler, prêt à intervenir avec des manœuvres politiques dès que l'enfant serait revenu pour son année scolaire.

Le fait qu'il se révèle être russe, adopté magiquement et surtout, foncièrement noir, en avait choqué plus d'un, lui-même le premier. Harry Potter, un Mage Noir ? Indéniablement… et s'il n'était pas aussi doué dans les études, Fudge se serait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas fini en réalité à Serpentard… Contrairement à Dumbledore, après le fiasco de sa première rencontre avec l'enfant, Cornélius Fudge s'était renseigné sur sa famille. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait convaincu de le laisser en paix…

Mais maintenant, Vladmir Kemenov devenait trop important sur le plan politique, d'autant plus qu'il existait une chance sur cinq pour que ce soit le véritable Prince du Royaume Magique d'Angleterre, le descendant d'Arthus Pendragon. Cornélius doutait pouvoir s'en faire un allié, tout comme il doutait pouvoir le manipuler. Mais il voulait éviter à tout prix de le compter parmi ces ennemis. Avoir un membre des Cinq Familles sur le dos, c'était les avoir tous et, avec ces nouvelles Alliances, se serait la fin de son mandat. Et Cornélius Fudge avait de l'ambition…

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et le Ministre de la Magie s'arracha à sa contemplation du Hall d'Entrée et à ses pensées. D'un geste, il fit disparaitre son verre et laissa ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement.

-Entrez ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement nasillarde, celle qu'il utilisait toujours en public.

Sa secrétaire, une blonde plantureuse qu'il avait embauché pour son physique plutôt que pour son intelligence afin qu'elle ne réalise pas ce qui se passait réellement dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-Vladmir Kemenov, Kévin Entwhistle, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Neville Londubat sont arrivés Monsieur le Ministre.

-Je n'avais rendez-vous qu'avec le premier, déclara Cornélius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Monsieur Kemenov m'a dit de vous rappeler que vous avez convié le Prince Potter, et qu'il ne pouvait venir sans sa suite.

Cornélius pinça les lèvres et hocha sèchement la tête en jurant mentalement. Sa suite ? Comment ça, sa suite ? Les traditions, des traditions si anciennes que la plupart les avait oubliés, lui revinrent en mémoire. En tant que Prince, Vladmir Kemenov avait droit à une suite princière de 10 accompagnateurs au maximum. Il s'agissait des prérogatives les plus vieilles du monde magique anglais, comme l'interdiction de déshériter un descendant ou la capacité d'une femme de transmettre le titre… Des prérogatives qu'il ne pouvait abroger…

-Faites-les entrer, soupira Cornélius Fudge en se glissant derrière son bureau. S'il avait bien invité Vladmir Kemenov a passé le voir, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il le ferait quelques heures avant le procès de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait plutôt compté sur le fait qu'il soit également convié au bal d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour le rencontrer. L'enfant était malin, il venait de le déstabiliser de de choisir le terrain…

Vladmir Kemenov fut le premier à entrer dans le bureau, un sourire affable sur le visage. Sur sa droite, à seulement quelques centimètres, le jeune né-moldu se tenait de manière royale, Neville Londubat occupant sa gauche. Quant aux deux derniers, ils se trouvaient derrière lui.

Cornélius observa avec attention les cinq jeunes sorciers. Il n'avait pas réalisé, lors des Saturnalia, qu'il ne s'agissait plus vraiment d'enfants. Les quatre garçons dépassaient tous les 1m65 et étaient en réalité plus grands que lui, constata Cornélius. Le plus grand était sans constatation le jeune Malefoy, qui allait probablement dépasser son père, pourtant déjà grand, s'il continuait sa croissance ainsi. La jeune Granger était beaucoup plus petite, mais la finesse de ses traits était étrangement aristocratique. Bien loin de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer en apprenant son statut de née-moldue, elle ne choquait pas, au bras de l'Héritier Malefoy.

Et leur maturité était renforcée par les robes sorcières traditionnelles, bien que la coupe de celle du jeune Etwhistle soit légèrement différente. Aurait-il était un vrai idiot, Cornélius serait resté bouche-bée devant l'impressionnant tatouage dévoilé par l'absence de manche, mais il avait une certaine retenue… Toutefois par Merlin ! Chevalier… le né-moldu était un chevalier magique !

-Du thé monsieur le Ministre ? demanda sa secrétaire d'une voix douce et niaise.

-S'il vous plait Britany.

Du coin de l'œil, Cornélius aperçut le fin rictus amusé de Drago Malefoy, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement quand il nota la ressemblance frappante entre le père et le fils. Quant au jeune Londubat, le doux sourire qu'il affichait était indéniablement hérité de sa mère, mais il restait la copie conforme à Frank Londubat. Ce qu'il se souvenait de Neville Londubat était un petit garçon joufflu et timide, pas de l'adolescent sûr de lui qui lui faisait face. Vladmir Kemenov était semblable à tous les Potter, sans les lunettes et une lueur mortelle dans les yeux. Ce vert était identique à l'Avada Kedavra et était vraiment glacial. Enfin, la jeune Granger était aussi surprenante que dans son souvenir. La jeune Gryffondor se tenait avec la même noblesse et le même calme qu'elle affichait lors des Saturnalia chez les Londubat.

La force qui se dégageait du petit groupe était terrifiante et ne faisait que renforcer le Ministre de la Magie sur ses idées. Vladmir Kemenov était surement l'héritier d'Artus Pendragon, le dernier Roi-Sorcier. Il observa avec attention les placements des étudiants. Sans surprise, Kemenov se trouvait au centre, Hermione a sa droite comme il le convenait à la seule femme de sa suite. Par contre, le jeune Kévin se tenait debout derrière lui, protecteur. C'était le seul à avoir décliné son siège.

-Merci Miss, sourit Hermione en acceptant la tasse de thé de Britany. La secrétaire lui répondit par un autre sourire resplendissant alors que mentalement, les quatre adolescents applaudissaient Hermione. D'abord, elle avait été aimable et compatissante en arrivant dans le bureau de la secrétaire, offrant à Britany une chose que la plupart des sorciers lui niaient. Une humanité. Secrétaire du Ministre, elle était pour la plupart des sorciers de passage un simple meuble. Maintenant, elle était polie et reconnaissante… A quand les confidences sur le Ministre de la Magie ?

-Alors monsieur le Ministre, que me vaut votre invitation ? demanda tranquillement Vladmir après avoir analysé son thé et être satisfait de l'absence de poison.

-Uniquement faire la connaissance avec une force montante de la politique sorcier, M. Kemenov.

-Je note avec satisfaction que vous avez mémorisé mon nom, sourit doucement Vladmir, faisant se crisper discrètement Fudge. Il avait un mauvais souvenir de sa première rencontre avec le jeune russe, se bornant à l'appeler Harry Potter. Il avait en réponse était ouvertement insulté par l'enfant et n'avait rien pu faire. Visiblement, le jeune russe s'en rappelait également…

-Pour en revenir à votre affirmation, je ne suis pas une force montante, Monsieur le Ministre.

-Appelez-moi Cornélius, le coupa avec bonhommie ce dernier.

-Je disais donc, _Monsieur le Ministre_, que je n'interviens pas en politique. Du moins en Angleterre. Je suis russe. Et en tant que tel, je vous conseille fortement de faire appel à votre département de la coopération internationale pour éviter de refaire une faute diplomatique comme vous venez à l'instant de le faire.

Le Ministre posa sa tasse et s'efforça de ne pas demander quel faux pas il avait réalisé. A sa surprise, une voix douce lui expliqua.

-Les russes n'utilisent jamais les prénoms sauf pour la famille ou les amis, expliqua Hermione. Vous devriez lire « _Diplomatie internationales et bienséance_ ».

Cornélius cacha son tic de frustration, un léger tressaillement de doigts, au fait de se faire reprendre par une étudiante, surtout qu'il était censé avoir lu le fameux livre durant sa première année en tant que directeur du département des Jeux Magiques, 15 ans auparavant. A savoir si elle ne savait pas que ce livre faisait partie des 15 volumes obligatoires à tout nouveau directeur du Ministère de la Magie.

-Allons Monsieur Kemenov, vous êtes un membre des Cinq Familles et vous détenez la double nationalité, vous ne pourrez pas passer à côté d'un rôle politique.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, être un membre des Cinq Familles n'était pas important, s'amusa Drago.

-L'appartenance aux Cinq Familles avait juste un petit côté mystique, releva Neville.

-Jusqu'à que vous faisiez une apparition groupée, déclara affablement Cornélius. Et surtout qu'un né-moldu porte _ceci_.

Un sourire identique se dessina sur les lèvres des cinq enfants face à lui alors qu'il désignait l'impressionnant tatouage de Kévin.

-Mon statut n'a aucune raison politique sous-jacente, soupira Kévin en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Juste un résultat de la très forte amitié qui nous lie.

Cornélius regarda avant attention l'ensemble des étudiants face à lui. Ils ne se mêlaient pas de politique n'est-ce pas ? Puisque c'était ainsi, alors il allait y aller un peu plus franchement…

-Vous n'êtes donc pas intéressé par le trône ?

Le visage des étudiants se ferma alors qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur le visage de Vladmir. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il était présent. Le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas un idiot en réalité. Il était un sacré manipulateur. Mais il venait de se dévoilé. Il devait être sérieusement inquiet pour sa place pour oser poser directement la question… Katya et les Cinq Familles allaient être ravies d'apprendre que Cornélius Fudge voulait conserver le pouvoir que lui apportait son poste. Et Lucius serait probablement furieux, lui qui se targuait d'être capable de cerner les individus, il s'était fait rouler dans la farine par l'homme, et en beauté.

Vladmir se leva, imité immédiatement par les autres, alors que l'homme en face d'eux écarquillait les yeux de surprise sous leur soudain mouvement.

-Cela ne vous regarde nullement, Monsieur le Ministre. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien nous excusons, nous avons un procès dans moins d'une heure.

Cornélius Fudge ne put qu'acquiescer et observa les groupes d'adolescents quitter son bureau. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il se servit un nouveau verre de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avala d'une longue gorgée, ignorant que, derrière la porte fermée, Hermione s'était tranquillement liée d'amitié avec sa secrétaire. Elle lui avait promis d'aller prendre un verre avec elle, cette dernière ravie d'avoir trouvé une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher, et allait sans le savoir donner de nombreux renseignements sur les habitudes de son patron.

Mais le Ministre de la Magie ne vit rien de tout cela, perdu dans ses réflexions, à déterminer qui était le plus menaçant. Les Royalistes et le potentiel Roi de Grande-Bretagne, ou ces cinq étudiants bien plus effrayants qu'ils ne le paraissaient initialement ?

Lorsque qu'il fut l'heure, l'Alliance retrouva leurs parents installés à leurs sièges, près pour le procès. La Salle d'Audience n°1 était la plus grande et la plus mythique. Réservée uniquement aux cas exceptionnels, tels que les Mages Noirs ou les traîtres de la trempe de Peter Pettigrow.

La tribune d'honneur, qui accueillait les membres du Magenmagot, était déjà complète. Lucius Malefoy et Augusta Londubat siégeaient aux côtés des Cinq Familles, le fauteuil de Damoclès abordant les blasons de sa famille mais également des Potter. Seul les sièges du Président Sorcier du Magenmagot était vide, tout comme celui du Ministre de la Magie.

En dessous, légèrement en surplomb du siège de l'accusé, l'estrade des greffiers faisait face à l'estrade de l'accusation et de la défense. Et tout autour, des tribunes accueillaient sorciers lambda, journalistes et autres curieux.

Vladmir sourit à ses amis et les abandonna pour se rendre aux côtés de Katya sur le banc de l'accusation, accompagnée d'un impressionnant Lévrier. D'un geste, le russe caressa la tête de Sirius, qui jappa en fermant les yeux de satisfaction.

-Prêt à être innocenté ? souffla Vladmir. Sirius aboya doucement en réponse, arrachant un sourire à Katya.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, Membres honorables du Magemagot, la Présidente-sorcière Amélia Bones et le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge !

Le public se leva en un seul ensemble et le Magenmagot fit de même un peu plus lentement, alors que les deux personnes les plus importantes du Ministère de la Magie anglais entraient. Puis le procès début réellement, sur un intitulé qui choqua beaucoup de monde, y compris Cornélius Fudge.

-Ouverture du procès de Peter Pettigrow, sous le coup d'une plainte conjointe de Katya Annapovna Kemenov et Sirius Orion Black.

La foule hurla des protestations tandis que le ministre de la Magie palissait de manière drastique. Amélia Bones fit rétablir le silence et le calme dans la foule en les menaçant de continuer le procès à huis-clos.

-En raison de l'absence de procès de Lord Black, ce dernier peut comparaitre aujourd'hui devant ce tribunal en raison de la présomption d'innocence qui pèse sur lui. Lord Black ?

Sirius se transforma soudain et apparut dans les robes traditionnelles de la famille Black, d'un gris profond marqué d'un blason argent et noir se découpant sur le dos. Il semblait n'avoir jamais séjourné à la prison sorcière, se dressant avec la prestance habituelle des Lords régnant. Seuls son visage aux traits secs et les rides prématurées étaient les seuls signes de son emprisonnement. La présidente-sorcière du tribunal lança un second et dernier avertissement au public pour retrouver le calme, même si elle comprenait parfaitement les diverses réactions. Elle avait cru halluciné quand Katya lui avait présenté la plaine aux côtés du fugitif le plus recherché d'Angleterre. Alastor Maugrey et sa jeune apprentie, Nymphadora Tonks, de garde à ce moment là, avaient d'ailleurs dues être maitrisés par Katya. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le Stupéfix lancé par la sorcière, ils étaient intervenu et avaient tenté d'arrêter le sorcier au beau milieu du bureau de la responsable du Département de la Justice Magique.

-Avant toute chose, comme il est dans mon droit de pair du royaume, je déclare Lady Londubat détentrice du siège des Black pour la durée du procès, déclara d'une voix rauque et portante l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Des murmures se firent entendre alors que la Directrice de Poudlard acceptait sur sa magie la nouvelle charge. Son propre siège brilla et le blason des Black apparut au côté de son propre symbole.

-Bien. Sirius Orion Black et Katya Annapovna Potter-Kemenov ont également déposé une seconde plaine à l'encontre du ministère de la Magie. Les chefs d'accusation portent sur l'emprisonnement de Sirius Orion Black sans procès.

Cette fois, Amélia fut obligée de suspendre le procès le temps de mettre à la porte l'ensemble des spectateurs, ne gardant que certaines personnes triées sur le volet. Des journalistes ainsi que les proches des familles purent ainsi rester. Cornélius Fudge fut également menacé d'expulsion, tandis qu'il tempêter pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été mis au courant de ce chef d'accusation.

-Vous êtes le Ministre de l'époque et vous avez, selon les rapports, signés tous les ordres de transferts de Black à Azkaban ! tonna Amélia Bones, causant un silence religieux dans la salle d'audience. En raison de cela, vous êtes considéré comme suspect ! Alors taisez-vous Cornélius !

Vladmir eut un petit sourire, de son banc. Le Ministre avait fait une grossière erreur qui allait probablement lui couter sa place. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'aurait rien à faire pour écarter le manipulateur qui se cachait derrière cette façade ridicule qu'il avait découvert quelques heures auparavant seulement.

-Messieurs les membres du tribunal, les plaintes sont détaillés dans les dossiers qui vous ont été remis, put enfin continuer Amélia après une heure de suspension. Aurors, faites entrer l'accusé !

Alors que les membres du Magenmagot feuilletaient les documents présentés, deux Aurors se présentèrent, encadrant un petit homme au cheveu rare et tremblant. Peter Pettigrow portait des menottes anti-animagus, ce qui semblait le faire souffrir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut installé et solidement attaché au fauteuil au centre de la pièce que le procès à proprement parlé débuta. Aurélius Buldragon, le même avocat qui avait mené d'une main de maitre le procès contre Dumbledore, prit en charge l'accusation. Avec sa verve sobre et directe, il présenta les faits exacts sur le Fidélitas qui protégeait la famille de James Potter, les souvenirs de Sirius Black en preuve. Il termina son plaidoyer en accusant le Ministre de la Magie d'avoir enfermé un innocent à Azkaban sans lui laisser la moindre chance de défense, d'avoir laissé un criminel en liberté s'enfuir pour éviter d'une crise médiatique et politique. Contre le Ministère, l'accusation réclamait simplement la démission de Cornélius Fudge ainsi que son inéligibilité à vie et la remise en liberté immédiate de Sirius Black avec une compensation pour les 12 années perdues. Contre Peter Pettigrow, pour la mort de 15 personnes, la tentative de meurtres sur deux autres, son implication au sein du mouvement Mangemort, Aurélius Buldragon demandait la peine capitale, à savoir l'embrassement par les Détraqueurs.

Il ne fallut que deux souvenirs pour innocenter Sirius, après que Katya, Sirius eurent prêté serment sur la véracité des souvenirs.

_-Eh James, je peux tenir Mini-Cornedrue le temps que… ? _

_-Bon sang Siri, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais à ce point un Parrain gâteux ! rit James en lui tendant le paquet de couverture. Derrière lui, Albus Dumbledore se lisait la barbe, ses yeux pétillants de mille feux, tandis qu'il discutait avec animation avec une rousse flamboyante. _

_Sirius éclata de rire quand une petite main potelée se tendit pour tirer sur une mèche de cheveux ondulées. _

_-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa fascination pour tes cheveux. _

_-Que veux-tu Jamie, ce petit a du goût, contrairement à son père ! _

_-James, Sirius ! _

_-Oui Lily Jolie ? répliqua Sirius en s'attirant deux regards sombres, le premier de la susnommée et le second de son mari. _

_-Si tu ne tenais pas mon fils dans tes bras Black, tu courrais dans la maison avec un Chauve-Furie aux fesses, déclara avec un rictus sadique Lily Potter, tandis que James flaquait une claque amicale à son meilleur ami._

_-Evite ce surnom, murmura-t-il. Elle est intenable après._

_-Oh, aurais-je découvert pourquoi elle ne t'appréciait pas à Poudlard ? Parce que tu l'appelais toujours comme ça ? demanda innocemment Siirus._

_-La ferme Patmol, soupira James. Albus ? _

_-J'ai déjà lancé la majeure partie des enchantements. Il ne manque que la formule finale, répondit l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, vêtu d'excentriques robes d'un orange douteux._

_-Bien… Peter mon garçon, voulez-vous vous placer ici ? demanda le vieux sorcier en désignant un cercle de runes rattachés à plusieurs cercles secondaires tandis que des dizaines de ramifications semblaient faire le tour de la demeure._

_Le petit homme obtempéra tandis que Lily, James et Sirius, toujours tenant le jeune Harry, furent placé dans le plus grand cercle. Albus Dumbledore prit place dans le dernier cercle et se mit à murmurer des formules magiques, agitant sa baguette en des gestes complexes. Au milieu de ces murmures, le nom de Peter Pettigrow resortit, ainsi que l'adresse du Manoir Potter à Godric Hollow. _

_Alors que le sort prenait fin, les runes tracées au sol se mirent à briller puis à disparaitre les unes après les autres, partant de l'extérieur pour se diriger vers les cercles qui entourés les six personnes présentes. Les écritures magiques finirent par se condenser en une boule lumineuse qui fusa sur la poitrine de Peter. Ce dernier gémit de douleur en tombant à genou, les mains serrées contre son cœur. Le Fidélitas venait d'être lancé avec succès par Albus Dumbledore, avec Peter Pettigrow en gardien. _

Ce premier souvenir, court et plein de vie, fut suivi d'un second, beaucoup plus sombres.

_Sirius, d'une pâleur de mort, contemplait le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, immobile au milieu de son salon, son corps affreusement mutilé par des sorts de magie noire. A voir les dégâts autour de lui, la lutte avait été sévère. D'un geste, il tira sa baguette magique et se précipita à l'étage, ou des pleurs s'élevaient. Harry… Lily… _

_Montant les marches quatre par quatre, il se précipita vers la chambre de Harry et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène devant lui. Les larmes qu'il avait retenu face au cadavre de James coulèrent alors qu'il voyait le corps immobile de Lily devant le berceau. Contrairement à James, elle ne portait aucune marque et il pouvait voir qu'elle s'était dressée pour protéger son fils._

_-'Mol… Man… Man… _

_-Chut Mini-Cornedrue, on va aller voir Tatie Katya en Russie, renifla le sorcier en berçant doucement Harry. Tu vas rester avec elle pendant que je chercherais un rat._

_Sans attendre, Sirius descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La poudre de Cheminette et le transplanage était impossible au sein d'une maison sous Fidélitas, il devait donc sortir de la propriété. Heureusement qu'il était venu avec sa moto-magique…_

_-Sirius ? _

_Les réflexes de l'homme furent incroyables. D'un geste, il se tourna légèrement en protégeant Harry tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur le nouvel arrivant, immense et hirsute. _

_-Ne fait plus jamais ça, Hagrid, soupira Sirius. Que fais-tu ici ? _

_-L'Directeur voulait que je passe voir si tout allait bien, murmura Hagrid. _

_-Non, James… James et Lily… Sirius ne put continuer et en réponse à sa douleur mentale, Harry se mit à pleurer. Sirius resta quelques minutes a essayé de le calmer tandis que le géant reniflait en réalisant que James et Lily Potter étaient morts. Puis le chef des Black prit une décision. _

_-Hagrid, peux-tu amener Harry auprès d'Albus. Il doit être confié à sa tante, comme le stipule le testament de James et Lily._

_-Pas de soucis. _

_-Prends ma moto, tu iras plus vite et se serra moins dangereux que le Magicobus pour un enfant en bas-âge, rajouta Sirius en connaissant parfaitement le mode de transport préférentiel du géant. _

_Quelques heures plus tard et quelques sorts pas très légaux lancés, Sirius avait retrouvé la trace de Peter au milieu d'une rue du Londres Moldu. D'un geste, il changea sa robe en un manteau, son pantalon à pinces étant passe-partout, et il traversa la foule à la recherche du traitre. _

_-Suis-moi Peter ! siffla Sirius en pointant sa baguette magique entre les reins de son ancien ami de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas vue par les moldus._

_-Sirius… Ce n'est pas…_

_-Tais-toi, grogna Sirius. Tu as trahi James et Lily ! Au nom de la Justice Magique et en tant qu'Auror, je te somme de me suivre au Ministère ! _

_-Jamais ! Tu vas me tuer comme tu les as tué c'est ça ? Se mit à hurler Pettigrow, attirant l'attention des passants. _

_Sirius écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Le comportement de Peter, généralement timide et mielleux, le surprit suffisamment pour que Pettigrow puisse jeter un sort, qui repoussa son adversaire sur un bon mettre. _

_-Salopard ! hurla Sirius en esquivant un sort. Putain je ne peux pas utiliser la Magie devant les Moldus ! Putains de lois de merde ! rajouta-t-il à voix basse en évitant un nouveau jet lumineux._

_Mais lorsqu'un Avada Kedavra frappa un vieil homme à quelques mètres de lui, il ne put qu'intervenir et il s'élança à la poursuite de Peter. Il allait le rejoindre quand il le vit se couper un doigt en murmurant un sortilège de magie noire pure, qui lui apporterait une puissance incommensurable le temps d'un sort après son sacrifice de chair._

_-Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Sirius en le voyant sourire sombrement._

_-Bombarda Maxima ! _

_L'explosion rasa tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux sur une dizaine de mètres. Sirius ne dut la vie sauve qu'à un puissant bouclier et alors que la poussière retombait autour de lui, il écarquilla les yeux en tombant nez-à-nez avec une baguette pointée par un de ses collèges. _

_-Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de James et Lily Potter._

Enfin, il réserva un dernier souvenir en cadeau au Ministre de la Magie, très court mais au combien révélateur…

_-Black… _

_Sirius releva la tête, l'ensemble de ses muscles hurlant de douleur. Les gardiens n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, quant aux Détraqueurs… Le sorcier frémit et se pelotonna contre un des murs en pierre nus de sa cellule en constant que Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie depuis à peu près deux mois, se tenait devant sa cellule, jouant avec sa baguette magique. _

_-Vous avez tué 116 personnes en deux jours. Vous-Savez-Qui doit être fier de vous ! _

_-Que… non ! hurla Sirius avec le peu de force qui lui restait. _

_-Heureusement, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de tuer leur fils, continua Fudge. S'il n'était pas un vulgaire sang-mêlé, Rubeus Hagrid serait décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe pour avoir sauvé le dernier héritier d'une des Cinq Familles. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que le jeune Harry a été placé chez les Dursley, sa famille maternelle et vous… vous allez rester ici. Profiter bien de l'hospitalité ministérielle. Après tout, vous allez être nourri et logé aux frais de l'état… En vertu des Lois Magiques, Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie._

_Et Cornélius Fudge repartit, ignorant les protestations de Sirius sur son innocence, son procès et le placement de Harry._

Les murmures de colère de l'ensemble des membres du Magenmagot fit se ratatiner le Ministre de la Magie. Il s'en était pris à un Lord d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières d'Angleterre, il avait allégrement foulé du pieds des dizaines de lois.

La défense fut minime. Outre la Marque des Ténèbres clairement visible sur l'avant-bras de Pettigrow, l'usage du _Véritasérum_ lui fit avouer tous ses crimes, dont plusieurs morts inexpliqués durant la guerre. L'homme ne savait toutefois pas pourquoi son maitre avait ciblé la famille Potter mais il était de notoriété publique que l'Auror Potter avait déjà croisé trois fois le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'en était sorti indemne. D'après Pettigrow, Lord Voldemort ne supportait pas l'échec, et Potter était une épine dans son orgueil, ce qui avait provoqué sa perte.

Lorsque ce fut au tour du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius choisit pour une fois d'être courageux et s'installa à la place de Peter Pettigrow, qui avait été raccompagné sur le banc des accusés.

Fudge grimaça aux flashs des journalistes et fit face à ses confrères, mal à l'aise de se retrouver à cette place d'accusé. Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là alors que se matin, sa principale préoccupation était comme de savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir influencer les Cinq Familles et préparer son discours pour le gala d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde, qui rassemblerait des dizaines de Ministres étrangers.

Heureusement, Cornélius avait profité des deux heures de visionnage de preuves pour préparer sa défense, faisant jouer ses neurones pour se dédouaner. Il aurait pu faire appel à un avocat, mais c'était indirectement avouer ses fautes. En acceptant de descendre sur cette maudite chaise, il montrait sa bonne foi. Restait à savoir si ses talents allaient être suffisants.

-Monsieur Fudge, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné un procès à Lord Black ? demanda Augusta Londubat.

-Selon l'article 87.4 de la loi relative aux procès exceptionnels, déclara tranquillement Cornélius, en cas d'une preuve accablante en temps de guerre, le Ministre en place peut subsister à un tribunal. En raison des faits gravissimes, à savoir la tentative d'éradication d'une des Cinq Familles, et d'une preuve indéniable, j'ai jugé Sirius Orion Black coupable.

-Cette loi n'a été utilisée que trois fois depuis sa mise en application. Quelle preuve était suffisante pour ne pas être compléter par du véritasérum ou une pensine ? s'enquit Lord Selwyn.

-Un serment magique d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Acceptez-vous de nous montrer le souvenir ?

-Oui.

Cornélius se saisit de la baguette magique qu'on lui tendait et la posa sur sa tempe pour en extraire un filament argenté, qu'il mit dans une fiole avant de prêter serment.

-J'atteste sur ma magie de la véracité du souvenir, ainsi soit-il.

En réponse, la magie brilla autour de Fudge, qui se trouvait sous les feux croisés de Sirius, furieux de voir le culot de l'homme, méfiant de Vladmir, qui avait bien compris que l'homme avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche, et perplexe du reste de l'Alliance. Katya, elle, se doutait bien que Fudge allait tout mettre sur le dos de Dumbledore. L'homme était un malin et il était bien connu que les absents avaient toujours torts, surtout avec un passif comme l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

_Cornélius et deux Aurors se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, à Poudlard._

_-Etiez-vous l'Enchanteur du Fidélitas des Potter ? _

_-Oui, soupira Dumbledore. Je jure sur ma magie que j'ai mis en place le sortilège de Fidélitas sur la maison de James et Lily Potter. _

_-Sirius Black est-il responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter ? _

_-Oui._

_Et pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas menti, Albus Dumbledore jeta un petit lumos, ses yeux pétillants affreusement. _

-**Putain le connard**, grogna Vladmir.

-Le fils de pute, jura Sirius.

-Messieurs s'il vous plait ! s'offusqua Amélia, tandis que des murmures s'élevaient. Comment les deux témoignages, faits avec un serment sorcier, pouvaient être si contradictoires ?

-Albus Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment menti, annonça lentement Sirius après avoir demandé la parole. D'une certaine manière, je suis en partie responsable.

-Comment cela, Monsieur Black ? Vous clamez votre innocence depuis tout à l'heure ! hurla Lord Avery.

-Albus Dumbledore était présent lorsque nous avons choisi le Gardien du Secret. Le sort de Fidélitas est très complexe et aucun de nous, pas même Lily, n'était capable de le lancer. Nous avons fait appel à Albus, qui a accepté. James souhaitait que je sois le Gardien, mais c'était évident que je serais choisi. Afin de tromper tout le monde, j'ai proposé Peter. Si j'avais accepté, ils seraient peut-être en vie…

Vladmir serra les dents en notant le regard satisfait de Fudge. L'homme avait bien joué ses cartes. Tout le monde était si choqué de l'aveu de Sirius qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé que le Ministre de la Magie avait posé une question orientée à Albus Dumbledore. Non pas « qui était le Gardien des Secrets », mais « Sirius Black est-il responsable ? ». Il n'était heureusement pas le seul à avoir noté ce détail.

-Donc vous repousser la faute sur Albus Dumbledore, mais votre question n'était pas innocente… Vous vouliez votre Black en prison ! releva Severus Prince.

-Oui, avoua Fudge. J'étais persuadé qu'il était coupable, j'ai donc orienté ma question et comme Albus Dumbledore a confirmé…

-Vous avez été juge, jury et bourreau, conclut avec dégoût Augusta Londubat. Elle réalisait enfin, comme bon nombre de personnes ici présentes, que Cornélius Fudge était un vrai maitre dans la manipulation, qu'il le démontra une fois de plus en détournant l'attention sur Sirius.

-J'ai fait une erreur, j'en conviens, mais j'aimerais savoir comment M. Black a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban. Je suis toujours Ministre de la Magie et la prison est une place primordiale de la justice magique, voyez-vous…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius, toujours sous serment magique. Il soupira profondément avant de déclarer d'une voix amorphe qu'il était animagus.

-Tout comme Peter Pettigrow ? releva le Ministère avec une fausse surprise. Y-a-t-il un lien entre vos transformations ?

-Nous avons appris ensemble en 4ème, répondit le Lord malgré son envie manifeste de rester silencieux.

-Quelle est la raison de votre…

-Objection votre Honneur ! tonna Maitre Buldragon qui était ébahi du culot du Ministre. La raison de sa transformation en Animagus n'a pas lieu d'être !

-Objection accordée. Nous n'avons plus de question, Monsieur Fudge, déclara Amélia. Maitre Buldragon ?

L'avocat regarda les trois sorciers installés sur les bancs de l'accusation, qui secouèrent tous la tête. Les plaidoiries terminées, l'ensemble du Magemagot, hormis le Ministre de la Magie, disparurent pendant moins d'un quart d'heures, à leur plus grande surprise.

Sirius, Pettigrow et Fudge furent rassemblé au milieu de la pièce pour écouter le verdict, le premier certain d'être acquitté, le deuxième certain d'être embrassé, et le dernier incertain sur toute la ligne.

-Peter Enid Pettigrow, vous êtes reconnu coupable d'être un Mangemort consentant et un meurtrier de masse. Vous êtes condamné à être embrassé par les Détraqueurs. Vous ne bénéficiez d'aucune possibilité d'appel et votre peine sera appliquée demain matin à la prison d'Azkaban.

L'homme montra toute sa volonté et son courage en fondant en larmes, affalé au sol, murmurant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, qu'il avait été contraint et autres paroles pitoyables. Sur ordre de la cour, il fut emmené par les Aurors directement à Azkaban.

-Sirius Orion Black est déclaré innocent de toutes les charges qui pensent sur lui hormis son statut d'Animagus, annonça d'une voix ferme la Présidente-Sorcière du Magenmagot. Il se voit accorder une remise en liberté immédiate. Pour son statut d'Animagus illégal, la peine moyenne est un emprisonnement de 10 ans à Azkaban et de 10 000 gallions d'amende. En raison de cela, nous considérons que Sirius Orion Black a purgé sa peine. Il se verra inscrit sur le registre officiel et aucune compensation financière ne lui sera accordée. Son siège au Magenmagot reste sous la tutelle de Lady Londubat jusqu'à que des examens compléments par les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste soient faits, le rendant apte psychologiquement à assurer ses fonctions. Vous ne pouvez également pas faire appel de la décision médicale.

Sirius eut un rire de joie malgré l'obligation de faire un bilan physique et mental. Il serra affectueusement Katya dans ses bras, récoltant un regard menaçant de Lucius dans les tribunes, auquel il répondit par un sourire lumineux, et passa une main dans les cheveux de Vladmir, ronchonnant sur sa poussée de croissance.

-Concernant l'implication de Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie et en raison de l'assemblée plénière du Magenmagot, en nous allons procéder au vote fermé d'une motion de censure à effet immédiate.

La déclaration d'Amélia Bones fit l'effet d'une bombe sur la trentaine de spectateurs. Les journalistes, qui griffonnaient avec avidité depuis le début du procès, se tétanisèrent avec d'observer avec attention les membres du Magenmagot. De mémoire de sorcier, la dernière motion de censure avait été décidée par le Ministre en Personne, qui avait décidé, suite à de nombreux votes difficiles, de remettre sa place en jeu. Ursus Black avait été démis de ses fonctions en 1813…

Les journalistes auraient tellement aimé un vote ouvert, ou chaque membre aurait été obligé de présenter ouvertement à ses pairs son avis ! Quel merveilleux spectacle cela aurait été, mais une motion de censure était déjà parfait, alors ils n'allaient pas trop en demandé…

-Le vote concerne le maintien de Cornélius Fudge au poste de Ministre de la Magie, annonça Amélia Bones. Les votes sont ouverts !

Après de longues minutes, les résultats apparurent derrière elle. 25 contre, 9 voix pour et 6 blancs.

-Majorité absolue, déclara la Présidente. Cornélius Fudge n'est plus ministre de la Magie. Un ministre de la Magie par intérim sera choisi dans trois jours en session plénière. Un second vote sera proposé, sur l'inéligibilité à vie de Monsieur Fudge. Aucun recourt n'est possible pour les deux votes. De plus, un audit de vos comptes privés et ministériels sera réalisé par les Gobelins.

La soudaine pâleur de Cornélius Fudge fut un véritable délice, tandis que pour la première fois en 12 ans, Sirius sortait libre et, le plus marquant pour les journalistes, en compagnie de ce que la Gazette des Sorciers allait appelée le Cercle Royaliste.

Le reste de leur semaine fut tranquille pour les membres de l'Alliance. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient été invités chez les Granger la semaine suivant le procès. Leurs parents avaient choisi de les éloignés des remous médiatiques qui allaient immanquablement suivre le jugement de Sirius, Fudge et Pettigrow. Ils étaient au calme chez la famille 100% moldue d'Hermione, ou les sang-purs se retrouvèrent à découvrir les joies du cinéma, des balades en vélo et du shopping dans les centres commerciaux, ce qu'adorèrent Drago et Kévin et t ce qui terrifia Neville et Vladmir, sous les rires d'Hermione.

Ce n'est que quinze jours plus tard qu'ils retournèrent dans le monde sorcier… Avec un petit détour par un village de l'est de l'Angleterre, pour séquestrer une certaine Mary-Ann Entwhislte pour non plus une journée, mais bien un week-end complet… Car Drago avait réussi, avec l'aide de Lucius, à faire une sacrée surprise à tout le monde.

-Tu sais quoi Petite Papillon ? dit Kévin alors qu'il tenait sa sœur sur ses genoux pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sous les secousses brutales caractéristiques du Magicobus, qui les menaient vers leur destination.

-Non je ne sais pas, rétorqua la jeune fille en fronçant son petit nez en trompette en une moue adorable qui fit rire tout le monde en songeant que la petite sœur de Kévin allait faire des ravages dans les rangs des premières années.

-Vladmir et Drago nous ont offerts pour ton anniversaire un beau cadeau. On va assister à un match de Quidditch. Tu te souviens des règles ?

La petite sœur de Kévin acquiesça vivement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-C'est vrai ? cria-t-elle en bondissant sur les genoux de son frère, qui grimaça de douleur avant de marmonner sur les fausses timides. T'es le meilleur frère ! rajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Hey, c'est moi qui ai trouvé le cadeau ! protesta Drago.

-Je fais des bisous juste à mon frère, dit Mary-Ann en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

-Tu as raison, ignore-le, c'est un Serpentard, il a toujours une idée derrière la tête et généralement pas des plus glorieuses.

-Traitresse !

-Cette année, c'est la Coupe du Monde, annonça Vladmir, en souriant des pitreries de ses amis. On t'emmène voir le premier match : Angleterre / Argentine.

-Ce sera comme les matchs que regardent papa à la télévision ? demanda la jeune fille, toute timidité envolée face à l'enthousiasme de découvrir enfin le monde magique.

Sa métamorphose avait commencé le matin même. A sa plus grande joie, Kévin était arrivé le matin avec un paquet, avait parlé à leur père et le lui avait tendu en lui disant de se changer et de faire son sac pour le week-end.

Elle avait donc préparé une petite besace avant d'enfiler les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé dans le paquet. La robe d'un bleu tendre était magnifique, taillé dans un tissu si léger et aérien qu'elle avait eu l'impression de toucher de l'eau. La cape sorcière était d'une texture étrange, d'un gris profond. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'amie de son frère, celle avec une présence si apaisante, qui avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, puis avait tiré de sa propre coiffure une petite pince argentée avec une pierre verte.

C'était le garçon gentil et calme, un dénommé Neville, qui lui avait dit que ses vêtements étaient en soie moldue et soie d'acromentule pour la cape et que le bijou qu'elle avait dans les cheveux était une émeraude, provoquant une panique pure de la part de la future sorcière. Elle n'avait jamais porté des vêtements aussi luxueux de toute sa vie et n'avait même jamais rêver en voir un jour en vrai.

Le garçon un peu raide et blond, Drago, avait alors expliqué qu'ils étaient tous affiliés à des maisons nobles et que Neville, Vladmir et lui étaient des futurs Lords. Ils avaient des rangs à tenir et Kévin, Hermione et elle devaient avoir un certain maintien et une apparence étudiée.

-Surtout que nous serons dans les tribunes officielles, lui expliqua Kévin. Et puis, c'est le match d'ouverture, il y aura donc beaucoup de monde et aussi beaucoup de spectacle. Et tu sais quoi Pap' ? Je crois même que Vladmir fera un petit tour avec les joueurs !

Mary-Ann observa avec surprise le dernier de la bande, celui qui lui faisait un petit peu peur. Il était sombre, autant d'Hermione, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent.

-Tu sens ma magie ? demanda doucement Vladmir qui avait noté ses hésitations.

-Vous... c'est sombre… Comme Hermione mais en plus…

-Brutal ? continua tout aussi doucement Vlad.

-Oui. Et pourquoi elle est si proche de celle de mon frère ?

-Tu es une sensitive, annonça le russe. Tu as déjà senti cette impression chez toi ?

-Uniquement avec Kévin. Et puis des personnes bizarres que j'ai croisé une ou deux fois dans la rue. Comme ce que les livres de magie appellent auras.

-Tu sens la magie, dit Neville avec un sourire. Je suis sûr qu'avec du temps et de l'expérience, tu apprendras à détecter la nature des magies.

-Elle est différente de vous, désigna-t-elle Hermione qui grimaça.

-Oui, nous le savons, mais n'en parle à personne, d'accord ? souffla Kévin alors qu'une bande de sorciers abordant les couleurs des Roses des Lawlands, d'équipe d'Angleterre, montaient dans le magicobus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un don rare et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par des gens intéressés par ton talent, murmura Kévin en posant son menton sur les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

**-Elle a un talent impressionnant, tu es sur de ne pas avoir d'ancêtres magiques ? **

**-Pourquoi cette question ? **s'étonna Kévin**.**

**-Tu es puissant pour un né-moldu, ce qui en soit n'est pas un problème. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que ta sœur le soit également. **

**-Les sensitifs sont toujours puissants ? **

**-Toujours, **acquiesça Neville qui commençait à bien maitriser le russe, avec l'aide des sorts d'apprentissage.

-Vous parlez en quelle langue ? s'étonna Mary-Ann.

-En russe Pap'.

-Pap' ? releva enfin Drago.

-Papillon, répondirent en chœur la fratrie Entwhistle.

-Elle a tendance a faire apparaitre des papillons quand elle s'ennuie, rit Kévin. Une vraie passionnée.

-Mais pourquoi parles-tu russe ?

-Vladmir est russe, et je passe souvent une semaine ou deux avec lui en Russie. J'ai donc appris la langue, avec un peu de magie, ça va vite.

-C'est génial ! Je pourrais apprendre ?

-La magie ouvre de nombreuses voies, Mary-Ann, sourit Hermione. L'apprentissage des langues n'est qu'une petite goutte dans l'océan. On arrive !

Immédiatement, Kévin posa ses mains sur les yeux de sa sœur et lui souffla que c'était une surprise, et qu'elle verrait donc le stade au dernier moment. La petite fille se sentit descendre, traverser une pelouse puis monter des escaliers interminables, alors que tout autour des gens criaient, riaient…

-Bienvenue au match d'ouverture de la 322ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! entendit-elle, alors que la foule autour d'elle hurlait de joie. A sa plus grande surprise, personne ne se pressait contre elle, alors qu'elle avait vu les matchs de foot de son père. Puis elle se souvint que Kév' avait parlé de tribunes officielles…

-Prête Pap' ? souffla Kévin.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête et la main douce de son grand frère disparue. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux et hurla de joie et d'émerveillement. Elle se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres du vide surplombant un stade qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie l'équipe nationale de football. Tendant le bras, elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'une paroi transparente la protégeait d'une chute mortelle.

Mary-Ann laissa son regard courir dans l'immense stade qui accueillerait, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la finale de la Coupe du Monde en plus du match d'ouvertre.

Les lieux étaient... magiques... Elle se souvenait des trois grands buts, aux formex de sucettes, qui marquaient les extrémités du terrain oval. Mais si elle avait imaginé avec envie le match, elle n'avait jamais pensé à la foule. Discipline préférée des anglais, le Quidditch était également le sport le plus suivi du monde magique international. Et les cris, les chants, les éclairs de lumières aussi vives que les couleurs de l'arc en ciel... Tout cela était digne d'un conte.

-Regarde, murmura Kévin en désignant la pelouse en contrebas.

Elle obéit pour voir une trentaine de femmes sublimes apparaître au centre de la pelouse, d'une beauté inhumaine et ensorcelante.

-Qui sont-elles ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité à son frère.

-Il ne te répondra pas, rit Hermione alors que Mary-Ann fronçait les sourcils de ne pas avoir de réponse de son frère. Il s'agit de Vélanes, les mascottes de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Elles ont la capacité d'enchanter les mâles de toutes les races magiques par un charme propre à leur peuple. Et là, ce qui arrive, ce sont des Bearstorms, pour l'équipe du Japon.

-Des... ours ? s'étonna la jeune Entwhistle.

-Les japonais les appellent _Kumasan_. Ce sont des créatures magiques maitrisant la foudre, expliqua Kévin, qui avait réussi à s'extirper de la fascination qu'exerçaient les Vélanes. Un peu comme les Tuderbirds d'Amérique Centrale.

-Et là ? s'exclama Mary-Ann.

-Des Farfadets. Et puis là bas, il s'agit de...

Mary-Ann, rêveuse, écoutait avec attention les histoires de Kévin et de ses amis. Puis, alors que les équipes faisaient un tour d'honneur, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Maintenant Messieurs Dames, comme il en est de tradition, accueillez les vainqueurs de la Course Caritative de Flightracing ! Ils nous viennent du monde entier, à commencer avec le champion de Roumanie... Charles Weasley en compagnie de la charmante attrapeuse chinoise, Wu-Zu ! Applaudissez ensuite le russe Vladmir Kemenov et l'étoile montante bulgare... Viktor Krum ! Et pour finir, un miracle, un attrapeur a su se hisser sur la troisième place du podium... Edward Parkin et son homologue argentin Pao Ramirez !

Les six sorciers filèrent le long des tribunes à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que les immenses panneaux affichaient les visages des acrobates des airs.

-Mais c'est...

-Vladmir, acquiesça Kévin en éclatant de rire. Il est l'équivalent d'un pilote de rallye, mais version sorcière. Et il est bon, très bon, même !

Mary-Ann, les yeux brillants, regarda les cascades de folie que faisaient les sorciers puis se tourna vers Kévin avec espoir.

-Je peux apprendre ? demanda-t-ele solennellement.

-Chaque Maison à son équipe, Pap', sourit Kévin, mais tu devras attendre la deuxième année pour postuler dans une des équipe.

-Pas le Quidditch grand-frère, le Flightracing.

Kévin écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire en montrant Vladmir qui devait de réaliser avec Viktor Krum un échange aérien de balai des plus dangereux sous les cris de peur de la foule.

-Demande le lui, mais je n'ai pas de raison pour le te refuser. Je lui confierais ma vie sans problème, alors si tu veux faire du Flightracing, fonce Petit Papillon.

Mary-Ann hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de Kévin, le remerciant encore et encore. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait pouvoir apprendre quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment envie ! Son frère était le meilleur et son année scolaire promettait d'être géniale

* * *

_Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews :) _

Lily-Rose L. Black : Merci pour tes reviews, tant sur Vlad Kemenov que sur Evans un jour Evans toujours ! Et auteur favorite oO ? Je suis flattée :) Par contre, autant je connaissait la nouvelle vie d'A. Snape, autant l'autre ne me dit rien et j'irais jeter un coup d'oeil, du coup XD

Astaroth671 : En adoration... c'est un peu exagéré mais merci quand même ^^ J'espère que tu as apprécié les dix derniers chapitres !

Shira : Sergei est toujours classe voyons, ^^ Et Anastasia est juste un classique indémodable ;) En passant... merci pour ta dernière review sur Evans un jour Evans toujours ! Etant donné que la fic est finie, je ne peux plus répondre aux reviews des invités ^^ Une suite est prévue et une nouvelle fic est en cours de préparation ;) Effectivement, Harry voulait être vétomage, mais tu comprendras pourquoi il a changé de voie dans la suite ^^

Lunalleennom : Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que l'histoire des Kemenov te plaise également !

Leia22 : Oui, je connais Underworld mais... je ne l'avais pas du tout en tête quand j'ai créé la meute de Jack :/ Et merci pour ta review pour la fic des Evans :) C'est fini et la suite et sur le feu (pour continuer ta métaphore culinaire ;)

Ary : Et oui, Fudge est de sortie ! Pour la réaction de Vlad... tu as eu la surprise dans ce chapitre je pense ^^ Vite fais, bien fait XD Quand à Dumbledore, je ne voulais pas décrire leur renconrtre, mais tu auras les prochaines, ne t'inquiète pas :) Par contre, je continue sur le rythme de deux semaines car je prépare en parallèle deux autres fics. La suite de Evans un jour, Evans toujours ! (et merci pour ta review, d'ailleurs :) et une petite nouvelle !

Adenoide : Merci pour ta review et celles sur les Evans !

Mya : J'avoue, j'avais une semaine de retard Pour son père, le fait qu'il soit avec ses amis et surtout que ce soit pour sa petite soeur aide beaucoup à lui tenir tête ^^


	47. Chapter 47

_Désolée pour le retard par contre… le cas de 1500 reviews est passé ! Mille mercis à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit (ou long ;) mot. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour la suite :)_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Sirius, après douze années de prison, a enfin eu droit à un procès, mené conjointement à celui de Peter Pettigrow en raison de la corrélation entre les dossiers. Mais, à la surprise de tous, Lord Black et Lady Kemenov ont également porté plainte contre Cornélius Fudge, pour avoir outrepassé ses droits et avoir conduit un innocent à Azkaban. L'homme, en qui Vladmir venait peu de temps auparavant de découvrir un fin manipulateur, n'avait pu préparer efficacement sa défense, et il fut destitué de son poste._

_Outre la nouvelle libération de Sirius, la soudaine nouvelle de l'arrivée de la jeune sœur de Kévin à Poudlard ravit l'Alliance. Pour fêter cela, Drago se débrouille pour dénicher des places au match d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui marque l'introduction de Mary-Ann 'Papillon' Entwhistle au Monde Magique. _

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Mages et magie noire**

Neville Frank Londubat poussa doucement Mary-Ann derrière lui pour la cacher avec son corps en cas de problèmes. Ils étaient tous deux tapis dans d'épais fourrés, à l'abri. Neville ne savait pas où étaient les autres, mais Kévin lui avait confié sa sœur et il ne voulait pas échouer à la protéger.

Lentement, faisant signe à la jeune fille de rester silencieuse, il tira de sa poche la baguette de son père, tout en effleurant un gallion qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans sa pomme de main, mais pas n'importe quel gallion, celui de l'Alliance…

Il observa avec attention son environnement, la forêt dense et sombre qui l'entourait, les cris de frayeur et les explosions qui leur arrivaient de manière tamisée par la végétation, et vérifia que les barrières qu'il avait posées étaient des plus efficaces pour les cacher des indésirables. Puis il ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Vlad ? » appela-t-il mentalement. La réponse arriva immédiatement, à la grande satisfaction du Gryffondor. Il devrait penser à remercier Hermione et Kévin pour ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire avec de simples gallions.

« Nev… tu es à l'abri ? »

« Oui. »

« Pap est avec toi ? » demanda soudain Kévin, s'immisçant dans la conversation des deux seuls membres officiels des Cours des Mirages.

« Oui », répéta Neville sans manifester la moindre exaspération. La jeune fille était très attachante et il était indéniable que Kévin l'adorait. Le né-moldu avait parlé de sa sœur plusieurs fois durant les trois années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à Poudlard mais il ne s'était jamais étendu sur leurs relations. Le Serdaigle était résolument le protecteur de sa petite sœur, ce qui lui avait valu un nouveau surnom et quelques regards envieux de la part de tous les autres membres de l'Alliance. Hermione, Vladmir, Drago et Neville étaient tous enfants uniques et avaient eu une enfance assez solitaire, malgré un cercle familial très présent.

« Que se passe-t-il de votre côté ? » intervint à son tour Hermione.

« Un groupe de Mangemorts s'amuse à faire flamber les tentes et à torturer les tenanciers du camping », répondit Kévin. « Sérieusement, personne n'ose se dresser contre eux ? ».

« Si, Kev, ne t'inquiète pas, quelques sorciers ont encore un brin de courage. Ils sont sur le point de se faire botter le derrière par mon père, et je crois bien avoir aperçu Katya avec lui… et Sirius, aussi», rajouta Drago avec un brin d'inquiétude… pour les Mangemorts et lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à un massacre et il se doutait bien que le duo adulte Malefoy/Kemenov allait faire de sérieux dégâts.

« Ouais, ben ils nous ont repéré avant » râla Vladmir. « Kevin, va dans la forêt ! »

« Je te vois, Mione », déclara au même moment Drago. « Je te rejoins, ne bouge pas ! »

« Vu ! Nev', fais attention ! Il y a du monde qui se dirige dans la forêt », précisa Hermione, qui s'était cachée plus loin avec plusieurs mères de famille et des enfants en bas âge. Elle avait été séparée de ses amis quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque l'attaque avait commencé.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ? » s'enquit Neville.

Aux réponses affirmatives d'Hermione et de Drago, qui venait à l'instant de la rejoindre, deux grognements négatifs se firent entendre. Vladmir et Kévin étaient dans une mauvaise posture après que ce dernier se soit fait prendre en chasse par une dizaine de Mangemorts. Les sang-purs conservateurs n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié le statut important accordé à un simple né-moldu et ils se battaient aux limites de la forêt avec les étudiants. Les sorts de Magie Noire fusaient des deux côtés...

Les autres membres de l'Alliance, qui se trouvaient tous dans la tente principale lors de l'attaque, n'étaient pas idiots. Leur position, installée en bordure de l'immense camping qui abritait les spectateurs et fêtards de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, était la cible des assaillants et l'Alliance avait un maître mot, fuir si l'ennemi était inconnu. Ils s'étaient donc tous réfugiés dans les bois avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts. Kévin et Vladmir par contre, étaient en visite chez les Weasley, dont la tente était installée en plein cœur du campement. Ils avaient eu moins de chance et s'étaient donc retrouvés au milieu de la mêlée.

Le jeune Londubat se redressa et fit signe à Mary-Ann de le suivre. Ils devaient bouger avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec une bande de Mangemorts nostalgiques. Neville préférait éviter de se retrouver aux côtés de ses parents à Sainte-Mangouste et surtout, que Mary-Ann se blesse.

Dire que la journée avait merveilleusement bien commencée… songea Neville. Après avoir récupéré le reste de l'Alliance, ainsi qu'André – métamorphosé en un chapeau haut-de-fort sur la tête de Drago – et Fumesck – transformé en un gigantesque papillon sur l'épaule de Mary-Ann – ils s'étaient dirigés vers les loges ministérielles. Avoir des parents aussi haut placés avait de nombreux avantages dont ils n'hésitaient pas à profiter.

Une agréable surprise, les attendaient, également source d'amusement : la famille Weasley se trouvait déjà dans les loges ministérielles. Ces derniers n'avaient pas encore réalisé l'arrivée de la belle brochette de Lords régnants et futurs Lords, trop pris dans de grands bavardages familiaux. Par contre, au grand dam de toute l'Alliance, les seuls manquants de la fratrie Weasley étaient les jumeaux Fred et George.

-C'est moi ou ils ont de meilleures robes ? nota Drago en se tournant vers son père.

-Arthur a eu une promotion juste après la chute de Fudge. Visiblement, celui-ci avait bloqué ses avancements pour des raisons politiques. Il est passé Chef du Service du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

-Pour des raisons politiques ? releva avec surprise Hermione.

-Arthur est connu pour être un discret Libérateur. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il aime les moldus et leurs inventions. Mais je mettrais ma baguette au feu qu'il vote modéré, rajouta songeusement l'homme. Il a une sacrée connaissance du monde sorcier et de ces traditions et surtout, il ne veut pas les voir disparaitre. Il suffit de voir l'éducation qu'il a donnée à ses enfants. Par contre, Molly est une fervente Libératrice. Fudge avait peur qu'en donnant de la force politique à une famille de cette trempe, il ait quelques ennuis à plus ou moins long terme.

Alors que Lucius finissait son explication, les jumeaux Weasley rejoignirent les tribunes aux côtés de Cédric, les trois ayant un large sourire aux lèvres qui s'accentua lorsqu'ils virent le reste de la petite bande d'amis. Enfin, petite… plus si petite que cela si on prenait en compte les quatre Gryffondors, les deux Serdaigles, leur Serpentard préféré et le Pousfouffle, actuel capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, sans oublier la petite nouvelle…

-Ta sœur ? soupçonna immédiatement Cédric avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, Mary-Ann, je te présente Cédric et les jumeaux Fred et George.

-Qui est Fred et qui est George ? demanda la jeune Entwhistle avec curiosité.

Vladmir désigna les bons jumeaux et Mary-Ann les scruta avec attention avant de rire quand ils commencèrent leur cirque habituel. Greg et Forge se déchainaient et s'amusèrent à échanger rapidement leurs places pendant quelques minutes avant que…

-Du coup, qui suis-je ? demanda avec un visage faussement innocent le premier jumeau.

-George, répondit sans hésitation Mary-Ann.

Les deux jumeaux se dévisagèrent, lui bandèrent les yeux et recommencèrent… pas moins de trois fois avant de réaliser que le petit Papillon de Kévin arrivait à les différencier sans la moindre erreur.

-Par Merlin, mais comment fais-tu ? s'horrifia Fred.

-Même notre mère se trompe…

-Une fois sur deux !

-Fred est plus grand et George a un visage plus rond, répondit avec un sourire Mary-Ann. Et il est plus gros, aussi !

Ce fut sous les éclats de rire de toute la petite troupe que le match commença, et George passa plusieurs heures à protester qu'il n'était pas gros.

Ses amis lui remontèrent toutefois le moral avec les paris que l'Alliance avait mis en place au sein de l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard durant le dernier mois. Neville se souvenait parfaitement le temps qu'avaient passé les jumeaux, ainsi que Cédric, à peaufiner les moindres détails des paris, allant des pronostics pour les matchs depuis les quarts de finale jusqu'au score exact de la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Ils avaient créé pour cette occasion un système de parchemins de communication qui se mettaient à jour toutes les 24h. Les documents étaient cachés sous des tonnes de sorts de protection réalisés par Hermione et Kévin, ainsi que quelques idées surprenantes mais vraiment intéressantes de Luna. Seuls les parieurs marqués sur un parchemin spécial de Fred et George pouvaient voir les données évoluées au fur et à mesure que les matchs se déroulaient.

Et ce soir, ils finiraient leurs comptes, ce qui promettait d'être très lucratif…

Neville s'arracha à ses pensées quand un craquement de brindilles se fit entendre quelques mètres plus loin. Il sentit la petite main de Mary-Ann s'agripper à sa robe de sorcier, alors qu'il levait sa baguette magique. Les craquements de feuilles et de brindilles recommencèrent, cette fois, bien plus proche.

Neville poussa doucement la jeune fille entre son dos et un arbre et leva la baguette magique de son père avec méfiance, avant de voir sortir une petite elfe de maison visiblement apeurée. Apparemment, les boucliers défensifs de Neville fonctionnaient puisqu'elle ne semblait pas les voir. Par contre, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas seule, à la façon dont elle marchait, comme si une main invisible la tirait en arrière.

-Mauvais sorciers ! couina-t-elle. Winky ne veut pas rester ici !

Elle se débattait vivement contre la force inconnue qui la tirait, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Neville.

\- _Hominum relevio_, souffla-t-il.

Le mouvement complexe de la baguette de Neville dévoila une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui, cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité.

-_Accio cape d'invisibilité_, dit-il tout aussi doucement.

La réaction de l'inconnu fut vive et la baguette de Neville sauta de sa main en réponse à un informulé. L'homme en face de lui, découvert, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Sec, nerveux, le visage marqué par les épreuves, et ce tic particulier… Dans un craquement caractéristique, la petite elfe de maison disparut, complétement terrifiée et enfin libre de la poigne qui la retenait.

-Croupton, grogna le Gryffondor avec une haine féroce alors que ses boucliers défensifs sautaient sous une série de sorts.

Ce tic était caractéristique d'un seul sorcier de sa connaissance… Bartemius Croupton Jr., un des responsables de l'état de ses parents.

-Si ce n'est pas le jeune Londubat, susurra le Mangemort avant de pointer la baguette de Neville vers le ciel, _Morsmordre_ ! Tu m'as vu… je dois donc te tuer…Ou peut-être que je peux te réserver le même sort qu'à tes parents ? Cela me rappellera de si bons souvenirs !

Le sorcier se tut, puis rajouta avec une petite note de surprise dans sa voix.

-Tu ne parais pas surpris de ma présence…

Neville ne répondit pas, observant avec une fascination morbide la marque des Ténèbres marquer le ciel alors qu'il restait immobile, cachant Mary-Ann derrière ses amples robes et fit glisser lentement sa vraie baguette magique dans sa main, sans être vu par le Mangemort. Qu'il haïssait cette marque qui avait indiqué l'emplacement de ses parents après leur torture… Qu'il haïssait cette tête de mort et ce serpent… Mais pas autant que les Lestrange et Croupton Jr. Lentement, celui-ci se mit à sourire alors que l'homme ne l'attaquait toujours pas, toujours contemplatif devant l'étudiant.

-Magnifique, non ? soupira finalement le sorcier, comme pour lui-même, sous le regard attentif de Neville qui nota enfin les premiers raidissements musculaires, pour le moment non perceptibles par le Mangemort.

-J'attends tellement du retour du Maître, reprit Croupton avec des gestes plus lents. J'aurais tellement aimé lui rapporter un mort prestigieux et là, te voilà, un des meilleurs amis du Survivant. _Avada Ke_…

Il se tut soudain, quand il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras. En face de lui, Neville eut alors un sourire sombre, un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à Vladmir au meilleur de sa forme.

-Déjà la paralysie… analysa le Gryffondor. Eh bien, je ne te donne plus que cinq minutes à vivre…

-Que… ?

Neville bougea la main de manière à montrer sa propre baguette magique et sourit avant de faire un signe en direction de Mary-Ann, qui avait les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle.

-Ne regarde-pas, souffla-t-il en songeant qu'elle en avait déjà trop vu pour une enfant de son âge. A sa plus grande joie, la jeune fille obéit et détourna le regard, alors que Neville se dirigeait vers le Mangemort, maintenant affalé au sol, incapable du moindre mouvement. Neville observa avec un plaisir non dissimulé la peur qui était soudain apparue dans les yeux délavés de l'homme en partie responsable de la mort mentale de ses parents.

-Pour répondre à ta surprise, je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois en vie… Ma famille a après tout réalisé un serment de Vengeance à ton nom. Quant à ceci, déclara Neville en ramassant la baguette magique de son père, c'est la propriété des Londubat, Ducs de père en fils depuis Merlin et Artus, et empoisonneurs depuis des siècles pour la Cour des Mirages. Ce qui t'arrive est notre arme ultime. Un poison sélectif, basé sur l'empreinte magique et qui rentre dans le corps par les pores de la peau. Les Londubat sont naturellement immunisés contre lui et l'antidote est uniquement connu de nous. Tu vas donc crever comme la merde que tu es, Croupton. J'aurais aimé t'arracher le nom de la personne qui t'a aidé à t'évader, mais tu ne dois déjà plus être en état de parler… Ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

Neville ricana alors que le sorcier se mettait à convulser et se leva rapidement, glissant la baguette de son père dans son holster spécial, caché dans sa manche.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda dans un souffle Hermione en apparaissant à ses côtés, immédiatement suivie par Drago, dont les robes étaient déchirées et laissaient couler un peu de sang.

-Croupton, répondit l'Héritier Malefoy. Que fait ce Mangemort ici ?

-Et vous, que faites-vous là ? s'étonna Neville.

-On a vu la Marque dans le ciel… souffla Hermione. C'est vraiment la panique dans le camping à cause d'elle.

-Et si on l'a vu, les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, rajouta Drago en observant avec attention les lieux. Poison ?

Le véritable statut de la lignée Londubat au sein de l'Underground n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps, du moins pour le noyau dur de l'Alliance. Lorsque Cédric et les jumeaux se verraient offrir une place dans la Cour des Mirages, ils l'apprendraient également mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas d'actualité.

-Oui. Je me demande comment ils vont expliquer ça, ricana Neville.

-Tu as eu une partie de ta vengeance, sourit Drago.

Seuls les alliés des Londubat savaient qu'Augusta avait fait un serment de Vengeance à l'encontre des Lestrange et de Croupton Jr. Lorsqu'elle avait appris les responsables de la torture de son fils et de sa bru, le pire de la sorcière était resorti et elle avait réalisé un des plus sombres serments de la Magie. Un serment qui était une promesse de mort et qui avait le principal avantage de savoir si les cibles étaient toujours en vie.

-Où est Mary-Ann ? s'inquiéta Hermione en cherchant autour d'eux. Entre le corps et la violence de l'attaque, la jeune fille devait être apeurée !

Neville se tourna vers l'arbre qui abritait la jeune sœur de Kévin et sourit en constatant qu'elle lui avait bien obéi. Se glissant à ses côtés, il s'agenouilla et passa une main dans les longues mèches du même châtain que son frère aîné. Elle tremblait un peu et semblait frigorifiée, mais en regardant ses yeux bleus, Neville comprit qu'elle était exactement de la même trempe que Kévin.

-Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Il nous aurait fait du mal ?

-Il nous aurait tué, acquiesça Neville.

-Alors c'est bien fait pour lui ! s'exclama Mary-Ann en caressant les antennes géantes du papillon qu'était en réalité Fumseck.

-Tu ne dois pas en parler, par contre, souffla Neville.

-C'est notre secret ?

Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire et tendit doucement sa main pour attraper délicatement son poignet. Il lui expliqua que les serments sorciers simples se concrétisaient par cette poignée de main particulière. Ils n'impliquaient pas de magie, juste l'honneur des personnes en présence, une notion très importante pour les familles sorcières.

-C'est notre secret, assura-t-il, à nous et à nos amis, d'accord ?

Puis il aida la jeune fille à se redresser, à l'instant même où une vingtaine de sorciers vêtus de robes rouges apparaissaient autour d'eux, baguettes levées.

Aucun des membres de l'Alliance ne prirent la peine de réfléchir. Ils se jetèrent tous au sol en tirant leurs baguettes magiques, tandis que des sorts fusaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, provoquant des bourrasques violentes sous la puissance des sortilèges.

-_Protego maxima_, hurlèrent simultanément les trois étudiants, se plaçant stratégiquement autour de la jeune fille.

-Arrêtez ! tonna une voix que tous reconnurent. C'est mon fils !

-Et mon petit-fils, rajouta une autre voix mordante.

Les trois étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Lucius et Augusta traversèrent avec autorité les rangs des Aurors.

-Vous n'avez rien, les enfants ? s'inquiéta Augusta en se concentrant sur Mary-Ann, tremblante au milieu du cercle défensif qu'avaient créé les autres.

-Ça va, Madame, répondit d'une voix tremblante la jeune sœur de Kévin, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Ecartez-vous, Lucius, dit une voix sèche.

Neville et Drago reconnurent immédiatement la personne et le premier retint un juron, sculptant son visage dans le même masque froid que celui du jeune héritier Malefoy. Ils n'auraient pas plus mal tombé. Heureusement, Lucius et Augusta restèrent planté devant les adolescents.

-Lequel d'entre vous a fait cela ? rugit l'homme en observant avec attention les trois étudiants à l'abri derrière les deux Lords, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Drago, qui maudit mentalement les préjugés et le passé de son père.

-Aucun de nous, répondit calmement Hermione.

-Ne mentez pas ! Vous êtes les…

-Ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa Neville d'un ton tranchant tout en se délectant à l'avance des réactions de l'homme. Par contre, on est tombé sur le cadavre de votre fils, il est peut-être responsable. Après tout, il était un Mangemort et était censé être enterré au cimetière d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Croupton ?

L'homme pâlit brutalement en cherchant du regard le corps, qu'Hermione finit par lui indiquer de la main.

-C'est un peu embarrassant, déclara avec un rictus amusé Amos Diggory. Rassurez-moi, Bartemius, vous n'avez rien à voir avec la présence étonnante de votre fils ? Après tout, comme l'a si bien formulé Monsieur Londubat, il censé être enterré au cimetière d'Azkaban, après que vous l'ayez formellement identifié…

Le responsable de la Coopération Internationale pour le Ministère Anglais était d'une pâleur spectrale alors qu'il secouait négativement la tête, mais Neville doutait fortement de la véracité de ses dires. Et aux vues des regards des autres personnes présentes, même les Aurors avaient de sérieux doutes. Croupton allait probablement faire un petit tour dans le Département de la Justice Magique…

-Il n'a pas de baguette, annonça un des Aurors qui s'étaient approchés du cadavre.

-Il n'a pas pu lancer ce sort spécifique sans une baguette magique, annonça Lucius, s'attirant les regards méfiants des autres. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai été forcé de faire dans le passé, la moindre des choses est de vous aider autant que je le peux.

-Vous pourriez l'avoir appris à votre fils, déclara rageusement Croupton.

-Monsieur Malefoy, accepteriez-vous que nous utilisions la remontée des sortilèges sur votre baguette magique ? demanda tranquillement Amos Diggory.

Tous s'attendaient visiblement à ce que l'Héritier Malefoy refuse et se tenaient prêts à l'attaque, surtout qu'il était visible que l'étudiant s'était battu peu avant, ses vêtements étant déchirés et légèrement tâchés de sang. Drago se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire en lui tendant sa baguette, imité par Neville et Hermione.

-_Prior incanto_, murmura Amos Diggory en posant la pointe de sa baguette sur celle du jeune Malefoy.

Lentement, une lumière rouge pâle apparut, surplombée de l'incantation associée, puis un petit bouclier de défense d'un gris fantomatique. Après être remonté jusqu'à un sortilège de Failamalle, le sorcier abandonna et rendit son bien à Drago en lui présentant des excuses sous le regard furieux de Lucius Malefoy. Les baguettes d'Hermione et de Neville ne montrèrent rien de plus, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé leurs baguettes officielles, uniquement les familiales ou, pour Hermione, illégales…

-Maintenant que vous êtes sûrs de notre bonne foi, il y avait une elfe avec lui, qui s'est enfuie quand nous sommes apparus.

Le choix des mots de Neville était parfaitement réfléchi de manière à être exacts, mais légèrement arrangés pour correspondre à sa vérité. Le Gryffondor ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude sur la capacité de l'elfe à le reconnaitre tout de suite. Après tout, si Croupton convoquait la Créature Magique maintenant, ce serait implicitement avoué son implication et le temps que les Aurors et responsables du Ministère règlent les problèmes de sécurité sur le camping, la Cour des Mirages aurait le temps de mettre la main sur l'elfe de maison.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda lentement Croupton. Cette nouvelle venait de rendre l'homme encore plus livide, si c'était possible. Maintenant, les trois étudiants étaient prêts à parier toutes leurs économies que l'homme savait parfaitement que son fils était vivant et surtout, qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses propres elfes de Maison.

-Je le jure sur ma magie.

Un bref halo de magie entoura Neville qui jeta un petit _Lumos_ pour prouver qu'il avait bien dit la vérité.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller les enfants, soupira Amos Diggory tout en jetant un regard déçu à Drago.

-Merci, Monsieur, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire amusé, devinant sans problème que l'homme pestait pour ne pas avoir réussi à avoir la famille Malefoy. Une vieille rivalité existait entre les deux hommes, qui s'étaient longuement disputés un poste dans leurs jeunes années, puis le pseudo contrôle du Ministre Fudge.

Sans plus attendre, les quatre enfants rejoignirent leurs parents et Hermione prit en charge Mary-Ann, sachant parfaitement que la petite fille était encore sous le choc du meurtre et des accusations. Onze ans était un peu jeune pour se retrouver mêlée à leurs petites affaires…

-Tu l'as tué ? demanda Augusta dans un souffle en marchant tranquillement aux côtés de son petit-fils tandis qu'ils traversaient ce qu'il restait du camping, à savoir des tentes fumantes et des cratères béants. Elle avait senti la mort de Croupton Jr. grâce au serment de Vengeance. Lucius écoutait la discussion avec attention tout en s'assurant que personne d'autre n'entendait la discussion.

-Oui. Poison Maison.

-Indétectable donc. Je te félicite mon garçon, sourit Augusta en tapotant l'épaule de Neville. L'elfe t'a vu ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je vais dire oui par précaution.

-Il faudra demander à Katya si elle peut nous prêter les talents d'Ubista, déclara Lucius.

-C'était une elfe de la famille Croupton. Il va vite la convoquer pour avoir sa version des faits, acquiesça Drago.

-Dans ce cas-là, retournez avec les autres, je vais voir immédiatement Katya, soupira Augusta avant de disparaitre en transplanant.

-Il n'était pas censé y avoir des sorts anti-transplanage ? demanda avec surprise Hermione.

-Tu devrais savoir que les Cours ont leurs propres astuces, Mione, sourit Neville. Surtout les Triades.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose avant de voir passer devant elle une tornade châtain.

-Pap !

Mary-Ann se retrouva coller contre la poitrine de son frère et mécaniquement, comme elle le faisait plus jeune, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et nicha son nez dans son cou.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Kévin, surpris qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, elle ne s'était plus blotti contre lui ainsi.

-Oui. Neville est génial, souffla Mary-Ann.

Neville rougit légèrement sous le compliment et le regard de remerciement du jeune né-moldu. Vladmir se tenait un peu en retrait, regardant le couvert des arbres à une centaine de mètres d'eux, toujours méfiant.

-La Marque des Ténèbres a été jetée par Croupton, annonça Neville tandis qu'Hermione et Kévin cajolaient Mary-Ann.

-Le vieux con de la Coopération Internationale Magique ? s'étonna Vlad en reportant son attention sur ses amis.

-Non, le fils Mangemort, commença Neville.

-Vieux con ? ricanait Drago.

-Ah, déjà plus compréhensible, murmura Vlad. Et c'est un vrai con. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait à la tête de ce département étant donné qu'il n'a pas le moindre don pour la diplomatie. Je crois que la dernière fois qu'il a fait un voyage en Russie, il a réussi à se mettre à dos la moitié du Ministère Russe de la Coopération Internationale. Je sais aussi que l'Ambassadeur Russe en Angleterre le hait profondément. Et je ne te parle même pas de la fois où Katya est passée dans votre Ministère, il a frôlé l'incident diplomatique…

-Tu n'as pas été étonné que le fils soit en vie ? demanda avec surprise Hermione, inconsciente du Serment de Vengeance des Londubat.

-Si tu regardes bien, sur les 170 Mangemorts connus des Cours, seuls 5 sont morts depuis la fin de la guerre, compléta Neville avec un regard sombre. Et c'était principalement de cause naturelle. Globalement, les trois-quarts des Mangemorts sont en liberté, le quart restant est à Azkaban. Ils n'ont même pas reçu le Baiser alors que certaines personnes ont été embrassées pour des crimes moins graves.

-Donc des personnes qui méritent la peine capitale sont en vie, voire en liberté ? s'horrifia Hermione.

-Regarde mon père, Théodore Nott Sr. ou encore Severus, soupira Drago. Pour ce qu'ils ont fait, n'importe quel sorcier serait mort. Mais ce sont des sang-purs ou des sang-mêlés issus de puissantes lignées. Ils ont de l'argent, tiennent l'économie dans leurs mains. Alors mettre fin à la moitié des lignées, c'est prendre un risque trop grand pour le monde anglais. Résultats, ils restent en vie, ont pu payer pour leurs libertés…

-C'est…

-Anormal, acquiesça Drago. D'un côté, j'ai pu vivre avec mes parents, comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants de Poudlard, mais d'un autre côté, c'est une injustice flagrante et surtout, une insulte à la magie.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Le Ministère considère que sans les sang-purs, le monde magique ne sera plus. C'est faux. Les plus puissants sorciers de notre siècle sont des nés-moldus ou encore des sang-mêlés. La magie a besoin de brassage pour être puissante, mais la plupart des sang-purs l'oublient…

-Par Morgane, souffla Hermione. J'aurais plutôt pensé entendre Vladmir sortir quelque chose comme ça que toi.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, Mione, rit Drago. J'ai observé, analysé, déduit. J'ai même complétement retourné la bibliothèque du Manoir pour mettre la main sur les plus vieux traités de Magie.

-Comment la tente a fait pour tenir ? demanda soudain Mary-Ann, dans les bras de son frère.

Effectivement, au milieu du champ de ruines qu'était le camping de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, seule la tente de la famille Kemenov se dressait, intacte.

-Protections à base de Magie Noire et de magie du sang, sourit Katya en sortant. Allez, entrez, Augusta a préparé à manger pour un régiment entier !

Soupirant de soulagement, ils pénètrent tous sous la tente pour s'attablèrent autour d'une bonne tasse de chocolat bien chaud accompagnée d'une montagne de gâteaux variés.

-Tu as eu le temps de faire cela quand ? s'étonna Neville en observant avec stupeur sa grand-mère.

-Magie, répondit avec un sourire la vieille sorcière et la Directrice de Poudlard, tandis qu'André, sur sa tête, riait de ses pensées.

-Madame, pourquoi vous portez un chapeau à table ? demanda timidement Mary-Ann en se cachant à moitié derrière l'immense tasse fumante lorsque la sévère sorcière porta son attention sur elle.

-Ah, ceci, ma petite, est un privilège de Dame, sourit Augusta. Vois-tu, le port du chapeau, ou de tout accessoire couvrant, est considéré comme un ornement et les femmes peuvent donc les conserver en intérieur. Kévin aurait porté un quelconque couvre-chef qu'il aurait dû l'ôter avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-C'était pas écrit dans les livres de Kév, s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Eh bien, les livres de Kévin traitent de l'étiquette de manière générale, mais pas des questions de mode.

-Je te prêterais les miens si tu le souhaites, lui dit doucement Hermione. Augusta lui avait donné une série de livres complémentaires trainant du lien entre mode et étiquette sorcière bien plus poussé que Kévin.

-Vrai ? Merci ! déclara avec un large sourire la jeune fille.

-Je te remercie, reprit doucement Augusta. Evite les interjections du type « vrai », « sérieusement » ou autres questions de cet acabit.

-Je te remercie, Hermione, répéta doctement Mary-Ann avant de demander en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Que signifie « de cet acabit », Madame ?

-Cela signifie « du même genre », mais en plus soutenu.

-Merci pour l'information, Madame !

-Tu peux m'appeler, Augusta, Mary-Ann, rit la sorcière. Et je pense que ni Lucius, ni Katya ne t'en voudront si tu les appelles également par leur prénom. Mais demande-leur poliment l'autorisation avant.

-D'accord, Ma… Augusta.

-Laissez-moi parler à notre future Poudlarienne ! s'exclama soudain André en gesticulant.

Agusuta le rabroua pour avoir défait sa coiffure et posa doucement le Choixpeau dans les bras de Mary-Ann qui le regarda avec curiosité.

-Tu as une question, je le sens, sourit André.

-André… c'est ton vrai nom ? demanda doucement Mary-Ann en regardant le Choixpeau sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna le vénérable artefact.

-Eh bien, d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard et Kévin, tu es presque aussi âgé que l'école, mais André est un nom assez récent, expliqua la jeune Entwhistle, s'attirant quelques rires amusés de ses aînés sous la logique de son argumentation.

-Je m'appelle en réalité Andrade, Andrade Serpentard. André était le surnom que me donnait mon frère. Une vieille blague entre Andrade et Andréas, le nom qu'avait voulu absolument me donner ma mère mais qui a fini par accepter le choix de mon père.

-Serpentard… Comme le Fondateur ?

-Oui, acquiesça André en bougeant sa calotte de manière quasiment humaine. Je suis… j'étais, plutôt, puisqu'il est mort, son petit frère.

-Comment as-tu fini en Choixpeau ?

Andrade soupira en constatant que l'attention de tout le monde venait soudain de se tourner vers lui. Ils se posaient la question depuis longtemps, mais n'avaient jamais pris le temps de demander à l'artefact la vérité sur sa condition.

-Eh bien, comme Vladmir le sait, j'enseignais du temps des Fondateurs ce qu'on appelait communément les Arts de l'Esprit, sais-tu ce que c'est ?

-Occlumencie et Légimencie, acquiesça immédiatement Mary-Ann.

-Il y avait une troisième branche, l'Astralogie. Il s'agissait globalement de la téléportation de l'esprit dans un autre corps, ou encore dans l'apparition d'une forme astrale.

-Comme les fantômes ? demanda Vladmir avec intérêt, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'Astrologie.

-En effet. Les fantômes sont soit des esprits sans corps suite à la mort de ce dernier, soit des personnes dont l'esprit a perdu la connexion avec son corps et son âme, répondit avec un sourire André.

-Donc fondamentalement, ce qu'a fait Voldemort en première année était de l'Astralogie ? demanda Hermione.

-Exactement, Hermione ! Il a accroché son esprit sur Quirrell, usant de rituels complémentaires pour « apparaitre » physiquement sur lui. Pour en revenir à ma situation actuelle, j'enseignais les Arts de l'Esprit mais durant un des cours de projection astrale, il y a eu un grave accident. Deux étudiants issus de vieilles familles en pleine vandetta, l'équivalent des guerres de Clan russes, ont décidé de régler leurs différends à ce moment-là. J'ai réussi à les sauver, mais au prix de ma propre connexion avec mon corps. Salazar et Rowena ont réussi à sceller mon âme et mon esprit dans un corps de substitution, un berger hongrois. Sauf que c'était une expérience de métamorphose de Godric, qui avait transfiguré un chien à l'apparence vivante depuis un de ses vieux chapeaux…

Même des siècles plus tard, ils pouvaient détecter les envies de meurtre d'André envers le Fondateur de la maison des Lions. Le silence s'étira puis soudain, un éclat de rire retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers Kévin, plié sur la table.

-Cela n'a rien de marrant ! s'étouffa le Choixpeau avec fureur.

-Désolé Andrade, mais… je pensais… à un… truc… haleta le né-moldu. Par pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est la vraie raison de la monstrueuse et historique dispute entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard !

-Si, admit dans un grommellement le Choixpeau, faisant se tordre de rire le Serdaigle sous les regards amusés des autres personnes présentes.

-Riez, riez, marmonna le Choixpeau tandis que Mary-Ann le serrait contre lui dans un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi t'as-tu jamais essayé de trouver un autre corps ? demanda alors Hermione.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux plus quitter cette attache. Mon esprit le peut toujours, ce qui m'a permis d'enseigner les Arts de l'Esprit, mais pas mon âme. Si elle est à nouveau arrachée d'un conteneur solide, je doute qu'elle survive. Elle n'aurait jamais dû supporter la première séparation d'ailleurs…

-Et du coup tu t'es porté volontaire pour répartir les élèves ?

-Oui. Je l'ai toujours fait, sourit André. Je légimenciais les étudiants pour déterminer leurs principales caractéristiques et je les répartissais, cela faisait partie de mon travail. Le fait que je sois un chapeau n'a pas changé grand-chose, sauf que je n'avais plus la moindre magie, sauf celle de mon esprit.

-Pourquoi n'avais-tu plus de magie ? demanda Mary-Ann.

-Alors là, il faut t'expliquer la base de Quatre, plus communément dénommé MACE, commença André alors qu'un petit Elfe de Maison bien connu des Kemenov apparaissait en silence, soufflait trois mots à Katya et disparaissait à nouveau.

-Jamais entendu parler, marmonna Kévin alors que Neville soupirait de soulagement en réponse au sourire apaisant de la sorcière Russe.

-MACE pour « Magie Ame Corps Esprit », décrypta Hermione. J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet mais c'est assez flou.

-Pour faire simple, tout objet dispose d'un Corps matériel, un assemblage de molécules. Les moldus ont une meilleure connaissance de ce phénomène… Bref… Tous les êtres vivants ont en commun l'Ame et le Corps, même les plantes, l'âme étant cette petite chose miraculeuse qui nous permet de se développer, de croitre, d'évoluer. La Magie différencie les êtres vivants en deux catégories. Enfin, l'Esprit permet de distinguer les créatures pensantes des autres. Un sorcier dispose de la MACE. Un Elfe de Maison également, tout comme un gnome. Un filet du diable dispose de la magie, d'une âme et d'un corps. Un moldu dispose de l'âme, d'un corps, d'un esprit. Vous comprenez ?

-Dans ces cas-là… un vampire dispose d'un corps, d'un esprit et de la magie ? demanda Hermione après réflexion.

-Exactement. Son corps est mort donc son âme également. Mais le corps et son esprit reste en état grâce à sa magie. C'est pour cela que les vampires sont toujours issus de créatures magiques. En temps normal, une âme ne survit pas sans corps solide…

-Alors comment Voldemort a pu survivre ?

-A l'aide d'un Horcruxe, un sort de Magie très Noire qui permet de lier un peu de son âme à un corps inerte, dit sombrement Vladmir.

André nota immédiatement le ton du Russe. Il était vrai que celui-ci avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui se trouvait en lui…

-Mais dites-moi jeune Mary-Ann… Vous êtes prête pour la rentrée ? déclara rapidement le Choixpeau pour détourner Vladmir de ses pensées sombres.

-Oui ! Et Mary-Ann se mit à babiller à propos de ses achats scolaires, des boutiques du chemin de Traverse, des incroyables nouveautés pour elle…

André pensait encore au babillage de Mary-Ann lorsqu'il répartit Thomas Edgcombe à Poufsouffle, se préparant à répartir la petite sœur d'un de ses rares amis. Il pouvait la voir dans la masse de nouveaux arrivants, légèrement inquiète par la répartition, même s'il savait parfaitement que, quelle que soit sa maison, elle serait acceptée. Après avoir passé des heures à discuter avec elle, le Choixpeau savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème d'intégration.

-Entwhistle, Mary-Ann !

Mary-Ann ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que de nombreux élèves s'intéressèrent soudain à elle, beaucoup plus que les autres étudiants. Visiblement, Kévin avait tort. Il était beaucoup plus connu que ce qu'il pensait. Mais après avoir appris qu'il était le seul Chevalier-Mage depuis des siècles avaient intrigué de nombreux sorciers. Et énervé de nombreux autres…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers André, elle entendit de nombreux murmures, les étudiants voulant savoir si elle était bien la sœur de Kévin. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela, elle se glissa sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau recouvrit sa tête.

-Mary-Ann ! Comment vas-tu petit Papillon ?

-Bien, je vous remercie Andrade, sourit mentalement la jeune fille.

-Ohh, je vois que tu as bien travaillé depuis la dernière fois, constata le Choixpeau en analysant la structure de l'esprit de Mary-Ann. Vladmir et Kévin s'étaient dévoués pour lui donner des cours de méditation et de relaxation dans l'objectif de calmer ses pensées et ordonner ses souvenirs, surtout après que le vénérable artefact ait appelé son esprit un véritable foutoir.

-Je dirais que tu nous construis une belle serre tropicale. Des papillons ? demanda André.

Mary-Ann rougit et acquiesça. Elle voulait que ses souvenirs prennent la forme de papillons. En fonction de l'espèce et de leurs couleurs, elle saurait de quel type de souvenirs il s'agirait et surtout, ils seraient difficilement perceptibles par de potentiels envahisseurs.

-Excellente idée. Je te conseille d'aller voir le professeur Prince, c'est un excellent Occlumens.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider ? ronchonna Mary-Ann.

-Pas pour le moment. J'ai toujours besoin d'un peu de temps après les répartitions pour me reposer et assimiler les informations. En parlant de ça… tu sais que tu vas être un choix cornélien ?

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Mary-Ann. Elle avait pensé, depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, qu'elle serait une Serdaigle comme son grand frère.

-Serdaigle te conviendrait, effectivement, tu aimes la connaissance, apprendre. Mais au-delà de ça, tu as une loyauté à toute épreuve pour ton frère et, indirectement, à Vladmir et ses amis. Tu serais une sublime Poufsouffle mais…

-Mais ?

-Tu es bien trop carnassière pour les Poufsouffles. Tu es loyale mais plus encore, tu as de l'ambition. La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir et tout comme ton frère, tu l'as parfaitement compris. Et oui, tu as raison, Kévin a un rôle primordial dans le monde sorcier à venir. Tu veux en faire partie, pour qu'il soit fier de toi et pour prouver aux autres que tu es certes une née-moldue, mais aussi une puissante sorcière. Ça va être la première fois depuis une dizaine d'année que je place une née-moldue à… SERPENTARD !

Mary-Ann se retint d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers la table des verts-et-argents alors que Serdaigle applaudissait, tout comme Poufsouffle. Lentement, Drago se leva et se mit à applaudir lentement, surprenant le reste de sa table qui semblait avoir du mal à digérer l'arrivée d'une née-moldue chez eux.

La jeune fille croisa le regard de son frère et de Vladmir et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux fiers, d'une certaine manière. Au sourire qu'affichaient les Gemini, elle comprit ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Leurs regards disaient clairement « Montre-leur ! Montre-leur qui tu es ! ».

Alors lentement, Mary-Ann inspira, chercha dans ses souvenirs les cours d'étiquettes et s'avança lentement vers la table des Serpentards, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mary-Ann, c'est un plaisir de te voir à ma table, sourit Drago en se poussant légèrement, dégageant de manière volontaire la place à sa gauche, généralement occupée par Daphné. Cette dernière croisa le regard du Prince des Serpentards et comprit immédiatement le but de la manœuvre. Mary-Ann Entwhislte était sous la protection de Drago Malefoy. Elle serait intouchable, lui laissant le temps de faire ses preuves.

Alors que Mary-Ann faisait connaissance avec les Serpentards tout en dégustant le délicieux repas de bienvenue, Augusta Londubat était songeuse. L'année à venir allait être riche en rebondissements. Dumbledore toujours disparu, Croupton jugé et emprisonné pour avoir libéré son fils, Amélia au poste d'Intérim du Ministère et en voie de devenir la prochaine Ministre de la Magie, et surtout, cet évènement particulier qu'elle allait annoncer bientôt…

Alors que le repas prenait fin et qu'elle pouvait voir que tous avaient bien mangé, elle se leva, demandant l'attention de ses étudiants.

-Bonjour à tous pour cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire et bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. L'année dernière était synonyme de changements radicaux pour votre éducation. Cette année, ils seront moindres, mais votre année sera riche en animations. Avant toute chose, je me permets de préciser à l'attention de nos premières années ainsi que quelques élèves plus âgés que M. Gregori et M. Sawlings patrouilleront régulièrement avec nos professeurs pour s'assurer que vous respectiez le couvre-feu, que ce soit dans les bâtiments ou dans le parc.

Augusta jeta un regard particulièrement menaçant aux jumeaux. Qu'ils se promènent pour l'Alliance, pas de soucis. Pour les transformer tous en chèvres roses à points verts, c'était hors de question.

-Ensuite, je vous annonce que cette année, la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu…

Des cris outragés retentirent mais un regard particulièrement menaçant de la Directrice calma rapidement les ardeurs.

-Je disais donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompue qu'il n'y aura pas de Coupe de Quidditch car cette année, Poudlard accueillera…

A cet instant, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement, dévoilant un étrange personnage dans l'ouverture, quelque peu effrayant. Valdmir marmonna des insanités en apercevant l'œil bleu électrique et la jambe de bois.

Se rendant compte qu'il était sous la visée de toute la Grande Salle et d'une Directrice furieuse de son entrée, le sorcier fit l'effort de rester discrètement dans un coin, même si Vladmir savait parfaitement que l'homme n'était pas un grand amateur de la discrétion, sauf quand sa vie était en jeu. Quoi que la fureur d'Augusta Londubat pouvait être un synonyme de mort…

-Pour la troisième fois consécutive, pas de Quidditch car Poudlard accueille un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Cette fois, la Directrice laissa la lise s'installer, tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux le nouveau venu, qui se faufilait discrètement jusqu'à la table professorale. Vladmir étouffa un rire lorsqu'il la vit désigner d'un geste sec le seul siège vide sans même répondre à ce qui semblait être des excuses confuses. Après quelques minutes, Augusta réclama à nouveau le silence.

-Si bon nombre d'entre vous ont déjà entendu parler de ce Tournoi, je pense que certains attendent des éclaircissements. Il s'agit d'un évènement historique qui avait lieu tous les 5 ans, issu d'une volonté de rapprochement entre les trois principales écoles de magie d'Europe, Poudlard, Beaubâtons et Rochefroide, ainsi que Dursmstrang.

-Ca fait quatre, non ? s'étonna quelqu'un à côté de Kévin.

-Beaubâtons et Rochefroide sont une seule et même école, mais la première est un internat féminin basé quelque part en plein centre de Paris et le deuxième est un pensionnat masculin au fin fond des Alpes.

-Chuttt ! grogna Lisa Turpin alors que la Directrice leur jetait un regard mauvais pour oser couper – _encore une fois_ – son discours.

-Avez-vous une précision à faire, Monsieur Entwhistle ? demanda avec une fausse sympathie la matriarche des Lonbubat.

-J'expliquais juste à mon camarade que Beaubâtons et Rochefroide étaient une même école, garçons et filles étant séparés, Madame la Directrice.

Augusta accepta cette explication, pour une fois instructive, avant de reprendre.

-Cette volonté s'est traduite par une compétition amicale. Chaque école est représentée par un champion et ils se départagent durant trois épreuves à caractère magique. Cet évènement a pris fin après la mort de deux des champions en 1872.

Le silence était maintenant quasi-religieux et Vladmir se demanda ce qu'aurait été cette mise en garde dissimulée sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. Elle aurait été probablement oubliée, passant à la trappe tandis que les étudiants auraient discutés entre eux dans un joyeux brouhaha…

-Afin de rétablir les liens entre nos écoles, qui donnaient également lieu à des échanges scolaires importants, nous avons remis en place cette tradition séculaire, avec l'aide du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et du Département des Jeux et des Sorts Magiques. Les étudiants étrangers viendront à partir d'octobre et partageront l'année avec vous. J'espère que vous profiterez tous de cet échange.

Vlad aperçut les jumeaux Weasley parler avec enthousiasme, tout comme bon nombres d'élèves, et ricana en sachant qu'ils allaient subir de belles désillusions.

-Toutefois, rajouta la Directrice, ramenant un silence attentif dans la Grande Salle, suite aux nombreux morts dans les éditions précédentes, seuls les élèves majeurs seront autorisés à concourir. En raison de la dangerosité des tâches, les élèves en dessous de la 6ème et 7ème année ont peu de chance d'accomplir ces épreuves. Aucune dérogation ne sera acceptée, même avec l'autorisation de vos parents et tuteurs.

Le regard de la Directrice passa lentement sur les étudiants attablés, ignorant personne de manière à ce que tous aient l'impression de passer sous une loupe.

-Enfin, avant de vous libérer, je vous annonce que le professeur Lupin a démissionné pour des raisons familiales. Il sera remplacé par Alastor Maugrey, désigna la Directrice le nouvel arrivant en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce dernier se leva maladroitement, légèrement pâle, et salua d'un geste tout le monde avant de se dépêcher de se rasseoir.

Seul Vladmir connaissant les raisons exactes de la démission de Lupin. Non seulement, il voulait renouer son amitié avec Sirius, mais sous l'insistance de tout leur cercle intime, il avait accepté de rencontrer Jack Riper et de passer plusieurs mois pour apprendre réellement à être un loup-garou et assumer sa nature.

Le soir même, alors que le couvre-feu avait déjà sonné et que les habituelles réunions des maisons pour le début d'années étaient terminées, l'Alliance riait encore de l'inquiétude de l'ancien Auror. Tranquillement installés dans leurs QG, ils avaient écouté André leur raconter avec de grands éclats de rire la sévère remontrance qu'avait pris le sorcier. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour discuter de la nouvelle année avant de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires.

Alors que Vladmir, au fond du QG, ruminait ce que Kévin définissait comme un énième plan machiavélique contre Dumbledore, Hermione se documentait sur les échanges scolaires, Kévin avait disparu chez les Serpentards pour aller voir sa sœur et Luna dormait sur les genoux de Drago qui lisait avec attention un projet quelconque des jumeaux.

Cédric, qui se tenait avec Fred et George au-dessus des comptes de l'Alliance, souriait, les bénéfices des paris de la Coupe du Monde toujours en tête. Ils préparaient tous les trois l'année à venir pour la Contrebande de Poudlard. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une véritable aubaine pour eux et les jumeaux venaient de finir l'inventaire des stocks et ils avaient dressé une liste pour Vladmir et Neville afin qu'ils fournissent les denrées avant l'arrivée des Délégations.

Alors qu'il complétait les lignes de compte, préparant les virements pour chaque membre, le regard du Poufsouffle se posa sur l'immense tapisserie représentant le symbole de l'Alliance et ses membres, parfait pendant de la Carte des Maraudeurs dans la pièce.

Cédric observa la tapisserie et sourit. Un nouvel animal venait de se rajouter, enfin, plutôt un insecte… Un beau papillon teinté de vert et de bleu brillait autour du blason de leur petit groupe. Sans hésitation, il créa une nouvelle page dans ses comptes et au lieu de séparer leurs revenus en 9 (Fumseck et André n'avaient pas de compte en banque après tout), Cédric divisa le tout en 10, incluant une certaine Mary-Ann Entwhistle.

* * *

_Sur la tapisserie, les animaux sont associés à un trait de caractère, un symbole personnel…_

_Papillon = Mary-Ann_

_Mouton = André (chapeau en cuir)_

_Fouine = Drago_

_Loutre = Hermione_

_Lion = Neville_

_Serpent = Vladmir_

_Deux singes = Les jumeaux Fred et George_

_Corbeau = Severus_

_Salamandre = Cédric_

_Colibri = Luna_

_Phénix = Fumseck_

* * *

Shira : Merci pour ta review et évite la fonction vocale XD Pour les bêtas, c'est de ma faute Pour ta question, je ne sais pas combien je fais en faire mais cela ne se finira pas aussi rapidement que pour les Evans ^^

Marie : Merci !

Adenoide : Et oui, pour une fois, c'est Fudge qui manipule son monde ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Fudge en manipulateur alors qu'on l'a toujours comme être manipulé. On peut dire que c'est une nouvelle étonnante. Il vient d'être éjecté de son poste de ministre car parfois manipuler te fait oublier d'être sûr lors de tes manipulations.

Ary : Tu as raison pour Fudge, mais tu as un peu de temps avant de le revoir XD

Guest : Effectivement, des couples sont prévus. Par contre, rien de graphique, la romance restera toujours en second plan (un peu comme la relation Katya/Lucius).

Balu009 : Tu as reviewé, c'est le plus important XD Merci pour les chapitres procès pas trop chiants ^^ Pour en avoir lu certains, je suis d'accord avec toi, certains sont très barbants ! Pour Mary-Ann, tu vas t'y faire, surtout que tu risques de la voir souvent :p


	48. Chapter 48

_D'abord, mille mercis à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews =) Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu autant pour un chapitre (53 oO). Merci aussi à mes bêtas ^^_

_On m'a fait la remarque que la salle commune des pousfouffles ne se trouvait pas dans les serres, mais à proximité des cuisines – j'avais oublié ce détail mais la salle commune restera dans les serres ^^_

_Une autre chose est que j'ai oublié Kévin dans la tapisserie j'ai voulu aller trop vite et du coup j'ai mis la salamandre à Cédric alors que c'est l'animal de Kévin… Et Cédric est un chien (si fidèles, ces poufsouffles ;)_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Les vacances d'été des membres de l'Alliance ont été animées. Entre un procès ayant permis la libération de Sirius Black et l'arrestation de Cornélius Fudge, une petite altercation avec le clan des vampires de Londres pour avoir caché Albus Dumbledore, une coupe du monde riche en évènement et la rencontre avec Mary-Ann Entwhistle, la petite sœur de Kévin, beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! A peine arrivés à l'école, la Directrice fait l'annonce officielle : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard._

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal particulier**

Neville était tranquillement installé dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, aux côtés de Ron et Hermione. Ses amis disputaient une partie d'échecs riche en suspense – après tout, la partie opposait le génie instinctif de Ron pour la stratégie à l'intelligence aiguisée d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, tout en gardant un œil sur la partie, l'Héritier des Londubat lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir.

Car pour la première fois depuis de longues années, les titres étaient intéressants, parfaitement documentés et totalement objectifs.

Et surtout, ricanait Neville mentalement, aucun article de Rita Skeeter n'était paru. D'après ce qu'avait insinué sa grand-mère, l'ancienne journaliste phare de la Gazette avait de sérieux ennuis concernant quelques plaintes sur sa déontologie sélective. Un procès retentissant se profilait.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule modification dans le journal, loin de là. Une colonne internationale avait vu le jour, la colonne politique était enfin cohérente et la rubrique société était pour la première fois depuis des siècles véridique.

_Un nouveau gouvernement choisi par notre Ministre de la Magie ! _titrait la une, avec Lucius Malefoy en première page, encadré par Amélia Bones et Damoclès Rowle.

Neville avait lu intégralement l'article, constatant la disparition de certains noms bien connus à la tête des Départements. Inversement, l'apparition d'un ou plusieurs inconnus dans les principales directions du Ministère avait fait jaser de nombreux sang-purs et étudiants élevés dans le mode sorcier durant le petit déjeuner.

Mais finalement, après avoir épluché consciencieusement les colonnes durant près de deux heures, le constat était simple. Trois jours après les élections anticipées et l'investiture de Lord Malefoy au siège de Ministre de la Magie, un certain nombre de points avaient changé au sein de la société anglaise. Rien n'était flagrant et c'était là le coup de maitre qu'avait réalisé le nouveau cabinet ministériel... La reprise en main de la Gazette des Sorciers s'était faite en douceur, sous couvert d'une menace des plus sérieuses d'intenter une attaque en justice la Rédaction si de nouveaux cas d'articles mensongers apparaissaient. La nomination des nouveaux Directeurs de Départements avait été réalisée astucieusement, mettant en avant plusieurs personnalités politiques de différents partis. Tous étaient satisfaits et cela avait été réalisé de manière cohérente : aucun sang-pur raciste n'était responsable du Département du Contrôle et de la Régulation des Créatures magiques, par exemple. Amélia toujours à la tête de la Justice Magique, Damoclès à celui de la Coopération Internationale...

Enfin… Neville se leva tranquillement en pliant le journal et sourit à Hermione, qui venait de quitter l'échiquier des yeux avec une lueur interrogative dans son regard.

-Je vais voir Vlad.

Hermione acquiesça et retourna à son jeu, observant avec attention le dernier déplacement de Ron, assez menaçant pour sa Reine.

Neville sortit de la Salle Commune des rouge-et-ors et effleura le gallion de l'Alliance dans sa poche dès qu'il eut passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Comme tous les membres de leur petite bande, la pièce ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'Hermione et Kévin les avaient créées. C'était la manière pour eux d'être toujours en contact et surtout, de savoir où ils se trouvaient tous en cas d'ennuis.

'Vlad ?' appela-t-il mentalement.

'Oui Neville ?' lui répondit immédiatement le Russe.

'Tu es dans ta Salle Commune ?'

'Non, au QG avec Severus. On travaille sur une potion d'hérédité. Severus n'en démord pas et persiste à penser que les Entwhislte ont des ancêtres sorciers, il veut remonter jusqu'à Merlin.'

Le jeune Londubat leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement sous la persistance du dernier des Prince, surtout après qu'il ait constaté le génie de la jeune Mary-Ann en potions… La jeune sœur de Kévin avait choqué le Maitre des Potions en réalisant en moitié moins de temps que prévu la potion, trouvant instinctivement les ingrédients pour accélérer le processus sans rien faire exploser. Autant dire que le Directeur des Serpentards était euphorique de la perle dont il avait hérité dans sa maison.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de la Tour Gryffondor et rejoignait le hall d'entrée, Neville salua d'un signe de tête un groupe de premières années de serpentards qui remontaient des cachots. Neville faisait partie des rares élèves de Gryffondor à avoir gagné le respect de toute la maison des Serpents, indépendamment de son amitié avec Drago. Visiblement, le fait qu'il ait défendu le jour de la rentrée la jeune Clarisse Selwyn, seule fille des trois enfants de Lord Selwyn et toute nouvelle venue, avait fait le tour des cachots. Le fait qu'elle soit la princesse adorée de la famille sang-pure la plus vaste d'Angleterre avait légèrement joué en sa faveur. Il fallait dire que les Selwyn comptaient environ 40 membres et une dizaine de membres par alliance, elle formait donc une des familles ayant le plus de connections.

'Neville ?' l'appela Vladmir, inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse.

'Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ça te dit de m'aider avec les Filets du Diable et quelques Bulobulbs ?'

'Des Bulobulbs ? Tu es sûr de toi ?' soupira mentalement Vlad. 'Bon ok, j'arrive ! Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour avertir Severus et remonter !'

Neville ne put que ricaner en se souvenant de leur premier cours de Botanique de l'année, à devoir percer les pustules des fameux Bulobulbs pour récupérer un pus malodorant et quelque peu urticant.

Sans se presser, profitant du beau samedi matin encore assez chaud pour la fin du mois de septembre, Neville se dirigea vers le parc. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aider le professeur Chourave dans les serres. La dernière fois avait été juste avant les vacances d'été, afin de ranger les lieux avant le départ des apprentis jardiniers qu'étaient les étudiants. Neville ne comptait pas son passage dans la serre n°8 1/2, qui cachait l'incroyable Salle Commune des pousfouffles et qui était reliée au château par un passage secret débouchant pas très loin des cuisines.

Chemin faisant, alors qu'il longeait le château en direction du domaine du professeur Chourave, il aperçut le Lac Noir et ses eaux cachant des trésors de plantes aquatiques magiques. Neville songea avec un sourire qu'il irait peut être jeté un coup d'œil dans l'eau demain matin, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il arriverait à entraîner avec lui Vladmir !

En passant devant la cabane du Gardien des Clés et des Lieux, il salua d'un geste de main Alfred Sawlings, avec lequel il avait déjà passé du temps à discuter plantes et botanique. L'homme en connaissait un sacré rayon, surtout dans les plantes locales. Ils avaient fini par échanger quelques livres assez spécialisés et ainsi, Neville avait pu emprunter un grimoire rare traitant des plantes aquatiques du bassin méditerranéen.

Neville venait de s'installer dans la serre n°4 et de glisser un tablier de protection autour de son cou quand Vladmir arriva à son tour.

A sa grande surprise, le russe était vêtu d'une simple chemise dont les pans étaient rentrés négligemment dans son pantalon de soie. Mais plus que l'aspect négligé du russe, c'était ses manches nonchalamment relevées et qui dévoilaient plusieurs cicatrices peu gracieuses sur ses bras qui interpelèrent le gryffondor.

La vision des marques de couteau fit remonter des souvenirs assez désagréables à Neville. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état de son ami lors du duel l'opposant à un russe des plus sournois, qui lui avait infligé la plupart des marques visibles sur ses avant-bras. Par contre, Neville était soulagé de voir que le glamour particulier de la Cour des Mirages était activé. Lui seul pouvait donc voir le tatouage de la Cour Russe se détachant sur l'avant-bras de son ami, ainsi que la couronne le désignant comme un Prince du _Semirrov._

-Tu veux effrayer les autres ? rit doucement Neville en désignant les bras nus de son meilleur ami.

-Exactement, marmonna Vladmir en s'installant devant lui. Surtout la gente féminine de Poudlard.

-Bienvenue dans le club des riches héritiers, bons à séduire et mieux encore, à marier ! ricana l'héritier de la très noble famille des Londubat alors que Vlad poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Tous les deux, ainsi que Drago, faisaient en effet l'objet d'une attention accrue de leurs camarades féminines et ce depuis le retour des vacances scolaires. Il était de notoriété commune que les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient pas de fiancées officielles et ils avaient tous eu droit à une sérieuse poussée de croissance plutôt avantageuse pendant l'été…

-Grand-mère veut que je choisisse une fiancée avant la fin de l'année, soupira Neville en lui tendant un sécateur et une pile de pots en terre vides pour bouturer les Filets du Diable tandis qu'il s'occuperait des Bubobulbs. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elles l'ont toutes apprise d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-J'aurais dû garder le contrat de fiançailles avec Susan jusqu'à ma majorité, acquiesça Vladmir. Il se souvenait avec horreur des regards énamourés de la sœur de Ron. En raison de son amitié avec Luna, la plus jeune des Weasley en avait profité pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui et avait été assez insistante jusqu'à que Ron mette les choses au point avec sa sœur.

-D'un certain coté, ce contrat n'était pas valable, s'amusa Neville.

-Ouais, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir… Les traditions concernant les Cinq Familles sont tombées dans l'oubli depuis très longtemps pour le commun des sorciers. Personne ne l'aurait réalisé !

En effet, un fait méconnu était que les membres des Cinq Familles ne pouvaient pas se marier entre eux afin de ne pas mélanger les lignées. C'était également pour cela qu'ils évitaient d'avoir plusieurs héritiers, étant donné que les femmes pouvaient transmettre le titre. Il ne fallait pas avoir trop de branches de la même famille car à terme, ils seraient tous dans l'incapacité de trouver des conjoints vierges de tous liens familiaux et les Familles disparaitraient. Les Rowle étaient la première exception depuis des siècles, et seuls leurs proches savaient que Damoclès avait failli renier sa femme quand il avait appris qu'elle avait contourné son ordre et prit une potion de fertilité pour tomber à nouveau enceinte… Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'aimer profondément ses enfants.

Songeurs, les deux héritiers commencèrent tranquillement à tailler et bouturer les Filets du Diable et à récolter le pus de Bubobulbs, travaillant dans un silence apaisant. Ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, savourant la paix qui imprégnait la serre.

-Qui as-tu tué pour ton Initiation à la Cour ? demanda soudain Vladmir, qui observait depuis quelques minutes le tatouage de Neville, dénudé également.

Neville sursauta, surpris par la brusquerie de la question et surtout, le fait qu'il la pose au beau milieu des serres, un lieu où n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre.

-Qui te dit que j'ai tué quelqu'un ?

Neville n'avait pas tort en posant sa question. Tous les aspirants n'avaient pas une mission d'assassinat comme intronisation au sein de la Cour des Mirages. Il pouvait s'agir d'un vol, d'une extorsion d'argent, ou simplement d'une recherche d'informations spécifique.

-Tu viens d'une Lignée Maitresse spécialisée dans l'empoisonnement, ricana Vladmir, il suffit de faire preuve d'un peu logique.

-Cassiopée Black, murmura Neville.

Vladmir resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, analysant la nouvelle. Il connaissait parfaitement les lignages de sa famille, et Cassiopée Black était la tante de James Potter, sa grande tante, donc. Neville avait donc réduit de manière drastique la rare famille anglaise qu'il lui restait. Il avait un petit pincement au cœur, même s'il n'avait jamais rencontrée la vieille sorcière en raison de sa fidélité envers la devise de sa famille : « Toujours Purs ». Ni Katya, _affreuse bâtarde_, ni lui, _misérable sang-mêlé_, n'étaient dignes de son attention.

-Durant les vacances d'été de 1992 ? soupçonna-t-il.

Neville n'avait pas encore passé son Initiation lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, bien qu'il portât le tatouage de la Cour en raison de son appartenance à une Lignée Maitresse, alors que l'année suivante, il était pleinement membre de la toute nouvelle _Underground_.

-Oui, elle a voulu rouler dans la farine un des principaux fournisseurs des Londubat, qui a choisi de faire appel aux talents familiaux. Désolé…

-C'était peut-être ma grande tante, mais elle tenait un peu trop à cœur la devise familiale des Black et je ne la connaissais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

-Et toi ?

-Gregorovitch.

-Je m'en souviens, murmura Neville en repensant à l'article qui était paru dans la Gazette des Sorciers durant l'été 1991. Jolie sens de la mise en scène.

-Il a tenté de voler la _Mirazh_. A l'époque, il s'agissait d'une branche de la Cour Russe et donc ils m'ont demandé de faire un exemple pour leurs autres partenaires économiques.

Après ces petites confidences, les deux étudiants retournèrent à leur labeur, attentifs à traiter correctement leurs plantes respectives. Le fait que les deux types de plants s'entortillent pour tenter de les étrangler ou les piéger n'aidait en rien dans leur travail, mais c'était aussi ce qui rendait ce jardinage intéressant.

-Tu parais inquiet depuis le début des cours, finit par dire Neville.

Vladmir resta silencieux et coupa une liane de Filet du Diable avant de poser un peu d'engrais magique sur la plaie fraîche et de repiquer le végétal dans un pot de terre, tout en pestant dans son esprit. Neville le connaissait trop bien, aussi bien que Kévin. Il ne savait toutefois pas que les deux sorciers avaient déjà discuté entre eux de son humeur sombre entre deux cours.

-Katya pense que le mage noir associé à Dumbledore était Grindelwald, déclara le russe.

-Il est enfermé à Nurmengard, s'étonna Neville.

-Etait. Il a disparu depuis une trentaine d'années, d'après les gardes. La prison abrite de nombreux détenus, mais pas lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est officiellement décédé en 1962. Katya a mené sa petite enquête avec l'aide de la Cour Autrichienne. Elle pense qu'il n'y est jamais resté et plus important, elle est persuadée qu'ils complotent depuis tout ce temps sur un moyen de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier européen.

Neville resta silencieux une dizaine de minutes, essayant de bien tout remettre en place dans son contexte, avec l'ensemble des données de sa connaissance. Puis, une fois qu'il eut bien tout résumé mentalement, il se lança.

-Donc Dumbledore et Grindelwald auraient menti à l'ensemble du monde magique ?

-Oui.

-Ils auraient manigancé la montée en puissance de Voldemort ?

-Probablement.

-Pour cacher leurs propres agissements ?

-Probablement.

-Et au final permettre l'investiture de Dumbledore à tous les postes important qu'on connait grâce à son soit disant prestige et son côté lumineux ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Depuis que Dumbledore est au poste de Directeur, le niveau scolaire a considérablement baissé. Depuis que Dumbledore est au poste de Chef du Magenmagot, les lois favorisant les sorciers au détriment des autres créatures magiques ont augmenté, comme celles favorisant les sang-purs. Depuis que Dumbledore est à la tête de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, étrangement la CIS a quasiment disparu de la scène politique anglaise. Ils ont tenté de créer une société foncièrement raciste, composée d'une caste dirigeante et d'un peuple ignorant, dont ils seraient la tête, conclut Vladmir. Une dictature camouflée.

Neville resta silencieux et finit de ranger les pots de bouture fraichement réalisées. Le soleil illuminait la serre, lui donnant une certaine chaleur apaisante bien qu'il avait froid en réalisant l'étendue des manipulations de l'homme. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait admirablement bien joué ses coups, usant de l'Angleterre comme d'un échiquier géant. En écartant les Cinq Familles, qui pouvaient être la source de nombreuses contraintes, il s'était imposé sur tous les tableaux, politiques, sociaux, scolaires...

-Quelque chose me chiffonne… finit par reprendre le Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore était si transparent et presque caricatural dans son rôle de méchant ? murmura Vlad avec un visage vierge du moindre sentiment.

-Oui. Il a cherché à t'avoir sous sa coupe de manière plutôt grossière, et je ne parle pas de son ingérence dans notre vie sociale au sein de Poudlard. C'était vraiment surjoué…

Vladmir ne pouvait qu'être de son avis. Neville avait relevé la principale incohérence de cette belle théorie. La personnalité d'Albus Dumbledore dévoilée lors des procès et surtout les énormes fautes qu'il avait commises depuis que Vladmir Kemenov alias Harry Potter était apparu sur la scène anglaise étaient trop énormes pour coller avec les suppositions de Katya.

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas… mais ça sent vraiment mauvais, comme…, ajouta Vlad.

-Comme s'il voulait attirer l'attention de tous sur lui et laisser la voie libre à Grindelwald ? souffla Neville.

Vladmir hocha lentement la tête et Neville soupira.

-Tu as tort. Ça ne sent pas mauvais, ça pue à mort cette histoire. Voldemort toujours en vie, Dumbledore qui complote avec Grindelwald… Vlad ?

-Oui ?

Le visage de Neville était mortellement sérieux.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont en réalité tous les trois alliés?

-Non. Voldemort n'est pas du genre à partager le pouvoir... murmura le Russe.

-Donc on a en réalité deux ennemis à abattre, souffla l'Héritier Londubat. Nous sommes dans la merde.

-C'est pas la seule chose, soupira Vladmir. Neville avait perçu son malaise, mais les soupçons de Katya n'étaient pas la seule chose qui le minait.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a d'autres ? Rien de pire j'espère ? s'inquiéta soudain Neville.

-Voldemort et ses horcruxes.

Neville fronça les sourcils. L'existence de ces objets de pure magie noire était un secret dont tout le petit noyau dur de l'Alliance avait connaissance et cela depuis la première année. Vladmir ne leur avait pas caché la raison de la survie de Voldemort, surtout après qu'ils aient croisé l'être qu'était devenu l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois aux cours des années précédentes.

-Tu as déjà détruit celui du journal… Tu penses qu'il en a fait deux ?

Deux horcruxes, cela faisait une âme scindée en trois. Et trois était un chiffre logique, emplit de magie et de puissance.

-Non, je pense qu'il en a fait 7.

Neville fronça les sourcils avec surprise évidente. Sept horcruxes ? Le huit était un des chiffres assez faible en Numérologie. Nullement nombre premier, son seul atout magique était la présence d'un trilogue, ce que les moldus appelaient communément un chiffre au cube.

-Six volontaires et un accidentel, murmura Vladmir comme s'il avait compris la surprise de son ami.

Six était déjà bien plus cohérent dans la puissance magique du chiffre.

-Un accidentel ? Comment a-t-il pu bien créer un horcruxe ac…

Le regard de Neville se posa sur le front de Vladmir et il pâlit considérablement. Il était loin d'être stupide…

-Tu es un horcruxe ? bégaya-t-il.

-Ouais. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le seul horcruxe vivant de ma connaissance, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'informations venant d'elle, murmura Vlad en songeant à sa discussion avec Gregori Raspoutine et sa femme.

_Vladmir se tenait dans la demeure du couple Raspoutine, bien que demeure soit un mot faible pour décrire la magnificence des lieux. L'Immortel et son épouse habitaient dans ni plus ni moins que le plus célèbre monastère de Saint-Pétersbourg, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à l'ancienne vocation religieuse du sorcier. Gregori Raspoutine avait avant d'apprendre la magie, pensé que ses dons étaient d'ordre divin et avait consacré une partie de sa vie à la religion… jusqu'à qu'il apprenne qu'un monde parallèle existait, le monde sorcier._

_Il buvait tranquillement le thé avec Praskovia Fedorovna Raspoutina, attendant que son mari finisse son courrier hebdomadaire. Le plus puissant mage noir de Russie entretenait une correspondance assidue avec de nombreux sorciers et créatures magiques à travers le monde, et même un bon nombre de scientifiques moldus. Raspoutine était un des rares sorciers à pouvoir se targuer de connaitre les incroyables avancées moldues dans les sciences, la technologie... Il était aussi un des seuls à disposer de l'électricité. Son seul regret, selon ses propres mots, était l'absence de télévision. Problème de compatibilité entre les ondes électromagnétiques et les ondes magiques, problème dont il cherchait depuis maintenant 10 ans la solution..._

_-Bien Vladmir Vassilievitch, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda tranquillement le mage noir en s'installant aux côtés de son épouse après lui avoir embrassé tendrement la tempe. Une chose était sûre, même après 100 ans de vie commune, le couple s'aimait toujours intensément… _

_-J'ai des questions à te poser concernant les Horcruxes, Gregori Effimovitch, annonça le jeune Russe avec respect tout en regardant ses aînés. _

_-Un domaine bien sombre, murmura le mage noir. Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_-Comment pourrais-je me débarrasser du parasite ? demanda Vladmir abruptement. _

_-Vladmir ! s'horrifia Praskovia. _

_-Je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'offusque Praskovia Fedorovna, soupira Vlad avec un sourire contrit. Mais autant vous avez accepté en toute connaissance de cause d'abriter en vous un morceau de l'âme de votre mari, vous permettant à tous deux d'être immortels, autant ce n'est pas mon cas et je considère cette âme comme un parasite._

_-Pour le moment, soupira Raspoutine, je ne peux pas t'aider, Vladmir. Je mène plusieurs recherches afin de pouvoir te libérer de cette âme intempestive, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que ta mort, et je doute que ce soit ton but._

_Vladmir murmura quelques insanités, se faisant doucement rappeler à l'ordre par la femme du mage noir, qui avait élevé trois enfants et ne supportait pas entendre les jeunes jurer comme des charretiers. _

_-Toutefois, je pense que si tu arrivais, par la méditation, à effleurer l'âme qui te parasite, tu serais capable de détecter les autres horcruxes, annonça Raspoutine. _

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Praska a une connaissance de mon âme assez impressionnante et elle a en quelque sorte fusionnée avec elle. Depuis, je suis en mesure de savoir approximativement où elle se trouve et inversement. Je ne te demande pas de faire de même, mais d'appréhender de manière plus poussée ton… invité indésirable. _

Neville grimaça en songeant à toutes les implications de cette discussion avec un des plus puissants mages noirs de Russie.

-Donc concrètement, si tu comprends et acceptes suffisamment l'horcruxe en toi, tu seras capable de détecter les autres, raisonna Neville, s'attirant un hochement de tête sombre.

-Raspoutine m'a conseillé de ne pas réaliser une approche du parasite seul. Je dois être accompagné de quelqu'un, de préférence un maitre occlumens.

-Severus ?

-Ou Raspoutine. Mais Severus est plus proche, sourit sans grande conviction Vlad. Il faut que je lui en parle.

Sur ces nouvelles peu joyeuses, Ils finirent par sortir de la serre et rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Ils croisèrent alors au détour d'un couloir un personnage qui était devenu un vrai phénomène pour tous les étudiants… Le professeur Alastor Maugrey, dit Maugrey Fol-œil.

Les relations entre le serdaigle et leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient assez étranges : un mélange de rancœur et de respect surprenants.

L'Alliance avait fini par comprendre les raisons de la rancœur que semblait entretenir l'ancien auror envers Vladmir lorsque celui-ci leur avait raconté leurs différentes rencontres.

La première, celle de l'Allée des Embrumes, avait eu lieu lorsque Vladmir avait jeté la Chasse Sauvage sur son compatriote russe, Felix Demetrovitch Darerine. Autant l'Alliance avait ri de la chasse de l'auror sur les deux russes, autant la suite les avait inquiétés. Maugrey savait que Vladmir avait lancé la malédiction, comme il le lui avait ouvertement annoncé quelques jours plus tard. Mais surtout, Vladmir avait mis à mal son honneur. Alastor Maugrey, l'année de sa retraite, avait été tout simplement assommé et abandonné sur le parvis du Ministère de la Magie par un enfant de 13 ans.

Toutefois, malgré cette rancœur, l'homme semblait s'inquiéter légèrement pour Vladmir. Voir l'enfant s'écrouler lors du procès sous le coup d'une vieille malédiction avait secoué Maugrey et peu à peu, après avoir côtoyé le petit groupe d'étudiants pendant presque un mois, cette inquiétude s'était même étendue aux autres membres de l'Alliance et à leurs familles. C'était lui qui avait évité à Mary-Ann de se faire agresser par quelques dernières années de serpentards dans les couloirs peu après la rentrée. La jeune née-moldue avait encensé pendant toute la soirée les talents de métamorphose de l'ancien auror, sans réaliser les regards menaçants de son frère et de Drago. Ou alors, elle les avait sciemment ignorés… Et lorsque, le lendemain, Augusta avait annoncé que trois septièmes années de Serpentards avaient fini à l'infirmerie à cause d'un duel non autorisé, Maugrey Fol-Œil s'était contenté de sourire depuis la table des professeurs, le regard posé sur Kévin…

Il en résultait au final que le professeur Maugrey se méfiait légèrement de Vlad et lui lançait régulièrement des piques en plein cours, mais il restait raisonnable et toujours attentif à sa sécurité.

Et l'Alliance en avait été soulagé, inquiet de le voir haïr Vlad comme avait pu le faire Minerva McGonagall durant ses deux premières années. L'ancien auror n'était pas du même niveau que leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Professeur Maugrey, salua Neville.

-Londubat, Kemenov, maugréa le professeur en clopinant vers eux. J'ai une annonce pour vous deux.

-Allez-y, Professeur, l'encouragea Neville tandis que Vladmir se contentait d'hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

-Vous passez trop de temps avec Rogue, lança Maugrey au russe. Il déteint sur vous.

-Que voulez-vous, c'est un membre des Cinq Familles et un ami proche, répondit avec désinvolture Vlad. Votre question ?

-Sortilèges Impardonnables…

-Pardon ?

-Le prochain cours portera sur les Impardonnables, avec démonstration. Je voulais vous prévenir en raison de vos… antécédents… déclara d'un ton bourru le vieux sorcier. Et je compte vous faire participer…

Vladmir et Neville échangèrent un regard puis remercièrent avec sincérité leur professeur qui se contenta de renifler en repartant vers sa salle de cours. Neville pouvait supporter maintenant la vision des sortilèges de magie noire, mais personne ne s'était jamais amusé à jeter un _Doloris_ devant lui, ou encore les autres sortilèges impardonnables. Quant à les faire participer… comment comptait-il faire ? Telle était la question que se posait les deux amis.

-Occlumencie, murmura Vlad.

-Oui, je vais passer la pause de midi à travailler mes boucliers… soupira Neville.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Neville, encadré par Vlad, Hermione et Kévin, rejoignit la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Maugrey avait passé les deux premières semaines à mettre à niveau l'ensemble de ses classes afin qu'ils aient les compétences nécessaires pour leur année d'étude, en se basant sur les programmes officiels. Deux semaines intensives.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'ancien auror était déjà dans la pièce, regardant la classe de gryffondors et serdaigles entrer tranquillement.

Alastor Maugrey nota la façon donc les amis de Neville l'encadraient, prenant soin de se poser au fond de la salle. Il restait toujours stupéfait par l'hétérogénéité de la petite bande, surtout qu'il pouvait parfois apercevoir d'autres élèves se joindre à eux comme la jeune Susan Bones, ou encore Théodore Nott. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient extrêmement soudés entre eux. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de l'état des trois étudiants de dernière année de Serpentards qui avaient agressé la jeune Entwhistle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres mutilées du sorcier à la pensée des trois étudiants blessés. L'un d'eux ne pourrait plus jamais marcher sans canne et ils avaient des cheveux rouges et or depuis maintenant trois semaines… et il était certain que Vladmir Kemenov n'avait rien à voir avec les différentes attaques.

-Bien, à partir de maintenant, vous allez pouvoir ranger vos livres, grogna Maugrey. Quelqu'un a déjà pris la peine de vous présenter le programme complet de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis vos trois années d'études ?

Quelques murmures négatifs le firent soupirer. Qu'avait donc fait Albus Dumbledore pendant toutes ces années ? Quirell était mort dans d'étranges circonstances au milieu même du château et était totalement incompétent. Lockhart, il préférait ne même pas y songer. Seul Lupin avait été valable et lui avait transmis l'avancée de ses cours par lettre.

-Pour faire simple, les trois premières années d'études sont là pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les créatures des ténèbres les plus communes. Cela correspond également à la durée moyenne de domestication de votre magie interne. En vous enseignant des sorts simples de défense, vous n'épuisiez pas votre potentiel magique et surtout, vous apprenez à rester cohérent face au danger. Les deux prochaines années seront l'apprentissage des sorts défensifs et offensifs, ainsi que l'histoire des principaux mages noirs et des différents types de magies utilisées dans les combats. Enfin, vos dernières années seront centrées sur les duels, en association avec le professeur de Duel, et vous pourrez également prendre l'option de Duel avancé, comme la Directrice a dû vous l'annoncer l'année dernière. Des questions ?

Un silence pesant se fit entendre et l'ancien auror laissa son regard dérangeant parcourir les rangs de ses étudiants actuels. Les visages étaient attentifs, avec une légère appréhension.

-Bien. J'ai un an pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre la plupart des…

-Vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ? l'interrompit Ron avec sa verve habituelle.

-Non, monsieur Weasley, je vois que vous avez écouté avec attention lors de notre premier cours ! s'amusa le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ronald eut la décence de rougir, ses joues prenant la teinte exacte de ses cheveu, tandis qu'Hermione le traitait d'idiot du bout des lèvres.

-Je disais donc que j'ai un an pour vous apprendre quelques sorts de défense des plus pratiques. Nous avons la chance d'avoir parmi nous une des rares personnes du Royaume-Uni à pouvoir user librement de magie noire, y compris les malédictions interdites. Monsieur Kemenov, accepteriez-vous de nous montrer quelques sorts ?

-Attendez, pourquoi demandez-vous à Vlad ? s'étonna Parvati alors que le concerné palissait légèrement.

-Pour la simple raison que je vais vous présenter d'abord les pires malédictions pour en venir aux plus courantes.

-Vous voulez nous montrer des sorts de magie noire ? pâlit un gryffondor.

-Oui. Je veux vous les montrer de manière à ce que vous puissiez reconnaitre le type de lumière émise par le sort ainsi que le mouvement de baguette associé. A l'aide de ses deux critères, vous serez capable de reconnaitre le sort et donc de réagir en conséquence lors d'un duel. Mais même moi, je ne peux utiliser certaines malédictions dans Poudlard sans faire sonner toutes les alarmes du Ministère de la Magie, à l'inverse de notre ami russe. Quelqu'un sait de quels maléfices je parle ? Monsieur Thomas ?

-Je ne sais pas, grimaça le gryffondor.

-Miss Turpin ?

-Les trois sortilèges impardonnables ? proposa la serdaigle.

-Exactement ! Quels sont les sortilèges que la loi réprime le plus et pourquoi ? Londubat ? s'étonna Maugrey en voyant Neville lever la main.

-Le Doloris, répondit d'une voix ferme l'héritier des Londubat. C'est un sort de torture qui peut mener à la folie rapidement.

-Exact. Un des sortilèges préférés des mangemorts, très utilisés pendant la guerre. Un autre ? Monsieur Weasley.

-L'Impera… l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça, bégaya Ron. Il supprime toute volonté du sujet et on devient une marionnette.

-Très bien. Tu dois en avoir entendu parler par ton père. Il a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre aux gens du Ministère. Enfin, le dernier ? Miss Granger ?

-Le sort de mort. Il tut instantanément la cible. Un seul survivant est connu à ce jour.

-Et ironiquement, cette même personne est la seule habilité à les jeter, acquiesça le professeur Maugrey en regardant Vladmir. M. Kemenov ?

Vladmir hésita, mais encore une fois, Neville surprit leur professeur en le poussant doucement à se lever. Le jeune russe obtempéra, son visage devenant un masque vide de toute émotion alors qu'un souffle glacé traversait la salle de cours. Maugrey reconnut l'empreinte caractéristique de la magie slave, qui avait donné le surnom de mages polaires aux sorciers russes.

-Cobaye ? demanda d'une voix atone Vlad.

Maugrey désigna un bocal, assez curieux de voir le jeune homme faire usage de magie noire sans le moindre complexe.

-**Ouvre-toi**, murmura Vlad en russe en pointant sa baguette magique sans la moindre ondulation du poignet. Le couvercle se dévissa et une araignée en sortit.

-_Amplificatum_.

Sous le sort de Maugrey, l'araignée tripla de taille et il remarqua le mouvement de recul du fils Weasley. Puis Vladmir jeta successivement les trois sortilèges. Pas un son ne se faisait entendre dans la salle alors que ses camarades voyaient successivement l'araignée faire des choses improbables, comme de la gymnastique, puis se tordre de douleur, avant de rester immobile après avoir été touchée par un sort du même vert que les yeux du russe.

-Merci pour ton aide, Héritier Kemenov, déclara lentement le professeur Maugrey alors que Vladmir retournait s'asseoir sous le regard de ses camarades. Maintenant que vous avez vu ces trois sortilèges, je veux vous expliquer quelques distinctions très importantes à faire. Entre magie noire, mage noir et ceux communément appelés seigneurs des ténèbres…

Il regarda à nouveau les étudiants, remarquant les regards inquiets, mais aussi l'attention des étudiants face à lui.

-La magie noire regroupe en réalité un ensemble de magies nécessitant un sacrifice, commença doucement à expliquer le professeur Maugrey. Les trois sortilèges impardonnables ne font pas exception à la règle. L'imperium prend en paiement une partie de l'esprit de la cible, le doloris, une partie du corps en endommageant les nerfs, quant à l'avada, il prend l'âme et l'esprit d'un sorcier, le tuant sur le coup. Toutes formes de magie noire nécessitent un paiement, raison pour laquelle la magie noire est très mal vue. Pourtant, donner une goutte de son propre sang pour amplifier un sort est courant dans de nombreux pays, mais cela reste du domaine de la magie noire car c'est un sacrifice. C'est pourquoi la magie de sang est interdite chez nous. Je crois savoir que Monsieur Kemenov a fait usage d'un bouclier de sang lors de son duel en première année, qui a l'avantage d'être plus résistant que la majorité de nos sorts de protection…

Alastor Maugrey laissa un silence s'installer, satisfait de voir ses élèves réfléchir à ses paroles. Les regards sur Vladmir changèrent légèrement, se faisant moins méfiants.

-Bien, maintenant, parlons de la dénomination de mage. Quelqu'un sait la différence entre un sorcier noir et un mage noir, ou encore un sorcier blanc et un mage blanc ?

Sans grande surprise, seuls les amis de Vladmir levèrent la main.

-Monsieur Entwhistle ?

-Un sorcier utilise uniquement sa magie intérieure pour les sorts, même s'il utilise un catalyseur extérieur comme un sacrifice. Mais il ne l'utilise pas dans sa globalité. La plupart des sorciers ne peuvent pas atteindre toutes leurs ressources magiques ou alors ils en meurent. A l'inverse, un mage utilise toute sa magie intérieure, mais peut également utiliser la magie naturelle. Il a donc une source de magie inépuisable. Un Mage Blanc va puiser cette source de magie dans les éléments. Un Mage Noir dans les êtres vivants.

-Excellent Monsieur Entwhistle, complimenta leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Maintenant, vu que le cours touche à sa fin, je vous demande deux rouleaux de parchemins sur la différence entre un Mage Noir et un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux également que vous développiez la différence entre Magie Noire et Magie Blanche et surtout, pourquoi un sorcier noir n'est pas forcément mauvais.

Vladmir, même s'il écoutait avec attention le cours, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le changement d'opinion de l'ancien auror assez surprenant. A moins qu'il ait suffisamment de déontologie pour enseigner objectivement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal malgré son avis personnel ?

Mais à cause du cours de Maugrey, Vladmir se retrouva une nouvelle fois sous l'attention générale, comme lors de son duel avec le mercenaire des Fedovir. L'avantage était qu'aucune étudiante ne se pressait plus autour de lui, sauf quelques serpentardes que Vlad n'approcherait pour rien au monde.

Puis, avant que l'Alliance n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, ils se retrouvèrent avec une annonce placardée au beau milieu du hall d'entrée. La foule d'étudiants était relativement dense autour d'eux.

-Ils arrivent, sourit Luna, son bras entourant les épaules de Mary-Ann avec un sourire rêveur. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille, mais Mary-Ann s'était faite également deux autres amies précieuses – et pas qu'en amitié, mais aussi en prestige : Clarisse Selwyn, fille du Lord Selwyn et Léonis Lovegood, tout aussi excentrique que sa cousine Luna ou son père, Amiphilius, journaliste international. Les deux étaient des serpentards et sang-purs de haute noblesse qui avaient pris la jeune née moldue sous leur aile.

-Qui ? releva la jeune serpentarde alors que Léonis arborait le même sourire rêveur que sa cousine.

-Les champions ! rit Léonis.

-Elle parle des délégations, intervint Kévin en serrant les deux filles contre lui tout en faisant un sourire à Léonis, un blond aussi petit et mince que Luna.

-Cédric est au courant ? demanda Neville en arrivant derrière lui aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il veut s'inscrire pour être champion de Poudlard, expliqua Vladmir en arrivant à son tour, se créant un chemin à coups de coudes entre les autres élèves pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Il peut l'être, sourit Hermione. Il est charismatique, intelligent et c'est un des pousfouffles les plus respectés.

-Que d'admiration pour notre poufsouffle attitré, ricana Drago. Un futur amour ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et donna un petit coup de coude à son ami en lui marmonnant qu'il ne devait pas prendre son cas pour une généralité. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un fiancé, elle !

-Que dit l'annonce ? déclara Fred en arrivant avec son jumeau.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons, Rochefroide et Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue. _

-Les affaires reprennent ! rirent les deux Weasley.

* * *

Marie : Merci :)

Guest n°1 : Merci pour ta review et tu as eu ta réponse ;)

Guest n°2 : _Fameuse_ oO ?! Mille mercis :)

Jordane Prince : Oui, j'ai oublié Kévin… Comme quoi, allez trop vite n'est jamais bon . Merci pour tes commentaires sur mes deux fics :)

Leia22 : Je cherchais une cause de dispute plus sympa que l'histoire des nés-moldus, et surtout, qui n'ai rien à voir avec les raisons avancées des siècles plus tard XD

Ary : Les délégations sont pour le prochain chapitre, alors un tout petit peu de patience ;)

Lily : Merci pour ta review :) et oui, les Entwhislte ont le sang pur de tout ascendance sorcière ^^ ils sont % moldus quoi XD

Lilid1991 : Kévin est une salamandre ^^

Mégane : Merci pour ta review :) pour les fics, il y en a tellement oO… Harry Crow / Blood Prince / No Name…

Shira : Elle a publié ça quand ? Parce que pour HP, j'en suis restée uniquement aux livres et aux films ^^

Champ : Merci pour ta review et Kévin est une salamandre ^^

Adenoide : Merci :)

Voltea : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews :) Pour tes questions :

-oui, il a posé sa démission durant la deuxième année, tant que Dumbledore était directeur. Sauf que l'année suivante, Augusta a repris le poste et qu'il a donc conservé son travail (il aime bien enseigné les potions, quoi qu'il en dise ;).

-tu as raison, ils sont 9 et non 8, une erreur de ma part , comme pour le nom des jumeaux (comme quoi, il faut tout noter sinon, un an plus tard, c'est le drame XD).

-oui, tu peux avoir de l'empathie et être capable de tuer de sang-froid. L'occlumencie est très utile ^^

-il y a une différence chez les sang-purs entre une alliance, comme officiellement annoncée entre Vlad et Drago, et une amitié. La seconde implique des sentiments à l'inverse de la première, uniquement lucrative.

Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ^^


	49. Chapter 49

_Hello ! Alors, après plusieurs reviews sur le fait que des détails ne collent pas avec les données sur Pottermore, je vais mettre les choses à plat ^^ Je suis uniquement le canon et parfois, les films, et les données disponibles sur ces deux supports. Sinon, merci comme toujours à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Après avoir sauvé une pierre philosophale en première année et l'avoir volé, après avoir découvert un basilic et la chambre des secrets – devenue depuis le QG de l'Alliance – tout en détruisant un horcruxe et en virant Dumbledore au passage, après avoir sauvé Sirius alors que Vlad l'avait quasiment tué, les trois premières années à Poudlard ont été bien chargées pour l'Alliance. Mais cela n'est rien quand ils découvrent que non seulement le jeune russe est un horcruxe, mais aussi que l'allié de Dumbledore n'est rien d'autre que Gellert Grindelwald._

_Fourchelangue_

_Russe_

Français

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : L'arrivée des Délégations**

Vladmir fouillait à travers les rayonnages… _ses_ rayonnages pour être précis. Il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais pas sous quelle forme cela se présenterait. Du coup, il parcourait les moindres livres présents sur chacune des étagères qui formaient sa bibliothèque mentale.

Après avoir retourné les trois-quarts de son esprit, il se résolue à chercher dans un secteur spécifique. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à se rendre dans ce lieu spécifique, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, alors qu'il y réfléchissait, Vlad devait convenir que c'était assez logique. Le parasite se terrait au milieu de ses pires souvenirs, là où il allait le moins souvent. Là où sa noirceur passerait plus inaperçu qu'au milieu des instants joyeux avec Neville ou encore Kévin.

Le jeune Russe soupira et frotta ses bras dans un geste instinctif de réconfort. L'idée de demander à Severus de venir l'assister lui effleura l'esprit, mais il repoussa cette perspective. Il ne l'appellerait que lorsqu'il déciderait d'affronter directement l'horcruxe. En attendant, il devait le trouver.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers une porte particulière. Une porte que Severus l'avait aidé à fermer il y a longtemps. Vladmir tira de sous sa chemise une clé à la forme étrange et déverrouilla la porte. Le déclic résonna de manière lugubre et il inspira profondément avant de pousser le lourd panneau en bois.

Les étagères étaient, contrairement au reste de son esprit, faites dans un bois de chêne noir qui correspondait à la noirceur des souvenirs et des pensées stockées dans cette pièce particulière.

Vladmir ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ses impressions. Lentement, sa main courut le long des livres alors qu'il suivait son instinct et sa magie faire pour détecter les ondes de magie noire qui se dégageraient forcement de la cachette de l'horcruxe.

_De grands yeux gris emplis de souffrance… Une forme humaine gravement blessée alors qu'elle était innocente et ce par sa faute._

Il grimaça quand il commença à capter par petits flashs des extraits de ses souvenirs. C'était un des inconvénients de cette méthode de recherche, mais c'était la plus rapide, alors cela contrebalançait les côtés négatifs.

_Douleur brûlante… Chaleur suffocante… Le bois des baguettes magiques craquaient alors que de petites expositions multicolores résultaient de la destruction des différents composés magiques. Le travail d'une vie partait dans l'incendie…_

_Une chevelure blonde tachée de sang. Ce regard vide alors que le corps mort s'interposait devant son sort. Ses propres pleurs alors qu'il serrait contre lui un cadavre au milieu de la Grande Salle._

Vladmir retira sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlée puis, avec douceur, il effleura la couverture sombre et eut un petit sourire. Il se souvenait non pas de Natashka morte, mais de sa joie de vivre et de son dynamiste à travers le Palais Kemenov. C'était ce souvenir qu'il chérissait, et non pas sa mort, et c'était celui qu'il gardait à l'esprit.

La douleur sur son cœur reflua légèrement et il put reprendre l'exploration de son esprit. Il finit par s'approcher d'un livre particulier. Son premier souvenir… Celui à cause duquel il avait, quand il a été en âge de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, fait le serment de ne plus pleurer. Serment qui était tombé à l'eau avec la mort de Natashka, d'ailleurs.

_Une chevelure rousse au sol. « Ma ! Mama… »_

C'est alors qu'il le sentit… Cette noirceur caractéristique associée aux magies les plus noires qui existent. Celles qui touchaient à l'âme.

Vladmir ouvrit les yeux et regarda le petit livre noir à ses côtés. Un petit livre à l'aspect très familier. Trop même.

_-… mir_.

Le jeune Russe tendit la main, essayant d'ignorer sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas y toucher. Pourquoi avait-il pris l'aspect de ce journal spécifiquement ?

_-…ladmir._

Il allait toucher enfin le journal noir quand il fut forcé d'ouvrir les yeux. Paniqué pour avoir été si brutalement arraché de son esprit, il réagit à l'instinct. Il frappa le premier visage qui se penchait sur lui tout en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette magique.

Kévin, fort de centaines bagarres avec ses frères aînés, esquiva souplement le coup de poing de son ami et l'attrapa pour éviter qu'il ne réitère sa tentative. Neville, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, bloqua son second bras pour empêcher Vladmir d'attraper sa baguette. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à la série de maléfices tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres que leur aurait jeté Vlad sinon…

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne dormait pas, marmonna Kévin. Vlad, calme-toi.

-Par Merlin, que… Vladmir ! hurla Neville alors que le Russe se débattait sous leur poigne. Heureusement que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des serdaigles, car l'aura meurtrière de Vlad était effrayante, sans parler de son visage hagard.

-Occlumencie, expliqua Kévin en pensant à maîtriser son ami sans arrêter de lui parler calmement avant de voir la baguette dans sa main. Oh merde !

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch, je t'en supplie, calme-toi ! **rugit finalement Neville en esquivant le sort d'un violet sombre et malsain.

L'usage de sa langue maternelle fut efficace et Vladmir reprit enfin pied dans la réalité. Haletant, les pupilles dilatées, il observa ses deux amis les plus proches. Ces derniers le tenaient encore fermement et il soupira en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. Neville et Kévin le relâchèrent et il rangea sa baguette magique dans son holster, qu'il avait réussi à dégainer malgré les efforts des deux sorciers.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de m'interrompre ? Il y a une urgence ? demanda finalement le jeune Russe en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

-Les délégations arrivent dans une demi-heure, rappela Neville, c'est pour ça qu'on a fini plus tôt les cours. Et grand-mère va nous étriper si nous ne sommes pas présents.

-Tu as le temps de prendre une douche et de mettre l'uniforme, ricana Kévin.

L'arrachement brutal de son esprit avait provoqué une montée d'adrénaline puissante chez Vladmir. Le Russe avait non seulement le teint pâle et le regard encore hagard, mais il était en sueur.

Le Serdaigle ronchonna quelque peu mais obéit. Lorsqu'il réapparut, rafraîchi, son visage aussi calme que d'habitude, Neville et Kévin se tenaient au même endroit, mais il put apercevoir un hématome sur la mâchoire de Kévin. Mortifié d'avoir blessé son ami, Vlad s'excusa de les avoir agressés.

-C'est de notre faute, éluda Neville alors que Kévin se frottait la mâchoire avec un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas souvent que Vlad avait l'air aussi… adolescent.

-Nous n'aurions jamais du t'arracher d'une méditation profonde aussi brutalement, acquiesça le serdaigle. Bon, ce n'est pas que le temps presse, mais nous avoir vingt minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée du château…

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Vladmir se tenait au milieu des autres étudiants de Poudlard à l'entrée du château. Le corps enseignant les avait rassemblés devant le pont d'honneur enjambant la pointe du Lac Noir, à l'endroit où les eaux des ruisseaux d'Ecosse s'écoulaient pour alimenter le plan d'eau. Ce pont permettait de relier l'entrée du château et les grilles monumentales du domaine de Poudlard. C'était également à ce niveau que toutes les premières années débarquaient après leur promenade en barque.

Les préfets avaient aligné les étudiants de Poudlard en rangs parfaits, par maison puis par année, et ils se tenaient droits, subissant les derniers conseils sur l'importance de la diplomatie envers leurs invités et les dernières rectifications.

-Weasley, redressez votre chapeau, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall à Ronald.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel quand son ami se débattit puis le redressa sous le sourire de Neville, juste derrière elle, avant de rajuster également son col.

-Miss Patil, retirez cet accessoire ridicule, rajouta la professeure de Métamorphose en direction de la jumelle de Padma. Cette dernière soupira, marmonnant contre les fausses jumelles alors que Parvati retirait de ses cheveux un affreux papillon de velours.

-Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que nous avons en commun, marmonna la jeune fille sous les soutiens silencieux des autres quatrièmes années de Serdaigle. Effectivement, jour après jour, ils ne pouvaient que constater les différences de mentalité et de comportement entre les deux jumelles.

-Comment arriveront-ils ? questionna finalement Kévin en se tournant vers Vladmir, qui soupira quand tous les autres Serdaigles autour de lui le regardèrent dans l'expectative.

-Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

-Bah je suis sûr que tu connais des élèves de Durmstrang, sourit Michael.

-Ils viendront en bateau, soupira Vlad avant de rajouter devant leurs visages surpris que l'école de Durmstrang était située sur une île.

-En bateau ? répéta Mandy, incrédule.

-Et les écoles françaises ? s'enquit Anthony.

-Je ne sais pas.

-En train ?

-Cela m'étonnerait. Beaucoup trop commun quand on connait la réputation de Beaubatons pour le faste.

-En transplanant ?

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sourit Padma.

Le groupe de serdaigles scruta avec attention le parc qui commençait à devenir sombre. Tous les élèves faisaient la même chose, attendant dans un silence pesant. Le froid d'octobre se faisait sentir, et si Vladmir n'était pas du tout incommodé – il lui fallait bien 10 degrés de moins pour qu'il commence à ressentir le froid – il n'en était pas de même pour les autres qu'il pouvait voir frissonner…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'une douce chaleur enveloppe l'ensemble des serdaigles. Tous remercièrent d'un signe de tête leur directeur de maison, qui les regardait avec bienveillance. Le professeur Flitwick venait de leur jeter un petit sort chauffant afin qu'ils ne claquent pas des dents devant leurs invités. Les autres enseignants firent rapidement de même et de nombreux étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement.

Luna, aux côtés de Kévin mais dans le rang des troisièmes années, fut la première à lever la tête vers la Forêt Interdite, sans doute avertie par son talent naturel pour la prescience.

-Là-bas ! s'écria soudain un jeune étudiant de Gryffondor, que Vladmir avait repéré pour avoir un œil d'aigle et qui se promenait généralement avec un appareil photo. Colin Crivey, s'il ne se trompait pas.

Effectivement, au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite apparaissait quelque chose d'immense, qui grandissait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait – et rapidement, de surcroît.

-Un dragon ? demanda avec curiosité une serdaigle, tandis que plusieurs pousfouffles manifestaient des signes de peur.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, Miss Chang, grogna Severus en s'approchant d'eux avec le professeur Flitwick.

Mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant les autres élèves. Leurs regards méfiants restaient braqués sur la maison/chose/truc qui fusait vers eux.

Kévin adressa un sourire rassurant à sa sœur, située à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle apprenait vite la politique des serpentards et seule sa parfaite connaissance de Mary-Ann lui disait qu'elle était inquiète. La jeune Entwhislte lui adressa un sourire en retour, alors que Léonis se penchait vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Mon petit lion prend soin d'elle, déclara Luna en regardant son cousin.

-Je sais, soupira Kévin, mais…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Les Fayes veillent sur elle, bien plus que sur toi alors que tu es déjà leur protégé. Et puis elle est sous la protection du Dragon, alors elle ne craint rien.

-Merci petite fée, dit Kévin avec sincérité, ne récoltant en réponse qu'un sourire doux.

-Reculez légèrement, s'il vous plait ! déclara soudain le professeur Chourave.

Tous les étudiants obéirent, surtout quand ce qui se révéla être un immense carrosse tiré par des pégases d'une taille improbable descendit en flèche vers eux.

Les cinq principaux professeurs de l'école, à savoir la directrice et les quatre chefs de maison, se placèrent devant les élèves pour former le comité d'accueil, à l'instant où le carrosse se posa au sol.

Le fracas fut important, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière qu'Augusta fit disparaître d'un geste de baguette. Les armoiries de Beaubatons, deux baguettes d'or croisées lançant trois étoiles chacune, se dévoilèrent sur la porte.

Le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard apparut comme par enchantement et ouvrit l'impressionnante porte tout en déployant un marchepied, avant de disparaître à nouveau, comme il le convenait à un simple serviteur. L'étiquette sorcière étant ce qu'elle était, les vieilles règles étaient encore d'usage pour de nombreuses choses, dont l'importance à ce que les domestiques restent le plus possible discret…

Ce fut le professeur Prince qui s'approcha du carrosse pour aider galamment une belle femme dont la taille justifiait les dimensions de l'habitacle. Après s'être incliné, il proposa son bras à la nouvelle venue pour la guider vers la Directrice de Poudlard.

-Géante, murmura Kévin.

-En partie seulement je pense, acquiesça derrière lui Anthony. Comme le professeur Hagrid.

-Elle a beaucoup plus de charmes que lui, pouffa Padma.

En effet, hormis sa taille impressionnante, la nouvelle venue avait un port altier, d'immenses yeux noirs fascinants et un profil taillé à la serpe indéniablement noble, renforcé par sa robe noire austère mais délicatement rehaussée d'opales.

Augusta inclina légèrement la tête, imperceptible salutation que lui rendit la géante.

-Dame Maxime, soyez la bienvenue au Domaine de Poudlard. Que votre séjour soit prospère et sous la bénédiction de la Magie, rajouta la sorcière en français.

-Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, ma chère Lady Londubat, répondit avec un sourire la nouvelle venue. Que la Magie vous soit favorable.

-Vlad, traduction, souffla Kévin.

-Elles viennent d'échanger des vœux de bienvenue typiquement français, répondit de même le Russe sans quitter les deux directrices du regard.

-Tu comprends le français ? s'étonna Lisa, juste devant Vladmir.

-Non, mais je connais les bases de la bienséance pour les trois quarts des pays d'Europe. Les français sont les plus à cheval sur l'étiquette, chuchota Vlad.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter les étudiants de Poudlard, ma chère, reprit la Matriarche des Londubat en désignant d'un signe de main les quelques 200 étudiants qui composaient son école. Jeunes gens, veuillez accueillir Dame Olympe Maxime, Directrice des prestigieuses Académies de Beaubatons et Rochefroide.

A la plus grande satisfaction d'Augusta, aucun de ses élèves n'applaudit, mais les garçons s'inclinèrent avec une main sur le cœur et les filles réalisèrent une délicate révérence. Le Professeur Selwyn était passé dans toutes les Salles Communes pour enseigner les bases de l'étiquette française, pour qu'ils ne fassent aucun faux pas. Les français étaient peut-être beaucoup plus ouverts au niveau des histoires de sang et de magie, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins de fervents partisans de la noblesse et de l'étiquette. Cette attention sembla impressionner la directrice française, qui se tourna vers Augusta.

-Je ne savais pas que vous enseignez l'étiquette à vos étudiants, s'étonna Madame Maxime avec un fort accent.

-Les cours d'Initiation à la Culture Sorcière ont été réintroduits depuis bientôt deux ans, expliqua avec un sourire Augusta.

-Alors laissez-moi vous présentez mes propres étudiants, annonça doucement Madame Maxime.

Comme si les élèves de Rochefroide et Beaubatons n'attendaient que ce signal, deux files de jeunes adultes, tous âgés de plus de 17 ans, sortirent en rangs parfaitement alignés.

La douzaine d'étudiants portaient tous des uniformes bleu clairs en soie, et alors qu'ils étaient présentés, ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait trois champions, mais ça fait quatre écoles, marmonna Lisa, une des serdaigles de leur année.

-Ecoute en cours, rit Michael. C'est la même école, sauf qu'elle n'est pas mixte. Ils ont donc deux structures séparées !

-Voulez-vous rentrer pour vous réchauffer un peu ? demandait pendant ce temps Augusta en notant que les étudiants français semblaient quelque peu frigorifiés, bien peu vêtus pour le froid de l'Ecosse.

-Je vous remercie de votre délicate attention, mais nous allons attendre avec vous l'arrivée du Directeur Karkaroff et de ses étudiants, sourit affablement la Géante. Si je ne me trompe pas, il ne devrait pas tarder.

-En effet, Professeur Hagrid ?

-Oui, M'dame la Directrice.

Le demi-géant et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques arriva derrière eux et flatta doucement les gigantesques pégases, avant de les emmener avec le carrosse en direction de la Forêt Interdite, sous le regard inquiet de la directrice française.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, sourit Augusta, nous avons pris en compte toutes vos doléances concernant le traitement de vos étalons et le professeur Hagrid est le plus à même de s'occuper d'eux. Et vous êtes invitée à les voir autant que vous le souhaitez dans les écuries du château.

-On a des écuries ? grogna Ron, dans la file des gryffondors.

-Bien sûr, idiot, murmura Hermione, elles sont accolées à l'aile est et donnent sur la lande. Où crois-tu que les sombrals sont logés durant l'année ?

-Les sombrals ? répéta Ron.

-On t'expliquera plus tard, murmura Neville, amusé. Hermione appelait depuis un moment Ron, « Idiot », surnom qui semblait être parti pour rester, surtout quand il répétait les explications de la jeune fille.

Alors que les deux rangs d'étudiants français venaient de s'installer aux côtés des étudiants anglais, un bruit étrange leur parvint dans l'obscurité. Seule la cour et le pont étaient éclairés par les lanternes, le reste du parc étant maintenant plongé dans la pénombre.

-Ils arrivent, sourit Vladmir.

-Le lac, regardez le lac ! s'exclama Lee Jordan, complice incontournable des jumeaux Weasley.

Effectivement, à quelques dizaines de mètres du petit quai de débarquement à la gauche du pont, de gros bouillons venaient d'apparaître. En quelques secondes, il fut remplacé par un tourbillon et au milieu de la dépression, un mat se leva lentement.

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors qu'un impressionnant bateau émergeait de l'eau, déployant sa voilure pour faire la dizaine de mètres lui permettant de venir à quai. A l'inverse du carrosse de Beaubatons et Rochefroide, lumineux, le vaisseau de Dursmtrang était sombre, de vagues lueurs verdâtres illuminant les hublots. L'emblème de l'école biélorusse se détachait sur les voiles et deux hommes sautèrent au sol pour, d'un geste de baguettes, amarrer le bateau et déployer une passerelle.

Un homme en sortit, vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Seul Kévin vit le regard sauvage que lança Vladmir à l'homme, et il se promit de se renseigner sur les raisons de la colère de son ami.

Derrière l'inconnu, une vingtaine de jeunes hommes avec des capes de fourrure d'un pourpre profond se déployèrent sur le pont du navire sans toutefois en descendre. Leur allure était martiale, impression renforcée par les sabres d'apparat qu'ils portaient à la taille et qui reflétaient lugubrement les flammes des lanternes.

-Lady Londubat ! s'écria l'homme avec chaleur en se dirigeant vers les deux directrices. Et si ce n'est pas cette chère Dame Maxime ! Comment allez-vous, Mesdames ?

-Aussi bien que possible, Professeur Karkaroff, répondit avec un sourire froid Augusta.

-Le mieux du monde, Professeur, acquiesça Olympe Maxime. Il n'était toutefois pas difficile de constater que, contrairement à la directrice de Poudlard, cette dernière ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour être amicale avec le nouveau venu.

-J'ai dû raté un épisode, marmonna Kévin, parce qu'elles m'ont l'air de ne pas le porter dans leur cœur.

-Karkaroff est un mangemort, souffla Vlad, et il est ouvertement raciste.

-Ahhhh, tout s'éclaire, acquiesça le né-moldu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être libre celui-là ?

La question de Kévin était pleine de sarcasmes. Il savait que le monde sorcier était pourri, mais voir un mangemort à la tête d'une école était vraiment du haut niveau, même pour ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir.

-Il a témoigné contre ses anciens alliés lors de son procès. Cela lui a valu une sacrée remise de peine. Il a fait seulement un an à Azkaban.

-Directeur Karkaroff, je vous présente les étudiants de Poudlard au complet, déclara soudain Lady Londubat. Jeunes gens, voici Igor Karkaroff, Directeur de la célèbre école de Durmstrang.

Le regard d'Igor Karkaroff survola les rangs des étudiants de Poudlard avant de se figer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Vladmir. Il resta immobile une fraction de secondes, légèrement pâle, surtout lorsque le Russe lui adressa un sourire narquois. Bien que son état de choc ne dura pas longtemps, ce fut suffisant pour que plusieurs personnes s'en rendent compte, dont la directrice française, qui lui adressa un regard pointu, ainsi que les serpentards et quelques serdaigles. Igor Karkaroff se reprit rapidement et présenta ses propres élèves.

Dans un ensemble parfaitement coordonné, les étudiants descendirent du bateau et s'alignèrent face aux autres, comme l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt la délégation française.

-Quelle joie d'être ici, vraiment, soupira le directeur Karkaroff en observant le chateau. Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer… Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dame Londubat ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé…

Cela ennuyait énormément la Matriarche des Londubat, surtout cet énorme faux pas à l'Etiquette. Personne n'était d'ailleurs passé à côté, même les nés-moldus de Poudlard. L'homme s'imposait sans être invité au préalable, et le regard qu'il récolta des deux directrices fut glacial.

Des murmures s'élevèrent quand un des étudiants biélorusses, bien que astucieusement placé au fond des rangs, s'avança à contrecœur. Viktor Krum, le plus célèbre des Attrapeurs, qui avait permis à l'équipe de Bulgarie d'accéder à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, se trouvait parmi la délégation de Durmstrang. Dans les murmures entendus autour de lui, Vlad nota qu'ils pensaient tous que le bulgare avait fini sa scolarité.

-Hermione… C'est Krum !

Kévin retint un gloussement moqueur en entendant Ron crier inutilement dans les rangs des gryffondors. Alors que les délégations, après l'invitation formelle d'Augusta, ainsi que les étudiants de Poudlard commençaient à regagner le château, Vladmir aperçut un visage familier.

-Viens Kévin, souffla Vlad avant de faire un petit signe à Drago, Cédric et Neville de le suivre.

Alors que les directeurs conseillaient à tous de rentrer au chaud dans le château, le petit groupe se fraya un chemin vers la délégation russe et Vladmir, un sourire sincère sur le visage, se dirigea vers un grand blond au visage marqué par deux grands yeux d'un bleu translucide.

-**Mais si ce n'est pas Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov ?** s'exclama l'étudiant d'une voix de ténor assez éloignée de son apparence frêle. **Dans mes bras, Tsarévitch Vladmir !**

**-Alekseï Lyvonevitch Vesafine, c'est un plaisir de te revoir !**

Les deux Russes s'embrassèrent amicalement et échangèrent une poignée de main.

**-Les amis, je vous présente un de mes plus vieux camarades, Alekseï Lyovitch Vesafine, **déclara Vladmir sans même réaliser qu'il parlait encore en russe. **Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, Kévin, c'est avec lui que j'ai remonté la Neva en balai sous le nez des moldus !**

**-Mes condoléances,** ricana Kévin en s'adressant à Alekseï. **Katya Annapovna peut être vraiment effrayante quand elle le souhaite.**

**-Je sais**, frissonna le Russe en se souvenant de la sévère punition que les avait attendus par la suite. **Et vous n'avez jamais rencontré ma mère…**

**-Kévin Warren Entwhislte, **se présenta le Serdaigle.

**-Soyez le bienvenue à Poudlard, **salua Neville avant de se présenter, imité par Drago. Seul Cédric resta silencieux, mais adressa aux autres étudiants un sourire un peu crispé. Après tout, il ne parlait pas un mot de la langue maternelle de Vladmir, contrairement aux autres.

-Passons à l'anglais, réalisa Vladmir en s'excusant auprès de Cédric d'un regard. Ce dernier par contre resta de marbre, bien trop concentré sur l'arrivée d'une étoile dans son périmètre proche. En effet, Viktor Krum s'approchait tranquillement, alors que derrière lui, Igor Karkaroff partait vers le château, visiblement furieux.

-Ah, Viktor, je te présente…

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov. On s'est déjà rencontré, déclara avec un sourire contrit l'attrapeur bulgare en donnant une poignée de mains à Vlad.

-Quand ? s'étonna Aleskeï.

-Lors d'une course de Flightracing, sourit Vladmir.

-Et lors de l'ouverture du match d'ouverture de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, rit Krum. On a provoqué de sacrés arrêts cardiaques en réalisant un échange de balais.

-Il fallait bien mettre un peu de piment et de spectacle, s'amusa Vlad avant de regarder vers le chateau. Tu as frustré ton directeur. divergences d'opinions ?

-Outre le fait que tu sois le tsarévitch de Russie, le vieil homme me couve comme une mère poule, mais du genre Baba Yaga, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Vladmir lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. Baba Yaga était une des sorcières du folklore russe, aussi mythique que l'était les trois frères Peverell pour les anglais. Elle avait plusieurs histoires variées qui lui étaient dédiées. Croquemitaine qui ravissait les enfants pour les manger dans son isba au fond de la forêt, elle était également connue pour les élever et les engraisser avant de les mener à l'abattoir. Visiblement, Karkaroff ne voulait que la gloire et le prestige en couvant l'Attrapeur Bulgare.

-Tu comptes participer au tournoi, Vesafine ? demanda Cédric avec intérêt.

-Bien sûr ! Même si j'ai peu de chance face à la bête de compétition ! tapina le russe en donnant un petit coup de coude à son ami bulgare. Et vous ?

Les cinq étudiants de Poudlard se dévisagèrent.

-Malheureusement, on est trop jeune pour concourir, soupira Neville avec un visage faussement navré qui ne trompa personne. Mais nous avons notre propre bête de compétition, n'est-ce pas Cédric ?

Le poufsouffle rougit légèrement alors que Drago enchaînait.

-Et puis, il a le même parcours que M. Krum, ici présent, ricana le Serpentard. Il est attrapeur, admiré par ces dames, à la tête de sa promotion…

-Là, vous faites erreur, Malefoy, ricana Alekseï. Viktor est loin d'être en tête des classements de l'école, quoi que Karkaroff y fasse.

-L'entraînement se fait souvent au détriment des cours, grimaça Krum.

-Ça vous dérangerait de continuer la discussion à l'intérieur ? demanda soudain une nouvelle voix, tout en douceur.

Les sept étudiants se tournèrent pour faire face à Hermione et Luna, les cheveux fous de la première la faisaient paraître étrangement surnaturelle dans la nuit, tandis que la pâleur naturelle de Luna paraissait presque inhumaine.

-Tout le monde vous attend à l'intérieur, déclara Luna de son ton rêveur avant de porter un regard soucieux et terriblement grave sur Alekseï. Vous devriez être auprès des vôtres. Les Parques veillent et le Démon n'attend qu'un seul faux pas. Demandez le soutien de l'Empereur.

Sur ces paroles sybillines, Luna attrapa le bras d'Hermione et sans plus attendre, partit en direction de l'école. Tous les étudiants avaient en effet disparu à l'intérieur du château, même les quelques fans incontournables de Viktor Krum qui avaient attendu quelques minutes dans l'espoir que le vice-champion du monde monte les marches vers le hall d'entrée.

Les deux russes froncèrent les sourcils, mais suivirent le reste du petit groupe. Si les autres avaient connaissance du don de Luna, c'était bien différent pour Krum et Vesafine.

**-Elle est presciente ?**

**-Elle a le don,** acquiesça Vladmir.

**-Alors je dois contacter ma famille. Immédiatement,** murmura Alekseï.

**-Des soucis avec le clan Dlavonine, récemment ?**

Alekseï se contenta d'hocher la tête puis retint Vladmir alors que les autres prenaient un peu d'avance. Le nom Dlavonine signifiait littéralement en anglais clan du démon et il composait un des plus puissants clans familiaux russes pas très loin derrière les Kemenov.

**-En temps qu'héritier des Vesafine, je demande la protection du clan Kemenov à l'héritier,** murmura le sorcier Russe.

**-Une guerre de clan ?** souffla avec inquiétude Vladmir.

**-Les Dlavonine ont des visées sur nos ressources minières en Sibérie Orientale. Ils ont fait trois tentatives de rachat ces derniers mois, mais mon père les a toutes refusées,** murmura Alekseï.

Vladmir regarda avec intensité son ami, son esprit travaillant rapidement. Les Vesafine faisaient partis des rares familles de sorciers à disposer de terres riches en or magique. La plupart des mines de Sibérie étaient sous la possession des Gobelins, plus précisément des Bledor, mais la famille d'Alekseï était propriétaire d'un des plus abondants gisements.

Le clan était peu puissant, sa seule richesse provenant de ces mines, et il ne pouvait les vendre sans disparaître. Vladmir connaissait Lyvon Antonovitch Vesafine. Le père d'Alekseï avait sa fierté, ce qui l'avait empêché de demander une protection. Fierté que n'avait pas son fils et héritier. Surtout quand les Dlavonine étaient en jeu.

**-Tu es bien conscient de ce que tu demandes ?** s'enquit Vlad par acquis de conscience.

Il n'était pas rare, pour des clans de faible importance, de demander une protection à de plus grands clans. Mais ces protections n'étaient jamais gratuites, sinon il s'agissait d'une alliance. Connaissant sa tante et l'amitié qui la liait à la mère d'Alekseï, le prix ne serait pas trop élevé mais cela nécessiterait probablement un certain pourcentage des bénéfices des ventes d'or…

**-Je vais transmettre ta doléance à la matriarche Kemenov,** soupira le jeune Russe quand son homologue lui répondit par l'affirmative. **Reste avec moi à la fin du repas, on ira contacter Katya et Lyvon.**

Un certain soulagement se dessina sur le visage d'Alekseï alors qu'ils rejoignaient rapidement leurs amis respectifs qui les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

-On va se faire remarquer, soupira Drago en notant les portes entrouvertes de la Grande Salle.

-Ne va pas me dire que cela te déplait, soupira Hermione.

-Je suis…

-Un Malefoy, on sait, le coupa la jeune sorcière sous les rires amusés de leurs amis. Mais je me passerais bien de l'attention, moi !

-Dixit la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ? C'est un comble ! s'offusqua le serpentard.

-Les enfants, on se calme, soupira Neville.

-Oui, Maman, ricana Drago. Miss Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis accepta le bras de Drago avant de se redresser légèrement, adoptant un meilleur maintien. Quitte à faire une entrée remarquée, autant qu'elle soit royale. Derrière elle, Luna avait pris d'office le bras de Vladmir, qui soupira.

-Luna…

-Chut, j'admire les petites Iechenkas venues avec nos amis de l'Est. Elles ne sortent que la nuit… et j'ai oublié mon appareil photo dans le dortoir, se lamenta la serdaigle.

Vladmir sourit malgré lui de sa connaissance incroyable des créatures rares du monde entier, puis guida Luna dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, l'attention de tous se porta sur eux, y compris celle de la Directrice.

-Monsieur Kemenov, je me doute que vous n'avez pas vu certains de vos amis depuis un certain temps mais cela n'est pas une raison pour faire attendre toute l'école ! tonna soudain Augusta depuis la table professorale.

Vladmir retint une grimace et se contenta de s'excuser d'une voix claire avant de rejoindre la table des serdaigles avec Luna et Kevin. Les deux membres de la délégation de Dursmtrang suivièrent quand à eux Drago à la table des Serpentards, où l'ensemble des représentants de l'école biélorusse s'étaient installés. De nombreuses filles bavaient sur le joueur, ce qui semblait laisser Krum de marbre et faisaient ricaner les serpentards.

Luna, Kévin et Vladmir trouvèrent une place aux côtés d'un groupe de sorcières françaises et s'installèrent. Les deux garçons observèrent avec attention une des filles, d'une blondeur incroyable, presque argentée, et aux yeux d'un bleu sombre.

**-Vélane ? **soupçonna Kévin.

**-Probablement. Suffit de voir à quel point Anthony bave sur elle**, ricana Vlad en désignant leur camarade de classe complètement subjugué.

-Si je puis me permettre, que font deux russes à Poudlard ? demanda soudain la concernée avec un accent marqué et un sourire lumineux. Bien trop lumineux pour être humain.

-Vous pouvez vous permettre, mais nous pouvons ne pas répondre, sourit affablement Kévin. Surtout sans avoir été présenté au préalable.

La façon dont le visage de la sorcière française se durcit était comique et surtout, bien plus intéressant, surtout quand les dents blanches se révélèrent bien trop acérée pour une humaine.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une Vélane que votre charme fonctionne sur tous les hommes et vous dispense d'une certaine étiquette. Votre père serait furieux de votre manque de savoir vivre, s'il l'apprenait, annonça tranquillement Luna en se servant une part de ragoût. Après tout, les Delacour sont une des plus vieilles familles de la noblesse française.

Aussi bien Kévin que Vladmir ne savaient pas s'ils devaient éclater de rire sous le visage offusqué de la française devant la remontrance de la petite serdaigle ou s'ils devaient être inquiets par sa soudaine tirade parfaitement limpide. Où était leur Luna rêveuse et emplie d'une douce folie ? C'était rare qu'elle soit aussi claire et normale, et c'était généralement de mauvais augure.

-Comment…

-Les Vélanes ne sont pas les seules créatures magiques compatibles avec les humains.

-Dryade, cracha fort peu élégamment la française.

Vladmir et Kévin se tournèrent pour faire face à la Vélane, faisant écran entre elle et Luna. Si cette dernière avait du sang de dryade, cela expliquait bien la douceur et la légère folie qui animait les Lovegood, ainsi que son don pour percevoir les êtres surnaturels. Elle était liée à la nature bien plus étroitement que le commun des sorciers.

-Touchez un seul cheveu de Luna, Delacour, et je n'assure pas votre avenir, murmura Kévin.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me menacer ? s'offusqua la Vélane.

-Vladmir Kemenov, Prince Potter et Tsarévitch de l'Empire de Russie, renseigna affablement le russe.

-Kévin Entwhistle, Chevalier-Mage du Prince Potter. Luna Lovegood est sous ma protection.

Si Vladmir avait insisté lourdement sur son accent, la voix de Kévin avait pris les intonations sifflantes du fourchelangue, tandis que ses yeux étaient aussi glacials que la glace de Sibérie. Kévin ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait dit cela, mais la réaction de la sorcière française fut assez surprenante.

Elle pâlit, tout comme ses amies, avant de s'incliner légèrement devant lui.

-Je ne voulais pas insulter votre Dame, Seigneur Entwhistle, ni porter atteinte à votre nom, Prince Potter.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? siffla Kévin alors que les trois françaises s'éloignaient d'eux sous le regard de l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. A part quelques serdaigles autour d'eux, personne n'avait réalisé qu'un sérieux incident diplomatique avait été évité.

-Tu viens juste de menacer une des héritières de l'une des plus vieilles familles françaises en toute impunité, étant donné que le monde magique français était sous l'autorité du royaume magique d'Angleterre, ricana Vlad alors que Luna lui souriait doucement, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et en passant, tu as déclaré implicitement que Luna était ta fiancée.

-…

Kévin le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés puis gémit.

-Mon preux chevalier, gloussa Luna, taquine.

-Je suis maudit, se lamenta le né-moldu, arrachant de grands éclats de rire à tout le monde.

-Qui sont les trois autres personnes à table ? demanda lentement Kévin, toujours dépité, son attention concentrée sur la table professorale.

Vladmir tourna la tête et plissa les paupières. Le visage du premier lui disait vaguement quelque chose, impossible de ne pas connaitre le deuxième puisqu'il s'agissait de Damoclès Rowle, quant au troisième, les traits étaient caractéristiques. Et l'appartenance familiale était renforcée en voyant l'inconnu aux côtés de leur professeur d'Initiation à la Culture Sorcière. Il s'agissait d'un Selwyn. Il en informa son ami, qui passa le reste du repas à faire des suppositions sur leur présence, certaines vraiment idiotes mais qui eurent le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

Alors que le repas finissait sur un certain nombre de gâteaux en partie inconnus, Augusta se leva avec un sourire sur le visage.

-Jeunes gens, il est temps d'ouvrir officiellement ce 25ème Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Toutefois, avant toute chose, permettez-moi de vous présenter notre nouveau directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Lord Damoclès Rowle, son aide ministérielle, Felix Selwyn et enfin, Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Jeux et Sport Magiques.

Les applaudissements polis avaient salué les deux premiers sorciers, qui s'étaient contentés d'un signe de tête à leur annonce. Ils avaient été plus enthousiastes pour le troisième.

-Verpey... C'est pas le type qui avait commenté la finale de la coupe du monde ? demanda Kévin.

-Si, c'est aussi un ancien batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Un bon même, annonça Vlad en comprenant enfin pourquoi l'homme lui semblait familier.

-Lord Rowle venant de prendre la tête du Département, il ne pourra pas faire partie du jury comme il l'était initialement prévu. Il sera donc remplacé par Monsieur Selwyn. Avec Monsieur Verpey, Dame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même, nous composerons le jury des trois épreuves du tournoi.

-Je m'étais posé la question mais… pourquoi Dame Maxime ? souffla Kévin.

-Dame est l'équivalent français de Lady, c'est Sire pour Lord, répondit son ami.

Pendant ce temps, la Directrice avait fini d'expliquer les différentes épreuves. Dans le silence respectueux de la Grande Salle, elle sortit alors sa baguette magique et l'agita devant elle pour faire apparaître un immense coffre au pied de l'estrade des professeurs. Un coffre ancien incrusté de sublimes pierres précieuses qui vibrait de magique pure.

-Comme vous le savez, trois champions seront désignés, un par école participante. A chaque tâche, ils recevront des notes attribuées en fonction de leurs performances et les notes globales détermineront le vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial, qui a sélectionné depuis le commencement du tournoi les sorciers… La Coupe de Feu !

Augusta tapota trois fois le couvercle et elle en sortit une sublime coupe. Le matériau semblait étrange, presque vivant, et d'impressionnantes flammes bleutées en sortaient.

-C'est du bois, murmura Luna. Un bois ancien et magique. Très puissant.

Si Vladmir et Kévin avaient pu douter de l'affiliation de leur amie aux dryades, ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Pas beaucoup de sorciers pouvaient reconnaître d'un coup d'œil du bois, encore moins en détecter la puissance magique.

-Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature devra déposer dans la coupe un parchemin avec son nom et celui de son école inscrit lisiblement. Vous aurez 24 heures à partir de maintenant pour poser votre nom. Demain soir, pour la fête des morts, la coupe donnera les noms des champions qu'elle aura jugé dignes de représenter leurs écoles. Vous avez tous été prévenus des formalités de candidature, je ne les répéterais pas. Sachez juste qu'en posant votre nom, vous signez un contrat magique. Soyez donc sûrs de votre décision.

Sur ce dernier avertissement, Augusta leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les congédia.

Cette soirée fut agitée pour de nombreuses personnes. Si pour la plupart des résidents de Poudlard, l'excitation du tournoi primait, d'autres avaient de plus grosses inquiétudes.

Vladmir venait de contacter Katya et le chef du clan Vesafine pour qu'ils entament des négociations en vue d'une protection du clan Kemenov. Quelque part dans le château, une jeune sorcière française envoyait une lettre à sa famille pour leur annoncer le retour des Cinq Familles et de l'insulte indirecte qu'elle avait faite à une des pupilles des Potter. Un ancien Mangemort s'inquiétait de son sort après avoir vu un Kemenov, et pas n'importe lequel, l'héritier des Romanov…

Et comme la soirée avait été agitée, le début de la nuit fut calme. Neville en profita pour travailler en toute tranquillité sur un nouveau type de poison, niché dans un des moelleux fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. S'il paraissait être une catastrophe ambulante durant les cours de potions, ses amis et le professeur Prince seuls savaient qu'il était en réalité très bon. Après tout, une bonne connaissance des poisons allait de pair avec les antidotes, des potions pour la plupart. Les membres de la Lignée Maitresse des Londubat, spécialisée dans l'empoisonnement, étaient des génies herboristes, mais également de bons potionnistes.

Il avait donc, à deux heures du matin, sortit son carnet enchanté avec des dizaines de sorts de protection et griffonnait des idées d'associations afin de créer un nouveau poison. Le dernier avait été inventé par son arrière-grand père et il fallait un nouveau qui n'ait pas encore d'antidotes connus…

Neville se penchait sur les propriétés magiques du cyanure, bien trop connus et donc sous-estimé dans les empoisonnements, quand quelque chose le perturba. Fermant vivement son carnet, il réalisa qu'un bruit de pas dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs se faisait entendre. C'était rare qu'un élève se lève au milieu de la nuit, surtout un samedi matin...

Avec attention, glissant sa baguette magique discrètement dans sa main, il fit semblant de dormir, surveillant toutefois le nouvel arrivant entre les cils entrouverts.

Les cheveux indomptables et d'un brun profond étaient caractéristiques… Neville se redressa et, stupéfait, réalisa que les yeux chocolat de son amie étaient vitreux, alors qu'elle passait devant lui sans le voir.

-Hermione ?

La jeune lionne ne répondit pas, se déplaçant silencieusement. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la sortie, Neville nota ses pieds nus, sa chemise de nuit fine qui allait lui valoir la mort si elle quittait la chaleur de la Salle Commune pour les couloirs.

Mais le problème, c'était ses yeux vitreux… trop de choses pouvaient en être la raison… du simple somnambulisme à l'Impérium vu en cours… Et dans aucun des cas, il n'était conseillé d'arracher de cet état de transe un sujet brutalement.

Neville attrapa le gallion de l'Alliance et sonna l'alarme.

Elle résonna dans les différents dortoirs à travers l'école et cela, pour la première fois depuis que l'Alliance avait été créée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui ronflaient tranquillement, affalés sur le même lit en une habitude qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdue depuis leur enfance, sursautèrent brutalement. Sans même chercher à comprendre, réalisant que c'était le gallion de l'Alliance qui sonnait, ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Dans la précipitation ils se heurtèrent douloureusement mais n'en firent pas grand cas… ils attrapèrent leurs baguettes magiques et se précipitèrent vers la porte de leur dortoir.

-Les gars ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse leur meilleur ami.

-Rendors-toi, Lee, murmura Fred.

-C'est rien de grave, rajouta George.

Mais Lee les connaissait bien trop pour se faire avoir. Les voir, vêtus d'un simple caleçon long, descendre en courant les escaliers des dortoirs, baguette en main, n'était pas ce qu'il appellerait « rien de grave ». Cependant, il avait trop confiance en eux. S'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, il ne les suivrait pas… Cela faisait un an qu'ils avaient leurs petits secrets et quand ils le voudraient, ils lui en feraient part… Mais indéniablement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Drago ouvrit les yeux vivement, bien trop habitué aux réveils en fanfare depuis que Mary-Ann demeurait chez les serpentards. Il maudissait les règles permettant aux filles de se faufiler dans les dortoirs des garçons en toute impunité... Sauf que point de jeune fille lui sautant dessus, le sourire aux lèvres sous les rires de ses camarades de dortoir. Juste une alarme brutale qui, s'il n'avait pas posé de sorts d'intimité, aurait réveillé ses amis.

D'un geste, il repoussa ses draps, attrapa le gallion qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et d'un geste, métamorphosa son luxueux pyjama en un pantalon noir et un pull épais. Puis il se saisit de sa baguette familiale et fila en douce.

Il rata le regard de Théo et Blaise, inquiets. Car contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Drago, il avait oublié ses sorts autour de son lit. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle, capables de dormir au milieu d'un troupeau de banshees, dormaient toujours.

Severus, malgré l'heure tardive, ne dormait pas. Tranquillement installé dans les laboratoires de la Chambre des Secrets, il mettait la dernière touche à la potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin, bavardant avec André sur les propriétés de certaines plantes.

L'alarme les prit par surprise tous les deux et André manqua de tomber de la tête du Maitre des Potions droit dans la potion brûlante. Seuls les réflexes de Severus le sauvèrent d'un bain assez désagréable.

Jurant, Severus n'hésita pourtant pas et abandonna sans le moindre état d'âme sa potion. Car si le gallion sonnait, c'est qu'un de ses petits protégés était probablement en danger. D'un mouvement, il fit disparaître le liquide bouillonnant, ne pouvant pas conserver la Tue-Loup sous stase à cette étape clé de la préparation.

Fumseck, à moitié endormi sur une étagère, ne chercha pas et se percha sur l'épaule du sorcier. Ce fut un professeur Prince particulièrement menaçant qui disparut de la Chambre des Secrets, Andrade Serpentard sur sa tête, Fumseck sur l'épaule. Ne restait plus qu'à suivre le gallion, qui le mènerait directement à celui qui sonnait l'alarme.

Cédric faisait un rêve délicieux avec sa petite amie en point central, lorsqu'un bruit des plus désagréables le réveilla. Complètement déboussolé, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de réaliser que s'il ne connaissait pas ce bruit, c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu… Heureusement que le gallion de l'Alliance brillait d'un rouge alarmant également.

Marmonnant sur les bienfaits d'être Préfet et d'avoir sa propre chambre, Cédric attrapa un pantalon, une chemise et sa robe de sorcier avant de s'habiller tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Traversant en silence sa Salle Commune, il dut se cacher derrière une liane particulièrement touffue le temps que son homologue féminine disparaisse dans sa propre chambre. Il put alors se faufiler dans le tunnel secret menant aux cuisines. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui.

Mary-Ann ouvrit les yeux, persuadée que Drago avait enfin décidé de se venger de ses réveils en fanfare. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de faire les blagues qu'elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir faire à ses frères et le grand blond était sa cible préférée, avec Neville.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? marmonna Clarisse, sa meilleure et première amie.

-Mon frère qui doit me parler, mentit sans honte Mary-Ann. Quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, étant donné qu'elle allait le rejoindre.

-A cette heure ? s'étonna la jeune Selwyn avec un haussement de sourcils sans équivoque après avoir vu le réveil affiché 2 heures du matin.

Mary-Ann lui adressa un sourire contrit puis attrapa un pull et sa robe d'école, qu'elle enfila par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

Clarisse la regarda se lever et attraper un vieux jeans, puis soupira avant de fouiller sous son oreiller.

-Tiens, Pap…

Mary-Ann attrapa par réflexe l'objet, long et fin et regarda avec surprise sa camarade de dortoir, heureusement la seule autre fille de son année à Serpentard.

-C'est la baguette de ma grand-mère. Elle s'appelle Reviens.

Mary-Ann lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et sauta sur Clarisse pour l'embrasser affectueusement.

-Merci !

Et Mary-Ann disparut après avoir empoché le gallion, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son amie. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun Serpentard que les Gemini de Serdaigle, ainsi que les jumeaux de Gryffondor formaient un groupe pas très légal. Pap y était lié ?

Kévin et Vladmir ouvrirent simultanément les yeux… pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une petite serdaigle blonde caractéristique déjà réveillée et visiblement en pleine forme.

-Hermione va rencontrer un Dragon, sautilla la jeune fille. Ses boucles d'oreilles, cette fois composées de petites jonquilles, captaient la flamme que venait d'allumer Vladmir.

Sans plus chercher, les deux garçons attrapèrent leurs baguettes et sautèrent hors du lit. Ils ne connaissaient qu'un dragon dans Poudlard… Et Hermione était bien capable de le réveiller sans le vouloir. Qui que soit celui qui avait activé l'alarme, il avait bien raison.

* * *

Shira : Si c'était sur Pottermore, je ne suis pas du tout ce site, je me base uniquement sur le canon et les films ^^

Guest : Merci :) et oui, il fallait bien le grand méchant du siècle ^^ et l'arrivée des délégations n'a pas arrêté l'interêt de tous sur Vlad, comme tu as pu le voir ;)

Lily : Luna a un rôle plus ponctuel, qui correspond à sa nature. Elle est évaporée, peu présente, sauf de temps en temps ou son intervention est importante ^^ Et oui, Bubus est un c***** ;)

Adenoide : oui, du boulot les attend ! mais ils ont du soutien, nos petits étudiants de Poudlard :)

Ary : alors, cette arrivée des délégations ?


	50. Chapter 50

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 50… Le Cinquantième quoi ! Oo Je n'aurais jamais imaginé aller jusque-là, quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire de Vlad et de l'Alliance ^^ _

_Pour fêter ça, je me suis légèrement lâchée sur l'histoire et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Une histoire de dragons, de fondateurs et de champions. **

Neville suivait Hermione.

Sans surprise, la jeune femme avait passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de leur Salle Commune et descendait maintenant les escaliers de la tour Gryffondor.

La soudaine chaleur de son gallion l'avertit que tout le monde s'était réveillé et avait répondu présent. L'Héritier Londubat poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa la petite pièce d'or.

-'Dans le Hall d'Entrée dans 5min' ! annonça Neville, l'urgence clairement perceptible dans sa voix, même par télépathie.

Diverses réponses lui revinrent, le rassurant. Ils seraient tous là, même Mary-Ann, alors qu'elle venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans le monde magique. Les Entwhistle étaient décidément d'un bois bien trempé, car malgré les recommandations de son frère, Pap n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle faisait désormais partie de l'Alliance, alors elle viendrait.

-Neville !

Le Gryffondor se retourna, baguette levée et prête à jeter un maléfice assez douloureux, quand il reconnut les deux têtes rousses identiques. Les jumeaux, encore en caleçons, venaient de courir depuis leur propre dortoir. Ils le rejoignirent, le souffle court.

-Qu'est-ce…

-qu'il se passe ? termina Fred.

-Hermione est soit possédée, soit somnambule, soit en transe ou pire encore… sous _Impérium_. Etant donné qu'elle n'a jamais été sujette à des troubles du sommeil de ce genre, je penche pour une des autres possibilités.

-Pas bon, marmonna Fred en apercevant la crinière brune de la jeune fille disparaître dans les escaliers.

-D'après le prof de Défense, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose sans risquer sa santé mentale, marmonna George. Par contre, si c'est _l'Impérium_, un _Finite Incantatem_ bien puissant devrait suffire. Tu as tenté ?

-Non, je ne le savais pas, grogna Neville.

Le Gryffondor se dépêcha de dépasser la jeune femme afin d'avertir tout le monde. Il voulait absolument éviter toute mauvaise surprise si elle les croisait soudain dans le hall d'entrée. Il en profita pour jeter le contre-sort le plus commun du monde sorcier.

Rien ne changea. Hermione, le regard toujours aussi vide, continua son chemin sans même réaliser que Neville se tenait juste devant elle. Il s'écarta à temps pour qu'ils ne se heurtent pas .

-Fred, George, descendez dans le Hall. Prévenez les autres qu'Hermione est possédée ou en transe. Qu'ils ne hurlent pas comme des banshees...

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et dévalèrent l'étage restant. Neville avait eu une bonne idée, car les trois Serdaigles étaient déjà présents, ainsi que leur Maitre de Potions préféré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda d'une voix soyeuse mais teintée de danger Severus tout en haussant un sourcil narquois au manque de tenue vestimentaire des jumeaux.

-Hermione est soit possédée…

-… soit en transe, haleta George.

Vladmir se pinça le nez en soupirant, tandis que Cédric déboulait comme un fou du sous-sol, baguette magique en main.

-Que… ?

-Monsieur Diggory ! Et si par malheur vous aviez croisé mes collègues ou le concierge, qu'auriez-vous bien pu dire pour justifier votre agressivité ? Messieurs Weasley, une explication pour votre tenue des plus… minimalistes ?

Les trois étudiants rougirent et les jumeaux rectifièrent d'un mouvement de baguettes leurs tenues, les rendant un peu plus décents. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione pénétra dans le Grand Hall, accompagnée de Neville.

Tous, bouche-bée, observèrent la jeune sorcière uniquement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et pieds nus les contourner pour se diriger vers les cachots.

-Elle n'est pas possédée, annonça lentement Severus. Elle doit être en transe, mais il reste à savoir pourquoi...

-Luna pense qu'elle va voir un dragon. Elle a dit exactement « Hermione va rencontrer un dragon ».

-_Ce_ dragon ?! pâlit le Maitre des Potions en observant Luna, qui lui adressa un sourire lumineux en réponse, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

-Quel dragon ? s'étonna Kévin. Severus resta silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Mais son visage était un indicateur suffisant de son inquiétude et de ses pensées sombres. L'Alliance comprit le danger réel lorsque le Maître des Potions et de la Triade de l'Underground invoqua un Patronus.

-Préviens la Directrice qu'Hermione est en transe et se dirige probablement dans la Crypte, murmura Severus à la sublime biche qui venait d'apparaitre. Qu'elle active les quartiers de protection de l'école à leur maximum.

-Severus ?

-Plus tard, murmura le Maitre des Potions avec un visage sombre qui dissuada tout le monde de poser plus de questions. Le professeur Prince leur conseilla surtout de rester bien attentif et de garder leurs baguettes magiques bien en main.

La discussion n'avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes, et ce furent donc de plus en plus inquiets qu'ils se précipitèrent à la suite de la jeune fille. Elle avait peu d'avance sur eux et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-sols sombres et humides de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à Hermione ? déclara soudain Drago, les traits sombres, alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier sous-sol, qui abritait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles et la demeure des Serpentards.

-Oui, elle était bizarre et nous a même ignorés ! protesta Mary-Ann en croissant les bras, à côté de Drago. Son air boudeur était amusant, surtout si on tenait compte de la couche de peinture d'un rose lumineux sur ses cheveux et ses épaules. Les deux Serpentards s'étaient retrouvés dans leur Salle Commune avant de partir dans les couloirs. Ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur un certain esprit frappeur, ce qui les avait ralentis.

-On a croisé Peeves, soupira Drago, dont seule la manche était maculée de peinture. Il nous a laissé tranquille après que nous l'ayons menacé d'une de tes visites, Kévin.

Le Serdaigle esquiva un vague sourire tandis que Severus se chargeait de les nettoyer d'un geste de baguette. Son attention était surtout concentrée sur sa sœur... Kévin hésita puis, en recevant un regard noir de sa sœur, soupira.

-Reste bien à nos côtés, Pap. Et si par malheur tu n'obéis pas à un ordre, je m'arrange pour que tu sois coincée pour la fin de l'année dans ta Salle Commune.

-Merci, Grand-frère ! rit Mary-Ann en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir à la suite des autres, tenant la main de Luna.

-Elle te mène par le bout du nez, ricana Neville.

-Ouais, tout comme Drago et même toi, je te signale, soupira le Serdaigle. Seul Vladmir est capable de résister…

-Tu… hésita Neville.

-Même si je lui interdis, elle viendra, murmura Kévin, ses yeux bleus montrant toute l'étendue de son inquiétude. Je préfère qu'elle soit à nos côtés et avertie des dangers.

-Severus, tu es sûr ? murmura Vlad, en tête avec le Maître des Potions.

Hermione venait de disparaître dans un couloir poussiéreux et bien plus sombre que le reste des lieux. Ils s'étaient déjà aventurés dans cette partie du château l'année dernière, mais c'était toujours aussi lugubre. Les cachots de Poudlard, les vrais, étaient enfoncés encore plus profondément sous le château, bien en dessous des laboratoires de potions et du domaine des Serpentards.

-Oui. J'espère juste qu'elle ne nous emmène pas dans les catacombes… personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis des siècles et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit sans danger, murmura Severus.

-Les catacombes ? releva Vlad. Tu penses qu'elle nous mène à la Crypte des Fondateurs ?

-Je prie la Mère Magie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Vladmir s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler le sévère sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la Crypte ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-Les dépouilles des Fondateurs.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Severus ! tonna Vladmir, faisant s'arrêter brusquement tout le petit groupe. Luna a parlé d'un dragon, et tu as eu peur ! Que cache la Crypte ?

-Poudlard, murmura le sorcier avec fatalité. Elle abrite Poudlard.

-Attends, elle abrite l'entité de l'école ? s'intéressa Neville.

-Non. Poudlard était le familier des Fondateurs. Un dragon pourpre d'Islande, précisa l'homme.

-Cette race a disparu depuis des siècles ! nia Cédric.

-Le dernier représentant dort sous l'école, soupira Severus. C'est la défense ultime du château.

A cet instant, un tremblement secoua l'ensemble des murs et des lieux, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Luna fut la seule à rester debout, alors que la secousse envoyait tout le monde au sol. Des runes gravées dans les pierres du couloir s'illuminèrent brièvement, avant de les replonger dans l'obscurité.

Severus soupira de soulagement lorsque le tremblement pris fin quelques minutes plus tard. Il était probablement passé inaperçu dans le château même, mais pas pour eux. Ils se trouvaient au niveau des fondations de l'école, après tout.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Luna.

-Augusta, qui a déclenché les plus puissantes protections de l'école, annonça le Maitre des Potions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Honnêtement, si Hermione réveille sans le vouloir un dragon millénaire, je préfère savoir l'école prête à subir un cataclysme, murmura Neville.

-Il n'a pas tort, acquiesça Drago.

-Normalement, Poudlard ne devrait pas s'en prendre à l'école, mais on ne se sait jamais… Ecoutez-moi bien, continua lentement Severus. La dernière fois que nous avons mis les pieds dans cette partie du château, c'était pour se rendre dans les cachots. Les catacombes sont enfouies encore plus bas, et donnent sous le lac, au même niveau que la tanière de Sasssly. C'est très humide et il est possible que des créatures s'y soient installées. Hermione devrait être à l'abri, grâce à son sang de Licorine. Nous, c'est une autre histoire. Il est probable que la Crypte des Fondateurs soit également protégée par des sorts.

-Il aurait fallu un Briseur de Sorts, soupira Vladmir. Le seul que je connaisse est William Weasley, mais il travaille quelque part en Egypte… Hermione aurait probablement quelques sorts en tête mais… Kévin ?

-Non, désolé Vlad, c'est Mione qui est la plus douée en charmes.

-Je peux éventuellement aider, sourit Cédric. J'envisage d'être Briseur de Sorts et j'ai de bonnes bases dans les sortilèges de protection.

-Alors reste au centre Cédric, si on a des ennuis, n'intervient pas…Bien, on se dépêche de rattraper Hermione, soupira Severus.

Heureusement, malgré le labyrinthe des sous-sols de Poudlard, il leur fut relativement facile de suivre les petites traces de pieds nus dans la poussière accumulée depuis des siècles.

Et Severus fut certain qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la Crypte quand ses pas les menèrent vers un nouvel escalier… Dans un silence pesant, l'Alliance pénétra alors dans les catacombes.

Seuls les bruits de pas et leur respiration sourde se faisaient entendre alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs taillés à même la roche, étayés de manière régulière par d'impressionnantes voûtes de pierres renforcées de centaines de runes. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de poussière, mais de l'humidité, qui suintaient sur les murs et gouttaient au sol.

Lentement, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le dédale sous le château, un grognement se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grotte, plongée dans le noir. Seul le bruit assourdissant d'une chute d'eau se faisait entendre, l'ensemble du lieu rendu humide par les minuscules gouttelettes qui saturaient l'air.

-**Eclaire** !

La boule de magie créée par Vladmir lévita jusqu'au centre de la grotte, dévoilant un lieu fascinant.

-On se demandait où s'écoulait une partie des eaux du lac, on a notre réponse, marmonna Severus, ébahi par la cascade, le bassin au centre de la grotte et enfin, le gouffre qui permettait l'évacuation.

Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention des étudiants, c'étaient les niches qui avaient été creusées dans les parois de la grotte, abritant toutes des corps. Ils étaient réellement dans les Catacombes de Poudlard.

Des centaines de niches étaient visibles tout autour de la cascade. Des centaines de cadavres reposaient autour d'eux. Des centaines de morts en parfait état de conservation.

-Ils paraissent endormis, souffla Drago, stupéfait.

-Ce sont des Runes d'embaumement, constata Kévin en se penchant sur une des niches, ignorant les regards méfiants de ses amis. Qui s'intéressait aux Runes d'embaumement, par Merlin ?

-Où est Hermione ? s'inquiéta surtout Vladmir. On aurait dû la rattraper depuis le temps.

-Là-bas !

Tous suivirent l'indication de Mary-Ann. En effet, au bord du gouffre, la silhouette d'Hermione continuait à avancer. Une petite corniche taillée grossièrement dans la pierre était visible. Elle avait traversé le petit pont de pierre qui enjambait le bassin, parcouru d'un courant violent en son milieu, pour rejoindre le petit chemin qui serpentait au-dessus du gouffre.

-Pitié, faites qu'elle ne glisse pas, murmura Drago, alors qu'ils observaient tous la jeune lionne surplomber le gouffre rugissant.

-On n'a pas trop le choix, murmura Cédric. Il faut la suivre.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient tous à l'aise avec le vertige, la seule ayant peur du vide était Hermione mais dans son état, elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte.

Alors que Vladmir posait le pied sur le pont de pierre qui traversait le petit lac, un grognement sourd retentit dans la grotte.

-Vlad… Qu'est-ce…

-…que tu as fait ! tonnèrent les jumeaux.

-Pas bon, murmura Cédric en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un danger.

-Vladmir, ne bouge plus ! rugit Severus en désignant l'eau sous lui.

En effet, cette dernière s'était mise à luire d'un vert étrange. Vladmir ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de Severus et bien lui en prit. Il sauta vivement en arrière, dressant un bouclier autour de lui. Son instinct lui sauva la vie, car à l'emplacement exact où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, un trident vibrait, profondément enfoncé dans la pierre.

-Selkies, déclara Kévin en désignant les dizaines d'êtres de l'eau qui venaient d'émerger. La peau grise et les yeux jaunes étaient caractéristiques ce des êtres de l'eau qui habitaient le Lac Noir.

Après s'être dévisager quelques secondes en silence, ce fut une femelle qui s'avança vers eux, sous la surveillance de ses semblables.

-Que voulez-vous, Humains ? cracha la Selkie d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Nous protégeons notre amie, qui est passée il y a seulement quelques minutes, déclara Kévin.

-La Dame a sa cour ? siffla l'être. Comment puis-je en être sûre ?

-Nous sommes prêts à faire un serment en ce sens, dit doucement Vladmir en baissant son bouclier en signe de bonne foi.

-Vous sentez une ancienne magie… quatre d'entre vous, dit un des Selkies, dont les yeux voilés étaient un signe de cécité.

-Quelle… commença doucement Cédric.

-Je suis Luna Lovegood, sourit la jeune Serdaigle en s'approchant du bord de l'eau. Et voici le Prince Severus, le Prince Vladmir et son Chevalier-Mage, Kévin.

-Le fils d'Artus est donc en vie, soupira le Selkie aveugle. Ils peuvent passer, Murcus. La royauté a toujours été juste pour nous et les dryades n'ont jamais été nos ennemis.

La chef émit un crissement dérangeant, probablement sa propre langue, et ils débattirent quelques secondes.

-Passez, Humains, et prenez soin de la Dame, déclara le Selkie aveugle.

-Pourquoi parlent-ils de la Dame en évoquant Hermione ? murmura Cédric aux jumeaux.

-Aucune idée, marmonnèrent les jumeaux.

Ils échangèrent un regard prévoyant mille maux à leurs amis s'ils ne fournissaient pas d'explications par la suite, puis commencèrent lentement à s'avancer le long de la corniche.

Ils rattrapèrent finalement Hermione, dans une nouvelle pièce, cette fois sèche et éclairée par des gemmes ensorcelées.

Au centre de la pièce reposaient quatre blocs de cristal, à l'intérieur desquels quatre personnes semblaient dormir, aussi bien conservés que l'étaient les morts dans les Catacombes. Les lieux étaient immaculés, d'un gris épuré. Seuls deux tapisseries ornaient les lieux : la première, d'un blanc légèrement passé, était complètement vide tandis que la deuxième représentait le Lac Noir avec le domaine de Poudlard en fond.

-Par Merlin… murmura Severus, figé devant les tombes. Même si aucun portrait n'existait du temps des Fondateurs, les deux femmes et les deux hommes qui reposaient dans les sépultures étaient facilement identifiables.

Au même moment, Fumseck apparut dans une gerbe de flammes, tenant André entre ses pattes.

Kévin, Drago et Vladmir laissèrent leurs amis dans leur contemplation, et passèrent dans la dernière pièce, tandis que les autres semblaient méditatifs, le regard fixé sur les deux derniers membres de l'Alliance.

-Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun sort de protection ? demanda lentement Cédric.

-Tout simplement parce que vous n'aviez aucune intention de nuire aux Fondateurs ou à Poudlard. Au contraire, vous êtes ici pour les protéger. Les Selkies étaient les seuls gardiens vivants.

-Pardon ?

Andrade Serpentard eut un sourire des plus narquois, tandis que Fumseck chantait doucement aux dessus des tombes.

-Les morts ont été enchantés par Salazar pour se réveiller si vous étiez animés de mauvaises intentions. Les Selkies sont les créatures les plus intelligentes du monde aquatique et ils ont fait serment à Helga de juger les passants sur leurs intentions et les tuer le cas échéant. Rowena a installé les charmes de protection à l'entrée des tombes. Godric a caché quelques pièges sur la corniche, qui vous auraient précipités dans le gouffre.

Tous pâlirent en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient évité, avant de rester silencieux, complétant le petit passage où venaient de disparaître leurs amis. Ils étaient conscients que Vladmir, Kévin et Drago n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'eux maintenant...

Pendant ce temps, le noyau dur de l'Alliance observait un étrange spectacle. Au milieu de tas d'or et de joyaux – finalement, les légendes parlant de dragons conservateurs avaient un fond de vérité – trônait un immense dragon aux écailles pourpres. Il était si profondément endormi qu'il semblait ne pas respirer.

Et, tranquillement lovée entre ses pattes avant, la tête appuyée contre l'immense museau aux écailles bien plus fines et douces que le reste du corps de l'impressionnant reptile, Hermione semblait être endormie également.

_Flash. _Kévin et Vladmir jetèrent un regard narquois à leur ami qui lissa tranquillement ses cheveux blonds tout en rangeant son appareil photo.

-Elle ne nous croira jamais, sinon, se justifia Drago.

-Bien sûr, railla Kévin. Aucun lien au fait que tu te plaignais de n'avoir aucune photo de Mione dans ton album secret de l'Alliance.

Drago allait répondre qu'il avait passé l'âge d'avoir des albums photos, quand un regard de Vladmir le dissuada.

-Bon…qui se charge de récupérer Hermione ? demanda Kévin.

Vlad leva les yeux vers le plafond, incroyablement haut et s'approcha doucement de la bête, sifflant doucement en Fourchelangue.

-Pas bête, murmura Drago.

Les dragons et les basilics n'avait pas forcement le même langage, mais ils restaient des reptiles et les sonorités devaient être proches.

-Les gars, venez m'aider, murmura Vlad.

Kévin et Drago s'approchèrent à leur tour. Vladmir ne voulait pas utiliser la magie si près d'un dragon, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une des races les plus dangereuses au monde, même si elle était officiellement disparue.

Avec douceur, ils soulevèrent Hermione, se figeant lorsque le dragon bougea légèrement, provoquant un mini tremblement de terre. Quelques pièces roulèrent au sol, et le bruit fut suffisant pour rameuter le reste de la petite bande. Vlad leur fit signe de rester en retrait et ils se figèrent au niveau de l'entrée.

Un souffle brûlant s'échappa des narines de Poudlard, et Drago, qui se trouvait encore à côté de la tête du dragon, pâlit lorsqu'un œil d'un rouge sanglant s'ouvrit, le fixant. Le Serpentard déglutit, s'efforçant de rester immobile et de ne pas paniquer alors que l'œil semblait le détailler avec attention.

'Prends soin d'elle, Protecteur', souffla une voix dans son esprit. Puis l'œil se referma.

-Drago ? demanda Vladmir.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers ses amis, d'une pâleur de mort. Ils le regardaient tous avec inquiétude et Drago réalisa qu'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Faisant signe que tout allait bien, il les suivit dans la Crypte des Fondateurs, où Severus se chargea de jeter quelques sorts de diagnostic sur Hermione avant d'annoncer son verdict. Hermione n'avait rien eu. Elle avait probablement été attirée de manière inconsciente par Poudlard, qui était après tout un dragon et donc une créature magique sensible à la présence d'une licorine. Il était possible qu'il l'ait appelé tout en étant inconscients.

L'Alliance en fut soulagée : Hermione était inconsciente mais vivante, Poudlard dormait toujours sous le château et les Fondateurs reposaient toujours en paix.

Puis soudain, Mary-Ann se mit à rire. Un rire doux, soulagé et heureux qui résonna dans la Crypte, alors qu'elle allait se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Luna ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle, un rire aussi cristallin que frais alors qu'elle tournoyait entre les tombes. Personne n'avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient tendus jusqu'à maintenant.

-On a réussi, sourit à son tour Neville.

-Oui, acquiesça Severus. Neville, merci de nous avoir avertis.

Le Gryffondor sourit et se contenta de s'adosser à la tombe de Godric Gryffondor.

-C'est…

-… complètement fou, marmonna George, assis avec son jumeau sur le cristal qui protégeait le Fondateur de la maison des serpents. Ils dévisageaient Salazar Serpentard avec fascination, leur esprit tournant à toute vitesse sur les blagues qu'ils pourraient réalisés s'ils réussissaient à mettre la main sur un cheveu du Fondateur.

-Hé ! Un peu de respect ! tonnèrent simultanément Severus et Drago, sentant le danger venir pour leur Fondateur bien aimé.

-Oui, jeunes sorciers, un peu de respect pour ma dépouille.

Tous se tournèrent vivement pour voir apparaître, sur ce qu'ils avaient considéré comme une simple tapisserie de Poudlard, quatre personnes, aux traits semblables mais bien plus jeunes que les morts enterrés derrière eux.

-Une tapisserie... vivante ? s'étonna Mary-Ann avec curiosité.

-Eh bien, à l'époque des Fondateurs, les peintures étaient assez rares, expliqua doucement Kévin à sa petite sœur. C'était le Moyen-Age, Pap, alors nous avons devant nous l'ancêtre des tableaux sorciers.

-Exactement jeune, homme. En quel an sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes en 1994, Lord Serpentard, déclara Vladmir.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu de notre temps un étudiant venue de l'Empire Russe, sourit doucement une belle blonde qu'ils reconnurent tous comme Helga Poufsouffle.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, ma chère, je vois surtout que ces jeunes gens sont de toutes nos maisons.

-Les rouquins me font penser à toi, Dric, rit Rowena Serdaigle, ils ont la même lueur d'espièglerie et surtout, la même chevelure de feu. Des descendants, peut-être ?

-Pas à notre connaissance, Lady Serdaigle, dirent en chœur les jumeaux Wealsey.

-Cela peut s'arranger, déclara la Fondatrice en désignant la deuxième tapisserie, toujours vide. Si vous mettez un peu de votre sang sur la tapisserie et que vous êtes affilié à un d'entre nous, votre arbre généalogique apparaîtra.

-Si je puis me permettre, que font des étudiants si loin sous le château ? demanda doucement Gryffondor, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son épée. Il souriait, tandis que les jumeaux fonçaient sur la tapisserie avant de revenir s'asseoir sur la tombe de Serpentard, dépités quand la tapisserie resta vierge.

-Nous avons suivi une amie en transe, déclara Cédric.

-Cette enfant ? demanda doucement Poufsouffle en dévisageant Hermione.

-Elle n'a plus grand-chose d'enfantin, déclara narquoisement Serpentard, récoltant une gifle de Serdaigle.

-Qui est-elle ? demanda cette dernière.

-Hermione Granger, née-moldue.

-Vous mentez, déclara tranquillement Serpentard.

-Hermione Granger, Licorine, soupira Severus, ce qui attira des hoquets de surprise des deux Fondatrices.

-Poudlard doit l'avoir appelée... Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda soudain Gryffondor avec intérêt.

-Severus Prince, Professeur de Potions…. J'aurais dû dire Rogue, marmonna finalement ce dernier en voyant les quatre Fondateurs s'incliner devant lui avec déférence.

-Votre Altesse, murmura Rowena Serdaigle.

Severus soupira et partit s'asseoir avec les jumeaux, tout aussi dépité qu'eux mais pour une autre raison.

-Relevez-vous, ricana Kévin en observant la mine défaite de son professeur de Potions, il n'apprécie pas vraiment les anciens codes de chevalerie.

-Nous ne prenons d'ordre que des Princes et du Roi, annonça doucement Helga Poufsouffle, alors qu'ils restaient inclinés.

-Et des Chevaliers-Mages ? demanda tranquillement Kévin avec un sourire affable.

-Dites, vous vous rendez compte que les Fondateurs viennent de s'incliner devant vous ? demanda Fred, alors que Severus ronchonnait dans son coin, avec les deux jumeaux.

-Histoires de royauté, marmonna le sorcier.

-Attendez, vous êtes l'Héritier d'Artus ? bégaya Cédric. Merlin !

-Non, c'est Severus, déclara avec une ironie mordante Vladmir. Je vous remercie, Fondateurs, vous venez de faire sauter le secret que les Cinq Familles avaient réussi à conserver pendant plusieurs siècles !

Et au ton du sorcier, il n'en était pas ravi. Gryffondor n'apprécia pas spécialement le ton de Vladmir, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, Kévin intervint.

-Je vous conseille de mesurer vos paroles, Fondateur. Vous respectez la royauté, alors retenez votre langue en présence du Prince Potter.

Ce fut suffisant pour que les Fondateurs se taisent, malgré toutes leurs questions. Ils restèrent silencieux alors que Vladmir exigeait un serment de sang à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant du lignage prestigieux de leur professeur de Potions. Personne n'hésita.

-Je vous prie de nous excuser, votre Altesse, déclara finalement Helga Pousfouffle d'une voix douce. Mais de notre temps, votre lignée se ne cachait pas. Devons-nous comprendre que la royauté n'est plus ?

-Pas vraiment, soupira Drago. Mais le parti Royaliste est de plus en plus fort. Le Ministère de la Magie est corrompu et de nombreuses familles sorcières souhaitent le retour de la monarchie. Même les nés-moldus y sont favorables.

-Donc, l'école enseigne toujours aux premières générations, déclara avec satisfaction Salazar Serpentard, cassant ainsi le mythe qu'il avait toujours refusé la présence des nés-moldus dans Poudlard.

-Bien sûr, déclara André. Et arrêtez de ronchonner, Severus ! ordonna le Choixpeau.

Le Maitre des Potions, toujours à marmonner avec les jumeaux dans son coin, se contenta d'ignorer l'entité magique.

-Andrade ? s'étonna Godric.

-Non, un nain en culottes courtes, répliqua, acerbe, le Choixpeau. Je dirais bien que je suis ravi de te revoir, Godric, mais vois-tu, même après un millénaire j'ai encore une dent contre toi.

Mary-Ann, qui sentait que la situation allait s'envenimer, attrapa la calotte du Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête, détournant son attention avec son babillage si particulier. Sous le regard triste de son frère, Andrade et Mary-Ann se dirigèrent vers Severus. Le sorcier soupira et l'autorisa à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Heu… Drago, peux-tu… ? marmonna Cédric.

_Flash_. L'appareil photo du Serpentard immortalisa l'instant, mémorable, du sévère Severus Prince tenant sur ses genoux une petite fille, comme un père et son enfant. L'homme adressa un regard meurtrier à son filleul, qui se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement avant de reporter son attention sur les Fondateurs.

-Vous êtes étranges, déclara doucement Godric Gryffondor. Lord Prince n'a ni le comportement d'un professeur, encore moins celui d'un prince, et vous, jeunes étudiants, vous me faites plus penser à ces mécréants de la Cour des Mirages qu'à des étudiants.

-La Cour existait déjà du temps des Fondateurs ? s'étonna Neville.

-Elle est si vieille que ça ? acquiesça Cédric.

-Bien sûr, renifla Serdaigle avec dédain. Et elle doit toujours existé, à vous entendre.

-La Cour ? ricana Serpentard avec une étincelle amusée dans le regard. Mon cher Godric, je suis prêt à parier que nous avons affaire à la fameuse cellule de Poudlard.

-La cellule de Poudlard ? répéta avec intérêt Vladmir.

-Je ne sais pas quand la Cour des Mirages a été créé, déclara doucement Helga Poufsouffle, mais elle a toujours existé. La plus vieille trace remonte au Temple d'Apophis, qui serait l'ancêtre de la Cour des Mirages. Et pour en revenir à votre question, Prince Potter, depuis sa fondation, Poudlard abrite des étudiants appartenant à la Cour. Les Directeurs s'y réfèrent toujours sous le terme de la Cellule Poudlarienne.

Neville et Vladmir échangèrent un regard. Ils devaient impérativement en parler à Augusta afin d'avoir accès aux archives de _l'Underground_. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient étoffer un peu l'Alliance et découvrir l'ancien QG !

Finalement, après la promesse de repasser les voir – les Fondateurs ne voulaient pas repasser près d'un millénaire de solitude – l'Alliance décida de remonter à la surface.

Ils émergèrent donc dans les cachots couverts de poussière, boueux et plus que satisfaits de leur soirée. Ils avaient tellement appris en une nuit ! Hermione n'avait rien eu, même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Les Fondateurs avaient, contrairement aux croyances habituelles, un tableau d'eux, enfin, une tapisserie. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient la déplacer dans le bureau de la Directrice ? La Cour des Mirages avait toujours eu une branche dans l'école, et ils allaient devoir faire des recherches là-dessus.

C'est à cause de toutes ces réflexions que personne ne réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans les cachots.

-Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? grogna une voix derrière eux. Une voix qui, après le stress vécu moins d'une heure auparavant, provoqua diverses réactions.

C'est ainsi que le professeur Maugrey, qui réalisait sa patrouille hebdomadaire, inconscient des protections renforcées du château, eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Trois sorts de magie foncièrement noire fusèrent vers lui, agrémentés de deux fioles de potions et de quelques sorts plus communs.

Le résultat final était… peu ragoutant… Un amas visqueux affalé au sol mêlait diverses métamorphoses. Des tentacules, dont de petits bouts encore agités de spasmes, parsemaient le couloir, s'associaient à des cloques affreuses qui recouvraient le peu de peau encore humaine visible… Peau teintée d'un étrange mélange de rouge et vert, sans parler du sang bleuté qui s'écoulaient des plaies.

-Oups…

-Tu as le sens de la litote, marmonna Cédric, récoltant le regard d'un bleu angélique et innocent qui caractérisait Kévin.

-Par Merlin, j'avais oublié qu'il était de patrouille ce soir, grogna Severus en regardant le corps de son collègue, se dépêchant de jeter le contre sort du maléfice de son invention, le Sectumsempra. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez jeté, comme potions ?

Les jumeaux Weasley eurent des sourires sournois.

-Flaquebleue, déclara Fred, se référant à leurs expériences pour créer un poulpe humanoïde.

-Serpendor, ricana George, évoquant leur spécialité pour leurs ennemis de Serpentard, qui coloraient la peau d'un beau rouge et les cheveux d'un vert pastel, très loin de l'émeraude favori des Serpentards.

-D'où ce surprenant mélange de tentacules vertes et rouges… et si elles sont à moitié arrachées et encore tremblantes, Vladmir ? soupira Severus en sortant de sa poche quelques fioles pour se pencher vers Maugrey, avant de commencer à jeter plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Heureusement qu'il avait une formation médicale afin d'enseigner les Potions…

-J'y suis pour rien ! J'ai juste lancé un _Doloris_ ! s'insurgea le Russe, expliquant la présence des tics musculaires de ce qui était autrefois des bras et des jambes.

-Je plaide coupable, j'ai jeté un sort de découpe, marmonna Kévin, Mary-Ann toujours derrière lui.

La jeune fille regardait avec fascination son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, battu à plate couture par un mélange de sorts.

-Cédric ? Neville ?

-Juste un _Stupefix_ classique, avoua le Poufsouffle, mortifié d'avoir agressé un professeur.

-Je lui ai jeté un retardateur de croissance pour plantes... Quoi ?! C'est le premier sort qui m'est passé par l'esprit, autre qu'un peu de poison !

-Tu l'as proprement assommé, Cédric, constata Severus. Un excellent sortilège et s'il était conscient, tu aurais de sérieuses félicitations de sa part. Par contre Neville, rien n'indique que ton sort ait eu un quelconque effet. Luna ?

-Il manquait de soleil.

Severus haussa un sourcil, comprenant la raison des brûlures qui marquaient le corps visqueux de l'ancien Auror. Un simple charme de bronzage pouvait faire des ravages, tout en restant parfaitement légal. Il finit par se tourner vers son filleul, qui abaissa le puissant bouclier qu'il avait érigé autour d'eux et du corps sans connaissance d'Hermione.

-Où est sa baguette magique ? finit par s'étonner le Maitre des Potions.

Luna gloussa et pointa du doigt le plafond, où la baguette de Maugrey flottait tranquillement.

-5 points pour Serpentard pour ce charme de lévitation parfaitement exécuté, Miss Entwhistle, ricana Severus, alors que Kévin passait une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

Cette dernière rougit et agita sa propre baguette magique pour faire descendre celle de Maugrey dans la poche de Severus.

-Et on en fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda judicieusement Cédric.

-On le dépose devant l'infirmerie, soupira Severus. Sans les formules de vos potions, Messieurs Weasley, je ne peux rien faire et Ste Mangouste est mieux équipée pour traiter les accidents magiques.

-D'accord, lâcha Vladmir. _Oubliettes_ !

Effaçant les dernières minutes de la mémoire de Maugrey, il fit ainsi disparaître leurs présences suspectes dans les couloirs.

-Je vais prévenir Grand-mère, soupira Neville. Elle ne sera pas très contente, mais bon…

-Ca a du bon d'avoir la directrice de notre côté, rit Fred.

-Elle ne va rien dire ? s'étonna Cédric.

-Elle sait exactement ce que nous faisons, sourit doucement Neville. Elle porte le même tatouage que moi.

Cédric écarquilla les yeux en réalisant enfin pourquoi, même si l'Alliance était relativement discrète, elle avait le champ libre dans toute l'école, tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas attraper.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara Vladmir. Il est quasiment 6 heures du matin et je dois retourner en Russie pour résoudre un problème de clan. Katya et le père d'Alekseï ont négocié toute la nuit pour un accord. Il sera signé à midi et en tant qu'héritier, je dois être présent pour le sceller, rajouta-t-il aux regards interrogateurs qu'il reçut.

-Alekseï aussi ?

-Oui. Ensuite, on va prévoir un article dans l_'Aube Rouge_ pour que l'ensemble des sorciers soient au courant de notre protection sur les Vesafine, avant d'aller faire un petit tour du côté des Dlavonine.

-Guerre de clan ? s'inquiéta Kévin, qui avait compris bien plus rapidement que les autres les implications d'une visite chez un clan adversaire.

-Le but est de l'éviter. Ubista, Sergei et moi allons rendre visite à Ratislav Dlavonine, le chef du clan, pour lui faire comprendre que s'il touche aux Vesafine, il touche aussi aux Kemenov.

-Tu seras de retour pour le choix de la Coupe de Feu.

Vladmir rit à l'affirmation de Luna.

-Je te fais confiance, si tu me dis que je serais de retour à temps. Cédric, fonce mettre ton nom dans la coupe et devient le champion de Poudlard. Fred, George… bonne chance !

Et sur un clin d'œil, Vladmir partit rejoindre le bureau de la Directrice pour rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie, et enfin la Russie.

Après avoir déposé leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal devant l'infirmerie et de rejoindre leurs Salles Communes, les membres de l'Alliance se permirent une longue grasse matinée, n'émergeant de leurs dortoirs respectifs que pour le repas du midi. Seule Hermione, toujours inconsciente, fut confiée à la garde de Severus qui l'installa dans un des canapés moelleux de la Chambre des Secrets.

En début d'après-midi, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, ce fut pour se retrouver entourée de tous ses amis de l'Alliance, inquiets pour elle. Seuls Drago, Mary-Ann et Cédric manquaient à l'appel, passant du temps avec leurs amis respectifs.

Ils racontèrent à Hermione ses déboires avec un gardien dragon, photos à l'appui, et la jeune femme leur avoua avoir eu des étranges et courts souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas. Ils concernaient des yeux rouges sang, mais aussi une île mystérieuse.

-Je pense que tu as des souvenirs du dragon. Il faudrait en discuter avec les Fondateurs ou le Choixpeau, mais je pense que c'est Poudlard qui t'a attiré à lui, déclara doucement Severus. Tu es une Licorine et les anciennes races de dragon font parties des plus puissantes et intelligentes races de créatures magiques. Il doit avoir senti ta présence, même endormi. Si tu as des problèmes avec ces souvenirs, viens me voir. Avec Andrade, on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider et éventuellement, les comprendre.

Hermione hocha la tête et finalement, Cédric les rejoignit avec Drago, qui semblait ne pas avoir dormi du tout.

-Ca va, Drago ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, Parrain. C'est juste que Blaise et Théo me sont tombés dessus alors que je sortais de la douche. Ils voulaient absolument faire les devoirs avant d'aller se planter dans la Grande Salle pour observer les potentiels champions.

-Donc, tu n'as pas dormi, résuma Kévin. Tiens…

Il lui tendit une potion d'un bleu profond.

-Prends-la, Drago, si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'une potion revigorante. Monsieur Entwhistle, rassurez-moi, vous n'en abusez pas, j'espère !

-Non, Professeur, sourit Kévin. Je me contente de la vendre pas trop chère aux autres qui se tuent sur les devoirs.

-Ca…

-C'est…

-Notre…

-Kévin…

-Sournois…

-Et…

-Malin… ricanèrent les jumeaux Weasley en sortant leur livre de compte pour savoir depuis combien de temps il en vendait et s'il en avait suffisamment en stock pour pouvoir l'étendre aux autres Maisons pour la fin de l'année, lors des révisions.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu es celui qui se sert dans la réserve ? susurra Severus.

-Bien sûr, sourit innocemment Kévin. Après tout, c'est celle de l'Alliance.

Severus resta muet, ne pouvant contester la logique du Serdaigle, ni même lui reprocher de fabriquer seul une potion. La potion Revigorante était au programme de deuxième année et il était plus que compétant en Potions.

Après quelques discussions entre les jumeaux, responsables de la distribution des diverses marchandises dans l'école et Kévin, qui voulait un certain pourcentage sur les ventes étant donné qu'il était également le fabriquant, ils décidèrent de se rendre tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour observer les potentiels champions.

-Au fait Cédric, tu as déposé ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils se dispersaient en sortant du QG de l'Alliance.

-Non, je voulais attendre que vous soyez tous là, rougit légèrement le septième année.

-Poufsouffle, marmonna Drago, avant de récolter un coup de coude d'Hermione.

-Je sais, Malefoy, mais bizarrement, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'avoir mes amis autour de moi, pour me supporter.

Ce fut à Drago de rosir très légèrement sous la déclaration d'amitié de Cédric. Le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il les appréciait vraiment, et c'était toujours agréable.

Les trois étudiants rejoignirent finalement Fred et George pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, où la Coupe de Feu les attendait. A voir les pitreries des jumeaux et leur sourire triomphant, Cédric se demanda ce qu'ils allaient encore bien faire comme bêtise. Lee, aux côtés des jumeaux, semblait dans la confidence et souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Faut pas chercher, soupira Hermione en arrivant par un couloir secondaire. Je crois qu'ils ont brassé une potion de vieillissement. Severus a passé la matinée à glousser tout seul devant ses chaudrons quand il l'a appris. C'était…

Hermione frissonna au souvenir du Maître des Potions altérant entre ricanements satisfaits et gloussements horripilants, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron, les vapeurs de fumée encadrant son visage d'une lueur démoniaque. Il avait été, à ce moment-là, le stéréotype parfait des affreux sorciers des contes de fées moldus, les verrues en moins. Pas la meilleure vision au réveil.

-A ce point ? s'inquiéta le pousfouffle.

-Oui. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, tu ne triches pas, toi, le rassura Hermione en lui tapotant le bras. Allez, Champion ! Moi, je file rejoindre Ronald, il a besoin d'aide pour les Potions !

Et elle attrapa d'autorité le bras de Drago et le traîna de force vers le groupe de Gryffondors, ignorant ses protestations.

-Pas surprenant, marmonna Cédric, qui avait suffisamment entendu le Maitre des Potions ronchonner sur l'avant-dernier Weasley, penché sur les copies des Gryffondors dans la Chambre des Secrets. Alors qu'Hermione disparaissait dans la Grande Salle, une jeune femme portant le blason de Serdaigle lui sauta à moitié dessus euphorique.

-Cédric !

-Cho, sourit le Poufsouffle.

-Tu as déposé ton nom ?

-Pas encore, j'y allais !

-Tu étais avec Gragner ?

-Granger, soupira Cédric, Granger. Et arrête d'être jalouse, c'est juste une amie.

-Il y a intérêt ! siffla Cho.

Cédric soupira à nouveau, regardant le visage délicatement hâlé de sa petite amie depuis bientôt deux ans. Il l'adorait, mais avait énormément de mal avec sa jalousie continuelle. A cet instant, la Serdaigle dardait un regard venimeux à Hermione, qui riait aux côtés de Ron et de Drago… même si ce dernier semblait souhaiter être partout sauf au milieu d'une bande de Gryffondors.

Le Pousfouffle hésita quelques instants, puis préféra rester silencieux. S'il faisait remarquer quelque chose à la sublime mais incroyablement bavarde jeune femme qui lui faisait l'honneur d'être sa petite amie, alors il pouvait être sûr que le lendemain, toute l'école serait au courant…

-J'y vais, sourit finalement Cédric en tirant de sa poche un parchemin. Il libéra doucement son bras et s'approcha de la limite d'âge, qu'il passa sans problème. Il déposa son nom et, comme il l'avait déjà vu faire, une gerbe de flammes avala le petit morceau de papier, le faisant disparaître.

-Tu vas être le Champion de Poudlard, j'en suis certaine, rit Cho en l'embrassant chastement, pour éviter des remarques des quelques professeurs présents.

-On ver…

Cédric entendit une explosion brutale et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, surement par habitude, ce fut aux jumeaux Weasley.

Il se retourna et comme le reste de la Grande Salle, il explosa de rire. Allongés sur le sol, à moitié hurlant de rire et l'autre moitié gémissant de douleur, Fred et George arboraient deux sublimes barbes blanches.

-C'est pas signé Augusta, ça, rit Hermione.

-Non, je pense que c'est Severus, ricana Neville.

-Ce qui expliquerait sa bonne humeur terrifiante toute la matinée, frissonna Drago.

-C'est pas ton parrain, pourtant ?

-Si, mais certaines de ses expressions sont... brrrr... frissonna-t-il à nouveau.

-Tu es le filleul de la Chauve-Souris des Cachots !? s'horrifia Ron, s'attirant un regard noir du-dit filleul.

-Idiot !

-Aïeeeuuhh, Mione !

Neville rit de bon cœur en voyant Ron se frotter le crâne après avoir subi un coup de livre assez violent.

-Tu disais ? susurra la lionne.

-T'es effrayante, bouda Ron.

-Ronny a peur de Mione ! hurla soudain Fred en enlaçant son petit frère, le noyant dans une longue barbe blanche.

-Il devient un homme ! cria George pour ne pas être en reste.

-C'est comme papa…

-… et maman !

Un Ronald Weasley écarlate réussit à sortir de sous la couche de barbes, tandis que la Grande Salle riait toujours aux singeries de la fratrie. Sans oser regarder Hermione, le Gryffondor quitta vite la pièce, ignorant le reniflement sarcastique de Drago.

-Désolé pour lui, dit George en faisant un clin d'œil au Serpentard.

-Il parle toujours avant de réfléchir…

-…mais on finira bien par en faire quelque chose !

-Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, susurra soudain une voix facilement identifiable. Le petit groupe se tourna pour voir le professeur Severus Prince, sournoisement penché au-dessus d'eux tel un faucon. Si son visage paraissait de glace, ses yeux noirs luisaient de malice.

-Vous… bégayèrent les jumeaux.

-On vous a corrompu ! souffla le premier en portant une main à son cœur.

-Demain, il pleut des Scroutts à Pétard ? s'horrifia le second.

Un rictus amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Severus alors que les jumeaux simulaient un arrêt cardiaque.

-Filez voir Madame Pomfresh avant que je ne vous y amène moi-même… et vous interdisez le laboratoire pendant un mois, rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

La seconde menace fut bien plus efficace et Fred et George filèrent, ramassant Lee au passage, occupé à draguer une des Vélanes de Beaubâtons.

-Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda doucement Severus, ignorant les regards suspects des autres élèves, peu habitués à voir l'effroyable professeur de Potions harceler Hermione Granger.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres flashs depuis ce matin.

-Bien. Si ça recommence, préviens-moi. Et fait passer le mot à tout le monde. Ce soir, cours d'Occlumencie pour tout le monde.

Hermione hocha la tête, tout comme Drago. Alors que Severus repartait, il croisa en passant Kévin accompagné de Luna, du jeune cousin de celle-ci, Léonis, de Mary-Ann et de Clarisse.

-Où est monsieur Kemenov ? demanda Severus à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas, professeur Prince. Mais il a évoqué une réunion familiale d'urgence en Russie, répondit doucement Kévin, légèrement inquiet.

Toutes les membres de l'Alliance partageait cette inquiétude, les mots de Vladmir avant qu'il ne parte en Russie dans la matinée encore frais… Heureusement, il fut de retour en fin d'après-midi aux côtés d'Alekseï, arborant un sourire satisfait.

-Comme l'avait prédit Luna, juste à temps, rit Kévin, lui faisant un peu de place à la table des Serdaigles pour le repas du soir.

La Grande Salle était déjà pleine et tous avaient le regard concentré sur la Coupe de Feu, qui se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la table des professeurs.

Le festin parut long à de nombreuses personnes, bien que des éclats de rire se firent entendre à la table des Serdaigles lorsque Kévin raconta les mésaventures des jumeaux Wealsey avec la Coupe de Feu.

-Jeunes gens, il est l'heure de savoir quels champions va désigner la Coupe de Feu, déclara la Directrice, alors que les derniers vestiges du repas disparaissaient. Les heureux élus rejoindront la pièce voisine où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Un silence respectueux s'installa alors que tous étaient concentrés sur la sévère Lady Londubat, ainsi que les deux autres Directeurs et les représentants du Ministère. Lord Rowle, Selwyn et Verpey étaient présents, manifestant une attention particulière à l'objet magique.

Brusquement, les flammes bleues de la Coupe de Feu virèrent au rouge, projetant des étincelles dans toute la pièce et une langue de feu jaillit, crachant un parchemin noirci.

L'assemblée retint son souffle tandis qu'Augusta attirait le parchemin d'un geste de baguette.

-Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum, déclara d'une voix claire la Directrice.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle alors que le vice-champion du monde de Quidditch se levait, félicité par ses amis de Durmstrang. A peine disparut-il dans la petite salle que la Coupe de Feu redevint rouge.

Le silence se fit immédiatement, tous retenant leur souffle le temps qu'un deuxième morceau de parchemin jaillisse.

-Le champion de Beaubâtons sera une championne, annonça Augusta. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Vladmir et Kévin regardèrent avec un avis partagé la Vélane se lever, souriante, et rejoindre sous les acclamations des étudiants la pièce.

-Beaucoup sont déçus, constata Luna en désignant l'extrémité de la table, où les représentants de Rochefroide semblaient amers.

-Rochefroide est souvent dans l'ombre de Beaubatons, ils avaient pour une fois l'occasion de se démarquer, déclara Vladmir en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Le silence revint brutalement alors qu'une fois de plus, les flammes rougeoyaient.

-Le champion de Poudlard sera Cédric Diggory !

Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient euphoriques, ainsi que les membres de l'Alliance. Les autres tables semblaient déçues également, mais applaudissaient malgré tout. Cédric était bien vu par toutes les Maisons, ce qui facilitait les choses.

-Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour…

Augusta Londubat se tut quand la Coupe de Feu redevint écarlate, crachant un nouveau parchemin… Elle l'attrapa et fixa longuement le nom, avant de regarder un élève en particulier.

-Vladmir Kemenov… s'étrangla Augusta, perdant son sang-froid une fraction de secondes.

Elle glissa la note dans sa poche, se promettant de l'analyser plus tard pour essayer de trouver des résidus de magie. Elle savait parfaitement que Vladmir n'aurait jamais concouru de lui-même pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Vladmir, quant à lui, était immobile, les yeux écarquillés et en état de choc, alors que tout le monde le regardait. Un coup de coude de Kévin le tira de ses pensées, alors que les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus forts autour de lui.

Sans plus attendre, il se redressa, mais au lieu de rejoindre la salle, il monta sur la table de Serdaigle et tira sa baguette magique, la pointant sur son poignet. Il allait mettre tout de suite les choses au clair.

-Je, Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Prince Potter, Héritier du clan Kemenov, Tsarévitch de Russie, fais serment sur ma magie, jure n'avoir jamais voulu participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et par extension, ne pas avoir déposé mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu ou avoir demandé à faire déposer mon nom par une tiers personne.

Dans un silence lourd, il jeta un petit _Lumos_, prouvant qu'il venait de dire la vérité. Mais avant que les murmures puissent reprendre, Vladmir eut un regard glacial.

-Je, Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Prince Potter, Héritier du clan Kemenov, Tsarévitch de Russie, fais serment de vengeance de trouver la personne responsable de mon inscription au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de le tuer. Ainsi soit-il !

La vague de magie pure qui s'échappa du corps du jeune Russe fut suffisant pour provoquer une bourrasque de vent glacial dans la Grande Salle, alors que l'ensemble des sang-purs de la pièce palissaient. Les serments de vengeance étaient rares, et donnaient généralement lieu à des bains de sang.

-Allez rejoindre les autres champions, déclara doucement Augusta.

Vlad acquiesça et descendit de la table pour se diriger vers la petite salle secondaire. Son trajet fut fait dans un silence lourd. Plus personne ne murmurait, choqué par les deux serments consécutifs du sorcier russe.

Lorsqu'il entra, son regard s'arrêta sur Cédric et Viktor, tranquillement assis à discuter autour de la cheminée. Fleur Delacour, elle, était perdue dans la contemplation des flammes mais tourna la tête lorsqu'il entra.

-Que faites-vous ici, votre Altesse ? demanda d'une voix inquiète Fleur Delacour en observant Vladmir passer la porte.

-Héritier Kemenov suffira, _Heretem_ Delacour, grogna-t-il.

-Un problème, Vlad ? s'inquiéta Cédric.

-Un sérieux, même. Quelqu'un m'a inscrit de force au Tournoi. Je viens de faire deux serments magiques pour nier ma responsabilité et trouver le coupable.

-Un serment de vengeance, hein ? comprit Viktor avec un visage sombre.

Les serments de vengeance étaient bien plus utilisés dans les pays slaves qu'en Europe Occidentale.

-Incroyable ! s'écria soudain Verprey en entrant dans la pièce. Un quatrième champion !

-Augusta, que pouvez-vous faire ? Il ne peut concourir ! tonna soudainement la voix de Dame Maxime en entrant dans la pièce.

-J'aimerais, Olympe, mais vous connaissez le contrat magique, soupira Augusta.

-Deux champions de Poudlard, ricana Karkaroff. Je ne me souviens pas que l'école d'accueil ait le droit de faire concourir deux champions, ou aurais-je mal lu le règlement ?

-**Cela suffit, Karkaroff**, grogna Vladmir. **Je n'ai pas voulu cela, alors épargnez-nous votre sarcasme** !

Karkaroff pâlit alors que Viktor ricanait dans son dos.

-Lord Rowle, reprit Vladmir en voyant apparaître le nouveau Directeur du département de la coopération internationale, auriez-vous une solution pour palier à l'injustice subie par Durmstrang et Beaubatôns ?

Damoclès regarda avec attention les trois Directeurs, ainsi que les quatre champions.

-Félix, pourriez-vous rédiger un contrat magique identique à celui de la Coupe de Feu ?

-Oui, Lord Rowle. Nos juristes peuvent se pencher sur les archives et rédiger un contrat d'ici demain, dit Felix Selwyn, qui semblait savoir ce qu'avait en tête Damoclès.

-Alors occupez-vous en. Directeur Karkaroff, Dame Maxime, je vous propose, pour une question d'équité, que vos étudiants choisissent un second champion. Nous allons faire les épreuves en binôme, ce qui permettra d'axer ce tournoi non pas sur les qualités individuelles, mais sur le travail d'équipe.

-Cela me convient, déclara Olympe Maxime après quelques secondes de réflexions.

-De même, finit par concéder le Directeur de Durmstrang.

-Bien. Alors convoquez vos étudiants dans une autre salle, pour délibérer sur votre second champion, demanda Lord Selwyn. Ludovic, pourriez-vous rejoindre Felix afin de réfléchir sur les modifications nécessaires aux futures épreuves ?

Les différents Directeurs partirent avec Augusta chercher leurs étudiants alors que Verpey se dépêchait de rejoindre son collègue au Ministère de la Magie.

Damoclès soupira puis se tourna vers Vladmir après avoir salué formellement Cedric qui, en tant qu'Héritier d'une vieille famille sang-pure, avait une partie de son respect.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Vladmir, mais tu as un don pour te retrouver dans les ennuis.

-Que veux-tu Damoclès, j'ai un certain talent pour dénicher les problèmes, soupira le Russe.

-Je me demande ce que va bien faire Katya, soupira le Directeur de la Coopération Magique, mais j'espère bien qu'elle ne va pas créer un incident diplomatique.

-Trop de paperasse ? dit sarcastiquement Vlad.

Après quelques minutes, Augsuta revint et fit signe aux deux étudiants de venir avec elle. Damoclès rejoignit sa place, tandis que la Directrice se postait devant la table des professeurs, les deux étudiants de Poudlard en bas de l'estrade, juste devant elle.

Le silence se fit immédiatement et tous reportèrent leur attention sur leur Directrice. Mais ce fut Damoclès Rowle qui prit la parole.

-Les contrats consécutifs de la Coupe de Feu étant magiques, Vladmir Kemenov est donc obligé de concourir. Toutefois, en raison de l'injustice flagrante que cela représente pour nos invités, le jury a fait un choix. Chaque délégation choisira un second champion par un vote interne. Ainsi, les épreuves du tournoi des Trois Sorciers se feront en binôme et nous permettra de juger également de votre travail d'équipe. Car un sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il, n'est rien seul face à l'immensité du monde et de la Magie.

A cet instant, les délégations revinrent s'installer aux différentes tables, tandis que leurs Directeurs venaient remettre un petit papier à Augusta. Puis ils se placèrent devant les champions et leurs suppléants.

Augsuta lut rapidement les papiers et sourit.

-Suite aux votes de nos invités, permettez-moi de vous présenter : le champion de Beaubatôns, la charmante Fleur Delacour et son second, représentant Rochefroide, Matthieu Bousquet. Pour Durmstrang, nous avons le célèbre Viktor Krum et son second, Alekseï Vasefine. Enfin, représentant Poudlard, ni plus ni moins que le préfet de Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory, secondé par Vladmir Kemenov !

Les applaudissements, contrairement à la nomination de Vladmir moins d'une heure auparavant, furent nombreux et tout le monde était visiblement satisfait par le choix des champions de Poudlard. Poufsouffle était représenté par ni plus ni moins que leur attrapeur phare et n'était pas reléguée à la dernière place comme c'était souvent le cas. Serdaigle avait son propre champion dans le duo magique, mais ni Serpentard, ni Gryffondor ne se sentaient vraiment lésés. Vladmir était après tout un des premiers à avoir fait tomber la barrière inter-maisons, et il s'entendait avec les trois-quarts des élèves de son année, quelques soient leurs couleurs.

-Maintenant que cette erreur a été corrigée, reprit le Directeur de la Coopération Magique, sachez qu'une enquête sera menée suite à la participation forcée de Monsieur Kemenov. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est concerné, car si j'apprends qu'il s'agit d'un étudiant, ce dernier sera expulsé de l'école… à moins que monsieur Kemenov ne lui mette la main dessus avant…

Le sourire sanguinaire de Vladmir clôtura cette soirée, faisant planer un sentiment de malaise sur ce début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

* * *

Leia22 : et oui, il y a un dragon à Poudlard (cf chapitre 44 ^^) et dans le canon, je ne me souviens pas des dryades :/ pour ta question… tu as eu ta réponse XD merci pour ta longue review :)

Tenshi : Merci !

Marie : Merci à toi aussi :) Alekseï fait son travail d'héritier ^^ il prend soin de sa famille et même s'il sera probablement engueulé par son parternel, au moins, il y a moins de risque de se faire décimer durant une guerre de clan ! Et pour l'insulte aux Delacour…. Tu verras bien ;)

Balu009 : c'est pas grave :) surtout que tu te rattrapes avec ta merveilleuse review ! Alekseï a sa place pour la suite, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ et oui, tu avais tous les éléments nécessaires pour comprendre la mystérieuse phrase de Luna, surtout que le chapitre aidant n'est pas si vieux (le 44 si je ne me trompe pas XD). Mais tu as eu toutes les réponses maintenant ^^

Ezinception : Merci !

Lily : Luna, c'est Luna, un cas étrange à elle toute seule :)

Guest : Et oui, Vladmir et l'Alliance ne savent pas rester discrets XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le cas Hermione t'a plu !

Shira : Je ne l'ai pas mal pris, c'est juste que comme tu n'es pas le premier à me faire la remarque ^^ Et oui, un dragon XD

Mini-Yuya : Il manquait quelques petits détails à Kévin sur l'étiquette pour comprendre ce qu'il a fait XD

Adenoide : Merci !


	51. Chapter 51

**Pour le cinquantième chapitre, vous m'avez fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit pour une auteure de fanfictions… Je trouvais que je mettais plus de temps à répondre à tout le monde alors je suis allée voir le nombre de reviews postées sur ce chapitre… 59 ! Je vous adore et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses =3**

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Alors que l'année scolaire vient de reprendre et que les adultes proches du clan Kemenov vaquent à leurs occupations (reconstruire l'Underground, rechercher Dumbledore et Peter Pettigrow…), rien ne va plus à Poudlard. _

_Vladmir est devenu un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers contre son gré, en binôme avec Cédric. Après avoir juré sur sa magie qu'il était innocent, il a fait le serment de se venger de celui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe. _

_Drago, après un périple dans les catacombes de l'école, est devenu le Protecteur d'Hermione, désigné par ni plus ni moins que Poudlard, le dragon gardien de l'école éponyme. _

_Hermione, elle, a des visions étranges suite à sa transe magique._

_Les Fondateurs ont une tapisserie à leur effigie dans la Crypte, et ont dévoilé par inadvertance le statut royal de Severus Prince au reste de l'Alliance. _

_Et enfin, la famille du meilleur ami Russe de Vlad, Alekseï Vasefine, est menacée par une guerre de clan, problème solutionné par la protection officielle du clan Kemenov sur les Vasefine._

_Oh… et l'Alliance a attaqué Alastor Maugrey dans les couloirs…_

* * *

**Russe**

**Chapitre 51 : Révélations et présentations**

Le dimanche matin, lendemain de la désignation des Champions, était un peu dur pour tout le monde. Même les Serpentards avaient festoyé pour célébrer la présence non pas d'un, mais de deux sorciers noirs au sein du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils étaient trois en réalité, mais cela, ils ne le sauraient que lors de la première épreuve...

Dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années des verts-et-argents, Blaise grogna en se levant, marmonnant sur le Whisky Pur-Feu ramené par Flint. Il songea - mais pas trop fort, il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour cela - qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il extorque au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch sa combine pour faire entrer en douce de l'alcool dans l'école. Alors que Blaise marmonnait encore sur l'alcool frelaté, Théo sortit de la salle de bain, parfaitement réveillé et déjà habillé.

-Salut Belle aux Bois Dormant !

Blaise tourna la tête vers son réveil et plissa le nez dans une mimique qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Théo ne savait pas si c'était du à l'heure ou à sa référence au conte moldu, gracieuseté de Mary-Ann qui surnommé Drago ainsi.

-Théo, il est seulement 7h… c'est dimanche, par Merlin ! Même Mary-Ann et Daphné n'envahissent pas le dortoir avant 10h !

Théo frissonna malgré lui au souvenir du dernier réveil en fanfare des filles. Si Mary-Ann s'en prenait exclusivement à Drago pour le moment, elle avait trouvé une dangereuse complice en la personne de Daphné Greengrass, qui se faisait un plaisir de les réveiller, eux, arguant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que seul Drago ait droit à un tel traitement.

Un bruit de tissus froissés se fit entendre et Drago passa la tête entre les rideaux, encore endormi, demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il fasse un tel boucan aussi tôt.

-Drago… c'est normal que tu aies un œil rouge et fendu ? demanda lentement Blaise en observant son meilleur ami, maintenant parfaitement éveillé.

Le Serpentard, qui venait de se lever avec la trace de son oreiller incrusté sur la joue, se figea. Il frotta distraitement la marque et darda un regard indéniablement reptilien sur son ami.

-Je te demande pardon ? marmonna-t-il.

Théo, qui s'était assis sur son lit, lui jeta un petit miroir qu'il venait de transfigurer et Drago croisa son regard dans le reflet. Si son œil droit se caractérisait toujours par le gris orageux hérité des Black, son œil gauche avait changé. L'iris était d'un rouge sang bien trop familier et la pupille anormalement fendue.

Jurant, il se leva d'un bond en demandant l'heure. Il devait absolument parler à Vladmir ! Il avait déjà évoqué avec lui le fait que Poudlard lui avait parlé… et son nouvel œil ressemblait bien trop à la pupille du dragon pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

-7h, répondit lentement Théo. Drago, je sais que tu as tes secrets, mais cette soudaine… métamorphose aurait-elle un lien avec ta mystérieuse escapade nocturne de la nuit dernière ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contenant de le fixer de son nouveau regard étrange. L'hétérochromie était vraiment dérangeante et malgré lui, Théo détourna le regard.

-Je vous promets de vous en parler, murmura finalement Drago après s'être assuré que Grabbe et Goyle ronflaient toujours comme des sonneurs dans leurs lits. Mais il y aura une condition…

-Un serment ? devina Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Pomfresh ?

-Non, murmura Drago en se dépêchant de se changer. Le professeur Prince…

Pendant ce temps, alors que Drago filait dans les couloirs des cachots, Vladmir et Kévin descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il était bien connu que les Serdaigles étaient les plus matinaux de tous les élèves de Poudlard et même le dimanche, il n'était pas rare d'en croiser tôt le matin à travailler ou à lire dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi, l'immense salle du repas était quasiment vide en dehors de quelques aigles, mais les Gimini eurent la surprise de voir plusieurs adultes assis à la table des Serdaigles. Des adultes bien familiers mais rarement présents à l'école.

Katya, ses cheveux courts complètement ébouriffés et les yeux cernés par une nuit sans sommeil, avait un visage fermé et menaçant. Elle écrasait une pauvre pomme de terre dans son assiette en marmonnant des malédictions pendant que, à ses côtés, Sergei regardait le plafond avec des envies de meurtre. Le plus surprenant était la présence de Sirius, ruminant quelques sombres pensées, affalé peu élégamment sur la table. Ils dégageaient tous les trois de mauvaises ondes telles que les élèves présents avaient laissé plusieurs places de chaque côté.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** demanda Vladmir en s'installant face à Sirius, tandis que Kévin, après les avoir salué rapidement, partait s'installer avec Théo et Blaise à la table des Serpentards, présents malgré l'heure matinale. Son instinct lui conseillait d'éviter les sorciers adultes pour le moment et à la tête des deux amis de Drago, quelque chose n'allait pas chez les serpents.

Katya, à la question de son neveu, lui jeta un regard quelque peu amer et planta sa fourchette dans la purée. Sous l'impulsion magique qu'elle y mit, le couvert traversa la purée, l'assiette et s'enfonça dans la table.

-**Augusta m'a parlé de ta… participation forcée,** grogna la sorcière russe, alors qu'un brusque coup de tonnerre illuminait la salle.

-**Katya… le ciel se couvre**, lâcha Sergei, toujours perdu dans la contemplation du plafond magique. Il n'avait pas tort. Au-dessus de la table des Serdaigles, d'épais nuages d'un noir profond s'amoncelaient.

**-Très chère cousine, tu effrayes la moitié des étudiants,** compléta Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

**-Katya ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à rester dans la Grande Salle pour que tu terrorises mes étudiants**, soupira Augusta en s'approchant d'eux. Dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner, Monsieur Kemenov, rajouta-t-elle en anglais.

-Bien, Madame la Directrice, soupira Vlad tout en lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

Mais la matriarche des Londubat ne développa pas plus et elle rejoignit la table des professeurs et ses invités. Les sorciers russes et Sirius se mirent à parler à voix basse entre eux des dernières nouvelles. Vladmir évoquait le serment de vengeance lorsque les étudiants de Durmstrang firent leur entrée.

La vision du vampire et de la sorcière russe attablés face à Vladmir leur firent marquer un instant d'arrêt, avant qu'ils ne se remettent en marche vers la table des Serpentards. Si beaucoup saluèrent avec une certaine déférence la matriarche du clan Kemenov et Sergei en passant devant eux, quelques-uns eurent des réactions plus apeurées.

Celle de Karkaroff fut la plus mémorable. Il fit même un détour pour éviter de les croiser. Le directeur de Durmstrang se souvenait parfaitement du sort réservé à Felix Darerine et Ilyna Dolohov, tous deux anciens Mangemorts comme lui. Il savait parfaitement qui les avait assassinés et il préférait autant que possible éviter les Kemenov. Il n'était vraiment pas certain que dénoncer ses anciens alliés ait rendu le clan Kemenov plus agréable à son égard.

Lorsque les trois adultes et Vladmir dardèrent un regard menaçant vers le Directeur de Durmstrang, l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle purent le voir trembler et finalement faire demi-tour pour fuir la Grande Salle.

**-Si c'est lui**… commença tranquillement Sergei en s'accoudant à la table avec un sourire sanguinaire, **j****e vais me faire un plaisir à le lâcher dans la fosse aux proies**.

Quelques étudiants de Durmstrang, qui tendaient l'oreille avec curiosité, virèrent à un vert maladif, ce qui eut le mérite de faire ricaner Sergei. Les fosses aux proies des clans vampiriques étaient synonymes d'agonie lente et douloureuse. Véritables chasses en enclos, les humains ou créatures magiques concernées étaient lâchées dans un secteur déterminé et les vampires prenaient le temps de jouer avec eux avant de les saigner lentement.

**-Non, il est à moi**, grogna Vladmir en se servant rapidement trois toasts. **Qui que ce soit, c'est ma proie, Sergei.**

**-Bien Chaton**, soupira le Vampire, notant du coin de l'œil que le professeur Prince venait rapidement de parler à la Directrice et repartait avec elle tout aussi vite.

**-Tu penses que le vieux barbu et son amant sont derrière tout ça ?**demanda Sirius avec un affreux accent anglais qui écorcha les oreilles des trois russes.

**-Soit lui, soit l'ectoplasme,**marmonna Vlad en se levant, finissant d'une gorgée son thé. Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel je préfère affronter sur ce sujet. **On a un rendez-vous.**

Accompagné de sa famille, il se rendit dans le bureau d'Augusta pour y retrouver non seulement cette dernière, mais également Drago et Severus. Le jeune Malefoy caressait Fumseck d'une main lente, alors que l'oiseau chantait doucement une mélodie réconfortante.

-Vlad…. j'ai un problème, marmonna Drago en se tournant vers son ami.

-Je crois que problème est un euphémisme, murmura Severus alors que les Russes découvraient la nouvelle pupille de son ami.

-Asseyez-vous, soupira Augusta en faisant apparaitre d'un geste de baguette suffisamment de fauteuils pour tous.

Vladmir s'installa aux côtés de Drago et lui adressa un regard interrogatif, alors que Sirius, qui avait fini par apprécier son petit cousin malgré ses incessantes disputes avec Lucius, venait se mettre de l'autre côté en signe de soutien.

-Drago est venu ce matin avec Severus pour signaler une transformation partielle, soupira la Directrice de Poudlard. Compte-tenu de votre périple de la nuit dernière, je pense que cela a à voir avec Poudlard. Bien que tu sois là pour Vladmir et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cela va devoir attendre Katya.

-Je comprends parfaitement, Augusta. Vladmir n'est pas en danger immédiat, mais pour Drago, c'est incertain. Ton père est au courant ? demanda doucement Katya en observant Drago.

-Par encore, Katya, soupira ce dernier. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

-Il sera inquiet quoi qu'il arrive, petit Dragon, soupira la sorcière russe. Et il risque d'être en colère pour ne pas avoir été mis au courant immédiatement.

-Je pense que tu pourras le calmer, ricana Drago malgré lui.

Katya lui jeta un regard ludique.

-Eh bien, mon très cher beau-fils, je n'en doute pas un instant, mais je doute que tu veuilles les détails.

Drago vira légèrement au vert en réponse, une image mentale gravée dans son esprit, alors que Valdmir marmonnait quelque chose sur les adultes et que Severus, Sirius et Sergeï ricanaient.

-Drago, tu penses que ce qui t'arrive est lié au fait que Poudlard t'a désigné Protecteur ? intervint Augusta en croisant ses mains devant son visage, jetant un regard sérieux à l'adolescent. Autour d'eux, Vladmir pouvait voir les portraits des anciens Directeurs se pencher dans leurs tableaux, curieux et sérieux. Etrangement, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu aussi... vivants du temps de Dumbledore... Mais peut-être que ce dernier les avaient endormis pour ne pas qu'ils remettent en question sa gestion plus que douteuse de l'école...

-Je ne sais pas, soupira le Serpentard. Mais peut-être que André sera au courant de quelque chose.

-Si je puis me permettre, ma chère, intervint un des Directeurs en adressant un petit sourire au petit groupe présent dans le bureau.

-Faites donc, mon cher Phineas.

-Si cet enfant a rencontré le dragon du château, il devrait immédiatement se rendre auprès des Fondateurs.

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Monsieur Malefoy ici présent a découvert leur tapisserie, avec ses amis. Le Directeur Black a raison. Il est plus simple de se rendre auprès d'eux, rajouta une sorcière au sourire agréable, dont les couleurs passées signalaient la vieillesse de son mandat.

-Vous avez raison... Je crois qu'il est temps de rendre visite à mes illustres prédécesseurs, déclara Augusta, étant donné que Andrade est introuvable, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions à vous proposer.

En effet, la première idée de la Directrice avait été de demander l'avis du Choixpeau, comme l'avait proposé également le jeune Serpentard. En tant que frère de Fondateur et membre du personnel présent depuis la création de l'école, il aurait pu avoir une idée de la nouvelle transformation de Drago. Mais l'entité magique avait disparu du bureau et Fumseck avait refusé de le trouver.

-Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Gryffondor depuis sa tapisserie en voyant la petite délégation revenir. Et de nouvelles têtes… Comment avez-vous passé les protections ?

-Je suis Augusta Londubat, Directrice de Poudlard, déclara la vieille femme avec calme. Monsieur Kemenov, ici présent, m'a fait part de votre rencontre fortuite la nuit dernière lors de leur petite escapade.

-Votre statut de directrice vous permet en effet de passer les protections. Mais je doute que les Selkies laissent passer un vampire de leur plein gré, déclara Serpentard en jetant un regard méfiant à Sergei.

-Allons, Salazar, tu me blesses, déclara avec ironie le vampire.

-Sergei ?

Cette fois, la voix douce était celle de Poufsouffle. Même si les portraits sur la tapisserie ne pouvaient pleurer, le tremblement de sa voix était sans équivoque. Immédiatement, Rowena entoura les épaules de son amie en une étreinte réconfortante tout en fusillant Sergei du regard.

-Bonjour Helga, murmura le vampire russe, bien plus pâle qu'il ne devrait l'être, même pour un vampire.

-Riourikide, cracha Gryffondor. Que fais-tu ici ?!

Katya et Vladmir sursautèrent au nom, celui d'une ancienne dynastie de tsars russes, une des plus anciennes, alors que le vampire soupirait sous les regards meurtriers de trois des fondateurs.

-C'est Pokhastovine, depuis bientôt un millénaire, annonça doucement Sergei.

Immédiatement, les Fondateurs se figèrent et la haine dans les yeux de Serpentard et Gryffondor diminuèrent, bien qu'elle restât présente.

-Tu as été transformé par Dimitri Pokhastovine ? demanda lentement Serdaigle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

-Personne n'aurait voulu être lié à ce fou, encore moins enfanté par lui, marmonna Gryffondor.

Les Fondateurs connaissaient cet ancien vampire, véritablement fou. A côté de lui, les légendes de Dracula étaient des contes pour enfant, des histoires plaisantes à entendre. Les rivières de sang et de cris qu'avaient répandus le vampire Dimitri Pokhastovine était responsable d'une partie de la réputation sanguinaire de Sergei. Etre son créateur ne pouvait faire que de l'actuel Knyaz Pokhastovine un tueur sans le moindre état d'âme.

-Je l'ai tué quand j'ai été suffisamment vieux pour m'affranchir de lui, dit lentement Sergei. Mais cela faisait déjà deux siècles que j'avais été transformé.

-Reste après leur départ, Riourikide. Nous devons parler.

Sergei hocha la tête à l'ordre de Serpentard et rassura du regard Vladmir et Katya, leur promettant en silence de leur expliquer la situation par la suite.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda finalement Poufsouffle, reniflant légèrement en jetant de discrets regards au vampire.

-Pour Drago Malefoy, déclara Augusta en posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune Serpentard.

-Oh, par Merlin ! cria Serdaigle en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Un Protecteur !

-Je ne me souviens pas du dernier en date, murmura Gryffondor. Il faudrait mieux demander à Andrade.

-Il est introuvable.

-Quelle date sommes-nous ? demanda Serdaigle.

-Le 1er Novembre.

-C'est le mois de la mort de Mélisante, notre sœur, dit Serpentard. Il passe toujours un certain temps sur sa tombe.

-Sa… tombe ?

-Le Cimetière de Croftbourg. Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont osé bâtir au-dessus du cimetière ? s'horrifia Poufsouffle, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés.

-Croftbourg est appelé maintenant Pré-au-Lard, renseigna Sergei.

-Pré-au-Lard !? ricana Gryffondor. C'est juste horrible.

\- Près de Poudlard donne Pré-au-Lard une fois qu'on condense un peu le mot, soupira Sergei. Les sorciers anglais ne brillent plus pour leur intelligence de nos jours.

-He ! s'offusqua Drago.

-Il a raison, Drago, c'est la stricte vérité. Seuls quelques sorciers n'ont pas d'œillères affreuses et ne se reposent pas sur leurs acquis datant du siècle dernier… et encore, je suis gentille.

-Père sera ravi d'apprendre ton avis, renifla le Serpentard.

-Il le connait déjà, sourit doucement Katya. Avant d'être ensemble, je te rappelle que nos discussions étaient professionnelles. Que lui arrive-t-il exactement ?

Les Fondateurs échangèrent un regard et reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme indéniablement aristocrate qui se tenait devant eux, ses yeux vairons les fixant avec inquiétude.

-Poudlard, notre Dragon protecteur, a désigné un champion. Je pense que c'est pour protéger la jeune…

-Ils sont au courant pour la nature d'Hermione, rassura Drago en notant l'hésitation de Serdaigle. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement.

-Les anciennes races de Dragons protégeaient les Licorines au péril de leur vie. Vous avez probablement entendu les histoires moldues de dragons gardant des princesses ? Le mythe Saint Georges de Lydda ?

-Le saint moldu qui a terrassé un dragon ? demanda Vladmir.

-En effet. La fille du roi, celle qu'il suivit avec ferveur après sa défaite face à Georges, était une Licorine. Ce sont des joyaux, à leurs yeux. Des êtres quasi-divins. Comme Poudlard est enchaîné au château par magie, il a délégué son statut de Protecteur à ce jeune homme, et lui a donné pour cela une partie de ses pouvoirs.

-Des pouvoirs ? s'horrifia Drago.

-Je ne sais pas lesquels, s'excusa Gryffondor. Il faudra que tu te renseignes par toi-même sur les dragons pourpres d'Islande…

Pendant quelques temps, les sorciers et les Fondateurs discutèrent et programmèrent la duplication de la tapisserie de manière à ce qu'une des deux soit installée dans le bureau de la Directrice. Puis ils laissèrent Sergei face à son ancienne vie.

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Une semaine durant laquelle les délégations se mêlèrent aux étudiants de Poudlard pour leurs cours. La nouveauté du moment passa et la routine scolaire reprit son droit, entre les devoirs, les cours et les soirées de l'Alliance. Drago avait réussi à jeter un puissant glamour sur son œil. Après avoir discuté avec les Fondateurs, maintenant installés dans le bureau directorial, son père et Augusta, ils avaient jugé plus sage de ne pas dévoiler le statut de Protecteur du jeune héritier Malefoy.

Le samedi matin, alors que Drago et Hermione réalisaient des recherches sur les dragons pourpres d'Islande, une mauvaise surprise pointa son nez sous la forme d'un étranger.

**-Alekseï Lyvonovitch Vasefine ?**

Le Russe, qui aidait l'ami de Vladmir dans ses recherches, tranquillement installé dans la Grande Salle leva les yeux de son livre et pâlit légèrement. Le nouveau venu, accompagné de Karkaroff et Minerva McGonagall, était grand, aux traits sévères. L'homme respirait l'autorité et la richesse, mais surtout, sur sa veste de cuir bordée de fourrure, un blason se détachait, un blason synonyme d'ennui.

Vladmir arriva à cet instant dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Kévin et Neville, tous trois chargés de livres sur les dragons. Immédiatement, il prit note de l'homme blond face à son ami d'enfance et fronça les sourcils.

-Restez en retrait et n'intervenez pas, souffla-t-il à ses deux amis en posant sa pile sur un des bancs de la table de Serdaigle.

**-En effet, que puis-je pour vous ?** demandait d'une voix assurée Alekseï malgré sa pâleur.

**-Je viens au nom de Ratslav Dlavonine.**

**-Si vous avez l'espoir que j'influe sur les décisions de mon père de manière à ce qu'il accepte vos conditions, alors je suis au regret de vous décevoir.**

**-Vous devriez essayer quand même, vos sœurs…**

L'homme se tut quand la baguette magique d'Alekseï apparut sous son nez et qu'un long couteau lui piqua les reins en réponse à la menace voilée. Le professeur McGonagall hoqueta de stupeur mais ne chercha pas à intervenir, tandis que plusieurs étudiants se mettaient à crier autour d'eux en prenant conscience de la scène.

**-Et le clan Vasefine est sous la protection du clan Kemenov**, déclara Vladmir en apparaissant entre Alekseï et le nouveau venu, son couteau toujours en main.

**-La famille Krum soutient également les Vasefine,** déclara une voix rauque.

Viktor venait d'apparaître derrière Alekseï, les bras croisés et un air ennuyé sur le visage. Mais la dureté de ses yeux était sans équivoque, tout comme la menace de ses paroles. Les familles slaves avaient moins d'impact politiques que les clans, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins dangereuses et influentes.

**-Le clan Kemenov vous avait fait comprendre qu'il était dangereux de s'en prendre à ma famille,** déclara froidement Alekseï, rassuré par la présence de ses alliés. **Si vous cherchez à déclencher une guerre de clan, continuez ainsi.**

**-Espèce de…**

Une main fine attrapa le poignet de l'homme avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'agresser physiquement l'héritier des Vasefine. L'acte était parfaitement délibéré. En frappant Alekseï, l'objectif était d'offenser la famille Vasefine pour la pousser à agir de manière inconsidérée. L'insulte étant publique, le père d'Alekseï n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à l'offense par un duel.

**-Espèce de ?**demanda affablement Katya, un sourire glacial sur le visage tout en soupirant mentalement. Elle qui venait avec Sergei pour voir son neveu préféré et l'aider à appréhender les futures épreuves, mais aussi les annoncer quelques mauvaises nouvelles... Elle arrivait pile à temps…

**-Ma… matriarche Kemenov ?**

-Augusta… je suis désolée, déclara doucement Katya. Le Clan Dlavonine vient d'enlever les deux plus jeunes filles du chef des Vasefine. C'est une déclaration de guerre.

La directrice de Poudlard ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole. D'un geste vif, Katya trancha la gorge de l'émissaire des Dlavonine, éclaboussant de sang la Directrice Adjointe et le Directeur de Durmstrang.

**-Aleskeï Lyvonevitch Vasefine, rentrez en Russie. Que les femmes et les enfants se rendent au Palais Pokhastovine, ils y seront en sécurité. Et que votre famille se tienne prête. Cette nuit, le sang va couler.**

Katya, sans adresser le moindre regard aux centaines d'étudiants devenus hystériques, attrapa le cadavre et jeta un petit objet à Vladmir.

**-Rendez-vous à la maison, Vlad.**

Et elle disparut après avoir déclenché le premier acte d'une guerre de clan.

A peine une journée plus tard, dans une petite ville russe, l'air sentait le sang et la suie, alors qu'un adolescent contemplait un vaste domaine maintenant silencieux. Autour de lui, des silhouettes se levaient, parcouraient les cadavres au sol, soignaient les blessés. Quelques murmures et lumières animaient la nuit, mais c'était maintenant l'heure du recueillement.

Vladmir ferma les yeux, las, voulant effacer les souvenirs de la nuit. Ses vêtements empestaient le sang, il avait encore les morceaux de chair dans les cheveux et plus que tout, il se souvenait encore des yeux clairs de la femme de Dlavonine et de ses yeux implorants.

**-Ca va, Chaton ?** demanda doucement Katya en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Une question rhétorique, à laquelle il choisit quand même de répondre.

**-Non,** murmura-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans le rôle de l'agresseur dans une guerre de clan. Sur les trois dont il se souvenait, les Kemenov avaient été la cible des deux précédentes… Il y avait une sacré différence entre se défendre et protéger les siens et attaquer avec l'intention de tuer le plus d'hommes possible.

Sa seule consolation, s'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi, était que les Kemenov ne tuaient pas les enfants, bien que le risque de vengeance soit accru. Mais les moindres personnes de plus de 15 ans du clan Dlavonine avaient été décimées, hormis quelques Russes ayant fait un serment de sang de ne jamais s'en prendre au clan Kemenov et à ses alliés.

Katya soupira et l'enlaça. Vladmir ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Vingt-sept personnes venaient de mourir sous la main de son clan et de ses alliés, les deux-tiers d'un clan renommé. Le clan Kemenov avait subi également quelques pertes. Sept des gardes et un de ses cousins. Il les connaissait tous. Il se souvenait avoir ri avec certains, croiser les autres dans les couloirs du palais Kemenov... Sa seule satisfaction était de savoir les deux jeunes soeurs d'Alekseï et ce dernier en vie.

**-Vlad…**

Le Russe leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire en constatant qu'Alekseï était aussi blafard que lui et visiblement blessé. Derrière lui, son père, un bras complètement bandé, restait immobile, le visage tourné vers le palais en flammes des Dlavonine. La ville de Kuskovo, à quelques kilomètres de là, n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'un des rares monuments historiques de leur région partait en fumée, une trentaine de cadavres réduits en cendres à l'intérieur.

Une alarme retentit au loin, que tous identifièrent comme les pompiers moldus. Les barrières de protection étaient tombés avec la mort de Ratslav Dlavonine. Les lumières commencèrent à illuminer la nuit et tous soupirèrent.

**-Il est temps de partir,** déclara Katya. **Lyvon, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Il y aura une enquête des Aurors probablement dans la journée, je vous rejoindrais demain matin. Vlad, Alekseï… Poudlard ou le palais Kemenov ?**

**-Nous avons des obligations à Poudlard,** marmonna Vladmir.

**-Ah bon ?** s'étonna son ami en resserrant un peu le garrot de sa cuisse.

-**Malheureusement**, soupira Vlad… **nous avons une interview avec des journalistes de divers pays.**

**-Merde…**

**-Alekseï !** aboya son père devant son juron, avant de rajouter à l'attention de Katya : **Ils doivent être soignés.**

Il désignait non seulement la jambe de son fils, d'un aspect noirâtre et suintant d'un sang sombre malgré le garrot, mais également la large plaie qui avait déchiré la moitié de la gorge de Vladmir. Seule l'intervention immédiate d'Alekseï avait sauvé le jeune héritier de la mort. Le sort de soin avait empêché l'hémorragie de le tuer, mais les chairs étaient toujours béantes et déchirées.

**-Je doute que l'infirmière de Poudlard puisse soigner les enfants.**

**-Augusta m'a dit que la rencontre aurait lieu demain matin, à la première heure, pendant les cours de potions,** dit Vladmir. **Le jour se lève, donc je dirais que ce sera dans trois heures.**

**-Ta main ?**

**-Encore attachée**, marmonna Vlad en levant sa main gauche, quasiment momifiée.

**-Allez voir Raspoutine. Il vous rafistolera pour la matinée. Allez voir l'infirmière dès que cet… "entretien" est fini,** ordonna Katya. **Vos médicomages seront sur place. Je me charge de prévenir Augusta.**

Les deux étudiants acquiescèrent et firent un détour par la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg avant de rejoindre Poudlard, juste à temps pour le début des cours.

**-Vous avez une sale tête**, constata Kévin, qui les attendaient avec leurs uniformes scolaires et leurs affaires de cours, l'inquiétude encore marquée sur son visage. **Mais vous êtes là.**

Et il serra étroitement son meilleur ami dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir en vie et avec tous ses membres. Quand Katya avait annoncé dans la Grande Salle la nouvelle guerre de clan, tous les membres de l'Alliance s'étaient inquiétés. Une guerre de clan signifiait une nuit potentiellement mortelle pour leur meilleur ami. Personne n'avait dormi, réfugiés dans le QG de l'Alliance pour se réconforter mutuellement.

**-Blessures ?**

**-Diverses et variées,** soupira Alekseï, en boitant vers la sortie de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. **Pour le moment, c'est du rafistolage, pour faire acte de présence pour le Tournoi.**

Kévin hocha lentement la tête et glissa une main dans sa poche, actionnant le gallion de l'Alliance. Il était temps de prévenir tout le monde que Vladmir allait bien.

**-**On commence par quoi ? continua Vladmir en anglais.

-Potions, Vlad, on est lundi ! Et toi, Alekseï ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal. Le prof est bien, mais vos sorts sont d'une complexité ! Sérieusement, _Bombarda Maxima_ ? Un simple **Explose** bien puissant fait le même effet, pas de geste farfelu, de mots barbares…

-C'est du latin, Alekseï…

-C'est bien ce que je dis, barbare !

Vladmir ricana alors qu'il abandonnait son ami dans le grand hall pour rejoindre les cachots. Il arriva juste à temps pour entrer dans la salle avec les autres élèves de sa classe et tous ses condisciples s'arrêtèrent un instant sur l'épais bandage qui entourait sa gorge.

-Tu arriveras à couper les ingrédients ? souffla Kévin alors qu'ils s'installaient, désignant la main décharnée de Vlad.

-Je pense pas…

-Et Vlad, ça va ? s'inquiéta Mandy en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, constata Anthony, son binôme.

-Miss Brocklehurst, Monsieur Goldstein, silence ! ordonna Severus. Nous allons travailler sur les antidotes. Je veux que vous les prépariez avec le plus grand soin, car ils pourraient vous sauver la vie un jour. Monsieur Entwhislte ?

-Vladmir ne pourra pas couper ses ingrédients. Il s'est blessé ce week-end à la main.

Le professeur Prince demanda à Vladmir de lui montrer sa main et pâlit en la voyant, tout comme plusieurs Serpentards et même quelques Serdaigles en reconnaissant la malédiction. Un des étudiants de Poudlard avait été touché par un vieux sort de magie noire provoquant une momification lente du corps.

D'un geste, dans le silence de la salle de cours, il remonta la manche de Vladmir, qui grimaça mais ne dit rien. L'aspect parcheminé et momifié de son bras s'arrêtait maintenant au coude.

-Vous avez pris l'antidote, Monsieur Kemenov ?

-Pas encore, Professeur, un ami de la famille le prépare le plus rapidement possible, soupira Vladmir, évitant de donner le nom de l'illustre mage noir devant une classe entière d'étudiants de Poudlard.

-Qui vous a lancé ce sort ? dit Severus d'une voix menaçante.

-Personne présent dans l'école, Professeur.

Notant le regard noir du Maître des potions, il soupira.

-Guerre de clan durant le week-end, murmura-t-il.

-Liée, je soupçonne, au meurtre du sorcier russe dans la Grande Salle… Votre tante est d'ailleurs recherchée par les Aurors, prévint Severus.

-Elle se présentera dans l'après-midi pour répondre de ses actes et…

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Un jeune étudiant blond passa craintivement la tête par l'embrasure avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'avancer dans la salle en direction du professeur Prince.

-Oui, Monsieur Crivey ? aboya ce dernier en abaissant la manche de Vladmir.

-Monsieur, je dois emmener Vladmir Kemenov au premier étage. Voici un mot de la Directrice, dit le jeune étudiant de Gryffondor.

Severus l'arracha à moitié, visiblement énervé par la malédiction pesant sur un de ses petits protégés, et lut rapidement les mots parfaitement calligraphiés de la matriarche des Londubat.

-Prenez vos affaires monsieur Kemenov. Monsieur Entwhistle, étant donné que vous serez seul pour réaliser la potion aujourd'hui, je vous donne un quart d'heure de plus que vos camarades et…

Vladmir referma la porte derrière lui pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le dénommé Crivey. Il se souvenait de ce regard perçant qui l'avait marqué durant la répartition et il remit enfin le prénom du garçon, un deuxième année, qui avait travaillé avec Luna l'année dernière dans les groupes d'études.

-Colin Crivey, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Et toi, tu es Vladmir Kemenov, aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter ! Bon sang, tu es une vraie légende et…

-Colin, le coupa Vlad, tu ne devais pas m'amener quelque part ?

-Oh si ! Viens, suis-moi !

Il remonta vivement vers les étages, entraînant un Russe soupirant derrière lui.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je dois aller au premier étage ?

-Tous les champions sont convoqués pour une séance photo et une interview.

-Tu prends des photos, toi aussi, me semble-t-il, dit nonchalamment Vladmir, amusé par l'attitude excitée du garçon.

-Oui ! Je veux être photographe plus tard ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu as un appareil photo qui dépasse de ta poche, rit Vladmir. Luna m'a dit qu'elle adorait tes photos.

Le visage de Colin s'illumina alors qu'il demandait ce qu'elle avait dit exactement.

-Tu captes l'essence des gens. Même si les photos sorcières sont vivantes, elle m'a avoué que tu arrivais à rendre magiques des photos qui le sont déjà. Venant d'une sorcière de sa trempe, c'est un merveilleux compliment !

-Je… je… Ah, c'est là, déclara tristement le jeune né-moldu en désignant une porte.

-Si tu veux vraiment faire photographe, demande à Luna si elle peut t'arranger un stage avec son oncle, cet été. Amiphilius est un journaliste indépendant pour la presse internationale et il a toujours besoin de photographes talentueux pour travailler avec lui.

Le regard de Colin Crivey s'éclaira alors qu'il remerciait Vladmir de son conseil. Le Russe sourit doucement en massant sa gorge douloureuse maintenant que les potions calmantes finissaient de faire effet. Il se dépêcha de boire une des dizaines de fioles contre la douleur dont Raspoutine avait bourré ses poches et celles d'Alekseï avant d'inspirer et entrer dans la pièce.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, il se retrouva dans une petite salle de classe aménagée de manière à ce que plusieurs tables recouvertes de velours écru, couleur neutre, se trouvent sur l'estrade, devant une dizaine de sièges. Cinq autres sièges étaient posés au pied des tables. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, et il entendait des discussions venir d'une autre porte.

-**Vlad**, dit Alekseï d'une voix fatiguée et tendue par la douleur.

**-Ca va ?**

**-Ma jambe brûle, mais c'est que la guérison est en cours,** soupira son ami russe. **Et toi ?**

-**Heureusement que j'ai de bons boucliers d'Occlumencie. Prends une des fioles**, conseilla Vlad.

Viktor Krum, qui les écoutait discrètement, s'avança à son tour vers eux après avoir vu Alekseï avaler une potion d'un vert sombre.

**-Vous avez vraiment une tête affreuse. Vous savez que votre photo va apparaître dans différents journaux ?**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour cela**, soupira Alekseï. **De toute façon, les journaux risquent d'en parler demain donc…**

**-Parler de quoi** ? demanda Cédric, qui avait décidé de se mettre au russe après avoir constaté que tous ses amis de l'Alliance le parlait couramment. Contrairement aux deux Russes, effectivement pâles, le visage fatigué et tiré, quelques blessures encore visibles sur leurs visages, le Poufsouffle était parfaitement frais et souriant.

**-Les Kemenov et les Vasefine ont mené une guerre de clan cette nuit, contre les Dlavonine,** expliqua Viktor. **C'est un miracle qu'ils soient tous les deux encore en vie.**

**-On a eu la chance que les Dlavonine aient un sérieux complexe de supériorité. Ils ne nous pensaient pas capables de les attaquer en vertu des règles des guerres de clan, même s'ils avaient les deux soeurs d'Alekseï.**

-Seigneur Potter ?

-Oui, _Heretem_ Delacour ? s'enquit poliment Vladmir lorsque Fleur Delacour s'approcha d'eux, son coéquipier de Rochefroide derrière elle. Quand il était entré, elle discutait joyeusement avec le second français en lisse, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avec distraction. Heureusement, l'étudiant de Rochefoide semblait insensible au charme magique de la vélane.

-Je voudrais vous présenter Matthieu Bousquet. Matthieu, voici Vladmir Kemenov, Prince Potter.

-Votre Altesse, s'inclina le français, un jeune homme aux traits affables mais aux yeux verts perçants, d'une teinte quasiment aussi soutenue que Vladmir. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Honneur partagé, répondit aimablement Vladmir.

-J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, Vladmir, mais je ne compte pas vous laisser gagner, bien que vous puissiez potentiellement être mon souverain, dit le français avec taquinerie.

Vladmir éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit un bien fou après la soirée mouvementée qu'il avait vécu. Il s'arrêta cependant rapidement et toussa un peu en se frottant la gorge, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention sur l'épais bandage partiellement caché par son uniforme.

-Nulle offense, Matthieu, j'espère bien que vous ne vous plierez pas face à moi. Nos écoles restent concurrentes, et les statuts individuels n'ont rien à faire dans la situation actuelle, reprit Vladmir avec un petit sourire, leur faisant également comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à poser des questions sur ses blessures.

-Magnifique ! s'exclama soudain Ludo Verpey en apparaissant entre eux. Nos six champions discutant entre eux, quelle belle preuve de fair play ! Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, passant aux choses sérieuses… L'examen des baguettes ! Le reste du jury sera là dans quelques instants et… un problème, monsieur Kemenov ?

-L'examen des baguettes ? répéta lentement le Russe.

-Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. Ce sont vos instruments les plus importants pour accomplir vos tâches ! Que serait un sorcier sans baguette ?

-Et ensuite ? demanda doucement Fleur, alors que Verpey recevait des regards ébahis des étudiants étrangers devant le discours complètement aberrant du sorcier. Comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était qu'un instrument, pratique, mais non indispensable. Ils restaient des sorciers, même sans baguette magique !

-Par la suite, vous serez interviewés par plusieurs journalistes de différents quotidiens, une conférence de presse, pour faire simple. Rita Skeeter pour _La Gazette des Sorciers_ et _Sorcière Hebdo_, désolé, rajouta rapidement Verpey lorsque les deux étudiants de Poudlard gémirent de désespoir à la mention de l'hebdomadaire féminin. Il y aura également Amiphilius Lovegood pour _Le Chicaneur_, un certain David de Raspières pour _Le Monde Magique_ et Sabine Courtin pour _Magie Libre_. Quant à nous champions slaves… Les quotidiens _Sega Magia_ et _L'Aube Rouge_ seront représentés par Lumi… Luminita Desui et Yascheslaf Oktadeteski

-Lumino Tisesciu, le reprit Viktor avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Et Vyacheslav Vitalievitch Odkadteski, corrigea Vladmir, riant malgré lui de l'affreuse prononciation du Directeur des sports et des Jeux Magiques. Le plus célèbre chroniqueur politique de _L'Aube Rouge_ avait un nom dur pour tout autre personne que les slaves.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous arrivez à prononcer correctement mon nom, votre Altesse, déclara un homme corpulent et souriant. Il était suivi par les autres membres du jury ainsi que divers sorciers et sorcières des différents journaux. Trois sorciers armés d'appareils photos se trouvaient également parmi eux.

-Et je suis ravi de rencontrer en personne un reporter international aussi renommé.

-La flatterie ne vous sied gère, jeune homme.

-Je ne flatte pas, Odkadteski, j'ai grandi avec une ancienne auror reconvertie en politicienne aguerrie. Je sais reconnaître un journaliste compétent quand je lis ses articles.

Vladmir jeta un regard narquois en direction d'une sorcière blonde à la coiffure complexe et affreuse, vêtue d'une robe rose sombre.

-Je m'interroge toutefois sur la couverture d'un tel événement par un spécialiste de la politique, reprit Vladmir en voyant la sorcière blonde se diriger vers eux.

-Le fait que le tsarévitch en soit participant, forcé de surcroît, est suffisant pour que je sois concerné. Les retombées politiques de votre mort dans un tel tournoi serait...

-Monsieur Kemenov, pourrais-je avoir une petite discussion avec vous ? coupa soudain Rita Skeeter, s'attirant des regards furieux de tous ses collègues.

-Mais, bien sûr..

-… que non, trancha Vladmir avant que Ludo Verpey ait pu finir sa phrase. Ceci est une conférence de presse, Miss Skeeter, pas d'interview individuelles.

-Mais...

-Je discute à titre privé avec un compatriote russe, vous n'êtes pas conviée ! grogna Vlad en faisant volontairement ressortir son accent.

Derrière la sorcière anglaise, ses confrères étrangers masquèrent vite des sourires amusés. La réputation de la journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers avait, semblerait-il, traversé la Manche, mais pas de manière valorisante.

Avant de la discussion ne s'envenime, Felix Selwyn intervint et pria tout le monde de prendre leur place. Les six champions s'installèrent derrière les tables recouvertes de velours, tandis que les membres du jury siègeaient à leurs pieds et que les journalistes s'installaient confortablement sur les chaises mises à leur disposition.

A cet instant, la Directrice arriva aux côté d'un vieux sorciers aux grands yeux pâles.

-Je vous présente Monsieur Garrick Ollivander, qui va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi.

Quelques photos et notes furent prises alors que l'homme s'avançait dans le petit espace entre les jurys et les journalistes.

-Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ? demanda aimablement le nouveau venu en se tournant vers la concernée.

La vélane s'approcha et lui tendit sa baguette magique, qui projeta quelques étincelles rosées lorsqu'elle atterrit dans les mains du fabriquant de baguettes.

-Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… bois de rose et…oh ! s'exclama Ollivander en arrêtant de faire tourner l'item magique entre ses doigts fins.

-Un cheveu de ma grand-mère, déclara la jeune femme.

-Oui… Léanne est une excellente conceptrice de baguettes et j'admire son travail, bien que nous n'utilisions pas les mêmes noyaux magiques. _Orchideus_ !

Une belle hampe florale d'orchidées roses apparut, qu'il donna à Fleur Delacour en même temps qu'il lui rendit sa baguette magique. Tous les sorciers au courant du langage des fleurs ricanèrent lorsque celle-ci rougit fortement en prenant la fleur et quelques flashs des photographes se firent entendre.

-Elle correspond à votre nature profonde, très chère, taquina le vieux sorcier. Votre baguette fonctionne parfaitement. Monsieur Bousquet ?

Le champion de Rochedfroide se leva pour tendre sa baguette magique.

-Toujours une œuvre de cette chère Léanne… Vingt-et-un centimètre… souple… buis et… tiens tiens… deux cœurs ? Crin de sombral et du sang ?

-Sang de mon grand-père, je ne compte plus la génération, sourit narquoisement le français.

-Vampire ? soupçonna Ollivander. Un excellent amplificateur, très puissant. Une baguette de duel mais après tout, ce n'est pas surprenant pour un étudiant de Rochefroide… _Gladuim Lucius_ !

Un couteau extrêmement tranchant apparut devant lui, qu'il fit revenir d'un geste à son aspect de plume originelle.

-Excellent état. Monsieur Diggory ? Ahhh… je la reconnais, fabriquée par mon père, s'exclama Ollivander avec enthousiasme. Un crin de licorne, un mâle magnifique et très attaché à son bien… Trente centimètres et demi en frêne, souple… Excellent état ! Vous l'entretenez régulièrement, affirma le sorcier tout en faisant apparaître des petits anneaux de fumées. Monsieur Kemenov ? Ou devrais-je dire, Monsieur Potter ?

Au regard noir que lui jeta le Russe, Garrick Ollivander soupira en tendant la main pour récupérer la baguette de Vladmir.

-Je suis surpris de ne pas vous avoir vu dans mon humble boutique. Après avoir fourni deux générations de Potter, j'attendais la suivante avec impatience.

-J'ai fait le choix de me fournir là où tous les Kemenov ont acheté leur baguette magique, expliqua Vladmir sans toutefois tendre son item.

-Monsieur Kemenov ?

-Ma baguette magique est protégée par des enchantements spécifiques, Monsieur Ollivander. Vous ne pourrez pas la toucher et je refuse de lever les sorts, car ils sont bien trop coûteux en énergie pour que je les replace maintenant.

-Vous…

-Hum… excusez-moi, mais en Russie, donner sa baguette à une tierce personne est un fait rare et nécessite une confiance immense, déclara le journaliste de _L'Aube Rouge_. La réticence de Monsieur Kemenov est parfaitement compréhensible.

-Bien, je me contenterais d'une analyse visuelle, soupira Ollivander. Le fabriquant ?

-Dinaya Obolovna.

Le journaliste de _L'Aube Rouge_ s'étouffa dans sa boisson alors qu'Ollivander fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne connais pas cette femme. Il me semblait que Gregorovitch se chargeait des pays slaves.

-Gregorovitch est mort avant que je ne puisse me rendre à sa boutique.

-Obolovna est une des rares conceptrices de baguettes sur-mesure, elle réside en Russie d'Extrême-Orient, au bord de la mer d'Okhostk, annonça Odkadteski. Elle fournit également la plupart des sorciers japonais.

-Hum.., répondit Ollivander. Cela me semble être de qualité, bien que composé d'éléments assez surprenants… vingt-six centimètres, en mélèze du Japon avec un noyau en plume d'hippogriffe et… sang de vampire également ?

-Grand-Oncle du côté Kemenov, déclara d'un ton neutre Vladmir.

-Le Knyaz de Saint-Petersbourg ? demanda avec intérêt le journaliste de _L'Aube Rouge_.

-Le Knyaz de Saint-Petersbourg est un excellent ami, mais non, ce n'est pas lui, répondit Vladmir.

-Comme je ne peux malheureusement pas toucher votre baguette, mon cher, pouvez-vous jeter un petit _Lumos_ pour moi ?

Vladmir soupira et lança le sort demandé avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Monsieur Krum ?

Le bulgare se plia à la même cérémonie que les autres. Ollivander identifia cette fois le fabriquant, feu Gregorovitch et détermina qu'il s'agissait de charme, avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. Alors que de petits oiseaux pépiant jaillissaient de la baguette de Viktor, il appela finalement Alekseï, qui lui présenta sa baguette sans toutefois la lui tendre, comme l'avait fait auparavant Vladmir.

-Une baguette de…. AHHHH !

**-Le con** ! rugit Alkseï en récupérant sa baguette magique, que l'homme avait saisi sans qu'il ait le temps de l'empêcher. **Il n'écoute pas les mises en garde ou quoi !?**

Autour de lui, les journalistes s'étaient levés d'un bon, grattant leurs calepins alors que les photographes mitraillaient Ollivander. Les membres du jury bondirent immédiatement, mais Alekseï s'était déjà agenouillé auprès de l'homme criant de douleur, ses mains à moitié brûlées.

**-Alekseï…**cria Vladmir**.**

**-Ça lui fait les pieds ! **cracha le Russe en regardant l'homme hurlant au sol, avant de finalement lever sa baguette magique et trancher sa main et d'asperger de sang le fabriquant de baguettes magiques. **Annule, par le sang d'Alekseï Lyvonovitch Vasefine !**

Le vieux sorcier se calma immédiatement et les traces de brûlures disparurent quasiment immédiatement.

-Quand on vous dit de ne pas toucher une baguette d'un sorcier russe sans permission, ce n'est pas pour rien, lâcha Alekseï en se redressant pour observer les journalistes.

-Vous auriez dû prévenir Monsieur Ollivander, déclara la sorcière française.

-Madame, il savait que j'étais Russe et Vladmir venait de passer juste avant moi. Je ne le pensais pas aussi stupide pour ne pas faire le lien.

Et Alekseï retourna s'asseoir à sa place, après avoir jeté un _Lumos_ aveuglant pour prouver que sa baguette magique était en parfait état. Seuls les journalistes slaves le virent grimacer tout en massant sa jambe douloureuse et avaler une fiole de potions.

-Bien, soupira Ludo Verpey alors que Garrick Ollivander était emmené à l'infirmerie. Passons aux questions des journalistes, puis nous ferons quelques photos. Honneur aux dames.

-Comment se fait-il que, au lieu des trois champions prévus, vous soyez six à concourir ? demanda la sorcière de Magie Libre.

-Après que les champions ont été désignés, un quatrième nom est sorti de la coupe de Feu, celui de Vladmir Kemenov.

-Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un contrat magique, je ne peux me désister. Afin d'équilibrer les choses, Lord Rowle a demandé à Durmstrang, Rochefroide et Beaubatons de choisir un deuxième champion.

-Sont-ils sous contrat également ? demanda Amiphilius Lovegood.

-En effet, nous sommes sous les mêmes contraintes que les champions initiaux, répondit Alekseï. Le Ministère anglais a mis rapidement en place les contrats sur le modèle de celui de la Coupe de Feu.

-Quels sont les vrais champions ? demanda avidement Rita Skeeter.

-Il n'y a pas de vrais et faux champions, trancha Viktor Krum, acerbe, après avoir échangé un regard avec les autres étudiants présents.

-Miss Delacour, quel effet cela fait d'être la seule femme à participer ? demanda David de Raspières.

-Je suis à la fois flattée et honorée d'être la seule femme et en même temps tellement déçue.

-Monsieur Kemenov, est-il vrai que vous avez mené une guerre de clan pas plus tard que cette nuit contre les Dlavonine ? demanda avec curiosité Odkadteski, même si, pour lui, la réponse était évidente aux vues des bandages et des potions avalées discrètement par les deux héritiers de clan. Ils avaient bien du courage pour faire face à une horde de journaliste le lendemain même d'une attaque. Ils n'avaient probablement pas dormi, aussi.

Le sursaut craintif d'Igor Karkaroff à la mention des Dlavonine n'échappa pas à grand monde et Vladmir nota ce détail dans son esprit.

-Question hors de propos à laquelle je ne répondrais pas, renifla le Russe avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête l'excuse silencieuse du journaliste.

-Avez-vous une fiancée ? Après tout, entre tous vos titres et votre statut de Garçon-qui-a-survécu…

La journaliste de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa question. Le regard que lui lança Vladmir aurait suffi à faire geler le Lac Noir.

-Question à nouveau hors de propos et déplacée de surcroît. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas et si j'apprends que cette merveilleuse plume – précisa-t-il en désignant la plume à papote – a modifié une seule de mes paroles, vous verrez ce que valent mes titres sur le plan juridique et politique.

Les autres journalistes jetèrent des regards de dégoût en direction de l'artefact magique.

-Monsieur Krum, après votre performance à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… vous vous sentez confiant ?

-Oui. Je n'appréhende pas de la même manière les deux. Pour moi, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une question d'honneur pour l'école. Pour le Quidditch, je joue pour le plaisir et le challenge.

-Vous connaissiez-vous auparavant ?

-Oui, répondit Alekseï. Vladmir et moi sommes presque voisins et avons grandi ensemble. Il connaissait également Cédric, après tout, ils sont dans la même école. Et il connaissait également Viktor, qu'il a rencontré lors des championnats de Flightracing et lors de l'ouverture de la coupe du monde.

-Vous participez à des courses de Flightracing ? s'étonna Lumino Tisescui…. Attendez… vous êtes _ce_ Kemenov ?! Le fou qui a fait l'échange de balais lors de la coupe du monde ?!

-Je ne suis pas sûr que fou convienne, nuança Vladmir, mais oui, je suis ce Kemenov là.

-Qu'est-ce que le Flightracing ? demanda Sabine Courtin, de _Magie Libre_.

-Une course de balai dans un environnement naturel, répondit Fleur Delacour. C'est un sport méconnu en France, mais j'ai assisté à la Course Caritative de cette année, en Sibérie… C'est vraiment époustouflant.

-Monsieur Krum est un champion de Quidditch reconnu, Monsieur Kemenov est une étoile montante dans le Flightracing et je crois savoir que Monsieur Diggory dirige l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Poufsouffle. Avez-vous des compétences dans le sport, miss Delacour, Messieurs Bousquet et Vasefine ?

-Je suis champion de France junior en Duels, répondit Matthieu avec un sourire de fierté.

-Et il est excellent, confirma Fleur Delacour. Je suis danseuse étoile au ballet aquatique de Paris.

Vladmir haussa un sourcil de surprise. Les ballets aquatiques étaient de vraies œuvres d'art, les danseurs et danseuses évoluant dans une immense pièce remplie d'eau. C'était quelque chose de très gracieux, demandant une précision incroyable pour arriver à créer un mouvement parfait dans un environnement totalement différent. Les règles d'apesanteur disparaissaient presque, mais la densité de l'eau qui rendait le moindre déplacement difficile. Les ballets étaient incroyables. C'était comme voir des oiseaux réaliser des figures dans le ciel, mais dans l'eau.

-Je croyais les Vélanes incompatibles avec l'eau ?

-Non, vous faites l'amalgame avec nos différents avec les sirènes. Le fait que nous entretenons une certaine rancœur avec ce peuple de l'eau ne nous rend pas aquaphobe pour autant.

-Et vous, monsieur Alekseï ?

-Je détiens le record de Durmstrang dans la course à pied… pour fuir les professeurs, plaisanta le Russe, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Il est modeste, car à l'école, il est connu pour être effectivement une vraie flèche. Un jour, un des gars de l'équipe de Quidditch a voulu savoir sa vitesse de pointe. Ils sont partis d'un même point… Alekseï est monté à une vitesse de près de 100 km/heure. Il est surnommé Vif d'Or, depuis. Certains cherchent encore la raison de sa rapidité… magique.

Alekseï rougit sous les rires des journalistes.

-Vous avez donc tous individuellement des capacités physiques, qu'en est-il de vos talents magiques ? reprit Tisescui.

-Nous sommes dans ce tournoi pour vous les montrer, rit Matthieu.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir vous entendre, dans chaque binôme ? Le contraste magie noire et magie blanche est présent dans tous vos paires, cela ne risque-t-il pas de provoquer des frictions ?

-Non, déclara Cédric, à la surprise de tous. Car ce n'est pas la magie qui est noire, mais l'intention derrière. Je côtoie Vladmir depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir compris cela. Il est un sorcier noir, use de magie de sang et même de sacrifices, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est mauvais.

-Durmstrang est une école enseignant les deux types de magie. Je serais hypocrite de reprocher l'usage de magie noire à Alekseï alors que je jette tous ces sorts en cours.

-Je suis une Vélane. Certaines sociétés magiques me considèrent comme moins qu'un animal. Pourquoi devrais-je rejeter un homme à cause de son sang et de sa magie préférentielle ? Oui, Matthieu a du sang de vampire dans les veines, oui, il utilise la magie noire, mais je n'ai rien contre.

-Quant à travailler ensemble, reprit Viktor, je crois que nous connaissons tous assez bien nos binômes, nous savons ce que nous pouvons faire, ou ne pas faire.

Cette preuve de tolérance clôtura la séance de questions/réponses et après quelques photos, ils furent libres de rejoindre leurs classes.

Alors qu'il choisissait d'aller au QG de l'Alliance pour attendre les autres avant d'aller manger, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Sergei et Katya.

**-Tu ne devais pas aller à l'infirmerie pour finir de te faire soigner ?** lui reprocha Katya.

Vladmir jura, ayant complètement oublié sa main. La malédiction était remontée jusqu'à l'épaule et il fut emmené d'office à l'infirmerie, où Alekseï se faisait examiné par Madame Pomfresh.

**-Tu as failli oublier ?** ricana Alekseï, en caleçon, alors que l'infirmière examinait sa jambe.

**-Tais-toi,** grogna Vladmir alors que le médicomage des Kemenov apparaissait avec Augusta et Raspoutine, suivi par celui des Vasefine.

**-La malédiction a bien avancé depuis ce matin,** soupira le mage noir immortel en examinant le bras momifié. **J'ai fini la potion ce matin, tu vas la prendre. Je te préviens tout de suite, tu vas t'endormir très profondément, le temps qu'elle agisse sur ton corps…**

Vladmir acquiesça et avala la potion d'un bleu sombre. Il sombra immédiatement dans le coma.

Il ne vit pas Pomona Pomfresh l'examiner avec sa médicomage, avant qu'elles finissent de soigner sa gorge et les nombreuses autres blessures superficielles qui avaient résulté de la guerre de clan. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Katya se lever après l'avoir embrassé et se rendre aux Aurors, pour s'expliquer du meurtre du sorcier russe.

Il ne vit pas Sergei le veiller pendant les deux jours de son coma, restant à son chevet, immobile. Pas plus qu'il ne vit ses amis passer les uns après les autres pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il ne se réveilla finalement que le troisième jour, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Sergei, à moitié somnolant sur une chaise à côté de lui.

**-Que…**

Il grimaça sous la douleur de sa gorge et essaya de porter une main à sa gorge, avant de commencer à paniquer quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

**-Chut… Chaton, calme-toi**. Madame Pomfresh, il est réveillé !

L'infirmière arriva immédiatement et rassura Vladmir. S'il ne pouvait pas encore bouger, c'était parce qu'il avait encore un peu de potions dans son organisme. Cela allait durer quelques heures de plus avant qu'il puisse bouger librement.

-Ma… gorge… croassa Vladmir.

-Monsieur Kemenov… vous avez failli être égorgé, ne vous étonnez pas que vous ayez un peu mal après que votre cou soit guéri ! Je suis même surprise que vous aillez pu faire cette conférence de presse, rajouta-t-elle, réprobatrice. Maintenant, veuillez vous reposer. Monsieur Pokhastovine, je compte sur vous pour le garder au calme.

-Bien sûr, Madame, sourit le vampire.

**-Ser.. gei…**

**-Oui, Chaton ?**

**-Ka… tya ?**

**-Elle a pu prouver le bon droit du clan Kemenov de la mort de l'émissaire des Dlavonine devant la Cour de justice russe, grâce à des anciennes lois de clan. En vertu des accords internationaux, elle sera bientôt libérée de prison. Lucius ne peut pas faire grand-chose, étant donné qu'il est Ministre de la Magie. Il râle en disant qu'il aurait dû attendre un an avant de renverser le ministère, il aurait ainsi pu graisser la pâte de Fudge. **

**-Tsar ? ****demanda d'une voix hésitante Vladmir. **Il n'avait pas oublié le nom donné par Serpentard, celle de la première dynastie des tsars qui avait régné pendant près de 7 siècles sur ce qui allait devenir une partie de la Russie.

**-Non, Chaton. Oui, j'étais de la dynastie royale des Riourikide, mais je n'étais qu'un prince, bien avant que les premiers tsars ne montent sur le trône. **

**-Toi et H… Helga ?**

**-Tu n'as pas oublié, hein** ? soupira le vampire.

Vladmir lui jeta un regard implorant et Sergei soupira à nouveau avant de commencer son histoire.

**-J'ai été transformé, il y a près de mille ans. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais plus quand exactement, ça commence à dater un peu… J'ai rencontré Helga Poufsouffle lorsque j'étais encore humain. Elle voyageait à travers l'Europe pour apprendre de nouvelles magies avec les autres Fondateurs et ils ont fini par arriver dans mon pays. C'était bien avant la création de l'école et ils étaient encore en apprentissage. Ils sont arrivés dans la ville de Skidlav… Ce n'était pas encore l'URSS ou la Russie, juste un petit royaume slave appelé Novgorod. J'étais le cousin du roi de cette petite province et en tant que tel, j'étais habilité à recevoir les invités de haut rang. Helga et ses amis devaient rester uniquement quelques jours, mais les jours sont devenus des semaines, puis des mois… Nous avons appris à nous connaitre et à nous aimer… Nous allions nous marier lorsque j'ai été transformé de force par Dimitri Pokhastovine. Je n'ai pu me libérer de son emprise qu'après deux siècles, et elle était morte depuis longtemps.**

Vlad resta bouche-bée devant la nouvelle. Cela expliquait les larmes d'Helga et la rancœur des autres sorciers. Ils avaient pensé pendant un millénaire qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait été abandonnée quasiment devant l'autel !

**-J'ai eu un fils**, souffla finalement Sergei.

-**Pardon** ? lâcha Vladmir.

**-J'ai eu un fils… Et j'ai des descendants… Cette autre tapisserie, dans la Crypte…**

**-Ils… toujours… Angle… terre ?**

Sergei hocha la tête.

**-Ma petite-fille est une sorcière formidable, et je ne parle pas de son petit-fils,** sourit avec douceur le vampire**. Par contre, je vais devoir demander à Gregori un coup de main pour son fils et sa femme****.**

Vladmir éclata de rire en réalisant qui étaient ses descendants. La vie était pleine d'ironie.

* * *

_Myra : Un Drago avec des photos et un serpentard avec un moyen de chantage ;) Hum… pour ta remarque, je la note et j'agierais en conséquence après réflexion :S arrivée au chapitre 40 j'ai réalisé une chose… j'aurais du faire un récapitulatif de tous les détails et car même si j'estime avoir une mémoire satisfaisante, certaines anecdotes passent à la trappe :/_

_Shira : Oups désolée ^^ Poudlard… est au programme mais quand, telle est la question ;) Et certes, il s'agit d'une incohérence, mais je me suis rattrapée dans le chapitre suivant ! Sinon, oui… déjà cinquante ! Mais ca fait quand même plus d'un an qu'elle est en cours :)_

_Leia22 : Tu as tout à fait raison, Vlad va lui faire payer, avec les intérêts, évidemment ;) Et sinon, effectivement, ça commence à faire quelques chapitres. Et pour ta dernier question… pour le moment, pas de publications prévues sur mes propres univers, même s'ils existent :)_

_Astaroth671 : Pas assez de chapitres ?! ? oO il t'en faudrait combien pour que tu sois satisfait alors XD parce que je pense en faire une vingtaine de plus pour finir cette histoire ;)_

_Marie : Merci :) Vladmir a prouvé en faisant ce serment qu'il voulait plus que tout faire payer à celui qui l'a inscrit de force au tournoi et donc qu'il ne voulait absolument pas participer ^^_

_Voltea : Je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies toujours cette histoire ! La suite t'a plu ?_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée, surtout que tu suis l'histoire depuis le début ^^ Oui, tu auras quelques romances, mais elles resteront en second plan. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_Lily : Le binôme a l'avantage être équitable pour tous les écoles ^^_

_Balu009 : Tu sais maintenant pourquoi Hermione a été « appelée » par Poudlard ! L'explication concerne évidemment son statut de Licorine XD Pour la Coupe de Feu, je me doutais que c'était du déjà vu et je ne savais pas trop comment le tourner pour rendre l'ensemble intéressant et non pas barbant ^^ Ravie que cela ait fonctionné ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review._

_Iana : Merci pour ta review !_

_Ary : et oui, les Fondateurs seront présents de manière ponctuelle, comme tu as pu le voir. Et les autres testeront leur sang par la suite, ils avaient d'autres flereurs à fouetter durant la nuit pour le faire tous. Le QG de l'ancienne cellule va évidemment faire l'objet d'une chasse au trésor XD_

_Pour les comptes, Cédric gère le tout. Il se charge de payer les fournisseurs (tous membres de la Cour des Mirages). Ensuite, 5% du prix de vente fait aux étudiants revient également à la Cour (en fait, elle taxe 5% sur tous les intermédiaires). En gros, les revenus sur 100 gallions d'alcool vendu à Gryffondor, 5 gallions vont à la Cour et 40 gallions aux fournisseurs (sur ces 40 gallions, 8 vont également à la Cour des Mirages concernée). Il reste 55 gallions, répartis entre les différents membres à parts également. Seuls les potions, brassées par un des membres, rapportent plus à une personne donnée, comme Kévin. Ca te va comme explication ?_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard de publication. J'ai eu un petit blocage sur ce chapitre et je crois que j'ai du le modifier deux ou trois fois tant rien ne me convenait J'espère qu'il vous plaira car celui-ci m'en a fait vraiment bavé !_

_Sinon, pour Sergei, vous êtes la moitié à avoir deviné les derniers parents restants… et il s'agit bien de la famille Londubat :) Sur ceux… bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Vladmir se retrouve embarqué dans l'aventure du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers contre son gré. Pour éviter des injustices, tous les champions se retrouvent en binôme et, alors que l'année scolaire continuait, quelques aventures se glissent au milieu de la routine… Une rencontre avec le portrait des Fondateurs… un dragon protecteur… une métamorphose de Drago… Une guerre de clan…_

* * *

**Russe**

**Chapitre 52 : Face à ses peurs**

Vlad n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie et commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, après seulement une journée. Il haïssait rester immobile et ne faisant rien de sa journée, ses nuits étaient raccourcies. A trois heures du matin, il était donc parfaitement réveillé et alerte, ruminant contre les sorts d'alarme de Pomfresh qui l'empêchaient de quitter seulement son lit. L'infirmière avait fini par le contraindre après l'avoir rattrapé trois fois avant qu'il n'arrive à passer la porte d'entrée de l'aile médicale.

Pour passer le temps, à trois heures du matin, Vladmir lisait donc les différents journaux relatant à la fois le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la Guerre de Clan, ricanant des différents points de vue. Si les russes, notamment L'Aube Rouge, étaient outrés qu'une matriarche de clan, ancienne auror et politicienne connue soit arrêtée suite à sa participation dans une des plus anciennes traditions de leur société, les anglais étaient horrifiés qu'une femme ait pu assassiner en tout impunité une personne devant l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Les relations diplomatiques étaient donc tendues entre les deux pays, et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, le Ministère de la Magie, notamment Lucius Malefoy, Ministre, et Damoclès Rowle, Directeur de la Coopération Internationale, s'arrachaient les cheveux.

-**Tatie, ton futur mari va finir chauve avant que tu aies réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus**, ricana Vladmir en observant la photo d'un Ministre de la Magie particulièrement excédé en première page de la _Gazette des Sorciers_.

**-Tu parles seul maintenant, Chaton ? **

-**Frappe avant d'entrer Sergei, **répondit sans même lever la tête le jeune Russe.

Sergei ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée jusqu'à peu. Il devait se nourrir après avoir jeûné pendant les trois jours qu'il avait passé au chevet de son filleul de cœur et il s'était donc éclipsé dans la Forêt Interdite.

**-Comment vas-tu ? **demanda précautionneusement Sergei.

**-Bien.**

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch, pas de ça avec moi,** soupira le vampire en s'asseyant sur son lit.

**-Fatigué. **

Sergei comprit l'allusion. La fatigue dont se plaignait son protégé n'était pas physique, mais mentale.

**-Tu es encore jeune pour cela. **

**-L'Horcruxe dans ma tête. Les Cinq Familles. Les guerres de Clan. Et maintenant, Drago. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hermione et ses souvenirs…**

**-Tu as peur. Pour toi et pour les autres, **expliqua doucement Sergei. **C'est normal, Vladmir. **

**-C'est trop, **gémit doucement Vlad en nouant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Sergei soupira et enlaça doucement le jeune homme, posant sa tête sur les cheveux de Vladmir. En réponse, ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille du vampire et se blottit contre lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux puis Vladmir commença à parler d'une voix douce. Si douce que Sergei, malgré son ouïe surnaturelle, dut tendre l'oreille.

**-Katya va finir par épouser Lucius. Mais alors… où habitera-t-elle ? Comment fera-t-elle pour s'occuper du clan si elle est en Angleterre ? Il est le Ministre de la Magie et… je suis tellement heureux pour elle mais… je ne veux pas qu'elle parte… c'est ma seule famille Sergei… **renifla Vladmir.

Le vampire soupira, mais resta silencieux encore quelques secondes, commençant doucement à caresser les cheveux de son protégé.

**-Et puis, qui suis-je exactement ? Un Potter, avec les charges associées au nom ? Severus… Severus sera roi… je m'en suis fait le serment et puis, les prophéties… Mais il n'y arrivera pas seul… Et les Cinq Familles, on fera tout pour l'aider, rétablir la monarchie. Les anglais en ont besoin. Ils ont besoin d'un souverain juste… mais tellement d'obstacles ! L'autre vieux con et son ami, les sang-purs… Avalon à trouver… puis comme si Prince Potter ne suffisait pas, je suis un Kemenov… je ne veux pas du titre de Tsarévitch et je… je ne peux pas hériter des Potter et des Kemenov… C'est impossible, même si Kévin peut diriger les biens Potter avec son statut de Chevalier-Mage, il reste les charges politiques… Et Hermione, c'est une Licorine… tellement de risque pour elle… elle va avoir besoin de Drago et du soutien de tout le monde quand les autres sauront… et Neville… ton petit-fils… Pourquoi c'est tellement compliqué ? Ce foutu parasite… Gregori doit m'aider mais il ne sait pas comment faire et... je dois tuer l'autre ectoplasme aussi… Tout ça à cause d'une autre prophétie de merde… J'en ai déjà assez de tuer… même si Voldy le mérite… elle le méritait pas… ses yeux… Anna…**

Sergei écouta calmement le discours décousu de Vladmir. Ce qu'il évoquait ne lui était pas étranger. Il suivait avec attention les moindres évènements dans la vie du jeune héritier des Kemenov et discutait souvent avec Katya des répercussions sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier, reniflant dans la chemise du vampire, finit par s'endormir.

Le vampire était occupé à le border tendrement quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Sergei fusilla du regard les nouveaux venus et porta un doigt à sa bouche.

-Il vient de s'endormir, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Kévin.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête puis s'assit à côté de Sergei.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? souffla le vampire, notant la robe d'école enfilée en vitesse par-dessus son pyjama, les cheveux hirsutes. Il était quand même plus de quatre heures du matin, mais l'ami de Vlad avait le regard alerte.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Kévin en frottant distraitement son bras. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me suis réveillé avec le sentiment que je devais impérativement être ici.

-C'est le bras avec ton tatouage ? demanda Sergei. Je peux ?

Kévin acquiesça et laissa le vampire observer avec attention l'impressionnant tatouage qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son bras. Il était étonnant de voir la précision des détails du blason des Potter, dessiné sur la peau du né-moldu. Sergei prit le temps et finit par sourire.

-Les liens entre un seigneur et son serf sont plutôt méconnus car assez rares de nos jours. Je pense que le serment de vassalité, associé à votre amitié, fait que tu es peut-être le Chevalier-Mage des Potter, mais surtout leur Homme-Lige. Un titre donné au bras droit d'un seigneur sorcier et qui prend en compte une vieille magie, encore plus ancienne que celle inhérente aux serments de vassalité.

-Donc, en tant qu'Homme-Lige j'aurais instinctivement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ? marmonna Kévin.

-Exactement.

-Il pense à trop de choses, soupira le Serdaigle. Je pense que la guerre de clan a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Expression moldue ? s'enquit Sergei avec un petit sourire, même si ce que venait de dire Kévin l'inquiétait.

-Oui.

-Il a lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avoua le vampire.

-Vous devez en parler à Katya, déclara doucement Kévin. Je crois qu'il a une peur bleue d'être mis à l'écart.

-Pardon ?

-Il fait des cauchemars, soupira le Serdaigle. Je crois qu'il se sent exclu et pas vraiment un Kemenov. Cela devient très sérieux entre Katya et Lucius, il ne la voit que pendant les vacances scolaires… Il appréhende vraiment le jour où leur relation sera officielle.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'offusqua Sergei, utilisant un langage cru rare dans sa bouche.

Vladmir marmonna dans son sommeil en réponse à l'éclat de voix soudain de Sergei.

-D'abord... ses liens de sang avec les Kemenov sont issus d'une adoption de sang, il se sent déjà partiellement exclu. De deux, si jamais Katya a un fils ou même une fille, il perd tout droit sur la succession. A la rigueur, s'il s'agit d'une fille, il conservera le titre de tsarévitch pour une raison des plus machistes mais bon, il ne sera plus _Heretum_ Kemenov.

-Mais… il n'a jamais voulu du titre, s'horrifia Sergei.

-Peut-être, mais c'est un lien tangible avec les Kemenov, soupira le Serdaigle.

-Je… c'est absurde, murmura Sergei. Il n'a jamais manifesté la moindre crainte ou…

-Je pense que c'est un tout, Sergei, expliqua Kévin. Trop de chose d'un coup… Il a besoin de soutien de la part de sa famille et… je crois que le plus dur, même s'il n'en est pas conscient, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il vous voit, c'est pour des affaires de clan et non pour passer du temps avec lui…

-Et dans le bureau, avec Drago… s'horrifia Sergei.

-Drago est passé avant lui dans la priorité de Katya. Inconsciemment, il se sent rejeté. Rajoutez-y le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, trois sorciers dangereux qui veulent sa peau, la connaissance d'avoir un parasite mental et une guerre de clan qui le mine psychologiquement et tu obtiens des incertitudes et des peurs irrationnelles.

-Katya l'a veillé…

-Il était dans le coma, Sergei. Pour lui, Katya n'était pas là et à son réveil, elle était en prison. Et toi, toi sur qui il compte plus que tout, toi qui l'as veillé alors qu'il était empoisonné par Augusta, toi aussi, tu vas avoir ta propre famille dorénavant avec ta petite fille et sa famille. Les Londubat sont ta réelle famille et Vlad a l'impression d'être lentement abandonné.

Sergei observa sans un mot Kévin, puis se tourna vers Vladmir. Le Russe dormait, mais il pouvait voir le papillonnement de ses paupières, significatif d'un rêve.

-Comment peux-tu… ?

-Parce que je suis passé par là. C'était différent et à la fois identique. Quand j'ai commencé à faire de la magie accidentelle, mon monde s'est écroulé. Mes parents ont commencé à passer plus de temps avec leurs autres enfants. Mes frères jouaient moins avec moi. Les paroles étaient plus froides, centrées exclusivement sur les devoirs scolaires, l'aide à la maison… Puis j'ai eu un petit frère et une petite sœur… Seul le fait que Mary-Ann commence la magie accidentelle dès le berceau m'a sauvé.

-Sinon…

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Kévin… peut-être que j'aurais fugué… peut-être que j'aurais fait quelque chose de pire et…

Kévin se tut sous la soudaine étreinte de Sergei. Le vampire soupira quand finalement, le Serdaigle se relâcha doucement et se laissa aller.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me tient comme ça depuis très longtemps, murmura Kévin.

-Vous êtes des idiots, tous les deux, murmura Sergei. Mais tu le comprends mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

-Sergei… marmonna Kévin.

-Hum ?

-Je peux rester comme ça encore un peu ? chuchota-t-il.

Un tressaillement du torse de Sergei lui signala que ce dernier riait, mais il sentit également que les bras autour de ses épaules se resserraient un peu plus.

**-Dors petit chat, je veille sur vous deux.**

Sous le murmure apaisant de Sergei, Kévin rejoignit bientôt Vladmir dans le sommeil. Il fut rapidement allongé à côté de son meilleur ami et au petit matin, l'infirmière les trouva tous les deux endormis dans le même lit.

-Que fait Monsieur Entwhistle ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Sergei lui fit signe de se taire et Madame Pomfresh soupira en jetant un sort de silence autour du lit des Gemini, pendait que la sorcière, qui avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, partait dans son bureau préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

-Explications ! aboya-t-elle tout en déposant la tasse dans les mains de Sergei.

-C'est… compliqué… marmonna Sergei.

-Développez.

Sergei ricana aux ordres autoritaires de la vieille sorcière mais s'obtempéra.

-Vladmir a beaucoup de choses à traiter actuellement au niveau familial… il s'inquiète pour sa place dans la famille.

-La peur de l'abandon ? demanda avec inquiétude la Médicomage de Poudlard. Il s'est confié à vous.

-Oui et oui. Mais comment par la Mère Magie savez-vous que… ?

-Ce n'est pas si rare, mais c'est surprenant que cela ne survienne que maintenant. Il doit y avoir un changement significatif dans la vie familiale de Monsieur Kemenov pour que cela arrive.

-Sa tante est en couple avec Lord Malefoy.

-Ah… apparition d'une nouvelle figure d'autorité potentielle, le partage de sa figure maternelle avec Monsieur Drago Malefoy et la diminution de l'attention portée par la matriarche Kemenov, lista l'infirmière. C'est assez classique chez les enfants de familles recomposées, bien qu'elles soient rares dans le monde sorcier et cette peur de l'abandon survient généralement chez les enfants plus jeunes.

-Autant de critères peuvent provoquer cette angoisse ? s'horrifia Sergei.

-Il y a énormément de facteurs, Monsieur Pokhastovine. Le plus souvent, ce ne sont même pas des évènements traumatisants, juste une accumulation de facteurs. Dans le cas de Monsieur Kemenov, d'après ce que je sais, ça peut être de très nombreuses choses.

-Pourriez-vous développer ? demanda calmement Sergei.

-Eh bien, Lady Kemenov est une femme occupée. Si j'ai bien compris, après avoir été auror, elle a un poste important au ministère russe. Sans compter la gestion d'un grand clan...

Sergei rajouta mentalement son rôle dans le _Semirov_ et comprit, avant même que Madame Pomfresh continue, le premier facteur possible.

-Lady Kemenov était probablement débordée. Je peux supposer que le jeune Vladmir était plus souvent sous la surveillance d'une nounou que de sa tante.

-Oui… ainsi que du clan. Mais ils prenaient soin de lui et…

-Monsieur Pokhastovine. Dans l'esprit d'un enfant de 5 ans, et même de 10 ans, le fait que sa figure maternelle ne soit pas présente de manière régulière peut avoir un impact psychologique majeur, soupira l'infirmière. Peu importe tout l'amour ou l'attention qu'ont pu lui donner ses autres gardiens, ce n'était pas sa tante. Je ne préfère même pas évoquer l'absence de figure paternelle… encore que je pense que vous êtes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il s'est confié à vous en premier lieu.

-D'autres critères ? s'inquiéta Sergei.

-Oh oui, soupira la vieille sorcière en glissant un peu de potion calmante dans la tasse de thé de Sergei. Le vampire ne rechigna pas et avala le liquide d'une gorgée.

-La mise en pension.

-Pardon ? La… pension ? Mais…

-Que croyez-vous que Poudlard soit, Monsieur Pokhastovine, si ce n'est un internat obligatoire pour tous ? Lady Kemenov a envoyé son neveu dans une école à près de 2000 kilomètres de son domicile, avec la connaissance qu'elle ne le verrait seulement trois mois par an pendant plusieurs années. Des études américaines ont comparé l'état d'esprit des étudiants de Salem, une école de sorcellerie avec des systèmes de demi-pension, et une autre école située à Philadelphie en pensionnat, comme Poudlard. Les étudiants de Philadelphie présentent un moral plus bas, des notes plus faibles. Certains se sentent même rejeter par leur famille après avoir été envoyés là-bas et non dans une autre école.

-Katya voulait que Vlad soit à Poudlard, comme ses parents avant lui… alors que lui aurait préféré étudier à Durmstrang… bégaya Sergei.

-… qui autorise les étudiants à rentrer chez eux tous les week-ends, compléta Madame Pomfresh.

Sergei se sentait presque mal. C'était si évident, présenté ainsi, qu'il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

-Ne vous en voulez pas Monsieur Pokhastovine. Les parents réalisent rarement l'état d'esprit de leurs enfants. Quand ils sont jeunes, ils expriment encore leurs sentiments. Adolescents, c'est très dur de comprendre leurs questions existentielles. Lady Kemenov sera libérée bientôt ?

-Ce matin. A la première heure, normalement, marmonna Sergei.

-Je vous conseille d'aller la voir et de lui parler de Monsieur Kemenov rapidement. Si elle est disponible, je souhaiterais que Vladmir prennent une semaine de repos, en Russie de préférence et qu'il aille voir un psychomage…

Sergei songea qu'il en connaissait un excellent mais il n'allait pas donner son nom à l'infirmière de Poudlard. Bien qu'elle l'ait vu plusieurs fois, il n'était pas certain que recommander Gregori Efimovitch Raspoutine pour aider Vladmir soit une bonne idée.

-… peut-être même Monsieur Raspoutine. Je crois savoir qu'il a toutes les formations nécessaires en psychologie et sa connaissance de monsieur Kemenov peut l'aider à cerner les réels problèmes, surtout si, comme je le soupçonne, c'est lui qui lui a enseigné l'Occlumencie.

Sergei en resta bouche bée, ce qui fit rire l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne le mette à la porte au petit matin avant d'aller réveiller les deux Gemini.

Le vampire congédié se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau d'Augusta en se déplaçant dans les ombres pour éviter que les élèves ne l'aperçoivent. Il préférait éviter de les effrayer avec la présence d'un vampire dans l'école...

Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cheminée, prenant cependant le temps de saluer d'un signe de tête la vieille sorcière ainsi que les Fondateurs, tranquillement occupés à rattraper près d'un millénaire d'absence.

-Atrium du Ministère de la Magie, déclara Sergei en jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer continuellement allumé.

Il fit un pas dans la cheminée et ignora l'impression désagréable habituelle associée au transport sorcier. Il atterrit immédiatement dans l'immense hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie et d'un geste, rabattit sa capuche sur ses traits. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se faire remarquer là non plus, même si, depuis bientôt un mois, il pouvait déambuler en toute légalité au sein de l'Atrium du Ministère. Une des nouvelles réformes permises par l'investiture de Lucius Malefoy au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Il se présenta à l'accueil et tira légèrement sa capuche de manière à ce que la sorcière de l'accueil et l'auror de garde puissent voir son visage.

-Sergei Dimitrovitch Pokhastovine, Russe. Je viens pour Katya Annapovna Kemenov, actuellement détenue au ministre de la Justice.

-Baguette ?

-Pas depuis ma transformation, sourit Sergei.

La petite sorcière leva vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le vampire devant elle.

-Vous… je…

L'auror en poste, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux d'un violet vif, posa une main sur l'épaule de la secrétaire d'accueil et adressa un sourire au vampire.

-Une goutte de votre sang sera nécessaire, Monsieur.

Sergei acquiesça et tendit sa main. La secrétaire recula légèrement, effrayée, faisant rouler des yeux la jeune auror. Cette dernière retint visiblement un rire en attrapant la main de Sergei et piqua d'une petite épingle un des doigts du vampire.

-Vous êtes déjà venu plusieurs fois, constata l'auror.

Voyant que la secrétaire ne semblait pas enthousiaste à faire le travail pour un vampire, la jeune auror remplit elle-même les papiers après lui avoir demandé une nouvelle fois le motif de la visite. Elle finit par lui tendre une carte d'autorisation.

-Bonne journée Knyaz Pokhastovine, sourit la jeune sorcière, alors que ses cheveux changeaient légèrement de couleur, tirant sur une teinte plus… rosée ? Sergei était sûr que les humains n'avaient rien remarqué, la nuance étant bien trop légère pour leur vue.

-Merci, Mademoiselle… Tonks, répondit-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé, les yeux fixés sur ses cheveux qui prirent une teinte plus soutenue alors que leur propriétaire rougissait légèrement. Passez une agréable journée, reprit-il.

-Vous de même.

Le vampire hocha la tête, toujours souriant, et se dirigea vers le Département du Ministère de la Justice, plus précisément au Bureau des Aurors. Sergei passa devant le bureau de la police magique, puis se présenta à la porte de la Brigade.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda un vieux sorcier vêtu de la célèbre robe rouge.

-Je viens chercher Katya Anapovna Kemenov, déclara Sergei avec un soupir quand l'Auror se renfrogna en constatant la race de l'être devant lui.

-Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes avec le secrétaire du Ministre de le Magie.

Sergei haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Dans le couloir, à droite. Escalier du fond. Premier étage, soupira le sorcier. Avec votre rapidité vampirique, vous devriez pouvoir les rattraper.

Sergei le remercia d'un signe de tête et parcourut le trajet, décrit en quelques secondes. Il tomba sur Katya et non pas un quelconque secrétaire, mais tout simplement le Ministre de la Magie. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur pour Vladmir.

-Sergei ? s'étonna Katya.

-Lucius, salua rapidement Sergei avant de se tourner vers son amie. Il faut qu'on parle Katya…

-Bien sûr. Je passe te voir ce soir, rajouta Katya en direction de Lucius Malefoy avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Non, lâcha Sergei. Des affaires de clan assez urgentes risquent de te tenir occuper toute la semaine.

Cette fois, les deux sorciers froncèrent les sourcils et Katya eut un regard inquiet devant le visage sérieux de Sergei.

-Je te suis.

-On va à Poudlard, déclara le Vampire. Lucius…

-Sergei…

Les Russes se dirigèrent en silence vers l'Atrium et se rendirent à Poudlard, débarquant au milieu du bureau de la Directrice.

-Katya ? Tu as été libérée ? s'étonna Augusta.

-Oui, mais j'ai quelques détails à régler avant et…

-… peut-on avoir une salle tranquille ? demanda lentement Sergei en jetant un regard perçant à la sorcière.

-Bien sûr, dit la Directrice de Poudlard. Prenez mes appartements privés. Katya, Vladmir est sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin et Poppy…

-Après… Augusta, coupa Sergei en attrapant le bras de Katya doucement pour la guider vers la porte indiquée par la sorcière.

Katya explosa à l'instant où Sergei ferma la porte des appartements du Directeur de Poudlard.

**-Quel est le problème avec toi, Sergei Dimitrievitch** ? rugit Katya.

**-Le problème, c'est Vladmir !** tonna le vampire, excédé malgré lui et surtout, inquiet.

**-Il a des complications suite à la malédiction** ? pâlit soudain la sorcière, se calmant immédiatement.

**-Non. Enfin si, indirectement. Assieds-toi. **

Katya, toujours pâle, obéit et lui jeta un regard d'angoisse.

**-Sergei…**

**-Vlad… Vladmir a… **

Le vampire s'assit et soupira en s'adossant à un fauteuil, regardant le plafond.

**-Vladmir a peur, Katya. **

**-C'est normal. Entre tout ce qui se passe et la guerre de clan…**

**-Non. Il a peur que tu l'abandonnes. **

**-Que je… ****_quoi_**** !?**

Sergei soupira et lui demanda de prendre ses souvenirs. Il savait qu'Augusta avait une pensine quelque part dans sa chambre et il voulait lui montrer la discussion avec l'infirmière.

Katya en sortit une petite heure après, d'une pâleur cadavérique.

**-Mais… comment… ?**

**-Tu passes énormément de temps avec Lucius. Il ne te voit plus du tout en dehors des rares affaires de clan. Tu l'as inscrit à Poudlard.**

**-L'année dernière, avec Augusta, quand elle l'a empoisonné…**

**-Il n'a pas cherché de l'aide auprès de toi**, acquiesça tristement Sergei, dardant malgré tout un regard perçant à la porte. Il n'oubliait pas et ne pardonnait pas facilement et pour le moment, il tolérait Augusta, même si c'était sa petite fille nouvellement découverte.

Katya gémit en posant sa tête entre ses mains, murmurant sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater. Depuis combien de temps Vladmir se sentait peu à peu exclu ?

**-L'infirmière de Poudlard veut que Vladmir rentre à la maison pendant une semaine.**

**-C'est ce que voulait me dire Augusta,** réalisa la sorcière Russe.

**-Oui. Mais je voulais te prévenir avant. **

La matriarche des Kemenov resta immobile un petit moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Sergei pouvait voir qu'elles étaient sombres, à la noirceur de ses yeux généralement d'un noisette chaleureux qu'elle avait partagé avec son demi-frère et leur père. Même si son visage restait de marbre, ses traits parfaitement figés par deux décennies de luttes politiques et d'appartenance à la Cour des Mirages, il la connaissait trop bien. Katya Annapovna était bouleversée et remettait une fois de plus en doute sa capacité à élever Vladmir. Alors que le vampire allait la rabrouer pour penser quelque chose d'aussi idiot, elle soupira profondément et reprit la parole.

**-Sergei. Annule tous mes rendez-vous pour la semaine et passe voir Gregori. J'aimerais qu'il passe à la maison demain, s'il est disponible. Préviens également tout le monde que Vlad est de retour… et demande aux cuisines de préparer un bon repas,** rajouta-t-elle plus doucement. **On a toujours fêté ses retours depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il est hors de question que nous changions ça.**

Sergei acquiesça, du même avis. Chaque retour de l'héritier au palais Kemenov donnait lieu à une petite fête de bienvenue. Après des mois d'absence, Vladmir avait toujours eu un petit comité d'accueil avec les membres les plus proches de lui. Sa nourrice et ses tuteurs, quelques-uns de ses vampires, ses plus proches amis du clan… C'était devenu une petite tradition et il était impensable de ne pas la faire… même dans ces conditions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katya entrait dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne put, malgré son inquiétude, que sourire tendrement au tableau devant elle. Kévin et Vladmir étaient endormis sur le même lit, calmes, veillés par le deuxième meilleur ami de son neveu. Neville était habillé de l'uniforme scolaire et devait bientôt avoir cours, si elle se fiait au regard réprobateur de l'infirmière.

**-Bonjour, Katya**, murmura l'héritier Londubat.

**-Bonjour, Neville,** sourit la sorcière Russe avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

**-Madame Pomfresh, auriez-vous quelques instants à me consacrer ? **

**-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.**

La sorcière Russe suivit la Médicomage attitrée de Poudlard dans son petit bureau. Dès qu'elle fut assise et la porte fermée, les traits de Katya perdirent toutes traces de joie, se faisant plus tristes et hantés.

**-Vous avez parlé à Monsieur Pokhastovine**, constata la Médicomage.

La matriarche des Kemenov hocha lentement la tête.

-**Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, vous n'êtes pas la seule à faire face à la détresse émotionnelle d'un enfant,** commença doucement Pomfresh. **Vous vous en sortez même mieux que beaucoup. **

Katya haussa un sourcil sarcastique très familier à l'infirmière de Poudlard, qui émit un petit rire.

**-Vous passez trop de temps avec Severus. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui gère de nombreux élèves dans la même situation que Vladmir. De nombreux enfants avec des parents haut placés dans le Ministère de la Magie.**

-**Drago ? Neville** ? s'inquiéta la Russe.

-**Monsieur Malefoy a effectivement fait l'objet d'une thérapie, durant sa première année**, concéda lentement Pomfresh, visiblement hésitante à dévoiler une partie du secret médical. Toutefois, elle pouvait clairement voir la bague au doigt de la sorcière.

**-Entre Narcissa Black qui n'a jamais manifesté le moindre amour maternel à son fils et Lord Malefoy qui était débordé, Drago a eu quelques soucis. Pour Monsieur Londubat, je ne peux rien vous dire.**

Katya hocha lentement la tête en faisant tourner la bague à son doigt. La Médicomage devinait que c'était assez récent et que la sorcière n'était pas encore habituée à porter un anneau à ce doigt spécifique.

**-Vladmir est au courant ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant la bague.

-**Non**, murmura Katya.

**-Alors ne la portez pas pour le moment. Discutez-en plus tard. Pour le moment, cela ne fera que renforcer inconsciemment son sentiment, même s'il en sera ravi pour vous. **

Katya poussa un soupir profond et lui demanda à mi-voix ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour réconforter Vladmir.

**-Prenez une semaine avec lui, comme lorsqu'il était encore chez vous et malade. **

Katya hocha lentement la tête et prit le temps de discuter quelques minutes avec la sorcière avant de rejoindre Augusta pour la prévenir que Vladmir n'assisterait pas aux cours pour la semaine. Elle partit également prévenir Alekseï. Vladmir reviendrait uniquement le samedi, pour la première épreuve.

-**Il est malade** ? s'inquiéta le jeune Russe, assis aux côtés de ses amis de Durmstrang dans un des nombreux escaliers de Poudlard.

-**Oui**, dit doucement la sorcière Russe.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais pas entièrement la vérité, et l'ami de Vladmir sembla le comprendre. Quelque chose de grave se passait et il se promit de lui envoyer une lettre.

Puis Katya et Vladmir retournèrent en Russie. Pour le moment, le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de retourner au palais Kemenov en pleine semaine de cours, toutefois, il oublia rapidement ses questions quand, comme toujours, tout le clan était rassemblé pour son retour.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul avec sa tante, le soir même, qu'il put lui poser la question. Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant le feu de la bibliothèque des appartements de Katya, un petit rituel qui, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, existait. Petit, Vladmir faisait ses devoirs sur le tapis, bien au chaud devant le feu, tandis que sa tante lisait des rapports, s'occupait de son courrier ou tout simplement bouquinait quelque vieux grimoire familial.

_-Dis tatie, j'ai besoin de parler de ma famille pour l'école !_

_Un petit Vladmir de 6 ans souriait de toutes ses dents, bien que quelques-unes soient manquantes. Il était allongé sur le tapis, Katya, assise devant lui, son livre de potions sur les genoux et des dizaines de plantes étalées devant eux pour qu'il puisse les apprendre. _

_Elle venait de rentrer après une semaine d'absence et Vladmir avait bien vu la pile énorme de papiers sur son bureau quand il était allé lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs, mais elle était venue. _

_-Eh bien, de qui comptes-tu parler ? sourit Katya en désignant une plante rabougrie et d'un jaune peu avenant._

_-Glaius gobelius, l'Herbe des Gobelins. Pour les potions d'énergie. Je veux parler de papa et maman, de Sergei, Bébé Tashka, grand-père Vassili et de toi ! _

_-Eh bien, je ne vois pas le problème, sourit doucement la sorcière en montrant une autre plante. Vladmir nomma le végétal puis grimaça. _

_-Je dois dire les liens magiques et familiaux qui m'unissent à vous. _

_-Hum… Tu connais les liens de parentés entre tes parents, grand-père Vassili et moi. Pour Sergei, tu peux expliquer que c'est un ami proche du clan et son parrain d'honneur. Natashka est ta petite sœur de cœur, étant donné que c'est le seul enfant du clan et que tu aimes la garder. Mais ce qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies de préciser c'est que même si tu n'as pas de liens de sang avec certains…_

_-Le plus important, c'est les liens de cœur ! babilla le jeune Vladmir, un grand sourire sur son visage rond d'enfant._

**-Vladmir, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? **

Vladmir fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix de sa tante, un murmure calme contre son oreille. Il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue et il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il pleurait. Les bras de Katya, autour de lui, se resserrèrent et il soupira en posant sa tête sur son épaule, essayant de lui cacher ses larmes.

-**Je sais**, murmura-t-il.

Mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-il encore et pourquoi avait-il peur ? C'est cette même question qu'il posa à un des amis proches de sa famille, deux jours plus tard.

Gregori Raspoutine observa avec attention le jeune homme devant lui. Vladmir semblait toujours calme, même après deux heures d'une discussion longue sur son angoisse. Il venait à l'instant de lui raconter la scène de la bibliothèque. Il avait fini par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa tante, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, pour se réveiller au même endroit, 9 heures plus tard, Katya lui caressant doucement les cheveux tout en lisant un livre.

Le plus célèbre mage noir de Russie caressait distraitement sa barbe en écoutant son plus jeune apprenti. Il connaissait bien psychologiquement les enfants. Après tout, son premier emploi vraiment important, après l'étude de la magie, était Médicomage personnel du jeune tsarévitch Alexis, fils de Nicholas II de Russie. L'enfant avait souffert d'une sérieuse anémie que seul un sorcier pouvait soigner, mais également un certain nombre de peurs irrationnelles qui le rendaient faible psychologiquement. Elles étaient telles que Gregori avait songé un certain temps qu'elles étaient liées à un puissant maléfice.

Soudain, le mage noir regarda Vladmir, assis devant lui et assez pâle. Il pouvait voir dans un des angles de la bibliothèque sa femme couver du regard le jeune Russe, clairement inquiète à son sujet mais surtout, il pouvait voir les cernes sombres sous les yeux émeraude.

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas du tout lié à un problème psychologique refoulé comme l'avait diagnostiqué la Médicomage de Poudlard. Et il se souvenait parfaitement d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'il ne parte à Poudlard...

-Vladmir... Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas essayé de t'approcher d'un Horcruxe sans surveillance ? demanda doucement Gregori en faisant discrètement signe à sa femme de quitter la bibliothèque.

-Non, répondit Vladmir un peu trop rapidement pour le mage noir. Il finit par soupirer sous le regard sombre de Raspoutine.

-Je l'ai cherché pour savoir où il se cachait exactement. Il est sous une forme de petit livre noir dans la section des mauvais souvenirs, juste à côté du souvenir de la mort de mes parents.

-Tu ne l'as pas touché ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas fou !

Cette fois le mage noir pouvait voir que Vladmir pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait, mais qu'il paraissait bien songeur.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement quand tu l'as trouvé ?

-Il m'attirait, comme s'il voulait que je le touche pour établir un contact avec moi. J'étais vraiment attiré par l'Horcruxe, mais Kevin et Neuville m'ont arraché de mon esprit avant que j'ai pu y toucher. Tu...

-Je pense que, malgré ce dont tu te souviens, tu l'as touché et c'est ce qui cause ces doutes en toi. C'est ce qui provoque l'exacerbation de tes moindres peurs et doutes.

-Comment ça ? murmura Vladmir.

-Je te connais depuis que tu as 5 ans, Vladmir Vassilievitch. Tu as une foi inébranlable en Katya et tu n'as jamais manifesté la moindre crainte ou le moindre signe d'inquiétude. Et j'ai passé deux ans à t'enseigner l'Occlumencie sans voir la moindre trace de troubles. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est quelque chose qui apparaît dans l'esprit des gens. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans ton esprit, mais je pense avoir raison.

Vladmir se détendit et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui permettant un accès facile à son esprit.

\- Légimencie !

Le mage noir sut qu'il avait vu juste à l'instant où il voulut pénétrer l'esprit de son plus jeune étudiant.

La bibliothèque de Vladmir, au lieu d'être accueillante comme à son habitude, était fermée à double tour et il se heurta à d'impressionnantes portes en bois.

-Je suis désolé, Vladmir, murmura Raspoutine avant de forcer violemment l'esprit du jeune homme. Heureusement, il connaissait parfaitement les moindres failles de l'esprit du jeune héritier des Kemenov. Lorsqu'ils avaient mis en place les boucliers d'Occlumencie ensemble, le jeune homme lui avait créé une sorte de porte dérobée, calée sur sa signature magique. Personne d'autre que Gregori Raspoutine ne pouvait utiliser ce passage dérobé et il bénit la Magie d'avoir pensé à cette petite ouverture...

Ce que le mage noir trouva dans l'esprit de Vladmir le rassura. Visiblement, peu de dégâts avaient été réalisés, mais il pouvait sentir de sérieuses émanations de Magie Noire provenant d'une porte spécifique. Celle qui contenait les mauvais souvenirs. Celle où le jeune homme avait trouvé l'Horcruxe.

Cette nouvelle révélation acheva de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle qu'était l'énigme des soudaines peurs de Vladmir. Son esprit était entièrement soumis à de la noirceur, qu'il canalisait généralement dans cette pièce fermée. Or, l'influence néfaste de l'Horcruxe n'affectait plus uniquement les pensées négatives de Vladmir, mais aussi l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Ses moindres doutes, inquiétudes étaient amplifiés, ses moindres souvenirs heureux dépréciés... L'attaque était insidieuse, faite pour affaiblir l'esprit dans l'objectif de prendre possession de son hôte.

Gregori entra dans la pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec une personne des plus répugnantes. Une personne qu'il n'avait jamais voulu rencontrer auparavant, malgré ses nombreuses demandes.

-Voldemort, je suppose ?

La chose était vraiment inhumaine, mais cela ne surprenait pas outre mesure Raspoutine. La séparation d'une âme avait un impact notoire sur le physique. Lui avait vieilli d'une dizaine d'années, mais il n'avait fait qu'un seul Horcruxe. L'homme en face de lui avait perdu beaucoup de caractéristiques humaines car il en avait créé beaucoup plus…

-Qui êtes-vous ? dit d'une fois sifflante et serpentine le Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

-Gregori Raspoutine. Je dirais bien que je suis enchanté de rencontrer un collègue mage noir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-D'une, vous parasitez l'esprit de mon étudiant préféré, et accessoirement un mage noir déjà puissant. De deux, vous prônez une idéologie bien éloignée de la mienne. De trois, vous ruinez actuellement la vie familiale et la santé mentale de mon étudiant, mon préféré, si je ne l'ai pas déjà dit, sourit affablement Raspoutine.

-C'est donc lui le responsable ?

Les deux sorciers adultes se tournèrent vers Vladmir. Son apparence actuelle était à l'image de son état d'esprit. Entièrement habillé de noir, il affichait les mêmes cernes lugubres qui encadraient ses yeux émeraude. Ce qui fit frémir Gregori Raspoutine, c'était le sang qui coulait lentement de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-Harry Potter, siffle le sorcier.

-Vladmir Kemenov, le reprit le concerné avec un visage glacial.

-Vassili ne partageait pas spécialement mes idéaux, mais le clan Kemenov n'aurait jamais osé se dresser contre moi !

Vladmir éclata d'un rire froid et cynique. Il se calma rapidement, mais ne put s'empêcher de glousser en regardant l'être devant lui.

-Les Kemenov n'ont jamais eu peur de vous. Tant que vous ne vous mêliez pas des affaires de l'URSS, ils n'avaient aucun soucis avec vos idées de grandeur. Maintenant, ils en ont par contre. Une règle sacrée est de ne jamais toucher à la famille.

-Il se trouve que Vassili a eu une petite fille, accessoirement la demi-sœur de James Potter, ricana Raspoutine. Le clan Kemenov a de nombreuses raisons de vous en vouloir. Laissez-moi vous dire, Voldemort, que les Potter et les Kemenov ont soif de vengeance et de sang. Le vôtre et celui de vos Mangemorts.

Les traits inhumains de Voldemort se tordirent en une grimace affreuse, mais Vladmir réagit bien plus vite que lui. En quelques secondes, il reprit entièrement possession de son esprit et jeta le parasite contre une des étagères de son esprit.

-Gregori. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir légimencier son esprit, non ?

-Pour savoir où se trouvent les autres Horcruxes ? soupçonna Raspoutine.

Vladmir hocha la tête et Raspoutine ne put que sourire de fierté. Le jeune enfant qu'il avait connu à l'âge de 5 ans avait grandi, pour devenir un adolescent fort et un mage noir d'une puissance incroyable.

Alors que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort essayait de se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait Vladmir sur lui et qui le contraignait à rester immobile, les deux mages noirs russes levèrent leur baguette magique à l'unisson.

-Légimencie !

_Un enfant qui n'avait rien à voir physiquement avec le mage noir en face d'eux siffla en direction d'un serpent. L'autre enfant cria de peur et de douleur lorsque la vipère le mordit sauvagement. Avec un sourire satisfait, Tom Elvis Jedusor regarda l'enfant devenir fiévreux en quelques minutes et surtout, les autres l'accuser. Mais Mrs Cole ne pouvait pas, enfin, ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait jeté un serpent sur le pauvre Milles… Idiote pathétique._

_…_

_La dizaine d'enfants se tassaient autour d'un poste de radio désuet, écoutant avec inquiétude les nouvelles diffusées. L'enfant qui allait devenir avec le temps Lord Voldemort restait quant à lui au fond de la pièce, mais écoutait quand même. Il pouvait entendre les bombardements au-dessus d'eux. _

_\- Londres essuie une fois de plus les bombardements ennemis… La Royal Air Force mène actuellement une riposte et trois avions allemands ont déjà été abattus au-dessus de la ville. Pour votre sécurité, restez dans les abris._

_Il grimaça, méprisant la peur des autres enfants au son des éclats d'obus. Des pleutres et des lâches, voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous. Il souhaitait qu'une bombe tombe sur l'orphelinat, il serait enfin débarrassé de ces morveux geignards… _

_…_

_-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda ce même enfant, âgé d'une dizaine d'années à un homme dont les longs cheveux blancs avaient encore quelques reflets roux._

_-Albus Dumbledore, professeur de Poudlard, répondit l'homme, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie. _

_…_

_Tom, plus âgé, lisait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dont l'agencement n'avait pas changé depuis. Il savait qu'il était sang-mêlé… il voulait juste un nom de puissante famille. Alors, il rabattrait le caquet à tous ces sang-purs arrogants qui le méprisaient. _

_Sauf qu'il ne trouvait aucun Jedusor dans les archives de Poudlard… Lui qui avait toujours pensé que son père était un sorcier… Désillusion… Il se mit à haïr sa mère. Avec la magie, elle aurait normalement du pouvoir se sauver et l'élever ! _

_…_

_Le nuage de fumée au-dessus de la potion prit la forme de noms… D'abord son père, puis sa mère… Mérope Gaunt… _

_Quelques recherches plus tard, Tom Elvis Jedusor esquissa un sourire des plus sombres. Il était bien le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, comme les rumeurs circulaient déjà à cause de sa capacité de Fourchelangue. Une certaine justice régnait dans ce monde, finalement. _

_Il était temps de revendiquer son héritage… Ces sang-purs arrogants allaient enfin s'incliner devant lui et ces misérables moldus de l'orphelinat où l'autre con l'obligeait à se rendre pendant les vacances allaient comprendre leur souffrance. _

_…_

_Il regarda le corps de Mimi Warren et le journal dans ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Le livre avait décrit le processus avec exactitude. Il se sentait plus léger et en même temps, relié à son journal… Mais bon, après tout, il contenait une partie de son âme. Peut-être devrait-il en faire un second, par assurance ? Mais était-ce possible de faire plusieurs horcruxes ? _

_Il glissa le petit livre contre son cœur et partit sans même un regard pour le corps froid de la jeune Serdaigle, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat rougeâtre. _

_…_

_-Je suis tombé sur un mot étrange, professeur. Il m'a intrigué mais malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai pas trouvé sa signification, commença doucement Tom en sirotant son thé. Je me suis dit qu'un homme aussi instruit que vous, pouvait en connaitre la signification._

_Horace Slughorn, flatté, lui adressa un sourire encourageant._

_-Horcruxe._

_Satisfait, il vit pâlir drastiquement le professeur de Potions._

…

_L'homme lui ressemblait… trait pour trait… la haine s'insinua dans son corps et il l'écouta déblatérer pendant quelques minutes sur son statut de bâtard, les manipulations de sa mère pour le contraindre à l'épouser. _

_Malgré lui, une certaine forme de respect naquit pour Mérope Gaunt. Elle était bien une sorcière sombre, pour manipuler ainsi les hommes. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté les potions d'amour par contre, c'était ce qui l'avait perdu… Mais il lui en voudrait à vie pour l'avoir abandonné. _

_Exaspéré par son pathétique paternel et son grand-père qui, soit disant, reprochaient à sa mère d'être une simple arriviste en quête de richesse, il leur jeta un sort bien noir qu'il avait appris d'Abraxas Malefoy. Pendant quelques minutes, il les observa se tordre de douleur sous le Doloris et un sourire torve étira ses lèvres quand il effleura la bague de sa famille maternelle, bien au chaud dans sa poche. Sept était un bon chiffre, non ? _

_Ses yeux devinrent rouges alors qu'il levait sa baguette magique. _

_…_

_Vous êtes trop jeune, Tom, soupira le directeur Dippet. Bien que vous soyez un excellent étudiant, que vos notes aient été exemplaires, je ne peux accepter votre candidature. _

_Tom Elvis Jedusor, sa peau d'un blanc cadavérique s'empourprant légèrement sous la colère. Il se jura qu'il aurait le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _

…

_Il cherchait des reliques pour accueillir son âme. Son journal avait une place particulière pour lui et la bague des Gaunt était une sorte de vengeance personnelle, mais ils étaient quelconques. Il voulait un lien avec Poudlard et quoi de mieux que des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs ? _

_Il avait enfin mis la main sur le Diadème de Serdaigle. La Dame Grise avait été d'une grande aide, pour cela et comme il se trouvait actuellement en Albanie pour le compte de Barjow et Beurk, autant allier plaisirs et affaires ! _

_Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le sacrifice nécessaire pour le rituel._

…

_Il la reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir vu en gravure. Quant au second, il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait._

_-Serait-ce… ? _

_-Effectivement mon cher, sourit Hepzibah Smith, c'est bien la coupe de mon ancêtre ! Quant au médaillon c'était celui de Serpentard, une pièce unique, je dois dire. Ils ne sont pas à vendre, rajouta-t-elle quand il se tourna vers elle avec vivacité._

_Lorsque Tom Elvis Jedusor revint deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouva immobilisée sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. _

_Terrifiée par l'apparence cadavérique de l'homme qui venait d'ôter une sorte de glamour, la vieille collectionneuse regarda l'homme préparer un vieux rituel de magie. Elle comprit qu'elle allait mourir._

_…_

_Le randonneur écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme paraitre devant lui, comme par magie. Il manqua de tomber de la falaise lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui, dévoilant un visage d'une pâleur cadavérique et des yeux pourpres reptiliens._

_-Vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, susurra l'homme d'une voix sifflante avant de pétrifier l'homme pour l'attirer dans une des grottes de la falaise._

_…_

_Il avait voyagé, vu ce que le monde avait de pire et de meilleur… Il avait appris les Forces du Mal pour pouvoir être professeur, son but, son objectif. Poudlard était sa maison, le château l'avait toujours été… C'était le seul lieu où il se sentait chez lui et il voulait y retourner…_

_Alors pourquoi le vieux fou le lui avait refusé le poste ? Il était le plus compétent pour cela… Eh bien, s'il ne pouvait pas enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors il allait montrer aux sorciers qu'ils avaient raison de les craindre, les Forces du Mal ! Il était temps de leur montrer la puissance de l'héritier de Serpentard. Et ces pathétiques moldus allaient apprendre que les sorciers étaient à craindre. _

_En attendant, il avait un diadème à cacher dans Poudlard et encore un Horcruxe à créer pour avoir ses sept âmes. _

_… _

_Tom Elvis Jedusor était un nom affreux. Vraiment… Sans aucune puissance ni prestige. Thomas Gaunt ? Non, sa famille maternelle était connue pour être sur le déclin et aucun héritier légitime n'existait… Alors pourquoi ne pas créer un nouveau nom ? Un nom puissant, qui fasse frémir les sorciers ? _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, était né. Et avec son apparence, personne ne l'associerait au Préfet-en-Chef propret de Serpentard._

_…_

_Il regarda avec satisfaction Abraxas présenter son fils et plusieurs autres étudiants de Poudlard. Il était temps de marquer ses nouveaux partisans et peut-être d'aller fêter tout cela sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas sorti terroriser quelques sang-de-bourbes… _

_…_

_J'ai entendu dire que ces misérables de la Cour des Mirages ont encore sauvé plusieurs sang-de-bourbe lors de la dernière attaque, Black. Ils commencent sérieusement à m'insupporter. Tu vas pouvoir ainsi racheter la conduite méprisable de ton cousin, ma chère. _

_-Oui, Maitre, murmura Narcissa Black en s'inclinant devant son Seigneur. _

_Elle frémit lorsqu'une main pâle caressa sa joue et leva la tête pour croiser les yeux inhumains de Lord Voldemort._

_-Donne-moi les noms des Triades, susurra-t-il, et je t'accorderais ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. _

_Narcissa Black rosit et jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius Malefoy, son fiancé, avant d'hocher la tête. _

_… _

_Une prophétie, dis-tu ? susurra-t-il en observant son maitre des potions. Ce dernier avait gagné un étrange respect parmi ses Mangemorts, probablement grâce à ses talents de potionniste. Montre-moi ça. Légimencie !_

_…_

_-Non pas Harry, pitié pas Harry ! _

_-Pousse-toi, pauvre idiote ! Avada Kedavra ! _

_Voldemort regarda le minuscule bambin qui menaçait son avenir, aux yeux d'un vert incroyable qui soutenaient sans crainte son regard rouge. Il serait puissant, en effet il pouvait sentir sa magie d'ici. _

_-Avada Kedavra, murmura-t-il en jetant le sort sur le jeune Harry Potter. _

Les souvenirs s'arrêtent et les deux sorciers russes observèrent avec un dégout manifeste le morceau d'âme face à eux.

-**Pitoyable**, murmura avec dédain Raspoutine.

-Tu as créé cinq Horcruxes dans tes souvenirs. Je pense qu'un dernier dut voir le jour depuis, mais tu ne peux pas en avoir les souvenirs… Tu ne me sers donc plus à rien, à part me pourrir la vie… Je crois que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, non, déclara lentement Vladmir, haineux. Avada Kedavra !

Grégori Raspoutine ressortit de l'esprit de Vladmir, paniqué. Il ne savait pas quel effet aurait la destruction d'un horcurxe. Il pâlit à la vision du jeune Russe allongé au sol, immobile, sa cicatrice saignant lentement.

Il se précipita vers lui et d'un sort, se renseigna sur son état de santé. Il aurait dû se douter de la folie de Vladmir. En une fraction de secondes, il eut les résultats et soupira de soulagement. Vladmir était simplement épuisé.

-**Praski** !

**_-Gregori, qu'as-tu fait_** ? s'insurgea Praskovia en voyant Vladmir allongé au sol.

**-Rien, il est juste endormi** ! protesta le mage noir, son soulagement parfaitement visible sur son visage barbu.

La sorcière russe soupira et agita sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps inconscient du jeune héritier des Kemenov.

**-Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à Katya pourquoi son neveu préféré est inconscient,** le prévint sa femme. **Elle vous attend tous les deux dans le salon.**

Gregori Raspoutine pâlit drastiquement en prévision. Katya pouvait être effrayante quand on en venait à sa famille.

Adenoide : Meuuuh non, je ne fais pas faire mourir mon personnage principal quand même ^^

Menelwen : oui, je suis légèrement sadique, j'ai bien les fins qui laissent sur sa faim ^^

* * *

_Juste un petit détail avant de passer aux RAR des invités... Pensez à mettre des pseudos, ça sera plus facile pour vous de savoir à qui je réponds, parce que j'ai 4 "Guest" :/_

Guest n°1 (26/05) : d'une traite ? ça commence à faire beaucoup de chapitres pourtant oO

Guest n°2 (06/06) : euhhh... tu as du avoir un problème avec ton ordi, car ta review est illisible :/

Guest n°3 (22/05) : Merci pour ta review !

Guest n°4 (22/05) : et oui, Sergei est (arrière, arrière...) grand-père ^^ ravie que l'idée te plaise !

MNN : Exactement, les Londubat sont les descendants de Sergei ! Par contre, j'ai peut-être mal tournée ma phrase mais en fait, Gregori (Raspoutine) essayera d'aider le fils d'Augusta, donc Franck et Alice. Il est un maitre en Légimencie et comme les séquelles sont potentiellement psychologiques, il peut être d'un grand secours pour les Londubat !

Lily : Tu sais maintenant qui sont les descendants de Sergei :)

Shira : Oui, oui, Gregori Raspoutine, un ami proche des Kemenov ;) pour les fautes, je crois que tu en auras toujours une ou deux de ce type XD Et je mémorise ta proposition de champagne... si tu offres :p

Ary : Les Dlavonine étaient bien trop orgueilleux et surs d'eux, d'ou leur imprudence. En fait, les clans à proprement parler de son pas des structures très importantes. Ils regroupent quelques familles pour les plus grands. J'imagine le clan Kemenov avec une vingtaine de membres, comprenant les femmes et les enfants... les domestiques/gardes sont rattachés au clan, généralement par des serments et des alliances, mais l'ensemble de leur famille n'appartient pas forcément au clan. Et en passant, pour les descendants, tu as trouvé ^^

Iana : tu verras le fonctionnement des binômes dès le chapitre suivant :) Et je ne vais pas faire de mal à mon personnage principal quand même (enfin, pas trop ;)

Nomie : Merci ! Et oui, tu as le descendant ^^

Mini-Yuya : Alors, cette suite ? Car Vlad n'allait pas si bien que cela au final :/

Ezinception : Merci pour ta review ! Et les fautes sont invisibles, cachées par les compliments ;)

Sexylelene : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu :)


	53. Chapter 53

_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai encore une fois un peu de retard sur la publication habituelle, pour des raisons personnes qui n'intéressent personne ^^ Mais promis, à partir de maintenant, je recommence à publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines !_

_Je ne m'étais pas entendu à ce que le chapitre précédent ait autant de succès. Je l'ai écrit trois fois car il ne convenait pas et surtout, j'avais un doute sur la partie psychologique... Faut croire que j'avais tord ^^ Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_La quatrième année de l'Alliance commence à peine que la Directrice annonce le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se passe comme prévu en ce début d'année scolaire. Après des péripéties avec les Fondateurs et le dragon protecteur de l'école, Vlad se retrouve désigné comme un des deux champions de Poudlard, en binôme avec Cédric. Cependant, peu de temps après une nouvelle guerre de clan éclate, avec un résultat très négatif sur Vladmir. La mort d'une des personnes le choque plus particulièrement et provoque une série de troubles psychologiques. Gregori Raspoutine, avec son expérience de médicomage, réalise que si les peurs de Vlad ont toujours existé, quelque chose à accentuer ces angoisses : l'horcruxe. Finalement, ils parviennent à se débarrasser du morceau d'âme, récupérant au passage de nombreux renseignements. _

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Première Tâche **

**-Quand comptes-tu parler à Augusta et Neville** ? Demanda doucement Vladmir en observant Sergei.

Le vampire était nonchalamment allongé le long du muret des quais de la Neva, ignorant royalement les passants qui regardaient le drôle de couple. Le premier regardait avec nostalgie les flocons de neige tomber sur lui et le fleuve de Saint-Pétersbourg, vêtu d'une simple veste en cuir. Vladmir, lui, était adossé au muret, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste de laine, le nez niché dans la fourrure qui bordait l'encolure.

Le seul signe du malaise psychologique que venait de traverser l'héritier Kemenov était la pâleur de sa peau, plus marquée que d'habitude, ainsi que les cernes sombres qui ornaient ses yeux. La façon dont le clan le couvait montrait également à un œil averti que le jeune homme avait subi une épreuve qui l'avait marqué. A part cela, Vladmir était toujours aussi souriant avec ses amis, même si dans sa tête, il ressassait continuellement les évènements, le rendant plus suspicieux avec les personnes autres que son entourage proche.

-**Demain**, répondit Sergei en jetant un regard à son protégé, notant ses traits à nouveau tendus. Le Mage Noir avait annoncé au clan Kemenov que l'Horcruxe avait fait de sérieux dégâts du côté de la confiance en soi de Vladmir et avait fait surgir au grand jour des peurs inconscientes. Il faudrait du temps au jeune héritier pour retrouver un équilibre mental stable.

**-Je veux aussi faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste. Même si j'ai actuellement un croc contre Augusta, Neville est un gamin adorable, qui me fait vraiment penser à toi. Il mérite d'avoir ses parents avec lui.**

Vladmir ne put qu'hocher la tête, grognant sans s'en rendre compte au nom de la matriarche des Londubat. Neville était, après Kévin, son plus proche ami à Poudlard et il méritait en effet de connaître ses parents.

**-Gregori vient avec toi ? **

-O**ui. Il veut voir dans quelle mesure Franck et Alice se sont retranchés dans leur esprit et quelle perception ils ont... Ou non pas d'ailleurs, du monde extérieur. Il a appelé ça un syndrome traumatique magique. Il est probable qu'ils se soient retranchés tellement loin dans leur esprit pour atténuer la torture qu'ils se sont finalement perdus à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. **

**-Ce serait vraiment bien s'ils avaient un tant soit peu de conscience de leur environnement,** murmura Vladmir. N**eville passe régulièrement leur raconter sa journée. Ils auront ainsi suivi la vie de leur fils et ne seront pas trop choqués de le voir si âgé.**

**-Tu vas bien** ? demanda soudain Sergei.

-**Mieux**, acquiesça lentement le jeune héritier Kemenov. Av**ec du recul, je me sens... Honteux d'avoir remis en question Katya et d'avoir succombé à ces peurs déraisonnées.**

Vladmir sourit en sentant une langue fourchue effleurer son poignet en signe de réconfort. Il avait laissé depuis le début de l'année Sasssha au palais Kemenov, mais après ce qui venait de lui arriver, la petite vipère de glace avait déclaré avec verve qu'il était désormais hors de question qu'elle laisse son humain seul. Dès qu'elle n'était pas là, il ne lui arrivait que des malheurs ! Et puis, elle pourrait en profiter pour voir ses enfants…

-T**es peurs avaient du sens,** le rassura doucement Sergei. **Même si, comme tu le dis, tu n'avais pas de raison de douter de Katya, l'autre ectoplasme s'est servi de tes peurs profondes. Il t'a en quelque sorte manipulé. Le jour où tu mets la main dessus, garde pour moi un morceau.**

Le ton était ironique, mais la haine qui suintait des moindres pores du vampire russe était brute et sincère. Il observa quelques secondes son protégé, qui caressait distraitement Sasssha sans prendre garde aux moldus autour d'eux qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

-T**u affronteras quoi demain ?** dit soudain le vampire.

-**Un dragon. Charlie m'a prévenu qu'une des Réserves des Pays de l'Est allait envoyer des dragons en Ecosse pour le Tournoi. Ca a fait jaser dans le milieu, apparemment. Dès qu'il a appris que je concourrais contre mon gré, il m'a contacté. Il ne m'a toutefois pas dit en quoi consistait exactement l'épreuve**, grimaça le jeune russe.

-**Ce serait trop facile sinon**, railla Sergei. **Tu en as fait part aux autres ?**

-**On travaille sur notre stratégie avec Cédric et il s'est chargé d'en toucher deux mots à Fleur Delacour. J'ai averti Alekseï dans une lettre et il devait également approcher le gars de Rochefroide.**

**-Tu sais que vous êtes censés être concurrents** ? s'amusa le vampire.

**-Oui, mais un dragon, franchement… Sergei ! Tu t'imagines, tomber nez à nez avec un Magyar à pointes sans avoir la moindre préparation ?**

Sergei esquissa un sourire narquois et Vladmir soupira en lui rappelant qu'eux, les champions, n'étaient que de vulgaires humains, sans vitesse vampirique ou déplacement des ombres.

Les deux russes reprirent leur silence méditatif, Sergei retournant à son observation des flocons et Vladmir des rares bateaux suffisamment téméraires pour braver les eaux partiellement gelées de la Neva.

Finalement, Sergei et Katya, avant de retourner en début d'après-midi en Ecosse, l'entrainèrent pour faire un petit tour dans le quartier magique de Saint-Pétersbourg. Plus précisément, ils se rendirent dans un des vieux bars de la place des Tsars où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller lorsque Katya travaillait encore comme Auror au Ministère de la magie. Situé face à l'entrée de l'Antenne locale du gouvernement russe, Vladmir et son gardien de la journée venaient attendre la fin du service de Katya. Cette petite routine avait duré jusqu'à ce que le Patriarche du clan, Vassili Kemenov, meure. La sorcière avait alors repris la direction du clan et la place de Vassili à la Semirov, et ne put cumuler les trois fonctions.

La matinée se passa dans le rire, à croiser d'anciens collègues de sa tante. Tous étaient surpris de voir le jeune homme aussi grand, même s'ils prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Il fut également bombardé de questions sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Durmstrang, bien que l'école soit biélorusse, restait le principal internat pour les étudiants de la Russie Occidentale. La présence de deux russes au sein d'une épreuve mythique avait fait le tour du pays, même si un d'entre eux concourait pour Poudlard.

En raison de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la Russie, le retour à Poudlard fut difficile. Vladmir n'avait aucune envie de participer au tournoi, mais Cédric comptait sur lui alors, dès qu'il arriva le vendredi après-midi dans l'école écossaise, il fila rejoindre le Poufsouffle dans la bibliothèque, où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Les champions avaient eu droit à une journée de préparation avant le grand jour de la première épreuve.

-Salut, Vlad. Tu as une sale tête, déclara Cédric en observant avec attention son ami et coéquipier pour les épreuves.

-Je sais, marmonna Vlad en posant ses affaires sur la table. Tu as trouvé quelques sorts intéressants ?

En réponse, le second champion de Poudlard lui tendit un épais carnet de notes. Vlad attrapa le petit livre et le feuilleta rapidement, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur la liste récapitulative en début. Il siffla, clairement impressionné par le travail du Poufsouffle.

-Autant ?

-Tu crois que je me repose sur mes acquis ? renifla Cédric avec une fausse colère dans la voix, même si ses yeux luisaient d'amusement.

-A ce qu'il parait, tu te reposerais plutôt sur ton physique, rétorqua avec humour le Russe, sans quitter la liste des yeux. Il reconnaissait de nombreux sorts qu'il avait conseillé à Cédric, des sortilèges latins mais oubliés. Tu en as prévu pour tout, on dirait.

-Oui. Nous savons que nous affronterons des dragons, mais pas dans quelles conditions. J'ai vu large et j'ai même trouvé quelques sorts de Magie Noire pour toi.

Vladmir feuilleta en direction de ces sorts et esquissa un sourire en notant que les sacrifices étaient parfaitement abordables.

-Les autres t'ont cru ?

Cédric posa un coude sur la table et posa distraitement son menton dans sa main, songeur.

-Krum était déjà au courant. Il m'a abordé en m'annonçant qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire et je lui ai répondu que moi aussi. On a bien rigolé au final quand il s'est révélé que nous savions exactement la même chose.

-Delacour et Bousquet ?

-Egalement. Je soupçonne Maxime de jouer de ses charmes auprès du professeur Hagrid pour avoir des renseignements. Après tout, comme Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est lui le référent chez les professeurs pour les histoires de dragons et il a l'air d'en connaitre un sacré rayon !

Vladmir esquissa un sourire, se souvenant d'un petit dragonnet que l'Alliance avait exfiltré pour le compte du garde-chasse il y a déjà quelques années de cela.

-Donc, pour le moment, nous savons que nous affronterons un dragon, mais pas qui... De quelle réserve viennent-ils ?

-D'après Krum, qui les a vu, les dresseurs parlaient une langue latine, mais ils avaient le physique et l'accent des pays de l'est.

-Roumanie, Albanie, ou Moldavie (1), réfléchit Vlad.

-Je ne connais pas la Moldavie, marmonna Cédric.

-Nouveau pays, issu de l'éclatement de l'URSS, répondit distraitement Vlad, tout en cherchant les autres pays concernés par la description de Viktor. Sans se pencher sur les dialectes locaux, je reste sur ces trois pays. La seule réserve par là-bas se trouve en Roumanie.

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Charlie connaissait parfaitement l'épreuve, étant donné qu'il allait faire probablement le voyage avec les dragons de sa réserve… Le traitre !

-Toi, tu as quelque chose en tête, déclara avec un sourire Cédric. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Vladmir pétiller de malice.

-Peut-être bien.

A vrai dire, il avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête. Après tout, Charlie Weasley savait ce qui les attendait et il serait probablement disposé à les aider moyennement finance.

-Combien disposons-nous de fonds pour l'achat d'informations ? demanda tranquillement Vlad après avoir pris soin de dresser des barrières d'intimité autour d'eux.

Cédric lui adressa un regard perçant, puis tira d'une de ses poches un nouveau carnet, cette fois bien différent, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une petite goutte de sang et quelques mots chuchotés.

-Alors... les fonds de secours... fonds de roulement...

Cédric parcourut rapidement quelques pages sur son carnet puis son doigt se figea sur une page particulière, qu'il lut avec attention.

-576 gallions, 19 mornilles et 8 noises, finit par dire Cédric. A qui penses-tu ?

-A un membre de l'Umbrire qui travaille en lien avec la Réserve. Il devrait vendre l'information pas trop chère, surement une trentaine de gallions. On négociera le tout.

-Tu comptes vraiment faire appel à la Cour roumaine ? Tu as conscience que le tournoi est demain ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Vlad, il est dans l'école.

-Comment... La carte ! réalisa Cédric en écarquillant les yeux.

Effectivement, Vladmir avait fait un petit détour par le QG de l'Alliance et avait vu un nom bien familier sur la tapisserie immense qui ornait le mur de leur pièce secrète.

Vlad ne put que sourire quand il aperçut les tentes des dresseurs de dragon à travers les arbres.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il, ne te fais pas remarquer et, quoi qu'il se passe, n'intervient pas, d'accord ?

Cédric hocha la tête et écarquilla les yeux quand le jeune russe tira de sa poche une étrange cape d'un gris profond. Il l'enfila et la première chose qui marqua le Poufsouffle, ce fut l'impressionnant motif qui ornait le dos de Vlad. Poignard croisant une baguette dans un cercle, une couronne surplombant l'ensemble.

Vlad lui adressa un sourire et mit la capuche. Ses traits disparurent sous la houppette bordée d'or et il se faufila jusqu'à la bordure du campement, cherchant une tête d'un roux caractéristique.

Charlie Weasley n'était pas le parfait élève que ses parents imaginaient, il le savait. Ils commençaient seulement à comprendre à quel point il était impliqué dans le monde sorcier, au delà de la simple allégeance à la famille. Outre sa présence aux évènements mondains en temps qu'Héritier Prewett, il faisait partie de la confédération internationale de Flightracing. Que ses parents le découvrent ne lui posait pas de problème mais il espérait qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais son implication dans l'Umbrire.

Il pensait à tout cela, sachant qu'il allait voir quatre de ses frères demain, et qu'il était invité par ses parents à manger. Distraitement, il frotta son bras gauche, celui sur lequel il portait fièrement la marque de la Cour des Mirages. Qu'il haïssait Voldemort pour avoir volé et dénaturé un si vieux tatouage !

Un étrange sifflement parcourut le campement, et Charlie leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui avec attention, puis finit par voir la silhouette sombre, à moitié caché dans les bois. Ses collègues murmurèrent, faisant un signe de protection. Les Roumains craignaient l'Umbrire, tout en la respectant.

Charlie Weasley déglutit lorsque l'inconnu se tourna pour s'enfoncer dans les bois et se leva tel un automate.

Que, par Merlin et la Magie, faisait un des héritiers des Triades Russes en Angleterre ?

Mécaniquement, il se glissa à la suite de l'homme inconnu et fronça les sourcils à la vision des cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude. En plus d'une sévère poussée de croissance depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le profil aristocratique avait acquis une certaine dureté dans ses traits, une dureté que Charlie ne se souvenait pas avoir vu sur les photos de James et Lily Potter... Surement l'apport du sang Kemenov.

**-Vladmir...**

**-Charles...**

**-Que puis-je pour une si illustre personne ?**

Vladmir esquissa un sourire sous le ton précautionneux du dresseur de Dragon.

-**Tu sais ce qui attend les champions.**

C'était un constat, et non pas une question. Charlie ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ne savait pas que Vlad était un des Princes de la Cour des Mirages. cela expliquait une partie de son charisme et de sa capacité d'adaptation...

Une lueur rusée apparut alors dans les yeux de Charlie, une lueur que Vladmir avait l'habitude de voir chez les jumeaux Weasley quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Ils passèrent alors aux choses sérieuses.

En quelques secondes, les deux membres des Cours différentes jetèrent une série de sorts de détection et d'intimité.

**-Qui est l'autre personne derrière les arbres** ? demanda avec méfiance Charlie.

**-Un ami.**

Charlie acquiesça. Dans le langage des Cours, ami était synonyme d'allié, ou du moins, d'une personne sûre.

**-Les informations ne sont pas gratuites, Prince. **

**-Je m'en doute, Contrebandier. **

**-Combien proposez-vous ?**

**-Combien penses-tu que l'information vaut ? **

**-50 gallions.**

**-Je t'en donnerais 20, si l'information est intéressante.**

**-40 minimum.**

**-35.**

Charlie fronça les sourcils et finit par acquiescer. Rapidement, l'argent passa d'une main à l'autre.

**-Trois dragonnes, trois faux œufs à récupérer dans leur nid.**

**-Restrictions ?**

**-Pour le temps, je ne sais pas**, soupira l'Héritier de la Noble Famille des Prewett en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est que vous perdrez des points si vous blessez dangereusement la dragonne ou provoquez une destruction d'un ou plusieurs des véritables œufs.

Vladmir hocha la tête et mentalement, les trois quarts des sorts dénichés par Cédric furent bannis de ceux qu'ils pouvaient utiliser en toute tranquillité.

Il remercia le rouquin d'un signe de tête avant de se faufiler pour rejoindre son ami de l'Alliance, qui n'avait pas bougé le moindre orteil depuis le début de la discussion, retenant son souffle.

**-Vlad, un conseil gratuit.**

Vladmir s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers Charlie.

**-Les dragons seront enchainés.**

Le jeune russe hocha lentement la tête et en quelques secondes, Charlie Weasley se retrouva seul dans la Foret Interdite.

-Ce n'était pas un des frères des jumeaux ? demanda finalement Cédric, alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château en toute discrétion.

-Si, répondit Vlad. Mais ne leur en parle pas, ils ne sont pas tous au courant de son affiliation à la Cour Roumaine. D'après lui, sa mère l'étriperait vivant si elle l'apprenait et Ronald...

-N'est pas le plus viable…, marmonna Cédric.

Les deux champions de Poudlard passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à s'entrainer et à préparer leur première épreuve. Hermione les surprit tous les deux profondément endormis le lendemain matin, alors que le petit déjeuner prenait fin.

La jeune sorcière sourit doucement en voyant les deux champions de Poudlard affalés sur le canapé du QG de l'Alliance et les secoua doucement. Elle savait par expérience qu'il était déconseillé de réveiller brusquement Vladmir.

-Vlad, Cédric… réveillez-vous ! murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sans surprise, le premier ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, alors que Cédric se contentait d'un ronflement légèrement plus sonore. Hermione ne résista pas.

-_Aguamenti_.

Vladmir, à la vision de la baguette levée de la lionne de Gryffondor, se leva précipitamment. Il évita ainsi l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau glacial, qui s'abattit sur son malheureux coéquipier.

Le hurlement de surprise de Cédric fut mémorable. Hermione et Vladmir se dévisagèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

Le pauvre Poufsouffle, trempé de la tête aux pieds, leur jeta un regard noir, mais sa volonté de paraître menaçant eut l'effet inverse, faisant ricaner Vlad alors qu'Hermione reniflait d'amusement.

-Siccatif, marmonna Cédric. Que me vaut ce réveil en fanfare ?

-Première épreuve du Tournoi, répondit Hermione. Je vous aurais bien laissé dormir un peu plus, mais vous devez manger quelque chose et faire acte de présence au petit-déjeuner. Certains se demandent où vous avez bien pu disparaitre !

Les deux champions de Poudlard se dévisagèrent puis soupirèrent avant de suivre Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

Il régnait dans l'immense salle à manger de l'école un étrange sentiment, mêlant l'excitation et la tension. Pour une fois, la Directrice autorisait les cris et les rires durant le petit déjeuner, laissant libre court à l'euphorie du moment.

A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas tempérer les quelques deux mille élèves qui se pressaient dans la salle. Car en ce samedi matin, il n'y avait pas quatre tables, mais dix. Leurs quatre habituelles et six autres couvertes du bleu roi de Beaubatons et du rouge sombre de Durmstrang, surveillées par une quarantaine de professeurs, mêlant les enseignants et le personnel de toutes ces écoles.

Tous les étudiants des écoles participantes avaient été invités à assister aux épreuves.

Vlad pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley et Lee mener discrètement les paris pour la première épreuve et probablement le duo gagnant, se mêlant même aux invités avec des sourires éclatants de malice. Ils recevaient un accueil favorable et l'argent passait discrètement d'une main à une autre. De petites sommes, à l'échelle de l'école, mais qui formeraient une belle cagnotte quand Cédric et les jumeaux feraient les comptes.

Les Poufsouffles, une fois n'est pas de coutume, criaient et riaient avec leurs camarades de Serdaigle, les tables mêlant le jaune et le bleu en un ensemble de couleur des plus vifs.

Même les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient adopté les couleurs des maisons de leurs champions, même si c'était très discret chez les serpents. Vladmir pouvait voir une écharpe d'un bleu tendre en harmonie avec le vert émeraude des couleurs de sa maison autour du cou de Daphné Greengrass, Drago portait une broche d'or et de saphir sur son écharpe, réussissant à mêler avec gout le tout à son uniforme. La plupart des Serpentards soutenait discrètement leurs champions.

C'était moins discret chez les Gryffondors. Quelques premières années enthousiastes portaient les couleurs de Poudlard sur leurs joues, certains des banderoles… Neville avait poussé la plaisanterie à imiter le chapeau célèbre de sa grand-mère, y empaillant un aigle bleu et cuivre sur le sommet et un blaireau jaune et noir sur le tour.

C'est sous les encouragements de tous que les deux champions partirent rejoindre leurs tables pour manger un peu. Vlad se fit assaillir par ses camarades de Maison, recevant encouragements et conseils pratiques. Il ne dut la vie sauve qu'à Kévin et Luna, puis, quand ses amis furent insuffisants, par son directeur de maison.

-Monsieur Kemenov, les champions doivent se rendre dans le parc pour se préparer à la première tâche.

Vlad aperçut du coin de l'œil les différents champions se faire aborder et le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle alors qu'ils se levaient tous tranquillement.

Vlad observa Flitwick, qui paraissait à la fois anxieux et euphorique.

-Tout va bien ? demanda finalement le petit gobelin en lui jetant un regard interrogatif. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec un de ses élèves favoris.

-Oui, acquiesça doucement Vlad.

-Pas de panique, stress ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? renifla le jeune Russe. Je me doute parfaitement que quoi que le Tournoi nous réserve, nous serons en sécurité, avec du personnel qualifié contrôlant les épreuves.

-C'est vrai qu'entre le début de programmation mis en place par Dumbledore et la sécurité effective conçue par le Ministère, la Directrice et les autres écoles, je doute que vous courriez le moindre risque, s'amusa Filius Flitwick.

-Nous ne devions pas nous rendre au parc ? demanda finalement Vladmir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une petite salle. Le Russe aperçut une cape bleue et une chevelure blonde caractéristiques de la seule championne alors que Matthieu Bousquet attendait, vêtu d'un ensemble très sobre et pratique.

-Nous allons chercher vos tenues de compétition, expliqua le professeur Chourave en les rejoignant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Viktor et Alekseï les rejoignirent avec deux de leurs professeurs.

-Suivant ! tonna une voix alors que Fleur Delacour, vêtue d'une tenue en cuir de dragon et de soie d'accromentule aux couleurs de son école mais sans la moindre fioriture, sortit de la pièce. Elle rejoignit son coéquipier et Vlad remarqua les similitudes dans leurs vêtements. Visiblement, c'était leur uniforme, avec sur le dos un grand blason aux couleurs de Beaubâtons et Rochefroide.

Vladmir fut pousser doucement par son professeur et entra dans la pièce. Une femme sèche et grande à la peau d'une pâleur extrême l'observa de ses yeux perçants. Le jeune Russe la reconnut immédiatement pour ce qu'elle était et s'inclina légèrement, inclinant son torse et sa tête en un mouvement royal.

En réponse, la femme réalisa une petite révérence qui aurait pu paraitre étrange avec sa robe étroite et sobre, mais qui fut faite avec grâce.

-Je suis Ailbhe Firaighen, de Tissard et Brodette. Honorée de vous rencontrer, votre Altesse.

-L'honneur est réciproque, _Bhean _Firaighen, répondit courtoisement Vladmir, appelant par son ancienne dénomination la femme devant lui.

-Veuillez vous déshabiller.

Vladmir obéit et se glissa derrière un paravent pour ôter ses affaires, les déposant dans une malle à ses côtés. Il sortit, tenant ses baguettes et un couteau dans sa main.

La couturière d'un des principaux magasins du Chemin de Traverse observa quelques instants le sorcier et indiqua d'un signe de tête un petit guéridon. Vlad y déposa ses affaires avant de monter sur une petite estrade.

Madame Firaighen le regarda avec attention, ses yeux s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la marque de la Cour russe tatouée sur son bras gauche malgré le glamour, puis sur les diverses cicatrices sur son corps avant de se fixer sur le bracelet en argent sur son poignet, plus précisément sur Sasssha sous sa forme inanimée. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien et Vladmir savait, en raison de la nature particulière de la femme devant lui, que personne ne saura ce qu'elle avait vu sur lui.

-Les écoles ont passé une commande pour les tenues de champions, pour les trois épreuves. Nous allons donc nous revoir plusieurs fois cette année, Altesse.

Vlad se contenta de la regarder et elle esquissa un sourire froid avant d'agiter sa baguette magique. En quelques secondes, le jeune Russe se retrouva vêtu d'un ensemble proche de celui du binôme de Beaubâtons, mais d'une teinte noire. Dans un des miroirs, il pouvait voir le blason aux couleurs de Poudlard et des quatre maisons brodées dans son dos.

Obéissant à une demande de la couturière, il fit un tour sur lui-même et l'entendit marmonner quelques mots. Le tissu s'ajusta sur quelques parties de son corps avant qu'Ailbhe Firaighen finisse par être satisfaite.

L'Héritier des Kemenov récupéra ses armes, les glissant dans les gaines associées et remercia la femme avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il posait sa main sur la poignée quand la couturière l'arrêta, sa voix bien plus profonde et inhumaine qu'auparavant.

-Ne voulez-vous pas savoir pour votre mort ?

Vladmir s'arrêta et jeta un regard sombre à la créature magique la plus effrayante du règne magique. La Banshee le regardait avec surprise, étonnée qu'il ait reconnu sa nature sans toutefois demander à connaître l'heure et les circonstances de sa fin. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Banshees étaient associées à la Mort, elles savaient parfaitement quand la vie des êtres qu'elles croisaient serait terminée.

-Non.

-Vous êtes sage, un vrai Prince, sourit légèrement Ailbhe Firaighen. Suivant !

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les six champions étaient dans une tente au bord d'un grand bosquet d'arbres qui ne parvenait pas à masquer l'impressionnante arène derrière eux.

Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée de Ludovic Verpey, le stress montant lentement mais sûrement. Seuls les deux Russes affichaient un air décontracté, tranquillement adossés sur un des piliers de la tente. Toute une éducation à maîtriser ses émotions ne se perdait pas en quelques secondes.

Fleur tremblait légèrement, assise sur un tabouret, alors que son coéquipier, après avoir jeté un regard aux deux Russes et marmonné quelque chose sur les « mages polaires pas foutus de montrer leur peur », se tenait debout derrière elle, son doigt tapotant sans fin son bras.

Viktor, lui, était tellement renfrogné qu'il paraissait furieux, alors que Cédric faisait les cent pas autour d'eux.

-Comment faites-vous pour rester aussi… impassibles ? ragea finalement Fleur en pointant du doigt les deux Russes. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Spécialité russe, ricana Alekseï.

-Cent pour cent Pétersbourgeois, pour être précis, rajouta Vladmir avec ironie.

Viktor allait faire une remarque quand Verpey apparut enfin, vêtu d'une robe de Quidditch désuète aux couleurs de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne.

-Ah, tout le monde est là ! s'exclama le sorcier avec enthousiasme. Le public s'installe dans quelques instants. Quand cela sera fait, vous piocherez votre... hum… adversaire là-dedans !

Il tira d'une de ses poches un sac pourpre qu'il secoua vivement. Vladmir haussa un sourcil en notant quelques traces de brûlures sur le tissu.

-Vous aurez à vous emparer d'un objet d'or protégé par votre adversaire ! continua avec gaité le sorcier, ignorant les mines suspicieuses des champions devant lui.

Vlad ne put qu'admirer le talent d'orateur de l'homme devant lui. S'il ne connaissait pas le but de l'épreuve, il aurait pensé avoir à affronter un sorcier en duel et lui voler quelque chose en or.

Soudain, un immense brouhaha se fit entendre. Les quelques deux mille spectateurs affluaient vers l'arène, riant, criant, heureux d'assister à un tel évènement. Vlad esquissa un sourire, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait face à des spectateurs… Mais ils étaient plus de cent mille…

-Bien, laissez-moi vous préciser quelques détails avant que vous ne découvriez vos adversaires respectifs… Quelques détails ont été modifiés par rapport au Tournoi initial, compte tenu de votre nombre. Vous affronterez vos adversaires ensembles. La première équipe à récupérer l'objet en or gagnera 10 points, 5pour la seconde et la troisième aucun. Vous ne voulez pas être les derniers à l'attraper, je vous le promets, rit Verpey alors que les champions palissaient.

La dernière équipe affronterait les trois dragons à la fois…

-Le jury attribuera également une note cumulant votre capacité à travailler en équipe et votre talent face à votre adversaire. Les dames d'abord, déclara galamment Verpey en tendant le sac à Fleur.

La française échangea un regard inquiet avec son homologue, qui la poussa gentiment vers le sac. Fleur en retira un minuscule modèle de dragon, parfaitement imité et parfaitement vivant, qui cracha une étincelle en battant des ailes de mécontentement quand elle le tint par la queue. Puis Verpey sortit un second sac, qu'il tendit à Matthieu. Il en tira un numéro, le deux.

-Un vert gallois, bien, sourit l'ancien batteur avant de se tourner vers Viktor et Alekseï.

Le Bulgare tira un dragon furieux d'être tenu par une de ses ailes délicates et il grimaça quand le petit Boutefeu chinois planta ses dents dans son pouce et Alekseï récupéra rapidement la petite bête avant que Viktor ne le balance dans un coin et montra le chiffre 3 écrit sur le papier qu'il venait de tirer.

-Désolé, il n'était pas censé être capable de mordre ! s'horrifia Verpey en soignant rapidement l'Attrapeur international. Mais vous héritez d'un boutefeu chinois. Monsieur Diggory ?

Cédric esquissa un sourire et poussa le sac vers Vlad. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le plafond et plongea la main dans le sac pour recueillir dans le creux de sa paume le dernier dragon. Le reptile siffla et se nicha dans le creux de sa main et un minuscule ronflement s'éleva quand Vlad le montra aux autres.

-Un Suédois à museau court ! Parfait ! Vous êtes les numéros un, en toute logique.

Vlad manipula doucement la bête, heureux d'avoir lu énormément sur les dragons afin d'aider Drago pour son cadeau surprise, tandis que Cédric tirait le numéro annoncé du sac.

-Bien… Messieurs Diggory et Kemenov, Porte 1 ! Miss Delacourt et Monsieur Bousquet, Porte 2 ! Messieurs Krum et Vesafine, Porte 3 ! Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, votre adversaire sera un dragon. Lorsque vous entendrez un sifflet, vous pourrez entrer dans l'arène ! Bon, je file ! Suivez les pancartes pour votre porte !

Il désignait un petit tunnel et lentement, les binômes se dirigèrent vers le site. Rapidement, un premier embranchement dirigea Durmstrang vers la droite puis après quelques dizaines de mètres, Cédric et Vladmir se retrouvèrent au pied d'un escalier et d'une petite trappe. Ils pouvaient entendre des rugissements et les cris des étudiants, ainsi que les paroles du commentateur.

-Pourquoi je ne le sens pas ? marmonna Vlad.

-Vlad, on a quelques minutes avant le début, murmura Cédric. On s'en tient au plan initial ?

-Oui… Mais je note que Verpey n'a rien dit sur le fait de distraire les adversaires…

-Tu veux attaquer les autres ? demanda dans un souffle le Poufsouffle.

-On reste sur l'idée d'origine, je distrais les adversaires, tu te charges de l'œuf… _Flăcări proteja_.

Cédric réalisa le même sort sur lui, un sort roumain qu'il avait déniché dans les tonnes de livres qu'il avait consulté pour l'épreuve. Ce sort avait été conçu par les paysans pour protéger famille et maisons, la Roumanie étant le pays disposant du plus grand nombre de dragons depuis des siècles.

_-… meilleurs attrapeurs de notre génération ! Enfin, l'équipe de l'école hôte se compose de Cédric Diggory, meilleur attrapeur de Poufousffle depuis des générations, également capitaine de l'équipe. Son partenaire est Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, étoile montante du Flightracing international ! Vous êtes prêts à les voir affronter les dragons ? _

Les hurlements de la foule les firent sortir leurs baguettes magiques dans un même mouvement. Le sifflet ne se fit pas attendre et la trappe s'ouvrit.

Un coup d'œil suffit à faire jurer les deux sorciers de Poudlard. Ils avaient hérité de la porte donnant au milieu de l'arène… Entre les trois dragons !

-_Accio Stea căzătoare, _souffla Vlad.

-Accio Comète 260, murmura Cédric.

Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à appeler des objets de plus en plus lointains pour être sûrs qu'ils arriveraient à convoquer leur balai malgré la distance.

_-Mais où sont nos champions de Poudlard ? tonnait le commentateur, alors que des sifflets railleurs des autres écoles s'élevaient. _

-Avantages : on est les plus proches et les autres les distraient. Inconvénients….

-On est au niveau des queues, murmura Cédric en apercevant les appendices meurtriers des dragons passer juste au-dessus de leur tête…

Un sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre. Un sifflement que tout joueur de Quidditch ou tout Flightracer connaissait par cœur. Le son d'un balai volant.

Le commentateur hurla quelque chose, mais ni Cédric ni Vladmir n'en tinrent compte. Il ne servait à rien d'écouter. Ils avaient prévu leur stratégie, ils s'y tiendraient. Tous les deux étaient habitués aux défis, à l'adrénaline et aux dangers des matchs.

Et d'un même élan, les deux étudiants sautèrent de la trappe, atterrissant sur leur balai respectif. Cédric n'attendit pas et réalisa un tonneau extrême pour éviter une queue écailleuse, alors que Vladmir montait en flèche, quasiment à la verticale, attirant l'attention des dragons.

Il ignora les hurlements de terreur des étudiants dans l'arène, les rugissements des dragons, se concentrant sur son but… distraire ses adversaires et les dragonnes.

-**Expulse** !

Viktor Krum, qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près de son œuf, se prit le sort de plein fouet alors qu'Alekseï distrayait le dragon .

L'instinct de Vlad lui fit réaliser une pirouette et il esquiva une gerbe de flammes brûlantes in extremis, puis une aile meurtrière. Un coup d'œil en coin lui fit constater que le binôme Fleur Matthieu était en mauvaise posture, alors que Cédric voltigeait autour de leur dragon, cherchant une ouverture.

-**Tranche** !

Vlad n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance, ne voulant pas blesser la dragonne. Le sort heurta le suédois à museau court, qui battit des ailes en réponse à la douleur. La dragonne balança sa queue dans l'espoir de le toucher, mais le Russe esquiva paresseusement l'attaque et renouvela son sort, faisant rugir la bête.

Après quelques secondes, Vladmir aperçut du coin de l'œil un sort fuser vers lui. Il vira brutalement, si vite que la foule suspendit son souffle lorsqu'il fusa vers Alekseï.

-**Désolé, mon frère**, murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par le col pour le jeter de l'autre côté des tribunes.

**-C'est le jeu Vlad, alors désolé également, **l'entendit-il dire avant de lui jeter un nouveau sort.

Cette fois, Vlad ne put l'esquiver, bien trop près d'Alekseï. Le sortilège le prit par surprise et il hurla de douleur avant de faire une embardée sur son balai, le reprochant dangereusement des dragons.

Haletant, il s'efforça de remonter pour s'éloigner, s'efforçant de prendre de la hauteur. Il réalisa une feinte pour éviter un nouveau jet de flammes de sa dragonne attitrée, constatant qu'elle restait désespérément fixée sur son nid.

Son corps lui semblait lourd et lent et il grimaça quand il toussa du sang, la respiration sifflante. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, avant d'être trop affaibli. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude de Cédric, qui cherchait toujours une ouverture. Alors pendant ce temps, sa proximité avec les dragons avait permis à Alekseï de quasiment rejoindre Viktor.

-**Marécages** !

Le sol sous Fleur et Matthieu se transforma soudain en un immense marécage traitre, rendant leurs déplacements difficiles et les rendant bien plus faciles à cibler pour les dragons.

Bien, il était temps de faire bouger sa propre dragonne.

Cédric le vit commencer à se déplacer extrêmement rapidement à quelques mètres de la tête de la dragonne, esquivant ses dents et ses flammes avec un flegme qui aurait été amusant s'il n'avait pas vu le teint pâle de Vlad. Quoi que lui ait jeté Alekseï, le but était de l'affaiblir.

Peu à peu, il le vit prendre de l'altitude et il comprit son plan. Lui, pendant ce temps, ne bougeait quasiment plus, se rendant invisible pour les dragons et ses adversaires. Les premiers préféraient se concentrer sur les cibles à proximité et les mouvantes alors que les seconds restaient principalement attentifs aux immenses reptiles et à Vlad, le responsable de leurs malheurs.

Puis soudain, son ouverture fut là. La dragonne se redressa légèrement, écartant ses ailes. Elle ne réalisa trop tard qu'une fusée rasait le sol dans sa direction pour mettre la main sur l'œuf d'or. Il redressa vivement et monta en flèche, rejoignant Vladmir dans les airs, souriant comme un fou.

_-C'est incroyable ! Nos champions de Poudlard viennent de nous offrir un spectacle digne des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch ! Le duo Diggory/Kemenov finit le premier en seulement cinq minutes et 6 secondes, raflant ainsi les 15 premiers points ! _

Immédiatement, Vlad et Cédric redescendirent en direction des tribunes et se posèrent dans un espace vide qui, ils l'avaient deviné, leur était réservé.

Madame Pomfresh ainsi que le professeur Prince se précipitèrent vers eux, alors que Vladmir, une fois au sol, crachait un peu de sang, la respiration sifflante.

-Par quel sort avez-vous été touché ? commença immédiatement la Médicomage en jetant des sorts sur Vlad, puis sur Cédric. Toutefois, les deux se concentraient plus sur les deux binômes restants. La perte d'un de ses œufs avait rendu le Boutefeu chinois furieux et il attaquait maintenant sans relâche les quatre sorciers restants.

Ce fut Alekseï qui eut une idée de génie, alors que le duo français peinait dans la boue. Il se rendit invisible… Quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapait enfin l'œuf d'or à son dragon et filait le plus rapidement possible loin du reptile. Viktor le sauva d'une sacrée brûlure en jetant un sort dans l'œil de leur Boutefeu chinois, le distrayant suffisamment pour qu'il soit à l'abri.

Avant que les deux champions de Durmstrang n'aient eu le temps de rejoindre les tribunes, le duo français réussit enfin à battre leur dragon.

Visiblement, Fleur Delacour avait occupé le vert Gallois le temps que son coéquipier prépare un sort. Matthieu venait de s'entailler le bras, laissant le sang couler en assez grande quantité pour mettre en place un sort pas très blanc. Le sort fut rapidement lancer et la dragonne tomba lourdement au sol, alors que la terre bougeait autour d'elle pour former de solides liens. Cela ne les protégea toutefois pas du souffle de la dragonne, qui réussit à brûler le bas de la robe de Fleur.

Alors que les deux derniers rejoignaient la tribune, boueux et quelque peu brûlés, Vladmir était occupé à rassurer la Médicomage et son ami Russe sur sa condition.

-Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas grave ! soupirait Kemenov.

-Tu rigoles, tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais été touché par cette malédiction particulière ! hurlait Alekseï. Ça devait juste limiter ta respiration et donc ton endurance !

-Il a raison, Monsieur Kemenov ! C'est grave ! Vos poumons sont composés de 30% de tissus cicatriciels et votre capacité pulmonaire est diminuée d'autant ! Ce genre de sorts peut vous être fatal !

Vladmir grimaça au souvenir de la brûlure dans ses poumons pour essayer d'endiguer l'hémorragie massive qui avait manqué de le tuer.

Soudain, les juges se levèrent et firent signe aux binômes de redescendre dans l'arène. Tous obtempérèrent, plus ou moins soignés, avec l'ordre de passer à l'infirmerie pour Vladmir, Viktor et Fleur.

-Bien, commença Ludovic Verpey. Votre rapidité d'exécution vous a valu des points. Ainsi, Poudlard commence avec 15 points, Durmstrang 10 et Beaubâtons 5. Nous allons maintenant attribuer nos notes. Pour l'équipe de Poudlard, nos notes conjointes vous donnent 44 points, agrémenté de 15 points pour votre classement en temps. Votre seul point négatif a été la blessure causée à M. Krum, suite au sort d'expulsion.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua l'exploit des étudiants de Poudlard, alors que Durmstrang semblait soucieux de leur héros.

-Votre temps de réflexion avant de commencer était digne de votre esprit d'équipe, ainsi que votre capacité d'analyse, complimenta Augusta avec un sourire.

-Durmstrang, vous avez reçu 39 points, agrémenté des 10 points de temps, reprit Ludovic Verpey.

-Vous avez fait preuve d'ingéniosité, sans être désemparé par l'attitude sournoise de vos adversaires, déclara le directeur Karkaroff en jetant un regard noir à Vladmir. Vous avez toutefois blessé la dragonne, ce qui vous a porté préjudice.

Visiblement, cette dernière phrase n'était pas à sa convenance, mais il était obligé de s'incliner devant la majorité des avis.

-Enfin, Beaubâtons, vous finissez avec 47 points, dont 42 sur l'épreuve.

-Vous aviez au final les conditions les plus compliquées suite à l'apparition d'un marais. Mais vous avez su travailler ensemble et surtout, vous adapter à vos propres styles de magie, sourit Madame Maxime avec fierté.

-Félicitations à vous six. Vous êtes un parfait exemple de l'ingéniosité de la nouvelle génération magique, conclut doucement le représentant du département de la coopération magique, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, se contentant d'observer avec attention tout le monde. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos amis.

-Bravo, Louveteau !

Avant que Vladmir ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva écrasé par une étreinte d'ours. A bout de souffle, il se dégagea pour voir un Remus Lupin heureux, bien que surveillé par Jack Riper et Sirius Black. Derrière eux, il pouvait voir Katya, souriante de fierté, tandis que Lucius, Sergei et une bonne partie du clan Kemenov se tenaient dans un coin des tribunes, l'applaudissant à grand renforcement de cris alors que, sur les sièges les plus bas, le reste de l'Alliance hurlait de joie.

Finalement, Sergei avait raison, ses peurs étaient complètement irrationnelles. Sa famille serait toujours là pour lui.

(1) Je ne suis pas linguiste et je peux donc avoir oublié des langues latines orientales officielles.

* * *

Adenoide : Horcruxe détruit ^^ Mais il en reste quelques uns encore !

Lily : Et bien, même si voir Vlad souffrir est peu agréable, je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse tuer de cette manière sans jamais passer la ligne de rupture. Pour Vlad, c'est fait, même si ses sentiments ont été accentués par l'horcruxe. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il fallait que ça sorte :)

Aya31 : Merci !

Sexylelene : Alors, cette suite ?

Ary : Merci :) Par contre, le diagnostic de Pomfresh était partiellement correct, car l'horcuxe n'a fait qu'amplifier un sentiment déjà existant.

Sunny Malfoy : Merci beaucoup !

Aku : Pour Bubus, Voldy et Fudge, chaque choses en son temps ;) J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Guest : Tu l'as relue autant de fois oO ?!

MNN : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la vie de Voldemort. Je voulais garder l'aspect sombre tout en étant réaliste :)

Ezinception : je garde le "e" final ^^ et je proteste, c'est bien qu'il n'y ait pas trop de défauts (enfin, je pense ;)

Shira : Tu les as enfin tes dragons ! Et pour le parasite... il s'est jeté un avada quand même, c'est exactement comme quand Voldy lui a jeté le sort dans la Foret Interdite, sauf que c'est auto infligé ^^ A volonté le champagne ?

lana : Sadique, je l'avoue, mais trop courts les chapitres ? là, je proteste ^^ Et effectivement, Vlad, malgré son aspect mature, reste toujours un enfant de 14 ans, avec ses peurs et ses doutes.


	54. Chapter 54

_Hier était le 14 juillet… Hier était un jour de célébration pour la liberté, l'égalité, la fraternité._

_Après Paris, Nice. Après la capitale, le jour de la fête nationale._

_Les extrémistes continuent à s'en prendre aux symboles de la France, mais je refuse de vivre dans le peur, de leur faire ce plaisir. Je refuse de céder à la peur irrationnelle, de stigmatiser l'ensemble d'une religion pour quelques fanatiques. Je pense aux familles des morts, mais plus que tout, je pense aux musulmans français qui vont être les principales victimes de cette barbarie._

_Je prône la liberté d'expression, la liberté de religion, la liberté de penser, la liberté d'aimer son prochain..._

_Je prône l'égalité des sexes, l'égalité des droits..._

_Je prône la fraternité envers tous quelques soient leurs origines, la fraternité entre cultures..._

_Je suis française, et être française, c'est tout cela à la fois. _

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne veulent pas forcément entendre parler de ça sur ce site. ff net est plutôt la pour s'évader, rêver, partager… mais je voulais justement partager ces quelques pensées avec vous._

_Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, ma bêta ne l'a pas encore corrigé. Je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe ou toutes autres erreurs qui se seraient faufilées dans le texte malgré mes relectures._

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Vladmir, après une semaine en Russie pour se remettre de la manipulation mentale du horcruxe dans son esprit, repart à Poudlard. Il y rejoint Cédric pour la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le binôme de Poudlard affronte en même temps que les autres équipes trois dragonnes protectrices. Suite à leur travail d'équipe, ils finissent l'épreuve en tête._

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Un lendemain de soirée agité **

-Des horcruxes... marmonna Kévin. Des putains de horcruxes… J'avais réussi à les oublié, ces merdes…

Il contemplait le plafond mouvant de la chambre commune qu'il partageait depuis plus de trois ans avec Vladmir. Des sifflements apaisants le berçaient, ses deux petits serpents comprenant sa douleur au travers du lien qu'ils partageaient.

Ce rappel désagréable s'ajouter au mal de tête carabiné de Kévin. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de vomir s'il bougeait un peu trop vite, il rajoutait à cela un maux supplémentaire.

Kévin ne pouvait cependant que s'en prendre à lui-même. Et le pire c'est qu'il en était parfaitement conscient, à travers la brume alcoolisée. Après tout, il avait bien fallu célébrer la victoire de Poudlard à la première épreuve !

Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de relever le défi qu'un Poufsouffle avait lancé à Vladmir et Alekseï sur une question d'alcool. Autant dire que même les septièmes années s'étaient inclinées devant la résistance des russes. Vlad avait ricané et murmurer qu'un verre de vodka pure glace contenait l'équivalent de quatre doses d'alcool contenu dans un verre de whisky pur feu. Autant dire qu'il avait bu l'alcool ambré comme du petit lait, avant qu'Alekseï ne décide d'achever les étudiants les plus téméraires avec un seul verre de la boisson nationale russe.

Sur ce dernier coup, Kévin, Neville et Hermione avaient joué la carte de la sécurité, comme la plupart des Serpentards et des Serdaigles présents à la soirée. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient suivi les russes.

Les résultats n'étaient pas des plus glorieux, même pour ses amis. Anthony, Michael et Terry, les autres Serdaigles de sa classe, s'étaient tous rendus dans le parc en titubant et n'étaient pas encore rentrés lorsqu'ils avaient fini la soirée à 4 heures du matin. Drago et Blaise avaient fini aux toilettes avec plusieurs élèves de Pousfouffle, sous le regard narquois de Théodore et Daphné. Ils avaient suffisamment de matière pour faire leur faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, avec le nombre de photos qu'ils avaient pris... Cédric avait simplement posé la tête sur la table, avant d'être forcé de retourner à son dortoir par Cho, sa petite amie et probablement plus pour très longtemps. La sorcière lui avait fait une crise de jalousie mémorable devant la quarantaine d'étudiants de toutes maisons confondues quand Hermione l'avait embrassé chastement sur la joue pour fêter sa victoire.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une des animations phares de la soirée. Cho, sous la chaleur de l'alcool, avait tenté de gifler Hermione, l'accusant d'accaparer son petit ami. Autant dire que le maléfice à la limite de la légalité que lui avait envoyé la lionne en réponse avait choqué beaucoup de monde. Cédric avait bien tenté d'intervenir quand sa future ex petite amie avait sauté sur Hermione pour la prendre au dépourvue. Tenté étant le mot clé... Hermione pouvait avoir un sacré crochet du droit quand elle était motivée… Elle avait donc cassé proprement le nez de la Serdaigle.

-Tu penses que Cho aura de beaux yeux bleus ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse Kévin.

Un reniflement amusé se fit entendre à ses côtés.

-L'alcool te réussit assez bien, contre toute attente, sourit Vlad en se penchant vers son ami, une fiole de potions à la main. Bois ça.

Kévin obéit et soudain, ses pensées furent plus claires et son malaise disparut presque complétement.

-Tu vas te sentir barbouiller jusqu'à que le reste d'alcool disparaisse de ton sang. Je ne peux que te conseiller de boire beaucoup d'eau et de manger.

Kévin acquiesça et se redressa légèrement, satisfait de constater que ni le plafond, ni les murs ne bougeaient.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Cho aura de sacrés yeux pochés. Hermione lui a cassé le nez hier soir.

-Sérieusement ? ricana Kévin. Tu m'excuseras, mais cette partie a été complétement occulté par Drago l'embrassant langoureusement après qu'elle ait mis son poing dans la figure de la garce.

C'était avant que le petit duel d'alcool ait lieu et Hermione avait fini la soirée assise sur les genoux de Drago à bavarder avec ses amis, sous les regards amusés de tout le monde.

La soirée avait été merveilleuse...jusqu'à que Vlad lui avoue le nombre d'horcruxes découverts dans son esprit quand ils avaient rejoint leur chambre, quelques minutes plus tôt...

-Tu as une liste ? s'enquit Kévin.

Le russe lui tendit un parchemin en réponse. Le second Serdaigle gratouilla le sommet du crâne d'un des trois serpents qui somnolaient sur son oreiller.

Le sifflement de surprise de Kévin fut tinté de fourchelangue, attirant l'attention des vipères de glace.

-_Ce n'est rien mes petits_, _rendormez-vous_, murmura Kévin sans quitter la liste des yeux.

L'esprit d'analyse du Serdaigle tournait à vive allure alors qu'il lisait une fois de plus les noms.

\- _Collier de Salazar Serpentard (Caverne sur une falaise en bord de mer – non identifié)_

\- _Bague des Gaunts (Maison des Gaunts - Little Hangleton)_

\- _Coupe de Poufsouffle (localisation inconnue - confié à Bellatrix Lestrange)_

\- _Journal de Tom Jedusor (détruit)_

\- _Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle (Salle sur demande - Poudlard)_

-Il n'y en a que cinq. Ce n'est pas très puissant comme chiffre, six. Aucun lien arithmétique fort. Ca fait seulement six morceaux d'âmes... Il en manque un.

-Probablement, acquiesça Vlad. Le morceau contenu dans mon esprit a été créé en 1980 mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé ce qu'il s'est passé exactement cette nuit-là. Il a dû finaliser sont projet après sa disparition.

-On peut commencer à s'en charger pendant les vacances de Noel, réfléchit Kévin.

-Ca va être compliqué, sourit son colocataire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de la robe de soirée sur la liste de la rentrée ?

-Oui et al... un bal... ils nous pondent un putain de bal ? s'horrifia le Serdaigle.

-Navré, ricana Vlad avec un ton qui était tout sauf désolé.

-c'est pour ça que Neville et Hermione ricanaient quand ils ont annoncé les dates des épreuves ? s'insurgea Kévin.

Le né-moldu se souvenait parfaitement des deux Gryffondors quand ils avaient lu la liste de courses pour la rentrée scolaire. Il haïssait les bals mondains auxquels il avait déjà assisté, mais peut être que Mary-Ann….

-Les premières années ?

-Autorisés juste à 23h, comme les deuxièmes années. Les autres jusqu'à minuit. Seules les sixièmes et septièmes années seront autorisés à veiller jusqu'à 2h. Tu penses à Pap'.

-Elle a toujours rêvé d'aller à un bal, un vrai, comme dans les Walt Disney.

-Les dessins animés inspirés des contes ?

-Oui, acquiesça Kévin avec nostalgie.

-Ça te dit d'aller la réveiller pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? sourit Vladmir.

-Et jeter un coup d'œil au dortoir de Drago pour voir si Hermione est par là ? Evidemment !

Kévin se leva d'un mouvement vif et lissa ses vêtements de la vieille sans noter le soudain regard sombre de son ami. Inconscient de son étrange changement d'humeur, il attrapa ses deux familiers qui s'assemblèrent en un lourd torque autour de son cou tandis que Sassha rejoignait le poignet de Vlad.

Puis les deux Serdaigles partirent à travers Poudlard à sept heures du matin un dimanche, une nuit blanche derrière eux faite d'alcool et de rire.

-Pourrais-je savoir où vous allez tous les deux ? demanda une voix soyeuse, faisant sursauter les Geminis.

-Bon sang Sev' ! Tu devrais arrêter de jouer au vampire, marmonna Kévin en rengainant sa baguette magique.

-Donc Minerva avait raison de s'inquiéter en voyant que certains de ses lions ont été invités chez les Serdaigles, constata le Maitre des Potions en jetant un regard pointu aux deux élèves devant lui.

Il pouvait voir les signes évidents d'une soirée bien arrosée. Les vêtements chiffonnés, identiques à la veille, une légère odeur d'alcool... Même si Vladmir était relativement frais, il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et le regard un peu trop brillant. Kévin, lui, avait le teint cadavérique et surtout, il plissait les yeux sous la luminosité de son sort.

-Allez faire votre mauvais coup et retournez-vous coucher, renifla Severus. Surtout toi Vlad… Il me semble que Poppy t'a conseillé beaucoup de repos et à première vue, vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit. Tu ne voudrais pas que je lui raconte ta nuit de folie et tes escapades matinales, non ?

Vladmir jeta un regard peu amène à l'homme, avant de noter la lueur amusée dans les pupilles noires du Maitre des Potions. C'est donc avec le sourire que les deux Serdaigles repartirent vers le domaine des Serpentards, les cachots.

-_Le mot de passsse_, siffla le serpent du tableau qui gardait l'entrée du repère des verts et argents.

-_Sss'il vous plait _? s'amusa Kévin.

-_Bien sssur ssseigneur parleur_.

-_Merccci_, sourit Vladmir.

-_Deux parleurs_ ? s'étonna le serpent. _Vous êtes les parleurs de Sasssly ?_

-_Vous connaisssez Sasssly_ ? dit avec curiosité Vlad.

-_Oui, elle est la maitressse du domaine du sssseigneur ssserpentard et donc notre suzzzeraine à toussss. Elle avait raisssson en annoncccant une nouvelle génération... entrez mes sssseigneurs._

Le portait pivota pour dévoiler la salle commune des Serpentards. Les deux étaient habitués des lieux et sans surprise, ils constatèrent qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour la plupart des sang-purs.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement paresseux, la plupart des vieilles familles de sorciers se caractérisaient par un certain flegme. D'après Drago et leurs autres amis dans cette maison, il était rare de voir qui que ce soit réveillé un dimanche matin, pas avant dix heures. Quoi que depuis que Mary-Ann était présente dans cette maison, certains se réveillaient plus tôt.

Les Gemini échangèrent un regard narquois et montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Ils ignorèrent les trois premiers étages pour s'arrêter au quatrième. Lentement, un sourire sombre sur les lèvres, les deux Serdaigles entrèrent furtivement dans la pièce. Pas un bruit ne signala leur arrivée et le vieux parquet de chêne ne craqua même pas à leur passage.

En quelques secondes, ils repèrent leur cible avant de hausser simultanément un sourcil sous la surprise. Une crinière indomptable et bouclée contrastaient vivement avec les mèches blondes et lisses du propriétaire du lit.

Kévin sortit d'un geste un petit appareil de sa poche et prit une photo du nouveau couple, qui, il devait l'avouer, était particulièrement adorable ainsi.

-_Tu penssses qu'ils_… ? Kévin suspendit son souffle alors qu'Hermione bougeait légèrement sur son oreiller humain avant de soupirer.

-_Non_, murmura Vlad toujours en fourchelangue. Cette langue était bien plus douce que les consonances des langues humaines et murmurée, elle était quasi imperceptible. _Drago vient d'une vieille famille de sang-pur et il ne perdrait pas les avantages de la virginité d'une femme avant le mariage… sauf s'il n'est pas intéressé et dans ce cas-là, je le tuerais pour avoir déshonoré Hermione. _

_ -Faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça plus en détail… pour le moment… _

Les Gemini levèrent leurs baguettes magiques et un sort de chatouille provint de Kévin, alors que Vladmir provoquait une chute de plumes et de sirop bien visqueux.

Les cris des deux endormis réveillèrent le dortoir en sursaut.

-Pap, c'est trop tôt, gémit Théo en enterrant sa tête sous son oreiller.

-C'est pas la responsable, pour une fois marmonna Blaise d'une voix pâteuse en observant les coupables. Bon sang les gars, ça fait seulement deux heures qu'on dort !

-M'en fout, sourit Kévin. L'occasion était trop belle !

-Kev ! hoqueta Hermione entre deux gloussements de rire alors que ses yeux les fusillaient. Arrête ce…

-…putain… de… sort ! rugit Drago.

-Langage Drago ! ricana Kévin en suspendant son sort, à la fois amusé par sa réprimande et l'allure complétement dépareillé du jeune homme.

-Ta gueule !

Vladmir haussa un sourcil au langage châtié de son ami, plutôt rare. Hermione, à ses côtés, était écarlate de gêne.

-Mione… faut qu'on parle, déclara lentement Vladmir. Immédiatement, les autres garçons présents dans le dortoir –hormis Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe dont le sommeil de plomb était incroyable – se redressèrent, parfaitement réveillés.

-Ils n'ont rien fait, déclara Théo avec sérieux.

-Oui, Drago est resté le parfait gentilhomme, renchérit Blaise.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? s'horrifia Hermione, son visage devant encore plus pourpre, si possible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Drago avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il se doutait parfaitement du sujet de la discussion.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure à la Maison, rajouta-t-il.

La Maison était le terme public pour évoquer le QG de l'Alliance Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés alors que Vladmir entrainait d'une manière plutôt vive son nouveau petit ami.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? marmonna-t-elle en fixant la porte qui venait de claquer plutôt brutalement.

-J'aimerais le savoir, soupira Kévin.

-De vieilles magies et de vieilles traditions, murmura Théo.

-Développe.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme. Etrangement, Kévin avait bougé derrière elle, comme un vrai gardien. La scène avait quelque chose de surnaturelle aux yeux du jeune Zabini, surtout quand Théodore Nott, connu pour être aussi glacial et réservé chez les Serpentards, obéit à la jeune lionne.

-La virginité est très importante pour les vieilles familles de sang-pures. Magia récompense les êtres purs en renforçant la magie du couple lors du mariage. Il s'agit de vieille magie, un sacrifice de sang qui fournit plus de pouvoir aux liens matrimoniaux.

-Tu parles de magie noire, déclara tranquillement Hermione.

-Oui, soupira Blaise. Même les familles dites « lumineuses » font de la magie noire lors de la nuit de noces. Un brin ironique, de mon point de vue… Mais comme beaucoup de magie ancestrale, c'est n'est ni vraiment noir, ni vraiment blanc…

Les deux membres de l'Alliance échangèrent un regard surpris. Cela expliquait une partie des traditions moldues sur la virginité mais cela montrait également quelque chose de précis. Que la plupart des sorciers anglais étaient vraiment des hypocrites.

-Jure-moi que tu resteras noble jusqu'au mariage, murmura Vladmir, trois étages en dessous, au beau milieu de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de déglutir sous le regard sombre du russe et le froid qu'il dégageait. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-Je t'en fais le serment, Vlad. Je tiens trop à Hermione pour ça.

Vladmir hocha la tête quand la magie pulsa autour de Drago, scellant son serment, puis un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Le dortoir des premières années ?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand le russe passa soudain du pitiponk au dragon sans raison, puis un sourire identique s'afficha sur son visage.

_-HAAAAAHHHAAAA ! _

Hermione et Kévin, assis sur le lit de Blaise, éclatèrent de rire lorsque le hurlement retentit dans les couloirs. Un hurlement très aigu, féminin et enfantin. La série de jurons et de sorts qui suivit l'était moins.

-Je crois que Drago a décidé de se venger.

-Mary-Ann a un sacré répertoire de sorts pour une première année, constata Théo alors que des rires et des bruits dans le couloir se faisaient entendre.

-Il y a de tout comme type de magie, constata avec étonnement Blaise.

-Bah elle s'exerce à reconnaitre les types de magie alors je lui ai appris quelques sorts touchant à tout, dit nonchalamment Kévin.

-C'est une sensitive ? réalisa Blaise.

-Yep, sourit le frère de Pap' avec fierté.

-Rah c'est pour ça qu'elle sent toujours quand nous cherchons à nous venger ! gémit Théo en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Et par Morgane, faites les taire !

-Les enfants, ça suffit ! tonna Hermione en passant la tête par la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Le silence se fit quasiment immédiatement et deux grands yeux bleus innocents apparurent.

-Nous n'avons rien fait Mione, déclara une petite brune avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Où sont Drago et Vladmir ?

-Dans la salle commune, marmonna avec dépit Mary-Ann alors que Clarisse affichait une petite moue.

-Ce sont des oreilles de lapin ? demanda précautionneusement Kévin en observant la plus jeune fille de Lord Selwyn. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et tâta doucement ses mèches brunes avant de jurer grossièrement. Effectivement, deux longues excroissances duveteuses pointaient à travers la masse de ses cheveux.

-Kemenov, Malefoy ! Soyez maudits ! vociféra Clarisse en direction des escaliers descendants.

-Ce n'est qu'une vengeance légitime ma chère, répondit la voix narquoise de Drago, bien qu'étouffée par la distance.

-Et la queue est très mignonne… sur vous deux ! rajouta la voix amusée de Vladmir.

Mary-Ann jura en observant la longue queue soyeuse qui dépassait de sous sa chemise de nuit, tandis que Clarisse glapissait en effleurant le petit pompon blanc qu'elle sentait sous sa robe de chambre.

-J'ai pas des oreilles de chat ? gémit Pap'.

Le flash d'Hermione les prit par surprise puis les deux premières années concédèrent leur défaite. La seconde photo immortalisa les deux filles souriantes, chacune accrochée au cou des responsables de leur transformation.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que Severus débarqua, alerté par toutes les alarmes. Le sombre professeur de potions s'arrêta devant la bande d'étudiants et croisa les bras, se demandant comment ses étudiants préférés avaient bien pu impliquer à la fois Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott dans leur folie naturelle.

Par contre, il était surpris que les sorts n'aient pas rameutés plus d'étudiants de sa maison… quoi que les serpents avaient un excellent instinct de conservation. D'après les tableaux, les hurlements des deux filles avaient laissés entendre qu'elles châtreraient toute personne qui se dresserait entre elles et leurs cibles. Ils étaient tous restés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Explications.

Un mot, glacial et remplit de froide réprobation. Mais après tout, ils devaient avoués que l'état de la Salle Commune de Salazar Serpentard était… magique…

Un tapis de plumes recouvrait l'ensemble de la pièce, un canapé laissait encore échapper une fumée d'un bleu pastel atypique et des poules des enfers essayaient même de grignoter un bout des braises dans le foyer de la cheminée.

-Et bien, Vladmir a aidé Drago à se venger… à nous venger d'un certain nombre de réveils en fanfare, déclara Théo avec un sérieux digne des étudiants de sa maison.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez fait pour passer les protections des dortoirs, marmonna Severus en fusillant le russe du regard.

-Allons Severus. C'est si rare que les enfants s'amusent, tempéra une voix ancienne et amusée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers un des tableaux au-dessus de la cheminée. Il avait été installé en début de semaine et représentait un laboratoire de potions. Mais les Serpentards s'étaient interrogés car depuis, le tableau était resté désespérément vide. Il abritait maintenant un homme vêtu de robes d'un vert profond à l'ancienne mode, tranquillement adossé au cadre du tableau grandeur nature.

-Fondateur… Des hoquets de surprise retentirent du côté de Clarisse, Théodore et Blaise, mais Severus préféra ignorer leurs yeux écarquillés. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Hum… Augusta a eu l'amabilité de lié un tableau à notre tapisserie, dans chacune des salles communes, sourit Salazar Serpentard en regardant la bande d'enfants devant lui et l'état de sa Salle Commune. Sinon, je cherchais mon jeune héritier par droit de conquête… Le petit fils d'Helga te cherchait chez les Serdaigles, Vladmir.

-Sal serais-tu où…. Par la Magie, que s'est-il passé chez tes petits serpents ? demanda un homme d'un roux flamboyant et puissamment bâti .

-Sal où se trouve ton… Vladmir ! Explications, tout de suite ! tonna une femme brune avec des yeux bleus incroyables en croissant les bras pour être la copie féminine du professeur de potions.

-Concernant ? s'enquit le russe avec de grands yeux émeraude innocents.

-L'état de ma Salle Commune ! siffla Rowena Serdaigle.

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! protesta Vladmir. C'était soit la vôtre, soit celle de Dame Poufsouffle.

-Rowena, voyons, tempéra la dernière des quatre Fondateurs en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie. C'est de leur âge.

-De l'alcool Helga, il y avait de l'alcool dans les boissons ! Et je suis certaine d'avoir vu des fioles d'Eau-tourbillonnante !

Ni Théodore ni Blaise ne ratèrent le regard réprobateur de Severus sur les deux membres de Serdaigles, mais à leur plus grande stupéfaction, il prit leur défense.

-Hum… Bien que l'alcool soit interdit, la directrice a autorisé la présence d'une quantité modérée lors de la fête car elle se doutait parfaitement qu'il y en aurait. Elle voulait contrôler leurs quantités. Par contre, aucun étudiant n'a été admis à l'infirmerie pour la prise de drogues… sachant que l'Eau-Tourbillonnante a des symptômes caractéristiques, tout étudiant en ayant bu aurait fini à l'infirmerie…

Sauf si les jumeaux avaient réussi le tour de force à créer un genre d'antidote, mais avec eux, difficile de savoir, songea Severus. Ces deux Weasley étaient des génies en potions, quand ils daignaient réellement s'y intéresser pour autre chose que les farces.

Blaise échangea avec Théo un regard en notant le visage pensif du professeur Prince. Ils étaient présents à la fête et ils avaient vu les effets connus de l'Eau Tourbillonnante sur plusieurs étudiants. Sur le coup, ils l'avaient imputé à l'alcool mais à la lumière de ces révélations, c'était la plus célèbre drogue sorcière que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait circulé dans la soirée dans de petites fioles contenant une potion pourpre tourbillonnante. Ils avaient distribué également une seconde potion, d'un noir sombre…

Les deux Serpentards savaient l'implication de Drago dans une cellule de la Cour des Mirages à Poudlard. Après un serment de sang particulièrement restrictif, il leur avait parlé de ses activités illégales. Mais il n'avait donné aucun nom de ses complices. Sans surprise, Théo et Blaise avaient mis les Gimini dans la liste, ainsi que les Jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient un doute pour Hermione, mais ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que leur Directeur de Maison soit au courant de quelque chose !

-Mon héritier vous cherche, Prince Potter, déclara soudain Helga.

-Lord Serpentard m'a déjà fait par de cela, acquiesça Vladmir. Les gars je…

-Non, claqua Severus. Le nettoyage de votre bazar d'abord.

Vladmir soupira puis avec Drago, Clarisse et Mary-Ann, s'attelèrent à ranger. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que le professeur Prince prit conscience des… attributs supplémentaires des deux enfants.

-Et vous rendrez leurs apparences naturelles à Mesdemoiselles Selwyn et Entwhistle, rajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui Professeur ?

-Je suppose que vous avez des photos ?

-Oui Professeur, sourit la jeune femme.

-Envoyez-en une à Lord Selwyn.

-Le professeur Selwyn pourrait…

-Non. Demandez de l'aide à Drago pour écrire une lettre protocolaire si vous en ressentez le besoin, mais j'ai reçu une demande de la part du père de Clarisse pour être averti des bons moments que passe sa fille à l'école.

-La princesse des Selwyn, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la plus jeune fille de Lord Selwyn était la prunelle de toute sa grande famille, à commencer par son père.

-Exactement. Messieurs, n'oubliez-vous rien ? demanda d'un ton froid Severus en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux demoiselles concernées.

-Non professeur, répondit Drago avec un imperceptible sourire narquois que le professeur descella. Après tout, il connaissait son filleul parfaitement.

-La métamorphose s'annulera dans trois heures, rajouta Vlad, ses yeux luisants d'amusement avant de prendre intelligemment la fuite alors que deux furies se dirigeaient vers lui. Il abandonna sa scrupule Drago derrière lui et le portait se referma derrière les cris de l'héritier Malefoy et les rires des autres.

Il finit par rejoindre Neville, le trouvant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor après l'avoir contacté grâce au gallion de l'Alliance. Le château était grand et il ne voulait pas lui courir après ni se rendre au QG pour voir la carte des Maraudeurs…

A peine eut-il passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame que Vladmir se figea sous la scène surprenante. Neville se rongeait les ongles nerveusement en faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée sous le regard songeur de Godric Gryffondor.

-Comment êtes-vous entrer jeune Serdaigle ? s'étonna le Fondateur depuis son tableau.

-Vlad ! hurla Neville en lui sautant à moitié dessus.

-Oui Nev ? s'inquiéta le russe sous cette démonstration plutôt rare pour l'héritier des Londubat.

-Je… J'ai un service à te demander.

Vlad haussa un sourcil dans une mimique qu'il avait volé à Severus et adopté depuis.

-Grand-père veut voir mes parents et… tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

Vladmir ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner à l'idée de Sergei en tant que grand-père malgré l'angoisse de son ami. Il sourit en acquiesçant, après tout, Neville était son meilleur ami avec Kévin… La personne qui savait avant tout le monde ce qu'il était exactement et ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie. C'était quasiment son frère.

-Bien sûr Nev. Je serais toujours là pour mon frère de cœur.

-C'est pas Kévin ? sourit Neville malgré son stress parfaitement visible.

-Non, lui, c'est ma main droite, mon homme de confiance, celui sur qui je peux compter pour couvrir mes arrières.

-C'est vrai qu'il peut être parfaitement dissuasif et surtout très dangereux, ricana Neville, se souvenant de l'affaire Lockhart. La manière dont il avait annoncé sa véritable identité au plein procès, sans trahir le serment de Vladmir, était tout simplement du grand art.

-Quand pars-tu pour Sainte Mangouste ?

-Dans une heure. On se rend à la visite de l'après-midi.

-Réveille-moi, marmonna Vlad en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Donc Luna avait raison… Je lui dois 5 gallions.

-Tu as parié avec une nymphe ? s'étonna Vlad. Tu sais pourtant qu'elles sont clairvoyantes !

-Ouais, mais j'avais du mal à croire que tu sois allé réveiller Drago et Hermione pour vérifier qu'ils aient respecté les convenances. Il parait aussi que tu as mis le bazar dans leur salle commune, réveillé la moitié des serpentards et que tu es responsable de la nouvelle apparence de Pap' et Clarisse ?

-La faute à Pap' ! Elle a sali les trois quarts de la salle commune en essayant de me viser, bailla Vlad.

-Au fait, tu devrais lire la Gazette du Sorcier, déclara son ami en lui jetant ledit journal.

-Mais vous vous êtes ligué pour m'empêcher de dormir ? ragea le russe en se redressant.

-Meuhhh non, déclara soudain une voix connue et absente depuis un bon moment.

-André ! Dans mes bras mon ami, mon sauveur, gémit Neville en attrapant le Choixpeau qui venait d'apparaitre sur la tête de Vladmir. Toi, lis et toi, viens avec moi !

-Hum… Prince Potter, j'attends toujours ma réponse, déclara faiblement Gryffondor depuis son tableau. La réponse qu'il reçut des trois sorciers le vexa. Vladmir marmonna que c'était son talent naturel avec les femmes, alors qu'Andrade l'insultait, visiblement toujours furieux de sa condition. Neville, lui, l'ignora simplement en posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête pour supplier André de l'accompagner à Sainte Mangouste également.

**_Une première tâche haute digne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_**_ par Rita Skeeter._

Vladmir, qui venait d'ouvrir le journal, écarquilla les yeux en voyant la première page. Généralement de piètre qualité, la une était pour une fois vraiment attractive. La photo centrale, animée évidemment, était à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Trois dragons crachaient simultanément du feu sur les six petites silhouettes au milieu d'une arène. Le photographe était doué, indéniablement.

Vlad écarquilla les yeux en voyant le crédit. _Ap. C Crivey_\- _M. A Lovegood_. Le gamin avait écouté son conseil et contacté la famille de Luna… Il ne savait pas par contre qu'il avait été accepté en apprentissage, mais la preuve était là… Les noms de l'apprenti et du maitre associé avec les initiales de leur statut.

_Les six champions ont réalisé un exploit digne de la renommée internationale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _

_La première tâche consistait ni plus ni moins à affronter des dragons. Une épreuve pour juger du courage des champions, donc. A chaque binôme était attribuée une race spécifique, par tirage au sort. La chance… ou la malchance peuvent penser certains, a permis à nos amis de l'Est d'affronter un boutefeu chinois, alors qu'un vert-gallois été opposé à l'équipe française et nos champions nationaux devaient s'occuper d'un suédois à museau court. _

_Mais non content d'avoir à faire face des dragons, il s'agit plus spécifiquement de dragonnes en couvaison ! La victoire n'étant possible qu'en attrapant un œuf d'or dans le nid de leur adversaire attitré. _

_Les plus ingénieux se sont révélés être nos représentants de Poudlard. Après avoir démontré leurs talents de vol – Kemenov sur un Stea_ _căzătoare et Diggory sur un Comète 260 – le binôme n'a pas hésité à s'attaquer à leurs concurrents pour éviter qu'ils n'attrapent leurs œufs avant eux. Une attaque qui a paru déloyale jusqu'à que le représentant du ministère de la Magie annonce que rien dans le règlement de l'épreuve interdisait cela. Bien que Kemenov se soit fait involontairement blessé par Vesafine, le binôme de Poudlard a fini en tête. _

_Le binôme le plus efficace a été celui de Durmstrang. Malgré une légère commotion cérébrale sur Krum, causée par un sort de Kemenov quelques minutes après le début de l'épreuve, ils ont été rapides et efficaces. Allant droit au but, ils se sont relevés la menace la plus sérieuse pour Poudlard, qui a séparé le binôme rapidement. Que cela ne tienne, une petite distraction, un sort d'invisibilité, et les étudiants de Durmstrang finissaient l'épreuve. _

_Les plus courageux étaient finalement les français. Après l'apparition d'un marécage autour d'eux et la confrontation avec trois dragonnes furieuses pour être la dernière équipe en lice, la belle Fleur Delacour a joué les appâts pour laisser son coéquipier préparer un sort à partir de magie du sang. Leur dragonne s'est endormie, leur laissant la voie libre malgré les flammes des deux créatures restantes. _

_Une belle épreuve en définitive, mais bien trop vite finie pour les quelques 3000 spectateurs venus à Poudlard pour assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _

_Classement provisoire :_

_1__er __: Diggory-Kemenov – 44 points (10 de temps)_

_2__ème__ : Delacour-Bousquet – 42 points (0 de temps)_

_3__ème__ : Krum-Vasefine – 39 points (5 de temps)_

_Félicitations aux trois équipes pour avoir fait face avec bravoure à trois dragonnes particulièrement coriace ! _

_Il est cependant malheureux de constater que l'usage de Magie Noire durant l'épreuve et cela par toutes les écoles soit autorisée. Nous apprenons à l'heure où ce journal est imprimé qu'une pétition a déjà recueilli des milliers de signatures. Elle vise à demander une déduction de point à chaque usage de sorts maléfiques. _

_La Gazette des Sorciers s'indigne depuis bientôt quatre ans de la liberté dont dispose les ressortissants étrangers à pratiquer ce type de magie au sein même des institutions les plus importantes de notre société. Nous demandons, en complément de la pétition, une révision des lois sur l'usage de la magie noire. _

_Répercussions politiques et économies du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – page 22_

_Quelles surprises nous réservent la troisième tâche ? – page 24_

_L'usage de Magie Noire : lois et interdictions – page 30 _

Vladmir poussa un juron en jetant la Gazette des Sorciers dans le feu. La dizaine de Gryffondors présents dans la pièce regardèrent le journal explosé dans les flammes quand un sort le heurta, le faisant disparaitre plus rapidement que l'aurait fait le foyer.

-Vladmir, soupira Neville alors que le Fondateur, qui n'avait pas bougé de son tableau, souriait.

-Un sort que je ne connais pas, constata Gryffondor.

-Noir, répondit Vladmir en montrant son doigt ou une goutte de sang perlait.

-Je sais, renifla le Fondateur, c'est mon domaine de prédilection. Mais cette explosion est assez intéressante. Si elle peut être accentuée, ce peut être intéressant dans un duel.

Il réalisa soudain que les jeunes étudiants de sa maison le regardaient avec un air à la fois ébahi et terrifié. Il haussa un sourcil surprit.

-C'était de notoriété publique que ma spécialité était le duel et la magie noire, s'étonna Gryffondor.

-Pas de nos jours, soupira Vladmir. Officiellement, c'est le talent de Salazar Serpentard.

-Bah il s'y connait un peu, mais il était un Maitre de Potions avant tout.

-Vlad, on y va, murmura soudain Neville en attrapant le poignet de son ami. André était toujours sur sa tête mais étrangement personne à part lui ne semblait le voir.

-André ?

-Je viens, soupira l'entité magique. Neville a de bons arguments pour me sortir de Poudlard, notamment de fait d'aider un descendant d'Helga. Bon courage avec tes gryffondors, Godric !

C'est ainsi que moins de deux heures plus tard, Vladmir se trouvait dans un coin d'une chambre privée de l'hôpital sorcier de Londres, assez mal à l'aise.

Outre le jeune héritier des Kemenov, Gregori Raspoutine se tenait devant la silhouette pâle et amorphe d'Alice Londubat, Andrade Serpentard posé sur les cheveux d'un blond centré de la femme.

Il pouvait aussi sentir la présence de Sergei dans l'ombre, caché des sorciers. Après tout, les vampires n'étaient pas les bienvenus à l'hôpital sorcier.

Augusta Londubat se trouvait assise à côté de son fils, assis devant la fenêtre dans le même état catatonique, leur guérisseur derrière eux.

Vladmir posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville, qui jouait nerveusement avec la baguette de son père.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas le guérisseur de la famille Londubat qui est chargé de tes parents ? souffla le russe alors que Gregori et Andrade entraient dans l'esprit de la femme. Il avait rencontré une fois la femme qui s'occupait des Londubat et elle n'était pas présente.

-Brennan est très compétente, mais elle n'est pas spécialisée dans les blessures psychologiques, soupira Augusta en restant les yeux fixés sur sa belle-fille avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant les gens présents.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle n'est pas présente aujourd'hui, soupira Vlad. Si Gregori et Andrade arrivent à les soigner, alors c'est elle qui prendra la relève, je ne trompe ?

Mais Augusta Londubat s'était redressée et observait avec suspicion le guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste.

-Où est la guérisseuse O'Grensen ? demanda-t-elle. J'avais demandé sa présence aujourd'hui à 14 heures. Il est 14h05 et elle n'est jamais en retard.

-Elle a eu un contretemps, soupira le Guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant de se faire épingler contre le mur par un vampire relativement menaçant. Rien que faire face à un vampire suffisait à effrayer un sorcier moyen, alors avoir affaire à un vampire furieux ayant perdu tout aspect humain dans sa colère rendit le guérisseur complétement paralysé par la peur.

-Vous puez le mensonge à plein-nez, grogna le russe. Où est-elle ?

Le Guérisseur ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur les crocs impressionnants qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son visage. Vlad ?

-_Legimens_ !

Les yeux du guérisseur roulèrent dans leur orbite sous l'intrusion brutale de Vladmir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le russe abordait un visage glacial et clouait littéralement le Guérisseur contre le mur, ignorant le sang sur les murs.

-Il empoisonne le sang de Franck et Alicia depuis des années pour conserver leur corps affaibli, grogna-t-il.

-Co… comment ? bégaya Augusta avant de se redresser brusquement.

D'un geste, elle tira un couteau d'une manche et entailla le bras de son fils. Ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas.

En quelques secondes, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard sentit l'odeur du sang et le goûta du bout de la langue, avant de le recracher sur le sol.

-Une vieille potion d'asservissement, grogna la Matriarche des Londubat. Conçue pour rendre le corps et l'esprit plus faible et ainsi rendre la personne plus malléable.

-Assez effrayant, murmura Vlad sans quitter le Guérisseur des yeux. Il attendait une question particulière de la part de la famille Londubat, mais elle ne semblait pas arriver, à sa grande surprise.

-J'aimerais tellement arriver à détecter les poisons aussi rapidement que ça, soupira dramatiquement Neville, ses yeux noisettes lançant des éclairs meurtriers. Mais je suis encore en apprentissage.

-L'Elixir des Esclaves ? demanda lentement Sergei.

-Oui.

-Je ne le connais pas, murmura Neville, la fureur brulant toujours dans ses yeux.

-Tombée en désuétude depuis bientôt 3 siècles. L'esclavage chez les sorciers a disparu depuis ce temps, sauf dans le cadre de dettes d'honneur mais c'est différent.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Matriarche, annonça Gregori Raspoutine en revenant à lui avant de hausser un sourcil en prenant conscience la scène devant lui.

-Qu'avons-nous raté ? s'enquit André, toujours sur la tête de la mère de Neville.

-Monsieur… Brecron ici présent empoisonne depuis des années Alice et Franck Londubat, déclara Sergei.

-Ce qui explique les faibles protections autour de leurs esprits, comprit le Mage Noir russe.

-Pouvez-vous développer Gregori ? dit calmement Augusta. Sa voix était bien plus effrayante que le moindre hurlement et le Mage Noir ne chercha même pas à protester.

-Et bien pour faire simple, j'avais raison en supposant que pour se protéger de la torture, votre fils et sa femme ont usé d'une vieille forme d'Art de l'Esprit, appeler l'Introspection de Survie.

-L'introspection n'est pas la capacité à l'auto analyser ?

-Si, déclara André. Il s'agit de la clé pour maitriser l'Occlumencie à un niveau de maitre. L'Occlumencie de base permet de protéger son esprit avec la formation de bouclier. L'Introspection permet de connaitre parfaitement son esprit, des points forts, points faibles, failles… Sans cela, il est impossible de matérialiser son esprit. Votre fils et votre brut étaient… sont d'excellents occlumens. Ils ont développé spontanément l'Introspection de Survie. En connaissant parfaitement son esprit, on sait où se cacher en cas d'attaquesmentale. C'est comme une pièce sécurisée, un coffre-fort qui permet de cacher ses souvenirs, sa personnalité. Une dernière défense avant d'être brisé mentalement.

-Ils sont donc retranchés dans leur esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas les en sortir ? demanda faiblement Augusta.

-Et bien, théoriquement, si. Le problème avec Alice et probablement avec Franck, c'est que leur esprit a été saccagé pour essayer de retrouver leur esprit… après l'attaque des Mangemorts.

-Ils doivent avoir été attaqué environ une fois par an par un légimens très puissant. La potion devait avoir pour but d'empêcher qu'ils se remettent des différentes agressions.

-Et concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda d'une voix faible Neville.

Vladmir posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement en soutien.

-Que Fudge et Dumbledore vont payer très cher.

-Pardon ? Les voix d'Augusta et de Sergei claquèrent brutalement, les yeux furieux braqués sur Vladmir.

-Dumbledore est celui qui venait les agresser une fois par an. Fudge est celui qui payé pour la potion.

-Deux actions différentes ? marmonna André.

-Notre… « ami », cracha Vladmir en désignant le Guérisseur pleurant en silence, prenait de l'argent des deux. Heureusement, l'année dernière Dumbledore n'est pas venu et la potion n'a plus été administrée depuis de procès. Les doses sont trop chères et les versements de l'ex-ministre n'ont pas été réalisés. Gregori ?

-Lors des agressions mentales, Dumbledore a détruit les faibles protections autour de leur esprit et je suis un total étranger, tout comme Andrade. Je risque de provoquer une destruction de leur esprit en m'approchant trop de leur cachette, soupira Gregori Raspoutine.

-Il faudrait une personne de confiance, comprit Vladmir.

-Exactement, sourit Gregori, fier de son plus jeune apprenti. Quelqu'un qui sache des choses spécifiques et qui puissent les rassurer sur leur sécurité avant de sortir de leur cachette.

-Je suis la seule, murmura Augusta avant de regarder tristement Vlad. Il aurait pu avoir James, ou encore Lily ou Sirius mais…

-Les deux premiers sont morts et Sirius n'est pas assez stable mentalement pour réaliser une manipulation de l'esprit aussi complexe ou la supporter, murmura le jeune russe.

-Je peux aider, déclara doucement Andrade. Je suis après tout le seul Maitre de l'Esprit de la pièce.

\- L'Astrologie ? devina Neville qui se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec le Choixpeau lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch.

-En effet. Je pense pendre l'esprit d'Augusta et le projeter dans celui d'un des deux patients.

-Ce sera douloureux ? s'inquièta la vieille sorcière en regardant avec peur son fils et sa brut.

-Non. Sauf s'ils nous attaquent mentalement…

-Alors nous devons essayer, déclara Augusta.

André acquiesça et soudain, Fumseck apparut pour le déplacer de tête. Le phénix s'installa sur une des têtes de lit et chanta doucement, apaisant la Matriarche des Londubat et son héritier.

André et Augusta se mirent doucement à briller, puis soudain une petite étincelle lumineuse sembla sortir du corps de la vieille sorcière et s'avança lentement vers Alice. Elle se posa tout aussi doucement sur le front pâle de la sorcière inconsciente et s'enfonça à travers la peau comme un fantôme.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes puis Neville se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Dumbledore ET Fudge ? grogna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Pour aucun des deux. Seuls tes parents auront une réponse.

-Pour Dumbledore, il a peut-être à voir avec la prophétie dont t'as parlé Severus, déclara Sergei.

-Quelle prophétie ? demanda lentement Neville.

-En deuxième année, te souviens-tu de la visite du seigneur gobelin pour l'héritage de Severus, en deuxième année ?

Vladmir pouvait voir que la discussion permettait de réduire l'angoisse grandissante de Neville. Après tout, cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que plus personnes ne bougeait dans la pièce.

-Oui. Il était vraiment effondré.

-Il m'a parlé d'une prophétie faite par Trelawney en 1980.

-La vieille folle est une vraie voyante ? s'étrangla Neville.

-Il semblerait. Cette prophétie parle d'un enfant né à la fin de juillet, de parents ayant défié trois fois Voldemort et qui sera sa perte.

-Toi ?

-D'après ce que m'a dit Severus, cela aurait pu être toi ou moi. Nos parents ont été sous Fidelitas à cause de cela. Pour être manipulable, il m'a placé chez les Dursley, ignorant volontairement le testament de mes parents.

-Et dans l'optique ou tu n'aurais pas été le sauveur, il m'aurait pris à la place ? Mes parents auraient été une gêne pour ses plans et il s'est donc débarrassé d'eux ? s'horrifia Neville.

-Possible, soupira Sergei. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre d'en discuter avec tes parents…

Le « s'ils se réveillent » était informulé mais bien présent et ils retombèrent tous dans un silence attentif.

Soudain, Alice Londubat battit des paupières et une étincelle de vie apparut dans ses yeux auparavant mort. Instantanément, la lumière douce sortit d'elle et se dirigea vers Franck, pour disparaitre dans son front.

-Que… Où… croassa la femme d'une voix faible. Puis soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, paniquée, et essuya de se lever.

-Ne… Neville… Mon fils… Où est-il ! hurla-t-elle.

Sergei et Gregori l'attrappèrent doucement, la forcant à rester assisse sur le lit. Après 13 ans de coma, Alice Londubat était incapable de bouger seule. Malgré sa faiblesse elle tenta de se débattre, appelant d'une voix poignante son fils et son mari.

Neville, tétanisé par le choc, fut doucement poussé par son ami et il prit conscience que ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa mère était là, vivante… réveillée… l'appelant désespérément.

-Là, je suis là maman, murmura-t-il en posant doucement ses mains autour du visage pâle de la sorcière.

-Ne… Neville ?!

Elle leva une main tremblante vers le visage du jeune Londubat, essuyant une larme sur la joue de son fils. Ses yeux, de la même teinte que la paire qui la dévisageait, étaient écarquillés de joie et de stupeur.

-Mon bébé… mon tout petit… Mon Neville… gémit-elle. Je suis… désolée…

Neville secoua doucement la tête et l'attira contre lui, blottissant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère.

-Bon retour parmi nous, maman, murmura-t-il en l'enserrant étroitement, les sanglots parfaitement audibles dans sa voix.

Vladmir observa la famille et il sentit un pincement au cœur. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse partir, un bras froid se posa sur ses épaules et il se retrouva coller contre un corps, le nez sur la clavicule d'un certain vampire.

-**Gamin idiot**, grogna Sergei. **Tu comptais partir.**

**-Ils sont en famille. **

**-Tu fais partie de ma famille, chaton. Depuis que Katya t'a ramené au palais Kemenov.**

-Ha… non… Vladmir… appela une voix faible.

Vlad se tourna vivement, surpris et croisa les yeux noisette identiques à ceux de Neville.

-Viens, souffla Alice Londubat en tendant doucement une main.

Vladmir resta figé, observant le bras faible et tremblant, jusqu'à que Sergei le pousse doucement. Il prit finalement la main pâle et se laissa attirer aux côtés de Neville.

-Tu ressembles tellement à tes parents, mon filleul… Neville m'a dit… qu'il te considérait comme un frère.

-Tu… tu t'en souviens ? murmura Neville d'une voix tremblante.

-Je me souviens de chacune de tes visites Neville, sourit Alice d'une voix faible et en même temps, pleine de chaleur. Et j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse lorsque tu m'as annoncé que ton meilleur ami était mon filleul.

Malgré les demandes de Neville, Vladmir finit par abandonner quelques minutes plus tard la famille Londubat, quand Franck émergea à son tour. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, des retrouvailles à faire en famille et pour le moment, ni Sergei, ni lui et encore moins le Guérisseur cloué au mur n'étaient désirés. Quoi que Vlad ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'allait faire le vampire avec ce dernier après l'avoir laissé devant une cheminée pour rejoindre Poudlard…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quelque part dans les sous-sols de Londres, Lord Selwyn sortit d'une longue et fastidieuse séance du Magenmagot. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Lord Malefoy était peut –être un sorcier sombre, mais il était indéniable efficace dans son rôle de Ministre, ce qui le changeait agréablement de la moleté et l'incompétence de l'ancien.

Et dire que la plupart de la séance avait porté sur l'usage de la magie noire…

Lady Londubat avait eu raison de reprendre le programme scolaire pour réintroduire le principe qu'aucune magie n'est « mal ». Trop de ses contemporains avaient l'esprit déformé par une vision étriquée de la Magie. Elle n'était ni bonne ni mauvaise…

Le seigneur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Selwyn échangea quelques mots avec Lady Bones, une connaissance et alliée de longue date, même si leurs partis différaient légèrement. Il était un Conservateur traditionnaliste et la puissante Directrice de la Justice Magique était une Conservatrice modérée après tout... Mais contrer Cornélius Fudge pendant tout son mandat avait rassemblé quelques chefs de famille, quelques soient leurs opinons politiques. Des années à œuvrer ensemble ne pouvaient s'oublier en un claquement de doigts.

Après quelques minutes, il s'enquit de la matriarche des Londubat. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de constater l'absence de la vieille sorcière aux côtés de son amie, à laquelle elle avait confié sa voix pour cette séance plénière.

-Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, déclara doucement Lady Bones après avoir surveillé les alentours.

Lord Selwyn pâlit légèrement à l'idée que Franck ou Alice Londubat soient décédés. C'était la hantise de tout parent de perdre en enfant. Après tout ce qu'avait subi la matriarche depuis près de 13 ans…

-Ils se sont réveillés, rajouta la Directrice de la Justice Magique en notant l'inquiétude du Lord devant elle.

-Je… pouvez-vous répétez, je vous prie ?

-Franck et Alice Londubat se sont réveillés.

Visiblement sous le choc, Lord Selwyn resta silencieux quelques minutes, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Puis il finit par sourire.

-Princesse Bones, m'accorderiez-vous votre attention pendant une petite heure ?

Amélia Bones fronça les sourcils en notant la demande très protocolaire, puis l'accorda. Elle suivit le Lord dans le bureau que tout membre du Magenmagot disposait et s'installa dans le fauteuil, face à Constantin Selwyn.

Le Lord observa quelques secondes la photo qu'il avait encadré sur son bureau pas plus tard que l'après-midi même. Sa fille et sa meilleure amie riaient, accrochées au dos de deux garçons qui ronchonnaient. En temps normal, la vision de ce manque de protocole flagrant l'aurait hérissé, mais il savait que la photo avait été prise dans l'intimité de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Voir sa merveilleuse Clarisse rire autant aux côtés de son amie, la sœur du jeune Lord Entwhistle et cela aux dépends de l'Héritier Malefoy et du Prince Potter le rendait heureux et surtout, l'avait fait réfléchir à de nombreuses choses.

La nouvelle famille Entwhistle, née-moldu et pourtant anoblie depuis que Kévin Entwhistle était le Chevalier-Mage des Potter, se tenant aux côtés d'une des familles neutres et surtout, de son Seigneur, lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Les Royalistes étaient revenus sur le devant de la scène politique, en la présence de Lucius Malefoy, officiellement chef de file.

Constantin Selwyn accueillait les Saturnalia cet hiver et il allait peut être montré au monde sorcier britannique ou se trouvait la nouvelle allégeance des Selwyn. Introduire la jeune Mary-Ann aux côtés de sa propre fille pourrait être une bonne chose.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Constantin Selwyn se permit un vrai sourire au sein du Ministère.

-Je voudrais parler avec vous de la possibilité de voir le descendant d'Arthus Pendragon prendre son trône et son royaume.

-Rien que cela ? demanda affablement la Matriarche des Bones.

-Non, j'aimerais aussi vous parler de la propagande de diffamation qui va bientôt voir le jour à l'encontre des Cinq Familles et dont l'article dans la Gazette des Sorciers est le premier acte.

-Tiens donc, murmura Amélia Bones en se penchant vers l'homme. Je suis toute ouïe, Constantin.

Lord Selwyn plissa les yeux à la froideur soudaine de la sorcière. Oui, il avait bien raison de choisir les Royalistes, car le monde sorcier allait changer et il voulait désespérément participer à ce changement.

* * *

_Adenoide : une greffe des poumons est un peu exagéré mais oui, il a une capacité pulmonaire qui n'est pas fameuse ^^_

_Yukiodu44 : J'ai inventé le flightracing en me basant sur les courses de modules de Star Wars. Après, peut être que JKR a créé quelque chose qui y ressemble, mais étant donné que je me base exclusivement sur les 7 tomes et un peu des films, je ne suis pas au courant. Merci pour ta review !_

_Moon : Merci pour ta review ! Quant à ta question, je ne peux pas te répondre sans dévoiler l'intrigue donc… surprise !_

_MiPiace : Bonjour ! Pour les quelques incohérences qui trainent… hum… je pensais avoir réussi à éviter d'en faire des importantes :/ Pour ta seconde critique… et bien, je peux comprendre ton point de vue et il est défendable. Toutefois, je pense qu'elle fait suffisamment ressortir l'aspect lucratif, intéressé et illégal des interventions exclusivement liées à la Cour des Mirages. Je pense que dans « embellissement » tu penses notamment à l'aspect sociétaire et uni des différentes structures maffieuses ?_

_Sinon, effectivement je persévère dans cette fic ^^ J'ai lu tellement d'histoires non terminées et pourtant excellentes que je tiens impérativement à la finir, quitte à y passer encore deux ans ! C'est une question de respect pour tous ceux qui me lisent et suivent cette fiction._

_Shimmer Malefoy : Merci :)_

_Ary : Ravie que cette épreuve t'ait autant plu ! Et bien pour le moment, Vlad a d'autres chats à fouetter (pauvres bêtes) que la Cour des Mirages mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas disparue )_

_Marie : Merci, comme toujours :)_

_Shira : Et non, désolée, mais Charlie ne sera pas développer dans cette fic. Personnage tertiaire il est, personnage tertiaire il restera (comment, ca ne se dit pas ? pas grave ^^). Et la suite des Evans arrivera vers la rentrée, je pense… si j'ai 5 chapitres de près, je commencerais la publication. Pour l'intrigue, étant donné qu'il y a énormément de choses en simultanée, il est normal qu'elle avance un peu plus lentement (pour le moment )_

_Lana : Chouette alors, la meilleure note \\**/ Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'a jamais été un exemple de bon sens ^^_

_Le Poussin Fou : Merci !_


	55. Chapter 55

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Après une fête pour célébrer la victoire de leurs champions, l'Alliance profite de leur week-end, les parents de Neville se réveillent enfin grâce à Gregori Raspoutine et le parti officieux des royalistes compte un nouveau membre influent._

_Mais les côtés positifs du week-end de la première tâche du Tournoi ne sont pas seuls. Quelques bémols sont présent, notamment l'implication de Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore dans l'état de santé du couple Londubat et l'apparition de critiques ouvertes sur l'usage de la magie noire durant l'épreuve par une certaine journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers._

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Préparations de bals**

Un voile blanc recouvrait le vieux manoir de la famille Bones. Décembre tirait sur sa fin et, bien que ce fût rare, la neige était tombée en grande quantité sur Londres.

La Noble et Princière Famille Bones avait toujours habité en plein cœur de Londres. Contrairement à beaucoup de vieilles familles de sang-pur, ils n'avaient jamais demeuré dans le quartier sorcier, mais à Westminster, le même quartier que le palais royal de Buckingham. Peu de sorciers et encore moins de moldus avaient connaissance que cinq palais sorciers se cachaient le long de l'impressionnante avenue qui reliait Buckingham et Charring Cross. Seule la famille Bones avait conservé le palais familial comme demeure officielle.

Amélia Bones observait les flocons tomber sur la grande avenue depuis l'une des grandes baies vitrées. Derrière elle, tranquillement installés dans de confortables fauteuils, l'actuel ministre de la Magie Lucius Malefoy discutait avec son directeur de la coopération international, Constantin Selwyn. Malgré leur rang, pas un seul mot ne traitait de travail, mais uniquement de leurs enfants respectifs.

Assis côte à côte, le couple Londubat observait avec une légère suspicion le Ministre de la Magie. Bien que pâles et encore affaiblis, l'intelligence pure qui brillait dans les yeux de Lord Londubat et de son épouse démontrait qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de leurs facultés mentales, reconnues lors de leurs jeunes années. Tous pouvaient comprendre l'inquiétude que manifestaient les deux sorciers nouvellement revenus à la vie réelle.

Amélia savait, pour avoir aidé sa vieille et plus chère amie Augusta, que résumer les nombreuses années de vie politique et sociale aux parents de Neville avait été laborieux. Heureusement que Franck et Alice se souvenaient des moindres discussions autour d'eux pendant leur coma. Ils avaient accepté relativement facilement la situation actuelle. Le point Dumbledore restait sensible… par la trahison qu'il représentait.

Le foyer de la cheminée flamboya soudain et Lord Rowle en sortit, seul.

-Gwenaelle ne viendra pas, dit doucement Amélia en jetant un coup d'œil sur son épaule, une simple affirmation.

Le regard sombre de Damoclès s'accompagna d'un signe négatif de la tête. Sa vie familiale prenait un chemin difficile, mais l'homme n'allait pas renier ce qu'il était et son héritage. Sauver sa vie de couple signifiait arrêter de fréquenter ce que sa femme appelait un club de Mangemorts. Et Damoclès refusait d'envisager l'idée même de trahir les Cinq Familles.

-Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? s'étonna Damoclès en laissant son regard parcourir les rares personnes présentes.

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'en raison de fortes chutes de neige en Ecosse, le Poudlard Express soit parti avec un peu de retard. Augusta se charge de récupérer les enfants, déclara Katya en entrant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle salua d'un signe de tête tout le monde avant d'embrasser chastement Lucius, ignorant le regard surpris du couple Londubat.

-Narcissa est... ? hésita Alice.

-Répudiée, grogna Lucius sans plus développer, ses yeux gris se durcissant en repensant à son ex-femme.

La mère de Neville allait reprendre la parole, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un nouvel invité.

-Bonjour, salua Severus en souriant à tout le monde.

-Rogue ? s'étonna Franck. Contrairement à James Potter, il n'avait jamais haï le Serpentard, se contentant de relations froides et désintéressées durant l'école et même après. Et puis, contrairement à son ami, il n'avait jamais cherché à se mettre à dos le seul héritier d'une des familles princières d'Angleterre. La plupart des sang-purs savaient que Severus Rogue était le fils d'Eileen Prince et d'un moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue, seuls James et les autres n'avaient pris en compte son statut d'héritier… mais après tout, ils n'avaient jamais respecté les figures d'autorité. Une vielle noblesse comme les Cinq Familles, même si James Potter en faisait partie, ne les avaient donc pas arrêté.

-Augusta ne t'a pas mis au courant de tout, il semblerait, constata le Maitre des Potions avec un soupir navré. C'est Prince depuis bientôt 3 ans.

-Alors tu as enfin accepté ton héritage, sourit Alice, notant le regard renfrogné de l'héritier du trône. Sans le savoir, elle venait de ramener à l'esprit les manipulations d'Albus Dumbledore et toutes les trahisons qu'ils avaient découvert au cours de ces dernières années.

Une masse sombre tomba soudain sur le tapis, sortant de la cheminée avec maladresse, avant qu'une autre personne ne trébuche sur la première.

-Bon sang, Black, apprends à marcher ! soupira Katya alors que son neveu ricanait en esquivant l'amas de corps composé de Neville et Sirius. Hermione eut moins de chance et dégringola sur le tapis, vite rejointe par Kévin. Seuls Drago et Augusta réussirent à déjouer le piège vivant devant eux. Quant à Luna, elle se contenta de sauter joyeusement au-dessus des corps, comme si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer… mais avec une nymphe, rien d'était impossible.

-Eh bien, c'est animé, sourit doucement Alice en regardant les cinq enfants devant elle. La veille, elle s'était souvenue de la peur de son fils à monter dans le Poudlard Express pour sa première rentrée. Neville s'était inquiété de ne pouvoir se faire des amis avec le masque social qu'il s'était composé. Visiblement, il avait trouvé des personnes qui avaient vu au-delà des apparences…

-Où sont les filles ? s'inquiéta soudain Kévin, se référant à sa sœur et à sa meilleure amie.

-Elles sont parties quelques secondes avant moi, déclara Augusta avec une légère angoisse.

-J'ai trouvé deux fleurs lumineuses dans le hall d'entrée alors je me suis permis de les cueillir, déclara une voix d'homme, douce et rêveuse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir une dizaine de nouveaux arrivants. Un homme à la peau d'un étrange gris sombre et aux yeux d'un rouge sanglant se tenait aux côtés de deux hommes aux visages identiques, leurs cheveux d'un blond quasi transparent. A leurs côtés se tenait le plus grand gobelin que les sorciers n'avaient jamais vu, ainsi qu'un homme aux yeux ambrés et sauvages. Et au milieu de tout ce monde, Mary-Ann, Clarisse et Léonis souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre quand leur identité fut dévoilée. Il s'agissait après tout d'une des familles de sang-purs les plus étranges d'Angleterre, à savoir les jumeaux Amiphilius et Xénophilius Lovegood, qui se tenaient aux côtés de trois figures emblématiques parmi les créatures magiques.

Caïn Artorius était le nouveau Maître de Londres. La défaite humiliante de Valérius Dominius avait permis à l'ancien esclave romain de devenir le vampire le plus puissant de toutes les Iles Britanniques. Aucun chef de clan, même en Irlande, n'avait défié le nouveau Seigneur, réputé pour sa soif de sang et sa barbarie.

Ce qui était surprenant était de le voir aux côtés de Jack Ripper, l'Alpha de la Meute de Londres. Loups-garous et Vampires entretenaient des contacts glacials… au mieux. Pourtant, ils semblaient se supporter suffisamment pour échanger des petites piques moqueuses.

Enfin, le dernier être était un immense gobelin, au visage fermé. Il était rare de voir les Hobgobelins en dehors de leurs terres et Klorgin Folblang plus particulièrement. Le Seigneur Gobelin d'Angleterre administrait son territoire depuis son palais souterrain ou, plus rarement, depuis Gringott's, seule enclave gobeline à la surface.

-Père, déclara doucement Clarisse en regardant Constantin Selwyn.

-Pas d'étiquette, ma chérie, sourit le Directeur de la Coopération Magique. En réponse, sa fille sauta sur ses genoux pour lui offrir un câlin chaleureux.

-Lord Entwhistle, je pense que cette charmante jeune fille est votre sœur ?

Kévin haussa un fin sourcil devant l'aspect protocolaire de la question, alors que le patriarche des Selwyn venait à l'instant de parler de l'absence d'étiquettes.

-En effet, Lord Selwyn.

Ignorant le regard surpris de sa sœur à la mention de « Lord Entwhistle », il posa une main sur son épaule et la fit s'avancer légèrement vers Constantin.

-Lord Entwhistle, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma jeune sœur, Mary-Ann Entwhislte. Mary-Ann, voici le Directeur de la Coopération Internationale et accessoirement le père de Clarisse.

-Enchantée, Monsieur, déclara timidement Mary-Ann.

-Lord Selwyn, j'aimerais présenter officiellement votre sœur aux Saturnalia, la semaine prochaine, aux côtés de ma fille.

-Vous honorez ma famille, Lord Selwyn, répondit Kévin en s'inclinant légèrement.

-L'honneur est pour moi, Chevalier-Mage.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, avait volontairement pris la main de Drago et jetait un regard de défi aux trois créatures magiques devant elle. L'héritier Malefoy avait plissé les yeux avant de réaliser la raison exacte de sa démonstration d'affection. Le léger grognement animal qui sortit de sa poitrine était bien trop faible pour l'oreille humaine, mais pas pour les trois êtres magiques.

Le Hobgobelin fit un geste d'apaisement.

-Paix, Héritier Malefoy. La Dame est sous ta protection. Tu as des amis intéressants, Vladmir Vassilievitch.

-Tu les connaissais déjà, sourit le Russe.

-Ils se dévoilent lentement mais sûrement. Un Chevalier-Mage, un Protecteur, une Dame, une Voyante… Seul le jeune Londubat n'a pas encore dévoilé ses dons mais peut-être qu'ils existent déjà ?

Neville esquissa un petit sourire amusé alors que Luna se contentait de papillonner innocemment des yeux aux nombreux regards qui la dévisageaient avec surprise.

-Eh bien pour le moment, Seigneur Folblang, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que rien de surprenant ne m'est arrivé.

Les adultes présents écoutaient les échanges des adolescents avec le Hobgobelin, beaucoup étant perplexes vis-à-vis des liens qui unissaient cette bande.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de donner un certain nombre d'explications, soupira Amélia en observant les nombreux invités qui se tenaient dans son petit salon. Mais il manque encore Théodore.

-Je suis là, Amélia, déclara l'ancien Mangemort, son fils et la nièce de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique à ses côtés.

-Bien, alors il est temps de nous rendre dans la bibliothèque. Efie !

Un petit elfe de Maison apparut et cligna rapidement des yeux devant la vingtaine de personnes rassemblées.

-Oui, Madame ?

-Apportez des collations dans la bibliothèque. Mary-Ann, Clarisse, Léonis ?

-Oui, Madame ? souffla la fille de Lord Selwyn.

-Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas avec Madame Firaighen ? Elle va concevoir vos robes de bal et vous pourrez les chercher plus tard à sa boutique.

Presque immédiatement, la banshee apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le seul signe visible de sa surprise à l'impressionnant rassemblement de puissants sorciers fut la dilatation de ses pupilles. Puis son regard se posa sur Hermione, puis Severus. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux viraient à un blanc uniforme seulement marqué par ses pupilles d'un gris sombre.

-Venez les enfants, dit-elle. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir derrière les trois premières années, elle s'inclina dans une profonde référence.

-Longue vie au roi, murmura-t-elle. Son règne sera long et prospère.

C'est encore sous le choc des paroles prophétiques de la Banshee que l'ensemble des participants se trouvaient installés autour d'une immense table d'un rond symbolique quelques minutes plus tard. Sans surprise, les adolescents se mêlaient aux adultes sans se soucier des rangs ou des convenances.

Ce fut Constantin Selwyn qui, de manière assez surprenante, se leva aux côtés d'Amélia Bones.

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venus. Je sais que l'invitation lancée par Amélia et moi-même a surpris certains d'entre vous mais je suis sincèrement heureux de voir que vous avez répondu.

Les trois créatures magiques, celles officiellement reconnues dans la salle, acquiescèrent silencieusement.

-Nous vous avons convié pour plusieurs raisons, mais le point central est la création officielle d'un parti Royaliste.

-Je ne comprends pas la nécessité d'impliquer des enfants dans cette réunion, alors, déclara doucement Alice Londubat.

-Ces adolescents sont l'avenir de notre parti, déclara doucement Amélia Bones. Je sais que cela peut surprendre mais regardez-les…

Les regards se posèrent d'abord sur les membres de l'Alliance, puis sur Théo et Susan.

-Ils sont les adolescents les plus puissants - politiquement et magiquement parlants de leur génération - et des symboles assez particuliers, déclara tranquillement Caïn, dardant un regard sur Hermione et Drago. Un léger acquiescement de leur part le fit sourire.

-Vous avez les enfants des Cinq Familles, déclara Folblang, les descendants de Trois Fondateurs et trois Créatures Magiques.

-Attendez, de quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Constantin Selwyn en croisant ses mains devant lui. S'il avait bien compris, alors les royalistes allaient être bien plus puissants que ce qu'il avait pensé dans un premier temps. Amélia avait conservé quelques secrets...

-Hum… il est vrai que pas grand monde n'est au courant, déclara doucement Neville en se levant pour prendre la parole. Il se tut le temps de laisser son regard parcourir les différents membres éminents et puissants rassemblés dans la bibliothèque.

-La famille Londubat descend d'Helga Poufsouffle, dit-il.

-Et après, vous me dites que vous n'avez aucune particularité, renifla le Seigneur Gobelin. Vous possédez juste un quart de Poudlard.

Neville rougit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Théo et Susan, assis côte à côte et mal à l'aise au milieu de cette réunion assez particulière.

-Théo, Susan et Vlad sont tous les trois les héritiers des Cinq Familles. Kévin est le première Chevalier Mage depuis les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, ce qui anoblie immédiatement toute sa famille sorcière. Et il se trouve que Vladmir est aussi l'héritier de Serpentard par droit de conquête.

-Donc Vous-Savez-Qui serait vraiment le descendant de Serpentard ? demanda Franck.

-En effet, il l'est par le sang, soupira Vladmir. Mais de préférence, utilisez son nom.

-Voldemort était sous un tabou durant la guerre, soupira Lucius. C'est pour ça que tout le monde est effrayé à l'idée de le prononcer. C'était synonyme de mort.

-Appelez-le Tom Jedusor, son vrai nom de naissance.

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom, murmura Constantin.

-Il est un contemporain de nos parents, soupira Katya.

-Je me souviens d'un Thomas Jedusor à Serpentard, réfléchit Augusta. Il était préfet-en-chef quand j'étais en première année…

-C'est lui, déclara lentement Lucius. La Magie Noire permet d'allonger sa durée de vie avec un certain nombre de sacrifices.

-Pour en revenir aux Héritiers ? demanda Cain.

-Et surtout aux Créatures Magiques, renchérit Théodore Nott Sr.

-Eh bien, les Lovegood sont les héritiers de Serdaigle.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux Lovegood, clairement surpris.

-Eh bien, il y a une tapisserie assez particulière dans le château et…

-… on a testé nos sangs dessus, finit Kévin.

-Oui, c'était merveilleux, rêva Luna. Grand-mère est très gentille.

Lord Selwyn s'étrangla à moitié mais un regard des autres sorciers autour de la table lui rappela les étrangetés des Lovegood et il choisit de ne pas relever.

-Et les Créatures Magiques ?

-Les Dames à la Licorne marquent toujours les événements majeurs de l'histoire sorcière. Pourquoi la réhabilitation d'une monarchie de droit magique se ferait sans Licorine ? demanda doucement Jack Ripper en observant avec un regard doux et protecteur Hermione.

-Et encore plus rarement, un Protecteur est désigné, déclara Caïn. Si je me souviens bien, Merlin était celui de Morgane. Le jeune Dragon, ici présent, est aussi puissant, voire plus, que l'héritier légitime du trône s'il laisse ses instincts parler.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune Malefoy, qui choisit d'ignorer les regards choqués. Oui, un Malefoy se révélait avoir du sang de créature magique… Avec un reniflement amusé, il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra doucement.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'ils ne me croyaient pas.

-Ils ont plus l'air surpris qu'autre chose… peut-être parce que le sang-pur Drago Malefoy a du sang de dragon et est officiellement en couple avec une sang-de-bourbe ? s'amusa Hermione. Son petit-ami eut un grognement de mépris à l'insulte auto-affligée.

-Eh bien, je suis heureux de ne pas être un Black, alors.

-Eh ! s'offusqua Sirius. « Toujours purs » ne se réfère pas forcément au sang !

Il récolta en réponse une dizaine de regards moqueurs. Marmonnant sur les faux alliés, le dernier héritier des Blacks s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les bras.

-Tu as passé l'âge de bouder, Black.

-Je t'emmerde, Malefoy, rétorqua Sirius avec hargne.

-Dois-je de nouveau m'occuper de votre cas ? demanda doucereusement Katya en regardant les deux hommes. Et ne pense même pas à mettre ton grain de sel, Severus ! rajouta-t-elle en direction du Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci referma vivement la bouche et resta silencieux. Il se rappelait les soins qu'il avait dû administrer aux deux chefs de famille après que Katya ait décidé de calmer leurs ardeurs. La sorcière russe pouvait être vraiment sadique. Les quelques sorts qu'elle avait jeté sur les deux hommes avant de passer à un contact plus physique les avaient laissé en piteux état… Et leur fierté très abîmée.

-Maintenant que nous avons considéré la présence d'adolescents à cette réunion, intervint Selwyn sans casser son sourire amusé, revenons-en au sujet principal.

-Vous souhaitez mettre en place un parti Royaliste, déclara doucement Alice.

-En effet. Le monde sorcier tel que vous l'avez connu, Lady Londubat, n'est plus. Il se dégrade de jour en jour sous l'actions de sorciers sans scrupules ni morales.

-L'Ancien Ministère était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, soupira Amélia. Chantage, dessous-de-table… Les Mangemorts ont mené la barque d'une manière bien plus sournoise que je ne le pensais.

-Bagnold était une ministre compétente, déclara Franck Londubat. La seule problématique était qu'elle faisait trop confiance à ses directeurs de Département et plusieurs en ont profité.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, s'étonna Lucius en se penchant en avant, son attention focalisée sur le père de Neville.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement sous la soudaine attention qu'il recevait puis se redressa avant de darder un regard ferme sur le Lord.

-Durant une enquête sur les Lestrange, nous avons réussi à fouiller leur manoir familial. Notre supérieur, Croupton, cherchait des dossiers incriminants.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils été en possession des Lestrange ? s'étonna Augusta.

-Eh bien, c'est une information qui n'a jamais été dévoilée mais Bellatrix Lestrange est une excellente gestionnaire. Avec Narcissa, elles tenaient l'équivalent du secrétariat des Mangemorts et collectaient les moindres petits secrets des membres du Ministère pour faire pression sur eux, grogna Lucius.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, dit Alice. Une série de dossiers sur quatre personnalités au Ministère de la Magie. Bagnold était irréprochable, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Fudge, Malefoy et Diggory. J'ai trouvé cela étrange que les Mangemorts aient un dossier sur leur propre agent, mais il semblait ne rien contenir. Par contre, Fudge était un vrai manipulateur, qui avait la confiance de la Ministre. Et il a admirablement bien mené sa barque pour atteindre le poste de Ministre de la Magie.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que vous restiez dans un coma magique, siffla la Matriarche des Londubat. Ce petit scélérat ! Si je…

-Grand-mère… Laisse tomber. Il entre automatiquement dans le serment de Vengeance, sourit Neville.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Directrice de Poudlard, qui se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

-En effet, Neville… en effet.

-En plus d'être complètement corrompu, le pouvoir est dans les mains de Conservateurs à tendance Mangemort, soupira Lucius. Malgré ma nomination, je fais face à énormément de contraintes lors des sessions du Magenmagot.

-Même sur les questions les plus élémentaires, acquiesça Sirius qui, à la plus grande stupeur de toute l'Angleterre Magique, était un des plus puissants soutiens politiques de Lucius au sein de la Cour décisionnelle. Un simple projet de lois sur l'importation de matières premières fait l'objet d'au minimum trois semaines de pourparlers.

-Et je ne veux même pas évoquer le droit des Créatures Magiques, soupira Folblang. Les années d'une pseudo Histoire Magique a conditionné les jeunes sorciers à voir les Gobelins comme des monstres avides de sang et d'or.

-Et je ne parle même pas des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, grogna Jack.

-La Monarchie de Droit Magique sous Artus était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable, soupira Caïn, le seul être dans la pièce à avoir connu l'ère des rois d'Angleterre. Même si Artus régnait et sa parole faisait office de lois, ses chevaliers et conseillers étaient honnêtes et équitables. Merlin était le plus grand sorcier de son temps, mais c'est Artus qui nous a ralliés sous lui et a permis aux peuples magiques de vivre en harmonie. Lui et la Dame…

La voix de Caïn était devenue rêveuse. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs de l'époque du Roi-Sorcier et visiblement, c'était de bons souvenirs qui le rendaient mélancolique.

-Je sais que pour beaucoup de sorciers, la Monarchie est quelque chose qu'ils aspirent à retrouver. Même si beaucoup de sang-purs ont des appréhensions sur les statuts, il en reste pas moins qu'un roi permettrait le renouveau de la Magie Antique.

-Les lignes telluriques qui traversent tout le Royaume-Uni sont en baisse, déclara doucement Katya. Lorsque je viens en Angleterre, je constate continuellement que la Magie est plus faible, moins présente dans la nature… Magia n'est pas heureuse de ses enfants.

Les paroles d'une sorcière de glace, venant d'un des pays où toutes les magies étaient encore acceptées, où toutes les traditions sorcières encore respectées, firent l'effet d'une claque sur tous les sorciers anglais. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que les lignes magiques puissent s'affaiblir.

-Un roi permettrait l'égalité entre races magiques, déclara Caïn. Toutes les créatures magiques attendent l'avènement du roi pour cette raison.

-Et les né-moldus ? Qu'en penseraient-ils ? déclara Lord Selwyn.

Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire frais et amusé qui choqua beaucoup de sang-purs.

-Vous êtes aveuglés et complètement enfermés dans votre petit monde bien magique, ricana-t-elle en se redressant. N'êtes-vous même pas au courant du monde moldu qui existe autour de vous ? La maison de Windsor dirige le Royaume-Uni et les états du Commonwealth depuis bientôt un siècle. Le gouvernement moldu est une monarchie constitutionnelle. La Reine Elizabeth deuxième du nom est sur le trône depuis 1952. Les nés-moldus ne verront pas d'un mauvais œil la présence d'une monarchie.

Hermione se rassit et ignora les regards des autres, se contentant d'observer le plafond.

-Mione a raison, annonça doucement Kévin. Mais cela soulève un point qui me perturbe. La Reine sera-t-elle mise au courant des changements politiques ?

-Oui, déclara Lord Malefoy. Tous les Ministres de la Magie se présentent auprès du Souverain moldu et tous les ans, une réunion est organisée pour traiter de divers sujets, notamment la disparition de jeunes enfants de tous cursus scolaires. Peut-être que la rencontre entre les Cinq Familles et la Famille Royale pourrait être envisagée...

Lucius jeta un regard songeur aux différents membres concernés.

-L'idée de créer un parti royaliste permettra d'appuyer les rumeurs qui se propagent depuis bientôt 2 ans sur l'émergence des Cinq Familles. Il préparera également la possibilité d'un rétablissement de la Monarchie, dit Selwyn.

-Je pense que vous souhaitez le soutien du Chicaneur comme outil de communication ? demanda soudain Amiphilius Lovegood.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur les deux jumeaux.

-En effet, déclara Severus.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, soupira Xénophilius. Mais je lis entre les lignes. On parle de restaurer la Monarchie… Mais qu'en pense l'héritier… ou l'héritière d'Artus ? C'est une question fondamentale à laquelle je souhaite une réponse.

Un silence lourd s'installa puis un soupir s'éleva. En provenance de la personne dont les sorciers s'attendaient le moins.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement volontaire pour monter sur le trône de mon ancêtre, déclara doucement Severus. Mais je sais pertinemment que beaucoup le veulent. Depuis que j'ai appris mon héritage, j'ai observé le monde sorcier, j'ai écouté ce qui n'était pas dit, déduit de nombreuses choses. Je ne veux pas de la couronne, mais je ne nierais pas mes responsabilités si cela doit arriver… Et plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que mon avenir est déjà tracé.

-De belles paroles, sourit Amiphilius. Les Lovegood soutiendront le roi…

-… ainsi soit-il, compléta Xénophilius.

Le serment de sang surprit tout le monde, surtout quand la formulation était si puissante. Quoi qu'il se passe, la famille Lovegood et ses futures générations seront au service du roi…

C'est ainsi que la réunion vit la fondation d'un nouveau parti sur la scène politique sorcière. Le lendemain matin, alors que tous les adolescents allaient courir les boutiques pour trouver deux tenues de soirée – une pour le bal des Saturnalia et une pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – Constantin Selwyn et Amélia Bones allaient faire les démarches nécessaires pour officialiser cela.

Pendant que les deux sang-purs s'arrachaient les cheveux avec les modalités associatives, étant donné que les partis politiques relevaient de l'association, les enfants allaient chercher leurs robes et s'amusaient comme des fous.

-Mais Mione…

-Non, Drago, tu ne verras ma robe que le soir du bal !

-Et celle des Saturnalia ?

-Le soir des Saturnalia !

Les filles ricanaient devant le visage déprimé de Drago Malefoy, alors que les garçons se contentaient de sourire narquoisement des malheurs de leur ami. Ils avaient judicieusement choisi de ne pas s'en mêler et discutaient dans leur coin. Car maintenant, Drago faisait face non seulement à Hermione Granger, sa nouvelle moitié, mais aussi à l'excentricité de Luna Lovegood et de Daphné Greengrass accompagnée de sa mère.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je pensais qu'un héritier de votre rang apprendrait les convenances ! le rabroua Madame Greengrass, s'attirant un regard noir du concerné et de grands éclats de rire des autres.

La bande d'étudiants de Poudlard ne l'avait pas réalisé – enfin, pas tous – mais ils étaient le principal sujet de discussion de tout le Chemin de Traverse, de toute l'allée de Bolduc… bref de l'ensemble du quartier magique de Londres.

Il était rare de voir autant de jeunes de maisons et d'années différentes s'entremêler… Surtout quand quelques enfants de la fratrie Weasley se joignirent à la discussion animée sous la garde de leur frère aîné William. Les convenances de sang n'avaient aucune prise sur la bonne humeur contagieuse des enfants et adolescents et tous pouvaient admirer qu'à l'inverse, les convenances sociales étaient parfaitement respectées. Car seuls les idiots ne pouvaient pas voir que la joyeuse troupe d'étudiants de Poudlard était soigneusement surveillée par plusieurs parents. Outre Léana Greengrass, Augusta Londubat et Amélia Bones venaient de les rejoindre et quelques minutes plus tard, Amiphilius Lovegood et Lucius Malefoy firent leur apparition.

Ce qui attira encore plus l'attention. Non seulement il s'agissait du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, mais également d'un membre éminent d'un nouveau parti politique, si les rumeurs qui couraient au Ministère de la Magie étaient correctes.

La dizaine d'étudiants – 5 gryffondors, 6 serpentards, 3 serdaigles et 2 poufouffles – se contentait de faire leurs courses, riants et s'amusants. Mais en plus d'avoir six chaperons, ils n'élevaient jamais la voix, ne courraient pas… malgré quelques chevelures de couleurs étranges…

Il fallait avouer qu'entre les Jumeaux Wealsey, l'humour tordu de Blaise Zabini et l'intelligence de Kévin, les blagues étaient nombreuses.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara Fred en se frottant les mains alors que son jumeau jubilait devant les chevelures d'un blanc immaculé de toute la petite troupe.

-Les choses sérieuses ? s'inquiéta Hermione en soufflant doucement sur son chocolat chaud, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Café Merlin. Une fois de plus, les noms illustres de certains étudiants leur avaient permis de trouver une place dans le café de la haute société magique londonienne et, la bulle d'intimité en place, ils ne dérangeaient plus personnes tout en profitant d'un cadre exceptionnel.

-Qui va aux bals et avec qui ? rugirent les jumeaux.

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu âgés pour ce genre de potins ? soupira Vladmir en s'adossant à sa chaise.

-Oh ! Peut-être que le Tsarévitch Vladmir ne souhaite pas révéler le nom de sa dulcinée ? taquina George.

Vlad se contenta de hausser un sourcil narquois.

-Ok ! Alors je me lance, soupira théâtralement George. J'y vais avec Angelina ! Et je lui ai demandé durant les cours de danse.

Blaise en cracha son thé, alors que Drago et Théo se mettaient à hurler de rire de manière peu conventionnelle pour des Serpentards.

-Des… cours… de danse ? hoqueta Blaise, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon sang, il n'y a que les Gryff qui peuvent avoir besoin de ça, ricana Théo.

-C'était une idée…

-…. Affreuse idée, rajouterais-je Greg….

-Excellente précision Forge mais nous disions…

-C'était une affreuse idée de…

-… notre unique et inoubliable….

-Directrice de Maison !

-MacGo vous a enseigné la danse ? s'horrifia Daphné en mettant une main devant sa bouche tellement elle était horrifiée. Elle est une écossaise de pur souche !

-Peut-être, ricana Fred, mais la voir danser avec Ron était… incroyable.

-Tu as des photos ? s'intéressa Hermione.

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? répondirent les jumeaux.

-Tu comptes le faire chanter, Mione ? demanda Cédric avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr, il continue à me demander de l'aide avec les devoirs alors…

-Quel esprit serpentard dans ce petit cerveau de serdaigle et ce cœur de lion, constata avec amusement Susan. Tu n'as pas de fibre poufsouffle ?

-Oh si, soupira Cédric. Elle a une loyauté à toute épreuve envers Neville, Drago, Kévin et Vladmir. Ils lui diraient de se jeter de la Tour d'Astromonie qu'elle le ferait !

-Tu iras avec Cho ? demanda sournoisement Susan.

-Non ! protesta Cédric avant de rougir légèrement. J'ai demandé à Léonara Ogden.

-Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec Chang alors que tu l'aimes ? demanda Luna avec un sérieux surprenant de sa part.

Cédric rougit puis finit par bégayer qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander, alors que Cho s'était légèrement imposée dans sa vie.

-Donc tu t'es laissé mener à la baguette par la foldingue ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, soupira Cédric. Disons que te voir lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure m'a aidé à m'en dépêtrer. Vlad ?

-J'y vais avec Luna.

-Il me l'a demandé alors qu'il chassait des Skatochniete dans les couloirs, soupira Luna.

-Ohhh, c'est si romantique, soupira son cousin. Il t'a offert des Lianes de Nuit ?

-Non, j'en ai pas trouvé en Ecosse, marmonna Vlad, peu à l'aise sous les regards moqueurs du reste de la bande. Elles ne poussent qu'en Russie Occidentale. Mais je lui en ramènerais pour le bal.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'ils y aillent ensemble, marmonna Daphné, il est quasiment le seul à la comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas Kévin, le fiancé officiel ?

Le concerné s'étouffa dans son thé à son tour, se souvenant des mots malheureux qu'il avait prononcé pour défendre Luna face à la championne de Beaubâtons.

-Heu… Vlad est mon Seigneur, il peut donc user d'un droit de cuissage sur… Aïeeuuhhh, Mione !

-Que disais-tu, Entwhistle ? susurra la lionne, une aura bien noire flottante autour d'elle.

-Rien ! Je n'ai rien dit !

-Droit de cuissage ? relava Mary-Ann avec une moue adorable. C'est quoi ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout Pap' ! s'horrifia Kévin qui avait oublié que sa sœur et ses deux amis se trouvaient également avec eux. Ce n'est pas de ton âge, et puis, tu n'es pas censée apprendre quoi que…

-Tu poseras la question aux adultes, ricana Vladmir en voyant son ami s'embourber dans des explications bancales pour ne pas en parler.

-D'ailleurs Kévin, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda George en posant de l'argent dans la main de son jumeau.

-Personne pour le moment, soupira Kévin. Franchement, la seule que j'aurais pu inviter c'est Hermione et comme elle y va avec Drago…

Il nota le regard songeur des jumeaux sur lui et pesta sur ce que lui réservaient les deux diables. Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas lui présenter toutes les filles célibataires de Poudlard…

-Et toi, Neville ?

Le jeune sorcier rougit légèrement, embêté.

-Moi ! s'exclama soudain Mary-Ann, je lui ai demandé et il a dit oui !

Tout le monde jeta un regard amusé à l'héritier des Londubat.

-Comment veux-tu dire non à ça ?! protesta Neville en désignant les yeux adorables de Pap' qui le regardait avec adoration.

-Tu es fichu, mec, soupira Blaise. Elle te tient par la peau des…

-Blaise ! hurlèrent toutes les filles autour de la table, même Clarisse.

-La peau de quoi ?

-Rien, Pap', soupira Vladmir. Blaise a oublié de se laver la bouche avant de parler.

-Ah… Il allait jurer ? Kévin ?

-Non, Pap', je ne te dirais pas le mot qu'il allait prononcer… Et puis quand as-tu demandé à Neville ?

-Le lendemain de l'annonce de la Directrice, sourit Mary-Ann avec un regard pétillant de malice.

-Eh bien, on sait pourquoi elle est à Serpentard, marmonna Théo. Elle les enveloppe tous autour de son petit doigt.

-Toi aussi, Théo, sourit Susan.

-Vous y allez ensemble ? demanda avec curiosité Hermione.

-Oui. Personne ne nous intéresse et on a le même souci que tous les sang-purs, soupira Théo. Ainsi, ça reste entre les Cinq Familles donc tout le monde sait que nous voulons la paix.

-Le même souci ? s'étonna Hermione.

-On devient un peu trop âgé pour de simples romances d'enfants, soupira Drago. Donc dès que nous invitons quelqu'un à des bals ou même à une simple sortie, les spéculations sont nombreuses. La seule exception concerne les personnes de notre cercle d'amis proche.

-Daphné ?

-Je me suis mise d'accord avec Blaise. On éloigne les ennuis.

-Donc ça nous fait deux couples de convenance, deux couples de tourtereaux et deux couples bizarres !

-Hey ! protestèrent simultanément Luna et Neville.

-Je ne suis pas bizarre ! gémit Luna.

-Non, tu es une fée un peu allumée, sourit Vladmir avant d'esquiver un radis sorti de nulle part.

-Tu vas perdre tes boucles d'oreille, boucle d'or ! persiffla le sorcier Russe avant d'esquiver le second radis. Et après, tu te plains des Nargoles qui te piquent tes affaires ?

Luna poussa un cri exaspéré et sauta sur le Serdaigle, cherchant à l'étrangler.

-C'est moi ou…

-Ils ont l'air d'un vieux couple ? s'horrifièrent Hermione et Daphné.

-Vous ne les avez jamais vu se disputer dans la Salle Commune ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Leurs disputes sont pourtant connues chez les Poufsouffles, déclara Susan en observant les deux concernés. D'après les rumeurs, ils parlent presque une langue étrangère, avec toutes les créatures magiques qu'ils citent.

-Et ce que j'ai entendu est véridique. Luna s'énerve vraiment vite ! Et Vlad sait exactement quoi dire pour cela…

-C'est une nymphe. Elles sont de vraies harpies en vrai, lâcha Vladmir, ignorant la furie blonde accrochée à son dos. Puis il sortit de sa poche deux petits radis d'un bleu étrange, teinté de rose.

-Tiens, elles sont plus jolies que les autres.

-Ohhh ! Des Attrapes-Belmagiles, s'enthousiasma Léonis alors que Luna retournait s'asseoir en mettant ses nouvelles boucles d'oreille, discutant avec animation avec son cousin. Sa colère était retombée comme par enchantement, mais ils n'avaient vu passé aucun sort.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda Cédric, perplexe.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa vision du monde est rafraichissante par rapport à la mienne, sourit sombrement Vladmir.

-Et toi, George ? demanda Blaise. Il se doutait bien de quel monde parlait le Russe et il ne voulait pas que l'ambiance agréable soit ternie par de mauvais souvenirs.

-Katie Bell.

-La Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor ? demanda Théo.

-Oui, mon frère lui a demandé dans les vestiaires alors qu'il était complètement couvert de transpiration. Le tombeur ! se moqua Fred.

-Vous vous entraînez malgré l'absence de matchs ?

-Une année sans pratiquer peut être néfaste à une équipe, soupira Fred. Et Olivier est un bourreau de travail. Il veut que nous conservions la coupe… même s'il n'est plus là l'année prochaine…

-Eh bien… Nous avons une mission avant la fin de la semaine, date du premier bal, déclara Blaise.

-Laquelle ?

-Trouver une cavalière digne d'un Chevalier-Mage à Kévin !

Mary-Ann hurla son accord avec ses amis et Kévin gémit en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Voltea : Merci pour ta review :) elle fait chaud au cœur !

Marie : Ravie que tu aies apprécié la vengeance des Serpentards sur Clarisse et Mary-Ann !

Tradouc : hum… j'ai dû faire un oubli, moi et ma mémoire de poisson-rouge . J'ai noté ta remarque et je file vérifier ça ! Merci !

Menelwenennelya : Mais merci à toi pour tes reviews :)

Shira : Longue vie au roi Severus ? le pauvre, il va en baver surtout XD Et oui, il faudra bien qu'il y ait une reine qui traine dans les parages pour assurer sa descendance ) Et non, je ne ferais jamais un couple Hermione/Ron. C'est le couple le plus mal assorti de toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter !

Titule : Alors mille mercis pour ta review

Le Poussin Fou : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !

Lana : C'est vrai que c'était une des graves injustices du canon. Mais maintenant, les Londubat sont tous présents XD

Essindra : Je note ta demande, mais malheureusement, les jours n'ont pas suffisamment d'heures pour que j'écrive un chapitre par semaine Merci pour ta review )

Ary : J'espère que ces développements politiques te plaisent ^^

Yue : Hum… C'est vrai que j'avais vérifié pour les ordinateurs mais pas pour les vidéo-projecteurs. Merci pour ta remarque !

Shimmer Malfoy : mais de rien, je réponds toujours, c'est une question de politesse et de respect ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je poste toutes les deux semaines (sauf retard) et je n'avais pas de famille à Cannes (si c'est ma note en début de chapitre qui ta fait penser ça, c'est juste que je suis une française malade de cette barbarie incessante).

3M : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la suite, se sera dans deux semaines et pour les destins d'Hermione et Severus… haha, surprise )

MiPiace : Coucou ! Et bien, je considère qu'être français ne se résume pas à uniquement être né en France, mais aussi véhiculer un ensemble de valeurs. Je n'ai fait que transmettre mon interprétation. Pour en revenir à ta réflexion sur les personnages. i tu écris un livre avec des « héros » horribles, il y aura quelqu'un chose qui les rendra toujours attachants, c'est la merveille de l'écriture. Et pourquoi veux-tu que Kévin disparaisse par Merlin !?

Guest n°1 (24/07) : mais de rien, merci à toi surtout pour lire et commenter :) pour tes deux remarques : la première, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge donc je vais vite vérifier car j'ai probablement fait une erreur. Pour la seconde… euuuuhhhh… je sais pas j'ai regardé sur le wiki et il ne dit pas quel bras il s'agit. Je pars donc du principal que chacun choisi le bras qu'il veut )

Guest n°2 (16/07) : je suis ravie que ta famille et toi n'aient rien eu. Pour en revenir à ta review, je ne peux te dire que tu auras la surprise, tant pour les bals que pour Cédric !


	56. Chapter 56

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai un jour de retard, mais pour compenser mon retard et surtout vous remercie de me suivre, reviewer (le cap de 2000 est passé !) … je vous offre un chapitre de fou, très long et plein de surprises :)

Je dis comme toujours un grand merci à ma bêta, LunaBlueSky, et à vous tous qui me lisaient. Sans vous, je ne pense pas que je serais allée aussi loin :)

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Après une Première Tâche consacrant le binôme de Poudlard, le temps est aux vacances d'hiver, avec pas moins de deux bals en prévisions ! Outre diverses mondanités, les vacances scolaires se caractérisent par la création officielle d'un parti royaliste et l'identité du véritable héritier commence à apparaitre pour les alliés des Cinq Familles._

* * *

*Français* (parce que n'oublions pas qu'à Poudlard, ils parlent anglais XD)

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Bals et problèmes en perspectives**

Bien que le monde sorcier soit traditionnaliste – certains diraient même conservateurs – et que l'idéologie avait peu changé avec les siècles, quelques modifications étaient perceptibles. Les mœurs moldues avaient évolué et étaient responsables de ces quelques changements. Le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en faisait partie. Non seulement, il avait changé de nom mais aussi de date.

Les Saturnalias ou Yules dans les pays sorciers scandinaves, étaient une fête magique célébrée depuis des millénaires. Les solstices jouaient un rôle majeur dans les magies ancestrales. Ils influaient donc sur les magies matrimoniales, les runes… et surtout, sur la magie interne des sorciers. La puissance magique augmentait toujours de manière significative durant les solstices d'été et d'hiver, alors qu'elle décroissait naturellement durant les équinoxes.

Pour ne pas empiéter sur les cérémonies traditionnelles, le bal du Solstice d'Hiver se déroulait une semaine après les fêtes du Solstice.

Mais depuis plus de 700 ans, le bal du Solstice d'Hiver avait été renommé en bal de Noël. Les moldus avaient réussi à intégrer leur fête païenne et naturellement, la date avait été déplacée pour correspondre à l'événement.

Les trois directeurs, lors de la préparation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avaient décidé de revenir aux anciennes traditions. L'arrivée d'Augusta Londubat à la tête de Poudlard avait permis une concordance d'opinion qui avait toujours fait défaut auparavant. Dumbledore, d'après ce qu'avait compris la Directrice, avait voulu conserver le bal dans sa version moldue. Ce qui aurait forcé les enfants à rester durant l'ensemble des vacances scolaires, concept complètement en désaccord avec la politique traditionnaliste d'Augusta.

Comme il était hors de question que les étudiants des trois écoles soient éloignés de leurs familles lors de fêtes sorcières si importantes, les trois directeurs et les ministères de la coopération internationale des différents pays avaient modifié le règlement de manière à ce que les étudiants puissent profiter de leur famille et retrouver l'essence même du bal du Solstice d'Hiver. Ainsi, le bal du Solstice d'Hiver aurait lieu le samedi avant la reprise des cours. Le Poudlard Express partirait à son heure habituelle de King's Cross le vendredi, leur laissant le samedi pour se préparer et le dimanche pour se reposer.

C'est pour cette raison qu'à Londres, Amélia Bones était rayonnante de joie. Elle avait sa jeune nièce pour les fêtes, sans compter les nouveaux amis de Susan ! Elle avait dû manœuvrer habilement la jeune fille, mais elle avait réussi à la rapprocher des enfants qui, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique était certaine, formaient l'avenir du monde sorcier, royauté ou non.

Il était de notoriété publique que Vladmir Kemenov faisait partie d'une bande assez révolutionnaire au sein de Poudlard. « Les Rebelles de Poudlard ». Le nom avait été donné au groupe d'amis du Russe et ce dès leur deuxième année par les membres du Magenmagot. Tous étaient âgés de plus de 40 ans et les sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre avaient fait depuis longtemps abstraction des animosités héritées des Maisons de Poudlard. Mais il avait fallu du temps avant qu'ils ne passent outre un héritage aussi lourd et ils étaient agréablement surpris de voir qu'une bande d'étudiants puisse réussir à voir au-delà des préjugés habituels.

Ce petit groupe, qu'Augusta appelait l'Alliance, était sous la direction informelle de Vladmir. Amélia connaissait le véritable visage de la matriarche des Kemenov et elle se doutait fortement que le jeune Russe suivait ses traces dans les Cours des Mirages. Mais c'était aussi ça, l'importance de Poudlard pour de nombreux sang-purs qui allaient hériter de fortunes à administrer, de grandes entreprises à gérer : créer des contacts et des alliances, en plus d'apprendre la magie évidemment.

Le nom qu'avait donné la matriarche des Londubat « l'Alliance » était plus que cohérent. Elle était à vrai dire la matérialisation concrète des attentes de certaines familles comme les Selwyn, les Nott, les Abbott… bref, les grandes lignées sorcières anglaises.

Amélia poussait donc Susan à se rapprocher d'eux. Elle s'était légèrement renfrognée lorsque Susan lui avait avoué qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Vladmir et Théodore, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas les considérer comme des amis. Les deux autres héritiers des Cinq Familles étaient de simples connaissances dans l'esprit de la jeune Poufsouffle. Naturellement, ils étaient dans trois maisons différentes et ils avaient chacun leur propre cercle d'amis. Mais malgré les travaux de groupes mis en place durant la troisième année, Susan n'avait pas développé de liens en dehors du simple travail scolaire.

La matriarche des Bones avait donc démontré à Susan que c'était surtout sa timidité qui la retenait de les approcher. Et pour que sa nièce renforce ses liens avec les deux héritiers des Cinq Familles, elle avait proposé d'héberger toute la bande d'adolescents… Dans le grand domaine des Bones, en plein Londres moldu. Elle accueillait actuellement pas moins de 13 enfants. Seul Cédric Diggory avait dû refuser poliment son invitation, son père ayant déjà prévu des choses jusqu'aux Saturnalia.

Autant dire que la maison retentissait de rires, d'explosions, de joie et de cris.

De rires, c'était une évidence, sous la houlette des jumeaux Weasley et des Gemini. Seule la bibliothèque était épargnée, seul lieu sous la garde étroite d'Hermione, Kévin et Vladmir.

Fred et George avaient bien tenté d'y réaliser certaines de leurs blagues, mais ils avaient récolté quelques maléfices bien sentis. Rien de dangereux, tous très ridiculisant. Une guerre des farces sévissait depuis dans le manoir, d'où les explosions nombreuses.

Quant à la joie, elle provenait de tous. Les enfants rayonnaient d'être entre amis et de pouvoir laisser leur exubérance naturelle sortir. Amélia s'était légèrement arrachée les cheveux après avoir constaté que Luna et Léonis aimaient se percher au-dessus des lustres de la salle à manger pour observer elle ne savait quelles créatures magiques. Seuls leurs parents, Vladmir, Clarisse ou Mary-Ann pouvaient les déloger de leur point d'observation. Elle ne voulait pas non plus penser aux radis qui avaient poussé dans un des fauteuils de la chambre de Luna et Hermione. De jolis radis bleus et roses, un cadeau de Vladmir, semblerait-il.

Le seul bémol était les cris… Susan avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque quand elle avait failli s'asseoir sur trois petites vipères de glace. Il avait bien fallu 15 minutes à Amélia pour comprendre que Susan avait rencontré pour la première fois les familiers de Vladmir et Kévin. Elle avait connaissance des serpents mais ne les avaient jamais réellement vu.

Mais malgré tout ça, Susan s'était complétement intégrée à ce petit monde, tout comme Théodore.

Un petit coup à la porte de son étude tira Amélia de ses pensées joyeuses.

-Oui ?

Sa petite elfe de maison passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, tordant le bas de sa robe aux couleurs des Bones entre ses mains. Quoi qu'ait pu dire Amélia, Efie n'avait jamais perdu cette manie qu'elle avait quand elle entrait dans son étude.

-Monsieur et Madame Weasley viennent de se présenter à l'entrée.

-Fais-les monter et commande du thé à la cuisine, s'il te plait Efie.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et quelques minutes plus tard, le couple Weasley entra dans la pièce. Si Arthur ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, cela était bien différent pour sa femme.

-Arthur, Mrs Weasley, soyez les bienvenus.

Elle désigna les deux fauteuils devant son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire. Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'Efie revienne avec un plateau et les serve avant de reporter son attention sur le couple de roux.

Arthur Weasley avait une mine soucieuse, un léger pli barrant son front. Amélia et lui se connaissaient depuis des années et se croisaient régulièrement au Ministère. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils étaient au-delà de simples collègues. Peu de monde savait qu'Amélia avait été fiancée avec Bilius Weasley, le frère ainé d'Arthur, pas même Molly. La mort de ce dernier l'avait secouée et elle avait refusé le moindre mariage depuis.

Le visage de Molly Weasley portait une expression que la matriarche des Bones n'appréciait pas. Un mélange de résolution, d'inquiétude et de colère. Elle était prête à parier qu'Arthur aurait souhaité être seul plutôt qu'accompagné de sa femme…

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda affablement Amélia.

-Nous aimerions voir nos fils, dit Arthur.

Lady Bones acquiesça, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Visiblement, le patriarche des Weasley avait fait les choses dans les règles. Il n'avait pas prévenu les jumeaux de son passage et se présentait directement auprès du Chef de famille. Car après tout, en acceptant que ses enfants viennent chez elle, il lui donnait la responsabilité parentale le temps de leur séjour.

-Ils ont des choses à nous dire, les petits… s'indigna sa femme.

-Il suffit, Molly ! coupa sourdement Arthur avant de se tourner vers leur hôtesse. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ma femme, Altesse.

-Ce n'est rien, Comte, je suis cependant heureuse de voir que les manières de vos fils tiennent plus de vous que de votre épouse.

Molly voulut bondir sous l'insulte ouverte, mais Arthur la retint.

-Molly, siffla-t-il. Fais attention à ce que tu dis et à ce que tu fais. Ne porte pas préjudice au nom des Wealsey et des Prewett !

-Que…

Amélia Bones esquissa un sourire amusé en notant que ce devait bien être la première fois que la sorcière était vraiment reprise par son mari. Et ce changement devait la surprendre, à la vue de ses yeux écarquillés. Puis la sorcière rondouillette inspira profondément et ce qu'Amélia vit lui plut. Molly Weasley était une Prewett de naissance, et elle n'avait pas oublié toute l'étiquette apprise durant son enfance.

-Nos fils nous inquiètent, murmura la sorcière après s'être excusée. C'est un honneur d'avoir été convié au bal des Saturnalia de Lord Selwyn, mais ils ont refusé toute aide pour leur robe de soirée.

-Nous les avons vu, déclara doucement Arthur. Il est de notoriété connue que nous ne sommes pas riches et les robes qu'ils porteront pour l'occasion sont bien au-dessus de nos moyens.

Amélia Bones croisa ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir leur inquiétude. En cas d'aide financière externe, cela pouvait être perçu comme une dette d'honneur. Les Weasley seraient donc redevable envers autrui de favoriser leur retour dans le monde et peu de sorciers acceptaient facilement de contracter ce genre de dettes.

-Je vais chercher vos fils, déclara la matriarche des Bones en se levant.

Si Arthur se doutait que ses leçons d'étiquette sorcière allaient être mises en application par ses fils, il resta malgré tout surpris quand les jumeaux arrivèrent. Quant à Molly, elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.

Fred et George avaient changé, même si c'était relativement discret. Un maintien un peu plus altier, des vêtements sobres mais indéniablement de bonne facture, une tenue entièrement sorcière sans le moindre ajout de vêtements moldus… Par contre, la lueur d'espièglerie n'avait pas disparu.

-Salut, M'man !

-Pa ! compléta son jumeau.

-Frédéric et George Wealsey ! cria Molly. Qu'est-ce que vous portez, par Merlin ?

-Des vêtements, m'man, s'étonna Fred.

-Je crois qu'elle sous-entend qu'ils sont chers, Forge, soupira son jumeau.

-Ahhh…

-Les enfants, intervint Arthur, empêchant à temps sa femme de prendre la parole. Nous sommes seulement inquiets que vous ayez contracté une dette d'honneur.

-Pas de soucis, nous avons…

-… tout payé nous même ! termina George.

-Comment ? Avec quel argent ? Oh Arthur, nos fils sont des…

-Molly, tais-toi ! tonna Arthur en remarquant le regard blessé de ses deux fils préférés. Je refuse que tu appelles nos fils des voleurs ! Laissez-moi deviner, reprit-il en regardant Fred et George. Crèmes-canari ?

-Entre autres, sourit douloureusement Fred.

-Vous avez toujours eu un talent pour les potions et la métamorphose, acquiesça Arthur. Je suis fier de vous.

-Mais Arthur…

-Molly. Nos deux garçons sont des génies dans les farces. Je refuse que tu les rendes malheureux en les poussant à travailler au Ministère ou en dénigrant leur travail ! Leur petit commerce de Farces et Attrapes dans Poudlard fonctionne et je ne vois pas pourquoi je les en empêcherais !

-Tu... tu savais ? demandèrent avec surprise les jumeaux.

-Je sais que vous vendez vos petites inventions auprès de vos camarades, oui. La première fois que j'ai entendu parler d'un enfant s'étant rendu volontairement malade, j'ai pensé à vous immédiatement. Je sais aussi que vos… fournisseurs ne sont pas des plus légaux mais….

-Arthur ! Tu parles de la Co…

-Silence, femme !

Molly se retrouva malgré elle contrainte par les liens du mariage et écarquilla les yeux, totalement ahurie du comportement autoritaire du si habituellement calme Monsieur Weasley.

-Bien… Je disais, je me moque que vos fournisseurs soient liés à la Cour des Mirages. Faites juste attention à vous. Ne cherchez surtout pas à les tromper. Je ne veux pas avoir à enterrer mes fils.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Si leur mère, sans la moindre surprise, fulminait et tempêtait en silence, après s'être remise de sa surprise, leur père semblait de glace.

-Pas de reproches ?

-De menaces ?

-De leçons ?

Arthur Weasley soupira puis attira ses fils, qui pour son malheur étaient déjà plus grands que lui, dans une étreinte.

-Je suis votre père, murmura-t-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi présent que votre mère à vous couver, mais je suis un bon observateur… Après Charlie, je me doutais bien que vous deux suivriez son chemin…

Arthur Weasley ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Durant la guerre, il avait également négocié avec la Cour des Mirages pour aider sa famille. Il avait volé des données confidentielles au Ministère en échange de protections pour le Terrier. Des protections bien trop chères en temps normal pour lui et que Dumbledore n'avait pas pu poser. L'homme n'était pas un expert en Runes, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire et il avait dû l'avouer aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quand ces derniers lui avaient demandé de l'aide pour se protéger des représailles Mangemortes.

Il savait de source sûre que tant que les contrats étaient respectés, la Cour des Mirages ne représentait pas un danger, au contraire. Elle offrait une certaine protection à ses vieux alliés afin de s'assurer une forme de fidélité. L'illégalité de leurs actions gênait Arthur, mais il ne pouvait s'en plaindre sans être un hypocrite. Savoir que trois de ses fils avaient des liens étroits avec la Maffia magique ne l'enchantait pas… mais il l'acceptait et respectait leurs choix de vie. Après tout, Fred, George et Charlie n'étaient pas connus pour respecter les règles.

Il ne restait plus qu'à subir les reproches de sa femme et, au pire, lui dire tout ce qu'ils devaient à la Cour des Mirages… juste leur vie.

Fred et George restèrent choqués pendant un long moment, bien après que leurs parents soient partis régler leurs histoires de famille au Terrier. Leur père savait exactement ce que faisait Charlie. Il savait aussi qu'ils étaient en lien avec les Cours, même s'il ne suspectait pas Vladmir…

-Ça va, vous deux ? demanda Vladmir en s'asseyant à leurs côtés dans un des nombreux salons de la demeure des Bones.

-Notre père sait, marmonna Fred.

-Mais il ne nous a rien dit, continua George. On pensait qu'il…

-Qu'il nous en voudrait, nous ferait la morale mais…

-Rien… et il a dit qu'il savait également pour Charlie.

Le Russe resta silencieux quelques instants. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avaient raconté les jumeaux et même de temps en temps Ronald, quand ils faisaient une partie d'échecs. Molly Weasley était une vraie mère poule, couvant ses enfants mais capable d'être une vraie furie, avec une voix de banshee. Elle était pro-moldu et considérait la plupart des traditions sorcières comme désuètes. A l'inverse, Arthur était le partisan de l'auto-apprentissage. Il laissait ses enfants vivre leur vie et apprendre de leurs erreurs. Il était celui qui leur avait enseigné toutes les traditions, considérant qu'elles constituaient un héritage et une culture qui ne devaient pas disparaitre.

-Vous êtes des idiots, soupira Vladmir. Même s'il n'est pas toujours là comme l'est votre mère, je pense que c'est le plus observateur des deux. Et il vous soutient, que voulez-vous de plus ?

-Rien… on est juste…

-Sous le choc…

Vladmir ricana et les laissa à leur introspection. Personne ne put tirer les jumeaux de leur état d'hébétude durant toute la soirée.

Heureusement, le lendemain, avant même que le courrier n'arrive, tous les adolescents s'étaient réunis dans la salle à manger familiale pour le petit déjeuner, avec de sublimes plumes aux lieux de leurs cheveux habituels. Autant dire que les jumeaux avaient retrouvé la forme. Seule l'arrivée des chouettes postales sauva Fred des griffes d'Hermione, tandis que George était aux prises avec une Clarisse Selwyn très friande de ses cheveux normaux au lieu du duvet saumon sur sa tête.

Hermione, tout comme Vlad et Neville, avait reçu une lettre. Elle daigna donc arrêter d'ensorceler Fred pour pouvoir lire sa lettre. A peine l'eut elle décacheté qu'elle se mit à sauter dans tous les sens, des plumes rouges volant dans tous les sens.

-Qui veut venir visiter le Palais de Buckingham ? s'écria Hermione, la joie resplendissant sur son visage. Fred avait réalisé un repli stratégique avec son jumeau à l'autre bout de la table, aux côtés d'une Amélia Bones aux plumes d'un or lumineux particulièrement amusée par les visages des adolescents. Elle avait déjà pris plusieurs photos discrètement pour les différents parents…

-Je croyais que le palais n'était ouvert que l'été ? s'étonna Kévin, lissant ses plumes cobalt avec une certaine vanité.

Hermione brandit sa lettre sous le nez de son ami. Une lettre écrite par ses parents.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Nous t'attendons avec impatience pour réveillonner le 31. Tu nous manques beaucoup mais ton père et moi sommes heureux que tu profites des vacances avec tes amis. Pense à nous ramener des photos du bal surtout ! _

_Je tenais aussi à te signaler que pour la première fois, le palais de Buckingham sera ouvert pendant les deux semaines des vacances d'hiver. La Reine est en Ecosse pour un mois et elle a autorisé l'ouverture au public ! Tu voulais tellement y aller, petite ! Comme tu es sur Londres, on s'est dit que tu pourrais convaincre tes amis de t'y accompagner. _

_Nous t'aimons, _

_Maman et Papa. _

-Je ne l'ai jamais visité, avoua Kévin en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Ca m'intéresse, déclara Vlad en soufflant pour dégager son front d'une plume agaçante, d'un blanc neigeux. Neville, derrière eux, acquiesça la bouche pleine des délicieux pancakes réalisés par le cuisinier des Bones, ignorant royalement son plumage orange surprenant.

-Je viens aussi ! s'écria Luna, des plumes d'un jaune canari identique à son cousin volant autour d'elle. Clarisse s'enthousiasmait également, oubliant totalement son problème de capillarité. Les jumeaux, satisfaits de n'avoir reçu aucune beuglante de leur mère pour le petit-déjeuner, décidèrent de les rejoindre.

-Sans façon, grogna Drago en finissant de beurrer son toast, ses plumes brillantes d'un vert très serpentard. Théo, à côté de lui, se désista également, marmonnant qu'il s'y était déjà rendu de force avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Une histoire sur son paternel le contraignant à voir le signe du pouvoir moldu pour comprendre leur gouvernement plus tard, Susan sourit en regardant le palais à travers les vitres de la petite salle à manger.

-J'ai déjà visité plusieurs fois le palais, sourit-elle.

-Il y a des Nargoles, frissonna Léonis, le regard perdu sur les grilles dorées du palais de Buckingham.

-Il a peur des Nargoles, murmura Luna à l'oreille de Vlad.

-Pourtant, ils ne mordent pas, s'amusa le Russe.

Luna se contenta d'hausser les épaules devant la mine effrayée de son cousin et Mary-Ann déclara doucement qu'elle restait avec lui.

-Je croyais que tu voulais vraiment le visiter, Pap' ? s'étonna Kévin en caressant les plumes d'un bleu pâle de sa sœur.

-Oui, mais je sais qu'on pourra y retourner cet été, grand-frère ! Je ne veux pas laisser Léonis tout seul avec les Nargoles !

Kévin regarda les grands yeux bleus lumineux de sa sœur, pleins de supplications et il soupira, certain de se faire taquiner par la suite.

-Oui, on y retournera, céda-t-il, s'attirant des gloussements moqueurs de toute la table.

C'est ainsi que Hermione et Kévin avaient conseillé les sorciers de sang-purs sur les tenues moldues à porter… après avoir résolu leur problème de chevelure ! Sans surprise, aucun des sang-purs n'avait accepté de porter un jeans, même les jumeaux. Neville avait qualifié le tissu de pierre ponce, tandis que Vlad marmonnait sur le manque de goût des moldus, alors qu'il était pourtant habitué à se promener parmi eux. Finalement, leurs vêtements semblaient un peu étranges sur des enfants de 11 à 16 ans, mais ils étaient tous indéniablement élégants.

C'est ainsi que la petite bande se dirigea vers le palais, à quelques centaines de mètres de la demeure de la famille Bones.

Une petite heure plus tard, au milieu du poste de commande de la sécurité du Palais Royal, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs favoris blancs et vêtu d'un costume sur mesure en laine discutait avec un des gardes du palais, une tasse de thé à la main.

Lord Candlers était habitué à croiser des groupes de visiteurs au sein de Buckingham Palace. Après tout, le Palais Royal était ouvert aux touristes en tout genre. Il abhorrait les touristes asiatiques, à mitrailler les moindres coins des couloirs. Il n'appréciait pas les américains, qui parlaient toujours très forts et se considéraient en terrain conquis car ils usaient de la langue de Shakespeare. Les continentaux, avec leurs accents chantants méditerranéens ou plus rugueux des pays de l'est le rendaient toujours mélancolique, le renvoyant au soleil ou aux grandes forêts alpines. Seuls les anglais n'étaient pas de parfaits idiots et agissaient avec la déférence nécessaire à un domaine royal.

Enfin… Lord Candlers était habitué à croiser des touristes durant l'été… Cette année, c'était différent. Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, sa Majesté avait décidé de se rendre en Ecosse et pour la première fois, le palais avait été ouvert pendant la période hivernale. Il fallait avouer que les vues sur le parc enneigé, associées aux richesses des appartements d'état faisait un contraste féérique.

Il en résultait que le palais était à nouveau envahi par les touristes. Bien qu'en raison de la saison, peu de monde se pressait à l'entrée et les quelques-uns qui s'aventuraient, étaient généralement excités par les fêtes de fin d'années, Dieu merci.

Alors, quand un des gardes s'approcha de lui pour lui annoncer qu'un groupe de jeunes adolescents visitaient _seuls_, _calmement et sans bruit_ Buckingham Palace, le chef de la sécurité demanda à ce que le système de vidéo surveillance lui montre la petite bande.

Ce qu'il vit le réconforta légèrement. Malgré les images peu précises, sur lesquelles les techniciens travaillaient depuis le début de la mise en place quelques années auparavant, il pouvait reconnaitre les postures. Aucun vandale ne se tenait aussi droit ni ne se déplaçait avec cette démarche à la fois assurée et apaisante. Cette démarche n'était visible que dans les milieux aristocratiques ou bourgeois… les vieux milieux, à en juger la galanterie d'un des garçons qui ouvrit la porte devant les demoiselles sans que cela ne choque aucun membre du groupe inconnu.

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus par la Chambre des Lords que certains de leurs enfants allaient visiter le palais ? marmonna le garde responsable des vidéos surveillances.

Lord Candlers ne put qu'acquiescer et soupira à l'idée que quelque chose arrive à ces enfants durant la visite.

-Quelle est leur localisation ?

-Ils arrivent dans la salle de bal.

-Bien, Standley, avec moi.

Le garde acquiesça et escorta Lord Candlers depuis le poste de commande jusqu'à la salle de bal. Les adolescents et enfants y étaient encore, discutant à voix basse dans le respect des lieux. Lord Candlers ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais ils avaient les yeux levés vers les impressionnants lustres qui dominaient la salle. Une petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs semblait plus particulièrement intéressée et se tenait au bras d'un jeune homme dont les traits lui semblaient particulièrement familiers.

-Lord Potter ? souffla soudain Lord Candlers, pâlissant légèrement.

Le jeune homme se tourna immédiatement, dardant un regard d'un vert profond et surnaturel sur lui. Les autres enfants se turent et observèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le garde à ses côtés ne broncha pas devant l'examen minutieux qu'ils subirent, bien que Lord Candlers se sente mal à l'aise. Plusieurs des enfants lui semblaient une fois de plus familiers, comme si les visages lui rappelaient certaines tapisseries.

-En effet, acquiesça l'adolescent. Mais je suppose que vous évoquiez mon père, James Potter ?

-Je suis Lord Harold Candlers. Je connaissais votre père du temps où il siégeait au sein de la Chambre des Lords. Il était le premier Potter depuis des décennies à faire acte de présence et… Je m'égare, s'excusa le responsable de la sécurité de Buckingham Palace.

-Ne vous excusez pas, sourit le jeune Lord Potter. Beaucoup de monde en Angleterre se souvient de mon père.

Lord Candlers releva la phrase et surtout, le léger accent qui teintait la voix de l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

-Et je réponds depuis la mort de mes parents au nom de Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Lord Potter, rajouta diligemment Vlad.

-Ainsi, votre tante s'est occupée de vous. Je me souviens d'une jeune femme particulièrement énergique, sourit Lord Clandlers. La visite vous plait-elle ?

-Oui, Lord Candlers, sourit Clarisse. C'est la première fois que nous venons et c'est vraiment impressionnant.

La jeune fille faisait partie des enfants dont les visages lui paraissaient terriblement familiers.

-Voici Clarisse Selwyn et Hermione Granger, sourit la jeune fille rêveuse. Neville Londubat et Kévin Entwhistle. Les jumeaux qui explorent les miroirs sont Fred et George Weasley et je suis Luna Lovegood.

Lord Candlers pâlit une nouvelle fois, très légèrement, en comprenant pourquoi les visages lui paraissaient familiers. Tout moldu qu'il soit, il était le responsable de la sécurité de la Reine et le monde des sorciers n'était pas un mystère pour lui, s'il devait assurer au mieux sa protection. Il connaissait donc l'histoire du monde magique, les principaux sorts… Un fait qui l'avait énormément intrigué était la présence de vieilles lignées magiques dont les caractères spécifiques permettaient de rattacher les membres entre eux. Un blond argenté pour les Malefoy, un roux lumineux pour les Wealsey et les Prewett, des yeux gris pour les Black…

Il allait devoir faire un rapport à la Reine et cela dès que possible. Autant voir un Potter ne le choquait pas trop mais… que faisaient une bande de jeunes sorciers de la vieille aristocratie en plein cœur du siège de la monarchie des sans-magie ?

-Nous sommes seulement ici pour visiter, déclara doucement la jeune Lovegood à voix basse. Notre roi revient et nous retrouvons les racines de notre histoire.

Lord Candlers avait une ouïe excellente. Bien plus développée que la plupart des personnes. Et les paroles de la jeune fille n'auraient pas dû arriver à ses oreilles… En temps normal. Sauf que ce dernier avait entendu les moindres paroles de Luna.

Il resta immobile alors que le petit groupe reprenait sa visite après l'avoir salué. Il les regarda partir, son cerveau réfléchissant à tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la déclaration de la jeune fille.

-Lord Candlers ? s'inquiéta le garde, ramenant le responsable de la sécurité à la réalité.

-Sandley…

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Contactez le secrétaire de la Reine. Je dois parler à sa Majesté, immédiatement. Prévenez-le également que je souhaite rencontrer Lord Malefoy d'ici quelques jours.

L'Alliance, ignorant totalement l'effervescence qu'ils laissaient derrière eux au sein du Palais Royal, étaient déjà partis se préparer pour les Saturnalia. Constantin et Jane Selwyn, les parents de Clarisse, étaient venus chercher toute la petite troupe d'enfants et d'adolescents, excités par le bal.

Contrairement aux nombreuses personnes attendues dans la soirée, les enfants avaient été conviés à se préparer directement dans la demeure de Lord Selwyn. Une invitation surprenante en soit car elle sous-entendait qu'ils étaient des hôtes de marque.

Elle permettait aussi aux adolescents de découvrir le merveilleux et très étendu manoir Selwyn… car manoir était un peu restrictif pour la demeure principale de la famille Selwyn. En effet, le « manoir » était en réalité un petit village, un village conçu autour d'un immense château du Moyen-Age.

Rares étaient les sorciers qui avaient connaissance de l'ancienneté de la famille Selwyn. Elle était antérieure à Merlin et constituait une des premières grandes lignées sorcières anglaises… enfin, plutôt galloise, comme préféraient le souligner les membres du Clan. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Selwyn comptaient trois branches, et plus de 50 membres. Et il fallait bien loger tous ces membres.

A l'heure actuelle, l'impressionnant château-fort était illuminé de mille-feux, brillant au milieu de la lande galloise, alors qu'il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi. La forteresse se trouvait au sommet d'une falaise escarpée battue par la mer d'Irlande et était actuellement recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige qui rendait les lieux encore plus surnaturels.

-C'est… magnifique, souffla Hermione alors que le Portoloin dépêché par Lord Selwyn déposait tout le monde à une certaine distance des bâtiments.

-Aussi incroyable que la première vision de Poudlard, acquiesça Luna.

Mary-Ann restait silencieuse, les yeux illuminés de stupeur alors qu'à ses côtés, Clarisse riait de son visage ébahi.

-Je suis ravi que ma demeure vous plaise, sourit Lord Selwyn aux côtés de son épouse, une femme plus jeune que lui d'une quinzaine d'années mais qui aimait sincèrement son époux et ses trois enfants.

-Mère, vous pensez que tout sera prêt ? s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

-Ma chérie, toute la famille prépare cet évènement depuis un mois. Il ne te reste plus qu'à mettre ta robe de bal et tout sera prêt, sourit affablement la mère de famille.

-Suivez-moi, les enfants, invita Constantin Selwyn. Les elfes de maison ont dû récupérer vos robes de bal. Des appartements ont été mis à votre disposition et vous êtes bien évidemment invités à rester pour la nuit.

-Je comprends pourquoi vous faites arriver vos invités à pieds, soupira Vladmir en remontant tranquillement le chemin pavé et parfaitement dégagé de la moindre neige par un charme.

-J'ai entendu dire que les palais russes étaient aussi d'incroyables merveilles d'architectures, rétorqua le maître des lieux.

-En effet, sourit le Russe. Mais ce sont des styles vraiment différents. Beaucoup plus artistiques et colorés, pour égayer l'hiver russe.

-Je dois dire que c'est assez agréable comme description, peut être que j'irais visiter votre beau pays, un jour.

Le badinage poli se poursuivit entre Vladmir et Lord Selwyn jusqu'à l'entrée dans le manoir de la famille galloise. Sans surprise, l'intérieur était décoré avec goût mais sans être toutefois ostentatoire. Rapidement, ils furent conduits dans les appartements qui leur étaient réservés et purent rapidement se préparer.

Inconnue des enfants, la salle de bal commençait déjà à se remplir. Située dans une serre attenante au manoir, le sol était recouvert d'une neige poudreuse qui ne fondait pas et qui ne glissait pas. Le moindre mouvement des invités soulevaient des flocons, les cristaux brillants de mille couleurs sous les lumières tamisées. Comme tous les ans, les robes étaient toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres, chaque sorcier et sorcière rivalisant pour avoir la plus belle robe à défaut du plus beau physique. Le tableau formé était magique et déjà, les murmures se faisaient entendre sur la réussite de la décoration.

Comme la tradition le voulait, Constantin Selwyn et son épouse s'avancèrent sur le palier de la salle à 18 heures précises. Immédiatement, la foule d'invités s'écarta autour d'eux, les laissant seuls sur une petite estrade jusque-là invisible.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à nos Saturnalia, commença Lord Selwyn après s'être jeté un petit sort pour que sa voix porte. Cette année a été riche en nouveautés, en découvertes. Cette année a également été riche de bouleversements, tant sociaux que politiques. En raison de cela, je souhaite introduire quelques personnes. Les premières, vous les connaissez déjà. Des rumeurs courent depuis déjà quelques temps mais malgré tout, ils peuvent être acclamés. Mesdames, Messieurs, fêtons le retour de Franck et Alice Londubat !

Des applaudissements impressionnants saluèrent l'arrivée des deux sorciers aux côtés de leur petite famille. Franck était un homme très charismatique de son temps d'Auror et il avait retrouvé tout son magnétisme. Alice, à ses côtés, était toujours la douce femme que de nombreuses personnes avaient connu, bien que douce ne caractérisait pas vraiment son tempérament lors de son travail d'Auror. Elle était alors une vraie lionne combative.

-Saluons leur retour, reprit doucement Jane Selwyn. Trois autres personnes vont vous être présentées. Ceux qui ont de la famille encore à Poudlard doivent les connaitre sous le surnom des Terreurs de Serpentard…

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans la foule, pour ceux qui effectivement en avait entendu parler.

-Le premier membre du trio infernal des Serpentards n'est ni plus ni moins que notre plus jeune fille, Clarisse Jane Selwyn.

La jeune fille apparut dans une robe lavande au bras de son plus vieux frère, un sourire identique à sa mère sur ses lèvres. Elle esquissa une révérence parfaite avant de venir au milieu de sa famille.

-Et forcément, en raison de l'amitié qui la lie avec les deux autres membres du trio, je vous présente la jeune Mary Annabel Entwhislte et Léonis Philius Lovegood !

Kévin s'avança, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa jeune sœur. Ses robes de Chevalier-Mage étaient assorties à celles de Mary-Ann, toutes les deux d'un bleu identique à leurs yeux. Les motifs différaient, mais leur tenue mettait en avant l'incroyable ressemblance entre les deux nés-moldus. A ses côtés, Amiphilius Lovegood portait des robes d'un jaune soutenu, identique à celles de son fils. Mais la couleur lumineuse ne nuisait pas à leur image, elle était parfaitement portée par les deux sorciers excentriques.

Des murmures se firent entendre, alors que beaucoup se souvenaient de la présentation de Kévin deux ans auparavant et que d'autres commentaient la couleur chaleureuse des deux Lovegood. Les hommes portaient généralement des couleurs sombres pour les bals et ils bouleversaient les habitudes.

Mary-Ann s'inclina aussi gracieusement que l'avait fait Clarisse et Léonis se courba rapidement sous les applaudissements nourris.

-Je ne peux que vous conseiller de profiter de cette soirée. Que les astres veillent sur vous pour l'année à venir et qu'elle vous apporte richesse et prospérité.

Lentement, la musique s'éleva pour la première danse de la soirée, mais l'attention était concentrée non pas sur les débutants, mais sur l'estrade. Car un certain nombre de personnes qui avaient été remarquées absentes avant l'arrivée de Lord Selwyn se tenaient maintenant à ses côtés.

Les membres des Cinq Familles, les Malefoy, les Londubat et les Lovegood discutaient tranquillement tout en regardant les jeunes débutants rejoindre la piste de danse. Tradition oblige, les jeunes adolescents présentés lors des Saturnalia devaient ouvrir le bal. Neville dansait avec Mary-Ann en douceur, tandis que Clarisse et Léonis formaient un couple harmonieux.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les différentes mélodies s'enchainèrent, alors que différents groupes se créaient et se défaisaient, échangeant nouvelles et rumeurs, discutant travail, politique, mode…

Le principal sujet de discussion était évidemment les Cinq Familles. L'apparition d'un parti royaliste avait eu l'effet voulu et beaucoup de sorciers commençaient à évoquer la possibilité du retour d'un roi sur le trône de l'Angleterre magique.

Le deuxième sujet de discussion était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au grand dam de Vladmir et de Cédric, tous deux présents à la soirée. Ils avaient arrêtés de compter le nombre de personnes qui étaient venus les féliciter pour la première tâche ou les critiquer d'utiliser de la Magie Noire. Autant les premiers agaçaient les deux champions, autant les seconds avaient le don de rendre Cédric furieux et Vlad très amusé.

Mais Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore faisaient aussi parler d'eux. Car non seulement Franck et Alice Londubat s'étaient réveillés, mais le Chicaneur, puis la Gazette des Sorciers pour ne pas être en reste, avaient écrit des articles incriminants les deux sorciers. Les spéculations allaient bon train pour découvrir les raisons de Dumbledore. Car les Cinq Familles et l'Alliance ne voulaient pas parler des prophéties.

Et le dernier sujet de discussion concernait la présence de créatures magiques. Car une délégation de vampires, de loup-garous, de sirènes et même de vélanes se trouvaient dans la pièce, se mélangeant peu aux autres invités.

Finalement, alors que 23h sonnait, il fut temps de célébrer la cérémonie de Saturnalia. Les invités se retrouvèrent dans une immense grotte cachée dans les falaises. Tous les sorciers pouvaient sentir la magie pulser autour d'eux à cause de la proximité avec les lignes telluriques magiques. Quant aux créatures magiques, elles sentaient déjà une pointe de puissance supérieure à la normale. La Magie était fière que ses enfants la célèbrent. Après que chaque sorcier ait déposé une fleur ou un fruit sur le vieil autel taillé dans la pierre, Magia accepta toutes les offrandes et elles disparurent dans une puissante vague de pouvoir brut.

La déferlante magique était légèrement euphorisante pour les sorciers et peu de monde réalisa qu'une personne venait de s'évanouir. Hermione venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de Drago lorsque la vague de magie de Saturnalia traversa la grotte. Et toutes celles qui le virent savaient exactement ce qu'était la jeune lionne de Gryffondor.

Caïn Artorius fut le premier à réagir. Comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, il avait surveillé avec une attention discrète le joyau qu'était la Licorine durant toute la soirée. Il vit immédiatement les signes de son malaise et le Vampire attrapa la jeune femme et usa de ses dons vampiriques pour lui faire quitter en toute discrétion la grotte. Il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer la réaction anormale de la jeune femme à des sorciers trop curieux.

Heureusement, les cérémonies clôturaient toujours les bals et les amis proches d'Hermione n'eurent pas besoin de cacher leur inquiétude longtemps avant de se précipiter au chevet de leur amie. Malheureusement, ils ne purent la réanimer malgré les excellents Médicomages des Selwyn. Ils se résolurent à la rapatrier au manoir Londubat avec plusieurs personnes supplémentaires, avant d'en informer les parents d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? supplia la mère d'Hermione en se précipitant dans le manoir des Londubat, quelques heures plus tard. Elle ignora l'elfe de maison ronchon qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte, bien trop inquiète pour sa fille pour faire preuve de sa politesse habituelle.

Derrière elle, son mari la calma d'une main apaisante et se tourna vers Augusta qui descendait les escaliers monumentaux de son hall d'entrée.

-Bonjour, Augusta, où est Hermione ?

-Dans une chambre, mais je dois vous prévenir avant de ne pas réagir violemment, dit la matriarche en s'approchant d'eux.

-Elle est blessée ? sanglota Janett Granger.

-Non, mais elle n'est pas seule.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'inquiéta Stan, son père.

-Vous a-t-elle déjà parlé des Licorines ? s'enquit Augusta.

-Oui. Elle nous a raconté les légendes des plus grandes magiciennes bénies par… les licornes ?

-En effet. Je pense qu'elle a omis de vous signaler qu'elle en était une.

-Que… Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?! Et que diable… Hum !

Stan Granger jeta un regard offusqué à Augusta, qui venait de le faire taire d'un geste de main.

-Son statut est si rare qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne le sache, soupira la vieille sorcière. Pour le moment, on a réussi à conserver secret son état.

-Et en quoi cela est pertinent dans sa situation ? demanda doucement la mère d'Hermione.

-Il est probable que son coma soit lié à son statut. Elle serait dans une transe assez particulière, d'après la seule personne à avoir rencontré une Licorine, marmonna Augusta en songeant au vampire orgueilleux quelques étages au-dessus... Pour le moment, on ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera.

-Ce n'est pas tout, devina Janett tout en jetant un regard perturbé à son mari, rendu silencieux par le sort d'Augusta.

-Eh bien, elle n'est pas seule. Cinq personnes sont autour d'elle pour la protéger…

-Cinq ? C'est un peu extrême, non ? Et ses amis ?

-Disons qu'ils ne se font pas mutuellement confiance, renifla Augusta.

-Développez !

-Eh bien, nous avons Caïn, Seigneur Vampire. Il ne fait pas confiance à Jack, Loup-garou et Alpha de la Meute de Londres, et la réciproque est valable. Je ne veux pas évoquer la haine Vélanes/Sirènes, d'où le fait que Tiana et Marcus ne se supportent pas. Quant aux tensions entre les Créatures dites des Ténèbres comme les vampires et les Loup-garous et les Créatures de la Lumière telles que les Vélanes et les Sirènes… Le seul relativement accepté est le seigneur Folblang, mais les quatre autres refusent de laisser un Hobgobelin auprès de la Licorine. Il serait trop tenter de l'enlever, d'après eux…

Augusta sourit en voyant les deux moldus s'évanouir. Le problème était temporairement régler. Maintenant, il fallait éloigner les créatures magiques d'Hermione avant que ses amis ne s'en chargent de manière moins diplomatique…

A quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, Vladmir ne pouvait que soupirer, sa baguette le démangeant. Depuis des années qu'il connaissait Hermione et surtout depuis qu'elle était devenue une Dame-à-la-Licorne, il se doutait que les choses allaient finir par mal se passer avec les autres Créatures Magiques. Mais là, pour la première fois, il voyait les réelles conséquences et il brulait de jeter des maléfices aux créatures magiques présentes.

Pour le moment, les cinq représentants des principaux peuples du monde magique anglais se dévisageaient en silence au-dessus du corps endormi d'Hermione. Il pouvait entendre le grognement menaçant de Drago alors qu'il était assis au bas du lit, son œil rouge dévisageant les uns après les autres les différents mâles. Seule la Vélane n'était pas menaçante en elle-même, mais ses intentions le restaient.

Kévin et Neville se tenaient adossés au mur, en silence, se contentant d'observer le drame qui se jouait devant eux. Mais Vladmir pouvait voir qu'ils se tenaient prêts à intervenir au moindre geste menaçant et que, comme lui, cela les démangeait. Un sorcier seul contre un vampire ne pouvait gagner, mais deux sorciers étaient suffisants. Les autres créatures magiques étaient rapides, mais rien n'équivalait la vitesse vampirique.

Hermione était une amie qu'ils protégeraient tous, même contre les autres Créatures Magiques.

-Les parents d'Hermione sont ici, grogna Augusta en entrant brusquement. Je vous conseille de partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

-Je ne partirais pas, soupira Caïn. Je ne veux pas semer la zizanie, mais je suis incapable de laisser une jeune Licorine en sachant qu'elle ne peut se protéger seule.

-Tous nos instincts hurlent de rester, acquiesça Marcus, dans cette étrange bulle qui l'avait protégé toute la soirée pendant les Saturnalia.

-Alors, au moins, restez cacher, soupira Augusta. Ses parents sont moldus.

-Elle est une née-moldue ? s'étonna Tania, la Vélane.

-Oui. Aucun ancêtre magique sur un millénaire, ça a été vérifié avec Kévin aussi, dit Vladmir en prévision de la question suivante.

-Surprenant, déclara Caïn. Morgane avait un parent sorcier, un puissant, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas connu Circée, mais c'était pareil d'après mon premier Maître.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda finalement la Vélane avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas tort. Plus un vampire était âgé, plus il était puissant.

-Un certain âge, éluda Caïn et…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur les parents d'Hermione. Ces derniers se figèrent en voyant les personnes présentes. Il fallait avouer que s'ils connaissaient bien le groupe d'adolescents et Augusta, les autres personnes présentes n'étaient pas humaines. La peau grise du premier associé à ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant était sans conteste le vampire. L'homme dans sa bulle d'eau ne pouvait être qu'une sirène, et les deux autres dégageaient un quelque chose… un magnétisme animal et passionnel. Quant au dernier… tout en lui hurlait « danger ». Les instincts des humains étaient bons, songèrent tous les présents en remarquant qu'aussi bien Janett que Stan évitaient comme la peste de s'approcher du Hobgobelin.

Ressentant tous la frayeur des nouveaux venus, les cinq créatures magiques décidèrent de se tasser dans un coin pour les laisser seuls, sans toutefois quitter la pièce.

-Ignorez-les, conseilla Kévin en s'avançant. Ils sont un peu surprotecteurs. Une histoire en lien avec son statut de Licorine.

-Augusta nous a prévenus de manière directe, marmonna Stan en jetant un regard perçant à la vieille sorcière qui se contentait de lui sourire.

Après avoir pris le temps de se renseigner sur l'état de leur fille et de se rassurer, les parents d'Hermione se tournèrent finalement en direction du groupe d'étrangers.

-Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Caïn Arthorius, Vampire, Seigneur d'Angleterre et à la tête du plus grand Clan londonien.

-Vous ne… ressemblez pas vraiment au vampire décrit par Mione… murmura Janett.

-Je suis un ancien esclave africain. Notre peau devient grise au lieu de blanche, consentit à expliquer Caïn.

-Je suis Jack Ripper, Loup-garou Alpha de la Meute de Londres.

-Jack Ripper ? frémit Stan. Un lien avec…

-Mon père, malheureusement, admit sombrement Jack.

-Marcus, chef des Sirènes du Lac Noir. Hermione m'a déjà rencontré à Poudlard.

-Vous habitez Poudlard ?

-Poudlard abrite de nombreuses créatures magiques… C'est un des plus vieux havres de paix de la Grande Bretagne.

-Je suis Klorgin Folblang, un Seigneur Hobgobelin d'Angleterre. Je suis un des principaux chefs gobelins d'Europe occidentale.

-Vous êtes dangereux, murmura Janett.

-Plus que vous ne le pensez, admit le Hobgobelin en dévoilant une rangée de dents très pointues. Plus que la plupart des créatures magiques que vous pourriez rencontrer.

-Et vous ? demanda Stan en se demandant ce que lui réservait la seule femme parmi eux.

-Tania, prêtresse des Vélanes de France.

-De France ?

-Eh bien, après des siècles, les sorciers anglais furent un peu trop racistes, nous avons choisi de rejoindre la France, bien plus ouverte aux créatures magiques. Mais nous concevons notre enclave à Poudlard pour les naissances. Donc techniquement, nous sommes anglais, ricana la Vélane.

-Les sorciers sont racistes ?

-Racistes, sexistes et ethnocentrés, grogna la femme.

-Devons-nous nous attendre à vous voir régulièrement ? s'enquit doucement Janett.

-Non. Nous vous laisserons en paix, sauf si Dame Hermione nous demande de vous protéger. Et nous ne la traquerons pas non plus…

Tous les sorciers savaient exactement que c'était partiellement faux. Ils n'allaient pas la traquer, mais plutôt la suivre discrètement dès qu'elle passera les 16 ans pour essayer de s'attirer les faveurs d'Hermione. Ils ne la laisseront pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aura pas officiellement de compagnon.

C'était une chose que les sorciers n'enviaient pas aux Créatures Magiques, quelques qu'elles soient. Ils cherchaient désespérément un compagnon, une âme qui restera à leurs côtés pour la vie. Les différences entre races ne rentraient pas en compte, puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un lien magique puissant.

Vladmir savait par exemple que Sergei avait passé la première partie de sa vie de vampire à pleurer Helga Poufsouffle et l'autre partie à chercher une compagne. Après quatre siècles, il avait abandonné l'idée de la trouver et avait passé les accords qui le liaient aux Kemenov. Il avait vaguement compris que Caïn était dans cette position également.

Finalement, après avoir attendu deux jours le réveil d'Hermione, tous durent se résoudre à son état. C'est donc le cœur lourd que tous repartirent dans leurs familles respectives en attendant le retour à Poudlard. Vlad était en Suède pour une course de Flightracing avec Kévin et Mary-Ann. Drago passait du temps avec ses amis de Serpentard à refaire le monde… ou le prévoir, selon le point de vue. Quant à Neville, il rattrapait le temps avec ses parents.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment le cœur à s'amuser. Les jours passaient et Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Les premiers membres de l'Alliance lui rendaient visite tous les jours au manoir des Londubat, lui racontant leur journée, lisant des livres… Tous tournaient en rond, attendant son retour parmi eux. Vladmir avait terminé premier à sa course pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le fêter et il s'était contenté de poser le petit trophée sur la table de chevet d'Hermione, lui dédiant sa victoire et priant la magie qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Kévin et Drago pensaient la même chose. Quant à Neville, malgré sa joie d'avoir ses parents avec lui, il regardait souvent en direction de la chambre de son amie. Kévin avait même arrêté de se plaindre des bals et des mauvaises surprises qui l'attendait, bien trop miné par l'état de son amie.

Les quatre membres de l'Alliance côtoyaient régulièrement les cinq créatures magiques se relayant continuellement au chevet d'Hermione. Pas une seconde ne passait sans un des gardiens silencieux.

Kévin et Vladmir, peu rassurés par leur présence et surtout, leurs intentions futures, avaient mis une sécurité supplémentaire autour d'Hermione. Ils ne voulaient pas apprendre qu'elle avait disparu en direction du Monde Souterrain, de Londres ou Merlin sait où. La jeune sorcière était donc gardée par trois serpents de glace particulièrement ulcérés de l'état de la jeune fille et l'état émotionnel en résultant de leurs sorciers.

Lorsque le jeudi soir arriva, l'Alliance dut finalement se résoudre à prévenir les autres membres de l'état de santé de la lionne avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent le lendemain, à Poudlard.

C'est donc particulièrement moroses que les jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de participer au bal du Solstice d'Hiver alors qu'Hermione était toujours dans cette transe étrange.

Puis arrivés à Poudlard, ils ignorèrent les regards inquiets des autres et rejoignirent le QG de l'Alliance. Ils se sentaient mal, sans la seule fille de leur groupe, sans leur Mione… Il leur manquait quelque chose.

-Hermione reviendra bientôt, sourit doucement André apparaissant avec Fumseck.

Le phénix chanta doucement en accord avec le Choixpeau et déposa le vénérable artefact sur la tête de Drago. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en écoutant les paroles mentales d'Andrade Serpentard.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, déclara doucement Rowena Serdaigle en apparaissant dans un des tableaux.

-Il leur manque un morceau du pentagramme, soupira Serpentard apparaissant lui aussi dans le tableau. C'est normal qu'ils se sentent mal. _Sasssly ? _

_-Oui, Fondateur ? _

Le basilic, qui avait dormi plusieurs mois tranquillement dans sa tanière le temps de se remettre d'une nouvelle mue, était enroulé sur lui-même dans un coin du laboratoire de potions, seule sa tête dépassant par la porte.

_-Reste avec eux._

Le basilic soupira et serpenta jusqu'au canapé pour venir se lover autour des quatre membres malheureux. Contrairement aux autres serpents, les basilics n'avaient pas la peau froide, mais plutôt chaude. En réaction à la soudaine chaleur autour d'eux, le canapé confortable et le chant apaisant de Fumseck, ils finirent par s'endormir, blottis tous ensembles.

Le lendemain matin, Severus entra dans la pièce et observa l'amas d'écailles sombres au milieu desquelles il pouvait apercevoir ses étudiants préférés. Il pouvait voir les mines soucieuses sur les visages endormis malgré le sommeil et il sourit à la bonne nouvelle qu'il apportait.

-Hum hum…

Les quatre ouvrirent les yeux lentement, l'inquiétude brillant dans leurs yeux fatigués alors qu'ils regardaient leur professeur préféré sévèrement, dressé devant eux. Sasssly, elle, encore fatiguée de sa mue, se contenta de siffler légèrement et de se rendormir.

-Hermione s'est réveillée, annonça le Maitre des Potions.

Drago se redressa brutalement, envoyant involontairement Kévin au sol après une glissade sur les écailles du basilic. Ce dernier râla légèrement mais finalement il se leva et sourit à leur professeur.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui. Elle aimerait vous parler et refuse de dire ce qui s'est passé durant sa transe à d'autres personnes que vous quatre. Mais elle a été très claire… Attendez…

Severus fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite lettre pourpre qui commençait déjà à fumer. Immédiatement, les quatre adolescents pâlirent en reconnaissant la Beuglante.

-D'après Hermione, vous êtes trop éloignés pour qu'elle puisse vous parler à travers les Gallions, alors elle a choisi cette alternative.

A cet instant, la lettre explosa dans les mains de Severus mais au lieu d'un hurlement ou de cris de rage, seule la voix calme et apaisante d'Hermione s'éleva.

_-Salut, les garçons ! Avant toute chose, je vais bien, rassurez-vous. Drago, je suis désolée, mais tu devras aller au bal sans moi. Je suis encore un peu trop faible pour me lever et j'ai un groupe de mères poules qui refusent de me laisser seule._

Derrière la voix d'Hermione, ils purent entendre pas moins de six grognements différents et quelques protestations sur le statut de « mère-poule ».

_-Je sais que vous vous êtes inquiétés. Ma mère et Augusta m'ont dit que vous passiez tous les jours me voir. J'ai légèrement gâché la fin de vos vacances… _continua Hermione, sa voix légèrement peinée_. Donc allez au bal, amusez-vous et venez me voir dimanche avec pleins de choses à me raconter ! Je vous embrasse !_

_PS : merci pour Sasha, Cassson et Casssa !_

La Beuglante se déchira en petits morceaux et les quatre étudiants échangèrent des regards alors que Severus méditait les derniers mots de la lettre.

-Vous avez laissé vos familiers veiller sur elle ?

-Oui. Cassson et Casssa sont sous forme de torque et Sasssha un bracelet. Si elle disparait, nous pourrons toujours la retrouver grâce à nos liens de familiers.

-La confiance règne ! ironisa Severus.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Kévin… Bon… on va peut-être prévenir les autres qu'Hermione va bien ?

-Je m'en charge, soupira Severus en métamorphosant un des canapés en lit. Vous, dormez un peu plus, vous faites peur.

Puis il poussa les quatre garçons sur le lit et pour faire bonne mesure, fit apparaitre un réveil qu'il régla pour midi. Il les abandonna pour finir de superviser les dernières préparations du bal, les confiants à la bonne garde d'un basilic, d'un phénix, d'un Choixpeau et de deux des Fondateurs.

C'est donc apaisés et reposés que les quatre étudiants se préparèrent finalement pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Vladmir et Kévin se changèrent dans leur dortoir. Le Russe avait adopté une tenue traditionnelle de son pays, aux couleurs vives. La tunique de laine d'un bleu vif rehaussé de broderies d'or lui tombait à mi-cuisse et était tenue par une ceinture d'un jaune profond à ses yeux à laquelle une dague de cérémonie était accrochée. Le manteau de fourrure posé sur ses épaules, d'un noir profond, portait les écussons de son clan, des Potter et de son statut de tsarévitch.

Kévin portait la tenue traditionnelle des chevaliers-mages, cette fois aux couleurs des Potter, leur blason recouvrant son dos. Les couleurs étaient tranchées, mêlant principalement l'argent et le carmin.

Il espérait juste que sa cavalière serait un minimum accordé au niveau vestimentaire. Cela faisait partie des nombreux faux pas possibles dans l'étiquette et tous les nés-moldus allaient être soigneusement surveillés par leur professeur de culture sorcière pour leur première application pratique de l'étiquette.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent le Hall d'entrée pour attendre leurs cavalières. Les lieux étaient bondés entre les étudiants attendant leur partenaire de bal et ceux qui piétinaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle dans l'espoir qu'elles s'ouvrent légèrement en avance.

Kévin et Vlad s'installèrent dans un des coins, facilement identifiables par la robe particulière du né-moldu. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude, ce qui pouvait se comprendre étant donné que les jumeaux Weasley lui dévoileraient bientôt le nom de sa cavalière. Maintenant qu'Hermione allait mieux, son stress et son malaise lié au bal était revenu en force, au grand amusement de Vlad.

Toutefois il n'était pas le seul à appréhender l'instant. La moitié de la population masculine actuellement présente à Poudlard - ce qui comprenait étudiants anglais, slaves et français - montrait également des signes de nervosité.

-Détends toi, sourit le russe, plus qu'amusé par l'état de son colocataire et ami.

-Me détendre ? siffla Kévin. On parle des jumeaux, là. Les plus grands farceurs depuis les Maraudeurs. Les calamités ambulantes. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont me dénicher une perle rare... mais je ne sais pas dans quel sens !

-Excusez-moi, Lord Enwthistle ?

Kévin se retourna et écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de s'incliner galamment. La jeune fille qui venait de les aborder faisait indéniablement partie de la délégation française. Bien que ses cheveux soient d'un brun sombre et qu'elle fut plus petite de Kévin, ses traits étaient indéniablement vélanes et sa robe d'un pourpre aux arabesques noires flattait sa silhouette sans toutefois être vulgaire comme certaines jeunes filles dans le Hall d'entrée. Et elle était parfaitement accordée à la robe de de Kévin.

-Que puis-je pour vous, jeune demoiselle ?

-Etre mon cavalier, rit la nouvelle venue.

Un coup d'œil en direction d'une bande de Gryffondors et plus particulièrement des jumeaux Weasley rassura le Serdaigle. C'était bien sa future cavalière.

-Je peux effectivement répondre à ce statut si vous me donnez votre nom.

-Je suis Adélaïde de Fombleau.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle de Fombleau. Je suis Lord Kévin Entwisthle, mais vous le saviez déjà. Voici mon Seigneur et meilleur ami, Vladmir Kemenov, Lord Potter.

La française réalisa une légère révérence alors que Vlad lui baisait galamment la main.

-La beauté de la Comtesse de Fombleau est célébrée à travers toute l'Europe et je ne peux que constater que la vôtre égale celle de votre mère, complimenta doucement Vladmir, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

-Vlad, n'importune pas ma cavalière, ricana Kévin. Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous un lien avec le Directeur Français de la Coopération Internationale ?

-Il s'agit de mon père, acquiesça Adélaïde. Vous êtes le premier anglais à faire le lien.

-Eh bien, les sorciers anglais ont une certaine tendance à se considérer comme le centre du monde, renifla Vladmir.

-Je vous pensais anglais.

-Bien que je sois né en Angleterre, je suis Russe, expliqua le concerné.

-Vlad !

Une petite fusée blonde sauta sur le Russe et ce dernier rit doucement en faisant descendre Luna de son dos avant de la faire tourner doucement sur elle-même.

-Tu es radieuse, complimenta-t-il.

La jeune Serdaigle avait adopté une robe typiquement russe et la portait admirablement bien. Son teint naturellement pâle et ses longs cheveux d'un blond clair remontés en petits chignons nattés la faisaient facilement passer pour une jeune russe et les couleurs choisies convenaient à ses yeux. La robe d'un bleu très doux était rehaussée de broderies à l'avant et sur les ourlets tandis que la chemise bouffante qui apparaissait dessous et la ceinture était du même jaune profond que celle de Vladmir.

-Vous êtes tous aussi beaux et belles que prévus, déclara tranquillement Neville, Pap babillant à son bras avec animation sur les décorations de glace qui donnaient un avant-goût de la Grande-Salle.

Il portait des robes de cérémonie d'un pourpre profond avec les blasons des Londubat tandis que Mary-Ann avait choisi une sublime robe de bal vaporeuse d'un rose pâle.

-Une débutante ? demanda doucement la cavalière de Kévin.

Il était facile de reconnaitre une jeune fille débutant dans le milieu mondain sorcier. Par tradition, elles portaient des robes aux couleurs pâles, synonymes de leur pureté. Elles les gardaient une année avant de pouvoir porter des couleurs plus vives comme le pourpre d'Adélaïde.

-Oui. Ma sœur a été présentée la semaine dernière aux Saturnalia. Drago ne viendra pas ? reprit-il après avoir introduit sa cavalière après de ses amis.

-Il devrait arriver, soupira Neville. Mais il peut se permettre d'être en retard, étant donné qu'Hermione n'est pas là.

-Hermione… c'est la jeune li… aïe !

-Désolé, souffla Kévin alors que sa cavalière le fusillait du regard en frottant son bras endolori. Mais le statut d'Hermione n'a pas été rendu public.

-Oh ! se contenta de dire Adélaïde en écarquillant les yeux. Toutes les vélanes de la délégation de Beaubatons avaient ressenti les perturbations bénéfiques dans la magie, causées par la présence d'Hermione. Elles avaient vite fait le lien entre ces perturbations et la jeune femme souriante en quatrième année.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, continua Adélaïde. Elle va bien ?

-Dame Tiana est à ses côtés, expliqua Vlad. Elle est entrée en transe durant les Saturnalia.

-Les transes des licorines sont toujours synonymes de changement, prophétisa la jeune vélane.

-Elles sont un lien entre le futur possible et le futur certain, compléta Luna.

Les deux étudiantes échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire, toute animosité naturelle envolée malgré leurs natures magiques contraires.

Les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent alors sur les étudiants de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang, aux côtés de leurs champions.

-Fleur est magnifique, soupira Adelaïde.

-Eh bien, elle a du charme, mais un caractère assez horrible, lâcha Vlad. Alors je vous trouve bien plus agréable.

-Merci, Lord Potter.

-Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plait ! tonna soudain la voix de McGonagall à travers le Hall d'entrée.

Vladmir présenta son bras à Luna qui s'y accrocha avec un sourire ravi, ignorant les regards de certaines étudiantes qui se demandaient pourquoi c'était la folle de Serdaigle qui accompagnait le Prince Potter.

Vlad et Luna échangèrent un regard en apercevant enfin la tenue de leur professeur de Métamorphose mais ils ne dirent rien. Seul un petit sourire en coin manifesta leur amusement vis-à-vis de la tenue traditionnelle écossaise au tartan de son clan, passablement étrange au milieu des étudiants tous mieux vêtus les uns que les autres.

Ils étaient les premiers à rejoindre la directrice adjointe et elle leur demanda de rester à côté de l'entrée le temps que les autres étudiants s'installent dans la salle.

-Eh Vlad ! Luna !

-Tu es beau, soupira Luna en dévisageant Cédric.

-Dois-je être jaloux ? s'inquiéta Vlad à l'instant où la cavalière de Cédric sortait exactement les mêmes mots.

-Miss Odgen, peut-être que vous devriez aller au bal avec moi, laissant ces deux-là ensembles ? rit Vlad.

-Non, tu es à moi pour la soirée ! protesta Luna en agitant une fleur étrange sous le nez du Russe, fleur qu'il lui avait offerte la veille dans le Poudlard-Express malgré leur état d'esprit. Fleur qu'il lui avait promise au début de vacances…

Le Serdaigle soupira en attrapant la fleur pour la glisser dans les mèches blondes.

-Elle est plus jolie sur toi que sur moi, petite fée !

-Eh bien, je ne me souvenais pas que tu sois si habile avec les dames, déclara Alekseï, accompagné d'une autre française de la délégation de Beaubâtons.

-C'est le charme russe, déclara Viktor d'une voix rauque. Tu as invité ton amie avec autant de talent que Vladmir Vassilievitch s'occupe de sa jeune dame.

-Eh bien, certains devraient en prendre de la graine, murmura Fleur alors que son cavalier, que Vlad reconnut comme Roger Davies. Il salua d'un signe de tête son camarade de maison, mais ce dernier ne le vit pas, perdu dans sa contemplation de la française. Il paraissait tellement ravi de l'accompagner que c'en était écœurant.

-Il est envahi de Joncheruines, marmonna Luna.

-Bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'est un Joncheruine, je confirme qu'il parait quelque peu idiot, soupira Matthieu en arrivant avec une serpentarde que ni Vlad ni Luna ne connaissaient. Cependant, elle lui adressa un petit geste poli. Comme tous les Serpentards, elle reconnaissait le pouvoir quand elle le voyait.

-Et où est ta cavalière ? s'enquit Cédric en regardant l'attrapeur Bulgare.

-Oui, Monsieur Krum, vous ne pouvez entrer sans votre cavalière ! déclara Minerva McGonagall d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je suis désolée du retard, Viktor, dit soudainement une petite voix essoufflée en arrivant derrière eux.

-Daphné ? s'étonna Vlad.

Daphné Greengrass lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de prendre le bras de son cavalier. Le Russe ne voulait même pas savoir comme la jeune fille s'y était prise. Il savait qu'elle était une fanatique de Quidditch et elle avait dû jouer de tous ses talents de manipulatrice pour réussir à attirer le célèbre joueur dans ses filets.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Kemenov, susurra la jeune fille, mais je n'ai rien fait !

Le sous-entendu « pour une fois » était clairement perceptible. Le Russe lui adressa un rictus moqueur, lui promettant qu'ils allaient en reparler. Daphné travaillait assez régulièrement avec l'Alliance et il pouvait la considérer comme une amie.

-Bien, mettez-vous en rang, les invités d'abord, Monsieur Diggory !

Les couples obéirent à la sévère professeure avant de faire leur entrée. Toute la salle les applaudit alors qu'ils étaient guidés vers la plus grande table, au centre de la pièce. Les membres du jury y étaient déjà installés.

-Il neige ? s'étonna Fleur en observant les flocons tomber depuis le plafond pour se déposer sur le givre qui semblait recouvrir les moindres pierres des murs.

-C'est un plafond magique, commença Davies, faisant soupirer les autres champions.

-*Tu aurais peut-être dû demander à Kemenov*, soupira Adelaïde alors qu'ils s'installaient aux côtés des juges.

-*C'est sûr qu'il est l'homme le moins sensible au charme des vélanes que je connaisse, mais il est sensible aux vers luisants*, renifla dédaigneusement la française en fixant avec colère Luna.

-Vous aggravez votre cas, Delacour, grogna Vladmir. Je ne parle pas parfaitement le français, mais je le comprends assez bien. Faites attention à vos paroles sinon je demande réparation à votre père !

Fleur pâlit en même temps que sa directrice. Cette dernière jeta un regard mauvais à sa championne, avant d'orienter la discussion sur un autre sujet.

Le diner, malgré ce léger incident, fut relativement calme, les couples discutant aimablement entre eux. Seule une légère tension existait entre Vlad, Luna et Fleur Delacour, un mélange d'animosité inter-racial et de mépris de la part du Russe. D'autant plus que la championne française gardait une attitude hautaine, critiquant la décoration de la Grande Salle, la cuisine des Elfes de Poudlard… bref les moindres détails, sous le regard énamouré de Roger Davies.

Heureusement que le diner, bon et léger, prit fin rapidement car ils étaient plusieurs à s'énerver contre la vélane, malgré les tentatives de son coéquipier et de sa directrice pour désamorcer la situation.

Puis Augusta fit jouer la magie de Poudlard. Les élèves, invités à se lever, purent observer les tables se mettre à voler et à danser au-dessus d'eux pour aller se ranger le long des murs, devenant de petites tables intimes pour deux ou quatre personnes. Le sol changea également, devant d'un blanc légèrement phosphorescent au centre de la pièce, juste au pied d'une grande estrade.

Et lorsque les instruments de musique apparurent, Vladmir ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en regardant Kévin, aux côtés de Neville et leur cavalière. Son ami se frappait la tête sur l'épaule de l'héritier Londubat sous les rires des deux demoiselles. Visiblement, le Serdaigle se plaignait du bal – encore une fois.

Puis une salve d'applaudissements retentit alors que plusieurs jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux multicolores envahissaient l'estrade.

-Luna, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda Vlad en s'inclinant devant la concernée.

-Avec plaisir !

Puis les six couples de champions commencèrent à valser sur un air lent et doux. Ils maitrisaient tous les danses de salon à la perfection et seule Luna peinait légèrement. Mais Vladmir, habitué à danser depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur sa taille.

-Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il. Regarde avec ton esprit et ressent avec ton cœur. La magie fera le reste.

Luna gloussa en obéissant, alors qu'Alekseï passait à côté d'eux, faisant tournoyer sa française.

-Tombeur !

-La ferme ! grognèrent simultanément Luna et Vladmir alors que plusieurs autres couples les rejoignaient.

-Il n'a pas tort, Kemenov, vous avez le don de votre père pour charmer les femmes !

-Concentrez-vous sur votre partenaire, professeur Maugrey, ronchonna Vladmir, vous lui écrasez les pieds !

Effectivement, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tout aussi impressionnant qu'il soit dans son métier d'Auror, faisait un piètre danseur, au grand dam du professeur Sinistra, sa partenaire du moment. Et sa jambe en bois ne l'aidait pas pour sauvegarder les pieds du professeur d'Astronomie.

Plusieurs danses passèrent puis la chanteuse demanda l'attention de la foule.

-Etant donné que trois des champions sont de pays slaves, déclara avec un sourire la chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters, on s'est dit qu'on allait leur faire un petit air de chez eux ! Désolée pour l'accent, messieurs, mais j'ai déjà pris la peine d'apprendre les paroles !

Les deux russes se regardèrent puis une lueur amusée apparut dans leur regard quand ils entendirent les premières notes.

-Luna ? demanda à nouveau Vlad en venant chercher sa cavalière, pour le moment dans les bras de Neville.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir invité la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs voyages dans l'ex-URSS avec sa famille journaliste et était une véritable éponge à connaissance, plus particulièrement concernant les traditions et le folklore. Si les danses traditionnelles de salon l'ennuyaient, il savait qu'elle aimait les danses étrangères.

Alekseï et Viktor s'avançaient déjà vers la piste de danse avec deux filles qui n'étaient pas leur partenaire officielle. Elles étaient toutes les deux russes et visiblement, ni la française d'Alekseï ni Daphné ne semblaient contrariées de s'être fait voler leur cavalier, étant donné qu'elles ne connaissaient pas le moindre du monde les danses russes.

Vlad siffla avec plusieurs russes, le bruit retentissant au-dessus de la mélodie tout en rejoignant ses amis. Ils commencèrent alors à danser, un spectacle bien éloigné des cadres conventionnels des bals anglais. Les pas étaient sautés ou légèrement glissés, les jambes et le dos toujours maintenus parfaitement droits. Les pas étaient simples, surtout qu'ils avaient adopté une forme circulaire. La voix chantait une chanson connue sur un rythme lent, parlant d'une jeune fille sur la berge et d'un amant à la guerre.

-Eh bien, eh bien, s'amusa la chanteuse. Nos russes sont bien synchronisés ! Changeons un peu la danse !

Et la musique s'accéléra. Un étudiant de Durmstrang attrapa alors sa cavalière et la fit tournoyer rapidement vers le centre de la pièce, sous les sifflets de ses compatriotes. Il resta moins d'une minute avant que cette fois, deux garçons s'avancent, dont Alekseï.

-C'est un excellent danseur, sourit Vlad. Fiodor est son partenaire pour la plupart des festivités de chez nous.

-Un homme ? s'étonna Luna. Elle avait déjà vu nombreuses danses russes, mais elle avait toujours vu des couples danser, jamais seulement des hommes.

-Regarde, tu comprendras.

Luna observa les deux danseurs. Ils sautaient dans des figures assez acrobatiques, tantôt accroupis, tantôt debout. C'était extrêmement physique et pourtant, ils restaient en parfaite harmonie, claquant régulièrement des mains et des pieds, et cela ne s'arrêta pas lorsque le rythme s'accéléra.

-Ce sont des danses réservées aux hommes et d'origine militaire, expliqua Vlad tout en rythmant la danse avec les autres russes avec des claquements de mains. On les appelle **kazachok**.

Les sifflets russes s'élevèrent sous une acrobatie particulièrement vive et la chanson prit soudain fin. Des acclamations s'élevèrent de toutes les directions, saluant la performance d'Alekseï et Fiodor.

Vladmir se dirigea alors vers le buffet et se prit un verre de jus de fruits, marmonnant sur le manque d'alcool.

-Ca, ça peut s'arranger, partenaire, sifflota doucement Fred en versant une fiole dans le jus de Vlad.

-Et comme tu es notre patron, c'est gratuit en plus ! fit mine de s'émerveiller George.

Vlad renifla son verre et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur brûlante de la Vodka. Il l'avala d'une gorgée, soupirant sous la chaleur réconfortante de la boisson traditionnelle.

-Alcoolique !

-Vous en avez vendu beaucoup ? choisit d'ignorer le Russe.

-Bof, mais avec les profs nous surveillant, c'est plutôt compliqué. Heureusement, Maugrey nous aide.

-Maugrey… vous aide ? releva le Russe en regardant le professeur borgne dans un coin de la pièce. Ce denier sentit leur attention et leva sa fiole en un geste de salut avant d'en avaler une grande rasade.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille qu'il boit, déclarèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Vlad s'en doutait un peu. Il reporta son attention sur ses différents amis. Ronald discutait avec la jumelle de Padma, à première vue sa cavalière. Les jumeaux l'avaient aidé à trouver une robe décente, tout comme à leur plus jeune sœur qui dansait avec Colin Crivey, un couple improbable. Neville dansait avec une Mary-Ann radieuse et Kévin discutait avec animation avec les autres Serdaigles de leur année et sa cavalière.

-Vous avez vu Drago ? finit par demander Vladmir, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, il n'est pas descendu.

-Le dragon… murmura soudain Luna.

Vladmir attrapa juste à temps le verre que venait de lâcher la jeune fille et le posa sur le buffet.

-Luna ?

-Le Dragon… il a mal… quelque chose de mal dans l'école… Le dragon a envoyé son fils...

-Où ? pressa doucement le Russe.

-Les jardins. Suis-moi !

Luna attrapa la main de Vladmir et le tira en direction du Hall d'entrée. Presque immédiatement, les jumeaux leur emboitèrent le pas et les quatre se précipitèrent vers le parc.

Sans grande surprise, une partie du parc enneigé avait été aménagé sous formes de petites grottes et c'est vers une d'entre elles que Luna les guida. Celle la plus éloignée de l'entrée, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres de la Foret Interdite.

Vladmir sentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas… pas dans une école de magie. Il sentait du sang. L'odeur était légère, à peine perceptible à vrai dire, mais elle était caractéristique. Cette touche ferreuse écœurante, Vlad avait appris à s'en méfier et à la craindre.

-Le Dragon et les Xracups…

-Reste ici. D'accord, fée fêlée ? murmura Vlad. Fred ?

-Je reste avec Luna.

-Je viens avec toi, rajouta George.

Vlad tira doucement sa baguette magique, imité par le rouquin et ils suivirent les effluves de sang. Ils étaient maintenant assez éloignés du château et la visibilité était très faible. Leurs pas crissaient sous la fine couche de glace qui recouvrait la neige et mentalement, il ragea pour être à Poudlard. S'il avait été à Durmstrang, il aurait pu apprendre durant les weekends auprès des vampires à se déplacer dans le silence le plus total, quel que soit son environnement. Mais Katya avait voulu l'envoyer à Poudlard. Vlad repoussa la douleur diffuse qu'il ressentait et se concentra sur son ami…

L'odeur se fit plus forte, plus puissante et il jeta un petit sort d'éclairage. George jura et ressortit immédiatement, malade, alors que Vlad restait immobile.

Là, une masse informe de sang et de plaies gémissait faiblement. Un corps dont les cheveux blonds et l'œil rouge à demi-fermé étaient familiers.

-Drago !

Tous les gallions de l'Alliance s'enflammèrent dans les poches de leur propriétaire, les figeant sur place sous la vague de crainte qui les submergea.

A des centaines de kilomètres, Hermione éclata sans raison visible en sanglots, sous les yeux désemparés de ses gardiens magiques.

* * *

Miss Tortue : Je suis ravie que mes deux fics vous aient plu ! J'espère que la suite sera tout aussi agréable à lire :)

Shimmer Malfoy : Pour un vieux manipulateur, je crois que tu es servie ! J'en ai beaucoup de fics, mais une que j'adore : « Poison Pen ou Plume empoisonnée ».

Guest : Je sais… J'ai juste oublié de développé ce point par la suite :S

Ary : Mouhaha, Severus sera THE roi, même XD

Lana : Et bien, disons que Severus s'arrachera ses cheveux dès qu'il montera sur le trône (peut être même avant XD), mais tu as raison, il sera bien encadré ^^

Champ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, j'avoue que la politique, ca peut être barbant mais bon, là, il faut y passer XD

Cathy : Et oui, pauvre Kévin, lui qui hait les bals ^^ Vlad, dans un film ? Pauvres spectateurs, ils ne s'en remettraient pas XD

MiPiace : Mais non, il ne faut pas plaindre Kévin : il a la belle vie à Poudlard, d'excellents amis, des relations de fous, un compte en banque qui se fournit (de manière peu légale mais on s'en moque), alors il peut bien souffrir un peu XD Mais promis, il ne mourra pas ! Pour ta remarque : oui, dans les légendes arthuriennes, Morgan et Merlin ne s'appréciaient pas. Elle a été son élève et dans les différents récits, a toujours un rôle d'alliée avant de devenir une ennemie d'Arthur et de Merlin. Mais c'est surtout que les moldus ont déformé son usage de la Magie Noire en quelque chose de négatif, d'où son personnage antagoniste ;)

Tradouc : Merci ! J'espère que comme toujours, tu apprécieras la suite !

Shira : Qui voulait de ce couple oO ? Et oui, je suis d'accord pour le Harry/Ginny… et tant qu'on parle de couple… pour la future chère et tendre de Vlad… Haha, mystère !

Fleur : Oui, vlad aura une petite amie :)

Eydura : Merci à toi pour lire et commenter cette fic !

Elisabeth : C'est vrai que vu sa longueur, c'est devenu un vrai roman XD J'écris effectivement mes histoires persos, mais elles ne sont pas prévues en publication pour le moment ^^


	57. Chapter 57

_Désolée pour le retard =S je suis officiellement en vacances depuis vendredi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre avant… Diantre, c'est horrible… j'ai moins le temps en vacances que durant le reste de l'année oO _

_En tout cas, chapitre non bêtaté donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs… dès qu'il sera passé entre les mains de ma merveilleuse bêta, je mettrais à jour :)_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Bien que la première tâche se soit finie en beauté par la victoire de Poudlard, les champions n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps à se consacrer sur l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. C'est les vacances et encore une fois, c'est animé entre la création d'un nouveau parti, les bals des Saturnalia et du Soltice d'Hiver, Hermione qui s'évanouit et ses nouveaux gardiens… Mais un évènement sombre vient entacher la fin des vacances : Drago a été attaqué._

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : A la recherche des responsables**

Le bureau d'Augusta Londubat, Directrice de Poudlard, membre du Magenmagot, Triade de l'Underground et Matriarche de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Londubat baignait dans un silence épais.

Pour tous étudiants présents et probablement pour n'importe quel idiot qui aurait été suffisamment stupide de venir importuner la Directrice en ces heures sombres, il n'était pas difficile de sentir la haine. Elle quasiment palpable, flottant dans l'air et émanant des huit personnes rassemblées autour du bureau.

A cette haine se mêlaient des émanations violentes de magie noire, d'un froid polaire et d'un léger vent. La magie accidentelle était rare chez les adolescents, mais était toujours possible, surtout sous le coup d'émotions fortes. Autant dire que Vladmir dégageait des vagues de magie si froide qu'elles recouvraient réellement les objets d'une fine couche de givre. Ajoutée aux bourrasques de vent que créait involontairement leur jeune licorine dès qu'elle pensait à l'état de son petit-ami, les températures étaient glaciales.

Hermione Granger, génie bibliophile de sa génération, future sorcière d'excellence et accessoirement licorine, avait montré toute sa colère et sa puissance à ses cinq gardiens magiques. Après avoir fondu en larmes en sentant la douleur de Drago à travers le gallion de l'Alliance, elle s'était finalement relevée, irradiant d'une magie noire si puissante que Jack et Marcus avaient malgré eux reculés, apeurés.

Elle savait que quelqu'un était responsable de l'état de Drago… celui qui l'avait blessé payerait de sa vie l'attaque sur son protecteur. Sans attendre, elle s'était levée, avait ordonné aux créatures magiques de ne pas la suivre s'ils tenaient à la vie et avait transplané au beau milieu du bureau d'Augusta… Chose théoriquement impossible pour tout être magique. Mais Hermione s'en moquait. La seule chose qui l'intéressait actuellement était de faire payer le fautif. Et en plus de la magie accidentelle, tous pouvaient sentir la magie noire qu'elle dégageait…

Le jeune Lord Kévin Enwhistle jouait distraitement avec sa baguette magique, un tic qui pour toute personne connaissant réellement le jeune né-moldu, était un très mauvais signe. Depuis quatre ans, il épaulait Vlad dans ses actions, le suivant avec une fidélité à toute épreuve. Une fidélité qu'il étendait naturellement aux autres membres de l'Alliance. Surtout Neville, Drago et Hermione.

Ils formaient à eux cinq ce qu'ils s'amusaient à appeler le Noyau Dur. Les cinq membres originels de la cellule poudlarienne. Kévin jouait le rôle de protecteur pour tous. Même si Drago était l'être qui avait hérité des dons du dragon Poudlard et qu'il formait avec Vlad et Neville les plus aptes au combat direct, Kévin était l'homme de main de Vladmir et de l'Alliance. Celui qui pouvait sans sourciller menacer un sorcier adulte, attaquer d'autres élèves pour défendre les siens… Le jeune sorcier se moquait des règles morales quand il fallait défendre ses proches, hors l'Alliance était ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille… Drago était blessé, il tuerait le sorcier responsable.

Neville Londubat avait un masque posé depuis son enfance, celui d'un bon poufsouffle maladroit. La rencontre avec Hermione, puis Vladmir, Kévin et enfin Drago avait changé beaucoup de choses. Maintenant, il ne se cachait plus et sa grand-mère n'en était pas vraiment dérangée. Les plans de la famille Londubat avaient évolués, la touche finale et inattendue étant le réveil de ses parents. Ils étaient redevenus une famille puissante et respectée… Neville avait peu de véritables amis et ils étaient tous dans l'Alliance. Savoir que ses amis couraient un grave danger n'était pas problématique, c'était courant. Entre le statut d'Hermione, les anciennes allégeances de Lucius et son poste de Ministre, les guerres de Clan de Vladmir et leurs activités illégales, le danger les guettait continuellement. Mais entre savoir et voir, il y avait une sacrée différence.

Les mains de Neville le démangeaient… Elles le démanger de filer concocter quelques potions dont sa famille avait le secret. Des poisons qui laisseraient agoniser ses ennemis dans ses souffrances inimaginables pendant des jours et des jours… Depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire partie de l'Alliance, Neville avait bloqué son don d'ampathe pour ne pas souffrir… mais sa fureur avait brisé ses boucliers d'occlumencie et sa haie était nourrie par celle des autres, haine qu'il projetait autour de lui. Il était le principal responsable des émotions quasiment palpables dans l'atmosphère.

Fred et George Weasley étaient deux personnes avec une même âme commune. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les jumeaux, les vrais jumeaux, étaient si rares dans le monde sorcier. En plus de partager le même patrimoine génétique, ils partageaient une même âme et une même magique. Seuls leurs esprits et leurs corps différaient. Ils pouvaient parler entre eux à travers leur âme et pour l'instant, ils mettaient en application toutes les blagues les plus meurtrières qu'ils avaient dans leur répertoire.

Drago, malgré l'animosité qui régnaient entre les familles Weasley et Malefoy, était un ami proche des jumeaux. Pas autant de Lee Jordan, leur complice de toujours, mais aussi important pour eux que l'étaient les membres de leur famille. Qu'une personne ait pu s'en prendre à un jeune homme certain hautain en extérieur mais véritablement loyal aux siens était inexcusable. Les deux sorciers partageaient une magie blanche… mais une magie blanche puissante, grâce à leur statut de jumeaux magiques… une magie blanche qui rayonnait hors d'eux avec une telle intention meurtrière qu'elle était suffocante.

Luna Lovegood rêvait en regardant le parc et la Forêt Interdite par la fenêtre. Comme toujours, elle songeait aux créatures rares qu'elle seule pouvait voir, parfois accompagnée de Vladmir. Mais contrairement à son habitude, les Joncheruines et autres insectes sans danger n'étaient pas au cœur de ses pensées. Non, Luna rêvait de quelques bêtes particulièrement mortelles présentes dans le monde magique. Celles capables de terrifier par leur simple présence le moindre sorcier ou encore celles aptes à créer les pires cauchemars…

Luna Lovegood était une fervente adepte de la psychologie… particulièrement envers ses ennemis. Celui qui avait osé toucher à Drago et indirectement à l'Alliance allait découvrir les Lovegood comme ils s'étaient rarement dévoilés. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les traits de la jeune serdaigle. Les sorciers avaient oublié que les Lovegood excellaient dans les guerres d'esprit et que les nymphes étaient rancunières… On ne touchait pas à leurs proches ni à leurs arbres !

Cédric Diggory savait que son père était un homme fourbe, particulièrement envers les êtres qu'il considérait comme inférieurs. Si Cédric ne partageait pas le point de vue d'Amos sur les créatures magiques, il partageait avec lui une certaine mesquinerie… Derrière le gentil poufsouffle se cachait un maitre dans la tromperie, les artifices… paraitre et être étaient si différents ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que Cédric était impliqué dans la contrebande de Poudlard depuis des années et ce avant même la création de l'Alliance… Mais une autre chose différait entre Cédric et Amos Diggory, ce qui avait valu son entrée dans Poufsouffle et non pas Serpentard… Il était loyal, d'une loyauté sans mesure envers ce qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Drago en faisait partie et Cédric travaillait déjà sur un certain nombre de plans pour faire payer son agresseur, peu important ce que ça pourrait lui couter.

Vladmir Kemenov connaissait bien les autres membres de l'Alliance. Un chef devait connaitre ses hommes et le russe était à la tête de l'Alliance, même si personne ne l'avait élu. Après avoir appréhendé son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait finalement trouvé des alliés, puis de véritables amis. Il savait que l'Alliance était incroyablement fidèle entre ses membres et il en avait la preuve aujourd'hui. Vladmir pouvait voir sur les visages de toutes les personnes autour de lui qu'ils voulaient une vengeance. Et ils l'auraient, foi de Kemenov. Et lui, plus que tout, voulait tuer lentement le sorcier responsable de l'état de Drago.

Augusta Londubat observait avec un mélange de fierté et de douleur les huit enfants devant elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à un coin de la pièce, elle pouvait voir Andrade Serpentard accroché à l'angle du tableau des Fondateurs. Fumseck n'était pas loin non plus, se lustrant les plumes à côté de son précieux chapeau empaillé.

La matriarche des Londubat songea avec mélancolie à son époux disparu. Galadrec Londubat n'était pas un potioniste, comme le reste des Londubat, mais un homme de lettres. Il avait servi _l'Underground_ comme Politique, usant de son don pour les mots afin de rédiger des contrats imparables et assurer la défense de la Cour Anglaise. Il vouait une loyauté sans fin à sa famille et à _l'Underground_… Pour cela, il aurait appréciait les enfants devant lui et les amis de son petit-fils. Aucun d'eux n'était ce que la plupart des sorciers attendaient des étudiants de Poudlard, mais ils étaient ce que les familles maitresses des Cours de Mirages attendaient de ses héritiers : loyaux, compétents et dangereux.

La chemniée s'éclaira soudain et Poppy Pomfresh en sortit, les traits tirés, avant de frissonner sous les températures glaciales du bureau. La médicomage de Poudlard soupira quand l'attention de tout ce petit monde se porta sur elle, les visages marqués par l'inquiétude. En silence, Pomfresh s'assit dans un des moelleux fauteuils que la directrice tenait à disposition de ses invités.

-Un thé Poppy ? s'inquiéta Augusta en notant un nouveau frisson de la sorcière, jetant un regard menaçant à Vladmir.

-Volontiers, murmura la médicomage alors que le russe s'efforçait de tempérer son humeur et donc la température de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un service à thé apparut et l'air se réchauffa légèrement, alors que la matriarche des Londubat continuait à fusiller du retard tous les adolescents. Car la pauvre Poppy Pomfresh se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise sous les regards des huit membres présents autour d'elle.

-Le Ministre de la Magie est au chevet de son fils, murmura finalement Poppy.

-C'est normal, renifla Vlad. Drago est la prunelle de ses yeux.

Toute l'Alliance le savait, mais Lucius tuerait sans hésiter pour sauver son fils… Après tout, avant d'être Ministre de la Magie, Lord Malefoy était une des Triades de l'Underground et un sorcier noir, ancien Mangemort pour couronner le tout.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda doucement Hermione, les jumeaux l'encadrant tels deux gardes du corps. Elle avait refusé de rester sous la garde de ses gardiens magiques auto-désignés pour faire face à cette épreuve et les barrières de Poudlard activées par Augusta les tenaient loin de l'école, à la plus grande fureur des cinq créatures.

-Il a subi une très importante perte de sang. Si Miss Lovegood l'avait retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard ou que Messieurs Kemenov et Weasley ne connaissaient pas les bases de la médicomagie, Monsieur Malefoy ne serait plus parmi nous.

-Ce n'est pas tout, affirma Luna, regardant l'infirmière de Poudlard avec un sérieux rare.

-Non. Il a été… torturé à l'aide de différents sortilèges de magie noire.

-Une signature magique identifiable ? grogna Cédric. La plupart des sorciers oubliaient que chaque magie avec une certaine marque distinctive et ils n'effaçaient pas les résidus qui restaient dans l'air ambiant et sur les objets enchantés. Ces mêmes résidus qui formaient la principale source de surveillance l'usage de magie en dehors de Poudlard pour les élèves mineurs… Le Ministère de la Magie gardait avec soin toutes les signatures magiques, juste avant que la Trace ne disparaisse des baguettes magiques, pour des cas comme celui-ci.

-Non, c'est la première chose que les Aurors ont regardé. Maintenant, ils passent au crible les baguettes magiques des étudiants, expliqua la Directrice.

Tous grimacèrent au souvenir. Dès qu'ils avaient trouvé le corps de leur ami, Vlad et George avaient œuvré pour le maintenir en vie. Il y avait des avantages à avoir survécu à plusieurs guerres de clan et à être des farceurs de génie. Comme Poppy Pomfresh l'avait précisé, les deux connaissaient les soins de base…

_-Vladmir, il perd trop de sang ! Ulsus curea ! Par Merlin ce n'est pas possible, Ulsus curea ! _

_Le russe, les mains occupées à compresser les différentes blessures, ne pouvait pas l'aider. Vlad pouvait juste lui indiquer les plaies les plus importantes pour que le sort soigne les lésions ouvertes et endigue le sang._

_-Vlad ! Qu'est ce qui…. Par Morgane ! _

_Kévin et Cédric venaient d'apparaitre, essoufflés, aux côtés de Luna et Fred. Au loin, leurs cavalières respectives observaient la scène avec horreur, tétanisées. _

_-Luna, cours prévenir Pomfresh ! tonna Fred en s'agenouillant au côté de son jumeau, se moquant bien que sa tenue de soirée soit tachée de sang. _

_La jeune serdaigle acquiesça et attrapa la main de Cédric. Ce dernier partit à sa suite pour alerter la Directrice. Il y aurait obligatoirement une enquête, étant donné que deux personnes extérieures à l'Alliance et à la Cour des Mirages avait vu le corps de Drago. _

_-Kévin, dans ma poche, une fiole violette, donne-la à Fred, ordonna le russe alors que Kévin sortait la fameuse fiole. Et cherche…_

_-… des résidus de magie, compléta le second Gemini, déjà à l'œuvre. Sa baguette magique traçait des arabesques autour de lui, cherchant à localiser une trace de magie étrangère. Il finit par dénicher la baguette magique de Drago et la glissa dans sa poche, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son ami inconscient. _

_-Kévin !_

_-Oui ? _

_-Prends ma baguette et jette le sort « Directio Drago » ! _

_Kévin haussa un sourcil surpris mais obéit avant de faire la même chose avec sa propre baguette magique. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Poppy Pomfresh arrivait, suivie quelques secondes après par Augusta Londubat et trois aurors. _

Un coup sec à la porte fit sursauter tout le monde, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Entrez ! invita Augusta.

Les trois aurors responsables de l'enquête ainsi que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Vladmir reconnaissait le premier, un grand sorcier à la peau aussi noire que l'ébène du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le second était une jeune femme à l'étrange chevelure violette et au nez en trompette. Quant au troisième, avec une crinière de fauve et des yeux d'aigle, il était visiblement le responsable.

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, les trois aurors se tendirent, mal à l'aise sous la tension et la magie sombre qui plombaient l'air. Seul Alastor Maugrey, habitué depuis le temps à la magie noire qui tourbillonnait autour de Vladmir et de ses amis, ne broncha pas.

-Des résultats ? demanda lentement Augusta.

-Malheureusement non madame la Directrice, soupira l'auror aux yeux perçants. Nous Nous allons retourner à Londres, mais avant nous avons quelques questions à poser aux amis proches de monsieur Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Rufus, soupira Alastor. Aucun des gosses n'a porté la main sur le fils Malefoy.

Vladmir réalisa l'identité de l'homme et la raison de sa présence alors qu'en temps normal les aurors fonctionnaient en binôme. Rufus Scrimgeour était le directeur du bureau des aurors. Il devait s'impliquer en raison de l'identité de la victime. C'était rare que le fils d'un ministre soit attaqué de manière aussi violente.

Scrimgeour jeta un regard perçant au professeur actuel de Poudlard, qui le lui rendit. Finalement, il secoua la tête, réaffirmant sa volonté.

-Nous devons prendre les dépositions de Miss Lovegood, Messieurs Weasley, Kemenov et Entwhistle pour le rapport.

Immédiatement, Augusta plissa les yeux. Les dépositions des adolescents risquaient de soulever des questions intéressantes mais dangereuses… Elle était curieuse de voir comment ils allaient se sortir de ce pétrin.

-Il vous faut la présence d'un responsable légal, contra doucement Hermione.

-La directrice de Poudlard est considérée comme telle durant la durée des cours, Mione, soupira Kévin.

-Exactement. Lady Lonbubat ?

-Attendez dehors qu'on vous appelle, soupira Augusta en désignant la porte de son bureau. Poppy ? Je pense que tu peux te rendre à l'infirmerie.

Les étudiants et la médicomage sortirent lentement.

-Par qui souhaitez-vous commencer ? s'enquit la Directrice alors que la jeune auror sortait une plume et un parchemin pour s'installer dans un coin.

-Monsieur Kemenov, déclara Scrimgeour.

Alastor haussa un sourcil amusé, tout comme Kinsgley Shacklebolt. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire au sorcier russe et Scrimgeour allait avoir de sérieuses surprises s'il pensait que commencer par le chef de la petite bande allait destabiliser les autres.

Vladmir entra le premier, les mains dans les poches de sa tenue de soirée encore tachée de sang. Ce que les aurors ne voyaient pas, c'est qu'il tenait dans sa main un gallion d'or, un gallion spécifique à l'Alliance. Tous les autres membres situés de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte en chêne tenaient également leur pièce d'or. Ils sauraient ainsi quelle version allait présenter Vladmir, afin de s'y tenir et de rester cohérents entre eux.

-Asseyez-vous Monsieur Kemenov, invita doucement la jeune femme. Je suis l'auror Tonks et je vais vous poser quelques questions.

-Enchanté, auror Tonks, sourit légèrement le russe.

-Bien, avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de votre nom, prénom, titres potentiels ainsi que votre lien avec le jeune monsieur Malefoy.

-La totalité des titres ? s'enquit le russe avec amusement.

-Oui.

-Tsarévitch Vladmir Vassilievith Kemenov, Prince Potter, Lord Serpentard, Prince Héritier de Kzerna, Héritier du clan Kemenov, déclara d'une voix monotone le russe.

-Excusez-moi, vous aviez bien dit Lord Serpentard ? s'horrifia Scrimegeour.

-Voyez-vous, s'amusa Vlad, il se trouve qu'en battant Tom Riddle, aussi connu comme Lord Voldemort et héritier de Salazar Seperpentard lorsque j'avais un an, j'ai gagné le titre par droit de conquête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà un peu trop de titre mais bon…

-Lien avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Ami et allié à la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Malefoy, futur frère par alliance, déclara Vladmir en se souvenant la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait déniché dans la chambre de sa tante. Même si elle n'avait pas encore voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle après son état mental, le russe n'était pas idiot et il avait vite compris avec une certaine douleur… Il attendait maintenant qu'elle le lui annonce d'elle-même.

-Frère par alliance ? s'horrifia cette fois Alastor. Lord Malefoy a fait sa demande ? Augusta, je présente ma démission dès que je vois des mini Malefoy-Kemenov se promener dans Poudlard !

Augusta retint un rire amusé malgré la situation. Drago était sain et sauf à Sainte Mangouste et visiblement, Vladmir avait décidé d'ennuyer le directeur des aurors. Alastor en rajoutait un peu et elle se doutait que ni Luna, ni Fred et George, ni Kévin n'allaient les aider. L'Alliance décompressait au détriment de Rufus Scrimgeour.

La jeune auror retint un rire amusé mais la lueur dans ses yeux soudain aussi verts que Vladmir étaient suffisante.

-Reprenons Monsieur Kemenov, sourit Tonks. Comment saviez-vous où se trouvait monsieur Malefoy ?

-Je ne le savais pas, déclara Vlad avec le visage sombre. J'étais avec Luna, Fred et George. On le cherchait car il ne nous avait pas rejoint au bal. On a commencé le chercher à l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être rendu directement dans son dortoir ?

-Je ne suis pas serpentard, déclara Vlad. Je n'ai pas accès à leur salle commune ni à leurs dortoirs. On voulait voir à l'extérieur avant de demander au professeur Prince.

-Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

-Quand on a vu le nombre de grottes à l'extérieur, j'ai utilisé un sort de base, le _Directio. _Il m'a guidé jusqu'à lui. Quand on l'a trouvé, George et Fred m'ont aidé à le soigner alors de Luna partait chercher Madame Pomfresh.

-Comment avez-vous gardé votre calme ? demanda Scrimgeour, alors que Tonks hochait la tête à la question, également curieuse. Toutefois, ni Shacklebolt ni Maugrey ne semblaient surpris.

-J'ai eu mon lot de sang et blessures à soigner pour sauver ma famille, répondit succinctement Vlad. Guerres de clan, rajouta-t-il aux visages toujours surpris des deux aurors.

-Bien. Merci de vos réponses monsieur Kemenov. Veuillez rester ici en silence le temps que nous interrogeons vos amis. Miss Lovegood ?

Vladmir observa les interrogatoires de ses amis, retentant de nombreux rires. Luna répondait avec des mots sibyllins à toutes les questions, comme à son habitude. Ses phrases semblaient complètement idiotes mais en même temps le sens était évident quand on savait ce qui s'était passé. Fred et George avaient manié avec brio les blagues douteuses, les sous-entendus graveleux, laissant les aurors dubitatifs quand ils réalisèrent que les deux jumeaux avaient dit exactement les mêmes blagues aux mêmes moments… sans s'être jamais regardé. Quand à Kévin… Ses réponses succinctes et son ton hautain avaient énervé Scrimgeour avec un brio incroyable, qui fut admiré par les jumeaux Wealsey.

-Désolé Vlad, mais ce type ne me revenait pas, déclara quelques minutes après le départ des trois aurors le serdaigle. Maugrey Fol Œil, resté dans le bureau, renifla d'amusement. Il connaissait bien Scrimegeour pour l'avoir formé et l'avoir vu monter les échelons au sein du bureau des aurors. Le sorcier n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il pouvait être très borné et étroit d'esprit.

-J'avais cru comprendre, ricana Vladmir. Augusta ?

-Oui Vladmir ? soupira la sorcière.

-Pouvons-nous nous rendre à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Bien sûr.

Augusta se leva et se dirigea vers l'imposante cheminée de son bureau, cheminée par laquelle venaient de partir les trois aurors. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre verte et prévint doucement l'accueil qu'ils allaient recevoir la visite de sept étudiants.

Puis l'Alliance se déplaça. Juste avant que Vladmir ne passe à son tour dans la cheminette, une masse lourde tomba sur sa tête alors qu'une chaleur connut se posait sur son épaule.

-Andrade, Fumseck ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser mes petits protégés seuls ? grogna Andrade alors que Fumseck chantonnait mélodieusement son accord.

Et c'est ainsi que l'Alliance dans toute sa splendeur, Mary-Ann et Severus manquants à l'appel, se tenait au milieu du hall d'entrée du plus grand hôpital sorcier du Royaume-Uni.

Quelques regards se posèrent sur eux, notamment à cause du sang séché présent sur Kévin, Vladmir et George, mais personne ne chercha à les approcher.

Cédric soupira et s'approcha de l'accueil pour adresser un pâle sourire aux trois médicomages présents, portant la robe verte de leur fonction ainsi que le symbole de l'hôpital, une baguette et un os croisé. Il s'agissait d'apprentis, leur statut marqué par le fond bronze du logo de Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages confirmés portaient le signe sur un fond argenté et les responsables de service, de l'or. Le pourpre était la couleur des directeurs d'hôpitaux, couleur de Poppy Pomfresh portait, discrètement posée sur sa coiffe. Elle était après tout la directrice de l'aile médicale de Poudlard qui avait compté jusqu'à 4 médicomages lorsque l'école accueillait plus de 2000 étudiants.

-Nous venons voir Drago Malefoy, déclara doucement le poufsouffle.

-Quatrième étage, aile sud, service pathologie des sortilèges, chambre 415, déclara une jeune sorcière effrayée par le sang sur les vêtements de ses amis. Les autres apprentis étaient bien trop occupés à observer Fumseck qui se lissait les plumes avec orgueil, satisfait de l'attention qu'on lui prêtait. Voir un phénix était très rare…

-Venez, je connais bien cet étage, marmonna Neville en désignant un des ascenseurs.

Il avait visité cet étage pendant des années pour voir ses parents et il avait eu l'espoir de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

-Vous êtes trop nombreux pour une visite, déclara doucement le plus âgé des apprentis.

-Je pense que vous pourriez faire une exception, déclara une fois lasse derrière eux.

-Bien sûr monsieur le ministre, bégaya l'apprenti.

Lucius Malefoy avait les traits tirés et pour une fois, s'appuyait réellement sur sa canne d'apparat. Ses cheveux longs étaient impeccables, tout comme sa tenue, mais il n'était pas difficile de noter la peau pâle, les yeux injectés de sang après de probables pleurs…

Deux aurors se tenaient derrière lui, surveillant avec attention les sorciers autour d'eux et gardant un œil attentif sur le ministre de la magie anglais.

-Mesure de sécurité, marmonna Lucius en notant le regard pointu de l'Alliance sur ses gardes du corps. Scrimgeour semble penser que l'attaque me visait indirectement.

-Katya ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Elle est apte à prendre soin d'elle, ricana Vladmir alors que Lucius souriait. Je m'inquiète plus pour Sirius.

-Il est de notoriété commune qu'il est mon invité permanent, acquiesça le Ministre de la Magie tout en les guidant vers les étages. Pour le moment, il est avec Drago.

Le groupe se serra dans un des ascenseurs et sans surprise, au lieu de monter immédiatement, la cage en fer partit sur un côté. Andrade, qui s'était endormi durant le trajet en cheminette, fut légèrement déséquilibré.

-Kispasse ? marmonna le Choixpeau quand Vlad le redressa sur sa tête.

-Rendors-toi André, on n'est pas encore arrivé, souffla le russe alors que les visages des deux aurors étaient choqués. Evidemment, ils avaient tous les deux été à Poudlard et ils reconnaissaient le vieux chapeau élimé pour ce qu'il était : le Choixpeau Magique des Fondateurs.

L'artefact magique ne répondit que par un discret ronflement, arrachant des sourires aux autres membres de l'Alliance.

-Ignorez les enfants, marmonna Lucius en direction de ses gardes. Ils ont un don pour se faire des amis improbables et se retrouver dans ses situations incongrues.

Les deux aurors retirent un sourire amusé avant de porter leur attention sur la porte de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Comme toujours, les couloirs étaient déprimants. D'un gris monotone, uniforme, sans la moindre âme. Seule la secrétaire, une sorcière souriante et animée, mettait de la vie dans les lieux.

-Bonjour Miss Huffdons, sourit Neville.

-Mais si ce n'est pas ce charmant Neville ? Que tu as grandi mon garçon ! s'émerveilla la sorcière avant de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur. Mais aussi agréable que cela soit de te voir, j'avais l'espoir de ne plus jamais te croiser dans ces couloirs.

-Il vient voir mon fils, Miss, déclara doucement Lucius.

-Le médicomage en chef passera dans une heure, monsieur le Ministre. Jusqu'à là, vous pouvez voir Drago.

Après avoir remercié la secrétaire, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Drago. Leur ami était allongé dans un petit lit d'hôpital, un auror posté devant la porte et un second à la fenêtre. La peau de Draco était pâle et quelques hématomes apparaissaient autour de son cou, malgré les nombreux bandages. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait commencé à laisser pousser comme son père, avaient été attachés pour qu'ils ne gênent pas les méficomages et infirmières durant les soins.

Sirius Black se tenait à ses côtés, lisant la Gazette des Sorciers avec un froncement de sourcils qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais une de ses mains tenait celle de son petit cousin. Il leva la tête en les voyant et leur adressa un sourire pâle.

-Salut les mioches, dit-il avec une tentative d'humour.

-Salut parrain, lâcha Vlad.

-Salut Patmol, ricana Fred.

-Une gratouille ? rajouta George avant d'agir sans attendre la réponse.

Les jumeaux tapotèrent la tête de Sirius comme s'ils félicitaient un bon chien. Un grognement menaçant se fit entendre, sortant involontairement de la gorge de Sirius et Fred lui mit une petite pichenette sur le nez.

-Mauvais chien…

-On ne grogne pas !

-Espèce de… aboya Lord Black en sautant sur ses pieds. Revenez ici maudits garnements !

Sous les yeux amusés des aurors et las de Lucius, Sirius bondit à la poursuite des jumeaux dans les couloirs.

-Intenable… j'avais espéré qu'il puisse rester plus d'une heure calme, marmonna le ministre de la magie.

-Je crois qu'il s'ennuie, dit doucement Hermione. Il est resté enfermé 12 ans à Askaban.

-Il n'est pas encore en état pour reprendre son travail d'auror, nia Lucius en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son fils.

Un hurlement dans le couloir se fit entendre et l'actuel ministre de la magie poussa un soupir profond.

-Je vais essayer de calmer les calamités ambulantes. Soyez sages les enfants.

-Nous le sommes toujours, renifla Cédric, récoltant un regard suspicieux de Lord Malefoy.

-Selwyn, O'Greads…

Les deux aurors présents dans la pièce se tendirent alors que Lucius leur tournait le dos, dans l'embrassure de la porte, sur le point de quitter la place.

-Quoi que Vladmir, Neville, Hermione, Kévin, Cédric ou Luna fassent, je m'en porte garant. Même si vous avez l'impression qu'ils font tuer mon fils ou quelqu'un d'autre…

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le Lord sortit de la chambre de son fils.

-La confiance est belle, sourit doucement Luna alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait à côté de son petit-ami inconscient. Les autres s'installèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, observant leur ami.

Neville prit la place laissée vacante de Sirius, s'installant dans le fauteuil confortable. Luna, sans la moindre gêne, s'installa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir prendre la main de Drago, l'autre déjà prise par Hermione. Kévin trouva vite sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux bleus posés sur son ami. Cédric soupira et transforma une chaise pour se poser au pied du lit. Vladmir, lui, se contenta de s'adosser à la porte.

Neville, curieux et se souvenant du froncement de sourcils de Sirius, attrapa le journal. Il plissa les yeux à son tour en notant l'article que lisait Sirius.

-Ils parlent de l'attaque dans la Gazette, dit-il.

-Que raconte cette poubelle ? grogna Vlad.

Neville se gratta la gorge avant de commencer la lecture pour tous ses amis.

**_Attaque au sein de Poudlard ! _**

_Alors que le bal du Solstice d'Hiver - la prestigieuse soirée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - battait son plein, un évènement est venu ternir cette nuit de festivités. _

_Le bal avait bien commencé. Nos champions avaient ouverts le bal puis après une partie traditionnelle, la soirée s'était enflammée avec l'arrivée des Bizzar's Sisters. Sous l'énergie du célèbre groupe, danses traditionnelles et contemporaines se sont alternés jusqu'à que l'arrivée d'un corps d'aurors vienne mettre fin aux réjouissances. _

_Drago Lucius Malefoy, fils du Ministre de la Magie, a été retrouvé gravement blessé dans le parc. Ses amis, inquiets de ne pas le voir les rejoindre, venaient de partir à sa recherche. _

_-« Nous avons vu Vladmir, un des champions de Poudlard, partir de la Grande Salle », témoigne Adélaïde de Fombleau, jeune sorcière française. « Kévin, mon cavalier, m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient Drago Malefoy, un bon ami qu'ils ont en commun, et s'est excusé pour le rejoindre dans recherches. Je l'ai accompagné avec M. Diggory et sa propre cavalière. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu au loin une des grottes aménagées. Je n'ai pas reconnu immédiatement les personnes rassemblées car il faisait vraiment sombre. Mais ils étaient effrayés et se concentraient autour d'un corps au sol. Je pouvais voir la couleur argentée d'un sort encore et encore, un sort que nous apprenons en première année et très caractéristique. Quelqu'un essayait de soigner une personne. Finalement, l'amie de Vladmir a couru vers nous, empênant Cédric avec elle ». _

_En effet, les amis de Drago Malefoy l'ont trouvé dans un état critique et ont réagi avec un sang-froid admirable. _

_-« Les actions des amis de M. Malefoy lui ont sauvé la vie », déclare Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du bureau des aurors et en charge de l'enquête. « Malgré la panique, ils ont réussi le à maintenir en vie le temps que deux de leurs amis aillent alerter les autorités compétentes à savoir la Directrice Londubat et la Médicomage de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh. Ils ont fait preuve d'une excellente maitrise des sorts de soin ». _

_En raison de son état de santé, Drago Malefoy a été transféré immédiatement à l'hôpital de Londres, Sainte Mangouste, plutôt qu'à celui de Glasgow. Pendant ce temps, les aurors présent à Poudlard ont bouclé la salle de bal et vérifié les baguettes magiques de chaque personne présente au sein de l'école. _

_Pour le moment, les raisons de l'attaque sont floues. Serait-ce lié à la place influente de son père au sein du Ministère ? Le passé tumultueux de la famille Malefoy ou encore l'implication actuelle de Lord Malefoy et son héritier au sein du parti Royaliste ? _

-Tsss, une feuille de chou qui commence à m'énerver, grogna Vladmir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'énerve ? s'étonna Hermione. Pour une fois, la Gazette des Sorciers est relativement fidèle à la vérité !

-« le passé tumultueux de la famille Malefoy » ? ragea le russe, délogeant au passage Fumseck qui n'appréciait pas que son support soit aussi animé. Je passe à Gringott's dès que je sors ! Cette parodie de journal n'a que trop duré !

-Tu veux racheter les parts, comprit immédiatement Cédric qui observait le phénix voleter jusqu'à la poitrine du serpentard inconscient.

-De manière à être l'actionnaire principal, compléta Kévin alors que phénix commençait doucement à pleurer.

Pour la petite bande d'étudiants, la vision de Drago aussi pâle et blessé était douloureuse, même s'ils savaient qu'entre Fumseck et Andrade, leur ami ne pouvait que finir en excellente forme physique et mentale… Mais cela n'en restait pas moins désagréable de voir un membre de l'Alliance dans un état assez grave, bien que d'habitude…

-D'habitude, c'est Vlad sous une tonne de bandages, réalisa Kévin depuis sa fenêtre, s'attirant les regards de tous les autres.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! s'exclama le serdaigle.

-Il n'a pas tort, Vladichou, lâcha Fred en poussant la porte et donc le russe avec.

-Tu as le chic pour les situations mortelles, compléta George en passant un bras autour des épaules de leur ami.

-Je n'ai jamais été dans un coma magique, marmonna le russe, vexé.

-Black et Malefoy ? demanda Cédric.

-Occupés à s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers dans un des bureaux, ricana Fred. Ouù est ta tante dans ces moments là, Vlad ?

-Heureusement ailleurs ! Sinon ils seraient morts depuis longtemps, assura Neville.

Ils se souvenaient tous d'un bel œil au beurre noir qu'avait affiché Lord Malefoy après une petite discussion animée avec Lord Black. La matriarche des Kemenov, excédée du comportement puéril des deux hommes, leur avait faire comprendre son point de vue à l'aide d'arguments… percutants.

-Vlad ? s'inquiéta soudain Hermione.

Le russe, songeur, venait de s'assombrir en observant le phénix et les blessures de Drago disparaitre sous l'action de ses larmes. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps lui revenait en mémoire… quelque chose qui n'était pourtant pas anecdotique.

**-Tu es le phénix de Grindelwald. **

Fumseck arrêta de lisser ses plumes et releva la tête, ses yeux d'un rouge brûlant fixés dans ceux de Vlad. Les aurors s'étaient figés sous l'usage d'une langue étrangère. Lord Malefoy avait bien raison de les prévenir contre les actions des enfants devant eux ou ils auraient hurlé au complot. Mais Vlad savait que le russe était compris de tous les membres de l'Alliance.

**-Il l'est**, marmonna André sur sa tête alors que les autres membres de l'Alliance dévisageaient l'oiseau avec une méfiance nouvelle.

-**Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas rejoint ?** demanda lentement Hermione, bouleversée par la révélation, serrant un peu plus la main de Drago dans la sienne. **Et pourquoi tu l'as soigné sachant…**

Sachant que Dumbledore et Grindelald étaient en réalité alliés ? Sachant qu'ils étaient les ennemis de l'Alliance ?

Fumseck pailla douloureusement et sembla diminuer en taille alors qu'il observait André avec un regard suppliant.

-**Non ? Vraiment** ?! dit le Choixpeau d'une voix joyeuse.

-**Quoi** ? cracha Neville. **Fumseck nous espionnait depuis…**

-**Non**, coupa André. **Je me suis trompé… Il ****_était_**** le phénix de Grindelwald. Quand le mage noir à scinder son âme pour survivre à la prison, il a brisé son lien avec Fumseck. Il attendait à Poudlard l'arrivée de son nouveau sorcier. **

-**Grindelwald a aussi des horcruxes** ? comprit avec horreur Cédric, ignorant le regard interrogateurs des aurors qui ne pouvaient que voir les expressions pour comprendre la discussion. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus important pour Kévin, toujours perché sur sa fenêtre.

**-Qui est son nouveau sorcier ? **

**-Il est le phénix de la licorine, liée à elle par nature,** déclara Luna.

-**Pour le moment, Fumseck suit Hermione à cause de de sa nature de créature magique**, traduisit Vlad. **Jusqu'à qu'il trouve son sorcier, il restera fidèle à l'Alliance. **

-**Le noyau magique se stabilise autour de 15 ans chez les sorciers humains**, déclara alors Cédric. **Je crois que les phénix se lient aux sorciers à ce moment-là… Il s'agit peut-être d'un d'entre vous ?**

-**Raté pour Forge et Greg**, soupira Hermione alors que les jumeaux soupiraient théâtralement.

**-Pour moi aussi… **acquiesça le poufsouffle**. Vlad peut-être ? **

**-Non, j'en doute**, soupira le russe. Les **familiers sont exclusifs, quels qu'ils soient, et j'ai déjà Sasha.**

-**Kévin a deux familiers**, s'étonna Hermione.

-**Ce sont des jumeaux, de vrais**, marmonna le serdaigle en caressant le torque autour de son cou. Cela sous entendait qu'ils avaient une seule âme à lier à celle de Kévin.

**-Calssa n'est pas une femelle ? **

-**Non**, ricana Neville en ignorant le sifflement menaçant d'une des vipères, le torque de Kévin commençant à onduler pour devenir des vipères.

-**C'est Sasssly qui l'a nommé**, soupira Vlad. **Sasha n'a eu que des mâles mais Sasssly voulait un nom féminin, c'est tombé sur lui. **

**-Tu pourrais retrouver Grindelwald ? **s'enquit Fred en regardant Fumseck, voulant éviter la mort de Neville par une morsure de vipère de glace.

Le phénix roucoula avant d'André ne traduise. Malheureusement, leur lien étant brisé, il ne pouvait le rejoindre ou faire agir la magie des familiers pour détecter la présence du sorcier.

Vladmir, qui n'avait pas répondu et paraissait songeur, finit par attraper la calotte du Choixpeau sur sa tête. Mettant l'artefact magique devant son visage, il soupira.

-**Andrade** ? murmura-t-il.

**-Que puis-je pour mon étudiant préféré ? **

**-Peux-tu me guider dans l'esprit de Drago ? **

**-Tu veux voir qui l'a agressé ? **demanda Hermione avec du venin dans la voix.

-**Bien sûr**, ricana Kévin avant de dévisager les aurors qui sursautèrent, mal à l'aise d'être sous le regard soudain calculateur et sombre du jeune serdaigle.

**-Et eux, on en fait quoi ? **demanda Fred, comprenant le problème de Kévin.

**-Si on réalise de la magie sur Drago, ils vont réagir**, compléta George.

**-On les ignore**, lâcha Vlad avant de passer dans ce qui allait finir par devenir la langue officielle de l'Alliance. **Mione**, **tu es douée pour les sorts de mémoire ?**

**-Nous, on gère, **dirent les jumeaux alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête négativement.

-**Figez-les et effacer leurs souvenirs.**

-**Ça ne marchera pas**, intervint Cédric. **Les aurors sont protégés contre les attaques mentales notamment les sorts de mémoire. C'est un des critères pour passer leurs examens.**

-**Une solution ? **

Les deux aurors étaient très mal à l'aise. Le ministre de la magie semblait avoir une confiance aveugle dans les huit adolescents devant eux mais leurs instincts leur hurler que quelque chose allait de passer. Rufus Scrimgeour avait choisi quelques-uns de ses meilleurs hommes pour assurer la surveillance de la famille Malefoy à Sainte Mangouste. Et aucun des aurors présents n'étaient rassurés par le passage soudain de la discussion à une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait.

Ils ne réalisèrent malheureusement pas que Neville, caché par Luna, venait de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche, qu'il avait débouché dans la pièce. En quelques secondes, tous les sorciers présents étaient endormis dans la position exacte où ils se trouvaient, sauf Vladmir et Neville.

-Tu as 5 minutes avant que les vapeurs se dissipent, déclara l'assassin de l'Underground.

-Andrade ? reprit Vlad d'une voix normale.

\- Je suppose que tu veux le faire de la même marnière qu'avec les parents de Neville, avec une projection astrale ? dit le Choixpeau.

-Oui. Drago me connaît et il m'a donné les astuces pour pénétrer dans son esprit ainsi que quelques mots d'identification.

Le frère de Salazar Serpentard renifla avec une fausse émotion.

-Vous avez bien écouté les conseils de tonton Andrade et papa Severus, sanglota le choix peau. Je suis si fier de vous !

-Andrade...

-Ferme les yeux et suit mes indications, reprit sérieusement le Choixpeau.

Vladimir ferme ses yeux et ouvre son esprit. Immédiatement, il sentit une connexion se créer entre son âme et l'âme d'André. Il se tenait dans un ce qui ressemblait à l'espace vu par les moldus ou encore un ciel nocturne : un vide piqué d'étoiles. Un grand homme aux yeux d'un vert aussi saisissant que son frère et que Vladmir apparut à ses cotes, souriant.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans l'Astral, répondit l'homme qui était devenu un des plus célèbres artefacts magiques.

-Que sont toutes ces étoiles ?

-Les esprits autour de nous. L'astral travaille sur la projection de l'âme, mais elle se sert des esprits êtres vivants comme point de repères. Ton corps est ton ancre...

Vladmir se tourna pour voir une longue chaîne translucide qui semblait le relier au néant.

-Si tu la suis, tu retournes dans ton corps. C'est ce que tu devras faire pour revenir dans la chambre. Maintenant… _Draco Malefoy spiritum via_ !

Un fil de couleur pourpre apparut devant eux, les guidant vers une étoile bien précise.

-C'est à toi de jouer Vlad. Je te suis.

Le jeune russe acquiesça et suivit la voie qui lui permettait de passer de son esprit à celui de Drago. Il tomba finalement sur le manoir Malefoy, qui constituait les défenses de son ami serpentard. Vlad ne chercha pas à passer l'impressionnant porche, mais il s'arrêta devant, juste sous le « M » stylisé qui surplombait la grille d'entrée.

-Nom… la voix, lugubre, était effrayante. Vlad savait exactement de qui s'était inspiré Drago pour former la première partie de ses défenses. Un des fantômes du manoir Malefoy était vraiment terrifiant, un quelconque ancêtre mort assassiné lors d'un vieil rituel de magie noire… Dans l'esprit de Drago, ce fantôme avait la capacité de détruire l'esprit d'un agresseur.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, prince de la _Semirov_.

-La cour slovaque est ancienne.

-La cour russe l'est plus encore.

-Entre, jeune Kemenov.

Vladmir passa l'entrée, laissant André derrière lui. En se présentant sous le statut d'un prince de la Cour des Mirages, Drago savait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et non d'un intrus usant de subterfuges.

-Drago ? cria le russe en entrant dans l'entrée du manoir.

-A l'étage Vlad ! Grand Salon ! lui répondit la voix étouffée de Drago.

Vladmir monta, prenant soin d'éviter certaines marches qui pouvaient se révéler préjudiciables pour sa santé mentale.

Finalement, il trouva son ami dans un petit boudoir, les doigts crispés autour d'une tasse de thé. Des voix lui parvenaient. Celles d'Hermione, ou encore Luna et Neville. Les rumeurs selon lesquelles les personnes dans le coma entendaient leur entourage étaient véridiques, semblerait-il…

-Drago ? Ca va ?

Le serpentard tourna sa tête vers son ami. Les blessures n'apparaissaient pas dans son esprit mais Vlad pouvait voir la douleur poignante sur son visage. Puis, à sa stupéfaction, le russe aperçut des larmes.

-Dray ?

-Ma mère… Vlad… C'était ma mère qui m'a attaqué !

Shira : comme tu as pu le lire, non, je ne compte pas tuer Draco, il est trop utile pour le moment ) Je ne suis pas encore sûre de développer tous les personnages cités, j'ai déjà beaucoup de monde qui bataille pour apparaitre dans les chapitres ^^ Je verrais en fonction du développement futur des chapitres ! Pour la bataille épique… haha, surprise !

Shimmer Malfoy : Merci :) Pour les autres fics… j'en ai lu et aimé tellement que c'est compliqué. Mais je pense à Des Gens Ordinaires, de benebu. Sans prétention, simple, ce qui fait son charme. J'en ai une autre que j'adore, en anglais par contre, complètement folle et hilarante… il faut par contre aimer Hawai 5.0 : Harry Five-0 de mjimeyg.

Lyli Black : Mais non, il est pas mourru Draco ^^

Adenoide : Oui, c'était bien Drago, au sol :)

Ary : Si si, j'ai osé vous laisséer en plan comme ça XD Et je n'aime pas Fleur, ça se voit tant que ça ?

Guest (16/08) : pour le moment pas de petit(e) ami(e) de prévu pour Kévin, désolée

Guess : Par Merlin ! Oo déjà, merci pour ta longue et merveilleuse review :) ta première réflexion m'a bien fait rire ^^ Oui, Sirius aura un rôle et il sait pour la cour anglaise (les Black sont une famille maitresse). Gryffondor ne sera pas un écervelé colérique, promis ) Pour les autres questions, tu verras )  
Je note ta remarque sur les majuscules dans un coin de mon esprit pour le jour où je prendrais mon courage à deux mains pour relire et corriger les dernières fautes qui trainent ^^ probablement le jour où elle sera finie =/  
Elena Black : Merci pour avoir laissé une review, alors ) Et pour la fin de chapitre, je suis très légèrement sadique sur les bords ^^  
Tradouc : Merci pour la review (et la publicité )

Guest des très nombreuses reviews depuis le chapitre 35 jusqu'au 50 (puisque tu viens de poster la dernière à l'instant)… enfin, je pense qu'il s'agit de la même personne -_-' merci pour laisser une review à chaque chapitre !

Voltea : Merci à toi de reviewer régulièrement !

MiPiace : mon deuxième prénom est sadique ^^ et pour les fanfics, je te renvoie à la réponse à ShimmerMalfoy :)

lana : Et bien non, c'est Drago qui souffre et le responsable n'est pas Bubus en personne ^^ Je suis ravie que tu adores Vlad, je m'amuse énormément à écrire sur lui et sur Kévin ) Merci pour ta review !

Rose Evans : Et bien, tu t'es rattrapée avec une toute petite review ^^ Merci ! Vlad ne pouvait pas être seul. Il faut avoir quelque chose à protéger ou à défendre pour être puissant. Une cause est bien mais des amis, une famille, c'est encore plus fort comme motivation.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'expectative soit le terme qui convienne le mieux mais j'ai compris l'idée derrière ^^ Pour Kévin et Augusta, tu auras la surprise :p et un film ? par merlin qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette idée oO ?!

PS : Maserati ? non, pas lue ^^ mais j'irais jeter un coup d'œil !


	58. Chapter 58

Hello tout le monde ! Avant toutes choses... 66 reviews pour le chapitre précédent oO vous avez dépassé votre record et... je vous adore :) merci pour votre soutien et votre régularité à suivre les péripéties de Vlad et l'Alliance !

Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre quasiment tous avec l'identité de l'agresseur de Drago ete j'ai bien ri en lisant certaines tortures que vous avez imaginé pour Narcissa XD

Par contre, comme le chapitre précédent... non bêtaté ! Désolée à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, elles seront corrigées dès que mon bêta aura fini la correction ! Par contre...

_Résumé des chapitres précédents_ :

_L'année scolaire est animée. Entre le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier et les activités annexes de l'Alliance ainsi que les activités politiques anglaise, personne n'a vraiment le temps de se poser. Alors que les vacances se déroulent tranquillement, Hermione s'effondre aux Saturnalia des Selwyn et Drago est violemment agressé durant le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'Alliance a des envies de vengeance, surtout quand Narcissa se révèle être un des agresseurs de Drago._

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Avancées**

Vladmir observa avec attention Hermione. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et s'était endormie. A ses côtés, son petit-ami faisait de même sur un canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous au sein même des cachots, préférant l'intimité de leur QG à la tranquille mais passante salle commune. Cependant Drago était sorti le matin de Sainte-Mangouste et il se fatiguait très vite. Cette faiblesse résultait des derniers vestiges d'un sort de magie noire particulièrement vicieux qui drainait la force vitale de la victime. Pour lui éviter de trop nombreux déplacements, Neville avait intelligemment proposé de se retrouver directement chez leurs amis verts et argents.

Les yeux émeraudes du russe retournèrent fixer le tableau des Fondateurs qui dominait dorénavant les cheminées de chaque salle commune. Il avait quitté la contemplation de Lord Serpentard et Lady Serdaigle le temps d'observer ses deux amis assoupis.

Malgré le retour de ses amis, Vlad restait silencieux et morose, songeant à toutes les implications de l'attaque sur Drago. Le plus important résidait toutefois dans les représailles prévues par l'Alliance. Le petit groupuscule de Poudlard avait fait un accord avec Lucius. Ce serait l'Alliance qui gérerait dans un premier temps Narcissa. Elle n'était même plus une Black, Sirius ayant renié sa cousine après Lucius et aucune histoire familiale ne pouvait donc prévaloir. Narcissa aurait affaire à l'Alliance puis à la Cour des Mirages anglaise.

-Vous semblez bien songeur mon jeune héritier, déclara doucement le maître des lieux depuis la toile peinte. Cela a-t-il un lien avec votre jeune ami ?

-Je m'interroge seigneur Serpentard. Comment une personne extérieure peut-elle rentrer au sein de l'école sans déclencher les alarmes de sécurité ?

-Plusieurs possibilités existent. Une faille dans les défenses...

-Bubus avait fait tomber une partie des défenses durant les deux premières années, déclara Kevin. Mais la Directrice y a remédié dès son arrivée.

-Nous sommes au courant, grogna Gryffondor en arrivant. Il observa la salle commune de son ami et plissa les yeux.

-Trop de vert, grommela-t-il avec un soupir contrit.

-Au moins ma salle commune ne ressemble pas à un lupanar, renifla Serpentard.

-Taisez-vous vous deux ! Intervint Poufsouffle. Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'une créature magique ? En raison des nombreux êtres dans la Forêt Interdite, certaines protections ne prennent pas en compte les vélanes sauvages ou encore les dryades.

-Non, déjà vérifié, soupira Vladmir tout en jetant un regard pointu à Luna et Léonis, qui discutaient tranquillement avec les deux autres membres du Trio Infernal de Serpentard. Il était bon de savoir qu'il personne pouvait sa faufiler sans le moindre problème au sein de Poudlard sans alarmer les sorts.

-Alors je ne vois que deux solutions, dit sombrement Serpentard. Soit une personne usurpe l'identité d'une autre à l'aide de polynectar soit une personne habilité a laissé un intrus pénétrer au sein de l'école.

-Narcissa n'est pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, dit lentement Neville. Toutes les cartes ont été vérifiées.

-Les cartes ? Releva avec curiosité Gryffondor.

Neville esquissa un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas. Les cartes des Maraudeurs étaient un secret de l'Alliance et ils avaient choisi de le garder des Fondateurs. Les quatre membres présents dans le tableau pouvaient avoir accepté de garder secrètes leurs activités illégales, l'Alliance savait qu'ils n'étaient soumis à aucun serment. En cas de menace pour l'école, aucun d'eux n'hésiterait à les dénoncer pour sauver Poudlard et les étudiants.

-Donc quelqu'un déjà présent dans l'école l'a faite entrer... résuma Kévin. Qui a les habilitations nécessaires ?

-Peu de monde, déclara Serpentard avec un regard sombre. Dans l'ordre d'influence nous avons d'abord la directrice et la directrice adjointe. Les quatre directeurs de maison peuvent également inviter des étrangers sur les terres de l'école. La médicomage en chef pour des raisons évidentes est également habilitée et pour finir, le gardien des clés et des lieux ainsi que le concierge.

-Et les elfes de maison ? Demanda Vlad en se souvenant de l'intrusion de Dobby dans le palais Kemenov quelques années auparavant.

-C'est également possible, soupira Poufsouffle, mais ils sont liés à l'école alors je doute qu'ils laissent qui que ce soit entrer librement sans autorisation directe de la directrice Londubat.

-Pour le polynectar et l'usurpation d'identité, je m'en charge, déclara lentement Kevin après avoir vérifié que personne dans la salle commune de Serpentard ne prêtait attention à leur discussion. Neville, peux-tu mettre la main sur une liste du personnel et des étudiants, de préférence à jour ?

La liste qu'il avait utilisé avec Hermione lors de la création de la carte des Maraudeurs géante qui trônait sur le mur de leur QG était inutilisable pour ce qu'il comptait en faire. Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu entre temps et il préférait utiliser une base de données à jour.

-Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile, déclara Neville avec un sourire narquois. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-J'aurais sûrement besoin de Mione, réfléchit le serdaigle, mais nous devrions pouvoir utiliser la carte actuelle. En comparant les personnes présentes sur la carte et la liste...

-Ça permettrait de savoir si une personne est illégalement présente ou encore si un inconnu se cache sous polynectar... Brillant Kevin !

-Merci Vlad, sourit le serdaigle.

-Hé Kemenov ! déclara soudain Terrence Higgs, un des préfets de Serpentard. Diggory est à l'entrée. Il veut te voir par rapport à la deuxième tâche.

Vlad grimaça sous le souvenir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il était vrai que la date de la seconde tâche se rapprochait et que les deux champions de Poudlard n'avaient pas encore réussi à décrypter l'œuf d'or qui leur ouvrirait les portes de la prochaine épreuve.

Alors que Higgs le regardait avec curiosité, tout comme la dizaine d'autres serpentards présents dans la salle commune, le russe se leva, saluant rapidement le préfet.

-Merci pour la commission Higgs.

-Vlad ! lâcha soudain Neville.

Le russe s'arrêta dans l'ouverture et jeta un regard surpris sur son ami. Neville avait un visage soucieux, ce qui était très rare. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-il est possible que notre mystérieux invité soit celui qui ait mis ton nom dans la coupe...

La voix de Neville raisonna dans le silence de la salle commune. Les autres étudiants de la maison de Serpentard se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu rater. Cependant, autant leur instinct leur soufflait de se renseigner sur ce mystérieux invité, autant leur bon sens leur hurlait de ne pas se mêler aux affaires de Vladmir Kemenov et ses amis.

Le visage du russe devint aussi inexpressif et lisse d'une roche polie, bien que sa magie et son aura fussent soudain très froides et menaçantes.

-Si c'est le cas, il est à moi, grogna-t-il sans prenant pas la peine de cacher son intention de meurtre.

Mais aucun des Serpentards présents ne chercha à reprendre Vladmir. S'il y avait bien une chose que les serpents connaissaient, c'était les implications d'un serment de vengeance. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement bien de celui prononcé par le serdaigle lors de la désignation des champions. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires pour se mettre au milieu d'une vendetta d'un sorcier russe. Tous les serpentards avaient un excellent instinct de conservation et ils tenaient à la vie un peu trop pour vouloir faire partie des dommages collatéraux d'une vendetta.

Vladmir sortit de la salle commune des serpentards et se força à respirer profondément. Cédric n'avait pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur. En parlant du pouffsoufle…

-Cédric ?

Le septième année et binôme de Vladmir pour les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers était adossé aux pierres glaciales des cachots, observant les flambeaux. Vlad nota que sa cravate noire et jaune était légèrement de biais et que ses cheveux généralement bien peignés de son ami étaient légèrement décoiffés.

-Salut Vlad… Comment va Draco ? demanda Cédric en se redressant.

-Ca va. Il a repris les cours aujourd'hui mais il se fatigue vite. Tu étais avec miss Ogdens ?

-Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? grogna le poufsouffle.

-Cravate mal mise, décoiffé et… serait-ce une touche de rouge à lèvres ?

Les yeux de Cédric s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il frotta sa joue avant de Vladmir n'éclate de rire.

-Tu te moquais de moi, comprit-il immédiatement.

-C'était un peu trop facile, ricana le russe. Higgs a évoqué le tournoi ?

-Yeap. Fleur a discuté avec ses parents… plus exactement sa mère. Elle est persuadée que les cris inhumains qui sortent de l'œuf sont dans la langue des êtres de l'eau.

-Ha… Un petit passage chez Marcus ?

-Tu penses qu'il aidera ? s'étonna Cédric.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondit nonchalamment le russe.

-Ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le repas est passé et nous avons encore deux bonnes heures avant le couvre-feu.

Cédric acquiesça et redressa son sac sur son épaule alors que Vladmir l'observait avec attention.

-Tu as l'œuf, affirma-t-il.

Le poufsouffle tapota sa poche avec un sourire amusé, poche un peu trop renflée pour un simple paquet de sucreries ou une vieille plume.

-Ce n'est pas très malin. Essaie les sorts d'extension de poche, conseilla Vlad.

C'était une pratique courante sur les vêtements sorciers de la vie de tous les jours, quelques soient les nationalités.

-Tu les appliques même sur tes robes d'école ?

Un petit rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Vladmir, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête avec lenteur.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans tes poches ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans mes poches, se moqua le russe.

Cédric secoua la tête de dépit puis les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers les profondeurs du château, là où ils étaient sûrs de croiser le chef des Sirènes.

-La Directrice a laissé à nouveau entrer Marcus... Après combien de temps ? s'amusa Cédric alors qu'ils trouvaient leur chemin jusqu'aux catacombes de Poudlard.

-Ce matin, quand Drago et Hermione ont repris les cours, rit Vlad. Il était furieux mais il comprend aussi qu'Hermione n'a pas envie d'avoir continuellement des mères poules autour d'elle. Je crois qu'ils ont laissé tomber après qu'elle ait jeté un sort de découpe particulièrement vicieux sur Tania.

-Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Les vélanes sont rancunières, lâcha Cédric en arrivant dans la grotte de la cascade.

Vladmir réalisa un sort puissant pour éclairer la pièce naturelle, dévoilant les corps parfaitement conservés par la magie qui ornaient les murs des catacombes.

-Les vélanes ne peuvent éprouver de rancunes à l'encontre des licorines. Et de ce que j'ai compris, Tania a reconnu avoir été un peu surprotectrice… Hermione leur a autorisé à la protéger uniquement lorsqu'elle quitte Poudlard et lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec l'un d'entre nous.

-Que faites-vous par ici ? demanda la voix rauque d'un selkie alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bord de l'eau.

L'être aquatique à la peau grise et les yeux jaunes était semblable à tous les autres de sa race. Mais il n'était pas aussi menaçant que ceux qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer lors de leur première escapade dans la Crypte des Fondateurs, surtout en étant seul.

-Murcus, c'est cela ?

-Tu as une bonne mémoire, sorcier. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Nous cherchons à rencontrer Marcus.

Le selkie darda son regard jaune dans celui de Vladmir, qui soutint sans sourciller les pupilles dérangeantes.

-Je vais lui transmettre ta requête.

-Je te remercie, dit lentement Vladmir.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les deux champions de Poudlard virent la chevelure d'un bleu pastel de Marcus apparaître à côté de celle d'un gris terne de Murcus. Les deux êtres de l'eau échangèrent quelques paroles aux totalités désagréables dans leurs langues respectives puis la sirène mâle se tourna vers Vladmir. Le russe s'agenouilla au bord du bassin, imité par Cédric.

-Que puis-je pour toi prince Potter ? interrogea Marcus.

Sur un signe de Vladmir, Cédric sortit de sa cape son œuf d'or et eût un sourire en notant l'amusement dans les yeux de la sirène.

-vous n'avaient pas pu le déchiffrer.

-Je ne comprends pas la langue des êtres de l'eau.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Juste d'un milieu aquatique, ricana Marcus, sa queue bâtant nonchalamment l'eau derrière lui.

-Donc... Si on écoute ce truc sous l'eau, on comprendra ? déduisit Cédric après quelques secondes.

-Tu as bien comprit, champion de Poudlard. Un dernier conseil Vladmir. Prends soin de la licorine, elle a vu le secret de Pudlard. Si certains l'apprennent, elle en mourra.

-De quoi parles… ? Marcus !

Car avant que Vladmir ait pu finir sa question, la sirène mâle avait déjà disparu dans l'eau noire et glaciale du bassin.

-Tu as compris ce dont il parlait ? S'inquiéta Cédric.

-Non... On en parlera demain, grogna Vladmir. Pour l'instant, Mione est à l'abri chez les Serpentards, et je pense qu'elle va dormir avec Drago cette nuit. Entre lui, Blaise et Theo, elle ne craint rien. Pour l'histoire de Marcus, on rassemblera tout le monde pour faire le point à QG. Chaque chose en son temps et à l'heure actuelle, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est l'énigme de l'œuf.

Cédric ne peut que hocher la tête. Il y avait tellement de choses à traiter et à prendre en compte depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'Alliance qu'effectivement, il avait appris à se consacrer à une seule chose à la fois. Même si il lui arrivait de se demander comment le Noyau Dur ou même les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient à mener tout de front...

Il n'était que le comptable et le contact au sein de Poufsouffle, mais maintenant Cédric avait également les ASPIC et le tournoi des trois sorciers. Quand il voyait le travail constant Hermione ou Kevin pour apprendre l'étiquette et la politique sorcière, quand il voyait les nombreuses ramifications de la famille Potter ou Kemenov, quand il voyait le travail fou des jumeaux Weasley... Le poufsouffle se demandait parfois comment ils arrivaient à tenir le coup en cours et toujours faire partie des dix meilleurs de leurs années respectives.

-Cédric ?

-Désolé j'étais songeur. Tu disais ?

-Je proposais qu'on l'ouvre sous l'eau.

Cédric ne répondit pas mais se pencha avec Vlad pour ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau, grimaçant sous la morsur glaciale de l'eau. Toutefois, seules des bulles s'échappèrent de l'eau, laissant éclater des sons mélodieux mais incohérents.

Vlad regarda quelques secondes l'eau puis soupira en retirant l'œuf. D'un sort, il le sécha et le fit disparaître dans sa cape.

-Je pense que nous devons être sous l'eau pour entendre. Il faut que nous soyons totalement immergés dans le milieu aquatique, expliqua-t-il en reprenant volontairement les mots de Marcus.

-Si on se baigne là-dedans, autant se jeter un Avada Kedavra immédiatement, soupira Cédric.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Le Lac Noir, à la surface, était complètement pris dans la glace et l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la grotte provenait en partie de ce lac. Autant dire que la température n'était pas la plus élevée. Cédric savait, pour l'avoir vu faire, que plonger une tête dans le lac ne gênait pas Vladmir même en plein hiver. Toutefois, si le russe était immunisé contre le froid le temps d'une immersion rapide, le poufsouffle savait qu'une baignade lui faudrait une sérieuse pneumonie, au minimum.

-Ça te dit un petit bain dans la salle de bain des préfets ? finit-il par proposer.

-Vous avez une salle de bain dédiée ? S'étouffe Vladmir. Et nous on doit se contenter de douches ! grogna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

-Estime-toi heureux que vous ailliez des salles de bain privatives. Chez les poufsouffles et chez les lions, on se farcit des douches collectives, les mêmes que celles des vestiaires de quidditch.

Vladmir se contenta d'un reniflement narquois avant de quitter la grotte. Il entendit Cédric soupirer puis finalement le rejoindre. Ils montèrent lentement les marches poussiéreuses pour sortir à l'entrée des catacombes de Poudlard. Ils étaient revenus dans le domaine des serpentards et du professeur Prince : les cachots.

-On se retrouve ce soir ? demanda tranquillement Cédric.

-Ou maintenant...

-C'est une possibilité, sourit Cédric. Quoi de mieux d'un bain pour se débarrasser de la poussière des Catacombes ?

Vladmir esquissa un sourire en notant la toile d'araignée dans la chevelure de Cédric et le suivit jusqu'au cinquième étage, plus exactement à côté de la statue d'un homme bossu appelé Boris le Hagard. Le préfet de Poufsouffle donna le mot de passe trop bas pour que le russe puisse l'entendre, pestant contre Cédric. Certains mots de passe n'étaient pas marqués sur les cartes des Maraudeurs…

-Par Magia, murmura-t-il lorsque Cédric l'invita à entrer.

Il fallait dire que les lieux étaient luxueux. Du marbre d'un blanc lumineux, des robinetteries en or et pierres précieuses et des rideaux aériens entouraient non pas une grande baignoire mais une piscine dans toute sa splendeur.

-Sympa, non ? dit Cédric en se déshabillant sous le regard intéressé de la sirène dans l'unique tableau qui agita sa chevelure avec langueur. Et ignore la sirène, rajouta-t-il en suivant les yeux de Vladmir.

Le russe ne put qu'acquiescer et l'imita en ignorant les sifflets de la sirène, métamorphosant au passage son caleçon en maillot de bain.

-Je ne te savais pas si musclé, constata Cédric en notant le corps noueux du russe.

-Il vaut mieux être en excellente forme physique pour faire du flightracing. Les courses ne sont pas très longues, mais elles sont éprouvantes, dit Vladmir en observant la piscine se remplir à une vitesse folle. En moins de 5 minutes, elle était pleine.

-Choisis les sels, sourit Cédric en désignant la centaine de robiniers.

-Je te laisse faire si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une eau de mer à 15 degrés, ricana Vladmir.

Le poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel et fit tourner un des robiniers, qui dégagea une mousse bleutée odorante qui recouvrit en quelques secondes l'eau.

-Bien… envoies-moi la bête, lança finement Cédric après un certain temps à se relaxer dans l'eau chaude.

-_Accio_ œuf d'or, marmonna Vladmir en attrapant sa baguette magique au bord de la piscine.

-Vladmir ? dit soudain Cédric, légèrement pâle, en observant le portrait de la sirène. Mécaniquement, le poufsouffle s'enfonça dans les bulles, presque avec pudeur.

-Quoi ?

-Derrière toi...

-Que… oh bonsoir Mimi ! Comment vas-tu ? sourit Vlad en observant le fantôme qu'il avait rencontré une fois durant sa deuxième année.

-Tu… tu te souviens de moi ?

-Bien sûr, sans ton aide, nous n'aurions pas arrêté le basilic, assura Vlad. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Oh, rien, soupira Mimi. Juste me laisser observer vos corps d'Apollon ? Considère cela comme un paiement pour l'histoire du carnet…

Vladmir esquissa un sourire taquin puis vit signe au petit fantôme de venir vers lui. Mimi s'avança et Cédric, qui observait les deux interagir, se demanda si un fantôme pouvait rougir, car il était sûr d'avoir vu un halo rose sur les joues de l'esprit en réponse au flirt flagrant de Vladmir.

-Si tu n'étais pas un fantôme, je t'aurais bien embrassé pour te remercier mais je vais essayer quand même…

Vladmir se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres la joue immatérielle du fantôme, déposant un baiser dans le vide quand il sentit le froid caractéristique des fantômes sur la peau.

Mimi se mit à rougir… réellement… Soudain, elle se pencha sur Vladmir et posa ses lèvres translucides sur celles du russe, qui lui adressa en réponse un petit sourire charmeur.

-Et bien Miss Warren, dois-je en conclure que vous êtes intéressée ?

-Tu sais mon nom ? murmura le fantôme.

-Bien sûr, répondit Vladmir avec un froncement de sourcils. Miriam Elizabeth Warren, serdaigle, 16 ans éternellement, ce qui fait des jaloux parmi certaines, soit dit en passant, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

-Tu… tu accepterais un soir de sortir avec moi ? demanda timidement le fantôme.

-Avec plaisir, rit Vladmir. Mais je te signale que c'est quasiment le cas, avec Cédric qui nous tient la chandelle. Si tu veux ce week-end, je suis libre. Je peux bien offrir un rendez-vous à une amie charmante !

Cédric, bouche-bée, regarda le fantôme le plus craint du deuxième étage surnommé Mimi Geignarde devenir à nouveau rose de plaisir, des petites larmes fantômes au coin des yeux. Puis elle adressa un merveilleux sourire à Vladmir alors qu'elle perdait son aspect gris pour une lumière plus lumineuse.

-Merci Vladmir, souffla-t-elle en disparaissant dans un éclat de lumière.

-Par Merlin, souffla Cédric. Ça t'arrive souvent, de sauver l'âme d'un fantôme ?

-Elle est enfin en paix, c'est le plus important, sourit doucement Vlad en revenant dans l'eau avec l'œuf. Prêt ?

Cédric ne put que hocher la tête, choqué de la désinvolture de son ami encore un acte extrêmement rare chez les fantômes. Beaucoup des fantômes avaient des regrets, ce qui les gardait sur terre après la mort. La majorité des esprits ne quittaient jamais le monde des vivants à cause de cela.

-Cédric ?

-Rien, dit le poufsouffle en secouant la tête. Tu l'ouvres ?

Ils plongèrent ensemble sous l'eau à l'instant où Vladmir ouvrait l'œuf d'or. Cette fois, pas de hurlements désagréables, au contraire. Ils eurent droit à une mélodie douce et enchanteresse…

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être en dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce que l'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

-Merveilleux, marmonna Vlad en sortant la tête de l'eau. Après les dragons, nous avons le droit aux êtes de l'eau ! Et la prochaine fois ?

-je suis un peu inquiet pour Delacour, moi, déclara pensivement Cédric. Elle est vélane…

-Je me moque sérieusement de Delacour. Cette fille est plutôt fatigante avec son air hautain et ses manières affreuses, grogna le russe. Et pourtant, il paraît que son père est quelqu'un de très agréable.

-Il a un poste important dans leur ministère, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

Cédric hocha la tête puis soupira en fermant les yeux, réfléchissant sur la signification de la chanson. Vladmir quant à lui s'adossa au bord en marbre de la salle de bains des préfets pour faire de même, réfléchissant aux techniques possibles pour rester sous l'eau un certain temps. Un autre détail l'embêtait. Ce qu'il avait de plus cher… Sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus cher, mais alors ils allaient être enlevés ? Il devrait y réfléchir demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le tableau de la sirène attira son regard alors qu'il observait à nouveau le luxe des lieux. Puis, alors que la belle sirène lui faisait des clins d'œil malicieux, une lueur rusée apparut dans son regard.

-Combien, pour le mot de passe ?

-Achat privé ou collectif ? rit Cédric en ouvrant un œil calculateur. Il savait exactement quelle idée avait en tête son ami.

-Collectif, je vise un passe pour les membres de l'Alliance !

-Ah, un tarif de groupe alors, s'amuse le poufsouffle. 15 galions.

-Conclu.

-En parlant de l'Alliance, que faisons nous pour Drago ? demanda Cédric, qui avait été absent de la discussion avec les Fondateurs.

-L'agression de Drago est probablement liée aux Cinq Familles ou à Voldemort. Dans les deux cas, il est certain que la prochaine fois, ce soit un autre d'entre nous qui sera visé. On en parlera demain soir...

-Tu as prévenu les Bones, les Nott et les Rowle ? S'inquiétant Cédric.

-Non, pas encore. Lucius s'en chargera dans la semaine. Après tout, il voit régulièrement Théodore, Amélia et Damoclès au ministère.

-Tu prévois la réunion à quelle heure ? s'enquit Cédric en attrapant ses affaires pour se sécher.

-A 21 heures au QG, acquiesça Vlad après quelques minutes de réflexion tout en s'habillant.

Les deux sorciers se séparent sur cet échange. Vladmir attrapa son galion et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra avec attention et esquissa un sourire.

Drago était toujours dans la salle commune des serpentards avec Hermione, Neville et Kevin. Sans surprise, Cédric montait les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée de l'école. Fred et George étaient en dehors de l'école, et le lien entre les galions lui indiquait qu'ils n'étaient cependant pas très éloignés. Ils devaient être à Pré-au-Lard, sûrement à préparer un mauvais coup... Quoi que c'était ce soir que l'Alliance recevait une caisse de whisky pur feu... Severus squattait une fois de plus les laboratoires de Serpentard, malgré qu'il ait enfin de véritables laboratoires et dignes de son statut de maître de potions à la renommée internationale, gracieuseté de la Directrice. Quand à Luna... Elle était tranquillement installée dans la tour d'astronomie...

Cédric avait un jour demandé comment il pouvait faire pour connaitre leurs emplacements. Les gallions étaient une véritable bouée de sauvetage, qui pouvaient guider les membres les un vers les autres en cas de soucis. Drago n'avait pas le sien sur lui au moment de l'attaque, ce qui aurait empêcher Vladmir de le trouver par ce biais. Mais ils pouvaient ainsi tous savoir où les autres se trouvaient en temps normal…

Vladmir sourit en activant les dispositifs de communication. Presque immédiatement, les autres galions chauffèrent légèrement dans les poches de tout le monde.

-Oui chef ? Scandèrent immédiatement les jumeaux.

-Un soucis Vlad ?

-J'y serais ! babilla Luna.

-Il n'a encore rien dit Lulu, soupira Fred ou peut-être était ce George ?

Un vide lui répondit, signe que Luna avait déjà quitter la discussion, ainsi que le ricanement facilement identifiable de Kevin.

-Alors Vlad ?

-Oui monsieur Kemenov. J'ai une potion sur le feu, ronchonna Severus.

-On se retrouve demain soir au QG. 21h.

-Ca marche pour nous ! dirent les jumeaux. On devrait apporté une petite bouteille de whisky !

-On y sera, dit Kévin.

C'est ainsi qu'un le lendemain soir, l'Alliance était rassemblée dans toute sa splendeur dans leur QG. Tout le monde était présent, de Severus à Mary-Ann en passant par Sasssly, Fumseck et Andrade. Severus avait choisi de rester en retrait, bien qu'il soit un membre d'honneur de l'Alliance, il était surtout présent pour éviter des ennuis aux jeunes sorciers. Et puis il leur fournirait des autorisations si la réunion trainait trop en longueur…

-Bien… Nous savons qu'il y a un traître dans Poudlard, déclara lentement Vladmir. Neville a soulevé un point intéressant tout à l'heure… Nev ?

-Il est possible que celui qui ait agressé Drago soit aussi celui qui a mis le nom de Vladmir dans la Coupe de Feu, dit lentement Neville, ses traits totalement inexpressifs. Cela nous laisse trois camps.

-Trois ? releva Cédric. Je sais qu'il y a Dumbledore/Grindelwald d'un côté et Jedusor de l'autre mais quel est le troisième ?

-Fudge, dit Vladmir.

-Je le croyais en résidence surveillée le temps qu'ils clôturent l'enquête sur les parents de Neville ?

Car Alice et Franck Londubat avaient déposé plainte contre Albus Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge pour l'empoisonnement qu'ils avaient subi à l'hôpital. Ils avaient également pu montrer leurs souvenirs de la fouille du manoir des Lestrange et ainsi mettre en avant la découverte de dossiers incriminant l'ancien ministre de la magie. Cédric se doutait que son père allait rapidement faire l'objet d'une enquête et cela l'inquiétait légèrement, car il l'adorait, malgré ses actes répréhensibles. Surtout que Cédric était mal placé pour le lui reprocher.

-Pour un manipulateur de sa trempe, faire ses petites affaires derrière son bureau n'est pas problématique, dit Severus du coin de la pièce en levant le nez de son livre de potions. Croyez-moi, du temps ou Bellatrix me racontait les petits secrets d'alcôves du ministère, Fudge dirigeait tout depuis son bureau, jamais sur le terrain.

-Tu étais au courant ? grogna Hermione.

-Sans la moindre preuve que les racontars d'une femme connue pour être folle ? répondit Severus sans même lever les yeux sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira puis se concentra sur la réunion de l'Alliance.

-Drago, outre ta mère, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un autre homme ?

-Oui, répondit l'héritier Malefoy avec le visage fermé. C'est lui qui a posé les questions sur Vlad et la Royauté, et jeté la plupart des sorts. Je n'ai pas pu le reconnaitre mais il me semblait familier…. Et même s'il est le principal responsable de mon état, ma m… Narcissa était présente. Elle n'a même pas cherché à me défendre.

-Tu es certain que c'était elle ?

-La Marque des Ténèbres ne peut pas être copiée par magie ou même avec du polynectar Vlad, les informa à nouveau Severus. Si la personne qu'a vu Drago porte la Marque, il ne peut s'agir que de Narcissa ou Bellatrix. Ce sont les seules femmes auxquelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu l'immense honneur d'offrir la Marque…

-Si j'ai bien compris, Narcissa était une des maîtresses de Jedusor, déclara Hermione. Et il possible que Bellatrix l'ait été aussi ?

-Tu cherches un schéma, dit Kévin. Severus ?

-Tu as raison, soupira le Maitre des Potions en posant son livre. Bellatrix était sa maîtresse, tout le monde le savait, y comprit Rodolphus. Sa principale crainte était que sa femme tombe enceinte.

-Parce qu'il était probable qu'il s'agisse d'un bâtard ? releva Drago.

-Parce qu'il _aurait_ _été_ un bâtard, affirma Severus avant de ricaner. Rodolphus ne touchait pas sa femme… Pas s'il tenait à ses c…

-Professeur ! cracha Kévin en couvrant les oreilles de sa sœur, qui papillonna des yeux sous la surprise.

-Mais Kévin, je pouvais entendre ! Je suis plus une enfant ! dit Mary-Ann avec une petite moue.

-Non, votre frère a raison miss Entwhistle, soupira le maitre des potions. Ce n'est pas un langage pour une dame, de surcroit aussi jeune que vous.

-Elle ne devrait même pas être là, marmonna Kévin avec mauvaise foi. Sa petite sœur adorée ne devrait pas être a milieu d'une réunion visant à préparer la mort d'une personne extérieure, de préférence dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Donc, Voldemort marquait ses maitresses, dit Fred.

-Bâtard possessif, marmonna George, révulsé.

-Dans tous les cas, Fudge est hors-jeu pour l'agression et la Coupe de Feu, lâcha Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu en vouloir à Vladmir.

-Il est peut être doué en manipulation, mais je doute qu'il puisse offrir quoi que ce soit à Narcissa qui l'intéresse.

-Oui, répondit Drago avec une douleur visible sur son visage. Elle… elle s'est excusée… mais…

_-Mon dragon, souffla doucement Narcissa en s'agenouillant au côté de son fils, je suis tellement désolée…_

_La main de l'ancienne Black caressa doucement la joue ensanglantée de son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Drago essaya de reculer, ne voulant pas être touché par la femme qui fut un jour sa mère et une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Une femme qui, malgré ses lettres, était restée éloignée de lui après sa répudiation._

_-A... Alors pour… pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire, la voix enrouée et le corps en morceaux._

_-Je veux mon Seigneur, murmura doucement Narcissa avec une lueur de folie dans ses yeux pâles. Et tu es sur sa route… toi, le fils d'un homme que je hais…_

_C'est à cet instant que Drago réalisa trois choses… La première, c'était que sa mère le haïssait pour être le fils de Lucius Malefoy et non celui de Tom Jedusor. La deuxième, c'était que Narcissa l'aimait malgré tout, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne pouvaient être fausses. La troisième, c'était que l'ancienne Black était tout aussi folle que sa sœur, une folie plus dangereuse que celle de Bellatrix Lestrange car bien plus discrète. _

-Ma m… Narcissa veut uniquement le retour de Jedusor, reprit Drago en sentant la main d'Hermione l'encourager. Fudge n'a rien qui l'intéresse.

-Par contre, Dumbledore peut être lié, dit Kévin.

-Comment ça ? Narcissa est une mangemorte, rétorqua Cédric.

-La participation de Vlad au tournoi peut être un moyen de montrer le Sauveur de sa prophétie, ou alors de se protéger en causant sa mort durant les épreuves. Vlad veut la vengeance pour sa famille et aux dernières nouvelles, deux personnes sont concernées. Dumbledore et Jedusor. Les serments de vengeance sont des serments inviolables assez particuliers. Mais contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils doivent être réalisés dans les 20 ans suivants la promesse. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Vlad et à Neville pour réaliser les leurs. Dumbledore sait que plus le temps passera, plus Vladmir mettra de volonté à le tuer.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas cette règle des serments de vengeance… C'était donc des serments inviolables ? S'il y avait un serment par membre responsable, alors cela expliquait une bonne partie des lignes qu'il avait pu voir sur le bras de Neville, deux ans auparavant… Il savait qu'il y avait au moins 4 mangemorts lors de la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat. Avec son serment inviolable sur l'identité de l'héritier d'Artus, Il avait 5 des 7 cicatrices.

-Cela n'explique pas… commença Fred.

-… la présence de Narcissa, termina George en secouant la tête.

-Dumbledore a été vu avec Narcissa chez Valérius Dominius.

-Elle n'était pas transformée, murmura Drago en devançant la question de tout le monde. A la mention de l'ancien Primat d'Angleterre, tous avaient suspendu leurs souffles. Heureusement que Valérius n'était plus à la tête des vampires, remplacé par Caïn…

-Donc soit Jedusor, soit Dumbledore. C'est vaste, résuma Cédric en transmettant les pensées de tout le monde. Kévin, tu as réussi à faire quelque chose avec la carte ?

-Pas encore. On s'y met vraiment ce week-end avec Mione.

-En parlant de Mione… déclara soudain George.

-On n'a toujours pas eu…

-Le fin mot de l'histoire !

La jeune sorcière regarda les jumeaux, puis Vladmir. Finalement, son regard se posa sur Severus avec une profondeur qui était loin d'être normale, même pour elle. Luna, à ses côtés, portait le même air sur son visage, alors qu'elle attrapait la main de son amie.

-Je sais pourquoi exactement Poudlard est situé ici… Pourquoi ce lien est tellement empli de magie, murmura-t-elle. Je sais pourquoi Merlin a permis aux Fondateurs de s'installer ici. Je sais qui est le descendant de Merlin. Je sais où se trouve Camelot…

-Elle a eu accès aux souvenirs de Morgane, murmura Luna.

Aucun des sorciers présents ne purent parler. Severus était partagé entre la peur et la surprise. Le regard d'Hermione était si ancien, si puissant qu'il était terrifié qu'il soit posé sur lui et non sur Vladmir ou encore Neville. Tout ce dont elle venait de parler était lié à Artus et donc à lui… Et même si Severus avait accepté d'être roi dans le cas ou la monarchie de droit magique était rétablie, entendre parler d'Avalon et Camelot était bien plus concret…

-Mione ? dit doucement Kévin. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'es pas obligée.

-Non. C'est… c'est à la fois important et en même temps si… si étrange.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira en s'appuyant sur Drago. Le serpentard passa un bras réconfortant autour d'elle.

-Avalon… Morgane habitait en Avalon avec Mordred. L'Ile est ici…Le lac est en réalité de Lac Noir. C'est pour ça que la magie est si puissante à Poudlard et que les créatures magiques peuplent la Foret Noire.

-Ils restaient à côté d'un des plus anciens havres de paix des îles britanniques, réalisa Kévin.

-Oui. Sais-tu l'origine de ton nom de famille ?

Le changement brutal de sujet sembla choquer toute l'Alliance. Kévin, cependant, secoua lentement la tête alors que Mary-Ann regardait avec curiosité Hermione.

-Entwhistle provient de la contraction de deux noms en réalité. Entwyn était le nom d'une sorcière née-moldue galloise et Wyllt était un célèbre sorcier gallois. Pour protéger leur fils, un cracmol, ils ont contracté leurs prénoms en Entwyllt. Durant le 15ème siècle, les Entwyllt ont modifié leur nom en Entwhilte, puis Entwhistle, sans jamais que la magie de jaillisse à nouveau de leurs sangs.

-Les potions brassées par Severus n'ont montré aucun ancêtre sorcier sur près d'un millénaire, Mione, nia Kévin.

-Parce que c'était des potions sorcières. Les gobelins ont aidé à cacher l'héritage avec leur magie. Seuls eux peuvent prouver ton héritage.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Et qui est ce Wyllt célèbre ? contra le serdaigle, ignorant volontairement les halétements de surprise de la plupart de ses amis.

-Kévin… dit doucement Vladmir. En deuxième année, Théo nous a parlé de lui. Myrddin Wyllt…

Kévin fronça les sourcils avant de pâlir, secouant la tête de déni.

-Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste impossible !

-Kévin ? murmura Mary-Ann. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione marmonna quelque chose et soudain, une image apparut devant eux. Une image présentant deux sorciers. Le premier était un homme grand, au nez crochu est aux yeux d'un noir obsédienne. Les traits étaient fins et aristocrates, les cheveux longs, attachés en un catogan, étaient surplombé d'une couronne en argent massif. La cote de maille et la lourde épée à sa ceinture était le seul signe que ce sorcier n'était pas Severus Prince tant la ressemblance était frappante.

A ses côtés, un homme grand et souriant, aux cheveux chatains teintés de gris et aux yeux d'un bleu lumineux portait une simple robe sorcière et un bâton de mage accroché dans son dos. Bien que sa barbe mangeât une partie de son visage et que des rides délicates marquaient les coins de ses yeux, il n'était pas très difficile de voir en lui Kévin avec 60 ans de plus.

-Je vous présente le roi Artus et son conseiller, Myrddin. Ou, comme nous les connaissant plutôt, le roi Arthur et son conseiller, Merlin le Mage. Comme toujours, la magie à préserver la plupart des traits dans les lignées...

Un bruit étrange tira toute l'Alliance de sa stupéfaction et ils regardèrent Kévin. Le serdaigle venait de s'évanouir, à la plus grande peur de sa jeune sœur.

Neville attrapa Mary-Ann avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers son frère et la rassura.

-Il va bien Pap… il s'est juste évanoui sous le choc.

-Parce que Merlin ressemble à notre père ?

-Parce que Merlin est vraisemblablement votre ancêtre, soupira Severus en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Si c'est bien le cas, ils sont en droit tous les deux de prendre le nom de Wyllt, dit pensivement Drago.

-Les sang-purs risquent d'en faire une crise cardiaque, prévint Cédric. La lignée de Merlin est officiellement disparue depuis près de 5 siècles.

-Pourquoi Avalon n'a jamais été détecté ? demanda doucement Neville en réanimant Kévin. Ce dernier resta silencieux, toujours sous le choc, son regard vide fixé sur la licorine.

Ses amis devaient avouer que c'était une sacrée nouvelle à encaisser. Les légendes disaient qu'un descendant de Merlin existait, mais toutes sous entendaient qu'il faisait partie d'une des Cinq Familles. Quelques sorciers allaient faire des syncopes en apprenant d'un né-moldu était l'héritier d'un des plus puissants sorciers que l'Angleterre est vue/

-Le comble, rit soudain Severus, c'est que Merlin n'a jamais été anobli… Voilà chose faite par son héritier !

-Te voilà donc dans la course aux riches héritiers à marier, renifla Drago avec compassion.

Kévin gémit pitoyablement et serra Mary-Ann contre lui, cherchant le réconfort de sa sœur, alors que les jumeaux Wealsey, bien trop pris dans les révélations pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, ricanaient de son malheur.

-Avalon ? relança Neville alors qu'Hermione avait pris un air rêveur généralement associé à Luna.

Cette dernière lui tenait toujours la main et les deux sorcières paraissaient presque sœurs, avec cette aura surnaturelle qui les enveloppaient. Luna fut la première à prendre paroles, dévoilant les paroles d'une prophétie que seules les Cinq Familles avaient entendu.

_-Lorsque l'Héritier et l'Espion se mêleront à nouveau, _

_Lorsque le passé et le futur en un seul sang fusionneront, _

_Lorsque les Ténèbres sur notre monde se rependront,_

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront. _

_Gauvin et Galahad seront dualités, les matriarches veillant sur eux. _

_Tristan et Perceval seront contraire, bien contre mal, Ténèbres contre Lumière. _

_La tragédie frappera les descendants et autour du Prince ils se rassembleront. _

_Autour du Prince les descendants se rassembleront et le Réveil de la Magie se fera._

_-Autour du Prince et en Avalon les descendants se rassembleront, _enchaîna Hermione,

_Autour de Morgane l'Immortelle ils se regrouperont._

_Une nouvelle génération de sorciers apparaitra, _

_Plus puissante et plus forte que la Bretagne ne l'a vu depuis des siècles._

_ Autour du Prince et à Camelott les descendants gouverneront._

-C'est quoi, ça ? pâlit Severus.

-Viviann avait fait une prophétie sur la tombe d'Artus. Mais personne ne savait qu'elle avait complété cette prophétie dans le cas où le roi accepterait de se prendre le trône.

-Comment sait-tu que j'ai accepté le trône ? murmura le Maître des Potions en venant s'agenouiller devant les deux sorcières et créatures magiques qu'il avait devant lui.

Pour Cédric, celui qui avait connu leur professeur de potions le plus longtemps, il eut pour la première fois la vision d'un roi. Severus Prince avec toujours ses cheveux graisseux et sa robe noire et sévère d'enseignant. Mais quelque chose en lui rayonnait de puissance et de danger, alors qu'il se tenait aussi humblement devant la plus puissante créature magique qu'il connaissait. Drago et Luna encadraient Hermione tel un gardien et une jeune dame de compagnie. Il n'était pas difficile de superposer des robes d'apparat et la couronne d'Artus sur le front de Severus.

Luna, qui semblait deviner ses pensées, esquissa un sourire amusé en le regardant, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

-La Magie le sait, souffla Hermione. Et je ne sais pas où est précisement Avalon, Neville, rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son ami qui attendait avec patience que les deux sorcières lui répondent.

-Et pour Camelot ? soupira l'héritier des Londubat.

-Quand il sera temps, Severus le saura, répondit de manière sibylline Luna. Il faudra trouver les salles des Fondateurs…

-Comment les salles des Fondateurs m'aideront à trouver Camelot ? demanda toute aussi doucement le futur roi-sorcier de l'Angleterre Magique.

-Merlin nous a confié quatre artefacts à mon frère et aux autres Fondateurs, déclara doucement André, alors que Fumseck roucoulait d'approbation. Ils les ont cachés chacun dans une des salles spécifiques.

-Donc un doit être par ici, commença tranquillement Severus en se redressant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se pencha pour embrasser Hermione sur le front. Il sentit un étrange transfert de magie, mais choisit de ne pas en parler et se contenta de retourner vers sa table et son livre de potions sous les yeux surpris des étudiants.

-C'est instinctif, dit doucement Luna alors que Drago grognait malgré lui.

-Comment ça ? s'étonnèrent Fred et George.

-Les rois sorciers, que ce soient Uther, Artus ou Mordred, embrassaient leurs sujets pour leur donner une bénédiction magique.

-Ô mon roi, bénissez-nous ! s'écria soudain Fred en se redressant.

-Oui ô mon roi, je veux être embrassé par notre chauve-souris nationale, renchérit George.

Des chauve-souris apparurent soudain du bout de la baguette de Severus, faisant hurler les jumeaux. Ils étaient trop habitués au sortilège de chauve-furie de leur sœur pour ne pas avoir appris à le craindre. Les bêtises des jumeaux eurent le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère pesant qui avait envahi le QG de l'Alliance.

-Vlad, cracha soudain Neville en pointant la carte des Maraudeurs du mur.

Un seul coup d'œil sur la carte et immédiatement, Vladmir, Kévin et Severus se redressèrent.

-Drago, tu restes avec Mione et Luna, ordonna le russe d'une voix polaire. Mary-Ann, file prévenir la Directrice. Cédric, tu l'accompagnes car le couvre-feu est dans 5 minutes. Si Higgs est de patrouille, il ne t'embêtera pas mais les préfets de Gryffondor peuvent être fatiguant tout comme McGo.

Immédiatement, les deux voulurent partirent mais Fumseck fut plus rapidement. Il attrapa les deux sorciers entre ses serres et ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes.

-Vladmir... tu pourras la faire souffrir si tu regardes ses pensées, souffla soudain Luna avec un sourire sombre et légèrement fou qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

-Fred, George. Le plus rapide ? dit le russe en remerciant d'un geste de tête son amie.

-Suivez-nous ! grogna Fred et tirant sa baguette magique alors que son jumeau attrapait la carte des Maraudeurs originale pour faire apparaître les couloirs.

Les cinq étudiants foncèrent dans les couloirs, suivant les jumeaux avec rapidité. Malgré la proximité du couvre-feu, quelques autres élèves se pressaient en direction de leurs salles communes. Dès le lendemain matin, des rumeurs courraient sur les raisons poussant cinq étudiants à se diriger vers le parc et non pas les tours ou les cachots.

-Elle est toujours là ? questionna Kévin.

-A la limite de la forêt, grogna George alors que son jumeau leur faisait prendre un raccourci entre deux tapisseries.

-Elle a des tendances suicidaires cette femme, non ? rajouta Fred.

-Certainement, souffla Neville.

-Elle va nous voir traverser le parc, prévint Vlad.

-Même pas, chef, ricana Fred. Suivez-nous !

Et ils se glissèrent à nouveau dans un des passages secrets dont les jumeaux Weasley avaient une connaissance précise. A la plus grande satisfaction des cinq étudiants, ils arrivèrent derrière un arbre, en limite de forêt.

-Où est-elle ? murmura Vladmir.

-100 mètres devant nous, répondit tout aussi doucement George en rangeant la carte des maraudeurs.

-On doit la garder en vie, murmura Kévin.

-Pourquoi ? cracha Neville, à la plus grande surprise des jumeaux qui ne pensaient pas que leur ami pouvait être si assoiffé de sang. Ils savaient qu'il cachait une partie de son tempérament et qu'il n'utilisait jamais de sorts de magie noire. Mais ni Fred ni George n'avaient pensé qu'il aille jusqu'à réclamer du sang…

-Les Triades la veulent vivante.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Fred.

-On ne trahit pas _l'Underground_, siffla Neville avec colère, frustré de devoir livré la sorcière aux Triades.

-Cela ne nous empêche pas de la faire souffrir, répondit tranquillement Vladmir. Mais ça rajoute de sacrés antécédents sur une liste déjà conséquente…

Les cinq sorciers se redressèrent et Fred et Gorge virent Neville et Kévin changer de baguettes magiques.

-C'est parti, murmura Kévin avec un sourire sombre.

Narcissa sans nom, étant donné qu'elle avait été répudiée et que sa famille l'avait reniée, voulait voir son fils une dernière fois. Même si elle haïssait Lucius et que voir un mini-lui en son fils était douloureux, Drago restait son fils. la chair de sa chair, une des rares choses qu'elle savait avoir réussi dans sa vie.

Elle avait laissé son fils être blessé à mort et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'apprendre qu'il était en vie, malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé sur le moment. Puis cela lui avait rappelé tout ce que son _ami_ lui avait fait subir sans qu'elle ne lève le petit doigt pour protéger son fils. Sur le moment, elle n'avait vu que le visage de Lucius sur celui de Drago et s'était perdu dans sa haine pour l'homme qu'elle avait du épouser et qui l'avait répudié.

Elle allait prendre contact avec l'espion au sein de Poudlard quand la sorcière sentit une présence derrière elle. Seuls ses instincts issus des nombreux duels d'entrainement avec sa sœur Bellatrix la sauvèrent d'un sort particulièrement vicieux. Les quelques mèches qu'avaient effleuré le maléfice prirent un aspect cendreux, une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappant, pourris.

La sorcière blonde usa de son sang pour tracer d'un geste de baguette une protection autour d'elle et pâlit en regardant enfin son agresseur, parfaitement identifiable sous le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les arbres.

Ou plutôt, ses agresseurs. Elle reconnaissait sans problème le jeune Vladmir Kemenov, même si depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il était devenu un jeune homme. A ses côtés Kévin Entwhislte, le sang-de-bourbe, avait également bien grandi et à le voir aussi droit et froid, elle n'aurait jamais cru se battre contre un de ces moldus pitoyables.

Les deux autres sorciers, sur sa droite, étaient une véritable surprise. Les cheveux roux étaient indéniablement associés à des Weasley mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant de haine et de mépris dans les pupilles d'Arthur ou Molly Weasley, malgré toutes les railleries et piques continues qu'elle avait pu leurs envoyer.

Elle allait parler quand son bouclier éclata sous le sort d'un nouvel assaillant.

-Protego ! murmura-t-elle a temps pour ne pas être touchée par le sort qui suivit quasiment instantanément.

-Qui ? souffla-t-elle en ne reconnaissant pas la silhouette à travers les arbres.

Le dernier assaillant s'avança, baguette levée et menaçant. Il s'agissait de Londubat, réalisa Narcissa avec stupeur. Neville avait un visage de haine pure qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si ce n'est sur le visage d'Augusta Londubat le jour de l'assassinat de son époux. Puis immédiatement, elle réalisa qu'elle était entourée.

-Bonsoir, Narcissa, dit mielleusement Neville.

La sorcière ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Vladmir. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire froid et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Messieurs, il semblerait de Narcissa vous sous-estime grandement, ricana le russe. Vous savez ma chère, je ne suis pas la personne à craindre, ici.

-Oui, acquiesça Fred en souriant. Je soupçonne que le pire…

-…puisse être Kévin, ricana son jumeau.

Malgré elle, Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à Kévin et pâlit drastiquement en le voyant juste devant elle. Quand avait-il passé son bou…

Le coup de poing du né-moldu la coupa de ses pensées. La douleur fusa alors qu'il lui cassait net le nez et l'étourdissait suffisamment pour qu'elle en lâche sa baguette. Précipitamment, malgré le sang et la douleur, elle s'agenouilla pour essayer de la rattraper.

-Tu tu tu Narcissa, c'est ça que tu cherches ? susurra narquoisement Vladmir en désignant Fred, sur sa droite.

Le rouquin jouait avec une baguette magique fine et délicate. Une qu'elle reconnut sans peine pour être la sienne.

-Que…

-Tais-toi, cracha soudain Kévin.

Narcissa leva la tête, prête à rétorquer qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de la part d'un sang-de-bourbe, quand elle croisa les yeux de Kévin. Deux billes d'un bleu glacial et meurtrier qui se trouvaient sur un visage aussi lisse et inexpressif qu'un masque.

Malgré la peur soudain, elle tenta de se relever, n'arrivant pas à se détacher de ces yeux effrayants. Pour l'empêcher de bouger, Kévin jeta un sort sur ses genoux, les brisant sans même un mot. Elle hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol et tenta de s'éloigner. Kévin pencha la tête légèrement sur un côté et un coin de sa lèvre se souleva en une parodie de sourire. Narcissa glapit de surprise quand il tira d'un geste brusque ses cheveux, la forçant à lever les yeux sur Vladmir.

Le russe la regarda pensivement, notant les larmes de douleur sur son visage suite au maléfice de Kévin. Il se pencha vers elle, alors que les jumeaux et Neville s'approchaient d'eux.

-Tu as blessé ton propre fils… murmura-t-il doucement. Comment as-tu pu ?

-Il…

Kévin tira brusquement sa tête en arrière et elle sentit un choc sur ses genoux brisés quand il la força à s'appuyer sur eux pour rester droite. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau cri de douleur.

-Tais. Toi, grogna distinctement le serdaigle.

-Neville ? dit le russe. Tu n'as rien pour elle ?

-Oh si, je devrais bien avoir une petite potion. Poison ?

-Non. Les Triades veulent lui… parler, rappela lentement Vladmir, aussi bien pour Neville que pour avertir Narcissa de ce qui l'attendait.

L'ancienne Black écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Une fiole fut glissée de force dans sa gorge par Neville. Elle s'étouffa et voulut recracher, mais le gryffondor lui tira sans douceur la tête en arrière tout en l'empêchant de respirer. Narcissa tenta de se débattre, mais l'héritier Londubat, tout aussi grand que les autres adolescents, était bien plus fort qu'elle. A bout de souffle, elle déglutit mécaniquement.

La brûlure de la potion le long de sa gorge, de son œsophage et son estomac était atroce. Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait allumé un feu. Gémissante, elle s'affaissa, uniquement retenu par les deux étudiants.

-Puis-je ? demanda distraitement une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celles d'un des jumeaux des traîtres à son sang. Narcissa ne s'était même pas sentie tomber au sol, libérée de la poigne de Kévin et Neville. Elle papillonna des yeux et aperçut dans la nuit de la forêt Vladmir, à quelques mètres d'elle, la regardant comme si elle n'était d'un vulgaire insecte.

-Avec plaisir, susurra son jumeau. Malgré elle, elle tourna la tête pour voir un des roux lever sa propre baguette magique en sa direction.

-_Millacus_ !

Les jumeaux observèrent avec attention le bras dominant de Narcissa rougir vivement alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur à nouveau.

-_Silencio_, grogna Neville. Ses cris sont insupportables.

Les cinq étudiants de Poudlard regardèrent la femme devant eux, en larmes. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent tous en même temps.

Vladmir s'avança alors pour s'agenouiller à côté de la femme dont la torture ne venait que de commencer.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on va faire, Narcissa, dit doucement le russe. Tu souffres, tout simplement parce que la potion que t'a donné Neville exacerbe tous tes sens. La douleur sera plus intense, tout comme celle que Drago a ressenti quand il s'est fait torturer devant sa propre mère. Je vais te poser quelques questions et si tu es coopérative, je te tuerais sans trop de tortures.

-Sinon, continua lentement Fred. Tu vas subir les mêmes sorts que Drago.

-Autant de fois qu'il les a subi, compléta son jumeau.

-Et pour finir, nous te livrerons à _l'Underground_, conclut Neville avec un sourire mauvais. La Cour doit te remercier de ton engagement à ses côtés et à tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, traîtresse !

-Alors Narcissa ? Quel choix ? demanda Vladmir en faisant signe à Neville de lever son sort de silence.

-Je… pose tes questions, haleta la sorcière.

-Où est Dumbledore ?

\- Hawkstone Hall, dans le Derbyshire.

-Non, il n'y est plus depuis un moment. Je répète ma question… Où est-il ?

-Hawkstone Hall, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! je le jure.

-Pour qui travailles-tu ? demanda tranquillement Neville.

-Le Lord, murmura-t-elle.

-Qui est le traître au sein de Poudlard ? s'enquit Kévin.

-Je ne sais pas… non, je ne sais vraiment pas ! cria-t-elle alors que Kévin levait sa baguette lentement.

-Pourquoi est-il ici ? grogna Vladmir.

-Je ne sais pas… sanglota Narcissa.

Le russe lui jeta un regard meurtrier puis sans même utiliser de baguette magique, força son esprit et ses boucliers d'occlumencie, lui arrachant de nouveaux hurlements de douleur.

-Elle ne ment pas, pesta-t-il quelques minutes après. Elle ne sait rien…

Mais si le russe n'avait rien vu d'intéressant concernant Voldemort, il avait trouvé quelque de plus passionnant, comme l'avait prédit Luna. Quelque chose qui allait la ronger tout le reste de sa vie… la raison de sa présence ce soir à Poudlard.

-Et au fait, Narcissa… souffla Vladmir dans son oreille. Drago t'a renié en tant que mère… tu n'es rien, pour lui. Et je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse concernant ton avenir...

La sorcière, les yeux emplis d'une douleur bien différente d'un simple mal physique, se contenta de le regarder avec incompréhension. Les paroles de Vladmir venait de la blesser plus efficacement que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir jusqu'à maintenant.

-La bible moldue a un paragraphe que les Cours apprécient… Œil pour œil, dent pour dent… tu vas payer pour Drago !

Et Narcissa, comme lui avait annoncé l'Alliance, subit le moindre sort qu'elle avait jeté à son fils ou qu'il avait subi devant elle durant la nuit du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le sort de silence que Neville avait reposé l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, mais elle hurla quand même en silence, les moindres douleurs amplifiées par les potions de l'héritier des Londubat.

-Neville… Tu ne devrais pas rester, déclara finalement Kévin, alors que la sorcière haletait, en sang, à leurs pieds. Fred, George…

-Je vous attends un peu plus loin, acquiesça le gryffondor.

-Nous restons, grognèrent les jumeaux. Aucune mère ne devrait jeter ce sort à son fils ou accepter qu'il le subisse…

-On aura dix minutes maximum pour retourner aux dortoirs…

-Les aurors rappliqueront aussi vite ?

-Le temps qu'ils contactent la directrice puis viennent par ici. Kévin, tu as le portoloin d'urgence de Drago ?

Kévin montra une petite chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle un médaillon aux armes des Malefoy brillait. Il le passa autour du coup de Narcissa qui malgré son état, tenta de s'éloigner du serdaigle lorsqu'il s'approcha.

Sans s'émouvoir, Kévin passa sans douceur la chaine puis Vladmir se gratta la tête, marmonnant sur les possibilités.

-_Spero patronum_… murmura-t-il. Une brume argentée apparut, mais rien de très concluant. Le russe soupira, songeant qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce sort.

-Kévin ?

-M'en charge. Pour quoi ?

-Lucius. Histoire de le prévenir que Narcissa va suivre !

-_Spero patronum_, marmonna Kévin, faisant apparaitre ses deux familiers sous forme de patronus corporel. Et maintenant… les quatre sorciers restants se tournèrent vers Narcissa, toujours au sol et muette, le corps en sang.

-Pour Drago, murmura Fred en chœur avec son jumeau…

-_Endoloris_ !

Le corps de Narcissa se cambra sous les quatre sorts simultanés. Quelque part au ministère de la magie, les alarmes sonnèrent dans le département du service abusif de la magie.

Lucius Malefoy, qui était encore à son bureau malgré l'heure tardive en s'arrachant les cheveux sur une missive de la Reine d'Angleterre, maudissant son fils et ses amis, sursauta lorsque sa secrétaire frappa à la porte. Il se leva rapidement quand il apprit que le sortilège Doloris avait été utilisé à Poudlard. Augusta avait demandé un sort d'alerte après l'attaque de Drago, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'entendrait aussi rapidement.

Il allait sortir en trombe de son bureau quand deux petits serpents argentés apparurent devant lui.

-Bonsssoir Lucccius, commença le premier serpent avec une voix teintée de fourchelangue mais très familière.

-Nous avons mis la main sssur Narcccisssa. On vous l'envoie rapidement dans votre manoir pour qu'elle comparaissse devant la Cour.

-Elle sssera en mauvais état. Désolé pour le sssang.

Et le patronus de Kévin se dissipa, laissant un Malefoy bouche-bée devant le vide. Lucius resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, puis il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. L'Alliance allait le rendre chauve avant l'heure, songea-t-il.

Le Ministre de la Magie hésita quelques secondes puis convoqua un des elfes de maison de la famille Malefoy.

-Misty… Narcissa devrait apparaitre au manoir dans quelques minutes… Amène-la aux cachots de _l'Underground_, souffla-t-il. Assure-toi que personne ne sache sa présence jusqu'à que je vienne au siège.

-Bien maître.

Ensuite, Lucius demanda un rapport ainsi que trois aurors pour venir avec lui à Poudlard. Aurors qui avaient pesté sur la paperasse qui allaient encore une fois découlé d'une intervention à l'école de sorcellerie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le Ministre et ses accompagnateurs ne se retrouvent dans le bureau d'Augusta. Sans surprise, celle-ci savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans l'école, même si officiellement elle avait été alertée des problèmes seulement par les alarmes.

Alors que les aurors partaient enquêter, Lucius se tourna vers la Directrice de Poudlard.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans leurs salles communes… Tu veux que je les convoque ?

-Oui.

-Ils ont fait autre chose qu'attraper Narcissa ?

-Oh oui, souffla le Ministre de la Magie avant de se faire offrir une tasse de thé malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu un appel de la Reine d'Angleterre concernant le retour de son homologue sorcier ? demanda finalement Lucius quand l'ensemble de l'Alliance fut rassemblé devant lui.

* * *

Guess : merci pour tes remarques :) j'essaie de les prendre en compte, même si je risque d'en oublier !

Lana : Et oui, c'était Narcissa ^^ La vengeance était à la hauteur de ton attente ?

Clara : Merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu :)

Tradouc : Heu... non non, ne fais pas de crise cardiaque ! Surtout que j'aime bien faire des révélations chocs Et non, on ne tue pas mes personnages, je suis la seule à pouvoir les torturer/tuer/assassiner/...

Shimmer Malfoy : Merci ! Et mes idées ? Elles sortent de mon petit cerveau en ébullition ^^

Guest (3/09) : Pourquoi détestes-tu Kévin et Mary-Ann ? Et cette histoire est celle de Vlad, mais aussi de ses amis, donc la narration restera telle quelle ! Pour Vlad, je garde le secret !

MiPiace : Youhou ! J'ai enfin eu mon diplome de sadisme *très fière de moi*. Pour fêter ça, j'en remets une couche XD pour les fics en anglais... je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais mais j'arrive à avoir des traductions instantanées (google trad, mon meilleur ami). Même si c'est pas le top, tu comprends l'histoire, au moins XD

Yukiodu44 : Merci :)

Rose Evans : Et non, pas de Sectrumsempra, mais ca aurait pu ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Adenoide : effectivement, elle a signé son arrêt de mort, comme tu as pu le constaté ;)

Mya : Effectivement, les membres de l'Alliance ont un côté très sombre, mais ca va de pair avec le milieu dans lequel ils évoluent !

Cathy : Et oui, Narcissa... tout le monde l'avait oublié, rassure toi ;)

Le Poussin Fou : Fumseck sera bien lié à un des membres de l'Alliance, mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^


	59. Chapter 59

_Une fois de plus... je suis en retard -' mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre donc... ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé par ma merveilleuse bêta. Il sera mis à jour dès que j'aurais la correction, promis ! Bonne lecture :)_

**Russe**

$Gobelbabil$

'télépathie'

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : La deuxième tâche**

Il n'était pas difficile de savoir où était Vladmir Kemenov dans Poudlard. Tous les étudiants murmuraient des rumeurs comme quoi un des serdaigles était devenu fou, crachant des malédictions à tour de bras et déployant de sérieuses vagues de magie noire à travers l'école. D'après ces étudiants, il suffisait de suivre les jurons et les brumes sombres dans les couloirs pour trouver le sorcier russe.

-Vladmir, tentait de tempérer Kévin depuis un petit moment, se heurtant à un mur de rage.

-QUOI ? rugit finalement le russe en s'arrêtant de faire les cent pas au milieu de la tour des gryffondors.

-Tu effrayes les premières années, déclara tranquillement Neville en désignant un coin de sa salle commune où trois jeunes enfants se tassaient. Il regarda quelques secondes son ami avant de replonger dans son traité sur les plantes sous-marines méditerranéennes.

-Rien à battre, grogna Vlad. Il savait ce fils de p…

-Vladmir Vassilievitch ! avertit Hermione en refermant son livre d'un claquement sec.

-C'est un connard de première ! cracha Vladmir. Il sait parfaitement que demain c'est la deuxième tâche. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous fourre cette foutue rencontre le soir même ? C'est un fils de pute !

Un petit coup se fit entendre sur la porte d'entrée de la salle commune. Neville observa quelques secondes son ami ruminer encore sa colère avant de se lever en soupirant.

-Cédric…

-Je cherche Vlad, soupira le Poufsouffle.

-Il n'est pas très motivé pour réfléchir sur votre stratégie pour demain, soupira Neville en s'écartant de l'entrée.

Le Pousfouffle pénétra dans la salle commune des gryffondors et observa quelques secondes son coéquipier. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la lueur furieuse qui avait éclairé son regard lorsqu'il avait appris que Lucius avait organisé une rencontre entre les Cinq Familles et la Reine d'Angleterre le même jour que la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pas la veille ou le lendemain, non… le jour même.

C'était le même jour où ils avaient mis la main sur Narcissa anciennement Black ou Malefoy. cédric se souviendrait de ce jour toute sa vie, il le savait. C'était le jour où il avait vraiment mis les pieds dans la partie illégale du monde magique.

Visiblement, cela avait servi d'Initiation pour Kévin, Fred, George et lui, l'ultime épreuve pour devenir un vrai membre de la Cour des Mirages. Maintenant, il abordait maintenant sur son bras gauche le même tatouage que Neville ou encore Severus, celui de _l'Underground_.

Cédric se souvint brièvement de Neville les guidant quelque part à Londres, durant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il les avait guidé jusqu'à un lieu souterrain pour être présenté à trois personnes masquées… Les Triades. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie…

Cette journée avait été étrange. Pour une fois, Vladmir n'avait pas été présent, préférant une petite baignade avec ses amis russes et bulgare dans le Lac Noir. Il avait compris ensuite que Vladmir appartenait à la cour russe, la _Semirov_. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là le jour de son introduction dans la cour anglaise…

Cédric eut malgré lui un frisson et sourit distraitement au jeune serdaigle à ses côtés. Il avait menti, fait le da contrebande et torturé une femme… il avait été légèrement malade de cela et il avait vu que les jumeaux également avaient eu un contrecoup psychologique. Avant de réaliser que l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, avait une formation de médicomage et une obligation au secret médical. Les trois membres les plus âgés de l'Alliance avaient été obligés par Vladmir de la voir et de lui présenter les raisons de leur malaise…

_-Ainsi, Monsieur Kemenov a bien monté une cellule à Poudlard, soupira la médicomage avec lassitude. _

_-Comment savez-vous ? avait demandé Fred après une légère hésitation._

_-Les tatouages des cours des mirages ne sont pas toujours sous glamour… avait soupiré Poppy Pomfresh. _

-Tu as trouvé un moyen de survivre sous l'eau pendant une heure ? s'inquiéta Neville.

-Oui, mais je dois en discuter avec Vladmir, soupira Cédric en s'installant sur un canapé pour regarder son ami toujours aussi furieux.

-Comment ? demanda distraitement Hermione qui avait repris son livre. Elle observait malgré tout Vladmir du coin de l'œil, prête à le reprendre verbalement ou à intervenir au cas où il perde vraiment le contrôle de sa magie.

-J'ai trouvé une métamorphose partielle sauf que…

-Sauf que Valdmir est une vraie catastrophe en métamorphose, marmonna Kévin. Et il refusera d'utiliser un sortilège.

-Il parait que ses parents étaient pourtant des génies en métamorphose, ricana Neville. Maman n'arrête pas d'encenser les talents de Lily, qui a visiblement transformé les Maraudeurs et papa en une bande de nains après une de leurs blagues.

-Je ne savais pas que ton père connaissait les Maraudeurs…

-Ils étaient tous à Gryffondor, soupira Neville. Mais sur ce coup là, il s'était retrouvé au milieu sans le vouloir… Lily pouvait être mauvaise quand elle était furieuse, d'après Papa…

-Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, marmonna Kévin en observant son meilleur ami maintenant figé devant le feu, le fusillant du regard comme si cela allait mettre fin à la deuxième tâche ou mieux encore, à l'entretien royal qui se profilait.

-Je t'emmerde Kévin, dit lentement Vlad en se tournant vers ses amis.

-C'est réciproque mon chou, ricana Kévin. T'as du boulot pour demain, alors arrête de râler et va bosser sur la deuxième tâche !

Cédric ne peut que frissonner devant le regard de pure haine que lança le russe sur le serdaigle. A sa plus grande stupeur, le sourire de celui-ci ne fit que s'agrandir d'avantage.

-Vous êtes fous, vous en êtes conscients ? dit tranquillement Hermione en tournant une page de son livre. Vlad, tu vas avec Cédric. Il est hors de question que tu finisses second de cette épreuve, c'est une question d'honneur pour l'Alliance. Kévin, on a encore du travail avec ces foutus enchantements.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de demander de l'aide au professeur Lupin ? grogna Kévin.

Cela faisait bien une semaine que les deux surdoués de l'Alliance se cassaient les dents sur les enchantements de la carte des Maraudeurs. Autant ils avaient réussi à dupliquer les sortilèges pour en créer des identiques, autant ils n'arrivaient pas en sortir une liste des personnes présentes dans le château à un instant donné. Remus Lupin, créateur de la carte, pourrait les aider.

Hermione claqua son livre et jeta un regard perçant à ses amis.

-On essaiera jusqu'aux vacances et après, on demandera de l'aide. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là tous les deux ?

Vladmir leva les yeux vers le plafond, ignorant le regard amusé de Gryffondor qui observait la scène depuis son tableau.

-Viens Ced avant qu'on ne l'énerve. Elle peut être assez effrayante dans ces cas-là.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'insurgea la gryffondor. Reviens ici Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov !

Cédric ne put que rire quand Vladmir choisit intelligemment la fuite, toute fureur envolée au profit d'un rire narquois.

-Alors, tu as une idée pour la deuxième tâche ? demanda finalement Vladmir en laissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Sortilège de Têtenbulle ou métamorphose partielle en dauphin. Désolé… rajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace de son coéquipier à la mention du mammifère.

-Toi, tu as entendu parler de mes notes de métamorphoses… soupira Vlad.

-Tout Poudlard en a entendu parler, rit le poufsouffle. McGo se lamente sans cesse sur ton incapacité totale à faire la moindre transformation.

-Elle n'a jamais cherché à m'aider et j'ai laissé tomber après la deuxième année. De toute façon, je ne prendrais pas métamorphose l'année prochaine alors ce n'est pas le drame.

Cédric nota une légère rancœur à l'encontre de la directrice de Gryffondor mais ne dit rien. Il devait y avoir probablement sous cette animosité une autre histoire et il n'était pas certain de vouloir la connaitre.

-Tu as demandé de l'aide pour la deuxième tâche ? finit-il par demander.

Vladmir ricana à la mention d'une aide. Il se souvenait d'un détail particulier qu'il avait oublié de raconter à ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du siège de _l'Underground_, juste après avoir intégrés la cour anglaise.

Il venait de finir de se baigner avec ses amis lorsque Fred et George lui avaient proposé d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. Une histoire à propos de discuter affaires avec Mme Rosemerta, la gérante du pub.

Il était tombé sur Ludo Verpey ,occupé avec des gobelins inamicaux. Le sorcier s'était servi de lui pour essayer d'éviter les créatures magiques tout en lui proposant une aide. Sauf que Vlad avait tenu à aller saluer les trois gobelins visiblement ennuyés par Verpey.

_-$Ne l'écoute pas, ami des Gobelins. Cet humain est fourbe et avare. Son prix sera trop élevé pour ce qu'il propose$, avait déclaré un des gobelins alors que Ludo insistait. _

_-$Merci de ton avertissement, Maitre de Forge$, dit Vladmir dans la même langue, mettant mal à l'aise de juge du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. $Pose-t-il des problèmes au Souterrain ?$_

_Le Souterrain était le véritable nom du pays gobelin, et non pas Gringott's comme beaucoup de sorciers le pensaient._

_-$Pas encore$, répondit le plus vieux des gobelins. $Le seigneur Folblang surveille avec attention les transactions de ses comptes. L'humain nous doit de l'or… beaucoup d'or depuis des paris de la coupe du monde de quidditch.$ _

-J'ai refusé l'aide gracieuse de Verpey, répondit finalement Vlad.

-Tu as… quoi ?

Vladmir, refusant l'aide gratuite d'un des membres du jury ? Cédric avait bien du mal à y croire.

-Ce type est un idiot et un suicidaire, je ne travaille pas avec ce genre d'individu, soupira le russe avant de rajouter en voyant le visage étonné de son ami : Il doit de l'argent aux gobelins et il m'a vendu qu'ils le cherchaient concernant Croupton. Or ce dernier est en prison…

-Un idiot, confirma Cédric. Pour en revenir au tournoi, si la métamorphose t'est impossible, tu as tenté les enchantements ?

-oui… le sort Têtenbulle est possible et j'ai deux ou trois sorts de magie noire sous le coude, on a passé pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Kévin… soupira Vladmir. Mais ils sont risqués car certaines circonstances peuvent les annuler.

-Comme une blessure ?

Il était une des principales règles pour les enchantements temporaires. Ils demandaient une certaine concentration et si cette dernière était brisée brutalement, il pouvait en découler des ennuis sévères.

-Exactement. Et pour les potions, j'en ai discuté avec Severus mais…

-Vlad !

Les deux champions de Poudlard s'arrêtèrent pour voir Neville descendre les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor quatre à quatre, agitant un livre au-dessus de la tête.

-Regarde !

Les deux champions s'écartèrent pour faire de la place à Neville. Il leur tendit son livre sur l'herbologie et pointa du doigt un certain paragraphe. La branchiflore, la plante montrée par son amie, avait un aspect peu appétissant sur les planches d'illustration, mais ce qui était intéressant, c'était ses propriétés. Elle agissait sur l'anatomie et transformait le système pulmonaire humain en un ensemble d'arcs branchiaux. Sans compter l'apparition de palmes pour faciliter le déplacement sous-marin.

-Je ne connais pas cette plante, marmonna Vladmir.

-C'est normal, on la trouve en mer Méditerranée exclusivement, côté africain. Elle est peu rependue et très chère…

-Tu penses que Severus en a dans son laboratoire ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

-J'espère… c'est un peu trop tard pour en avoir par le biais de la cour, souffla Cédric alors que Vladmir se contentait de pincer les lèvres. Il pouvait faire jouer son statut auprès des russes, mais cela allait lui demander toute la nuit et… non, entre le tournoi et son entretien royal, il préférait dormir un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les cachots, frappant à la porte des appartements privés de leur professeur de potions.

-Quoi ? cracha Severus en ouvrant la porte d'une manière brusque. Ah, c'est vous, entrez !

Le changement soudain de comportement du professeur Prince était amusant à voir et compréhensible. Il conservait son rôle de professeur honni pour beaucoup d'entre eux… Cédric nota que cette fois, ces cheveux étaient propres, signe que le maitre des potions avait fini de brasser ses mélanges infâmes pour la soirée.

-Du thé ? demanda tranquillement Severus en repoussant dans un coin un paquet de copies avant d'observer les trois sorciers devant lui pour faire apparaitre un service à thé. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure ?

-Aurais-tu de la branchiflore en réserve ? demanda tranquillement Vladmir en se penchant au-dessus d'une des copies raturées d'un certain poufsouffle inconnu, lisant les commentaires avec amusement.

-J'en ai… c'est maintenant que vous réfléchissez à la deuxième tâche ? grogna leur professeur.

-On avait d'autres fleureurs à fouetter, grogna Cédric. On a des idées mais c'est la meilleure. D'ailleurs, merci Neville.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit en réponse, parcourant du regard les rayonnages de la bibliothèque personnelle du maitre des potions.

-Comment as-tu eu cette idée ? s'intéressa Severus.

Neville se contenta de montrer son livre et Severus acquiesça, marmonnant qu'il s'agissait d'un bon livre et qu'il était intéressant. Finalement, il se leva pour se diriger vers une des portes de son appartement.

-Je suppose que vous en voulez pour tous les deux ? leur demanda-t-il depuis sa réserve.

-Oui. Si tu peux nous en mettre pour trois heures chacun, précisa Vlad en se souvenant que le traité annonçait une efficacité de seulement une heure.

-Tu prévois large, sourit Neville.

-On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, soupira Cédric en sirotant son thé.

-Voilà, déclara Severus en revenant avec des petites boules à l'aspect aussi peu appétissant que le dessin dans le livre de Neville. Leur action est quasiment immédiate. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir d'asphyxie, je vous conseille de les avaler uniquement lorsque vous irez dans l'eau.

-D'autres conseils pratiques ? demanda Neville.

-Oui. Dans un premier temps… et ce ne sera pas agréable, vous sentirez votre cage thoracique se compresser. C'est normal. Pour s'adapter au milieu aquatique, vos poumons disparaîtront. Les différences de pressions peuvent causer de sérieux dommages sur votre corps s'il reste des poches d'air.

Les deux champions acquiescèrent simultanément, attentifs.

-Deuxièmement, ne cherchez pas à sortir de l'eau tant que vous avez des branchies. Vous risquez de mourir…

-Asphyxie, comprit Cédric.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, les deux champions de Poudlard se tenaient en maillot de bain devant le Lac Noir, observant les tribunes dressées en face d'eux. Une nouvelle fois, ils étaient passés entre les mains de Madame Firaighen, la couturière qui s'était chargée de leurs robes pour la première tâche, avant de pouvoir prendre un couteau en plus de leur baguette magique.

-C'est moi ou il y a plus de monde que pour la première tâche ? lâcha Alekseï, aussi décontracté que son homologue de Durmstrang et son compatriote de Russie.

-possible, répondit nonchalamment Vlad. Il y a la famille de présente, et les élèves de chaque école…

Aucun des six champions ne faisait attention aux jurés à côté, préférant rester tranquillement entre eux jusqu'à que Ludo Verpey arrive. Passant rapidement entre eux, il indiqua à tour de rôle leurs places pour le départ.

-Vladmir, puis-je…

-Non, coupa soudain le russe en se tournant vers Verpey.

Le commentateur de la première épreuve venait de le placer devant un point de couleur bleu sombre et il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à parler à nouveau. Vlad l'en empêcha une fois de plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Verpey, surtout si c'est pour éponger vos dettes envers le peuple souterrain.

Ludo Verpey s'efforça de ne pas reculer devant les yeux soudain d'un noir profond de celui qu'il savait être Harry Potter, le Survivant, le garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Sauf que l'émeraude n'était plus, remplacée par une couleur si sombre qu'elle en était effrayante. Et le pire devait être que Cédric Diggory le regardait depuis son emplacement avec une lueur des plus inamicales…

-Je suis un Ami des Gobelins, ne comptez pas sur moi pour prendre votre parti, rajouta lentement Vladmir.

Verpey recula rapidement, manquant en passant se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Les amis des Gobelins étaient rares chez les sorciers, si rare que cela faisait quelques siècles que personne n'avait pu se vanter en être un. Ils étaient loyaux envers le peuple souterrain, pour son plus grand malheur.

Verpey se détourna le plus vite possible et se dirigea vers les autres membres du jury, rassemblés autour d'une table.

-_Sonorus_. Bonjour à tous et bienvenus à la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, commença Verpey. Nos champions sont prêts à partir ! Ils doivent retrouver ce qui leur a été enlevé en une heure ! Comme pour la première épreuve, les premiers à atteindre leur objectif gagneront 15 points et les seconds, 10 ! Attention… à vos marques… Prêts ? Partez !

Si les champions français et slaves se jetèrent immédiatement dans le lac au coup de sifflet, le duo de Poudlard se contenta dans un premier temps d'avaler leurs boulettes respectives de branchiflores. Puis ils attendirent quelques secondes sous les huées de la foule qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient… Jusqu'à que les premiers signes de métamorphoses apparaissent.

Dès que Vladmir ressentit des difficultés à respirer et la douleur dans le torse que lui avait décrit Severus, il plongea dans l'eau. Sans surprise, Vladmir était peu gêné par la température glaciale de l'eau en ce mot de février, à l'inverse de Cédric qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis d'un même ensemble, s'enfoncèrent dans la profondeur du Lac Noir. Leurs nouveaux pieds et mains palmés étaient parfaits pour se déplacer rapidement dans l'eau. Ils leur semblaient également que leur vision s'était adaptée à l'eau légèrement vaseuse du fond du lac.

Lentement, les bruits disparurent, tandis que l'eau s'opacifiait. Finalement, ils atteignirent le fond du lac… enfin, le fond… c'était tout relatif. Si des étendues impressionnantes d'algues et de boues se dévoilaient alors qu'ils avançaient, des zones plus sombres restaient imperméables à leur vision.

D'un geste, Vlad attrapa son gallion et se concentra pour former la connexion avec Cédric.

-'On dirait des failles…'

-'Probablement', acquiesça Cédric en se tournant vers lui légèrement, restant attentif à leur environnement. Les algues autour de lui, assez hautes, n'étaient pas des plus engageantes.

-'Attention Vlad ! ' cria-t-il mentalement à l'instant où Vladmir se sentait attrapé par la cheville.

D'un regard, il reconnut des strangulots et ses yeux reprirent cet aspect noir effrayant alors qu'il se souvenait de sa seule et unique rencontre avec ces créatures. Ils avaient tenté de noyer sa petite Natashka alors qu'elle se baignait dans un étang.

-**Répulsion** ! grogna-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique.

Au lieu d'être rejetés en arrière, quelque chose sortit de sa baguette et frappa les deux créatures, faisant apparaitre des cloques rouges semblables à des brûlures.

-'Remonte Vlad !'

D'un battement de pieds puissant, Vlad s'éloigna de quelques mètres du champ d'algues, pour voir Cédric à son tour attaqué.

Entre sa haine pour ces bêtes précises, car elles n'avaient aucune intelligence pouvant les élever au statut de créature magique, ainsi que sa colère pour avoir attaqué un ami, Vladmir laissa sa magie prendre le dessus. D'un geste, il attira un strangulot vers lui et ses yeux virèrent à un noir total quand, sans émotion, il trancha ce qui serait de cou à la bête aquatique. Un sang argenté s'échappa de la plaie et l'incantation qui suivit, bien qu'incompréhensible, causa une puissante onde de chocs qui balaya les strangulots.

A la surface, une immense explosion souleva des tonnes d'eau, dégageant au passage une brutale onde magique à l'origine des impressionnantes vagues. Personne n'aurait réagi, trop ébahis, si des stragulots complétement démembrés n'étaient pas retombés dans l'eau en même temps que les gouttes.

Dans les tribunes, Kévin se frappa la tête sur la balustrade, marmonnant sur l'usage de magie noire par son ami alors que des cris retentissaient.

Au fond du lac, Cédric regardait, bouche bée, ce qui restait de la prairie après le sort destructeur de Vladmir, enfin, ce qu'il pouvait voir au milieu de la boue autour de lui. A part avec Narcissa et le duel avec le mercenaire en première année, il n'avait jamais vu la vraie puissance du russe. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu faire usage d'un autre sacrifice que son sang…

Lentement, Vlad rangea sa baguette et ils reprirent lentement leur progression, leur méfiance renforcée. Ils laissèrent derrière eux une large zone boueuse, parfaitement visible de loin. Ce n'est qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils commencèrent à atteindre leur but, lorsqu'un grand rocher marqué de dessins étranges se dressa devant eux.

D'un geste, ils tirèrent tous les deux leurs baguettes magiques avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Des maisons rudimentaires en pierre apparurent autour d'eau, recouvertes d'algues aux couleurs vives et agréables. Puis les premières sirènes firent les apparitions, ainsi que des selkies.

Alors qu'ils devaient probablement leurs barrer leur chemin, les êtres de l'eau se contentèrent de les regarder passer, montrant leurs branchies et les palmes. Ils formèrent ainsi une sorte de haie d'honneur jusqu'à une place centrale où des centaines de créatures s'étaient rassemblées.

Vlad et Cédric nagèrent jusqu'au centre, où une statue représentant une sirène et selkie se dressait.

-'Qui sont-ils ?' s'inquiéta Cédric en désignant les deux corps inconscients qui flottaient dans l'eau, attachées au trident de la sirène.

-'La fille ressemble à Delacour et aux regards meurtriers des sirènes, c'est une vélane. Sa sœur, probablement… La seconde est la sœur d'Alekseï. Viktor et lui sont de bons amis, je pense qu'il doit avoir déjà rencontré Yeva', dit Vlad, les dents serrées en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Elle avait suffisamment traversé avec la guerre de clan pour se retrouver mêlée à une épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-'Si c'est un otage par binôme… où est le nôtre ?' s'inquiéta Cédric.

-En train de manger avec Marcus et Murcus, soupira Vladmir en désignant leur propre otage au pied des statues.

Effectivement, Hermione Granger, Licorine et amie des deux champions de Poudlard, était parfaitement éveillée et souriante, discutant avec animation avec les deux chefs des êtres de l'eau.

-'D'un côté, c'est normal', soupira Cédric en essayant de rationnaliser l'impassable. 'C'est une Licorine…'.

-Vlad ! Cédric !

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard quand étrangement, Hermione réussit à parler malgré l'eau. Ils la rejoignirent avec quelques brasses et salèrent Marcus, la sirène mâle et Murcus, le selkie. Puis Vladmir, sous le coup de la surprise, oublia qu'il ne pouvait pas parler normalement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour poser les nombreuses questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, seules des bulles en sortirent.

Hermione les regarda, ennuyée, jusqu'à de Cédric lui montre son galion. Aussitôt un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de la jeune fille qui fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir son propre gallion.

-'Comment fais-tu pour respirer sous l'eau, par Merlin ?' s'horrifia Cédric.

-Un des avantages d'être licorine, il semblerait, marmonna la jeune femme alors que les deux chefs des êtres de l'eau hochaient la tête simultanément.

-'Tu as vu les autres champions '? S'inquiétant Cédric.

-Non. Mais je vous propose de remonter.

-'Hermione... Tout va bien' ? Demanda avec précaution Valdmir, toujours inquiet pour son amie.

Le sourire Hermione se fit encore plus radieux, si c'était possible.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, sourit la jeune femme. Allez ! Vous avez une épreuve à gagner !

-'Peux-tu demander à nos hôtes s'ils comptent faire du mal à la velane'? Dit soudain Cédric en désignant les autres otages des êtres de l'eau.

Vladmir observa avec attention le comportement des Selkies. Les sirènes pouvaient accepter côtoyer les velanes, même si c'était avec répugnance comme l'avait montré la cohabitation entre Marcus et Tania au chevet d'Hermione. Mais les Selkies ne pouvaient vraiment pas supporter d'être aux côtés de créatures de feu comme les vélanes.

-Si la dame le souhaite, finir par grogner Murcus, le chef des Selkies.

-Oui, je le souhaite que les deux velanes ressortent indemnes du lac et ne subissent pas le courroux de votre peuple, dit lentement Hermione, prenant soin de formuler correctement ses pensées.

Puis, alors que les deux chefs partaient avertir leurs peuples de la demande d'Hermione, cette dernière fixa avec intensité les profondeurs sombres du lac, en dehors du village.

-'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demanda à nouveau Vlad. Il connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

-J'en parlerais à l'Alliance quand tu reviendras de ta rencontre royale, soupira Hermione. Et n'essayes pas de me convaincre ! rajouta-t-elle alors que Valdmir ouvrait la bouche pour protester, oubliant une fois de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sous l'eau.

-'Laisse tomber pour le moment Vlad', intervint Cédric, 'nous avons une épreuve à gagner'.

Le serdaigle grognant mais n'insista pas. Puis, dans un même ensemble, Vladmir et Cédric attrapèrent la taille d'Hermione et se propulsèrent vers la surface.

-Et Poudlard finit les premiers ! s'époumona la voix de Verpey alors que les trois étudiants de ladite école sortaient la tête de l'eau… enfin, seule Hermione… Car les deux autres gardèrent le nez et leurs branchies sous l'eau, nageant paresseusement jusqu'au bord du lac.

Vlad et Cédric essayèrent d'ignorer les hurlements des spectateurs, préférant se concentrer sur leur amie. Mais bon, il était difficile d'ignorer les cris de la foule. Mais Hermione avait besoin de leur aide.

Car dès qu'elle avait mis la tête hors de l'eau, le sort qui protégeait les otages durant l'épreuve avait lâché. Hermione tremblait maintenant de manière quasi convulsive et ce malgré les épaisses couvertures et le sort de réchauffement que venait de lancer l'infirmière. Madame Pomfresh s'était jetée sur elle dès sa sortie de l'eau afin de la recouvrir et lui administrer une dose de potion préventive.

-Et voici les champions de Durmstrang !

Cédric et Vlad regardèrent leurs concurrents et amis sortirent à nouveau de l'eau, leurs visages ressemblant à des requins étranges. Haussant les épaules, les deux champions de Poudlard les aidèrent à sortir de l'eau la jeune fille tremblante qu'ils tenaient fermement, aux yeux d'un gris très pâle et aux cheveux d'un blond clair identique à Alekseï.

**Vla… Vladmir V… vasi… lievitch** ? bégaya la jeune fille entre deux claquements de dents une fois assise au bord de l'eau.

-**Bonjour Yeva Luybovna** , sourit Vladmir avant de remettre sa tête en partie sous l'eau. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses poumons et à voir comment Cédric grimaçait à ses côtés, cela allait être désagréable.

-Q… que… ?

Mais elle tremblait trop pour pouvoir parler. Après quelques secondes dans des vêtements à nouveau sec et sa propre dose de potions, la jeune sœur d'Alekseï s'arrêta de frissonner. Comme les autres slaves, elle bien à l'aise avec le froid du mois de février.

-**Tu fais partie des champions** ? reprit-elle.

**-Oui. Al..**

Vladmir se tut à son tour, grimaçant sous la douleur qui transperçait son corps. A ses côtés, la jeune sœur d'Alekseï frémit lorsque des craquements secs retentirent au moment où les poumons de Vlad reprirent leurs formes initiales. Le Russe inspira profondément pour la première fois depuis une heure puis rassura d'un sourire Yeva Vesafine.

-**Alekseï ne t'a rien dit pour mon implication dans le Tournoi ?** finit-il par demander lorsque la douleur eut refluée, sortant de l'eau d'un mouvement souple.

La jeune fille fusilla son frère du regard qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire amusé, alors que Popy Pomfresh rodait autour des deux champions de Durmstrang pour leur administrer ses soins.

-**Non**, marmonna-t-elle. **Et mes parents ne m'ont rien dit non plus. Les traitres !**

-**Allons Yeva Luybovna, tu sais qu'ils t'adorent**, rit Vladmir avant de se tourner vers Cédric et Hermione. Ses deux amis observaient l'échange avec attention puis se dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle courut se jeter dans les bras d'un homme grand et assez menaçant. Vladmir reconnut Lyvon Vasefine et ils échangèrent un mouvement de tête poli.

-La petite est dingue de toi, déclara tranquillement Cédric.

Vladmir se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard en coin à son ami et la jeune fille à ses côtés, avant de soupirer.

-Je sais. Elle a déclaré quand elle avait 6 ans qu'elle m'épouserait. Elle n'a pas changé d'idée depuis.

-Oh… Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov aurait des groupies ? taquina Hermione.

-Elle est très gentille mais… pas pour moi, merci, grogna le Russe. Elle lui manque quelque chose… je ne sais pas mais…

-Il lui manque peut-être un petit grain de folie que tu sembles apprécier chez les femmes, ricana Cédric. D'abord Luna, ensuite Mimi… deux filles complètent différentes mais toutes les deux vraiment bizarres, si tu veux mon avis !

-Luna n'est pas bizarre, grogna Vladmir, faisant ricaner immédiatement Hermione et Cédric. Le Russe roula les yeux et se contenta de croiser les bras.

-Dites les gars, vous pourriez faire au moins semblent d'écouter le jury, souffla Alekseï en s'approchant d'eux, alors que les français sortaient à la leur tour de l'eau. Tout le monde put voir les yeux bouffis de Fleur Delacour et les nombreuses ecchymoses qui marquaient deux deux champions. Matthieu soutenait sa coéquipière, lui-même boitant de manière assez marquée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Vlad à l'étudiant de Rochefroide.

-On a joué de malchance, soupira le français. Strangulots puis une espèce de poulpe géant et pour finir des êtres de l'eau assez inamicaux. On a aperçu Gabi, la sœur de Fleur, mais je pense que le temps était écoulé parce que les selkies l'ont fait remonter à la surface…

En effet, à quelques mètres d'eux, la copie conforme de Fleur Delacour se faisait examinée par Popy Pomfresh, qui marmonnait entre ses lèvres serrées de désapprobation.

-Le calamar du lac est super sympa, déclara tranquillement Cédric à Matthieu alors que Fleur se précipitait vers sa sœur. Il suffit de lui gratouiller les tentacules pour qu'il libère ses prisonniers. Sinon, je ne veux même pas imaginer le nombre de morts qu'il y aurait eu depuis des siècles.

Les trois étudiants de Poudlard frissonnèrent en songeant justement au nombre de morts. Il était presque un rituel de passage pour les premières années d'aller caresser les tentacules du calamar…

Popy Pomfresh les tira de leurs pensées en posant vivement une serviette sur les épaules de Vladmir, marmonnant sur les russes inconscients. D'un coup de baguette, Vlad fut sec et la médicomage se tourna enfin vers le français.

-Je me doutais un peu qu'il y avait une manière d'éloigner le poulpe, déclara Romain en acceptant avec plaisir une serviette bien chaude et plusieurs potions pour soigner sa jambe. Les directeurs ne nous auraient pas envoyé au fond du lac pour y mourir.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lâcha Vladmir en regardant Augusta discuter avec Marcus et Murcus dans la langue des êtres de l'eau. Si on n'avait pas évité les flammes, on aurait pu mourir brûler vif durant la première épreuve. Ou alors se faire déchiqueter par des griffes et des crocs acérés… ou écraser sous les pates puissantes… ou…

-C'est bon Vlad, on a compris, s'écria Cédric alors que Matthieu avait pâli de manière drastique et que l'infirmière jetait un regard meurtrier aux directeurs.

Hermione éclata de rire et serra les deux champions contre elle avant de partir rejoindre les tentes pour se changer, sur les recommandations de Madame Pomfresh.

-Mesdames et messieurs, le jury a fini de délibérer et nous allons attribués les points ! déclara soudain la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey.

Le silence se fit de manière instantanée dans les tribunes. Les six champions s'approchèrent de la table du jury où les cinq membres qui le composaient souriaient et ils attendirent leurs résultats.

-Beaubatons et Rochefroide ont manifesté un talent certain en sortilège avec la Têtenbulle mais ils ont été attaqués par des strangulots. Bien qu'ils aient réussis à s'en sortir, ils ont eu la malchance de tomber sur le calamar géant du lac et n'ont pas réussi à terminer dans les temps. Pour leurs actions en équipe et une bonne stratégie de recherche, nous leurs accordons 25 points.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent derrière eux, une petite quantité comparée à l'enthousiasme qui avait salué l'arrivée des deux champions de Poudlard. Même les étudiants français qui avaient fait le déplacement pour assister semblaient déçus en voyant les images de l'épreuve repasser sur un image tableau géant…

Vladmir se figea lorsqu'il réalisa que l'ensemble du public avait suivi l'évolution des champions par ces grands écrans. Ils avaient dû voir Hermione ! Mais alors… pourquoi personne n'était venu dès qu'ils avaient fini l'épreuve ? Les sourcils de Vlad étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas que son amie soit une source de convoitise, comme cela le serait dès que l'ensemble du monde magique apprendrait sa nature.

-Durmstrang a fait l'usage d'une sublime métamorphose partielle et ont réussi à ramener leur otage à temps malgré l'attaque d'un kelpy. Pour leur beau combat et leur rapidité d'action, le jury leur accorde 47 points.

Des sifflements de joie et des cris saluèrent les points de deux sorciers slaves. Vladmir put apercevoir dans les tribunes l'ensemble des parents ainsi que les journalistes et sourit en voyant les deux sœurs d'Alekseï aussi heureuses. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'elles lors de la guerre de clan et elles semblaient se remettre de ce qu'elles avaient vu.

-Poudlard a utilisé ingénieusement les propriétés de la branchiflore, continua Verpey. Malgré une attaque de strangulots, ils ont réussi à terminer premiers. Nous leur accordons 49 points. Veuillez applaudir nos six champions !

La foule se déchaina, criant leurs encouragements à chacun de leurs favoris.

-Je te parie de Karkaroff est leur seul à ne pas leur avoir donné la note maximale, marmonna Alekseï avec suffisamment de force pour que les autres champions l'entendent malgré le public euphorique.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Cédric avant de noter le visage soucieux de son copéquipier. Vlad ?

-Après, souffla le Serdaigle alors que Verpey annoncé la prochaine tâche, qui aurait lieu en fin d'année scolaire.

Cédric acquiesça et alla rejoindre son père, tandis que Katya souriait en venant vers lui. Elle était en compagnie de Sergei et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir sa famille présente.

Vladmir, faisant fi de son âge, se jeta dans les bras de sa tante et du vampire, heureux de les revoir.

-**Joli maléfice Chaton** ! félicita Sergei.

-**J'étais certain que tu apprécierais**, soupira Katya en passant une main dans les cheveux de son neveu préféré. **Tout en sang et en sacrifice. Mais Sergei a raison, il était très bien exécuté. **

-**C'était la solution la plus rapide**, continua le vampire en passant une main dans les cheveux de Vlad.

Comme toujours, ce dernier grogna et rabattit ses mèches longues dans son catogan. Katya rit de ses grimaces avant de prendre son neveu dans ses bras et lui embrasser le front.

**-Félicitations pour ta victoire et ta première place Chaton**, murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux. **Je suis fière de toi. **

Vladmir sourit, la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa tante. Elle ne le félicitait que rarement et avec la distance, c'était devenu exceptionnel. Elle lui manquait, tout comme Sergei et le clan.

**-Tu es prêt pour tout à l'heure ? **

**-Non, **grogna Vlad, toujours niché contre Katya. Cette dernière gloussa et lui frotta doucement le dos, avant que Sergei ne se mêle à l'ensemble et les enlace tous les deux.

-**Tu es prêt**, confirma le vampire. **Tu es né pour être un prince des Cinq Familles. Tu as été élevé pour être un tsar. Alors je pense que tu peux gérer une rencontre royale. **

-**Et puis au pire, prends-le comme une épreuve pour tester tes manières**, rit Katya. **Tu ne seras pas seul. Théodore et Susan seront là. Les enfants de Damoclès sont trop jeunes pour être présents mais tu auras d'autres adolescents de ton âge.**

-**Kévin aussi vient,** dit Vladmir en se redressant pour regarder autour de lui.

Les tribunes se vidaient doucement et Hermione avait rejoint le reste de l'Alliance et surtout Drago. Kévin, par contre, attendait à une dizaine de mètres, tranquillement adossé contre un des piliers soutenant les écrans magiques.

**-Kévin ? **

Vlad fit signe à son ami de venir et ce dernier s'approcha.

-**Tatie, permets-moi de te présenter Lord Kévin Warren Wyllt, Chevalier-mage Potter**, déclara doucement le Russe en prenant soin de donner l'ensemble de ses titres à son ami.

-**Wyllt** ? s'étouffa Sergei.

**-Ca nécessite une confirmation des gobelins, mais c'est Hermione qui nous l'a annoncé alors…**

-**Alors c'est certain, bien que pas encore officiel. C'est une sacrée lignée**, complimenta Sergei.

**-J'aurais préféré m'en passé**, marmonna Kévin.

-**Vladmir a raison, tu as ta place dans la rencontre de cet après-midi. Mais il va te falloir des robes officielles**.

-**Celles de chevalier-mage ne suffisent pas** ? s'horrifia Kévin, qui avait pris en horreur les séances d'essayage quand il avait dû réaliser ses robes de Chevalier-mage.

-**Non**, rit Katya, **elles sont bonnes pour les soirées ou les bals, les évènements mondains. Là, c'est une rencontre officielle.**

C'est ainsi que Kévin se retrouva une heure plus tard au milieu d'un salon privé à l'arrière d'un atelier de robes sur-mesure, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. La couturière, une banshee dénommée Ailbhe Firaighen, que Vladmir semblait connaitre, observait avec fascination l'impressionnant tatouage sur son bras.

-Bien, Lord Wyllt. Il vous faut un ensemble de robes officielles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé concevoir des robes de chevalier-mage, murmura pour elle-même la couturière.

Kévin ne s'offusqua pas quand la femme donna son futur nom. Vladmir l'avait prévenu que les banshees avaient d'étranges pouvoirs et savaient toujours qui était exactement les personnes devant elles, en plus de savoir leur mort.

-Il faut accorder les couleurs… que pensez-vous de cela ? déclara madame Firaighen en tirant quatre échantillons tissus tout en donnant leur future utilisation.

Le premier était un velours gris argenté simple pour le veston. Le deuxième était un tissu en laine d'un gris anthracite qui servirait pour le pantalon. Le troisième était une soie fine d'un bleu très clair qui continuerait la chemise. Quant au dernier, c'était le plus incroyable, un lourd brocard d'un bleu identique aux yeux de Kévin, rehaussé de fils argenté.

-Si vous me laissez une heure, je peux broder les motifs que vous souhaitez dans le brocard, rajouta la couturière alors que Kévin, totalement dépassé, regardait Katya décider pour lui. Il entendit vaguement une histoire de blasons, avant de se faire trainer dehors à peine rhabillé.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Vladmir en notant l'air perdu de son ami.

-Heu… Ta tante a bien demandé d'intégrer mon blason dans le brocard ?

La voix de Kévin était légèrement hystérique. La réalité venait de rattraper le né-moldu… Il allait rencontrer la Reine d'Angleterre dans moins de 2 heures si jamais Gringott's confirmait son statut.

-Tu as eu un blason dessiné dès que tu as été anobli.

-Qui l'a conçu ? s'étrangla Kévin.

-Les gobelins. Et si tu passes leur test, il sera remplacé par celui des Wyllt. Ce celui-là que Katya a demandé. Bien plus prestigieux, si tu veux mon avis, ricana Vladmir en arrivant devant Gringott's.

Sans jeter un seul regard à la dizaine de sorciers qui attendaient dans la file d'attente, Vladmir et Kévin remontèrent vers les guichets. Alors que des murmures mécontents se faisaient entendre, un gobelin arriva et s'inclina devant les deux sorciers.

-$ Soyez les bienvenus à Gringott's, Ami des Gobelins et Lord Entwhislte. Je suis Mopkir. Que puis-je pour vous ?$

-$ Je souhaite que mon ami fasse l'objet d'un rituel de lignée$.

Le gobelin plissa les yeux en observant Kévin.

-$ Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire auprès du seigneur Folblang.$

Leur guide les entraina dans les sous-sols de Gringott's, dans la partie rattachée au Souterrain. Le statut de Vladmir aidait énormément et le hobgobelin, dès qu'il sut que c'était Hermione qui avait annoncé la lignée de Kévin, accepta de lui faire faire un test.

-Monsieur Entwhistle, acceptez-vous de nous vous fassions faire un test de lignée ? demanda Folblang de manière assez protocolaire.

-Oui. Quel est le coût ?

-Il sera gratuit, rit le hobgobelin avant de noter le regard sceptique de Kévin. Les gobelins n'offraient jamais rien.

-Si vous êtes bien le descendant de Merlin, alors vous avez votre place dans le rétablissement de la magie et le retour aux anciennes traditions. Considérez cela comme un cadeau à l'héritier Wyllt. $ Mopkir, allez chercher le Premier Chaman$.

\- Vlad... pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cela dès le début plutôt que convaincre Severus de faire une potion de lignage ? demanda finalement Kévin alors que leur guide disparaissait.

-Parce que les gobelins ont des rituels qui peuvent dévoiler l'identité des gens, même ceux dont les protections de sang sont activées. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais dans ce cas jusqu'à qu'Hermione en parle.

Kévin acquiesça puis resta silencieux en regardant Vlad discuter avec animation avec le hobgobelin dans la langue rugueuse du peuple souterrain. Lire les gobelins étaient toujours difficile en raison de leurs différents visages, mais il avait appris à décrypter les moindres mimiques de son ami alors… pour le moment, il pouvait dire que le gobelin était septique. Mais à propos de quoi ?

-Bien, le temps que notre Chaman arrive, veillez tendre votre bras. Ce sera un peu douloureux par contre, ricana le seigneur de Gringott's.

Kévin soupira et se contenta de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Vladmir avait déjà abordé des modalités du rituel de lignée… Il frémit à peine lorsque que gobelin lui trancha profondément le poignet, suffisamment pour le vider de son sang en quelques minutes. Lorsque le gobelin eut récolté près d'un litre du liquide sombre, Vladmir intervint et soigna la plaie béante avant de forcer son ami à s'asseoir et avaler une potion de régénération sanguine.

Pendant que Kévin se faisait soigner, un vieux gobelin était arrivé. Vêtu de robes grises et noires, il marmonnait au-dessus de la coupe de sang. Kévin regarda avec hébétude le liquide se mettre à bouillir sous la magie des gobelins. Lentement, il se réduisit jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une fine poudre d'un marron terreux.

Le vieux gobelin gratta lentement la poussière, qu'il rassembla en un tas vraiment minuscule. Puis il le déposa au milieu d'un parchemin immense, recouvert de milliers de runes, qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

-Humain, approche, grogna le vieux gobelin.

Kévin réussit à se redresser sans l'aide de Vladmir. Il dut attendre quelques secondes que le monde autour de lui arrête de tourner, avant de se déplacer lentement vers le chaman gobelin.

-Mets à ta magie dans le parchemin, ordonna le chaman après lui avoir jeté un regard appréciateur.

Kévin posa une main comme venait de lui montrer le gobelin puis laissa son énergie magique circuler. En quelques sondes, les runes brillèrent d'un rouge aveuglant et la poudre de sang disparut dans un petit grésillement.

Rapidement, les écritures commencèrent à disparaitre, remplacées par un arbre généalogique. Un arbre généalogique remontant sur plus de deux mille ans.

-Et bien, ca, c'est de la famille, ricana Vladmir en rattrapant Kévin. Ce dernier venait de tituber, épuisé par la perte de sang et son affaiblissement magique. Le Serdaigle s'appuya lourdement sur son ami et soupira en regardant les noms. Myrddin Wyllt était au centre.

-Un descendant direct par sa lignée paternelle, déclara lentement le chaman à son homologue banquier. Kévin Warren Entwhistle est bien un Wyllt. Etant le seul représentant mâle magique, il est automatiquement le Lord régnant et hérite donc de son siège au Magenmagot.

Mais Vladmir était bien plus surpris par un autre point.

-Je ne vois que ta sœur, marmonna-t-il en montrant le nom de Mary-Ann.

-Ah... Cela explique pourquoi mes autres frères ne ressemblent pas vraiment à mon père, marmonna Kévin. Sa famille était vraiment merdique et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne faisait que confirmer ce que son père supposait depuis des années. D'où les nombreuses disputes familiales, l'alcoolisme de ses parents et… Kévin se secoua, ne voulant pas penser à sa famille moldue.

-Le ministère de la Magie sera informé dans quelques minutes de votre changement d'identité, Lord Wyllt, ainsi que celle de votre soeur. Je vous invite à prendre rendez-vous avec un gestionnaire de compte pour rouvrir les voûtes de votre famille, sourit le seigneur Folblang.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa Kévin. Quelles vôutes ? Le ministère de la magie ? Mais…

-Bienvenue dans la catégorie des hommes nobles, riches et célibataires, ricana Vladmir. Demain, tu verras probablement la une de la Gazette des Sorciers et des journaux un peu partout en Europe.

Kévin gémit en s'affalant sur la table, marmonnant contre son mauvais sort.

-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

* * *

Marie : Merci :)

Jordane Prince : Et bien, si je collais totalement à l'histoire d'origine, il n'y aurait pas Katya, pas de Cour des Mirages... ;) Pour l'intrigue... et bien c'est ma manière d'écrire, je ne peux pas trop changer grand chose ^^ Merci de persévérer !

MiPiace : Merci pour ta review :) Effectivement, l'histoire restera légèrement sombre car après tout, les personnages principaux ne sont pas "lumineux". Quant à la cour des mirages, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réapparaître ^^

Guest (14/09) : j'espère que tu avais parié avec ta soeur ^^ Et pour Severus, les cheveux gras sont liés aux potions (je t'ai rajouté une ligne explicative dans le prochain chapitre, toujours du point de vue de Cédric ;)

Lana : Narcissa va passé un petit moment dans les cachots de l'Underground alors oui, elle va continuer à en voir des vertes et des pas mures ! Pour Mimi, je voulais qu'elle est le droit d'avoir une belle fin alors Vlad a joué de son charme ^^

Guess : L'Alliance voulait tellement se venger de Narcissa qu'ils ont oublié cette question. Oh si, Poudlard est à côté d'Avalon ^^ Tu en seras plus bientôt ! Pour la prophétie, tu découvriras au fil de l'histoire. Tu as pleins de questions et je ne peux pas répondre sans trop en dévoilé mais oui, Sirius sera un lord puissant ;)

Tradouc : Et bien, Narcissa n'est pas vraiment toute gentille donc c'est normal de lui en vouloir ^^ Et oui, certaines choses ne changent pas et j'espère qu'elles ne changeront pas ! si tu viens à detesté un des quatre, dis moi pourquoi surtout !

Dre Ninn : Merci pour ta review :) Par contre pour ton lien, il n'est pas valide (ff ne les accepte pas il faut les décomposer avec des espaces).

Rosalie Malfoy : Qu'aurais-tu mis à la place de "Rosalie Mafoy" si ton affreuse demi-soeur ne t'avait pas menacé de mille maux pour ce pseudo ? En tout cas merci pour ta review :) Et si Bubus et Grin sont encore en liberté, c'est pour qu'il puisse y avoir un grand méchant, sinon, c'est pas drôle !

Shimmer Malfoy : Passons à l'autre demi-soeur ;) bon tu n'es pas affreuse, je retire mes méchants mots ^^ Merci pour ta review et pour donner de petits conseils de ce genre :)

Love power : Merci !

Adenoide : ils avaient une certaine dent contre Narcissa... et oui, Kévin est l'héritier, comme tu as pu le découvrir dans ce chapitre :)


	60. Chapter 60

_C'est le chapitre 60… le chapitre 60 quoi ! J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai écrit cette fanfic jusqu'à ce point. Dire qu'en la commençant, je pensais faire une vingtaine de chapitres… Mais j'ai des lecteurs géniaux, qui laissent pleins de commentaires merveilleux. Vous êtes une source de motivatio :) Merci à vous pour suivre les péripéties de Vladmir et l'Alliance. Merci aussi à ma bêta qui, la pauvre, reçoit mes chapitres toujours après la publication tellement je suis en retard ! _

_Sur ce coup, en plus de HP qui est a JKR et quelques OC made in Magouille, la reine d'Angleterre et John Major… ben ils sont à eux même ^^_

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents : 

La quatrième année n'est pas de tout repos, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Vladmir dans le tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, Drago désigné Protecteur d'Hermione par un dragon, Kévin héritier de Merlin, Neville celui de Poufsouffle, Hermione victime de visions… Et au milieu de tout ça, Severus se retrouve projeté au centre d'un complot de ses amis pour le mettre sur le trône. Même Lucius s'y est mis en programmant une rencontre avec la Reine d'Angleterre…

_Fourchelangue_

_'_discussion télépathie par gallions interposés'

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Rencontre royale**

Severus regarda autour de lui en apparaissant dans le palais de Buckingham. A ses côtés son ami de toujours, Lucius Malefoy, lui adressa un petit sourire.

Bien qu'il soit habitué au faste du manoir Malefoy et dans une certaine mesure, à la demeure ancestrale des Prince, le Maître des Potions dut se faire violence pour ne pas siffler de surprise à la vue de l'imposant escalier recouvert d'un rouge vif devant lui.

Boiseries et marqueteries fines, tableaux de maitres moldus, dorures aux feuilles d'or… Indéniablement, il était au centre d'un palais royal.

Mécaniquement, les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent du foyer de la cheminée qui les avait fait arriver afin de laisser les autres sortir sans complications. C'est ainsi que les membres des Cinq Familles apparurent un par un au sein de la demeure de la reine d'Angleterre. Presque immédiatement, ils formèrent inconsciemment un demi-cercle derrière Severus Prince et Lucius Malefoy tout en observant avec curiosité les lieux.

Malgré lui, l'héritier du roi Artus déglutit et se retint de rajuster son col avant de regarder ses amis et alliés. Il était mal à l'aise, lui qui jusqu'à il y a peu était simplement Severus Rogue, ancien mangemort, sang mêlé et professeur honni à Poudlard. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans tout cela mis à part son nom de famille et le prestige qui allait avec… et quel prestige !

Severus nota les expressions de chacun… Les membres des Cinq Familles se tenaient tous devant une cheminée allumée que les moldus ne pouvaient voir. Vladmir et Katya adressaient un petit sourire réconfortant à Kévin, mal à l'aise au milieu de ce faste royal. Damoclès Rowle le regardait avec une certaine malice qui ne pouvait rappeler à Severus que les jumeaux Weasley. Amélia Bones s'efforçait de rassurer sa nièce tandis que Théodore Nott serrait l'épaule de son fils en soutien.

Severus, aussi droit et raide qu'à son habitude, les observa d'un regard qui pouvait paraitre dur si on ne le connaissait pas, ce même regard qui avait traumatisé des générations d'étudiants à Poudlard. Comme tous les autres membres des Cinq Familles derrière lui, il portait une tenue particulière qui le rendait encore plus indimidant que ses robes d'enseignant. Une tenue d'apparat que les Cinq Familles n'avaient pas sortie depuis des siècles, faite dans les tissus les plus couteux du monde magique et qui différait légèrement entre les femmes et les hommes. Théodore Nott Sr. était celui qui la portait le mieux, du point de vue du Maitre des potions.

La cape était identique pour tous. Tombant jusqu'au sol, elle était d'un noir profond issu d'un cuir de dragon depuis longtemps disparu, doublé d'une fourrure de tigre des volcans. L'attache de la cape, en or massif, avait de lourds gallons frappés des armoiries des différentes maisons. En dessous, hommes comme femmes des Cinq Familles portaient une robe taillée dans un épais brocard d'un pourpre sombre rehaussé d'or, les couleurs des Cinq Familles. Les motifs mêlaient à la fois les blasons et des runes de protection. Il ne fallait pas oublier l'épée de cérémonie, tout aussi richement parée que le reste, elle cintrait la taille des femmes comme des hommes, du côté opposé à leurs étuis de baguette. Les sorciers du roi Artus maniaient aussi bien les armes blanches que la magie et cette épée remémorait ce fait longtemps oublié du commun du monde magique.

Amélia, Susan et Katya portaient sous cette robe sorcière une toilette en fine soie d'Acromentule et de longs gants d'un noir sombre alors que leurs homologues masculins portaient un complet qui avait fait ricaner Kévin. Le Chevalier-mage des Potter s'en sortait relativement bien avec simplement son veston et l'absence de cape cérémoniale. Cela le rendait bien plus libre de ses mouvements, comme il le seyait à un garde. Lui aussi portait une épée mais sans prétention, bien plus pratique que celle des Cinq Familles.

Le pourpre et l'or pour la royauté. L'argent et le bleu pour les chevaliers-mages…

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, feutré. Les neuf sorciers se tournèrent d'un même ensemble, alertes, pour voir deux hommes vêtus de costumes moldus descendre les escaliers, leur attention portée sur eux.

-Lord Candlers, Ministre John, déclara le Ministre de la Magie en s'avançant jusqu'au pied de l'escalier d'apparat pour rencontrer les deux moldus.

-Lord Malefoy, répondit le ministre moldu en serrant la main tendue.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blancs et aux lunettes épaisses, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards pointus aux autres sorciers derrière Lucius. Ce dernier eut un fin sourire alors que le regard de John Major, Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni, s'arrêtait sur les quatre adolescents.

Pour les moldus, il était rare que des enfants de leur âge soient aptes à prendre des décisions et à participer aux jeux de pouvoirs de la noblesse. Deux siècles auparavant peut-être, mais le monde non-magique avait évolué et il était rare que les héritiers se retrouvent impliqués dans les affaires familiales et nobiliaires avant leur vingt ans.

Mais Major contemplait surtout avec une certaine fascination cette vision d'êtres humains tirés d'une tapisserie du Moyen-Age, même si le cadre ne correspondait pas. Surtout que les sorciers avaient pour habitude de laisser pousser leurs cheveux bien plus longs que les moldus et les attachaient traditionnellement en un catogan. Seuls Théodore Jr, Katya et Kévin avaient des cheveux courts… Quoi que ce dernier, sur le conseil de Vladmir, avait commencé à les laisser pousser depuis le début de l'année.

Aux côtés du ministre Major, Lord Candlers observait avec attention les familles devant lui. Voir plusieurs enfants avec les parents permettait de constater que oui, la magie interférait dans les gènes. Comment expliquer que les adolescents ressemblent autant à leurs parents sinon ? Il sourit avant d'aller saluer personnellement une de ses anciennes connaissances.

-Lady Kemenov, il est un plaisir de vous revoir, déclara-t-il en embrassant galamment la main de la sorcière. Lord Potter.

Vladmir échangea une solide poignée de main avec le chef de la sécurité. Katya lui avait parlé de l'homme après sa première rencontre. Un moldu discret avec la tête sur les épaules, très amusé par les frasques de James Potter quand elles restaient dans la limite du raisonnable. C'est ainsi que Vlad avait appris que le côté Maraudeur de son père avait sévi même au sein de la Chambre des Lords, au grand dam de sa mère. C'était grâce à cette dernière que James avait renoué avec le coté moldu de ses obligations nobiliaires car après tout, Lily était une politicienne jeune mais passionnée, prônant l'ouverture vers les moldus… et Katya ricanait toujours en disant que ce n'était pas son frère qui portait la culotte au sein du ménage Potter.

Les quelques souvenirs sur un James-Maraudeur au palais de Westminster de Katya lui avaient été envoyés à la rentrée scolaire. Avec Kévin, ils en avaient ri pendant plusieurs jours.

-Le plaisir est réciproque Lord Candlers, sourit Katya en tirant Vlad de ses pensées. Comment se porte Aliénor ?

-L'âge ne fait que l'embellir, sourit le responsable de la sécurité du Palais de Buckingham à la mention de sa femme.

-Transmettez-lui mes salutations, je vous prie. J'avais grandement apprécié nos discussions au club durant les séances de la Chambre.

-A l'unique condition que vous me laissiez vos coordonnées. Aliénor souhaitera vous revoir.

-Sa Majesté, la Reine Elisabeth, vous attend dans le salon blanc de dessin, déclara soudain le Ministre Major en jetant un regard pointu vers le duo de vieux amis. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

-Et on ne fait pas attendre la Reine, soupira faussement Lord Candlers en faisant un clin d'œil aux Kemenov avant de rejoindre M. Major.

Severus s'avança le premier, comme il le seyait à son rang, suivi par les quatre adultes puis enfin les quatre adolescents.

-Tu le connais ? murmura Lucius en offrant son bras à sa future femme.

Il désignait sans surprise le chef de la sécurité du palais.

-J'ai passé un certain nombre de week-end avec James, même après la mort de notre père, répondit tout aussi doucement Katya. Je l'ai déjà accompagné à plusieurs sessions de la Chambre des Lords. J'y ai rencontré Henry ainsi qu'Aliénor, sa femme.

-La Chambre des Lords, qu'entends-tu par là ?

-Les Potter sont une famille noble aussi bien dans le monde magique que dans le monde sorcier, comme les Cinq Familles. Je crois savoir que les Londubat font également partie de la noblesse moldue mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Les Weasley, par contre, c'est certain. Ils font partie des quelques familles sorcières ayant un siège héréditaire dans le Parlement.

Lucius renifla à l'idée que la famille de rouquins puisse appartenir à une vieille noblesse moldue mais il devait avouer que cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Les Weasley étaient une lignée aussi ancienne que les Malefoy mais qui, contrairement à eux, n'avaient jamais hésité à se mêler aux moldus.

-Les Comtes de Loutry Ste Chaspoule se sont illustrés lors des croisades et ont été anoblis à ce moment-là du côté moldu, déclara tranquillement Severus en jetant un regard à son ami.

Severus avait pris le temps d'apprendre l'ensemble des lignées sorcières et leurs origines, ainsi que les héraldiques. Il avait été encouragé par ses jeunes amis à se renseigner au sujet de ce qu'ils appelaient « ses futurs sujets ». Et Severus pensait sincèrement à eux comme des amis. Il était très difficile de voir dans les membres de l'Alliance des étudiants, étant donné les liens qui les rassemblaient.

Sous l'œil attentif de quelques gardes, le petit groupe gravit les imposants escaliers, leurs pas atténués par les épais tapis. Arrivés au premier étage, ils bifurquèrent dans un large couloir orné de peintures de maitres pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte identique aux autres.

Le Premier Ministre anglais frappa doucement avant d'entrer, leur faisant signe d'attendre quelques secondes. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, tiré à quatre épingles. Le nouvel arrivant se présenta comme Nate Degreen, secrétaire personnel de sa Majesté.

M. Degreen prit le temps de les jauger, jetant un coup d'œil approbateur aux tenues des neuf sorciers, lorgnant malgré lui les épées accrochées à la taille des femmes comme des hommes. Elles pouvaient être richement ornées, elles n'en restaient pas moins bien plus lourdes et imposantes que celles qui ornaient généralement la taille des membres des ordres royaux. Elles étaient d'origine moyenâgeuse et d'époque, le secrétaire en était certain.

-Vos Altesses, Chevalier Wyllt, la reine va vous recevoir, déclara lentement M. Degreen en les invitant à la suivre.

Le salon où ils pénètrent était raffiné, dans une dominance de blanc et d'or. Au centre, une veille femme lisait une missive dans un des confortables divans qui ornaient la pièce, tout aussi royale que les lieux. Des cheveux bouclés d'un gris argenté rassemblés en un chignon et couronné d'un diadème discret, un visage marqué de délicates rides et vierge de tout maquillage, une robe sombre et longue d'une coupe sobre alors qu'une écharpe d'un bleu vif traversait sa poitrine… Elisabeth II, Reine du Royaume-Uni et des royaumes du Commonwealth était une vieille femme à couper le souffle.

Le secrétaire attendit quelques secondes que la reine finisse sa lecture puis s'avança alors que la veille dame se levait pour venir à leur rencontre.

Severus réalisa à quel point la reine Elisabeth était menue comparée à lui ou même à Théodore Jr, pourtant le plus petit des sorciers présents, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux.

Le fait que ce soit Elisabeth qui se déplace et non pas ses invités était une entorse flagrante au protocole qui sembla perturber gravement le secrétaire Degreen. Toutefois, il ne bégaya pas quand il entama la liste longue et fastidieuse des présentations.

-Votre Majesté, voici son Altesse Royale le prince Severus Prince, héritier du royaume Magique d'Angleterre.

Severus posa un genou à terre devant la reine d'Angleterre en signe de déférence. Lorsque la monarchie sorcière avait disparu, le monde magique était passé sous la tutelle des souverains moldus. Tant que Severus Prince n'était pas couronné, Elisabeth II resterait sa suzeraine et celle de l'ensemble des sorciers du Royaume-Unis.

-Relevez-vous, Prince Severus, dit tranquillement Elisabeth.

Le Maitre des potions obtempéra et écarquilla les yeux lorsque la petite femme le prit dans une étreinte serrée absolument inattendue et inappropriée pour le protocole.

Derrière, Vladmir et Kévin ricanèrent discrètement, tant de la surprise affichée par leur ami et professeur que par l'effroi peint sur les visages des trois moldus.

-_Tu penses que le secrétaire va survivre à la rencontre_ ? siffla discrètement Kévin.

Le Fourchelangue une fois murmuré était quasiment imperceptible à l'oreille du commun des sorciers et encore moins des moldus.

-_J'espère_, s'amusa Vlad. _Si l'homme meure_, _ça ferait tâche et placerait la journée sous de mauvais augures_.

-Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance d'un lointain parent, continuait pendant ce temps la reine Elisabeth, complètement inconsciente de l'amusement des deux jeunes serdaigles.

-Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté, répondit Severus.

-Présentez-moi vos amis, déclara Elisabeth à l'intention de son lointain parent avant même que le secrétaire puisse continuer les présentations. Un léger fard teinta les joues de M. Degreen mais il se contenta de faire un pas en arrière sous les regards contrits des sorciers.

Cette fois, Vlad ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre rire, légèrement plus fort. La reine lui jeta un regard réprobateur et le Russe lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Avec plaisir votre Majesté, dit Severus en fusillant le jeune serdaigle du regard. Voici son Altesse, la Princesse douairière Katya Annapovna Potter-Kemenov, Matriarche du clan Kemenov et de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Potter ainsi que son neveu, Prince Vladmir Vassilievith Kemenov, Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Potter, Tsarévitch de Russie Impériale, Prince héritier de Kzerna.

Katya fit une profonde révérence alors que Vladmir s'inclinait.

-Lord James était une véritable force de la nature et pétillait de joie de vivre. J'ai regretté sa disparition et l'animation qu'il mettait aux sessions de la Chambre des Lords. Les rumeurs qui me parvenaient étaient toujours des plus amusantes, déclara doucement la Reine.

Katya eut un sourire alors que Vladmir se contentait d'un petit signe de tête.

-Vous avez un lien avec la famille Romanov ? demanda finalement Elisabeth.

-En effet, répondit doucement Katya. Les Kemenov sont la branche sorcière des Romanov.

-Saluez mon lointain parent quand vous le verrez. Je crois savoir qu'il a été transformé ?

-En effet, dit Vladmir en plissant les yeux. Si j'étais mal élevé, j'oserais m'enquérir des sources de cette connaissance mais ne l'étant pas, je me contenterais de dire que la Reine d'Angleterre a un excellent réseau d'informations.

-Je vous remercie, Lord Potter, rit la Reine.

Vladmir observa avec intérêt la façon dont la Reine échangea ensuite quelques mots pour chacun des membres des Cinq Familles.

Le regard de la Reine se posa d'abord sur Amélia et sa nièce. La bienséance demandait après tout que les femmes soient présentées en priorité avec ses pupilles. Les Bones s'inclinèrent alors que Severus présentait la Princesse Bones et la jeune Duchesse de Newstell. L'attention de Vlad s'intensifia. Comment Elisabeth savait-elle pour la mort brutale des deux parents de Susan ? Vladmir était prêt à mettre sa magie en jeu que la Reine d'Angleterre avait bien plus de connaissances sur le monde magique que le commun des sorciers le pensait… surtout que ce commun des sorciers ignorait qu'elle était leur suzeraine…

Puis ce fut au tour de Damoclès et de Théodore Nott Senior et Junior. Cette fois, Vladmir nota l'amusement de la Reine à la surprise de son Premier Ministre devant les titres ostentatoires.

-Mon cher John, les Cinq Familles sont des lignées princières et leurs héritiers ont le titre de duc. Seul notre jeune Vladmir ici présent porte le titre de Prince car il est le lord régnant.

Mais les paroles qu'Elisabeth rajouta à l'attention de Théodore Nott Sr. étaient bien moins agréables et Vladmir sut. Peut-être que la Reine n'était pas une sorcière… Mais elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé dans son pays durant son règne, les moindres détails sombres ou joyeux. Elle devait avoir un réseau d'espionnage des plus compétents.

Elle savait que la famille Nott avait été mangemorte, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et elle le fit savoir, aussi bien à Théodore qu'à Severus. Au visage légèrement crispé de Lucius, Vlad était prêt à parier que le Ministre de la Magie avait déjà eu le droit au discours véhément de la reine...

-Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? demanda finalement Elisabeth en se tournant vers Kévin. Le jeune serdaigle était restait en retrait, son malaise imperceptible pour tout autre que Vladmir. Le Russe pouvait cependant voir l'infime pâleur sur le teint clair de son ami, ainsi que la raideur extrême de son maintien.

-Voici Kévin Warren Wyllt, Lord Entwhistle, Chevalier-mage de la Famille Potter.

-Un titre bien prestigieux pour un aussi jeune homme, déclara la Reine.

-Moins qu'un titre de Tsarévitch, votre Majesté, rétorqua Kévin, s'attirant un regard perplexe de son ami et le regard offusqué des moldus présents.

-Une langue bien pendue, jeune Mage. Les légendes disent que votre ancêtre ne mâchait pas ses mots non plus, je constate qu'il s'agit d'un trait commun à la lignée, déclara avec acidité Elisabeth.

-Je n'ai pas vocation à être mielleux, Majesté. On n'en demande pas tant aux gardes du corps.

-On leur demande le silence et le respect.

-Le respect se gagne, ce que les têtes couronnées semblent oublier.

A ce stade-là, les deux ministres, moldus et magiques, ainsi que le secrétaire étaient sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie alors que les Cinq Familles se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pu piquer Kévin. Katya et Vladmir savaient qu'il pouvait être acide, narquois et virulent, ce qui servait bien les intérêts des Cours lorsqu'il en venait aux menaces mais… il s'en prenait à la Reine d'Angleterre !

-Qui a votre respect, Sir Kévin ?

-Lord Prince, Lord Potter et vous, Majesté, répondit tranquillement Kévin.

-En étant aussi outrageux ? finit par crier le Premier Ministre.

-Il suffit, Major ! coupa la Reine tournant la tête vers le membre du gouvernement moldu, ses lèvres fines plissées sous la fureur de voir son débat interrompu.

John Major recula alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur Kévin. Pendant quelques secondes, la femme âgée et influente se contenta d'observer avec un regard d'aigle le jeune homme. Elle semblait cependant connaitre la réponse à la question du Premier Ministre car un discret sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-Sir Kévin, auriez-vous l'obligeance de répondre à notre Premier Ministre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les personnes que je respecte, celles qui ont gagné mon respect, ont droit à mon avis à toute ma franchise, même la plus brute. Les autres ont droit à mon côté mielleux, ricana Kévin.

-Vous ne serez jamais un politicien, soupira la Reine, mais une force sur laquelle compter ? J'en suis certaine. Vous avez bien choisi votre homme-lige, Tsarévitch.

-Merci votre Majesté, dirent simultanément les deux Serdaigles en échangeant un regard amusé.

-_Idiot_, siffla doucement Vlad.

_-Je devais le faire_, répondit nonchalamment Kévin.

_-Préviens, la prochaine fois ! _

_-Oui, Lord Potter. _

_-Pas de ça avec moi Kev, tu le sais, _grogna le Russe, récoltant en réponse un rictus narquois de son ami.

Puis la Reine les invita à s'installer autour d'une petite table basse pour une collation. Enfin, petite… elle était aux dimensions de la pièce, soit démesurée, tout comme les canapés et les fauteuils.

Ce fut ensuite une véritable partie de thé de l'aristocratie anglaise, à la plus grande horreur de l'ensemble des sorciers. Tranquillement, la reine Elisabeth II prit des nouvelles de leurs familles respectives, puis sur l'état du monde sorcier. Si les premières questions étaient purement courtoises, répondant aux règles de la bienséance, les autres étaient plus orientées.

Et les doutes de Vladmir furent confirmés. Elisabeth II se tenait au courant de l'évolution du monde sorcier. Elle l'avait fait pendant des années, même quand Cornélius Fudge avait tenté de la tenir à l'écart. La reine d'Angleterre avait juste joué ses atouts et demander à certaines personnes d'espionner au nom de la couronne britannique le monde magique. Puis, quand Lucius Malefoy s'était présenté à elle le lendemain de son investiture, elle s'était réjouie d'avoir un sorcier de sang pur et de la noblesse ouvert au monde moldu.

Ses espions lui avaient permis de remarquer que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ne cachait pas les réalités dures de son monde, sa corruption comme son racisme profond. Elle savait que certaines choses qui lui semblaient affreuses étaient pour Lord Malefoy et la majorité des sorciers complètement normales. Elle avait admis les différences de cultures, les siècles de retard des sorciers, la vision du monde différente et maintenant, elle attendait de voir les changements.

Alors oui, elle noyait tranquillement le Selkie, attendant d'endormir suffisamment les sorciers pour poser les questions pertinentes. La Reine s'intéressait plus particulièrement à des points dont elle avait déjà les réponses. Mais elle voulait surtout voir les réactions des Cinq Familles, surtout celles de son lointain cousin. Il risquait après tout de partager son trône pour diriger la partie magique du Royaume-Uni avec plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en aurait jamais…

Elisabeth prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé en écoutant la prophétie qui régissait le retour possible de la royauté sorcière et en observant ses invités. Malgré leurs visages bien plus maitrisés que la plupart des nobles de sa connaissance, elle avait des décennies de pratique pour lire les expressions.

Les enfants Nott et Bones étaient encore trop jeunes pour s'impliquer réellement dans la politique comme le faisaient leurs parents. Elisabeth était persuadée qu'ils se concentraient encore sur leurs études et leurs amis, préparant de futures alliances peut-être, mais vivants leur vie étudiante comme n'importe lequel des adolescents du monde.

Les deux adolescents Potter et Wyllt étaient bien différents. Vladmir Kemenov était un habitué de la scène politique, ce qui la surprenait compte tenu de son âge. Il connaissait son rang, pouvait se montrer hautain et orgueilleux et puis, en quelques phrases, il dévoilait une intelligence rusée et sournoise. L'instant d'après, il semblait soudain aussi banal que n'importe quel collégien anglais. Un futur maitre en mensonges et tromperies, si elle lisait bien entre les lignes. Le genre, si Severus Prince finissait à la tête du royaume magique, qui se retrouverait dans l'ombre à agir pour le roi avec bien plus d'efficacité que les autres facettes officielles.

Le second, Kévin Wyllt, la fascinait. Cet enfant était un né-moldu. Il avait vêtu les onze premières années de sa vie dans l'inconnu d'un autre monde, même si des choses étranges lui arrivaient, à lui comme à sa sœur… Il avait absorbé la culture magique comme une éponge et s'y complaisait. Anobli, il était également bien plus au fait de l'étiquette et des questions protocolaires que de nombreux enfants de sa connaissance. C'était un enfant parfait en façade, mais sa petite tirade d'introduction le désignait comme une des personnes les plus loyales qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Et aussi les plus culottées, un mélange explosif.

Katya Kemenov était le parfait exemple de la femme d'affaires. Elisabeth savait qu'elle était une auror avant de devenir politicienne. C'était dangereux. La sorcière connaissait les moindres lois et pouvait donc les détourner sans soucis. Elle était aussi une chef de clan puissante et intransigeante, ne s'inquiétant pas à verser le sang pour protéger sa famille. C'était une femme comme la Reine d'Angleterre les aimait : puissante et reconnue.

Amélia Bones était de la même trempe, à se demander si ce n'était pas une caractéristique des femmes des Cinq Familles. Malgré tous les malheurs qu'elle avait vécu, notamment la mort de toute sa famille, l'actuelle directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avait tout surmonté et en était ressortie bien plus forte. Elle avait gravi les échelons pour essayer de rendre le monde magique plus juste et équitable, usant de son expérience d'Auror pour apprendre la réalité de la vie avant d'entrer en politique. Deux femmes, deux destins admirables, deux fortes personnalités…

Damoclès Rowle était un cas particulier. D'après ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle avait appris, l'homme était du genre discret, taciturne… mais incroyablement puissant. Il avait la confiance de l'ensemble du Magenmagot et pouvait influencer la moitié des votes en quelques paroles. C'était un admirable orateur, capable de déclencher les passions en quelques mots. Les espions de la Reine l'avaient averti de son discours lors de la création du parti des royalistes. Si Lucius Malefoy était le chef de file, Damoclès Rowle en était le porte-parole et le représentant le plus connu.

Théodore Nott était encore plus discret que Damoclès, mais il n'en restait pas moins dangereux… peut-être même plus. Elisabeth savait ce qu'était un Mangemort. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait, lui comme Severus Prince et même Lucius Malefoy. Seul le plaidoyer de Lord Malefoy – et un petit serment magique, elle avouait, lui avait permis de passer outre les crimes de guerre dont ils étaient responsables. Mais si Lord Prince était le potionniste et Lord Malefoy le bailleur de fonds des Mangemorts, Lord Nott était un exécutif. Les morts de sa main devaient se compter par dizaines… Elle savait qu'il regrettait son adhésion et que si Riddle revenait, il serait un remarquable espion, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être pardonnées... En attendant, il avait l'oreille de l'ensemble des sorciers de lignées sombres et était un conservateur profondément attaché aux traditions sorcières les plus extrêmes.

Et enfin, il y avait Severus Prince. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand son cher Lord Candlers avait rapporté l'apparition des jeunes sorciers au sein de son palais et les paroles énigmatiques de la jeune amie de Lord Potter ! Le descendant d'Artus se préparait à reprendre le trône !

L'apparition d'un nouveau parti politique, le réveil soudain de ce que Lord Malefoy avait appelé les Cinq Familles avaient enfin pris un sens. Une partie des sorciers voulait voir un roi sur le trône de l'Angleterre magique.

Dès qu'elle avait appris cela, Elisabeth avait alerté le moindre de ses espions dans le monde magique avant de se renseigner sur l'histoire de la royauté sorcière. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la monarchie n'avait disparu que trois siècles après le Roi Artus, peu avant la fondation de Poudlard. Et dans ses recherches, Elisabeth avait mis la main sur une prophétie.

Puis elle avait découvert la vie du dernier héritier. Son enfance dans un foyer abusif puis son aspect à l'opposé d'un prince des Cinq Familles à Poudlard. Elle avait finalement compris qu'il n'avait jamais su son héritage jusqu'à peu… Mais la Reine pouvait voir que l'homme n'était pas intéressé par le pouvoir. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, il était un homme simple, amoureux des potions. Le trône ne l'attirait pas outre mesure mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard et dans ce qu'il racontait qu'il se souciait vraiment du monde sorcier. Pour ça, il prendrait le trône d'Angleterre.

-Mon cher Lucius… que savez-vous des Cours des Mirages ? s'enquit finalement la reine Elisabeth en décidant de passer à l'offensive. S'ils semblèrent tous surpris de sa question, aucun d'eux n'eut de réaction excessive. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise… Elle avait donc mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

Vladmir, qui attendait depuis le début de voir la Reine à l'œuvre, sourit derrière sa tasse en notant le regard soudain aiguisé de la vieille femme.

-Les Cours des Mirages… C'est l'équivalent de votre mafia, à un niveau international, commença Théodore Sr.

-La plupart des mafias ont des ramifications internationales, dit-elle en avalant tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-Il s'agit d'un seul réseau, contrairement à ce qui existe chez les moldus, déclara Damoclès en posant sa propre tasse. La direction de chaque cellule est sous la tutelle de trois membres appelés Triades. On ne sait rien sur eux.

-Quels sont leurs domaines de prédilection ?

-Ils sont extrêmement variés… drogue, vol, contrebande, assassinat… je crois qu'ils gèrent les mêmes genres d'activités lucratives que vos propres groupes, déclara Théodore en observant la Reine. La seule chose qu'ils ne font pas est la fausse monnaie.

Les membres des Cours présentes retinrent une grimace. De la fausse monnaie ? Pour se mettre leur plus ancien allié à dos ? Non merci ! Les gobelins étaient bien trop importants pour les Cours pour qu'ils envisagent l'idée même de se diversifier dans ce domaine.

-Rien n'a été fait sous les anciens gouvernements ? Et dans les autres pays ? s'étonna la Reine.

-Les Cours sont des entités aussi vieilles que la magie… je crois que vous avez un proverbe moldu disant que la prostitution est le plus vieux métier du monde ? Même si c'est illégal, cela sous-entendant que cette pratique ne disparaitra jamais…

-En effet, grimaça Elisabeth.

-Eh bien, chez les sorciers, on dit que les Cours sont immuables depuis l'apparition de Magia, dit tranquillement Severus.

-Non pas que nous cautionnons la mafia magique, rajouta Damoclès en jetant un regard pointu à Katya qui, en réponse, l'ignora.

Cependant la reine Elisabeth ne rata pas l'échange.

-Vous semblez viser Lady Kemenov, déclara-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Je suis Russe, rit Katya. Il est de notoriété commune que le gouvernement croule sous les pots de vin des mafias !

Les yeux clairs de la Reine s'assombrirent en réalisant que la sorcière avait des liens avec la Cour des Mirages russe. Cependant, elle n'était pas idiote et pouvait lire entre les lignes Katya Annapovna Kemenov était bien plus impliquée dans la Cour des Mirages que ce qu'elle le laissait entendre.

Elisabeth posa sa tasse et observa les deux ministres. Depuis le début de la discussion, ils étaient restés en retrait, préférant rester en dehors des histoires de royautés. Lucius Malefoy était bien plus attentif qu'il ne le laissait paraitre et John Major ne cachait même pas son intérêt aux affaires des Cinq Familles.

-Hypothétiquement parlant, comment prendrait la cellule ou les cellules anglaises l'arrivée d'un roi sur le trône sorcier ?

Les réactions étaient bien plus révélatrices qu'elle ne le pensait. Dans la pièce, seul son ministre réagit à sa demande. Tous savaient donc que Katya Kemenov appartenait à la mafia magique. En soit, ce n'étais pas vraiment surprenant. Un groupe aussi disparate ne pouvait cohabiter en cachant des secrets aussi importants. Des aurors et des mangemorts. Les juristes et des mafieux. Des lignées sombres et des familles lumineuses… autant de différences majeures qui portant s'acceptaient pour la survie d'une seule lignée…

-Hypothétiquement ? sourit Katya. Je pense qu'ils seraient favorables.

-Et vous, cher cousin, accepteriez-vous le trône ?

-Si la Magie et les sorciers en ressentent le besoin, oui.

-Pourquoi la mafia serait-elle favorable ? Un roi a bien plus de pouvoir qu'un ministre et il peut s'en prendre à eux.

-Votre Majesté, les Cours ont traversé l'histoire, déclara tranquillement Damoclès. Des empereurs, des rois sont passés aux oubliettes depuis des siècles voire même des millénaires. Mais la Cour des Mirages existe toujours. On peut lutter pour diminuer leur influence mais à moins de supprimer totalement les Triades – et par supprimer j'entends les tuer – il est impossible de démanteler une cellule.

-Et encore, marmonna Amélia.

-Vous disiez, très chère ? l'interpella la Reine.

Amélia regarda Katya puis soupira.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à mettre fin à l'ancienne _Underground_, la cellule anglaise de la Cour des Mirages. Un des indicateurs au sein du bureau des Aurors a annoncé en 1990 qu'un traitre avait donné les noms d'une partie des Triades.

Un regard perçant l'enjoignit de continuer ses explications et la Directrice de la Justice Magique obtempéra en poussant un nouveau soupir.

-D'après les rapports, _l'Underground_ a repris du service, soupira Amélia sans savoir que deux des nouvelles Triades se trouvaient autour de la table. Lucius et Severus maintinrent un visage parfaitement neutre.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Le Bureau des Aurors éprouve des difficultés à remonter les chaines de revendeurs de potions illégales. Trois meurtres ont déjà été revendiqués par _l'Underground_ et les rues des quartiers du Brouillard sont plus sûres.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment le lien entre la sécurité d'un quartier et la mafia magique, déclara tranquillement Damoclès.

-_L'Underground_ a repris ses territoires, déclara Théodore Nott en se réveillant un peu. Pour faire simple, la Cour a mis de l'ordre dans le monde souterrain. Les petites agressions et vols à l'étalage ne sont pas admis sur les secteurs contrôlés par la mafia. Quand elle a disparu, la prostitution sauvage, les petits voleurs, les vendeurs de potions coupées… tout cela a envahi les rues comme un raz-de-marée et le quartier du Brouillard est devenu un vrai coupe gorge, à l'image de son allée centrale, l'allée des Embrumes.

-Même si les Cours touchent à tout ce qui est illégal, ils le font… hum… proprement, pour ne pas dire autre chose, soupira Amélia.

-Des potions coupées ? releva Théodore Junior.

-Des potions diluées dans de l'eau. Les effets sont atténues au mieux, modifiés et dangereux au pire. Le terme « coupé » s'utilise aussi pour les potions de mauvaise qualité, mal brassées ou avec des ingrédients dégradés, expliqua Severus, le maitre incontesté des chaudrons.

-Pourquoi les sorciers en achètent alors ? s'étonna le ministre moldu.

-Pourquoi les moldus prennent des drogues coupées, de l'alcool frelaté ? C'est moins cher, déclara Kévin.

La discussion se prolongea jusqu'à une bonne partie de la soirée, abordant entre autre les mangemorts et leur maitre, Dumbledore et Grindewald, la politique actuelle et même le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est donc épuisés que les quatre étudiants de Poudlard rejoignirent l'école sous la houlette du professeur Prince.

-Vous avez trouvé cela comment ? demanda finalement Kévin en s'arrêtant sur les marches menant au hall d'entrée de Poudlard, point névralgique pour rejoindre leur différente salle commune.

-Instructif, dit lentement Théo. Je ne pensais pas que la Reine moldue en sache autant sur notre monde.

La politique des 20 dernières années avait en effet était passé au peigne fin sous les yeux étonnés de Théo et Susan, qui ne s'attendaient pas à autant de connaissance de la reine moldue.

-Elle est notre suzeraine, déclara tranquillement Susan. Même si elle n'a pas la moindre goutte de sang magique dans ses veines, nous restons ses sujets. Je trouve cela réconfortant que la personne la plus puissante d'Angleterre en sache autant sur une partie des sujets qu'elle n'a quasiment jamais côtoyé.

-Elle aurait eu 40 ans de moins, elle aurait fait une belle et bonne Reine, taquina Vladmir en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus.

Le Maitre des potions émit un reniflement méprisant et d'un geste de baguette, ouvrit les portes du château.

-Allez, au lit, gamins impertinents !

-Oui, votre Majesté, soupira Kévin en s'inclinant. Susan et Théo sourirent avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Les deux Serdaigles attendirent qu'ils aient disparu dans leur couloir respectif pour se tourner vers Severus.

-Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il en se pinçant le nez. Son instinct lui disait que Vladmir et Kevin lui réservaient de mauvaises surprises à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit.

-Une petite affaire pour vous, Majesté, annonça une voix connue.

-Hermione ? Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ? grogna Severus en se retournant.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre, un sourire aux lèvres. Neville et Drago se tenaient à ses côtés, parfaitement éveillés eux aussi.

-Une petite histoire à régler pour l'Alliance, déclara l'héritier des Londubat. Venez !

Malgré la fatigue, ils ne protestèrent pas et ils le regrettèrent une heure plus tard, quand ils se retrouvèrent au fond du Lac Noir. Ils attendaient les chefs des deux peuples d'êtres de l'eau qui habitaient le lac, plongés à une vingtaine de mètres de profondeur.

Heureusement, Neville avait prévu les choses et ils respiraient grâce à un peu de branchiflore. Leurs baguettes magiques éclairaient l'eau d'un noir impénétrable et seule Hermione n'était pas mal à l'aise par l'absence de visibilité dans un milieu aussi défavorable.

-'Pourquoi le reste de l'Alliance n'est pas avec nous' ? finit par demander Severus, aux aguets.

-Parce que le gardien ne les aurait pas laissés passer, soupira Hermione avant de faire de grands signes de main aux deux créatures de l'eau qui s'approchaient.

-'Quel… ' ?! commença Severus, mais Vladmir le coupa, sachant, au visage amusé d'Hermione, qu'elle ne leur dirait pas qui est le gardien ni même ce qu'il gardait.

-'Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu passer ? '

-Ils n'ont ni du sang des Fondateurs, ni du sang de la lignée des Cinq Familles. Je ne sais même pas si Kévin pourra entrer mais j'ai bon espoir en raison de son lien avec Merlin, rajouta Hermione en observant avec perplexité son ami.

-'Et si ce n'est pas le cas' ? s'inquiéta le concerné.

-Hum… il ne vaut mieux pas penser à cette idée, s'excusa la Licorine.

Quelque chose comme « pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi » se fit entendre par le lien télépathique qu'ils partageaient alors que Vladmir tapotait l'épaule de son ami en soutien, gloussant malgré lui. Les deux familiers de Kévin nageaient tranquillement autour de lui pour le rassurer et Vladmir se demanda ou était encore passé Sassha, avant d'hausser les épaules. La petite vipère de glace avait adopté le château entier comme son terrain de jeu et elle l'explorait continuellement…

-Suivez-nous, déclara lentement Marcus en observant les cinq sorciers et la jeune Licorine. Les deux créatures magiques attrapèrent délicatement Hermione par la taille afin de l'aider à se déplacer plus facilement dans l'eau. Contrairement à ses amis partiellement transformés par la branchiflore, Hermione n'avait en effet aucune palme pour faciliter son avancement dans l'eau sombre.

Marcus et Murcus guidèrent la petite troupe dans les ténèbres du Lac Noir. En quelques minutes, ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les profondeurs de l'eau, jusqu'à atteindre une faille. La large déchirure au fond du lac se détachait, brillant très légèrement au milieu de la noirceur de l'eau. N'importe quel être doté de magie pouvait sentir les impressionnantes lignes telluriques qui traversaient la faille. C'était un lieu de magie naturelle très puissant et les sorciers se sentirent légèrement ivres de la soudaine vague de puissance qui les traversa.

-'Mione… pourquoi est-ce que le calamar est si gros' ? s'inquiéta Drago quand il finit par émerger d'un instant d'euphorie.

En effet, le calamar géant était allongé en travers, ses tentacules protégeant la faille. Les mouvements des bras couverts de ventouses étaient paresseux, mais ils pouvaient toujours les tuer en une seule prise. Et surtout, il semblait deux fois plus gros que celui dont les premières années caressaient les tentacules…

-Parce que qu'il s'agit d'un autre. Tant qu'on ne s'approche pas du temple, il ne sera pas menaçant…

-Il vous faudra prouver votre statut pour accéder au temple, déclara Marcus. Nous ne pouvons pas vous accompagner.

-'Pourquoi je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout' ? marmonna Kévin. 'Mione, demande à Marcus ou Murcus comment nous devons prouver notre statut'.

Hermione transmit la question et le Selkie les dévisagea de ses yeux jaunes.

-Le sang est la clé de tout.

Vladmir soupira et sortit un couteau ancien de sa poche, un couteau que la plupart des sorciers noirs utilisaient uniquement pour les rituels et les sacrifices. Sans sourciller, il trancha la paume de sa main et s'approcha lentement du calmar.

Le sang se mélangea lentement à l'eau et un tentacule vint effleurer les tourbillons écarlates avant de s'écarter de Vladmir, lui ouvrant clairement le passage.

Les uns après les autres, ils imitèrent le Russe, passant le test sans problème. Alors qu'Hermione, la dernière à devoir donner son sang, mit le couteau contre sa paume, deux cris se firent entendre et un tentacule l'en empêcha.

-Pas vous, grogna Marcus.

-Le sang d'une Licorine n'a pas à couler pour accéder au temple ! renchérit Murcus.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais un tentacule s'enroula autour de sa taille. Cette fois, ce fut à ses amis de crier, mentalement ou à l'aide de grosses bulles. Mais le calamar ne lui fit aucun mal. Lentement, il l'amena aux côtés de ses amis avant de les pousser doucement dans la faille.

-'Que…' marmonna Drago.

-'Mione, où allons-nous ?' murmura Neville avant d'écarquiller les yeux, subjugué par leur environnement. 'Oh ! par Merlin, ces algues sont aussi rares que des larmes de phénix !'

Kévin gloussa alors que Neville caressait une algue rayonnant d'un bleu tendre qui vira en un rose soutenu lorsque la main du Gryffondor toucha la plante.

-Tu pourras revenir Neville, lui assura Hermione. Maintenant, descendons au temple.

-'Quel temple, Hermione' ? demanda lentement Severus, qui sentait au plus profond de son âme que la réponse allait à la fois le ravir et l'horrifier. Hermione se contenta d'un sourire amusé en les guidant dans un étrange coude de la fosse. Ils débouchèrent dans une grotte souterraine complètement immergée par les eaux.

-Ce temple, Severus, déclara Hermione en montrant une petite île couverte de verdure et d'un grand bâtiment, protégée sous un dôme de magie pure. La grotte en elle-même brillait sous des milliers de ces algues rares et phosphorescentes, éclairée comme en plein jour.

-'Mione, c'est bien ce que je pense ?' demanda lentement Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

Le fantôme d'une femme d'une beauté incroyable apparut devant eux, un sourire resplendissant sur son visage.

-Bonsoir, jeunes héritiers et protecteurs, déclara doucement le fantôme. Je suis Nimue.

Le juron de Kévin fit grimacer tout le monde et le fantôme rit en entendant ses pensées.

-Tu as raison, jeune Wyllt, je suis aussi connue sous le nom de Viviane, la Dame du Lac. Soyez les bienvenues en Avalon !

* * *

Guibe : Merci à toi pour laisser un petit commentaire :) et je pense que tu peux dire « pauvre Kévin » une fois de plus ^^

Rosalie Malfoy : Hey Rosy ! Et bien, pour le moment ils ne sont pas trop présents, mais les deux vont avoir beaucoup de travail ^^

Adenoide : tu as probablement raison :) merci pour ta review et oui, Kévin survivra ^^

Stan : merci !

Guess : Pour Camelot, c'est à Severus de le découvrir et pas à Hermione de lui dire. Une histoire de prophétie ^^ Pour Excalibur… haha ! tu verras ) Pour Lee… je pensais le faire intervenir mais pour le moment, finalement j'ai suffisamment de personnages à faire interagir alors je le garde sous le coude mais pas d'apparition immédiate. Les fiançailles officielles entre Lucius et Katya sont gênées par Vlad. En raison de son état psychologique, les deux attendent un peu ^^ Pour ta remarque… je considère ce n'est pas comme le lac de Constance, ou Constance est son nom… c'est plutôt comme la Forêt Noire. C'est le nom complet. Pour les autres… j'essaie de tenir compte de tes remarques ^^

Chickiri : Deux review pour le prix d'une ? je suis gâtée ! on parle de « hiatus » pour les fics en pause, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ) merci pour le « petit-commentaire-global-sur-l'histoire-façon-prof-de-français ». Je suis désolée pour ton lapin, en passant ! Pour ta remarque sur la superpuissance… noté ! Je vais faire attention ! En passant… pourquoi Kévin ? parce que c'est un personnage existant dans le canon ^^ si si, je t'assure, c'est un serdaigle de la même année que Harry Potter ! Allez, comment as-tu trouvé la reine ?

Cassie : ravie de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire !

Le Poussin Fou : oh oui ^^ mais il faut bien torturé Kévin hein ?

Tradouc : Les jumeaux ont la chance de ne pas être des héritiers ^^ et je te comprends, deux pour le prix d'un, personne ne cracherait dessus ) Et ne boudes pas parce qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs, fait plutôt la fête :)

Catherine : Merci pour ta merveilleuse review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest : Je peux négocier la peine ? Une publication bimensuelle ?

Shimmer Malfoy : Merci ! Non, Ginny ne s'intéressera pas à Vlad. Dans le canon, je pense que ca a été favorisé par le lien avec Ron, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici !

Elena Black : on ne peut pas faire des merveilles à chaque fois ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Ary : Effectivement, je me suis servie du chapitre avec Narcissa pour rappeler que l'Alliance (et la Cour des Mirages) sont loin d'être de jolies petites organisations sans danger. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt )

Shira : tu es pardonné ! Et je note ta critique. Même s'ils ont effectivement des pouvoirs puissants, ils restent avec des points faibles (enfin, j'essaie !). Pour Narcissa, je te signale juste qu'ils l'ont trouvé exactement de la même manière que Sirius dans le canon ^^ quant à l'étoile noire… normale, elle est en construction XD si tu as noté, je parle très peu de tous nos siths préférés :)

Lily Rose : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon interprétation de la deuxième tache, surtout Hermione ! Kévin est le second de Vladmir, là ou Neville est son égal, alors il aura sa place jusqu'à la fin ! Pour Luna/Vlad, tu verras ^^

Lana : Merci ! pour la réaction des parents de Kévin, je ne suis pas sûre de l'écrire… tu auras peut être des échos lorsqu'il racontera ses vacances ^^


	61. Chapter 61

_Salut tout le monde ! Comme toujours, merci pour suivre, aimer, commenter cette histoire et un grand merci à ma bêta ! _

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je pense que vous l'apprécierez quand même ^^_

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents : 

Les Cinq Familles ont enfin rencontré la reine d'Angleterre, pour découvrir qu'elle était non seulement au courant des grands évènements au sein du monde magique mais aussi bien plus attentive à l'organisation de leur société qu'ils ne le pensaient. A leur retour, Hermione traine le « noyau dur » de l'Alliance jusqu'au lac Noir, plus précisément jusqu'à l'île d'Avalon.

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : Etre un Kemenov**

Vladmir était accroupi au bord de l'eau, sur un des rochers accidentés qui formaient une des berges d'Avalon. Il observait les runes avec attention, complètement absorbé dans leur étude.

Les protections entourant Avalon étaient fascinantes. Elles mêlaient à la fois des sortilèges de répulsion, des contraintes de sang pour assurer le passage à des personnes spécifiques, des sortilèges pour renouveler l'air… Les conséquences étaient fascinantes, notamment le détail permettant de recycler l'air. L'île d'Avalon était un véritable écosystème protégé par les plus puissantes barrières que Vlad ait jamais vu.

Un papillon voleta jusqu'à lui et Vladmir sourit doucement avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour reporter son attention sur ses amis. Drago discutait avec Hermione. Kévin et Neville étaient en extase devant ce qu'il restait d'un très ancien jardin de fleurs. Severus avait disparu avec Namue quelque part dans la demeure ancestrale de la Dame du Lac.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Ni même pourquoi Hermione ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle allait les amener ici. Mais pour le moment, leur destin était tracé, régi par une prophétie. Alors il ne pouvait qu'attendre et vivre pour découvrir le dénouement, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Tes pensées sont à la fois sages et pessimistes, déclara doucement Namue en apparaissant à ses côtés.

Vladmir observa la Dame du Lac, flottant doucement au-dessus de l'eau, translucide comme tous les fantômes. Ses traits étaient détendus et doux et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait bien pu rester en ce monde.

-Où est Severus ?

-Le roi se recueille sur la tombe de son ancêtre. Pourquoi es-tu si résigné jeune Galaad ?

-Galaad était mon ancêtre, murmura Vlad.

-Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-Vladmir, comme tous mes proches, répondit le Russe en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, mais une légère tension existait dans ses épaules alors qu'il regardait l'eau autour de lui.

-Pas de nom de famille ? Peut-être Potter ?

-Je suis un aussi un Kemenov.

-Alors pourquoi ne te présentes-tu pas comme tel ?

Vladmir se tendit légèrement et le fantôme s'accroupit dans la même position que lui, un geste surprenant de la part d'un fantôme… mais après tout, on parlait de la Dame du Lac.

-Tu es en doute sur ton identité, je me trompe ? Potter, Kemenov, juste Vladmir…

Le Russe choisit de ne pas répondre, mais Namue lisait son esprit. Vladmir doutait encore. Visiblement, il avait encore des séquelles de ce qui avait hanté son esprit pendant des années.

Il se savait un Potter et un membre des Cinq Familles. Il avait été éduqué pour cela depuis le début de sa vie. Il était aussi un Kemenov, avec toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. Mais surtout, il doutait encore de sa place auprès de sa tante. Katya ne lui avait pas encore annoncé ses fiançailles malgré le fait qu'il avait découverte depuis plusieurs mois la bague d'engagement.

-Tu es Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, prince Potter, dit doucement Namue.

-Tu as des manuscrits pour les sortilèges et les runes de protection ? biaisa le jeune homme.

Il put entendre le fantôme soupirer puis nier. Les protections étaient anciennes, elles dataient même de Merlin. Mais personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de les retranscrire pour les générations sorcières futures.

Ils n'apprendraient jamais les subtilités des runes les entourant sans briseurs de sorts… et personne de ce calibre ne pouvait pénétrer dans Avalon… peut être que Kévin, qui semblait s'orienter vers cette profession, pourrait à terme s'en charger. Il semblait très motivé par cette profession… peut-être pour pouvoir briser les moindres protections autour des demeures de ses ennemis.

-Il s'oriente vers ce métier, confirma tranquillement Namue.

-Sérieusement, vous lisez les pensées de tout le monde ? marmonna Vlad.

-Eh bien, il ne me reste que ce don de mon temps de sorcière.

-Aucun lien avec votre statut de licorine ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie.

-On ne sait rien sur les dons des licorines, mis à part la capacité guérisseuse de leur sang.

-Eh bien, nous sommes protégées de beaucoup de choses…

-Comme ?

-Les éléments. Aucun d'eux ne peut lui faire de mal. Respirer dans l'eau, marcher dans le feu, voler dans l'air, dormir en terre.

Vladmir grimaça à la dernière déclaration. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit enterrée vivante. Elle ne mourrait pas asphyxier, probablement pas, s'il comprenait bien les paroles de la Dame du Lac. Mais elle pouvait mourir de faim, de froid…

-De faim, mais pas de froid.

-Sortez de ma tête ! grogna Vlad en redressant au maximum ses boucliers d'occlumencie.

-Tu peux te protéger, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, rit Namue.

Vladmir renifla et retourna à l'observation de l'eau, reportant son attention sur la grotte les entourant et non plus les runes.

-Severus va bientôt sortir. Tu comptes te rendre sur la tombe d'Artus ?

-Pas ce soir… ou aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-il après quelques minutes en se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être.

-Tôt le matin ou tard le soir, à ta convenance.

Vladmir soupira et se redressa sur son rocher en époussetant ses robes de cérémonie. Heureusement que dès qu'ils avaient passé la barrière de protection, leurs vêtements avaient séché car le poids était déjà naturellement lourd…

Rapidement, il sauta les rochers pour rejoindre l'île et ses amis commencèrent à lui faire de grands signes de main.

-Vlad ! Tu as vu les lieux ? s'enthousiasma Neville. Il y a des plantes qu'ils n'ont même pas dans les serres du jardin botanique de Sainte Mangouste !

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, Avalon est restée inoccupée pendant des siècles et la magie est puissante, répondit Vlad.

Neville et Kévin échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers le Russe. Il était leur meilleur ami. Pour Neville c'était le premier à avoir vu sous son masque, la personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Pour Kévin, c'était le premier à l'avoir accueilli et accepté. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient inquiets et étaient probablement ceux qui se rendaient le plus compte de son état.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda lentement Neville.

-Ca va, répondit automatiquement le Russe.

-C'est pas une réponse, déclara Kévin.

-C'est la seule que je peux te fournir. Ce n'est pas la meilleure forme que j'ai pu avoir, ni la meilleure, mais ça va.

-Et ça ira ? murmura Neville.

-Ca ira, acquiesça Vladmir en adressant un petit sourire. Maintenant, je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'arche qui marquait l'entrée de l'Ile d'Avalon à l'instant où Severus sortait de la maison.

-Il ira bien, déclara doucement Namue. Mais il aura besoin de vous tous très bientôt, même s'il refusera de le montrer.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Namue, aussi connue sous le nom de Viviane, esquissa un sourire énigmatique avant de commencer à disparaitre.

-Vous allez bien les garçons ? s'inquiéta Hermione en s'approchant d'eux avec Drago.

-Pourquoi Vlad est déjà parti ? rajouta le jeune Malefoy.

-Il a eu une dure journée, répondit tranquillement Severus en s'approchant d'eux. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter la rencontre de ce soir. Pas immédiatement après la deuxième épreuve…

-C'est vrai qu'entre la deuxième tâche, la rencontre et ce soir, ça fait beaucoup, murmura Hermione, un pli soucieux sur son front alors qu'elle se tapotait le menton pensivement.

-Il y a autre chose, déclara Neville.

Hermione sembla songeuse puis son visage pâlit légèrement alors qu'elle faisait une connexion entre deux choses différentes.

-Je pensais qu'il allait mieux, gémit-elle avant de rajouter en voyant leur regard surpris. L'horcruxe !

-Mais…

-Les enfants, laissez-le souffler, décréta soudain Severus en jetant son fameux regard noir. Si vous voulez le soutenir, distrayez-le, montrez votre soutien sans pour autant montrer votre inquiétude. D'accord ?

Les quatre adolescents échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient tout faire pour aider leur ami à se changer les idées. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne purent pas mettre en application les conseils de Severus.

Vladmir fut réveillé le dimanche matin par son directeur de maison, seulement trois heures après s'être couché.

Malgré la fatigue, Il s'était réveillé dès que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte, même s'il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de son état de conscience. Préférant se concentrer sur le bruit et la démarche, il ne reconnut pas le pas, bien trop léger et précipité pour un humain, pas assez calme pour être celui de Kevin. Alors quand le professeur Flitwick posa une main sur son épaule, le petit professeur eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver avec une baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux et une vipère de glace menaçante sifflant dangereusement près de son cou.

-Désolé, Professeur, marmonna Vlad avant de rajouter. Que puis-je pour vous a... 4h du matin ?

La fin de sa phrase fut un simple murmure, alors qu'une appréhension sourde le saisissait. Un dimanche matin, à cette heure-là ?

-La directrice souhaite vous voir immédiatement, murmura le professeur Flitwick.

-Katya ? bégaya le Russe en se redressant immédiatement.

C'était la hantise de Vladmir depuis qu'il était capable de comprendre le véritable métier de sa tante et les risques qu'elle courait. Il était terrifié qu'un jour, Sergei lui annonce qu'elle était morte assassinée, qu'il perdait la seule famille qu'il lui restait...

-Elle a été retrouvée dans une des ruelles de Glasgow par des moldus, elle est en vie mais...

Vladmir attrapa d'un geste brusque sa robe et Sassha s'enroula autour de son poignet pour prendre sa forme de bracelet.

-Où est-elle ?

-Allez voir la directrice. Voulez-vous que monsieur Entwhistle vous accompagne ?

Vladmir tourna la tête pour voir son ami assis sur son lit en silence, le regardant avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais les paroles de Namue résonnaient dans la tête de Kévin, prophétiques. Elle savait… la Dame du Lac savait ce qui allait se passer mais il devait déjà être trop tard quand elle les avait rencontrés.

-Non, ça ira, murmura Vladmir. Il expliquera aux autres pourquoi je ne serais pas là ni aujourd'hui ni demain...

_-Vlad... On sera là si tu as besoin de nous. Contacte-nous avec les Gallions et nous serons là dans l'heure, même si nous devons faire sauter les charmes de protection autour de Poudlard, d'accord_ ? siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Le Russe se contenta de hocher la tête et partit sous les regards inquiets des deux serdaigles. Il atteignit le bureau d'Augusta sans même le réaliser, sa vision rendue brumeuse par la peur. Il ne réagit même pas à la présence de Peeves, qui sembla deviner son état d'esprit et ne chercha pas à l'attaquer.

Quand après quelques minutes de course dans les couloirs, il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial, il reprit vaguement conscience de son entourage. Et quand il croisa le regard de Sergei dans la pièce, les larmes commencèrent enfin à affluer dans ses yeux.

Le vampire ne chercha même pas à parler et se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras. Vlad laissa malgré lui échapper un sanglot et se précipita contre l'être qui était le plus proche d'un père pour lui.

-**Elle va s'en sortir, Chaton**, murmura Sergei.

-**Que s'est-il passé**? murmura Vlad. **Ses blessures sont graves ? Comment...**

-**Chut, Chaton**, dit le vampire en serrant l'adolescent contre lui, caressant ses cheveux longs en un geste rassurant et familier. **Respire calmement... Voilà, inspire profondément et souffle**...

Sergei apaisa Vlad sous le regard gêné de la directrice. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme aussi désemparé et effrayé au point d'en faire une crise de panique. Ce devait être aussi la première fois que sa tante était aussi mal en point.

-Allez-y, les encouragea-t-elle en désignant le foyer de la cheminée dès que Sergei eut apaisé le jeune Kemenov.

Vladmir renifla en arrivant dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il allait finir par connaître un peu trop ce lieu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait durant l'année et il espérait ne plus jamais y revenir...

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin sa tante, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Katya Anapovna Kemenov, fière matriarche du clan Kemenov, triade de la _Sermirov_, était allongée dans des draps aussi blancs que sa peau, si on faisait omission des nombreux hématomes et plaies en cours de guérison.

Il s'approcha de Katya et prit doucement sa main. Il nota immédiatement que le tatouage des Cours avait disparu, et sa tête pivota pour scruter la chambre.

**-Ubista ? **

-**Oui, Vladmir Vassilievitch** ? Demanda l'elfe de maison en apparaissant.

Il n'était pas difficile pour Vlad de deviner que le petit elfe était celui qui masquait la marque des Cours des mirages, sinon il n'y aurait pas un seul auror dans la chambre, mais plusieurs. Personne ne pouvait maintenir le glamour des Cours en étant inconscient…

-Monsieur Kemenov ? Demanda un médicomage en entrant doucement, notant l'uniforme scolaire de Poudlard enfiler à la va vite, les yeux gonflés et les larmes du jeune homme au chevet de Katya.

-C'est moi, souffla Vladmir en observant distraitement le grand homme à la peau aussi noire que la nuit mais à la voix étrangement douce.

-Je suis le médicomage MCnells, votre tante a été retrouvée il y a trois heures à Glasgow. Les infirmiers, appelés sur place, ont réussi à la stabiliser avant de nous l'amener ici. Elle souffrait de plusieurs hémorragies, de nombreuses lacérations et quelques os brisés. On a aussi eu à traiter des métamorphoses partielles et un maléfice particulièrement vicieux.

-Un duel ?

-Oui. Deux signatures ont été relevées dans les résidus de magie autour d'elle, en plus de la sienne. Elle a également épuisée son noyau magique, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans le coma.

Les russes prirent le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles. Quelques soient ses agresseurs, ils devaient être puissants pour s'en prendre à la sorcière, ancienne auror et bonne duelliste. Le médicomage Mcnells resta silencieux.

-Elle... Elle se réveillera bientôt ? demanda finalement Vladmir d'une petite voix alors que Sergei posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Dès que son noyau magique se sera un peu régénéré, rassura le médicomage avec un petit sourire. Lady Kemenov est une battante. Elle nous a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais sa magie a pris le dessus avant que nous ayons besoin de la ranimer et même inconsciente, ses boucliers de protection ne sont pas tombés immédiatement. Je dois vous demander quels sont ses antécédents médicaux et ses allergies potentielles…

-Aucune allergie, déclara Sergei, qui avait vu grandir l'actuelle Matriarche. Pour les antécédents médicaux, tenez…

Il tendit un petit fichier et Mcnells plissa légèrement les yeux avant de soupirer. La démarche n'était pas si rare que ça pour les familles de l'aristocratie, mais tombait en désuétude en Angleterre. Les dossiers nécessitaient le renforcement du secret médical. Seul le praticien responsable pouvait lire le dossier de son patient

D'un geste, il sortit sa baguette magique, marmonna son serment de médocimage sur le sceau qui scellait le document et put enfin s'atteler à sa lecture. Une grimace se dessina quand il eut le récapitulatif des antécédents médicaux de sa patiente. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses cicatrices mais il n'avait pas imaginé que la sorcière inconsciente ait été aussi… blessée. Mais pour le moment, ce qu'il lisait ne présentait aucune contre-indication aux potions prescrites.

-Qui est chargé de l'enquête ?

-L'auror Shacklebolt, déclara doucement l'auror posté auprès de la fenêtre. Un membre de son équipe viendra probablement vous interroger dans quelques heures pour savoir si vous pourriez avoir une idée des responsables de son état.

-Merci. Pourriez-vous communiquer ces informations à Monsieur Malefoy pour qu'il puisse venir ? Demanda lentement Sergei en se retournant vers le médicomage.

Le vampire nota la légère tension qui raidit soudain les épaules de Vladmir, et se ravisa, disant qu'il s'en chargerait.

**-Je pensais que tu avais accepté l'idée que Katya et Lucius allaient être engagés**, dit doucement le vampire.

Vlad resserra lentement l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de sa tante avant de soupirer.

**-Vlad ?**

**-Je... Je sais qu'il a le droit mais... ils ne m'ont toujours rien dit… Je veux rester un peu seul avec elle...**

Sergei et Ubista, toujours dans l'ombre, échangèrent un regard. Vlad voulait pouvoir pleurer et parler à Katya en toute intimité.

D'un geste, le vampire fit signe aux deux anglais de sortir et si le médicomage ne chercha pas à protester, Sergei dut faire une grimace assez menaçante au jeune auror, dévoilant ses traits vampiriques pour le pousser à fuir.

Dès qu'ils furent sortir, les larmes de Vlad recommencèrent à tomber. Sergei comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Lucius soit présent. Lord Malefoy était peut être son futur beau-père mais il ne faisait pas partie de ce que le jeune adolescent considérait comme un membre de sons cercle familial proche. Les russes pleuraient rarement en public, préférant garder leurs émotions privées. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle les sorciers russes étaient appelés les mages polaires. En plus de manifester le moins d'émotions possibles, il était extrêmement rare de les voir pleurer ou rire devant du monde.

**-Tu ne peux pas mourir, Tatie, alors réveille-toi, s'il te plaît...**

**-Elle ne mourra pas, Chaton,** murmura Sergei en posant sa main sur la tête de Vlad. **Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle nous appelons les jeunes Kemenov « Chaton » ?**

Vladmir secoua la tête, fermant les yeux au contact doux du vampire dans ses cheveux. Sergei s'installa derrière lui et il soupira, marmonna que Katya le considérait comme trop jeune pour comprendre.

**-Je voulais qu'elle t'en parle avant d'entrer à Poudlard, pour te rassurer, mais elle ne voulait pas rajouter la malédiction familiale à ton corps déjà affecté par un horcruxe. **

Le vampire se tut et regarda la peau tirée et blanche de son amie.

**-Les légendes disent que lorsque les Romanov ont pris la couronne impériale, les Kemenov ont célébré l'événement en sacrifiant neuf chats noirs et neuf membres du clan.**

**-Pourquoi des chats ?** marmonna Vlad.

**-On dit que les chats ont un lien étroit avec les âmes. Je pense qu'Andrade ou Gregori en sauront plus que moi si la question t'intéresse**, rit doucement Sergei.

Seul Vlad pouvait poser ce genre de question au milieu d'une histoire familiale alors que sa tante était allongée devant lui.

-**Neuf vies pour assurer neuf vies à leur plus jeune héritier. L'acte était intéressé. En tant que branche secondaire de la famille impériale, ils avaient un devoir de protection envers elle. En** **créant cette malédiction, ils protégeaient le clan. Lorsqu'un mage noir tua l'héritier durant sa première année, il mourut. Alors que ses parents le pleuraient, rageant sur la malédiction qui avait échoué, les sacrifices transformèrent le bébé en chat… enfin, en chaton ! Sevastian resta une journée sous cette forme, dans le coma, avant de se réveiller. Lorsqu'il eut trois ans, il trébucha et tomba dans la Neva. Sa nourrice réussit à repêcher son corps après deux heures, mais sous forme de chaton. Sevastian passa deux jours en tant de félin avant de redevenir le petit garçon joyeux qu'ils connaissaient tous. A 14 ans, il fut mortellement blessé dans une guerre de clan. Il resta trois jours en chat... Les parents comprirent que quelque chose s'était passé durant le rituel et ils consultèrent les médicomages, les guérisseurs et même les vampires. Sevastian avait été doté d'un don, ou d'une malédiction, selon les avis, le don des neuf vies. Il pouvait transmettre ce don une fois, à un de ses descendants. Son fils Lavr en hérita et usa d'une vie. Son petit fils n'en utilisa aucune, préférant sacrifier sa vie pour sauver son propre héritier. Le jeune Vassili perdit ainsi la vie à sa naissance, passant les 5 premiers jours de sa vie sous la forme d'un minuscule chaton. Il mourut une deuxième fois en 1917, pour sauver Nicolaï et Anastasia, réalisant son rôle de Kemenov. Puis il perdit une nouvelle fois la vie pour protéger le quartier sorcier des bombardements allemands durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Vassili transmit son don directement à sa petite fille quand elle eut 5 ans, Anna ayant refusé de prendre le don. Katya est toujours dépositaire de la malédiction et a perdu une vie. **

**-La crise cardiaque**... s'inquiéta Vlad.

**-Non, Katya est une battante et tous ceux qui ont abrité la malédiction en eux ont toujours eu une meilleure capacité de guérison que le commun des sorciers. C'est pour ça qu'elle guérit toujours très vite après les guerres de clan et qu'elle a pu survivre à l'attaque. Mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas passée loin. **

**-Malheureusement, elle est morte cette nuit**, murmura Ubista.

Les deux russes tournèrent la tête vers le petit elfe de maison, extrêmement pâles tous les deux.

**-C… Comment ? **

**-J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver immédiatement. A vrai dire, pendant exactement 8 heures, je n'ai pas réussi à la localiser… Il ne reste plus qu'une vie aux Kemenov. **

Le discours d'Ubista sembla déclencher quelque chose au sein de Vladmir. Les deux créatures magiques le virent fermer les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, respirant profondément.

-**Vladmir** ?

Le Russe ouvrit les yeux et Sergei ne put que constater deux choses. Les pupilles habituellement émeraudes de Vladmir avaient viré en un noir profond et la pièce semblait se refroidir à chaque seconde qui passait. L'héritier des Kemenov lui jeta un regard vierge de la moindre émotion, tout comme son visage et Sergei retient un frisson d'anticipation. Vladmir avait pris son visage de guerre, ce masque caractéristique des mages polaires lorsqu'ils partaient au combat.

-**J'ai des choses à régler, Knyaz Pokhastovine**, dit Vlad d'une voix atone.

Quelqu'un avait tué sa tante cette nuit. Elle était certes en vie, mais son sang de Kemenov et de Potter hurlait à nouveau vengeance.

-**Le clan Pokhastovine sera à tes côtés, Vladmir Vassilievitch**, dit Sergei alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage.

**-Préviens Augusta que je ne serais pas présent à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée. Préviens aussi Lucius que le clan Kemenov se rend en Angleterre pour mettre la main sur le responsable de l'attaque de notre Matriarche. Qu'il fasse passer l'information à ****_l'Underground_****. Ensuite, envoie deux de tes meilleurs traqueurs au lieu où a été attaquée Katya. Je me moque de la manière dont tu récupères l'information et des questions diplomatiques. Je veux le nom de ses deux agresseurs. **

Sergei acquiesça et disparut dans les ombres de la chambre. Il venait de se volatiliser sous les yeux effrayés de l'Auror de garde. Vladmir inspira légèrement.

**-Ubista ? **

**-Oui, jeune maître ? **déclara le petit elfe de maison en venant à ses côtés, un visage aussi sombre que celui des deux autres russes présents et conscients.

**-Prévois deux gardes pour assurer la protection de Katya, Fredrich et Borislav de préférence. Je n'ai pas confiance envers les aurors anglais. Active ensuite les protections du palais et réunie les hommes. Qu'ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir si besoin ait. Dès que ce sera fait, rejoins-moi au bureau de Katya. **

Ubista disparut sans un bruit et l'auror anglais dévisagea Vladmir et son visage anormalement inexpressif pour un adolescent.

-Que se passe-t-il ? réussit-il à demander avec une maitrise que Vladmir apprécia pour une jeune recrue. Les deux aurors à l'extérieur étaient bien plus aguerris que le jeune homme devant lui et il n'en était que plus surpris.

\- Rien qui ne dépende du ressort des aurors anglais, déclara lentement Vladmir.

-Je vais devoir en référer à mes supérieurs.

-Je m'en doute, auror. Faites donc votre rapport, sourit le Russe à l'instant où Ubista réapparut avec les deux gardes du clan Kemenov.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux des deux russes lorsqu'ils virent le corps pâle et inanimé de leur chef aimé et respecté, mais ils restèrent silencieux.

**-Borislav, Fredrich, je vous la confie. Ubista vous enverra la relève dans six heures. Vous fonctionnerez par quarts. **Auror, voici deux des membres de la garde personnelle du clan Kemenov, ils veilleront sur la Matriarche Kemenov durant toute sa convalescence.

Le jeune auror fronça les sourcils alors que les deux nouveaux venus prenaient possession des lieux, mais rien n'interdisait la présence des deux membres dans la pièce. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer et de noter quelques phrases sur un calepin pour faire son rapport à la fin de sa garde.

Puis Vladmir se pencha vers Katya et lui embrassa tendrement le front, repoussant quelques mèches courtes.

-**Reviens rapidement, tatie**, murmura-t-il. **Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit mais je t'aime alors… alors reviens vite parmi nous…**

Il serrait une dernière fois la main de sa tante avant de se redresser.

**-Ubista ? **

Le petit elfe de maison attrapa la main de Vladmir et soudain, il se retrouva au milieu de sa chambre à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se changer, attrapant des vêtements bien plus adaptés à l'hiver Russe que les uniformes de Poudlard. Puis il attrapa ses armes usuelles et sa cape de la _Sermirov_ avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Auberge de l'Etoile Rouge, lâcha-t-il pour apparaitre dans l'auberge qui servait de couverture au siège de la Cour des Mirages russe.

Sans un regard pour les clients autour de lui, certains déjà à la vodka pure glace dès le matin, Vladmir se dirigea vers la porte dissimulée derrière un escalier qui abritait l'entrée de la _Sermirov_. Il passa sans un mot les protections et se dirigea dans le dédale de couloir, ignorant les salutations des rares membres présents à cette heure matinale.

Il se dirigeait sans hésitation vers un secteur bien particulier, les Triades. Les trois bureaux et l'immense salle de réunion qui composaient cet étage était le siège des dirigeants de la Cour russe, là où les trois dirigeants menaient le monde souterrain de la Russie sorcière.

Il entra rapidement dans le premier bureau sur sa droite. Le seul libre d'accès pour sa personne. Il était l'héritier de Katya au sein de la Cour, ce qui lui ouvrait les portes de cette pièce uniquement.

Sans ralentir, Vladmir attrapa un petit miroir conservé dans un bureau et l'activa.

**-Bon sang, Katya, il est trop tôt pour… Vladmir Vassilievitch ? **

-**Bonjour Xi-Mo**, déclara le jeune homme sans montrer la moindre émotion. Le Russe aux traits asiatiques fronça les sourcils avant de revenir au même masque impassible que Vladmir.

**-Katya ? **

**-Elle survivra. Elle a été attaquée en Angleterre. **

**-Statuts ? **

**-Majeur, sans risque. **

Les statuts pour les membres des Cours comprenaient deux types de renseignements. L'état de santé - mineur, moyen, majeur et mortel – ainsi que le risque de découverte de l'appartenance aux Cours. Sans risque, risqué, dévoilé. Un cas particulier pouvait être rajouté… Prisonnier.

**-Tu mènes la traque ? **

**-Oui. **

-**Bien, je préviens Anthrécna,** déclara Xi-Mo en évoquant la troisième Triade. **Vladmir, tu deviens Triade par intérim. Essaie d'être présent à la réunion de ce soir et contacte la Cour anglaise de manière officielle. Je pense que tu vas faire intervenir le clan Kemenov, mais si tu as besoin de soutien, n'hésites pas, la Sermirov sera là pour Katya.**

**-Je risque d'avoir besoin de briseurs de sorts**, déclara Vladmir. **Pour le moment, j'ai envoyé deux traqueurs de Sergei Pokhastovine pour remonter la piste des agresseurs.**

**-Bien. Je préviens aussi Saroïvna. Elle est en Irlande chez son cousin. Je l'envoie pour la protection de Katya. Elle se présentera comme à son habitude****. **

Xi-mo n'en dit pas plus, mais il n'eut pas besoin. Tous les membres de la Cour russe savaient comment Saroïvna se présentait en arrivant devant un client…

-**Merci, Xi-Mo. Je te tiens au courant de l'avancée des recherches.**

Et Vladmir raccrocha, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Saroïvna était une des plus dangereuses duellistes et assassins de la Sermirov. Aucun échec dans ses missions. Elle était officiellement une danseuse étoile du ballet de Moscou… moldue donc terriblement fragile d'aspect. Les banshees pouvaient donner cette impression de vulnérabilité…

-Lucius Malefoy, Augusta Londubat, Severus Prince, appela finalement Vladmir. Code rouge.

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que les trois visages connus apparaissent dans le petit miroir.

-Que pouvons-nous pour… Vlad ? s'étonna Severus.

-Triade par intérim, déclara Vladmir pour donner immédiatement le ton de l'échange. C'était une discussion officielle entre les Cours des mirages.

-En tant que Triade de la Cour Russe, reprit-il, je vous annonce officiellement la venue de la _Sermirov_ sur le territoire de _l'Underground_ pour assurer la protection d'un de nos ressortissants et traquer ses assaillants. Je demande le champ libre pour nos agents.

Les trois Triades de _l'Underground_ échangèrent quelques mots que Vladmir ne pouvaient entendre avant qu'Augusta prenne la parole.

-Demande acceptée. La Triade la Cour anglaise propose à la _Sermirov_ soutien et assistance en cas de besoin.

-Je vous remercie, déclara lentement Vladmir avant d'adresser un pâle sourire. Mais c'est avant tout une affaire de clan. Lucius, ne faites rien d'idiot. Vous êtes Ministre de la Magie et à la tête du parti Royaliste. Evitez de vous impliquer ouvertement.

Le Lord blond pinça les lèvres puis acquiesça, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec Vladmir. Malgré ses 14 ans, ce dernier était plus que capable de gérer le clan Kemenov, la Cour des mirages et la traque.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le jeune Serdaigle apparut dans le bureau de sa tante, après avoir envoyé également un des traqueurs de la _Sermirov_ en complément des deux vampires de Sergei. Cette fois, Nikolaï et Steva, l'héritière de Sergeï au sein de son clan vampirique, se tenaient devant la cheminée avec Ubista et Anton, un des responsables de la garde des Kemenov.

Si Nikolaï était aussi calme qu'à son habitude, Steva secouait ses cheveux d'un rouge sanglant en discutant avec vigueur avec Anton.

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch, des nouvelles** ? demanda Nikolaï, installé dans un des fauteuils, faisant se taire immédiatement Steva.

-**Les Triades envoient Saroïvna pour la protection de Katya. Ubista, veille à avertir les gardes à Saint-Mangouste de son arrivée. Son code d'identification sera le même qu'à son habitude.**

**-Bien, jeune maitre, **répondit l'elfe de maison en disparaissant en silence.

**-Steva, des nouvelles de Sergei ? **

**-Il a trouvé le lieu de l'attaque et il confirme la supposition d'Ubista. Katya est morte dans l'allée. Les résidus de magie étaient vieux de près d'une journée. Entre les 8 heures de coma de Katya Annapovna et le temps d'y retourner, ça correspond. **

**-Nikolaï ? **

**-Gregori est au chevet de Katya. Il regarde ce qu'il peut faire pour elle et aimerait la rapatrier dès qu'elle reviendra à elle. Il ne peut pas intervenir librement à Sainte-Mangouste. **

Vladmir acquiesça en attrapant un parchemin sur le bureau de Katya. Il rédigea rapidement un mot et il posa le sceau des Kemenov ainsi qu'un peu de sa magie. Gregori Raspoutine ne pouvait pas user de magie noire au sein de l'Angleterre, même pour soigner quelqu'un. Mais transférer un sorcier dans le coma pouvait être risqué pour la stabilité du noyau magique… Dès que sa tante se réveillerait, elle reviendrait à Saint-Pétersbourg.

**-Tu devrais dormir,** intervint soudain Anton en jetant un regard au jeune Kemenov, dont les traits étaient tirés et quasiment aussi pâles que sa tante.

**-Je…**

**-Il a raison, Vlad**, déclara tranquillement Nikolaï. **Tu as besoin de repos. Steva, demande une potion sans rêve à Ju-ie.**

**-Tu…**

**-Je te réveille dès que nous avons des nouvelles de Sergei,** promit le vampire en échangeant un regard avec Anton.

Vladmir soupira puis s'inclina. Il les prévint toutefois qu'il devait être réveillé avant 16h car il devait travailler les dossiers de la _Sermirov_ avant la réunion. Il préférait mourir que de faillir au poste de Katya et gâcher le travail qu'elle avait réalisé auprès de la Cour Russe…

**-Vous pensez qu'il ira bien ?** demanda finalement Anton en regardant l'ancien tsar de Russie, quand Vlad eut disparu dans ses appartements.

**-Non. Il ne va pas bien et si on ne trouve pas le responsable, il n'ira pas bien,** répondit lentement le vampire.

**-Il n'a pas fait de serment de vengeance. **

**-Les Kemenov ont toujours placé la vengeance au sommet de leur honneur. Il est déjà rongé par l'idée de venger le nom de Potter. Katya est la dernière chose qui le lie aussi bien à cette famille qu'au clan, savoir qu'elle est belle et bien morte cette nuit a déclenché son honneur de Kemenov, il ne se reposera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas de piste,** soupira Nikolaï.

La cheminée s'illumina et Sergei en sortit, complètement transformé en vampire. Ses yeux luisaient de haine et ses crocs étaient bien plus menaçants que jamais. Anton, surpris par la brusque apparition, eut un mouvement de recul avant de se figer en comprenant son erreur.

-**Non, Sergei** ! cria Nikolaï en se jetant entre son seigneur et l'humain.

L'ancien Tsar retint un cri de douleur lorsque des crocs acérés déchirèrent sa gorge mais il resta immobile, laissant Sergei prendre plusieurs gorgées de son sang. Anton, pâle, s'efforçait de rester immobile. Il savait exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les Kemenov traitaient depuis tellement longtemps avec les vampires qu'ils en oubliaient parfois leurs instincts de prédateur. La peur que Sergei avait senti et son recul l'avait immédiatement catalogué comme « proie » et donc comme casse-croûte… surtout si le vampire en question était dans un état de rage avancé.

Une petite main se posa sur l'épaule de Sergei et une voix apaisante se fit entendre.

**-Knyaz, arrêtez ou vous allez finir par tuer Nikolaï, **dit doucement Steva. **Et vous venez de ruiner le tapis préféré de Katya Annapovna…**

Ce fut suffisant. Nikolaï émit un gargouillis douloureux lorsque les crocs lacérèrent sa gorge déchiquetée et il se laissa tomber à genou sur le tapis taché de rouge, pressant la plaie béante pour limiter la perte de sang.

Sergei jeta un regard désolé à l'ancien tsar puis se tourna vers Anton, désapprobateur.

**-Tu devrais mieux te maitriser**, grogna-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de laisser Steva lui essuyer le visage avec son écharpe.

**-Je vous prie de m'excuser**, murmura le seul humain de la pièce en notant les veines bleues et le visage totalement inhumain du plus puissant vampire de Saint-Pétersbourg.

**-Que s'est-t-il passé ?** demanda finalement Steva en venant soigné Nikolaï, baguette magique en main. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été sorcier et ne pouvait donc pas se guérir lui-même.

**-Les attaquants… je connaissais l'odeur…. **

Aucun des trois russes ne parla, attendant que Sergei se calme à nouveau.

**-La première odeur, je ne l'ai senti qu'une fois, quand je suis allé vérifier en personne à Numengard que Grindelwald s'était échappé. **

**-Laisse-moi deviner**, murmura Nikolaï en se redressant enfin, aidé à Steva. **La seconde odeur, tu l'as rencontré plusieurs fois, à Poudlard.**

Sergei se contenta d'hocher la tête, la haine passant dans ses yeux à nouveau.

**-Il était trop calme… ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler de lui et de ses machinations**, grogna Nikolaï.

**-De qui parlez-vous** ? soupira Anton en se pinçant le nez.

**-Albus Dumbledore** ! crachèrent Nikolaï et Sergei.

**-Ah… je vous laisse le soin de réveiller Vladmir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, **déclara Anton. **Personnellement, je vais aller me terrer à l'autre bout du palais en prévision de l'explosion.**

* * *

Le poussin : merci !

Nagissa 28 : je suis ravie que tu apprécies toujours cette histoire :) pour la fin, tu peux en rêver pour le moment, car elle est loin XD mais elle se rapproche inexorablement !

Ary : La reine est aussi la dirigeante des sorciers, elle est consciencieuse alors elle se renseigne sur tous ces sujets ! Et oui, tu la reverras :)

Guest : mon cher, ravie que cette version d'Harry vous plaise autant !

Guess : Ouah la vache oO tu sais que ton commentaire fait juste 2 pages word ?! et que du cour de français XD En tout cas, j'ai hurlé de rire devant la version de la rencontre Harry-Betty XD et oui, je compte bien arriver jusqu'au couronnement de Severus et lui trouver une reine (il lui faudra bien un héritier ^^). Pour l'épée par contre… hahaha ! je garde le secret !

PS : Pour les majuscules/minuscules… je crois que je vais déprimer…

Rosalie Malfoy : bien sur tu peux m'appeler Mag, c'est aussi mon surnom dans la vie de tous les jours ^^ Et toi qui disait ne pas vouloir du retour de Bubus… tadam !

Cathy : Pourquoi « pauvre Kévin » ? Bon, c'est vrai que toutes les vacheries, c'est pour lui mais… c'est ce qui fait son charme XD

Lana : Avalon et puis maintenant, le retour de Bubus !

Cocolita1804 : merci ! et j'espère que tu continueras à danser de joie ^^

Tradouc : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire autant XD La suite n'était pas des plus marrantes mais j'espère qu'elle t'a plu quand même !

Mary : c'est pas petite fibre sadique qui m'a fait arrêter à ce moment là ^^ Pour la suite, c'est une publication toutes les deux semaines !

Va : Non, je repasse à une publication toutes les deux semaines, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Lilyrose : Je voulais jouer sur le paradoxe ^^ Personne ne sait qui est Elisabeth II chez les sorciers, mais leur reine inconnue sait tout d'eux XD Pour Kévin, c'est une salamandre ^^ qui s'y frotte s'y brule xD

Papi : Je suis ravie que tu apprécies cette histoire, merci :) Je te rassure, je ne compte pas abandonner, pas besoin de courbettes XD


	62. Chapter 62

_Hello ! Vous savez quoi ? En commençant à répondre à tous vos messages, j'ai réalisé que vous aviez passé le cap de 80 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, plus exactement 85 oO __Vous ne cessez de me surprendre, tant par le fait que vous êtes aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire que par vos merveilleux commentaires et remarques constructives !_

_Je l'écris souvent mais je le pense à chaque fois… Je vous adore ! Merci pour votre soutien, votre présence et vos reviews :)_

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

La quatrième année est dure pour beaucoup de monde, mais ca ne fait qu'empirer. Alors que la réunion avec la reine d'Angleterre est bien passée et que l'Alliance découvre Avalon, Katya est attaquée par Grindelwald et Dumbledore en plein milieu du quartier sorcier de Londres. Alors qu'elle ne doit la vie qu'à une malédiction la protégeant, elle se retrouve à Sainte-Mangsoute, dans le coma. Vladmir est forcé de prendre le statut de chef de clan et Triade, mais ne sait pas encore qui a agressé sa tante.

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : Montrer ses sentiments**

Autant dire que l'annonce de l'attaque violente de Katya fut un véritable choc pour la totalité de l'Alliance.

Personne n'avait cependant conscience que la sorcière russe était morte durant la nuit. La malédiction des Kemenov étant un des secrets les mieux gardés du clan car il protégeait efficacement son chef… Mais l'état de Katya était suffisamment grave pour les inquiéter tous.

Les différents membres du groupe secret étaient à la fois choqués et inquiets. L'agression avait eu lieu moins d'une heure après la fin de la réunion entre les Cinq Familles et la reine d'Angleterre, mais les étudiants n'en savaient pas plus. Ni où elle avait été attaquée, ni même par qui. Par contre, l'agresseur devait être très puissant ou en surnombre pour s'en prendre à une ancienne auror, doublée d'une sorcière noire.

Kévin, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les poufsouffles, se battait avec acharnement contre son professeur. Alastor Maugrey n'était pas un idiot. Il avait bien vu que le jeune serdaigle était rongé par l'inquiétude et que sa magie fluctuait énormément en réponse. Comme il n'était pas un adepte des cours théoriques et que les travaux pratiques habituels ne demandaient pas assez de puissance pour canaliser la magie erratique du jeune Entwhistle, le professeur avait proposé des duels d'entrainement. Puis, sans même attendre que les binômes ne se soient formés, il avait attaqué.

Résultat, Kévin enchainait de nombreux sorts, sournois et à la limite de la légalité, afin de se défouler contre un ancien auror, qui se contentait de les esquiver. Après une dizaine de minutes, Alastor Maugrey dressa un bouclier autour de lui et regarda le serdaigle.

Il manquait visiblement de sommeil, si le vieux professeur interprétait correctement les cernes violacés. Sa carrure fine était toujours droite, mais pour un sorcier habitué à lire les corps des suspects, Maugrey pouvait voir la crispation de ses épaules. Malgré son visage inexpressif et son maintien quasiment parfait, les yeux de Kévin criaient son inquiétude pour Katya et Vladmir Kemenov.

-Tu vas bien Entwhistle ?

-Non, répondit Kévin sincèrement.

-Un lien avec Kemenov et son absence ?

Kévin baissa lentement sa baguette magique, avant de devoir lever en urgence son bouclier lorsqu'un sort informulé fusa sur lui. Mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le Stupéfix de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Crachant un juron des plus colorés, il fut projeté en arrière et heurta le mur.

Le bruit attira l'attention de la classe sur lui alors qu'il bénissait intérieurement les protections souples qui tapissaient les pierres.

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, cria l'ancien auror et actuel tortionnaire des étudiants de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de sa classe.

Kévin se releva en grognant, ignorant les regards soucieux de ses amis pour se concentrer sur son professeur. Grace à cela, il eut le réflexe de rouler quand il aperçut un sort d'un rouge familier fusé vers lui.

-Excellent, Entwhistle ! Tu es loin du niveau de Kemenov, mais tu progresses vite, complimenta Maugrey.

Kévin lui adressa un regard noir des plus glacials en constatant que le vieil auror boiteux et borgne ne transpirait même pas, alors que lui était en nage.

Maugrey aboya au reste de sa classe de se concentrer sur leurs adversaires. Kévin adressa un petit sourire réconfortant à ses camarades de maison, ainsi qu'à Susan et Hannah. Les deux poufsouffles n'étaient pas des amies au sens propre du terme, mais ils se connaissaient bien et c'était un trait propre aux blaireaux d'être attentifs à leurs alliés.

Aux yeux de Maugrey, le sourire de Kévin, certes sincère, était loin d'être aussi lumineux qu'à son habitude. Une preuve de plus que le serdaigle était extrêmement proche de son ami et colocataire, ainsi que de sa famille. Il s'avança vers lui et nota avec satisfaction le regard de son élève.

En effet Kévin observait avec une certaine méfiance le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal venir vers lui et lui tendre la main, avant d'accepter finalement l'aide.

-Bien. Dans un vrai duel, tu seras bien plus dangereux gamin, bougonna le vieil Auror en un des rares compliments qu'il adressait. Et tu sais admettre quand tu as perdu…

-Vous m'avez laminé, grogna Kévin en réponse. Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre et encore, sans le moindre effort !

-Tu es dur avec toi-même, gamin, marmonna le vieil auror. Tu n'utilises pas tout ton répertoire de sorts. Je ne suis pas idiot, rajouta-t-il en notant le regard perplexe du jeune serdaigle. Je parierais ma dernière jambe que tu as une plus grande gamme de maléfices et de malédictions que d'enchantements et sortilèges, mais que tu ne peux pas les dévoiler en cours. Après tout, la magje noire est interdite.

Kévin se contenta de dévisager le professeur, qui rugit de rire en lui administrant une claque magistrale dans le dos.

-Ton meilleur ami et Seigneur est un mage noir qui risque de devenir extrêmement dangereux dans le futur. Je ne suis pas aveugle, juste borgne !

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas offusqué par la magie noire ? Vous étiez des plus véhéments contre son usage, si je me souviens bien.

-Sois plus réactif, Fletcher ! Varie tes sorts, Abbot, Bones sait exactement que tu te contentes de trois sorts et peut anticiper !

Kévin et Maugrey observèrent quelques minutes les duels des autres étudiants puis un soupir profond se fit entendre.

-Kemenov t'a parlé de notre première rencontre… Certains usages de la magie noire ne sont pas si… sombres que je pouvais le penser. J'abhorre toujours certains aspects. Je ne cautionne pas le meurtre sacrificiel, la nécromancie… Le sort de Kemenov dans le lac Noir était un exemple de ce que je hais dans la magie noire. Il a sacrifié une créature magique pour en tuer une dizaine d'un seul sort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la plupart des étudiants n'ont pas réalisé son acte mais ce sont des pratiques que je n'accepterais jamais. Mais je considère qu'un sacrifice de trois gouttes de sang n'est pas cher payé pour se protéger.

Alastor se tut, songeur. Il avait un doute sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le lac. Quelque chose était étrange dans les retransmissions, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il était le seul à l'avoir constaté, peut être grâce à son œil magique… Personne n'avait vraiment vu le sacrifice, mis à part lui. Personne n'avait vu la jeune Granger parfaitement réveillée discuter avec les créatures magiques… Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être que Prince pourrait l'aider, mais il n'arrivait pas à coincer le maitre des potions pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui...

La porte de la salle de cour s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer ni plus ni moins que la Directrice de Poudlard.

-Madame la Directrice ? s'étonna le professeur Maugrey en se détachant du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé. Kévin se redressa également en notant les traits figés d'Augusta.

-Une urgence nécessite la présence de M. Entwhistle, décréta la vieille femme en jetant un regard perçant au jeune serdaigle.

Ce dernier pâlit de manière drastique, toutes ses inquiétudes revenant en force alors que son duel avec Maugrey l'avait légèrement distrait.

-Katya ?

-Suivez-moi, dit Augusta sans répondre.

Dans les sous-sols du château, les serpentards et les gryffondors étaient en plein cours de potions et travaillaient dans un silence religieux. Par nature, c'était le cours le plus calme de tout le château car si Severus pouvait être agréable, il restait l'abominable chauve-souris des cachots, avec un petit faible pour traumatiser Ronald Weasley. Mais en plus de cela, les trois principaux chefs officieux de leurs classes respectives avaient donné le ton dès qu'ils s'étaient rendus en cours.

Personne n'avait vu Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger ou même Neville Londubat pour le petit déjeuner. Inconnu des élèves de Poudlard, l'Alliance s'était rassemblée à la demande de Kévin pour qu'il puisse les avertir de l'état de Katya. Autant dire que voir les mines sombres et soucieuses des trois étudiants généralement joviaux avaient surpris la plupart des sorciers de leur classe et que ça se ressentait sur l'ambiance générale.

-M. Londubat ! Vous voulez faire exploser la salle ? hurla soudain le professeur Prince, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fryffondor, qui saccageait ses racines de gingembre. Neville grimaça et adressa un regard d'excuse à son professeur de Potions. La scène paraissait habituelle, mais Severus ne pouvait que fusiller le jeune Lonbudat des yeux et son binôme tout aussi distrait. Pour un futur Maitre Assassin, Neville s'apprêtait à réaliser une nouvelle potion des plus explosives. Surtout que le Maitre des Potions savait que le gryffondor connaissait la recette du Polynectar sur le bout des doigts.

-Miss Granger, où aviez-vous la tête pour le laisser faire cela ?

Les deux classes murmuraient entre eux, tétanisés. Si Neville avait pour habitude d'être maladroit, généralement Hermione rattrapait l'ensemble de ses erreurs et leur assurait des potions quasiment parfaites… enfin, c'était ce que les gryffondors et les serpentards pensaient.

Neville secoua la tête puis laissa tomber son couteau, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Monsieur Londubat, siffla Severus en observant avec un regard qui pouvait passer pour noir mais qui était en réalité terriblement inquiet.

La classe était soudain silencieuse et même Hermione et Drago regardaient leur ami avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. C'était une des rares fois où l'héritier de la famille Londubat montrait son véritable visage. Sûr de lui, culotté et autoritaire. Bien loin du souriant, jovial et effacé Neville qu'ils connaissaient.

-Je suis désolé, Professeur, mais je suis incapable de me concentrer et je ne tiens pas à nous tuer avec une potion mal préparée !

-Un mois de détention, décréta acerbement Severus avant que le Gryffondor ne sorte. Neville referma la porte et se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui se tenait sa grand-mère, un regard réprobateur sur le visage.

-Où comptais-tu aller, Neville ? susurra Augusta.

Malgré lui, Neville fit un pas en arrière. La matriarche des Londubat pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait et il le savait très bien pour avoir été élevé par elle la majorité de sa courte vie.

-Je ne peux pas me concentrer assez pour assurer un bon brassage, déclara finalement Neville en redressant légèrement. Je préfère arrêter le cours.

-On règlera cela plus tard, jeune homme, de préférence avec tes parents…

Neville pâlit légèrement et acquiesça. Jusqu'à maintenant, ni Alice ni Franck n'avaient pu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Cela allait être probablement sa première dispute parentale…

-En attendant, suis-moi. Tu dois aller en Russie, immédiatement.

-Immédiatement ? Vladmir ?

Augusta ne répondit pas et Neville soupira en avançant aux côtés de sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions, même si elles trottaient dans sa tête. Augusta Lonbudat ne parlerait pas pour le moment.

Il la suivit dans les couloirs et différents raccourcis jusqu'à son bureau, croisant au passage le directeur de Durmstrang, inquiet.

-Il va voir Severus, déclara Augusta en constatant que Neville regardait le couloir où venait de disparaitre Karkaroff.

-Il est en cours.

-Severus l'évite. Karkaroff a peur car sa marque redevient noire. Comme il a trahi les mangemorts il craint des représailles.

-Tu sais que la légimencie est interdite ! marmonna Neville.

Augusta se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé en montant les escaliers derrière la Gargouille gardant le bureau directorial. Neville eut la surprise d'y trouver Kévin… et seulement Kévin.

-Grand-mère… pourquoi seulement Kévin ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous chercher, mais seulement vous deux.

Neville et Kévin sursautèrent quand Sergei sortit de l'ombre. Le vampire était sombre et visiblement fatigué.

-Pas Drago ?

-Ceux qui comprennent le mieux Vladmir au niveau psychologique sont vous deux. Et puis, Augusta ne voulait pas que neuf personnes quittent les cours au beau milieu de la journée…

Sergei se tut alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Augusta fronça les sourcils et invita le nouvel arrivant à entrer. Une petite tête blonde et rêveuse s'introduisit dans le bureau.

-Luna ?

-Comment connaissez-vous le mot de passe Miss Lovegood ? grinça Augusta avant de secouer la tête. Oubliez-ma question, je ne veux pas savoir…

-Montre-lui ça, décréta la jeune serdaigle en tendant un journal à Kévin avant de repartir vers la porte. Et faites attention aux Vieux !

-Quelqu'un a compris ce qu'elle vient de dire ? soupira Augusta en se pinçant le nez.

-Non, mais ça, c'est intéressant, déclara Kévin en tendant le journal à Neville.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil dans une mimique très roguienne et hocha la tête en lisant l'article désigné par Kévin.

-Ça risque d'être amusant, soupira Neville. Sauf qu'il risque de détruire une pièce complète.

-Ca ne fera pas une grosse différence, marmonna Sergei. Il a détruit ses appartements et la moitié d'une aile en apprenant l'identité des agresseurs de Katya. Heureusement, il s'est repris assez rapidement, mais c'était un peu tard pour les pièces…

-C'est pour ça que nous allons en Russie ? demanda Kévin.

-Oui. Il a besoin d'amis…

-Où est-il ? Toujours au palais Kemenov ?

-Non, il est avec les Triades russes. Il remplace Katya à la réunion hebdomadaire.

-A cette heure-là ? s'étonna Neville.

-Il est 17h à Moscou et Saint-Pétersbourg. Ce n'est pas surprenant, murmura Kévin. Je plains les Triades. Vlad a un caractère pourri.

C'est ainsi que les deux étudiants de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans ce qu'il restait de la chambre de Vladmir. Ils venaient de traverser les décombres des appartements de leur ami, dont un trou béant donnant sur l'état supérieur…

Les lieux paraissaient avoir été traversés par un ouragan. Seuls les murs étaient encore immaculés, mais la plupart des meubles avaient été réduits en morceaux. Heureusement, les vitres étaient intactes et protégeaient les lieux de la neige et du froid glacial de l'hiver russe.

-Il a fait de sacrés dégâts, constata doucement Kévin en jetant un sort pour réparer le lit.

-Katya est morte lors de l'attaque, bien sûr que j'ai été furieux.

Les deux étudiants anglais sursautèrent pour voir leur meilleur ami les regarder avec un visage impassible, vêtu de la longue cape de la Cour des Mirages russe.

-Elle est pourtant en vie, s'étonna Neville.

-Un petit secret familial, répondit évasivement Vladmir en retirant sa cape pour la jeter sur ce qu'il restait d'un fauteuil. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Sergei nous a demandé de venir… et il n'a pas tort, décréta Kévin en jetant un regard à son ami, notant les traits tirés et les yeux injectés de sang, ce qui alarma Neville.

-Tu as pris quelle potion revitalisante ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

Vladmir grimaça, sachant parfaitement ce qu'allait lui dire son ami.

-Elixir revigorant d'An-Li. Trois prises depuis le début de la journée. Pas assez pour provoquer une addiction.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à en prendre plus, grogna Neville. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des pays l'ont interdite !

-Je ne la connais pas, celle-là, marmonna Kévin.

-C'est pas plus mal ! Bon sang, Vlad, à quoi pensais-tu en…

-Je sais parfaitement à quoi je pensais lorsque j'ai pris cette potion, Neville ! le coupa Vladmir. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai dormi 4h en trois jours alors j'avais besoin d'un soutien magique !

Kévin, qui s'était assis sur le lit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant, observant avec attention ses deux amis maintenant nez-à-nez. Cette scène lui rappelait les disputes qui arrivaient parfois au sein du vaste QG de l'Alliance. Même s'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, certains avis et opinons restaient partagés et il n'était pas rare que les tons se haussent. Sauf qu'en temps normal, c'était Severus qui jouait le médiateur.

Kévin se gratta la gorge et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand ses deux amis tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que Vlad n'arrive pas à te dire, Neville, c'est qu'il est flatté de ta préoccupation sur sa santé. Tais-toi, Vladmir Vassilievitch et laisse-moi finir, dit le Serdaigle d'un ton glacial. Vlad, ce que sous-entend Neville, c'est que nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Maintenant que ça c'est dit, je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi, Vladmir ! siffla à nouveau Kévin d'un ton menaçant.

-Je sais qui a agressé Katya, poursuivit Neville. Sergei nous en a informé toute à l'heure. Je sais aussi que tu as un serment de vengeance sur sa tête. Mais dans ton état, tu te feras tuer et nous avec, car il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! Alors je suis du même avis que Kev. On se repose et on préparera nos plans demain.

Sergei, tranquillement installé dans un recoin avec Nikolaï, parfaitement remis de son attaque de la veille. Ils se tenaient loin de la vue des trois sorciers et le Knyaz de Saint-Pétersbourg esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il avait fait un bon choix en demandant aux deux anglais de venir au palais Kemenov pour soutenir Vladmir…

Il les regarda s'installer sur le lit puis s'endormir en un tas de bras et de jambes. Puis, rassurés, les deux vampires disparurent dans l'ombre pour vaquer à leurs propres occupations. Après tout, le patriarche du clan Kemenov leur avait donné des ordres et ils se faisaient un plaisir de les exécuter.

-Alors, que sais-tu ? demanda finalement Kevin alors que les trois adolescents se réveillaient dans un silence apaisant, près de 10 heures plus tard.

Ils étaient restés silencieux un long moment, savourant le silence feutré caractéristique des temps neigeux. Seul un feu craquait dans la cheminée, que les elfes de maison avaient entretenu toute la nuit.

Vladmir songeait à l'attaque de sa tante et aux retombées. S'il avait pensé partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes durant l'été pour affaiblir Voldemort, il allait plutôt se concentrer sur la chasse aux deux vieux sorciers tout aussi malfaisants.

Kévin, lui, réfléchissait plutôt sur la manière d'assurer la sécurité de son ami, sachant qu'il avait le don de se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses. D'après ce qu'il avait appris avec Katya, c'était une histoire de chance très potterienne. Tous les membres de la prestigieuse famille avaient une espèce de poisse qui planait au-dessus d'eux…

Neville, lui, songeait à l'article de journal. C'était une épine dans le pied dont ils se seraient bien passés. Quoi qu'ils avaient tous des moyens pour le résoudre, bien que pas forcément des plus légaux.

-Quelqu'un savait que Katya se trouverait à cet endroit précis, finit par dire doucement Vladmir, le regard perdu dans les fresques du plafond. Les aurors anglais ont trouvé des runes pour un sort d'anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin puissant, gravées à même les murs et renforcées par du sang.

-Une embuscade, grogna Neville en se tournant pour faire face à ses amis.

-La plupart des sorciers utilisent le transplanage ou la cheminette, réfléchit Kévin. La probabilité qu'elle fasse le trajet à pied était infime.

-Sauf que beaucoup de monde sait que Katya a l'habitude de rentrer par voie terrestre quand elle le peut, surtout après de grosses réunions. C'est même assez connu en Russie.

-Elle n'a pas de protection ? s'étonna Kévin en s'asseyant.

-Si, généralement, un garde la suit. Elle devait rentrer avec Lucius, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Piotr, celui qui était chargé de sa protection cette nuit-là.

-Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? marmonna Neville en attrapant sa robe d'école.

-Très bonne question que je vais poser à ma chère tante dès qu'elle se réveillera. Lucius m'a fait le serment qu'il n'était pas au courant. D'après lui, elle avait prévu de se rendre directement en Russie pour préparer la réunion des Triades.

Vladmir finit d'enfiler un pull épais et revêtit une de ses robes en laine vertes bien chaude.

-C'est…

-Louche, marmonna Kévin en s'adossant aux oreillers miraculeusement sauvés par une petite touche de magie.

Les deux autres sorciers hochèrent la tête avant de s'arrêter pour regarder le né-moldu aux yeux bleus.

-Tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée ? grogna Neville.

-Nan, mais seulement parce que j'ai un petit creux, répondit Kévin, taquinant ses deux amis déjà habillés.

Il roula sur le matelas et attrapa son propre uniforme avant de suivre Vladmir en dehors de ses appartements. Les rares personnes du clan Kemenov qu'ils croisèrent semblaient inquiètes pour leur héritier, surtout qu'il répondait par un grognement sourd aux salutations.

Cependant, au lieu de mener Neville et Kévin dans le petit salon qui servait de salle pour le petit déjeuner, Vlad les entraina au rez-de-chaussée du palais, dans les cuisines.

Il y faisait bien plus chaud et deux sorciers s'y affairaient. L'homme se fit un plaisir de les servir tandis que son homologue féminin se chargeait de préparer un repas chaud pour la salle des gardes. Quand les trois étudiants furent attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner, Neville jeta finalement le journal de Luna devant la tasse de thé de son ami et presque frère.

-Lis.

Vladmir lui jeta un regard méfiant puis attrapa le papier. Il nota que la Gazette des sorciers était datée de la veille et il ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée. Il grimaça en lisant le titre avant de jurer en constatant le nom de la journaliste. Rita Skeeter… il était persuadé qu'elle avait été rétrogradée aux rubriques potins.

_**Attaque sur un ressortissant russe.**_

_Hier soir, un des derniers membres de la très noble et ancienne famille Potter a été sauvagement agressé dans une ruelle à proximité du chemin de Traverse. Katya Annapovna Kemenov n'est pas seulement une Potter, elle est également à la tête d'un des plus puissants clans de Russie._

_L'attaque a-t-elle un lien avec les Cinq Familles ou avec les activités nombreuses et variées du clan Kemenov ? Mais elle peut aussi avoir un lien avec l'amant secret de la ressortissante russe… Après tout, être la maitresse et fiancée du ministre de la magie peut…_

SCRATCH…

Le journal se déchira en deux dans les mains de Vladmir et une nouvelle vague de magie émana de lui.

-Vlad, tu es un peu âgé pour faire de la magie accidentelle, soupira Neville en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Kévin ne dit rien mais il vit le regard inquiet des deux cuisiniers. Visiblement, l'explosion d'hier avait marqué l'ensemble du palais. Heureusement, Neville réussissait à l'apaiser. Vladmir inspira profondément et soupira. Sa magie se calma plus rapidement qu'à son habitude.

-Tu as fait quelque chose, accusa le russe en regardant son ami.

-Etre empathe a certains avantages, quand je ne bloque pas mon don.

-Je croyais que tu faisais tout pour ne pas l'utiliser.

-Je ne savais pas comment le contrôler, déclara Neville en haussant les épaules. Mais je le tiens de ma mère et jusqu'à maintenant, c'était compliqué d'avoir des conseils…

-Elle t'apprend à l'utiliser et à le gérer ?

-Oui…

-Comment-a-t-elle fait ? demanda tranquillement Kévin en regardant la Gazette des Sorciers.

-Heu… ma mère ?

-Non, cette saloperie de journaliste, cracha Vladmir en jetant le journal dans le feu.

-Ca… si seulement je le savais…

**-Sergei ?**

Kévin et Neville sursautèrent lorsque le vampire apparut. Le Serdaigle marmonna quelque chose alors que le Gryffondor soupirait sur les manies vampiriques.

**-Oui, Vlad ?**

**-Peux-tu te renseigner sur Rita Skeeter ? Elle a mis la main sur des informations privées et j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle les a eus… Je sais que Katya et Lucius n'ont pas évoqué leurs fiançailles**** en public****.**

Non, pas tant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à en parler avec Vladmir et ça, Sergei en était certain.

**-Je vais voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur elle**, acquiesça Sergei en quittant la cuisine comme il était arrivé.

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch** ? demanda soudain une petite voix.

Les trois adolescents baissèrent la tête sur une jeune enfant du clan Kemenov, qui tenait une peluche en forme d'aigle dans ses bras. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer mais ses petits chaussons en laine ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit sur le sol en pierre. Vladmir regarda quelques secondes la fille unique de Fredrich et nota sa chemise de nuit froissée.

**-Oui, Tania ?** demanda doucement Vlad, ses traits se détendant immédiatement en voyant les deux grands yeux d'un vert clair encore endormis, levés vers lui.

Sans répondre, la petite Tania leva les bras et Vladmir sourit en la prenant sur ses genoux.

**-Tu devrais être encore au lit, Tatiana Juievna.**

**\- pas dormir… papa pas là…**

**-Ton papa est auprès de la Matriarche.**

**-Mama dit que la Petite Mère a été blessée. Elle va bien ?**

**-Oui, la Petite Mère va bien**, sourit Vladmir**. Et ton papa la protège pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.**

**-Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Baba Yaga ?**

Vladmir sourit à nouveau et commença à raconter l'histoire d'une des plus célèbres sorcières noires de Russie. Tatiana ne tarda pas à se rendormir et le jeune Kemenov fit signe à la cuisinière, une des amies proches de Ju-ie, la mère de Tatiana.

**-Ramène là auprès de Ju-ie.**

**-Bien, Vladmir Vassilievitch.**

-Petite Mère ? s'étonna Kévin, qui était resté silencieux toute la durée du conte.

-Les tsars portaient le titre de « Père du peuple ». Chez les sorciers russes, notre société est moins patriarcale que chez les moldus. Les chefs du notre clan sont appelés Petit Père ou Petite Mère, notamment par les enfants et les adolescents. Adultes, en fonction de leur proximité avec le chef, le titre peut être plus intime.

-Nataska appelait Katya par son prénom, dit Kévin en se souvenant de sa seule rencontre avec la jeune fille défunte, et les gardes l'appellent Matriarche ?

-Oui. Mais elle était un membre de la famille de sang. La plupart des enfants des gardes ou même des familles affiliées au clan l'appellent Petite Mère.

-Alekseï est devenu une partie du clan, non ?

-Oui, quand son père a accepté la protection de Katya, il est devenu une famille du clan Kemenov. Ils gardent leurs affaires séparées, mais nous avons un droit de regard et un certain pourcentage. A terme, la plupart des membres de sa famille l'appelleront « Matriarche » « Katya Annapovna » ou encore « Petite Mère ».

-Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'être à la tête d'un aussi gros clan est épuisant, déclara Neville. Nous n'avons pas ça en Angleterre.

-Si, sourit Vlad, bien qu'il ne reste qu'une seule famille majeure, les Selwyn. Il y a encore un siècle, la plupart des familles sorcières comptaient plus de 20 membres. Les Malefoy par exemple avaient deux lignées. Lucius est le seul descendant vivant de la branche principale, mais il a eu deux oncles et une tante du côté de son père, ainsi qu'une dizaine de cousins. Tout ça, par contre, c'était avant les deux guerres successives avec Grindelwald et Voldemort.

-Tu comptes aller voir Katya ? demanda Kévin après quelques minutes de silence pesant à songer au monde sorcier anglais avant les deux guerres…

-Oui. Si elle est réveillée, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle a délibérément menti à Piotr et Lucius.

C'est ainsi que les trois étudiants, accompagnés de Sergei et d'un autre garde des Kemenov, se rendirent à Sainte-Mangouste. Heureusement, Vladmir leur avait prêté des robes sorcières car ils auraient attiré l'attention sur eux avec leur uniforme scolaire. Pour l'instant, ils passaient tous les trois pour des sorciers russes grâce aux vêtements ?

Sans se présenter à l'entrée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile où était hospitalisée Katya. Lorsque les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la chambre, ils eurent la surprise de voir une russe d'une trentaine d'années passablement énervée mais très professionnelle aux côtés d'une Katya très amusée, bien que pâle. La raison de son état d'esprit était parfaitement claire.

Il suffisait de voir l'homme brun fringant et entreprenant auprès de Saroïvna. Lucius était assis au chevet de Katya, tenant sa main avec tendresse et ricanait aux malheurs de la jeune Russe.

-Je comprends un peu mieux sa forme Animagus, marmonna Kévin en observant Sirius flirter sans scrupule avec un assassin renommé dans toutes les Cours et d'une manière flagrante.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà pensé à ça et que tu soupçonnais un lien avec sa fidélité ?

-Je peux presque voir sa queue battre de joie et sa langue sortir pour mettre de la bave partout, dit le jeune serdaigle avec un sourire narquois.

-Hum… comme ça ? demanda Lucius en jetant un petit sort.

Une belle queue touffue apparut, ainsi que deux oreilles bien duveteuses sortaient des mèches noires légèrement bouclées. Sirius ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'à que Katya éclate de rire. Saroïvna esquissa un fin sourire, tout comme l'auror.

-**Où sont les gardes** ? demanda finalement Vlad.

**-Entre Saroïvna, Lucius et l'auror, je suis suffisamment protégée,**grogna Katya.

-Lucius, Sirius, pouvez-vous me laisser quelques minutes pour parler avec ma tante ? Monsieur l'Auror, également, s'il vous plait.

Après quelques secondes, Lucius et Sirius obtempèrent. L'auror ne les suivit qu'après un signe de son ministre de la Magie.

**-Tu vas bien** ? demanda finalement Vladmir alors que Kévin s'installait à sa place préférée, contre la fenêtre. Avec un fin sourire, le serdaigle se rendit compte que la vue donnait sur le chemin de Traverse et il se concentra sur la routine des sorciers en contrebas.

**-J'ai mal partout mais sinon le médicomage pense que je pourrais sortir d'ici deux jours. Ils attendent que mes blessures finissent de se refermer. Un peu de magie noire les empêche de se refermer aussi vite qu'elles le pourraient avec les potions.**

**-Pourquoi tu as menti à Sergei et Piotr ?**

**-Je ne vois…**

**-Piotr m'a assuré que tu l'avais renvoyé avant la réunion, arguant que tu rentrerais avec Lucius. Or Lucius m'a fait le serment que tu n'avais pas prévu de venir avec lui.**

**-Vlad…**

**-Non ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a des gardes ! Par Magia, Katya ! TU ES MORTE DANS CETTE RUELLE ! POURQUOI ?! TU…**

Neville s'approcha de Vlad sous le regard intéressé de Saroïvna et posa une main sur son épaule, tout comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

**-Pourquoi étais-tu dans cette ruelle ?**murmura Vladmir après s'être à nouveau calmé.

-**Quelqu'un devait me donner des renseignements sur Dumbledore,** murmura Katya.

**-Et tu es tombée nez à nez avec les deux vieux cons**, grogna le jeune Kemenov. **Le nom de ton indicateur ?**

**-Je l'ai déjà donné à Sergei. Il a pour ordre de l'amener à Ubista et de te prévenir immédiatement,**soupira la sorcière dans le lit.

**-J'espère bien !**

**-Vladmir, je dois te parler,**dit doucement Katya.

**-C'est ce que nous faisons…**

**-Sans tes amis, ni Saroïvna…**

**-Pas de soucis, j'ai un truc à voir !** déclara avec enthousiasme Kévin. Neville, j'aurais besoin de toi !

Le serdaigle prit la manche de Neville et le traina à l'extérieur sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Saroïvna jeta un regard aux deux Kemenov avant de s'incliner très légèrement et de partir à son tour pour se poster à la porte.

Vladmir soupira avant de regarder vers sa tante. Katya avait le front plissé et l'inquiétude était flagrante dans ses yeux. Elle venait de laisser tomber le masque calme qu'elle portait à son habitude.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai proposé en début d'année ?**

**-Oui… et non, je refuse.**

Le ton de Vladmir était catégorique.

**-Vladmir…**

**-Non ! Il ne reste qu'une seule vie et tu es bien plus menacée que moi !**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu meures !** cria à son tour Katya en se redressant.

Les yeux d'un vert émeraude et ceux d'un noisette sombre s'affrontèrent longuement avant qu'une grimace de douleur traverse le visage de la sorcière russe. Vladmir la repoussa sur ses oreillers, la colère remplacée par l'inquiétude.

**-Reste allongée**, murmura Vlad en attrapant sa main.

**-Chaton, je refuse que tu meures en cherchant à venger tes parents ou même moi. C'est une des meilleures solutions,**soupira-t-elle.

Vladmir ferma les yeux quand elle caressa sa joue avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira puis secoua la tête.

**-Et les risques pour toi sont tout autant importants. Tu es fiancée et…**

Le jeune Russe se tut quasiment immédiatement, réalisant son erreur. Sa tante avait pâli drastiquement, se redressant à nouveau malgré la douleur visible.

-**Co… comment le sais-tu ?** bégaya Katya. **Depuis quand ?**

Vlad détourna les yeux et observa la fenêtre lumineuse, lâchant la main qu'il tenait depuis son arrivée.

**-Depuis plus d'un mois**, dit Vladmir, la mâchoire serrée. **Mais tout le monde le sait dorénavant, grâce à une certaine journaliste. Ironique, non ?**

**-Je…**

Vladmir ignora le regard plein de remords et de tristesse et se leva. Se postant à la fenêtre, il fronça les sourcils en notant deux silhouettes parcourir rapidement le chemin de Traverse. Deux silhouettes familières.

**-Et c'est non pour le rituel, Katya. On ne sait pas comment va réagir la malédiction.**

**-Je ne la lancerais pas**, murmura Katya.

Vladmir refusait toujours de la regarder. Elle soupira profondément avant de se lever lentement et en silence. Ignorant la douleur lancinante de son corps et les blessures encore ouvertes dont les bandages se teintèrent légèrement de sang, elle s'avança vers son neveu.

**-Tu ne devrais pas te lever…**

Katya l'ignora et drapa ses bras autour des épaules de Vladmir, le serrant contre elle. Aucun d'eux ne parla, restant silencieusement debout devant la fenêtre, à contempler la rue aminée en dessous d'eux. Elle s'appuyait sur lui en raison de sa faiblesse, mais il ne bronchait pas, lui disant sans mots que même s'il pouvait lui en vouloir, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, comme il avait pu compter sur elle durant toute son enfance.

**-Je vais y réfléchir**, finit par concéder Vladmir.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée,** s'excusa doucement Katya.

**-C'était Grégori, non ? Il t'a dit d'attendre un peu avant de me l'annoncer ?**

**-Oui. Il savait qu'après… après ton… cette… peur… cela ne ferait que renforcer tes incertitudes.**

Vladmir se tourna et pour la première fois, réalisa qu'il était aussi grand que sa tante. Un sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se redressa pour poser un baiser sur le front de Katya avant de la soulever doucement.

Katya glapit de surprise et donna une petite claque sèche sur le crâne de son neveu quand il ricana. Mais elle ne protesta pas quand il la porta pour la ramener sur son lit.

Il lissa ses couvertures en la couchant et lui souffla de se reposer. Il allait appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle puisse vérifier ses blessures.

**-Et puis je passe à l'Ambassade Russe pour te rapatrier**, grogna Vladmir. **Les soins de Sainte-Mangouste sont de qualité, mais Gregori a de meilleures techniques qu'ils n'acceptent malheureusement pas en Angleterre.**

Katya ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa et se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête. Elle allait dire que Lucius pouvait s'en occuper, mais elle ne voulait pas que Vladmir se sente encore plus lésé.

-**D'accord**, murmura-t-elle. **Passe le bonjour à tout le petit monde de l'Alliance.**

**-Je préviens Saroïvna… et Anton viendra en soutien.**

**-Ce…**

**-Ce n'est pas une proposition, Tatie**, soupira Vladmir. **Pour le moment, je suis le Patriarche alors tu fais ce que je dis.**

**-Bien, Petit Père**, taquina faiblement Katya.

**-Dors, Petite Mère. Je t'aime.**

Katya écarquilla les yeux sous la soudaine déclaration. C'était la première fois qu'il disait ouvertement ces mots. Elle voulut parler, mais il la coupa doucement.

**-Tania s'inquiétait pour toi.**

**-Elle s'inquiète toujours quand la famille est loin du Palais**, rit Katya.

Vladmir sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce. Il fit signe à l'auror et à Saroïvna de reprendre leur poste avant de regarder autour de lui. Sirius et Lucius discutaient dans un angle du couloir à voix basse. Fredrich et Borislav, les deux gardes qu'il avait envoyé, observaient avec attention les lieux. Il leur fit également signe de reprendre leur travail de protection et leur siffla qu'ils ne prendraient pas d'ordre de Katya tant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour en Russie. Les deux sorciers russes acquiescèrent et Vlad sourit quand il entendit la voix vive de Katya s'élever.

**-Tais-toi et dors !** lâcha-t-il par la porte sans même regarder. Il reçut en réponse une série de jurons et d'insultes mais il n'en tient pas compte et se dirigea vers les deux Lords.

-Où sont Kévin et Neville ? demanda-t-il à Sirius. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à son habitude, un regard qui laissait paraitre Lord Black sous la façade joviale et légèrement folle qu'il montrait en temps normal.

-Je ne sais pas, mais Kévin semblait un peu trop sérieux par rapport à son habitude, dit finalement le dernier héritier des Black.

-Il a déclaré que tu les retrouverais facilement avant d'entrainer Neville vers la sortie, compléta Lucius.

Vladmir acquiesça et sortit son Galion de l'Alliance dès que les deux Lords rejoignirent la foule qui occupait la chambre de Katya.

-Même les Ministres ne sont pas aussi bien protégés, susurra une voix désagréable.

Vladmir plissa les yeux en regardant la vieille sorcière devant lui. Il pouvait deviner le Polynectar dans le léger balancement de la « femme ». Si l'inconnu pouvait passer pour maladroit, un œil habitué pouvait déceler un manque d'équilibre lié à un corps plus corpulent ou plus léger qu'à son habitude.

-Un simple messager.

-Un messager qui se cache ?

La sorcière, qui quelle soit, esquissa un sourire édenté. La baguette de Vladmir fut immédiatement dans sa main mais l'inconnue se contenta de glousser.

-Allons, allons, jeune Kemenov. Je ne voudrais pas faire du grabuge dans un hôpital.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous devriez retourner en Russie. Simple conseil amical.

-Je suis un Potter et un Kemenov, ma place est dans les deux pays.

-Je…

La baguette de Vlad se retrouva contre le flan de la sorcière avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

-Seriez-vous en train de me menacer ? susurra Vladmir, quasiment nez-à-nez avec la mégère. Parce que j'ai eu un week-end pourri, sans parler d'un lundi encore pire et que j'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Vous êtes bien plus sombre que mon Seigneur le pensait, ricana son adversaire avant de croiser le regard devenu noir de Vladmir. La sorcière, si elle en était bien une, pouvait lire la mort dans les pupilles aussi sombres que la nuit, bien loin du vert émeraude habituel. La mort et un petit brin de folie très dangereux.

-Je SUIS un mage noir, saloperie de Mangemort. **Eclate**…

La magie traversa la baguette de Vladmir et la sorcière tressaillit sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa son côté gauche, pile au niveau de la pointe de l'arme du Russe. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Vlad pencha légèrement la tête, amusé.

-Tututu… tu ne veux pas que les aurors rappliquent et te mettent sous Véritasérum, ton maitre ne serait pas des plus ravis...

La sorcière secoua la tête alors qu'un fin voile de transpiration apparaissait.

-Bien. Je sais que l'ectoplasme n'est pas responsable de l'attaque de la Matriarche du clan Kemenov. Pour le moment, je vais donc laisser passer la tentative de menace et me concentrer sur ce bon vieux Bubus et son amant. Si Voldy s'amuse à interférer, je risque de me rappeler le serment de vengeance que j'ai mis sur sa tête. Tu lui rapporteras tout ça, _chérie_ ?

La sorcière hocha la tête, son teint prenant une couleur maladive.

-Ah et… ton foie est en miette. Je te conseille d'arriver assez rapidement à ton maitre avant que tu ne crèves comme la merde que tu es.

Toute la splendeur de la magie russe. Tout était dans la volonté. Il aurait pu faire éclater son cœur, sa tête ou même une lampe avec un simple mot. Mais il avait choisi le foie. Mortel, mais avec une lente agonie.

**-Charmant langage, Vlad,** rit Sergei en apparaissant aux côtés de Vladmir**. Je connais l'odeur, mais je suis incapable de mettre un nom dessus**, rajouta-t-il en observant la vieille sorcière mortellement blessée s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible.

**-Il ou elle était sous Polynectar. Si l'autre ectoplasme tient un minimum à son messager, il peut encore être sauvé.**

**-C'était peut-être son espion à Poudlard.**

**-Le contact de Narcissa ? Il faudrait le lui demander.**

**-On a tenté mais elle avait fait un serment inviolable. Et de toute manière, c'est trop tard pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle nourrit les vers… enfin, si Lucius ne l'a pas incinéré plutôt que de la laisser polluer son jardin…**

Vladmir renifla et se tourna vers son père de substitution en lui demandant s'il avait vu ses deux amis. Après qu'il ait nié, Vladmir finit par reprendre son Galion et fronça les sourcils quand Kévin ne répondit pas… Ni Neville.

-Excusez-moi, interpella-t-il une jeune médicomage en formation. Avez-vous vu passer deux adolescents de mon âge ?

-Russes comme vous ? Oui. Ils sont descendus dans le hall d'accueil.

-Merci ! Attendez, rajouta-t-il soudain. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils étaient russes ?

-Ils parlaient russe et ils portaient des robes du même style que les vôtres.

-Merci, répéta Vladmir tout en étant un peu plus inquiet.

Neville et Kévin ne parlaient pas parfaitement le russe. Ils pouvaient tenir de nombreuses conversations, mais ils ne parlent jamais entre eux dans sa langue natale, pas sans qu'il soit là. Sauf… sauf si… sauf s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'une tierce personne ne comprenne leur discussion !

Vladmir jura et accéléra le pas, se rappelant tout ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Katya, les pièces s'emboitant les unes aux autres. Kévin avait dû voir quelque chose depuis la fenêtre… probablement quelqu'un sur le chemin de Traverse. Et ces silhouettes familières qu'il avait vu passer étaient les leurs !

Le Russe s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée de Sainte Mangouste et ignora les regards choqués et dégoutés quand il se trancha la paume de la main pour faire couler du sang. Il marmonna quelques mots rauques et son sang forma la même sphère noire qui lui avait permis de traquer Narcissa Malefoy dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg durant sa première année.

**-Objectif : Kévin Warren Wyllt !**

La sphère s'éleva dans l'air et il se mit à la suivre, traversant le passage menant de l'hôpital à la principale rue du quartier commerçant sorcier. Traversant la foule animée malgré la période scolaire, il passa devant l'allée des Embrumes, puis Fleury et Bott. Jurant, il essaya de les recontacter tout en suivant la boussole magique devant lui.

-'Pas le temps, Vlad' !

-'Par Merlin, où êtes-vous' ? rugit le Russe.

-'Occupés avec trois saloperies de Mangemorts' !

Vladmir jura à nouveau et heurta un couple de jeunes amoureux. Ignorant les cris indignés du sorcier, il sortit sa baguette tout en accélérant.

Son guide magique l'emmena entre deux petites allées sombres et il écarquilla les yeux. Un sort puissant mais simple, une version très noire du sort de repousse-moldu pour les sorciers, empêchait les passants de s'intéresser à la petite ruelle. Sans son sort, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.

D'un geste, il envoya un patronus à Sergei, priant pour qu'il le recevoir rapidement. Puis il inspira profondément avant de revenir son masque de guerre avant de faire un pas pour passer le sort.

Kévin et Neville luttaient avec un homme, deux corps au sol montrant qu'ils s'en étaient sortis relativement bien jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant ce n'était plus le cas contre leur dernier adversaire. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux d'un blanc nuageux, aux yeux d'un gris glacial et un visage quasi cadavérique mais prématurément ridé…

-**Déchire !**rugit Vladmir alors que Neville heurtait un mur brutalement, réussissant malgré tout à se protéger par un puissant bouclier. Une partie du visage du jeune Londubat était brulée et son épaule gauche était tout simplement dépecée, les muscles et tendons visibles sous les vêtements déchirés. Kévin, lui, haletait et boitait visiblement, une main contre son ventre.

Le sort du Russe déchira le bras tenant la baguette magique du dernier agresseur mais celui-ci se contenta de faire sauter l'arme dans son autre main, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Pas un Mangemort, Kévin_, siffla doucement Vladmir.

-_Alors c'est Grindelwald_, cracha le né-moldu en jetant un nouveau sort vicieux sur leur ennemi, qui esquiva souplement avant de s'arrêter pour les contempler, toujours souriant.

-Ah… Aurais-je enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le jeune Tsarévitch ? Votre Altesse impériale.

-Gellert Grindelwald… après avoir passé les 40 dernières années de votre vie dans l'ombre, vous vous montrez au jour ? demanda lentement Vladmir en se dirigeant lentement vers Neville, à la limite de l'inconscience.

Kévin se déplaça également vers eux, faisant écran entre ses deux amis et le plus célèbre mage noir d'Europe.

-C'est pour le plus grand bien, soupira le vieil seigneur des ténèbres. Tu as réussi à chasser mon cher Albus des postes que nous avions passé des années à atteindre !

-Ce n'était pas très futé de s'en prendre directement à moi, dit lentement Vlad. Ni de s'en prendre aux alliés de la famille Potter.

-Je dois dire qu'Albus peut être parfois un peu inconscient et impétueux.

-Et tuer les héritiers des Cinq Familles, c'était impétueux ? siffla Kévin alors que Vladmir donnait une potion à Neville pour le réanimer quelques instants.

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la royauté anglaise, mais je pense avoir à faire à un jeune Chevalier-Mage, non ? badina le vieux mage sans tenir compte du sang qui coulait de son bras. Vladmir était trop occupé à soigner Neville pour remarquer les imperceptibles mouvements de baguette de Grindelwald.

_-Vladmir ?_

_-Non, Kev, attends un peu, tu ne fais pas le poids ! Par Merlin, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir même le blesser durant un duel ! Pourquoi il n'a pas encore attaqué, je ne sais pas, mais laisse le parler ! Ca laisse le temps aux autres d'arriver._

Vladmir se redressa et se mit aux côtés de son chevalier, alors que Neville sortait une potion de sa besace secrète et l'avalait.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu.

-L'Angleterre était la société la plus fragile d'Europe, avec Albus déjà en place sur la majorité des postes décisionnels et les attentions trop portées sur Voldemort pour remarquer ma présence. Notre seul frein était Voldemort et la puissance latente des Cinq Familles, expliqua gracieusement le vieux mage noir.

_-C'est un jeu d'échec géant_, murmura Vladmir.

-_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Voldemort, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, les Cinq Familles… c'est un échiquier géant et nous, comme des cons, on est en plein milieu…_

-Dans une langue compréhensible par le commun des mortels, ce serait plus courtois, jeune homme. Un tel manque de respect pour ses anciens mérite une petite punition.

Vladmir n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni Kévin et encore moins Neville, toujours affaibli. Le sort que Gellert Grindelald avait commencé à préparer depuis quelques minutes s'abattit sur eux. Une pression intense les écrasa, les empêchant de respirer et de bouger. Ils avaient l'impression d'être sous l'eau mais en mille fois plus intense.

Un craquement sec se fit entendre lorsque les cotes de Neville, fragilisées par sa rencontre avec le mur, commencèrent à céder sous la pression.

-Un joli sort, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Grindelwald avec un sourire radieux. Comment Kemenov a réussi à y survivre, je ne sais pas. J'étais pourtant certain qu'elle était morte mais bon.

Vladmir l'entendait à peine, trop occupé à concentrer sa magie dans son corps pour éviter que la pression ne réduise son corps en bouillie. Kévin, lui, n'entendait plus rien à part les battements effrénés de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Neville, enfin, se battait tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'évanouir de douleur et mourir.

Le sort lâcha brutalement et les trois adolescents s'effondrèrent, respirant à pleins poumons malgré la douleur de leur thorax. Jusqu'à un craquement sec caractéristique du transplanage ne se fasse entendre.

Vladmir fut le premier à lever la tête et il hurla. Le son, déchirant, fit réagir ses amis. Sergei se tenait devant eux, ses crocs et ses griffes couvertes de sang rouge humain. Mais le sang noir qui teintait ses vêtements était celui d'un vampire et s'échappait de la vingtaine de profondes lacérations.

Sergei émit un gargouillis et tomba à genou devant eux.

-**Non… Sergei**… murmura Vladmir en attrapant le vampire dans ses bras, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

-Grand-père ! cria Neville et se redressant, ignorant la douleur de son torse et ses côtés brisées.

Serge esquissa un faible sourire, satisfait d'avoir sauvé ce qui était important pour lui. Le patronus de Vladmir l'avait trouvé alors qu'il discutait avec Lucius. Ce dernier se tenait prêt à intervenir avec Sirius et un des gardes s'il les appelait, mais il ne pouvait plus parler… Le sort lui avait déchiré la gorge et les cordes vocales en même temps…

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses traits parsemés de veines à fleur de peau, le rouge de son iris avait envahi l'ensemble de son œil et un sifflement rauque s'échappait de sa poitrine.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le vampire était en train de mourir dans bras de Vladmir et Neville.

Le jeune russe hurla sa peine alors que le vampire continuait à grogner, les yeux voilés. Sergei bataillait contre ses instincts de vampire qui lui hurlaient de saigner les trois proies pleines de sang à ses côtés. Mais son esprit et son cœur lui criaient de ne pas toucher à sa famille.

**-Non, non ! Sergei s'il te plait, reste avec moi ! Sergei ! Regarde-moi… s'il te plait !**

**-**Grand-père, tu… tu avais promis de venir… sanglotait Neville. Maman voulait que tu rencontres ton futur filleul… elle voulait que tu sois le parrain de mon petit frère ! S'il te plait, Sergei. J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille, ne pars pas !

Kévin, en retrait, observait la scène comme s'il était devant un écran de télévision. La tante de son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital… son presque père mourrait dans ses bras. Le grand-père de Neville… Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Vladmir essayait de soigner les impressionnantes plaies qui déchiraient le corps du vampire, surtout celle du cou, qui l'avait quasiment décapité. Seules certaines créatures magiques pouvaient survivre, mais pas longtemps. Neville usait de ses potions de soins mais rien ne pouvait sauver de si impressionnantes plaies… sauf…

Kévin regarda Vladmir et Neville. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait si bouleversés, suppliants Sergei de rester avec eux. Il soupira puis vient s'agenouiller à leurs côtés.

-Vlad… tu sais transplaner ?

-N.. non.

-Ubista le peut ?

-Oui.

-Alors va chercher Hermione.

-Que…

-Je ne pourrais pas le garder en vie très longtemps, sourit doucement Kévin.

-NONN ! crièrent Neville et Vladmir en même temps. Mais Kévin venait déjà de couper profondément son bras déjà très abimé et l'avait porté à la bouche de Sergei.

Si le vampire avait pu rester de marbre sous la faible quantité de sang autour de lui, il ne put pas résister à l'odeur soudain très forte. Kévin gémit de douleur quand, instinctivement, Sergei mordit violemment à la source de son sang, déchiquetant la chair.

-Va la chercher ! hurla Kévin alors que Neville s'efforçait toujours de limiter les nombreuses pertes de sang.

Vladmir murmura le nom de son elfe de maison et soudain, Ubista apparut. Le petit elfe écarquilla les yeux en notant l'état de Sergei et se précipita à Poudlard sur l'ordre de Vlad.

Hermione, qui prenait son déjeuner avec Fred et George à la table des poufsouffles, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un elfe de maison familier apparut devant elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle eut juste le temps de hurler de surprise qu'elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une allée, l'odeur ferreuse du sang flottant autour d'eux, écœurante.

-Mione ! S'il te plait, sauve-le ! gémit Vladmir.

Hermione pâlit en prenant connaissance de la situation, alors qu'Ubista repartait, à la recherche de renforts.

Le temps qu'elle se précipite aux côtés de Sergei, Sirius, Lucius et un des gardes apparut. Sans tenir compte des nouveaux venus, Hermione fit ce que lui disait Vladmir.

Elle s'entailla à son tour le bras et le brandit sous le nez de Sergei, toujours accroché à Kévin. Personne ne vit le vampire se déplacer. Une seconde, il drainait le jeune serdaigle, la suivante, il tenait Hermione contre lui avec une délicatesse surprenante pour son état.

L'action était trop rapide pour les trois adultes. Toutefois, Sirius réagit à temps pour rattraper Kévin. Le jeune né-moldu venait de tomber inconscient et l'ancien prisionnier lui fit avaler une potion de régénération sanguine avec l'aide de Neville. Les autres restèrent immobiles, concentrés sur Sergei et Hermione.

**-Sergei, tu as besoin de prendre un peu de son** **sang**, murmura doucement Vladmir, alors que le vampire mourant s'efforcer de protéger la jeune Licorine.

**-Mal…**

-Putain d'instinct de protection, marmonna soudain un vampire en apparaissant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne put que faire une simple constatation : c'est un vrai carnage.

Caïn, seigneur des vampires de Londres et d'Angleterre, observa les lieux de combat. Les lieux étaient ravagés, deux corps gisaient au sol et le Seigneur de Saint-Pétersbourg préférait se vider de son sang plutôt que d'être soignée par une Licorine.

-C'est pas le moment, Caïn ! Et que fais-tu ici ? rugit Vladmir.

-C'est moi qui lui ai envoyé un Patronus quand Ubista est venu nous chercher à Sainte-Mangouste, tempéra Lucius.

-Il a bien fait, Vladmir Vassilievitch. C'est sa part vampirique qui est aux commandes. On doit être une dizaine sur terre à pouvoir le raisonner à cet instant, expliqua Caïn avant de perdre à son tour son aspect humain.

Les deux vampires se dévisagèrent, émettant d'étranges grognements, mais Caïn ne cherchait pas à s'approcher. Pas s'il ne voulait pas se battre contre un vampire acculé.

Après quelques minutes, Sergei accepta de prendre un peu de sang au bras d'Hermione. Entre temps, celle-ci était devenue terriblement pâle. Le sang de Sergei, noir et celui de Kévin, d'un rouge profond, maculaient son visage et ses vêtements alors que le vampire la tenait contre lui. Même si la vue du sang n'était pas trop dérangeante, en être recouvert de la tête au pied était très différent.

-Il va avoir besoin de sang, déclara lentement Caïn en observant Sergei prélever une infirme quantité de sang sur la jeune Licorine, avec déférence. Presque immédiatement, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et une grimace horrifiée apparut alors qu'il regardait Hermione.

-Je…

Mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'évanouit simplement, rattrapé par ses blessures. Hermione le soutint tant bien que mal avant de s'effondrer au sol sous le poids soudain.

-Je m'en occupe, Hermione, déclara doucement Nikolaï en apparaissant pour soulager la jeune fille du poids mort.

-Nous le ramenons à Saint-Pétersboug, déclara Steva avant de regarder le jeune héritier des Kemenov. **Vladmir Vassilievitch ?**

**-Ca ira, Steva.****Prends-soin de lui…**

**-Bien, Petit Père.**

Immédiatement, les trois vampires disparurent, vite suivi par Caïn qui n'avait pas de raisons supplémentaires de rester. Vladmir soupira puis regarda Neville et Kévin, soignés par Sirius qui maitrisait admirablement bien les sorts de soins. Soulagé et épuisé, il se laissa finalement tomber à genou. Immédiatement, un garde s'approcha, qu'il reconnut comme Fredrich.

**-Katya ?**

**-Borislav, Saroïvna et un Auror s'occupent d'elle**. Lord Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux un Portoloin international. Nous retournons en Russie. Tous, précisa froidement le garde russe en évoquant Katya.

-Les démarches…

-Je me moque des démarches, grogna Fredrich. Notre Matriarche a failli mourir, tout comme notre héritier. Notre plus ancien allié est entre la vie et la mort. Je refuse que les membres du clan Kemenov restent en Angleterre.

-Vladmir, tenta Lucius en observant l'adolescent.

-Non, déclara lentement Vladmir en regardant Lucius dans les yeux. La Matriarche du clan Kemenov sera rapatriée en Russsie. **Ubista ?**

**-Oui, Vladmir Vassilievitch ?**dit l'elfe de maison sans s'arrêter de soigner l'épaule de Neville avec l'aide hésitante d'Hermione.

**-Contacte le Ministre Russe. Je crois savoir qu'il doit une faveur à Katya. Je veux les formalités administratives faites dans l'heure. Ensuite, préviens Lord Londubat que son fils est au palais Kemenov.** Ce Portoloin, Lucius, je me moque du prix, mais il me le faut dans le quart d'heure. Mes hommes s'occuperont de l'allée et des corps.

Le Lord blond observa quelques secondes le jeune homme effondré contre Fredrich, subissant le contre coup d'un des sorts de compression les plus affreux qu'il ait pu entendre parler. Mais même dans cette position, il arrivait à être autoritaire. Lucius hocha finalement la tête. Fabriquer un Portoloin international était dans les cordes de _l'Underground_, même dans des délais aussi courts.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Vladmir l'interpella.

-Dis à Katya qu'elle peut préparer le rituel.

-Quel rituel ?

-Elle saura, dit Vladmir avec un visage sombre alors que Fredrich se mettait à sourire.

* * *

_J'ai vraiment hésité à tuer Sergei... mais je l'aime trop pour ça alors je me suis contenter de lui faire frôler sa seconde mort !_

_A, en passant, je ne râle que rarement mais là, je pense qu'une mise au point s'impose pour Guest (sans nom mais daté du 30-10), qui m'a honoré d'un charmant et unique « c est de plus en plus court les chapitres. » comme commentaire… je ne fais pas des chapitres par rapport au nombre de mots, mais en fonction de mes idées, d'une fin pertinente… je peux faire des chapitres de 6 000 mots et d'autres de 10 000 mots, ça n'en change pas la qualité. Désolée de te décevoir sur ce point-là, mais je ne fais pas de remplissage pour arriver à un nombre de mots minimum !_

_Bien, cela étant fait, passons à mes RAR habituelles :_

Cathy : Oui, un carnage, mais pas forcément pour la bonne personne ^^

Le Poussin fou : Merci ^^ et effectivement, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire pour rester discret auprès des Kemenov !

Jordane Prince : oui, je me rends bien compte de tout ce que je fais subir à Vad, mais sa famille et lui a beaucoup d'ennemis. Lucius peut être jaloux, mais Lord Candlers à bien 20 ans de plus que Katya… et oui, Avalon reviendra plus tard, quand ils auront réglés quelques détails mineurs du genre Dumbledore XD

Et j'espère réussir à mener à terme « Vlad Kemenov » je déteste trouver des fics sympas et non terminées alors je veux vous épargner ca

Guibe : Bubus aura bien pire… mais tu verras ca par la suite !

Ary : Siiiii Katya et même Sergei XD Et désolée, pas de séance de la Triade :/

Lana : Et oui, ca commence à bien bougé, pour les ennemis des Kemenov ! Mais Katya ne mourra pas, elle est bien trop forte pour ca ^^

Cocolita1804 : merci !

Thelordoftheshee : merveilleux pseudo :) et merci pour ta review !

Esteban : Bonjour ^^ Effectivement, Katya est le soutien de Vlad et l'a toujours été. Pour ta remarque, non, aucune erreur et aucun retourneur de temps ^^ la soirée n'est que le début de la nuit ;)

Tradouc : ta review m'a laissée septique… un frigo ?

Guess : Moui, j'oser les laisser ainsi pendant 15 jours XD et pour le moment, personne n'est au courant de l'ascendance de Kévin, mis à part les Cinq Familles, dont aucune une de la Gazette ^^ pour le moment hein ;) Quant à la malédiction, non, tu ne te trompes pas :)

Papi : merci !

MissAnika : encore une fois, merci !

MiPiace :effectivement, c'était le calme avant la tempête… et quelle tempête ! pour l'analyse psychologique, tu as été/va être servie (en fonction du moment auquel tu lis la réponse). Ca te plait ?

Mimi : merci à toi aussi !

Chickiri : je réponds toujours, même si ce n'est qu'un simple merci :) je ne suis pas sure que lapinesques soit dans le dictionnaire, mais c'est pas grave ;) si tu n'as pas vu les films, c'est pas grave, il faut mieux lire les livres, de mon humble point de vue… En passant, Elisabeth est un très beau prénom, assez rare :) et merci pour ma version de ton homonyme royal, que tu reverras par la suite ^^ tout comme Severus, rassure toi !

Crépuscule : effectivement, l'écran de téléphone n'est pas le plus adapté à la lecture ^^ pour HP et l'enfant maudit, je ne l'ai pas lu, ni même acheté… j'ai tellement peur d'être déçue par une suite 100% commerciale… En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Adenoide : si, il passera la fin de la journée, mais pas le mois XD

Intheshadowilive : coucou ! si on pouvait passer notre vie à lire et à écrire, je signe tout de suite ! malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas enfin bref, pour tes questions, tu devras attendre les chapitres pour les réponses , mais merci pour ta review ^^ au fait, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu as désactivé ta messagerie sur ff..


	63. Chapter 63

_Attention braves lecteurs, vous vous aventurez sur un chapitre non bêtaté ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le transmettre à la merveilleuse LunaBlueSky donc… les fautes sont miennes et je m'en excuse d'avance _

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Katya est à Sainte-Mangouste suite l'attaque de Grindelwald et Dumbledore, propulsant Vladmir à la tête du clan. Alors qu'il se charge des affaires Kemenov, il découvre l'identité de ses agresseurs. Afin de le tempérer, Sergei demande à Neville et Kévin de venir l'aider. A peine arrivés, ils se rendent au chevet de Katya et les deux Kemenov commencent enfin à régler leurs histoires. Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à que Vlad se fasse menacer par un mangemort déguisé et que Kévin et Neville se retrouvent dans un duel avec ni plus ni moins que Gellert Grindelwald. Seul Sergei les sauve mais fini grièvement blessé.

**Russe**

$ Gobelbabil $

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Se remettre des épreuves**

-Où est mon fils ? cria Alice en apparaissant dans la cheminée du bureau de Katya.

Vladmir, qui s'arrachait les cheveux sur une énième lettre de doléances d'une des familles mineures rattachées au clan Kemenov, leva la tête pour regarder l'anglaise blonde aux fossettes familières.

Le russe se frotta les tempes en voyant l'inquiétude de sa marraine, dont le ventre légèrement renflé ne laissait dorénavant plus de doutes sur l'arrivée d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur au sein de la famille Londubat.

Franck arriva à son tour, tout aussi inquiet mais bien moins démonstratif que sa femme. Vlad comprenait leur inquiétude. Après avoir manqué plus de 10 ans de la vie de leur enfant, ils apprenaient qu'il était grièvement blessé. Il y avait de quoi être légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Il va bien, déclara Vladmir en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son confortable fauteuil. Il a eu une commotion cérébrale, une demi-douzaine de côtes cassées et une belle brûlure. Rien que nos guérisseurs ne pouvaient soigner. La seule chose qui les a inquiétés est l'importance des dégâts musculaires causés par un sort de compression. Mais ils n'étaient pas si étendus que ça grâce à l'intervention de Sergei.

-Merlin soit loué, murmura Franck.

-Et le jeune Kevin ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda Alice.

Même si les Londubat ne connaissaient pas très bien Kévin, Augusta adorait littéralement les deux jeunes Entwhistle, futurs Wyllt. Mary-Ann était la petite-fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et Kévin était tout simplement Kévin… Et surtout, ils avaient réveillé les instincts maternels d'Alice quand elle avait appris leurs déboires familiaux.

-Il avait le bras cassé et une brûlure sur le torse. Je passe son anémie assez conséquente et les dégâts sur son corps.

-Et toi ? souffla Franck en observant avec attention le jeune homme devant lui.

-Fatigué, soupira le russe. Mais rien de bien dramatique.

Sa fatigue n'était rien comparée à l'état de sa famille et de ses amis. Il espérait juste que Voldemort allait plutôt s'occuper de ses affaires car pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de le gérer. Le clan demandait une bonne partie de son temps, avec l'aide de Steva et d'Anton ainsi que de la jeune secrétaire de sa tante. La cour des Mirages et la politique occupait le reste. Après tout, ses amis avaient tendance à oublier que les Kemenov occupaient un siège au sein de la Chambre des Représentants à Moscou et que Damoclès Rowle gérait son propre siège au sein du Magenmagot…

-Peut-on voir notre fils ? s'enquit doucement Alice.

-Bien sûr, sourit Vladmir en se levant. **Adina Filipovna, je vous laisse finir de trier le courrier**.

Les anglais sursautèrent en voyant une des trois portes du bureau s'ouvrir. Une femme aux yeux d'un violet surnaturel entra et sourit.

**-Bien Patriarche. **Lord et Lady Londubat**, **rajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant vers eux.

-Madame, répondit doucement Franck en cherchant désespérément pourquoi la femme le dérangeait autant. Elle était belle, avec une peau pâle et des cheveux d'un blond commun chez les russes.

-Suivez-moi, déclara tranquillement Vladmir, forçant Franck à détourner le regarde de la femme. **Ne refais jamais ça, Adina. Il n'est pas pour toi.**

La jeune secrétaire se figea et ses traits se durcirent, devant effrayants une fraction de secondes. Finalement, elle soupira, tirant la langue au jeune sorcier avec amusement. Sauf que sa langue était anormalement longue.

**-Bien Patriarche, de toute façon je me réserve pour vous,** taquina Adina.

**-Retourne à ton courrier gamine, tu es trop jeune pour m'ensorceler.**

-Tu la laisses dans ton bureau sans surveillance ? demanda Franck en cherchant à voir la jeune femme malgré la porte fermée.

Il parlait par expérience. Aucun lord anglais ne laissait leur secrétaire accéder à son bureau. Il était trop facile pour leurs opposants politiques de les corrompre.

-Il existe de nombreux sorts qui permettent de s'assurer ce genre de détails. Et les succubes sont des plaies, mais elles n'ont qu'une parole et sont très efficaces.

-Une… succube ? s'horrifia Franck en comprenant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à oublier les yeux violets.

-Elle l'a ensorcelé ? demanda Alice avec un ton acerbe.

-Non. Elle est encore jeune et elle ne maitrise pas bien son charme. Mais toutes les succubes attirent les regards, c'est leur magie.

-Tu devrais devenir sensible, à ton âge.

Vladmir esquissa un pâle sourire. Il n'avait jamais succombé au charme des succubes, même les plus anciennes comme Jealing, la propriétaire des Mots de Pouvoir. La libraire était une des plus vieilles démones de Russie, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en prendre en lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et lui non plus...

Franck était toujours sous le choc, et Alice paraissait légèrement frustrée par l'impact d'Adina sur son mari. Vlad les invita à poursuivre leur route. Il les guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient non seulement leur fils mais aussi Kevin et Katya.

Vladmir entra dans la plus petite partie du palais et poussa la grande porte de leur aile médicale. Un petit elfe de maison broyaient des plantes en poudre fine sur une table de travail.

-Bonjour Fil, Boris est là ?

-Dans la salle de repos avec les patients et Maitre Gregori.

-Merci.

-Salle de repos ? demanda avec surprise Franck alors que Vlad les entrainait dans un nouveau couloir.

-L'infirmerie a un bureau, deux salles de soins, trois chambres et une salle de repos. On a une capacité d'accueil de 12 personnes. On est monté jusqu'à 29 patients après une guerre de clan.

-Vous avez besoin d'une infirmerie à ce point ?

-Nos gardes travaillent comme mercenaires. Il n'est pas rare qu'ils viennent pour des blessures légères.

Vlad s'arrêta sur une porte et la poussa, dévoilant une salle claire et calme. Les immenses fenêtres donnaient sur la Neva et le temps était clair, le soleil venant éclairer la pièce. Les meubles étaient peu nombreux : quelques lits, canapés et fauteuils, ainsi que des petites tables basses.

La matriarche du clan Kemenov était réveillée et lisait une pile de rapports, installée sur un des sofas. Neville était affalé sur un fauteuil et feuilletait un journal, plus exactement, _l'Aube Rouge_. Quant à Kevin, il dormait profondément, abruti dans les potions. Deux sorciers étaient autour de lui, occupés à discuter à voix basse.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Katya et Neville tournèrent la tête vers eux, mais pas les deux médicomages, bien trop pris dans leur échange.

Neville eut un sourire resplendissant en voyant ses parents. Alice se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'éloigna très rapidement quand elle le vit grimacer.

-Désolée mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai un peu mal aux côtes, mais Gregori m'a soigné le visage ainsi que l'épaule. Je n'ai plus de migraines ni de vertiges et il dit que c'est bon signe pour un traumatisme crânien.

Alice eut un petit rire de soulagement. Franck, lui, se contenta de serrer doucement l'épaule de son fils avant de se tourner vers la matriarche du clan.

-Comment vas-tu Katya ?

La sorcière russe leva la tête de ses rapports et fronça les sourcils, excédée. Elle en avait déjà assez d'être allongée à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être immobilisée pendant plusieurs jours à ne pas bouger ni même pouvoir travailler. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à soudoyer Vladmir pour avoir une lecture intéressante.

Ainsi, elle avait constaté l'efficacité de son neveu dans sa tâche, aussi bien au travers le compte rendu de la réunion des Triades que celui de la séance de la chambre des Représentants. Ils étaient parfaitement rédigés et concis.

-Ennuyée, mais ça va, soupira finalement Katya.

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu n'as jamais aimé rester immobile, sourit Alice en se souvenant du temps où James et Katya faisaient les 100 coupes ensemble à travers l'Angleterre et les réunions familiales des Potter.

-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! soupira à nouveau Katia.

-Vlad, as-tu des nouvelles de Sergei ? demanda Neville, maintenant assis aux côtés de sa mère.

Franck font ça les sourcils et se tourna vers le jeune héritier.

-Sergei est blessé ?

-Il nous a sauvé, mais il en a subi le prix, acquiesça Vladmir. Il a mordu Grindelwald, mais ce connard a réussi à lancer un sort de découpe plutôt méchant pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

-Vladmir et Neville ont fait du bon boulot pour le sauver, mais au détriment de leur propre santé, déclara Raspoutine en quittant le chevet de Kévin pour se pencher vers Neville.

Les Londubat regardèrent le plus célèbre mage noir de Russie ausculter leur fils avant de passer à Katya, puis de jeter un rapide sort de diagnostic sur Vladmir, qui grimaça mais se laissa manipuler. Il parut satisfait de l'état de ses patients.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Katya avec avidité.

-Tu pourras retourner à tes affaires demain, rassura Gregori alors que Boris, le médicomage des Kemenov, faisait avaler une nouvelle potion à Kévin, toujours endormi.

-Et pour les garçons ? demanda la matriarche en observant les trois adolescents.

-Le jeune Wyllt a subi plus de contrainte de la part du sort de compression que Vladmir Vassilievitch ou même monsieur Londubat. Il ne connait la magie que depuis 4 ans et la maitrise à un niveau moins instinctif que ses amis. Il ne savait pas exactement que faire pour lutter contre le sort. Ces organes et ces os ont été très fragilisés. Rien de mortel, mais il fallait mieux renouveler l'ensemble de sa structure osseuse. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons conservé inconscient jusqu'à maintenant.

Une grimace collective apparut sur les visages en songeant que Kévin avait eu tout son squelette rajeuni par du Poussos. La potion était douloureuse et infecte.

-Pour Neville. Il va bien. Son corps a subi moins de contraintes que Kévin, mais son état de santé avant le sort de compression était déjà suffisamment important pour que sa magie résiste moins bien que s'il avait été indemne. Sa magie était déjà occupée à limiter l'impact du traumatisme crânien. Il va garder une légère cicatrice au niveau du bras, mais rien d'important. Quant à Vladmir, il allait bien après quelques potions.

Les parents échangèrent un regard soulagé avant de reporter leur attention sur Kévin, qui commençait à bouger. Il voulut se redresser, mais Boris le força à rester allongé.

-Doucement jeune homme, grogna le médicomage. Sinon vous allez avoir de sérieux vertiges.

Kévin obéit, toujours groggy, avant de fixer son regard sur les amis et leur famille.

-Quelqu'un a prévenu Pap ? Et comment va Hermione ?

-Oui, le rassura Vladmir. J'ai fait un détour par Poudlard afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Hermione va très bien. Elle est un peu choquée par l'état de Sergei, mais je crois que Drago était plus inquiet qu'elle… Il a mal pris l'enlèvement d'Hermione par un elfe de maison. Il a heureusement reconnu Ubista mais il s'est inquiété pour tout le monde, du coup… Elle l'a rassuré quand elle est revenue une heure après… Le seul truc c'est qu'Augusta a été obligée de modifier les défenses magiques du château. Aucun elfe de maison non affilié à Poudlard ne peut entrer, dorénavant.

-Aïe… et merci d'être passé à Poudlard.

-De rien, la famille est là pour ça, sourit le russe. Mais j'ai une question pour toi… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé face à Grindelwald ?

-J'ai cru le reconnaitre sur le chemin de Traverse, grimaça Kévin. Il était bien plus vieux que sur les photos, mais de loin, j'avais un doute.

-Et tu t'es dit que tu allais partir à sa poursuite, comme ça ? s'écria Vlad.

-Il n'a pas tort Kévin, ce n'était pas le plus intelligent. Et toi, Neville, tu aurais dû le raisonner !

-Il n'y était pour rien ! déclara Kévin en regardant Franck Londubat. Je ne l'ai averti qu'une fois sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Et j'étais d'accord sur son raisonnement, intervint Neville. Il voulait le suivre pour confirmer son identité, avant d'ameuter tout le monde.

-Sauf qu'ils nous ont détectés.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti aussi bien ? demanda lentement Katya. J'ai lu le rapport et il y avait deux corps. Des sorciers finlandais entrés illégalement en Angleterre. Vu la raclée magistrale que vous vous êtes pris tous les trois contre Grindelwald, je suis surprise que vous ayez réussi à les tuer.

-Il nous a testé, déclara lentement Neville. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on vallait. Ces deux types étaient de la chair à canon, présents pour lui servir de bouclier. Il les a lancé sur nous et s'est contenté d'attendre…

-Donc maintenant, Grindelwald sait que vous deux avez tué des sorciers… vous vous rendez compte que s'il se débrouille pour faire parvenir ses souvenirs auprès du Magenmagot, vous seriez jugé pour usage illégal de magie noire, possession illégale de baguettes magiques et meurtre ? hurla soudain Alice.

-S'il veut mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Vladmir, c'est une excellente chose à faire, déclara sombrement Katya. Il faut contacter la cour anglaise pour qu'ils mettent un espion dans le bureau des aurors.

Neville et Kévin grimacèrent.

-On a fait aussi usage de fourchelangue dans la ruelle et c'est Calssson qui a tué un des hommes, déclara Kévin, penaud.

-Encore mieux, Grindelwald doit savoir reconnaitre un familier quand il en voit un, grogna Alice. Vous êtes doués pour les ennuis, les garçons ! Je crois que la chance Potter a déteint sur vous.

Puis les traits de la mère de famille se détendirent et avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte d'ours. Neville écarquilla les yeux en sentant les larmes de sa mère et ses deux amis, mal à l'aise, tentèrent tant bien que mal de soulager les inquiétudes de la sorcière. Finalement, Franck vint à leur rescousse.

-Bon je dois vous laisser j'ai encore des papiers à préparer, déclara Vlad, encore gêné par la soudain démonstration d'affection de sa marraine. Je passerai te voir tout à l'heure concernant la prochaine session de la chambre des représentants Tatie. Ils se réunissent demain matin pour voter la loi sur la législation département international.

-Pas de souci Chaton, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais y aller en personne, déclara Katya en regardant de biais son médicomage et son ami, qui acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Katya eut un sourire resplendissant, faisant rire les autres personnes présentes. Le Serdaigle remonta dans son bureau, cherchant un peu de calme et de repos. Cependant, il pâlit quand il vit que Steva l'attendait. Heureusement la vampire paraissait calme, ce qui ne pouvait être que de bonne augure pour son père de substitution.

**-Comment va-t-il ?**

**-Plutôt bien. Le sang de la jeune licorine lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Il dormira probablement pendant toute la semaine.**

**-Bien. Adina ? **

La secrétaire sortit de son propre bureau et posa une pile de lettres classées par importance et urgence, avant d'attendre ses nouveaux ordres.

**-J'aurais besoin que tu contactes le ministère de la justice anglaise. Demande à parler directement à la directrice du département, Lady Bones. J'aimerais déposer plainte contre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald de manière officielle pour leur attaque contre la famille Potter. Vois avec elle si les souvenirs partiels sont acceptés en Angleterre. **

**-Bien. **

**-Et passe par les voies officielles. Toutes. **

Adina s'inclina et disparut par cheminette pour rejoindre le consulat anglais à Saint-Petersbourg. Les portoloins internationaux étaient très contrôlés et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver illégalement en Angleterre. Pas pour une plainte officielle. Et les canaux d'obtention des portoloins internationaux étaient les ministères, les ambassades et les consulats.

**-Tu risques d'attirer l'attention sur la disparition de Katya d'Angleterre. Tu ne l'as pas faite sortir par les voies officielles**, prévient Steva.

**-Je sais, mais j'ai constaté l'ambassadeur russe à Londres. Il est prêt à certifier qu'il a validité l'usage d'un portoloin international. En vertu de l'immunité diplomatique, personne ne peut le forcer à prêter serment ou à prendre du véritasérum pour prouver ses dires. **

-**Malin**, sourit Steva. **Que t'a valu cette faveur ?**

**-Rien. Il doit sa place à Katya, alors il était plus que disposé à l'aider. **

**-Que cherches-tu à protéger **? demanda finalement la vampire en songeant à l'histoire des souvenirs partiels. Le système juridique anglais avait tellement été corrompu qu'il était effectivement possible que le tribunal accepte un souvenir partiel s'il était présenté par un sang-pur… ce qu'étaient Vlad et Katya.

**-Katya et Hermione. Si les aurors anglais veulent un souvenir complet, ils sauront que Katya cherchait de manière illégale des renseignements sur Dumbledore et qu'Hermione a sauvé Sergei avec son sang…**

**-Bien. Tu as besoin de moi ou je peux retourner auprès des miens ? **

**-Tu peux rentrer, **sourit doucement Vlad. **Mais j'aimerais que tu envoies quelqu'un mettre la main sur les rapports des aurors anglais. Tu peux déléguer à la ****_Sermirov_****. **

Steva se contenta de sourire et disparut dans les ombres, paraissant se volatiliser comme par enchantements. Vladmir soupira puis feuilleta rapidement les courriers apportés par Adina. Il travailla pendant deux bonnes heures, avant de sursauter quand une horloge enchantée sonna.

**-Gringott's ! Gringott's ! Gringott's ! Gringott's ! Grin…**

-**Merci**, grogna Vladmir en direction de l'imposant horloger dans un coin du bureau. Celui-ci frémit légèrement en taisant.

Le jeune homme soupira et d'un geste, rattacha ses cheveux plus proprement avant de se diriger vers ses appartements. Depuis sa petite explosion, les elfes de maison avaient déjà remis l'ensemble de sa suite en état. En quelques minutes, il avait enfilé une tenue chaude et agréable ainsi qu'une robe officielle abordant le symbole des Kemenov. Puis il mit sous son bras un épais manteau en laine et repartit dans les couloirs du palais.

Rapidement, il atteignit la salle des gardes, dans laquelle il entra tranquillement. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il vit quatre des gardes des Kemenov jouaient aux cartes. Ces derniers se redressèrent vivement et saluèrent avec déférence le jeune homme.

**-Olga, Timofei, avec moi. On va à Gringott's, **déclara simplement Vladmir. **Lev, Stanimir, vous restez ici au cas où Katya décide d'être un peu trop enthousiaste et quitte le palais avant demain matin**.

La première, la seule femme parmi la quinzaine de gardes des Kemenov, se contenta d'hocher la tête et attrapa sa cape, vite imitée par son collègue. Les deux autres avaient juste esquissé un rictus amusé, connaissant parfaitement le tempérament de leur matriarche.

**-Notre Petite Mère tourne en rond comme un hippogriffe en cage**, sourit le dénommé Lev. **Mais on prendra soin d'elle Vladmir Vassilievitch. **

Vladmir sourit avant de sortir avec les deux gardes désignés. Timofei était le plus récent des gardes et semblait excité d'avoir enfin à assurer la protection de l'héritier du clan. Il venait juste d'avoir 18 ans et était le fils d'Anton. Olga, quant à elle, était une des plus anciennes mercenaires du clan. Elle avait assuré la garde et la protection de Katya depuis que l'actuelle matriarche était en âge de marcher. Vladmir avait grandi avec elle et ses conseils.

**-A pied** ? demanda tranquillement Olga quand Vlad partit non pas en direction du bureau mais vers le hall d'entrée du palais.

-**Oui**.

**-Besoin de décompresser,** traduisit tranquillement la sorcière au plus jeune garde. **Je crois qu'il va finir par prendre cette habitude, tout comme Katya Annapovna. **

**-J'ai beau critiquer ma tante sur cette habitude, je commence à la comprendre**, soupira Vladmir,** et je ne la remplace que depuis trois jours. **

**-Le pouvoir n'est pas de tout repos, **déclara avec philosophie Olga. **Mais vous vous en sortez très bien, d'après Steva et Adina.**

Vladmir la remercia avant de soupirer de plaisir quand le froid mordant de l'hiver russe se fit sentir. Il s'arrêta sur le porche du palais et regarda avec nostalgie l'immense quai et la Neva entièrement prise dans la glace. Sous le soleil, Saint-Pétersbourg enneigée était magnifique. Son bonheur fut toutefois troublé une fraction de secondes. Il se tendit avant de voir un visage familier et se contenta de l'ignorer.

Lentement, les trois sorciers remontèrent les quais, ignorés par les moldus qui ne voyaient pas leurs tenues, cachées sous des sorts pour paraitre banales à leurs yeux.

Arrivés devant le plus célèbre palais de la ville, l'ancien domaine des tsars de Russie, Vladmir traversa le fleuve et s'enfonça dans les ruelles jusqu'à atteindre une des allées qui cachait l'accès au quartier magique.

Gringott's était implanté sur la plus grande place du quartier sorcier de Saint-Pétersbourg, la place des Tsars. L'imposant bâtiment était d'un blanc lumineux rehaussé d'un rouge vif sur les différentes fresques ornementales. Les couleurs vives étaient typiques de l'architecture slave et elles manquaient à Vladmir. Les anglais adoptaient plus facilement les teintes sobres pour leurs monuments, au plus grand dam du jeune russe.

Il grimpa les marches, encadré par ses deux gardes, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Sans hésitation, il traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers le guichet le moins peuplé et attendit tranquillement.

-$ Que votre or prospère, Maitre Gobelin. Pourrais-je parler au seigneur Gorkolk ? $, déclara Vladmir avec un sourire quand ce fut à son tour de se présenter devant le guichetier.

Le gobelin jeta un regard au blason de l'adolescent et eut un sourire carnassier.

-$ Que la richesse s'installe dans vos voûtes, Ami Kemenov. Laissez-moi quelques instants pour voir si le seigneur de Sibérie est présent. $

-$ Faites donc, Ami Gobelin, $ répondit courtoisement Vladmir.

Le gobelin disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir, aussi désolé que pouvait le montrer le visage d'une de ces créatures magiques.

-$ Le seigneur de Sibérie n'est malheureusement pas disponible. Souhaitez-vous avoir à faire à un de nos banquiers précis ? $

-$ Oui, le Maitre de Forge Kalbor, gestionnaire des voûtes Kemenov $.

-$ Je vous l'appelle immédiatement, $ assura le gobelin en sortant un miroir de communication.

Peu de temps après, Vladmir se trouvait dans le bureau du gestionnaire des Kemenov, à échanger les salutations protocolaires avec le gobelin.

-$ Comment se porte la Matriarche Kemenov, § s'enquit le gobelin.

-$ Elle se remet rapidement. $

-$ Que peut faire Gringott's pour vous ? $

-$ Quelques petits détails. J'ai préparé des ordres de virement pour la Cour russe ainsi que pour la Cour anglaise. $

Vladmir sortit deux parchemins écrits qu'il tendit à Kalbor. Ce dernier était parfaitement au courant des activités illégales des Kemenov et il regarda les sommes avant d'acquiescer en glissant l'ordre dans un dossier.

-$ Pourquoi, Ami des Gobelins ? Si ma question n'est pas indiscrète…, $ se rattrapa-t-il en notant le regard soudain acéré du jeune homme devant lui.

-$ Le premier pour la présence de Saroïvna auprès de notre Matriarche et le second pour le portoloin international mis en place en moins de un quart d'heure par la cour anglaise, $ finit par répondre Vlad.

-$ Un sacré exploit si vous voulez mon avis, $ acquiesça Kalbor. $ Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me demander autre chose. $

-$ Des… renseignements. J'aurais préféré traiter de cette affaire directement avec les seigneurs Gorkolk et Folblang, mais je pense que vous pourrez me répondre. $

-$ Des affaires... merveilleux ! $

Le gobelin se leva et alla jusqu'à une étagère. Il attrapa deux verres qu'il remplit d'un liquide translucide avant de regarder les deux gardes.

**-Pas de boissons en service je suppose ? **

-**Non Maitre de Forge. Mais merci de votre attention**, déclara Olga, impassible.

Le gobelin ricana et posa un verre devant Vladmir, qui l'accepta. Un gobelin discutait toujours affaires devant une bonne boisson et ils avalèrent la première tournée d'une gorgée. La seule expression de Vlad lorsque l'alcool, plus fort encore que la vodka Pure-glace, passa dans son corps fut un imperceptible frisson.

Une lueur amusée fit briller les yeux noirs du gobelin alors qu'il les resservait.

-$ Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore doivent utiliser de l'argent pour vivre. Le Seigneur d'Angleterre a bloqué les comptes de Dumbledore, mais j'aimerais savoir si des mouvements sont visibles sur les comptes de Grindelwald. $

-$ Suivre l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez les tarifs de Gringott's pour la Cour ? $

-$ En effet. Et vous connaissez l'état des finances Kemenov. Ce n'est pas cher payé pour mettre la main sur nos adversaires. $

-$ Les Kemenov ont toujours été des guerriers. Le sang coule toujours avec votre clan et vous en sortez toujours gagnants. Vous êtes de puissants adversaires et des admirables combattants. C'est un honneur d'aider un clan de guerriers. $

Vladmir esquissa un sourire et leva son verre avant de l'avaler, sous le regard du gobelin.

-$ Je ne savais pas que les gobelins avaient mon clan en si haute estime, $ déclara finalement Vladmir.

-$ Vous faites partie des rares sorciers, avec les Cours, que nous apprécions. Je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. $

-$ Merci. $

-$ Avec plaisir jeune Kemenov. Que vos ennemis pavent votre route. $

-$ Que l'or de vos adversaires remplissent vos voutes. $

Vladmir, Olga et Timofei sortirent finalement de Gringott's et se dirigea vers le _Mage Pourpre, _une des plus grandes auberges de la place Rouge. Il fit signe à ses deux gardes de s'installer et les invita à prendre un verre. Malgré les protestations des deux russes, ils durent s'incliner devant la ténacité du jeune chef de clan.

-**Alors, Timofei Antonovitch, tu te plais chez les Kemenov** ? demanda tranquillement Vladmir en buvant une gorgée de vodka sous l'œil réprobateur d'Olga.

Le garde rougit légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Vladmir. Il venait juste de sortir de Durmstrang. Mais si son père avait une place importante dans les mercenaires des Kemenov, son fils n'avait jamais vraiment vécu au sein du clan.

-**Oui**, marmonna Timofei. **Les autres m'aident vraiment à m'intégrer.**

**-Pas trop de soucis sur les missions ?**

-**C'est plutôt calme**, marmonna le jeune russe en baissant les yeux sur son verre, alors qu'Olga levait les siens, désappointée.

**-Calme ? Notre Matriarche à l'hôpital, je n'appelle pas ça « plutôt calme ». **

**-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit palpitant de surveiller Katya dans son lit alors qu'elle est malade**, ricana Vladmir.

Olga concéda le point à Vlad. Ecouter les jérémiades de leur matriarche, qui haïssait être immobilisée plus de quelques heures, n'était pas merveilleux.

**-Mais tu es manque encore d'expérience pour les missions extérieures**, rajouta Vladmir. **Tu vas devoir faire une année minimum à protéger le palais et la Matriarche ainsi qu'à t'entrainer**.

-**Vladmir Vassilievitch a raison**, confirma Olga. **En moyenne, les gardes font 3 ans de protection, sauf les surdoués comme Fredrich. Tu n'as rien senti ? **

Timofei fronça les sourcils sous la question soudaine, alors que les deux autres russes autour de la table le dévisageaient.

**-Steva, sors de ton coin**, soupira finalement Vladmir en faisant un signe à un serveur.

Les deux gardes sursautèrent lorsque la jeune vampire du clan de Sergei apparut soudain à côté d'eux. Timofei écarquilla les yeux en notant les cheveux colorés d'un bleu turquoise de la nouvelle venue, alors que Vladmir commandait un verre pour elle. Le serveur nota immédiatement les yeux d'un rouge écarlate et hocha la tête.

**-Tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux**, constata tranquillement Vladmir en tournant son attention sur Steva.

**-J'en avais assez du rouge**, sourit la vampire en acceptant le verre de sang apporté par le serveur.

**-Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?** demanda lentement Timofei.

**-On est suivi depuis le palais Kemenov**, déclara Olga.

**-Bingo !** rit Steva. **Le Knyaz refusait de laisser Vladmir Vassilievitch tout seul. **

**-Même cloué au lit, il est protecteur… Je croyais qu'il dormait ? **ronchonna le concerné.

**-Nan, il s'est réveillé le temps de donner ses ordres à Nikolaï avant de s'enfermer dans sa tanière. **

**-Comment saviez-vous que c'était elle ? **

**-Je me suis manifestée sur les quais pour ne pas qu'il panique, **rit Steva en faisant un clin d'œil à Vlad qui se renfrogna.

**-Comment ça ? **marmonna Timofei alors que l'actuel patriarche du clan Kemenov marmonnait qu'il ne paniquait pas, légèrement boudeur.

**-Vladmir, lorsqu'il est attentif à son environnement, arrive à sentir la magie ambiante, **expliqua Olga en baissant la voix**. C'est le propre des mages noirs, ça leur permet d'utiliser les sources extérieures de magie à leur convenance. Sinon, ils draineraient tous autour d'eux s'ils ont besoin de catalyseur et sèmeraient la désolation sur les hectares… Il a du détecté la magie vampirique dès le perron.**

**-Oui, **acquiesça Steva**. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu se tendre légèrement en sortant, mais il m'a senti immédiatement. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi et se préparait à de potentiels ennemis. Le palais Kemenov appartient aux territoires revendiqués par le Knyaz et c'est une zone interdite aux vampires autres que notre clan. Généralement, nous ne nous cachons pas.**

**-Olga l'a détecté quelques minutes après et je l'ai informé que c'était une présence amie. Tu dois observer avec plus d'attention tes camarades. **

Olga fit le même signe de main étrange que Vladmir lui avait fait et Timofei eut un rictus d'excuse. Le signe était celui que les gardes Kemenov utilisaient pour évoquer un allié ou un ami quand ils étaient en mission.

**-Comment l'as-tu senti ? **finit-il par demander en regardant Olga.

**-Par expérience. Tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour arriver à percevoir la présence de vampires, mais tu t'y feras, surtout que nous sommes des alliés de longues dates avec les vampires du clan de Saint Petersbourg. Personnellement, j'ai un frisson sur la nuque. Ton père à un pincement au ventre et je crois que Lev à une veille morsure de vampire qui le démange à ce moment-là… Tu apprendras à écouter ton corps. Pour les vampires, nous sommes des proies et nous réagissons en tant que telles. Ecoute ton corps, il te préviendra.**

**-Le palais Kemenov est un peu notre seconde maison, donc tu apprendras rapidement à nous détecter, **acquiesça Steva.

**-Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ? **demanda alors Vladmir en observa la jeune vampire.

**-Bien sûre !** **Je sors de la ****_Sermirov_****. Visiblement, ****_l'Underground_**** a un auror dans sa poche car j'ai reçu le rapport moins de deux heures après avoir déposé la mission auprès des Cours.** **J'ai à peine eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur ! **

Olga ne put que rire doucement en voyant la tête de Timofei. Le fils d'Anton ne connaissait pas encore le cas Steva. La jeune vampire était d'une excentricité à toute épreuve, paraissant prendre tout au second degrés et changeant de comportement en quelques secondes…

Steva fit un petit clin d'œil charmeur au jeune homme avant de tendre un rapport peu épais à Vladmir. Celui-ci la remercia et feuilleta rapidement le rapport.

Il s'agit d'un compte-rendu des plus banals, comprenant également la déposition de Katya. Alors qu'il lisait les données, faibles, et la liste de sorts relevés sur sa tante, il nota la chronologie. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé auparavant, bien trop choqué et furieux pour noter ce détail d'importance, mais elle n'allait pas. Katya était _morte_ dans la ruelle, mais elle avait été trouvée rapidement après son attaque. En vertu de la malédiction, elle n'aurait pas pu rester sous une forme féline aussi peu de temps !

Ubista lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas pu la détecter avant plusieurs heures. Parce qu'il avait probablement cherché d'abord une signature magique _humaine. _Mais Katya aurait dû rester 8 jours dans un coma magique. En raison de ses blessures, ces 8 jours lui auraient été probablement fatals. Après tout, la malédiction réanimait et soignait uniquement les causes directes de la mort. Or les nombreuses hémorragies diagnostiquées auraient dû l'achever et user la neuvième vie… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer**, déclara finalement Vlad en faisant disparaitre le rapport dans ses poches.

Les trois russes, qui avaient continué leur discussion, se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Olga regarda l'extérieur de l'auberge avant de froncer les sourcils. Il faisait déjà nuit et la dernière fois que Vladmir s'était promené de nuit dans Saint-Pétersbourg, ça s'était plutôt mal fini…

**-Par cheminette. **

Vladmir jeta un regard à une des plus anciennes gardes des Kemenov et hocha lentement la tête. Il connaissait le professionnalisme des gardes de son clan et ils étaient les mieux placés pour le protéger.

**-Merci pour le verre** ! déclara Steva en se levant, embrassant au passage Vladmir et Tomofei sur la joue. **Je te tiens au courant de l'état de Sergei Chaton !**

**-Elle… **

**-C'est Steva, **s'amusa Olga en regardant Timofei devenu écarlate après le baiser de la vampire. **Vladmir t'as gâté pour ta première véritable mission. **

**-Il va devoir s'y faire**, déclara tranquillement Vladmir en posant quelques gallions sur la table. **La journée a été plutôt calme comparée à celles de Katya. **

Le retour fut calme et rapide jusqu'au palais Kemenov et Vlad remercia ses gardes avec un sourire. Puis il partit voir ses amis et sa famille.

Kévin dormait déjà, toujours à l'infirmerie, alors que Neville et ses parents se trouvaient dans le salon avec Katya. Vlad refusa de se joindre à eux, arguant qu'il avait une rencontre de dernière minute de prévue. Personne ne remit en doute sa parole et il s'enferma dans le bureau de Katya.

**-Ubista ! **

Le petit elfe de maison et assassin des Kemenov apparut devant lui et Vlad put voir sa surprise brièvement avant qu'il ne redevienne aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude.

**-Que puis-je pour vous, Vladmir Vassilievitch ?**

**-Des réponses. Assieds-toi.**

Ubista eut une légère hésitation avant d'obéir. Il sursauta quand Vlad lui jeta un dossier sur les genoux.

**-Lis. **

Cette fois particulièrement inquiet, Ubista s'obtempéra et parcourut rapidement les données. Il s'agissait du rapport des aurors sur l'attaque de la matriarche du clan.

**-Je n'aime pas les omissions**, grogna Vlad. **Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer sur plusieurs points. **

**-Katya Annapovna est mon maitre. Le lien que nous avons formé m'a averti immédiatement de son état de santé,** commença à dire Ubista. **Quand je n'ai pas immédiatement réussi à la trouver, j'ai usé de ma magie pour me faire apparaitre à ses côtés. Elle était sous forme de chat et ses blessures étaient trop graves pour qu'elle survive les 8 jours complets sans soins. Sans compter que sa disparition sur une longue période aurait été alarmante pour beaucoup de monde.**

**-Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? **

-**J'ai** **demandé l'aide du seigneur Raspoutine**, avoua l'elfe de maison. **Il l'a en quelque sort congelé pour que ses blessures ne la tuent pas et restent intactes. Elle dort actuellement sous ma surveillance**.

Vladmir se pinça le nez en se souvenant de la liste de malédictions. Le maléfice de mort glaciale était en haut de la liste. En l'absence de symptômes physiques comme des engelures ou même des brulures, les aurors avaient supposé qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée de plein fouet.

**-Retourneur de temps ? **

**-Oui. **

**-C'est déconseillé de les utiliser sur plusieurs jours, **constata tranquillement Vladmir.

**-Je sais, mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu d'autres idées**, concéda l'elfe de maison.

**-Vous êtes chez Gregori ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Tu as bien fait, **déclara finalement Vladmir**. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi la vérité immédiatement. **

Ubista acquiesça en refermant le dossier. Il le posa sur la table et attendit que l'actuel patriarche des Kemenov le congédie.

**-J'ai besoin que tu déposes une demande officielle à la cour anglaise**, déclara finalement Vlad. **Je veux le nom de l'indicateur de Katya, celui qui l'a trahi… Seuls les Triades connaissent l'ensemble des indicateurs de ****_l'Underground_**** et Katya m'a certifié qu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs membres.**

Ubista eut un regard sanguinaire.

**-J'en fais quoi, si j'ai un nom** ? demanda Ubista avec un regard sanguinaire.

**-Il goûtera à l'hospitalité du clan Kemenov**, cracha Vladmir avec colère. **Tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux des réponses. **

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre elfe de maison apparaissait, annonçant que Vlad était attendu pour le repas du soir. Il se passa calmement, avec la famille Londubat et Kévin, jusqu'à que ces derniers quittent le palais pour retourner en Angleterre. Neville et Kévin devenaient retourner à Poudlard le lendemain matin.

Vladmir les regarda partir avec un sentiment de malaise. Ses deux amis étaient venus pour le soutenir, ils quitter le palais blessés…

Il savait aussi qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui… C'était normal, après tout. Il avait trois ennemis puissants qui n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à sa famille et à ses amis. Le premier, le soi-disant seigneur des ténèbres, en avait personnellement contre lui à cause d'une prophétie… Le deuxième lui en voulait pour l'avoir viré des postes majeurs qu'il occupait. Le troisième visait plus les Cinq Familles que lui-même mais il en restait un membre. Et il n'était pas invisible ou encore immortel.

Il ne voulait pas leur causer trop de soucis et il avait finalement accepté la proposition de Katya. En renouvelant la malédiction sur la lignée Kemenov, il espérait rassurer ses proches, surtout sa tante… Elle lui avait fait un plaidoyer sur sa capacité à se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Rencontres avec Voldemort, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, guerres de clan et même flightracing… autant de situations qui pouvaient potentiellement se révéler mortelles. Mais plus que la poignante déclaration de Katya, ce fut l'intervention de Sergei pour les sauver qui l'avait secoué et avait fait un déclic… même si ce n'était pas directement lié. Ils étaient toujours là pour le protéger, au détriment de leur propre sécurité... Il avait fini par accepter la proposition de Katya.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait avec sa tante, son mage noir préféré ainsi que la femme de ce dernier dans les sous-sols du palais Kemenov. Katya Kemenov et Gregori Raspoutine était bien sombres, plus qu'à leur habitude. Praskovia Raspoutine était tranquillement installée dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, lisant un livre malgré la pénombre. Après tout, les sous-sols du palais Kemenov n'étaient pas les lieux les plus chaleureux et accueillants de la demeure ancestrale du clan.

Outre les prisons, les caves et les pièces de stockage, les sous-sols se caractérisaient par trois immenses pièces vides, voutées et très froides. La première était un ancien laboratoire de potions que Vassili, le grand-père de Katya, avait déplacé après un violent accident. L'explosion avait détruit trois piliers de soutènement du palais, le fragilisant. Une maison moldue se serait complètement effondrée, mais la magie avait sauvé le palais. Vassili Kemenov avait déplacé le laboratoire à l'étage, sur l'aile la plus éloignée du clan. Les deux autres étaient les salles de sortilèges et de duels. Entièrement vides, complètement protégées par des milliers de runes et d'enchantements, c'était dans la plus grande que les quatre sorciers se trouvaient.

**-Que faut-il pour réaliser le rituel** ? demanda finalement Praskovia en levant la tête de son livre, un vieux grimoire estampillé par le blason des Kemenov.

**-Neuf humains et neuf flereurs**, soupira Vladmir.

**-Je suppose que vous les avez déjà**, déclara Gregori.

**-Oui. Dans les prisons**, ricana Katya.

Elle savait qu'elle gagnerait l'argument et avait déjà prévu les prisonniers.

**-Des opposants au clan** ? sourit Praskovia.

**-Deux. Les autres sont des prisonniers de droit commun. **

**-Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez réussi à les faire sortir du goulag**, marmonna la femme de Raspoutine en se levant. **Je pense que vous vouliez ma présence pour tracer ceci ? **

Elle montrait un dessin complexe sur le livre qu'elle lisait jusqu'à maintenant. Il était associé à des schémas et les instructions précises... Car si Praskovia Feodorovna Raspoutine était généralement le modèle parfait de la femme au foyer, elle était également une maitresse en runes.

**-C'est un des maléfices les plus sombres que j'ai vu**, déclara lentement Praskovia. **Et le dessin est complexe. Pourquoi il n'a pas été mis en œuvre sur Natashka Aleksandrovna Romanov ?**

**-Elle n'avait pas de magie en elle. Elle en serait morte**, grogna Vladmir.

La dernière descendante des Romanov était, comme le reste de sa lignée, totalement moldue. Même si elle vivait au sein du monde sorcier, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter les 9 âmes en elle.

Puis Gregori se tourna vers Vladmir. Le jeune homme avait pu se reposer quand Katya avait repris la tête du clan, dès le lendemain du départ des Londubat. Ses traits étaient à nouveau détendus, même si Gregori pouvait sentir une certaine tension en lui.

**-Tu es sûr de toi** ? demanda-t-il.

**-Oui. Tout le monde s'inquiète et se blesse à cause de moi**, murmura Vladmir en songeant à Sergei et Katya.

**-Je serais bien plus rassurée s'il avait la malédiction à ma place**, confirma Katya, **mais il refuse de la prendre. **

**-Tu aurais pu le lui imposer**, déclara Gregori en ignorant le grognement furieux de Vladmir en réponse.

**-Et briser encore plus sa confiance ? Non.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi** ! s'insurgea Vladmir.

**-Je sais Chaton, mais j'ai gardé des secrets qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu saches,** murmura Katya.

Gregori et Praskovia se dévisagèrent puis ils commencèrent à préparer le rituel comme il était décrit dans le grimoire de Katya. Ils laissèrent les deux Kemenov discuter, même si le silence de l'immense pièce leur permettait d'entendre leurs moindres paroles.

-Le ton monte, souffla Praskovia. **C'est une bonne idée de les laisser discuter maintenant ? **

Effectivement, dans le fond de la pièce, les deux Kemenov avaient haussé la voix.

-**Vladmir retenait encore une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Katya tant qu'elle était blessée. Il est bien qu'ils règlent leurs histoires avant qu'il retourne à Poudlard. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Entre la distance, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ses ennemis, Vladmir aurait le temps de ressasser les moindres détails, les moindres rancœurs. J'avoue que le horcruxe l'a beaucoup influencé, mais cette saleté a utilisé des émotions et des sensations déjà existantes. **

Praskovia soupira et termina l'immense étoile à neuf branches. Il s'agissait d'un assemblage de traits et de courbes très complexes qu'elle avait dessiné à la perfection. Chaque pointe de l'étoile était surmontée par deux cercles superposés de tailles différentes. Puis, avec l'aide de son époux depuis bientôt un siècle, elle commença à tracer les runes.

Pendant ce temps, Vladmir venait finalement de se tourner vers Katya après avoir, une fois de plus, laisser éclater ses rancœurs et incertitudes.

**-Pourquoi passons-nous le peu de temps ensemble à nous disputer** ? finit-il demander, plutôt las.

Katya fit un pas en avant, hésitante. Vlad en réponse recula et secoua la tête.

**-Pas maintenant,** murmura-t-il.

**-Je voulais que tu ailles à Poudlard pour que tu quittes le cadre familial, que tu fasses tes propres expériences. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ta présence allait déclencher tant de choses. J'ai des regrets et en même temps… tu deviens fort, si digne des Potter et des Kemenov… Je suis tellement fière de toi, Chaton… **

**-Nous avons fini, **déclara Gregori en s'approchant des deux Kemenov.

Katya posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu, lui demandant s'il savait quoi faire. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et retira sa robe et sa chemise, pour s'installer au centre de l'immense motif géométrique.

-**Tark, Ubista ? Amenez les sacrifices**, déclara tranquillement Katya.

Les deux elfes de maison apparurent pour s'incliner après avoir reçu les ordres. Quelques secondes après, ils commençaient à réapparaitre avec des hommes inconscients.

A l'aide d'un peu de magie, Gregori commença à placer les inconnus dans les cercles les plus grands, situés aux extrémités de l'ennéagramme. En quelques minutes, les neuf hommes et femmes qui allaient servir de sacrifices étaient installés, inconscients. Il fit de même avec les neuf flereurs, cette fois dans les cercles les plus petits.

Vladmir respirait calmement assis en une position de méditation, alors que le rituel allait commencer. Gregori Raspoutine l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Katya. La matriarche du clan Kemenov hocha la tête et tendit un couteau à la lame effilée et richement ornée. Puis elle laissa le champ libre au mage noir en s'écartant dans le fond de la pièce avec Praskovia. Elle ne pouvait se mêler au rituel, étant déjà porteuse de la malédiction. Personne ne pouvait prévoir les conséquences de sa présence si elle participait…

Avec des gestes fluides, Gregori commença la partie la plus sale et dégradante du rituel. Sans manifester la moindre émotion, le mage noir s'avança vers le premier homme et tira sa tête en arrière pour trancher d'un geste précis la gorge. Sans s'attarder, il passa au suivant et fit rapidement son œuvre macabre.

Le sang qui coulait à flot semblait ruisseler le long des runes et des traits. En quelques minutes, l'ensemble des motifs dessinés par Praskovia étaient recouverts et paraissaient absorber la lumière alentour. Puis Raspoutine commença à murmurer des mots rauques en vieux slave.

Les cercles entourant les morts se mirent à briller d'une lueur argentée, alors que leurs âmes, emprisonnées par les runes, apparaissaient. Sous les intonations de Gregori, elles furent forcées de passer dans le cercle suivant, celui des flereurs. Les chats, magiques ou non, avaient l'avantage d'être des guides pour les âmes égarées et sans surprise, elles se précipitèrent dans les petites créatures.

Puis, les un après les autres, Gregori tua les fleureurs, forçant les âmes à faire leur chemin jusqu'à Vladmir. Le corps du jeune russe les absorba toutes avant de s'affaler lentement sur le sol quand il eut recu la neuvième âme.

-**Gregori** ? s'inquiéta Katya.

**-Il va bien. Son corps a besoin de temps pour s'adapter. Il n'est pas prévu pour contenir autant d'âmes en lui. **

Le mage noir venait de pénétrer dans l'ennéagramme. Le rituel venait de se terminer et la pièce ressemblait maintenant à un charnier. Les motifs avaient disparu, ne laissant que des impressionnantes flaques de sang et des corps sans vie.

Lentement, il souleva Vlad et déclara qu'il l'amenait à sa chambre.

-**Ubista ? Je te laisse prendre soin des corps**, déclara Katya alors que l'elfe de maison apparaissait.

Ce dernier eut un sourire sombre avant que les quatre russes ne disparaissent dans les couloirs du palais Kemenov. Les sombrals allaient avoir à manger…

Quelques heures plus tard, Katya se tenait au chevet de son neveu, pensive.

-Bien, qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant son fiancé, debout à l'entrée de la chambre de Vladmir.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, ricana-t-il.

Il récolta en réponse un regard noir, mais il se contenta d'un sourire amusé. Si Katya pouvait être patiente dans de nombreux domaines, la vengeance en faisait rarement partie et il la connaissait bien. Elle voulait la tête des deux sorciers qui avaient agressé son neveu et héritier, ainsi qu'elle-même. Finalement, il eut gain de cause et elle l'embrassa tendrement à son tour.

-Vladmir a eu raison de faire appel aux gobelins, ils ont réussi là où nous avions échoué, sourit Lucius en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ils ont remonté jusqu'aux comptes de Grindelwald. Les voutes étaient sous de fausses identités, mais une d'elle est active. Une procuration existe, pour une personne très réelle.

-Qui ?

-Une dénommée Emmeline Vance.

-Le nom me dit quelque chose, murmura Katya, songeuse.

-C'est une sorcière qui appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix, avec James, Lily, Alice ou encore Franck.

-Tu parles de ce groupuscule qui luttait soi-disant contre voldemort ?

-Exactement. Alice se charge de la contacter. Elle sera en mesure de l'approcher plus facilement que nous en raison de l'amitié qu'elles entretenaient avant son agression.

Lucius s'assit sur un fauteuil et contempla Vladmir quelques instants.

-Vous avez régler vos différents ?

-Oui.

-Tous ?

-Oui. Enfin, j'espère, soupira Katya.

-Bien. Sirius voudrait le voir avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard. Une histoire de 13 ans de cadeaux à rattraper…

-On peut arranger ça. Tu sais qu'il a demandé à Amélia si les souvenirs partiels étaient acceptés par le Magenmagot ?

-Vladmir ?

-Oui. Il voulait savoir si votre justice demanderait à voir l'ensemble des combats pour juger l'infraction.

-C'est le cas, malheureusement. C'est donc lui qui a envoyé une succube dans le Ministère de la Magie. Sa présence à créer des émeutes.

-Adina est encore jeune. Elle maitrise mal son charme…

Lucius ricana en se souvenant de l'engouement soudain de ses concitoyens lorsque la succube russe avait fait son apparition. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, à se cacher des journalistes. Depuis des jours, il était harcelé sur sa liaison avec Katya, ce qu'il avait plutôt mal pris. Pour bien faire les choses, il avait porté plainte contre Rita Skeeter pour atteinte à la vie privée, mais le mal était fait… Voir le bazar déclenché par la succube depuis la fenêtre de son bureau lui avait changé les idées.

Katya leva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris de son fiancé. Celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-Si je te propose une soirée lecture dans la bibliothèque tu…

-… refuses pour rester avec Vlad.

-La bibliothèque est à l'autre bout du couloir. Tu peux placer un charme de surveillance pour enfants et en profiter pour te reposer. Tu es encore en convalescence…

Les deux sorciers se défièrent du regard avant que Katya ne capitule. Lucius lança un sort qu'il avait bien souvent utilisé pour son turbulent fils, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'entrainer la russe jusqu'à un canapé de la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi souriais-tu en lançant le sort ? demanda finalement Katya.

Elle avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Lucius et les yeux fermés, fatiguée, alors qu'il avait commencé à lire un livre sur la Russie impériale sorcière.

-Drago était un vrai petit feu follet enfant. J'ai utilisé ce sort je ne sais combien de fois pour éviter qu'il ne se perde dans le manoir. Il adorait l'explorer et arrivait Merlin seul sait comment à se cacher les elfes. Nanny s'en arrachait les cheveux…

-Nanny ?

-Sa nourrice elfe. Le pire a été quand il s'est caché dans les donjons et…

Lucius, après quelques minutes, sourit en constatant que Katya s'était endormie. Il métamorphosa rapidement un livre en couverture, qu'il posa sur elle. Puis, jouant tranquillement avec les mèches courtes de la jeune femme, il reprit sa lecture. Les Kemenov avaient le droit de souffler un peu…

* * *

Cocolita1804 : bah oui, comme toutes les deux semaines pour les nouveaux chapitres ^^ et je t'ai fait peur ? Avec Sergei ? Mais faut pas s'inquiéter très cher, j'ai pas réussi à le tuer, donc tu peux souffler :p

Guest : oui, mais ce sera temporaire ^^ Vlad est encore à Poudlard et Katya est vivante alors il ne garde pas le poste très longtemps !

Cathy : Mais il n'y a pas eu de mort donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes XD et Kévin et Neville – enfin Kévin – savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir car il est celui qui a vu passé Grindelwald sur le chemin de Traverse !

Balu009 : Hahahaha ^^ c'est un peu extrême, non, la traque ? mais comme Sergei est en vie, je suis sauve XD

Marie : Merci ! pour les raisons qui ont poussé Vlad, tu les as eu dans le chapitre ^^

Adenoide : le traitre sera dévoilé plus tard ^^ Et tu as raison, pour battre Grindy, Voldy et Bubus, ils sont encore un peu trop inexpérimentés !

Guest (13/11) : Moi, sadique ? naaaann ^^ et comme tu le dis si bien, il fallait une belle entrée pour Grindy XD Pour Diggory, je file vérifier ce que tu me ²dis… j'ai tendance à oublier de petits détails de temps en temps… j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge

Guest (14/11) : merci ! je bataille continuellement pour faire que mes personnages ne soient pas trop surpuissants !

Guest (17/11) : oui, un(e) petit(e) frère/sœur pour Neville ! Et compte tenu de l'écart entre Sergei et sa descendance, c'est pas si choquant que ca ^^

Lana : La Dame du Lac est un peu voyante sur les bords ^^ Et comme tu vois, Sergei est toujours en vie et protecteur malgré tout :) Merci pour ta review !

Clara : Moui, j'aime bien finir des chapitres avec un peu de suspense, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ca vous tient en haleine jusqu'au chapitre suivant !

Tradouc : Hermione a un cœur en or, c'est vrai qu'on la voit moins pour le moment, mais sauver Sergei était naturelle pour elle !

MiPiace : Hahahah ! je ne peux pas faire de bon chapitre à chaque fois ^^ Heu… si tu ne peux pas voir une carotte coupée en morceau, alors désolée pour le rituel Pour ta remarque sur les prénoms, je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de littérature russe … A part Tolstoï, Doltoïevski et Tchékov (qui m'a inspiré le prénom d'Anton ^^), ce sont les seuls que je connaisse :S

Ary : Je vais y réfléchir, pour la triade ^^ Vlad n'a effectivement pas le niveau de Grindelwald. Il ne faut pas oublié qu'il n'a que 14 ans ! Et merci pour la longueur de mes chapitres :)

Eli : Merci

Ppita : Hum… Laquelle ? le dragueur invétéré ou le lord caché dessous ? Mais ou, tu auras droit à un mariage, des confettis et même des couples ! Mais comme toujours, ce sera secondaire ^^

Louveny : J'espère que ce sont de beaux rêves et pas des cauchemars ^^ Par contre, être dans ma tete n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand j'écris XD j'ai des centaines d'idées qui passent dans tous les sens ! Merci pour ta belle review !

Chickiri : ne résiste pas :p la lecture c'est tellement bien ! Si on ne pouvait passer sa vie qu'à lire et à écrire, je serais au paradis je pense ^^ Bref, merci ! Et non, Katya restera en vie, promis ! Par contre Ubista n'a rien à voir avec l'allemand ^^ quoi que « tu es là » colle avec un elfe de maison XD Kévin n'apparait pas dans les livres, mais dans les données qu' JKR a communiqué par la suite, c'est pour ca que ca ne te dis rien ! Pour ta question… j'ai la fin en tête et les grandes parties, soit une trame grossière. Par exemple, je sais déjà comment faire la partie du cimetière… le reste vient au filing tout en essayant de coller des morceaux du canon pour rester le plus proche possible. J'écris une phrase, la suite arrive immédiatement et j'enchaine sans vraiment y réfléchir. Une fois fini, je relis le tout, fait quelques modifs pour adapter si je trouve des manques de cohérence et voilà un chapitre ^^ je passe 10 à 12h pour 8000 mots environ, 4h de RAR, d'où une publication toutes les deux semaines. Et oui, j'ai l'idée générale en tête sur le chapitre quand je le commence, mais parfois j'ai des surprises en arrivant à la fin parce que je me suis un peu emportée XD

Guess : Hahaha ! tu verras bien, pour les futurs cadavres ! Augusta est actuellement en pleine formation de son remplaçant, un peu de patience ^^ Pour les accents des majuscules… ca je le savais mais j'ai la flemme d'aller les dans les caractères spéciaux :/ pour les traits de dialogue… je garde celui que j'ai utilisé jusqu'à maintenant, même si c'est pas bon, pour une question d'homogénéité avec le reste ! Et je prends ta proposition avec plaisir ^^^ d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà posé la question mais… ne serais-tu pas prof de français à tout hasard ?


	64. Chapter 64

_Merci à LunaSkyBlue et Milou27 pour la correction :)_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : 

Suite à l'attaque de Grindelwald, Vladmir demande l'aide des gobelins, qui remontent la trace de l'argent jusqu'à une certaine Emmeline Vance. Alice Lonbudat, enceinte mais déterminée à mettre la main sur celui qui a blessé son fils, accepté de renouer le contact avec la sorcière, qu'elle connaissait.

Pendant ce temps, Gregori Raspoutine réalise sur Vlad un vieil rituel de magie noire donnant à une personne 9 vies. Vladmir sombre alors dans l'inconscience le temps que son corps s'adapte à ces nouvelles contraintes.

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Attendre**

À Poudlard, le temps passait à la fois rapidement et lentement. Il n'y avait que deux semaines que Vladmir avait quitté l'école et il n'y avait qu'une semaine que Kévin et Neville étaient revenus avec quelques potions médicales et des histoires à faire frémir l'Alliance. Cependant, l'absence de Vladmir, puis de Neville et Kévin pesait à l'Alliance.

Mais ils s'étaient tous adaptés. Hermione s'était noyée dans les devoirs et les recherches pour oublier son inquiétude. Elle partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque, les cours et Avalon. Nimue était une des premières dames à la licorne reconnue dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie anglaise. Auprès d'elle, Hermione apprenait ce qu'elle était exactement. Outre son sang aux propriétés magiques, elle les éléments ne pouvaient pas la blesser. Ce n'était pas une surprise en soi étant donné qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était de découvrir qu'elle était considérée comme beaucoup de créatures magiques comme une incarnation de la Magie sur terre et qu'elle serait une bénédiction si elle choisissait une créature magique comme compagnon. Heureusement, la magie la protégeait et personne ne pourrait la contraindre à un mariage. Elle serait la seule à décider de son destin. Ses 16 ans seraient animés.

Cédric se concentrait sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, soutenu par les autres champions. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prétendu Skeeter dans un nouvel article, les concurrents étaient très proches. Alekseï savait exactement ce que traversait son ami d'enfance et Viktor s'en doutait. Fleur et Matthieu avaient conscience de leur ignorance de la Russie sorcière, mais ils voyaient l'inquiétude du champion restant de Poudlard.

Luna étant Luna, pas grand monde ne savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Vladmir absent, c'étaient finalement Kévin et Mary-Ann qui la comprenaient le mieux. Mais elle souriait tout le temps et c'était suffisant pour eux. Tant que Luna était toujours aussi rêveuse et douce, le Russe allait bien. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait été blessé, Luna avait soudain fondu en larmes au milieu de la grande salle.

Mary-Ann passait son temps avec ses amis. Lorsque Vladmir l'avait avertie que son frère était blessé, elle avait paniqué. Elle venait d'arriver à Poudlard pour découvrir réellement la magie et voilà que Kévin se retrouvait dans les ennuis ! Andrade et Fumseck avaient finalement élu domicile dans le dortoir des serpentards pour aider la jeune fille à surmonter ses angoisses. Heureusement, la seule autre fille de son dortoir était Clarisse et la Selwyn n'avait pas posé de questions devant l'étrange amitié entre un Choixpeau, un phénix et une humaine.

Drago était peut-être le plus renfermé, malgré tous les efforts de Blaise, Théo et Daphné. Il avait connaissance de la liaison qu'entretenaient Katya et Lucius, évidemment. Il l'approuvait, même. Katya rendait son père plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, tout en étant d'une discrétion exemplaire et elle ne cherchait pas à s'immiscer entre eux ni à prendre la place de sa mère. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils envisagent le mariage. Pas avec leurs responsabilités respectives : les Cours russes et anglaises, le clan Kemenov, le ministère de la Magie, les Cinq Familles… Il avait été furieux d'apprendre leurs fiançailles dans un journal et non pas de leur propre fait. Heureusement que Léonis, monté tôt dans la grande salle, était redescendu dans les dortoirs lui apporter l'article. Certains serpentards avaient commencé à colporter des rumeurs pour affaiblir le rang de Drago : commentaires grivois sur sa mère, suppositions sur les causes de sa répudiation. Seul l'adultère et la trahison de secrets familiaux étaient envisageables et beaucoup remettaient en doute sa filiation. Il s'était finalement retrouvé en mauvaise position et sur le point de perdre sa place prédominante dans la hiérarchie de sa maison. Drago avait pris le dragon par les ailes et il s'était taillé une nouvelle réputation, bien plus sombre que celle que son père avait eue de son temps. La perte du glamour qui cachait son œil avait légèrement aidé, les yeux rouges rappelant un peu trop Voldemort. Il l'avait vite remis, mais le mal était fait.

Par ailleurs, Poudlard se livrait à une guerre de blagues. Fred et George Weasley, aidés par Lee Jordan, avaient mis au défi Kévin et Neville. Avec leur ingéniosité et leur intelligence ainsi qu'un petit peu d'esprit retors, ils réussissaient à tenir tête aux jumeaux. Ils fournissaient l'échappatoire dont avait besoin l'Alliance, faisant même rire Drago. Le dernier acte du conflit de blagues fut lancé par les quatrièmes années. Kévin avait mis au défi les jumeaux de s'en prendre à Peeves. Sachant que l'esprit frappeur avait la rancune tenace, cela promettait.

Hermione avait choisi de se réfugier au milieu du lac, en Avalon, qui était devenu sa deuxième maison. Le week-end venait de commencer et elle avait besoin de calme. Elle aimait plus particulièrement le caveau d'Artus. C'est pourquoi Hermione contemplait la pierre tombale en silence. La statue qui la recouvrait, à l'effigie du premier roi sorcier d'Angleterre, l'apaisait. Ses traits ressemblaient étonnamment à ceux de Severus, quoique ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

-Les lignées sorcières ont des caractéristiques génétiques assez marquées, déclara Nimue, bien quArtus avait des yeux bleus proches de ceux des Wyllt. A part cela, le jeune Severus a hérité des traits de son ancêtre.

La jeune femme eut un pâle sourire, sans toutefois quitter sa contemplation. Le visage d'Artus était un peu plus anguleux que celui de son professeur de potions et il paraissait également plus petit, si la statue était à la bonne échelle.

-Les hommes étaient plus petits en ce temps-là. Je pense que Merlin et Artus seraient surpris par la taille de leurs descendants.

Hermione se demanda quelques secondes si elle devait pester après l'intrusion mentale de la Dame du Lac, avant de songer à ses amis. Indéniablement, Severus était grand, même parmi les sorciers adultes de Poudlard. Sirius, Remus et même Lucius étaient plus petits que lui. Quant à Sergei, il était tellement imposant que la plupart des hommes oubliaient que le vampire était d'une taille moyenne.

-Je ne savais pas que Sergei Pokhastovine était une de vos connaissances. Mais sachez, pour se référer à sa taille, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme grand pour son temps. Je crois que c'est ce qui a plu à la jeune Helga, avec sa douceur. Elle-même était une grande femme.

-Êtes-vous obligée d'agir ainsi ? finit par dire Hermione en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit jardin intérieur, un grand patio qui lui faisait penser aux cloitres des vieux monastères catholiques. Les arcanes de la coursive longeaient le bâtiment sauf sur un côté qui donnait directement sur la grotte et l'eau du lac Noir.

-C'est ma seule distraction depuis des siècles, jeune fille. Tes amis Marcus et Murcus n'en prennent plus ombrage depuis longtemps.

Le fantôme désignait l'extérieur, où Hermione savait que les deux êtres de l'eau attendaient patiemment. Pourquoi la Dame du Lac les avait laissé passer les défenses, Hermione n'en savait rien, mais ce n'était qu'une des choses supplémentaires qui mettait actuellement ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Génial. Voyante et voyeuse, vous avez tout pour plaire, dites-moi !

-Vous pouvez être inquiète jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez être irrespectueuse.

Hermione ne broncha pas à la réprimande justifiée. Tout le monde était sous tension et cela se sentait à travers leur comportement. Vladmir n'était toujours pas revenu et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. La directrice s'était contentée de leur assurer qu'il allait bien mais il ne répondait pas aux appels, pas plus que Katya.

Soudain, une lumière vive éclaira le centre du cloitre, où l'habituel puits avait été remplacé par un large cercle de pierres. Hermione avait pointée sa baguette sur la potentielle menace avant même que Nimue ne réalisât ce qu'il s'était passé. Neville, méfiant, avait adopté la même position au sein du cercle de runes qui venait d'apparaitre sur la pierre.

-Mione ?

-Qu'attends ta mère ? grogna la licorine.

-Un futur Lonbudat, répondit le jeune gryffondor. Où sommes-nous ?

-En Avalon.

Les deux gryffondors baissèrent leurs baguettes magiques d'un même ensemble, un soupir de soulagement sur les lèvres. Depuis l'agression de Drago, les amis s'identifiaient ainsi pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit par demander Hermione en désignant ce qui semblait être un portail. Et d'où viens-tu ?

Neville en sortit précautionneusement, jetant un regard méfiant sur les écritures complexes.

-Aucune idée. Je fouinais dans la crypte des Fondateurs pour discuter un peu de Sergei avec Helga quand Kévin m'a montré le cercle. Il l'a déniché au niveau de la queue de Poudlard. Il trouvait que l'œuvre lui rappelait un peu le schéma qui protège Avalon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'amènerait ici.

-Kévin fouillait dans la caverne aux trésors d'un dragon ? cria Hermione.

-Heu… oui ?

-Êtes-vous en train de dire, déclara doucement Nimue, qu'un de vos amis a activé le cercle de runes de Merlin ? C'est impossible.

-Même pour un descendant de Merlin ?

Ni Neville ni Hermione n'avaient vu un fantôme choqué. C'était chose faite et ce n'était pas un spectacle agréable à voir. La Dame du Lac était tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés.

-Le… Un… Pardon ?

-Je pensais que vous étiez omnisciente, s'amusa finalement Hermione. Vous l'avez pourtant vu.

-Le… Le chevalier-mage du fils de Galahad ?

-Oui, Kévin Warren Wyllt-Potter, acquiesça Neville.

-Mais il n'a pas encore pris légalement le nom de Wyllt. Il reste Entwhistle pour le moment. Je crois qu'il a peur de dévoiler sa véritable filiation.

-Il y a de quoi, soupira Hermione. Il n'est ni plus ni moins le descendant d'un des plus puissants enchanteurs de notre monde. Penses-tu que Voldy et Bubus feraient un arrêt cardiaque en l'apprenant ?

-Un quoi ? Mione, es-tu sûre d'aller bien ? s'inquiéta Neville.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien ! craqua Hermione. Un de mes meilleurs amis ne donne aucune nouvelle. Kévin fricote avec un dragon. Mon petit ami est harcelé depuis que le sorcier lambda anglais a appris que sa mère a été répudiée. Je me trimballe des nounous surprotectrices quasi continuellement et Sergei est à moitié mort. Non, je ne vais pas bien !

Neville hésita quelques secondes puis prit son amie dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter tant bien que mal. Il n'était pas le plus doué pour cela et, à la réflexion, aucun d'eux ne l'était. Drago serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir réellement apaiser son amie mais, pour le moment, il était occupé avec les serpentards à régler des histoires de pouvoir.

Le flash lumineux qui avait accompagné la venue de Neville se manifesta de nouveau. Kévin jura en trébuchant.

-Merlin ! Mais c'est encore pire qu'un portoloin ce truc !

-Comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se penchant vers le serdaigle, effondré au sol.

-Parfait. Vraiment ! Tu vas bien Nev ? demanda Kévin, soucieux. J'ai déclenché les runes involontairement et j'étais à deux doigts d'aller chercher Severus quand tu as disparu ! Et pourquoi Nimue me regarde-t-elle ainsi ?

-Ça va. Je pensais à Hermione et Avalon quand tu es tombé, je pense que c'est ce qui a déclenché le portail. Et elle est choquée, sourit le Gryffondor.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour réussir à choquer un fantôme ?

-Tu lui ressembles tellement, renifla soudain Nimue en fondant en larmes. Comment n'ai-je pu ne pas le voir avant ?

Kévin jeta un regard suspicieux à ses amis. Jusqu'à maintenant, le seul fantôme qu'il eût vu pleurer était Mimi et ce n'était pas de très bons souvenirs.

-Tu ressembles à Merlin, souffla Hermione.

-Donc la version de la légende arthurienne parlant de l'amour de la Dame du Lac pour Merlin serait véridique, murmura Kévin, récoltant un regard offusqué de son amie. Quoi ?

-Tu es bien un serdaigle, renifla-t-elle. Elle pleure en pensant à son amour et toi tu te contentes de penser à la véracité des légendes ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Pleurer avec elle ?

Un faible gloussement se fit entendre.

-La ressemblance est aussi mentale, on dirait, murmura Nimue en essuyant ses larmes. Aussi terre à terre que lui.

-Mary-Ann est très différente de lui, déclara Neville. Elle a un petit grain de folie agréable qui traumatise les serpentards.

-Mary-Ann ?

-Mary-Ann Annabel Wyllt, ma sœur, annonça Kévin, dite Pap pour Papillon.

Il soupira quand le fantôme de la Dame du Lac laissa échapper quelques nouvelles larmes avant de sourire soudainement.

-Rentrez au château, le tsarévitch vient de passer les défenses.

-Kévin ! Active ce putain de portail ! s'écria avec enthousiasme Hermione en se posant au milieu du cercle de runes.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé alors que la jeune fille trépignait.

-Et tes deux gardes du corps ?

-Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Vlad est de retour, Neville !

-J'ai entendu, rit le gryffondor. Kév ?

-Sérieusement ? L'activation du portail est douloureuse, Mione ! Tu ne veux pas passer par le lac ? protesta le serdaigle.

Devant les regards noirs de ses amis lions, il tira sa baguette magique. D'un geste, il traça une ligne sanglante dans sa main et la posa sur le cercle.

-Crypte des Fondateurs, articula-t-il soigneusement.

Le même tourbillon de couleurs les attrapa et ils tombèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol froid de la grotte abritant la sépulture des Fondateurs, devant le museau d'un dragon endormi. La vue les fit frissonner, surtout la taille des crocs qui apparaissaient de la gueule. Heureusement qu'il dormait : Poudlard était déjà effrayant sans qu'ils n'aient en plus à faire face à ses yeux rouges reptiliens.

-Belle arrivée, ricana Serpentard depuis sa tapisserie.

-Dois-je te rappeler tes premières apparitions ? susurra Serdaigle.

-Le château nous a dit que le jeune Galahad est revenu, sourit doucement Pouffsouffle. Allez le rejoindre !

Immédiatement, ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent dans le dédale des sous-sols de Poudlard, ignorant les regards des quelques serpentards choqués par l'inhabituel manque de décorum de l'Alliance. Après être arrivée dans le grand hall, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique.

-Pointe-moi Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov !

La baguette les orienta vers les étages, et plus particulièrement une tour.

-Il est dans le bureau de Grand-mère ! comprit immédiatement Neville.

Sans plus attendre, le trio fonça dans les étages, bénissant les escaliers magiques qui facilitaient la progression du petit groupe. Poudlard avait une conscience magique et le château aidait les héritiers légitimes de ses fondateurs.

-On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! hurla la voix connue de Minerva McGonagall en les voyant passer devant elle en coup de vent. Cinq points en moins, chacun !

La directrice de Gryffondor avait du mal à se séparer de ses habitudes trop autoritaires et de son favoritisme pour les lions. Le fait qu'elle s'inquiétât du pardon des Kemenov était aussi une raison de son état d'esprit de plus en plus sombre. Depuis la lettre de Katya, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de la Matriarche et cela la terrifiait.

-Allons Minerva, ils sont juste im…

Le reste de la réprimande du professeur Chourave fut inaudible pour les trois amis. Ils n'en avaient également rien à faire des pertes de points, bien trop occupés à penser à Vladmir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, ils eurent la surprise de voir Luna, accompagnée de Cédric et Drago.

-Les jumeaux arrivent, ils chassaient des charkoups sur les toits, babilla Luna avec un sourire resplendissant.

Cédric ricana et s'avança vers la gargouille dans l'intention de donner le mot de passe mais un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils virent arriver trois gryffondors bien connus, poursuivis par un certain esprit frappeur en colère.

-Mione, aide-nous ! supplia Fred en se jetant aux pieds d'Hermione.

-Je t'en supplie, ô déesse ! ajouta son jumeau en s'agrippant à sa taille.

-Ô sublime reine de Poudlard, aide-nous ! compléta Lee Jordan en se prosternant.

Lee avait compris que les créatures magiques du château, les fantômes, l'épouvantard du cinquième étage comme l'esprit frappeur, adoraient tous la jeune fille.

-Peeves ?

-Oui mon délice ? caqueta-t-il en exécutant un petit looping sous la voute du couloir.

De près, il était facile de voir l'horrible maquillage de clown et la touffe de cheveux bouclés d'un orange vif.

-Que t'ont fait ces trois idiots ?

-Ils m'ont défiguré, ma douce et tendre, pleura la créature en se mettant à planer sur la tête d'Hermione. Ces fripons méritent d'être pendus dans les donjons pour s'en être pris au sire de la dame de Poudlard !

-C'est juste une bombe de peinture, protesta Lee. Aïe ! aïe ! Mione !

-Que disais-tu, Lee ? susurra Hermione en tirant sur l'oreille du gryffondor, pourtant plus grand et plus âgé qu'elle.

-Et après, on s'étonne que je ne sois pas jaloux quand Neville prend Mione dans ses bras, marmonna Drago. La tête de Lee est quasiment sur les seins de ma petite-amie !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de promettre à Peeves qu'il serait vengé. L'esprit caquetait de joie et les trois gryffondors affichaient des mines effrayées, lorsqu'un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur les gryffondors, la gargouille derrière eux avait pivoté pour dévoiler un nouveau venu.

-Et bien ! je crois avoir raté beaucoup de choses.

-Vlad ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur le Russe, renversant au passage les jumeaux.

Il rit à nouveau et serra son amie contre lui.

-Vladouchet ! pleura Fred.

-Mione est méchante avec nous ! ajouta son jumeau en voulant imiter Hermione.

Vlad souleva tranquillement la jeune licorine et se décala pour esquiver les deux rouquins. Il ne put cependant pas éviter l'étreinte de Neville et Drago, et encore moins celle de Kévin. Sous le poids soudain, il se retrouva plaqué au sol et les derniers membres de l'Alliance eurent un sourire narquois.

-Je crois que tout le monde pense à la même chose, déclara tranquillement Luna en se souvenant d'une certaine scène dans la salle commune des serdaigles.

-Gred ?

-Oui, Forge ?

-À l'attaque ! hurla Cédric.

Lorsque Augusta sortit, alarmée par le bruit, elle ne put que rester immobile devant l'énorme tas. Oui, Vladmir avait manqué à l'Alliance, songea-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme, écrasé sous la pile de corps. Luna était la grande gagnante, tranquillement installée sur le dos de Cédric, Andrade sur sa tête. Même Fumseck avait daigné faire une apparition après avoir demeuré plusieurs jours dans le dortoir des serpentards. Le phénix contemplait le bazar sous la jeune serdaigle avec un petit roucoulement amusé.

-Dégage Kev !

-Tu m'as mis le coude dans les c…

-Neville ! Langage !

-Aïe aïe, Mione !

-Ôte ta main de là !

Un petit flash de lumière annonça l'arrivée des professeurs Prince et Flitwick.

-Que… marmonna Fred, ébloui, avant de fusiller le maitre des potions en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

Severus eut un rictus amusé et se contenta de ranger son appareil photo, faisant mentalement la liste des personnes qui recevraient une copie : Augusta, Franck et Alice sans hésitation, Katya et Sergei, sans oublier Lucius, peut-être même Sirius et Remus. Prise sur le fait, l'Alliance finit par se redresser, libérant son chef officieux. Toujours au sol, celui-ci marmonna qu'ils étaient pires que son parrain, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Vladmir avait passé une journée avec Sirius et Remus. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs en vie voulaient en effet le connaitre un peu mieux car ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de nouer de vrais liens. Ils avaient donc flâné une journée entière à Pré-au-Lard avant de raccompagner le jeune homme à l'école. Et Vladmir avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur son père, mais aussi sur la vie actuelle des deux hommes.

Remus avait enfin réussi à s'entendre avec son loup interne sous la tutelle de Ripper. Après plus de huit mois à vivre avec la meute à Londres, il habitait maintenant dans la maison que James lui avait léguée. Il s'occupait dorénavant des affaires courantes des Black en tant que secrétaire et représentant officiel lorsque Sirius ne pouvait se déplacer en personne.

Sirius avait été enfin considéré comme remis de son séjour à Azkaban et avait repris la tête des affaires familiales. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient eu la désagréable nouvelle de découvrir qu'il était un Black dans toute sa splendeur. Sans scrupule depuis son passage à Azkaban, jouant de ses relations, doté d'un esprit retors qu'il avait jusqu'à présent concentré dans les blagues maraudeuses, il excellait à découvrir les petits travers de ses opposants et à jouer dessus pour les faire chanter. Son caractère restait toujours aussi entier et Remus s'amusait à compter les tentatives de meurtres dont Sirius avait été victime après avoir mis hors de lui ses amis et associés. Sans surprise, Lucius était en tête, suivi par Théodore Nott Sr et, plus surprenant, Alice Londubat.

Les deux étaient dorénavant libres de mener leur vie et ils voulaient une place dans la vie de Vlad, s'il les y autorisait. Vladmir en était ravi, mais il avait été clair. Il ne leur accorderait pas sa confiance si rapidement.

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Kévin alors qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au sein de leur QG.

Même le petit professeur Flitwick avait été invité par Severus en tant que membre de l'Underground. La localisation précise de la pièce dévoilée par Neville, toujours gardien du secret, le groupe s'était rassemblé dans le salon pour apprendre les dernières nouvelles.

-Pour le moment, on attend, déclara Vladmir.

-Comment ? s'insurgea Neville.

-On attend les vacances d'Halloween, sourit le Russe.

-Vlad, ne penses-tu pas que ce soit risqué ? s'étonna Drago.

-Je pense que Vlad veut attendre pour s'occuper des deux vieux, tempéra Hermione.

-As-tu un plan patron ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Patron ? grogna Vlad.

-Oui… ricana Fred.

-… patron, ajouta George.

-Ignore les deux idiots, déclara Neville. As-tu un plan ?

-Oui. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir quand Katya a repris la tête du clan. J'ai trois ennemis, les trois ont déjà empiété sur Poudlard : Riddle, Grindelwald et Dumbledore. J'espère que le premier a reçu mon message et nous laissera en paix.

-Ton message ? releva Severus en se penchant en avant.

Vladmir leur raconta succinctement sa rencontre avec le mangemort déguisé et le maitre de potions parut soucieux. Il se frottait distraitement le bras où trônait sa marque des ténèbres tout en réfléchissant.

-La marque s'était ternie depuis sa pseudo-disparition. Elle a repris en intensité depuis quelques mois. Je doute sérieusement qu'il reste tranquille. Regarde les actions durant la Coupe du monde…

Tout le monde regarda la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Si la plupart ne bronchèrent pas à la vision du tatouage magique le plus haï et craint d'Angleterre, les jumeaux et Cédric tiquèrent. Ils étaient les plus âgés et ils avaient quelques souvenirs de la période de terreur qui avait accompagné le règne de Voldemort. L'appartenance de Severus aux mangemortsc n'était pas de notoriété publique à l'inverse de celle de Lucius ou Théodore Nott Sr. Mais ils eurent la bonne idée de ne pas relever. Mary-Ann fut la seule à réagir. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa un doigt sur la marque noire, curieuse devant le tatouage. Sous son contact, ce dernier se mit à se tordre étrangement, comme animé de vie propre. Le sifflement de douleur qu'émit Severus la fit sursauter.

-Désolée professeur ! s'écria la jeune fille en se reculant, ses yeux bleus identiques à Kévin inquiets pour le maitre de potions.

Son frère l'attira contre lui et la laissa s'installer sur ses genoux. Flitwick se pencha en avant, surpris. Observant la marque sans toutefois la toucher, il murmura des séries de mots obscurs pour les autres sorciers.

-Est-ce normal, Severus ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Mais Filius Flitick savait déjà la réponse. Une marque d'assujettissement comme celle qui marquait le bras du maitre de potions ne réagissait qu'à l'appel de son seigneur. Or Mary-Ann n'avait aucun lien avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Non, murmura le sorcier en rabaissant sa manche. Un nouveau mystère pour les Entwhisle.

-Wyllt, sourit Kévin. Augusta a fait les démarches pour que nous puissions tous les deux prétendre à notre vrai nom. Gringott's m'a envoyé la confirmation ce matin. Je suis officiellement Lord Wyllt.

-Félicitations, déclara Cédric avec un sourire chaleureux. Vlad, penses-tu que ton attaque le dissuadera de se mêler pour le moment de nos affaires ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais pour qu'il en vienne aux menaces, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose de gros. J'espère seulement ne pas être concerné.

-Est-il possible que ce « quelque chose de gros » ait à voir avec un nouveau corps ? demanda lentement Drago.

-Probable, acquiesça Severus. Sans corps, la magie est erratique et il ne peut pas vraiment revenir sur la scène nationale. Les rituels le permettant ne sont pas très nombreux, mais il y en a probablement plus que je n'en ai connaissance. Ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.

-Andrade ?

-Non, je suis vraiment axé sur la magie de l'esprit, regretta le Choixpeau.

-Vlad ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers leur spécialiste en magie noire.

-Ce n'est pas ma spécialité non plus, je suis plutôt axé sur les duels, soupira Vlad. Mais je peux demander à Gregori. Il est un maitre en magie de l'âme et du corps.

-Si on part du principe que Riddle se tient tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année, nous restent les deux… les deux… hésita Hermione.

-Vieux cons ? proposa Fred.

-Deux salopards ? renchérit son jumeau.

-Manipulateurs, proposa Kévin tranquillement, Mary-Ann toujours installée sur ses genoux.

-Alice se charge de reprendre contact avec une ancienne amie et membre du groupe de Dumbledore, déclara Vlad. Cette femme sert de couverture aux deux manipulateurs pour récupérer l'argent sur les comptes de Grindelwald. Dès qu'elles prendront un thé, elle lui fera absorber quelques doses de véritasérum. En fonction des réponses, elle sera confiée à Katya.

-La pauvre…

-Je la plaindrais presque, soupira Fred.

-Concernant l'attaque de Katya ?

-Ubista enquête, l'informateur qui a piégé la matriarche des Kemenov s'en mordra les doigts, se contenta de sourire Vladmir.

-C'est pour cela que nous attendons, conclut Cédric. Tu attends d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour agir.

-Exactement. La seule chose qui m'intéresse pour le moment, c'est la présence d'un traitre dans l'école. Nous en avons déjà discuté, mais, cette fois, je veux mettre la main dessus.

-Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une attente, murmura Hermione.

-Pas vraiment. As-tu des idées sur son identité ?

-Non. Kévin et Mione ont cherché à comparer les noms des personnes présentes avec les noms inscrits sur la carte des Maraudeurs et, pour le moment, tout correspond. Les elfes de maison sont tous sous contrat avec l'école et Augusta a posé les protections magiques sur les défenses depuis l'enlèvement d'Hermione par Ubista. Seuls les elfes de Poudlard peuvent aller et venir.

-Il nous reste le corps encadrant : Augusta, McGo, Flitwick, Prince et Chourave pour les directeurs, Pomfresh, Sawlings et Gregori, pour les autres personnels habilités. Il nous reste cinq suspects.

-Severus, Vlad, est-il possible qu'une potion de type polynectar soit améliorée pour capter aussi l'essence magique et donc brouiller totalement les pistes ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, déclara Severus. Mais rien n'est impossible. Certains de mes confrères en maitrises sont peu scrupuleux et peuvent travailler pour Riddle.

-Si on part du principe qu'ils ont réussi cet exploit, quels sont les mangemorts qui pourraient être impliqués ?

-Les mangemorts en liberté ne sont pas très nombreux, du moins ceux qui accepteraient de passer une année complète sous l'identité d'un autre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Des noms ?

-Théodore et moi sommes hors course. Quant à Karkaroff, il est trop lâche pour ça, réfléchit Severus. Avery serait un bon candidat : il a réussi à échapper à la prison en prétendant être sous Imperium. Dolohov est mort grâce àVlad, tout comme Croupton.

-Attends, Croupton, mangemort ? s'étonna Cédric, qui avait bien connu l'ancien directeur de la Coopération internationale, grand ami de son propre père.

-Croupton Jr, son fils, corrigea Severus. Il était un fervent disciple, à la limite de la folie. Il est mort de la main de Neville. À part lui, Pettigrow, mais il est trop lâche pour tenir une année entière sous couverture. Yaxley pourrait aussi être une possibilité et Selwyn aussi…

-Non pour Yaxley : il est au Magenmagot durant la période des cours, déclara Vladmir. Quant à Selwyn, duquel s'agit-il ?

-Un membre de la branche pro-Voldemort. Mais ils sont sous l'étroite surveillance de la branche principale. Ils sont contraints par des serments inviolables. Les autres sont des sous-fifres et Riddle n'a aucune confiance en eux.

-Donc McGo, Chourave, Pomfresh, Sawlings ou Gregori est Avery voire Selwyn ou Pettigrow, murmura Vladmir. Et nous sommes un peu trop évidents pour fouiner. Qui pourrait s'en charger pour nous ?

-Le batteur, babilla Luna, qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était contenté de jouer avec les plumes de Fumseck. Il fouine, braille et parait transparent.

-Verpey ? s'étonna Cédric. C'est un type du ministère ! Comment comptez-vous le convaincre de participer ?

Personne ne chercha même à remettre en question la proposition de Luna et Vladmir la remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Ses intuitions s'étaient toujours révélées être exactes, jusqu'à présent. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance.

-Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper, intervint doucement le petit gobelin. Il doit beaucoup d'argent aux gobelins et à l'Underground. Je peux sans problème le convaincre de m'aider s'il ne veut pas que je rappelle ses dettes à mes amis. cE serait cependant efficace à l'uniquement condition qu'il n'ait pas remboursées entre temps les Cours.

Le sourire du professeur Flitwick était acéré et son ascendance gobeline flagrante.

-Et si une de ces personnes est sous un sort de contrainte puissant ou même de l'impérium ? demanda finalement Fred.

Ils se turent tous, réfléchissant à cette idée. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas cachés, mais cela n'expliquait pas la torture de Drago. Il maintenait que l'autre y avait pris plaisir.

-Je peux essayer d'enchanter un objet pour détecter les sorts de contraintes, dit Flitwick après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais il me faut la liste de tous les sorts possibles et je ne dois pas tous les connaitre.

-Je vous ferai parvenir une liste exhaustive des sortilèges de magie noire, déclara Severus.

-J'aimerais bien demander quelque chose, Vlad, demanda lentement Drago.

Il avait laissé tomber son glamour avec ses amis : ses traits étaient bien plus durs qu'à son habitude.

-Skeeter ? supposa Vlad.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait tourné sa propre colère et sa rancune contre la journaliste de la _Gazette des sorciers_, surtout après le nouvel article qu'elle avait écrit. Il le tendit d'ailleurs à son ami, le tirant de sa poche. Vladmir jeta un coup d'œil, grimaçant en remarquant qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que _Sorcière-Hebdo_, deuxième meilleure vente en Angleterre après la _Gazette des sorciers. _

Après avoir parcouru rapidement le papier, il était évident que Rita Skeeter avait réussi à retrouver une certaine place dans les différents journaux et périodiques anglais grâce à l'article des fiançailles. L'arrivée de Lucius à la tête du ministère l'avait calmée pendant quelques temps, mais elle s'était de nouveau lâchée, malgré le procès qui planait sur sa tête. Après le père, elle s'en était prise au fils. Drago et Hermione avaient été au centre de son attention dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_, cette fois. Il était après tout un des plus riches et plus prestigieux héritiers. Ce qui était stupide car Drago et Hermione ne s'afficheraient pas ainsi sans l'approbation des chefs de famille, surtout que les Malefoy étaient une des familles les plus traditionnalistes d'Angleterre. Dans l'étiquette sorcière, il s'agissait d'accordailles, qui permettaient aux potentiels fiancés d'apprendre à se connaitre avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Skeeter se mettait les Malefoy et tous ses alliés à dos.

_Drago Malefoy retiré du marché des célibataires !_

_Sans nul doute un des jeunes hommes les plus séduisants de sa génération, Drago Malefoy, fils du ministère de la Magie et héritier de la noble et ancienne famille Malefoy, n'est plus un cœur à prendre. Entre la nouvelle histoire d'amour de son père et la répudiation de sa mère, Drago Malefoy ressent et traverse de nombreux tourments dans sa vie sentimentale. Il pense cependant avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès d'une gryffondor issue d'une famille moldue, Hermione Granger. _

_Miss Granger, jeune fille ordinaire et ambitieuse, semble se complaire dans la fréquentation des jeunes héritiers célibataires. Notons que son cercle d'amis se compose non seulement de Drago Malefoy, mais aussi des héritiers Londubat, Potter-Kemenov et même Diggory ! « Elle est vraiment laide, n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson, une vive et séduisante élève de quatrième année. Mais elle est très ingénieuse et serait capable de fabriquer un filtre d'amour. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle y arrive. » « Granger semble avoir les autres sous sa coupe, renchérit Cho Chang, l'ancienne petite-amie de Cédric Diggory. Ils sont aux petits soins et elle aime briser les couples. »_

_Bien entendu, les philtres d'amour sont interdits et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Augusta Londubat s'appliquera à vérifier l'exactitude de ces informations. En attendant, les admiratrices de Drago Malefoy devront espérer que le jeune homme sache choisir avec plus de discernement à l'avenir. _

-Quelqu'un doit faire comprendre à Parkinson et Chang qu'on ne bave pas sur mes amis, murmura Vlad.

-Hermione lui a cassé le nez devant toute la grande salle, ce matin, déclara tranquillement Kévin, mais je m'en charge. Drago, viens-tu avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit le jeune Malefoy.

-Et je me charge de Chang, grogna Cédric en songeant à la serdaigle.

-As-tu réglé toutes tes autres histoires à Serpentard ? demanda lentement le Russe en regardant l'héritier Malefoy.

Les autres ne se demandèrent pas comment Vladmir pouvait même le savoir. Il était facile d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de la maison la plus sournoise et qu'une hiérarchie distincte existait dans Serpentard.

-Avec Parkinson, j'aurai fait le tour des emmerdeurs.

Une nouvelle fois, personne ne broncha au ton mordant et au langage inhabituel dans la bouche de Drago.

-Alors oui, on s'occupera de Skeeter, en commençant par ses moyens d'espionnage. S'ils sont illégaux, elle ira à Azkaban.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait et s'adossa au canapé, serrant fortement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Le soulagement et la colère se disputaient son visage.

-Et du côté des Cinq Familles ? demanda sournoisement Fred.

-Oui Votre Majesté, susurra George, comment vont vos affaires ?

Severus, encore gêné par son titre, jeta un regard sombre aux deux rouquins et résuma les derniers événements. Pour le moment, le nouveau parti des royalistes et les Cinq-Familles restaient plutôt calmes, communiquant à travers l'Angleterre.

-Que je récapitule, déclara Cédric. Nous commençons avec le traitre inconnu en utilisant Verpey pour fouiner, étant donné que c'est ce qu'il fait dès qu'il est présent sur l'école. On enchaine avec Skeeter pour obtenir sa tête de préférence et Kévin gère seul Parkinson. Ensuite, dès que nous avons des nouvelles d'Emmeline Vance, Vlad se charge des deux vieux. Pendant ce temps, les Cinq Familles montent en puissance et on continue à gérer nos petites affaires dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Le résumé était parfait et clôtura leur petite réunion improvisée. Et c'est avec joie que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'Alliance passa ensemble les portes de la grande salle pour le diner. Elle ignora le silence progressif qui s'installa à leur arrivée et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle.

La classe de Vladmir l'accueillit avec joie et il se retrouva sous les étreintes de Terry, Su-Li, Mandy et Padma. Michael et Anthony se contentèrent d'une tape amicale dans le dos. La plus démonstrative fut Lisa qui lui sauta dans les bras. Robert Hilliard, leur préfet en chef, grogna de mécontentement sous le regard rieur de Vlad.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin réussi à mettre la main sur ton préfet ? déclara le Russe.

Lisa rougit légèrement, tout comme Robert. Le serdaigle, qui leur avait fait découvrir Poudlard leur première année, l'imita quand Vlad râla qu'elle avait dû attendre son absence pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

-Elle te bave dessus depuis deux ans…commença Kévin en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, déclara Vlad.

Lisa était une bonne amie et surtout une Née-Moldue, à l'inverse de Robert. Elle restait trop confiante de la nature humaine et avait du mal à croire que le monde sorcier était aussi rétrograde et que la place de la femme était si fragile. Ses camarades ne cachèrent ni leur sérieux ni leur soutien à Vladmir. Le préfet acquiesça. L'Alliance et les serdaigles rattrapèrent les deux semaines d'absence de Vlad à l'aide de potins, rumeurs et histoires de Poudlard.

Pour une fois, la table de Serdaigle détrôna celle de Gryffondor quant à l'animation et au bruit. Bien que Vlad passât beaucoup de temps avec l'Alliance, la classe de quatrième année de Serdaigle était très unie. Leurs camarades ne tenaient pas compte des manies étranges de Vlad et Kévin et acceptaient voire partageaient leur conception de la magie noire. La salle commune de Serdaigle était un des lieux que les Gemini appelaient « maison ». Ils n'avaient pas oublié le soutien reçu lorsqu'ils avaient été traités de mangemorts en deuxième année.

Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Kévin se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Mandy.

-J'ai des devoirs à finir, éluda le jeune Né-Moldu.

Vladmir, qui discutait avec Terry et Anthony, remarqua du coin de l'œil que la table des serpentards était déjà en partie vide. Il adressa un petit signe de tête à Kévin qui eut un rictus narquois.

-Travaille bien !

Kévin se contenta de ricaner en quittant la grande salle. Drago l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, s'étant esquivé quelques minutes plus tôt sans que les serdaigles ne le remarquent en compagnie de ses amis de serpentards.

-Où sont Blaise et Théo ?

-Ils travaillent dans une salle de cours pour me fourni un alibi.

-Bien. Sais-tu où elle est ?

-Toilette des filles, déclara tranquillement le serpentard en désignant un des couloirs.

Kévin tapota leur porte de sa seconde baguette magique. La surface miroita brièvement et ils purent constater que leur cible était seule.

-Veux-tu t'en charger ?

-Je crois que je vais me contenter de regarder, sourit Drago, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Kévin, moqueur, entra dans les toilettes et jeta en silence un sort de révélation. Il s'installa contre la porte fermée et se mit à jouer avec sa baguette magique tandis que Drago s'asseyait sur les lavabos. Les bruits de chasse d'eau se firent entendre et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Pansy Parkinson. La serpentarde se figea une fraction de secondes à leur vue avant de prendre une attitude hautaine.

-Ce sont les toilettes des filles ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Kévin eut un rire amusé qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il continua à jouer avec son arme sans la quitter du regard.

-Je me demandais si ta stupidité était feinte ou si elle était réelle, mais il semble que la consanguinité ait fait de sérieux dommages dans ta famille.

-Ta gueule le sang de bourbe ! cracha Parkison.

Le sourire de Kévin s'étira un peu plus avant que Drago n'éclatât de rire en réalisant exactement à quoi pensait son ami.

-Oh ! Pansy, tu ne pouvais pas avoir plus tort, hoqueta Drago en essuyant une larme de rire. Kévin a un sang bien plus noble que le tien et que beaucoup d'entre nous. Il peut remonter ses ancêtres jusqu'à Merlin.

Cette fois, un réel amusement pétilla dans les pupilles bleues de Kévin.

-Il n'existe aucun Entwhistle dans les lignées sorcières, cracha Pansy.

-Non, mais il existe des Wyllt, déclara tranquillement Kévin. _Accio_ baguette de Pansy Parkinson.

Stupéfaite, Pansy ne réalisa même pas que Kévin venait de lui prendre sa baguette magique.

-Wy… Wyllt ? Co…Comme… dans… dans… Me… Merlin ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Ah ! les joies de la génétique sorcière, soupira Drago.

-Donc maintenant que je t'ai démontré que je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe, peut-être pourrais-tu trouver une nouvelle insulte, sang vicié ? Non, parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, j'ai insulté ton intelligence et ta famille…Est-ce vrai que tes parents sont cousins germains ?

-Espèce de… commença Pansy en cherchant sa baguette magique.

-Une vraie idiote, commenta lentement Kévin, toujours adossé avec nonchalance à la porte.

Il se redressa finalement et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il tenait toujours celle de Pansy et il la menaça avec. S'approchant lentement, la serpentarde réalisa que Kévin était bien plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait et dut lever la tête pour ne pas quitter ses yeux. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dévisageant de haut. L'irritation de Pansy devint de la peur. Il la dominait et ses yeux étaient glacials, malgré son petit sourire. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard sur son père quand il s'apprêtait à massacrer ses adversaires politiques.

-Tu sais petite Pansy, tu t'en es prise à une personne qui m'est chère.

-Granger ? C'est donc une putain, finalement. Les sang de bourbe sont…

-_Ta gueule_ ! siffla Kévin en fourchelangue.

Il savait exactement quel effet faisait cette langue sur les autres étudiants et Pansy n'y fit pas exception. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et elle tourna la tête vers Drago, cherchant un soutien. Elle hurla quand elle vit son œil rouge et la fureur qui marquait son visage. Aucun enfant sorcier n'ignorait la couleur de ceux de Vous-savez-Qui.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi, elle est peut être une Née-Moldue, mais elle a plus de puissance que tu ne peux même en rêver et est sous la protection des Malefoy, cracha Drago en se levant.

Pansy recula malgré elle et se retrouva coincée contre un mur, les deux étudiants devant elle la dévisageant avec colère. Elle glapit quand Kévin attrapa son menton, fermement mais sans violence.

-Je ne suis pas un grand partisan de la torture des femmes, murmura Kévin en se penchant pour venir chuchoter dans son oreille, mais recommence une seule fois à t'en prendre à nous et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. _Atra Phamtasmata. Oubliettes_.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne se souviendrait pas du maléfice qu'il venait de lui lancer et ne pourrait donc pas aider la médicomage quand elle accepterait enfin de la voir.

-Parle de notre petite discussion, petite Pansy, et la torture sera la pire de tes craintes. On en fait pas chier les Cours…

Si Pansy avait pu pâlir un peu plus, elle l'aurait fait. Personne ne voulait se frotter aux Cours des Mirages. Et personne ne s'amuser en s'en réclamer sans raison. Kévin Entwhistle était un membre de la maffia magique.

-No… Non ! Je ne voulais pas… Les Cours sont… Ne…

-Tu es pitoyable, constata Kévin en la lâchant avant de murmurer une fois de plus : Oubliettes.

Son sourire était lumineux et Pansy se laissa glisser au sol, maintenant terrifiée. Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de regarder Kévin. Il paraissait tellement innocent et charmant qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le danger vienne de lui. Elle aurait pensé à Drago, venant la braver pour s'en prendre à sa petite amie. Avec un peu de manipulation, elle aurait réussi à le faire s'en prendre à son nom et son père aurait pu demander réparation pour les Parkinson. L'insulte était le seul moyen de pression de la maison mineure des Parkinson sur la noble et ancienne maison des Malefoy. Mais il s'était contenté d'observer son ami faire. Pansy éclata en sanglots et gémit de peur quand Kévin la regarda de ses yeux froids, son visage toujours souriant. Elle frémit quand il se pencha sur elle. Il avait toujours sa baguette magique et elle ne pouvait plus se défendre.

-Bonne petite, tu apprends vite finalement, déclara Kévin avec condescendance en lui tapotant la tête. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et, surtout, une bonne nuit.

Pansy se glaça d'effroi en entendant la dernière partie. Allaient-ils s'en prendre à elle durant la nuit ? Drago pouvait les laisser entrer dans leur maison et sa sœur pouvait… Sa sœur ?

-Au fait petite Pansy, ne pense pas t'en prendre à ma sœur. Tu ne voudrais pas suivre l'exemple de Handwell, McAnster et Balwin.

Les trois serpentards de septième année s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie en début d'année. Ils n'avaient jamais avoué le nom de leur agresseur et, maintenant, elle savait qui les avaient déchirés en morceaux à l'aide de magie noire. Les deux garçons passèrent la porte et Pansy éclata en sanglots hystériques quand Kévin laissa tomber au sol sa baguette magique cassée en deux. Il n'y avait pas de pire insulte.

Drago et Kévin échangèrent un regard et le serpentard se tourna vers son ami quelques couloirs plus loin.

-Honnêtement, Kév… chapeau ! Ça, c'est de la torture psychologique.

-J'ai appris auprès de maitres, ricana Kévin.

Le lendemain matin, Kévin aperçut le visage mangé par les cernes de Pansy à la table des serpentards. Il lui fit un clin d'œil narquois et elle frissonna en se détournant.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Vlad en avalant une dose de thé.

-Rien, à part quelques cauchemars.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tombée et avait cassé sa baguette magique.

Personne n'ignorait qu'aucune chute ne pouvait briser une baguette magique. Il fallait un acte délibéré pour détruire un objet magique si puissant.

-Un accident, renifla Kévin en attrapant la _Gazette des sorciers_, livrée comme tous les jours par les hiboux postaux.

-Ah merde ! gémit-il en lisant le titre principal. Vlad, ne voulais-tu pas racheter cette feuille de chou ?

-Si, pourquoi ? demanda le Russe en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-A cause de ça !

Les descendants de Merlin étudient à Poudlard ! par Rita Skeeter.

-_La_ _sssalope_, siffla Vlad. _Elle va sssouffrir_ !

Luna, qui venait de passer la porte de la grande salle, sautilla vers eux alors que Kévin parcourait l'article. Des murmures se faisaient déjà entendre. Déposant un petit baiser sur la joue du Russe, elle se pencha vers lui.

-Le moustique porte bien son nom, les insectes sont invisibles.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Vlad.

-Merci Luna, murmura-t-il à l'embrassant.

* * *

Tradouc : tu as tout compris XD il fallait une petite pause dans les nombreuses actions des chapitres précédents ! Et Drago est de retour ^^

Cocolita1804 : pourquoi être désolée ? merci pour ton petit commencaire :)

AUSSIDAGILITY : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont tout autant !

Adenoide : Oui, Vlad à maintenant 9 vies, ce qui lui sera pratique par la suite XD

Papi : que te dire d'autre que merci pour ton petit message ? Et si j'avais le moyen de visiter le palais Kemenov… j'y serais déjà !

Aniar : Merci à toi pour ta review :)

Barbara : je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines !

Guest : merci !


	65. Chapter 65

Salut tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et à Milou et LunaSkyBlue pour les corrections :) Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Dès son retour à Poudlard, Vladmir rassemble ses amis de l'Alliance pour faire le bilan de leurs ennemis et des actions qu'ils mettront en œuvre dans les mois à venir. L'attaque perpétrée par Grindelwald et Dumbledore, mais aussi la tentative de menace de Voldemort et les piques incessantes de la Gazette des sorciers ont servi de déclencheurs. Vladmir décide donc de commencer à faire le ménage, en commençant par Poudlard._

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : On ne touche pas à _l'Underground_**

Il pouvait être un mangemort et d'une fidélité absolue au Lord, mais il savait quand il atteignait les limites. Sans aucun doute, il les avait atteintes aujourd'hui. En tant que sorcier et membre d'une ancienne lignée de sang-purs, il avait adhéré à l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis qu'il avait été en âge de réfléchir. C'était sans surprise qu'il avait repris le flambeau de son père, Galbin Selwyn, à sa mort ainsi que sa place au sein des mangemorts.

Alexander Galbin Selwyn devait concéder que les luttes de pouvoir au sein de sa famille n'étaient pas rares : elle avait après tout une influence et un prestige reconnus sur tout le continent européen. Ce n'était toutefois pas uniquement réservé à sa famille, il en était de même dans toutes les grandes familles sang-pures.

Pour satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir Galbin Selwyn, l'héritier de la deuxième branche, avait rejoint Voldemort. Il avait l'espoir de renverser Lady Clarisse. La vieille sorcière était mariée à un Rosier et assurait la place de matriarche le temps que son neveu soit en âge de prendre la tête de la famille. _L'Heretem_ Justinien était trop jeune et ses trois cousins et cousines, bien que plus âgés, étaient en dessous de lui dans l'ordre de succession. Galbin Selwyn était le 11ème héritier et n'avait aucune chance de prendre la tête de la famille Selwyn. Il avait donc préparé avec soin sa prise de pouvoir. Lady Clarisse, son époux, ses deux frères, ses neveux et nièces… Seul le _Minorem_ Constatin, ainé du plus jeune frère de Lady Clarisse, avait survécu au massacre orchestré par Galbin sous couvert d'une attaque mangemorte.

Pour assurer l'avenir de la branche principale, Constantin avait fait un mariage de convenance précipité. La jeune Jane Abbott, de 15 ans sa cadette et dont les parents venaient d'être massacrés, avait accepté sa demande. Jeune diplômée de Poudlard, il lui offrait une alternative à son oncle, qui avait toujours haï son jumeau pour être né quelques minutes avant lui… Jane avait été reconnaissante de la protection offerte et années après années, l'estime s'était transformée en une profonde affection.

La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les deux fils du couple avait réduit à néant toute prétention de Galbin à la tête de la famille. Le mangemort avait dû fuir avec son fils en Ukraine quand Constantin Selwyn commençât à purger la famille Selwyn des partisans de Voldemort. Sur les 75 membres que comptaient leur famille à la chute du mage noir, seule une quarantaine vivaient l'année suivante et son père faisait partie des disparus. Alexander Galbin Selwyn vouait depuis une haine féroce à Harry Potter et Constantin Selwyn.

En raison de sa haine, de son histoire familiale et de sa fidélité, la place d'Alexander au sein des mangemorts n'avait jamais été remise en question. Il avait toujours servi avec dévotion et conviction son maitre et ses idées… Mais il aimait être le chasseur, non la proie.

Or, depuis quelques temps, Alexander Selwyn se savait traqué. Il apparaissait dans la glace aux ennemis de Kemenov et de sa petite bande d'amis. Comment avaient-ils convaincu cet idiot de Verpey de leur servir de chien renifleur ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était dans l'axe de la baguette d'un des gosses les plus dangereux d'Angleterre. Selwyn n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que Kemenov avait tué Dolohov et Darerine deux ans auparavant. Il se doutait aussi de son implication dans la disparition de Narcissa Malefoy. Il ne serait pas surpris que ses amis et lui fussent liés à la mort de Croupton Jr. C'était Barty qui aurait dû être à sa place, plus exactement à la place de Maugrey, sous polynectar. Au final, c'était à lui de se cacher sous l'aspect d'un vulgaire gardien mort d'un sort informulé en utilisant le nom de naissance de sa mère. Il pouvait ainsi tromper d'éventuels sorts de détection et même l'usage de véritasérum.

-Bonjour, monsieur ! sourit une jeune fille en apparaissant devant lui comme par enchantement.

L'espion sursauta et identifia la gamine comme une Lovegood et une amie de Vladmir Kemenov. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, jouant son rôle de gardien bourru tout en restant méfiant. C'était le premier jour de vacances de Pâques et il était vraiment surprenant que la jeune fille fût encore à Poudlard. Les Lovegood faisaient partie des vieilles familles sorcières, qui pratiquaient les rites d'Easter pour célébrer la vie et le réveil de la Magie lors du solstice du printemps. Elle aurait dû partir avec le Poudlard-Express la veille.

-Que puis-je pour toi, petite ?

-Pourquoi attirez-vous les joncheruines ?

-Hein ? dit-il très élégamment.

La gamine se contenta de lui sourire avec amusement et secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux s'écartant pour dévoiler une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de gallions.

-Il ne faut jamais mentir, c'est mauvais pour la santé, surtout pour le foie.

Et, aussi soudainement, la Lovegood disparut. Selwyn grimaça en portant la main à son flan, se souvenant de la douleur atroce qui l'avait parcouru lorsque le gosse lui avait littéralement explosé un de ses organes vitaux. Il se souvenait de la mise en garde du rat. Pettigrow l'avait averti, peu de temps avant d'être arrêté et condamné à Azkaban… Il lui avait conseillé d'éviter autant que possible la confrontation si, par hasard, il se retrouvait face au gamin Kemenov/Potter. Le gosse maitrisait la magie noire comme peu le pouvaient en Angleterre et même le maitre, des échos qu'il avait eus, admirait les talents de Vladmir Kemenov. Il avait cru que Pettigrow exagérait et s'était senti protégé d'être dans un lieu public.

La réalité rattrapa brutalement Alexander Selwyn. Elle avait parlé de son foie. Personne ne savait qu'il avait été blessé. Personne sauf… Le sorcier pâlit et se précipita vers la nouvelle hutte que les elfes avaient construite pour le gardien des clés et des lieux à quelques pas de la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid. Terrifié, il songea qu'il aurait dû partir plus tôt. Dès qu'il avait su que Kemenov était à sa recherche, à vrai dire. La porte en bois claqua alors qu'il entrait vivement. Il attrapa son sac et commença à fouiller dans l'armoire. Un petit grattement de gorge se fit entendre derrière lui et le mangemort se retourna, baguette en main et un sort mortel sur les lèvres avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Madame la Directrice ? Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Augusta Londubat, matriarche de la noble et ancienne maison des Londubat, reposa tranquillement sa tasse, comme si son employé ne pointait pas une arme mortelle dans sa direction. Tout aussi sereine, elle s'essuya les lèvres de son mouchoir et s'adossa tranquillement sur la chaise.

-Je voulais régler quelques questions avec vous au sujet des protections du château mais il me semble que vous êtes pressé. Asseyez-vous quelques minutes, l'invita la directrice.

Alexander Selwyn baissa sa baguette, hésitant, avant de se tendre lorsqu'un objet pointu se posa entre ses omoplates.

-Lâchez votre baguette, Sawlings. Ou devrais-je dire Selwyn ? susurra une voix grave et très désagréable.

-Severus, tu ne…

-_Endoloris_.

Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Severus Prince observa quelques secondes l'homme convulser avant de le libérer du sort. Il en profita pour ramasser la baguette magique que le mangemort avait abandonnée malgré lui.

-Co… Comment ?

-Les jumeaux Weasley sont des maitres pour inventer de nouvelles blagues, mais aussi pour trouver les failles dans les raisonnements. Une fois qu'ils ont soumis l'idée d'un sort de contrainte, ils ont évoqué une nouvelle solution : que la personne utilise un nom familial. Nous avons cherché dans la liste des personnes habilitées à inviter des personnes extérieures à l'école. Mon petit-fils, avec l'aide de ses amis, a ensuite fait des recherches généalogiques.

-Prendre le nom de naissance de votre mère était intelligent, déclara doucement une nouvelle voix, plus tempérée mais tout aussi connue, à l'oreille d'Alexander Selwyn.

-Ma… Malefoy ?

-Bégayent-ils toujours autant quand tu arrives dans ton costume d'apparat ? ricana Sirius en apparaissant à côté du ministre de la Magie.

-La ferme Black, grogna Lucius.

-Prêt à prendre la relève Sirius ? demanda Augusta.

-Tu en as déjà assez ? s'amusa l'animagus chien.

-J'ai une école à gérer et une famille à diriger.

Même si Franck avait repris la tête, elle restait sa conseillère la plus importante en raison du temps qu'elle avait passé à diriger les Londubat.

-Qui êtes-vous ? les interrompit finalement Alexander Selwyn.

Il fallait dire que, quoiqu'il eût entendu parler de l'étrange amitié que partageaient certaines familles pourtant théoriquement opposées, le voir était bien plus déconcertant. Augusta Londubat et Sirius Black, réputés pour être des sorciers blancs, discutaient comme de vieux amis avec Severus Prince et Lucius Malefoy, anciens mangemorts et fervents partisans de la magie noire.

-Si nous te le disions, tu signerais ton arrêt de mort petit, sourit doucereusement Augusta.

-Il va mourir dans tous les cas, contesta Sirius.

-Mais Jedusor a d'excellents nécromanciens, bien que Vladmir se soit chargé de Darerine. Il n'est pas difficile de faire parler les morts.

-À condition de savoir exactement ce que l'on cherche, intervint Severus en soutien de son ancien ennemi d'école. Je doute que Jedusor demande notre fonction précise.

-Et puis si on lui administre un petit filtre d'oubli, le tour est joué, ajouta Augusta.

-En as-tu sur toi ? s'étonna Lucius.

-Je suis maitresse des potions, déclara Augusta.

Alexander Selwyn fronça les sourcils. La nomination d'Augusta Londubat était due à son enseignement de la botanique, pas à celui des potions. Mais aucun des hommes présents ne releva l'incohérence et le mangemort se demanda ce que cachaient les quatre sorciers.

-Je fais confiance à Augusta sur ses talents en potions, assura Severus. _Immobilis_.

Selwyn se figea et la panique commença à l'envahir quand Lucius s'installa tranquillement à côté de la directrice de Poudlard pour partager un thé. Sirius et Severus, quant à eux, retirèrent leur robe de sorcier. Le premier attrapa alors une chaise et, sans user de magie ni même manifester le moindre effort, souleva Selwyn pour l'installer. Severus, quant à lui, se contenta de retrousser ses manches pour venir s'asseoir devant lui.

La première chose que réalisa Alexander Selwyn, c'était qu'il était mort. Pas immédiatement, mais dans quelques heures, c'en serait fini de lui. La deuxième, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un ennemi dans l'ombre qui attendait avec patience. Sur le bras de Severus Prince, le tatouage des Cours se détachait avec clarté, menaçant. Les Cours des mirages ne pardonnaient jamais. Le Lord n'avait jamais caché la jubilation qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir mis à genoux la célèbre _Underground_, sauf qu'il avait visiblement oublié de couper définitivement la tête de la branche anglaise et que, comme une hydre, les derniers représentants s'étaient multipliés.

-Les enfants comptent-ils se joindre à nous pour la petite fête ? demanda Severus sans quitter Selwyn des yeux.

-Je crois que Vladmir et Drago auraient aimé. Ils ont quelques griefs contre notre ami ici présent, déclara Lucius en avalant une gorgée de thé. Mais il faut que nous fassions un exemple. Jedusor nous a quasiment détruits, alors nous allons lui rendre les noises de sa mornille.

-Vlad est en terrain miné, déclara Augusta. En tant que membre de la _Sermirov_, il ne peut théoriquement pas empiéter sur nos affaires sans invitation formelle. Il a donc gracieusement accepté de nous laisser nous occuper de M. Selwyn.

-Il doit être furieux, ricana Sirius en s'agenouillant devant leur prisonnier pour lui retirer sa chemise puis son pantalon.

Le mangemort aperçut sur le bras de Lord Black un tatouage identique à celui de Severus et il déglutit.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rit Severus. Heureusement que Luna et Kévin lui changent les idées. Êtes-vous sûrs que les Lovegood et les Wyllt n'ont pas d'ancêtres communs ? Ils sont sur la même ligne tellurique en ce qui concerne la folie.

Selwyn tremblait maintenant de froid et de gêne, alors qu'il écoutait avec horreur les quatre sorciers devant lui badiner comme s'il n'était pas présent. Il était quasiment nu et Sirius Black avait ouvert une des fenêtres donnant sur la Forêt Interdite, laissant entrer le froid encore mordant de mars. Mais autant la température était désagréable, autant Alexander Selwyn se sentait vulnérable sans le moindre vêtement devant quatre puissants sorciers.

-Vladmir a un autre traitre à attraper. Chacun a le droit à ses petits plaisirs, gloussa Augusta. Personnellement, je veux dépecer celui qui s'en est pris à mes élèves sur les terres de Poudlard.

-Dépecer ma chère ? demanda Lucius. C'est légèrement salissant.

-Pas si c'est fait dans les règles de l'art, déclara Sirius avec un sourire sanguinaire, faisant apparaitre un petit couteau d'une cuillère. Il suffit de couper proprement un petit morceau de peau en forme de V. Ensuite, il faut attraper la première couche de peau, sans toucher aux muscles. Là, voilà… Et après, il suffit de tirer d'un geste sec.

Sirius, qui démontrait en pratique son explication, arracha une fine bande de peau sur le bras d'Alexander Selwyn, que Severus empêcha de hurler d'un petit informulé. Le mangemort avait fermé les yeux sous la soudaine douleur. Étrangement, lorsqu'il avait été sous le bref doloris de Severus auparavant, la douleur avait disparu presque immédiatement la levée du maléfice. Là, son bras continuait à irradier de douleur, comme s'il brulait.

-Ce qui est bien, c'est que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses sont à vif. Un peu de sel, d'alcool… même de l'eau peut être très douloureux, continua Sirius d'un ton docte.

-J'ai du sel… un peu de whisky pur-feu… oh ! du piment, déclara Lucius en fouillant dans les placards à côté de la cuisinière.

-C'est si commun, déclara Augusta en attrapant son sac. J'ai tout un ensemble de potions pouvant se révéler aussi amusantes.

Selwyn écarquilla les yeux avant de réaliser que Severus Prince était le seul qui n'avait quasiment pas bougé depuis le début. Il se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux sombres, pensif.

-Penses-tu que nous dire ce que nous voulons abrégerait tes souffrances ? demanda finalement le maitre des potions.

Alexander hocha la tête en de vifs mouvements, ses yeux paniqués brulants de larmes amères. Il s'était toujours estimé satisfait d'être du bon côté de la baguette, lors des séances de tortures. Il était trop jeune pour avoir connu les doloris brulants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il s'était contenté jusqu'à maintenant de savourer les cris et les supplices de ses victimes. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait à la mauvaise place et il ne l'aimait pas.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? gémit-il en sentant sa langue se délier.

-Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé à Poudlard par Jedusor ?

-Qui est Jedusor ?

-Tu le connais sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore Lord Voldemort, déclara Augusta.

Un gémissement effrayé retentit au nom du sorcier noir et quatre soupirs déçus se firent entendre.

-Avoir peur d'un nom…

-Il avait posé un tabou, c'est logique d'avoir peur de le prononcer, admit Lucius. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question de la directrice Londubat. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! cria Selwyn lorsque Sirius commença à dessiner un nouveau V sur son bras, cette fois bien plus étendu.

-Développe, ordonna Severus.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que Kemenov participe ! Il m'a ordonné de déposer le nom dans la coupe. Il m'a aussi demandé de l'aider pour les tâches !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Il me donne ses instructions au dernier moment ! Je devais juste m'assurer que Kemenov en sorte toujours vivant. On ne pose pas de questions au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai laissé glisser devant Diggory que la première tâche aurait un lien avec des dragons. Comme ils sont coéquipiers, Kemenov l'apprendrait.

-Et pour la deuxième tâche ? s'enquit Sirius.

-Londubat. Il adore la botanique alors je lui ai prêté un livre sur les plantes méditerranéennes.

-Plantes dont la branchiflore fait partie. Astucieux, concéda Severus. Qui t'a donné l'ordre de faire entrer Narcissa dans Poudlard ?

-Personne ! Elle voulait s'occuper de son fils alors j'ai demandé l'autorisation à notre seigneur ! Il l'appréciait beaucoup alors il a accédé à sa demande.

-Comment contactes-tu ton maitre ?

-Je ne… Je…v

Le corps d'Alexander Sewlyn commença à convulser et Sirius jura en s'écartant. Severus, d'un geste de baguette, lista les symptômes.

-Potion de l'espion, diagnostiqua-t-il.

La potion, latente dans le système sanguin, se déclenchait à certains mots-clés ou phrases grâce à une malédiction conjointe. À base de cyanure, elle était fulgurante et ne laissait que quelques minutes pour réagir. Fouillant rapidement dans son sac, Augusta en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle jeta à Severus. Le professeur de potions, avec l'aide de Sirius, fit ingurgiter le liquide au mangemort. Les quatre sorciers avaient prévu la possibilité d'un sort pour certaines questions et avaient anticipé les réactions. Avoir deux anciens adeptes de Voldemort ainsi que deux maitres en potions avait aidé à prévoir précisément les maléfices.

-Désolé mon gars, mais on a encore quelques questions, grogna Sirius en réanimant l'homme. Après, nous laisserons Vladmir s'occuper de ton cas. Il a fait un serment de vengeance sur ta tête et laisse-moi te dire que la vengeance d'un Kemenov est généralement salée.

Une autre personne pouvait en parler. Une certaine journaliste était actuellement coincée avec tous les membres de l'Alliance. Rita Skeeter se sentait comme un insecte observée à la loupe, ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité, un insecte devant un groupe de botrucs agacés.

-Tu es la meilleure Luna, félicita Vlad en embrassant la joue de la jeune fille avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Cette… chose se trouvait dans mes cheveux ? déclara Hermione avec irritation. J'aurais dû l'écraser. Personne n'aurait retrouvé le corps et nous aurions été débarrassés de _ça_ ! Et je n'aurais pas eu à subir ce harcèlement incessant !

L'article de Sorcière-Hebdo sur le couple formé par Drago et Hermione lui avait en effet valu des dizaines de lettres menaçantes et injurieuses. Elle avait même évité de justesse du pus de bubobulb grâce à Neville, qui avait senti l'odeur désagréable à temps, la sauvant de brûlures douloureuses. Depuis, elle détruisait contentieusement la moindre lettre reçue par un sort de magie noire russe. Il était parfaitement légal car inconnu des Anglais et elle prenait soin au préalable de relever le nom des auteurs d'un autre maléfice. Lucius avait pu s'occuper de ses agresseurs anciennement anonymes. En tant que père de son potentiel fiancé ainsi qu'en tant que tuteur magique depuis sa présentation lors des Saturnalia, il avait demandé réparation en son nom. Avec l'accord des parents d'Hermione, furieux qu'on ose s'en prendre à leur fille, Lucius avait accepté un rachat de vengeance. Hermione s'était enrichie et quelques vieilles familles aigries et rancunières étaient à la limite de la ruine… Mais le message était passé : on ne touchait pas aux Malefoy.

Cédric souleva le petit bocal. Il renfermait un joli scarabée vert qu'il observa quelques secondes.

-Sérieusement, il y a même la trace des lunettes ! s'étonna-t-il.

-Un scarabée… petit et pratique, déclara Fred.

-C'est parfait pour l'espionnage, acquiesça son jumeau.

-Il faut trouver un livre ! dirent-t-ils en chœur. Mione, y-a-t-il des livres sur les animagus à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, répondit Kévin, section métamorphose, allée 8, étagère 16, cote MT816.50…

-Tu as aussi les livres MT864.75 et MT818.02, mais il vous faudra une autorisation pour les emprunter, prévint Vladmir en attrapant le bocal. Merci Céd.

Pendant quelques secondes, il observa à son tour la forme animagus de Rita Skeeter. Le scarabée semblait malade, probablement suite aux tours de manège. Ils se l'étaient lancé plusieurs fois en quelques minutes pour admirer leur prisonnière dans sa cage de verre. Hermione avait enchanté le bocal, le rendant incassable. Skeeter avait un peu de bon sens car l'insecte n'avait pas cherché à reprendre une forme humaine. Le résultat n'aurait pas été agréable à observer.

-Puis-je vous appeler Rita ? commença Vladmir d'une voix doucereuse avant de reprendre sans attendre. Bien, Rita, voici ce que nous allons faire. Je vais ouvrir ce bocal. Si vous tentez de vous envoler, vous finissez en purée : Drago ici présent se fera un plaisir de vous écraser. Si vous tentez de nous attaquer par magie, c'est moi qui me charge de votre cas, et ce sera avec délectation.

-S'il vous plait Rita, tentez quelque chose, supplia Kévin. Vlad et Drago ont besoin de se défouler !

Tout le monde ricana en observant le bocal dans lequel le scarabée s'était recroquevillé.

-Un scarabée quand on s'appelle moustique, quelle ironie, déclara Kévin.

-C'est plus du moustique là, c'est une sangsue ! déclara George.

-Quand elle trouve un sujet, elle s'y fixe et ne lâche plus, acquiesça son jumeau en jouant avec une boite de bonbons. Dites les gars, on pourrait l'utiliser comme cobaye ?

-Sans problème, ricana Hermione, dont les cheveux semblaient deux fois plus épais qu'à son habitude.

La magie crépitait autour d'elle mais, pour le moment, c'était le seul signe de sa colère. Non seulement les lettres « anonymes » l'avaient menacée, mais ses parents avaient été visés. Furieuse et apeurée pour leur sécurité, elle avait demandé l'aide d'Augusta et de Lucius. Elle était furieuse contre la journaliste qui les avait mis en danger alors qu'ils ne pouvaient se défendre contre des sorcières jalouses et sournoises. Vladmir sourit à son amie et retira le couvercle. Il retourna le pot, faisant tomber le scarabée sur le sol devant eux.

-_Animagi speciem relinquat_, murmura Hermione.

Les cheveux décoiffés, les ongles vernis d'un rouge vulgaire, les lunettes de travers cerclées de faux diamants… Rita Skeeter, journaliste à Sorcière-Hebdo et à la Gazette des sorciers était le summum du mauvais goût et de la vulgarité.

La sorcière tituba quelques secondes avant de regarder autour d'elle, à la fois folle de rage des traitements subis et inquiète de sa situation. Kemenov était appuyé sur un bureau, Lovegood la folle assise en tailleur sur la table derrière lui. Le Wyllt avait pris sa place contre la fenêtre, accompagné des jumeaux Weasley. Le fils d'Amos, dont le père ignorait apparemment les fréquentations, était installé au premier rang, tandis que la sang de bourbe gardait son lieu de prédilection, les genoux du fils Malefoy. Le serpentard avait d'ailleurs un bras posé autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à la journaliste. Même Mary-Ann était présente, tranquillement assise sur le sol, dans un coin, André sur sa tête et Fumeseck sur ses genoux, roucoulant sous ses caresses. Elle devait être dans une salle de classe. Rita Skeeter hésita quelques secondes sur la possibilité de crier pour avertir de potentiels passants avant de se raviser. Ce serait trop de questions sur sa présence dans l'école.

Ce que Rita ne savait pas, c'était qu'en prévision de sa capture ou de celle du traitre, Kévin et Hermione avaient aménagé un vrai cachot. Poudlard s'était fait un plaisir de créer une pièce pour ses héritiers et les deux nés-moldus s'étaient chargés des enchantements. La porte donnait directement sur la chambre de Serpentard mais le cachot n'était pas englobé dans le _Fidelitas_ de l'Alliance. Pour une personne hors du secret, il n'y avait pas d'accès… Skeeter ne pouvait pas en sortir, du moins, pas consciente. Ils avaient créé une prison parfaite.

-_Accio_ baguette de Rita Skeeter.

Le fin morceau de bois vola vers Kévin, qui la glissa dans sa poche avant d'adresser un petit sourire à la journaliste devant lui.

-Que… Comment avez-vous deviné ? murmura Rita Skeeter.

Sa voix était enrouée alors qu'elle observait les étudiants autour d'elle. Elle avait passé trois jours à jeûner, enfermée dans son minuscule bocal.

-Vous saviez des choses qui ne se sont passées qu'à Poudlard, avec des détails trop précis pour être seulement issus d'informateurs. Nous avons nos propres techniques d'espionnage, Rita, sourit affablement Vladmir, et il se trouve que, finalement, nous vous avons trouvée, juste à côté d'Hermione.

Effectivement, alors que Severus aidait les jumeaux à brasser une potion, George était parti chercher un livre précis pour les aider. Lorsqu'il avait vu le nom de la journaliste accolé à celui d'Hermione dans la bibliothèque, il avait alerté toute l'Alliance. Il s'en était déclenché une véritable course en direction du domaine de Mme Pince. Drago, inquiet des nouvelles, s'était précipité auprès d'Hermione lorsque Vladmir avait rappelé à tous l'avertissement de Luna. Ils avaient finalement attrapé un moustique déguisé en scarabée (1).

-Vous avez le don pour vous attirer des ennuis, commença Cédric en posant sa tête dans sa main, nonchalant.

-D'abord les Malefoy et les Kemenov. Ensuite vous enchainez sur Hermione, dont la relation avec l'héritier Malefoy est acceptée par le patriarche… sans compter qu'Hermione a été introduite durant les Saturnalia par cette famille ! Pour finir, vous signez un torchon sur les Wyllt. Vous avez emprunté une voie très dangereuse et vous êtes une honte pour le journalisme, lâcha Luna.

Elle venait de poser la tête sur l'épaule de Vladmir, qui ne put se retenir de lui jeter un regard étonné. Elle parlait rarement de manière aussi claire et limpide.

-Oh ! Seriez-vous la petite a….

Kévin bougea rapidement, bien plus rapidement que n'aurait pu l'imaginer la journaliste. À peine avait-elle posé sa question, avide de nouvelles croustillantes, que le serdaigle posait sa baguette magique contre sa gorge pâle.

-Osez colporter de nouvelles rumeurs sur mon seigneur et je vous fais le serment de vider vos entrailles devant l'entrée du siège de la _Gazette des sorciers_, grogna Kévin.

-Si le sujet concerne des histoires d'amour entre héritiers de riches familles, je te conseille plutôt Sorcière-Hebdo, déclara Hermione.

-Alors je mettrai vos entrailles devant l'un et votre tête accompagnée de vos horribles lunettes devant l'autre.

-Vous osez me menacer ? s'écria Skeeter d'une voix haut perchée qui fit grimacer Kévin.

-J'ose, sans la moindre hésitation, Rita. Vous récupérez vos informations de manière illégale, vous colportez des rumeurs, vous empiétez sur la vie privée des autres sans la moindre honte ! Je serais ravi de mettre ma menace à exécution, mais Hermione a un marché à vous proposer.

-Un marché ? répéta la journaliste avec un plaisir évident.

-Ce n'est pas que nous ayons peur des représailles, déclara Hermione avec un sourire, mais nous savons saisir toutes les occasions présentes. Nous vous proposons un échange de bons procédés.

Rita Skeeter avait maintenant un sourire rayonnant et tira de son sac, apparu de nulle part, une belle plume verte et un épais calepin. Son sourire disparut toutefois quand les deux s'enflammèrent dans ses mains.

Elle lâcha le tout avec un petit cri de peur. George fit disparaitre les objets en feu d'un coup de baguette et son jumeau sortit de son sac une série de photographies qu'il jeta aux pieds de la journaliste. Mais pour le moment, Skeeter avait le regard fixé sur Kévin, qui soutenait sans la moindre hésitation les yeux offusqués de la sorcière.

-Ça faisait dix ans que j'avais cette plume ! hurla la journaliste en se précipitant vers Kévin, ses mains aux ongles acérés pointés vers le visage du serdaigle.

-**Souffre**, murmura Vladmir.

Avant que Skeeter n'eût le temps de toucher Kévin, elle s'effondra au sol, hurlant à s'en arracher la gorge.

-Vlad, tu vas finir par provoquer un arrêt cardiaque, avertit Neville.

Le Russe hésita quelques secondes puis murmura le sort d'arrêt. La journaliste émit un petit sanglot. Dans ses spasmes de douleur, ses cheveux blonds, dont la coupe avait résisté au bocal, s'étaient complètement défaits. Ses lunettes étaient tombées devant Drago. Sans hésiter, le serpentard donna un petit coup dedans, les cassant. C'était mesquin, mais compensait sa colère.

-Bien, d'autres réclamations ? s'enquit Hermione.

Rita Skeeter secoua la tête, ravalant ses sanglots et cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons. Ce fut Kévin qui les lui posa dans les mains, narquois. Plus que la douleur, ce fut la perte de ses lunettes. Elles étaient le dernier cadeau de son meilleur ami et photographe avant qu'il ne soit tué par un sort perdu lors d'un duel illégal sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle craqua. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre dans ses yeux, mais elle s'efforça de maitriser ses pleurs en silence.

-Vous… Vous êtes des monstres, hoqueta-t-elle finalement.

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, puis un par un, ils prirent la parole.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, à être rabaissée et méprisée ? demanda doucement Cédric.

-C'est douloureux, non ? ajouta Kévin.

-Nous vous le faisons ressentir physiquement, commença George.

-Vos sujets d'études, eux, ressentent une douleur morale, suivit Fred.

-Vous les livrez en pâture à l'opinion publique, sans la moindre morale, sans le moindre remord, déclara Neville.

-Nous sommes peut-être des monstres dans votre esprit, dit Drago.

-Mais nous avons une éthique que vous n'avez pas, conclut Vladmir.

-C'est vous, le vrai monstre, l'affreuse fée Carabosse, chuchota Mary-Ann.

-Monstre…

Le murmure de Luna sembla achever la journaliste. Elle était au sol, souffrant encore du sortilège de Vladmir, à moitié aveugle. Elle venait d'assister à la destruction d'un bien sentimental majeur, son secret le plus important était entre les mains d'adolescents menaçants et furieux contre elle et, surtout, ils venaient de la rabaisser de la pire des manières.

-Mon marché, Skeeter, est le suivant : vous travaillez pour nous et votre secret sera conservé. Sinon, il sortira lors du procès intenté par Lord Malefoy, déclara froidement Hermione en s'agenouillant devant la femme, désignant les photographies de sa forme animagus étalées au sol.

Mais Rita Skeeter régit d'une manière inattendue. Elle ressentit une vague de fureur et gifla Hermione, traçant trois griffures sanglantes de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. La douleur transperça son corps. Drago venait de se redresser, hors de lui, sa baguette en main. Le sortilège avait fusé, traçant de larges plaies sanglantes sur le corps de la journaliste.

-Comptes-tu la vider de son sang ? demanda Vladmir. Et quel est ce sort ?

-Secret de mon parrain, murmura Drago alors que Cédric s'agenouillait pour sauver Skeeter.

Neville envoya un flacon au champion de Poudlard, murmurant qu'il s'agissait d'essence de dictame. Le poufsouffle soigna rapidement les plaies et la força à avaler une fiole de potion de régénération sanguine. Drago s'occupa pendant ce temps d'Hermione, faisant disparaitre les griffures en quelques secondes. Heureusement, il avait été suffisamment rapide pour que Skeeter ne remarque pas le sang étrange de la jeune Llicorine.

-Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais vous en prendre à Hermione, avertit Kévin. Drago est assez protecteur et, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nous sommes des monstres. Vlad ?

-Je pense qu'elle vient de perdre la possibilité de choisir. Neville, fais-lui prononcer un serment inviolable, qu'elle ne révèle pas notre discussion durant le procès. Ensuite, fais parvenir l'information à Lucius.

Le gryffondor acquiesça. Il était le meilleur dans la formulation des serments inviolables et il commença immédiatement à réfléchir aux mots précis.

-Attendez ! Vous aviez dit que… s'écria Rita Skeeter.

-C'était avant que tu ne touches à ma meilleure amie, cracha Vladmir avec fureur. Tu t'en es prise à une femme protégée par la Magie dans tes articles, maintenant tu la touches. Je te promets une vie longue et douloureuse quand ses protecteurs apprendront les nouvelles. Il n'y a pas que ta carrière qui soit finie, Rita.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Effectivement, toutes les créatures magiques s'en prendraient à la journaliste le jour où l'attaque physique sur Hermione serait connue. Kévin se proposa pour rester afin d'aider Neville à convaincre la journaliste. Elle devait prononcer le serment et il s'assurerait qu'elle dît les mots exacts choisis par le gryffondor.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de croiser les étudiants restés à Poudlard pour les vacances d'Easter, que la plupart des moldus et nés-moldus appelaient Pâques. Avec la révélation de son patrimoine par Skeeter, Kévin avait en effet subi de nombreuses pressions. Elles étaient différentes d'Hermione mais aussi nombreuses. Outre une soudaine avalanche de propositions de fiançailles qui l'avait totalement terrifié ainsi qu'une recrudescence de son courrier affolante, chaque maison avait eu ses propres réactions, dont certaines assez fatigantes.

Comme toujours, les serpentards attendaient de voir l'évolution de la situation pour se faire un avis, mais ils connaissaient déjà Kévin et son ascendance justifiait sa puissance. C'était un sorcier prometteur et d'une lignée antique. Ils n'avaient rien à dire si ce n'est se féliciter d'avoir sa petite sœur dans leur maison. Les poufsouffles n'avaient rien changé dans leur comportement en dehors d'un respect plus profond pour le jeune serdaigle. La maison des aigles s'était quant à elle passée le mot d'ordre de laisser Kévin en paix. C'était les gryffondors qui, comme à leur habitude, avaient été les plus démonstratifs. Savoir qu'il descendait de Merlin semblait le rendre soudain digne représentant de la magie blanche, ce qui faisait rire l'Alliance.

Kévin avait supporté leurs marques exubérantes et soudaines d'amitié jusqu'à ce qu'un des deuxièmes années ne sous-entende que sa petite sœur était une bâtarde pour être triée à Serpentard. Cet idiot avait eu la bêtise de faire sa déclaration dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors que Vladmir y jouait une partie d'échecs contre Ronald Weasley. Il aimait le défi représenté par le plus jeune frère des jumeaux, un stratège de génie bien qu'un idiot maladroit et flemmard dès qu'il quittait le plateau d'échecs. La déclaration du _minorem_ Godefroy Smith avait fait rire ses amis, mais jeté un blanc parmi les quatrièmes années et les classes supérieures.

Vladmir s'était contenté de déplacer son fou, calmement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, attendant une explosion de fureur, une remarque sarcastique, n'importe quoi pour défendre la famille de son chevalier-mage. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait réagi avec véhémence à l'attaque.

Avant même que le jeune Godefroy n'eût pu profiter des retombées de sa déclaration, Neville s'était redressé, laissant apparaitre l'héritier qu'il était réellement. D'une voix froide, il avait demandé s'il considérait qu'une jeune fille introduite dans la très haute société sorcière était une bâtarde. Godefroy était d'une vieille famille de sorciers. Il savait parfaitement qu'une jeune fille ou un jeune homme présenté lors d'un bal des Saturnales et invité plusieurs semaines par an par des familles d'ancienne noblesse comme les Selwyn et les Londubat avait leur protection. Il venait d'insulter tout simplement la famille de Neville. Autant dire que cela avait rappelé que Kévin avait été introduit par le ministre de la Magie en personne et qu'il était également le chevalier-mage des Potter. Les rumeurs s'étaient calmées et les gryffondors avaient modéré leurs démonstrations.

Les propos de Godefroy étaient finalement arrivés aux oreilles de Kévin, pas par Vladmir, qui considérait que le gamin avait déjà subi une remontrance publique, mais par Fred et George. Visiblement, Godefroy avait le don pour exaspérer les jumeaux, par sa manie à mettre son nez là où il ne devait surtout pas. Kévin n'avait pas bronché. Vladmir, à ses côtés, avait juste vu ses iris devenir d'un bleu glacial. Le lendemain matin, Godefroy était retrouvé couvert de pustules vertes et argentées devant la tour de Gryffondor. Kévin ne pouvait pas être responsable : il se trouvait dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard avec sa jeune sœur pour discuter de l'attention médiatique dont ils feraient dorénavant l'objet. Mais Kévin avait été sournois, il s'était contenté d'avertir Leonis Lovegood le meilleur ami de sa sœur à Serpentard. De ce qu'il avait su par la suite, Leonis avait contacté Nerius Selwyn, l'ainé des Selwyn parmi les serpentards, en dernière année. Personne ne s'attaquait impunément à un serpentard et à une protégée des Selwyn. Ils étaient toujours soudés, envers et contre tout malgré leurs divergences internes.

Bref, Kévin ne voulait pas se voir harcelé et haïssait Skeeter en raison de cela. Certes, son nom aurait fini par être dévoilé, mais il en aurait choisi les conditions !

Les autres membres de l'Alliance laissèrent le serdaigle avec Neville et la journaliste pour se diriger vers leur QG.

-Sommes-nous enfin débarrassés de cette journaliste ? demanda Cédric quand les deux amis les rejoignirent une petite heure plus tard.

-Oui, répondit Neville en s'asseyant. Severus n'est toujours pas revenu ?

-Non, ils sont toujours avec notre traitre, déclara Vlad en désignant la carte géante des Maraudeurs qui habillait un mur de la pièce. Mais pour le moment, ça ne m'inquiète pas trop. Ils savent que je dois me venger donc ils me garderont un morceau. Je suis surtout satisfait que nous ayons pu nous débarrasser de ce parasite de Skeeter. Plus d'articles diffamatoires dans la Gazette des sorciers !

-En parlant de journal, est-ce vrai que l'oncle de Luna a proposé un référendum sur un changement de Constitution dans le dernier article du Chicaneur ? demanda soudain Hermione.

-Oui, sourit la petite serdaigle blonde. Oncle Amiphilius veut que les sorciers comprennent que la volonté de changement est réelle et que le prince peut reprendre le trône s'ils le veulent. Il espère que l'article servira de déclencheur. Les royalistes ont bien avancé.

Luna avait raison : les royalistes avaient progressés, même si c'était peu visible pour le moment. Le parti faisait son chemin lentement mais surement au sein de la société, mais Lucius devait se concentrer sur la remise en ordre du ministère et les soutiens externes se gagnaient lentement. Pour cela, leur principal moyen de communication était la presse. Le tirage du Chicaneur croissait, que ce fût par sa nouvelle ligne éditoriale, la qualité des articles ou les photographies toujours réussies du jeune Creevey. Si Xénophilius Lovegood conservait une partie de ses pages farfelues et originales, son jumeau se chargeait des parties politique et internationale. Ce n'était pas la Gazette des sorciers qui traitait de l'actualité magique internationale, quoique, comme Vladmir avait mandaté Gringott's pour racheter anonymement 51 % des parts auprès de son directeur et de plusieurs familles sang-pures, cela changerait.

Les nouvelles communiquées par Vladmir sur l'avenir de la Gazette des sorciers terminèrent leur petite soirée en beauté. Puis tous les étudiants de l'Alliance partirent pour leur dernière nuit à Poudlard avant la rentrée scolaire. Seuls Cédric et les jumeaux Weasley restaient au sein de l'école. Les autres avaient réussi à éviter le départ en vacances avec le Poudlard Express avec des lettres officielles auprès de la directrice et du conseil d'administration pour se charger de Rita Skeeter. Vladmir avait pu retarder son départ par la mise en place d'un portoloin international officiel pour la Russie en partance de Pré-au-Lard. Kévin et Mary-Ann partaient se réfugier chez les Londubat. Ils accompagneraient la matriarche et Neville directement depuis la cheminée du bureau directorial jusqu'au manoir familial pour éviter les journalistes. Luna rentrait chez elle comme tous les ans mais, en raison d'une menace officielle, son père viendrait la chercher directement à Poudlard avec son cousin. Hermione, qui devait rentrer chez elle avec Drago, avait prétexté un colloque médical auquel assistaient ses parents pour différer leur départ… Toutes les excuses étaient valables et acceptées.

Vladmir passait sa dernière nuit à Poudlard lorsqu'il fut brutalement arraché de son sommeil par un halètement. D'un geste, il se redressa, attentif à son environnement, avant de réaliser que c'était seulement Kévin qui murmurait dans son sommeil. Il se préparait à le réveiller quand, soudain, son ami se redressa.

-Kévin ? murmura Vlad en remarquant la respiration haletante de son ami.

Ce dernier tourna un regard hanté dans sa direction.

-Jedusor… J'ai eu une vision de Jedusor, Vlad !

Ils avaient choisi d'appeler Voldemort par son nom de naissance pour éviter les réactions négatives au nom du mage noir et rendre leurs échanges moins évidents. Personne ne connaissait le réel patronyme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'était un cauchemar, plutôt, essaya de plaisanter Vladmir, quoique la peur dans les yeux de Kévin l'inquiétât.

-Non, pas un rêve ou un cauchemar, une vision !

-Raconte-moi.

-J'ai d'abord vu une femme. Je la connaissais, Vlad, elle m'était familière, à la fois familière et maternelle. Elle s'est présentée sous le nom de Medb et…

-Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait de Medb ? Une femme revêtue d'une côte de maille moldue avec de longs cheveux noirs et une couronne ? l'interrompit son ami.

-C'est elle !

-Étrange… Normalement c'est Severus qui aurait dû avoir une vision de Medb, pas toi.

-Tu te trompes, la faiseuse de rois est la reine Mab, marmonna Kévin en se frottant le front, moite de transpiration.

-Mab est la version anglicisée de l'irlandais Medb et normalement seuls les rois rêvent d'elle. Tu es le fils caché de Severus ?

-Hilarant, grogna Kévin. C'était Medb ! Elle m'a parlé d'une histoire de descendance et… bon sang c'est flou !

Vlad se redressa et attrapa son sac de cours. Fouillant dans les poches, il en sortit rapidement une fiole qu'il tendit à Kévin.

-André ! appela le Russe dans le vide.

Immédiatement, Fumseck apparut, tenant le Choixpeau fermement entre ses serres.

-Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? ronchonna l'artefact magique en atterrissant sur la tête de Vlad.

Ce dernier s'excusa tout en déplaçant son ami immortel sur les cheveux de Kévin. Il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que le sommeil du frère de Serpentard.

-Kévin a rêvé de Medb. J'ai besoin de voir le souvenir et je pensais à une pensine. Je ne suis cependant pas le mieux placé pour lui expliquer la technique d'extraction des souvenirs.

-Medb ? Tu as rêvé de Medb, la Reine des Fées ? s'exclama avec surprise André.

-Oui ! gémit Kévin. Et j'ai l'impression de commencer à oublier mon rêve…

-Concentre-toi et isole ton souvenir. Aide-toi de tes boucliers d'occlumencie, conseilla Andrade en surveillant les actions de Kévin dans son esprit. Exactement comme ça… Bien. Maintenant, pose ta baguette sur ta tempe en restant concentré et écarte-la lentement de toi.

Un filament argenté se matérialisa et Kévin le déposa dans la fiole de Vladmir.

-Que t'a dit exactement Medb ? demanda finalement Vladmir.

-Elle s'est présentée et m'a annoncé que je devais le voir. Normalement, tu aurais dû recevoir ces visions, mais ton esprit est trop bien protégé et ta connexion avec Jedusor a disparu.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que j'aurais dû avoir des cauchemars à cause de l'horcruxe ?

-Pas des cauchemars, frissonna Kévin. C'était réel. C'était comme si j'étais présent sous forme de fantôme. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça !

-Medb trouvera une autre personne pour recueillir les visions. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera sûrement Mary-Ann, le prévint sérieusement Andrade.

-Pourquoi ?

-Medb porte le surnom de la Reine des Fées, mais c'est en réalité une matérialisation de Magia, un des nombreux signes qu'on peut percevoir d'Elle. C'est une des rares dotées de « vie », par contre. Généralement, Magia se manifeste sous forme d'énergie, comme les lignes telluriques, ou de prophéties quand elle veut avertir les êtres vivants.

-Donc veux-tu dire que ces visions font partie de la prophétie de Vladmir ?

-Probablement. Mais personne ne peut en être certain.

-Merveilleux, soupira Kévin. Ce n'était pas comme si nous avions d'autres ennuis.

-Allons voir ce souvenir, murmura Vlad.

Ensemble, au beau milieu de la nuit, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au siège de l'Alliance, où Severus avait installé sa propre pensine, récupérée dans une des voutes Prince à Gringott's. La bibliothèque adjacente à la table se composait de milliers de fioles, souvenirs de son temps au sein des mangemorts. Il les avait supprimés de son cerveau pour ne plus avoir à rêver des horreurs passées.

Vladmir renversa la mémoire et, après avoir expliqué succinctement le principe de la pensine à Kévin, il plongea avec lui dans le liquide et les souvenirs. Une belle femme se tenait devant un Kévin endormi, ses traits à la fois nets et flous. Un instant, elle paraissait jeune et sauvage. L'instant suivant, son visage devenait doux et maternel et quelques secondes plus tard, âgé et sage. Seuls les cheveux longs et noirs, aussi lisses que des plumes, et la cote de maille au-dessus de sa robe ne changeaient pas avec les apparences successives.

-Pourquoi suis-je présent devant nous ? murmura Kévin.

-C'est ton souvenir, tu y es forcément présent, souffla Vlad.

-Jeune Wyllt, ton ami a coupé sa destinée. L'enfant de la prophétie devait rêver. Les âmes se reliaient pour lui dire la vérité. Son esprit est bien trop protégé mais il doit voir. Ouvre ton esprit et suis l'oiseau.

-Attendez, qui êtes-vous ? l'interpella Kévin. Et quel est ce rêve ?

-Je suis Medb, jeune Wyllt, et ce n'est pas un rêve.

Kévin était sur le dos d'un hibou, qui plongeait en direction d'un petit manoir couvert de lierre, installé au sommet d'une colline. Les lieux étaient délabrés, inhospitaliers. Cette impression se renforça lorsque Kévin traversa un couloir obscur et vola jusqu'à une pièce sombre. Seul un fauteuil meublait les lieux, son occupant caché. Deux autres silhouettes se découpaient dans la lumière du faible feu dans le foyer de la cheminée.

-Pettigrow ? grinça Vlad. Il devrait être dans le cimetière d'Azkaban ! Comment s'est-il échappé et pourquoi personne ne m'en a averti ?

Vladmir était furieux et Kévin ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lorsqu'il avait rêvé, l'homme lui semblait familier. Mais c'était assez compréhensible. Il le connaissait après tout.

-Un auror ou un langue-de-plomb ? proposa-t-il.

-J'en avertirais Lucius. Si on place ton rêve sous le signe de Medb, personne ne pourra remettre ton témoignage.

-Ce serpent, c'est celui de Jedusor, murmura Kévin, alors que son double observait avec attention les lieux.

Pettigrow sanglotait, visiblement dans une douleur intense.

-Mon espion a été tué ! hurlait une voix aigu. Endoloris ! Comment a-t-il été découvert ?

-Maitre ! Je… Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne sais pas !

-Tu ne sais pas ? Regarde !

Un journal fut jeté sur Pettigrow, qui ne put que lire le titre en tenant le papier d'une main tremblante.

-Lis Peter !

-Le… Le co... corps… de… d'A…

-_Endoloris_ ! Articule !

Après avoir hurlé de douleur, Pettigrow réussit à lire l'article.

-_Le corps d'Alexander Selwyn est retrouvé mutilé devant l'atrium du ministère de la Magie ! Alexander Selwyn est un nom tristement célèbre de la dernière guerre. Sous le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'adolescent, alors âgé de 14 ans et scolarisé à domicile, faisait partie des mangemorts. Il a fui l'Angleterre après la victoire du jeune Harry Potter sur le Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. La fin de sa cavale s'est arrêtée à l'entrée du ministère de la Magie où son corps sans vie a été abandonné. Il porte de nombreuses marques de magie noire ainsi que des blessures sacrificielles. La plus notable est indéniablement celle de la Cour des mirages sur son torse. Plus communément appelée Underground, la mafia anglaise s'était faite discrète depuis près de vingt ans…_

-Je croyais avoir réduit à néant ces misérables vermines, cette gangrène de la société sang-pur !

Le serpent siffla, menaçant. La question était parfaitement compréhensible pour les deux jeunes fourchelangues.

-Nagini, tu n'as pas de chance, je ne vais pas te donner Queudver à manger. Mais peu importe, il reste toujours Potter ou Kemenov, quel que soit son nom.

Le souvenir prit brutalement fin et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le QG de l'Alliance.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je sens les ennuis pointer ? soupira Kévin.

-Parce que vous avez le don pour les trouver, déclara Andrade avec philosophie, installé à côté de la pensine. En parlant d'ennuis Vladmir, Alice a croisé son amie Emmeline sur le chemin de Traverse, elle doit boire le thé chez elle demain. Tu devrais peut-être faire le voyage avec Neville et Kévin, finalement.

-Très bien, grogna Vlad. En passant, je ferais un détour par le ministère de la Magie car j'aimerais savoir comment, par Magia, le rat s'est évadé !

* * *

_(1) Skeeter signifie moustique en anglais, d'où la référence de Luna._

Elwyn-Yuki : merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de ma fic :) Et pour l'orthographe, ne te fais pas de soucis, ce n'est pas ça que je regarde dans les commentaires qu'on me fait XD

Guest (10/12) : Pour Cédric, je ne peux pas te répondre, ca gâcherait le suspense ! Comme tu as pu le lire, l'Alliance s'est occupée de Rita alors j'espère que tu as aimé leur manière de gérer les insectes fouineurs ^^

Aussidagility : ravie que les retrouvailles t'aient plu, je voulais les rendre joyeuses !

Cocolita1804 : Luna l'a beacoup aimé pour comprendre les capacités d'espionnage de Skeeter ! et tu avais hâte qu'ils apprennent que Kévin et Mary-Ann sont liés à Merlin, mais eux ils auraient préféré que ce soit fait à leur manière XD

Lana : Effectivement, c'est Vlad qui lie l'ensemble de l'Alliance. C'est la fondation de leur amitié. Pour Rita, c'est régler ! Maintenant, passons aux autres !

Le poussin fou : tu peux la plaindre, en effet ^^

Guest (11/12) : une plaie, Rita :)

Tradouc : la vache, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec les « super » ! j'en ai compté 530 ! Alors je te réponds «mercix530 » ;)

Zimon : Merci pour ta review :) et il me semble que c'est la première que tu postes, donc un double merci ^^ Pour l'esprit d'Hermione, je n'ai pas prévu une visite, désolée :S et pour mes idées… j'ai une bonne imagination, tout simplement XD

Myra : j'ai compris ton idée avc Luna : elle reste en périphérie des actions de Vlad alors que s'ils étaient en couple, elle serait plongée en plein dedans automatiquement... Pour tes nombreuses remarques, voici mes réponses à chaud : tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais transmettre avec la scène entre Katya et Vlad à l'hôpital :) et je te rassure, Vlad ne mourra pas 9 fois, juste 5 ou 6 XD Et comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai commencé doucement, avec une brochette de cafards XD

Papi : Merci !

Quam : Que 64 chapitres ? pour te rassurer, je pense que je peux encore en faire une vingtaine XD En tout cas, merci pour ta merveilleuse review ! j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

AnonymousAAA : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant !


	66. Chapter 66

_Bonne année à tous, que 2017 soit une année pleine de joie et de bonheur ! _

_Déjà deux ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire, deux ans que vous lisez les aventures de Vladmir et de l'Alliance. En deux ans, vous m'avez offert 2695 reviews, 544 760 de vues, 849 de favoris et 964 suivis… Pour vous, ces nombres sont peut-être sans importance, mais pour moi et pour l'importe quel auteur de fanfictions, c'est un merveilleux cadeau. Merci de lire Vlad Kemenov et la Vengeance des Potter. Sans vous, je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage de continuer l'aventure :)_

_Pour cette nouvelle année, vous allez avoir droit à un chapitre plus politique, et merci à Milou25 et LunaSkyBlue pour les corrections, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_La joie du retour de Vladmir à Poudlard est entachée par la présence d'un traitre dans l'école et d'une certaine journaliste ennuyeuse. L'Alliance et l'Underground commencent alors à agir. Les Triades mettent finalement la main sur l'espion de Voldemort au sein de l'école, un dénommé Alexander Selwyn, caché sous l'identité du gardien des clés et des lieux. L'Alliance se charge quant à elle de Rita Skeeter, qui les espionnait grâce à sa forme animagus. _

**Russe**

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : Entre politique et vengeance**

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés de l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow ? répéta pour la deuxième fois Lucius Malefoy.

La première était restée sans réponse de la part d'homme devant lui et Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du Bureau des aurors, parut se tasser devant le ministre de la Magie quand celui-ci lui posa la question une troisième fois. Lord Malefoy, debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, qui donnait sur l'Atrium, regardait toutefois le responsable des aurors de tout le Royaume-Uni avec un regard perçant qui mettait ses invités mal à l'aise.

Vladmir, debout dans un coin du bureau ministériel avec Sirius Black, ne ressentit aucune pitié envers l'homme devant lui. Scrimgeour était un bon enquêteur, avec un bon instinct, Vlad ne pouvait que l'admettre. L'auror suspectait une implication de personnes puissantes dans l'agression de Drago et avait mené avec diligence l'affaire, bien qu'elle se soit terminée sur une impasse juridique. Mais il ne maîtrisait apparemment pas ses hommes si l'information n'était pas remontée à ses supérieurs.

Amélia Bones était du même avis que le jeune Russe. La directrice du département de la Justice magique était la supérieure directe de Scrimgeour, la seule intermédiaire entre le directeur du Bureau des aurors et le ministre de la Magie. Elle se tenait derrière l'auror et dardait un regard furieux dans son dos.

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur le ministre. Je n'étais pas au courant de son évasion, finit par dire à regret l'auror.

-Me dites-vous que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans votre service ? intervint Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

À ses côtés, les seuls signes de la fureur de Lady Bones en dehors de ses yeux étaient le raidissement de son corps et ses mâchoires serrées.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, Lord Black, se défendit Scrimgeour.

-J'ai été auror, sous-directeur Scrimgeour, le coupa Sirius. Il y a quinze ans, chaque déplacement de prisonniers faisait l'objet d'un rapport détaillé qui atterrissait sur le bureau du chef de service, à savoir vous. Sauf si les protocoles ont changé depuis, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Amélia.

Les déplacements entre la prison du ministère de la Magie et Azkaban étaient en effet du ressort de la division des aurors de Londres. Le directeur du Bureau des aurors, à savoir Refus Scrimgeour, était également le responsable de cette division. Un rapport aurait du atterrir sur son bureau, que ce soit de l'auror accompagnateur, ou d'Azbakan.

-Non Sirius, ils n'ont théoriquement pas changé.

-Je veux des explications, Scrimgeour, ajouta lentement le ministre, et je les veux avant ce soir.

-Bien, monsieur le ministre, murmura le directeur des aurors en s'inclinant légèrement avant d'être congédié.

-Ce soir ? releva Vladmir.

-Réunion mensuelle avec la reine Élisabeth, soupira Lucius. Pour une fois que je n'avais aucun point noir à lui présenter, voilà que l'affaire Pettigrow nous explose au visage.

Le ministre de la Magie se frotta distraitement le front et observa Vladmir.

-Comment se fait-il que ce soit Kévin qui rêve de Medb ?

Lord Malefoy n'avait montré à Scrimgeour que le passage sur Jedusor, préférant garder secret le nom de son informateur. Devant le scepticisme de l'auror, il avait dû cependant donner le nom de Medb. L'homme avait immédiatement acceptér la preuve. Les sorciers n'invoquaient jamais Medb sans raison, ou la magie se vengeait d'une manière généralement sournoise.

-Il est le plus proche de moi, à la fois par notre lien de servitude et notre amitié. Ses protections mentales sont également plus faibles que celles de Neville et de Drago. Medb a choisi le chemin le plus facile pour me parvenir. Si je n'avais pas détruit l'horcruxe en moi, j'aurais été la cible des visions.

-Kévin ne pratique l'occlumencie que depuis trois ans. Drago et Neville l'ont apprise en même temps qu'ils apprenaient à parler, déclara distraitement Lucius. Amélia, je compte sur toi pour comprendre comment une telle erreur a pu se produire. Nous n'avions pas encore réorganisé l'exécutif, mais il faudra le faire rapidement.

Lord Malefoy avait conservé la majorité des acolytes de Fudge, quoiqu'à des postes mineurs. Il fallait éviter qu'ils ne rejoignissent les anciens partisans de Jedusor et Dumbledore. Ces derniers avaient fait une avancée politique en créant une coalisation pour le maintien de la démocratie. Une ironie en soit quand les deux figures emblématiques étaient de véritables despotes.

-Je pense qu'une visite de tous les services va être nécessaire, en commençant par celui de Londres, dit la directrice du département de la Justice magique.

-Inspecte en priorité le Bureau des aurors.

Le département de la Justice Magique se divisait en trois services. Le premier était le Bureau des aurors, dont dépendaient les divisions des aurors de Londres et de Glasgow ainsi que les neuf brigades de police du Royaume-Uni. Le deuxième service était le Tribunal commun, qui jugeait la majorité des affaires hormis les crimes capitaux, réservés au Magenmagot. Ce dernier constituait le dernier service, avec comme autre rôle le pouvoir législatif.

-Et pour les autres services ? s'enquit Sirius.

-Nous adapterons les recherches en fonction des résultats de l'inspection des aurors et de la police. Amélia, auras-tu besoin d'aide ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas confiance en beaucoup de monde dans le département.

-Fais appel à la CIS.

Le sourire de la directrice se fit resplendissant. Le monde magique anglais avait vécu bien trop longtemps replié sur lui-même, refusant la moindre aide internationale. Seules la présence d'ambassadeurs et quelques rencontres entre chefs d'État avaient empêché le Royaume-Uni d'être totalement coupé des autres gouvernements sorciers. La mise en place du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était le premier pas vers le rétablissement des liens avec les pays magiques. Que le département de la Justice fît appel à la CIS serait un signe de changement aux répercussions importantes.

-Fera-t-elle intervenir les mages de combat ? s'intéressa Sirius.

Tout gouvernement pouvait demander de l'aide aux aurors de la CIS, appelé plus communément mages de combat en raison de leur puissance magique et de leur magie très offensive.

Il s'agissait exclusivement d'étrangers, auror de la CIS anglais ne travaillerais jamais dans son pays natal pour des soucis de neutralité. Les mages de combat intervenaient pour quelques mois sous les ordres directs de la plus haute autorité du pays. Cette assistance n'avait rien d'humiliant et contribuait même aux bonnes relations entre les pays, mais n'intervenait que lors de crises majeures. L'assassinat d'une centaine de moldus à Sarajevo par des vampires en était un bon exemple, surtout que le massacre avait attiré l'attention des moldus malgré leur propre guerre. La CIS était intervenue sur la demande de l'Empire Ottoman sorcier pour chasser le clan de vampires, qui avait brisé la règle du secret.

-Ce n'est pas leur juridiction, nia Amélia. La CIS nous enverra probablement des aurors français.

Les aurors français et britanniques pouvaient intervenir dans les deux pays depuis la guerre de Cent Ans. Celle-ci avait servi de couverture à un conflit entre mages noirs et les deux pays avaient signés un accord pour les traquer ensembles. Cet accord avait aussi contribué par la suite à la défaite de Grindelwald. Par peur que le mage noir profitât de l'avancée d'Hitler et de l'Occupation moldue, les français avaient fourni aux Britanniques une aide primordiale. Les sorciers britanniques actuels étaient seulement trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir et leurs parents un peu trop chauvins pour reconnaître l'aide des français.

-Damoclès se chargera de faire les demandes en ton nom auprès de la CIS, décréta finalement Lucius. Tu devrais avoir des réponses d'ici ce soir. Ta priorité, c'est l'affaire Pettigrow. Ce rat est vraiment doué pour fuir.

Amélia prit rapidement congé pour se rendre directement à l'étage du Bureau des aurors. Elle devait parler à Scrimgeour.

-Merci Vladmir, dit finalement Lucius.

Le Russe haussa un sourcil narquois.

-Je t'en prie Lucius, tu dois plutôt me haïr pour avoir mis en lumière une autre zone trouble dans l'organisation et la gestion du ministère.

Lucius se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux et s'adossa à son fauteuil, faisant signe à Sirius et Vladmir de s'installer.

-As-tu prévenu Katya de ton détour ?

-Oui. Je l'en ai avertie ce matin.

-Que font les autres pour les fêtes d'Easter ? Drago accompagne Hermione pour la Pâques moldue mais qu'en est-il de Neville et Kévin ?

-Luna passe les célébrations avec son père et son oncle. Kévin et Mary-Ann sont avec les Londubat, annonça tranquillement Vlad en s'asseyant.

-J'ai découvert que le siège des Wyllt est dorénavant sous la tutelle de Franck, sourit Lucius. Beaucoup ont jasé.

Le matin même de la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter, le père de Neville avait demandé la parole à l'ouverture de la session du Magenmagot. C'était une demande rare qui permettait de faire des annonces officielles pour les sièges héréditaires telles que l'apparition d'un héritier ou la nomination d'un tuteur.

Ce jour-là, l'assemblée était déjà en effervescence suite à la une de la _Gazette des sorciers_ et Lady Gisella Marchbanck, la nouvelle présidente du Magenmagot, avait dû jouer du maillet pour réclamer l'attention de l'assemblée. Franck Londubat avait alors déclaré que l'héritier des Wyllt lui confiait son siège jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans.

Sous les doutes manifestés par plusieurs anciennes familles, Franck avait démontré la véracité de ses propos à l'aide d'un document signé et estampillé du sceau des Wyllt, qui ne pouvait être utilisé que par le chef de famille. La magie avait validé ses affirmations en faisant apparaître les armoiries des Wyllt sur le siège des Londubat.

-Kévin a confiance en Augusta et la considère comme sa propre grand-mère. Toutefois il voulait initialement confier son siège à Severus, qui, pour des raisons politiques, le lui a déconseillé.

-Les Wyllt viennent de réapparaître. Il valait mieux éviter de confier son siège à un mangemort, acquiesça Sirius.

-Les rumeurs les plus folles courent maintenant sur la richesse des Wyllt. Certains se sont souvenus que les voûtes de Merlin sont insaisissables par le ministère, comme celles des Cinq Familles.

-Ils seront bien déçus. Il n'est pas pauvre, mais Merlin n'a jamais été riche, rit Vlad.

En l'absence de descendant magique, les gobelins fermaient les comptes, que le ministère pouvait réclamer après trois cents ans. Rien n'en sortait, mais rien n'y entrait non plus.

-Il lui reste le prestige du nom.

-C'est déjà beaucoup. Il passe de Né-Moldu avec des relations haut placées à Sang-Mêlé de lignée prestigieuse et ancienne. D'ailleurs, j'étais persuadé que les vieux bigots conservateurs auraient tenté de le faire passer pour un Sang-Pur.

-Ce point a effectivement fait l'objet d'un débat assez houleux, ricana Sirius. Les Flint, Verkins et beaucoup de conservateurs voulaient qu'il soit reconnu comme tel en sa qualité de descendant de Merlin.

-La majorité de l'assemblée était contre. Bien que sa lignée soit prestigieuse, le sang de Merlin a passé plus d'un millénaire sans suffisamment de magie pour donner un sorcier. Certains ont même parlé de « sang vicié ».

-En pleine séance du Magenmagot ? grogna Vladmir.

-Franck s'est chargé de défendre l'honneur des Wyllt.

-Duel ?

-Duel, confirma Lucius. Constantin Selwyn a pris la place de second. Mary-Ann a été présentée à ses Saturnalia après tout. Aucun mort à déplorer, mais un sérieux coup dans l'ego de Flint.

-Sinon je m'en serais chargé, déclara Sirius.

En réponse, Lord Malefoy poussa un soupir profond. En effet, son rôle à la tête de l'État magique ne lui permettait pas de s'investir autant qu'il le souhaitait sur de nombreux sujets, à commencer par le parti Royaliste. Il avait commencé un travail lent et laborieux au sein du Magenmagot pour modifier de nombreuses lois. Les autres activités associées à son poste demandaient toutefois son attention et il ne pouvait pas consacrer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait à la réforme constitutionnelle.

Heureusement, Lucius avait des soutiens non négligeables qui le soutenaient. Les Royalistes groupaient après tout plusieurs chefs de familles prestigieuses dont l'influence était majeure. Ils pouvaient intervenir plus librement que le ministre de la Magie, comme l'avait démontré le débat autour du statut de sang de Kévin.

Le principal représentant des Royalistes étaient sans conteste Constantin Selwyn. Désigné chef de file des Royalistes au sein du Magenmagot, il était secondé par Théodore Nott, Sirius Black et Franck Londubat. Ils le soutenaient à la moindre séance de l'assemblée mais l'affiliation connue des Nott aux mangemorts mettait quelques tensions dans les débats, malgré son appartenance aux Cinq Familles.

Heureusement, Franck Londubat et Sirius Black contrebalançaient sa présence. Et si le premier prenait lentement mais sûrement ses marques au sein du Magenmagot, le second y était comme une sirène dans de l'eau ! Sirius s'amusait à trouver les petits secrets compromettants de leurs adversaires les plus vicieux, sous le regard narquois de Vladmir et Remus. Jeune, Sirius avait renié les techniques politiques peu conventionnelles des Black et adulte, il les embrassait sans scrupules, ce qui était une source constante de taquinerie pour le Maraudeur.

Deux autres membres influents des royalistes, et pas des moindres, jouaient également un rôle majeur. Lucius pouvait compter sans hésitation sur Damoclès Rowle et Amélia Bones. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient cependant pas se permettre d'être présents à toutes les réunions du Magenmagot. Il ne faisaient le déplacement que pour les sessions extraordinaires car leur priorité était leur département respectif, à savoir la Coopération internationale et la Justice. Mais ils influençaient les décisions du Magenmagot.

-Je suis un peu débordé, concéda finalement Lucius. Heureusement, deux de nos priorités ont été traitées.

Sirius se leva et, sans demander la moindre autorisation au propriétaire des lieux, fouilla dans un petit placard. Il en tira trois verres et une bouteille de whisky Pur-feu, qu'il posa sur le bureau.

-Nos relations avec les Russes et les Américains se sont-elles améliorées ? demanda-t-il en servant trois verres.

Lucius ne protesta pas au manque de manière du lord et se contenta d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool quand Sirius lui tendit un verre.

-Croupton avait réussi à froisser les deux ? s'étonna Vladmir.

Les deux lords eurent simultanément le même rictus dégoûté.

-Croupton a réussi à s'aliéner tous les pays sorciers. Damoclès avait un travail monstre quand il a repris le département en main, grogna Lucius.

Bien que les guerres et la politique moldues avaient eu peu d'importance sur le monde sorcier depuis le Moyen Âge, deux crises en avaient découlé durant le XXème siècle. La Seconde Guerre mondiale avait permis à Grindelwald de facilement conquérir l'Autriche et l'ouest de l'Empire Ottoman en infiltrant les troupes nazies et plus récemment, l'éclatement de l'URSS avait provoqué un réagencement dans les ministères des pays de l'Est et les politiques familiales, comme Vladmir pouvait en témoigner.

Si ces deux crises avaient eu une grande importance pour le monde magique, c'était également de cas de la guerre froide moldue. D'un côté, les Russes, les Asiatiques et une majorité de l'Europe de l'Est, ancrés dans leurs traditions, usaient de magie sacrificielle, soit la magie noire. De l'autre, les Américains et les Occidentaux, ouverts aux usages moldus, préféraient la magie interne, dite plus communément magie blanche. Les pays africains avaient choisi de ne pas se mêler au débat houleux, tout comme les trois États magiques d'Amérique du Sud.

Au milieu de cela, l'Angleterre magique, qui regroupait en réalité l'ensemble des îles britanniques, trouvait des intérêts dans les deux camps. Mais Barthémius Croupton avait réussi à se mettre à dos les deux puissances. Lucius ne voulait même pas évoquer les autres États sorciers de moindre importance que Croupton avaient froissés. L'ancien directeur avait même réussi l'exploit de s'aliéner les français, pourtant des alliés de longue date, à la plus grande horreur des plus vieux sorciers anglais qui se souvenaient de l'idée outre-manche.

Le pire était que CIS n'avait pas pu intervenir dans les relations internationales. Les Anglais étaient trop refermés sur eux-mêmes pour accepter le rôle de médiateur de l'organisation internationale. C'était à se demander comment Albus Dumbledore avait pu en devenir le chef d'ailleurs.

Finalement, la CIS avait été d'une grande aide dès l'arrivée de Damoclès au poste de directeur de la Coopération internationale. Le jour même de son investiture, Lord Rowle avait organisé un rendez-vous avec le manitou suprême, le sorcier à la tête de l'organisation. Il s'en était suivi d'âpres négociations pour rétablir des liens sains et respectueux avec les autres pays sorciers. Heureusement, le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec les écoles de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Rochefroide avait été maintenu. C'était le signe manifeste de la volonté de l'Angleterre de renouer avec ses anciens alliés.

-Damoclès est vraiment diplomate et sa femme est une perle rare. Ils ont réussi à restaurer les liens avec la majorité des pays, déclara Lucius.

Il faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais imaginé en se présentant au poste de ministre que les choses étaient si catastrophiques, alors qu'il avait passé toute sa vie au ministère. Fudge avait admirablement bien joué son jeu de faux-pantins tout en manœuvrant ses cartes dans l'ombre. Il était un manipulateur hors-pair et avait su tirer de chaque situation des avantages non négligeables.

En face de Lucius, Vladmir eut une grimace en se souvenant de Gwenaëlle Rowle. Les rares fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait eu à faire à une femme bornée, pro-Dumbledore et très arrêtée dans ses idées de justice magique. Autant dire qu'apprendre que les Kemenov avaient des liens avec les Cours ne l'avait guère enchantée. Il la voyait mal intervenir dans les conflits internationaux, surtout d'une manière diplomatique.

-Damoclès et elle ont réglé un certain nombre de différents, si j'ai bien compris, dit Lucius en notant le scepticisme de Vlad. Lady Rowle est une femme intelligente, terriblement intelligente. Il lui a présenté les faits d'une manière neutre. Si son avis reste tranché sur les Cours, elle comprend l'approche des Royalistes et l'approuve. C'est une très bonne légiste et une excellente conseillère.

-La Russie et l'Angleterre n'ont jamais été alliées, constata Sirius. Il n'a pas dû être si difficile d'apaiser les tensions.

Il fronçait les sourcils, songeur. Il n'avait pas suivi avec autant d'attention que Lucius l'avancée des échanges anglo-russes, mais il connaissait l'état des relations durant sa jeunesse. Vladmir eut un ricanement moqueur.

-Oh, je peux t'assurer que Croupton a fait la totale, aussi bien auprès de notre ambassade à Londres que lors de ses voyages à Moscou. Je peux te dire que, dans le milieu aristocrate, mon inscription à Poudlard n'était pas bien vue.

Seul le nom de Kemenov avait évité que sa famille ne soit pas ostracisée en réponse à ce que les russes avaient considéré comme une défection. Durmstrang était une meilleure école que Poudlard, enseignant la magie noire, les traditions sorcières... Les sorciers de son pays n'étaient pas appelés mages polaires pour rien. Ils étaient très froids et dangereux pour leurs ennemis et leurs traitres…

-Damoclès a vraiment souffert, avoua Lucius. D'après l'ambassadeur actuel, Croupton a été, et je cite de mémoire, « outrageux et hautain, estimant sa petite personne plus importante que notre ministre et nos traditions ».

-Il a eu d'autres mots, mais qui ne méritent pas d'être répétés auprès des puissances étrangères, ricana Vladmir.

Il avait rencontré l'ambassadeur avec sa tante quelques années auparavant, lorsque Croupton était à la tête de la Coopération internationale. Ivan Ionelovitch Ilvenisk, ambassadeur russe en Angleterre, avait failli perdre son sang-froid et tuer le directeur de la Coopération internationale lors d'un dîner informel. Ce dernier l'avait traité de bâtard car sa mère était une succube.

Il avait visiblement oublié qu'il parlait à un ambassadeur, un ambassadeur d'un pays officiellement ouvert aux créatures magiques. Depuis, le Russe vouait une haine sans borne à l'homme et, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il avait salué son emprisonnement avec plaisir.

-Finalement, Damoclès a réussi à regagner des points auprès de la Russie grâce à l'implication de deux de ses ressortissants dans le tournoi.

Les Slaves révéraient les Kemenov presque autant que s'ils étaient Tsars. Quant aux Vesafine, bien qu'ils fussent passés sous leur sujétion depuis la guerre de clan des Dlavonine, ils restaient les seuls propriétaires sorciers de mines d'or magique en Europe.

Lucius remercia d'ailleurs Vladmir, qui râla légèrement en réponse sur sa participation forcée. Mais il avouait qu'il appréciait le rétablissement des liens entre les deux nations. Peut-être les trajets internationaux officiels ne seraient-ils plus aussi contraignants…

-Seul le Paranaguaza n'a pas accepté nos excuses, soupira finalement le ministre de la Magie. On va avoir du mal à rétablir de bons échanges, surtout économiques. Mais la CIS s'est assurée que Croupton ne déclenche pas une guerre, même si c'était de justesse.

-Croupton a quand même insulté la Grande Amazone, marmonna Sirius.

Vladmir avala de travers sa gorgée de whisky à la nouvelle. Toussant, il regarda avec horreur les deux lords devant lui.

-Peux-tu répéter ? Il a fait…

La Grande Amazone était la prêtresse de la magie au sein du plus grand empire sorcier d'Amérique du Sud. Croupton avait fait la pire insulte possible à un peuple magique.

-Oui, il a insulté la Grande Amazone. Je crois qu'il a sous-entendu qu'elle était une femme de petite vertu ou quelque chose du genre, dit Sirius en secouant la tête de dépit.

-La tenue des Amazones était trop outrancière pour ses yeux conservateurs, marmonna Lucius en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

-Fudge a nommé un conservateur ethnocentriste à la tête de la Coopération internationale ?

Avait-il seulement réalisé que l'Angleterre avait une population sorcière d'à peine quatre-vingt milles habitants et que le Paranaguaza comptait près de deux millions de sorciers, en plus des créatures magiques qui peuplaient les anciennes forêts magiques ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé aussi loin, avoua le ministre de la Magie. Dans tous les cas, la quasi-totalité de nos relations avec les pays étrangers sont devenues ce qu'elles étaient sous Bagnold mais pas encore avant la Grande Guerre. La deuxième priorité est le problème des inégalités liées au statut de sang. Une partie des lois favorisant les sang-purs sont abolies, mais c'est dur de faire changer les mentalités aussi rapidement, voire impossible. Et le département de la Justice nécessite encore beaucoup de travail, comme tu as pu le voir avec Scrimgeour et l'évasion de Pettigrow.

-Égalité interraciale ? s'intéressa Vladmir, préférant ne pas relever les problèmes internes du département d'Amélia Bones.

-C'est l'objectif. Mais je doute y arriver en un seul mandat, marmonna Lucius en se frottant le front. J'ai déjà nommé une personne compétente à la tête du département de la Régulation des créatures magiques, qui se charge de virer les sorciers racistes et d'embaucher un nouveau personnel capable. Mais cela doit être fait conjointement aux réformes législatives et juridiques. Pour le moment, Amélia s'est chargé de restructurer efficacement deux des trois services. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à reprendre l'organisation du service des aurors et la brigade de police, les plus au contact de la population et donc ceux qui auront le plus d'influence en cas de plaintes raciales. Une fois les responsables désignées, elle passera aux problèmes réels, comme cette histoire de rapport et d'évasion…

L'organisation humaine était la clé de voute d'un bon fonctionnement. Or le ministère Fudge avait réduit les effectifs des fonctionnaires, sous prétexte que la paix était rétablie. Mais si une partie des mangemorts actifs avaient effectivement été arrêtés, les crimes communs n'avaient pas diminué pour autant.

Le problème était que si les aurors géraient les mages noirs et les crimes majeurs comme les meurtres et les rituels illégaux, c'étaient les brigades de police qui s'occupaient des criminels de droit commun, comme les plaintes à caractère racial. C'étaient ces dernières qui avaient subi les réductions d'effectifs les plus importantes.

Mais ce n'était pas que le département de la Justice qui était impliqué dans la volonté d'une égalité interraciale. Le département de la Régulation des créatures magiques avait nouvellement été renommé en département des Relations avec les créatures magiques depuis que Lord Philipus Abbot en avait pris la direction.

Comme le département de la Justice magique, une réorganisation complète du service avait eu lieu et les hiérarchies avaient été complétement chamboulées. Vladmir, qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète les noms des nouveaux responsables, se souvenait de la réaction de Cédric lorsqu'il avait appris la réaffectation de son père. Un sourire à la fois satisfait mais inquiet. Son père n'était pas des plus tolérants envers les créatures magiques mais cela promettait des vacances scolaires sombres pour lui.

Maintenant, il fallait faire voter les changements de statut de nombreuses créatures auprès du Magenmagot. À terme, Lucius voulait que chaque créature disposant du statut d' « Etre magique pensant » et comptant plus de mille individus en Angleterre disposât d'un siège au Magenmagot. Mais ce n'était pas prévu pour le moment.

Vladmir, que la réorganisation interne du ministère laissait de glace, termina son verre. Il avait d'autres choses à régler avant de retourner en Russie pour les fêtes d'Easter, mais avant, il avait un cadeau à offrir à Lucius. Il fit un petit signe de main en direction du ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier le vit mais secoua négativement la tête.

Certains signes étaient utilisés par les Cours des mirages depuis leur création pour savoir si les membres pouvaient parler librement dans certains espaces. Lucius avait son bureau parfaitement sécurisé mais il avait fait le choix de ne plus mêler les deux aspects de sa vie au sein même du ministère. Son secrétaire avait failli surprendre une discussion compromettante.

Vladmir acquiesça et se contenta donc de poser un bocal de verre contenant un petit scarabée. L'étiquette, d'une belle écriture manuscrite, était celle de Kévin. Il s'était amusé à écrire le nom latin de l'insecte et avait donc créé une nouvelle espèce de coléoptères : le _Ritaskeeterea animagus_.

Le sourcil du ministre de la Magie se haussa avant qu'un sourire ne se dessinât sur ses lèvres. Il leva son verre en remerciement. En réponse, le Russe lui sourit avant de se lever pour prendre congé. Sirius ne l'accompagna pas. Certains points sur la séance à venir du Magenmagot restaient à préciser.

Vlad, quant à lui, devait rencontrer une connaissance. Quitte à être à Londres, il pouvait faire un détour auprès d'un certain loup-garou, caché dans les sous-sols du métro londonien. Le trajet n'était pas difficile et après avoir accédé au métro, Vladmir se dirigea vers la tanière de la meute de Ripper. Retrouver l'entrée était simple et les loups l'avaient rapidement reconnu. Leur alpha se trouvait devant sa tente, installé devant un feu crépitant. Son peuple ne craignait pas le froid – sa capacité d'adaptation étant bien plus importante que celle des sorciers humains – mais il appréciait la chaleur.

-Que me vaut ta visite, Altesse impériale ? demanda Jack en faisant signe au jeune homme de s'installer.

-Une certaine licorine, ô alpha de Londres.

-Laisse tomber ce titre, gamin, grogna Ripper.

-Idem, vieux loup.

Un nouveau grognement résonna dans la poitrine du loup-garou, mais Vladmir ne s'en offusqua pas.

-Alors ?

Le Russe sourit devant le ton bourru de Jack Ripper. Il avait beau avoir un caractère affreux, Sergei l'appréciait pour son honnêteté et sa franchise.

-Rita Skeeter.

-Qu'a encore écrit cette salope ?

-Un grand mot pour une si piètre journaliste, décidément.

-Les grands mots sont réservés aux grands maux de notre monde. Quoique, fléau correspondrait également pour cette femme. Une de mes louves en a subi les frais.

Jack émit un grognement menaçant sous les souvenirs des articles qui s'étaient enchainés dans la _Gazette des sorciers_. La jeune Marie, une moldue mordue par Greyback mais sous sa protection, avait voulu sortir des galeries souterraines du métro pour montrer le monde à son nouveau-né. La journaliste l'avait vu et reconnue, avant de s'empresser de hurler au loup, soulevant une nouvelle vague de haine raciale. Le pire était que Skeeter avait eu le culot de publier une photo de la jeune mère. Marie avait été tuée quelques mois plus tard, accusée d'avoir agressée deux petites filles. Heureusement, son fils avait été sous la garde de la meute lors de cet évènement.

-Lord Malefoy intente un procès contre elle, dit Vlad en arrachant le loup-garou à ses mauvais souvenirs.

-Je sais… mais elle ne prendra jamais assez cher pour racheter ses fautes. Si j'étais Greyback, je l'aurais mordue et abandonnée dans l'atrium sous le gouvernement Fudge.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas Greyback alors.

-Tu n'as pas répondu gamin. Qu'a encore fait cette humaine ?

-Frapper Hermione.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois, le grognement sembla provenir de tout son corps. Les buveurs de sang de licornes étaient maudits et le sang des licorines était tout aussi sacré. Pour les créatures magiques, Hermione était une reine intouchable. Ses agresseurs ne vivaient jamais très longtemps.

-Elle espionnait Hermione quand nous avons mis la main sur elle. Animagus illégal.

-Malefoy le sait-il ?

Il savait que le fils Malefoy courtisait la jeune licorine depuis les Saturnalia et que le ministre était son tuteur magique. Aucun noble, surtout lord, ne pardonnait une telle injure.

-Oui. J'ai déposé la blatte sur son bureau avant de venir.

-La blatte ? C'était une blatte ? ricana Ripper.

-Un scarabée plutôt, mais une blatte aurait également convenu. Je pense qu'elle va prendre quelques années à Azkaban, mais elle a touché une amie très chère.

-J'ai des amis qui peuvent se charger d'elle, susurra Ripper. En tout cas, Pohkastovine avait raison : il ne vaut mieux pas te faire chier, gamin.

-J'ai quatorze ans, cabot.

-Petit alors ?

-Non plus, vieillard.

-Loupiot ?

-Non, toutou.

-Louveteau ?

-Que penses-tu de Vladmir, Ripper ?

-Vlad alors. Et ce sera Jack pour toi.

Un sourire éclaira simultanément leur visage et ils se serrèrent la main. Comme les russes ne laissaient que leurs amis proches utilisés leur prénom, les alphas ne laissaient que les sorciers qu'ils reconnaissaient comme leurs égaux utiliser le leur.

-Va pour Vlad. C'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amis, après tout.

-J'aime bien les sorciers dans ton genre, Vlad. Je vais me charger de faire payer Skeeter et je suis certain que Caïn, Marcus, Folblang et Tania m'aideront.

-Qui est auprès d'Hermione actuellement ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-À d'autres, Jack. Vous pouvez laisser Hermione seule au sein de Poudlard, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est surveillée dès qu'elle met un pied hors du château.

-Jane et Stan ont proposé à Tania de l'héberger, marmonna le loup-garou.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient eu une longue discussion avec les cinq gardiens magiques de leur fille. Quand ils avaient appris leur volonté de la protéger quoi qu'il se passe, ils avaient accepté de faire passer l'un d'entre eux pour un membre de la famille en vacances. Caïn avait été particulièrement convaincant après l'accident des Saturnalia.

Vladmir se contenta de rire doucement, amusé. Avec un peu de chance, les gardiens d'Hermione l'apprécieraient suffisamment pour ne pas faire partie de ses prétendants et la protègeraient des autres créatures magiques compatibles avec les sorciers humains. Drago aurait une sévère concurrence lorsque Hermione atteindrait ses seize ans, dans quelques mois. Jack sembla deviner ses pensées.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis une entrevue avec elle. Tania ne peut pas lui expliquer exactement ce qui va lui arriver.

-Et je te rappelle que tu as promis d'attendre ses seize ans.

-Des nouvelles de Dumbledore et Grindelwald ? demanda Ripper sans plus insister.

-Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Un indice ?

-Oui, un bon.

-Folblang a évoqué une recherche dans les comptes de Gringott's pour les pister. Intelligent.

-Je suis surpris que tu sois en contact avec le seigneur hobgobelin pour autre chose que la sécurité d'Hermione.

-Votre ministre de la Magie a fait de sacrées avancées pour la coopération interraciale. Les gobelins sont des traîtres mais personne ne peut s'en passer.

Vlad ne put retenir un soupir. Gobelins et loups-garous se vouaient une haine ancestrale, qui n'avait jamais diminuée en intensité. Les raisons du conflit initial s'était perdu dans le temps, mais par leurs différends. Cependant il nota un détail important.

-Les créatures magiques se sont donc déjà rassemblées pour discuter de l'évolution des mœurs anglaises.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, aboya Jack.

-Non, mais c'est tout comme, ricana Vladmir.

-On sait ce que veut Malefoy : le rétablissement du roi-sorcier. Et sous Artus, l'Assemblée des peuples était tout aussi importante que la Table ronde.

L'Assemblée des peuples avait effectivement eu une place majeure dans le royaume d'Angleterre. Elle dirigeait les peuples magiques sous la tutelle du roi sorcier, qui prenait à cœur ses conseils et problèmes. Vladmir ne fit aucun commentaire à la nouvelle et se contenta de regarder autour de lui.

-Si tu as des nouvelles d'un certain rat, pourrais-tu…

-Peter Pettigrow ? le coupa Jack. L'Underground a fait passer un message à tous ses contacts, il y a une petite demi-heure. Je le tiendrai au courant de la moindre information.

Lucius était efficace. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Vladmir avait quitté son bureau. Sirius, nouvellement intronisé Triade, avait probablement fait circuler l'information dès sa sortie du ministère.

-Merci Jack.

-Fais attention à toi Vlad. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de sérieux ennemis.

Vladmir se leva et hocha la tête avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les tunnels désaffectés du métro londonien.

**-Ubista ?**

Un léger mouvement d'air annonça l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison principal des Kemenov.

**-Oui Vladmir Vassilievitch ?**

**-Nous rentrons.**

Sans plus attendre, Ubista attrapa la main de l'héritier de son clan et transplana.

**-Bon retour Tsarévitch,** sourit Ju-ie lorsque Vlad passa l'impressionnante porte du palais Kemenov.

**-La matriarche est-elle dans son bureau ?**

**-Dans la bibliothèque**, corrigea l'intendante en attrapant le manteau du jeune homme.

Le Russe la remercia d'un signe de tête et sourit en grimpant les escaliers. Des rires d'enfants se faisaient entendre dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Les fêtes d'Easter se célébraient en famille et tout le clan Kemenov se rassemblait durant trois jours. Ce seraient trois jours de détente et de festivités. Vladmir passa la porte de la bibliothèque principale du palais et s'avança vers une table. Katya y lisait un journal avec attention, tout en prenant des notes.

-**Bonjour tatie**, murmura Vlad en embrassant la joue de la matriarche.

**-Bon retour, Chaton**, sourit Katya. **Prêt pour les fêtes ?**

**-Oui. Elles me changeront les idées.**

**-Easter a toujours eu cet effet !**

Contrairement aux Saturnalia ou encore la Fête des morts, Easter était une célébration familiale. Répartie sur deux jours, ils fêtaient le printemps au travers de danses, de feux de joie, mais aussi de bénédictions magiques réalisées sur les nouveaux nés. Vladmir profita ainsi de sa famille étendue durant toutes les vacances d'Easter et, comme annoncé, il oublia sa vengeance, ses ennemis, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le retour en Angleterre après les fêtes fut difficile. Le clan était une grande famille et c'était toujours avec un pincement au cœur que Vlad le quittait. Heureusement, il retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard-Express tous ses amis. Quand le noyau dur de l'Alliance et Luna furent installés dans un compartiment, Neville fut le premier à attaquer.

-Alors, ces fêtes ? demanda-t-il.

-Avec un invité surprise, soupira Hermione, alors que Drago riait à ses côtés.

-Ses parents ont invité Tania, la chef des vélanes françaises, comme protection rapprochée, expliqua ce dernier.

-Sérieusement ? marmonna Kévin alors que Vlad se contentait d'un sourire amusé.

-Oui.

Tania était la seule femme parmi ses gardiens et même si Hermione l'avait ensorcelée lors de sa convalescence, c'était la personne avec laquelle elle était le plus à l'aise.

-Tu as communié, déclara Luna, plongée dans la lecture du _Chicaneur_.

Drago eut une grimace dégoûtée en hochant la tête. Mais Luna ne leva pas la tête et se contenta de tourner une page du journal familial en posant ses pieds sur les genoux de Vlad pour être à l'aise.

-Communé ? répéta Neville.

-Communié, soupira Hermione, un acte de foi réalisé durant la messe de Pâques, qui célèbre la résurrection du Christ.

En réponse, elle récolta des regards vides. Malgré les cours d'études des moldus, Neville et Vladmir ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à la théologie.

-Tes parents sont croyants ? demanda avec surprise Kévin.

-Oui. Ils nous ont traînés à la messe le dimanche des Rameaux et à Pâques, développa la jeune femme. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs. À croire qu'ils voulaient montrer les traditions moldues à un sorcier de sang pur !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Ses parents étaient des gens ouverts, bien différents de la famille de Kévin. Ils avaient accepté beaucoup de choses pour elle, à commencer par son statut de sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas refusé son droit à l'apprentissage de la magie, malgré le soudain éloignement et la découverte d'un monde si différent. Le professeur McGonagall les avait rassurés sur l'avenir de leur fille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent la vérité au travers de ses lettres tristes et mélancoliques. Leur fille, déjà si ostracisée durant sa scolarité moldue, avait été jetée dans un monde raciste, arriéré et renfermé sur lui-même.

Leur inquiétude avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à leur parler de ses nouveaux amis. La joie était revenue, jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de sa première année elle leur avoue son nouvel état surnaturel. Ils avaient eu du mal à réaliser que leur fille était devenue différente. Pour son bonheur, ils avaient à nouveau accepté ce qu'elle était. Puis ils avaient finalement entendu parler des Malefoy. D'abord au travers du fils, puis de son père, Lord et nouveau tuteur magique d'Hermione. Finalement, le jeune Drago s'était mis à fréquenter leur unique enfant… La semaine de vacances était un moyen de découvrir le jeune homme dans sa relation avec leur fille.

La porte de leur compartiment claqua et deux têtes rousses familières entrèrent, suivies de Lee. La pièce fut soudain un peu étroite pour les neuf occupants.

-On est tombé sur notre frère, déclara Fred en s'essayant entre Kévin et Neville, morose.

-Qu'a encore fait Ronald ? soupira Hermione en faisant une petite place pour George.

-Tu sais que les jumeaux veulent monter leur boutique de farces et attrapes à la sortie de Poudlard ? dit Lee en s'installant comme il le pouvait.

-Vous travaillez dessus depuis plus d'un an, acquiesça Vlad en regardant les deux Weasley. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous trouver un local sur le chemin de Traverse et vos investisseurs sont d'accord.

Lucius avait confirmé à Vladmir que l'Underground acceptait de les financer à 50 % à la condition qu'ils fassent un abri pour tout membre dans le besoin dans le sous-sol.

-Et bien on a trouvé….

-… notre boutique durant les vacances.

-On en informait Lee et Ronny nous a surpris.

-Il semble penser…

-… que nous faisons quelque chose d'illégal !

-Alors que, pour une fois, c'est parfaitement autorisé, ricana Kévin.

-Oui, sauf si notre mère met le nez dans la provenance de l'argent, grogna Fred. Notre père sera plus enclin à fermer les yeux.

-Quel est le prix des locaux ? demanda Vlad, songeur.

-Deux mille cinq cents gallions, déclara sombrement George. Nous attendons maintenant la réponse de Gringott's pour la demande de prêt.

-L'inconvénient, c'est que nous sommes encore mineurs, alors nous risquons d'avoir du mal à l'avoir, marmonna Fred.

-Nous avons réussi à mettre de l'argent de côté avec la vente de nos friandises pour acheter le matériel et les matières premières, soupira George. Mais il nous manquera quelques centaines de gallions.

Après tout, en couplant l'avance des Cours, le prêt probable de Gringott's et leur compte caché de l'Alliance, ils leur resteraient peu à débourser.

-Je dois voir avec Cédric mais… commença Vlad.

-Mais ?

-Si on gagne, les mille gallions seront à vous.

-Non !

-Nous refusons ! Ce sera votre argent, votre gain.

-J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre cinq cents ans sans travailler… au moins, fit mine de réfléchir Vladmir. Cédric doit pouvoir tenir dans les cent ans.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Ils semblèrent se parler silencieusement quelques secondes sous le regard de l'Alliance, puis ils soupirèrent.

-Non. Sauf si en tant que mécènes vous acceptez tous les deux d'être nos associés.

-Pas au-delà de 10 % chacun, déclara Vlad.

-20 %.

-15 % et c'est mon dernier mot. Sinon, je dépose l'argent sur votre compte sans rien prendre en échange. Je vous rappelle que Cédric est notre comptable.

Les jumeaux finirent par hocher la tête et le reste du trajet fut calme. Le lendemain de la rentrée, Vlad reçut toutefois une mauvaise nouvelle qui assombrit sa journée : Alice Londubat avait rencontré Emmeline Vance pour leur thé. La sorcière avait été mise sous véritasérum mais rien n'en été ressorti de positif, au contrainte.

Alice Londubat était une auror de formation et elle avait retrouvé son poste en même temps que Franck prenait son siège au Magenmagot. Sa longue convalescence lui avait permis de retrouver toutes ses capacités d'observations et durant la partie de thé, elle avait remarqué que son hôte avait perdu plusieurs fois conscience de son entourage.

Ces absences, associées aux résultats du véritasérum, étaient caractéristiques d'amnésies chroniques. Alice avait immédiatement accompagné son ancienne amie à Sainte-Mangouste car cette maladie apparaissait sur les sorciers soumis à des sortilèges d'amnésie de manière régulière. Sans soins spécifiques, Vance sombrerait dans la folie. Elle avait enchainé avec le Bureau des aurors pour un dépôt de plaine associé au compte rendu médical de Sainte-Mangouste.

Au final, Alice avait pu déduire que Vance disposait d'une autorisation de retrait et qu'elle se rendait à Gringott's sous impérium. Quelqu'un l'oubliettait juste après, dont l'importance des symptômes.

Il résultait finalement que l'Alliance, les Cinq Familles et les Triades restaient sans nouvelles de leurs ennemis. Personne n'aimait rester dans l'obscurité et ils attendaient donc avec méfiance le prochain acte de leur guerre silencieuse.

Avril touchait à sa fin quand Vladmir lança une nouvelle offensive. Il avait écrit une lettre à son parrain pour des renseignements spécifiques qu'il ne trouverait pas en Russie et encore moins dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La réputation des Black quant aux rituels sur l'âme dépassait l'Europe et il lui avait demandé de fouiller dans certains de ces grimoires. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à voir Sirius arriver directement à l'école.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Vlad en se levant de son fauteuil. Que fais-tu là ?

Son parrain regardait avec curiosité la salle commune des serdaigles, notamment la grande salle d'étude où travaillaient actuellement les quatrième année de la maison des aigles. Il était accompagné du professeur Flitwick, qui lui avait permis l'accès à la pièce.

-Il manque un peu de rouge à mon goût, mais vous avez une salle commune agréable.

-Si tu veux du rouge, va voir Mione et Nev dans la tour Gryffondor, déclara Vlad en entraînant Sirius vers les escaliers pour quitter la salle d'étude.

-Je vous laisse, déclara Flitick. Lord Black, veuillez envoyer un patronus à la directrice quand vous aurez fini.

-Merci Professeur, dit le sorcier.

Vladmir regarda son parrain et l'entraîna dans sa chambre quand il devina qu'il allait lui parler au calme.

-Que fais-tu là ? répéta le serdaigle.

-Tu m'as envoyé une lettre, je te rappelle. Étant donné que je n'ai pas trop apprécié sa lecture et que je voulais éviter d'en parler à Katya ou à Remus, je viens te voir directement.

-En quoi ma lettre te dérangerait-elle? Je te demandais juste les invocations de vieilles malédictions ! À moins que tu ne les connaisses pas ?

-Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque Noir, ricana Sirius avant devenir sérieux. Mais de là à invoquer le roi Herla, es-tu fou ? Tes parents sont morts pour te sauver, Katya t'aime comme son propre fils. Il est hors de question que tu donnes ta vie pour une vengeance !

Sirius avait élevé la voix, l'inquiétude pour son filleul manifeste. Le sourire de Vladmir se fit sombre.

-Je ne mourrai pas, assura-t-il.

Katya avait veillé à ce qu'il ne pût mourir aussi facilement : ses neuf vies allaient lui servir. Sirius ne sembla pas le croire et lui jeta un regard las.

-Tu veux sa mort autant que ça ?

Vladmir retroussa sa manche et désigna les lignes magiques qui pouvaient être devinées sur son bras. Les marques étaient si fines qu'il fallait les chercher pour les voir et ce malgré leurs couleurs différentes. Elles étaient toutes liées à des vœux forts : les serments magiques. Seuls quatre étaient inscrits sur la peau des lanceurs de serments : les serments inviolables, les serments de vengeance, les serments d'allégeance et les liens familiaux bénis par Magia.

Sirius prit doucement le bras de son filleul et observa les lignes qui se détachaient sur la peau. Les noires, au nombre de quatre, annonçaient un serment de vengeance non accompli alors que les six bandes grises correspondaient aux serments inviolables. Deux étaient d'un bleu doux pour les allégeances et une dernière, rouge, se démarquait sur la peau pâle du Russe. Sirius l'attribua à son adoption par Katya.

-Autant ?

-Jedusor, Pettigrow, Grindelwald, Dumbledore. J'ai fait le serment sur la tombe de mes parents de tuer les responsables de leur mort. À chaque fois que je découvre un nouveau nom, je fais un serment de vengeance sur sa tête.

-Et celle-ci ? demanda Sirius en effleurant la ligne blanche.

Elle symbolisait un serment de vengeance accompli.

-Alexander Selwyn, pour avoir déposé mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Celle-ci est le signe de mon lien avec Severus, compléta Vladmir.

Il avait deviné que son parrain cherchait pourquoi il avait un lien d'allégeance autre que celui de Kévin.

-Tu lui as prêté serment ?

-Le jour de mes quatorze ans, comme tous les enfants des Cinq Familles, sourit Vlad. Nous faisons serment de protéger l'héritier d'Artus et, le jour de son couronnement, nous jurerons de servir le roi et sa lignée.

Sirius baissa lentement la manche de Vladmir et le regarda dans les yeux, les yeux verts en amande de Lily dans les traits de James et Katya.

-Tu ne peux pas lancer cette malédiction plusieurs fois. Pour Pettigrow ? Pourquoi pas Voldemort, Grindelwald ou même Dumbledore ?

-Pettigrow a trahi mes parents, Sirius. Jedusor voulait leur mort, mais il les lui a servis comme une âme à un détraqueur.

Sans compter que Jedusor avait des horcruxes, tout comme Grindelwald. C'était la raison de la rupture du lien de familier entre Fumseck et le sorcier allemand. Il soupçonnait également Dumbledore d'être le réceptacle de l'âme de son amant en raison de son extrême vitalité pour son âge. Cependant, tant que Vladmir n'avait pas de preuve, il gardait cette dernière supposition pour lui.

-Attends l'été, soupira Sirius. Si nous n'avons pas mis la main sur Pettigrow, tu pourras lancer le Seigneur de la Chasse sauvage après lui.

-D'accord, concéda Vladmir après quelques secondes. Mais si, lorsque je quitte Poudlard en juin, il n'est pas mort, j'appellerai le roi Herla.

Le seigneur immortel connu sous le nom du roi Herla était à la tête de la Chasse sauvage. Il pouvait être invoqué seul sous deux conditions : que le lanceur de la malédiction eût déjà fait appel à la Chasse sauvage et que son âme rejoignît la Chasse. C'était une errance éternelle pour le sorcier, qui devenait un fantôme meurtrier en échange de la mort de la cible. Ce n'était toutefois pas une mort propre. Après neuf jours de torture par la Chasse sauvage, l'âme, le corps, l'esprit et la magie de la cible étaient détruits, totalement. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais être rappelé d'entre les morts.

Vladmir avait déjà jeté la vieille malédiction sur Darerine. Il pouvait donc invoquer Herla en échange de son âme. Il en avait neuf qui protégeaient la sienne et qu'il comptait bien utiliser pour assouvir sa vengeance.

* * *

Guest : Que serait Vlad/Harry sans sa malchance ? Merci pour ta review :)

Rosalie Malfoy : Tu es toute pardonnée grâce à ton petit mot Rosy ^^

Jordane Prince : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

Aussidagility : Merci :)

Ary : Non, l'Alliance n'est pas gentille, elle délègue juste à d'autres personnes XD J'avais donné de discrets indices tout le long pour le traitre, par exemple que c'était le gardien des clés qui donna à Neville le livre sur la branchiflore, au lien de Maugrey. Comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai pas pu poster pour la nouvelle année mais j'espère que tu as profité du chapitre !

Le poussin fou : comme tu l'as deviné, Vlad va en baver XD merci pour ta review !

Adenoide : merci pour tes review :) mais Rita n'a pas fini d'avoir des ennuis, promis ^^

Lana : si tu as des surprises régulièrement, chouette ! je m'efforce d'éviter que ce soit trop évident XD Merci pour ta review !

Tradouc : quand j'ai vu la liste, je me suis amusée à les compter, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD et oui, c'était sympa ^^

Lou : Exactement, Vlad a refait le rituel donc il a neuf vies car il ne voulait pas que sa tante soit sans protection. Et les relations entre les deux s'améliorent, rassure-toi :)

Cicin : j'ai zappé mais bon, c'est un peu tard maintenant pour rattraper l'erreur XD merci de me l'avoir pointé, cependant !


	67. Chapter 67

_Résumé des chapitres précédents __:_

_L'Alliance a finalement mis la main sur Rita Skeeter et Alexander Selwyn juste avant les vacances d'Easters. Vlad propose aux loup-garous de Londres de se charger de la journaliste alors que l'Underground se débarassent du mangemort en faisant un exemple. Mais les recherches sur les ennemis des Kemenov n'avancent pas et Vladmir prend une décision risquée pour mettre la main sur Pettigrow si personne ne l'a trouvé avant les vacances d'été. _

**Russe**

'Discussion télépathique par les gallions de l'Alliance'

* * *

**Chapitre 67 : La troisième tâche**

-'Vlad ? Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, par Merlin, où es-tu ?'

Cédric attendit quelques secondes avant de relâcher le gallion de l'Alliance. Personne ne savait où était le Russe, pas même Kévin et Neville. Il n'avait pas été présent au dîner et le professeur Flitwick l'avait chargé de le trouver pour la réunion de ce soir. Marmonnant contre son coéquipier, Cédric partit à la bibliothèque. Vlad était après tout un serdaigle et c'était la destination la plus logique.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, Cédric songea à l'état d'esprit de son ami. Il hésitait sérieusement à demander à Kévin de contacter Gregori Raspoutine. S'il avait bien compris, le mage noir était très bon en psychologie et avait déjà aidé l'héritier Kemenov par le passé. Cédric s'inquiétait de l'obsession de Vladmir pour sa vendetta personnelle contre Voldemort et Dumbledore depuis l'agression de Katya. Son assiduité en cours et l'excellence de son travail n'avaient pas changé, hormis deux matières spécifiques. D'ailleurs, Cédric ne comprenait pas comment même Ronald Weasley pouvait être meilleur que lui en métamorphose, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le Russe était toujours aussi agréable avec ses amis de Serdaigle et même ses amis de Serpentard n'avaient pas relevé les détails qui alarmaient maintenant Cédric. Ses yeux émeraude viraient parfois à un noir profond. Il se perdait dans ses pensées de plus en plus régulièrement, dès qu'il se sentait seul. Il marmonnait tout seul, mangeait de moins en moins… Cédric côtoyait plus intimement Vlad que le reste de l'Alliance depuis quelques semaines à cause de leurs entraînements et, contrairement à ses amis, il avait relevé les différences.

Après avoir appris de Mme Prince que Vladmir ne se trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque et qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds de la journée, Cédric réfléchit rapidement sur la localisation potentielle du Russe. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie en songeant à l'Alliance et se hâta vers leur QG.

Alors qu'il parcourait le château, ses pensées retournèrent à son ami. Il pourrait demander de l'aide à André avant d'écrire à Raspoutine. Le Choixpeau était un des meilleurs maîtres de l'esprit et, depuis qu'il répartissait les élèves de Poudlard, il devait avoir l'habitude de la psychologie humaine. Soudain, Cédric s'immobilisa au milieu d'un couloir, pestant contre son idiotie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à la carte des Maraudeurs ?

-Il dort sous les fondations.

Cédric sursauta et leva la tête. Perchée sur une coursive qui surplombait le couloir, Luna le regardait avec un sourire. Le poufsouffle réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles énigmatiques de la plus excentrique des membres de l'Alliance.

-La crypte ?

-Hum hum… répondit Luna avant de se détourner de lui. Peeves, je te cherchais !

Cédric ne chercha même pas à comprendre les relations entre la jeune fille et l'esprit frappeur. Elle avait réussi le miracle de charmer Peeves, qui était tout aussi mielleux avec Luna qu'avec Hermione. Cédric haussa les épaules devant les mystères de la magie et s'enfonça dans les sous-sols de Poudlard pour rejoindre le tombeau des Fondateurs.

-Tu choisis bien ton jour, Vladmir, ronchonna le poufsouffle.

Il croisa quelques serpentards de son année avec lesquels il échangea un bref signe de tête. Malgré les liens avec Drago et Vladmir et les travaux encadrés, Cédric restait méfiant envers les membres des autres maisons. Si les serpents et les lions étaient restés distants, les aigles avaient montré un mépris pour sa maison. Sa mère, une poufsouffle également, avait eu un très mauvais souvenir de Poudlard. Avant de mourir de la dragoncelle peu avant ses 10 ans, elle avait eu le temps de lui raconter les mauvaises blagues de gryffondors, les attaques sournoises des serpentards et l'indifférence des serdaigles. Si Cédric avait passé outre les préjugés, il restait toujours une petite appréhension.

-Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu.

Surpris une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, Cédric glissa sur la roche humide et tomba lourdement sur le sol de la grotte à la cascade. Son juron résonna quelques secondes et il jeta un regard noir au selkie de garde, amusé de sa chute.

-Les humains sont toujours aussi maladroits, sourit ce dernier en dévoilant des dents pointues.

La queue des selkies se transformait en quatre jambes trapues sur la terre, contrairement à celle des sirènes.

-Je cherche Vladmir Kemenov.

-L'héritier est avec les Fondateurs et la bête de Serpentard.

-La bête ?

-Tu verras bien, ricana le selkie en disparaissant dans l'eau.

Cédric traversa la rivière, frottant ses reins endoloris par sa chute tout en songeant à la bête de Serpentard. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de Sasssly. De la porte de la crypte, il entendit les sifflements caractéristiques du fourchelague et il sourit en entrant. La femelle basilic discutait avec Serpentard, Vladmir et trois petites vipères de glace.

-Cédric ? s'étonna Vlad, perché sur l'impressionnante tête écailleuse.

Au grand soulagement du poufsouffle, le basilic avait baissé ses paupières. Mourir terrassé par l'animal domestique de son ami n'était pas une fin glorieuse.

-Les professeurs te cherchent dans tout le château. Nous sommes convoqués dans le parc pour discuter de la troisième tâche.

-Va jeune tsarévitch, déclara Serpentard, tu as l'honneur de Poudlard à défendre.

Vladmir hocha la tête et se laissa glisser le long des écailles de Sasssly. Cédric regarda Sasssha, la petite vipère familière, se glisser autour du poignet de Vlad pour prendre une forme de bracelet et il réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'avait que très peu vue depuis le début de l'année. Tout comme les familiers de Kévin sous l'aspect d'un torque, Sasssha restait le plus souvent sous sa forme de bracelet. Les trois petites vipères de glace l'avaient pourtant habitué à paresser sur les canapés durant les cours ou se promener discrètement à travers le château.

-Sassha s'inquiète pour moi. Elle était restée avec ses fils à Poudlard lors de notre visite à Katya.

Cédric l'observa caresser doucement le bracelet avec un petit sourire, compréhensif. Les vipères n'étaient pas avec leur sorcier lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par Grindelwald et elles ne voulaient plus se séparer d'eux.

-Où devons-nous retrouver les autres champions ? demanda finalement le Russe.

-Dans le hall d'entrée.

-Hé Vlad ! s'écria Alekseï quand ils mirent les pieds dans l'immense entrée du château. Où étais-tu ?

-Je me promenais, sourit Vlad.

Son ami d'enfance ne s'offusqua pas de sa réponse évasive. Il connaissait trop bien Vladmir pour ignorer qu'il devait régler ses affaires dans son coin.

-Monsieur Kemenov, vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous, persifla le directeur Karkaroff.

-Si vous aviez daignez nous prévenir, j'aurais évité de partir de l'autre côté du château, rétorqua le Russe, maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

-Monsieur Kemenov, avertit sobrement Augusta.

Vlad hocha sèchement la tête. Il détestait les mangemorts, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris comment Peter Pettigrow s'était enfui. Mcnair, un ancien mangemort, avait simplement pris la place d'un des deux aurors qui escortaient le prisonnier jusqu'à Azkaban après son procès et la ségrégation sociale avait fait le reste.

Quand Vlad avait appris le déroulement de l'enquête, il n'avait pu que soupirer sous la suprématie sang-pur anglaise. Après plusieurs jours sans nouvelles de la jeune Kim Jefferson, une des plus récentes aurors, Refus Scrimgeour avait finalement été alertée par une de ses collègues, Nymphadora Tonks. Jefferson avait été retrouvé pendue chez elle. Cependant, sans la moindre famille magique pour s'inquiéter sur les raisons de sa mort, personne n'avait cherché plus loin que la thèse du suicide, surtout d'une manière très moldue. Seule l'insistance de l'auror Tonks avait forcé Scrimegeour à demander une autopsie magique, qu'il n'avait acceptée que plusieurs mois plus tard sous la contrainte. Tonks avait eu l'audace de demander un rendez-vous auprès d'Amélia Bones pour plaider sa cause. Jefferson était une femme joyeuse, aimant son métier et qui venait juste d'entrer dans la vie active et dont les missions de routine n'avaient pas pu causer d'énormes modifications psychologiques. Les traces d'une potion de désespoir furent détectées, concluant à un meurtre. Il n'avait pas été relié à Pettigrow jusqu'à que Vladmir soulevât la question. Le nouvel interrogatoire de l'auror restant, qui, lors de l'enquête sur la disparition de Jefferson, n'avait pas révélé de problèmes, avait mis en avant un puissant sort d'amnésie. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste et les langues de plomb avaient travaillé longtemps sur l'auror restant, mettant un temps considérable à briser le sort.

Finalement, l'implication de Mcnair avait été découverte grâce à la potion de désespoir, ce qui avait fait sourire Vladmir quand il en avait appris les raisons. Cette potion rare et très contrôlée était vendue sous la cape dans l'allée des Embrumes par un membre de la Cour des mirages. Spontanément, la vendeuse de la boutique de potions avait témoigné sous le sceau de l'anonymat et sous serment magique quand elle avait appris que la jeune auror morte était une amie d'une cousine de Lord Black. Quoique les mirages ne connussent pas l'identité des triades, les Black étaient une lignée maîtresse connue de tous les membres de l'Underground.

L'inconvénient était que, depuis le licenciement de Walden Mcnair de son poste de bourreau de la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses, il avait total disparu et les aurors le recherchaient avec un zèle incroyable. Il s'en était pris à une des leurs et les avaient menés par le bout de la baguette, ce qui les avaient remontés. Vlad se demandait maintenant si la disparition de Mcnair n'allait pas servir à Lucius de tremplin pour ramener le sujet Jedusor sur le devant de la scène politique.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Vladmir suivit distraitement le groupe vers le terrain de quidditch jusqu'à que son binôme ne s'arrêtât soudainement.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? s'offusqua Cédric devant la transformation du terrain.

Vladmir se contenta de hausser un sourcil amusé devant les expressions de Cédric, mais aussi de Viktor et de Fleur, un mélange de surprise et colère. Même Verpey, qui les attendait au centre du terrain, paraissait triste de l'état des lieux. La pelouse qui faisait la fierté des équipes de Poudlard avait disparu. Des lignes aléatoires marquaient le sol en terre et Matthieu, le champion de Rochefroide, s'approcha pour les observer.

-Ce sont des haies.

Les six étudiants se dévisagèrent puis s'approchèrent de Verpey, enjambant les haies encore petites.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? sourit Verpey. Elles poussent bien ! Encore un mois avec les soins du garde-chasse et de votre charmante professeure Chourave et elles seront parfaites. Six mètres de haut, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Le regard de Cédric n'était pas heureux, alors qu'il continuait à observer le terrain de quidditch complètement métamorphosé.

-Je vous rassure, votre terrain sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminée. J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qui vous attend.

-Un labyrinthe, grommela Viktor.

-Tout à fait ! Ce sera très simple : le trophée sera placé au centre et le premier duo qui s'en emparera gagnera.

-Je suppose qu'il y aura des obstacles, dit Fleur avec un accent traînant.

-Oui, répondit Verpey avec un grand sourire. Le professeur Hagrid nous a fourni quelques créatures des plus intéressantes.

Cédric se crispa, ce que tout le monde remarqua. Il était le seul à avoir assisté aux cours d'études des créatures magiques du professeur Hagrid. Il leur évoqua en quelques mots une des dernières nouveautés de ce cours, les scrouts à pétards. La recherche expérimentale était une part du travail des zoomages, d'où l'audacieux croisement. L'expérience était codirigée par le professeur Prince, pour les potentiels usages en potions, avec le soutien du ministère de la Magie. Seuls les septième année pouvaient travailler avec lui en raison du risque potentiel de ces créatures et les scrouts à pétards seraient la base de leur mémoire de fin d'année.

-En plus des créatures, vous aurez des sorts et d'autres pièges à éviter, enchaîna Verpey. Les duos en tête partiront en premiers dans le labyrinthe, à savoir Poudlard, puis Durmstrang et enfin Beauxbâtons et Rochefroide. Ce sera amusant.

Tous les champions échangèrent un regard, certains que leur définition d'amusant différait de celle de Verpey.

-Vous serez autorisés à apporter votre baguette magique et seulement votre baguette magique, prévint l'ancien batteur en observant avec attention les deux champions de Poudlard. Pas de questions ?

Après un dernier avertissement de Verpey – le labyrinthe changerait de tracé le jour de l'épreuve pour les dissuader d'en dresser le plan –, ils se mirent en route vers le château.

-**Vlad ? Aurais-tu cinq minutes** ? dit Alekseï en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

-**Bien sûr Alek**.

Alekseï lui donna un petit paquet envoyé par son père. Vlad sourit en glissant dans sa poche ce qu'il savait être une fiole de poison que les jumeaux lui avaient commandée pour une expérience. Puis ils s'installèrent sur une pierre à la lisière de la forêt Interdite. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Vladmir sourit quand Alekseï sortit d'une poche enchantée une bouteille de vodka pure-glace. Ils avalèrent à tour de rôle plusieurs gorgées de l'alcool brûlant.

-**Comment va ta tante** ? demanda finalement Alekseï.

-**Fidèle à elle-même**, répondit Vladmir en laissant sortir Sasssha.

La petite vipère, heureuse d'être libre, siffla joyeusement avant de se lover sur les genoux d'Alekseï. Habitué depuis longtemps au familier de Vladmir, ce dernier commença à caresser ses écailles glaciales.

-**Tu sais que si la matriarche a besoin d'une main armée, mon père sera honoré de la seconder.**

Vladmir sourit et avala une nouvelle gorgée de vodka en hochant la tête. Les deux amis restèrent plongés dans la contemplation du lac Noir, au centre duquel le bateau de Durmstrang trônait fièrement. Alekseï avala à son tour un peu d'alcool.

-**Comment vas-tu** ? souffla doucement Alekseï.

-**Aussi bien que possible**, murmura Vlad. **Je rationalise même si je veux tuer les connards qui ont attaqué ma famille.**

Alekseï hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres devant le langage vulgaire de son ami. Vlad reprit la bouteille et la contempla avec amusement : ils en avaient déjà avalé la moitié.

-**La** **Petite Mère t'a ordonné de te concentrer sur les cours et le tournoi**, rit doucement son ami.

-**Tu la connais trop bien**, marmonna Vlad.

-**Passer la moitié de mon temps libre chez toi aide beaucoup ! Pas trop en rogne ?**

-**Un peu, mais elle a raison. Je suis incapable de tout mener de front.**

Alekseï prit à son tour une lampée de vodka avant de déclarer doucement :

-**Katya t'aime plus que tout Vlad, elle ne le fait pas pour t'ennuyer.**

-**Je sais**, murmura le jeune Kemenov, **mais me sentir écarté reste dur. J'ai passé mon temps à imaginer la mort de Black et de Jedusor pour me venger. Maintenant, j'ai le double de cibles et aucun moyen pour les trouver. C'est frustrant.**

Alekseï lui tendit la bouteille et Vlad sourit en prenant une gorgée d'alcool. Il finit ainsi la vodka.

-**Merci Alekseï**, sourit Vlad en se levant.

-**C'est à ça que servent les amis**.

Ils allaient partir quand Sasssha se redressa vivement, menaçante. Quelques secondes plus tard, un craquement de brindilles se fit entendre dans leur dos. Les deux Russes dégainèrent leur baguette magique en reculant légèrement de manière à avoir le champ libre autour d'eux, alors que le serpent se glissait autour du cou de Vlad. La personne qui sortit de la forêt était la dernière à laquelle ils auraient pensé.

-**Sergei ? Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous là** ? ronchonna Vladmir en baisant sa baguette magique.

Le vampire eut un sourire amusé et lorgna la bouteille vide encore posée sur la pierre.

-**Je vois que vous prenez du bon temps**, ricana Sergei en attrapant ce qui restait de la vodka avec un visage peiné. **Vous avez déjà tout bu** ?

Alekseï se contenta de sortir de sa poche une nouvelle bouteille, qu'il envoya au vampire. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la déboucha pour en prendre plusieurs lampées.

-**Alors les garçons, on s'ennuie** ? demanda Sergei en s'installant avec eux sur la pierre.

-**On rattrape le temps**, sourit Alekseï. **Comment vous portez-vous knyaz** ?

-**Je** **crois t'avoir déjà demandé de m'appeler Sergei jeune homme**.

-**Ordonné serait plus approprié**, renifla Alekseï.

-**Et tu as le même esprit de contradiction de tes ancêtres**, marmonna Sergei.

-**Que viens-tu faire à Poudlard** ? demanda Vladmir avant de s'inquiéter. **Katya va bien ?**

-**Calme Chaton**, l'apaisa Sergei. **Katya va bien mais elle voulait que je t'annonce la nouvelle**.

-**Quelle nouvelle ?**

**-Te souviens-tu du cousin de Borislav ?**

**-Celui qui n'a pas pu devenir garde **? murmura Vlad.

Borislav, un des gardes du clan Kemenov, avait un cousin qui avait tenté d'entrer dans le clan en faisant valoir ses liens de parenté. Quoique la matriarche privilégiât le talent personnel, elle accueillait généralement dans le clan la famille proche d'un garde : ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, son époux ou épouse, ses enfants… Le cousin de Borislav, dont Vladmir ne se souvenait plus du nom, aurait pu faire partie des gardes, s'il avait moins fait valoir de son lien familial et avait été moins présomptueux. Son dédain envers Olga, une des plus anciennes gardes de la famille, avait failli coûter la vie à un jeune couple sans le moindre lien avec le clan.

-**Oui. Il a fait du mercenariat en Angleterre quand que Katya ****a**** réussi à le radier de la Sermirov. Son comparse était Mondingus Fletcher, un des imbéciles que Bubus a envoyé chez nous quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Quand l'Underground a repris du service, il a servi d'indicateur, mais sous un faux nom. C'est lui qui a trahi Katya par rancune et vengeance. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu mais Ubista a remonté les indices les uns après les autres. Il le garde au cachot en attendant ton retour.**

Un sourire sanguinaire s'étira sur les lèvres de Vladmir et Alekseï sortit une nouvelle bouteille de sa poche.

-**Une telle nouvelle se fête, mes amis !**

-**Et après vous vous étonnez de la réputation des Russes** ? ricana Sergei.

Cédric, seul au milieu du quartier général de l'Alliance, observait avec morosité l'immense carte des Maraudeurs. Alekseï et Vladmir venaient d'être rejoints par Sergei, mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient dehors aussi tard. Andrade observa Cédric et soupira.

-Les Russes ont une culture très différente de la nôtre, commença le Choixpeau. Vous avez tous tendance à l'oublier.

-Nous savons tous qu'il est russe, rétorqua Cédric. C'est assez difficile de le rater entre son accent et ses tenues.

Malgré le temps passé à Poudlard et en Angleterre, l'accent de Vlad restait tout aussi prononcé que le jour de sa répartition, sauf lors des cérémonies prestigieuses où sa voix perdait toute intonation slave.

-Tu le sais, mais tu raisonnes comme un Anglais. Tu continues à tiquer chaque fois qu' il utilise une goutte de sang. Tu oublies qu'il dirige déjà un clan. Tu considères son affiliation à Poudlard comme acquise.

-Bien sûr, ses parents et tous les Potter ont été scolarisés ici.

-Vladmir est plus un Kemenov qu'un Potter, avertit Andrade. Vladmir Vassilivitch Kemenov est l'héritier de son clan et un parfait représentant des sorciers russes. Il est dur, impitoyable et fait passer l'honneur et la famille avant tout.

-Il n'est pas dur, murmura Cédric.

-Tu l'as vu se battre en duel, torturer une femme. Tu le vois se concentrer sur sa vengeance tous les jours. Vladmir s'affirme d'année en année comme un parfait héritier de clan russe.

-Il a 14 ans !

-Il a déjà remplacé sa tante et matriarche à la tête de son clan, négocié des alliances majeures pour la prospérité des siens. C'est inconcevable pour un adolescent anglais et c'est courant dans les familles slaves. Vladmir est un Russe, jeune Diggory. S'il est si ouvert avec toi, c'est que tu fais partie de ses amis : ne commets pas l'erreur de croire qu'il est aussi social avec l'ensemble des sorciers. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était relativement froid lors de la première rencontre avec miss Delacour. C'est le comportement habituel d'un Russe. Es-tu déjà allé chez lui ?

-En Russie ? demanda Cédric, surpris du soudain changement de sujet. Non.

-Promène-toi dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg ou même dans le ministère. Tu es un étranger, tu risques d'avoir des surprises, mais plutôt désagréables.

Cédric resta silencieux quelques instants et contempla l'impressionnante carte de l'Alliance. Les trois Russes étaient toujours au même endroit.

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter monsieur Diggory, déclara Severus en arrivant dans la pièce. Le comportement de Vladmir peut déconcerter, mais il est parfaitement logique pour un Russe.

-Il a beaucoup de choses à traiter, soupira Cédric, et il semble s'éloigner de nous.

-Pas tellement, sourit Severus en s'asseyant devant Cédric. Katya lui a ordonné de se concentrer sur ses cours et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la laisser gérer les attaques de Londres.

Severus avait eu des échos par la matriarche. Easter était une célébration familiale et de se retrouver uniquement entre membres du clan avait permis aux deux Kemenov de parler des événements. Vladmir voulait traquer l'homme qui avait trahi sa tante, ainsi que Pettigrow puis son maître. Cependant Katya avait été intransigeante : Ubista était déjà sur la trace du premier et les deux autres attendraient l'été. Vladmir s'était incliné, quoique Severus se doutât que Vladmir préparait déjà ses vacances, qui seraient probablement sanglantes.

Severus observa avec attention le poufsouffle, remarquant son regard pensif et sa fatigue.

-Ce n'est pas Vladmir qui t'inquiète, déclara doucement le professeur de potions.

Cédric fronça les sourcils, surpris. André, tranquillement installé sur ses genoux, avertit Severus d'un discret signe pour qu'il fît attention à ses paroles.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Severus observa le Choixpeau, puis Cédric, avant de se pencher en avant. Cédric eut un léger mouvement de recul en croisant des yeux noirs attentifs. Son appréhension du professeur Prince, qui avait quasiment disparu depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'Alliance, revint.

-Tu as peur de finir comme lui, je me trompe ? demanda doucement Severus.

-Je…

-Tu as torturé une femme sans en éprouver le moindre remord. Tu as pris le tatouage de la Cour des mirages. En quelques années, tu es passé de simple contact revendeur d'alcool pour égayer les soirées à Poufsouffle à membre actif de l'Underground. Tu trouves que tout va trop vite.

Cédric pâlit et commença à secouer la tête, mais Severus leva une main autoritaire pour le faire taire.

-Non, ne le nie pas Cédric. Tu as 17 ans et tu fréquentes la partie la moins reluisante du monde sorcier. L'Underground n'est pas un endroit agréable : c'est un monde violent, immoral et inhospitalier. Tu commences à le réaliser, non ?

Cédric ne put que hocher lentement la tête en frottant son bras.

-Les jeunes recrues ont un an pour se raviser, déclara Severus en se redressant. Tu seras oublietté et un serment inviolable te sera demandé. Réfléchis à ce que tu veux exactement.

Severus jeta un dernier regard au poufsouffle, dont les yeux reflétaient l'indécision. Il lui restait six mois pour décider de son avenir. Pour savoir s'il voulait rester dans le monde sombre des Cours des mirages ou s'il voulait retourner dans le monde régulier. En attendant, le maître des potions était inquiet de voir qu'Alastor Maugrey s'approchait des trois Russes toujours installés dans le parc.

Sa main plongea dans sa poche et il pria pour que le jeune homme répondît.

-'Vlad ?'

-'Oui ?'

-'Alastor s'approche de vous.'

-'Je sais.'

Vladmir savait bien que l'auror les observait de son œil magique. Maugrey ne se cachait pas et se trouvait à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il l'invita à les rejoindre d'un signe de main tandis que Sergei et qu'Alekseï se tendirent en voyant le professeur clopiner vers eux.

-Une coalisation, Kemenov ? grogna Maugrey.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, son œil normal fixé sur son élève alors que celui magique ne quittait pas Sergei. La créature magique lui semblait familière mais il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. La liste des vampires russes connus défila rapidement dans son esprit et il se retint de sortir sa baguette magique quand il l'identifia. Sergei le Sanglant était réputé solitaire et violent, mais l'homme devant lui était calme et social. Il ne ressemblait pas aux rares images disponibles. Sergei ne broncha pas sous le regard calculateur et se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de vodka alors que Vladmir souriait.

-Jaloux, professeur ?

-Je ne dirais pas non à un petit entraînement contre quelques Russes mais je ne suis pas certain que les alarmes du château résisteraient. Si je peux me permettre, êtes-vous Sergei Pokhastovine ?

-En personne, ronronna Sergei, faisant ressortir son accent russe.

L'auror resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait déjà vu le vampire aux côtés de Katya Kemenov à Sainte-Mangouste et dans le souvenir de sa jeune protégée. L'auror Tonks avait bavé pendant plusieurs semaines sur le sublime vampire qui s'était présenté au ministère à la recherche de la matriarche du clan Kemenov. L'être avait toujours été souriant et visiblement attaché à ses proches. C'était bien loin du vampire meurtrier et sanguinaire dont les livres faisaient écho.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment aux livres d'histoire. Pousse-toi Kemenov.

Vladmir se décala légèrement sur sa pierre et le vieil auror se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Sous les regards des trois Russes, il fouilla ses poches pour en sortir une flasque dont il avança une bonne rasade.

-Whisky ? demanda Alekseï avec curiosité.

-Whisky, confirma Maugrey.

Il tendit la petite gourde de poche au jeune homme, qui haussa un sourcil surpris en l'acceptant.

-Quoi ? marmonna le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal d'un ton bourru. Tu es majeur et, à la vue des bouteilles, sans compter l'odeur, je pense que vous avez déjà plus d'un demi-litre d'alcool dans le sang. Ce n'est pas une gorgée de whisky qui va faire une différence.

Sergei ricana et tendit la vodka à l'auror. L'œil magique s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le bras de Sergei lorsqu'il attrapa la bouteille, puis sur ceux d'Alekseï et de Vladmir. Maugrey ne connaissait pas beaucoup de marques implantées sur les bras et nécessitant des sorts de dissimulation. Bien qu'il ne pût les voir, il s'agissait généralement de la marque des ténèbres ou du tatouage des Cours des mirages. L'auror anglais prit une gorgée d'alcool distraitement et toussa sous la brûlure, surpris de la force de la vodka.

-Fait maison, déclara avec fierté Alekseï.

Les Vesafine avaient en effet une petite distillerie familiale pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Le clan Kemenov achetait une partie de leur vodka forte et de qualité depuis leur affiliation.

-Costaud, marmonna Alastor. Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres marques sur tes amis ?

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la marque des ténèbres et le Russe avait tout d'un petit roublard d'une Cour des mirages. Il se demandait toutefois s'il avait étendu le réseau à Poudlard. Alekseï fronça les sourcils devant sa question mais Vladmir, à qui elle s'adressait, se constata de hocher lentement la tête. Son visage avait perdu toute expression alors qu'il dévisageait Maugrey.

-Devons-nous nous attendre à une enquête officielle des aurors anglais ?

Maugrey, qui avait entre-temps récupéré sa flasque, resta songeur quelques secondes puis avala une nouvelle gorgée.

-Non, répondit-il lentement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je n'avais pas même pas remarqué les sortilèges de dissimulation jusqu'à maintenant. Un sacré exploit que je vais récompenser par mon silence.

Alastor Maugrey avait chassé pendant des années les mages noirs. Contrairement à ce que semblait penser Vladmir, il avait déjà eu affaire avec les Cours des mirages, mais dans des échanges aux bénéfices mutuels. Plusieurs de ses indicateurs lors de son service actif dans le bureau de Londres étaient des membres de l'Underground, puis d'anciens membres quand la Cour anglaise avait disparu. L'organisation était internationale et certains voulaient absolument que la pègre sorcière disparût. Quelques aurors avaient même proposé de demander à la CIS de faire intervenir les mages de combat au niveau international. Depuis que la Cour avait refait son apparition, ses collègues encore en activité avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à travailler. La drogue refaisait son apparition dans les rues de Londres. La prostitution devenait bien plus difficile à combattre. Quelques meurtres particulièrement sanglants portaient la signature des Cours, comme celui d'Alexandre Selwyn. Mais le vieil auror devait reconnaître quelques points favorables à l'Underground. Il aidait régulièrement les forces de police pour peu qu'il y trouvât un avantage et faisait régner un certain ordre dans le quartier du Brouillard, le seul endroit que les policiers et les aurors évitaient.

-Ça va être l'heure du couvre-feu, avertit finalement Maugrey.

Alekseï et Vladmir hochèrent la tête et se redressèrent sous le regard quelque peu admiratif du vieil auror. Deux bouteilles vides pour trois personnes. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait bu le plus, avec sa petite flasque. Mais les deux adolescents russes se tenaient parfaitement droits et ne bafouillaient pas. Seuls leurs yeux légèrement brillants laissaient deviner leur occupation précédente. Maugrey ne se posait pas de questions sur le vampire russe. Ces créatures magiques disposaient d'un métabolisme presque aussi efficace que celui des loups-garous pour lutter contre les drogues et les poisons.

Après quelques paroles affectueuses en russe – l'ancien auror cacha sa connaissance de cette langue –, Sergei serra Vladmir contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de donner une petite tape sur le dos d'Alekseï.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, professeur Maugrey.

-Que vos proies soient abondantes, knyz Pokhastovine.

Sergei eut sourire amusé devant une salutation traditionnelle vampirique dans la bouche d'un auror qui dévoila ses canines acérées. Puis sans un bruit, il disparut dans l'air.

-Joli effort, complimenta Alekseï. Mais le terme correct est knyaz.

-Prononciation de merde, grogna Maugrey.

Il entraîna les deux Russes vers le château et alors, qu'il montait les marches menant au hall d'entrée, il observa les adolescents se séparer. Ils semblaient être de vieux amis, s'il en jugeait la petite fête et les échanges qu'ils avaient régulièrement.

-As-tu découvert la troisième tâche ? finit par demander Maugrey.

-Oui.

-Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal pour vous en sortir. Vous êtes ingénieux et sans scrupules, Diggory et toi, sans compter que tu peux utiliser la magie noire.

Maugrey se tut et sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose. Vladmir vit son regard s'aiguiser lorsqu'il reprit.

-Au fait Kemenov, j'ai entendu des histoires sur la pierre philosophale, est-ce vrai ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Flamel est une connaissance et il est venu de demander un conseil. Tu sais que la pierre lui a été miraculeusement retournée avec un petit souvenir, tu étais présent au procès. Je ne connais pas grand monde capable de mettre en œuvre une opération de récupération au sein même de l'école. Flamel m'a parlé aussi d'un détail particulier du souvenir : son indicateur a volontairement caché les visages de ses alliés. Sais-tu que les souvenirs d'une personne laissent toujours transparaître des détails sur sa personnalité ?

-Non.

Mais Vladmir, en y réfléchissant, trouvait cela logique. Un souvenir était toujours vu au travers des yeux d'une personne : les détails différaient d'un être à un autre.

-Flamel m'a dit qu'il fallait être un excellent occlumens pour modifier ainsi un souvenir. Il pensait également à un duelliste devant les détails stratégiques et à de jeunes étudiants, au maximum en troisième année, vu leur taille.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Nous en avons déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant de première ou deuxième année élevé dans une famille sang-pur pour avoir de telles connaissances en magie de l'esprit. Et j'avais déjà vu Sergei, dans ton souvenir. Je doute qu'il vienne à Poudlard pour une autre personne que tes amis ou toi. Tu aurais pu garder la pierre.

-Je n'en avais pas l'utilité, dit Vladmir sans chercher à nier son implication.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose, Kemenov ?

-Vous venez de le faire.

Maugrey rit en réponse, surtout quand il vit le regard amusé de l'adolescent.

-Foutu serdaigle. Pourquoi ne traques-tu pas Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, déclara Vladmir.

Maugrey regarda le jeune Russe se diriger vers sa salle commune. Il avait vu le visage menaçant de l'adolescent à ses dernières paroles. Sous le gouvernement Fudge, les services de communication du ministère de la Magie, sous la tutelle d'un certain Runcorn, avaient brillamment occulté la présence de Voldemort révélée lors du procès d'Albus Dumbledore. Sous le gouvernement Malefoy, Voldemort n'était visiblement pas la priorité, mais quelque chose lui disait que le ministre ne l'avait pas oublié. Pas en étant un ancien mangemort fiancé à la tante de Harry Potter. Mais seul l'avenir lui dirait ce que la famille russe prévoyait.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent rapidement et le printemps touchait à sa fin. L'Alliance menait ses petites affaires grâce à la présence des écoles étrangères. Fred et George s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Entre l'invention, la fabrication et la vente de leurs petites farces concoctées dans les laboratoires de Serpentard, les paris sur les différents événements mis en place pour occuper les quelque quatre cents étudiants de l'école et la contrebande, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser. Ils préparaient aussi leur projet d'entreprise et toute l'Alliance les aidait. Sous la masse de travail, personne ne vit le temps passer et la troisième tâche arriva sans qu'ils le réalisent vraiment.

-Vlad, ta tante est arrivée ! cria Su-Li à travers la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Vladmir leva la tête de son livre de maléfices. Une dizaine de serdaigles dévisageaient la fauteuse de troubles à l'entrée de la pièce. La dernière épreuve aurait lieu dans une heure et ils n'appréciaient pas d'être dérangés, surtout à cause du seul étudiant dispensé d'examens de fin d'année avec Cédric. Vlad soupira et se leva de son canapé.

-Comment ça, ma tante est arrivée ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de sa camarade.

-Le professeur Flitwick a annoncé que les familles des champions venaient vous voir la semaine dernière, n'as-tu pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il a dit ? grogna Su-Li.

Vlad lui adressa un sourire penaud en secouant la tête et la jeune fille grommela contre les serdaigles à tendance gryffondoresques.

-Elle t'attend dans la pièce au fond de la grande salle avec les familles des autres champions.

Effectivement, Katya, Lyvon Miloslavitch et Luybov Ilyinichna Vesafine, les parents d'Alekseï, y discutaient avec animation et n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence. Cependant Yeva, la plus jeune sœur d'Alekseï l'avait vu et Yeva se précipita vers lui en poussant un cri de joie.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch !

-Yeva Luybovna, sourit Vlad en attrapant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Je ne pourrai bientôt plus te porter.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front tout en observant les autres adultes autour d'eux. Les parents de Viktor, des gens simples et bons vivants, souriaient devant la joie de Yeva. Vlad constata que son ami attrapeur ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Fleur enlaçait avec joie sa mère, dont elle partageait les traits fins et les longs cheveux blonds avec sa sœur, mais la nature vélane de Mme Delacour était bien plus forte que chez ses filles et elle attirait les regards de tous. Par contre, Vladmir ne put que constater l'absence d'Antoine Delacour. Le premier président du Parlement français serait probablement présent pour la troisième tâche en tant que représentant officiel du ministère français. Il repéra par contre Gabrielle et Nadejda, la deuxième sœur d'Alekseï. Les deux jeunes filles riaient avec animation dans un coin de la pièce, échangeant dans un joyeux mélange de français et de russe. Matthieu était quant à lui un mélange parfait de la femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir surnaturel à ses côtés et de l'homme aristocrate au visage doux derrière lui. Sans conteste, c'était du côté maternel que provenait sa filiation vampirique car sa mère avait la peau trop pâle pour un humain. Finalement, Vladmir observa M. Diggory, qui lui lança un regard noir. Cédric avait avoué que son père attribuait sa rétrogradation à l'influence de Katya sur le ministre de la Magie.

-**Chaton**, sourit Katya en attirant l'attention de Vlad. **Tu as bien du succès auprès des jeunes filles.**

**-Tais-toi tatie**, grogna Vlad en déposant Yeva.

Il venait de voir Alekseï arriver et il se doutait qu'elle allait réserver le même accueil à son frère. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Yeva sautait autour d'Alekseï en babillant avec animation sous les sourires amusés de tout le monde.

-**Bonjour seigneur Vesafine. Votre fille est toujours aussi adorable**.

-**Merci tsarévitch Vladmir**, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement avant de saluer légèrement Katya pour rejoindre ses enfants.

-**Comment vas-tu Chaton ? J'ai appris que tu avais fait la fête il y a un mois.**

**-Sergei t'en a parlé ?**

**-Oui, il a évoqué deux bouteilles d'alcool et un auror bourru**, sourit Katya en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu.

Vladmir ronchonna, comme à son habitude, et Katya constata avec nostalgie et fierté qu'il était quasiment aussi grand qu'elle. Elle le regarda refaire rapidement son catogan et songea qu'il allait avoir bientôt besoin d'une petite coupe.

-**Tu grandis trop vite**, murmura-t-elle en lisant une mèche. **Tu es vraiment comme ton père**.

Vladmir lui adressa un sourire resplendissant en se redressant un petit peu pour essayer de la dépasser et elle feignit de s'en offusquer. Il rit en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa tante et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-**C'est agréable de te voir, tatie**.

-**Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question**, taquina Katya.

-**Je** **vais bien. J'ai hâte que ce foutu tournoi se termine.**

**-Tu es en tête du classement. Que comptez-vous faire de la récompense ?**

Katya prenait pour acquise la victoire du binôme de Poudlard. Cédric et son neveu étaient les mieux placés, surtout en partant les premiers dans le labyrinthe, et ils formaient une bonne équipe.

**-Un don aux jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir leur magasin.**

**-Bien.**

Ils partirent se promener quelque temps dans le parc du château et Katya s'interrogea sur l'absence de ses amis. Vladmir eut un sourire amusé.

-**Ils sont actuellement occupés à souffrir sur des feuilles d'examens. Tu les verras tout à l'heure.**

**-C'est vrai que tu es exempté d'examens de fin d'année**, s'amusa la matriarche des Kemenov.

-**As-tu interrogé le cousin de Borislav** ? tenta l'adolescent.

-**Je n'en parlerai pas avec toi aujourd'hui Chaton. Je crois avoir été claire la dernière fois**, soupira Katya.

Vlad grimaça mais hocha la tête.

-**Alors, parle-moi de ton plan pour cette dernière tâche. Qu'avez-vous prévu ?**

Vladmir eut un nouveau sourire et commença à lui raconter en détail tout ce que Cédric et lui avaient planifié, les problèmes et solutions qu'ils avaient envisagés.

Le repas qui suivit leur promenade se passa tout aussi bien. Bien qu'elle restât froide avec les autres étudiants, Katya salua chaleureusement les amis de son neveu avant de prendre sa place à la table d'honneur. Pour fêter la dernière tâche, le banquet fut un véritable festin. La directrice avait choisi le plus beau service, celui commandé par Phineas Black pour que les fêtes de Poudlard égalassent celles des grandes familles. Augusta avait vu grand mais il s'agissait d'un événement rare et elle devait montrer la convivialité de l'école et le renouveau de Poudlard depuis qu'elle avait remplacé Dumbledore à la tête de l'établissement. Ainsi, elle accueillait l'ensemble des étudiants de Durmstrang, de Beauxbâtons et de Rochefroide, mais aussi une centaine de représentants officiels des différents ministères, des journalistes et surtout les ministres des quatre pays représentés, à savoir la Russie, la Bulgarie, la France et l'Angleterre.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, déclara la directrice alors que les derniers plats disparaissaient, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de débuter. Dans quelques instants, je vous inviterai à rejoindre le terrain de quidditch, où se déroulera l'épreuve, mais, pour le moment, les champions sont invités à suivre M. Verpey.

Vladmir se leva et embrassa Katya sur la joue avant de partir. Cédric le rejoignit, puis les quatre autres champions. Ils firent rapidement en détour pour se changer, passant sous le regard d'aigle d'Ailbhe Firaighen. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin vers le terrain de quidditch, Verpey brisa le silence calme qui s'était installé entre eux.

-En forme jeunes gens ? sourit-il.

-Oui, répondit succinctement Fleur.

Verpey sentit la volonté des six champions de rester silencieux. Il pinça les lèvres et accéléra légèrement le pas, les emmenant jusqu'au lieu de leur épreuve. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de hérisser les six héritiers derrière lui pour des raisons politiques.

La haie plantée sur le terrain de quidditch était maintenant immense, mesurant près de six mètres de haut. La nuit déjà tombée rendait les lieux sombres et effrayants. Les seules lumières provenaient des projecteurs installés autour du terrain et elles jetaient des ombres angoissantes. Vladmir plissa les yeux en remarquant les nombreuses zones dans les ténèbres. D'expérience, il savait que n'importe quoi pouvait s'y cacher et s'en inquiétait. Il se rappelait une rencontre avec une manticore au détour d'une allée du quartier noir de Saint-Pétersbourg. Elle l'avait prise par surprise et il avait reçu une plaie béante sur la hanche quand elle avait essayé de le dévorer. Heureusement, l'amie de la manticore, une vélane, avait maîtrisé la créature magique avant que Katya, accourue aux bruits du combat, ne la massacrât. C'était juste la gourmandise qui avait poussé la manticore à attaquer et elle avait pu se détacher de sa faim pour ne pas tenter d'attaquer le jeune humain qu'il était.

Les tribunes se remplirent et un groupe de professeurs et de policiers, facilement identifiables par leur robe bleue, s'approcha d'eux. Ils patrouilleraient autour du labyrinthe afin d'assurer la sécurité des champions. Il leur suffirait d'envoyer des étincelles rouges vers le ciel pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement.

-_Sonorus_.

La voix de Verpey couvrit le brouhaha et, immédiatement, le silence se fit autour du terrain.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenue à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Nos concurrents sont concentrés et prêts à se lancer dans la compétition !

Des cris et des applaudissements envahirent le stade alors que l'attention était portée sur les trois duos. Effectivement, ils avaient tous des visages sévères et attentifs, observant l'entrée du labyrinthe.

-Avant qu'ils ne commencent, laissez-moi vous rappeler l'ordre de passage et donc le classement actuel de nos concurrents ! Poudlard commencera avec Cédric Diggory et Vladmir Kemenov !

Les tribunes de Poudlard étaient aux couleurs des deux maisons et Vladmir vit même des serpentards et des gryffondors porter du bleu ou du jaune. Les encouragements de l'ensemble des tribunes étaient assourdissants.

-Durmstrang partira en deuxième position avec Viktor Krum et Alekseï Vasefine !

Des applaudissements tout aussi nourris se firent entendre et, mécaniquement, Viktor salua la foule de la main.

-Les Français seront les derniers à entrer dans le labyrinthe avec Fleur Delacour de Beauxbâtons et Matthieu Bousquet de Rochefroide !

Une fois de plus, les acclamations furent nombreuses et Verpey fit signe aux deux champions de Poudlard de s'avancer.

-Prêts ? À mon signal, Poudlard! Trois… Deux… Un… Partez !

Vlad et Cédric échangèrent un regard d'encouragement avant de se précipiter entre les haies quand Verpey souffla dans un petit sifflet. Presque immédiatement, le bruit de la foule disparut et ils devinèrent qu'un charme avait dû être posé autour du terrain pour ne pas les déconcentrer.

Il faisait très sombre et Cédric jeta un petit lumos avant que Vladmir ne s'arrête après le premier virage. Ils avaient été avertis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre leur balai. Ils avaient protesté mais les juges avaient été intransigeants. Ils devaient passer les épreuves dans le labyrinthe et non pas au-dessus du labyrinthe. Cédric avait trouvé une idée et Vladmir, quoiqu'il eût admiré l'ingéniosité du poufsouffle, l'avait prévenu. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider, du moins pas durant la première phase de leur plan.

-Tu vas t'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Vladmir.

-Comme toi avec un expelliarmus, ricana Cédric.

Il métamorphosa une échelle à partir d'un caillou au sol et ils grimpèrent rapidement sur les immenses haies. Ils plissèrent les yeux sous la luminosité soudaine. Les tribunes paraissaient euphoriques mais ils n'entendaient rien. Essayant de faire abstraction de leurs observateurs, Cédric se chargea de métamorphoser la partie supérieure de la végétation en pierre pour qu'ils pussent tenir debout sur les haies du labyrinthe. Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre et Cédric fit rapidement disparaître l'échelle.

-Au centre ?

-Probablement, acquiesça Vlad avant de froncer les sourcils. Ça bouge…

Les deux champions s'agenouillèrent pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et Cédric fut le premier à constater que les arbustes de la haie bougeaient malgré leur métamorphose. Ils entendirent vaguement un troisième coup de sifflet et ils surent que tous les concurrents étaient maintenant dans le labyrinthe.

-On dirait presque des filets du diable, marmonna Vlad en observant quelques lianes serpenter vers eux par-dessus les pierres métamorphosées.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il les trancha net et ils commencèrent à avancer rapidement.

-Tu es doué en botanique ? siffla Cédric quand de nouvelles lianes s'approchèrent.

Vladmir émit un reniflement moqueur.

-C'est à peine mieux que la métamorphose. Il faut qu'on se déplace rapidement.

Cédric acquiesça et ils commencèrent à courir. Le poufsouffle créait le chemin devant eux et Vladmir surveillait le bas et les alentours afin de prévenir le moindre danger. Cédric ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur leur environnement, sa magie et son esprit occupés sur la métamorphose de la haie. Ils sautaient donc de haie en haie, courraient souplement sur les chemins formés par le poufsouffle, mais les lianes se déployaient aussi vite qu'eux et même de plus en plus rapidement. Elles semblaient dotées d'une certaine conscience et, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la coupe, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de sauter dans une allée pour ne pas se faire attraper.

-Bon sang nous y étions presque ! ragea Cédric. Et en plus il fait froid !

-Ce n'est pas le plus important, grogna Vladmir. _Spero patronum_ !

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'adrénaline ou encore la chance, mais il réussit à faire apparaître un patronus corporel alors qu'il n'arrivait généralement pas à lancer ce sort particulier. L'aigle bicéphale caractéristique des Kemenov fusa vers le détraqueur. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, caché dans l'ombre d'une intersection et ils avaient atterri jusqu'à côté de lui. Mais Vladmir trouvait étrange que Cédric ne parût touché que par la vague de froid.

-C'est un épouvantard Vlad ! comprit Cédric. Riddikulus !

L'épouvantard explosa en volutes de fumée et Vladmir soupira.

-Tu as toujours des soucis avec les détraqueurs, constata Cédric.

-Certaines choses sont immuables. Allons-y.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la droite, puis la gauche avant de tourner à nouveau à gauche. Ils se figèrent devant l'étrange brume dorée qui recouvrait toute une partie du labyrinthe. Ils savaient parfaitement, pour avoir mémorisé le trajet avant de sauter au sol, qu'il ne restait que deux bifurcations avant d'atteindre le centre.

-Il faut tenter.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, murmura Vlad en observant les lianes arriver derrière eux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est drôlement intelligent.

-Neville pourrait nous le dire.

-Malheureusement Neville n'est pas là.

Et sans attendre, Vlad s'avança dans la brume. Il grogna lorsque le monde s'inversa autour de lui. Il savait exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Ce sortilège de distorsion de l'espace était régulièrement utilisé lors des courses de flightracing. La désorientation soudaine causait de nombreux accidents parmi les flightracers. D'un geste, il attrapa la main de Cédric, dont la pâleur était alarmante.

-Garde les yeux fermés et pense que tu marches sur la pelouse du terrain de quidditch !

Cédric pinça les lèvres et obéit. Presque immédiatement, la gravité revint et il tituba sous les changements de sensations. Il se sentait nauséeux mais s'efforça de conserver son repas. Vladmir quant à lui n'avait pas bronché, habitué depuis le temps. La première fois qu'il avait subi ce sort, il avait heurté un arbre et passé trois jours dans le coma et, la deuxième fois, il avait vomi dès la fin de la course.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Une illusion, expliqua Vlad. Elle perturbe notre sens de l'équilibre.

Il tendit la main et Cédric l'accepta. Une fois que Cédric eut retrouvé ses esprits, ils reprirent leur progression.

-Plus que deux virages, murmura Vlad.

-Et merde ! jura Cédric quand sa baguette magique éclaira un nouvel arrivant, tranquillement assis au milieu de l'allée.

-Évite de jurer devant un sphinx, grogna le Russe.

En effet leur nouvel adversaire était bien un sphinx. Son impressionnant corps de lion était surplombé par une majestueuse tête de femme aux yeux en amende couronnée d'une crinière sauvage. Sa peau était aussi fauve que ses longs poils.

-Vous êtes près du but, annonça calmement la créature. Il vous faut cependant passer devant moi.

-Quelle est votre énigme, fille de désert ?

-Une énigme Vlad ? murmura Cédric.

-Excusez mon coéquipier, fille du désert. Les représentants de votre race sont rares dans notre pays.

-Tes excuses sont acceptées jeune humain, surtout que tu ne m'as pas confondue avec mes cousins grecs et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Tu te doutes que si tu as la réponse, je vous permettrai le passage. Si tu te trompes, je vous attaquerai férocement. Si tu choisis de ne pas répondre, vous repartirez d'où vous venez.

-Pouvons-nous entendre l'énigme ? demanda finalement Cédric.

-D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre

Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.

Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance

Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.

Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée,

Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.

Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde

Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde.

Cédric et Vladmir se dévisagèrent puis se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Finalement, Cédric jeta un regard pointu à son ami.

-En es-tu certain ?

Vladmir lui jeta un regard offensé.

-Je suis un serdaigle, Cédric. Je dois répondre à des énigmes pour pouvoir dormir dans mon lit tous les soirs !

Cédric leva les mains en s'écartant du Russe.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

Vlad grogna et se tourna vers le sphinx, qui attendait patiemment. Le jeune Russe s'approcha de la créature magique et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

-Je pense pouvoir répondre à votre énigme, fille du désert. Nous apprenons à notre plus jeune âge l'alphabet, dont le premier est la lettre A. Par naissance, celui qui réside au palais règne. Et la fin de l'année est ée. Il s'agit donc d'une araignée, qu'effectivement je n'embrasserais pour rien au monde.

La créature se contenta de leur sourire et se leva pour les laisser passer après s'être étirée tel le félin qu'elle était. Les deux champions remercièrent le sphinx et reprirent leur progression. Ils tournèrent ainsi un dernier angle cette fois ce fut à Vladmir de jurer.

-Ce n'était pas qu'une énigme, c'était aussi une mise en garde ! ragea Vlad en observant l'immense toile d'araignée qui tapissait l'allée.

Derrière, entre les fils de soie, la coupe de feu brillait de tout son éclat.

-Et elle est où, cette araignée ? s'inquiéta Cédric.

Vladmir pâlit lorsque l'obscurité sembla s'accentuer et leva la tête vers le haut des haies.

-Attention !

Il poussa Cédric d'un côté et se jeta de l'autre pour éviter l'attaque de l'acromentule. L'araignée géante se redressa sur ses pattes arrière pour tenter de les saisir mais Cédric réagit aussi rapidement de Vladmir. Il n'était pas l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle pour rien.

-**Tranche** ! hurla Vladmir en visant une des pattes velues.

Le sort sembla sans effet alors que Cédric jetait également un sort de son côté. Jurant en russe et en anglais, Vladmir esquiva une nouvelle attaque mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'acromentule réussit à le saisir entre ses pattes et il vit ses mandibules aiguisées s'approcher un peu trop vite de sa taille. Sans plus réfléchir, Vladmir se trancha profondément le bras et hurla à nouveau un sort, utilisant la magie présente de son sang pour le renforcer.

-**Explose** !

Cédric ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait. Une seconde, Vladmir était sur le point d'être mangé par une acromentule et, la suivante, il était couvert d'intestins gluants et de cervelle flasque. Sa nausée de tout à l'heure revint en force. Vladmir, allongé au sol, se redressa et grimaça à l'odeur écœurante qui s'élevait des restes visqueux de l'acromentule. Il leva la tête pour voir si Cédric allait bien et eut juste le temps de le voir rendre son repas contre la haie.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il, contrit.

Cédric essuya sa bouche avec sa manche et le regarda, pâle.

-C'est un carnage.

-Désolé, répéta Vlad, j'ai réagi d'instinct.

-Ouais, je me souviens que tu aimes bien les explosions, marmonna Cédric.

Vladmir rit nerveusement en se souvenant de l'explosion dans le lac Noir durant la deuxième tâche ou encore de l'état de sa chambre après l'attaque de Katya. Cédric sourit faiblement et entreprit d'ôter tant bien que mal les bouts d'araignée qui maculaient ses vêtements.

-Attends, intervint son ami.

Aidé de son sang qui coulait toujours, Vlad jeta un sort. Ils se retrouvèrent aussi propre qu'ils ne l'étaient avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe et Cédric poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci.

Vlad se contenta de sourire en soignant rapidement sa blessure et laissa Cédric détruire la toile qui les séparait de leur but. Avec un sourire victorieux, ils se dévisagèrent. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre les cris d'un combat, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient gagné. La coupe de feu était devant eux, brillante et lumineuse comme le jour où elle avait été dévoilée pour la première fois.

-Ensemble, murmura le poufsouffle.

-Ensemble, acquiesça le serdaigle.

D'un même geste, ils attrapèrent tous les deux une anse de la coupe de feu. Le crochet au niveau du nombril les prit par surprise et leur sourire se mua en inquiétude lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans un endroit inconnu.

* * *

Aussidagility : Meilleurs vœux :) et Vlad essaye toujours d'être prêt à tout ^^

Adenoide : C'est une bonne idée, le coup de la potion :)

Elo : Merci !

Ary : Ouf ^^ Sirius est enfin de retour et en pleine forme et oui, tu le verras plus par la suite :) pour répondre à ta question : Un serment de vengeance se fait sur sa vie et sur sa magie. Il implique de trouver un ou plusieurs personnes et de les tuer, sur le même principe qu'un serment inviolable. En fonction de la formulation, il peut évoluer : Vlad utilise la formule « _Je, Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, Prince Potter, Héritier du clan Kemenov, Tsarévitch de Russie, fais serment de vengeance de trouver la personne responsable de mon inscription au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de le tuer. Ainsi soit-il _! » dans la grande salle (chap 50). Il implique une seule personne. S'il avait formulé avec « **les** personnes responsables de son inscription » son serment aurait concerné également Jedusor et Pettigrow car Selwyn obéissait à des ordres. Le serment, une fois prononcé, apparait alors sur le corps autant de lignes de de personnes à tuer et ce serment concerne l'ensemble d'une lignée. Par exemple Augusta a fait un serment de vengeance sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Croupton Jr pour la torture et l'envoi de son fils à SteMangouste. Franck et Neville ont donc également des marques sur eux et Neville a tué Croupton Jr dans le cadre de ce serment. La formulation d'Augusta permet toutefois d'étendre le serment en fonction des découvertes des responsabilités. Fudge, en raison de son implication dans l'empoisonnement de Franck et Alice et donc leur maintien à l'hôpital, est également une cible de leur vengeance (chap 55). Les marques changent lorsque les personnes meurent, naturellement, accidentellement ou assassinés. Voila, j'espère que c'est plus clair pour toi :)

Cicin : Merci pour ta review !

Rosalie Malfoy : Merci Rosy ^^

Trafouc : L'appel du roi Horla condamne la cible à neuf jours d'errance etc… le lanceur de la malédiction quant à lui paye l'appel avec son âme, qui rejoint la chasse sauvage. Vlad ne craint donc théoriquement rien, du moment qu'il donne une âme contenue dans son corps au roi Horla.


	68. Chapter 68

_Pour ceux qui ont lu Evans un jours, Evans toujours, une amie a fait un fanart sublime qui est passé depuis en illustration. Il est juste merveilleux ! Merci Alexielios pour le beau cadeau :) Pour en revenir à nos moutons, b__eaucoup attendent ce chapitre avec impatience. Il est plus court que les autres mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Merli à Milou pour la correction et bonne lecture ! _

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Après des vacances animées, à la fois joyeuses et vengeresses, le retour à Poudlard est calme. Finalement, Cédric et Vladmir apprennent la teneur de la dernière tâche : un labyrinthe. Le jour J arrive et ils finissent par attendre les premiers le trophée. Mais ce dernier se révèle être un portoloin. _

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

'Télépathie avec les gallions de l'Alliance'

* * *

**Chapitre 68 : Le cimetière**

Le crochet caractéristique des portoloins n'était pas un bon signe. Ni Vladmir ni Cédric ne s'y attendaient et ils n'aimaient pas les surprises, pas dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dès qu'ils sentirent le sol revenir sous leurs pieds, ils réagirent. Le serdaigle se redressa rapidement, baguette en main. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les alentours et analysèrent les lieux, recherchant le danger avec appréhension. Le poufsouffle avait également sorti sa baguette mais il n'était pas difficile de voir la frayeur dans ses yeux.

Vladmir hésitait à avertir sa famille – il était certain maintenant que ce n'était pas lié à l'épreuve car rien ne se passait – quand Cédric chuchota avec inquiétude :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Un cimetière, répondit le Russe le plus doucement possible.

Effectivement, les tombes s'alignaient autour d'eux. Les caveaux et les pierres tombales partiellement recouverts de lierre et clématites se dressaient sinistrement dans la nuit. La brume rampait sur le sol et la lune était resplendissante, jetant des ombres sinistres. Cependant l'astre n'était pas encore plein, ce qui rassura Vladmir. Ils éviteraient au moins les loups-garous. Vlad ne voulait pas en croiser à la pleine lune, même des membres de la meute de Ripper . Ils étaient en harmonie avec leur loup mais ils aimaient trop la chasse pour épargner un humain effrayé, même allié.

-C'est un cimetière moldu, déclara finalement Cédric.

Vladmir plissa les yeux. Aucune émanation de magie ne se dégageait des tombes, à l'inverse des cimetières sorciers. Ces derniers étaient protégés par de nombreux sorts pour éviter le réveil des morts par des nécromanciens ou encore les attaques des caverneux, de petits charognards qui se nourrissaient d'êtres magiques pour en absorber les résidus de magie. La présence d'une église surmontée d'une croix qui se détachait du ciel étoilé était aussi un bon indice. Les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de lieu de recueillement.

-Tu sais transplaner ?

Le poufsouffle acquiesça et attrapa l'épaule de Vlad avant de grimacer. Le Russe grogna.

-**Ubista****?**

Lorsqu'il ne ressentit pas la traction de sa magie pour contacter le petit elfe de maison, il glissa la main dans sa poche. Il effleura le gallion de l'Alliance et soupira quand personne ne lui répondit.

-On est coincé ici.

-À ton avis, le portoloin est-il prévu ? finit par souffler Cédric.

-Non. Il manque les tribunes ou des observateurs pour relayer l'épreuve.

-Tu penses qu'il peut nous ramener à Poudlard ?

Les deux champions de Poudlard se tenaient dos à dos, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise durant les entraînements pour le tournoi. Ils assuraient ainsi leurs arrières, surtout dans un environnement où le danger pouvait venir de tous les côtés. Sans un mot, Cédric dressa un bouclier puissant que Vladmir renforça avec sa magie.

-Nous allons tout de suite le savoir. _Accio portoloin._

L'idée était excellente. Généralement, un portoloin reliait deux points spécifiques. Bien que les sorciers ne l'utilisassent le plus souvent que dans un sens, il pouvait également faire le retour. Vlad attrapa la coupe de feu avant de jurer quand rien ne se passa.

-J'ai une mauvaise impression. Comme si nous étions observés, murmura-t-il en lâchant le portoloin.

Cédric hocha la tête, à la fois rassuré par le calme dégagé par Vladmir et inquiété par sa dernière phrase. Il reprit l'observation des lieux, à la recherche d'une tierce personne et vit quelque chose caché partiellement derrière un grand if.

-C'est un manoir ?

Vlad tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement un élégant manoir victorien au sommet de la colline. Malgré tout, le Russe sentit une impression d'abandon se dégager de la demeure. Peut-être était-ce le lierre qu'il devinait sur la façade ou l'absence de lumière, mais il était persuadé que personne ne verrait les sorts si quelqu'un ou quelque chose les attaquait.

-Nous sommes toujours en Angleterre, déduisit finalement le Russe. L'architecture est typique.

-Il faut trouver la source du sortilège d'anti-transplanage, déclara Cédric. Tu la sens ?

L'avantage des mages, qu'ils fussent blancs ou noirs, étaient qu'ils détectaient les sources de magie, bien que leurs objectifs différassent. Les premiers n'utilisaient pas les sources animales voire humaines contrairement aux seconds.

-Je détecte de faibles sources de magie. Il doit y avoir quelques tombes sorcières perdues au milieu des moldues. Il faut trouver les runes.

Vlad était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de runes. C'était la technique la plus sûre et la plus pérenne. L'inconvénient était qu'elles pouvaient se trouver n'importe où. Il entraînait Cédric vers la première source de magie quand, du coin de l'œil, il détecta un mouvement à une centaine de mètres. Un être humanoïde, petit et caché par une cape, se dirigeait vers eux. Vlad préférait ne pas se prononcer sur son sexe ou même sa race, mais il semblait porter quelque chose.

-Inconnu droit devant. Reste derrière moi.

Cédric acquiesça, quoique Vladmir ne pût le voir. Il se contenta de laisser ses épaules effleurer celles de son ami pour qu'ils gardassent un lien. Le poufsouffle avait découvert tout le long de l'année que Vladmir maîtrisait bien mieux que lui non seulement l'art du duel mais aussi l'art du combat en groupe. Le prestige de son clan le rendait bien plus sujet aux attaques surprises que la majorité des sorciers. Il avait dû apprendre dès son plus jeune âge à se battre à distance pour aider ses gardes avant de s'initier aux autres formes de combat. Vladmir avait subi des années d'entraînement pour parvenir à son niveau actuel et il avait avoué à Cédric qu'il était bien en dessous des capacités de sa tante ou même de la majorité des gardes des Kemenov. Cédric s'était brièvement demandé quel niveau pouvaient bien atteindre les sorciers russes adultes. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Cependant il était heureux d'être avec Vlad dans ce cimetière mystérieux.

Le poufouffle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil et il repéra effectivement un nouveau venu. Il vit comme Vlad le petit paquet dans ses bras et fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

\- Te rappelles-tu la technique que nous avions mise au point après la mésaventure du lac ?

Sans attendre, Cédric glissa son gallion dans l'encoche du petit bracelet qu'il portait au poignet. Après leur aventure au fond du lac Noir, Hermione et Kévin avaient décidé d'améliorer leur invention. S'ils devaient conserver le gallion en contact contre leur peau pour discuter par télépathie, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Kévin avait eu l'idée d'un bijou et Hermione avait proposé de travailler sur du cuir de dragon. Très résistant, il avait l'avantage de résister aux sorts simples comme le sortilège d'attraction. Ils s'étaient alors penchés sur des runes de protection. Vlad, Cédric et Kévin le portaient en bracelet. Luna et Mary-Ann avaient choisi de petites barrettes à cheveux, à la plus grande surprise des autres – enfin, une surprise pour Mary-Ann car l'excentricité de Luna était connue de tous : si quelqu'un pouvait porter un gallion dans les cheveux, c'était bien elle. Les jumeaux, Drago, Hermione et Neville avaient préféré des colliers. Ils avaient des styles différents mais ils avaient tous une petite encoche pour accueillir la pièce de l'Alliance. Vlad fit exactement la même chose.

-'Tu m'entends ?'

-'Oui.'

Cédric entendit nettement le soulagement dans la voix de Vladmir. Le jeune Russe, à cause de son incapacité à contacter ses amis, avait redouté l'échec de la tentative de télépathie.

-'C'est efficace.'

Leurs échanges avaient l'avantage d'être secrets et sûrs. Ils ne l'avaient jamais utilisé hormis pour aider Fred et George dans un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu résister à l'envie de tricher aussi facilement, avant de promettre de ne jamais recommencer quand Severus en avait entendu parler. C'était un contexte très différent mais leur communication secrète serait un avantage. Vladmir leva légèrement sa baguette quand l'inconnu s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix de Vladmir s'éleva dans le cimetière, glaciale. L'inconnu ne bougea pas, comme s'il entendait un signal. Il vit le paquet bouger légèrement et il se tint sur ses gardes.

-Tue l'autre !

Vladmir ne put qu'admirer la rapidité du sortilège. La baguette était déjà levée et le sort fusait en même temps que la voix articulait le sort. L'homme avait parfaitement visé, juste au-dessus de sa propre tête, pour toucher Cédric, qui était plus grand que lui.

Vlad poussa Cédric au sol, sachant parfaitement que leur bouclier ne tiendrait jamais contre le sortilège de mort. Son ami grogna de douleur en heurtant violemment le marbre gravé d'une tombe. Le sortilège émeraude passa au-dessus de lui et explosa une pierre derrière lui. Le jeune Russe roula aux côtés de Cédric pour s'abriter derrière une tombe. Il tendit la main, libérant Sasssha. La petite vipère de glace observa rapidement les alentours.

-_Tue l'homme_, siffla doucement Vlad de manière à ce que les deux inconnus ne l'entendissent pas. 'Ça va Ced ?'

-'Oui. Merci.'

-Ne la perds plus, grogna le Russe.

Vlad lui tendit sa baguette magique, qui était tombée lors de sa chute. Cédric l'attrapa et hocha la tête sous le conseil familier. Comme beaucoup de Sang-Pur, il avait appris les règles de combat, qu'elles fussent anglaises, françaises ou même russes. Lorsqu'il avait commencé la pratique à ses 12 ans, il avait entendu ce conseil : ne jamais perdre sa baguette magique, surtout pas en position de faiblesse comme en ce moment. Ce conseil avait soulevé une question évidente pour un enfant : aurait-il le niveau pour se battre sans baguette ? Son père avait soupiré. Il y avait deux solutions : apprendre la magie sans baguette – mais même Albus Dumbledore ne la maîtrisait pas – ou avoir un tel niveau de connaissance en magie et dans le combat au corps à corps qu'il serait capable d'analyser les sorts de son ennemi et surtout de les esquiver tout en attaquant à l'arme blanche. Autant dire que Cédric en était bien loin.

-Je connais ces voix, marmonna Vladmir alors qu'un sort frappait durement la tombe qui les abritait.

La créature minuscule et l'inconnu avaient des voix qu'il avait déjà entendues quelque part. Vladmir réussit à jeter deux maléfices très sombres, dont un créa une violente explosion. À son plus grand regret, elle ne toucha pas ses ennemis. Il dut se glisser derrière la pierre tombale pour se protéger d'un nouveau sortilège et jura. Il devait sortir. Se battre caché derrière une protection n'était pas sa spécialité. Il préférait esquiver des sorts tout en pouvant bouger même s'il se mettait en danger. Là, il était coincé. Un bouclier l'entoura soudain et une malédiction écarlate s'écrasa contre la protection. Une seconde suivit immédiatement et Vladmir aperçut derrière lui un nouvel adversaire. Il remercia Cédric d'un signe de tête.

-'Mcnair', reconnut Cédric.

-'Alors c'est Pettigrow et probablement Jedusor'.

Cédric pâlit et resta accroupi alors que Vladmir se redressait pour jeter une dizaine de sorts autour d'eux.

-Quoi ? finit-il par dire dans un cri horrifié.

Vladmir jura en notant que sa stupeur avait distrait Cédric et il l'attira vers lui pour lui éviter un nouveau maléfice.

-'Reste concentré Céd ! Occupe-toi de Mcnair, je me charge de Pettigrow. Dans son état, Jedusor n'est pas une menace.'

-'O… O.K.'

-'Cédric Amos Diggory, tu es bon en duel. Tu peux le faire', déclara Vladmir en croissant le regard de son ami. 'Utilise les sortilèges russes, Mcnair ne va pas se battre selon les règles.'

Cédric eut un pâle sourire. Vlad lui avait appris une dizaine de sorts de son pays, arguant qu'il aurait ainsi un effet de surprise. S'il avait hésité au début, maintenant, il en était heureux. Ensemble, les deux champions de Poudlard firent face à leurs adversaires respectifs.

Si Cédric doutait pouvoir se battre contre Mcnair, ancien bourreau du ministère de la magie et surtout mangemort, Vladmir n'était pas dans le même était d'esprit. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de ses adversaires, un sourire lugubre éclairait son visage. Il n'aurait finalement pas besoin de traquer le traître à travers toute l'Angleterre. Il esquiva souplement un premier sort et lança un enchantement sournois.

-_Endoloris._

La malédiction prit Vladmir par surprise et il se cambra sous la douleur. Il avait déjà subi ce sort, cette douleur si insoutenable qu'elle donnait envie de se recroqueviller au sol en suppliant que tout s'arrête, si insoutenable après quelques secondes qu'elle donnait envie de se planter un poignard dans le cœur pour abréger ses souffrances. Toutefois, il ne cria pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'effondra. Dans un effort de volonté pure, le jeune Russe dressa un bouclier en utilisant son sang. Il trancha un peu trop profondément son bras à cause des tremblements et perdit plus de sang que prévu, mais se libéra ainsi du sort.

La doubleur qui le déchirait disparut et il observa avec fureur ce qui restait du plus célèbre mage noir anglais. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'espèce de corps amorphe pût tenir une baguette magique ou même attaquer qui que ce fût. Mais la preuve était là, ses muscles et toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses encore brûlants. Il avait sous-estimé le mage noir alors qu'il avait pour habitude de ne pas juger sur les apparences.

Analysant ses deux adversaires, Vladmir commença à échanger des sortilèges avec Pettigrow tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Voldemort. Visiblement, le mage noir était assez faible car il se contenait de se protéger et d'attendre pour le prendre en traître. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal du point de vue de Vladmir car le rat avait un certain don pour les duels. Il en était assez surpris d'ailleurs. De ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de son père et d'après Sirius, l'homme n'avait jamais été doué en quoi que ce fût. Pourtant, Pettigrow avait déjà réussi à le blesser à la jambe, qui irradiait une douleur sourde. Le rat avait dû cacher sa puissance magique ou la refouler. Certains enfants sorciers n'apprenaient qu'à l'âge adulte leur vraie puissance, leur magie restant discrète jusqu'à un déclencheur. Vlad devait admettre que si Pettigro avait réussi à devenir animagus – ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit – et à tromper et trahir les trois hommes qui le connaissaient le mieux, c'est qu'il n'était pas faible.

Vladmir jetait une série de maléfices quand la douleur d'un nouveau doloris le prit par surprise. Il ne venait ni de Jedusor ni de Pettigrow mais de Mcnair. Vladmir eut peur pour Cédric. Son inquiétude prit le dessus sur sa méfiance et un deuxième adversaire lui jeta la malédiction. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il tomba à genoux, le corps agité de spasmes. Vlad sentit sa baguette magique être arrachée alors qu'il était attaché solidement par des cordes.

-Amène-le, ordonna la voix aiguë de Jedusor.

Vlad aperçut les traits anguleux de Mcnair se pencher sur lui et il grogna de douleur quand l'homme le traîna brutalement vers une pierre tombale. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un éclat d'argent et supplia mentalement Sasssha de rester cachée. Il n'était pas en position de force et il ne voulait pas que sa petite vipère familière mourût après avoir mordu un mangemort, d'autant plus que Cédric était… Il évita d'y penser et pria Sasssha de ne pas se dévoiler. Heureusement, leur lien était fort et elle réussit à comprendre sa volonté.

-'Ced ?' murmura Vlad alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser des liens qui l'entravaient.

Si Mcnair avait pu le prendre en traître comme il l'avait fait, c'était que Cédric était blessé ou pire. Alors que son ami de répondait pas, Vladmir commença à sentir son cœur se serrer, quoique son visage fût toujours aussi vierge d'émotions. Il avait perdu trop de monde depuis qu'il était capable de se souvenir. D'abord Vassili, son grand-père, mort durant la guerre de clan. Puis Natashka, qu'il avait enterrée durant sa première année et avec elle, la dernière Romanov. Puis Tatiana, la fille d'Olga, qui avait grandi avec Alekseï et lui, leur voix de la sagesse. Et Iavna, qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le fils de Borislav durant la guerre de clan Dlavonine. Il revoyait la dizaine de corps alignés dans l'entrée du palais Kemenov, dont il connaissait les peines et les joies. Il ne voulait pas ajouter Cédric aux noms de ses proches disparus.

-'Cédric ?'

-'Caché', répondit finalement son ami.

Vladmir écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre le visage impassible qui caractérisait son masque de guerre. Mcnair désignait pourtant un corps à son maître avec un sourire victorieux.

-'Ton corps ?'

-'Métamorphose, magie noire et un sort d'invisibilité. Mais j'ai peur de bouger et de faire du bruit.'

Il avait fait un bon travail pour réussir à tromper un mangemort, quoique Vladmir sentît qu'il était rebuté de son action.

-'Des blessures ?'

-'Rien de mortel, tu es dans une position pire que moi', rassura Cédric. 'Une idée ?'

-'Reste où tu es. Je ne sais pas ce que veut Jedusor, mais il ne m'a pas tué.'

Il voulait connaître les objectifs de son ennemi avant d'essayer de se libérer. Les trois sorciers devant lui seraient redoutables à battre, mais Sasssha n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour attaquer et Cédric pouvait le couvrir. En attendant, il traçait avec son sang des runes sur la tombe. S'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer, il ferait exploser le granit pour se dégager. Mcnair l'avait attaché à la pierre tombale pour être sûr qu'il ne se déplaçât pas.

-'J'attends ton signal. Une idée pour utiliser la magie noire sans mon sang ?'

-'Un sacrifice, n'importe lequel. Un rat ou un oiseau.'

-'Un serpent ?'

-'Un serpent ?' répéta avec inquiétude Vlad.

-'Un gros, du type anaconda. Assez effrayant.'

Vladmir se souvint du rêve de Kévin. Il y avait un très grand serpent, qui les avait rendus perplexes. Après l'analyse du souvenir, il ne s'agissait pas d'un familier, mais Kévin avait assuré qu'il partageait un lien avec Jedusor. Vlad avait alors soupçonné que le serpent pût être l'horcruxe inconnu du mage noir.

-'Ça serait un bon sacrifice, mais si c'est un horcruxe, Jedusor sentira immédiatement sa mort et te cherchera.'

Pendant ce temps, Vladmir avait observé avec attention Pettigrow et Mcnair s'affairer autour d'un immense chaudron. Il avait vu qu'il se trouvait attaché à une tombe portant le même nom que le mage noir, probablement celle du père de son ennemi. Il chercha en vain quels rituels nécessitaient un reste du père, surtout que l'homme avait été un moldu. Depuis le début, Katya avait supposé qu'un des premiers objectifs de Voldemort était de retrouver un corps. Tous les rituels de régénération impliquaient des restes magiques. Sirius et Lucius s'étaient plongés dans leurs bibliothèques familiales pour trouver tous les rituels possibles. Sergei avait étudié les archives de son clan et Katya avait retourné la Moscovite, la plus grande bibliothèque magique des continents asiatique et européen. La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie avait été confiée à Gregori, qui avait été formel. Seule Mérope Gaunt, ou plutôt ses restes, étaient utilisables. Ubista s'était donc chargé de récupérer le corps dans une fosse commune à proximité de Londres.

-_Si je puis me permettre_, déclara Vladmir sans paraître incommodé par sa position, _comment avez-vous ensorcelé la coupe de feu ?_

Le petit tas de tissus qui abritait Voldemort bougea et Vladmir put enfin voir ses traits grossiers. Il avait la taille d'un enfant en bas âge, mais son aspect était monstrueux. La peau était cadavérique, couverte d'écailles grossières. La silhouette rachitique était surmontée d'un visage reptilien mais la baguette magique qu'il tenait dans sa main pouvait être dangereuse.

-_Tu ne sembles pas perturbé outre mesure, Potter_, siffla Voldemort. _Ni par mon apparence ni pas ta condition._

La voix était à l'image de l'être, nasillarde tout en étant froide et menaçante. Vladmir devait admettre que son ennemi, malgré son aspect, était intimidant.

-_Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis ligoté par un ennemi_, répondit négligemment Vladmir en se préparant à la réponse de Voldemort. _Et vous êtes très moche, j'en conviens_.

Sans surprise, la douleur afflua dans tout son corps, le laissant haletant.

-'N'interviens pas Cédric, pas encore.' _Vous n'avez pas répondu pas à ma question_, siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

-_Il se trouve qu'un certain Ludovic Verpey est très facilement influençable_, ricana Voldemort. _Tu n'as pas que des amis, Potter, sans compter que l'intimidation fonctionne toujours sur les esprits faibles._

Vladmir serra les dents, se promettant de disséquer vivant ce pourceau ou alors de le livrer aux gobelins. Il était trop cupide et trop inconscient pour vivre longtemps. D'abord escroquer les gobelins, puis le livrer à Voldemort n'étaient pas de bonnes idées pour qui tenait à la vie. Le Russe songea quelques secondes à Lucius, pesant le pour et le contre avec les répercussions de la disparition de Verpey, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il venait de relever le patronyme utilisé par Voldemort.

-_Je réponds au nom Kemenov depuis treize ans. Mais j'étais persuadé vous l'avoir déjà dit._

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit la brûlure du doloris et il serra les dents en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration s'emballa, séquelle d'une ancienne malédiction qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Sa survie au souffle rouge lui avait valu la perte définitive d'une partie de sa capacité pulmonaire. S'il n'en ressentait pas les effets en temps normal, la douleur le laissa haletant et à bout de souffle.

-'Putain Vlad ! tu veux te faire tuer ?' ragea Cédric qui observait la scène depuis sa cachette. 'Arrête de le provoquer !'

Le Russe préféra ne pas répondre, bien trop occupé à maîtriser les tremblements de son corps et surtout sa respiration. Il allait effectivement éviter de prendre ce sort une fois de plus car il n'était pas certain que son corps supporterait le traitement. Sans même les regarder, Vlad se doutait que ses mains tremblaient spasmodiquement et il devait être aussi pâle que la mort, sans compter les râles qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine dignes d'un homme sur son lit de mort.

Vladmir surmonta la douleur et se concentra à nouveau sur Jedusor et ses sbires. Mcnair se délectait de sa douleur vu son sourire torve. Pettigrow au contraire paraissait inquiet. Il s'occupait d'entretenir un feu magique et Vlad était certain qu'il s'agissait de frêne et de genévrier sous le chaudron, peut-être même de robinier, bien que l'arbre ne fût pas présent en Angleterre. Les trois arbres symbolisaient l'immortalité, dont rêvait Voldemort. Le liquide commençait à bouillir et des étincelles se mirent à apparaître à chaque explosion de bulle.

-'C'est quoi ?' s'inquiéta Cédric.

-'Aucune idée, mais c'est une potion, pas seulement de l'eau. À mon signal, tu me détaches.'

-'O.K.'

-Dépêche-toi !

-C'est prêt, maître, déclara Mcnair.

Pettigrow s'approcha et prit avec déférence la baguette de son maître avant de soulever la créature et de s'approcher du chaudron. Malgré sa crainte de son maître, le rat cachait mal sa répugnance pour son aspect actuel. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta penché au-dessus du liquide crépitant puis déposa la créature dans la potion. Vlad regarda avec intérêt son ennemi couler au fond du chaudron, fasciné malgré lui par le rituel qui commençait. Il se demanda vaguement comment Voldemort allait faire pour ne pas se noyer puis il réalisa que Pettigrow commençait une incantation.

-Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Pour Vlad, tout expliqua leur présence dans le cimetière. Ils avaient finalement oublié un rituel particulier. Tous les rituels de magie noire associés à un corps nécessitaient trois ingrédients humains, trois sacrifices. Ces derniers variaient en fonction des pays et Vladmir se doutait qu'après le père, et non pas la mère comme Katya et Gregori l'avaient supposé, son pire ennemi lui prendrait quelque chose.

C'est donc avec attention que Vladmir regarda la tombe de Tom Jedusor Sr. s'ouvrir. Des os s'élevèrent et, vu la date de décès de l'homme, c'était compréhensible. En cinquante ans, le corps des moldus se décomposait alors que la magie protégeait pendant plusieurs siècles ceux des sorciers avant de les momifier lentement. Quand les os entrèrent en contact avec la potion, le liquide argenté crépita et vira à un bleu vif plus menaçant.

Vladmir se demanda quel allait être le sacrifice suivant. Lui ? Le serpent ? Il se demanda pourquoi Jedusor n'utilisait pas la mort supposée de Cédric. Un sacrifice humain était bien mieux exploitable pour la magie. Les sanglots stridents de Pettigrow et le sourire sadique de Mcnair lui annoncèrent le sacrifice suivant, surtout quand l'ancien bourreau sortit de sa cape un long poignard argenté.

-Que la chair du… du serviteur donnée vo… volontairement... fasse revivre son maître.

Pettigrow tendit la main au-dessus du chaudron alors que Mcnair élevait le couteau. Personne à part Cédric ne vit le sourire narquois de Vladmir. Il observa avec attention le couteau s'abaisser sur le membre du rat et mordre la chair, coupant muscles et os comme du beurre. Le hurlement de Pettigrow fut le signal qu'il attendait.

-'Maintenant !'

Cédric jaillit d'entre les tombes pendant que Sasssha plantait ses crochets venimeux derrière le crane de Nagini. Pettigrow, amputé, était bien trop choqué et hébété par la douleur pour réagir à l'attaque. Cédric libéra Vladmir et lui remit sa baguette magique. Jedusor, qui baignait dans le liquide bouillonnant, n'était plus un problème actuellement et Vladmir jeta un puissant sortilège de magie noire sur Mcnair, en profitant pour attirer à lui le couteau ensanglanté.

Ils commencèrent un nouveau duel. Toutefois, Vladmir avait des difficultés à se déplacer à cause des doloris successifs et Cédric grimaçait de douleur suite à une large brûlure. Elle s'étendait sur la moitié de son visage et une partie de son corps vu ses vêtements déchirés. Finalement, le jeune Russe réussit à s'approcher suffisamment de Mcnair. Il accusa un sort de découpe mais ce n'était pas un sort qui allait l'empêcher de tuer l'homme. Sans la moindre hésitation, Vladmir plongea le couteau profondément dans le cœur du mangemort. Mcair s'affaissa immédiatement. Le poids soudain de l'homme fit tituber Vladmir et il dut se retenir au chaudron, étrangement froid.

Pendant ce temps, Cédric avait été repoussé sur plusieurs mètres par Pettigrow. Ce dernier profita de son bref répit pour se tourner vers Vladmir et attendit quelques secondes qu'une occasion. Cédric se redressait et vit le mangemort lever sa baguette sur son ami. Le poufsouffle ne réfléchit pas. Vladmir était gêné par le corps mort de Mcnair et tournait le dos à Petigrow. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de réagir. Cédric se jeta devant le sort d'un violet sombre. Son hurlement glaça le sang de Vladmir, pourtant habitué aux cris sur les champs de bataille. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cédric au sol et, surtout, Pettigrow abaisser sa baguette magique en tremblant.

Vladmir laissa tomber ses boucliers d'occlumencie et la rage l'envahit. Comme toutes les émotions fortes, elle amplifia la magie et le sort informulé fusa vers Pettigrow. Le traître, stupéfait par la couleur du sortilège impardonnable, ne réagit pas à temps. Quoiqu'il sût que Vladmir Kemenov utilisait la magie noire, le rat n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il jetât l'avada kedavra. Peter Pettigrow mourut sans un bruit et son corps tomba au sol sous le regard glacial de Vladmir. Il n'en était pas satisfait, pas quand le prix à payer était son ami. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sentit l'âme du rat quitter son corps, Vladmir l'attira à lui et draina sa magie pour créer un puissant bouclier de magie noire autour de Cédric et de lui.

Lentement, les tombes se recouvrirent de givre et l'air se fit glacial, se propageant en un cercle parfait donc le centre était Vladmir. Puis, les unes après les autres, les plantes et les fleurs autour de lui commencèrent à sécher, alors qu'il s'approchait de son ami. Cédric était allongé au sol, le sang coulait lentement de plusieurs dizaines de plaies béantes et formait une flaque de sang. Un sort rebondit soudain sur le bouclier qu'avait créé Vladmir à partir du sacrifice de Pettigrow.

-_Tu es un mage noir_.

Tom Jedusor avait réussi à se hisser hors du chaudron et Vladmir observa le sang qui en maculait les bords, formant nettement une main. Le Russe observa sa paume, couverte de sang après qu'il se la fut entaillée au tout début du duel pour se libérer du premier doloris. Le rituel avait été terminé. Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas la préoccupation principale de Vlad.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Jedusor avait drapé la cape de Mcnair sur son corps et Vladmir pouvait voir les yeux rouges et le visage reptilien le dévisager avec attention, alors que des mains pâles et fines jouaient avec une baguette magique. Quant à Voldemort, il comparait l'enfant de 11 ans qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard au jeune homme devant lui qui se révélait être un mage noir, un vrai, comme lui. James Potter se retournait dans sa tombe à voir son fils utiliser de tels sacrifices.

Soudain, Vladmir se détourna de lui. Le mage noir anglais ressentit de la fureur lorsque l'héritier des Kemenov lui tourna le dos pour se concentrer sur le fils Diggory. Il avait voulu l'enfant pour deux raisons. Harry Potter – ou Vladmir Kemenov, il s'en moquait – était un élément primordial pour le rituel. La puissance magique de son sang, où coulait le patrimoine des Potter et des Kemenov, compensait la pauvreté des os paternels. Il n'avait pas pu trouver les restes de sa mère et il lui fallait impérativement une partie d'un de ses géniteurs. Mais le sang de Kemenov mettrait également fin à la protection du sang qu'avait mise en place Lily Potter. La sang de bourbe était une admirable enchanteresse, il avait dû le reconnaître quand il avait compris pourquoi le contact avec Kemenov l'avait brûlé trois ans auparavant.

Mais plus que tout, il avait voulu montrer au Russe toute sa splendeur. Il avait prévu de rassembler ses mangemorts et le tuer devant eux après le rituel, après l'avoir terrorisé. Les pleurs et les supplices de son pire ennemi auraient été un festin parfait pour célébrer sa renaissance le jour du solstice d'été ! Mais l'héritier des Kemenov n'avait pas peur de lui. Pire encore, il lui tournait le dos. Voldemort siffla de fureur et jeta un sort dans le dos de l'adolescent, mais il se heurta à son puissant bouclier.

Vladmir ignora les sorts qui se fracassaient sur son bouclier pour le forcer à disparaître et s'accroupit à côté de son ami. Voldemort pouvait s'acharner autant qu'il le souhaitait, le jeune Russe avait utilisé un sacrifice humain, ce qui en faisait un des plus puissants possibles. Il observa quelques secondes les yeux sans vie de Cédric. Le sort de Pettigrow avait disséqué vivant son ami. Les plaies, d'une précision chirurgicale, étaient affreuses, dévoilant les organes écarlates. Vladmir tira la cape de son ami, couvrant les blessures béante avant de se pencher sur lui. Il ferma doucement les yeux de Cédric avant d'embrasser son front.

-**Repose en paix mon ami. Que ton âme trouve le chemin de Magia.**

Puis il bougea. Sa baguette trancha l'air et plusieurs tombes autour de Voldemort explosèrent. Ce dernier en métamorphosa une en un épais mur. Mais Vladmir le réduisit aussitôt en gravats et s'approcha si rapidement qu'il parut transplaner. Les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit et le visage aussi pâle et inexpressif qu'un mort, il ne prononça qu'un mot, un nuage de buée s'échappant de sa bouche quand il fusa dans l'air.

-**Meure.**

Le sortilège frappa le mage noir bien trop près pour qu'il pût éviter. Un râle d'agonie s'échappa des lèvres fines de Voldemort et Vladmir attrapa la main pâle, l'empêchant de lever sa baguette magique et de lui jeter un dernier sort. Le contact entre eux brûla profondément la peau de Jedusor. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la protection de sa mère, mais à cause de sa magie. Des gelures apparurent immédiatement sous le froid polaire dégagé par le Russe.

-_Tu ne me tueras pas_, siffla faiblement Jedusor, le rouge sanglant de ses yeux se confrontant au noir ténébreux de Vlad.

-_Tu as raison, ta mort serait bien trop douce. Je vais traquer tes horcruxes les uns après les autres. Je vais les détruire et, quand j'aurai mis la main sur le dernier, je te me ferai__un plaisir de te torturer et de te tuer définitivement !_

_-Na… Nagini ?_

_-Elle est morte_, déclara avec satisfaction Sasssha en apparaissant autour du cou de Vlad.

-_No… non…_

-_C'était un horcruxe, non_ ? demanda Vladmir en regardant sans le moindre état d'âme l'homme tomber à genoux devant lui.

-_Fa… Familier._

-_Hum, j'en serais presque navré pour toi. Presque._

Le lien avec un familier était merveilleux, mais la mort d'un familier était une torture. Le fait que Jedusor n'eût pas senti immédiatement la mort du serpent était caractéristique de l'état de son âme, fractionnée. Toutefois, la peine que Vladmir vit dans les yeux de Voldemort ne l'émut pas. Il tenait toujours les bras de Jedusor, maintenant noirs comme les tissus morts par le froid. Même s'il conservait ce corps, il n'aurait plus de bras.

-_Sasssha ?_

La vipère bondit sur l'homme à terre et mordit profondément son cou. Le venin mortel suffit à paralyser Jedusor malgré ses horcruxes. Vladmir regarda l'assassin de ses parents au sol avant de sortir une boîte de sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps des deux mangemorts au milieu d'un cimetière moldu, déjà que les lieux semblaient soufflés par une bombe.

Vladmir hésita quelques secondes, songeur, puis secoua la tête. D'un geste du poignet, il trancha la tête des deux cadavres et utilisa un sortilège extensible pour les faire entrer dans une petite boîte, qu'il fit disparaître dans sa poche. Elles permettraient de prouver leur mort et surtout, Gregori s'en servirait pour obtenir des informations. Le mage noir savait très bien faire parler les morts. Puis il pointa sa baguette vers le corps ensanglanté de Pettigrow.

-**Brûle**.

Il regarda avec satisfaction les cadavres disparaître dans les flammes l'un après l'autre. Puis il se tourna vers Cédric. La cape ne cachait pas totalement les blessures et son ami portait les marques du combat brutal qui l'avait opposé à Mcnair. Cette vue fit mal au cœur à Vladmir, surtout qu'il se souvenait du poufsouffle rieur et amical. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à ses côtés.

-T**u sais, je regrette de t'avoir entraîné dans l'Alliance, de t'avoir fait découvrir la Cour des mirages**, murmura Vladmir. **Tu n'étais pas fait pour notre monde. Tu étais toujours souriant, heureux. Tu pouvais être fatiguant, à toujours vouloir travailler un peu plus tes sorts et tes cours, à vouloir aider tes proches. Mais tu respirais la joie de vivre, tu adorais t'amuser et faire la fête avec tes amis. Fred m'a dit que c'est pour ça que tu avais commencé à revendre de l'alcool pour leur compte. Les poufsouffles sont les plus conviviaux et les plus fêtards car ils profitent de la vie, d'après George. Tu étais le parfait exemple, toujours là en soutien, à t'inquiéter pour les autres et à chercher à leur changer les idées.**

Vlad inspira doucement et regarda Sasssha, installée sur le torse de Cédric. Il essuya distraitement sa joue et renifla.

-**Léo et toi… Elle va être… Merde… Léonara sera effondrée. C'était amusant de te voir lui demander de sortir avec toi. Elle n'attendait que ça, c'était flagrant. Et toi, tu étais tellement maladroit, si loin de ton image de charmeur**, rit faiblement Vladmir en fixant le visage paisible de Cédric. **Vous étiez adorables tous les deux, un beau couple bien assorti, discret et respectueux des traditions. J'ai vu la bague, la dernière fois. Tu allais lui demander une cour formelle pendant les vacances, non ? Par Merlin, je suis désolé Cédric… Je suis désolé, Léonara... Et ton père, Céd, je crois qu'il va me tuer. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup avec Lucius et Katya, et tu étais son trésor, son seul fils. Il va m'accuser de t'avoir tué et, le pire, c'est qu'il n'aura pas tort. Il va complètement perdre pied, je pense. Par la Magie, je suis désolé, Cédric.**

Doucement, le Russe toucha les cheveux soyeux de son ami.

**-Je suis si désolé**, pleura Vladmir en laissait enfin sa douleur exploser.

Il trouverait les runes d'anti-transplanage plus tard : pour l'instant, il s'autorisait à pleurer son ami. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta aux côtés de Cédric mais ce fut Sasssha qui l'avertit doucement qu'ils devraient bouger. La pointe de sa queue caressait doucement le cou de Vlad en réconfort et il essuya ses larmes. Doucement, il souleva le poignet de Cédric et retira le bracelet de l'Alliance. Il demanderait à Hermione de le graver à son nom et de le mettre sur la tapisserie de l'Alliance, à côté de l'animal qui l'avait si bien caractérisé Cédric.

Puis il ferma les yeux, cherchant à détecter les runes qui isolaient la zone. Il ne fut pas difficile de les trouver, incrustées dans le granit de la pierre tombale de Tom Jedusor Sr. Un rictus de dégoût apparut sur le visage de Vladmir alors qu'il effleurait ses propres runes, qu'il avait dessinées quand il était attaché. S'il les avait activées, Cédric serait probablement toujours en vie, car il aurait détruit la barrière. D'un geste rageur, il fit exploser le granit et sentit les enchantements disparaître. Il convoqua Ubista et, sans jeter un regard à son elfe de maison, il lui jeta la boîte.

**-Enferme-le dans une cellule après lui avoir arraché la langue.**

Ubista fixa quelques secondes son jeune maître, puis le mage noir immobilisé. Il pouvait voir les yeux rouges de Vladmir ainsi que les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il sentait aussi du sang, beaucoup de sang, provenant d'un jeune homme aux yeux fermés. Les yeux d'Ubista, elfe de maison et assassin du clan Kemenov, se firent sanguinaires alors qu'il attrapait Tom Jedusor pour obéir au jeune héritier. Vladmir n'avait pas précisé dans quel état il devait arriver aux cachots, seulement qu'il devait avoir sa langue arrachée.

Vladmir vit Ubista disparaître avec Voldemort et il s'agenouilla auprès de Cédric. Il prit la main encore tiède et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne chercha pas à l'essuyer et regarda une dernière fois les lieux.

-_Accio portoloin_, murmura-t-il.

La coupe vola vers lui et Vlad sentit le crochet familier. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent une surface enherbée et il croisa le regard d'Alastor Maugrey. Il était temps de faire face au monde anglais.

Ne me maudissez pas !

Aya31 : heu… désolée de l'avoir tué ?

Poussin Fou : Merci et tu avais raison d'avoir peur.

Othilie : Oui, il s'est mis dans la m… et j'ai une petite fibre sadique qui ressort de

Marie : Merci :)

Rin-Chan : Ahahah, tu avais soulevé la bonne question, qui avait pu mettre le portoloin ? La réponse te plait ? Et pour ta remarque… Cartel ? tu es certaine ? parce que quand j'entends ce mot, je pense aux cartels de la drogue d'Amérique du Sud -_-

Aussidagility : Heu… si, il est mort :/

Pimeki : J'essaie de conserver les grandes lignes, même si parfois ca ne se voit pas XD

Damoiselle Suzan : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review :) Je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant l'histoire. De nombreuses questions auront des réponses plus loin dans l'histoire. Mais Vassili était un choix de Katya pour que Vlad est un lien avec son grand-père.

Lana : Merci pour ta review et désolée pour Cédric

Ary : Oui, Cédric est arrivé dans l'Alliance et dans l'Underground plus par hasard que par conviction. Si j'avais choisi de le garder en vie, il aurait effectivement quitté l'Underground, mais pas l'Alliance.

Adenoide : Voldy voulait Vlad, alors zou, il se retrouve au cimetière ^^

Rosalie Malfoy : Merci et malheureusement si, Cédric est mort… Que veux-tu savoir sur les nobles et anciennes familles ?

Tradouc : Ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est volontaire pour garder le doute jusqu'à la fin XD Et que penses-tu du reponsable du portoloin ?


	69. Chapter 69

_Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et un grand merci à mes deux bêtas, Milou25 et LunaSkyBlue pour la correction !_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_La dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Le trophée se révèle être un portoloin qui les déposent dans un cimetière en présence de deux mangemorts et de Voldemort. Après une lutte sans merci, Cédric finit par trouver la mort en protégeant Vladmir et ce dernier finit par tuer Mcnair et Pettigrow avant de capturer Voldemort. Malgré sa peine, il lui faut alors rentrer à Poudlard et faire face aux conséquences. _

**Russe**

*Français*

* * *

**Chapitre 69 : Le temps des larmes et du souvenir**

Katya observait avec attention le parcours de son Chaton et de Cédric tout en taquinant le père d'Alekseï : Krum et son aîné semblaient incapables de se débarrasser d'un crabe géant cracheur de feu.

Les familles des six champions étaient réunies dans une tribune voisine de la loge ministérielle. Antoine Delacour, père de la jeune fille et premier président du Parlement français, avait choisi de rester avec sa femme et sa fille cadette pour assister à l'épreuve et surtout partager avec elles cet instant.

-**N'est-ce pas de la triche ? **demanda finalement Yeva sur haut de ses huit ans en regardant Vladmir courir sur les haies, son petit nez se fronçant d'une manière adorable.

LyvonVasefine rit en secouant la tête alors que Nadejda souriait.

-**Non, ma princesse. Les deux seules règles de cette épreuve sont atteindre le milieu du labyrinthe pour trouver le trophée et n'apporter aucun artefact magique.**

-C'est pour cela qu'ils n'utilisent pas de balais comme pour la première tâche, déclara distraitement Antoine Delacour. Mais les organisateurs ont oublié d'interdire les potions…

Il observait avec attention la progression de sa fille. Matthieu et elle étaient tombés dans une illusion sournoise qui les faisait tourner en rond. Elle fut la première à s'en rendre compte et utilisa une potion pour dissiper l'illusion. Le président du Parlement français leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que certains lui adressaient des regards interrogatifs.

-**Comment le savez-vous ?** s'étonna finalement Vasilka Krum.

Son mari et elle se sentaient plutôt mal à l'aise, assis au milieu de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des puissants. Elle était une sorcière de première génération et son époux un avocat de Sofia réputé mais sa famille, bien que magique, descendait de simples artisans installés dans un des rares villages sorciers du pays. Ils appartenaient toutefois à un clan puissant de Bulgarie dont Krassim Krum était l'avocat principal. Si les Krum ne faisaient jamais appel aux Ievenko, évoquer le clan Krum impliquait forcément le clan bulgare. Vasilka, heureuse que la renommée de leur fils ne les eût pas touchés, se contentait d'élever dans la tranquillité Stephan, leur dernier fils, âgé de cinq ans. Son petit garçon était malheureusement atteint d'éclabouille et devait rester alité, à sa plus grande tristesse.

-**Le règlement ne l'interdit pas**, sourit Antoine. **Ne l'avez-vous pas lu ? L'Angleterre n'a pourtant pas été loyale ces dernières années.**

-*Antoine !*

-*Désolé ma chère, rit Delacour.* **Intéressant…**

Tout le monde se concentra sur le labyrinthe. Les binômes français et slave se rapprochaient les uns des autres, évitant de peu d'énormes araignées. Toutefois ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'œil de M. Delacour. Un remarquable aigle bicéphale venait de sortir de la baguette magique de Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, pendant qu'un sourire splendide s'étirait sur les lèvres de sa tante.

-**Ça c'est mon neveu !** cria-t-elle. **Il a réussi, Sergei !**

-**Je le vois bien**, s'amusa le vampire. **Je doute qu'il puisse le refaire de si tôt mais il a réussi.**

-**Rabat-joie**, marmonna-t-elle sans toutefois perdre sa bonne humeur.

-**La dernière fois qu'il a fait un patronus, c'était son familier**, murmura Sergei, songeur.

-**Quand a-t-il fait un patronus ?** s'étonna Katya.

Elle savait parfaitement que Vladmir avait de très grandes difficultés avec ce sortilège. Sergei l'avait persuadée de renoncer à une quelconque punition quand Vladmir était revenu l'été dernier incapable de produire autre chose qu'une fumée grisâtre. Il pouvait toutefois continuer le flightracing à condition de s'entraîner tous les soirs et il avait visiblement tenu parole. Katya savait aussi que l'apparence pouvait changer avec le temps, mais Vladmir n'apprenait le patronus que depuis deux ans. À moins que ses sentiments incertains et sa crise d'identité ne l'aient empêché de se sentir suffisamment Kemenov pour que l'emblème de leur famille soit apparu…

-**Tu n'étais pas là**, précisa Sirius, parlant pour la première fois.

Lord Black avait été installé avec les familles de champions, comme Lady Alice Londubat. Leur statut de parrain et marraine magiques les rattachait à la famille de Vladmir. L'Angleterre accordait à ces liens une importance bien supérieure au reste de l'Europe depuis les deux dernières guerres et leurs cohortes d'orphelins. Toutefois, ils s'étaient installés en retrait pour être tranquilles, enfin, aussi tranquille que pouvait l'être Lord Black. Quelques minutes après le début de l'épreuve, Alice avait rendu muet Sirius. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois, fatiguée et ne voulait pas que son ami hurlât dans ses oreilles durant toute l'épreuve, il y avait suffisamment de bruit avec les milliers de spectateurs dans les gradins. En réponse, Sirius s'était mis à bouder pour manifester son mécontentement et Alice venait de le libérer.

-**Londres**, ajouta Sergei sans pour autant développer.

Il préférait ne pas discuter des activités illégales de Vladmir et ses amis devant autant d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-**Pour en revenir à votre question initiale, madame Krum, les relations franco-anglaises s'étaient dégradées ces vingt dernières années**, déclara Antoine.

Il n'était pas politicien et ancien diplomate pour rien. Il savait reconnaître une situation délicate quand elle se présentait et le sujet du patronus du jeune héritier Kemenov en était une, indéniablement. Malgré sa curiosité, il comprenait le besoin de discrétion de sa famille.

-**La France suit avec attention le déroulement du tournoi car il symbolise la réhabilitation des liens qui unissaient nos pays. Le gouvernement Malefoy y travaille très dur et la majorité des sorciers français suit avec attention le déroulement du tournoi et l'évolution politique anglaise des derniers mois. En fait, nos trois principaux journaux couvrent les épreuves. ****_Le Monde magique_**** s'intéresse surtout à la politique cachée derrière l'événement. ****_La Libre Magie_**** est plus intéressée par le côté sportif et était admirative des exploits de la première tâche. Je crois cependant que le reportage le plus mémorable était dans ****_Balais-Magazine_**** : une édition spéciale pour Kemenov. Je n'avais pas reconnu le jeune Kemenov lors de la finale de la Coupe du monde de cet été avant de lire l'article.**

-Une édition spéciale pour Kemenov et Diggory, ajouta Amos d'un ton acerbe.

Installé derrière Alice et Sirius, il ne manifestait pas la moindre volonté de se mêler aux parents des autres champions. La barrière de la langue était un des facteurs, quoique Alice lui traduisît chaque intervention poliment, tout comme son animosité envers Katya et Sirius. Il se contentait donc d'observer l'avancée de son fils avec fierté mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. Il était seul et isolé, comme lors de la mort de sa femme.

-Est-ce une illusion ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la brume étrange que son fils traversait.

-Un sortilège de distorsion de l'espace, répondit Sirius en jetant un regard à Diggory. Il modifie la perception de notre environnement.

Amos Diggory observa quelques secondes Lord Black qui soutint tranquillement le regard impénétrable. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

L'attention de toutes les tribunes se porta soudain sur les binômes français et slaves. Ils venaient de se croiser au détour d'une haie et entamaient un duel. Les sortilèges fusaient et les quatre participants se déplaçaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans l'espace étroit. Il n'était pas difficile de distinguer les deux écoles de duel. D'un côté, les Français avaient une technique toute en souplesse et élégance. Matthieu Bousquet était excellent, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un champion de duel, et Fleur Delacour semblait danser entre les sortilèges grâce à ses compétences en ballet aquatique. De l'autre, les Slaves travaillaient la puissance. Alekseï Vasefine avait un style très proche de Vladmir, rusé et brutal, alors que Viktor Krum bougeait peu, protégé derrière un bouclier, et jetait des sorts si puissants qu'il en créait des trous dans les haies.

-*C'est horrible !* s'écria soudain Gabrielle alors que Fleur finissait par être touchée par un sort de Viktor.

-*Elle va bien*, la rassura sa mère, qui avait reconnu un simple mais efficace stupéfix.

-*Pas Fleur, les Anglais !*

Des murmures écœurés se firent entendre à la vue des deux champions de Poudlard recouverts d'entrailles d'accromentule aux côtés de son cadavre. Mais ce qui intéressa soudain le public, ce fut qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres seulement du trophée.

-**Vas-y, Chaton ! **s'époumona Katya, vite rejointe par Sergei.

-**Allez, Vladouchet ! **rugit Sirius dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende.

Il ne récolta qu'une tape de sa voisine sur la tête.

-**Vladouchet ?**grimaça Alice. Vous êtes les meilleurs, Vladmir et Cédric !

Ils étaient euphoriques, même Amos Diggory, alors que les autres familles soupiraient de dépit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparussent dans un tourbillon.

Si la foule d'étudiants dans les gradins sembla apprécier leur disparition, persuadée d'avoir affaire à une nouvelle épreuve, Katya se redressa, ainsi que tous les sorciers adultes dans la loge. La matriarche des Kemenov était très inquiète. Aucun portoloin n'était prévu sur le plan des pièges et des épreuves du labyrinthe que les familles avaient eu après le départ du dernier binôme.

Les traits de la matriarche des Kemenov se fermèrent et elle observa avec attention les lieux. Les aurors n'avaient pas encore réagi, pas plus que la majorité des journalistes et officiels. Toutefois, les quatre ministres de la magie paraissaient mal à l'aise.

-**Luy, emmène les filles**, ordonna Lyvon sans regarder sa femme.

-**Pouvez-vous prendre Gabrielle avec vous ?** s'enquit Antoine Delacour.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara Alice.

Elle passa nerveusement une main sur son ventre arrondi et prit la main de Gabrielle Delacour avant de suivre la mère d'Alekseï.

-M. Verpey n'est pas surpris, observa la mère de Matthieu Bousquet.

Christiane Bousquet, fille du prince de Condé, membre de la lignée sorcière de l'ancienne famille royale moldue et surtout petite-fille de vampire, fixait le directeur Verpey. Elle savait reconnaître les moindres expressions et la surprise du directeur du département des Jeux et des Sports était fausse. La fureur marquait son visage car elle comprenait la peur des Kemenov et de Diggory. Son fils aurait pu être celui qui disparaissait sans aucune raison pour une destination inconnue.

-Ludovic Verpey est au-dessus de tout soupçon, aboya Amos Diggory en fusillant Katya des yeux. C'est aussi un excellent ami. Je suis certain que vous avez quelque chose à voir dans cela, Kemenov !

Katya pivota vivement pour faire face au sorcier anglais. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir une vive inquiétude pour son fils et une profonde haine pour elle. Elle l'attrapa par le col en se retenant de sortir sa baguette magique.

-Écoutez-moi bien, Diggory, siffla-t-elle. Je me moque totalement que vous me détestiez et je me fous des raisons imaginaires qui vous ont conduit aux conclusions erronées de votre cerveau pitoyable. Rengainez votre colère et occupez-vous de nous aider à savoir où sont nos héritiers !

-Verpey espère s'enfuir, ajouta la mère de Matthieu.

D'un geste, Katya repoussa Amos Diggory et regarda Sergei. Le vampire hocha la tête et disparut pour réapparaître devant l'ancien batteur. Ce fut à ce moment-ci que les sorciers du ministère commencèrent à prendre conscience qu'il y avait un souci.

-L'épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est suspendue ! tonna Lucius Malefoy en se redressant.

Sa voix résonna à travers le terrain de quidditch et un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles. Tout le monde fixait le vampire, clairement mortel, qui tenait Ludovic Verpey par la gorge. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et son visage virait lentement au pourpre sous l'étranglement ferme de Sergei.

-Que se passe-t-il, knyaz Pokhastovine ? demanda le ministre de la Magie russe.

-Il sait ce qui est arrivé au tsarévitch Vladmir et à l'heretem Diggory, cracha Sergei.

Il usait volontairement de termes et titres prestigieux pour sa propre sécurité. Un vampire n'était pas bien vu en Angleterre et il s'en prenait devant des milliers de personnes à un homme apprécié par les sorciers.

-Monsieur Verpey, une explication je vous prie, dit doucement Antoine Delacour.

Il venait de descendre des gradins avec sa femme et les autres membres des familles de champions. Ils entourèrent ainsi les deux hommes. Dans le labyrinthe, leurs propres enfants allaient bien. Dès que le ministre anglais avait annoncé la suspension de l'épreuve, Krum avait réanimé Fleur tandis que Matthieu avait soigné la plaie profonde qu'il avait faite au bras d'Alekseï.

-Scrimgeour !

La voix de Lucius claqua dans l'air soudain lourd. Le responsable des aurors se leva, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les lieux. Les étudiants murmuraient entre eux, inquiets et excités par cet imprévu. Les journalistes griffonnaient sur leurs calepins et prenaient de nombreuses photographies. La réaction du ministère ferait la une de tous les journaux étrangers le lendemain…

-Selwyn, à la tête des policiers. Faites évacuer les tribunes dans le calme. Shacklebolt, contactez les langues de plomb. Je veux qu'ils analysent les résidus de magie pour déterminer s'il s'agissait bien d'un portoloin. Gadwin, Leanster, confisquez les baguettes magiques de Lady Kemenov, Lord Black, M. Diggory et M. Verpey. Vamp… Monsieur Pokhastovine, veillez libérer M. Verpey !

Dans les tribunes, les ordres furent rapidement mis en exécution. Presque immédiatement, un auror avait disparu pour avertir le département des Mystères. Il était probable qu'un langue de plomb était déjà présent mais il ne pouvait pas se manifester à cause de l'anonymat de ses membres. Dans ce petit laps de temps, les parents de Cédric et Vladmir avaient obéi avec réticence à l'ordre du responsable des aurors et Ludovic Verpey était maintenant sous le contrôle de Leanster.

Tout se passa très vite. Augusta Londubat usa de sa magie de directrice de Poudlard et leva l'antitransplanage sur le terrain de quidditch pour les membres du ministère. Deux langues de plomb arrivèrent presque immédiatement. Ils prirent le temps d'analyser les lieux avant de modifier la barrière autour du labyrinthe pour pouvoir travailler efficacement. En effet, les runes de silence ne fonctionnaient initialement que dans un sens. Maintenant, ils pouvaient parler autant qu'ils le souhaitent : les personnes dans les tribunes, notamment les journalistes, n'entendraient pas le moindre mot. Il était intéressant de voir les murs du labyrinthe s'ouvrirent sous les enchantements du professeur Flitwick pour dévoiler une allée menant les langues de plomb directement au centre de l'épreuve.

Pendant ce temps, une vingtaine de policiers magiques sous l'autorité de l'auror Selwyn guidaient les étudiants et les invités vers le château dans un calme relatif. En effet, l'Alliance ne se laissait pas faire et Lucius soupira.

-Scrimgeour, laissez-les venir et retirez-leur leur baguette magique.

L'auror fronça les sourcils à la demande surprenante du ministre de la Magie mais obéit. La bande d'adolescents hétéroclites n'était pourtant pas une menace… Il se ravisa en remarquant les regards froids.

-Il a trahi ! cria soudain une jeune fille.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds retenus par une barrette ornée d'un faux gallion et désignait Ludovic Verpey.

-Qui a-t-il trahi ? demanda doucement un jeune homme qui mit Scrimgeour mal à l'aise.

Il avait déjà vu son visage dans un article de la Gazette des sorciers. Il s'agissait du jeune Lord Wyllt. Les adolescents devant lui descendaient des familles les plus prestigieuses de la noblesse : le fils du ministre de la Magie avec sa future fiancée, s'il devait croire les rumeurs de Sorcière-Hebdo, l'héritier Londubat, deux rouquins, assurément des Weasley, la cadette de Lord Selwyn, la sœur de Lord Wyllt...

-Vladmir Vassilievitch, répondit la petite Serdaigle.

-À qui ?

-À celui qui a sept vies.

Si le terme rendit confus les aurors et les parents des champions étrangers, l'incroyable éclat de fureur dans les yeux du jeune Wyllt leur révéla l'ampleur de sa trahison. Il se tourna vers Ludo Verpey et Scrimgeour dut retenir l'adolescent pour qu'il ne s'en prît pas physiquement à lui.

-Directeur Verpey, avez-vous vendu Lord Potter à Voldemort ? murmura Kévin avec rage.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas hurler et de conserver son calme, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de frapper l'homme, étant donné qu'un auror lui avait confisqué sa baguette. Il en avait bien une seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas la sortir devant des représentants officiels.

Refus Scrimgeour comprit pourquoi exactement Lord Malefoy avait demandé à ce que les baguettes fussent confisquées. La magie des adolescents et des parents rendait l'air brûlant et il était persuadé que Verpey serait déjà mort si certains avaient conservé leur arme. Puis il réalisa ce que venait de dire Kévin Wyllt.

-Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre dans les rangs des sorciers. Scrimgeour et tous les aurors avaient eu une réunion de travail avec Lord Malefoy le mois de son investiture. Le ministre avait révélé l'alliance de Dumbledore et Grindelwald et la survie de Lord Voldemort. Beaucoup avaient protesté, crié au scandale et nié ses déclarations. Il s'était contenté de leur rappeler la déclaration sous véritasérum de Vladmir Kemenov lors du procès d'Albus Dumbledore : il avait lutté contre Voldemort. Il avait ensuite déclaré que leur priorité n'était pas les mages noirs mais la reconstruction du ministère. Ils porteraient toutefois attention aux moindres mouvements dans les rangs des mangemorts connus en liberté. Un jeune auror avait osé poser la question fatidique : Lord Malefoy faisait-il partie des personnes à surveiller ? Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui qu'avait jeté l'ancien mangemort aurait foudroyé l'insolent sur place. Le respect de Scrimgeour pour son nouveau ministre avait commencé à croître à cet instant, surtout quand il s'était contenté de poser une question : « Si j'étais un mangemort, pensez-vous que je dévoilerais ainsi la survie de mon maître ? »

Toutefois, entre savoir que Voldemort existait toujours et découvrir qu'il était revenu, il y avait un abîme. La nouvelle le choqua suffisamment pour qu'il en lâchât l'adolescent. Un hurlement de douleur retentit quand Kévin cassa la mâchoire de Verpey d'un crochet furieux et réveilla les aurors. Ses amis intervinrent avant que Scrimgeour n'ordonnât à ses hommes de l'arrêter pour coups et blessures après qu'il eut frappé une nouvelle fois l'ancien batteur.

-Si vous ne vous calmez pas, Lord Wyllt, je vous fais arrêter, déclara sèchement le directeur des aurors. Miss…

-Lovegood, murmura doucement un jeune garçon au visage identique.

-Miss Lovegood, pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous avancez ?

-Non, mais Lord Prince a une fiole de véritasérum, babilla Luna.

-Comment… ?

Une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule de Scrimegour et il se tourna pour croiser le regard gris du ministre de la Magie anglais.

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre les méandres de l'esprit d'un Lovegood, vous y perdriez le vôtre, soupira Lucius. Allez chercher Lord Prince. Article 47-8 b du Code pénal.

L'usage de véritasérum était autorisé sur le terrain en cas d'attaque sur un héritier sang-pur, du moment que la potion était brassée par un maître agréé par le département de la Justice magique. Cette disposition devrait être modifiée par la suite mais, pour l'instant, elle profitait à Lucius. Tout le monde savait que Severus Prince était le seul maître de potions habilité par le ministère en Angleterre. Le directeur du bureau des aurors hocha donc la tête et aboya ses ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus administrait le véritasérum en présence de trois aurors. L'un d'eux avait sorti un long parchemin pour dresser un procès-verbal, le second était médicomage confirmé et apte à intervenir en cas de réaction négative à la potion et le troisième servait de témoin. Rufus Srimgeour posa les questions de vérification habituelles et passa à l'interrogatoire spécifique.

-Notez que le suspect a refusé la prise de véritasérum de manière spontanée, commença le directeur du bureau des aurors. Monsieur Verpey, êtes-vous celui qui a placé le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au centre du labyrinthe ?

Ludovic Verpey avait les yeux vitreux et ne cherchait même pas à lutter contre la potion. Il n'avait probablement pas suffisamment de volonté pour le faire.

-Oui.

-Avez-vous ensorcelé le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avez-vous ensorcelé le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Il fallait toujours poser les questions les plus précises possibles avec le véritasérum. Les esprits faibles ne répondaient pas à une question floue et les esprits forts l'esquivaient. Le simple « pourquoi ? » qu'aurait pu poser Scrimgeour aurait reçu soit aucune réponse car la question n'aurait pas été comprise soit une réponse sans aucun lien détournée par un esprit retors.

-On m'a payé.

-Pourquoi avez-vous accepté l'argent pour ensorceler le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-J'ai des dettes auprès des gobelins.

Plusieurs sorciers grimacèrent. Avoir des dettes auprès des gobelins n'était jamais une bonne idée. Dans les vielles conventions, les gobelins pouvaient ruiner toute la famille dont un membre avait eu le malheur de contracter des dettes. Si la famille était incapable de payer, les gobelins pouvaient demander la vie du sorcier.

-Avez-vous créé un portoloin à partir du trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Oui.

-Qui est le commanditaire du portoloin que vous avez créé à partir du trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Mcnair.

-Saviez-vous que Walden Mcnair est activement recherché par les aurors pour meurtre ?

-Oui.

-Savez-vous pour qui Walden Mcnair travaille ?

-Oui.

-Pour qui travaille Walden Mcnair ?

-Vous… Vous… Vous-Sav…Savez… Qui…

-Walden Mcnair travaille-t-il pour le sorcier appelé Lord Voldemort ?

-Oui, glapit Verpey.

Le silence se fit pesant et Scrimgeour fut heureux que les langues de plomb eussent dressé dès leur arrivée une barrière de silence autour d'eux. Les journalistes qu'il pouvait voir, toujours installés dans les gradins malgré les efforts de l'auror Tonks, étaient attentifs à leurs moindres faits et gestes.

-Où allait le portoloin que vous avez créé à partir du trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Dans un cimetière à Little Hangleton.

Un cri les fit se retourner et presque immédiatement, Katya Kemenov et Sergei Pokhastovine se précipitèrent, vite suivis par Amos Diggory. Deux corps se trouvaient maintenant au centre du labyrinthe, le trophée du tournoi au milieu d'eux.

Alastor Maugrey protégeait les deux langues de plomb des créatures magiques toujours en liberté dans le labyrinthe. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le jeune Kemenov. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'une catastrophe se préparait mais il ignorait laquelle. Alors, quand un portoloin s'activa devant lui, il faillit stupéfixer le nouvel arrivant. Il croisa à temps deux yeux émeraude familiers gonflés par les pleurs. Vladmir s'effondra sur le sol et Maugrey l'attrapa à temps.

-Appelez les médicomages ! hurla-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla et allongea doucement l'adolescent. Vladmir ne lâchait pas le bras de Diggory, s'y accrochant comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparût. Un sort de diagnostic confirma à Maugrey la détresse respiratoire et les convulsions, ainsi que de nombreuses blessures liées à de la magie noire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le jeune Diggory. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'indices. Le corps mutilé, les yeux fermés et l'absence de respiration… Cédric Diggory était mort et probablement dans la souffrance.

-Kemenov… Kemenov ? Vladmir, tu m'entends ?

Maugrey le voyait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il reconnaissait les symptômes du doloris pour avoir vu de nombreux collègues et amis dans cet état après un combat. Il le secoua doucement pour le maintenir éveillé.

-Ver… Verpey, siffla Vladmir douloureusement.

-Nous le savons, le rassura Maugrey. Reste avec moi.

Vladmir toussa et glissa péniblement dans sa main deux petites pièces d'or.

-Donner à… Mione…

Maugrey fronça les sourcils, devinant que le Russe ne voulait pas voir ces pièces découvertes par les aurors. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de glisser les deux gallions dans une de ses poches.

-**Vladmir !**

Katya s'agenouilla à côté de son neveu et caressa doucement ses cheveux poisseux de sang. Inquiète, elle chercha la plaie et Vladmir secoua faiblement la tête.

-**Pas… le… mien… sur… tête**, murmura-t-il avec une respiration laborieuse.

-Bordel, ils foutent quoi les médic ? ragea Maugrey.

Il vit une larme glisser le long de la joue pâle de Vladmir lorsqu'il entendit un long cri déchirant pas très loin. Amos Diggory venait de comprendre. Son seul fils, son seul parent vivant, était mort.

-Cédric ! Non pas toi ! Pas mon fils !

Les sanglots étaient déchirants et Maugrey, triste par avance de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, se redressa. Il clopina jusqu'au père de Cédric et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Amos, tu dois t'écarter de lui. Son corps doit faire l'objet d'une autopsie dans le cadre de l'enquête de sa mort.

M. Diggory repoussa la main balafrée, son visage passant de la tristesse à la rage.

-Sa mort ? Sa mort ? hurla-t-il. C'est lui qui l'a tué ! C'est encore un foutu Kemenov !

-Amos, Cédric et Vladmir étaient amis, essaya de l'apaiser le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Alors pourquoi il est en vie ? Pourquoi il vit et mon fils est mort ? Il voulait la gloire pour lui tout seul, c'est ça ? Les mille gallions peut-être ?

-Amos, tu t'égares, avertit dangereusement Maugrey. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je doute que Cédric ait jeté un doloris sur Vladmir.

-Quoi ? Tu oses accuser mon garçon d'utiliser un impardonnable ? Espèce de...

-Amos ! cria Maugrey. Le gosse a subi au moins trois doloris, son corps en est complètement grillé alors, à moins que ton fils n'en soit responsable, ils se sont retrouvés au milieu d'un piège ! Estime-toi heureux qu'il ait ramené le corps de Cédric. En mission, les morts restent sur place si on doit s'enfuir !

L'auror dut soutenir Amos lorsqu'il s'effondra en sanglots et il tourna la tête lorsque Katya l'appela.

-Professeur, Vladmir veut parler à Diggory.

Le père de Cédric, ravagé par la tristesse, se laissa traîner auprès de Vladmir. Il prit alors conscience de l'état du jeune homme allongé sur le sol. Alastor avait raison, des spasmes incontrôlables secouaient le Russe et les deux médicomages qui étaient arrivés avaient déchiré ses vêtements pour endiguer le sang qui coulait de plusieurs plaies sur son flan et son poignet. La peau avait disparu sur une partie de sa hanche et de longues aiguilles dépassaient de sa cuisse. L'adolescent repoussa la femme qui retirait lentement les piques de métal et essaya de se redresser.

-Non, monsieur Kemenov ! décréta le second médicomage. Vous restez calme ou je vous fais boire une potion de sommeil !

Il avait accepté de ne pas la lui administrer avec le philtre d'anesthésie à condition qu'il ne bougeât pas. Vladmir fusilla l'homme du regard, mais son état rendit l'acte risible. Il finit par tourner la tête vers Diggory et Amos vit les traces de larmes et la tristesse.

-Je… Cédric…

Amos fronça les sourcils en entendant la respiration laborieuse de l'adolescent. Il regarda Katya, qui le dévisageait avec méfiance, puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour lui éviter tout effort inutile.

-Il… Il s'est bien… défendu… articula difficilement Vlad. Mais… Mcnair…. Pettigrow… Je suis… désolé… Il… Il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il… était… désolé de… de vous… laisser… seul… Malgré vos différends… il vous… aimait.

Amos hocha faiblement la tête et se laissa tirer en arrière par Maugrey quand le médicomage força finalement Vladmir à avaler une potion pour dormir. Pendant ce temps, profitant de la distraction du père, deux aurors avaient emmené le corps de Cédric à Sainte-Mangouste pour une autopsie.

-Vous pouvez m'en vouloir, Diggory, bien que j'en ignore la raison. Mais ne vous avisez pas de reporter votre colère sur Vladmir. Cédric et lui étaient de bons amis. Il s'en veut de s'en être sorti sans lui. Alors si jamais j'apprends que vous lui avez reproché la mort de votre fils… vous apprendrez ce que signifie le terme « douleur ». Suis-je bien claire ? grogna Katya.

Amos Diggory hocha faiblement la tête, bien trop épuisé moralement pour faire autre chose. Il voulait seulement pleurer la mort de son fils. Katya le salua d'un signe de tête glacial avant de partir rassurer l'Alliance sur l'état de son neveu.

Vladmir se réveilla deux jours plus tard à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de refermer ses paupières avec un faible soupir. Il reconnaissait une des chambres individuelles de l'infirmerie, celles réservées aux étudiants malades ou blessés plusieurs jours. Brièvement, il s'interrogea sur la cause de son réveil avant d'entendre les cris. Il ne discernait pas les mots mais il pouvait deviner que c'était agressif.

-Ils vont finir par le réveiller, murmura une voix.

-C'est déjà fait, soupira une autre.

Vladmir ouvrit les yeux avec suspicion. La deuxième voix semblait provenir d'au-dessus de lui. Il loucha vaguement en remarquant une tête blonde planer au-dessus de lui. Luna s'était installée à la tête du lit en fer et jouait avec ses cheveux noirs, qu'il avait pour une fois détachés. Malgré lui, Vlad gloussa.

-Il glousse ? murmura la première. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal.

-Ce sont les potions de Poppy, soupira une voix grave.

Vlad tourna la tête et croisa les yeux sombres de Severus et ceux, inquiets, de Neville.

-Que…

-Katya et Diggory ont une discussion assez violente. Il veut te réveiller pour savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé et Katya refuse catégoriquement, expliqua le maître de potions.

-Que… Quel jour ?

-On est mardi. Tu dors depuis deux jours. Les doloris ont causé d'importantes lésions nerveuses et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Pourquoi… pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'eût le temps de demander de l'eau, Luna agita sa baguette magique et un verre vint doucement vers lui. Neville s'approcha pour l'aider à se redresser et à boire. Vladmir sentit immédiatement les bienfaits de l'eau et il soupira de soulagement.

-Merci. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Pour que les aurors ne fassent pas pression sur les médicomages pour te réveiller. Ils ont réuni de nombreux indices à Little Hangleton, mais pas assez pour répondre à toutes leurs questions. Le problème est que le nom de Voldemort a fuité et que, maintenant, c'est la panique.

-Verpey ?

-Il a avoué sous véritaserum les raisons de son… acte, répondit Severus avec un rictus de dégoût. Neville, peux-tu aller chercher Katya et Diggory avant qu'ils ne réaniment les morts ?

Le Gryffondor eut un petit sourire amusé mais se leva. Il allait passer la porte quand il se tourna vers Vlad.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, Chaton, rit-t-il.

Vladmir marmonna sur les surnoms idiots avant de rougir légèrement quand Severus le taquina sur le fait que Katya l'appelait toujours Chaton alors pourquoi pas ses amis aussi ?

-**Chaton !**

Vladmir grimaça quand Katya débarqua telle un hippogriffe dans un magasin de potions et se précipita vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, murmurant qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en le voyant revenir dans le labyrinthe. Son neveu lui rendit son étreinte, nichant la tête dans son cou. Les raisons de son état et surtout la vue de Cédric mort lui revirent en tête et il ferma les yeux.

-**Il est mort**, souffla-t-il.

-**Oui, Chaton, il est mort.**

-**Pourquoi tous mes proches meurent ?**

Vladmir ne vit pas Katya jeter un regard menaçant à Amos Diggory, lui promettant mille morts s'il osait intervenir à cet instant. L'homme faisait peine à voir, les traits amincis et de larges poches sous les yeux.

-**Ce n'est pas vrai, Chaton.**

-**Tashka, Nouchka, grand-père, mes parents, toi, Cédric…**

-**La mort fait partie de la vie, Chaton, ainsi que de notre monde**.

-**Mais ça fait mal.**

Soudain, Vladmir sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un poids plus lourd s'installer sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas mais sourit quand une douce mélodie apaisa légèrement son cœur.

-Merci, Fumseck, murmura-t-il.

Un petit piaillement, plus joyeux cette fois, retentit.

-Il a même donné des larmes à Severus pour te soigner, dit Luna. Tu sais, quand maman est morte, j'en voulais à tout le monde : papa pour l'avoir laissé faire des potions, oncle Ami pour essayer de me changer les idées, Léo pour nettoyer le reste du laboratoire… Il ne faut pas. Pleure, souviens-toi, mais il ne faut pas avoir de regret ni de colère.

-Je te préfère mystérieuse, renifla Vlad.

Katya rit doucement en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de Vlad et flatta les plumes de Fumseck. Le phénix roucoula de plaisir avant de se blottir contre le Russe en quémandant des caresses.

-Je pense que les aurors vont bientôt arriver alors, s'ils sont d'accord, vous pouvez rester. Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter deux fois ce qu'il s'est passé.

Fumseck réconforta Vlad d'un trémolo en caressant de sa tête sa joue. Luna eut un petit sourire en regardant M. Diggory le remercier.

-Dédé vient pour ton plan, souffla Luna de manière à ce que seul Vlad l'entendît. Tu as un demi-cercle de temps.

Andrade apparut aussitôt sur sa tête, déposé par Fumseck. Vladmir ne savait pas comment le Choixpeau avait deviné ses intentions avant même qu'il n'en eût parlé à ses amis et sa famille, mais il en était heureux. Ils passèrent ainsi la demi-heure suivante à mettre au point la stratégie de Vladmir avant de demander un service à Severus pour leur idée. Vladmir ne voulait pas tout dévoiler aux aurors mais voulait rappeler la bravoure de Cédric, il le lui devait bien. Il était tombé en combattant comme un lion avec la ruse du serpent et l'ingéniosité de l'aigle avant que sa loyauté ne lui coûtât la vie. Et pour cela, il devait rester le plus possible fidèle à la vérité.

-Vous auriez dû me dire immédiatement qu'il s'était réveillé ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Mme Pomfresh.

-Désolé, madame, s'excusa Neville. Mais je pensais que ce serait humain de le laisser un peu avec sa tante pour… vous savez… du réconfort…

Alors qu'Andrade et Fumseck disparaissaient, Katya et Vladmir échangèrent un regard amusé par la fourberie du gryffondor.

-Hum… ça partait d'un bon sentiment, marmonna Mme Pomfresh en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle ausculta rapidement Vladmir. Il serait en état de sortir dès le lendemain mais, en attendant, il resterait alité au calme.

-Les aurors attendront demain pour t'interroger. Je me moque qu'ils aient le feu aux fesses, je ne veux pas les voir dans mon infirmerie.

Vladmir ricana au langage vulgaire de l'infirmière, très surprenant venant d'elle. Neville lui souffla que Scrimegour avait tenté deux fois de le réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne contactât Lady Bones.

Après un petit moment, une cloche familière sonna dans les bâtiments. Les cours se terminaient. Neville soupira quand Vladmir se tourna avec surprise vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais, si le gryffondor n'était pas en cours, alors où était Hermione ?

-Elle travaille à la bibliothèque. C'était trop dur pour elle de te voir dans ce lit pendant plusieurs heures, expliqua Neville en se levant. Madame Pomfresh, nos amis qui n'ont pas cours vont tous venir voir Vladmir. Est-ce possible qu'il ait droit à une visite groupée ?

L'infirmière jeta un regard perçant à Luna toujours installée sur le cadre de lit puis à Neville avant de hocher la tête.

-À la condition qu'ils restent calmes, prévint-elle sévèrement.

-Ils se comporteront bien, assura Katya.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Kévin, Mary-Ann, Fred et George entrèrent dans la chambre. Vladmir adressa un petit sourire rassurant à Mary-Ann, la plus abattue. Elle renifla tristement avant de se précipiter dans ses bras en pleurs.

-C'est la première fois qu'elle te voit vraiment blessé. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, déclara Kévin, et la mort de Cédric l'a vraiment touchée.

Vlad hocha la tête. Effectivement, s'il s'était déjà retrouvé en mauvais état depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune fille, elle l'avait toujours vu après qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital ou qu'il ait été soigné. Son retour avec le corps de Cédric avait de quoi secouer Mary-Ann, surtout que le poufsouffle la protégeait toujours, un peu comme un second grand frère. Quand elle ne trouvait pas Kévin, elle se tournait vers Drago, puis vers Cédric.

-Pourquoi lui ? murmura doucement Mary-Ann.

Vladmir ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de la serrer contre lui doucement, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Ses amis ne cherchèrent pas à parler, pas immédiatement. C'était l'heure des larmes. Mais après qu'ils se furent tous installés, ils commencèrent doucement à raconter des histoires sur Cédric. Les larmes firent place aux souvenirs, tous ces petits riens amusants, touchants ou simplement humains qui avaient marqué la présence du poufsouffle dans l'Alliance.

Assis en retrait, ni Severus ni Katya ne cherchèrent à interrompre la discussion et, quand l'infirmière se présenta pour leur demander de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, elle changea d'avis. Ils faisaient le deuil d'un ami et en bonne psychologue – compétence nécessaire pour diriger l'infirmerie d'une école – elle savait qu'ils devaient en passer par là.

Le lendemain matin, quand Vladmir se retrouva devant le chef des aurors et Nymphadora Tonks, il était plus calme et reposé, malgré sa tristesse. Ils avaient accepté la présence d'Amos Diggory, à la seule condition qu'il ne dît pas un mot et restât derrière Vladmir. Alastor Maugrey s'était adossé au mur aux côtés de Diggory et d'un troisième sorciers dont les robes bleus portaient les armes de la CIS. Il s'était présenté comme un auror de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers, présent à la demande de la directrice Bones pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des services de justice.

-Vous vous retrouvez une fois de plus à jouer la secrétaire ? demanda Vladmir avec un faible sourire, se souvenant du précédent interrogatoire subi à Poudlard.

Les cheveux de la métamorphomage prirent une tête rouge que Vladmir ne sut interpréter, entre de la gêne et de la colère, lorsqu'elle soupira.

-Je suis la bleue du service, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai le droit aux tâches ingrates.

-Votre tour viendra.

-Bien, monsieur Kemenov, déclara Rufus Scrimgeour. Pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé dès l'instant où vous avez touché le trophée ?

Et Vladmir raconta. Il ne changea pas le moindre détail, expliquant leur arrivée dans le cimetière, leurs déductions. Il ne chercha pas non plus à dissimuler leurs suppositions sur leurs adversaires, ni même leurs tentatives pour transplaner et appeler un elfe de maison. Il raconta tout, jusqu'à la potion de réincarnation et à la magie noire effectuée par Cédric pour se défendre devant Mcnair. Il ne cacha même pas l'usage de la télépathie pour discuter. Andrade lui avait donné le nom d'une vieille potion qui, brassée avec les cheveux de différentes personnes, permettait de créer durant plusieurs heures un lien mental entre elles. Severus avait brassé la potion durant la nuit avec un cheveu de Vladmir et de Cédric pour parfaire l'excuse. Il expliqua même la morsure de Sasssha sur Voldemort. Le seul passage qu'il omit fut la conversation avec Voldemort et la mutilation des corps de Mcnair et Pettigrow. Une traque impressionnante s'était mise en place pour chercher le mage noir car aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, seulement du sang et des cendres. Seul Lucius, averti par Katya, savait que Jedusor était l'invité des Kemenov. Il avait accepté que Katya le gardât– il ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas l'en empêcher – à condition qu'un corps permît de clore l'enquête rapidement. Katya lui avait expliqué que Gregori préparait un corps à l'aide du sang de Jedusor et qu'il serait prêt dans les jours suivants.

-Êtes-vous certain qu'ils étaient morts ? demanda finalement Scrimgeour. Nous n'avons retrouvé les cendres que de deux corps.

-Je… Je n'ai pas vérifié pour Voldemort. Je peux vous donner mon souvenir du cimetière, si vous voulez.

-Je comptais vous le demander, déclara l'auror en lui tendant une fiole vide.

Vladmir posa sa baguette sur sa tempe pour en retirer le souvenir concerné. Il s'était contenté de supprimer un passage de ses souvenirs avec un tour retors d'Andrade Serpentard. Actuellement, Vladmir ne se souvenait plus de l'arrivée d'Ubista ni même d'avoir mutilé les corps. Le Choixpeau avait scellé dans un coin de son esprit la mémoire. Désormais, il avait pleuré Cédric et, quand Sasssha l'avait averti que le temps passait, il s'était contenté de détruire la pierre tombale et d'appeler le portoloin pour rentrer. Ainsi pouvait-il jurer sur sa magie que le souvenir était authentique et il en paraissait naturel.

-Merci, déclara finalement Scrimgeour. Je tiens toutefois à vous prévenir que vous allez faire l'objet d'une enquête pour usage d'un sortilège impardonnable et meurtres. Cependant, entre de telles circonstances, votre nationalité et le fait que vous soyez mineur, vous devriez bénéficier d'une certaine indulgence.

Vladmir hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte quand cette dernière claqua. Amos Diggory n'avait visiblement pas supporté la fin de la déposition. Il soupira en se frottant la tête.

-Je tiens à signaler, auror Tonks, que la fin de ma déposition est fausse.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

-Heu… Il se peut que j'aie menti sur le fait que Cédric ait adressé ses derniers mots à son père et petite amie, avoua Vlad.

Il sentit sur lui le regard des quatre aurors, un mélange de réprobation et d'étonnement, ainsi que de compassion.

-Je me disais bien qu'il aurait dû mourir sous le coup, soupira Maugrey. Mais merci pour lui, Kemenov, il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

-Le souvenir ?

-Il est véridique, déclara Vladmir. Je jure sur ma magie qu'il montre les faits réels.

Bien que légèrement tronqués, mais cela, il ne l'ajouta pas.

À sa plus grande surprise, quoique la déposition n'eût pris que deux heures, elle s'était révélée très fatigante, surtout que certaines blessures de magie noire ne s'étaient pas encore résorbées. Ce fut avec plaisir et une légèrement appréhension qu'il prit le chemin vers le calme de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Heureusement, personne ne chercha à le harceler ou lui poser des questions sur la fin de la troisième tâche. Il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les journaux et avait craint les murmures dans son dos. Heureusement, quoique les serdaigles fussent d'indéniables curieux, ils méprisaient les fouineurs indiscrets. Il en résulta que malgré leur angoisse, ses amis se contentèrent de s'installer avec lui et de mener leur vie quotidienne. Ils étaient là en cas de besoin et Vladmir apprécia les écouter débattre des réponses aux examens, à moitié endormi sur un canapé. Sasssha, enroulée autour de son cou, sifflait doucement une petite chanson qu'elle avait inventée pour ses serpenteaux quand ils étaient encore dans son nid et qui apaisait son sorcier. Il songeait à Léonara, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis son arrivée dans la salle commune, et malgré lui, une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Vlad ?

La voix douce de Kévin le réveilla. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir cherché à le secouer. Il aurait probablement réagi mal ou violemment.

-Quoi ?

Kévin eut un étrange rictus, douloureux et triste, en désignant un côté du canapé. Vlad déglutit en songeant qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer, Léonara Ogden avait les yeux rouges de larmes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé car elle était en sixième année et que Cédric restait très discret sur sa vie privée, contrairement à Chang, qui voulait continuellement s'afficher avec lui. Derrière elle se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, son frère aîné, l'actuel héritier de l'empire Ogden. Le vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs qui les accompagnait était représenté sur toutes les bouteilles de whisky pur-feu Ogdens distribuées dans le monde. Il s'agissait du patriarche de la famille, Lord Tiberius Ogden. Ses trois fils avaient été victimes de la guerre civile et il s'était retrouvé à élever leurs quatre enfants, dont Léonara, qui était la plus jeune. Vladmir l'avait croisé une fois dans le cadre d'une réunion des royalistes, alors qu'il allait voir sa tante. Pillier de l'économie sorcière, il avait rallié les royalistes grâce à Dwayne Greengrass. Le père de Daphné ne faisait pas partie de la noblesse mais avait une influence notable. Grâce à eux deux, de plus en plus de commerçants quittaient le parti de Dumbledore. Lord Ogden, qui préférait diriger les affaires familiales, avait confié son siège au Magenmagot à son héritier.

-Patriarche Ogden, salua Vladmir en voulant se lever.

-Restez assis, Lord Potter, déclara le vieil homme. Je crois savoir que vos blessures ne sont pas toutes soignées.

Vladmir hocha doucement la tête en se rasseyant.

-Heretem Ogden, minimam Ogden, déclara-t-il de manière protocolaire.

-Lord Potter, je vous présente mon héritier, Paulus Ogden, et ma plus jeune petite-fille, Leonara. Elle souhaiterait vous poser quelques questions concernant la mort de son fiancé.

-Je ne savais pas que Cédric avait fait sa demande, déclara doucement Vladmir en regardant la jeune femme. Je te présente mes condoléances, Léonara.

-Merci, Vladmir, murmura-t-elle. Comment… Comment est-il… ?

-Pour me sauver la vie, répondit honnêtement Vladmir. Il s'est jeté devant un sortilège qui visait mon dos.

-Il protégeait vos arrières, observa le vieux sorcier.

-Comme je protégeais les siens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas jeté un bouclier ou même un objet pour dévier le sort, mais les réactions lors d'un combat ne sont pas forcément logiques.

-A-t-il… A-t-il souffert ?

-Il est mort rapidement, éluda Vladmir.

La réponse sembla satisfaire la jeune fille, mais son grand-père et son frère ne furent pas dupes. Une mort, même brève, pouvait être douloureuse. Ils remercièrent toutefois le jeune homme d'un signe de tête pour rassurer Léonara sans toutefois lui mentir.

-Il t'aimait. Il t'aimait sincèrement et inconditionnellement depuis des années, avoua Vladmir en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi était-il avec cette… cette… ?

-Grognasse ? Dragonne ? proposa avec un petit rire Vlad.

-J'avais un autre terme plus péjoratif en tête, avoua Leonara.

-Quoi qu'on puisse penser de lui, Céd est… était un grand timide, surtout te concernant. Attends…

Vladmir sortit sa baguette magique et murmura quelques mots. Kevin avait fait sa valise mais son ami avait laissé un petit paquet au-dessus de sa malle. Les amis avaient prévu quelque chose pour Léonara quand ils avaient évoqués les souvenirs de Cédric à l'infirmerie. Vlad attira d'un mot ce paquet, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

-C'est pour toi, de notre part à tous.

Léonara découvrit un petit album-photos. La première image était située dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Cédric riait sous une pile de corps, ceux de tous ses amis, en repoussant un des jumeaux Weasley et elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était assise dans un des fauteuils derrière eux, souriant doucement sous les pitreries de la bande d'amis. Les autres étaient de vraies œuvres d'art : Cédric cherchant attentivement le vif d'or sur son balai durant un des matchs de Poufsouffle de l'année dernière, les six champions du tournoi riant ensembles ou encore Cédric travaillant sur un amoncellement de livres. Plusieurs étaient même des photographies d'eux ensemble, prises de loin ou à côté d'eux.

-Que… Quand avez vous pris ces photos ?

-Colin Crivey est un vrai professionnel, sourit Vlad en pensant au petit gryffondor. Comme Cédric ne nous parlait jamais de vous, nous l'avons chargé de prendre des photos. C'était initialement pour le faire chanter, mais Colin a un don pour saisir dans une photo les moments clés et en faire des œuvres d'art.

-Merci, murmura Léonara en serrant l'album contre son cœur.

Vladmir lui sourit et regarda la jeune fille partir avec sa famille. C'était le jour du départ de Poudlard. Beauxbâtons, Rochefroide et Drumstang étaient partis le matin même. Alekseï avait parlé de remonter la Volga, Viktor avait vanté les vols en rase-mottes dans les Balkans et Matthieu partait travailler le duel dans les Alpes. Fleur avait été étonnement la plus compréhensive. Elle l'avait simplement salué mais il savait qu'elle avait invité Léonara, passionnée par la peinture moldue et la danse, chez elle. Augusta avait permis à la fiancée de Cédric de rentrer directement chez elle et la directrice l'avait également proposé à Vladmir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre le Poudlard-Express, mais c'était une tradition et il voulait passer un peu de temps avec tous ses amis. Ce fut un voyage calme, mais qui l'apaisa jusqu'à la descente à Londres, car Amos Diggory se tenait sur les quais, seul.

Alors que le train s'arrêtait et que les étudiants commençaient à descendre avec animation, Vlad constata que les autres sorciers avaient créé un petit cercle vide autour de Diggory. L'homme regardait avec tristesse les retrouvailles joyeuses entre parents et enfants avant de chercher du regard quelqu'un. Vladmir l'observa quelques secondes avant que Katya ne l'appelle doucement.

-**Ça ne va pas, Chaton ?**

-**Si, Tatie. J'ai quelque chose à régler.**

Katya suivit son regard et vit le père de Cédric, seul dans la foule. Son visage se ferma et elle plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

-**Il te pose des soucis ?**

-**Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Vlad se dirigea vers Amos Diggory.

-Monsieur Diggory, puis-je vous aider ?

L'homme acquiesça doucement et sortit un sac de sa poche. Vladmir reconnut la bourse qui contenait la moitié de la récompense de Cédric. Il avait reçu sa récompense par Augusta alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie et avait appris qu'Amos avait récupéré la part de son fils. Il soupira.

-Cédric m'a parlé du projet de vos amis.

-Êtes-vous certain de vouloir la leur donner ?

-Cédric… il croyait beaucoup en Fred et George. Il m'a dit que tu avais proposé de les aider si vous gagniez le tournoi et qu'il avait trouvé l'idée excellente. Je peux faire ça pour eux. Ils sont… Ils étaient amis depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je voulais la leur donner avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Vladmir secoua la tête et fit signe au sorcier de le suivre après avoir mis sa propre part dans le sac. Au loin, les Weasley discutaient avec animation, bien que les jumeaux ne semblassent pas aussi enthousiastes que le reste de la fratrie. Arthur Weasley les vit arriver et s'écarta un peu de sa grande famille.

-Amos ?

Malgré sa surprise, le patriarche des Weasley n'osait pas poser de questions franches. Vladmir n'était pas surpris qu'ils se connussent. De ce qu'il avait compris, les deux familles habitaient à proximité, tout comme les Lovegood.

-Je… Tes jumeaux peuvent-ils…

-Fred, George ! appela Arthur.

Presque immédiatement, les jumeaux furent devant eux.

-Monsieur Diggory, commença Fred.

-Nous vous présentons nos condoléances les plus sincères, murmura George.

-Cédric était un très bon ami et...

-Je le sais, renifla Amos, les yeux brillants de larmes une nouvelle fois. C'est pour ça que... Il voulait que cela vous revienne...

Et il déposa dans les mains de George les mille gallions du tournoi.

-Prenez-les.

-Comment ?

-Êtes-vous sérieux? s'écria Fred avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Cédric admirait votre détermination à créer votre propre boutique, sourit faiblement Diggory. Continuez vos inventions, faites-nous rire. Faites-moi rire... ajouta-t-il, je crois que j'aurai besoin du moindre bonheur possible.

-Merci, soufflèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Merci, monsieur Diggory, merci Vlad.

Vladmir haussa les épaules mais il était facile de voir qu'il était touché par l'attention d'Amos Diggory. L'homme n'avait pas un mauvais fond, finalement, songea-t-il en le regardant discuter avec Arthur Weasley.

-**Prêt à rentrer, Chaton ?** sourit Katya en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-**Oui.**

* * *

_Merci à tous les invités pour vos reviews =)_

Cathy : Je sais que je vous torture à chaque fois mais j'aime bien finir mes chapitres avec un peu de suspense :)

Zialema : Oui, j'ai osé. Cédric devait mourir ^^

Noah : merci pour ta review Noah et pour Cédric, tu avais raison, il était voué à mourir… Et effectivement, Voldy va le regretter !

Astaroth671 : Je suis les grandes lignes du canon pour le moment et la mort de Cédric en fait partie. Ne m'en veut pas trop longtemps, hein =)

Aya31 : je suis sadique et je l'assume XD

Rosalie Malfoy : Il ne fallait pas verser de larmes Rosy ! Pour les lois, Tudieu il y en a tellement. mariages, magies autorisées/interdites… droit international… quel domaine ? Pour les scènes de torture, oui, tu en auras quelques-unes mais pas pour le moment.

Jordane Prince : merci pour ta review et pour la malédiction =P pour la fin de chapitre, c'est juste mon côté sadique quand à un potentiel Severus/Filius oO ? Désolée mais ce sera non ^^

A. Doctor : SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… et toujours SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIII XD

Fandemanga : Mais… mais... il ne faut pas pleurer oO console-toi en te disant que Voldy est sous la bonne garde d'Ubista et qu'il ne pourra plus faire de mal directement à Vlad =)

Aussidagilty : Désolée, je l'ai conservée

Rin-chan : toi aussi tu me hais -_-' pourtant tant de méchanceté contre une pauvre auteure ?

Marie la Petite : Merci à toi !

Lana : Je l'ai fait mourir de manière honorable et héroïque, contrairement à maman HP (JKR), elle n'est donc pas inutile, sa mort ^^ Et oui, la chasse aux horcruxes va se lancer !

Tradouc : toujours sous le choc ? et si, c'est possible d'être aussi con, la preuve en est avec Ludo Verpey ^^ Sinon je connais les Sovranos et j'aime beaucoup cette saga.

Guest : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite !

Ary : Oui, les retrouvailles de l'Alliance seront tristes et ne te fais pas de soucis, le cas Tom sera traité correctement !


	70. Chapter 70

_Chapitre 70... plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je vais finir par atteindre les 100 chapitres ! Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à Milou25 et LunaSkyBlue pour la correction :)_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_La troisième tâche s'est terminée dans le sang, les larmes et le deuil pour l'Alliance. Cédric est mort et le combat du cimetière à provoquer une chasse à l'homme auprès Voldemort. Sauf que ce dernier est aux mains de Kemenov mais que seul Lucius le sait en raison de son implication dans les Cours… Suite à sa déposition, Vlad est accusé par la justice anglaise d'utilisation d'impardonnables. _

_Fourchelangue_

**Russe**

$Gobelbabil$

* * *

**Chapitre 70 : Un début de vacances chaotique**

Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, était enfermé depuis bientôt trois jours. Personne ne le nourrissait ni même l'abreuvait, un excellent moyen de torture. Ses geôliers semblaient savoir qu'il disposait d'horcruxes et donc que son corps ne pouvait pas mourir. Quelqu'un – qu'il ne voyait pas – déposait tous les jours une copieuse assiette à l'odeur appétissante avec une carafe d'eau, mais personne ne le libérait pour manger, accentuant ainsi son supplice. Lord Voldemort pensait donc, la seule liberté qui lui restait, et se demandait comment par Merlin il avait bien pu en arriver là.

Le « là » en question était un vaste cachot pouvant contenir jusqu'à dix prisonniers, s'il se fiait aux chaînes qui pendaient sur les murs. La magie noire suintait des pierres, plus épaisse qu'il ne l'avait jamais sentie. Même la chambre des secrets n'était pas aussi imprégnée de magie noire et cela l'inquiétait. L'odeur rouillée du sang séché recouvrait toute autre odeur, peut-être parce que le misérable elfe de maison russe avait arraché sa langue à l'aide d'une pince et que des centaines de blessures entaillaient sa peau.

Tout s'était bien passé pourtant. Après l'échec de la pierre philosophale, il s'était retrouvé extrêmement affaibli par sa rencontre avec Kemenov et il avait dû retourner en Albanie. Voldemort ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et il en était conscient, ce qui lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Il avait commis l'erreur stupide de penser que Lily Potter ne ferait jamais de magie noire. Mais elle était une excellente enchanteresse et sa famille passait avant ses convictions, comme il l'avait découvert. Elle avait réalisé un rituel de magie ancien et rare qui protégeait son fils de la moindre attaque magique ou physique de son assassin : une vie pour en protéger une autre. C'était sans doute la sorcière la plus dangereuse qu'il eût rencontrée et il avait pourtant connu Bellatrix Lestrange. Si elle avait pu utiliser la magie naturelle, elle aurait été indubitablement un mage. Il avait fait la bêtise de s'arrêter à son statut de sang-de-bourbe et d'ignorer sa double maîtrise en sortilèges et en runes ainsi que les multiples tracas causés par les libérateurs, qu'elle dirigeait aux côtés de Charlus Potter.

Son retour en Albanie fut une période sombre pour Voldemort, très sombre. Rongé par le désespoir, il était terrifié de ne jamais retrouver un corps et donc sa magie. Mais Peter Pettigrow et Walden Mcnair l'avaient retrouvé, avec une idiote du ministère en prime. La disparition de Bertha Jorkins était passée inaperçue au milieu du changement ministériel et elle avait été une source d'informations merveilleuse : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était organisé à Poudlard. Voldemort avait commencé à préparer avec minutie son plan pour devenir maître de l'Angleterre avant le solstice d'été.

Il avait alors rassemblé avec minutie des sorciers qui le suivaient par conviction ou soif de sang. Mcnair l'avait déjà rallié pour son goût du sang et sa cruauté était d'une beauté sans pareille. Quand le bourreau avait su qu'il était en vie, il avait attendu sans hésitation l'occasion favorable, le procès de Pettigrow. Voldemort ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le rat : l'homme était puissant mais d'une lâcheté sans pareille. Le mage noir avait ragé lorsqu'il réussit à se faire attraper par Kemenov et que Mcnair avait dû se dévoiler pour le sortir de là ! L'idiot avait senti sa fureur à coups de doloris. Un autre serviteur, à la limite du fanatisme, les avaient rejoint. Narcissa alertée par sa marque de son retour, avait ainsi fait son apparition. Cependant son ancienne maîtresse s'était révélée une immense déception, la folie la gagnant lentement. Elle n'avait plus aucune utilité sans l'accès aux comptes Malefoy, Black et à l'influence liée aux deux noms. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle délirait sur une potentielle alliance avec Dumbledore. Comme si le vieux fou n'était pas l'idiot défenseur des sang-de-bourbes.

Malgré sa situation, Voldemort ricana dans son cachot à l'idée d'une alliance avec Dumbledore. Il grimaça immédiatement lors qu'il sentit la douleur dans son corps causé par le léger mouvement avant de prendre sa réflexion. Finalement, le plus intéressant avait été l'arrivée du fils de Gabin Selwyn, l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Le sorcier l'avait cherché depuis la fin de ses études à Drumstrang l'été précédent et était d'une dévotion sans faille, animé par une soif de vengeance qui l'avait fasciné. Avec ses quatre mangemorts sous ses ordres, Voldemort avait alors préparé un plan parfait pour prendre la tête de l'Angleterre.

Mais alors, Barty Croupton était encore vivant, fidèle et tout aussi fou que son mentor Bellatrix. Sa mort avait été une lourde perte et Voldemort avait dû revoir ses plans. Il avait envoyé Selwyn à Alexandrie étudier les différents rituels de réincarnation possibles avant de devoir se rabattre sur le seul à ne pas nécessiter le corps de la mère. Voldemort était toujours furieux que Pettigrow et Mcnair fussent révélés incapables de le trouver.

La dernière étape de son plan était de mettre la main sur Potter – ou Kemenov, peu importe. Le gamin était nécessaire au rituel afin de passer outre l'enchantement de Lily Potter. Il voulait que le gosse soit affaibli, peut-être même isolé et de préférence effrayé : son sang en accroîtrait d'autant plus son nouveau corps. Alexandre Selwyn avait réussi à l'inscrire de force au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quelques vieux maléfices oubliés sur un parchemin au nom de Kemenov avaient suffi. Sauf que le gosse n'avait pas été mis à l'écart : au contraire, il était bien entouré, soutenu et haineux.

Voldemort comprenait parfaitement la haine. C'était un sentiment tellement euphorisant, tellement agréable qu'il augmentait la magie de manière exponentielle. Il avait vu la puissance de l'enfant peu après l'agression de sa tante et senti le pouvoir de la haine et de la colère en lui. Kemenov avait voué Selwyn à une mort lente alors qu'il était un simple messager et avait survécu à une attaque de Grindelwald. Voldemort reconnaissait un bon adversaire et avait laissé l'adolescent en paix, se contentant d'attendre son heure et la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Tout s'était déroulé selon le plan. Alors où était son erreur ? Peut-être aurait-il dû se douter de quelque chose quand sur le cadavre de Selwyn était apparu l'emblème de l'Underground. Il n'était pas normal que la Cour des Mirages anglaise, qu'il avait écrasée sous ses pieds des années auparavant, eût la force de s'en prendre à un mangemort infiltré. Si les Cours avaient découvert la véritable identité du gardien de Poudlard, Voldemort comprenait qu'ils cherchassent à se venger mais comment la Cour avait-elle connu sa présence dans l'école ? Surtout que l'emblème de l'Underground annonçait la renaissance de la Cour. Il n'était apposé que pour les missions très importantes ou pour l'exemple et toujours par les triades en personne.

La marque avait forcé Voldemort à prendre conscience d'une vérité très douloureuse : Lucius Malefoy l'avait trompé. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour l'avoir tué ? Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de passer aux détails alarmants, Voldemort se demandait si la soudaine disparition de Narcissa n'était pas liée aux Cours. Elle était partie un soir sans revenir et il avait cru qu'elle avait fui après un nouvel échec. Mais si des mirages avaient appris qui les avait trahis… Non, c'était impossible, elle qui parlait tant d'une alliance avec Dumbledore l'avait rejoint, c'était certain. Au final, l'intervention de la Cour des mirages aurait dû plus l'alerter, mais ce n'était pas le premier indice que quelque chose se tramait. Initialement, il avait prévu que Croupton prît la place de Maugrey mais cet incompétent s'était fait tuer… Rien que cela était alarmant compte tenu du fait que personne ne le savait en vie, mais il n'y avait pas réfléchi, bien trop déconcerté par le chamboulement de ses plans. Qui avait tué Barty Croupton ?

-Neville Londubat a tué Barthélémy Croupton.

Le mage noir leva la tête pour croiser le double de James Potter. Un double plus jeune, aux traits plus fins et délicats et qui était indéniablement une femme. Il savait que Charlus Potter avait eu une maîtresse. Visiblement, il s'agissait de sa bâtarde.

Le coup le prit par surprise. Son nez craqua brutalement et son crâne heurta le mur derrière lui. Des yeux noirs luisants de haine se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de lui, des yeux noirs qu'il avait déjà vus d'aussi près. Kemenov.

-_Effectivement, Kemenov. Insulte ma tante une nouvelle fois, bâtard de sang-mêlé, et je te jure que tu apprendras le vrai sens du mot « torture »_, siffla Vladmir.

-**Paix, Chaton, nous avons des questions à lui poser.**

Voldemort plissa les yeux. La sœur de Potter parlait russe, une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à apprendre. Il avait Dolohov comme ambassadeur à l'époque et un sort de traduction suffisait en cas de besoin. Maintenant, il le regrettait.

La faim ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais elle le tenaillait et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il prit alors conscience de l'insulte de Kemenov : il n'était pas un bâtard. Quant à Londubat, il n'était qu'un veracrasse incapable de tuer, si loin du courage et de l'indépendance de ses parents et de sa grand-mère. À se demander comment il avait pu finir à Gryffondor.

-Un homme né d'un amour contraint dans un orphelinat est un bâtard, ricana Vladmir. Et laisse-moi t'apprendre que Katya Annapovna Kemenov-Potter a été reconnue par son frère lorsqu'il était Lord Potter. Quand à Neville… Il est le plus compétent de mes amis pour tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ses ennemis, surtout les responsables de la torture de ses parents.

Voldemort plissa les yeux. Le gosse était un incroyable légimens pour passer les barrières de son esprit. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à pénétrer dans son esprit bien qu'il fixât ses pupilles noires.

-Vladmir est un meilleur occlumens que légimens alors que vous êtes réputé meilleur légimens qu'occlumens. Il est plus doué que vous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. En réalité, les deux Kemenov savaient parfaitement que Vladmir ne pouvait passer les défenses mentales de Voldemort que grâce à l'affaiblissement général du mage noir. La cellule était enchantée. Les runes sur les murs drainaient la magie des prisonniers et celles gravées sur les chaînes, bien plus agressives, les empêchaient d'utiliser la magie ambiante. La faim, la soif et les entraves à la magie environnante affaiblissaient la magie de Voldemort et rendait son esprit sensible aux attaques mentales des deux Kemenov. Toutefois, Jedusor ne le savait pas et son humiliation crût encore en imaginant que Vladmir était meilleur que lui dans les arts de l'esprit, une des magies qu'il était le plus fier d'utiliser. La torture n'était pas que physique.

-J'ai appris des meilleurs : Andrade Serpentard et Gregori Raspoutine.

Voldemort releva la tête d'étonnement avant de froncer les sourcils quand la fille Potter se mit à parler rapidement en russe.

-**Plus vite nous****connaîtrons ****les lieux des horcruxes, plus vite nous serons ****enfin débarrassés ****de cette… nuisance !** cracha Vlad.

-**Il parlera, Chaton, Ubista est le meilleur pour cela et Gregori est très doué également.**

-**Ils seront enfin vengés.**

Vlad caressa distraitement le bras qui portait les marques de vengeance, geste qui n'échappa pas à Voldemort malgré son état. Le mage noir ne comprenait peut-être pas le russe, mais les serments étaient toujours situés sur les avant-bras et ils n'étaient pas nombreux à apparaître de manière physique.

-**Bientôt, Chaton. En****attendant, nous avons un autre invité,** assura Katya.

Vladmir hocha la tête et jeta un regard glacial à Voldemort. N'importe qui éprouverait de la pitié à la vue de ce corps suspendu à des chaînes, balafré, les deux jambes brisées en des angles anormaux. Pas lui. Pas quand son meilleur ami avait perdu ses parents pendant près de treize ans. Pas quand ses parents avaient été assassinés. Pas quand il revoyait dans son esprit le visage sans vie de Cédric, allongé dans une mare de sang.

Sans un mot, l'héritier des Kemenov sortit du cachot pour se rendre dans celui d'à côté. Katya le suivit du regard et, une fois qu'il eut disparu, se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Vous avez fait six horcruxes, susurra la sorcière. Je les veux et je vous assure que je les aurai. J'ai tout le temps pour cela et vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Quelle opportunité, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort la fixa de ses yeux rouges, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle savait exactement. Mais elle ne croisait jamais son regard, sachant parfaitement qu'il réussirait à percer son esprit.

-Ubista se chargera de vous.

Et elle abandonna le mage noir sur ces mots pour rejoindre son neveu dans la cellule voisine. Il regardait l'homme qui avait trahi sa tante auprès de Grindelwald et Dumbledore.

-**Son nom est Vali Fedovitch Woslovisk. C'est Borislav qui se****chargera****de lui**, déclara tranquillement Katya. **Il m'en a fait la demande, pour rétablir l'honneur de sa famille auprès du clan.**

Vladmir hocha la tête. L'homme devant lui n'osait même pas le regarder, se bornant à contempler le sol. Tout comme Jedusor, il avait rencontré Ubista et son corps en portait les traces, mais peu importait. Il allait mourir dans la soirée et de la main de son cousin. L'honneur était primordial dans les pays slaves, surtout pour les familles appartenant à un clan. La traîtrise de son cousin était très dure pour la famille Woslovisk. Seule la bravoure de Borislav et ses états de service justifiait la rare clémence de Katya. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, alors qu'elle était en droit de demander sa vie selon les lois des clans sorciers, ni même envoyé avec toute sa famille au goulag en Sibérie. Vali avait mis en danger la matriarche de son clan et sa famille devait s'occuper de lui pour pouvoir rester dans le clan Kemenov.

Finalement, les deux Kemenov quittèrent les cachots et se rendirent dans le bureau de Katya. Vladmir se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et salua d'un signe de tête la secrétaire de sa tante. Adina lui adressa un sourire charmeur, qui fit rouler des yeux les deux Kemenov. Un éclat amusé brilla dans les yeux violets du succube avant qu'elle ne retournât travailler sur un dossier estampillé aux armes du clan et de Gringott's. Adina savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aguicher le jeune héritier. Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov était le seul à y être insensible. Et elle trouvait l'adolescent adorable mais un peu trop rigide, il devait se détendre, par Magia !

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que le charme des succubes agissait directement sur l'âme des sorciers. Or Vladmir, d'abord par la présence d'un horcruxe en lui, puis par le rituel des neuf âmes, en était naturellement immunisé. La présence de multiples âmes dans son corps rendait la magie des démons femelles inefficace. Adina ne s'était jamais risquée à ensorceler Gregori Raspoutine, mais le mage noir y aurait également été totalement insensible car son âme n'était pas entière.

-**Une réunion avec les gobelins ?**s'intéressa Vladmir en jetant un regard vers le jeune succube.

-**Un paiement**, corrigea Katya.

Il n'était pas rare que le clan utilisât le réseau que formaient les gobelins pour avoir des renseignements. Le statut d'ami des gobelins de Vladmir aidait beaucoup dans les négociations mais le peuple souterrain restait un peuple marchand et tout s'échangeait contre de l'argent. Chaque demande était dûment notée et un contrat établi entre Gringott's et le clan Kemenov.

Katya agita la main distraitement et deux tasses de thé lévitèrent jusqu'à eux. Vladmir attrapa la sienne et souffla doucement sur le liquide brûlant. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil _L'Aube rouge_ et attrapa le journal avec un soupir. Il était daté du lendemain du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le titre était révélateur.

**_Fin funeste au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, par V. Odkadteski._**

-**Tu peux lire tranquillement, Vyacheslav a été neutre, comme toujours.**

Vlad hocha la tête et feuilleta jusqu'aux pages internationales à la recherche de l'article. L'image en une, le labyrinthe, était lugubrement immobile pour un journal sorcier, en accord avec le titre. Trois autres photographies illustraient l'article : Cédric et lui lors de l'interview en début d'année, des silhouettes s'agitant autour de plusieurs corps allongés au sol sur une volontairement floue. Vladmir savait qu'il s'agissait de Cédric et lui, ainsi que des médicomages. La dernière était Lucius Malefoy avec Scrimgeour lors d'une conférence de presse. Vladmir soupira une nouvelle fois et parcourut rapidement le texte.

**_Cédric Diggory, champion de Poudlard, a trouvé la mort durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._**

**_Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, événement sportif majeur des écoles d'Europe occidentale, a bien souvent fait des victimes. Depuis sa création, 19 champions sont morts durant les épreuves et 27 spectateurs ont succombé à des sorts perdus ou à la fuite de créatures variées. Celui de 1994 se voulait parfaitement sûr et l'a été. Toutes les précautions ont été prises, des enchantements de protection créés par des maîtres en la matière à l'encadrement des créatures magiques par les professionnels venant du monde entier. Cependant _****_le _****_danger n'est pas venu du tournoi mais d'un assaillant extérieur._**

**_La dernière épreuve du tournoi était un labyrinthe complexe et rempli de dangers. Cédric Diggory et Vladmir Kemenov, champions de Poudlard, ont été les premiers à accéder au trophée après une traversée riche en surprises. Sauf qu'au lieu de la victoire, le trophée leur a apporté la douleur et la mort. « Ludovic Verpey, directeur des Sports et des Jeux magiques, a réussi à cacher de lourdes dettes à l'administration, déclara le directeur du bureau des aurors de Londres à la conférence de presse improvisée après le tournoi. Ces dettes contractées auprès des gobelins l'ont amené à accepter de placer un portoloin au lieu de la coupe du tournoi et ce contre rémunération. »_**

**_Une autre preuve de l'encadrement travaillé et réfléchi du tournoi est la réponse des policiers et aurors anglais à la disparition des deux champions. Elle a été rapide, tout comme celle des familles des champions, qui se sont immédiatement rendu compte de la situation. « Nous connaissions le déroulement précis de la tâche et nous avions informé les familles de ce qui attendait leurs enfants dès le début de l'épreuve. Un portoloin ne faisait pas partie des épreuves et nous avons réagi en conséquence », explique Lord Malefoy, Ministre de la Magie anglais. « Les organisateurs avaient anticipé les moindres détails sur les duels et créatures magiques et nous en avions été informés pour que nous ne nous inquiétions pas », témoigne Antoine Delacour, premier président du Parlement français et père de Fleur Delacour, championne de Beaubâtons._**

**_La disparition des champions de Poudlard a provoqué l'évacuation immédiate des gradins par la police et les langues de plomb, l'équivalent du département russe de la Recherche magique, ont été appelés pour se charger de la destination du portoloin inconnu. Le responsable a été appréhendé peu après par les aurors grâce à l'intervention d'un étudiant doué du troisième œil qui a souhaité préserver son anonymat. Ludovic Verpey a été arrêté alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir et interrogé par les aurors sous véritasérum._**

**_« La loi nous permet d'interroger un suspect à l'aide de sérum de vérité lorsque un lord régnant ou l'héritier d'une noble et ancienne famille est en danger. Ludovic Verpey a avoué sous véritasérum la mise en place d'un portoloin à la demande de Walden Mcnair » a _****_précisé la directrice du _****_département _****_de la Justice magique. Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du bureau des aurors londoniens, a rappelé lors la conférence que « Walden Mcnair est activement recherché par les aurors anglais depuis bientôt deux mois pour meurtre et complicité d'évasion avec Peter Pettigrow, charges dont avait connaissance M. Verpey »._**

**_Le retour des champions de Poudlard a créé la panique parmi les personnes restées sur place, à savoir quelques journalistes, les familles et surtout les officiels et les aurors. Cédric Diggory était mort et Vladmir Kemenov dans un état critique. À l'heure où cet article parait, nous n'avons pas d'autres informations sur le déroulement des événements que le communiqué des aurors anglais : « Le bureau des aurors a établi la destination du portoloin, un cimetière à Little Hangleton. Sur place, les aurors ont pu déterminer que deux actes bien distincts ont eu lieu : un rituel de magie noire et un combat violent. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons que supposer un affrontement entre les étudiants de Poudlard et les assaillants, sous la direction de Lord Voldemort. Les nombreuses dégradations, les runes de confinement retrouvées sur place ainsi que les importantes quantités de sang nous orientent dans cette direction. L'autopsie de Cédric Diggory et le compte-rendu médical de Vladmir Kemenov, torturé, mettent également en avant cette supposition. Nous attendons le réveil de M. Kemenov pour achever l'enquête. »_**

**_Nous rappelons que Lord Voldemort, mage noir anglais, a semé la terreur pendant deux décennies avant d'être mis à mal par le fils de Lord James Potter, protégé par un vieux rituel de sang lancé par sa mère en échange de sa vie. Harry Potter a été accueilli par sa tante, la matriarche Katya Annapovna Kemenov._**

**_À _**_L'Aube rouge**, nous nous interrogeons sur cette coïncidence et nous sommes renseignés auprès de spécialistes de la période active de Lord Voldemort. « La supposition la plus courante, confirmée par la déclaration de Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov lors du procès très médiatisé d'Albus Dumbledore, est que l'homme connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort n'est pas réellement mort la**_**_nuit du 31 octobre 1981 », nous explique Alexandra Dioïsky, spécialiste de l'histoire contemporaine de l'Angleterre. « Il est probable que son âme et son esprit se sont séparés de son corps, mais que sa magie a permis la survie des deux premiers. Les raisons sont obscures et ce phénomène est rare, pas sans intervention extérieure ou sans puissants maléfices. Il n'en reste pas moins que le corps de Voldemort a été détruit et qu'il devait en trouver un nouveau. Les rituels sont nombreux et nécessitent différents sacrifices. Tous les éléments d'un rituel de résurrection ont été retrouvés par les aurors anglais. »_**

**_Cette supposition que nous faisons à _****L'Aube rouge****_devra toutefois attendre le réveil de Vladmir Kemenov pour être confirmée ou infirmée. Quelle que soit la vérité, cet événement aura un impact sur l'avenir de l'Angleterre sorcière._**

-**Alors****?** demanda tranquillement Katya en sirotant son thé.

-**Alors je suis curieux de voir les journaux de demain matin.**

Katya eut une grimace. Vladmir était touché par l'article mais elle n'était pas d'accord pour sa dernière déclaration.

-**Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir aucun article. Ta déclaration aux aurors est faite dans le cadre d'une enquête officielle. Si un seul mot transparaît dans la****_Gazette_ ****ou ****_L'Aube rouge_****, ****c'est qu'il y a une fuite au bureau de Londres.**

La matriarche Kemenov espérait sincèrement que rien ne filtrerait. Amélia avait mis en œuvre une véritable chasse aux fautes professionnelles dans les bureaux des aurors et des policiers, avec l'aide d'une dizaine de mages de combat de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Le très influent représentant de la France à la CIS avait convaincu le manitou suprême d'en envoyer dix et non quatre.

-**Odkadteski se chargera sûrement de suivre le procès.**

-**Ce n'est pas vraiment son domaine d'activités… quoi que le tournoi non plus, même s'il a une dimension politique.**

Katya se contenta de sourire doucement. Vyacheslav Odkadteski était en effet un spécialiste politique : il avait suivi le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour les répercussions dans les relations internationales de l'Angleterre sorcière. Parmi les pages politiques suivantes, un article était consacré aux personnalités politiques présentes à la dernière épreuve et le journaliste avait réussi à interviewer une dizaine de représentants et ambassadeurs, même celui de la Grande Amazone, pourtant terriblement insultée par Croupton.

Finalement, elle lui tendit _Le __Chicaneur_. Les photos étaient signées sans grande surprise par Colin Crivey et l'article était de la même teneur que celui de _L'Aube rouge_, tout comme les quelques journaux internationaux qu'elle avait lus. Le ton était inquiet voir alarmiste pour certains mais, après tout, le nom de Voldemort avait fuité.

-**Je te fais grâce des commentaires de****la****_Gazette des sorcier_**_s_, renifla finalement Katya.

Adina récupéra la pile de journaux, compilés dans un épais dossier qui regroupait tous les articles sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, que Vladmir lirait durant les vacances. Le jeune Russe songea au quotidien anglais et à son avenir.

-**Où en sont les transactions ?**

Il avait demandé aux gobelins de lui racheter anonymement suffisamment de parts pour que ce torchon devînt enfin un vrai journal. Il leur avait seulement donné une bourse comprenant les commissions gobelines et l'achat des parts. Mais le sourire du directeur de Gringott's au montant lui avait confirmé ce que Vladmir pensait : les 10 000 gallions étaient plus que suffisants.

-**Les gobelins font ça admirablement bien**, rit doucement Katya, **mais je te conseille de contacter directement le seigneur Folblang.**

Vladmir hocha la tête. Il prévoyait de rendre visite au seigneur d'Angleterre, en charge du dossier. Il soupira en finissant son thé et discuta tranquillement avec sa tante durant un long moment sur les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de l'année. Adina avait disparu sur un signe de tête de la matriarche quand ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé du bureau pour rendre la discussion moins formelle. Après une bonne heure, Vladmir avait fini allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Katya. Elle lui caressait tranquillement les cheveux alors qu'ils commençaient à évoquer leurs plans pour les vacances d'été.

-**J'ai quatre nouvelles pour toi avant que tu commences à planifier tes vacances.**

Vladmir hocha distraitement la tête. Il se doutait bien que Katya avait prévu des choses, comme tous les ans.

-**J'ai reçu un courrier officiel du bureau des aurors anglais, **commença la matriarche du clan**. Tu es convoqué pour ton procès le 10 juillet sous les accusations d'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable et homicide volontaire sans préméditation. Dès la réception, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec maître Bulbragon. J'ai également convié maître Tastkï.**

Maître Bulbragon était l'avocat des Potter mais la présence de l'avocat principal du clan Kemenov était nécessaire pour confronter droit anglais, droit russe et droit international. Vladmir était en droit d'utiliser la magie noire en Angleterre en raison de sa nationalité russe. Cependant, les règles spécifiques aux impardonnables risquaient de poser un souci. Ils devaient impérativement trouver une justification sur l'usage du sort de mort. Les adversaires des royalistes profiteraient du procès pour discréditer Lucius en raison de ses liens avec les Kemenov.

-**Je t'ai aussi inscrit à la course d'été.**

-**Elle a lieu en Roumanie cette année.**

-**Sur le terrain de Charlie Weasley**, acquiesça Katya, **il voudra impérativement la gagner**.

-**J'aimerais la gagner pour Cédric**, murmura Vlad. **Il m'a dit qu'il aurait vraiment aimé me voir sur la plus haute marche du podium. Même s'il ne sera pas là pour le voir…**

Katya caressa doucement les longs cheveux de son neveu et ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

-**Qu'as-tu prévu d'autre ?** demanda finalement Vlad.

-**Franck et Alice aimeraient que Neville et toi fêtiez votre anniversaire ensemble au manoir Londubat.**

-**C'est le premier anniversaire de Neville avec eux, il vaudrait mieux les laisser en famille…**

-**Alice se souvient de votre premier anniversaire. Vos parents l'avaient fêté ensemble. Elle aimerait retrouver la joie qu'elle a eue il y a treize ans.**

-**Et la quatrième ?**

-**Le ministère organise une soirée le 17 juillet pour commémorer la mort de Nikolaï.**

Vladmir soupira. Les sorciers commémoraient l'assassinat du tsar Nikolaï en souvenir d'un temps où ils se mêlaient plus facilement aux moldus. Vladmir et Katya, en tant que derniers représentants de la branche sorcière des Romanov, se devaient d'être présents.

-**Lucius espérait se marier avant septembre**, déclara soudain Katya.

Vladmir sursauta et regarda sa tante. Il se redressa, choqué par la brutalité de l'annonce et ce qu'il devinait derrière la déclaration.

-**Tu as refusé.**

-**Oui**.

-**Pourquoi ?**

Vladmir n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement et, après près de deux ans de relation, le mariage s'imposait, à moins que Lucius ne considérât sa tante que comme une simple maîtresse. Vlad était même surpris que Lucius eût attendu aussi longtemps. Les sorciers étaient très conservateurs et, comme les deux ne cachaient pas leur relation, plus maintenant, des rumeurs naissaient depuis l'article de Skeeter. Bien que l'idée du mariage de sa tante avec Lucius l'eût bouleversé dans un premier temps, il avait relativisé. Katya était heureuse avec Lucius et elle méritait un peu de bonheur. Elle avait trente-deux ans et il ne lui avait jamais connu de relations sérieuses. Elle avait toujours été trop occupée par la Cour des nobles, la Sermirov, le clan et son éducation.

-**Je voulais parler avec toi de tous les problèmes qui en découleront.**

-**Quelques problèmes ?** marmonna Vladmir, bien qu'il les connût déjà.

Ce n'était pas tant le mariage que Katya craignait, mais la possibilité d'avoir des enfants qui lui soient propres. Il savait qu'elle voulait une fille. C'était un rêve qu'elle chérissait sans toutefois en parler, un peu comme un secret honteux. Il le trouvait au contraire adorable. Sa tante était une femme forte, tant dans sa vie familiale que politique. Elle était admirable, mais elle avait le droit au bonheur et Vlad avait souvent songé, après avoir compris l'envie secrète de Katya, à ce que cela ferait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Car souvent les sorciers oubliaient qu'il avait deux mères biologiques depuis son adoption par le sang et que l'enfant de Katya serait son demi-frère.

Mais une conséquence l'effrayait. Vladmir était un vrai Kemenov et sa tante l'avait élevé comme tsarévitch et futur patriarche de clan. Mais un enfant né de son sang aurait moitié du patrimoine génétique des Kemenov alors qu'il n'en possédait qu'un tiers. Cet enfant aurait plus de droits au clan que lui et Vladmir n'aurait un droit d'aînesse que sur la noble et ancienne famille des Potter.

-**Tu sais à quoi je pense Vladmir**, soupira Katya.

-**Je… Que…**

Vladmir se figea, ses peurs revenant en force. Avant qu'il ne comprît ce qu'il se passait, Katya l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait doucement.

-**Chut… tu seras toujours mon fils**, murmura Katya. **Tu es mon Chaton, un héritier plus puissant que je ne l'aurais jamais rêvé et le futur patriarche du clan Kemenov. Mais tu es aussi Lord Potter, Vlad. Tu ne pourras jamais diriger les deux familles et les nombreuses responsabilités associées à chacune d'elles.**

-**Tu me laisses la liberté de choisir**, comprit doucement Vlad.

Il s'écarta de sa tante et elle le regarda avec un petit sourire réconfortant, caressant doucement sa joue et la petite cicatrice qu'il portait sur la pommette. Il pouvait lire son amour et sa confiance. Quoi qu'il choisisse, elle serait fière de lui et le soutiendrait.

Vladmir admit malgré lui qu'il avait déjà songé à ce dilemme, quand il était encore convalescent. C'était fou le temps que l'on avait allongé sur un lit et il avait longtemps pensé à sa famille, à ses amis, à ses ennemis. La peur de perdre ses droits sur le clan Kemenov l'avait submergée. Il avait imaginé un petit Kemenov aussi blond que Drago élevé dans le grand manoir et lui devant perdre tout ce qu'il pensait acquis à savoir son clan, sa famille russe.

-**Tu seras le seul à décider**.

-**Si tu as un enfant avec Lucius**, murmura Vlad, **ce sera un Potter et vous l'élèverez comme le futur Lord qu'il sera. Je gèrerai son siège jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité avec l'aide de Damoclès.**

Après tout, il n'était pas rare en raison de la disparition de nombreuses lignées sorcières qu'un enfant prenne un nom différent de son père. Charlie Wealsey prendrait à la mort de sa grand-tante le nom de Prewett pour assurer la sauvegarde de cette ancienne lignée de sang-pur ou encore le plus jeune frère de Daphné Greengrass, qui s'appelait Dorian Helwynn pour perpétuer le nom de la famille de sa mère.

Le cas de sa famille était un peu différent car Katya n'était pas une enfant légitime. Charlus Potter ne l'avait jamais reconnue, c'était James qui lui avait accordé le nom des Potter. En temps normal, Katya n'aurait jamais pu transmettre le titre de Lord. Mais les Potter étaient des membres des Cinq Familles et les conditions de transmissions des titres étaient particulières. Personne ne pouvait être déshérité ni renié et les enfants illégitimes étaient en capacité de transmettre le nom de Potter pour éviter la disparition de la lignée.

-**Non, Chaton**, sourit Katya. **Je gérerai son siège.**

Katya était après tout une Potter de plein droit et elle pouvait donc siéger au Magenmagot.

-**Et le clan ?**

-**Je continuerai à le diriger mais tu recevras plus responsabilités****à ta sortie de Poudlard, comme nous l'avions toujours prévu.**

Katya le serrait dans ses bras, sa tête sur sa poitrine, ce qui soulagea Vladmir.

-**Tu vas refuser de l'épouser jusqu'à mon diplôme ?** murmura Vladmir.

Le rire de Katya éclata dans le bureau, apaisant légèrement son neveu. Elle riait rarement avec autant de spontanéité et de sincérité, se contentant généralement d'un petit rire amusé ou encore de sourires. Vladmir aimait plus que tout la voir aussi rayonnante : le monde continuait de tourner malgré tous les malheurs qui le touchaient. Cela faisait mal mais en même temps, c'était agréable. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

-**Non, je compte bien****l'épouser ****et assez rapidement. Tout resterait comme avant, hormis le fait que je dormirai au manoir Malefoy.**

-**Et…****Et le clan ? **répéta Vlad.

-**Je peux dormir au manoir Malefoy et travailler ici.**

-**Et les gardes ?**

Katya grimaça et se frotta le front, sachant parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait prévu n'allait pas plaire à son neveu.

-**Pas de gardes sur les terres des Malefoy**, lâcha-t-elle.

La réaction de Vlad ne se fit pas attendre. Elle vit ses yeux virer au noir et la température diminua drastiquement dans la pièce.

-**Pardon ?**

-**Pas de gardes sur les terres des Malefoy**, répéta-t-elle.

-**En es-tu es certaine ?**

Oui, Katya en était certaine. Ils avaient décidé de diriger séparément leurs clans donc ils se contenteraient d'un mariage sorcier sans la moindre bénédiction magique, avec un contrat russe sur la séparation des biens. L'équivalent anglais n'existait pas, mais il était possible à Lucius de signer ce contrat avec la nationalité de Katya. Un mariage traditionnel, selon les anciennes lois, placerait le clan Kemenov et la famille Potter dans la sujétion de Lord Malefoy. Il impliquerait aussi les Malefoy dans une guerre de clan, ce que Katya refusait. Sans parler de la violation des règles de l'hospitalité, ni Lucius ni Drago n'accepteraient que des étrangers vivent au milieu d'eux, patrouillent aussi bien dans le manoir que dans les jardins, bref, partagent leur vie. Lucius supportait déjà mal à la présence des aurors qui assuraient sa protection lors de ses déplacements officiels.

Toutefois, si elle en était certaine, elle n'arrivait pas à voir les sentiments de Vladmir à sa déclaration et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avec elle, Vladmir ne les cachait jamais mais là, seuls ces yeux lui transmettaient sa colère. Comme ceux de tous les sorciers sous le coup de fortes émotions, ils changeaient de couleur. Ceux des mages noirs qui avaient utilisé trop de sacrifices humains restaient pourpres. La plupart viraient au noir, bien que ce ne fût pas visible chez les sorciers aux yeux marron ou noirs, comme avec elle. Mais là, son neveu avait parlé d'une voix calme, comme s'il enquérait du temps de la journée. Elle ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une fois, dans les souvenirs de Sergei, et s'en alarmait. Vladmir n'avait pas réagi en apprenant l'identité de ses agresseurs quand elle avait été tuée par Grindelwald. Il s'était contenté de finir la journée de travail au sein du clan et de la Sermirov, mais il avait explosé de rage dans les heures suivantes, démolissant ses appartements.

-**Chaton ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de Vladmir mais l'adolescent repoussa sa caresse et se redressa. Sans un regard vers elle, il se dirigea vers la porte. Katya le regarda faire, de plus en plus inquiète, et il s'arrêta à l'entrée sans pour autant se tourner vers elle.

-**J'ai perdu beaucoup de monde, Katya Annapovna Kemenov. Merci de m'apprendre que la prochaine personne que je mettrai en terre sera ma tante.**

-**Et merde**, souffla Katya quand la porte de son bureau se referma sans un bruit.

Elle aurait dû se douter de la réaction de son neveu. Il avait été bouleversé et terrorisé par son agression et elle ne disposait plus que d'une vie de sauvegarde. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, sa peur était compréhensible. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Katya observa le jeune succube, qui était sorti de son bureau au vent glacial de Vladmir et la regardait avec peine.

-**Si vous voulez mon avis, courrez-lui après et faites des concessions. Même si Lord Malefoy est mal à l'aise, nos gardes sont discrets et il oubliera leur présence en quelques heures et surtout, Vladmir Vassielivitch sera rassuré**, conseilla Adina. **Le Petit Père n'a que quatorze ans, matriarche. Il a vu mourir son ami devant lui et vous êtes morte dans une allée de Londres, sa réaction est compréhensible**.

Katya soupira et partit à la recherche de son neveu. Après quelques minutes, son inquiétude se mua en peur et elle commença à se renseigner auprès des gardes. Finalement, elle jeta un enchantement et son cœur de serra à la lecture des résultats. Elle se précipita vers la cheminée de son bureau et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette.

-**Sergei ! Vladmir n'est plus dans le palais !**

En effet, Vladmir n'était plus dans le palais. À peine sorti du bureau de Katya, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait plus souffrir de la perte de proches et maintenant, alors que sa tante était clairement la cible de deux des sorciers les plus puissants d'Europe, elle voulait s'éloigner de la protection des gardes ? Quand il l'avait crue morte, il avait été effondré. Ses doutes revinrent en force. Se souciait-elle si peu de lui ? Pensait-elle qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle parce qu'il avait dirigé le clan quelques jours ? Même si le clan lui importait, elle était primordiale pour lui, son socle, son support…

Alors Vladmir fit ce qu'il n'aimait pas faire mais qui, à l'instant, était primordial s'il ne voulait pas se rouler en boule dans son lit et pleurer. Il avait assez pleuré depuis trois jours. Il mit son masque de guerre et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers ses appartements. D'un geste, sa malle, toujours emballée, finit dans sa poche et il ouvrit son placard à balai pour récupérer son Stea. Quelques minutes plus tard, il volait en direction de Gringott's, se sentant vide. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'exagérait pas en passant les portes de la banque, mais l'image du corps de Cédric se superposait à celle de Katya sur son lit à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne voulait pas l'enterrer aux côtés de Natashka et de son grand-père dans le caveau familial des Kemenov.

Les gobelins ne cherchèrent pas à discuter quand il demanda à parler au seigneur de Sibérie. Ils savaient tous que Vladmir était le seul ami des gobelins humain en vie du monde. C'est aussi sans poser de question que Lorcan Gorkolk, seigneur de Sibérie, lui donna un portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Le gobelin connaissait ce visage, ce masque de guerre que portait le jeune Kemenov. Quelque chose de mauvais avait dû se passer et l'adolescent, pour une fois, fuyait pour ne pas souffrir.

-$Avertissez la matriarche du clan Kemenov que son héritier se rend en Angleterre$, déclara Gorkolk quand Vladmir eut disparu. $Mais n'en dites pas plus.$

Le gobelin acquiesça. Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov était le seul ami des gobelins. Sa tante et sa famille passaient après ses volontés, même si elle était inquiète, et Vladmir avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne connût pas sa destination.

Le portoloin fourni par les gobelins russes fit arriver Vladmir à la succursale de Gringott's sur le chemin de Traverse. Il savait exactement où il voulait aller et il laissa sa magie le guider jusqu'à Doncaster, dans les Middlands. La fumée grise d'une usine l'obligea à éviter les vents dominants, le forçant à faire un détour. Il longea une rivière aux eaux sales et aperçut enfin une petite ville. Le voyage en balai lui avait pris près de quatre heures et c'est épuisé, moralement et physiquement, qu'il atterrit dans une impasse sombre et patibulaire.

Un bruit cacophonique lui fit sortir sa baguette magique avant qu'il n'aperçût un chat qui fuyait par-dessus une poubelle renversée. Le Russe fronça le nez à l'odeur des déchets entassés dans les bacs avant d'agiter sa baguette magique pour rétrécir son balai. Il le glissa dans sa poche et profita de l'agréable fraîcheur anglaise. Il retira sa cape et la mit également dans sa poche avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner après le vol. Il regarda ses mains, remarqua qu'elles tremblaient et il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il devait attendre un peu plus avant de craquer.

Vladmir sortit finalement de la ruelle et ignora les regards des enfants jouant sur le trottoir et de leurs parents. Son pantalon à pinces et sa chemise traditionnelle russe paraissaient déplacés. Il longea rapidement les maisons identiques, les murs couverts de suie, les poubelles, l'odeur de la fumée dans la chaleur estivale, les volets branlants… Vladmir s'arrêta devant une maison et monta les quelques marches avant de frapper fermement à la porte.

-J'arrive ! cria une femme de l'intérieur de la maison.

Vladmir attendit quelques secondes que la porte ne s'ouvrît sur une femme blonde aux traits tirés et fatigués. Elle était petite – Vlad la dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres –, sentait l'alcool et sa tenue était débraillée.

-Vous avez de la chance que j'étais dans la cuisine, grogna la femme. Utilisez la sonnette la prochaine fois !

Vlad resta de marbre devant ses récriminations et ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'était une sonnette. Aucun heurtoir ou cloche n'était présent sur la porte, après tout. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter râler.

-Je viens voir Kévin, la coupa-t-il.

Les traits déjà tendus de la femme se fermèrent.

-Vous êtes un de ces gens ?

-Si vous entendez par là un sorcier, ricana Vladmir, oui, j'en suis un.

Il n'avait pas la patience de traiter avec la mère de Kévin ni même avec son père. Quelque chose en lui effraya la femme, son accent slave peut-être, ou alors son visage inexpressif. Elle cilla de peur et eut malgré elle un geste de retrait.

-Vladmir ? Arrête d'effrayer ma mère et entre, dit Kévin depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Vladmir passa devant la femme quand elle s'écarta finalement pour l'inviter à entrer. Kévin, dans les escaliers, le regardait pénétrer chez ses parents avec inquiétude.

-Vlad !

Vladmir eut un pâle sourire quand Mary-Ann se jeta dans ses bras et il embrassa son front dégagé quand elle rit. Elle portait encore ses robes d'école, tout comme son frère.

-T'ennuies-tu déjà de nous? taquina-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien que ton rire me manque, Pap'.

Mary-Ann gloussa et s'écarta en l'invitant à entrer avec une petite courbette protocolaire.

-Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure des Wyllt. Puis-je t'offrir une boisson ?

Vladmir s'inclina doucement en embrassant sa main fine. Sa mère le regardait avec suspicion et une vague envie, comme ses deux frères d'une quinzaine d'années allongés devant le téléviseur dans ce qui devait être le salon. Mary-Ann était la seule sorcière dans la famille et donc, selon les traditions sorcières, la seule maîtresse de maison. Elle montrait ses bonnes manières en l'accueillant ainsi. Pap' avait le don de lui changer les idées.

-Avec plaisir, Miss Wyllt. Je ne peux que vous complimentez sur vos manières.

Mary-Ann rayonna de joie et attrapa la main de Vladmir pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine. Ses frères ne lui laisseraient jamais le salon pendant leur série favorite et les bières traînant sur la table basse ne donnaient pas une image très glorieuse de sa famille. Une main ferme se posa sur le bras de Vlad et il regarda l'adolescent qui le tenait.

-Oui ?

-T'es qui, toi ?

-Un ami de Kévin et de Mary-Ann.

-Tu lui as fait quoi, à notre sœur ? C'est quoi ces trucs de bourge ?

-Qu'as-tu fait à notre sœur ? reprit Vladmir avec un rictus mauvais.

-_Vladmir Vassilievitch, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur mes frères !_ avertit Kévin, menaçant.

-_Tes demi-frères. Et de mémoire, également tes bourreaux et ceux de Mary-Ann._

-_Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ce sera à moi de m'en occuper quand il en sera temps !_

Leurs sifflements avaient terrifié les trois autres Entwhislte. Seule Mary-Ann n'était pas choquée au contraire, elle en riait.

-Arrêtez les messes basses tous les deux, par Merlin ! Laissez-le tranquille, Matt et Stan. 'Man, je te présente Vladmir Vassielivitch Kemenov, Lord Potter. C'est le seigneur de Kévin, même si vous n'en avez rien à faire.

-Le seigneur ? C'est à cause de lui qui tu as ces monstrueux tatouages ? s'écria sa mère.

-Tatouages monstrueux pour un enfant monstrueux, c'est normal, non ? rétorqua sarcastiquement Kévin en jetant un regard noir à sa mère.

-Où est Warren ? demanda Vlad alors que Mary-Ann l'entraînait de force dans la cuisine.

-Au travail, Merlin merci, soupira Kévin. Assieds-toi.

Son père, comme beaucoup, avait retrouvé un travail dans l'usine construite peu après la fermeture des mines. Les propriétaires avaient saisi l'aubaine d'une population sans le moindre revenu et prête à toutes les concessions pour nourrir leur famille. Mary-Ann prépara rapidement du thé, à la moldue, sous le regard de sa mère et de ses frères.

-Dégagez ! grogna finalement Kévin, ou je vous jure que je vous transforme en limaces !

-Kévin ! le rabroua sa jeune sœur en tendant une tasse à Vlad.

Mais la menace avait fait effet et les trois sorciers étaient maintenant seuls dans la petite cuisine encombrée de la famille Entwhistle. Kévin soupira et ignora sa sœur pour se concentrer sur Vladmir. Le Russe soutint son regard bleu vif quelques secondes, sachant parfaitement qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kévin était tout sauf idiot. Ils s'étaient vus quelques heures auparavant sur le quai du Poudlard Express mais son ami avait alors les yeux verts et un visage expressif. Le sourire qu'il avait adressé à Mary-Ann était faux, tout comme sa nonchalance. Vladmir portait un masque, un masque qu'il n'avait jamais porté avec lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-**Pas ici,** déclara Vlad en avalant une gorgée de thé.

-**Katya sait-elle que tu es ici ?**

Le grognement menaçant de Vladmir lui suffit comme réponse. Kévin soupira. Il était persuadé que les deux Kemenov avaient enfin réglé leurs différends. Il pensa quelques secondes envoyer un message à Neville pour que ses parents préviennent Katya mais chassa immédiatement cette idée. Il trahirait la confiance de Vladmir et son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de cela.

-Pap', je vais faire visiter la maison à Vladmir, annonça Kévin en se levant.

-Je passerai vous voir tout à l'heure, sourit Mary-Ann en récupérant les tasses.

Kévin lui sourit et entraîna Vlad à travers sa petite maison, lui présentant formellement sa mère et ses trois frères aînés. Mais il pouvait voir que Vladmir était distrait, quoique son visage distant le cachât bien. Finalement, le Serdaigle l'entraîna dans sa petite chambre. Elle était la seule installée sous les combles mais lui assurait une certaine intimité. À son grand regret, Mary-Ann ne pouvait pas partager sa chambre. Lorsqu'il en avait demandé à ses parents l'autorisation, il avait récolté des insultes sur sa monstruosité, des histoires de mœurs inavouables, sans compter la correction musclée de son oncle. Il haïssait sa famille.

Kévin fit signe à Vladmir de s'installer sur la chaise de son bureau. Il fouilla dans un de ses placards pour sortir un paquet de gâteaux et une bouteille de thé glacé. Sans magie, on se débrouillait comme on le pouvait et au diable les convenances, le sucre apportait toujours un peu de réconfort... Il posa le tout sur sa table de travail avant de pousser ses vêtements pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Vlad n'avait pas bougé.

-Vlad ?

Et Kévin regarda avec horreur Vladmir s'effondrer en larmes devant lui. Maladroitement, il pressa doucement l'épaule de son ami, choqué malgré lui. Vlad avait pleuré la perte de Cédric avec eux, mais là, c'était bien plus. Ses sanglots étaient hystériques, il tremblait mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut d'entendre sa respiration se faire sifflante.

-Vlad, il faut que tu te calmes, murmura Kévin.

Kévin soutint Vladmir contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule, et attrapa à tâtons sa malle, qu'il avait posée au pied de son lit. D'une main, il fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une fiole de potion calmante – merci Severus et ces kits de potions de survie qu'il avait donné à tous les membres de l'Alliance – potion qu'il fit boire à Vladmir. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la potion fît effet mais sa respiration se calma lentement et ses sanglots s'apaisèrent.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ouais. Désolé, marmonna d'une voix rauque Vladmir en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise, se perdant dans la contemplation des poutres de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kévin.

Il ouvrait le petit parquet de sablés pour en tendre un à Vlad. Vladmir secoua la tête mais Kévin lui jeta un regard sombre et il prit finalement un des gâteaux qu'il grignota distraitement, toujours concentré sur le plafond.

Kévin attrapa tranquillement un verre et servit un thé glacé très moldu qu'il posa d'office dans la main de Vlad avant de se lever pour commencer à ranger ses affaires. Marmonnant sur les mauvaises habitudes sorcières, il déballa ses vêtements et les rangea dans une armoire avant de poser sur le bureau ses affaires de cours. Il contourna Vladmir, qui avait pris sans s'en rendre vraiment compte un autre gâteau. Kévin esquissa un sourire. Son ami parlerait quand il le voudrait. En attendant, il entreprit de descendre ses affaires de la journée dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta en passant frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses deux sœurs.

-Quoi ? grogna son autre sœur en entrebâillant la porte.

Elle avait les yeux noisette de leur mère et la finesse de son visage. Âgée de dix-huit ans, elle supportait mal sa jeune sœur et n'hésitait pas à la mettre à la porte de leur chambre pour voir ses amies. Elizabeth Entwhistle s'était mis à dos son plus jeune frère à cause de son comportement odieux.

-Arrête d'être garce Elizabeth et ouvre, grogna Kévin.

-Retourne dans ton pigeonnier, Kévin.

Son frère haussa un sourcil menaçant, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Ouvre. Tu ne voudrais pas que je parle de Marc et de vos activités douteuses à notre père, n'est-ce pas ?

Une bordée de jurons se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Kévin grimaça à l'odeur de cigarettes et se dirigea vers Pap', allongée sur son lit à lire un épais grimoire de Runes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de le voir ici alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que Kévin et Elizabeth se supportaient au mieux, se haïssaient au pire.

-Un problème ?

-Vlad n'est pas très bien, attends un peu avant de passer.

-Mais… s'inquiéta Mary-Ann.

Kévin rit doucement et passant une main dans les longues mèches de sa sœur.

-Vladmir est de la vieille école, Pap', il montre rarement ses sentiments et il risque d'être gêné si tu le vois dans cet état.

-Les garçons… marmonna-t-elle serrant son livre contre elle. Dans deux heures ?

-Si papa ne nous a pas mis à la porte d'ici là, répondit Kévin d'un ton acerbe.

-Bon débarras ! s'exclama Elizabeth de sa table, où elle préparait son concours d'infirmière.

-Ta gueule grognasse et occupe-toi de ta merde ! persifla Kévin.

-C'est toi qui viens faire chier ici !

-Heu… s'il vous plaît…

-Quoi le monstre ?

-J'ai cru mal entendre, susurra Kévin, peux-tu répéter ?

-Vous êtes tous les deux des monstres de foire ! Vous n'êtes pas humains et… humm !

Elizabeth n'arrivait plus à parler et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsque Kévin la regarda avec fureur.

-Pap', va avec Vladmir, déclara Kévin.

Mary-Ann hocha la tête en silence et se précipita vers la chambre de Kévin. Elle entra d'un coup et se jeta dans les bras de Vladmir, qui l'accueillit avec surprise, sortant de son état amorphe. Il vit immédiatement les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille et soupira.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Pap'?

-Kévin et Elizabeth.

À cet instant, Vladmir sentit une vague de magie provenant du premier étage et il se redressa vivement. Kévin était dans une zone moldue, il allait attirer l'attention du ministère de la Magie.

-Reste ici, d'accord ?

Mary-Ann hocha la tête, Vlad sortit sa propre baguette magique et descendit les escaliers, suivant les émanations de magie. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il sut que Kévin était furieux. Son ami avait une attitude nonchalante qu'il affichait uniquement lorsqu'il était en colère, sur le point de s'en prendre à quelqu'un ou face à quelqu'un qu'il détestait. En plus, ses serpents sifflaient sur ses épaules, agressifs.

-… encore une seule fois et la seule chose que la police retrouvera de toi est ta langue de vache ! crachait Kévin avec fureur.

-Un souci, Kévin ? s'enquit Vlad en refermant la porte devant lui.

-J'explique seulement quelques règles à ma très chère sœur, cracha-t-il.

-_Tu fais de la magie accidentelle, _avertit Vlad.

Kévin inspira lentement, retrouvant la maîtrise de ses sentiments et de sa magie : il n'avait pas besoin d'une convocation au ministère sur l'usage de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Quand il darda un regard sombre sur sa sœur, Vladmir aperçut un cercle plus sombre autour du bleu lumineux et eut un ricanement narquois.

-Tes… Tes yeux, glapit Elizabeth.

-Je suis un sorcier, Elizabeth, tout comme Mary-Ann, ne l'oublie surtout pas…

-Ça te vaudrait des ennuis, compléta doucement Vladmir en se mettant aux côtés de Kévin.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, retrouvant les sales habitudes qui leur avait valu le surnom de Gemini avant de ricaner simultanément.

-_Ça va ?_s'inquiéta Vlad sans plus tenir compte d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'arracher de la contemplation des deux serpents maintenant nichés contre le cou de son frère. Les sons sifflants lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle était tout simplement terrifiée.

-_Oui, mais je n'ai qu'une hâte : partir de cette maison. Mais c'est surtout à toi qu'il faut poser la question._

-_Non, pas vraiment. Katya refuse d'avoir des gardes si elle s'installe avec Lucius. Je… Elle est morte la dernière fois qu'elle les a congédiés…_

Kévin prit le bras de Vlad et l'emmena à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il soupira en voyant Mary-Ann blottie sur son lit, reniflant doucement. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les autres, mais il devait impérativement faire quelque chose pour sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas que Pap' restât pendant deux mois avec Elizabeth et Vlad avait besoin de se changer les idées.

-Pap', que dirais-tu d'aller passer les vacances chez les Londubat ?

Ils avaient prévu de rester quelques jours chez leurs parents le temps de préparer leur départ définitif de la maison paternelle. Augusta devait les accompagner par la suite au Ministère faire une demande d'émancipation. L'arrivée de Vladmir le précipitait seulement.

La jeune fille releva la tête et acquiesça vivement d'un pâle sourire.

-Ce sera sans moi.

-Vlad… tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça, essaya de le raisonner Kévin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler à des adultes maintenant, Kévin. Je sais que c'est puéril, mais…

-Tu as juste envie de rester dans un coin et pleurer.

-Et le manoir Wyllt ? demanda timidement Mary-Ann.

-Tu es un génie, Pap' ! s'enthousiasma Kévin.

-Le manoir Wyllt ?

-Il s'agit d'une partie de l'héritage : un manoir dans le Derbyshire placé sous fidélitas. Les gobelins assurent qu'une lignée d'elfes de maison l'a entretenu et qu'ils m'y guideraient si j'en faisais la demande. Je ne veux pas rester ici, expliqua Kévin. Tu m'aiderais à prendre nos affaires ?

Un sourire éclaira les traits fatigués de Vladmir et il se redressa en retroussant ses manches. Il était actuellement le seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie. D'un geste, il sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Par quoi commençons-nous ?

* * *

Noah : merci pour ta review et comme tu peux le lire, Voldemort est dans de sales draps ^^

Zialema : je suis à la fois ravie de t'avoir touchée et désolée que ça en soit aux larmes

Jordane Prince : Tu peux le dire, le comportement de Diggory père était celui d'un connard fini jusqu'à la mort de Cédric :) Merci pour tes compliments. J'adore écrire alors je suis ravie que tu mon style. J'ai des projets perso, oui, même plusieurs et certains sont finis depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer le cap, cependant =S surtout qu'il me faudrait les reprendre. Des arguments pour un Filius/Severus ? je suis curieuse ^^ mais sinon, je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour Sev.  
Aya31 : merci et rassure-toi, je compte continuer un bon moment !

marie : merci :)

aussidagility : tout comme pour Zialema, ravie de d'avoir touché mais je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer !

Rosalie Malfoy : A la la, je n'aurais jamais la place de te faire une explication détaillée en fin de chapitre comme ça miss :) je te propose une chose : pose une question à chaque review et je te réponds à la fin du chapitre suivant si je peux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ary : Amos est borné mais ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Par contre, il se retrouve tout seul donc ca lui prendra du temps pour s'en remettre. Et oui, petite visite à Voldy ;)

Le Poussin Fou : La situation s'arrange partiellement, comme tu peux le voir XD

adenoide : Vlad fait son deuil, quant à l'avada, c'est ce que va mettre en avant le procès de Vlad ^^

Tradouc : merci :) pour ta question, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me lancer car oui, j'ai des projets perso quasiment finis depuis… longtemps on va dire.


	71. Chapter 71

Merci à Milou25 et LunaSkyBlue pour la correction :)

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _

_Le tournoi des Trois sorciers se termine avec la mort de Cédric. Amos Diggory, malgré sa douleur, donne avec Vlad la récompense aux jumeaux Weasley, tandis que le jeune russe se retrouve accusé d'usage d'un sortilège impardonnable. Les vacances scolaires à peine débutée, il retourne en Russie pour avoir une discussion avec Voldemort et le sorcier qui a trahi sa tante. Les deux Kemenov finissent par aborder les prévisions pour leurs vacances et Vlad apprend une nouvelle qui le rend furieux. Dans un accès de colère, il quitte la Russie pour rejoindre la seule famille qui n'avertira pas Katya de sa présence : les Entwhistle._

* * *

**Chapitre 71 : L'horcruxe surprise**

Assis à la terrasse privée d'un café au centre de Londres, Kévin, Mary-Ann et Vladmir finissaient leur petite collation. Vladmir avait choisi le lieu, confortable mais bondé, pour éviter les questions indiscrètes qu'auraient pu poser les serveurs ailleurs. Ainsi ces deniers, débordés, ne s'interrogeaient pas sur la présence de trois adolescents seuls dont la plus jeune venait visiblement de pleurer.

Tout ce que possédaient les Wyllt chez leurs parents était stocké dans la poche extensible de Vlad et la fratrie n'était pas malheureuse d'avoir quitté sa famille biologique. Leur dernière discussion avec les Entwhislte avait été véhémente. Kévin avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur quand son père était rentré de l'usine. Vlad avait pris Mary-Ann avec lui à l'extérieur, mais tous les passants avaient entendu les cris de fureur et les insultes qui avaient ponctué la discussion.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Warren, l'indifférence des Entwhislte au départ imminent des deux adolescents avait été totale, surprenant Kévin et Mary-Ann, pourtant habitués à leur haine. C'était même pire que cela : Elizabeth n'avait pas attendu le départ de Mary-Ann pour transformer le lit superposé, seule trace de sa présence, en canapé. Stan et Matt avaient immédiatement accaparé l'ancienne chambre de Kévin, sans même prendre la peine de saluer leurs frère et sœur. Seule leur mère avait étouffé un sanglot quand ils l'avaient définitivement quittée.

Après un voyage en train – le balai de course de Vlad n'était pas prévu pour trois personnes – Kévin s'était rendu sur le chemin de Traverse seul pendant que Mary-Ann et Vladmir partaient dans les rues commerçantes de Londres. Le jeune Kemenov avait été effaré de voir que la jeune fille ne possédait comme vêtements moldus que les anciens effets d'Elizabeth. Ils étaient en bon état et classiques, mais ils ne correspondaient pas à la jeune fille. Kévin en avait pour deux bonnes heures à Gringott's et il avait donné à Vladmir de l'argent moldu en lui demandant de l'entraîner sur Bond Street. Il avait argué qu'elle était dorénavant l'héritière Wyllt et qu'elle avait un certain décorum à tenir. Mary-Ann avait taquiné Vlad et son frère en les comparant à Drago et ses achats compulsifs vestimentaires, mais elle était revenue trois heures plus tard avec de nouveaux vêtements.

Pendant qu'ils magasinaient tranquillement, les gobelins avaient accueilli respectueusement le jeune héritier de Merlin. Toutefois, Kévin eut une mauvaise surprise à Gringott's : le gardien du secret du Fidélitas avait disparu depuis des siècles. Les gobelins devaient donc effectuer un rituel de transfert pour que le Fidélitas fût révélé à une personne vivante. Il nécessitait beaucoup de magie noire, la présence du principal elfe de maison des Wyllt et le sang de Kévin pour prouver son lignage. Les gobelins avaient assuré que tout serait prêt dans trois jours mais, en attendant, ils se retrouvaient seuls et à la rue. Mary-Ann avait retenu à grande peine ses larmes lorsque Vlad les avait entraînés vers le Regent's, où ils étaient actuellement attablés.

-Et maintenant ? demanda doucement Mary-Ann en contemplant sa tasse.

Vlad avait choisi un café moldu sciemment. Personne dans ce monde ne pouvait les reconnaître et donc alerter Lucius ou encore Augusta de leur présence. La vieille sorcière avait charmé la maison de Kévin après avoir deviné ce qu'il s'y passait de manière à être alertée en cas de violente dispute. Elle devait déjà savoir la disparition des deux Wyllt et commencer à faire ses propres recherches.

-Je n'irai pas chez les Londubat avec vous, avertit une fois de plus Vladmir en tournant distraitement sa cuillère dans son thé.

Ils avaient déjà passé en revue les lieux où ils pourraient trouver refuge mais, pour une fois, le lien de Vladmir avec la Cour des Mirages les desservait. Même si Neville les aurait hébergés sans la moindre hésitation et surtout sans prévenir Katya, c'était impensable pour ses parents et Augusta. Mary-Ann avait proposé les Selwyn mais Vlad avait écarté la possibilité.

Lord Selwyn était le gardien magique de Mary-Ann depuis sa présentation officielle aux Saturnalia, elle était donc un membre honorifique de l'immense famille sorcière. Vladmir aurait également été le bienvenu, mais Constantin Selwyn aurait dû en référer à Lady Kemenov pour ne pas la bafouer. Les Granger, qui avaient déjà hébergé Kévin à la fin des vacances de Yule en deuxième année, l'avait invité pour cet été, bien qu'ils reçussent déjà Caïn. A la surprise d'Hermione et de sa mère, s'entendait très bien avec son père, et trois personnes de plus n'auraient pas dérangé les Granger. Mais Kévin avait rappelé les impressionnantes protections posées par Lucius sur la maison depuis les accordailles. Lucius était averti dès qu'un être magique s'approchait à moins de cent mètres de leur demeure. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui avertirait immédiatement Katya de la présence de Vladmir en Angleterre, c'était Lord Malefoy.

-Et les jumeaux ?

-Ils se feraient une joie de nous accueillir, soupira Vladmir, les traits las. Mais rappelle-toi ce qu'ils ont dit.

-Sa mère nous voit d'un mauvais œil. Nous avons dévoyé ses petits, renifla Kévin sarcastiquement.

-Dévoyé ?

-Orienté les jumeaux vers une conduite contraire à la morale, répondit Vlad avec un petit sourire.

Les lèvres de Pap' marquèrent la surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire taquin.

-J'aurais plutôt pensé que ce sont eux qui vous ont dévoyés. Luna ?

-Sais-tu où elle habite ?

Mary-Ann fronça le nez en secouant la tête. Léonis, Clarisse et elle avaient prévu de passer quelques jours ensemble durant les vacances, mais c'étaient leurs parents – et Augusta, pour elle – qui devaient organiser leur séjour.

-Sérieusement, Kévin, allez chez les Londubat, soupira Vlad. Je vais dénicher un hôtel le temps de réfléchir.

Les deux Wyllt échangèrent un regard. Les yeux de Vladmir étaient toujours d'un noir profond mais le masque qu'il avait porté jusqu'à maintenant avait disparu. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Finalement, Kévin secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'ils laissassent leur ami seul maintenant.

Ses pensées assaillirent de nouveau Vladmir. Il revoyait Katya, le corps immobile, perdue au milieu de son lit chez Raspoutine. Ubista avait accepté de lui montrer ses souvenirs et l'état de sa tante quand il l'avait découverte lui revenait en mémoire. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait refusé de prendre ses gardes avec elle ! Sa tasse explosa dans ses mains, les éclats s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Les deux Wyllt échangèrent une nouvelle fois un regard inquiet alors que le serveur moldu se précipitait à leur table.

-Bon sang ! Ça va monsieur ?

Vladmir hocha distraitement la tête.

-Attendez, déclara Kévin alors que le serveur partait appeler une ambulance. Nous allions rendre visite à notre tante au Great Ormond, alors nous l'emmèneront directement s'y faire soigner.

Le Great Ormond Street Hospital, l'un des hôpitaux publics au cœur de Londres, n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du bar. L'excuse de Kévin évitait l'intervention de moldus et surtout l'appel d'un responsable légal de Vladmir étant donné que ce dernier était mineur.

-Vous êtes certain que ça ira ?

-Oui, marmonna Vlad en contemplant ses mains couvertes de sang.

Kévin sortit de sa poche quelques livres qu'il tendit au serveur en lui disant de conserver la monnaie pour le dérangement. Ses amis tirèrent ensuite Vlad dans une ruelle et Kévin jeta un rapide sort de soin de la baguette magique de Lockhart. Ainsi le Ministère ne détecterait-il pas l'usage de magie au travers de la Trace.

Les mains de Vladmir soignées, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit square calme et en retrait des grands axes londoniens. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à l'ombre des arbres et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, observant une vieille femme promener un majestueux lévrier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Mary-Ann d'une petite voix.

-Katya et Lucius vont se marier.

-Enfin ! cria Mary-Ann en applaudissant avant de voir le visage de Vladmir. Quel est le souci ?

Vladmir observa ses paumes. Les éclats de porcelaine avaient laissé des marques blanchâtres sur ses mains. Kévin connaissait peu les sorts de soin – c'était la spécialité d'Hermione – mais au moins avait-t-il limité les blessures graves. Vladmir avait senti les éclats trancher un tendon mais il avait retrouvé l'usage de son doigt.

-Tu perds tout si Katya a un enfant, réalisa Kévin.

-N'es-tu pas heureux pour elle ? demanda timidement Mary-Ann.

-Non et si, soupira Vlad en regardant les nuages passer entre le feuillage des tilleuls. Je reste l'héritier du clan Kemenov. Katya est une Potter et, grâce aux Cinq Familles, peut transmettre le titre de Lord à son premier enfant. Mais...

-Mais ?

Vladmir sourit et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de Mary-Ann, préférant ne pas parler des gardes. La jeune fille l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus avec inquiétude et il se doutait que ceux de Kévin avaient la même lueur. Elle était un peu trop jeune pour comprendre toute la douleur qui le tenaillait mais Kévin avait connaissance de ses peurs concernant Katya.

-J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul, éluda Vladmir.

-Sais-tu où nous pouvons aller avant que la nuit ne tombe ?

-J'ai une idée.

Il songeait à la meute de Ripper, cachée dans le métro de Londres. La pleine lune était dans deux semaines et Jack n'était pas rattaché à la Cour des Mirages de manière officielle, seulement comme associé. Les loups-garous étaient bien trop indépendants pour accepter un maître, fût-t-il aussi souple qu'une Triade.

-Oh merde… marmonna soudain Kévin.

Devant eux arrivait tranquillement un homme âgé qui clopinait, bien que sa jambe de bois semblât humaine. Le costume de lin gris et la chemise blanche, qui cachait mal des cicatrices familières aux trois étudiants de Poudlard, le faisaient passer pour un homme d'affaires. À ses côtés, une femme proche de la quarantaine était vêtue d'une robe courte d'un bleu roi somptueux. Vladmir n'avait vu que sur une seule personne des cheveux d'un violet aussi lumineux que ceux de la nouvelle venue. Ils passaient pour un couple moldu atypique et se dirigeaient droit sur eux.

-Alors Kemenov, on fugue ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Maugrey ? soupira Vladmir. Auror Tonks ?

-Je ne suis pas en service, sourit la jeune femme en s'installant à côté d'eux. Et tu peux m'appeler Tonks.

Ses yeux marron tiraient vers le vert et, malgré leur coloration violette, ses cheveux devaient être naturellement noirs. Maugrey n'avait pas réalisé beaucoup de changements physiques sur sa personne, si ce n'est que son œil magique avait été remplacé par un œil ordinaire du même bleu pâle que celui qui lui restait. Ainsi installés sur le banc, tous les cinq passaient pour l'une des nombreuses familles qui profitaient du début de soirée.

-Si tu veux l'ennuyer, Kemenov, appelle-la Nymphadora.

Nymphadora Tonks grogna contre l'ancien auror, qui se contenta de lui sourire.

-C'est joli, Nymphadora, déclara doucement Mary-Ann. Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas votre prénom ?

-Il est lourd à porter et les enfants peuvent être méchants, déclara Tonks. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs associés à mon prénom.

Malgré le calme de ses paroles, ses yeux disaient autre chose et Mary-Ann tapota son bras de manière réconfortante.

-Mon frère et mes amis m'appellent Pap'. Puis-je vous appeler Nymph' ?

La jeune Auror lui jeta un regard surpris puis lui sourit et passa une main taquine dans ses cheveux châtains.

-Tu peux m'appeler Nymph', rit Tonks.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Vladmir, déclara Kévin.

Il s'était penché en avant pour observer une famille en face d'eux. Les deux garçons grimpaient aux échelles d'un toboggan sous les encouragements de leurs parents. Le jeune couple jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil intrigués à la famille étrange qu'ils paraissaient former, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisait. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins habitués à l'attention de leurs pairs.

-Non, reconnut Maugrey.

Maugrey avait passé plus de quarante ans à observer les jeux politiques et sociaux, à l'abri derrière sa robe rouge d'auror. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas ce qu'il voyait du temps de Fudge ni même de son prédécesseur, l'expérience lui avait appris à décrypter les prémices de changements majeurs pour son pays. Il était impossible de rester autant de temps en poste sans s'intéresser à la politique sorcière et ce qu'il avait vu durant la troisième tâche l'avait interpellé. L'ancien auror sentait que les quelques semaines après la mort de Diggory seraient cruciales pour les sorciers. Wyllt, Malefoy, Londubat… la bande d'amis aurait, volontairement ou non, un très grand rôle à jouer sous l'influence du jeune Vladmir. Et puis, Maugrey devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour le gosse. Alors quand l'un de ses indicateurs lui avait rapporté la présence de Vladmir Kemenov à Londres, il n'avait pas hésité. Surtout qu'il avait quitté Gringott's dans une profonde colère sans y être entré, avant de disparaître en balai. Tonks avait heureusement pu se libérer pour l'accompagner. La jeune femme restait bien plus douée que lui en psychologie enfantine et adolescente.

-Je me doutais que tu n'irais pas voir Londubat et encore moins Malefoy, poursuivit-il. Il me restait Wyllt ou Granger. J'ai misé sur le premier et, quand vos parents m'ont dit que vous étiez enfin partis de la maison, j'ai compris.

-Et vous voilà. Comptez-vous me renvoyer en Russie ? demanda Vladmir d'un ton acerbe.

-Je sais reconnaître un homme à bout quand j'en vois un, Kemenov. J'ose penser avoir ta confiance et je doute la conserver si je te renvoie à Saint-Pétersbourg maintenant. Et je ne suis plus auror. Par contre, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser errer dans les rues, surtout en sachant que Voldemort n'est pas ton seul ennemi. Vous avez fugué, Wyllt ?

-Nous attendons un hibou de Gringott's pour reprendre possession du manoir familial, avoua Kévin. Augusta devait nous accompagner durant les vacances faire une demande d'émancipation.

-En attendant, vous pouvez venir à la maison, proposa Tonks. J'habite avec mon cousin et…

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir Sirius pour le moment, grogna Vladmir.

Personne ne manqua la rage contenue dans ses mots. Tonks ne semblait pas le savoir, mais Sirius, en tant que triade, se ferait un devoir de rassurer ses homologues russes. Vlad ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement, mais il voulait seulement rester loin de Katya pour le moment.

Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet des deux aurors quand ses yeux se voilèrent une nouvelle fois sous les souvenirs. Lorsque Maugrey avait accepté le poste à Poudlard, il avait demandé à ses confrères quels élèves réagiraient mal à certains de ses cours comme celui sur les impardonnables. Il avait en tête Londubat, notamment, mais il avait eu la surprise d'apprendre que Kemenov faisait également partie de la liste. Severus lui avait parlé du traumatisme subi par Vladmir Kemenov en première année. « Kemenov a souffert d'une grave crise post-traumatique après une guerre de clan. Fais attention avec lui » lui avait-il conseillé. Ce que Maugrey voyait ne pouvait que l'alarmer. L'adolescent devait impérativement faire une thérapie suite à la mort de Diggory ; sinon, il serait une nouvelle fois à la limite de la folie. Et un sorcier aussi puissant que Vladmir pouvait être très dangereux dans ces conditions.

-Tu sais que tu parles à une Black ? lâcha Tonks en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sirius avait réintégré Androméda et désavoué Bellatrix et Narcissa dès qu'il avait repris son siège après son passage à Sainte-Mangouste. Cet enchantement, tombé en désuétude, tuait généralement la victime en quelques jours. Narcissa avant sa capture avait survécu grâce à sa puissance magique. Bellatrix, toute aussi puissante, aurait pu également s'en sortir d'elle-même si elle n'était pas en prison. Cependant, Sirius l'avait vue à Azkaban pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et elle était bien trop affaiblie pour survivre plus de quelques mois sans la magie familiale des Black. Elle avait malheureusement la magie des Lestrange pour l'aider à vivre... Quant à Drago, il était né avant le désaveu de Narcissa et restait donc un membre de la famille.

-Oui. Maintenant Vladmir, je ne peux pas en mon âme et conscience laisser mon cousin, même au troisième degré, et ses amis à la rue. Sirius n'est pas à la maison et il ne rentrera que dans trois jours. Il est réquisitionné à Glasgow pour rechercher Tu-Sais-Qui. Vous pouvez donc venir en tout tranquillité.

Vladmir savait que Gregori n'avait pas encore fini le corps factice de Jedusor bien qu'il y travaillât sans relâche. Seuls quelques mages au monde étaient capables de créer un faux corps humain identique à l'original. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'une partie des anciens aurors eussent été réquisitionnés pour traquer Voldemort. Seule la réactivité du Ministère dès les premiers instants, notamment avec le rappel de toutes leurs forces de police magique, avait empêché que l'affolement et la terreur ne submergeassent les sorciers anglais. Bien que Sirius ne travaillât plus comme auror depuis qu'il avait pris le siège des Black au Magenmagot, il restait réserviste. Maugrey, en tant que professeur à Poudlard, n'avait pas été concerné par le rappel aux rangs mais Sirius s'était immédiatement rendu au bureau des aurors revêtir sa robe rouge.

Les trois adolescents acceptèrent finalement la proposition de Tonks quand elle commença à les menacer de se passer de leur accord. La nuit tombait et les familles moldues étaient de plus en plus rares, elle pouvait donc les attacher et les forcer à la suivre. Kévin trouvait la jeune femme fraîche et amusante, tout comme Mary-Ann. Quant à Vladmir, il faisait confiance à Maugrey et ce dernier avait clairement présenté Tonks comme l'une de ses meilleures élèves de son temps de formateur au bureau des aurors. Il n'était pas difficile de voir leur complicité : le vieil homme bourru traitait la jeune femme enjouée comme sa propre fille.

Dès que les adolescents eurent donné leur accord, Tonks sortit de sa poche un papier qu'elle tendit à Vladmir. « La demeure de la noble et ancienne maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud, Londres. » Vladmir hocha la tête et tendit le parchemin à Kévin, puis à Mary-Ann. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Sirius avait protégé sa demeure par un Fidélitas. C'était assez classique pour les manoirs des vieilles familles sorcières, voire leurs demeures citadines depuis la guerre. La suspicion et la peur installées durant cette période ne disparaîtraient pas facilement, sans compter que Sirius avait passé douze ans en prison sans raison et que, malgré sa thérapie, il restait très méfiant.

Lorsqu'il fit nuit, Tonks et Maugrey les emmenèrent sur une petite place en plein Londres à l'aide des transports moldus à la demande de Mary-Ann. La jeune sorcière devinait que Vladmir n'avait aucune envie de se rendre chez Sirius et elle voulait lui laisser le temps de l'accepter.

Tonks traversa le square Grimmaurd et les guida vers un des blocs de maisons. Quand ils s'approchèrent des numéros 11 et 13, une élégante porte en bois ancien apparut, un 12 stylisé sur le linteau. La façade était plus sale que celle des demeures environnantes, mais les lieux restaient entretenus. Les grandes fenêtres étaient propres et ornées d'épais rideaux. Des roses blanches et des anémones noires, les plantes des Black (1), fleurissaient les plates-bandes entourant l'escalier du porche. Les marches étaient parfaitement balayées et sans mousse. Tonks effleura le panneau de bois pour y insuffler une touche de sa magie. Après une série de bruits métalliques, la porte s'ouvrit dans un silence feutré et Tonks cria d'allégresse.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle, la folie l'a atteinte, soupira Maugrey quand les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers lui avec inquiétude.

-Tais-toi, Alastor ! Ça fait trois semaines que j'essaie tous les sorts pour réparer cette foutue porte ! J'ai réussi ! Et à la moldue ! Je finirai par l'avoir, cette saleté de maison !

Kévin et Mary-Ann jetèrent un regard curieux mais cette fois vers Vladmir.

-Les vieilles maisons sorcières sont tellement imprégnées de magie qu'elles développent leur propre conscience, un peu comme Poudlard mais de manière plus discrète.

Cependant, Vladmir trouvait étrange que la maison n'obéît pas à une Black maintenant reconnue. Kévin attrapa Mary-Ann et la tira vers lui quand Tonks réussit à trébucher sur le pas de la porte, alors que Vlad continuait à réfléchir à cette anormalité. La sorcière s'étala de tout son long au sol, essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir à un porte-parapluie affreux qui ressemblait à une jambe de troll. Maugrey rit de bon cœur alors que les trois adolescents tentaient de masquer leur amusement devant les jurons de la jeune sorcière.

-Entrez, déclara leur professeur.

Kévin aida galamment Tonks à se relever tandis que Vlad et Mary-Ann observaient l'entrée de la demeure des Black. Une légère odeur de peinture fraîche persistait dans le vaste hall mais, à la grande surprise du Russe, la pièce était plus colorée que ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les autres maisons sorcières nobles. La porte laissait étrangement passer la lumière et le plafond, d'un bleu vif piqué d'or, représentait toutes les constellations. Des rideaux de brocard carmin réchauffaient les murs gris clair et le sol en marbre noir et blanc reproduisait les armes de la famille. Quant au magistral escalier à double volée, les marches était recouvertes de tapis aux couleurs variées et aux styles hétéroclites qui attiraient le regard et qui portaient la signature de Tonks.

-Du rouge ? remarqua Kévin en notant la couleur des rideaux.

-Et encore, si j'avais laissé faire Sirius, les murs aussi seraient rouges, les tapis et probablement les boiseries ! Satané Gryffondor ! La maison m'en fait déjà baver sans qu'il en ajoute, compléta Tonks dans un souffle.

-Tu es pourtant la maîtresse de maison, déclara finalement Vlad, qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de la jeune femme.

Elle plissa le nez, gênée que Vladmir eût entendu ses mots. Elle habitait la maison et était une Black officielle et, en tant que telle, les liens magiques qui la liaient à la maison auraient dû la laisser effectuer toutes les modifications qu'elle souhaitait. Nymphadora Tonks était la maîtresse de maison et la seule à pouvoir décider de l'agencement des pièces et de la décoration, selon les traditions. Elle qui habitait auparavant dans un petit appartement en collocation avait tout de suite accepté la proposition de son cousin préféré. Il trouvait sa grande maison vide et déprimante et savait que Tonks ne supportait plus ses colocataires actuels.

-Kreattur, l'elfe de maison principal, ne me considère pas comme telle, avoua la sorcière. Walburga Black est la seule qu'il reconnaisse comme maîtresse de maison.

Si l'elfe principal ne reconnaissait pas ses maîtres, les autres serviteurs, une dizaine à Square Grimmaurd, ne pouvaient obéir à leurs ordres.

-Walburga Black est morte depuis près de dix ans, s'étonna Kévin.

Il connaissait les lignées sorcières, après qu'Hermione l'ait forcé à lire _Le Registre des Sang-Pur _et _Lignées sorcières de l'Antiquité à aujourd'hui_, un livre commencé par son ancêtre et que l'Alliance avait déjà utilisé pour ses recherches sur l'héritier de Serpentard. Hermione lui avait rappelé qu'en tant que Lord d'une ancienne et illustre famille, il serait scruté par toutes les familles puissantes du monde magique et qu'il éviterait de nombreux faux-pas en connaissant la généalogie des deux derniers siècles, compte tenu de la longévité des sorciers.

Le regard ombrageux de Tonks se porta sur les rideaux, où se trouvait normalement le portrait du Lord en titre ou de son prédécesseur.

-Un portait magique ? devina Vladmir.

La sorcière hocha la tête, l'air contrite, et ses cheveux devinrent vert lugubre. Vladmir observa songeusement le rideau. Walburga avait outrepassé ses droits en s'arrogeant cette place pour son tableau.

-Lui as-tu montré que tu étais une digne représentante des Black ?

-Elle ne pense qu'à mon statut de Sang-Mêlé, élevée par des moldus et en plus auror, répondit Tonks.

-Vous êtes peut-être une Sang-Mêlé, mais votre mère a dû vous apprendre l'étiquette, me tromperais-je ? s'enquit Kévin.

-Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, ma tante n'accepte pas une « bâtarde » issue d'une « traîtresse à son sang », pour reprendre ses propres mots. Peu importe que ma mère m'ait inculqué les traditions sorcières et l'étiquette, elle était reniée donc je suis une intruse. Au mieux je suis une profiteuse, au pire une voleuse voire une catin manipulatrice avide de pouvoir, confia Tonks.

Walburga et Orion Black étaient des cousins au second degré et rien n'empêchait l'actuel Lord Black, Sirius, d'épouser Nymphadora Tonks malgré leurs liens familiaux. Les seuls interdits inscrits dans les lois sorcières d'Angleterre étaient les mariages fraternels.

-Tout est question de pouvoir et d'influence. Si nous pouvons t'aider, tu peux nous introduire officiellement auprès de la feue Lady Black. Présenter deux noms illustres peut jouer en ta faveur et compenser ta prétendue tare de sang, expliqua Vladmir.

Tonks observa pendant quelques secondes les rideaux d'un visage pensif. Elle n'avait pas pu décrocher le tableau, probablement fixé avec de la glu perpétuelle ; sinon, ce que cachaient les rideaux aurait disparu depuis longtemps. Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers l'autre adulte.

-Alastor, peux-tu nous laisser ?

Le vieil auror hocha la tête. Quoique Sang-Pur, contrairement aux autres, il restait un roturier. Ajouté à cela qu'il était un auror et qu'il avait fait mettre à Azkaban l'un de ses oncles maternels, Gordon Crabble, pour usage de magie noire sur des moldus, la tante de Tonks ne verrait pas sa présence d'un bon œil.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, Tonks reprit son visage et sa couleur de cheveux naturels. Elle avait les cheveux ondulés et noirs et les yeux gris des Black, quoique d'une teinte plus sombre que ceux de Sirius. Sans surprise, son maintien se fit plus raide et son visage se durcit. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle transforma ses vêtements moldus en une longue robe victorienne recouverte d'une cape sorcière avant de regarder Kévin et Mary-Ann. Tous deux portaient des tenues moldues, de qualité certes, mais pas assez sorcières. Elle voulut métamorphoser leurs vêtements mais les trois étudiants répondirent qu'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait dans leurs malles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kévin avait revêtu ses robes formelles de chevalier-mage alors que Mary-Ann avait choisi une simple jupe longue et un chemisier uni aux couleurs pastelles et douces. Sa cape d'un bleu lumineux avec les armoiries des Wyllt ressortait d'autant plus vivement. Quant à Vlad, il avait revêtu une tenue traditionnelle russe aux armes des Kemenov brodées sur sa poitrine. Tonks les observa avec approbation avant d'attacher d'un rapide sort les cheveux de Mary-Ann en un chignon austère.

-Prête, Tonks ? demanda Vladmir en regardant la jeune femme.

-Non, mais il faudra y passer un jour ou l'autre alors…

-Pense Black, conseilla Kévin. Sirius s'en sort très bien au Magenmagot.

Tonks eut un ricanement moqueur en se souvenant des techniques de persuasion de son cousin, effectivement dignes des Black. Mensonges, chantage et pressions étaient devenus sa marque de fabrique.

-Kreattur, appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-La bâtarde appelle Kreattur, ma pauvre maîtresse doit faire une syncope, marmonna l'elfe de maison d'une voix basse mais perceptible avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme. Que peut faire Kreattur ?

Vladmir jeta un regard noir au vieil elfe de maison. Pour tout sorcier élevé dans le monde magique, il était indéniable, à sa peau parcheminée et à ses rares touffes de poils blancs, que Kreattur était âgé, très âgé même. Mais l'âge n'excusait pas un tel langage. Mary-Ann semblait en outre oppressée depuis l'apparition de l'elfe et quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait chez lui, mais il ignorait quoi.

-Use une seule fois de plus de cet affreux persiflage et ta langue sera ton prochain repas, déclara Tonks. Dorénavant, tu ne parleras que pour répondre à un ordre direct, est-ce clair ?

L'elfe de maison rabougri sembla avaler un botruc. Il observa les trois adolescents et leur visage neutre avant de répondre un « oui » grinçant. Puis elle lui ordonna d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Un cri à glacer le sang s'éleva aussitôt, émanant une vielle femme coiffée d'un chapeau noir. Elle vociférait sur eux. Les dizaines de tableaux des Black dans la suite de la montée d'escalier se réveillèrent et, en réponse aux cris stridents, se mirent à discuter entre eux ou à prendre le parti de Walburga, créant une véritable cacophonie dans le hall. Les trois sorciers les plus âgés restèrent de marbre devant les hurlements et ses insultes affreuses mais Mary-Ann se mit à trembler.

-Sale bâtarde ! Traîtresse à ton sang ! Résidu de pourriture ! Comment oses-tu souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ? Quitte cette maison avec tes monstrueux enfants ! Tu aurais dû les étouffer à leur naissance pour ne pas transmettre ta tare !

Kévin posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, dont les yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Les orbes bleus du Serdaigle s'étaient faits brûlants de rage.

-Silence ! tonna Tonks. Vous apportez la honte et le mépris sur notre famille.

-Lady Black, rassurez-moi : vous n'êtes pas liée à cette harengère, demanda d'une voix froide Kévin.

-Je suis au regret d'avouer un lien de parenté, Lord Wyllt, déclara Tonks avec une contrariété feinte. Il s'agit de la feue Lady Walburga Black, mère de Lord Black.

-Je suis alors ravi que mon parrain ne soit en rien comme sa génitrice, intervint Vladmir en jetant un regard vers le tableau.

-Vladmir, pouvons-nous détruire un tableau magique ? siffla Kévin avec fureur tout en pressant tendrement l'épaule de Mary-Ann, qui restait droite et noble malgré ses larmes.

-Seulement avec l'autorisation de la maîtresse de maison, répondit Vlad avec un sourire sombre.

-Vous ne me surprenez pas, Lady Walburga, continua Tonks. Vous venez non seulement de montrer votre manque total de savoir-vivre mais de surcroît d'insulter deux familles alliées des Black. Lord Wyllt, Prince Potter, je vous prie humblement d'accepter mes excuses au nom de Lord Black.

La jeune auror s'inclina dans un salut parfait devant les deux adolescents.

-Lady Wyllt, souhaitez-vous vous retirer ? demanda doucement Tonks en regardant la jeune fille encore tremblante.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête et Tonks ordonna à Kreattur de la conduire dans le salon de musique. Maugrey, qui les y attendait et qui avait entendu les hurlements stridents des portraits, vit Mary-Ann arriver avec l'elfe de maison, qui disparut immédiatement. Elle renifla et le vieil auror se retrouva avec une gamine en pleurs dans les bras. Il resta stupéfait quelques secondes puis tapota timidement son dos, maugréant contre les Sang-Pur. Les Wyllt venaient de fuir le foyer familial et il avait nettement entendu les insultes de Walburga Black. Il savait que Kévin pouvait supporter la tension mais sa sœur était trop jeune.

-Vos excuses n'ont pas lieu d'être, disait pendant ce temps Vladmir à Tonks. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des insultes d'une sorcière vulgaire et décédée.

-Je ne vous permets pas, misérable bâtard !

-Excusez-moi ? déclara Vladmir en se tournant vers le portrait. Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

-Un vulgaire Sang-Mêlé qui se croit tout permis !

-Je vous conseille de vous taire, ma tante, intervint Tonks.

Depuis que Wulburga avait commencé à discuter, les autres tableaux s'étaient tus et contemplaient ce qui était un duel de force.

-Ma chère, vous devriez écouter notre nièce, déclara un homme en apparaissant aux côtés de Walburga. Je suis le feu Lord Orion Black, père de l'actuel Lord.

Malgré son âge, ses traits étaient identiques à ceux de Sirius. Kévin et Vladmir échangèrent un regard narquois : il était temps de faire jouer les titres.

-Mon oncle, je vous présente le Tsarévitch Vladmir Vassilivitch Kemenov, héritier du clan russe Kemenov, Prince Potter, Prince héritier de Kzerna et Duc d'Englewton.

-Je dirais bien qu'il s'agit d'un honneur de vous être présenté mais, après la rencontre de votre épouse, je mentirais, déclara-t-il.

Orion Black accusa le choc et Vladmir était persuadé que, s'il avait été en vie, il serait devenu aussi pâle qu'un vampire. Il fit toutefois un petit signe imperceptible pour Tonks mais que le feu Lord Black ne put manquer. Un éclair de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux et se renforça lorsque Kévin réalisa le même geste.

-Et voici Lord Kévin Warren Wyllt, Chevalier-Mage de la famille Potter. La jeune fille qui vient de nous quitter est Lady Mary-Ann Wyllt, la jeune sœur de Lord Wyllt.

-Tout comme mon Seigneur, je ne peux me déclarer ravi de notre rencontre compte tenu de l'insulte faite à ma sœur.

-Je suis horrifié des injures de ma femme à votre encontre, déclara Orion Black, et je vous présente mes excuses pour son comportement inadmissible.

-O…

Le regard qu'il adressa à sa femme était mémorable et elle se tut.

-Je suis soulagé de voir que certaines traditions Black perdurent, même au travers un lointain cousin, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant Vladmir.

-Votre fils a repris votre siège dès qu'il l'a pu, annonça Vladmir.

Un sourire étrangement doux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Orion lorsqu'il apprit que son fils avait repris sa place au sein de la Triade anglaise. Vladmir était persuadé toutefois que Walburga Black n'avait aucune idée de l'implication de son mari, et donc de son fils, au sein de l'organisation mafieuse sorcière. Peut-être son avis tranché sur son héritier aurait-il alors différé, mais ce n'était pas à un Prince de la Sermirov de s'immiscer dans les histoires d'une famille maîtresse de l'Underground.

-Kreattur !

-Le maître a appelé ? s'enquit avec joie l'elfe de maison.

-Je ne suis plus ton maître depuis ma mort, Kreattur, déclara sévèrement Orion, tout comme Walburga n'est plus ta maîtresse. Et je suis extrêmement déçu de ton comportement envers les maîtres légitimes de la maison. Tu n'es pas digne d'être un elfe de la noble et ancienne famille des Black. Si Lady Black souhaite briser le lien qui te lie à notre famille, elle est parfaitement en droit de le faire.

-Merci mon oncle, mais Kreattur a toujours été fidèle à notre famille malgré sa haine à l'encontre de Sirius et de moi-même. J'ose espérer que son comportement sera dorénavant digne de notre famille s'il veut que sa tête rejoigne ses ancêtres.

L'elfe de maison pâlit devant les réprimandes d'Orion Black et il s'inclina profondément quand il fut congédié par Tonks. La menace pèserait dorénavant sur sa tête. À son âge, briser le lien de servitude le tuerait dans une atroce souffrance.

Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas des esclaves, ce que beaucoup de Nés-Moldus ne comprenaient pas. Elfes et sorciers vivaient en symbiose, les premiers se nourrissant de la magie des seconds, qui leur confiaient leur vie, leurs secrets et leur protection. Les elfes n'étaient pas uniquement des serviteurs : ils étaient également les personnes qui éduquaient les jeunes sorciers, gardaient les demeures et entretenaient les protections magiques avec leur propre magie... Les elfes de maison étaient fiers de servir une famille depuis des générations et l'inverse était vrai : les vieilles familles sorcières se vantaient d'être servies depuis plusieurs siècles par la même famille. Libérer Kreattur reviendrait à brûler la bibliothèque ou perdre un coffre à Gringott's. La famille de l'elfe servait les Black depuis dix-sept générations, si Tonks se souvenait bien du nombre de têtes empaillées qu'elle avait déplacées dans la galerie des trophées. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser sans froisser Kreattur.

L'ancien Lord discuta longtemps avec sa nièce. Walburga avait disparu, probablement pour trouver refuge dans un autre portrait, tandis qu'il apprenait la chute et la renaissance de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

Quand Orion était entré à Poudlard, les Black comptaient trente-sept membres et formaient une famille puissante et influente. La lignée principale cachait un secret qui assurait sa fortune : la Cour des Mirages et leur statut de lignée maîtresse. Mais cette richesse avait causé sa perte. Orion avait vu les Black être lentement déchirés par des conflits internes, des jalousies, des intolérances et surtout les erreurs successives de son père, Arcturus Black.

La première avait été de s'intéresser à Voldemort. Arcturus était furieux de voir Albus Dumbledore serpenter dans les méandres du pouvoir comme s'il était le roi de l'Angleterre magique. Les sorciers avaient déjà un roi, fût-il caché ! Il ne voulait pas de cet homme intriguant, qui promettait aux uns, trahissait les autres et remettait en cause la magie même, au pouvoir. Or, Dumbledore était charismatique et attirait de plus en plus de sympathie. Arcturus avait suivi Voldemort et Orion avait fait de même mais à contrecœur. Et il avait vu les premiers morts, les premières familles sorcières disparaître totalement dans une guerre insensée. Les Hemway, les Wooden, les McLorny… tant de noms disparus pour l'avidité de deux hommes. Les Black étaient passés de trente-sept à trente membres sans que personne ne remît en cause la guerre.

Une autre erreur avait été son mariage avec Walburga, auquel il avait consenti par respect pour son père. Il avait découvert une femme aux idées tranchées et rétrogrades, avide de pouvoir et de richesse et surtout favorable à Voldemort. Les Black, à la naissance de Sirius, n'étaient plus que vingt et un.

Alors que la guerre se poursuivait, Orion s'était encore plus défié de Voldemort. L'homme lorgnait trop sur l'Underground alors qu'au contraire, la Cour se voulait neutre, accordant son soutien à tous. Elle avait finalement pris les armes contre Voldemort, causant de nombreux dégâts dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Orion avait dû tuer de sa propre main son cousin pour sauver une Mcmillian. Il avait haï Dumbledore et Voldemort, saluant la fuite de Sirius. Son fils connaissait son implication dans la Cour et son vrai avis sur la guerre, mais il lui reprochait sa passivité devant les discours haineux de sa mère. Orion avait confié son fils aîné à sa cousine, Doréa Potter, devenue sa tutrice légale, mais Sirius restait son héritier, malgré les cris de Wulburga.

C'est alors que Regulus était mort. La disparition de son cadet avait brisé Orion car il en était partiellement responsable. Il avait découvert le secret le plus noir de Voldemort et avait chargé son fils de trouver les horcruxes. Il l'avait payé de sa vie car il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Si son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, le charme de la tapisserie familiale avait suffi à annoncer le sort funeste de Regulus. Ivre de rage, Orion avait lancé les dernières forces de la Cour contre Voldemort. Les Black n'étaient plus que douze.

Et puis il avait été trahi de la pire des manières. Narcissa, sa propre nièce et qui était en bonne voie de devenir l'héritière d'une triade, avait donné son identité à Voldemort. Orion se félicitait toutefois de deux faibles mais essentiels succès : il n'avait jamais parlé sous la torture et Voldemort n'avait jamais passé ses défenses mentales. Narcissa n'avait jamais su que son époux était la dernière triade et Lucius avait pu remonter l'Underground, comme les deux adolescents avaient pu le lui apprendre.

Les Black vivaient, affaiblis, mais le nom était toujours là. Toutefois, si Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient désavouées…

-Combien reste-t-il de Black ? demanda-t-il doucement à la jeune sorcière devant lui, fière et indéniablement Black.

-À porter le nom ? murmura Tonks. Seulement votre fils. Mais du sang Black coule dans les veines de quatre personnes.

-Et combien peuvent prétendre au nom avec Sirius en vie ?

Il fallait avoir un parent ou grand-parent, né Black pour prétendre au nom et le transmettre pour sauvegarder le titre, comme dans toutes les autres lignées sorcières hormis les Cinq Familles. Le seul cas, rare, était la découverte d'un descendant direct.

-Tous, mais seule moi peut le reprendre. Ma mère est mariée à un Tonks et je suis leur seule descendante. Drago Malefoy est l'unique héritier de Lord Malefoy et Vladmir Kemenov a déjà deux noms illustres à perpétuer.

Quand Tonks referma le rideau, les deux étudiants de Poudlard furent certains d'entendre un sanglot. Tonks, en revanche, poussa un profond soupir, soulagée que l'entretien se fût relativement bien passé.

-Où est Mary-Ann ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Kévin.

Tonks pinça les lèvres en se souvenant de la tristesse et de la peur de Mary-Ann. Elle demanda un repas pour cinq dans une demi-heure aux deux elfes cuisiniers et guida ses nouveaux invités vers le petit salon de musique. C'était la première pièce que Tonks, excellente pianiste, avait refaite. Les tentures et le tapis bleus égayaient la pièce dans un angle de laquelle trônait un sublime piano. Sur le fauteuil, un roman policier traînait, oublié par Sirius. Maugrey et Mary-Ann s'étaient installés sur le canapé, dos à la porte.

-Qu'ai-je dit sur le fait de fumer dans les salons ? rappela Tonks en entrant.

Mary-Ann et Alastor, en pleine discussion, sursautèrent et l'ancien auror essaya de cacher tant bien que mal une vieille pipe sous une table basse.

-Moi, fumer ici ? fit mine de s'offusquer Maugrey. C'est bien mal me connaître !

Tonks plissa le nez et ses cheveux virèrent à un rose amusé.

-Ah oui ? dit-elle en se penchant vers le vieil homme.

Ce dernier leva les mains et Tonks se tourna vers Mary-Ann, qui lui adressa un regard innocent.

-Pas de cela avec moi, bambina ! Les mains en l'air ! déclara Tonks en se transformant en une mauvaise caricature de western.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Vlad discrètement alors que Mary-Ann obéissait et dévoilait une pipe encore allumée.

-Je crois que Tonks essaie de changer les idées de Pap', rit Kévin en voyant le visage des deux filles quand une cendre tomba et mit le feu au tapis.

-J'avais compris son intention, renifla Vlad en regardant Tonks essayer d'éteindre la flamme en tapant dessus. Mais je n'ai pas compris la référence.

-Western ?

Le regard vide de Vlad le fit ricaner, avant qu'il n'explosât de rire quand Alastor, fatigué des pitreries des deux filles, jeta un _Aguamenti_, qui les trempa.

-Alastor ! cria Tonks.

Mary-Ann se mit à glousser puis rejoignit son frère dans son fou rire. Leur hilarité se transmit aux trois autres et, après quelques minutes, Alastor Maugrey essuya une petite larme de joie.

-Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri, avoua-t-il en jetant quelques sorts pour sécher Mary-Ann, Tonks et ranger la pièce.

-Kreattur ! appela la maîtresse de maison.

L'elfe de maison apparut en silence et ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de préparer trois chambres dans l'aile des invités et une dans celle de la famille. Malgré l'amitié et l'affection, l'étiquette restait stricte, Vladmir serait logé dans l'aile familiale. Elle prit toutefois la précaution de préciser qu'elle les voulait propres de la literie jusqu'aux dessus des meubles.

-Je suppose que la discussion avec la mégère s'est bien déroulée, dit Maugrey après que Kreattur eut disparu en effectuant une profonde révérence, une première depuis que l'ancien auror avait rencontré l'elfe de maison.

-Tu supposes bien, soupira Tonks. Mais c'est grâce à Orion.

-Il s'est découvert une paire de couilles depuis qu'il est mort ? s'étonna Maugrey.

-Alastor ! s'exclama Tonks en posant les mains sur les oreilles de Mary-Ann.

-Quoi ? Elle a dû en entendre de belles avec la petite Selwyn. La gamine jure comme un dresseur de dragon mal embouché.

-Parlons-nous bien de Clarisse Selwyn ? s'étonna Kévin.

Vladmir attira l'attention de tous en reniflant moqueusement. Il reposa le livre de Sirius qu'il venait de feuilleter tandis que Tonks proposait un apéritif et regarda Mary-Ann, qui rougissait.

-Elle a un langage quelque peu vulgaire quand elle est énervée, ricana-t-il en attendant que Tonks s'installe pour venir s'asseoir à son tour.

-Pap' ?

La jeune fille rougit un peu plus sous le regard réprobateur de Kévin avant de concéder que, lorsque le Trio infernal de Serpentard était seul, Clarisse perdait sa façade de jeune fille bien éduquée.

Pendant ce temps, Vladmir réfléchissait aux paroles de Maugrey. Orion Black avait dû jouer habilement sur sa conduite en société pour que tout le monde semble penser qu'il était effacé devant sa femme. Si le jeune mirage devinait juste, la triade avait profité du caractère réputé de sa femme pour être partiellement déchargé de certaines contraintes aristocratiques et se concentrer sur l'Underground et son implication dans la guerre civile de l'époque. Cependant, il se demandait comment Sirius avait pu apprendre la vérité s'il était en froid avec sa famille au point de trouver refuge chez son père. Un mystère dont la réponse viendrait de Sirius et qui attendrait donc, à moins qu'il ne se renseignât directement auprès d'Orion. Pendant ce temps, ignorant les pensées profondes de son ami, Kévin se plaignait des mauvaises influences.

Un elfe annonça que le dîner était servi dans la petite salle à manger. Vladmir, en tant qu'hôte le plus titré, présenta galamment son bras à la maîtresse de maison et Maugrey offrit le sien à Mary-Ann, qui lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-Je ne sais pas quel Wyllt est le plus mal influencé, se moqua Maugrey en guidant Mary-Ann vers une pièce à l'étage.

-Que dois-je comprendre ? renifla Kévin, qui fermait la marche.

-Kemenov n'est pas le plus sage des étudiants.

-Certes, concéda Kévin alors que son ami se contentait de tirer la chaise de Tonks en silence.

-C'est l'influence de ses parents et de son parrain, rit Tonks. Les Maraudeurs ont soufflé sur son berceau, alors tu te doutes bien qu'il n'aurait jamais été un sage et studieux petit Serdaigle.

-Je suis un sage et studieux Serdaigle, rétorqua Vlad.

-En public, nuança Kévin.

-En privé, est-il feignant et inattentif ? s'amusa Tonks.

-Disons qu'il vient de financer les jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils ouvrent leur magasin de farces et attrapes, dévoila Kévin. Sage ne correspond pas vraiment à son tempérament.

Vladmir restait toutefois dans le trio de tête de son année, malgré ses difficultés en métamorphose et en botanique. Il prit la place à droite de la maîtresse de maison, tandis que Kévin s'installait à sa gauche. Bien que ce fut un repas familial et informel, la bienséance s'imposait naturellement dans les vieilles familles et Alastor remarqua avec un sourire que la discussion peu sérieuse était presque déplacée quand il regardait la noblesse sorcière évoluer devant lui. Heureusement qu'il connaissait un minimum les bonnes manières ; sinon, il se serait installé dès son arrivée ! Tonks finit par s'asseoir et les quatre invités l'imitèrent, tandis que Kreattur servait du vin.

La discussion dériva sur les Maradeurs et la nouvelle génération des blagueurs à Poudlard, plus connus sur le nom des jumeaux Weasley et du Trio infernal de Serpentard. Maugrey eut du mal à concilier l'image du sévère et rigoureux professeur Prince avec celui de principal conseiller en potions de Fred et George Weasley. Kévin n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir durant le repas des photographies où les trois complices se penchaient attentivement sur un chaudron pétillant d'étincelles rosées, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rires.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Londres ? finit par demander Tonks alors que Maugrey servait un thé digestif avec un large sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée d'avoir un moyen de pression sur son collègue de Poudlard.

-Pas longtemps, déclara Kévin en jetant un regard en coin à Vladmir. Les gobelins doivent préparer les rituels mais normalement, dans trois jours, nous serons partis.

Tonks hocha la tête. Quoi qu'il se passe, Vladmir partirait avant le retour de Sirius.

-Avez-vous prévu quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment, soupira Kévin en se laissant aller contre sa chaise pour contempler sa sœur. Quoique j'ai une petite idée. La maison a-t-elle un jardin ?

Tonks sourit en hochant vivement la tête. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas leur splendeur d'antan, la maison avait une vaste cour pavée et deux jardins, comme toutes les maisons des sorciers anglais aisés. Le premier était dédié aux plantes magiques, pour les potions notamment, et Kreattur l'avait entretenu avec dévotion. Le second était abandonné et nécessitait plus de motivation que n'en avait Lady Black. Elle s'occupait d'abord de la maison.

-Pap', tu avais quelque chose à demander à Vlad, non ?

Mary-Ann regarda avec curiosité son frère et un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage. Son frère lui avait dit d'attendre la fin du tournoi pour en reparler.

-Te souviens-tu de ma question lors de la finale de Quidditch ?

-Oui, sourit doucement Vlad. Et ma réponse est toujours la même. Si le terrain est assez grand, je t'apprendrai les bases.

-Les bases de quoi ? s'enquit Tonks alors que Mary-Ann poussait un cri de joie.

-Flightracing, répondit succinctement Vlad.

-Je postule l'année prochaine au poste d'attrapeur, déclara avec un sourire Mary-Ann. Et Drago dit que les flightracers font des attrapeurs géniaux !

-Comptes-tu prendre son poste à Drago ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Il préfère jouer comme Poursuiveur et Flint part. Il vise sa place et donc le poste est libre.

-Si les flightracers sont si bons comme attrapeurs, pourquoi ne se reconvertissent-ils pas par la suite dans le quidditch ? demanda Tonks.

Le flightracing n'était pas très populaire en Angleterre et il était rare que les sorciers en parlassent. L'incompréhension de la métamorphomage, visible par ses cheveux d'un beau bleu turquoise, fit sourire Vlad.

-Généralement, il y a deux raisons : l'état de santé d'un flightracer et le fait que le quidditch soit ennuyeux.

-Ennuyeux ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

-Cours-tu cette année ? demanda Kévin.

-Oui. La Course d'été est en Roumanie.

-Sur le terrain de Charlie ?

Vladmir hocha la tête et Kévin se tourna vers Tonks.

-Si vous pouvez venir à la Course d'été, vous comprendrez pourquoi le quidditch est ennuyeux pour un flightracer, rit le jeune Wyllt.

-Bon, les enfants, je vais vous laisser, déclara finalement Maugrey en se levant. Il se fait tard et…

-Ta chambre est prête, argua Tonks. Ton taudis attendra demain.

-Taudis ? grogna l'ancien auror avant de soupirer quand elle lui adressa un regard très Black, à la fois menaçant et condescendant.

Nymphadora Tonks avait beau nier ses traits familiaux, la ressemblance entre Bellatrix, Narcissa, Androméda et elle était flagrante. Dotées d'une volonté inébranlable, les trois sœurs se battaient pour leurs convictions jusqu'à la mort. Tonks leur était apparentée sans le moindre doute.

Alastor Maugrey avait hérité de son père d'un vieil appartement au-dessus de Fleury et Bott's mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment restauré. Il maîtrisait suffisamment les sorts ménagers pour éviter que l'endroit ne tombât en ruines mais son année à Poudlard avait rendu les lieux inhospitaliers et même insalubres.

Finalement, l'ancien auror et les trois adolescents restèrent deux jours complets au Square Grimmauld. Tonks pouvait se révéler effrayante quand elle n'était pas d'une grande maladresse. Ni Kévin ni Vladmir ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où elle avait cassé un vase, trébuché sur un tapis ou tout simplement heurté un meuble. Heureusement qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle ne provoquait rien qui ne fût réparable d'un _Reparo_ ou soignable d'un _Episkey_. Mais quand elle était contrariée, elle égalait Walburga Black et ses quatre invités obéissaient sans la moindre récrimination. Tonks considérait que l'ancien auror ne pouvait décemment pas retourner vivre chez lui et qu'il était parfait en gardien pour trois étudiants de Poudlard, Maugrey restât donc.

Ainsi, sous l'œil attentif de Maugrey, Vladmir commença-t-il à enseigner les bases du flightracing à Mary-Ann, à savoir : faire corps avec son balai. Il avait déniché une vieille Comète dans la maison et avait prévu d'offrir à la jeune fille un Stea pour son anniversaire avec Tonks et Kévin. C'était un balai assez coûteux mais parfait pour les Flightracers et les attrapeurs. Kévin, lui, se concentrait sur la gestion des biens Wyllt et passa plusieurs commandes auprès de divers commerçants pour vivre de manière indépendante dans la future résidence des Wylkt. Tonks, qui partait tous les jours travailler au Ministère à l'aube et rentrait bien après le crépuscule, laissait donc les trois adolescents sous la garde de Maugrey qui, malgré ses bougonneries, appréciait les gamins. L'ancien auror surveillait toutefois avec une attention particulière Vladmir, observait ses émotions et ses réactions quand Kévin ou Mary-Ann abordaient son retour en Russie. Le jeune Kemenov se noyait dans des tâches diverses et variées pour ne pas avoir à penser et, quand il n'apprenait pas à Pap' le Flightracing, il lisait dans la bibliothèque des Black ou réclamait des duels intenses et épuisants au vieux professeur.

Après une séance, alors que Vladmir finissait épuisé dans la salle de duel des Black, Maugrey profita de l'occasion pour discuter avec lui d'un détail qui l'intriguait depuis des mois : ce qu'il avait été le seul à voir dans le lac Noir durant la deuxième tâche du tournoi. Vladmir avait été surpris qu'il eût vu les réelles images du lac : les sirènes et selkies avaient créé des illusions sur les transmissions pour protéger la Licorine et le descendant de Serpentard. C'est ainsi que Maugrey apprit la véritable nature d'Hermione et fit le serment de la garder secrète aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. C'est là aussi qu'il apprit les responsables de son attaque nocturne durant sa patrouille. Vladmir avait avoué leur responsabilité – omettant l'implication de Severus – car il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir agressé un de ses professeurs préférés. Alastor avait mis cette attaque sur le compte de Selwyn et ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer du culot de Vladmir et ses amis. Le jeune russe devait être celui qui l'avait vidé à moitié de son sang, sans surprise. Leurs attaques combinées lui avaient valu un bref passage à Sainte Mangouste quand Pompresh n'avait pas réussi à lui rendre son apparence humaine. Mais il y avait maintenant prescription et surtout, c'était les vacances alors Maugrey était magnanime. Il se contenta de se venger durant leurs duels.

Finalement, après les deux jours passés au square Grimmauld, Vladmir commença à réaliser qu'il avait réagi de manière trop véhémente. Demain, Sirius rentrait de sa mission et Vlad se retrouvait devant un dilemme. Attendre le retour de Black ou rentrer de lui-même en Russie. Sirius devait déjà savoir que son filleul avait disparu mais Tonks l'avait rassuré. Bien qu'il eût demandé à rentrer pour partir à sa recherche, Sirius n'avait pas pu quitter Glasgow. Lucius avait exprès fait regrouper les aurors proches de Dumbledore sous son commandement pour qu'il les surveillât. Connaissant le caractère emporté de son parrain, Vlad ne voulait pas tomber nez-à-nez avec lui ici. Il lui restait la solution de rentrer en Russie. En attendant, assis sur les marches de la terrasse, Vlad regardait le jardin d'honneur des Black, où Kreattur travaillait.

Mary-Ann s'était plainte d'un malaise persistant depuis leur arrivé au square Grimmaurd. Un malaise qui s'accentuait dès que Kreattur était à proximité d'elle. Elle ignorait ce qui la dérangeait mais Vladmir était certain que c'était lié à l'elfe de maison. Lui aussi, lorsque Kreattur restait trop longtemps à ses côtés, se sentait mal. Vlad ne devinait qu'une anomalie dans la magie de l'elfe. Les sensitifs sentaient en effet mieux que les mages les sources de magie : ils en connaissaient aussi la nature.

-Kreattur, appela-t-il finalement.

Sa présence sur la tapisserie familiale des Black obligeait l'elfe à exécuter ses ordres tant qu'ils ne s'opposaient pas à un ordre direct de Lord ou Lady Black. Il s'agissait d'une découverte récente mais, après réflexion, pas si surprenante. Comme Lord Black n'avait ni enfants ni frères ni sœurs, la magie familiale affichait les noms des enfants des filles Black vivants dignes d'hériter. Tonks était sa plus proche cousine et la première métamorphomage de la famille depuis deux siècles, Draco était le premier protecteur depuis Merlin et lui était son filleul, son cousin par sa grand-mère et l'héritier de Serpentard. Les cousins les plus éloignés n'apparaissaient pas, par contre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car Vlad avait plutôt mal pris sa lointaine parenté avec Vincent Crabbe et Gegory Goyle.

Outre ce malaise incompréhensible en présence de l'elfe de maison, Kreattur était si obséquieux envers lui que Vladmir en était mal à l'aise. Tonks avait avoué que c'était probablement à cause de sa magie noire et de ses pratiques sacrificielles. Les elfes de maison se nourrissaient de la magie familiale. Celle des Black était indéniablement noire or ni Sirius ni Nymphadora ne la pratiquait. Seul Vladmir pouvait satisfaire les besoins de Kreattur.

-Le jeune Tsarévitch a appelé Kreattur ?

-Portes-tu un objet de magie noire sur toi ?

Vladmir ne voyait que cette possibilité pour que Mary-Ann fût aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Kreattur. Elle sentait la magie envelopper le petit elfe de maison comme une seconde peau, mais, autant la magie noire ne la dérangeait pas, autant celle qu'elle sentait lui répugnait... Elle devinait une magie contraire à la Magia et Vladmir était de son avis.

La terreur déforma le visage de Kreattur avant qu'il n'acquiesçât.

-Puis-je le voir ?

Avec réticence, l'elfe retira de sous le torchon qui lui servait de tunique un médaillon. Dès qu'il toucha sa main, Vladmir sut exactement ce que c'était. Il portait les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard et suintait le mal à l'état pur au point de faire frisonner Vladmir. Ce mal, il l'avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il avait détruit le journal et le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait abrité en lui durant une dizaine d'années. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il tenait dans les mains l'un des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le médaillon de Salazar que Jedusor avait caché dans une caverne en bord de mer.

-Comment l'as-tu eu ?

-Maître Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de le détruire mais Kreattur n'a pas réussi. Kreattur est un mauvais elfe, il n'a pas obéi à maître Regulus. Maître Regulus s'est noyé pour sauver Kreattur et lui faire détruire le médaillon mais Kreattur n'a pas réussi, gémit Kreattur en se tirant furieusement les oreilles.

Vladmir le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de prendre ses deux mains rêches pour l'empêcher de se blesser sérieusement.

-Regulus Black, le frère de Lord Black, le Mangemort ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

-Maître Regulus voulait partir et il disait que le médaillon était mal, que maître Orion avait raison, murmura Kreattur en hochant la tête.

-Tu tiens à ce médaillon, comprit Vladmir.

-C'est le seul souvenir de maître Regulus avec sa chambre, murmura Kreattur.

-Je te le rendrai bientôt.

-Vous pouvez détruire le mal ?

Les yeux de Kreattur étaient pleins d'espoir et Vlad retint une grimace en notant la vénération dans les orbes globuleuses. Il hocha toutefois la tête et soupira. Il avait assez boudé, il était temps de reprendre sa place mais, avant cela, il devait voir quelqu'un… Il glissa le médaillon de Serpentard dans sa poche et se redressa.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une crise de fureur de Drago Malefoy pour avoir disparu sans laisser de traces, Vladmir attendait dans l'étude privée de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie dans le manoir Malefoy. Il contemplait les jardins, se demandant où Lucius avait bien enterré le corps de son ex-femme, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Lucius avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Katya n'arrivait pas à trouver Vladmir. Elle paniquait, tout son clan était en émoi. Lucius sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose liée à sa disparition. Elle avait beau lui assurer qu'il n'était pas en cause, il sentait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Et à ses problèmes familiaux s'ajoutaient quelques affaires médiatiques suivies avec attention par les sorciers anglais. Le corps torturé de Skeeter retrouvé la veille dans la Tamise confirmait le retour de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait fait Ripper avec la journaliste mais les restes étaient déchiquetés et il se retrouvait avec une nouvelle vague de panique. Heureusement, Raspoutine devait livrer le faux corps de Voldemort demain ... Quant aux fidèles de Jedusor, Dumbledore et Fudge au Magenmagot, ils formaient une coalition pour le renverser lors du procès de l'ancien ministre. Lucius était vraiment fatigué. Alors, quand il vit la silhouette de Vladmir se découper devant sa fenêtre, il se figea de surprise, incapable de réagir.

Le jeune Kemenov se tourna vers Lucius, ses yeux d'un noir ébène et une fureur glaciale émanant de tout son corps.

-Vladmir ? Par Merlin où… articula difficilement Lucius avant d'être coupé par une voix froide.

-Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite discussion, Lucius, susurra Vladmir, des intonations sifflantes se mêlant à son accent russe.

Lucius plissa les yeux et dût se retenir de sortir sa baguette magique. L'accent éveillait en lui de mauvais souvenirs liés à son ancien maître. Le soulagement de voir Vladmir en vie laissa immédiatement place à la peur quand il regarda le neveu de Katya et plus précisément ses yeux. Pourquoi par Merlin il voyait des traces de pourpre dans les yeux de Vladmir ?

* * *

_(1) Les armes des Black sont blanc et noir et leur devise Toujours purs. La rose blanche représente la pureté et l'anémone est liée à la mort, étant donné que les Black sont assez expéditifs avec leurs ennemis._

Aya31 : merci !

Namaelum : heu… « shipper » ? je ne comprends pas le mot -_-'

Ary : tu as raison, c'est un ennemi secondaire dans l'histoire ^^ pour le manoir Wyllt, tu auras bientôt une description :)

aussidagility : oui, il est allé chercher du soutien auprès de ses amis =)

Tsuki : alors cette suite, elle t'a plu ?

Guest (5/03) : aucune idée, mais probablement une centaine.

Rosalie Malfoy : je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévoir mon explication alors si c'est un peu brouillon, désolée

1/ dans le cas général (famille X), le fils ainé (heretem) hérite du titre. Les cadets (minorem) peuvent également hériter en cas de disparition.

2/ dans le cas où seul une fille est née du seigneur régnant, l'aîné de ses cousins germains portant le nom de X, et seulement ses cousins germains, prendre le titre. Si elle n'a pas de cousin, alors elle hérite du titre et des responsabilités.

3/ dans le cas plus personne ne porte le nom de X, il est possible qu'une personne avec des liens de parentés étroits (une fille née X, épouse Y par exemple) puisse transmettre le nom de X. C'est le cas de la mère de Daphné Greengrass. Son fils ainé portera le nom Greeengrass, son cadet prendra son nom de naissance pour continuer la lignée. Il est possible de prendre le nom de famille X si un de ses parents ou de ses grands-parents est né X.

4/ en cas de découverte d'un descendant direct (par lignée paternelle). C'est valable notamment avec la présence de cracmols, comme Kévin.

5/ le cas des Cinq Familles est à part. Tout descendant, direct ou indirect, légitime ou illégitime peut porter le nom pour éviter une disparition de la lignée. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle les Cinq Familles ont pendant des siècles optés pour une politique d'enfant unique pour éviter sur supopulation de Potter, Prince, Nott, Bones et Rowle )

Voilà !

Guest (6/03) : merci :)

adenoide : exactement, il faut faire des concessions. Et je compte bien mener l'histoire à son terme, rassure-toi !

Tradouc : merci ! La famille de Kévin… c'est ma version des Dursley XD Et un jour je tenterais, mais pas pour le moment, mais merci pour les encouragements ^^

Liloo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant mon histoire :) et Harry a aussi son charme ^^

Guest (17/03) : En début de chapitre 47, j'explique que je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux et que j'ai oublié un animal… Cédric est un chien :)


End file.
